Richard's Greatest Adventures: Season 1
by RichardTerminator
Summary: This is story that me and my friend JugdmentDragon or JD made with our private massaging to each other, now it is story check out and enjoy the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**RolePlay! Episode 1: Richard knows my secret!**

**Note: When you read this roleplay, it is about Me and friend JudgmentDragon's POV's in these's coming chapters, if you have any questions drop a message for me or for JudgmentDragon, or as I call him, JD, other then that enjoy the show.**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The school bell rang for the end of fourth block as me and the others exited the room. As I exited the room, I saw Richard standing there.*

JD: Richard!

Me: Judgment! How are you doing?

JD: *scolded* Terrible. That student's being a kiss up again at the teacher, because he forget his homework and says that his 'parent's are fighting again.'

Me: *sign* I Hate that, that's bullshit!

JD: I know.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and Richard walk out of the school. Richard then asks me.*

Richard: Hey, dude. Want to come over to my house and play COD?

JD: *sigh* Sorry dude. I can't. I have to ummm...do stuff at my house

Richard: Again!

JD: Sorry dude. Maybe next time.

Richard: *sigh* Ok.

*As me and Richard walk away from each other, Richard stops for a moment, and thought to himself. Something's not right with JD. So, he took out his phone and called his mom that he's going over to JD's place. After the call, Richard follows me to my place.*

* I call my mother and tell her I am going to my friends house, Judgment get in car, as I get in my black peterbilt 379, soon Judgment made it to his house and made it inside, I get an suppressed airsoft Walther PPK out, as I enter inside Judgment's house.*

Me: What you up to Judgment?

*Richard enters my house, and hid behind the shelf, and saw me taking something out of my pocket. Just then, a scanner appeared and I placed something in the scanner. I was about to enter when I heard the sound coming from behind me. I turned and saw Richard hiding behind the shelf. I was surprised.*

JD: Richard? What the hell are you doing here?

Me: I want ask you, what the hell are ' you ' doing?

JD: Umm...well, I...ummm...you see...*I tried to convince Richard something, but I can see that Richard's not going to be convinced, so I sighed in defeat.* Ok, ok. You got me. I...I was afraid that you want to know about this.

Me: What do you mean by know about this?

JD: Come with me. I have something to show you.

*Richard walks beside me, as I placed my hand on the scanner, then relinquished it off the scanner.*

Computer voice: Scanning complete! Welcome back, Judgment!

*All of the sudden, a secret door reveals itself from the wall.*

JD: Come on.

* I walk into room, but couldn't see anything.*

Me: I can't see anything.

* Turned on the light.*

Me: What is this place?

JD: This is the secret doorway that leads to another room, where it's mainly where I go. *I began to type the code for the door, and after that, the door opens, revealing a huge place. My real home(not like alien home, but like I built another part of the house. Richard gasped at the sight. First, he saw a huge chandelier above us, filled with beautiful jewels. Then, Richard saw an arcade room, filled with games, then he saw, far away, a jacuzzi and a swimming pool, and then a kitchen. And finally, a staircase that leads to the bedrooms. Richard was amazed at this.*

JD: Well, what you think?

Me: I like it, but why didn't you, it looks like a spy home to me.

JD: Actually this isn't a spy home. This is just some adjustments that I made a long time ago. *sigh* It might've cost me a lot of money, but it's worth it! Come on, let me show you around.

Me: Okay.

*Me and Richard arrived at the arcade room first.*

JD: Welcome to the arcade room, my friend. Where you can play games of whichever you want.

Me: What kind of games you have?

JD: All kinds of them. From classics, to modern, to new ones, HECK, even XBOX ones, like Call of Duty Black Ops, World at War, things like that!

Me: do you have Goldeye for a n64? I love that game and all the new games.

JD: Hell yeah I do have the arcade version of GoldenEye!

Me: For real? No shit?

JD: Yep! In fact, it's going to be delivered real soon!

Me: I'm really starting to like this place.

JD: I'm glad you like it! *My wrist com just beeped. I answered it.* Yeah? Hey there! Yeah you have permission to land! Ok, see you and the others there! *turned it off* Sorry dude, I have to go and meet them. *ran off.*

Richard: Wait! Who called you!

JD: *from a distance* I'll explain later! You can continue to look around!

* I continue to look, I enter a room, as I had a feeling that someone is watching me, then someone came in and jumped me.

Me: Help Judgment! Help me!

*Richard saw the skeletal robot trying to tackle him. The robot then lifted him and armed his weapon. Just then, a purple beam of light(lightsaber) pierced through the armor. The robot then shut downed the moment the beam became contact, and fell down, along with Richard. Richard fell to the ground, and saw something unexpected...a indigo T-Rex. But not just a T-Rex, because he knows who that T-Rex is, and it's in a cartoon show. Richard was frightened at this.*

Chomper: Are you alright?

Me: Are you Chomper from Land Before Time?

Chomper: Yeah. How did you know?

Richard: *paniking* Oh my god! This isn't possible! You're a cartoon! You can't be real!

Chomper: Well, I look real!

Me: What about Littlefoot and the gang, are they here too?

Chomper: Well, not really. They're back at the Great Valley, but Guido, Screech and Thud are here!

Me: Where are they?

Chomper: They're not here yet! They'll be here when Captain Rex and the other Clone troopers arrive here!

Me: Wait a minute you from Star Wars?

Chomper: Yeah. JD's friends with the Jedi Order, the Clone Troopers as well. You can tell by this Lightsaber I have here. *turns on the lightsaber.*

Me: Wow, but Chomper why would my friend not tell me that he is a member of the Jedi Order, and why do you have the lightsaber, I thought you just thought it as a weird item to you?

Chomper: Well, actually, JD's not A PART of the Jedi Order, but he helps them. As for me, Jack gave me this lightsaber when Oogie took over Halloween town, and to answer your question about why JD didn't tell you about his secret, is because you think he lost his mind, or that you'll tell someone about this, or something.

Me: Come on, I wouldn't tell, and answer this, who or what was that, that attacked me?

*Chomper looked at the robot, and chuckles sheepishly*

Chomper: Sorry about that. Thud built the T-100 as a prototype, but went haywire, and thought he shut this thing down!

Me: From the Terminator, when Thud gets here, I'm gonna kick him in nuts! I mean it, I'm not playing.

Chomper: *chuckles*.

*Just then, Richard heard my voice.*

JD: Richard? Richard? *He and Chomper then saw me enter the room.* There you are. I've been looking all over fo...*turned and saw Chomper standing there. Then at Richard, with a surprised look.* Richard, ummm...it's not what it looks like.

Me: Uh yeah it is, you didn't tell that Chomper visited, and look at damn robot, it tried to kill me.

JD: Ummm...actually, Richard, Chomper lives here with me

* I have a shocked look on my face as I got something.*

Me: Oh thanks for telling me this, I got something for you.

* I walk over to JD and kicked him in the nuts, JD falls to the floor as I laugh.*

*Unaware to Richard, the JD that he thought that he kicked was nothing but a battle droid. I appear behind Richard, tapped on his shoulder.*

JD: Richard?

Richard: *turned around* Yes?

*I hit Richard on the head with a mallet, causing Richard to have a silly look on his face, and he fell to the ground, while the sound of a cuckoo clock was heard. Then, Richard recovers from the experience and saw me first then at the battle droid, with a surprised look.*

JD: Luckily, I knew you were going to do that, so I had a hologram version be placed on this battle droid! HAH!

Me: Oww! I was about to say you been kicked in the nuts.

* I point to the camera on the self, as JD realized his mistake.*

JD: Dude, that's just my security camera and luckily for me, I can edit that camera to look like you really hit me in the nuts. No problemo! *the battle droid grabbed the camera and took it to the video editing room.* Sorry about that Richard, about everything!

Me: Damn right, can you and Chomper do something for me?

JD: What is it?

Me: Get me a black sweat shirt and pants, along with sun classes and orange fluffy wig?

JD and Chomper: WHY!

Me: Chomper tell JD what I said to you, before I saw his hologram. Tell What I plan to do.

Chomper: Oh. *whispers to me about what Richard.*

JD: Oh. I get it now. Sure, but first. Let me introduce you to my friends to you. How does that sound?

Me: Friends? Who are they?

JD: Follow us!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The three arrived at a pool that's the size of half the Atlantic ocean.*

Me: What am I looking at?

JD: You'll see! Chomper?

*Chomper nods and ran to the laptop, where he clicked on the keyboard for a few minutes, till they heard a roaring sound. Richard was about to ask till he saw something surface in front of them. He saw a huge lizard, with blue spikes on his back, orange eyes, and skyscraper-size height. Richard recognizes who this lizard is. I walked fearlessly to him, and rub his muzzle.*

JD: Hey big guy! *turned to Richard* Richard, meet Godzilla. Godzilla, meet Richard.

*Godzilla looks at Richard, sniffs, and opens his mouth, and licks him as a way of saying hello.*

* I smile at Godzilla.*

Me: Hello Godzilla.

* I turn to JD.*

Me: How did you get him inside the house, without anybody noticing?

JD: With a secret tunnel that me and the others built underground.

*Godzilla looks at Richard, with curiosity, and Richard was about to be surprised what Godzilla's going to do next.*

Godzilla(mental link): Hi Richard!

* I was shocked to hear Godzilla.*

Me: How did you talk?

Godzilla(mental link): Father taught me how to talk with my mind. *nuzzles me*.

JD: I sure did.

Me: What a minute, JD is your new step father, how did he teach you?

Godzilla(mental link): My dad was taught how to use his mind with Master Yoda. Yoda taught my dad good, and that how my dad taught me how to speak with my mind.

Me: Like said, JD is your new step dad.

Godzilla(mental link): Yep!

Me: Hey JD, Chomper, can you two get me ready so I can kick Thud in the nuts.

JD: Sure! *cupped my hands* MAKE-UP!

*Just then, some droids have appeared out of nowhere, and place some wardrobe on Richard, up to where he wears the exact thing that he requested.*

* I come dressed in the way I wanted it, then I hear a sound coming from outside.*

Me: What is that sound?

JD: Just some clone troopers heading their way, with another prisoner, with Guido, Screech and Thud on their way.

Me: I'm going to hid, just give me some signal without directly talking or calling me.

* I hide in a dark closet, as JD go see his friends.*

*Richard hides in the closet, but opens slightly, as he sees clone troopers, marching, with a prisoner he recognizes as Wat Tambor from Ryloot. Walking besides them are Screech, Thud and Guido. Me and Chomper came by and saluted the Clone Troopers and Captain Rex.*

JD: *salutes* Captain Rex. Nice to see you and the others captured Wat Tambor.

Captain Rex: It wasn't easy, we had to destroy those battle droids, but we got him. * See's a battle droid holding a camera* Why is that battle droid holding a camera?

JD: Ummmm...for your success of capturing Wat Tambor.

Chomper: Umm...yeah! That's it! *chuckles sheepishly.*

* Had a grin on his face, he knew what he used to do, when he was young*

Captain Rex: I know your up to something, so tell us.

JD: What! *scoffs* That's crazy! Why, that's crazy! I'm not NUTS!

*That's the SIGNAL! Richard readies himself.*

* I then ran out of the closet ran toward Thud, kicked him in the nuts.*

Thud: Ow!

* Me, JD, Chomper, Captain Rex and the other clone troopers laugh*

Me: You thought that was a good shot.

* Screech chase after me*

Me: Oh my god, I never scared like this in my life, excuse me.

* I stop and kick Screech in his nuts, as everybody laugh.*

Me: Hey Screech and Thud, you been kicked in the nuts.

* I point to the camera, as Thud and Screech laugh.*

*After a good laugh, I introduce Richard to Rex, the clone troopers, Screech, Thud and Guido.*

Richard: So, let me get this straight, Rex. You said that Guido defeated a Droid army, infiltrated the base, and captured Wat Tambor?

Rex: Yes he did.

Guido: I took down those droids no problem at all!

* I laugh at Guido, I don't think that a small Flyer can take out an army of battle droids.*

Me: Guido, I really don't see how you can fight against those battle droids.

* As I take off the sweat pants and shirt, along with the wig and sunglasses.

Richard:*turns to me, while laughing* Can you believe it! Guido? Defeating a droid army by his *lowers his hand up to Guido's height* size! *continues to laugh, then turned expecting to see Guido, only to see a black armored creature, taller than a human, staring at him with his one gleaming red eye. Richard gasped at the sight. In place of Guido, is a armored creature, taller than a human(2 feet), with a helmet that has a red eye on the center, with the helmet resembling a bird holding the eye with its mouth, has sapphire pearl circles at the end of its wings(the wings are on his back), metal claws on his hands and arms. Richard realizes that it's Guido, towering over him, in his armor mode.*

Guido: You were saying! *took out his Wedge Sword, pointing the tip at Richard.*

Me: Holy Shit!

Guido: What was that you said about me taking down the droids by my size? *points the sword closer to Richard's chest.*

Me: Hey I'm sorry, I was just think how it wasn't possible that you could fight against an army of battle droids.

Guido: *places his sword back, and pats Richard's back* That's alright. I forgot to mention to you about HOW I defeated the droid army. AND don't even think of hitting me in the nuts, cuz if you do...

Me: You'll do what?

*Guido grins evilly under his helmet, for the torture that he has in store for Richard. Guido fly's upwards, and his wings cover his whole armor body, except his eye. Just then, a bright ball of light began to form.*

JD: *leaned to Richard.* NOW you done it! *me and the others, except Richard, hid behind some crates and other things. Richard was confused at this, till he saw Guido.*

Guido: WEDGE COUNTER...*then his steel wings uncover his body, as his sapphire pearls brightened, before unleashing a barrage of Guido's steel feathers, as if they were daggers, down to Richard*...STORM!

*Richard runs in fear at the barrage of the steel feathers.*

Me: Hey Stop! Okay, Okay, Okay, please Stop.

* Guido stops.*

Me: I only wanted kicked Thud in the nuts because of that damn robot on the floor.

* I point to damaged robot*

Me: And I also wanted some fun, that's it.

Guido: Well, that goes to show you that you DON'T want to mess with ME! *fly's down in front of Richard.* Besides, I just wanted to show you the move I used against the army of Droids.

Chomper: Yeah! Guido's Wedge Counter Storm REALLY came in handy against the Battle droid army.

Rex: AND if he didn't use that move, heh, we wouldn't have lived to see the day!

*Glass shatter, as battle droids came inside and started shooting, JD and Chomper pull me down to the floor.*

JD: Stay down!

*Soon a figure came into the house,as Me,JD, and Chomper know who it is.*

Me, JD, and Chomper: General Grievous.

Grevious: Well, well, well. If it isn't my archnemesis, Judgment Dragon. I have come here for something that you have.

JD: Take the battle droids, they're all yours!

Grevious: I'm afraid that I want something more important...*looked at Richard.*

JD: Richard?

Grevious: Yes!

JD: What do you want with my friend?

Grevious: None of your concern, BOY! *took out his lightsabers*

*Before Richard can do anything, Guido already took out his lightsaber, and points it at Grevious.*

Grevious: You dare fight against me?

Guido: If it means keeping Richard out of your hands, then yes. * Guido turn to Me.* Run Richard get out of here.

* I pull out my airsoft weapon, fired a round and ran of the room.*

Grevious: Guards, get him!

*The MagnaGuards ran off to chase after Richard, while Grevious and Guido fight in a lightsaber duel.*

* Get out of the house, Get in my Semi and drive away, as JD and Chomper use their lightsabers to fight against the guard, Grevious see's me driving away.*

Grevious: I don't have time for this.

* Grevious gets on his ride, and chases after Richard along with battle droids, as Guido follows them.*

*Me and Chomper defeated the droids, and turned to see Richard drive away, with Grevious in pursuit, and behind Grevious is Guido, trying to save Richard. Me and the other clones then ran off to the cruiser.*

* I am driving my Semi, as I look in the mirror, I turn on to a highway.*

Me: Try to catch me now, bitch!

* As JD, Chomper, and the others watch the chase from above.*

JD: Rex. See if you can stop Grevious' ship.

Captain Rex: Sorry JudgmentDragon, I can't risk getting spotted by the people of earth.

* Everybody on the cruiser, then saw Grevious' ship drop Grevious and some battle droids on speeders, as I keep driving, I see a battle droid tank, then I got an idea, as I shift my gear, as the Semi gains speed, soon I made contact with the tank, crashed into it and moved it out of the way cause damage to the tank and also knocking a battle droids off their speeders, while the damage to the semi is just a broken right head light.*

JD: What's Richard up to?

*My question was soon answered when Richard's truck made contact with a battle droid tank, pushing it, and the tank destroyed some battle droids. We were surprised at this.*

JD and half of the group: DAMN!

*Captain Rex smiles as he is impressed.*

Captain Rex: It seems your friend, will not go down without fight, won't he JudgmentDragon?

JD: No he won't, Rex. Not by a chance. *I then saw something surface behind Richard, and gasped. A being surfaced behind Richard. I can see the feature of the creature. It's a metallic being with a tatical-like mask on it, has a scythe-like weapon, and has a hole on its left chest, with a green aura in it.*

JD: *comlink* Richard! Behind you!

* I turn round and see What JD saw, I punched the being, then opened the door, and threw him out into the road and closed my door.*

Me:*comlink* Thanks JD, for your sharp eyes.

JD: *comlink* It ain't over yet!

*Richard turned around and saw the monster again, this time up to the size of a house, a two story house. The monster then roars at Richard, and grabs Richard's car. Richard looks around for a weapon to get the monster off his car.*

* I grab an Uzi and turn to the monster*

Me: Eat lead.

* I shoot at the monster, as the monster gets crushed under the wheels.*

Me:*comlink* Oh roadkill.

*But then Richard's about to get a BIG surprise, as the Chariot rose up, with absolutely no damage on his body, although Richard can see the damage, they disappear, for the monster has the ability to regenerate(or heal itself), like Wolverine. The monster then grabs the front of the vehicle and lifts it with it's strength. Richard shoots the creature, damaging it, but no dice. The monster shakes the vehicle, resulting Richard of dropping the Uzi, down to the ground.*

* Just when I was doomed, I grab an grenade launcher, and fired it a few time, and threw a grenade, as the grenade explodes as the monster drops my semi, as drive away again, Grevious came up to the monster.

Grevious: Kill that thing.

*Droideka's came and killed it, as Grevious and the other half of the battle droids are chasing after me again.*

*Unaware to the group, the supposedly dead monster stood up, and looked at the direction of where Richard, Grevious and the droids went, and ran at a incredible fast speed.*

* Meanwhile Grevious and the battle droids came right behind my semi, as I got an idea, I slam the brakes on them, Grevious stops, but the battle droids stopped too late, as they got destroyed, then I shifted the gear, as Grevious came next to my Semi as pulled out his gun, as I pulled an MP5K, as a gun duel begins.*

Grevious: Stop resisting boy, and I would see that Lord Sidious won't HARM you.

Me: I rather fight and resist, then join the dark side!

Grevious: Then SO BE IT! *Grevious was about to reach for his lightsabers, when...*

?: STEEL WING!

*Grevious then looked in the front to see a black blur flying towards the two. Richard sees a giant bat. But not just a bat, but a Pokemon bat. This is Gliscor. Gliscor uses his steel wings and hits Grevious' ship, causing it damage.*

* As Gliscor gets inside my truck, Grevious then jumps from his speeder and lands on the back of my Semi, as I heard noise.*

Me: *Comlink* Do I got something on my truck, over?

Gliscor: *turned to see Grevious on the back of Richard's truck.* Yeah, Grevious!

Me: Oh hell no!

*I start trying to shake Grevious, Grevious see battle droids on speeders.*

Grevious: Kill the Pokemon, but I want the human alive.

*The battle droids started shooting at my semi, as I try to run them over, as I hit a few cars.*

Gliscor: I don't think we can avoid them easily Richard!

*I see the monster from earlier, as I got an idea.*

Me: There is only one way to stop them.

*I shift the gear, and head for monster.*

Gliscor: THAT'S THE PLAN!

Me: Hell yeah. We jump now.

* I opened the door, as Me and Gliscor jump, Grevious also jumps, as my Semi hits the monster, as the Semi explodes.*

*Me and the others saw the explosion of the Semi.*

JD and the others: OH SHIT!

JD: *in my thought* Please be ok!

*Meanwhile, Richard and Gliscor stood up from their experience and looked at the fire.*

Richard: Think we got him!

*Unfortunately, Richard's question was answered, for the two saw the monster, unharmed by the Semi's impact.*

Me: Damn!

* Then a green laser, hit the monster, as he fall down, Me and Gliscor are confused, then someone grabbed me, as Gliscor turns around and saw Grevious, as Gliscor was about to strike, Grevious points his lightsaber to my neck.*

Grevious: Back!

Gliscor: You're not going anywhere.

Grevious: Unfortunately, kill him!

Then Battle droids, Super Battle droids, and Droideka's start shooting at Gliscor, as he fights them, as Grevious take me to his ship and the ship take off, as JD, Guido, Chomper, and the others help out Gliscor.

*Me, Guido, Chomper and the others arrived and helped Gliscor defeat the droids. It took a few minutes to defeat them, but we managed.*

JD: Good work everyone! Now we just need to find...*looked around* Richard? Richard? *turned to Gliscor* Where's Richard?

*Gliscor points his pincer up to the sky and saw Grevious' ship, with Richard inside of it, as they flew into hyperspace.*

JD: DAMN IT!

*Rex ran to the monster and surveys it.*

Rex: The creature's alive sir! But unconscious.

JD: Take him back to my house.

Rex: Yes sir!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and the group arrived back at my place, only to see the head council of the Jedi Order, from Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, Obiwan Kenobi, and some others as well.*

Jd: Hey there. Why are you here?

Obiwan Kenobi: We are looking for Gervious, we is looking for something, that we don't know, what.

Guido: Well, we do. Grevious came for Richard, our friend. We don't know why though.

*Yoda signs as his worst fear, is becoming a reality.*

Yoda: If Grevious, has your friend, then Darth Sidious has the one who will help save the universal from and this planet from falling into dark side.

Guido: That's right! We have to stop them from turning Richard into the dark side.

Yoda: We will begin our search for your friend, hum.

*JD though for a moment, then got worried about Richard's mother.*

JD: Before we begin, I must see Richard's mother, she must be worried about him, I must tell her a cover story of what happened to Richard, so we can begin.

?: And while your at it, we'll start on trying to find your friend Richard.

*I looked down to the source of the voice, and see a rabbit with long ears, and a horn on his head. His name is Terriermon.*

Anakin: Exactly. And I hope Terriermon doesn't prank me while we search for Richard.

Terriermon: Momentai, Anakin. Besides, you and the others are lucky that we helped you guys fight the Separatists.

Windu: Now we must hurry, Grevious is after seven more targets.

JD: What do you mean by seven more?

Yoda: Grevious may have your friend, but needs seven more.

Windu: One of the targets are with us, right now.

* Everybody looks at Chomper.*

Chomper: Me?

Windu: Yes, along with your friends from the Great Valley.

Guido: WHAT?

Yoda: But, prevent Grevious capture your friends, we can. Hurry, we must!

Obiwan: Master Yoda's right. If they capture you and the others, they'll be sure to use them to the advantage.

Terriermon: Not only that, but if they turned to the dark side, we'll have no choice but to fight them in our Champion forms(the digimon's champion forms).

JD: I'll go talk to Richard's mother, and give her a cover story.

* Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

* JD arrives at my house, JD knocks o the door, as my mom answers.*

Richard's Mom: JD, what's going on, where is my son?

JD: Can I talk to you.

*My mom nods as JD walk into my house.*

*As I entered her house, I did a cover story that Richard was kidnapped by terrorists. She told me to bring him home safely. I nodded and exited her house.*

*JD unites with the others, as they race ahead of Grevious.*

* Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Grevious is walking, as Grevious' guards are dragging Me, as I resist them.*

Me: Let me go, you bastards!

Grevious: Struggle all you WANT boy, there's no escape! So stop RESISITING!

*Grevious keep walking until he see's Count Dooku.*

Grevious: Count Dooku, I brought you the one.

Count Dooku: Good, I want to be alone with him.

Grevious: *bows down in respect* As you wish my lord!

*Both he and the MagnaGuards left Dooku and Richard alone.*

Dooku: You must be Richard. The kid who knows of our existence.

Me: Yes, but how do you know my name?

?: Because I told him about you!

*Richard gasped at the voice he recognizes, and stared in horror of the figure walking in. The features he can see is that he's a man, but his whole body's red, has a pipe, and has yellow eyes. Richard recognize him as Father(from Kids Next Door).*

Me: Father from Codename Kids Next Door. What are you doing here?

Dooku: *raises his brow* You want to know? Lord Father's the new Sith Lord, like me, Ventress, and Lord Sidious himself.

Father: Yes, but I still use my own abilities, with the additional force abilities. *chuckles darkly.*

Me: You have got to be kidding me.

Father: I'm afraid I'm not, kid! For you see, Lord Sidious saw how powerfully my darkness is, and decided to enroll me as a Sith Lord. And Lord Sidious is impressed by my skills in using a lightsaber, and once we defeat the Republic and the others, WE WILL SOON RULE THE UNIVERSE! *laughs evilly, while his body became surrounded by flames.*

* I really got confused.*

Me: But what does this have to do with me and what are you going to do with me?

Father: *his fire died down* You see my boy, Lord Sidious has told me about some...prophecy.

Me: What prophecy?

Father: That you, Chomper, Guido, and the other dinosaurs are said to destroy the dark side, bring peace to the world...BUT, if the chosen ones turned to the dark side...*chuckles darkly*.

Me: Let me guess, the other way around.

Father: Exactly!

* I chuckle.*

Me: I already told Grevious, I will never join you, so what makes you think that I'll join you?

Father: Oh, we have ways, my BOY. *turned around* Pete! Get over here!

*Richard sees a familiar character from a video game come in the room.*

Pete: Yes, Lord Father?

Father: See what you can do with the boy here! I want him to be consumed by the darkness and join the dark side.

Pete: Yes, Lord Father.

*I laugh like Jim Carrey.*

Me: Your way too easy, Pete. I'll bust you up, real good.

Pete: Oh, we'll see about that! Guards, grab him!

*Two Super Battle Droids grabbed Richard and dragged him with Pete.*

* I kick Pete to the ground, then I do some Jackie Chan moves on the Super Battle Droids, destroying them, I turn to Pete.*

Me: Hey Pete, come and get me, fat ass.

*I start running.*

*Pete groans* Pete: Heartless Squad! GET HIIM!

*As Pete ran after Richard, some Heartless and Battle Droids ran after Richard.*

Me: Heartless, oh hell yeah, this keeps getting better and better, by the minute.

* I pull out two Walther PPK's out, as the music for the matrix lobby scene is played in the background.*

*The Heartless and the Droids arrived where Richard's running to, and began to shoot him, while the Heartless fights Richard.*

* I start shooting at all of Heartless, they were soon gone, I wasted my pistol's ammo, but pulled out two mp5k's and start shooting at the battle droids, which caused a lot of damage to the droids, as Dooku and Father are very impressed.*

Father: I'm impressed boy. BUT can you handle THIS! *snaps his fingers*.

*Richard saw something appearing from behind the metal door. A huge zombie monster walks out of the room. Richard sees that it has four arms, two for holding chainsaws, and other two, swords, and its body's completely covered by armor. The Zombie roars.*

Father: Allow me to introduce you to one of MY prototypes; D.E.A.T.H. Beserker! ATTACK!

(D.E.A.T.H. roars and charges at Richard, weapons swinging.*

* I start running, as I pop a smoke grenade, D.E.A.T.H. is looking for me, but don't see me, until.*

Me: HEY!

* D.E.A.T.H. turns around, but to be shot in the head, as I fired a shotgun, D.E.A.T.H. falls over, as Father picks one of the ammo to realize that the ammo are quaters, as I jump back down, as I turn to Pete.*

Me: Hey Pete.

Pete: What?

* I then kick Pete in his nuts, as he falls over.*

*D.E.A.T.H then stood up, with a regenerated head, and roars, and chases after Richard, with more beserk in him.*

*I then pulled a dart gun a few zombie poison darts, as I aim it at D.E.A.T.H., the dart hits the head as the D.E.A.T.H roars in pain, as it falls down to the ground, and this time not getting up, as I turn to both Dooku and Father.*

Me: No more zombie tricks, I will fight both of you.

*Both Father and Dooku pulled out their lightsabers and positioned themselves.*

Father: Bring it!

Me: You first, but first, give me a lightsaber, because I don't have one.

*Father rolls his eyes at this.*

Father: FINE! *throws a lightsaber at Richard.*

* I turn on the lightsaber, as Dooku and Father attacked at once, but blocked their attacks.*

Dooku: Let's see how you'll stand up against two Sith Lords fighting you, Richard!

Father: This should be quite the entertainment, Lord Tyranus!

Dooku: Indeed it will, Lord Father!

*Both pushed Richard away a few feet and charges at him.*

I block two attack from both Dooku and Father, as I try to fight back, as I jump to a high area.

Father: What are you doing up there?

Me: Staying away, from you two.

*Both Father and Dooku did a super jump and reached Richard.*

Father: Nice try!

* I jump down, as I ran to the door and cut the door half way, as I get attacked again.*

Father: Where do you think your going!

*Both Richard and Father fought in a lightsaber duel.*

Me: Into the darkness.

* With my free hand, I grabbed my mp5k, and start shooting at the lights, soon the room is dark, I turn off my lightsaber and ran and hid behind something, as Dooku and Father look for me.*

Father: Do you think your clever kid? Ha! You have forgotten one thing boy! We have the force, so that we can sense you, even in the darkness!

Me: Then explain why I don't have the force and why everybody kept this secret from me.

Father: *chuckles darkly* All the more reason to finish you off!

* I jump up and climb on some chain, to escape.*

Father: You can run, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!

Me: Damn right on that one.

* I still keep climbing.*

Father: Send in the Droidikas!

*The Droidikas row down the path where Richard might be!

* The Droidikas start shooting at me, as I dodge and escaped.*

Richard tripped and fell to the ground, then saw the Droidikas' marching to him. Just as they were about to shoot, the Droidikas were attacked by a giant Pincer, squashed by it. Richard sees the Pincer drew back, and he looks outside, and saw...a giant Gliscor staring at him.*

Gliscor: Hey Richard!

Me: Gliscor, what are you doing here?

Gliscor: What do you think! We came to save you!

Me: Where is everybody?

*Gliscor moves from the window, as Richard sees the Republican ships, and Jedi fighter ships making their way towards the Separatist ship.*

Me: Well then, let's get the hell out here!

* Me and Gliscor head for a way out.*

Gliscor: Let's take a Separatist ship out of here!

Me: Which one?

Gliscor: The Vulture Droids!

Me: I like that, lets use it.

* As me and Gliscor get in, Father planted a tracking device on the Vulture Droid, as we take off and fly into space.

Me: Wow, this is really cool, I can get used to this.

*Just then, a group of Vulture Droids start to shoot them.*

* Just then Obiwan and Anakin destroy the vulture droids that were shooting at me and Gliscor.*

Me: Thanks, Obiwan and Anakin, I thought that Me and Gliscor were done for.

Obiwan: Nothing we can handle, right Anakin?

Anakin: Indeed master!

Ashoka: Let's head back to JD's home, everyone!

Me: No we can't, they will come back for me, and what is worst, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot and the gang, are in danger, so I can't go back.

Obiwan: Don't worry about that, Richard. JD has a secret base where no one can find it!

Anakin: For right now, we need to regroup and think of a plan to save the others from Father's grasp!

Me: Not just Father, but also Count Dooku and General Grevious too. And I like that plan.

Anakin: Master Yoda and the others are waiting for our arrival.

Ashoka: And the base's immune to the tracking devices, so no chance that Father nor anyone knows where it is.

Obiwan: Which is a good thing Judgment programmed it in his security system!

Me: Let's head there. You guys got to watch this.

* I then did an airshow move from space, while the Jedi just watch as we head back to the secret base.*

Ashoka: Looks like you got some competition, sky boy.

Anakin: I sure do, Snips.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

Obiwan: There's the base!

*Richard can see my base below them.*

Me: I see it, over.

* I get the landed gear out, as Me, Obiwan, Anakin, and Ashoka land safely, as Me, Gliscor, Obiwan, Anakin, and Ashoka get out of our ships, as JD walks over to me.*

JD: Richard, your safe and unharmed.

Gliscor: IT was nothing!

JD: Richard, there are some people you should meet.

* Yoda, Windu, and the other Jedi's come.*

JD: Richard, I would like you to meet Mace Windu and Master Yoda and the other Jedi Order!

Me: It is an honor, to meet you.

* I bow my head.*

Terriermon: *ahem* Aren't you forgetting someone?

*I then saw Terriermon walking towards us.*

JD: Oh yeah. Richard, this is Terriermon. Terriermon, this is Richard.

Terriermon: Wats up!

Me: How do you do.

Terriermon: I heard that you knew all of the shows you watch. I'm just wondering if you heard about the digimon show you might've watch. Do you?

Me: Yeah once, I still remember you, but I don't know, if your show is still active.

Terriermon: Momentai, my friend. They still show it online you know.

JD: Anyway, Mace Windu and Master Yoda came here for a meeting about on stopping Father from kidnapping you and the others.

Windu: Judgment's right! Let's head inside and discuss this matter!

Me: Lead the way.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Everyone arrives at the meeting room, that's similar to the one in the Jedi Temple, but bigger.*

* I sit down.*

Me: So what's the plan?

Obiwan: First thing we need to do is get Littlefoot and the others from the Great Valley to over here!

Yoda: Rescue them, we must! Before captures them, Father does!

Me: The valley is easy, but only one person, will go against this, which is Mr. Threehorn.

Chomper: That's right, and he has a short temper.

Anakin: Even so, Father has his powers still, making him a tough opponent!

Me: But what about me, I don't have the force, how can me or others fight back, like you said Anakin, Father and Dooku are tough opponents.

Windu: True!

Obiwan: BUT, we did see how well Littlefoot and the others were against the Battle Droids, even Petrie using General Grevious' armor.

Me: Why would JD keep the secret about you guys, and why are we so good that the Sith lord wants us so bad?

Windu: First off, the reason JD kept all of this a secret is of your safety. And second, the Sith wants to rid of our existence!

Me: What does that got to do with us?

Yoda: If capture you and others, they succeed. The dark side stronger, it will be!

Me: So trying to keep me out of harms way failed, Count Dooku and Father tried to turn me into a Jedi and turn me into their side, so I just fought to escape, but did not get into my anger.

JD: Well, at least we know you can fight.

Windu: But it'll still be hard to fight the two by yourself.

Me: Thank goodness, I didn't fall into the dark side, but what happens if I get captured again, but this with Littlefoot and the gang?

Windu: We're not sure about that yet! All we know is that they're looking for you and the others to turn to the dark side!

Terriermon: But, we're almost one step closer on finding out who Darth Sidious is!

Me: I already know who Darth Sidious is, but I can't tell you, because it has not happened yet, so I will let you figure it out yourselves.

Terriermon: Let me guess, you watched the movie!

Me: Yes.

Terriermon: *grumbles* Show off!

Me: Hey I heard that! I saw it when it came out, the people on earth think you guys are just pure fiction, but JD and I now know that you guys are real.

Yoda: *chuckles* Blame them, I do not.

Me: Thank goodness, you don't, I'm not going to sugar coat it, you understand, anyway are we going to come up with a plan, or just talk away while the evil forces try to capture Littlefoot and the gang.

Obiwan: That's what we're thinking about. Like you said, Topsy won't agree with us to take his daughter, not even the adults there will let us!

Anakin: We have to find a way to convince them the dangers that they'll face!

* Come up with an idea.*

Me: Why don't we tell them about Grevious, Count Dooku, and Father, will come after them, and tell them that they have already kidnapped me once, but escaped.

Windu: We already tried that! Didn't work!

Terriermon: They think that we're making this up.

Me: Let me try, I think I know how to get them to understand of our problem.

Terriermon: I don't know, Richard. Topsy can be temper about this...

Me: Let him try to crush me, but I be okay, I have some tricks up sheave, I have some combat experience, and Mr. Threehorn is just only an open book.

Anakin: I think I'm starting to like this kid!

Me: What are we waiting for? Let's get going.

Obiwan: Then, it's settled! I'll go tell those two Sharks to start on the time machine!

Me: Sharks?

Anakin: I think it's time we introduce Richard to our shark friends. *walks besides Richard, Obiwan, Terriermon, and me. Anakin pats Richard's back.* I hope your ready to meet them!

Me: I'm scared, Anakin.

Anakin: *Chuckles* Don't worry. Those two won't harm you!

Obiwan: We promise!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me, Obiwan, Anakin, Terriermon and Richard arrives at the pool.*

Me: Where are they?

Obiwan: Over there! *points to the two shark fins moving around.*

Anakin: *calls them out* Hey you two! Get over here!

*The two shark fins then moved to where the group are and made their way. Then, the two fins stopped, revealing a tiger shark and a hammerhead shark.*

JD: Richard, I would like to introduce you to Kenny the Tiger Shark and Dan the Hammerhead shark.

*Richard was about to hear from the two sharks that he never heard from before.*

Kenny and Dan: Hey there!

Me: Hello there, I'm...

Kenny: Richard.

*Richard's jaws drop, cartoon style*.

Dan: Yeah, we know about you.

Obiwan: These two have been helping us with some technology on the battlefield.

Me: No kidding. I know you, your Kenny, but I don't you yet.

Dan: It's Dan. Dan, the hammerhead shark.

Kenny: He appears in the episode of 'My old School', and 'SeaSick'.

Me: I heard that Obiwan said you guys are setting the time machine for us.

Dan: Yep! We just got it done a few hours ago!

*Both Kenny and Dan jumps out of the pool and stood on their fin legs(they walk like humans.)

* Kenny pushes a button, as the time machine surfaced out of the water.*

Me: We are in business, but what about Screech and Thud, are they coming too?

Obiwan: Yes.

Anakin: They'll come in handy later on!

Terriermon: Ok then. I'll go and get the others to tell them to get here as soon as possible! *ran to get the others.*

* Soon Terriermon came back with the Jedi Order, Chomper, Guido, Screech, and Thud, as I walk over to them.*

Me: Screech and Thud, hey no hard feelings about earlier.

Thud: That's alright. It was my fault for not knowing that the machine's on the whole time.

Me: Good. Now lets go everybody. Race you.

* I run and enter and enter the time machine, as the others follow.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group arrives at the Great Valley.*

Me: Wow, I always dreamed about coming here, now it has come true.

Anakin: Yep!

Kenny: Never thought I would see a beautiful place!

*I then see two old Longneck coming our way.*

Me: We got two Longnecks coming this way. * pointing my finger.*

JD: It's Grandpa and Grandma Longneck!

Grandpa Longneck: Nice too see you again, and you must be Richard.

Me: Yes sir, I am.

Grandpa: Well, I'm glad to meet you Richard. Now, what brings you all here?

Anakin: We came back here to talk about the Sith lord.

Obiwan: And the fact that he's coming to kidnap the others.

Chomper: He already kidnapped, Richard.

Guido: But he escaped.

Me: The others are going to be in danger.

*Both Grandpa and Grandma looked at each other, worried then at us.*

Grandpa: We'll have a meeting to discuss about this!

Me: Thank you both.

* Everybody is walking, as I feel something in my pocket, I then saw that it is a picture of a girl, which is my girlfriend, as JD, Chomper, Guido, Screech, and Thud walk over to me and look at the picture.*

Thud: Who's that girl in the picture?

Richard: Her name is Juliet! She's my girlfriend!

Thud: *sighs happily* Love. Just like how I felt when I met Penny.

Me: You met a girl, Thud?

Thud: Yep. She's not a raptor like me. But a human girl. *sigh in love*.

Me: What? You mean you fell in love with my species?

Thud: Yep!

Me: I thought there is suppose to be a border that our both species can't cross, which means we can not fall in love with someone that are different species?

JD: We thought so too, but Thud proved it wrong.

Chomper: If you think that's crazy, try having a hammerhead shark(Dan) be in love with a human girl. THAT'S crazier!

Me: Okay, you got a point.

* Soon we are at the meeting place, with all of the residents of the Great Valley, I then saw Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby standing there, as they came to us, to see Chomper and Guido.*

Littlefoot: Chomper! Guido!

Chomper and Guido: Hey guys!

Chomper and Ruby hug each other, since they have not seen each other for while, as Littlefoot and the gang see me.*

Ducky: What is your name?

Me: I'm Richard.

Littlefoot: Nice to meet you!

Me: Nice to meet you in person, I know everything about you and your friends.

Cera: You do?

Me: Yes, Chomper and Guido, can you explain, I have a sore throat, right now.

Chomper: Sure!

*The few minutes, Chomper and Guido explains their friends about how Richard knew about them. Meanwhile, the Jedi Order are talking to the Residents of the Great Valley that came to the meeting.*

Obiwan: Everyone, I know that your wondering why we are back, but know why, but this is very serious problem, Littlefoot and the gang are in danger, all we ask is for your promise to take them to safety.

*The residents began to mutter at this.*

Resident: We already told you that we won't let you just come here and take the children.

Yoda: Richard here, he is. Unharmed, he will.

Resident: Who's this Richard?

Me: That would be me. I was the first victim to be kidnapped by the evil sith lord, but escaped.

*The residents began to murmer at this.*

Resident: Why did this 'Sith lord' capture you?

Me: Because he wants me to join him, to destroy the Jedi order and control the universe under his hands, that's what's going to happen to Littlefoot and the gang, if you don't let us take them peacefully to safety.

*The residents were unsure about this.*

Obiwan: I can sense that they're unsure about this!

Ashoka: Are you sure you know what your doing, Richard?

Me: Yes.

Anakin: Let's just hope they'll understand now.

*The residents were about to vote until Mr. Threehorn shows up.*

Terriermon: Oh no...

Obiwan: Looks like we're not going away easy this time!

* I turn to see Mr. Threehorn.*

Me: Aw Shit!

Topsy: Alright, what's going on here!

*He turned and saw Obiwan and the others.*

Topsy: YOU AGAIN! I thought we told you that we DON'T want you to take my daughter!

Me: That's why I'm here.

Topsy: And who the heck are you!

Me: If you listened earlier, I am Richard, the first victim to be kidnapped by the sith lord himself, but I escaped from him, now I'm here in person, and I know who you, Mr. Threehorn, I know you and know everything about you.

Topsy: *not buying it. Scolds* Yeah right! You and this 'Jedi Order' can just go back where you came from!

Me: If you don't let us, General Grevious will come after them, even your daughter, the same way he came after me, that's why I'm going to talk to you personally, I'll get you to understand, I can get worse than what you think, you have no idea, what I can do.

*Topsy stopped for a moment and thought. He did make a good point. This Richard kid said something about Grevious going to capture his daughter. He really cared about her, and Tria and Tricia too. So, he sighed in defeat and looked at Richard.*

Topsy: Fine! BUT if anything happens to my daughter, I'll won't back down this time!

Me: About time, because if you didn't let us, I was going to have no choice but to fight you, but thank the lord that I don't have to do that.

Yoda: Glad you agree, we are. Great gratitude, we own you.

* I was just standing until I passed out and fell to ground.*

JD: Richard!

* Everybody is running to me as then saw me shaking like crazy.*

Littlefoot: What's wrong with him?

Yoda: Fighting the Sith lord, he is.

Chomper: What should we do!

Yoda: Fight him, Richard has to. Defeat the Sith lord, he must!

* In my mind, I am walking, as I see a person siting, the person turns around, as I recognized the person.*

Me: Darth Sidious.

Sidious: Well, well, well. If it isn't my future Apprentice!

Me: Apprentice? So that why you chose me and others.

Sidious: Yes! You and those Insignificant creatures will make great apprentices to the Dark side!

Me: And you don't have hid from me, I know who you really are. *I smile.* Palpatine.

*Sidious was stunned at this. How did he know about it! That's impossible! No one knew about his secret identity! But regardless, he knows Richard won't tell anyone who he is, for they think he's making this up. So, he then continue to stare at Richard, as if nothing affected him.*

Sidious: So, you knew about my secret.

Me: Yes, the people of earth, made a movie called Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith, I saw it, don't worry I'm not going to tell, beside they must find out about it, in the future, so you still got time.

Sidious: Even so, I will see that you turned to the dark side! *took out his lightsaber and turned it on.* And that is a skill I happen to be quite good in.

*Palpatine suddenly leapt into the air, a loud, deep screaming noise ripping from his mouth as he corkscrewed through the air and towards Bane. At the noise, Richard felt his body seizing up as if he was suddenly becoming paralyzed and his muscles were refusing to respond properly. Palpatine was using some kind of skill with the Force. It was known as Force-Scream, and could be used to incapacitate the unready and end a fight before it even began.

And the Chancellor Sith Lord was spinning towards Richard with a red blade flashing down towards his shoulder.

Not eager to lose an arm, Richard suddenly wrenched himself and at the last minute, he threw himself backwards, his muscles beginning to move properly again as he shook off the effects of the Force technique right at the last moment. The lightsaber cleaved the air where he'd been and he hit the floor with his shoulder, rolling into a crouching position further down the tunnel.*

Me: Oh and I'd learn some lightsaber moves from Count Dooku and Father.

* I pull out my lightsaber, as the fight begin.*

*Sidious and Richard fought in a lightsaber duel.*

* Soon the lightsabers made contact, as I ask.*

Me: If I'm one of chosen, then why do I not have the force?

Sidious: I'm afraid that's classified, boy! *uses the force to push Richard back a few feet.*

* I recover from that blow.*

Me: Don't tell me it's classified, you know the ways of the dark side, so tell me.

*Richard's and Sidious' ligthsabers collided once again.*

Sidious: I will not tell you, boy! For you might ruin it!

Me: I don't care.

*The lightsaber duel begin, I get to a higher area, Sidious uses the force, the higher area falls as I hang upside, by wires holding me upside down, as I drop my picture of girlfriend Juliet.*

*Luckily, Sidious was too busy with Richard, he doesn't EVEN noticed the picture fall.*

Sidious: Any last words before I turn you over to the dark side!

* I try to reach the picture, but can't get, Sidious wondered what I was doing, until he saw it, he walked over, picked up the picture, as I had a look on my face, that said, ' Aw shit!'*

*Before Sidious sees the picture, he sensed something coming his way.*

?: WEDGE COUNTER STORM! *A barrage of steel feathers appear out of nowhere, heading straight to the Sith Lord. Sidious jumps out of the way, dropping the picture in the process. Richard gave a sigh of relief, thankfully, Sidious didn't see his girlfriend's picture. And Richard's even more relived when he saw Guido(Armor Master mode) flew towards him, and helped him get off the wires that's strapped around his leg. In the process, after Richard lands, he grabs Juliet's picture and places it in his pocket.*

Guido: Richard wake up!

* I wake up back in the Great Valley, I won for now, but next time it will be different.*

*Richard stood up as he was on a rock. He saw me, Guido, Gliscor, Terriermon and the others that came to the Great Valley arrive here.*

Ashoka: Look who's finally awake!

Grandma Longneck: Are you okay?

*Dan walks to Richard and examines him.*

Dan: He's fine. He just needs time to recover from the battle that he had with Sidious.

Me: I finally figured out why Sidious chose me and the others.

Windu: You do?

Yoda: Sense it too, I can. Explanation, Richard has.

Me: He wants me and the others as his apprentices.

*We all gasped at the news that Richard gave us. Yoda grunts at the news.*

Obiwan: Are you sure, Richard?

Me: Yes. When I first saw him, he said, ' Well, well, well. If it isn't my future apprentice.' I say, ' Apprentice? So that's why you chose me and the others.' Then he said, ' Yes. You and those Insignificant creatures will make great apprentices.' I told him who he was, he was shocked that I knew who he really was, and I told him that I will not tell you, about his secret, then he got into fight and Guido saved me, which I really owe him, big time, is that good enough for you all?

Ashoka: Yep. That's it.

* I turn to Yoda.*

Me: Can I talk to you alone with JD, Chomper, and Thud?

Yoda: Sense something in you, I do. A story to be told, you have.

* Soon everybody left as I start talking.*

Me: How can you turn to dark side?

Yoda: Manipulate you, the Sith Lord has to. Anger, it takes to be in the dark Side.

Me: I was about that close away from the dark side, The sith lord almost had me, you want to why?

Yoda: Know about it, I do.

JD: But you can explain it anyway just to be sure.

Chomper: Because I have NO idea why.

* I then show my picture of Juliet to Yoda, JD, and Chomper.*

Chomper: Sidious found out about her?

Me: No. But he was close to look at it, but he didn't, thanks to Guido that woke me up.

Thud: That's our friend!

Yoda: A great ally, Guido is. Would have not fought in battle, if he haven't found that armor.

Me: But Master Yoda, what will happen if the sith see's my girl, what will he do to me?

Yoda: Threaten you, he would've. Turn you to the Dark side, made it easier.

* Then realize my worst fear ever.*

Me: Oh my God!

JD: What?

Me: What if he gets his hands on my files and then finds my girlfriend and uses her to turn me evil?

Chomper: He'll then persuade you into coming to the dark side!

Me: My files, even personal one are scurried, but the United States government and the United Nations won't be able to stop him, unless he hires a...

Thud: A what!

Me: A bounty hunter.

JD: Cad Bane...

Me: I was thinking Boba Fett, the son of Jango Fett.

Chomper: Either way, he'll hire one of them to get the job done.

Me: We got to get our hands on those files, before the sith lord does.

Thud: WHAT! You want us to break into government territory, so that we can just steal the files THERE!

Me: Trust me, I work for the CIA.

*Thud and Chomper's eyes widen with shock*.

Thud: Yyyyyyooou do!

Chomper: Are you going to turn me and the others there!

Me: If you mean turn you in, no.

*The two breathed a sigh of relief.*

Chomper: Oh, good. If you did turn us to the CIA, I wouldn't survive on what they might do to us.

Me: I wouldn't think of it. Lets get going. bring Littlefoot and the gang, we're gonna need them.

JD: Ok.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and the others exited the portal back at my base.*

Me: Now we must come up with a plan to get the files, I have an access card to the files.

Chomper: I got it! Guido can go there and get the files!

Me: This must be done by a team, and the government officials must be unharmed.

Guido: Which is why I'll contact my BlackWing Rebel's Squad!

Obiwan: You see, Guido here, is the leader of the BlackWing Tribe. He and his team can slip through security, can do silent kills, use stealth, and if it involves unharming the citizens, they'll knock them out immediately.

Ashoka: And they can disarm security systems, and other things in places.

Me: I'm coming with Guido and his squad, Boba Fett is going to be armed, and I will shot him on site.

*I grab an M16 with a grenade launcher.*

Obiwan: If you say so. It's your decision Richard, and we're not going to stop you!

Guido: I'll accept Richard's offer. Let's go Richard! *morphs into his Armor Master mode, as he grew up to human size, but two feet taller, and looked at Richard with his one eye helmet.*

* I put on a jacket, gloves, and sunglasses, as I load my weapons for this mission.*

Me: Let's move. Contact your squad, while we move.

Guido: Already did!

*Richard looked up and saw some humanoid bird soldiers make their landing outside the base. They kinda look like Guido's armor, but their helmet's center eye's green. One of them came up and salutes Guido.*

Scourge: Master Guido, we arrive here on short notice, sir!

Guido: Thanks Scourge! BlackWing Rebels, I would like you to meet Richard. He's going to help us get to the Government building.

Scourge: Pleasure to meet you, Richard. Us, BlackWing Rebels will help you on this mission.

Me: Nice to meet you, Blackwing Rebels. Now we must hurry, let's go.

Guido: You heard him, men! Let's go!

BlackWing Rebel: SIR YES SIR!

*The BlackWing Rebels extend their wings and fly's up, with Guido behind them. Richard gets in the Vulture Droid and fly's with them.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group arrives to the Government building, and are from a distance. The Rebels land far from the Government building, with Richard landing the ship and exited the Vulture Droids.*

Me: I want to see this group in action, Guido.

Guido: *smiles in his helmet and looks at his men.* Scourge, show him!

Scourge: Yes sir! *looks at his soldiers.* Hacker, Stealth, follow me.

*The two Humanoid birdmen, named Hacker and Stealth, walked forward and follows Scourge. Guido hands Richard the binoculars that the clones use and sees the soldiers do their work. Scourge and the two flew behind some rocks and looks at the guards. He turns to his men and they turned invisible. Richard then turns on thermal vision in the binoculars, and sees them walk to the guards. He saw them walk behind them, and knock them out cold, then saw Hacker hack the entrance code and the doors open. Stealth then motions his claw hand and the others ran to the three..*

Me: Impressive, I could use you guy, you're like James Bond.

Scourge: Thanks for the compliment. Now, let's go in there and get what we need.

* We run in, I look to find the files, but I don't see the files.*

Me: I don't see them.

* Then we see Boba Fett running.*

Me: Stop Freeze!

* I shot Boba Fett in the leg, as he fall to the ground, and drops his weapons.*

*Boba Fett then grabs his extra blaster and starts shooting at them. Unaware though, Stealth came behind Boba Fett and tackles him, getting his arms behind his back, and handcuffed him.*

Stealth: Got him!

Me: Thanks Stealth. * I point my M16 at Boba Fett.* Try to shoot at us, huh Boba Fett. That don't work on us, man!

*All of the sudden, they heard heavy footsteps making their way to them. The group turned to see a tall man walking towards them. Richard can describe him having a long bullet-proof suit, from chest to toe, well technically, they can see his boots, and his whole skin's pale grey. The Rebels know who it is.*

Scourge: *coldly* Mr.X!

*Guido takes out his sword.* Guido: You guys go with Boba Fett while I'll handle Mr.X!

Me: Guido, I planted C4, the bomb will blow in three minutes, lets get the hell out of here.

* I start firing my weapon, as we all run.*

*Mr.X simply runs to the group, while the bullets hit Mr.X's bullet-proof suit, making him undamaged.*

* I fire beanbag from grenade launcher, as he went down, we surrounded him.

Guido: You're done for, Mr.X.

Scourge: And we'll see you in hell.

* I knock Mr.X out cold with the back end of my M16.*

Me: Lets get the hell out of here, before the cops get here.

*The group takes the two villains back to my base as the government base explodes.*

* We all arrive back at the back, as I approached Boba Fett.*

Me: Give me my files.

* I take my files back as we point are weapons at our two POW's, as everybody comes to us.*

Chomper: Did you get them!

* I smile as I show my files.*

Obi-Wan: Nice work!

Terriermon: You finally got the files, and don't have to worry about Sidious anymore!

Me: Well, for now.

Anakin: Richard's right. Sidious would do anything to get those information of Richard.

Terriermon: Don't worry, sky boy, we'll defend him!

Me: I got to ask Boba Fett a few questions.

* Then a person is on the screen, it is the Chancellor.*

Anakin: Chancellor Palatine.

*Terriermon then hid behind Thud, to prevent detection of the Chancellor.*

Palatine: I see that you have what we are looking for.

Obi-Wan: Yes Chancellor. Richard has captured the two and he got his files.

Palatine: Good. It's nice to meet you with my own eyes, Richard.

*Richard just simply stares at Palatine, because he knows his secret.*

Richard: Yes, sir.

Palatine: Can I talk to you alone?

*Richard nods at this, which caused me and the others to give them privacy by leaving them alone.*

Me: Hold on, just a minute. * I turn to Chomper and Guido.* Chomper, Guido, get in here!

* Chomper and Guido walk to me.*

Me: Bring Littlefoot and the gang, and I want you two in here with them, now go.

* Chomper and Guido left, to only come back with Littlefoot and the gang.

Me: You may begin Chancellor or should I say, Darth Sidious.

*Chomper and the others were stunned at this.*

Guido: Umm...Richard. Are you alright?

Chomper: Did you just called Chancellor, Darth Sidious?

Me: Yes, I just did, he had a secret that I knew.

Guido: Oh, Richard. You can stop joking about it. He's not Sidious...*looked at Palatine's hologram* Are you?

Palatine: The evil sith lord, yes.

*Guido and Chomper's eyes widen with horror at this.*

Me: I told you. * I turn to Littlefoot and the gang.* Surprised aren't you.

*The group nods at Richard's answer.*

Me: What can we do for you, Darth Sidious?

Sidious: I have just contacted you for a reason, Richard. Even though I'm a sith Lord, I called to warn you about something.

Me: About what?

Cera: Yeah.

Sidious: There's a man that has found some secrets that'll make him the MOST powerful man in the universe, more powerful than me!

Littlefoot: Do you know who?

Sidious: Unfortunately, no. Not even my apprentice knows who it is, for this man NEVER reveals his name.

Ruby: Maybe he doesn't want you to find him.

Me: I think this person want to be the one who wants to find anybody he wants, maybe he'll come to us.

Sidious: *chuckles darkly* Honestly, my boy. Do you think that this man would just appear to you, just like that! He knows everyone, even your friend.

Me: He'll tell me how to defeat you.

Sidious: I don't think this man would just give you his secrets that easy.

Me: Well see about that. Besides you are down for now, because I have myself, Littlefoot and the gang, even my files.

* I show my files.*

Me: I am always one step ahead of you, I don't why, maybe it's because I know you so good.

Sidious: Then answer this question my boy...If you know so much, then why don't you ENLIGHTEN me on who this man MIGHT be controlling the new armies! *raises his brow.*

Me: I know you because of the movies and shows I watch, you just now told us about this guy, we don't know who this guy is or why he is controlling the new armies.

Sidious: *chuckles* Well then, I have nothing else to say but this, these new armies that he created have NEVER been seen before in battle, NOR have been documented! *End of Transmission.*

* Soon as the Transmission ended, some smoke like vapors enter the room, it surrounds us, the bio-hazard alarms are off, as me, Littlefoot and the gang, pass out as JD, Thud, Screech, and may other come inside with gas masks on.*

JD: What the hell!

Thud: Where's the gas coming from!

JD: I don't know, but...*ran to the button, activating the ventilation's, sucking up the gas.*

* After the gas is sucked out, they see me changing, staring to see a pointed tail like a dinosaur, as they also see Littlefoot and the gang unharmed from the gas.*

Screech: He changing.

Thud: But Littlefoot and the gang are not.

JD: It's the transformation gas!

Thud: Let's get him and the others to the medical room.

*Me and the others got Richard and the others back to the Med Lab, where scientists and Dan are treating them.*

* JD, Thud, and Screech are waiting outside without gas masks on, soon Dan come out to them, as JD, Thud, and Screech stand.*

JD: Are they okay?

Dan: Littlefoot and the gang are fine, nothing back happened to them. But Richard... you guys better come look at this.

* JD, Thud, and Screech walk inside as they Littlefoot and the gang still in their forms, but instead of seeing me in human form, they see me as a Raptor like Thud and Screech.*

Dan: The Gas is a virus, it is in his blood stream, there is no cure for it. I'm Sorry, but there is nothing we can do.

JD: *sigh* That's fine, Dan. *patted the Hammerhead Shark's head.* You guys did what you can.

* I start to make a sound as JD, Thud, and Screech turn to me.*

JD: He's waking up!

*We saw Richard's raptor eyes open up and saw us staring at him.*

JD: Richard? Is that you?

Me: Yes, but why are you asking me that?

Dan: Umm, dude. I don't know how to tell you this, but...*took out a mirror and showed Richard's reflection.*

* I back up in fear, as I look at my reflection, to realize what I turned into.*

Me: I'm... a... raptor.

Dan: *places his fin hand on Richard's head.* I'm sorry dude. We couldn't do anything.

Me: That's okay, it wasn't your fault, it was Darth Sidious.

Dan: How can you tell!

Me: Because we were talking to him.

Dan: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought you were talking to Palatine.

Me: What I'm about to tell you may shock you all.

JD: I watched the movie, Richard, so YOU can tell them.

Dan: *narrowed his eyes.* Tell us what?

Me: Palatine is Darth Sidious.

*Dan, Screech and Thud looked at Richard for a moment, then the three laugh at this.*

Dan: *laughs* Dude, I think the gas must've messed you brain, dude. I mean come on, you expect us to believe that Palatine's Darth Sidious! *continues to laugh*.

Me: Then ask Littlefoot and the gang when they wake up, they'll say the same the same thing.

*The three stopped laughing for a moment then looked at Richard.*

Dan: Ok then. We'll see if they're telling the truth or not!

* Soon we hear sounds coming from Littlefoot and the gang, as they wake up.*

Me: Now's your chance.

Dan: Alright then, but we can guaranteed you that it's all but a big misunderstanding, Richard! *walks to Littlefoot.*

Dan: Are you kids okay?

Littlefoot: Yes.

Cera: It's weird. One minute we were talking to Sidious, next thing we know it, a random gas surrounded us and we were knocked out.

Dan: You talked to Sidious?

* Littlefoot and the gang nod their heads.*

Dan: Ok, now I think I heard enough.

Me: I told you, but you all must do something for me.

Dan: And what's that?

Me: You cannot tell the Jedi order or the clones, about Palatine's secret, they have to find out about it in their future, so swear it, all of you, that includes you kids too.

Dan: Ok, ok. We'll keep it a secret. Besides, the digimon will find out with the proper evidence.

Me: Find him, tell him, and tell him to swear on it, right now I need to be trained on how to be a raptor. Screech and Thud can you help me.

Screech and Thud: You can count on us!

Me: Thank you, can we begin?

Thud: Sure! Let's head to the training room.

Me: Show the way.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The three fast biters arrive at the training room, where Captain Rex and Obi-Wan are. The two turned to Screech and Thud and Richard and greeted them.*

Obi-Wan: Hey *referring to Screech and Thud* you two, going for a little practice?

Thud: Yep! This time we brought our friend! *turned to Richard.*

Obi-Wan: And who might he be?

Thud: It's Richard!

Obi-Wan: Really? How did he turned into one of you?

Me: Gas attack.

Rex: Don't look like any ordinary gas attack Richard.

Obi-Wan: It seems you might've been caught by a DNA gas. JD had been exposed by that before.

Me: Oh my god! Why didn't it affect JD?

Rex: Apparently, he's immune to the gas' effects, including the T-Virus.

Obi-Wan: And any other virus put in him as well.

Me: T-Virus from Resident Evil?

Obi-Wan: Exactly!

Rex: You see, Dan and the scientists found the T-Virus in Wesker's lab, and brought it back here, and did some experiments on it. They perfected it and gave it to JD, and I have to say, now that the T-Virus' perfected, JD won't need some medicine to maintain it.

Me: You had to fight umbrella for it, didn't you?

Rex: It wasn't easy with Nemesis fighting against us. Nor Mr.X.

Thud: BUT, we did managed to reprogrammed Nemesis to fight on our side!

Me: I know Nemesis, the things real name is mac, Raccoon PD.

Rex: We knew that, Richard.

Me: I figured you did, is he here?

Obi-Wan: See for yourself.

*The group turned to the window to see Nemesis fight the Chariot.*

Rex: We reprogrammed the Chariot to be on our side.

Me: Cool. Can we begin my training?

Thud: Sure! *turned to Rex* Rex?

Rex: I know. I know. *activates the intercom* Alright, you two. Good practice. You may both head back to the barracks.

*The Two monsters nodded and walked to the Barracks.*

Rex: Richard, I'm going to put you in Screech and Thud's training level. They usually train in that level.

Me: Alright, start it up, Rex.

Rex: Yes sir!

*The three fast biters enter the training room, and readied themselves.*

Thud: Let's do this!

Rex: Starting their training...*pushes the button* NOW!

*The doors open, revealing some B1-Battle Droids and a robotic monster.*

Me: Oh shit! you better start teaching me because I don't know what to do.

Thud: Ok then. Watch us! *the two crouched themselves, like the tigers do when hunting prey, as the B1-Battle Droids starts firing at the three. Screech and Thud pounced at some of the droids, destroying them with ease.*

Thud: Your turn Richard! *slashed a B1-Battle Droid*.

* I repeat the move and pounce on the battle droids, destroying them.*

Me: I did it.

Thud: Keep it up, dude! *roars at a droid and took a bite of it.*

* I take a bite out of a battle droid destroying it, as I slash at another battle droid.*

*The three have fought the army of droids that are for the training, till they ended up with the three fast biters against the robotic monster.*

* Three attacked at once, ripping out cords, wires, chips, and etc, soon the robotic monster falls over as three emerge as they let out their victory roar.*

Obi-Wan: Outstanding! Don't you think Rex?

Rex: Yes sir! They did very well! Especially Richard here!

Me: Thank you.

Obi-Wan: Don't mention it, my friend.

Thud: You were great!

Me: Thank you. Now I have to ask Boba Fett and Mr.X a few questions. I need you two, Guido, and the black wing rebels with me.

Thud: You can count on us!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group arrives at the interrogation room.*

* I carry the English version Boba Fett's files, as I sit down across from Boba Fett, as the others stand.*

Me: Boba Fett, I finally get to talk to you in person.

Boba Fett: Why do you want with me! You already got your files!

Me: Yes, but I want answers.

Boba Fett: Like?

Me: was that you or sidious that launched the DNA gas on me, which turned me into a raptor.

Boba Fett: Heh. That's all you want to know! Well, if you must know, you raptor, the DNA was created by the crews of the Ishumaru.

Me: Why did he creature this gas and what for?

Boba Fett: How should I know? All I know is that they just gave me this gas and said to use it on you! That's all I know. Only they know the cure for it!

Me: What is the cure?

Boba Fett: Sorry kid, ya ain't getting it from me, because they didn't tell me about it. I woulda told you about it right now in a holocomm, but they were massacred by some strange murders.

Me: I heard Dirth Sidious say about a man that is more powerful then him, what does he mean?

Boba Fett: Heh. Now that, I'll tell you. You see, Darth Sidious heard this man's more dangerous than he expected. Some say he can take down Sidious himself, with some powerful armies.

Me: I heard about this guy building armies, what is his name?

Boba Fett: I don't know. All I know is that he doesn't give out his name. BUT, I do know who he works for. Have you heard of a man named...Slade!

Me: I know Slade.

Boba Fett: *chuckles* Well then, he's the man behind this army operation! But you Slade always hides in various different bases, so no telling where he might be boy!

Me: I know some people that might know where to find him, I'll contact them later, but right now I still want to asks more questions. Why did you turn me into a raptor and for what purpose?

Boba Fett: It's classified, my boy! And Slade only knows it!

Me: The people that I know will still try to look for it. now answer my question.

Boba Fett: The reason that your like this...is you are their test subject for a project!

Me: What project?

Boba Fett: I don't know the full detail, but I do know it's name...Project R.A.P.T.O.R!

Me: I really don't want nothing bad happening to the people of earth.

* I take the picture of my girlfriend Juliet and put it on the table.*

Me: Take a look.

*Boba Fett looked at the picture, then at Richard.*

Boba Fett: There's nothing you can do kid. What's done is done! End of discussion!

Me: Okay your done here, but before you go, are you still going to be a bounty hunter in the future?

Boba Fett: What do you expect, kid? A change in mind? The Jedi have killed my father, therefore, I vowed revenge on them.

Me: I know that I saw it. Do you want to know the name of the Jedi that killed your father?

Boba Fett: Why should I listen to you! Your just a kid!

Guido: A kid who knows our history about us! Do you want to know who killed your father or not!

Boba Fett: Just say it! Would it matter to me!

Thud: It will when you hear his name. Richard?

*Richard nods at Thud then turned to Boba Fett.*

Me: His name is Master Mace Windu, he carries a purple lightsaber.

Boba Fett: I know it was him, kid. That's why I became a bounty Hunter. The reason why is because Slade gave me the info of it. Why would you tell me about it anyway? You just made me relive my nightmare. A nightmare that I thought I had gotten rid of ever since I became a bounty hunter.

Me: Well sorry if I brought bad memory's back to you, however, you won't be able to kill him, do you want to know why?

Boba Fett: Why did he killed my father!

Me: Maybe self-defenses. I haven't really asked him, but do you want to know how your father's killer will die?

Boba Fett: I heard that in the future, Darth Sidious' going to kill him, courtesy of Slade himself. HOWEVER, he did mention a change of the future...that the chosen one DIDN'T turned to the Dark Side.

Me: Are saying that me, Littlefoot and the gang have changed the future?

Boba Fett: Not exactly. I heard rumors that Alaya Secura and her crew, the 327th have been defeating the Separatists with ease somehow, but you guys weren't involve in that battle for you barely know about this.

Me: Got that right, and are you sure there is nothing I can do to save the people of earth and my girlfriend from the DNA gas?

Boba Fett: No. Unless you got the medical crew from the Ishumaru to help you, which I doubt they'll be alive to tell you, there's no point of saving this world.

Me: What happens if it spread thru the United States then the world?

Boba Fett: Then you're looking at a brand new army of creatures you have never seen before. In other words, your world is DOOMED!

*The group were shocked by this.*

Boba Fett: BUT, this virus may not be bad after all, for rarely, people would be unaffected by it, such as your friend and myself.

Me: How long do you think it will take to spread thru the United States and then the world?

Boba Fett: It would take months for them to complete the virus, so enjoy your last few months of freedom, if you can! That's all I can say. You may leave me!

Guido: I think we heard enough, Richard. Let's go!

Me: Okay, You are going to spend some time here in prison, a few years, but if you have good behavior, you can be released early, how do you like that?

Boba Fett: Fine.

Me: I'll come up with something for you, thanks, Boba Fett.

* I stand up, as we leave.*

*The group then arrive back at the lab, where me and Dan were examining the DNA gas that Richard was affected.*

Me: We learned some new information.

JD: Like what?

Me: Do you remember, Slade?

JD: Yes...

Me: He and this group called the Ishumaru are the ones who created the DNA gas, I was turned because they used me as their test subject for a project called Project Raptor.

Dan: Project Raptor?

JD: Does this mean that he's planning to create an army of raptors!

Me: Maybe, but why didn't the gas affect Littlefoot and the gang?

JD: Maybe the gas doesn't affect them, for they're already dinosaurs.

Me: Maybe that's it, but it still knocked them out cold, how come?

Dan: That's what we're researching on. We took a blood sample from one of them and we're studying it to see why it knocked them out!

Me: Which one?

Dan: We did Littlefoot's DNA first, then the others, and the results tells us the same results.

Me: Okay, Boba Fett also said, that when people are affected they will be under Slades control, but it will be made by his new partner general, now what to do, and they still got a few mouths before it is complete, we must stop it, before they launch it on the people of earth, I got to protect my girlfriend and my mom, form this.

Dan: Well we're not sure where this 'Ishumaru' is, nor it's location.

Me: Can the Teen Titans try to find Slade?

JD: We contacted them, but no dice.

Me: Maybe we...

* I then just stare into space.*

*Just then, Richard felt something hurt on his head, and the whole place changed from my base into a blood-stained hallway, where rotten corpses can be seen.*

Me: Oh my god.

* The vision changes from a blood-stained hallway to clouds, as I see a Lion with a red mane, I know who it is, as I bow to the Lion.*

Me: King Mufasa.

Mufasa: Richard. You have arrive here in the visions where you and your friends would arrive in the future.

Me: What did I see earlier?

Mufasa: What your seeing right now is you arrive at the place that the bounty Hunter mentioned earlier.

Me: Slades base?

Mufasa: The Ishumaru.

Me: Where is the Isumaru?

Mufasa: See for yourself.

*Richard looks out the window, and sees that he's in outer space.

Me: Wow. But what are we doing here?

Mufasa: What your seeing right now is where the hunter told you about these 'strange murders' happening here.

Me: The murders on Isumaru.

Mufasa: But not just any murders, Richard. For you see, the murders happen to be...*then the whole place began to glowed in a eerie red light, as Mufasa didn't get to finish his sentence as the place turned back to the Ishumaru's bloody hall. Just then, Richard heard a woman's voice that sounds like both a scream and a whisper too.*

?: Richard. Richard...

Me: Where are you?

?: I am a vision of the ones who touched the Marker, Richard.

Me: Can you at least show yourself?

*Richard waited for her manifestation, but no response. So, he walks down the path of the blooded hallway, and heard the voice again.*

?: You don't know what happened here, don't you boy!

*Richard looks around for the woman, then when he turned around, he saw her, only to be grabbed on the neck by her. He sees her feature as she wears a jump suit of some sort. And her body was decayed, sort of, and that her mouth and eyes glowed in a eerie white light.*

Me: What is your name?

Nichole: Nichole. Do you notice the rotten corpse here in the Ishumaru?

Me: Yes, but is Ishumaru a base or a planet? I though you called yourselves the Ishumaru?

Nichole: 'Us' the Ishumaru? You must be mistaken my boy. For the Ishumaru IS a Ship! And we work in it!

Me: If the Ishumaru is a ship, then what species are you?

Nichole: Why, humans boy. What you expect! And if your wondering about me, I'm nothing but a vision...a vision from the Marker.

Me: What is the Marker?

Nichole: You want to know kid? *drops Richard on the floor.* Find the lab where it'll show you a video of the Marker. *she extends her hand and a blue line appears to where the lab is.* Go on! Go there! *She then disappeared, leaving Richard to head to the lab.*

* head for the lab, as I play a video about the Marker.*

*Richard types something in the computer, when it shows a video of a man's face turning on the camera.*

Doctor: Subject is Nolan Stross. Session one-five-eight.

*The man turns the camera to another man, named Stross.*

Doctor: Now...*The doctor examines Nolan's eye*...the eye is looking better today? Yes, don't you think?

Stross: It hurts. Still h-hurts.

Doctor: Yes. I'll schedule you for another session tomorrow.

Stross: No...no, no...I don't think I can take another session. I don't...

Doctor: *presses his holocheckboard* There...First thing tomorrow.

Doctor: Now let's talk about what you saw today. *leans close to Stross* Come on Stross. I'm here to help you.

Stross: It was black. Deep black, and glowing red, with symbols...symbols that...whispered to me...

Doctor: And what did the symbols whisper to you? Come on, Stross, what...

Stross: *confused* ...it was just a shard-it was a shard...but it put so much stuff in my head...so much shit in my head...There's no more room...for anything. I can't remember what she looks like. Why can't I remember what she looks like?

Doctor: The symbols, Stross. What did the symbols tell you?

Stross: They tell me it wasn't my fault...I didn't kill them...They didn't deserve this and I didn't deserve this! Fucker.

Doctor: Put back in stasis. Adjust his medication up 30 milligrams and we'll try another session first thing in the morning.

*The video ends.*

Me: Poor guy.

?: Well, well, well, you must be, Richard. You will be easy to kill.

* I turn to see another lion, but with a black mane and a scar over his left eye.*

Me: Scar. what are you doing on the Ishumaru?

Scar: Why, I'm hear because of the faith that you'll encounter in the future.

Me: What do you mean?

Scar: Where you and the others will be consumed by the Marker itself.

*But before Richard can respond, the same woman he saw earlier took out a needle and was about to strike, but Richard grabbed her arm and tries to push it back, preventing his eye to be poked.*

Nichole: MAKE US WHOLE!

*Richard was struggling to keep the needle away from his eye, but it only made it get closer...and closer...just as the needle was close to his eye, he heard a voice.*

Dan: Richard! Richard! Wake up!

*Then the whole place darkened, before his vision cleared up, seeing the Hammerhead Shark's face stare at him. Richard's back at the base.*

Dan: You alright?

Me: I just had a vision.

*Dan helped Richard up. Just then, me and Obi-Wan came in.*

Obi-Wan: Finally you woke up. We saw you faint after you experienced a headache you had earlier.

Me: What happened?

Dan: He had a vision.

Obi-Wan: A vision? What...kind of a vision?

Me: The Ishumaru is not a group, it a ship, a ship with humans, but the crew is dead.

*We looked at each other, interested at the information.*

Obi-Wan: And who told you this information Richard?

*We waited for our raptor friend to respond.*

Me: A vision of the Marker, named Nichole.

Dan: What's a Marker?

* I was about tell more until the alarms went off.*

Me: Oh crap, come on.

* We get our weapons as we go see what is going on, we see a lot of clones troopers surrounding four lions that I know, as I walk over to Rex.*

Me: Tell your men to stand down.

Rex: Stand down.

* The men stop, as I walk over bow to the lions.*

Me: Hello there, King Simba, Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, and Prince Kovu.

JD: Ok, one question dude. HOW did they get here!

Simba: I had a dream of my father saying that the chosen ones are going to be in danger from the darkness that will fall from them, so we came here to protect them.

JD: Oh. That's reasonable. So, Richard. Ummm...since your now a raptor, and you don't want your mom or Juliet to find out, I'll give you a choice dude. You can either go home and be like that...*place my hand on his head and rubs it* OR you can live with us here in this base and be our new crew!

Me: I like the second one.

JD: In that case...welcome to our crew, Richard!

*extends my hand and Richard extends his raptor hand and we shook it. Everyone cheers at the new crew! Richard looks at the camera and gave his toothy grin and blinks to the camera as the scene shrunk, making the scene end.*

**How is that for size? If you like it like, stay toned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: My first mission

**RolePlay! Episode 2: Richard's first Mission and the Mysteries of the Ishumaru**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The scene changes where Richard was in the armory room building weapons with Screech and Thud.*

Me: What kind of weapons are we making Screech and Thud?

Screech: We are making some merged weapons. *takes out Winter's Howl and a Gersh Device and starts constructing it. It took Thud a few minutes till it shows the Winter's Howl, but the ice's dark.* This is the Dark Ice!

Me: What does it do?

Screech: Observe!

*Thud enters the target range, and a group of zombies appeared out of nowhere. Thud takes aim and the Winter's Howl unleashed ice that froze the zombies, then a black hole appeared behind them and the zombies get sucked in.*

Me: Holy Shit!

Screech: What do you think Richard?

Me: I never thought about that.

* I turn to the t.v. as I see a new event going on.*

Me: Turn it up please.

* Screech turns up the t.v.*

News reporter: After the bombing of the government building, a nuclear weapon has been stolen, the government calls it a ' Broken Arrow.'

Me: Oh my God.

Thud: What is it!

Me: A nuclear weapon has been stolen, the government is calling it a ' Broken Arrow.'

Thud: What's a 'Broken Arrow?'

Me: It's what the government and the CIA call, when we lose a nuclear weapon.

Screech: And what nuclear weapon was stolen?

* We turn to to the t.v.*

News Reporter: The Nuclear weapon that the CIA say that was stolen is a missile, it is said to be 800 times more powerful then the Atomic bombs that were made during World War II.

Thud: *scoffs* Pulez! We build more powerful bombs than that! It's WAY more dangerous than that!

Me: Yeah, but the people of earth don't know that. We must call an emergency meeting, now.

Thud: I'll contact the Jedi and the others!

Me: Hurry, everybody must be there, I mean everybody even Littlefoot and the gang.

Thud: OK then!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard sees everyone present, even the holograms of the Jedi's from the Jedi Order.*

Dan: Alright, dude. What's the emergency!

Me: We got a ' Broken Arrow'.

Kenny: You mean they just stolen a broken arrow that the archer's used! That's ridiculous!

Me: No worst, it's what the U.S. Government and the CIA call, when we lose a nuclear weapon.

Kenny: *surprised* Oh. Well then, I have one thing to say about this...WHAT!

Me: It's on the news look.

* I turn on the t.v.*

*The group sees the T.V. News reports*.

Reporter: As you can see behind me, the U.S. Military's nuclear weapon has been stolen last night. Here's a footage of the break in!

*The camera changes to where it shows last night's security footage. It shows a monster break in the room, and a group of monsters appeared. It then changes where they stole the weapon, but the group didn't get the chance to see what it was, because a decayed monster face appeared in front of the camera and destroyed it, as the screen received static. It then changed back to the reporter.*

Reporter: What makes this footage really strange is that it was stolen by a group of what looked like zombies. People are unsure of this outcome of the break in. I'm Audrey Roosevelt, signing off!

*End of the video.*

Me: That's what we got so, we need to figure out, why the person stole the weapon for and what their planning to do with it.

JD: Well, that creature we saw looks suspicious. I'll have to replay that video to see what it is.

* JD replays the video in slow moments then stops as he saw what it was.*

Obi-Wan: Is that what I think it is?

Guido: Is that a...zombie?

JD: I don't think so! Zombies are NEVER this smart. These must be different kinds of zombies.

* Just then a person comes that is a hologram appears in the center of the meeting room, as Me and JD know this person.*

Me and JD: Slade.

Slade: Well, well, well. If it isn't my archnemesis, JudmentDragon! *saw Richard* And this raptor of yours must be Richard! How was your transformation of becoming a dinosaur?

Me: Painful, but I like this form.

Slade: Glad you liked it. And I see you all watched that break in of the Government building that my friend stole there! You see, he would never fail me on his duties, or his objectives. And unfortunately, Richard, I WON'T tell you who it is, for it is classified information, *narrows his eye* even if you have to force me out of it!

Me: So your new partner stole the missile. By the way, how long are you, on your DNA gas?

Slade: *chuckles* Always ask it straight away. As you know, Richard, me and my partner are creating a virus to rule the world, make it a better place, just like Wesker tries to do! Unlike the T-Virus, this virus' completely new! And you already know who has...*corrects his statement* or HAD the cure!

Me: Yeah it was on the Ishumaru, but it's not there, and everybody on board is dead.

Slade: *chuckles even more* You have no idea then. For it was I WHO killed everyone there, with my army that me and my partner created!

Me: I figured you did, dose this virus just turn people into raptors or any other dinosaurs? and also why did Littlefoot and the gang pass out, but didn't get affected by it?

Slade: It only affects humans that inhales it, but rarely, people would be immune to this virus, and as for your friends, you'll find out soon enough Richard. I believe this concludes our call! I got some errands to run!

*End of transmission.*

Me: We got to stop Slade, he's going to get what he need for the missile to work, without these things, then he can't get the missile to work.

Simba: I agree, we must stop him, before the world is doomed.

JD: Wait a minute everyone. Let's think about this. Do you think we can just waltz in Slade's headquarters and steal it! He's EXPECTING us to go there and attack there! He's trying to lure us in his trap.

Me: Your right, we need a plan. Were not just gonna go walk up right in there, that's only one way to get shot.

Littlefoot: What should we do?

JD: We need to think of some way to find out more information on their plan.

* Then a hologram of lioness with part of her ear missing.*

Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu: Zira.

JD: Who?

Me: Zira, Scar's mate.

Guido: Aie Vey! Any other villain holocomm's WANT to make their appearance!

*Guido waits for another villain holocomm to appear, but none.*

Guido: Phew!

Me: What can we do for you, Zira?

Zira: Just checking up on our test subject, that's all. *chuckles darkly.*

Me: You just missed Slade.

Zira: Yes. I believe he already told me that. But that's not why I contacted you for. I have someone I would like you all to meet. I believe he'll explain it further, while I go back to my master's lair. Ciao! *her hologram disappears.*

*Another hologram appears in place of Zira. A man is shown there. His body's dressed in a black coat covering from his head to toe, except we can see his shoes, and his face's hidden with a scarf and a hat.*

Me: who are you?

?: *Deep, android voice* What you should worry about is NOT knowing who I am, boy. For they say that I might be the killing-machine that no one would DARE mess with! It's best you don't know yet, Raptor BOY!

Me: I bet you guy are gonna come after me, Littlefoot and the gang, aren't you?

?: You'll find out soon enough. But for now, if I see you interfere with our plans, boy, you'll be in a LOT of trouble. And if you want to get to Slade, you'll have to go through me!

Me: We're not going to stop, you know that. Besides I rather talk to Zira then you, tell her to talk to me.

?: I'm afraid she just left to do some...affairs with her master.

Me: Who and what affairs?

?: Like I said boy, this is OUR business! WHAT you all need to worry about is the future events going to happen in a few months! Just be lucky you got these last few months for your freedom, before we turn you all into our PERSONAL ARMY! *laughs evilly as the holocomm of his image disappears.*

Me: Did we trace the signal?

Thud: We did, but no dice. Whoever this guy is, he completely blocked my hacking abilities to the signal. He must've have a firewall or something.

JD: Oh great. We got a man who's an anti-hacker and a hacker as well!

Me: We need a plan, now!

JD: Right. One question Richard. Have you ever played 'Legend of Spyro'?

Me: No, but I read about it. Why?

JD: Because, we are going to WarFang!

Me: Then lets go, we must hurry.

JD: Momentai, dude. We got the time we need. There's no rushing things...even though everyone transforms into raptors, no offense, Richard.

Me: That's okay. We must go and is Littlefoot and the gang coming with us too?

JD: Unfortunately, no. They're with Captain Rex at the Pack-A-Punch Room. They're trying to sort out the bugs from the machine. It was malfunctioning for a while, but will get fixed.

Me: Let's get moving, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back.

JD: Alright, alright. Just calm down.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrive to the time portal where we see our two shark friends working on the machine.*

Me: How long will it take?

Dan: Just a few more adjustments and it should be ready you two!

* After a few minutes, the portal opens, as we walk inside, then after we walk in.*

Me: Are we at Warfang?

JD: Why don't you see for yourself?

*He follows me and the two sharks to the path where WarFang is. We walked for a few minutes, and arrived at the city of Avalar, the capital of WarFang.*

Dan: There it is!

Me: Wow!

Kenny: Come on! *Kenny ran to the front of the gates.*

Me: Wait a minute. JD what about you, you can't be seen as a human, some will try to kill you, if they see you.

JD: Don't worry dude. Trust me!

*Kenny knocks at the door, and it opens, revealing a mole soldier. He noticed me and smiles*.

Mole: *happy tone* Hey, it's WarFang's greatest hero! Haven't seen you for a while!

JD: Nice to see you again, dude.

*the mole soldier turns to me*

Mole: And who is this?

JD: A friend of ours. We came to see the elder dragons.

Mole: I'll lead you guys to them.

* We start walking inside Avalar.*

*Richard was stunned on the sight as he saw everyone greeting me and the two sharks in kindness. Richard was also greeted nicely, and he waves back at them.*

* Soon we arrive at the temple.*

Mole: This is as far as I take you four. Hope it goes well with what you and your friends are here for.

* The mole soldier leaves, as JD knocks on the door, as I start to feel nervous.*

*The doors opened, revealing a cheetah on hind legs, with a hood on.*

JD: Hunter! It's nice to see you again, pal.

Hunter: Good to see you too, my old friend.

* Hunter turns to me.*

Hunter: Is this who I think it is?

Kenny: Hunter, this is Richard. JD's friend. He was a human like JD, but was caught by the virus; transforming him into a dinosaur.

Hunter: Nice to meet you, Richard. Sorry that you lost your humanity.

Richard: It's alright Hunter.

Dan: Anyway, we came here to talk to the guardians. Are they here?

Hunter: Yes, do come in.

*We enter the temple and followed Hunter. The group eventually arrived at the doorway, where the elder dragons are.*

* Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and many others are with the elders, as everybody turns to us.*

*The two small dragons noticed me walked in first.*

Spyro and Cynder: JD! *the two ran and playfully tackled me.*

* Spyro and Cynder then noticed me.*

Spyro: Who is he?

Cynder: And what is he?

JD: Spyro and Cynder, that's Richard. Richard, meet Spyro and Cynder. Richard used to be a human, like me, before he got caught by the gas and now, he's a raptor.

Me: You don't have to explain about yourselves, I know about you guys.

Spyro: We can tell by that.

*Richard then saw Sparx besides them.*

Me: Nice to meet you too, Sparx.

Sparx: *unsure* Um...hey there.

Me: We came with some bad news.

Spyro: What kind of bad news.

Me: Sit down please.

*The group then sat down, hearing Richard's news.*

Me: A Nuclear weapon has been stolen, the government and the CIA are calling it a ' Broken Arrow.'

*The dragons were confused at the term that Richard said.*

Sparx: *dumbly* What does he mean by that?

Me: It's what we call when we lose a Nuclear weapon.

Sparx: You still lost me...

Me: Somebody please explain.

Spyro: *referring to Sparx* What Richard means is that the *tries to pronounce the word government* 'guvermnt' stole a weapon there.

Sparx: *dumbfound* Oh. Well, why didn't he say so in the first place!

JD: Because he has a different accent then you, we speak different.

Sparx: *muttered* Stupid smart people.

Ignitus: Carry on, my friend on this stolen weapon you mentioned.

Me: The weapon has been stolen by a man named Slade.

*The elder dragons looked at each other, worried.*

Ignitus: *grim tone* I was afraid it would happen.

Me: There is also an evil Lioness and mysterious person we don't know.

*Richard can see Ignitus' expression be grim at the mentioning of the man.*

Me: Do you know who the man is?

Ignitus: The identity of the man has not been revealed...but I had fought with him before.

Me: Please tell us.

Ignitus: It began right after I saved Spyro when he was just an egg...

*Flashback*

*The scene shows the temple of what it was when the temple was attacked. Ignitus saw the Apes entering the room, where a man is seen walking besides them.*

?: Well, well, well. If it isn't one of the elder dragons...Ignitus!

Ignitus: You will not take him!

?: I'm afraid you won't beat me, Ignitus! Even though you safely took one of the dragon eggs to safety, there's no way of you stopping me! *he conjures a dark matter orb and aims it at Ignitus.* CYBER ENERGY SHOCK! *unleashes his orb at Ignitus.*

* Just when the orb was about to hit Ignitus, a black dragon with a mask came and stop it, as the Halloween theme come on the background, as the dragon has an evil stare at the mysterious person.*

?: Michael Myers! We meet again! *conjured a another shock ball and shot at the dragon.*

* Michael Myers then grabbed the orb, and it threw back the mysterious person as the person blocked it, but the orb killed a few apes that were in the room.*

*The man then takes out a weapon from his sleeve, revealing a dark matter sword, and points it to Myers and charges at him. Micheal tries to claw him only to have the man teleported out of harm's way, and reappeared on his back and stabbed Myers dragon back.*

* Myers went down, the person turns to Ignitus.*

?: Say good bye.

* Myers then got up, as Myers grabbed the sword and stabbed the mysterious person with the sword, as he kept on stabbing him, as the apes came in, as Myers pays attention to them, as the apes take the injured mysterious person away.*

?: This isn't the last time you will see me.

*The man takes out his sword, and his wound that Myers left on him regenerates back to normal, and grabs Cynder's egg and disappears in a dark portal.*

* Two apes grabs Spyro's egg, they were about to enter the dark portal with it, but Myers did not let that happen, as he killed the two apes with his claws, as he saved Spyro's egg, and handed it to Ignitus.*

Ignitus: Thank you, Micheal.

* Micheal Myers just only stares as he leaves, as the background music ends, as the flashback ends, while Ignitus finishes his story.*

JD: Wait a minute, I thought Ignitus saved Spyro's egg by sending him to Sparx's family.

Ignitus: That's was after Micheal Myers came and saved him.

Me: So Micheal Myers himself was here, in dragon form?

Ignitus: Exactly. I do not understand how though, but we own him a debt of gratitude.

Me: Micheal Myers, only appears on Halloween, my guess that the date was October 31st, when he came here.

Ignitus: Possibly! We cannot be sure why he came though.

Terrador: All we know is that we were lucky that he saved Spyro from cetain death when he was an egg.

Spyro: Which give me a chance to save Cynder in the future, which is now my past.

Me: Exactly!

*After a long conversation, we arrived back at my base, where a Butler named Alfred saw us came in.*

JD: Hey Alfred!

Alfred: Lunch is ready for you and your friends.

JD: Thanks Alfred! Come Richard!

Spyro: Can we join you?

Dan: Sure, my dragon friend!

Alfred: Oh and by the way, Slade and his henchmen just called, they are waiting for you.

Me: A lunch meeting, this is going to be great.

Spyro: Oh, Great!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We made our way to the kitchen.*

Me: Oh and hold on JD. Screech, Thud.

* Screech and Thud come to me.*

Me: Take this.

* I hand them a flash drive.*

Me: This is a special CIA proxy that can brake through the firewall that they have, just put it and it will take awhile, but it brake through and we will find those criminals, now go.

JD: Alright, but those two sharks and Spyro come with me!

Kenny and Dan: WHAT! Why!

JD: Just in case you two screw things up, and I need you to cover for me! *grabbed their noses(if Dan has one)*. NOW come on!

Kenny and Dan: Owowowowowowoowoow.

*The three of us entered the room.*

Me: I'm coming with you, JD.

JD: Okay.

* Screech and Thud head for the computer lab, as we enter into the kitchen, everybody at the dinning table, as we sit down and see Slade, Zira, and the mysterious man.*

Me: Well, well, well, good to see you three again, had lunch yet?

?: What do you expect on this dinner, flowers?

Me: Somthing like that, I already learned some things about you.

* the man laugh.*

*We then sat down for lunch, with Spyro and Cynder sitting with us. Alfred came by with some soup.*

Alfred: I hope you gentlemen, and Cynder, like this Lobster Gumbo Soup.

Kenny: Oh thank you, I'll try anything once... but anything that's lobster. *licks his chops and remembers* Oh, and Alfred, take this plate, please. I'm a bit superstitious.  
>Alfred: Very well, sir. *takes plate*<br>Dan: One more for me, too, please.  
>Alfred: Very good, sir.<br>J.D.: *whispers to Spyro* Sharks will eat ANYTHING.  
>Spyro: TELL me about it.<p>

*The group receives the soup and starts to eat it. Dan places his spoon in his soup and tries to lift it, but found it hard to do it. Unaware to Dan, a lobster hand grabbing on Dan's spoon.*

Dan: You know this gumbo is sure tough. I oughta...*the lobster claw releases Dan's spoon, resulting in hitting Dan's face. The Hammerhead shark looks around in confusion, but decides to ignore it and grabbed a bread and torn it, and placed the bread close to the soup.*

Dan: I guess that you have to deduct it, that's the way to...*the lobster arm grabs the bread, surprising Dan. He looks at his fin hand in confusion, then thought of something.* This gumbo's alive! Or is it? *grabs another piece of bread* I'll find out! *The Lobster claw grabbed Dan's bread, stunning him.* By golly, it is alive! *grabs another bread, in anger.* I'll fix that! *tores it and plays around with the lobster arm, laughing at it while he moves the bread back and forth, twice, till the clawed grabbed the bread, frustrating the shark.*

Dan: *groans in anger* YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!

* I really got tired of Dan the lobster fighting, as I stop the might be food fight.*

Me: Dan, stop and relax. * turn to the lobster.* And you give my friend his bread back, or I'll take you out of Dan's bowl and eat you myself, so stop and give him his bread back.

* the lobster lets go of the bread.*

Me: Thank you.

* I get a spoon full of soup, then turn to Slade, Zira, and the Mysterious man.*

Me: So um. Where were we?

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After a long dinner, the villains headed back to their base.*

* Screech and Thud came in and whispered in my ears, as I smile.*

Me: Guys, we know finally know where Slade, Zira, and the mysterious man are.

Me: Well, what are we waiting for! Let's see it!

Spyro: To the Control room!

* Soon we head for the control room.*

* Screech and Thud typed in the coordinates of the whereabouts of their base.*

* The location came on the screen, at the base is located on the west coast in San Francisco.*

Me: Their in San Francisco.

Spyro: Why in San Francisco?

Me: Because there is an island, that had a prison on it, the prison was abandoned, I guess they made that old prison as they're new place.

Thud: Alcatraz! The haunted prison!

Me: Yes, now we must get there, but we can't use flying that are fiction, we are going to need a truck. * I remember.* JD you own me a new black Peterbilt 379.

JD: Sure do!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived at the garage.*

Richard: Why here?

*I turned on the lights*.

JD: Take a look!

*Richard gasped as he saw a black peterbilt 379 driving in. Richard then heard a theme song being played as he was familiar what it.*

*Bad to the Bone starts playing*.

* I put on sunglasses as get on the truck, as I turn to the others.*

Me: Well, are you guys coming?

JD: Hell yeah.

Me: Let's get going, but first let's get a trailer.

* We hock up a trailer, as we drive out, as Driving My Life Away song is playing in the background.*

*We rode down the road from our base, as Richard drove the truck, with his raptor head out of the window, with the breeze soothing his raptor head. A man saw Richard and gasped, but wasn't paying attention, as his truck stopped and flew out of the car, with a signature Goofy scream and lands on the concrete. We drove for a while, as Thud spoke.*

Thud: For a Raptor, you sure know how to drive a truck, Richard.

Me: My Dad taught me how to drive a truck, he gave me this kind of truck when I fifteen, before he was called to war.

Thud: Nice!

* We have drove for about two hours, as we are on a hill as a truck driver is passing us.*

JD: Are we going going to make it up this hill, with a load this heavy?

Me: It's not the getting up, it's the getting down. * I point my claw finger.* Now check him out, he cautious because he's carrying a light load, but on the backside, if he misses a gear and doesn't brake just right, he's gonna lose it.

Screech: Can't you just hit the breaks!

Me: A load this heavy, we just fry them.

Thud: But what if something just like, jump out in front of you and you have to stop?

Me: You don't.

* Then we hit a bump.*

Thud: What was that?

Me: A Mazda.

* Everybody in the truck is laughing, as I smile, then after we had our fun, as I shift the gear, I the truck in front of us is slowing down.*

Me: This guy can't drive. Now he's slowing down.

JD: We're going to CRASH!

Me: No were not going to crash, but I fear something worse is going to happen.

* I try to pass the truck driver in front of us, but I look in the mirror to see another trucker driver was about to hit us, I get back in the lane.*

Me: What the...

* As the trucker driver came next to us, the we felt something hit our trailer, I look to see another trucker, Thud looks out.*

Thud: That was no Mazda!

JD: I agree with Thud!

* The trucker driver on my left hit my truck, then hit my truck again, the trucker from behind hit the trailer, then the trucker driver from left hit me again, as he then calls out.*

Trucker driver: Pull over!

Me: I got your game, sucker! * I turn to everybody.* Slade and Zira must found out that we hacked them, they are going to try to stop us, I'll take care of this.

Me: Ok. Screech, Thud, follow me!

*I then pushed a button besides me and a arsenal of weapons appeared be low us and ascends upward.*

Me: Don't won't be necessary, I'll take of this, you guys just watch. * I turn my attention to the trucker driver in front of me.* Well see about that.

* I shift the gear, as I ram in the front trucks trailer, as the front trucker driver picks up his C.B. radio.*

Trucker Driver #2: Zira, he's pushing me off the damn hill!

Zira: *comlink* Use your breaks!

*The driver uses his breaks and hits the truck, but didn't stop the car from moving. Just then, one of the passengers from the truck take out a machine gun and jumps on our truck. The man then activates his magnet shoes and starts shooting on the roof of the car.*

* JD aimed at the roof shot and killed the passenger, as the passenger fell off, while I see a sign that say trucks use low gear, as I had an evil smile on my face, as I shift the gear again, as the truck speeds up.*

Me: Alright, watch this.

* Everybody watches as I moved the trailer over just a bit as I shift, making my truck hit the truckers trailer, as the trailer come off the truck, as I move the trailer out of our way, as the left side trucker driver hits the trailer then hit the rails, as that semi went down the hill and crashes, killing the driver, as we are following the trucker driver in front us.*

Me: If he doesn't catch his gear, he's outta here.

Screech, Thud and me: Go for it!

JD: Move, move, move!

* The trucker driver in front of us, as he hits a car and almost hit another car, we are driving, with other trucker still behind us, as the back trucker shifts his gear, as his truck gains speed.*

Thud: Alright, he's going to ram us!

Me: Alright, will make hurt a little more.

* I flip the low brake switch on, as the trucker driver saw the brake light come, as the truck driver came to our left, then I looked up ahead and had the evil smile again, as we see an innocent truck driver coming toward the truck driver, the evil truck driver, missed the other truck driver, but hit some gas pumps and a parked gasoline tanker, as truck explodes into a huge fireball.*

Me: Oh!

JD and the others: WHOA!

* The trucker driver in front of us is still having trouble trying to stop, as he crashes into a mobile home, as the truck rolls three times and stops as we pass by slowly.*

Me: You guys remember what I told you about gearing and braking down just right?

Thud: We just found that out when we saw him crash!

Me: Tsk, tsk.

* Then we drove away from the scene, after about a few hours we arrive at San Francisco, we made it to where the Golden Gate Bridge is, soon we all got out of the truck, I open the trailer, and we saw Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot and the gang, even Spyro and Cynder in it.*

JD: What are you guys doing here! We thought you were staying at the base.

Guido: Well, we don't want to stay there and do nothing!

Chomper: So, we kinda stowed away in the trailer why you guys didn't look.

Spyro: We want to help you guys.

ME: Fine with me.

Cera: What was that earlier, first it was fine, then big bumps, then fine again, what was going on?

Thud: Slade found out that we were spying on him and...

*We then heard someone sneeze and looked upwards on the trailer and saw Gliscor on the Trailer.*

Gliscor: *chuckles sheepishly* Ummm...hey everyone...

Me: You join us too Gliscor, now you were saying Thud, to the kids.

Thud: As I was saying, he sends his men to try and throw us off the trail.

Me: Those truck driver we saw, are not his men, those men wore hired to stop us, but thank goodness we got rid of them, and now were here.

Thud: Now we just need to cross over this river back, but how we...

*We then heard a familiar roar and saw a ripple heading our way. The creature then surfaced, revealing Godzilla.*

Me and the others: GODZILLA!

Godzilla(mental link): Hey guys!

Me: What are you doing here, last time I saw you, you were at JD's house.

Godzilla(mental link): I was, when I sensed my father in trouble, I had to use the underground tunnel, leading me to the ocean. And I want to help you all cross here to the prison.

Me: Thank you, we could use your help, oh and by the way, you see that I have changed, physically.

Godzilla(mental link): Can tell. *kneels his head down for us to ride on his head.* Hop on!

*We then got on Godzilla's head and he swims to Alcatraz.*

* Once we got to Alcatraz, we got armed with MP5SD's.*

Godzilla(Mental link): Be careful, guys and kids.

Me and the others: We will.

* We enter inside Alcatraz, as Thud, Screech, Littlefoot and the gang get the creeps.*

Ducky: I don't like this place, oh no, no, no.

Petrie: Me have a bad feeling about this...

*As the group walk down the hallways of the prison, they saw some bar doors close by themselves, apparitions and shadows wandering around, giving us the creeps. Just then, he hear a moan behind us. We turned and saw the very same creature we saw on the security footage a while ago.*

Petrie: What that thing!

*The decayed zombie ran at us and we put lead on the creature, only to have the bullets unfaze this zombie.*

JD: What the hell! He's NOT going down, dude! That's not fair!

* I pull out a dart gun with poison darts as I shot the zombie in the head, as he went down.*

Me: He ain't standing, now.

* we keep on walking, until we bang down the door, as the three main villains just stand there waiting for us.*

Slade: I see you all arrive here on schedule. I woulda suggested better from you Richard...*extends his finger forward. We were confused, turned, and gasped as we saw the supposedly dead zombie walking to us, with the dart still on his head. The zombie then shakes his head and the dart drops.*...You can do better than that! This the one of our Prototype zombie minions from Project RAPTOR!

Me: So this is your undead army?

Zira: Yes!

Richard: Let's settle this Zira! You and me! One on one!

*Zira jumps down and readies herself.*

Me: Ummmm..

Zira: Then get rid of your gun, just fight me like a normal raptor you are.

* I put down my weapon, as me and Zira charge and fight, as JD start a fight with Slade, as the others fight the undead army.*

*Richard was fighting with Zira for a while, till he got a headache, and the whole place began to brighten in red, and saw that he's in the Titan again, this time, he's at a different room. He saw himself, strapped in a straight-jacket. He tries to remove himself out of the jacket, but couldn't. Not even if he bites it.*

Me: Where am I?

*Richard then sees someone running to him. The man then shines his light at Richard, checking on him.*

?: It's him! *comlink* Daina, I found him!

Daina*comlink*: Thank god, Rick! Now, get him out of here before they decide to ambush!

Rick: Ok! *turns off the comlink* What's your name?

Me: Richard, why and what are you doing?

Rick: Look, I know you have a lot of explanation of what's been going on...*looked around, because he heard a noise*...But, listen to me, you are in grave danger!

*Just then, a huge bat-like zombie appeared out of nowhere and injected Rick on the head with it's needle mouth.*

*The zombie then ran off, leaving Richard and the man standing there. At first, Richard thought the man died, but then he heard his moan, and saw the horrifying event. Rick's back began to grow limbs, with only one claw on the end of the arm limb. Then, his face began to tear, only to have a decayed flesh monstrous face roaring at him. Richard used his raptor feet and kicked the transformed man and ran off.*

Daina: Rick! Oh god! Run, Richard!

*Richard ran off down the hall, while seeing more of these monsters crashing through the cell windows. Richard ran as fast as his raptor feet can, while still being strapped on a straight jacket.*

* I then enter a door and close the door, as a screen show a woman named Daina.*

Daina: Are you ok, Richard?

Me: Yes, but why am I here and in this straight jacket?

Daina: You were asleep when Tiedman captured you, along with a man named Issac.

Me: Issac, as in Dr. Issac?

Daina: NO! Issac Clarke, the CEO Engineer!

Me: CEO of what?

Daina: There's no time to explain, Richard! *sighs* I want you to use the elevator and I'll explain on the way.

* I get into the elevator.*

Me: Where are my friends?

Daina: What friends?

Me: My friends JD and the others.

Daina: Sorry, kid. All my brother saw was you, no one else's here. Sorry.

Me: We were at Alcatraz and you didn't answer me, where am I?

Daina: You are in a ship called 'Titan.'

Me: Then you must know about the Ishumaru

Daina: Yes. The Ishumaru was a ship used to collect some products from the asteroids or planets...till we found the marker.

Me: I heard about the marker. I met a vision of the marker, named Nicole.

Daina: You saw what? It must be the side effects of the Marker. You must've seen a video of Stross, haven't you?

Me: Yes.

Daina: Well, that's how that man got the visions. He touched a shard of it, and went crazy with it, seeing things, they whisper to him...

Me: What kind of things?

Daina: Couldn't tell. I didn't have a session with him. You're going to have to meet with the man who interviewed Stross. *Just then, the screen starts to have static.* Shit! Tiedman's jamming the signal. *turned around* Someone deactivate the jammed signal. *Richard* I gotta go, Richard! Good luck!

Richard: Wait! *the screen turns off* Damn it!

*The elevator doors opened and Richard walks down the hallway, and saw two soldiers. Richard was about to walk to them, when the two raised their weapons.*

Soldier: Stop RIGHT there!

*Just as the two were about to shoot, they were ambushed by the same zombie monsters, as they were dragged upwards. Richard walks down where the two soldiers were and grabs their weapon with his raptor mouth, since he's trapped on the jacket. He opens the door and looked at his surroundings. Dead corpses, blood on the wall, and a decayed zombie. Richard's going to ask Daina what are these things when he gets the signal again.*

* I start running to a computer room and locked the door, as another soldier comes out pointing his weapon at me.*

*The man notices Richard trapped on a straight jacket, and lowers his weapon.*

?: Who are you?

Me: I'm Richard, CIA, look for my badge.

?: That won't be necessary. *His helmet then began to unfold, mechanically, revealing his face.* My name is Issac Clarke. CEO engineer.

Me: You! You kidnapped me, you mother...

Issac: *held his weapon forward* Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kidnapped you! What are you talking about!

Me: You kidnapped me, you are working with Tiedman.

Issac: ME! Look, pal. You got it ALL WRONG! Diana told me that Tiedman found me when I was drifting in space, unconscious, and I was in that straight jacket when that happened.

Richard: *calmed down and confused* You were?

Issac: Yes. I found a survivor that got me out of the straight jacket...but he then killed himself, not wanting to become one of them...

Issac: They're not zombies...they're called...Necromorphs!

*At the mentioning of the name, a Necromorph jumped down from the vent, startling the two. The Necromorph charges at Richard, with one of it's claws ready, only to have its limb arm cut off, by Issac's Plasma Cutter. The Necromorph turned his attention to Issac and charged at him. Issac shot out a round of his Plasma cutter, cutting the limbs off the Necromorph's body, killing him. Richard was breathing in fear at what he just witnessed. Issac places his weapon down and helped Richard up. Richard had a frighting expression.*

Issac: You alright?

Me: Yes. Get this jacket off me.

Issac: Alright, hold still then. *Issac grabs a discarded scalp and cuts the jacket off the raptor's body. Richard moves his raptor arms, and stretches them.*

Richard: Thanks.

Issac: No problem. Listen, I know you have a lot of questions that you want to ask me, but right now, let's plan on getting out of here before more Necromorphs showed up. *bend down and grabbed the gun that Richard grabbed from the soldier.* You know how to work the Pulse Rifle, Richard? *Richard looks at the weapon with curiosity.*

Me: I only fired guns from Earth. So no.

Issac: Well, think of that gun as a weapon that you shoot down on Earth.

*Richard nods*.

Issac: Come on. *walks to the door, pushes the circle hologram that says 'open?' and the door opens by itself.* Let's go! *walks out of the room.*

* we are running, we get into a room and see Daina.*

*Just then, four men grabbed both Issac and Richard. Richard was confused at this.*

Me: What's going on?

Daina: Sorry, you two. But I couldn't just trust you both yet, just in case you both try to do something to us.

Me: I'm on your side, Daina.

Daina: Prove it...

Me: I'm CIA, look at my badge.

* I show Daina my badge.*

*Daina looked at the badge and motions her hand to release the two.*

Daina: Alright, I know you have a lot of questions.

Me: Issac told me those things are called the Necromorphs. What is the big difference between a regular zombie and a Necromorph.

Daina: A regular zombie is slow, unintelligent and only bites to spread, while the Necromorphs are intelligent, fast, can swarm fast, and kills anyone.

Me: Then tell me why I was turned into a raptor instead of a Necromorph?

Daina: Somehow, you developed an immunity to the virus, but it did transformed you into what you are right now.

Me: What Slade want with the DNA gas?

Daina: That, I can't be sure but...

*Just then, the group saw a ship appearing at the window's view.*

Daina: Shit! They found us! *to Richard and Issac* Run!

Me: Who? Who found us?

Issac: Who do you think! Tiedman's men found us!

Me: Holy Shit!

* Me and Issac start running, as we get into the hall.*

Me: Issac, I got to get back Earth, I got to get back to San Francisco, California, and I have to get back to Alcatraz, the haunted prison in San Francisco.

Issac: Ok. There's some escape pods you can use to escape back to Earth.

Me: Lead the way, Issac.

Issac: Ok.

*The two ran as fast as they can, while killing the Necromorphs with their weapons. Luckily, Issac explains to Richard that you need to shoot their limbs to kill them.*

* Soon we get to the escape pods, I see Issac staying behind.*

Me: Your not coming?

Issac: I have some unfinished business with Tiedman. But don't worry, we'll meet again. *turned and saw more Necromorphs coming. Issac used Stasis to slow the Necromorphs and shoots their limbs, while Issac pushed the button, and the pod starts flying down to Earth.* Good luck kid. *ran off.*

*The scene changes, showing Richard in the escape pod.*

Me: Good luck Issac, I won't forget you.

* I take control of the controls, as I head to earth, I was coming down so fast, soon I was above the sky's in San Francisco, soon I saw the prison, I went crashing into the prison.*

*Few minutes ago...*

*We fight a horde of the zombie creatures coming our way. We shoot their heads, but they keep coming up. Slade and the other two escaped the moment they summoned these creatures.*

Thud: How many of these things are there!

JD: Just keep firing!

*Just then, we saw the escape pod drop down at us.*

JD: LOOK OUT! *we jumped out of way, just as the pod crash landed.*

* I got out of the pod.*

Me: Oh hell yeah, that was great! Yeah.

* I laugh.*

Me: Hey guys I'm back.

*We saw Richard coming out of the pod, and smiled.*

Everyone: Richard!

Guido: We can use your help here! These zombies' aren't dying!

Me: They aren't zombie's, I know what they are.

JD and the others: Then, what are THEY!

Me: They're called Necromorphs.

Littlefoot: What's the difference?

Cera: Yeah. *charges at the Necromorph, pushing it a few feet away.*

Me: A regular zombie is slow, unintelligent, and only bites to spread, but a Necromorph is intelligent, fast, can swarm fast and will kill anyone.

Thud: How do you kill these Necromorphs! *shoots at a Necromorph, but it still ran at Thud.*

* I shot at the limbs of the Necromorph, and he went down.*

Me: Take out their limbs and they will go down.

Screech: Alright!

*We then started to shoot at the Necromorphs' limbs, and they go down with ease. Although, they still crawl, we killed them eventually. Few minutes later, all the Necromorphs were dead.*

* I look for Slade, Zira, and the other man.*

Me: Where are Slade, Zira, and the other guy?

JD: They escaped when they released the Necromorphs.

Me: They're not getting away, on my watch.

* I start running, we are looking for them, I'm now armed with a AKS-74u, as we hide behind a corner, as we the three running in our direction, I surprise the mysterious man by kicking him in the nuts, as the other two stop to see me and the others surrounding them.*

Me: we finally got you, right where we want you three.

Slade: Think again, boy. *takes out a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground, causing the smoke to appear and cover the whole hall. When the smoke clears...they've disappeared without a trace.*

* I run after theme, as I see them escape in their helicopter, I shot at the mysterious man and Zira, Zira roars in pain as she is injured, as the Mysterious man falls to the ground, as the helicopter takes off, the others caught up, as we aim our weapons at the mysterious man.*

Me: Now let's who you really are.

* We all found that man is not a man at all, but is a red dragon.*

Me, JD, and Spyro: Lord Red.

Red: Nope! *He opens his eyes and then his body glowed in a eerie purple black thunder and the three flew back. Then, his body began to shift, into a man. They can see the feature of the real man that was in a disguise. His usual outfit consists of a long coat equipped with shoulder pads and spiked collar, bracelets and belt. His face features thick veins and signs of deformity with the greatest part covered by a mask. His eyes cannot be seen for he wears a red goggles to cover the eyes. He flys upwards and conjures two dark matter orbs.*

Jinzo: I am Jinzo!

Me: Jinzo, you are under arrest for stealing a nuclear weapon, supporting terrorism, and for trying to destroy humanity.

Jinzo: Don't make me laugh BOY! *readies one of his orbs* CYBER ENERGY SHOCK! *throws a barrage of his Energy Shocks at us.*

* Me, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot and the gang, stop the orb and launched it back at Jinzo, as it hit him and fell back, as JD, Thud, Screech, and many other put handcuffs on him, as Me, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot and the gang look at each other.*

Me: We got the force.

Jinzo: Psych!

*His body then became electricity, and shocks the ones close to him, and fall down to the ground, unconscious. Then, Jinzo vanishes in a dark void, and the void closes.*

Guido: He got away!

*The group ran to me and the others' unconscious body. Richard puts his claw hand on my neck, for a pulse.*

* I feel for a pulse, JD has a pulse, the other check as the others got pulses too, Me, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot and the gang carry JD and the others on our back, we couldn't find the missile or the DNA gas, as we call for Godzilla, as Godzilla resurfaced.*

Godzilla(mental link): What happened *referring to me* to Father?

Me: Jinzo, shocked him, but he is okay. and you won't believe this.

* I use the force to pick up a heavy rock near by and put it back down.*

Godzilla(mental link): How you get that?

Me: The Force, I don't know, maybe defense, But not just me, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot and the gang got it.

Godzilla(mental link): You explain later. Get father and others on me and back to base.

* We get JD and the others on Godzilla as he swims us to my truck, then Godzilla toke the JD and others to the base, as Me, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot and the gang drive back in my truck, after a few hours we arrive at the base as JD and others in the medical lab, soon Me, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot and the gang were about to call the Jedi Council, until Zira's hologram appears with a left hind leg in a badged, as I smile.*

Me: How does that fell being shot by me, Zira?

Zira: You may be lucky, my boy. But you failed to capture Jinzo. He's one of the MOST skillful cyborgs you ever face.

Me: But still, how does it feel to get shot?

Zira: Like a flea trying to bite me.

Me: Hurt don't it? * I chuckle at this, before adding.* But unfortunately, me, Littlefoot and the gang, even Chomper and Guido all got the force.

* We all use the force to pick up a router and put it back.*

Me: There is no stopping us.

Zira: *raising an brow* Really? Well, what if we kidnap someone you care about? Maybe your mother, or maybe...*pauses then grins evilly* YOUR little girlfriend.

Me: You touch her, I'll kill you, and I will have no mercy for you.

*Just then, Zira starts to cast a spell on Richard.*

Richard: What are you doing?

Zira: I am casting a spell on you.

Richard: What kind of a spell?

Zira: You will be possessed by an evil spirit.

Me: Who? Your Dead mate?

Zira: Yes!

*Richard then felt his body tingling as the spell starts its course.*

* I fall to the ground, as the others start to get worried as I get back up.*

Chomper: Richard are you okay?

* But what Chomper got in response was not my voice.*

?: Yes, but I'm not Richard, I am Scar.

*The group walked backwards, stunned by Scar's voice. I, however walked forward, showing no fear.*

JD: You will not control my friend, Scar.

Scar: And what makes you think you can rid me off your friend? I am a spirit being of darkness.

JD: *grins* Well, guess what? So am I.

*Just then, my body glowed in darkness, as the darkness then transformed into some armor. I clenched my armor fist, and three claws appeared from my fist(like Wolverine does it), then my whole body was in armor, and my head has a helmet that has one golden eye, and blades on my helmet.*

JD: I am Makyura the Destructor! The being of darkness, AND protector of the universe! And I will purge my friend from you, Scar! *made claws appear on my arms.*

Scar: Then lets fight.

JD: Let's! *I then teleported besides Richard(or Scar), and kicked him on the guts.*

*As me and Scar fought, the familiar lions from Lion King walked in and saw me and Richard fighting.*

Simba: What's going on here? Why are you two fighting!

*Richard(or Scar)noticed Simba and the other lions there and grinned.*

Scar: Simba...

Simba: Scar. I though I defeated you and you got killed by those Hyena's?

Scar: Well, I'm back, and I'm planning to take control of your friend's body.

JD: Not if I can help it! *dismissed my claws and punched Richard's face, making him fly backwards.*

Simba: Me and Kovu will help you.

* Simba and Kovu join JD, the fight was about to begin, as the Halloween theme song came on, as Micheal Myers appears.*

Everyone: Micheal Myers!

Spyro: What's he doing here?

* Micheal Myers stands next everybody, staring at Scar and points his knife at him.*

Kovu: Maybe he's here to help us.

Chomper: OR maybe he's going to kill Richard, and not Scar.

* Micheal Myers knife then started to glow yellow.*

Simba: Maybe the opposite way,here to kill Scar and safe Richard.

Chomper: Let's hope your right, Simba.

* Everybody then strikes as a big fight happens, but a few minutes ago, in mind I am walking trying to get back to my mind and regain control, as I see a lion that looks like Scar, but has no scar over his left eye.*

?: May I help you?

Me: Yes, I'm trying to get to my mind to stop, Scar.

?: Then I will you stop dad, by the way, my name is Nuka.

Me: I know who you are, you are Scar and Zira's boy aren't you?

Nuka: Yes, unfortunately.

*Just then, the two heard a voice coming from behind Nuka.*

?: You must be Richard!

*Richard looks around for the source of the voice.*

Richard: Yes. May I ask who is speaking?

?: I'll show you!

*All of the sudden, a huge dark mist began to manifest behind Nuka, and began to shape shift into a creature. The creature's as big as a T-Rex, but slightly two feet taller. His armor is purple and gray all over it, with some red claw paint on his claws and his helmet face has red eyes, monstrous jaws, bat-like ears, and wears a dark cape.*

Caius: I am Caius the Shadow Monarch. The king of ALL Darkness, MASTER of Black Magic, AND the leader of the Dark Arts! And I am not an evil being, Richard, for I do not use my powers for evil, but for good and justice!

Me: Thank goodness, but Scar has taken control of me, and I need to get back to my mind and regain control, can you help us?

Caius: *shocked* Did you say, *coldly* SCAR! That no-good traitor of mine! I will help you get your body back, Richard. I will use my dark abilities to get Scar out of your body!

*His claw hands then came together and starts to conjure a shadow ball.*

* Then we all get sucked into the shadow ball, then we came out, as Nuka landed as I landed on his back, as Caius stand near by, then we Scar control my mind as he talks to Simba, as I pull out my Walther PPK pistol, pulled the leaver back, as it made a sound, as Scar turns around as he see's us.*

Scar: *coldly* Caius...

Caius: *more coldly* Scar...

Caius: I told you Scar, we don't use dark magic for revenge or any other means of evil, only for good and you know that!

Scar: Oh, I beg to differ, my old friend. I planned to use my new abilities to rule the world! *shot out a dark flame, only to have Caius simply raise his claw hand and made it disappear, then made another shadow ball for an attack.*

Caius: SHADOW BALL! *lunges his dark energy ball to Scar.*

Me: That should teach you lesson, you son of bitch!

*Scar can be seen being sucked in the dark matter orb.*

Scar: Nooooooo...*faded in the orb.*

*Cauis then grabbed the orb, and made it disappear.*

Caius: Richard, now you have your body back. Someday, we will meet again, Richard. *made another shadow ball appear.*

* I regain control of my body.*

Me: Hey everybody.

*Me and the others smiled at the sound of Richard's voice. But then, Richard looked at me and was astonished at the armor I was wearing.*

Me: where did you get that?

JD: I have found this armor...*extends my claws like Wolverine*...when my friends were captured by Slade.

Me: Cool.

* I turn to Zira.*

Me: Nice try, Zira.

Zira: That won't matter, we know where your mother and your girlfriend are, we finally have our revenge. *laughs evilly and disappears.*

Me: Damn it. I got to save my mother and my girlfriend.

JD: Whoa, whoa, whoa dude. Looking like a raptor! They'll freak out by your appearance!

Richard: I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes to save her and my girlfriend. I will not let them be kidnapped by them! I have to save them!

*I stopped for a moment and realized something. Richard's heart has chosen to save them, just like King Mickey said 'once someones' hearts chosen, we cannot interfere.*

JD: *looked up and nodded* Ok then. Let's go save them!

Me: Lets get into squad cars, Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu, come along we need you.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived at Richard's house. I looked at the now raptor friend, and placed my hand on his raptor head.*

JD: You sure you want to do this? I mean, when she sees you like this, I'm not sure how she'll take it.

Me: I don't care how she's going to react.

* we enter inside the house, and saw hell, we looked everywhere, but no sign of mom anywhere.*

JD: Where is your mother?

Richard: *saw a note on the fridge and read it* Richard, if you get this message, I went to the grocery store. Be right back. Love, your mom.

JD: At least we know, where she was.

Chomper: Yeah. I wonder when she'll be back.

*Just then, we head the door open, and saw Richard's mom enter and gasped at the sight of dinosaurs, including Richard.*

Richard's mom: *scared* Wha...wha...wha...

Me: Mom, please calm down.

*Richard's mom then screamed when she heard the raptor talk to her, and she fainted.*

Me: Damn it.

*We ran and picked Richard's mom up and put her on the couch.*

JD: Just give her some time to recover from this.

*We waited for a few minutes, for Richard's mom to wake up. Richard was laying down on his belly, head on his claws, resting, till he heard a moan and saw his mom moving. He then looked closer at his mom. His mom opens her eyes and saw the raptor, but was unaware that it's Richard. She screamed at the sight and stumbled, backing way from Richard.*

Me: Mom please stop screaming, I won't harm you.

Richard's mom: *still panicking* Whhhoooo are you?

Me: Don't you recognize my voice?

*Richard's mom was still panicking about the raptor talking, till she saw Richard come closer to her. His mom then stopped panicking and saw Richard's expression, and she gasped. She carefully places her hand on Richard's raptor head and rubs it, and then she starts to cry at the sight of her son, being a raptor.*

Richard's mom: *crying* It is you! *hugs Richard.*

Mom: My boy. What happened to you?

Richard: It's a long story, mom.

Richard's Mom: *cried happily* Oh, I'm just SO glad to see my son again!

Richard: *nuzzles her mom* Awww...mom. I missed you too! *starts to purr at his mom like Raptors does it.*

* I stop nuzzling my mom.*

Me: We got to get you out of here, your in danger, mom.

JD: Richard's right, ma'am. You are in danger. Come with us, you'll be safe!

* Then we see shadows.*

Me: There here.

* Then gun fire was heard.*

JD: Get down! *took out my ray gun and started to shoot.*

* Then we see Zira walk in.*

Zira: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

JD: Zira...

Me: Nice try Zira, again.

Zira: Well, then, I think it's time to introduce you all to a new prototype! Tyrant! Attack!

*The wall then got destroyed, leaving a huge hole and we saw the Tyrant. But the Tyrant looked different for it had the decayed body and limbs of a Necromorph.*

* We shot at the Necromorph called Tyrant, at his limbs as we get out, Zira then unleashed the raptor DNA gas, as we and Zira have gas masks on, but mom passed out and started to transform, while we dragged her outside.*

Me: Screech, Thud, take my mom back to base, were going to get my girlfriend.

Guido: Richard. I'll go and get your girlfriend. Me and my Black Wing Rebels can handle them.

Me: My mind and heart is already made up, so I'm going over there, rather you like it or not.

Guido: *sigh* Fine, but get on my back though. I can get to your girlfriend's house no time flat.

Me: What about the Black wing Rebels?

Guido: Once we get your girlfriend out to safety, my men will hold off the enemies to buy us some time.

Me: Then lets get going.

*Guido nods and extends his armored wings, and Richard jumps on Guido's back.*

Guido: Hang on! *bends down and then starts to fly up to the sky, faster than a military jet.*

* In a few minutes, we arrive at my girlfriend's house, but once we got inside, we found Juliet's parents laying dead on the living room floor.*

Me: This is awful.

Guido: Her parents may be dead, but I can still sense where Juliet is. *grabs his holocomm and activates it, revealing Scourge.*

Scourge: Master Guido. *salutes* What seems to be the trouble?

Guido: Juilet's been kidnapped and we need you and the others to catch that vehicle they got in!

Scourge: Yes sir. We'll do whatever we can to save her!

Guido: Good. I'll join you guys when we arrive at the vehicle they're on.

Scourge: Yes sir! *end of transmission.*

* I sniff the house following how the crime happened, I run outside, as I smell Juilet's scent heading towards downtown.*

Me: Their taking her, downtown.

Guido: Then let's go. We don't have much time!

*Richard hops on Guido's back again and Guido flys again.*

*Meanwhile, downtown, a black van can be seen driving downtown. And inside, is Juliet, being held hostage by B1-Battle Droids and a Necromorph. Driving, is a Mobster, and a MagnaGuard sitting on a front passenger seat.*

* Soon the van stops in front of a tower, as the battle droid aims it gun at Juliet, as the Necromorph and a MagnaGuard lead Juliet the way, as the Mobster leads the way.*

Mobster: Come on, you brat. Get out here!

*Juliet exits the van, with a scared expression and they walked to the tower. Unaware to them, a armed Black Wing Rebel was on top of a roof, with his Rifle aiming down at the enemies. Then, saw two more armed Black Wing Rebels positioning themselves on another building rooftop. Then, a armed Black Wing Rebel walked to the one on the roof that saw the two positioning and the armed Black Wing Rebel turned and nodded at his comrade.*

* One armed Black Wing Rebel fired his rifle as the others fired their weapons.*

Mobster: Ambush! Return fire!

*The droids and the Mobster fire at the armed Black Wing Rebels, while the MagnaGuard takes Juliet to the tower. Meanwhile, Guido and Richard are up in the sky and saw Juliet being dragged by the MagnaGuard.*

I jump to ground and sneak up on the mobster, I knock his hat off and pin him down with claw foot, as I recognize him.*

Me: *coldly.* Dutch Schultz.

Dutch: Ah, you must be the American raptor kid that Slade transformed you. Nice to see you again...*takes out a Ray Gun* And your LAST! *kicks Richard off him, and stood up and starts to shoot at Richard.*

* The ray gun was shot out of Dutch Schultz hands, as black mobster came out with a colt.*

Me: Bumpy Johnson.

Dutch: *referring to Bumpy* You!

Bumpy: Nice to see you again, Dutch.

Dutch: You traitor! You dare show your face here! After you betrayed me and my men!

Bumpy: Sorry, Dutch. But that's what I do! *takes out his colt and shot at Dutch.*

*Dutch dodges the shot, and took out the Mustang and Sally and starts to shoot at Bumpy. Bumpy dodges it as the explosive bullets hit the ground and exploded.*

* I grab a Thompson M1921 and start shooting at Dutch, giving Bumpy his time.*

*Dutch then took cover and starts to shoot at Richard, while Bumpy was shooting at the droids.*

*Bumpy finished the battle droids off as he and me sneak up on Dutch, as we punch him, as he pulls out his colt, as I toke his colt.*

Me: * aiming at Dutch.* Where is my girlfriend, you punk!

Guido: Right here!

*Guido has Juliet, while trying to calm her down.*

Guido: Dutch Schultz, you are under arrest for taking her hostage.

*Dutch growls.*

* Just then Zira came out angry.*

Zira: You think you won, this isn't over yet!

*Richard was about to attack Zira, when a familiar android came out of the darkness, and the force pushed Richard away. Then, both Zira and Jinzo entered the void and disappeared.*

Me: It is for now. * I turn to everybody.* Lets head back to the base.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Guido, Richard and Juliet are in the van that they got from Dutch, which Dutch's handcuffed and knocked out. Juliet looked at Richard, with a scared expression.*

Me: Juliet, are you okay?

Juliet: *unsure* Yyyyeeaahhh. How did you know my name?

Me: Look at me, do I look familiar to you? And do you recognize my voice?

*Juliet looked closer at the raptor, with a curious yet unsure look. She then gasped at the raptor and rubs Richard's head.*

Juliet: R-Richard? Is that you?

Me: Yes Juliet, its me.

*Juliet was smiling with joy at the sight of seeing her boyfriend again, and hugs Richard's raptor head, while Richard nuzzles his girlfriend, and licks her on the cheek.*

* Juliet asks.*

Juliet: What has Slade and Zira done to you?

Richard: They threw a gas at me and I turned into a raptor.

Juliet: Glad to have you back, but I don't know...

* She couldn't say it, as it was stuck in her throat.*

Richard: Don't know what?

Juliet: About being with you, I don't know how our relationship is going to work.

*Richard looked down at this news, realizing that since he's a raptor, this could never work. But then, Guido spoke out.)

Guido: Juliet, you and Richard are going to be fine. Thud is a raptor and he fell in love with a human girl.

Me: Oh yeah, I remember.

Juliet: For real, no shit?

Guido: Yeah. Thud has Penny as his human girlfriend. He and Penny shared a strong love bond together.

* Soon we arrive at the base.*

Me: Here we our, home sweet home.

*Juliet awed at the sight of the inside of the base.*

Juliet: It's magnificent.

Me: Glad you like it, your living here with us.

Juliet: *hugs her raptor boyfriend* Oh, Richard.

*Just then, the two heard some footsteps, and saw Godzilla walking to them.*

Me: Hey Godzilla.

Godzilla(mental link): Hey Richard. *he then saw Juliet* She mate?

Me: *blushing* You could say that.

*Juliet was frozen at the sight of a giant mutated lizard staring at her.*

* I snap Juliet out of it, by snapping my claw fingers.*

Juliet: Oh hey.

Godzilla(mental link): No worry, Juliet. I won't bite.

Juliet: I bet everybody knows me, because my boyfriend told about me.

Godzilla(mental link): Sure did.

Juliet: I figured.

Me: How is my mom?

Rex: She's doing fine.

*The two saw Captain Rex walking to them.*

Rex: Apparently, the gas didn't transform her into those things you mentioned, BUT I'm afraid that she's a raptor like you, Richard.

Me: May we see her?

Rex: Yes sir. I'll take you two, to her.

* We arrive at the medical lab.*

*Rex stopped them at the entrance.*

Rex: Here it is. BUT, I MUST warn you both though, that the doctors and Dan are trying their best on finding the antidote to destroy the virus. So don't interrupt their work.

* We enter inside the lab, as we see my mom.*

*Richard sees her mom, as a raptor, on the medical bed, being inspected by a Med Droid(the one that Grevious has whenever he needs to be rebuilt) and Dan.*

* Just then we saw Slade, Zira, and Jinzo on screen.*

Slade: Well, well, well. Look at the family REUNION.

* I growl in anger with teeth bared.*

Me: You cold blooded bastards. You tell us how to cure my mom.

Zira: You try to cure your mom and it will make things worse.

Me and Juliet: Meaning?

Slade: The cure itself, will turn into poison and will kill her.

Dan: NOT if we have something to say about it!

Zira: Umbrella made the gas, we made sure that you can't cure it, so no good.

*Dan growls at Zira's antics.*

Dan: Well, don't forget, Zira. We stole your data from Umbrella!

Zira: Oh don't make me laugh, shark! They destroyed the data, you stole the data to the T-Virus nice try, though.

Me: Dan, just...

* Then we hear my mom waking up.*

Slade: Even if you all can manage to get the cure from the Ishumaru, there's no hope of saving your town or the world.

* I don't listen to Slade, as mom opened her raptor eyes.*

Me: Mom. * I nuzzle her.*

Mom: *groans then looked at Richard nuzzling her* Richard? What happened?

Me: I got bad news, mom. * Dan showed my mom her reflection, she got scared a little bit, as she look.*

Mom: I am a raptor.

Zira: Hope you like it.

* My mother turned to Zira.*

Mom: I can't believe you turn against your own family, *referring to mine.* Zira.

Zira: I am touched to hear that. *laughs evilly*

Me: what do you mean, mom?

Mom: Richard, Zira is your sister.

Me and Zira: What!

* Me and Zira look at each other.*

Slade: I see you two have heard about this...SHOCKING news...*narrowed his eye*.

Me: How are Me and Zira related?

Slade: That's none of your CONCERN, boy. I am afraid this concludes our little talk. We will see you next time, my boy. *end of transmission.*

Me: Mom, how are Me and Zira related?

Mom: Well, she was with me when you were just a little baby and she was just a little cub.

Me: You adopted her?

Mom: Yes.

* Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu come in with shocked looks on their faces, they heard everything.*

Rex: I cannot believe she use to be your adopted sister, Richard.

Me: I still cannot believe it, myself.

Kovu: Since your her brother, that makes you my uncle.

Dan: If you want to put it that way.

Me: I going to bed, I'll lead you to your bedroom, mom you have your room, Juliet you sleep with me.

* Soon we enter into our bedrooms, once Me and Juliet get into our bed room, she meets with Littlefoot and the gang, even Chomper and Guido.*

Chomper: Hey Richard. *saw Juliet* Is that Juliet?

Me: Yes Chomper.

Juliet: Nice to meet y'all.

Ducky: It is good to see you too, Juliet. Yep, yep, yep.

*Spike stood on his hind legs and gave Juliet a lick.*

* Juliet laughs as I introduce Littlefoot and the gang.*

Me: Juliet, this Longneck here is Littlefoot.

Littlefoot: Hi, Juliet. It's nice to meet you.

Juliet: Same here, Littlefoot.

Me: That Threehorn over there is Cera, she means no harm.

Cera: Unless you get on my wrong side.

*Littlefoot nudges her, and glares at her.*

Me: That Swimmer and Spiketail are Ducky and Spike, Spike doesn't talk.

Ducky: Richard is right about Spike not talking. But did spoke one time, yep, yep, yep.

*Spike nods and grunts in happiness.*

Me: Those two Flyers are Petrie and Guido.

Petrie: *flew in front of Juliet.* Hello, Juliet.

Guido*normal, glider size*: Hey Juliet. I hope you remember me when I drove the van.

Juliet: Nice to meet you. * turns to Guido.* And yes, I remember you.

Me: Juliet, this Sharptooth is Chomper, he won't harm you.

Chomper: He's right about me, Juliet. I am the NICEST Sharptooth ever to walk the earth.

Me: And that Fast Runner over there, that's Ruby, she is Chomper's caretaker.

Ruby: Nice to meet you, Juliet. Richard has told us all about you, told us about you, Richard did.

Juliet: Nice to meet you all.

Me: Okay everyone, time for bed, we got things to do tomorrow.

*The group then nods and walks down to their beds, then the scene darkens, marking the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped everybody liked it, if you want more, well here comes the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Me and the sharks adventure

**RolePlay! Episode 3: Richard and the Shark's adventure!**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The scene changes to where we see Richard, in the 'Spa' room, getting a massage from the MagnaGuard droid.*

* I was purring from the massage, then I feel someone else's hands giving me a message, I smell the person's scent.*

Me: That is good, Juliet.

Juliet: How did you know it was me?

Richard: I have raptor scent. So, I sniffed you massaging me.

Juliet: That's why I love you, Richard.

*Richard purrs lightly at Juliet's words. Just then, the two saw Screech and Thud enter the room.*

Screech and Thud: Morning you two!

Me and Juliet: Morning.

Me: What are you two doing here?

Thud: Me and my brother always come here for our usual morning massages.

Screech: Luckily, JD had made 5 massage beds and two rooms just for the occasion. And boy, was he right.

*Screech and Thud walked to their massage beds, and two droids camp up and started to masage their two raptors, one of each.*

Me: Hey Thud, I like to meet your girl, Penny.

Thud: *lazy* Hmmm? *snapped out of it.* OH, yeah. Sure, let me just get my Android phone out. *takes out the phone and starts to call Penny.* Hello? Hi, Penny. How are you? *his smile then fades, into worried* Your mom did what to you! *sigh* Ok, ok. I'll come and get you. I'll have my friends meet me at you place. Love you too. Bye. *hanged it up.*

Me: What happened?

Thud: Penny's mom tied her up on her bed, because her mother is SUPER religious and thinks that she and me DON'T need to be together.

Me: I'm coming with you, Thud.

Thud: No, Richard. I'm going there by myself. I have decided.

Me: If Penny's mom see you, your going to get shot.

Thud: Don't worry. If there's one thing I know about her, she's busy reading the bible. Penny told me about that. So, I got nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm going to climb to her upstairs window.

Me: Weird woman. Be careful, Thud.

Thud: I will, Richard. *Thud stood up and walks out of the room, just as Dan entered the room, and saw Thud exited.*

Dan: *knowingly* Let me guess...*crosses his shark arms* Thud's going to save Penny?

Thud and Me: Yeah.

*Dan sighed*

Dan: *to Thud* Go for it. And bring Tracy too.

Thud: I will, my good friend. *ran off.*

*Dan then enters the room that Richard and Juliet are.*

Me: Tracy?

Dan: Yeah, Tracy's my girlfriend. My HUMAN girlfriend.

Me: Damn. You too? I think the whole world is now doing cross mating.

Juliet: I think so too. But I like it.

Dan: Yeah, well, at first I thought it was crazy too. I mean, me a hammerhead shark falling in love with a human girl, that's crazy. BUT, Tracy changed me, I mean, I use to treat Kenny bad and the others too. Ever since she came to my life, I-I changed since then. Now, I'm kind, smart, funny and even friendly.

Me: Aren't you going to help Thud, your girlfriend could be in trouble too.

Dan: Nah, Thud can take care of himself. The one time I wanted to help Thud rebuilt some machines, he told me that he would do it by himself.

Juliet: But what about your girl, she could be in danger.

Dan: *assured* Don't worry you two. If I know Penny's mother, she just simply locked Tracy in the basement.

Me: But aren't you at least worried for her?

Dan: Well, of course I am. I tried to convince Thud to let me come with him one time, but he told me his heart chosen to go by himself. I respected his words and let him go.

Me: Alright, if you say so.

Dan: I'm sure Thud can do it.

* Meanwhile Thud, is at Penny's house as he climbs into the upstairs window.*

*Back to the base*

Juliet: SO, Dan. How did you and Thud met those girls?

Dan: How about I explain it with a song?

*Meanwhile back at Baltimore.*

Penny sees Thud coming up the stairs

Penny: (spoken) Thud! You came.

Thud: (spoken) Of course I did! I cared about you, don't I?

Penny: (spoken) Well, ever since you were working I thought you forgot about me.

Thud: *Chuckles then spoke* If I did, I wouldn't have done this!

*Thud then gave Penny a kiss in the mouth.*

Penny: (spoken) Oh, Thud, you do care! I thought about us different species would be separated.

*Richard and Juliet follows the hammerhead shark.*

Dan: Once I was a selfish fool  
>Who never understood<br>I never looked inside myself  
>Though on the outside, I looked good!<p>

*Dan looked at himself at a mirror.*

Then we met and you made me  
>The man I am today<br>Tracy, I'm in love with you  
>No matter what you weigh<br>'Cause...

*Dan took a picture of Tracy.*

Dan (& Chorus): Without love  
>Life is like the seasons with<br>No summer  
>Without love<br>Life is rock 'n' roll without  
>A drummer<p>

Tracy, I'll be yours forever  
>'Cause I never wanna be<br>Without love  
>Tracy, never set me free<br>No, I ain't lyin'  
>Never set me free, Tracy,<br>No, no, no!

*Thud took one of his claws and cut the ropes bind to her.*

Thud: Living in the ghetto  
>Black is everywhere you go<br>Who'd have thought I'd love a girl  
>Whose a human and<br>Skin's as white as winter's snow

Penny: In my ivory tower  
>Life was just a hostess snack<br>But now I've tasted chocolate  
>And I'm never going back<p>

They began to climb down the ladder.

Penny & Thud: 'Cause without love

Thud: Life is like a beat that you can't follow

Penny & Thud: Without love

Penny: Life is Doris Day at the Apollo

Penny, Thud & Chorus: Darling, I'll be yours forever  
>'Cause I never wanna be<br>Without love

Penny gave Tracy the keys to unlock her door.

Thud: So darling, never set me free

No!

Penny & Thud: I'm yours forever  
>Never set me free<p>

Chorus: No, no, no!

Thud and Penny kissed again in the car, where a few human friends are in.

Dan: If I'm left without my baby doll  
>I don't know what I'll do<p>

Tracy: Dan, I've got to break out

Tracy and Chorus:So that I can get my hands on you

A policeman went to inspect the car, just as they stopped.

Thud (gritted his teeth): And girl, if I can't touch you  
>Now I'm gonna lose control<p>

Penny: Thud, you're my lizard white knight  
>I've found my blue-eyed soul<p>

Thud & Rory: Sweet freedom is our goal

Dan: Trace, I wanna kiss ya!

Tracy: Let me out at the next toll!

Everyone: Without love

Thud went to the trunk, hit it, opened it and lifted Tracy out of the car.

Thud: Life is like a prom  
>That won't invite us<p>

Everyone: Without love

Dan: Life's getting my big break  
>And laryngitis<p>

Everyone: Without love

Penny: Life's a '45'  
>When you can't buy it<p>

Everyone: Without love

Tracy: Life is like my mother  
>On a diet<p>

Everyone arrives at my house.

Everyone: Like a week that's only Mondays  
>Only ice cream, never sundaes<br>Like a circle with no center  
>Like a door marked "do not enter!"<p>

DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER  
>'Cause I never wanna be...<br>Without love

Penny & Dan: Yes now you've captured me

Tracy: Without love

Thud & Tracy: I surrender happily

Chorus: Without love

Penny: Oh Thud  
>Never set me free<p>

Penny & Thud: No, no, no

Tracy & Dan: No, I ain't lyin'

Penny & Thud: Never set me free

All: No, no, no  
>No, I don't wanna live without<p>

Penny: Love, love, love

Dan: Yeah, yeah, yeah

All: Darling, you had best believe me,  
>Never leave me<br>without love!

* Soon Me, Juliet, and Dan see Thud, Penny, and Tracy.*

Tracy: Dan!

Dan: Tracy!

*The two ran and hugged each other.*

* I clear my throat, getting everybody's attention.*

*Dan and Tracy stopped hugging and look at Richard.*

Dan: Oh, sorry. Tracy, this is my friend Richard.

Me: Nice to meet you, Tracy.

*Tracy came to Richard and shook his claw hand.*

Tracy: Nice to meet you, Richard. Thud told us that you were turned into a raptor. I'm sorry to hear that.

Me: That's okay, nice to meet you too, Penny.

*Penny did the same that Tracy did and shook his hand.*

Penny: Nice to meet you too.

Me: Tracy and Penny, this is my girlfriend, Juliet.

Juliet: Hi.

*The two girls shook Juliet's hand, respectfully.*

Penny: It's SO nice to meet you, Juliet.

Juliet: Me and Richard have had some hard times, Richard's mom is transformed into a raptor too and my parents were killed when Dutch kidnapped me, but thanks to Richard and Guido they saved me.

Me: I will never let anyone or anything take you away from me, not ever again.

* Juliet then hugs and kisses me in the mouth, as I lick her check.*

Dan and Thud: *dreamily* Ah, love!

*The two then hugged their respective girlfriends.*

Rex: General Richard. Dan, and Thud!

*The group stopped their mushy moment and saw Captain Rex, without his helmet on, running to them.*

Me: What is it Captain Rex?

Rex: I just received some information from JD. He and Commander Cody are at a place called 'Jurassic Park.' They wanted us to come over there, just to have some greetings and a tour of the place, and JD was wondering if you, Dan, Kenny, Screech and Thud would want to come along with us.

Me: I like that idea, Juliet, Tracy, Penny, Littlefoot and the gang, even Chomper and Guido should come with us.

Rex: *concerned* Wait, you WANT to bring Juliet, Tracy AND Penny over to Jurassic park, sir? I mean, there's carnivores, danger everywhere you can possibly think of. Are you sure it's wise?

Thud: Captain Rex, if Richard and us chose it, you cannot change our minds.

Rex: *sigh* If you say so, sir. Then, I respect your choices then. The Republican Cruiser will take us there. Better pack up some things for the trip.

* Soon everybody pack up what they needed, soon the Republican Cruiser toke off with us on it, Littlefoot and the gang liked the view, Juliet even liked the view too, and kissed her raptor boyfriend, then they landed on Jurassic Park, as we saw JD and Commander Cody.*

JD: Hey everyone. Glad you can accept the invitation.

Guido: Thanks for having us coming here, JD.

JD: What are friends for?

Cody: The Jeeps have arrived, sir.

Rex: At least we have some transportation. *to the Clones* Alright, soldiers. Let's move!

The clones: Yes sir!

*Me and the others sat on each jeep that are for us to get in.*

Littlefoot: Why are we here on Jurassic Park?

Rex: I don't know, kid, but it has to do something to the fact that these people somehow knew of our existence. Either that, or they just wanted us to see their park, and wondering if JD can help support the park.

Me: I bet we are about to find out.

*The group arrives at a building with the words 'Jurassic Park' on it. We exited the jeeps and saw a old man with a cane walking to us.*

JD: *walked and extended my hand* Nice to meet you John Hammond.

John Hammond: *shook my hand then lets go* Nice to meet you, Judgment. I'm glad you can come here to see the park.

JD: It was nothing, John.

*John chuckles*

* John then see's us.*

John: And I see you brought your friends. *walks to Richard and rubs his head, while hearing Richard purr.*

Me: Nice to meet you, John.

Littlefoot and the gang: Hi.

*John backed away when he heard the dinosaurs talk, and was astonished.*

John: My god...I have never heard dinosaurs talk before!

Me: We are special John, we are not just normal dinosaurs.

John: *stunned* I-I would take your word for it.

*Dan and Kenny cleared their throats for their attention, and greetings.*

John: Oh right, but we should wait, there are more people coming.

*Just then, we see two more jeeps arriving to us.*

* The Doctors and the Lawyer come out of the jeeps.*

*Then, we see John walk towards them.*

John: Nice to see you come.

?: The park is really extraordinary.

* John introduces us to them.*

John: Doctor Grant, this is JD. He and his friends came here on such short notice.

JD: *extended my hand* It's a pleasure to meet you Grant.

Grant: Nice to meet you. * Grant notices me and the others.*

*Grant, Dr. Ellie Sattler, Dr. Ian Malcolm, and Donald Gennaro then walked to my friends, which are dinosaurs, with astonishment.*

Grant: Are these...dinosaurs?

Me: Not just any normal dinosaurs.

*The four then were startled and backed away from the talking raptor.*

Ian: *awed* D...did that Velociraptor just...talked?

Littlefoot: Yes he did.

*Ellie then noticed the two sharks, standing on their tail fins and able to breath air, like they do.*

Ellie: And are those sharks behind you?

Me: Yes ma'am.

Grant: *disbelief* That's impossible. Sharks have been known to breath in water, and swim there. How did they manage to breath air, and walk like humans?

Dan: That's because we're special sharks as well!

*The five humans then backed away, stunned at the Hammerhead shark that just talked.*

Me: I was once human and John has nothing to do with it.

Grant: Sorry to hear that kid.

Me: That's okay, I like this form.

Ian: Well, as long as your happy. Now, shall we get started on the tour?

John: Lets go in.

*The group then enters the room, where they saw a T-Rex bone standing there. Petrie, being a timid flyer, screams at the sight of the T-Rex, unaware of it being bones.*

Petrie: *Screams* Sharptooth! *fly's behind Ellie, shivering.*

* Ellie picks up Petrie.*

Ellie: Don't worry um...

Me: Petrie.

Ellie: Petrie, its just a skeleton.

Petrie: *nervous and shaking* Sssskkkeleton?

John: Yes, my dear Pterodactyle friend, this is just the bones of the Tyrannosaurus Rex we found at the excavation sight.

Petrie: Me fine now.

Cera: This is cool to see a dead Sharptooth or T-Rex, whatever you call it.

*Grant then looked at the Triceratops, with admiration.*

Grant: So...*bend down to her eye level* You and your friends have different names on these dinosaurs.

Littlefoot: Yes Dr. Grant, my species are called Longnecks, the others are Threehorns, Swimmers, Flyers, Spiketails, Sharpteeth, and a Fast Runners.

Me: Me and Thud to them are called Fast biters.

*The five humans were astonished at what they learned from the dinosaurs.*

Ian: Anything else you kids call things?

Thud: We also called the sun 'The Bright Circle', the Moon 'Night Circle', Earthquakes 'Earthshake', just with the 'S' in it instead of the 'Q'.

*The five humans were then impressed even more.*

Ellie: That's amazing. Dinosaurs who name things like what we call them right now.

John: Interesting. *walks up the stairs* Now, come on everyone. Let's get this tour on the way.

Rex: Yes sir!

*He and the clones began to make their way upstairs, with me and the others following, as well as the four people.*

* Soon we enter into a room full of seats and sit down.*

John: Have a seat everyone.

*We did so, and John walks up to the screen, where it shows another John look-alike standing besides him.*

John *on the screen*: Hello John.

John: Hello.

John *on the screen*: How did I get here?

*As the two John's talked about something, we then saw the two John's poke each other.*

John(the screen one): *backed his finger away and examines it* Oh.

*We can tell that the image John had blood from his poked finger. Just then, we saw more Johns appearing out of nowhere.*

* Then we saw something.*

John( On the screen): Where did you come from?

DNA: From your blood. That little extract of blood is DNA.

*As we hear the thing called 'DNA' talk, I leaned to Richard.*

JD: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Richard.

Me: Hell yeah, we are in the movie itself.

*As we hear the explanation of how they achieve the DNA, from the part where they extracted the DNA from the fossilized Mosquito, to where they extracted it. We then laughed at the part where the DNA was hit by a word, then we end at the part where it leads to an image of the frog turning into lines.*

DNA: And then we get the *places a set of organized circles and made DNA* CODE! *sighed* And now, we can make our own Dinosaur!

*shows an image of a egg being hatched immediately, then turned into a Apatosaurs.*

John: *imitates a stomping sound* Well then, now it's time to show you the next part of the tour.

*Just then, the safety bars then began to latch on, like where we're about to ride on the roller coaster. We then saw some scientists in a lab.*

Rex: *amazed* I have never seen this before.

* We then pass the lab, then we try to get up, but can't because of the safety bars.*

Me: Can't you stop this thing?

John: I'm sorry, it's kind of a ride.

* Then we finally lifted the bars and headed for the lab.*

*We arrived at the lab, and were astonished by it.*

Dan: *whistles* Wow. This is the biggest lab I ever seen.

Rex: You can say that again.

Cody: So this is where you and the others produce dinosaurs.

John: Yes. * He turns to a one of his scientist.* Hey, how are you doing?

Scientist: Oh good day, Sir.

* The scientist is writing on a check board, as we see moving, which means it is going to hatch.*

Cody: *to me* Are those eggs, moving sir?

JD: Yep. Which means they're starting to hatch, Commander Cody.

Rex: I would like to see that.

John: Then follow me.

*We arrived at the table, that has dinosaur eggs on them.*

* Me, Littlefoot and the gang, Chomper, Guido, Juliet, Tracy, Penny, Thud, Dan, Kenny, and the others watch the egg hatch, as we see a small raptor coming out.*

*We then see John talking to the small raptor that's coming out of the egg, encouraging him.*

John: *calm tone* Come on. You can do it. Push. Push. Push. *then chuckles as he saw the raptor come out. John then turned to Richard, with a smile.* Well, go on. Don't be shy. You can get him.

* I brake the egg shell, as I hold the small raptor, the small raptor licks me, I felt like I was about to cry with joy, as Juliet came next to me and smiled.*

John: I think that little fella's liking you.

*The baby raptor chirps at Richard, speaking to him.*

Baby Raptor: *Sharptooth language* Daddy?

Me: Thud, Come here.

* Thud walks over to me.*

Me: This baby raptor, just called me it's daddy.

Thud: I think this little fella's imprinted on you. He's yours, Richard.

*The Baby raptor then nuzzles on Richard's raptor chest, purring as well.*

* I purred as the baby raptor nuzzles on me.*

Me: I will take this little guy with us, but what should we call him?

Thud: That's a good question.

*Me and the others went to thinking.*

Rex: *to Richard* What would you name the little fella, sir?

Me: How about Charlie?

*The baby raptor chirps happily at his new name.*

Thud: He likes it!

Me* Sharptooth language*: Daddy's here, Charlie.

Juliet: And Mommy's here, Charlie.

Me: Juliet?

Juliet: Yes?

Me: Since we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time.

Juliet: Yeah...

* I bent down to one knee and ask my longtime girlfriend.*

Me: Will you marry me?

*Juliet was stunned at what Richard just said, then looked at me and the others, which we smiled at her. She then looked at her raptor boyfriend, or should I say, husband. She cry in tears of joy.*

Juliet: Yes! Yes I will!

* Then Me and Juliet kissed in the mouth.*

*Few minutes later, we arrive at the raptor section, where we stood above it.*

Rex: *to John* Care to explain what this is, sir?

John: This is where we keep the grown raptors.

Grant: What are they doing?

* As we see a cow being lifted into the air by crane.*

Dan: AND let me guess, that's their lunch, isn't it?

John: Yes.

* Then we all walk to the electric fence, as the cow is lowered into the cage, as the other raptors then strike.*

*Then, we heard the raptors attack the cow, while seeing the trees moving, sort of. Charlie then hid his face on Richard's chest, as he whimpers in fear.*

Me*Sharptooth language*: Don't worry Charlie, I will not let anything happen to you or your mother.

* Then I heard a raptor talking to me from inside the cage.*

*Richard, Chomper and Thud then came closer to the raptor that spoke to him.*

Raptor: *sharptooth language* Hey. What are you two and that T-Rex doing there, uncaptured!

Me*Sharptooth language*: We are from the mainland.

Chomper*Sharptooth language*: We are visiting.

Thud* Sharptooth language*: We work for a special organization, that deal with threats from around the world and space.

*The raptor tilts his head in confusion on what they said.*

Me: * Sharptooth language* We are not from around here.

Raptor *sharptooth language*: Oh. So, how did you carnivores became friends with the humans?

Me: * Sharptooth language* We have been friendly, for me, I wasn't a raptor like you, I was once a human, but I got affected by a DNA gas and got transformed, which our enemy is trying to destroy the human world, they also transformed my mother into a raptor too, but thanks to them, I now have a family of my own.

* The raptor see's Charlie.*

Raptor: *sharptooth language* That must be nice to hear.

Me*Sharptooth language*: Unfortunately.

* Then a man came up.*

?: They should all be destroyed.

*We turned and saw a hunter coming to us. Charlie shook at the man's appearance.*

Rex: And who are you, sir?

?: My name is Muldoon, I work here, to make sure the raptors on this island, don't get out of their cages.

* He see's some of us.*

Muldoon: Not you three, these raptors in their cages.

*Both Richard and Thud breathed a sigh of relief, as well as Charlie chirped.*

* I turn to the raptor still standing there in the cage.*

Me* sharptooth language.*: What is your name?

Sorin*sharptooth language*: Sorin.

Me*sharptooth language*: Nice to meet you, Sorin. I'm Richard and this is Charlie.

Thud*sharptooth language*: I'm Thud.

Chomper*sharptooth language*: I'm Chomper.

Sorin*sharptooth language*: Nice to meet you all. I have a question for the *referring to Thud and Chomper.* two of you. How did you both speak human language?

Chomper*sharptooth language*: My friends taught me, how to speak their language.

Sorin*sharptooth language*: That's awesome!

*Just then, Sorin heard a raptor roar.*

Sorin*sharptooth language*: That's my mother calling me. I gotta go. But before I go, can you two...teach me how to speak their language? Maybe tomorrow?

Me*sharptooth language*: You mean us three will teach you tomorrow, I will help any raptor.

Sorin*sharptooth language*: Thanks you three. Bye. *ran off, just as the three saw the crane lift, where it shows no cow. Then, turned to John.*

John: So, um...who's hungry?

* Soon we are table eating food and having a meeting.*

JD: So, John. I heard that you wanted me and my friends to come here to see the tour and probably help support it. Is that true?

John: Yes.

Rex: What kind of support do you want, John sir?

John: For backup security, in case something happens.

Me: Why choose us?

John: Because I heard so much about how your friend had bought supplies, and other things to everyone he trusts to them, so that's why I chose you all.

Me: We are the best, but I must say some of the clones are at war, right now.

Grant: *to Richard* So, you can speak their language, huh?

Me: Yes, Thud and his brother Screech, taught me and my mom, when we turned into raptors.

Grant: That's interesting to hear. Another thing though, how did you know...about your friend's secret?

Me: I followed him to his house and found out there.

Grant: Really?

*Richard nodded.*

Grant: Well then. How were things with you and your family living there?

Me: We live at a base, and it is good.

Ian: Well, that's a nice thing to hear, Richard.

Richard: *smiles* Thanks. *eats the food from the fork he has.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrive back at the room where we first came in, and we saw two children running to us. John was laughing with joy at the two kids, as he walks to them.*

?: We missed you.

John: Oh, it's SO good to see you two again.

*We smiled at John's reunion with their grandchildren.*

* We soon learned the grandchildren's names are Tim and Lex Murphy, they met with us, they were at first shocked then amused, to hear Me, Thud, Dan, Kenny, Littlefoot and the gang talk, now we see vans come and stop in front of us.*

Rex: Well, now. That's quite an interesting transport you got here.

John: This is going to be your transportation for the afternoon.

* As Lex open the door of the van, Ruby noticed three is no driver.*

Ruby: There is no driver.

John: That's because they're automatic.

John: Well, I hope you guys enjoy your tour.

* Everybody heads for their vans, John goes inside, as Grant, Richard, Charlie, and Juliet head for the vans, as Tim is front of us.*

Tim* to Grant*: I read your book.

Grant: Nice to know, kid.

*Tim then sees Commander Cody and Rex, without their helmets, talking to Richard. Tim can see that they look identical.*

Tim: Why do you look alike?

Me: They are called clones, Captain Rex and Commander Rex are part of the clone army for the republic.

Tim: Wow.

Rex: *chuckles* I see your amazed.

*Just then, the four sees Kenny and Dan make their way to the van, with Juliet entering.*

Rex: *to Richard.* Well, let's not keep this tour waiting, General Richard.

Me: Right Rex.

* Littlefoot and the gang are with Tim and Lex in the first van along with Donald, Grant, Settler, and Ian are in the second van, Me, Juliet, and JD are in the third van, while the others are in other vans, as the vans start moving.*

*As we were driven down the path, we see the entrance of the gate for Jurassic Park, we entered the gates as they opened. Then, we arrived at a huge electric fence.*

Charlie*sharptooth language*: *to Richard* Daddy, why we stop?

Me*sharptooth language*: We are going to see a T-Rex, if we see one, not like those other dinosaurs we tried to see earlier.

Charlie*sharptooth language*: Oh. I want to see.

*Just then, we see something surfaced from underground, revealing a goat in a cage.*

Charlie*sharptooth language*: What is that, daddy?

Me*sharptooth language*: That is a goat. I think the T-Rex is going to eat it.

*Charlie wags his tail in excitement to see the T-Rex eat the goat. We waited for a few minutes, but nothing. We narrowed our eyes, in annoyance.*

The three: Boring.

Charlie*sharptooth language*: Daddy, where T-Rex?

Me*sharptooth language*: I don't know Charlie, maybe the T-Rex wants to hunt instead.

*Charlie groans.*

*Few minutes later, we arrived at a another location. Just then, we saw Ellie get off the van, and wander off.*

Me: What the hell? Come on guys.

* Then we follow Ellie, following Grant, as everybody got out of the vans, and followed us, as we all met up.*

Cera: What is going on? what is Grant doing?

Rex: Maybe he just wanted to explore.

Kenny: Yeah...or get killed.

*We arrived at the open plains, where we see them standing besides a sick Triceratops.*

?: Don't be scared, come on, it's okay. She's sick.

* Cera walks over to the Triceratops.*

Cera:* to the Triceratops.* What is wrong?

*As me and the others stood there, we hear the Triceratops talk to Cera, telling her what happened.*

Rex: *to me and Richard* What do you think is wrong with her, sir?

Me: Let me find out.

* I walk over to Cera.*

Me: What is wrong with her, Cera?

Cera: She said she ate something that made her sick.

Me: Can you ask her?

Cera: What plant made you sick?

*The group just got their answer when Ellie spoke.*

Ellie: Is this what I think it is?

*The group then saw Ellie pick up a plant of some sort and examines it.*

Ellie: This must be the plant that made her sick.

?: We know their toxic, but the animals don't eat them.

*Ellie examines the piece that she found, which Richard and Cera saw it.*

Ellie: Well, there's only one way to know for sure...*stood up and walked off* Where are the Dinosaur's droppings?

Ian: Dropping?

* I had a disgusted look on my face.*

Charlie*Sharptooth language*: What she meant by that, daddy?

Me*sharptooth language*: You don't won't to know, trust me. I think its time try to teach you how to speak human.

*Charlie chirps in excitement on his father going to teach him how to speak his human language.*

*Meanwhile, at the lab, a certain nerd scientist was typing something on the computer, as a Clone Trooper passed by him, and salutes John.*

Clone: Good afternoon sir.

John: Good afternoon.

* The Clone see the scientist typing.*

Clone: What are typing, sir?

Scientist: J-just some information, that's all.

Clone: What's your name, sir?

Dennis: Dennis Nedry.

Clone: I'll leave you, to your work, Dennis.

Dennis: Oh, thank you.

*The Clone Trooper had a suspicious look on Dennis.*

*Meanwhile, back at the open field, we see Richard place his son down on the grass, ready for the lesson to speak human.*

Richard*sharptooth language*: Ready, son?

Charlie*sharptooth language*: Me ready, daddy.

* I was about to teach my son, until we heard thunder.*

Donald: Doctors, if you please, I have to inset that we get moving.

Charlie*sharptooth language*: What's going on, Daddy?

Me*sharptooth language*: There is a storm coming Charlie, I'll have to teach you, some other time.

*Charlie groaned at the news and Richard grabbed him.*

Ellie: Oh, well you guys can go on. I'll stay here and finish here.

Me: Juliet.

Juliet: Yes, honey.

Me: I want you, Tracy, and Penny to go with Ellie, you will be safe, I'll take Charlie with me.

Juliet: Okay.

Me: Here take one of these. * I give my wife a radio to contact me and I contact her.*

Juliet: Be careful.

Me: We will.

* Soon everybody, except Ellie, Juliet, Tracy, and Penny, got into the vans, as the vans, as the weather starts to get bad.*

*Meanwhile, back at the lab...*

Dennis: No no, Bob. You got to give me time. At least 30 minutes.

Bob*on the phone*: No promises.

* Bob hung up, as he gets on the boat.*

*Dennis looked at the side at Hammond and the Clone Troopers, that are speaking. He then stood up and spoke.*

Dennis: Anyone want anything from the vending machines?

* John and the clone troopers turned to Dennis, Dennis explains that he finished debugging the phones, and he also said, that a few mirror systems will go off and on for a few minutes, then he set his stop watch on his computer and also set his watch, as he leaves, Juliet, Tracy, and Penny returned early and entered as Dennis leaves, Juliet see's the stop watch on the computer, then she saw the man leave, as she follow hims, with the clone trooper following right behind her, as they both had a look that said, ' What is he up too?'*

*The two then stopped at a corner and hid behind the wall. The two then noticed each other, with the same look and spied on Dennis.*

Dennis: Five...four...three...two...one!

*The camera turns off and he enters the room.*

* After Dennis goes in, they follow inside to see, but not get seen, they saw him toke dinosaur DNA out of a special freezer, then he closed the freezer and shut the door, and closed the shaving can that has the dinosaur DNA, Juliet and the clone trooper confronted him, with weapons drawn, as Dennis runs, as Dennis get in a jeep, then gets out to unlock the gate, then as he leaves and opens the gates, Juliet and the clone trooper start shooting at the jeep, but they both missed, meanwhile Me, JD, and Charlie are in the same third van from earlier, the we saw the vans stop.*

Me: Don't tell me it's happening?

JD: It is.

Me: Oh, I know who did this.

Me and JD: Dennis!

Charlie*sharptooth language*: Daddy, what happened?

Me*sharptooth language*: Someone shut off the power, son, that is why were not moving.

* I turn to that JD.*

Me: I can't believe Dennis did it, that bastard!

JD: I hope they caught him. *looked outside and saw where we are.* And we stopped at the T-Rex exhibit.

Me: They didn't, but he will killed by the dinosaurs, and this is not good at all being at the T-Rex exhibit.

* Then we see Grant out of his van.*

*Grant then walked up to us.*

Grant: How are you three holding up?

Me: I got a radio, I'll call Juliet.

Me: We're doing fine, Dr. Grant.

Grant: Good to hear. *walks back to his van with Ian. We waited for a few minutes, thinking on what to do. Charlie looked out the window and saw no goat there.*

Charlie*sharptooth language*: Daddy! Daddy! Goat not there!

* Me and JD look and see no goat.*

Me: Oh my god.

JD: That's NOT good!

*Just then, we heard a roar and looked up and our pupils shrank as we saw...the Tyrannosaurus Rex, eating the goat it had just grabbed, and swallowed it. Then, the carnivore saw the vans standing besides the fence.*

* I grab Charlie and hold on to him, while he is shaking in fear, we see Donald leave the van with Tim, Lex, and Littlefoot and the gang are in.*

Me: He just left the kids alone.

* Then we see him run into the bathroom.*

Me: Just as I figured, he left the kids to hide from the big bad T-Rex.

*Just then, my Holocomm started beeping.*

JD: At least our commlinks works. *I answered the call.* Captain Rex, you here?

Rex: Yes sir! Me, Commander Cody and the two sharks are wondering what happened.

JD: We got a T-Rex right next to the fence and Donald just left the kids in the van. See if you can get them out to safety.

Rex: Yes sir. I'll contact some of my brothers in the vans to help out.

JD: Ok, Rex. Be careful.

Me: Aw JD.

* I see the fence starting to brake.*

Me: I think that's little too late.

JD: Uh Oh. *turned on the comlink* Rex, Rex. The T-Rex is about to destroy the fence. Try to draw his attention to you guys! Me and Richard will get the kids out of there.

Me: Hold on just a minute Rex, I have an idea. Me and Thud will try to talk to him.

* Then I hand Charlie to JD, as I get out of the van, then Thud came to my side, as the T-Rex gets out of the fence.*

*The T-Rex just broke the fence, and roared, before he looked down and saw the two raptors standing in front of him.*

Me*sharptooth language*: Hold it, right there!

*The T-Rex then tilts his head to the two raptors that spoke to him.*

T-Rex*Sharptooth language*: You DARE both challenge ME!

Me*sharptooth language*: No. We are just taken cautious, to make sure you don't kill anyone.

T-Rex*sharptooth language*: I've been trap there for long time. Now I'm free, thanks to that weird creature with yellow raptor eyes.

Me*sharptooth language*: What creature?

T-Rex*sharptooth language*: He had skeleton face, walk on two legs, and said he can grow four arms and four strange glowing sticks.

Me*sharptooth language*: You must have met with General Gervious, he is our enemy, he captured me, but I escaped from him.

T-Rex*sharptooth language*: He told me that these humans turned him into THAT thing. He said he used to be like our kind. AND you two SIDED with the HUMANS!

Me*sharptooth language*: We make sure the humans are safe from harm.

* A flash light is turned on.*

T-Rex*sharptooth language*: What's that bright light? *walks to the van that the kids are in.*

Thud*Sharptooth language*: HEY! HEY! WAIT STOP!

* Inside the first van.*

Tim: Turn the light off!

* The T-Rex is next to the van, but not looking, me and see Tim trying to shut the door.*

Me and Thud* whispering*: Get back! Get back!

* But Tim shuts the door, as the T-Rex turns to van.*

*The T-Rex then turned his attention to the van, and looked at the group.*

T-Rex*sharptooth language*: You know, I'm starting to have second thoughts about what that thing said to me about him being that thing, is starting to let me think, this is wrong.

Me*sharptooth language*: You harm those kids, you're be sorry.

*The T-Rex didn't listen as he nudges the van.*

Me*sharptooth language*: Get away from that van!

* The T-Rex backs off, as the kids inside fight for the light to try to turn it off.*

*The T-Rex then lunges at the top of the van, trying to eat them.*

* Me and Thud get a m16 with a grenade launcher out and aim it at the T-Rex.*

Me*sharptooth language*: I said GET BACK! SO GET BACK OR WILL SHOT!

*The T-Rex then backed away from the van.*

* But the peace was short lived as the T-Rex then flips the van over.*

*Just then, Grant took out a flare stick and turns it on.*

* The T-Rex attacks the van, as Grant stood outside of the van.*

Grant: Hey!

The T-Rex roars at Grant, Ian also turns on a flare stick too, as Grant threw the flare stick away from the van, as the T-Rex chases after the flare.

*Then, Ian turned on the stick and waved it.*

Ian: Hey, hey. Hey, hey.

*The group then turned to Ian.*

Everyone: IAN! FREEZE!

* Ian leads the T-Rex away from the group, as the T-Rex follows him, as it the Ian flew when it hit with his nuzzle, as Ian is knocked out cold and covered, as Donald is found, the T-Rex then eats Donald, as Me, Thud, Grant, JD, Rex, Cody, and some of the clones help get Littlefoot and the gang out of the van, Littlefoot and the gang are not injured, but Lex and Tim are, Lex is freed, JD gave me Charlie, as Lex saw the T-Rex and screams.*

*Rex covers Lex's mouth*.

Rex: Don't move...He won't see us if we don't MOVE.

Me: Easy for you to say.

* Then the T-Rex is in front of us.*

T-Rex*sharptooth language*: Goodbye!

* Then the T-Rex moved the van closer to us trying to kill us, as we move to the edge, as we climb down, Charlie is holding on to me on my back, as the T-Rex moves, then van the we moved out of the way, just in time, as the van falls into a tree, as the T-Rex roars, as we get to the bottom, I call to the T-Rex.*

Me*sharptooth language*: Nice try to kill us, sucker!

*Few minutes later, we walked down the path of the forest.*

Charlie*sharptooth language*: Daddy, what's going to happen now?

Me*sharptooth language*: First we must get Tim down first, then after that, we must find some place to sleep, then in the morning we need to get to the visitor center.

Charlie*sharptooth language*: Ok.

*We arrived at a pipe that is overflowing with water. Grant went and washed his face with it.*

Grant*calling to Tim*: Tim.

* As we look up into the tree.*

Grant*calling Tim*: TIM! I'm going up there! *ran to the tree and started to climb.*

* I climb the tree, to help Grant.*

*The two then arrived where the car is and saw Tim, just sitting there.*

Grant: Hey. You alright?

Tim: I'm scared.

Richard: Don't worry, we'll help you get down. Trust us.

*Tim doesn't move.*

Grant: Come on kid, let's get you out of there before the car falls.

* Then Tim moves as we get him out of the damaged van.*

*Richard placed Tim on his raptor back and started to climb down. As they climbed down, a familiar Necromorph was seen climbing down the tree to where the Van is, and starts to push it. Richard, Grant and Tim see the van about to come down to them. Then the two started to climb down.*

* The three made it down, as the van, lands as the van comes down.*

*Me and the others heard something crashed and ran to the source, and saw the van there. Guido, in his armor master mode, grabs the van's front, and with incredible strength, he lifted the van with ease.*

Guido: *to the three* You guys alright?

Me, Grant, and Tim: Yes.

Tim: Well we're back, in the car again.

Grant: At least, your out of the tree.

*Guido then places the van down and helps the three up.*

Guido: Come on, you three. JD and the others are waiting. *ran off.*

*Meanwhile a jeep arrives with Muldoon, Ellie, Juliet, Tracy, and Penny.*

*A clone trooper noticed them come out.*

Clone: Muldoon, sir. Where are the others?

Muldoon: Back at the visitor center. What happened here?

Clone: Sir, a Tyrannosaurs had just destroyed the fence, and killed Donald. We couldn't find Ian or the others, sir. I just hope they're ok.

*Then they hear a moan, as they find Ian with a broken leg.*

Clone: It's Ian. *the two then ran to him.* Looks like his leg's broken. We need to take him to a medic and fast.

Ellie: Ian. Ian.

Ian: Remind me, to thank John for a lovely weekend.

Clone: At least he's alive, sirs. Come on, let's get him in the jeep.  
>Nov 19th 2011, 9:05am<p>

* After a few seconds later, Ellie and Juliet look over to where a trail of debris and look down and see the van.*

Juliet: Hey guys. Look.

*A few minutes, later they make it too the van*

Ellie: Alan.

Juliet: Richard.

Muldoon: There not here.

*The Clone was talking in the comlink with some on and turned it off, ending the transmission.*

Clone: Good news sir, the group suffered no injuries, except for Lex and Tim. They said they'll meet up at the Center in a while. I suggest we make our way back there.

Muldoon: Lets head back.

* As they made it to the jeep, Ian is calling to them.*

Ian: We got to get out of here, now!

*The three then saw the same T-Rex and arrived at the Jeep. Muldoon started to drive the van, as the Clone took out his clone blaster.*

Ian: Must go faster.

Muldoon: I'm going as fast as I can!

*The Clone started to shoot at the T-Rex.*

* Soon the T-Rex is tired chasing and walks away, as the jeep disappears.*

*Ian breathed a sigh of relief, and the clone sat back.*

Clone: The T-Rex's no longer chasing us, sir.

* meanwhile back to the group.*

*After a long day, the group decided to find somewhere to sleep. Richard heard his raptor son yawn.*

Charlie*sharptooth language*: Daddy, I'm tired. Where we find to sleep?

* Then the group climb up a tree, then the group see Longnecks eating.*

Littlefoot: *amazed* Whoa. Longnecks.

Charlie*Sharptooth language*: Daddy, what's that?

Me*sharptooth language*: There what Littlefoot and the gang call Longnecks.

Chomper*sharptooth language*: They call my race Sharpteeth, and your race Fast-biters.

Charlie*sharptooth language*: Oooh...

*Just then, the group heard a familiar roar and looked down to see Sorin.*

Thud*sharptooth language*: What are you doing here and out of your cage?

Sorin*sharptooth language*: Well, we were just doing our usual things in the cage, when a bunch of strange creatures with black sticks and a creature with a skeleton face appeared and destroyed the entrance, and he said that if we don't listen to him, he'll kill us all. Eventually, we took our chance and managed to kill the creatures, and some of us escape. BUT, the big one grew four arms and killed some raptors.

Me*sharptooth language*: You too, that was General Grevious that you saw, he's our enemy.

Sorin*Sharptooth language*: Yeah, I noticed. So, what happened to you all?

Me*sharptooth language*: After the power shut down, a grown T-Rex attacked us, but we're okay.

Sorin*Sharptooth language*: Good to hear. Besides, I also came here to see if you guys will still teach me how to speak human language.

Me*sharptooth language*: Sure, why not. come up here.

Sorin*sharptooth language* Sure. *Sorin started to climb up the tree. Guido helps Sorin up and Sorin sat with the sharptooth group.*

Charlie*sharptooth language*: I want to learn too, daddy.

Me*sharptooth language*: Okay, son.

* we begin the lessons, as everybody, except us and Grant, fell to sleep, meanwhile at the visitor center, John, some Clone troopers, and the girls sit at a big table.*

Clone 1: Ok, sir. What's the reason for calling us in the meeting?

Juliet: We need to call back.

Clone: We tried doing that, Lady Juliet, but all the phones are cut off, and the radio's out as well.

Penny: What about the holocom?

Clone: Well, the holocomm's working fine, which we're glad that it is, and we try contacting them, but they wouldn't answer.

Tracy: What about the base?

Clone: Well, that's the good news. Luckily, we contacted the base, and they'll come for us in a few hours or so.

John: Contact the base again, and tell them to contact Ingen, so they can send helicopters.

Clone: Yes sir. *walks off to call Ingen.*

*Meanwhile, back at the group, Richard, Chomper and Thud were teaching Sorin and Charlie how to speak human.*

Chomper*sharptooth language*: Come on, you two. Don't give up. You almost got it.

Sorin*Sharptooth language*: *sigh* It's no use, we'll never learn how to speak human.

*Charlie groans lightly*.

Thud*sharptooth language*: Look, I know it's hard to speak the human language, I had that experience when Chomper tried to teach me how to speak his flattooth language. BUT, I didn't gave up, and neither will you two!

*The two then looked up at the three.*

Richard*sharptooth language*: Now, come on you two. Try saying your name. Like this...*normal language* My name is Richard. *back to Sharptooth language*. You try, Sorin.

Sorin: My name...

Thud*sharptooth language*: Keep going.

Sorin: My name is So...

Me*sharptooth language*: Almost there.

Sorin: My name is Sorin.

*The three then were stunned at what they heard from Sorin. They did it.*

Sorin: *excited* I...I did it! I...I can speak HUMAN!

Charlie*sharptooth language*: Horray!

Me*sharptooth language*: Your turn, son.

Charlie*Sharptooth language*: Ok.

*Charlie then took a deep breath and started his training.*

Charlie: M...M..m..My...name...

Richard*Sharptooth language*: Come on son, you can do it.

Charlie: M...my...name...is...

Richard*sharptooth Language*: You almost got it!

Charlie: My...name is...Charlie!

*Richard's eyes started to tear up of joy, at his son for finally speaking human.*

Charlie: Daddy, I did it! I did it! I can speak human! *ran to his father.*

Me: I knew you could do it, son.

*Charlie and Richard nuzzled each other, as they purred.*

Charlie: *crying happily* Thank you daddy.

Me: Your welcome, son.

*Just then, Sorin saw a Longneck coming to them. Sorin then saw that the longneck's eating the leaves on the trees.*

*everybody wakes up, as Lex backs away.

Lex: Go away!

Rex: Well, what do you know? The big fella's hungry for some leaves.

*Grant then took a branch full of leaves and puts it close to the Longneck.*

*Then the Longneck eats the leaves, then the Longneck talks to Littlefoot.*

Longneck: Are you Littlefoot?

*Littlefoot gasped at the dinosaur knowing his name.

Littlefoot: Yes. How did you know?

Longneck: There are three small Longnecks that know you.

Littlefoot: Who does?

?: We do.

* Littlefoot looked down, and saw Ali, Shorty, and Rhett.*

*Littlefoot gasped in excitement as he saw his three familiar Longneck friends standing below them.*

Littlefoot: Ali! Shorty! Rhett! How did you three get here?

Ali: We were with herds.

Rhett: Then we got lost.

Shorty: And here we are.

*Rex, Cody and the clones then used their grappling guns and shot it up above and started their way down, with the group following. After they descended down, the clones and Rex saluted the three.*

Rex: It's good to see you three again, sirs.

Rhett: At ease Rex.

* Littlefoot then asks the Longneck.*

Littlefoot: What is your name.

Sinclair: My name is Sinclair.

Rex: Nice to meet you, Sinclair. *salutes* Captain Rex, reporting for duty, sir.

Sinclair: Let me guess, your visiting?

Rex: You catch on pretty quick, kid.

Sinclair: we get visitors, each year.

*When Lex tried to pet, Sinclair.*

Sinclair: Ah achoo.

*The group were grossed out at the sight of what they saw.*

Tim: Gezuntite.

*Few minutes later, the group were down from the tree, walking.*

* Tim calls his sister a nerd, but she calls herself a hacker, then everybody saw Grant in a nest.*

Chomper: Uh oh. Is that a raptor's nest?

Sorin: If it is, don't worry.

*Grant then picked up the hatched egg.*

Grant: Well, it looks like they're already hatched.

Grant: The dinosaurs are breeding.

*The group then see the raptor's footprints on the dirt. Meanwhile, at a far away part of the jungle, two raptors were seen eating a dinosaur corpse, till the screen changed to where we see a familiar Cyborg that killed many Jedi...General Grievous. A droid commander came to Grievous*

Droid Commander: Um...sir. Can you explain why we're getting those two raptors?

General Grievous: You why, commander.

*Grievous then walked to the two raptors, with a needle on his hand, with some liquid in it.*

* Then Grievous injected them with the liquid, as the raptors then turned to Grievous.*

Grievous: You two will now OBEY my every order, and listen to my instructions.

Raptor#1: What are your orders?

*The Droid commander then walked up to Grievous, stunned at the raptor talking.*

Droid commander: Uh, did that raptor just talked, sir?

Grievous: Yes. The Med droid made a special compound that enables the change of a creature's DNA, making them intelligent, speak AND obey my every order. *to the raptors.* NOW, I have a mission for you both...*chuckles, then coughs*.

*Meanwhile, back with me and the others.*

* We are walking, then we see Fast Runners running, as Ruby see's her kind.*

Ruby: Where are they all running from?

Grant: A predator is near.

* We start running.*

Fast Runner#1: Run, he coming!

*Just then, we then ran to a tree trunk and hid in it.*

* Then we see the same T-Rex that try to kill us.*

*The T-Rex grabbed a runner, killed it and then ate it.*

* We watch the T-Rex eat as Grant talk.*

Grant: Looks like that T-Rex's going to give up.

Kenny: It sure looks like that.

Dan: Yeah. *The three then went back down.*

Me: Lets get the hell outta here, before he see's us.

Everyone: Right!

* we get out of there, meanwhile my soon to be wife, and others are at bunker.*

Clone: I wonder what's keeping Arnold and our two Clones so long...

Juliet: Somethings wrong, I know it.

Ellie: We need to get the power back on.

Clone: And we will. Muldoon, Ellie, me and the remaining Clones here will head to the power room, while you guys and the remaining Clones stay here just in case. And we're going to need some weapons and something to communicate.

Muldoon: I got it.

* Muldoon gets a shotgun out.*

Clone: Alright, then. Now, we just need someway to communicate to each other.

* Ellie grabs a few radios.*

Clone: You guys SURE know how to be prepared. *grabbed a radio from Ellie.*

* Soon Ellie and the are in the compound.*

Ellie: Mr. Arnold? Mr. Arnold?

Clone: John, sir. We're inside the power room.

John*comlink*: Great, Find the power switch.

* Meanwhile back with the group.*

*We walked down the path, then stopped at the fence.*

Cera: NOW what do we do!

* Grant throws a stick at the fence, nothing happened.*

Grant: Guess that means the powers off.

*Grant then walked to the fence, and grabbed it, and started to scream in pain, as the electricity coursed through him. We then started to scream or panic at Grant being shocked at, till he stopped and looked at us, with a playful grin.*

* I laugh from the scare.*

Lex: That's not funny.

Tim: That's great.

Cera: I agree.

*Guido examines the fence, and transformed into his Armor Master mode and flew up and landed on the other side of the fence.*

* Then we hear a roar.*

Me: Oh shit, move!

* Then everybody starts climbing up the fence.*

*Meanwhile, back with Ellie and the Clones, they continued to walk down the walkway.*

Ellie: I see the box.

John*via radio*: Ok. There's a gray switch in it, and you have to pull it four times.

*Ellie pulled the switch.*

Ellie: Okay, charged.

John: Now, once the switch's charged, you MUST pushed the green button, that says 'push to close'.

* Ellie pushes the green button.*

*Just then, the alarm was heard from the fence, startling Tim, but he held on to it.*

*Back to the power room.*

John: Now you must reactivate all the buttons from the park.

* Ellie pushed the buttons.*

*Back to the fence.*

Grant: Tim, you're going to have to jump!

Tim: You crazy! I'm NOT going to jump!

Grant: It's simple! Count to three and jump! One, two, three!

* Then Tim counted, when Ellie pushed a button, Tim got shocked.*

*Guido then caught Tim on time, and fell to the ground.*

Lex: Tim!

*Guido got up and tried to felt a pulse.*

Guido: He's not breathing.

*Back at the power room, the lights turned on, as Ellie was in excitement.*

Ellie: Doctor Hammond, we're back in business.

*Then, a raptor appeared behind Ellie and the clones.*

Clone: How did he get here!

* Then Ellie and the clones close the gate, then they feel hands.*

*The three looked and saw Arnold's hand and the clones' hands.*

Ellie: *sighed* Mr. Arnold.

Clone: Where have you two be...*the three gasped as they only saw arms, and no sign of the three, then they backed away to the gate, only to move forward as the raptor tried to get out of the gate.*

Clone: Move, move, move! *the three ran as fast as they can.*

* The ran out of the power compound, and closed the gate.*

*Meanwhile, Muldoon and two Clone Troopers walked down the forest.*

Muldoon: *to the clones* Stay close to me.

Clones: Yes sir.

* Muldoon and the clones see a raptor and aim their weapons.*

Muldoon: Keep an eye out for any raptors.

Clone: Yes sir!

*Muldoon puts his hat down, and arms his Spaz-12, then aimed at the raptor. Just then, a raptor's head came out of the brush and glared at Muldoon.*

Muldoon: Clever girl.*

*The Raptor pinned Muldoon down, and the raptor was about to kill Muldoon, till a Clone pushed the raptor and helped Muldoon up.*

Clone: Fall back! Fall back! *threw a flashbang, blinding the raptor and the three ran off.*

*Back with us, Grant was giving CPR to Tim. We just stood there worried for Tim. Grant did this three times, till we heard Tim cough.*

Grant: Good boy.

Tim: Three.

*Few minutes later, we arrived back at the center.*

Grant: Hello?

* then we head into the dining room.*

*Kenny and Dan's mouths water at the sight of the food.*

Kenny: Mmmm...*licks his chops* Dan, we have hit the JACKPOT!

Me: Save some for us.

* Grant, Rex, and Cody left, as everybody eats food.*

*Everyone was enjoying the food, because we were starving. Richard was at one table, eating, when he noticed Sorin and Charlie looking curious at the food they have on their plate.*

Thud: Go ahead, eat.

* Then we see Lex, Littlefoot and the gang, have a frighten look.*

*We turned and saw a raptor shadow.*

Me*whisper*: Follow me, everyone!

*The group follows Richard to the kitchen, where they hid behind them.*

* Then We see a raptor, breathing on the glass, as Time takes a look.*

*Meanwhile, with Grant, Rex, Cody, Ellie, John, Ian, the clones and Muldoon, Grant pumps his Spaz-12 shotgun.*

* Juliet gets armed with an M16 with a grenade launcher.*

Grant: Just the two raptors right?

Clone: Yes sir. I bet those two are looking for the others and get their chance to strike at them.

Muldoon: *to Grant* You said that they're in the dining room, right?

Grant: Yeah, I left them there safely.

Rex: As long as they hid themselves from them, they should be fine.

Ellie: Not unless they know how to open doors.

* Back in the kitchen, we hear a sound, I then get an idea.*

Me: You guys stay here, Me, Thud, and Sorin will talk to those raptors, Charlie you stay with Littlefoot and the gang.

Charlie: *nuzzles his dad* Be careful, daddy.

Richard: I will son. *kisses Charlie and we ran off to hide.*

*The raptor opened the door and looked around. Richard looked up and saw the raptor holding a droid blaster. Then, the raptor did his call, as another raptor showed up, with the same droid blaster.*

Raptor #1: Do you see them anywhere?

Raptor#2: They were in the dining room earlier, they must have hid from us.

Raptor #1: Well, keep searching then. *sniffed the air* I can smell them nearby.

Sorin: *whispered to Richard* I thought you, Thud and Chomper were the only ones who can speak human.

Me*whispering*: We didn't teach these raptors, they must have met with General Grievous, he must have used a special liquid that makes them speak human, make them smart and also obey his commands only, those two are here to kill us all. Thud, signal the J.D., Dan, Kenny, and kids to move quietly.*

*The three human speaking raptors make their move to buy us some time. The two raptors with the weapons noticed the three come out of hiding and readied their blasters.*

Raptor #1: Put your claws up, you three!

Me: Looking for us?

Raptor #1: Yes. And where are the rest of your team that Grievous has told us about! Take us to them, or WE'LL blast you three!

Sorin: You won't find them.

Raptor #1: Well then, you don't mind if we have a look around then!

*Suddenly, four MagnaGuards appeared from behind them and turned on their electrostaffs.*

Raptor #2: Kill the three!

*The MagnaGuards twirled their staffs at the three, while the two raptors look around for us.*

* Then I hand Sorin an MP5, while Me and Thud use M16's with grenade launchers, and shoot at the guards, then others move quietly, then one of the raptors knocked pans down, as everybody moved, as the raptors looks no one is seen, then one of the raptors sniff the floor.*

*Tim hid behind the metal furniture, where a raptor was licking the ladle, before he sniffed the air. Then, he heard something clinking and saw Lex tapping the spoon and starts to position himself, as Lex tries to move the lid down, but couldn't then the raptor charges at Lex and screams at the charging raptor. Just as Lex braced herself, the raptor hit himself on the head on the metal furniture, for the Lex that he thought he saw was just a reflection of her. She took her chance and crawled down.*

*Tim then decided to run.*

*The raptor then saw Tim and chased after him in the freezer. Tim began to slip, as well as the raptor, then Tim made a run to the door, and tried to close it, but the raptor was trying to escape. Then Lex came running by, screaming along the way, and the raptor went back inside, and Lex locked the door. Then, she grabbed Tim and we ran to the exit, as the raptor growled at us. We ran and saw Grant, Ellie, Captain Rex and Cody.*

Rex: What happened, sir?

Me: There's a raptor, in the kitchen.

JD: The raptor is pissed.

Me: Where is Juliet?

Rex: She's with John, Ian, the clones and Muldoon, sir. Once we get the power on, we'll contact him to get a vehicle and we can get out of here.

Me: Good work, Rex. Let's head to the lab, and reactivate the system.

Rex: Yes sir!

*We ran to the laboratory. Few minutes later, we arrived there, and opened the door.*

Grant: The door locks.

Guido: Ellie, activate the door locks.

*Both he and Grant saw the same raptor we encountered and tried to open the door, but Grant grabbed the knob, and the raptor started to push. Guido and Grant tried to hold on the door, as much as they can. Ellie noticed this and ran to help the two. Then, Lex came by to the computer.*

* Lex searches for the files, while Grant, Guido, and Ellie deal with the door.*

Grant: Try to reach the guns.

*Ellie saw the Spaz-12 gun and tried to grab it with her foot, but she couldn't reach it. Me and the others were only looking at Lex, trying to find the right file. The raptor pushed the door a few more feet, and used his claws to keep the door opened. Guido use as much strength as he can with his Armor Master suit strength can give him.*

* It toke a while, but Lex found the file.*

*Lex clicked the file, and all the systems turned back on. Guido and the two pushed the door, and the door locks have been activated.*

Lex: Yes. Yes. We did it.

*We cheered for Lex's successful attempt of finding the right file. Grant then picked up the phone and called John.*

*John heard the phone rang and answered it.*

John: Grant?

Grant: Mr. Hammond, the phones works

John: Children, alright?

Grant: Yeah, they're here with us. Call the Chopper, so that we can get out of here.

* Then we hear glass braking.*

Ellie: Their coming through the glass.

*Grant dropped the phone and he, Rex, Cody, Thud and Richard started to shoot at the raptors.*

John: Grant? GRANT!

*The screen changes where me and the others started to climb up the ladder to the vents.*

* The raptor breaks the glass, as Grant knocks the ladder down with his foot.*

*We began to crawl in the vent, to look for a way out. Grant noticed a pipe on the way and moves it. We did the same and were besides Grant. Just as Lex crossed halfway, the raptor's head lifted the vent piece, as Lex screams. Kenny noticed this and kicks the raptor's face, till the raptor falls down, and Lex held on the edge. I grabbed Lex's hand and lifted her up, just as the raptor's about to bite her leg.*

Grant: Come on, let's move! Let's move!

*We continued to crawl our way to the vent, till Grant stopped at a vent shaft and opened it, showing the dinosaur bones.*

* We are back at the main entrance of the visitor center, as Me, Grant, Thud, Sorin, and JD help everybody down.*

*Just as the last person got down, we saw the raptor there. We then got on the skeleton bones of the dinosaur. Just then, the raptor jumped at us, only to hit the bones, and separated us.*

Everybody, even Littlefoot and the gang held on, as Time fell to ground, the bones can't hold the weight anymore.*

*We started to feel the thing breaking, as both Richard and Sorin jumped, while Richard hold his raptor son, and landed on the ground, just as the bones fall down on them. Me, the sharks, Rex, Cody, and Grant then jumped down, and covered as the bones fell on us as well. Littlefoot, the gang, Lex and Ellie then fell down, except Guido and Petrie, as they landed softly on the ground. Guido and Ellie looked up and saw the raptor's shadow besides the curtains. We got up, and heard Lex scream, as we saw the other raptor there. We became surrounded by the two raptors. Just as one of them about to strike, the same T-Rex came out of nowhere and saved us by grabbing the raptor with his mouth.*

Me*sharptooth language*: I thought you didn't like us.

T-Rex*Sharptooth language*: I learned Grievous used me. Now, go. I'll hold off the raptors.

*Tim then noticed the second raptor running to the T-Rex and started to bite its neck. The T-Rex roared at the raptor.*

T-Rex*Sharptooth language*: *to us* GOO!

*Although most of us don't know sharptooth language, except the sharpteeth ones, we ran out of the door, where we saw John, the clones, Muldoon, Ian, Juliet, Tracy and Penny on each jeep.*

*We ran to each jeep, as Grant says to John.*

Grant: Did you contact the chopper?

John: Yes.

Grant: Oh and Hammond, after careful consideration, I decided...*enters the jeep* NOT to endorse your park.

John: It's alright.

* Then we all drive off.*

*The T-Rex eventually grabbed the raptor with his mouth, and threw him at the bones, and then he roared in his victory. Meanwhile, we arrived at the helipad, where a Republic Cruiser AND a helicopter arrived.*

* We enter into the cruiser, as we an unknown wounded raptor come in the cruiser.*

Sorin*sharptooth language*: Mom?

Sorin's mother*sharptooth language*: Sorin! Your alive!

Sorin*sharptooth language*: Mom, hop in.

*Sorin's mother did so, with the help of some clones.*

Sorin*Sharptooth language*: I can't believe your alive, mom.

Sorin's mom*sharptooth language*: I thought you were dead as well, Sorin.

*The two raptors nuzzled for each other.*

JD: Pilot, take us home.

Clone Pilot: Yes sir!

*The two aircraft's flew far away from the island, as the screen darkens, marking the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everybody likes this chapter, there will be another chapter coming soon, until then, this is RichardTerminator signing off.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Our first Thanksgiving

**Roleplay! Episode 4: Charlie and Sorin's first Thanksgiving**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The screen changes where we see Charlie being carried by Richard.*

Me: Welcome to your new home, Charlie.

*Charlie was amazed at the base that his dad's living in.*

Charlie: What is this place, daddy?

Me: This is a base.

Charlie: Ooooh...

*Just then, Charlie heard some huge footsteps and saw Godzilla making his way to Richard. Charlie was unsure whether to scream or hide behind his dad.*

Me: Hey Godzilla.

Godzilla(Mental link): Hey Richard. How was trip?

Me: Good, but turned worse.

* Godzilla see's Charlie.*

Godzilla(mental link): Who that you holding, Richard?

Me: This is my son, Charlie. Charlie, say Hi to Godzilla.

*Charlie just hid his face on his dad's raptor chest, shaking with fear.*

Me: He won't harm you, Charlie, I promise.

*Charlie then looked at Godzilla.*

Charlie: *unsure* Um...hi Godzilla.

Godzilla(mental link): Hello Charlie.

Charlie: How you SO big, Godzilla?

Godzilla(mental link): I grew when Nuclear weapons were tested.

Richard: AND where JD had found Godzilla when he was just an egg.

Charlie: *amazed* Is that true, Godzilla?

Godzilla(mental link): Yes.

Me: And you won't believe this.

Charlie: What, daddy?

Me: I guess you can hear it, again, but you won't believe this, Godzilla.

Godzilla(mental link): What is it, Richard?

Me: Me and Juliet are getting married.

*This news made Godzilla simply nuzzled Richard.*

Godzilla(mental link): That good news, Richard.

?: I hear that you two.

* Me and Godzilla turn to see Juliet, she is smiling to Richard and hugs her soon to be husband.*

Godzilla(mental link): Nice to see you again, Juliet.

Juliet: Good to see you. * she turns to me.* We need to plan our wedding, honey.

Richard: We sure do, honey. *gave a toothy grin.*

* Then we kiss each other, as Charlie make a noise that means that he is grossed out from our kissing.*

*Richard, Juliet and Godzilla laughed at Charlie making that noise.*

Richard: If you think that's bad Charlie, you'll be like this in the future, when you get older.

Charlie: I don't know, if I will find a girl in the future, daddy.

Richard: *nuzzled his son* Don't worry, Charlie. You will in the future.

?: What a good family reunion.

*The four turned and saw Terriermon standing a few feet away from them.*

Terriermon: Hi everyone.

Me: Hi Terriermon.

Terriermon: I have overheard you two going to be married AND are planned to make a marriage.

Me: Yes Terriermon.

Charlie: *confused* Daddy, *Referring to Terriermon* who that?

Me: Oh, that's Terriermon.

Charlie: But, what is he?

Terriermon: I'm what you called a Digimon.

Charlie: *tilts his head in confusion* Huh?

Me: You're gonna have to explain to him, he just born yesterday, so he's new to our world.

Terriermon: Ah, that I will do, my raptor friend. *to Charlie* A digimon's basicly a creature that's actually just digital matter, in other words, we're like a computer, but as organic beings. We can also digivolve into our champion levels, with the help of our tamers, well only me and some others have digimon as their partners, and requires a tamer to digivolve. You get what I said, my small raptor friend?

Charlie: Almost, but still little confused.

Terriermon: That's okay.

?: Who is this little guy?

* We turn to see my mom with Screech, Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu behind her.*

Me: Mom, this is your new grandson, Charlie. Charlie, this is your grandmother.

*Charlie smiled and ran to his grandmother.*

Me: You won't believe this everyone.

Mom: What is it, Son?

The group: What?

Me and Juliet: We're getting married.

*The group gasped in excitement at this news, and Richard's moms eyes began to tear up in joy.*

Richard's mom: Oh, that's wonderful news!

* Then a clone came and whispered in Rex ear, then Rex come over to me.*

Rex: Sir, a clone just informed me, that we should look at the news.

Me: Then let's move.

* We head for the meeting room, where we turn on a T.V. news report.*

News Reporter* on tv*: There is a major crisis going on here in Washington D.C. Earlier, civilians saw a T-Rex, a blue bird, a mandrill, and a pride of Lioness on the move, trying to avoid humans, the military is on the streets as they order people to stay indoors, one of the eye witnesses said, the T-Rex had a scar running from his left eye to his claw.

Me, Thud, and Screech: Red Claw.

Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu: Zazu, Rafiki, and our Pride.

Terriermon: Won't those group ever LEARN!

Charlie: Daddy, what's going on?

Me: We got to Washington D.C. and get a dinosaur, a bird, a mandrill, and a pride of lions of the streets. I want you to stay here with mom and grandma.* I turn to everybody.* Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu you four are coming with us. Thud and Screech you are also coming with me. JD, I'll drive my Semi to Washington D.C. but you are going to need another Semi to carry Red Claw, while I carry Simba's pride.

JD: Ok dude.

Rex: Wait a minute you two. There's another news update.

New Reporter: Not only are these animals there, BUT there's also a mutated fish monster walking around the streets, terrorizing the folks, with a bag of explosive powder he's holding. *shows a monster with the fins from some fishes, wearing beads on his body, sandals and holds a sword that the metal's created to resemble a fish fin.*

Me: We must hurry.

* My and the others get into trucks with trailer head for Washington D.C. Once we see enter inside D.C. with the U.S. military everywhere, with Humvee's, Tanks, Drones, and Helicopters.*

*The monster stared at the soldiers marching to him.*

?: *chuckles* Do you really think that PITIFUL army can stop me! *grabbed his bag and squeezed it, and the cloud of powder flew at the military, as the place where the soldiers are started to explode around them. All the tanks and Humvee's were damaged by the monster's attack.*

JD: I'll try to stop that monster, while you guys go and get Red Claw and the other Pride out of there.

Rex: Yes sir!

JD: Alright then. *I did a super jump, while somersaulting and landed in front of the monster, in my Makyura the Destructor's armor.*

JD: Fish Face, we meet again!

Fish face: JD, I am glad we get to fight again.

* Then Fish face charge starting a fight, while me and the others look around D.C. Then we find Red Claw, Zazu, Rafiki, and the Pride save and unharmed.*

*Just as the group were about to call them out, they were surrounded by some Mantis-like aliens.*

* Then suddenly we see the power rangers in front of us.*

Red ranger: We'll take care of them.

*The power ranger fought off the stingwinger's, while we get close to Red Claw, Zazu, Rafiki, and the pride.*

Screech and Thud*Sharptooth language*: Red Claw!

Red Claw*sharptooth language*: Screech and Thud. What are you two doing here?

Screech*sharptooth language*: We came to get you and the others back to JD's base.

Thud*Sharptooth language*: You be safe there, sir.

Me*sharptooth language*: Trust them.

Red Claw*sharptooth language*: Who are you?

Richard*sharptooth language*: My name is Richard. We came here to get you all out of here to safety.

*Rex came to Richard.*

Rex: Sir, the Semi's ready to get the others on it.

Me: Thank you, Rex.

*Red claw looked at Richard, with astonishment for speaking human.*

Red Claw*sharptooth language*: How did you speak flattooth?

Me*sharptooth language*: It's a long story. Now, lets get out of here, before the military finds us.

*Just then, the group heard me screaming, as they saw me flying down to the ground, and fell, injured.*

Me*sharptooth language*: Move! Move!

* Red Claw gets in my trailer, as the others get into the other trailer, as JD gets in his semi, as we drive away, leaving D.C.*

*Just then, Fish Face appeared at the center of the road.*

Fish Face: Oh, no you don't! *takes out his bag and squeezes it, and the powder smoke got out, and small explosions began to appear, but doesn't stop me or Richard's vehicles from stopping.*

* Me and JD turn and enter inside the tunnel*

*Fish Face then roared in anger and vanished in a puff of smoke.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived at the base.*

* We back the semi's, then we got the group's out of the trailers.*

Red Claw*sharptooth language*: Wow. This place is HUGE!

Me*sharptooth language*: This is what we call home. Now we must make sure that everybody is here.

* We make sure that everybody in the group is here, while we check everybody, but two members are missing.*

Me: JD. I got a red flag over here.

JD: What's wrong?

Me: There are two members missing.

JD: Who is missing?

Me: Timon and Pumbaa, the market and warthog.

Rex: Not to worry, sirs. I know where the two are.

*We turned to Rex.*

JD and Richard: What?

Rex: The two bug eaters are with Chomper.

Me: They are to be check off,before going anywhere by themselves, I want to make sure we have everybody, lead me to them.

Rex: Yes sir!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Captain Rex escorted Richard to a room, where he saw Chomper, Timon and Pumbaa eating some bugs.*

Me: Well, we got some busy bug eaters today.

* I laugh.*

Chomper: We sure do.

* I check Timon and Pumbaa off the list, then I turn to Timon and Pumbaa.*

Me: Now you two, you both were suppose to wait, until we checked you off the list first, before you go on your own.

Timon: What, and not have a reunion with our bug eating friend?

Me: Please just remember you are not in the Pridelands anymore, you are inside the United States of America, my country, so you two must stay at the base, to the humans, we don't exist, we plan to keep it that way.

* Simba walks in, he heard what I said.*

Simba* agreeing with me*: Richard is right, it's more dangerous out here, then in the Pridelands, besides you are talking to a General, after all, Richard is the General of this base.

JD: AND remember that I own the base and in command as well. And you don't know how HARD it was to plan a lot of money to get this building constructed.

Timon: We will stay here, we won't go anywhere, don't worry.

Me: Good, besides I got to see my son and my soon to be wife.

Timon and Pumbaa: Love? Not like, love!

*Richard chuckles as we exited the room, with Timon and Pumbaa. As we did, they saw both Charlie and Juliet run to us. Richard picked up Charlie and Juliet hugged him. Timon and Pumbaa looked shocked to see Richard fell in love with a human. Then, they began to ask some questions.*

Timon: A HUMAN!

Me: Yes. You got a problem with that?

Timon: Well, it's just that how would you fell in love with a human?

Me: To tell you the truth, I was once human, now I am a raptor.

*Timon and Pumbaa realized what he meant.*

Timon and Pumbaa: OH.

JD: Ok, now that we got that out of the way...*to Richard* Do you know what tomorrow is, my good friend?

*Richard thought for a moment and smiled in realization.*

Richard: Oh, yeah. Tomorrow's Thanksgiving!

JD: Yep, and we better get some preparations.

*Charlie looked at us, in confusion.*

Charlie: Daddy, what's Thanksgiving?

Me: Thanksgiving is time we are thankful for what we have. Is that right, JD?

JD: Yep. And not only that, but it's also the day that America was discovered. If the Indians hadn't helped Columbus and his crew, we wouldn't have been here.

Me: You got that right. * then I thought about what happened on National lampoons Christmas Vacation.* I just hope it doesn't end up like what happens in the movie National Lampoons Christmas Vacation.

JD: Got that right.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes where me and Richard are packing some stuff to go hunting for some turkeys.*

JD: Thanks for insisting on joining me, Screech and Thud to hunt some Turkeys. And I hope Sorin will be SO much helpful on this hunt.

Sorin: I will.

Me: Let's go.

*We entered the van and drove off to the forest. Richard had Charlie on his arms, as we drove off. Two hours later, we arrived at the forest. We exited the van, as I took out a Sniper Rifle.*

Me: Get into positions everyone.

* We all get into positions.*

JD: *cocked my gun, put on a Cowboy hat, sunglasses and placed a weed in my mouth* Let's hunt some TURKEYS.

*The four raptors did their raptor roar and sniffed out for turkeys.*

* After about a few minutes we found three turkey's, I then use my raptor call, as I see the turkey's running away, as I give chase.*

*As Richard chases after the Turkeys, the screen shows me and the other three raptors running to where Richard's running to.*

* Soon I caught a turkey, bite on it's neck, killing it, as Thud, Screech, and Sorin killed the other turkey's, as it begins to snow.*

JD: *laughing hearty* Good job. *grabbed one of the Dead Turkeys' legs and looked at the screen* NOW that's...HOW you hunt turkeys! *I rubbed my raptor friends' heads, showing gratitude, and rubbed Richard's raptor head.*

* We soon started to head back to the van by foot, as we left tracks in the snow, but then I slipped on something, as I go down the hill, as I realize I'm on a sled going down the hill fast.*

Me: Oh dear!

* As I go down I hit a few small branches, then I saw people looking at me coming down toward them , as they screamed getting out of the way.*

Me: Look out!

* I crashed into a shed, then I ended on the road, I almost got hit by a school bus, as I keep going going fast, as I crashed into a Wal-Mart, Everybody back on the hill heard the the sound of crashing and glass scattering, as JD says.*

JD: Bingo.

*Me and the three ran to where Richard was.*

* JD, Screech, Thud, and Sorin who is holding Charlie, I came out running out of the Wal-Mart.*

*The people started to run away from Richard, screaming.*

Man: There's a raptor on the LOOSE!

Me: Let's get the hell out of here, guys.

JD: Follow me!

*We ran back to the woods, just as the Police appeared. They noticed us running up the hill, and started to chase after us.*

* Just as we got into our van, police cars were chasing after us, until I got an idea.*

Me: JD, keep driving, I'm going to use some smoke to escape them.

* I push a button that releases smoke, the police then lost us, as the chase stopped, after a few minutes, we arrived back at the base.*

JD: Woooo! What a rush! Let's hope that NEVER happens again.

Me: What just happened earlier, was just like National Lampoons Christmas Vacation, where Clark Griswold, was on is sled and he went down a fast and crashed into a Wal-Mart. * I run my head.* And that really hurt.

*I walked up to him and rubbed Richard's head, as he purred at the comfort touch. In doing so, he sat like a dog, and wagged his tail.*

Me: Thanks, I need it.

* The next day, it is Thanksgiving, and everybody, I mean everybody is at a big table, with the three turkey's and other food that we need.*

JD: Alright, everyone. Let's dig in.

* When I cut the turkey, with a knife, if opens up, but now the turkey looks just like what happened in the movie, everybody is wondering what happened, everybody hears Penny crying.*

Penny: Sorry.

* She grabs paper towel and cry.*

Thud: Why are you crying?

Penny: I told you, we put it in too early.

* I look at turkey.*

Me: It's just a dry that's all.

* everybody is cheering up, Penny, as I turn to the turkey.*

Me: Here is the heart.

Everyone: What?

* Most of everybody is now eating a dry turkey, while others just what Littlefoot and the gang ate what they called green food, the turkey is really dry then what I thought, soon everybody is done eating*

Me: It's happening JD, our thanksgiving is going down hill, just like what happened in the movie. What could go wrong next?

JD: Don't say that dude, it might happened...

*I looked around just in case.*

Me: What's next, a squirrel?

*I glared at Richard and showed him my fist.*

JD: See that?

Richard: Yeah.

*I hit my fist and it spinned, hitting Richard's head.*

Richard: OW!

JD: Don't say that, or it'll...*I then saw a squirrel just close to the window. I then glared at Richard.* YOU had to Jinx it!

Me: HEY, I'm not doing this! But we can not let that squirrel in.

* I then look outside and see that the squirrel is a cartoon from a movie.*

Me: That's not a normal squirrel, that squirrel is a cartoon.

JD: *confused* What are you talking about?

* I walk over to the window, the squirrel walks on my hand, as the Squirrel says.*

Squirrel: Thank you, what toke you so long?

Richard: Sorry, dude. It took me a while to recognize you.

JD: *confused* Ummm, Richard. You know this Squirrel?

Squirrel: I'm no normal squirrel.

* I noticed the watch on his arm, as I say.*

Me: JD, this Squirrel, is an MI6 agent and very famous.

JD*asking the squirrel*: Who are you?

Squirrel: My name is Bond. James Bond.

* As the James Bond Theme song come on.*

*My jaws dropped cartoon style, before I fainted at the mentioning of James Bond's name.*

Guido: Uh, I think you overdid it!

Richard: Yeah, I think he did.

* After a few minutes JD, woke up, as he James Bond.*

James: Are you okay?

JD: Yeah, but I have a few questions. How did you become a squirrel?

James: The MI6 base was attacked and me, M and many others got transformed.

Me: Who did it?

James: There was man and also a Lioness with part of her ear missing.

Me: That was Slade and my adopted sister, Zira.

JD: Looks like we don't have much time then. We must find out more of their plans.

Richard: Yeah...before it's too late.

*Then, the letters appeared out of nowhere, saying 'To be Continued', as it marked the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>What do you about that, get ready for part II, coming soon see you later.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Our mission in Raccoon City

**RolePlay! Episode 4: Richard and the team goes to Raccoon City!**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The screen then showed Richard in a lab, with a Med Droid, while it showed the two looking at the Necromorph that was recently taken from Alcatraz.*

* we begin to work on the Necromorph as Die another day James bond theme song is playing in the background.*

*Richard and the Med Droid began to examine the Necromorphs' behaviors, their skills, intelligence, speed, killing spree, and weaknesses on killing them faster. It is now 3:00. Richard looked at some of the papers of the results, but sighed griefly, for they have no idea on their weakness.*

Med Droid: Master Richard, what are the results on these test subjects?

Me: They live and work in a group, like lions and raptors do, they are very smart, they use patterns to attack, and kill for food or welcome new members, but we can't seem to find a way to stop them easier.

Med Droid: Oh, don't give up hope, master Richard. We'll find out soon.

Richard: *nods* Yeah, I hope so.

Rex: General Richard.

*Richard and the droid saw Captain Rex enter.*

Richard: What is it, Captain Rex?

Rex: General JD wants you to the meeting room. We have a mission.

Me: Alright then let's go.

Rex: Yes sir.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Rex and Richard arrived at the room, where they saw me, Guido, some Clones, and the two sharks.*

* I sit down in a chair.*

Me: What's up, JD?

JD: We have received word that there were some Mysterious happenings at Raccoon City, and we have to investigate there.

Me: We have all seen the movie, Resident Evil, JD. What could be in Raccoon City?

JD: Maybe survivors, a hidden laboratory, something at that place can give us a clue about our enemy.

Me: Maybe.

* Just then James Bond that is still a squirrel, came in.*

James: There is someone sending a massage to us.

* Soon we turn to a screen, and saw a female middle aged wolf, which I know who it is.*

Me: Hello M, nice to see you again, but to see you as a wolf and not a human.

M: Same to you, Richard.

JD: I took the opportunity to allow James to contact M, for we're going to need some group to defend the base on our absence, in case if they attack.

M: Yes, and we will do everything we can to defend this fort from our enemies.

JD: Good to hear. *to Richard* Ready to head out to Raccoon City to find some clues?

Me: Hell yeah, let's go.

* we were about to leave until M said, she wants to talk to me for a minute, I tell the others to go ahead, they leave as I talk to M.*

Me: What's wrong, M?

M: Something's not right, Richard. Raccoon City's overrun by these abomination zombies. You must keep your eyes in case someone strikes at you.

Me: Come on M, I'm better than that, you remember when I first met James Bond, and we both save the world, and you knew I was CIA agent, despite my age.

M: Yes, I see your skills in fighting, Richard. BUT, there might be someone who can be more DANGEROUS than any other murders you and James fought.

Richard: *sigh* Understood.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The screen shows me and the others flying, on our giant Gliscor.*

JD: So Richard. How do you feel riding on our Pokemon friend's back?

Me: I feel like I'm on a World War I biplane.

Gliscor: *chuckles* Yeah, I get that a lot when I take you guys when I grew to giant size.

Richard: I can see why.

*Rex looked at the Binoculars and saw the city.*

Rex: Sir, we're here.

Me: Get armed everyone.

* We got armed with our weapons, then we landed on the roof of a nearby skyscraper, as I look down below.*

Me: This area, looks like a war zone.

*We looked and saw some zombies wandering around. As we looked, Gliscor, who shrank to normal size, saw a woman shooting some zombies, then noticed a man killing two zombies in front of her.*

Gliscor: Hey guys look down there.

* I grab a pair of binoculars, and see who the two are, then I grab a jet backpack, and fly over their, then I shot a few zombie killing them, as I killed the last one, as I landed on the ground.*

Me: You two alright?

?: MOVE! *she threw a knife and the two dodged it, only to have the knife hit the zombie behind the two.*

Richard: Thanks.

?: No problem. *The man grabbed the knife from the zombie* You would a been dead if I haven't thrown it.

?: *examined the knife* S.T.A.R.S? A special force issue, huh?

?: Yeah.

Richard: What are your names?

Clair: Claire Redfield.

Leon: Leon Scott Kennedy. And you are?

Me: Richard. CIA and I belong to a special force too.

* The others also come down.*

Me; Would you two tell us, what are two doing in Raccoon City?

Leon: I'm here for my job as a policeman.

Claire: And I'm here to look for my brother.

Me: One, I can your reason, and you this is not the best place to be right now.

Claire: Well, let's start finding some survivors here first.

Leon: Claire's right. If we stand here talking, we'll be out in the open by those things.

Me: Believe us, there is more worse things than those Zombies.

* Just then we heard a chuckle, which I knew whose it was, my adopted sister, Zira, I knew she was near, and Leon was right we had to get moving.*

Me: Lets get move, then.

* We start walking threw the streets of Raccoon City, as the Resident Evil theme song is playing in the background, as we then stop to see an Umbrella Corporation building.*

*My eyes then glowed red, courtesy of the virus put in my stream, I saw an army of zombies blocking our way to the Corporation.*

JD: It's too risky to charge in! We're going to have to find another way there.

Leon: There's a Police Station, not far from here. We can go there and think of a way to get there.

*Just then, we saw some zombies limping to us.*

Me: Let's go!

*We ran away from the horde of zombies, while we were shooting. We arrived at the gates of the station and entered the gates, and then entered the station. We then saw a man sitting on the front of the fountain, bleeding.*

Leon: *ran to the man* Hey, you alright?

Chief: *groaning, weakly* You must be the new Policeman. I'm Vlad, and I'm suppose to be...*groan* Your boss.

Leon: Nice to meet you, sir.

Me: What happened to you Chief, did you get bite?

Vlad: *groan* Yes, and everyone else on this station as well. *groaned*.

Kenny: Man, those things sure did a number on him.

Leon: *to Vlad* Stay here, sir. Hang it there. *stood up and looked at us* Let's try to find some survivors.

Rex: Yes sir.

*The group walked to the left side, as they entered the two door room, and exited to another room. As they did, they saw some zombies limping to them.*

Me: Move everyone, move!

*The group shoot the zombies in front of them, and they progressed forward. Just then, a zombie hand burst out of the barricaded window, almost reaching Kenny. As we ran, more zombie hands began to burst out, trying to catch us. We arrived at a room and looked around.*

* Then I looked and saw that were safe, Then I see a door, I open it which leads to outside, I check and no zombies as we run out, then we end up back on the streets.*

*Just then, we heard some noise and saw the Necromorphs charging at them.*

Leon: What the hell are those things!

JD: We'll explain later! Back inside the station!

*All of us entered the station and locked the door.*

Me: Okay now what are we gonna do? We're trapped and we can't get out of here, the whole station is infected, we got to get out of here.

Leon: Let's head back to the entrance, maybe we'll think of a better way to escape.

*We nodded and walked out of the room. We entered to another part of the station, where we walked outside at first, then walked up the stairs and entered another room upstairs. As we walked, we heard something then saw something crash the roof in front of us, and saw the familiar figure we thought we captured...Mr. X!*

Leon: What the hell's that thing!

*We turned around and ran past two zombies, and turned around to see Mr. X swipe the zombies with his arms with ease and walk to us.*

Richard: I thought he was back at the base, in the cell!

Me: I don't think that's the Mr. X we captured!

*We shot Mr. X on the face, although damaging him as he kneels, we exited the room and into another one.*

Claire: What the hell's that thing!

Leon: He's a monster!

Claire: We have to get out of here and fast!

*Just then, we turned and saw Mr. X crash through the door and glared at us, as he walked to us. Richard roared at Mr. X and ran, only to have Mr. X hit Richard, causing Richard to fly through a wall and crashed.*

* I crashed threw the wall and landed knocked out cold, then Zira and Man walked up to my body, picked me and toke me away, to the Umbrella Corporation building, as JD watch an anger, he got really pissed off at Mr. X, JD which has some parts of the T-Virus in him, did a super punch on Mr. X as he flew into another room, and kicked the shit out him.*

*Leon and the other Resident evil heroes were stunned at what they saw me did. I then turned into my Destructor Armor and looked at the others.*

JD: Go to the entrance, I'll handle Mr. X! *I walked to the broken wall and saw Mr. X standing up and roared. Then, my mask formed a Nova 6 zombie mouth and roared at Mr. X and we fought, as the others ran off.*

* The others start heading the Umbrella Corporation building, meanwhile I wake up, but in a lab, as I see that I'm tide up, then I see the villain of the Umbrella Corporation.*

Me*anger tone*: Wesker!

Wesker: So, we meet at last, my test subject.

Me: I already was a test subject.

Zira: Until now.

* Zira walks in.*

Me: What is my adopted sisters plans this time? Also why do you want to destroy the world, your main enemy was the Pridelands, why are you getting the world evolved in your past problem?

Wesker: You'll know soon enough, Richard. Now that your seated in comfort, I think it's time for you to meet the one behind this operation.

*Richard saw a figure walk from the darkness to Wesker and Zira. He saw that it's a man wearing a blue RingMaster's outfit. He has a golden token covering his right eye. And flying next to him, is a floating Jester head.*

Wesker: Master Ludwin, you have arrived.

Ludwin: I appreciate the welcome, my friend. You did well on your work. *stared at Richard* So, this is the famous CIA agent.

Me: But only prehistoric.

Zira: And my adopted brother.

Ludwin: Of course, how could I forget?

Me*sarcasm*: and where are you from plant stupid.

* Then I noticed a collar on Zira, the collar is was red with blue and green lights blinking.*

Me: Where did you get that collar from, sis?

Zira: Ludwin, here had found this a while ago when I first met. It suits me, doesn't it?

Me: It does match your eyes. I will say on that.

Zira: *chuckles* It sure does.

Ludwin: Let's not get too comfortable, my dear. Right now, it's time to see how our raptor friend's DNA progressed. *turned around* Med Droid, come.

*A Med Droid came by walking to the group.*

Med Droid: Yes, my liege?

Ludwin: Prepare the needle for extraction from our raptor friend.

Med Droid: Yes sir. *takes out the needle and walks to Richard.*

*Meanwhile, back at the station, the group walked down the hallway, when they saw a little girl walking to them.*

Claire: What the?

*The girl noticed them and ran off.*

Clair: Is that a little girl! *she and the others ran after her.* Hey wait!

* The group followed the girl, back to main office, where the group see Vlad, but he is not human anymore, he is a zombie, Leon aims at the chief.*

Leon: I'm sorry, Chief.

* Vlad roared, as Leon shot Vlad in the head, as he went down.*

*Everyone was silent for a moment.*

Leon: Come on. Let's find that little girl.

*The group enters another room that leads to a garage. They look around for Sherry, but no dice. Luckily, the two sharks use their super sensitive noses and sniffed for Sherry. As they progressed, they encountered some zombies along the way. As they exited the room, a few zombies came out of nowhere and just as they were about to grab them, a gun was shot, killing a zombie. They turned and saw a woman wearing a red dress standing there, with the gun hoisted forward. She then shot more rounds, killing the zombies.*

Leon: Thanks.

?: No problem.

Rex: Thanks for the help, miss...

Ada: Ada. Ada Wong.

Rex: Did you see where that little girl went?

Ada then calls for the girl, and the little girl come out and runs to Ada.

Claire: *to the girl* What's your name?

Sherry: Sherry.

Claire: Nice to meet you.

*Just then, they saw the wall broke and saw a zombie hitting a wall. Then they saw me in my armor holding a zombie's neck with my hand and dropped him.*

JD: *turned around* Man, Mr. X sure was a worthy opponent.

Rex: You killed him, Sir?

JD: No. Mr. X's still alive. We must hurry before he finds us.

Rex: Yes sir.

*The group walked to a room. Just then, they heard some footsteps coming from behind us. We then hid behind a door, and saw a creature entering the room. We stood there, not trying to attract it's attention. Then, it walked forward then, we heard a man did a blood curling scream, then it faded. And we heard the creature walk past us and we went to where we saw a man in the cage, dead. He must be the one that the creature killed, and when we turned, Ada was gone. We looked around, but didn't saw her. We then saw some notes on the wall of the cell, and read them. We learned a lot from the writing. Then, we exited and arrived another room, where we saw a man with a butcher knife walk up to a dead woman.*

Irons: Beautiful, isn't she? *looked at us, then chuckled before turning to the woman* I was about to stuff her.

Leon: Chief Irons...

Rex: You know him, sir?

Irons: So, you're searching for G?

Leon: *confused* G?

Irons: DON'T play games with me! *then saw Sherry.* Hey, aren't you Dr. Birkin's...AGGHHH! *the man felt something in his stomach and he threw up, leaving some strange goo on his hand. Then, the woman dropped to the floor.*

Irons: What's happening! This wasn't suppose to happen! *groans in pain*.

*We were shocked as we saw Irons transform into a monster that looked like it came out of the swamp. One of its arm's large and the other one's normal human sized. We readied ourselves for battle.*

Claire: Sherry!

Leon: Don't worry about her! Let's take care of this thing first!

* The group fought against the monster, it toke awhile but they defeated it, Sherry came back to them with Ada. JD then remembered about me*

JD: We got to get to Richard and fast.

Rex: Lead the way, sir.

*Everyone follows me to where I might know where Richard is.*

* Meanwhile back with me, the med droid come back with results.*

Med droid: Sir, the DNA process is 100% and growing. He is a full blooded raptor, and no cure to stop it, now.

*Ludwin laughed evilly*.

Ludwin: Yes. Victory at last!

Med Droid: HOWEVER...

*Ludwin stopped laughing*

Ludwin: 'However!'

Med Droid: However, there is that one cure that is still in existence from the Ishumaru, which is the antidote for this virus.

*Ludwin stared in anger, before it changed into determination and grinned evilly.*

Ludwin: Even if they found the cure, it's too late to even make one anyway. All the crew had died there, no one left behind. *laughed evilly*.

*Back with me and the others, we were at a room, and looked around for an entrance.*

JD: Keep an eye out for any danger.

Rex: Yes sir.

*Just as we walked down the path, a pipe was flunged at us. We dodged it and saw the same creature that we hid before. He still looked human, except for it's arm grew and had a eye on it.*

JD: It's HIM again!

*Mr. X jumps and pens down JD, as another fight begins, back with me, Zira is walking back and forth, then Zira heard a sound, as glass shatter, a person on a motorcycle crashes in, I recognize the person.*

Me: Alice.

*Alice then took out her pistol and shot some of the zombies. Just then, she saw Ludwin walk to her, with some Necromorphs walking to him. The moment the Necromorphs stood besides Ludwin, Richard was shocked to realize who the mysterious man REALLY is.*

* I couldn't believe it, as I got free, I knock my sister out cold, then Me and Alice, as I hold on Zira, as we get on the motorcycle and drive away, we enter in an elevator.*

Me: Thank you, for saving me.

Alice: Your welcome.

*The two exited the elevator, only to be face to face with Ludwin.*

Ludwin: And just where do you think you two are going!

Alice: Out.

* Alice shot Ludwin the head.*

*Just then, they heard Ludwin groan and stood up.*

Ludwin: You won't get rid of me...*groan* so easily. *Ludwin took out two veils*

Me: What's in those things?

Ludwin: My new...*gasped* VIRUS that'll make me more powerful than ever!

*grabs the Aparoid and Necromorph bloods and DNA and injects them in his blood stream. Richard and Alice then backs away a few feet, as they saw Ludwin growl in pain, and then saw Ludwin's transformation. His back grew limbs of the Necromorphs as it transformed into dragon wings, while the Aparoid dragon wing appears on the left. Ludwin's legs then began to transform into Aparoid and Necromorph dragon legs(one on each leg), and he began grow a few feet, then his RingMaster uniform began to be ripped, then his chest transformed into a Necromorph and Aparoid merged chest, then his face began to change, as his coin eye dropped, revealing another eye, this time his eyes glowed dark red, and his face turned into a dragon. Richard and Alice were stunned to see the newly formed Ludwin monster.*

Ludwin: *Demonic voice* I...AM...LUDWIN, THE APARMORPH(or NecroRoid) KING!

Me: Oh shit.

Red Queen: You two must kill him.

Me: Red Queen, what just happened?

*Before the Red Queen can respond, Ludwin's arm turned purple and lunged it at the ground, and the whole system went haywire.*

Red Queen: Warning. Warning. All systems shutting down. All systems...*began to shut down* shut down...

*Just then, the two saw something burst from underground, and saw the Red Queen robot, infected with Purple-like moss, robotic arms, and a face. The infected Red Queen then roared at the two and the fight begin.*

* I then remembered I have the force, I use a special move that only Jedi masters are able to do, the purple moss disappeared and now it's red.*

Me: What happened to Ludwin, Red Queen?

Alice: And how do we kill him?

Red Queen: Ludwin had injected himself with a virus that makes him even more powerful. He cannot die from this new virus he made for himself. You must stop him before...*the Queen didn't get to finish it's sentence, as Ludwin stabbed the robot at the center, shutting the Red Queen down. Then, Ludwin used his dragon strength and tore apart the robot in half, and crushed it's remains.*

Ludwin: *looked at the two.* Too bad...*smiled evilly* SO SAD! *he roared and a army of Necromorphs appeared besides their king.* KILL THE TWO!

* Then JD, and others came and rescued Me and Alice, as I hold on to my sister.*

Me: What toke you so long!

JD: Sorry. Had to take care of Mr. X, AND William Birkin.

*Then, we saw Ludwin(still in Dragon form) flying.*

Kenny: Um...who's that!

Me: Ludwin, the man, now dragon, behind of making a new army.

JD: Oh damn.

Me: Damn right.

Kenny: I'll take care of this. *took out a rocket launcher and shot it at Ludwin. The rocket exploded, making a hole on Ludwin's chest, but we gasped in horror as we saw his chest regenerate, as if nothing happened. We shot a round of blasters and bullets at Ludwin's limbs, but didn't do any damage.*

Ludwin: *laughed maniacally* Your weapons have NO EFFECT against me!

Me: Maybe not the weapons, but maybe this.

* I show Ludwin the anti T-virus.*

Ludwin: No, not the anti T-virus.

Me: Anti T-virus destroy the powerfulness you have and take it away, making you very venerable.

Ludwin: I destroy it, before you can make me weak.

Me: Then try and stop me.

* I start running as Ludwin chases after me.*

*Ludwin then had an idea popped in his head. So, he then teleported in front of Richard, and grabbed him, and grabbed the Anti-T Virus, and threw it to a Necromorph as it ran off with the Virus.*

Ludwin: I think it's time to show you my first power! Say hi to Nichole for me! *His eyes glowed in a eerie red light, as Richard began to feel pain in his head, as the whole place changed into the bloody hall once again. This time, he's at a day care, where he saw a few corpses. Richard looked around, and saw a woman sitting there. Then, he saw a Necromorph baby with a yellow sac as it's chest, crawling to the woman. The moment the woman touched the Necromorph, she and the creature exploded, leaving a lot of blood.*

Me: Oh my God.

* Then I got token down, then I see Nichole*

Me: Nichole.

Nichole: *grabbed Richard's raptor neck, and tightened it.* We meet again boy. It seems my King had sent you here again.

Me: Let me guess, you are his Queen, or your working for him.

Nichole: I work for my liege boy. *leaned closer to his face.* You cannot kill Ludwin, boy. For the virus ISN'T the T-VIRUS!

Me: No, but it will make him wake enough, for us to take him down.

Nichole: *chuckled darkly* My dear boy. I am afraid you cannot stop him boy. For the virus is also the one he's planning to use to infect the world with! The only reason why he used it on himself is just so he can be IMMUNE to any antidote given to him. He can still turn into a human sometimes.

Me: Oh didn't I forget to mention that I have special allies, when I'm in danger.

* Then out of nowhere, Isaac, the CEO, attacked Nichole, and I was freed.

Isaac: You alright, Richard?

Me: Yes, thanks to you. * turns to Nichole* Nice try to stop me, Bitch.

* Then we disappeared and ended up back in Raccoon City, as I see my team fighting off the Necromorphs, as I see Ludwin just watching, I sneak right behind him and attacked him, Isaac then gets a a virus out and injected into Ludwin, Ludwin weakens, but he is still a dragon, I pull out my Walther PPK aim it at his head.*

Me: Say hallo to your bitch for me.

* I shot him in the head, as he went down for good.*

*Just then, he felt an earthquake under the two, and saw the REAL LUDWIN(still in dragon form) rose from the ground, and stabbed the two in the guts, not killing the two but injuring them.*

Richard: *weakly and disbelief* H...how? We saw you die...*he turned and saw the supposedly dead dragon transform into a Necromorph. It was a FAKE!*

Ludwin: You only toke out my double.

* JD and Alice dragged Me and Isaac away, as the team gives cover fire, as a Black Hawk Helicopter lands and everybody gets on, and we take off into the sky leaving Raccoon City, heading back to base.*

*Ludwin only stared at the sky, and roared in his victory and walked to his allies, where they flew out Raccoon City. Back at the base, Richard and Issac are being treated of their wounds. The wounds aren't deep, but will get infected if not treated. Luckily, the med droid tended the two for a while. Few minutes later, Richard was the first to wake up, after a few hours of treatment. He looked at his raptor chest and saw the wound healed, no wound. Just then, he saw me carrying Charlie.*

JD: Hey, Richard.

Me; Hey JD.

* Charlie then hugged me, as I looked and saw Zira next to me still knocked out cold, I get up out of my bed toke off the collar she has on, then after a minutes I hear Zira waking up.*

Zira: What happened? Where am I?

Me: You are home.

Zira: Who are you?

Me: Look into my eyes do I look familiar?

* Zira looked at me for a good minute, before gasping on realizing who I am.*

Zira: Brother?

Me: Yes it's me.

* Me and Zira nuzzle each other.*

JD: Alright, you two. The Reunion can wait. We have a problem. It seems we FINALLY found out who our mysterious man is. And it looks like even though we injected him with some virus, he won't go down. And even if we did, it'll just end up being a clone version of himself. *sigh then looked at Richard and rubbed his head* I'm just glad your safe, dude. I woulda been worried without you being here.

Me: I would the same.

* As we walk, Charlie meets his adopted Aunt Zira, after a while, I walk into a room and contacted Darth Sidious, soon Darth Sidious appeared on the screen.*

Sidious: Well, nice to see you again.

Me: We found out who the person is making the new army, it is a person named Ludwin, earlier today, we just turned into a dragon with his new virus, he plans to use it against our world, he was last sighted in Raccoon City, which by now he have left the area, this guy is very hard to kill.

Sidious: Ah, so it was Ludwin who is my TRAITOR!

Richard: *dumbfound* Wait a minute. You KNEW Ludwin!

Sidious: Yes. He was one of my assistants for a while. He must've known that I planned on betraying him. After all, we sith Lords betray one another. *chuckled darkly*.

Me: You could have warned us, that he was dangerous.

Sidious: I was unsure of who the mysterious man was, till you have told me of this news. NOW, it seems that he'll be at another base, where he won't be located.

Me: Probably where Slade is, oh and by the way, I'm really upset when you sent General Gervious, who then sent two raptors with blasters to come over us and kill us, that bullshit.

*Sidious only chuckled darkly*

Sidious: So, it is true then. Grievous had taken the opportunity to steal the instruction of the virus that Ludwin had created, and made a batch to test it.

Me: Has Grevious already forgotten, that you chosen us to your like your sidekicks of evil, to destroy the universal.

Sidious: He hadn't forgotten, boy. The General simply wanted to test the effects of the mind controlling veil that Ludwin had made.

* I do a fake laugh.*

Me: By trying to kill us. First he sent a T-Rex at us, then the two raptors with blasters. What do you call that?

Sidious: The test of your skills, my boy. I have heard much about your past life, and decided to prove that point by testing your skills.

Me: You already did, and it worked alright. I figure that Father told you about me, and Littlefoot and the gang and you decided to use us. Well, that's all for now, I just wanted to let you know, about the mystery man, which we already know now and so do you.

Sidious: Very well.

*End of transmission.*

*Richard exited the room, and sighed.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard is at the Gym, lifting some weights, with the accompany of Guido(Armor Master mode).*

* Then suddenly JD came running in.*

JD: Guys, we got a problem.

Me: What kind of problem?

JD: You better come see this.

* Then later me, Guido, and JD headed toward the entrance, once we got outside of the base, we saw new reports waiting outside, instead of scared of me, they were taking pictures of us and also began asking us questions, we told the media we will answer their questions, but only if they don't tell where our base is and also not film the base on their video camera's, as they begin asking me, JD, and Guido some questions.*

JD: Alright, alright. I will ask one of your questions. Who's first?

*The news reporters lift their hands for a question.*

JD: Uh, yes you. The lady in the red dress.

News lady: Is this base, part of the Unites States Government or an organization that the people of earth are not to own about?

JD: It's kinda both, but mostly the second option.

News Lady: And how long have you kept this secret?

JD: It's complicating to explain, ma'am.

* The new reports raise their hands*

Me: Yes you.

News man: How were you able to speak our language? Was it caused by radiation or any other bio hazard material?

Me: I was born a human, but there was gas attack, which turned me into a raptor.

News Man: And do you know who caused your transformation?

Richard: It was a man by the name of Slade. He used this virus to transform me and my mom into what I am right now.

*The reporters raise their hands once again.*

Guido: Yes you.

News Lady: How did you, a micro-raptor, managed to grow into human-size, but two feet taller, and wear that 'strange armor' your on right now?

Guido: I found this armor when we were in trouble, but I was able to defeat our enemy and I use it to help us on all of our missions.

News Lady: And is there a reason why you and your friends kept this base a secret from the world?

Me: Just like you miss, I didn't know about it either, until I followed my friend and found out about it. and what I'm about to say next, will shock you all and the world, the bad guys, are planning to use the virus that turns humans into modern animals and dinosaurs within a few mouths, but right now, they are delayed, we are trying to keep them from doing this.

News Lady: Should you and your friends let the goverment know about your secret to maybe help us from this evil that will be spread?

*Me and my two friends looked at each other, then at the News reporter.*

JD: Give us a mintute, maam.

*We walked away a few feet and talked.*

JD: I think we should let the goverment know about this, dude.

Richard: What? But what if the Goverment came here to confiscate our equipment?

JD: Trust me dude, before you knew about my secret, I saved the president from certain death. I think we should let this secret out. Besides, what's the point of keeping it anyway? They'll put it up in the news anyway.

*Richard then thought about this and nodded.*

Richard: Ok then. Let's do it!

*We turned to the news crew, and walked to them.*

News Lady: Have you made your decision on letting the world know about this?

Richard: Yes.

News man: That's good news to hear, about what about Raccon city and jurassic park? what do you plan to do for those areas?

JD: Let us worry about that, sir. As long as we're here, the villians will have no chance to spread this virus!

*The News reporters cheer at my announcement, and continued to ask questions. Then, the screen changes were we see a news reporter talking about the base.*

Opera: And there you have it folks. The documentary of these heroes planning to save our world from this evil mastermind. We will be kept updated on their further news. I'm Opera Winfery, signing off.

*Then the tv turned off, as it showed me, Richard and Kenny at the room.*

* I then remeber something.*

Me: JD.

JD: What?

Me: Guess what is cmoing up in two weeks, it is december.

* It toke a few minutes, then JD realizes.*

JD: Christmas, is coming up.

Me: That's right. I can't wait for Christmas dude!

JD: Me too! Let's get some preparations for that day!

Richard: Alright! *he looked at the screen and blinked before the screen turned off, marking the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Get ready for more.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The fight to save Christmas

**RolePlay! Episode 5: Our Exciting Christmas adventure, and Charlie's first Christmas.**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The screen changes where Richard and Juliet are preparing for their wedding.*

Juliet: Now that we got to where we are going to stay at for our wedding, when should be the wedding?

Me: How about Feb 14?

Juliet: Great idea, Richard.

*Just then, Richard felt someone nudge on his leg, and saw his raptor son.*

Charlie: Daddy, what is Christmas?

Me: Christmas, is a time of year, when family and friends get together and spend time with each other.

Juliet: And Charlie, there is also a fat man with snowy white bread and a red suite that puts presents under the Christmas tree, is name is Santa Claus.

Charlie: What he do, mama?

Juliet: He rides on his sleight on Christmas eve, come to people chimney's go down and deliver presents, then after a long night, he heads back to the north pole, where he will do it again next year.

Charlie: In one night, mama?

Juliet: All in one night.

* Just then JD walks in.*

JD: Richard.

Me: Yes?

JD: There is someone on the phone.

* I walk over to the phone.*

Richard: Hello?

?: Good to hear your voice again, Richard.

* I laugh*

Me: Hey John McClane, what's going on?

McClane: I'm picking up my wife, Holly.

Me: Yeah I figured, where at?

McClane: Dulles International Airport. Can you come over here, I haven't seen you in years, scene we had to rescue those hostages in L.A.

Richard: Sure. I'll be right there with a few friends.

McClane: Splendid! I'll see you guys there.

Richard: Ok, man. *hanged up the phone.*

JD: A friend of yours, dude?

Me: Me and McClane go back a long time ago, me and him will tell you it later, at Dulles International Airport. Get Littlefoot and the gang, Simba's pride and some people, were leaving.

Juliet: Can me and Charlie come?

Me: Yes, you two can come.

JD: Alright dude. We'll depart at the airport soon.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*McClane is seen standing, while drinking some coffee, and then he heard some rumbling and looked around. He then looked up and saw Godzilla walking to the airport. McClane then saw me and the others on top of Godzilla's head, then saw Richard jumped down and walked to him.*

McClane: Richard, *laughs* you never cease to amaze me with your surprising entrance. *hugged his raptor friend.*

Me: Good to see you too, McClane.

McClane: Who are they?

Richard: McClane, I would introduce you to a friend of mine who showed me his secret, JD.

*I jumped down from my adopted lizard son and shook McClane's hand*

JD: Nice to meet you, sir.

McClane: Nice to meet you too.

Me: This is JD's adopted son, Godzilla, those Little dinosaur kids, are Littlefoot and the gang, and those Lions and market, warthog, and hornbill, are Simba and his pride, including Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu.

McClane: Nice to meet you all.

* Then McClane then see his car being picked up by a tow truck.*

McClane: Hey stop stop, it's alright, here we are, just set it down nice and easy.

Airport police officer: Yeah sure at the impound, next time read the sign.

McClane: Come on man, it's Christmas.

Airport police officer: So asks Santa Claus, to give you another car, Marry Christmas, pal.

* the police officer gave McClane a ticket, as his car gets towed away.*

McClane: Son of a Bitch.

Me: Assholes.

* Then McClane's beeper beeps, it is his wife trying to call him, we enter into the airport.*

*Godzilla's head then knelled down, as he saw me and the others walk in, but I stopped and looked at Godzilla.*

JD: Sorry, boy. But you're gonna have to stay out here till we get back, ok?

Godzilla*mental link*: Ok, daddy.

*I kissed Godzilla's muzzle and walked in, as Godzilla made himself comfortable and lay down, to wait for me and the others to exit. Meanwhile, in the airport, as we walked in, some people came to greet us. Guess they took us really well when they heard the news.*

Charlie: Daddy, what this place?

Me: This is the airport Charlie, This is where the airplanes are kept when they are not flying.

Charlie, Littlefoot, and the gang: Oh.

* McClane walks to a desk.

McClane: Where are the phones?

Lady behind desk: They are over there.

McClean: Thank you.

*McClane walked to a phone booth and called Holly.*

Holly: *on the phone* Hello?

McClane: This is Lieutenant McClane, did someone just beep me.

Holly*on the phone*: I like to pick up on someone.

McClane: Honey, how are you doing, did you land yet?

Holly*on the phone*: John, it's the 90's remember, Microwaves, Microchips, Faxes, Air phones.

McClane*laughing*: I just can't wait to see you, when you land can't we just, rent a car, check into a hotel, leaves the kids with your parents, order some room service, what do you say?

Holly* on the phone*: Your on Lieutenant.

McClane: I'll see you soon, honey. Bye.

*McClane hanged up the phone and walked to us.*

Richard: Is she arriving?

McClane: She will be landing some time soon.

* We all start walking, until we walked into a man.*

McClane: Excuse us.

* We look at the man, he looks very familiar, as I seen somewhere before.*

Me: You look familiar to me.

McClean: Yeah me too.

?: I get that a lot, I been on t.v.

McClean and Me: Us too.

* We all walk away, as the man walks away looking at us, we sit down at a table, Littlefoot and the gang, even the pride like the airport, then we see two guys siting a table acting weird, then when two airport police came, the two left, as I see a Glock 18 pistol hidden.*

Me*whispering*: JD, McClean, did you see that?

JD: Yeah. I saw it. I don't think they're here to have a chat.

* We get up out of our table and followed them, where we followed one of the guys, to a door and to find it locked.*

Simba: Now what?

* Me and McClean see a black guy.*

McClean: Hey man, you got a key to this door?

Man: Yeah why?

Me: Because we want you to open it up* me and McClean show our badges* that's why.

* We enter the the room, where the luggage is, then we see two guys working on something.*

McClane: Hey, this a restricted area, what's the matter, you waiting for the sky captain?

Men 1: We work here.

Richard: let us see some ID.

*Then the two guys laugh, which is sign to us that means that they don't have any ID on them.*

Men 2: Sure no problem. *the guys pull out Glock 18 pistols, and try to shoot at us, as we pull our weapons out and shot back at them. Guido, seeing this, transforms into his armor Master mode and slowly walks to them. The two men tried to shoot at Guido, but thanks to his armor, it didn't do any damage.*

* The two men toke cover and split up, McClean pulls out his Beretta model 92 pistol, and I got a Walther PPK out, then one of man got started to shot at me and McClean, the man shot one of luggage, which it hit McClean in the hand, making him drop his pistol, the man loads another magazine into his pistol, as McClean grabs a golf club, then his looking for us, McClean hits the man with the gulf club, the man was a little hard to fight, but the beat him up, then McClean sprayed the man in his eyes, as the man screams in pain, as the other man shots at us, then he lost sight of us.*

*The other man that was shooting at Richard and McClean, now them is look for us, as he is looking, Richard, Simba, and Kovu jump him, as he punch and headbutt the guy, then Richard and the two see a machine that is like a steam roller but keeps the luggage down, the man they hold get crushed, as Richard and the two, jump, then Me, McClane, and Richard see the other guy run, then Richard, McClean and I get on bikes, and chase after him, he gets trapped, because of a luggage carrier that was in his way, we jump him, but we gets away. Just as we were about to chase after him...*

Airport police: Freeze! *they point their pistols at us* McClane: nice guess asshole, I'm a cop and my friends are good guys, that man that ran was the bad guy.

Officer: Where is your ID?

Richard: *Show's the badge to them, along with McClane* The others are with me, officers.

*Just then, we heard rumbling and saw Godzilla running to us, which startles the cops.*

JD: He's with me.

* minutes later, the cops check our badges, then we were cleared, the police officers take the body outside, but are leaving the crime scene.*

McClean: What are you doing man, this is a crime scene, you got seal this area off.

Officer: That's up to the captain.

Me: Take all of us to the captain.

*We entered the airport police station, and met the captain named Lorenzo. After the introduction that we made, we heard Lorenzo bark at us.*

Lorenzo: YOU GUYS ARE THE ASSHOLES, running around MY airport with guns shooting at people! What do you call that SHIT!

JD and the others: Self-defense!

Lorenzo: You think those badges are gonna get you guys a free lunch or something, around here?

Chomper: Well, we...

Lorenzo: Well I don't care if you're with what organization! You were seen shooting with guns in front of people!

Me: Your boys were walking away from a crime scene, captain!

McClean: You can't wrap it in ten minutes, and you know. You got to seal the area off, take pictures, dust for prints...

Lorenzo: I know what I'm doing. Were gonna dust it down, we'll take all the pictures, we'll sweep for fibers...

McClane: How are you gonna do this? After a few more people go through there. Christ, you might end up, get a print from one of your own people, just shut down that area, it's just that simple.

Lorenzo: Don't you tell me WHAT I do in my job!

*As we heard Lorenzo argue, I heard something in the news, as Richard saw me and we heard the news.*

Oprah: *in television.* Good afternoon everyone. This is Oprea Winefry with a news update. Apparently, there was an unexpected attack seen downtown. Citizens been telling us that this attacker happens to be wearing a Santa costume, but what's really strange about this person is that he has some deer antlers on his head, sharp claws and has some ice skates on his legs. Reports also show that this strange Santa also have these zombie-like elf's attacking the citizens. Here's the footage taken from the security cameras.

*And sure enough, the TV screen changes where me and Richard saw the strange Santa attacking people with his elf minions.*

JD: He seemed familiar...who do I know him from?

Oprah: People were mystified about this strange Santa attacking people. Is it an imposter or some sort of alien? We'll keep you updated with the news report. I'm Oprah Winefry, signing off.

* then we turned our attention to Lorenzo who called his men, then we start leaving, McClean turns to Lorenzo.*

McClean: Hey Lorenzo, what goes through the metal detectors first? The lead in your ass or shit in your brains.

* We leave the station, where the cops stop followings, they must have been told, to keep us out.*

Me: Good burn, McClean.

JD and everyone: Yeah.

McClane: Thanks. *to me* So, kid. How did *referring to Godzilla* you find gecko here?

Godzilla*mental link*: Me no Gecko!

JD: He doesn't like to be called that, McClean.

McClane: Why? How bad can he possibly do when I called him that?

Guido: Oh, believe me, McClane. Godzilla here will give you his punishment. By simply putting his claw gently on your back, preventing you from escape. He doesn't do it hard, but enough pressure to leave you at place.

McClean: I take back what I say, I'm sorry, Godzilla.

Godzilla*mental link*: That Ok.

JD: Say, McClane. You don't have to rent a car, when you have *referring to Godzilla* our transportation here.

*Godzilla smiles knowing what I meant.*

McClean: That would be nice.

* We see the corner guys carry a body bag, we stop the corner guys, we take their finger prints, I then call M and faxed the finger prints to her.*

*Minutes later, M called back.*

Me: What's the result of our villain, M?

M: The dead bad guys name is Sargent Oswald Cochrane, he was a American adviser in Latin America, he was killed in a helicopter accident, two years ago.

JD and everyone: What!

McClane: *shocked* What!

Littlefoot: But how was he killed two years ago?

Cera: We just killed him, today.

*I thought about something and remembered something.*

JD: Wait a minute...

Richard: What?

Me: Well, I remember using my ability and sensed the dead body. I was examining it, and sensed a familiar presence. But I couldn't tell what it is...

*Just then, we heard someone scream and turned around, only to see the same man that we saw carry the body flung out of the wall, leaving a hole. We looked at the hole and saw what we didn't want to see...a Necromorph. The Necromorph saw us and roared.*

McClane: What the hell's that thing!

Me: That's a Necromorph.

Littlefoot: How did it get here!

Me: I think I know how.

*And sure enough, we saw a small bat-like decayed creature crawling out of the hole and jumped on the unconscious man, as it started to grab him.

Man: *struggles* Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it...Aughhggg! *the Infector stabbed the man with his needle mouth and the man died.*

*Then, we saw the man transform into a Necromorph as well.*

* Then half us shot the three creatures and they went down with easy, as people came toward us and thanked us for saving us.*

*We arrived at the coffee shop, as me and Richard told McClane about the Necromorphs.*

* After the talk, we are walking until a news reporter came to us.*

?: Are you McClean and Richard?

Me: Who are you?

?: Sam Coleman.

Richard: Is there a reason why you asked our names?

Sam: I heard about what you and McClean did, saving those 30 hostages in LA.

JD: *to Richard, whispered* Is there anything else you haven't told us, raptor boy?

Me: Me and McClean will tell you. It was a Christmas eve like tonight.

McClane: Me and Richard go way back before he knew you guys...

*Flashback.*

*The screen shows a car driving to a city. On Christmas Eve, Detective John McClane of the New York City Police Department arrives in Los Angeles to reconcile with his estranged wife, Holly Gennaro-McClane. McClane, along with CIA agent Richard is driven to the Nakatomi Plaza building for a company Christmas party by a limo driver named Argyle. The party is disrupted by the arrival of twelve armed men led by Hans Gruber. They cut the telephone lines and seal the building doors, trapping Argyle and the limo inside the parking garage and replacing the building guard with one of their own men. Hans and his group secure the party goers as hostages, but McClane and Richard manages to slip, barefoot, into a stairwell.

Gruber portrays himself to the police as a terrorist, but they are actually trying to steal $640 million in bearer bonds from the Nakatomi vault (it is later revealed that Gruber actually was a terrorist having gone rogue). When Nakatomi executive Joseph Takagi refuses to reveal the code for one of the vault's seven locks, Gruber executes him. Gruber orders Theo, the technical member of his team to break through the locks on the vault. Theo reminds Hans that the final lock is powered by circuits that cannot be cut locally.

McClane and Richard moves through the building, hiding from or shooting the terrorists they sees. They learns more of their objectives while acquiring a two-way radio's and C4 explosives. McClane and Richard uses the radio's to attract the attention of the LAPD, who send Sergeant Al Powell to investigate. Gruber sends his men, led by Karl, to kill McClane and Richard and retrieve the detonators. Fooled by the impostor guard, Powell is about to leave when McClane and Richard drops the corpse of a terrorist onto Powell's police car. Gruber's men then open fire on Powell, severely damaging his car, prompting Powell to call in back up. McClane and Richard explains the situation via the two-way radio as the police, led by Deputy Police Chief Dwayne T. Robinson, arrive.

The police send in a SWAT team and an armored vehicle. McClane, Richard and Powell are unable to prevent the SWAT team from being ambushed, but McClane and Richard kills two of the terrorists attacking the SWAT team with C4. One of Holly's coworkers, Harry Ellis, tries to negotiate with Hans, and also Richard and McClane for the return of the detonators. McClane and Richard refuses to return them, and Gruber shoots Ellis. The FBI arrive and take control from the police. They order the power to the building shut down, which deactivates the vault's final lock as Gruber had anticipated. Theo ransacks the now open vault, and then goes to the garage to retrieve an ambulance to be used as their getaway vehicle. Argyle rams his limo into the ambulance and knocks Theo unconscious.

McClane and Richard continues to sneak through the building to detain the terrorists. When he finds Gruber working at the explosives planted on the roof, Gruber passes himself off as a terrified hostage who escaped. McClane and Richard makes friendly conversation and McClean gives Gruber a pistol; when Gruber attempts to shoot McClane and Richard, however, he discovers that McClane only trusted him enough to give him an unloaded gun. Gruber's men appear from an elevator and fire at McClane and Richard, who flees, leaving behind the detonators.

The roof is rigged to explode with the detonators, and Gruber lures the FBI into the trap by asking for helicopter transport for him and his men to Los Angeles International Airport in exchange for the hostages; Gruber plans to use the roof explosion to make the authorities believe him to be dead and allow him to escape with the bonds. As the helicopters travel to the scene, Gruber observes a television news story from reporter Richard Thornburg mentioning that McClane is Holly's husband. The helicopter nearing with the FBI on board, Gruber orders the hostages to the roof, taking personal control over Holly. McClane and Richard arrives at the roof, dispatches the terrorists, including Karl, escorts the hostages, and scares the hostages back downstairs before the roof explodes. The subsequent explosion engulfs the FBI helicopters and kills everyone on board.

Realizing Gruber holds Holly, McClane, along with Richard offers to give themselves over, and uses a feint to shoot Gruber in the shoulder and Gruber's last armed henchman in the head. Gruber falls backwards through a window, still hanging onto Holly by her watch. McClane unclasps Holly's watch in time while Gruber falls to his death.

McClane, Richard and Holly are escorted from the building, meeting Powell in person. Karl, whom McClane and Richard had thought was dead, is helped out of the building as if he was one of the hostages before he rises up with a gun and points it at McClane and Richard. Karl is shot by Powell before he can open fire, and Argyle comes crashing out the parking garage in the limo. Thornburg arrives and attempts to get a quote from McClane and Richard, but is punched in the nose by Holly. John and Holly are driven off by Argyle, as Richard got another ride to a nearby CIA headquarters.*

* everyone is laughing.*

Cera: She really hit, Thornburg?

Richard: Yep. And after that mission, we went part ways, but promised we meet again.

McClean: By the way. what have you been up to, Richard?

Richard: Eh, you know. I came to JD's house, found out his secret, went into missions, fought villains, have a soon to be wife, and had a GREAT time living at JD's base. He has EVERYTHING in there!

Juliet: I am glad that we finally be together, no matter what anybody says.

Me: You got that right, baby.

* Me and Juliet kiss, everybody was now ohhh, as Charlie came up to McClean.*

McClean: Is this your son, Richard?

Me: Yes, This is my son Charlie, Charlie this is McClean, former NYPD, now LAPD.

Charlie: *unsure* Umm...hi McClane.

McClane: *amazed at the baby raptor speaking* Wow. First born and already speaking human. Richard, you never cease to amaze me, kid.

Me: I'm already a father figure, McClean.

McClean: I can see that.

M*on the phone*: I sending you and McClean, our results.

* The Fax machine now have the paper about our dead bad guy, his information, picture, and fingers prints we toke earlier.*

Me: Okay, thank you M, I'll contact you, if we need anything else.

M: Alright. *hang up the phone.*

McClane: So, what do you guys want to do?

Me: First we must figure out what is going on, I think it is heading toward the Nakatomi Plaza stage, I don't know about you guys, but I don't want it to happen again. Not here, really not here.

JD: Yeah.

Kenny: Um...before we do anything, is there any place to eat around here?

Dan: We're starving.

JD: Oh, boy. Alright, first let's get a bite to eat, before these two sharks go on a eating rampage.

Richard: Agreed.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At a hideout, a man named Colonel Stuart just walked in, when one of his men came to him.*

Man: Colonel Stuart, there's someone trying to reach you. He goes by the name Ludwin.

Colonel: SO, what is the reason you have called me, my Lord?

Ludwin: I have contacted you to see the progress of the virus Slade had given you, Colonel.

Colonel: Ah, yes. The virus has made it's progress, sir.

Ludwin: Excellent. But there is something you should know, Colonel.

Colonel: *raising his brow* Oh, and what would that be?

Ludwin: It vould seem that McClane and his friend, Richard had arrived here to rid of the terrorists. You must not let them find this facility, or we'll be delayed once again.

Colonel: What do you suggest?

Ludwin: Luckily, I have sent in a friend of mine to take care of them. He's the Saint Nick when it comes to this holiday. *he and Colonel then heard some footsteps.* Speaking of him, he had arrived.

*Colonel turned and saw a Santa look-alike appear from the shadows. But what's weird about this one is that he has antlers on his head, has claws sharper than a sharptooth, green suit, ski shoes, and carry's a bag. Standing beside him are his evil elf minions.*

Ludwin: Meet Krampus. The opposite of Santa Clause. A vicious killer when it comes to this holiday. He'll be a big help with you, Colonel.

Colonel Stuart: As long as you keep your part of the agreement.

Ludwin: But of course, my friend. *snapped his fingers as a Necromorph appeared and gave Colonel the money case. And more Necromorphs appeared to aid Colonel.* Be sure to take care of my minions, Colonel.

Colonel Stuart: Good, as long as we rescue General Esperanza from Justice.

Ludwin: I vill see to it that my minions will help your friend escape, Colonel.

*The Necromorphs roared and ran off to get Colonel's partner.*

Ludwin: And as for you, Krampus. Why don't you go and find Richard's friends to give them, your 'Christmas velcome'. *chuckled darkly*

Krampus: Yes, my king. *He and his Elf minions vanished in a white snow tornado that engulfed them.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At a restaurant, me and the others, watched as we saw the two sharks eat their food.*

McClane: *stunned* Damn. Those two can eat a lot, don't they?

Me: Yep.

* Soon after we got done eating, we headed up to the control tower, we hear Lorenzo, and two other people talking.

?: Is it a gang thing, like last time?

McClean: Only if your gang's get their training from fort brag.

* Lorenzo and the other two people turn around, and see us.*

Trudeau: Who are they?

Lorenzo: HEY! You all can't be here!

*Richard and McClane showed Trudeau their badges.*

Lorenzo: LA and CIA, don't mean SHIT.*

*Trudeau looked at Richard and McClane.*

Trudeau: So, what's your problem McClane and Agent Richard?

Me: I'm captain Lorenzo over that didn't even mind of us getting the bad guys prints. * I take out a piece of paper.* Maybe you can explain this.

* Trudeau, Lorenzo, and the other man look at the paper, meanwhile back at the hideout, Stuart's man and a Necromorph have welders, then Stuarts man gets a radio out.*

Man: All systems are ready, Colonel.

Colonel Stuart: Fire it up.

* The men fire up the equipment, back at the airport it took us a while, but we finally got Trudeau to tell Lorenzo to be cautious, then the man speaks.*

Barnes: Oh my god.

Trudeau: What?

Barnes: The runways look.

Trudeau: What the hell?

Me: Just as I figured.

McClean: Jesus Christ.

*Just then, the runaway lights go off and the system's not running.*

Trudeau: Either one of you two expect that to happen?

McClane: No...

Richard: This is just the beginning.

*The phone rings, and one of us answered it.*

Stuart: Attention Dulles Tower. Attention...

Colonel Stuart: They say that blind men can lose their cane, now that you both blind and deaf, I think I got your attention, I will be quick, so you can play me back with your good hearts contemned.

Trudeau: How did you get on this line who is this?

Colonel Stuart: Who I am is unimportant, but what I want, well if you don't want those planes to start crashing because they run out of fuel. What I want is very important.

Colonel Stuart: A plane will be landing in this airport in 58 minutes, it is FM1-4 military1, Now I'm sure your are aware of that plane...

* While Stuart is talking, me and McClean realize what they are talking about.*

Me and McClean*whispering*: Esperanza.

* Trudeau nods his head, as listen to more of Colonel.*

Colonel Stuart: Any attempt to try and restore your systems, will be met by severe punishment.

Lorenzo: He's bluffing!

*Trudeau flipped a switch, but no dice.*

Trudeau: Damn it! YOU can't do this!

Colonel Stuart: Oh, I AM doing this! *Colonel then hanged up the phone.*

* Me and McClean begin talking*

McClean: If Esperanza gets on that plane, and makes it into a country that has no extradition treatise, we're fucked.

* Lorenzo then tells us to leave, Sam Coleman came up to control tower, when we enter inside the elevator, Capt. Lorenzo called for his officers, we stop the elevator, as Sam Coleman is talking to us.*

Sam: Big drug dealer on his way to prison, gun fight at airport, and you guys rocking the boat, come on you guys, just a few words.

Cera: Yeah hears a few words, back off.

Sam: Thanks, but I already got that from Colonel Stuart.

* We then realize it.*

McClean: Colonel Stuart. We trying to figure it out, so that's so we was.

Sam: Who? Hey what are you...

* I put my finger to my lips to tell be quite.*

Me: It's okay, me and McClean done this before. Come on guys.

* Me, McClean, and JD help everybody up to the elevator, now we are on top of elevator outside.*

*As we exited the elevator, we looked around.*

JD: Keep your guard up everyone. Who knows who is here at this very moment?

Krampus: Maybe me!

*We saw a decorated bomb, with red and white stripes resembling a candy cane, dropped down on us, and gasped.*

JD: Look out!

*We ran just as the bomb exploded and jumped and landed on the ground. We looked up and saw Krampus walking to us.*

Krampus: HO, HO, HO!

JD: Krampus! I shoulda know!

Richard: *confused* Who the hell's he!

Guido: Krampus! One of Ludwin's monsters. He's the opposite of Santa Clause, and very dangerous as well.

Krampus: And here to rid of you and your friends too, Glider boy! I wouldn't want Colonel to have his 'friends' ruin his plans. So, I was sent by King Ludwin to rid of you PATHETIC fools! *laughs evilly*

Me: I'll let you know, that we are not easy to beat. * I get a smoke screen.* Bye.

* I use the smoke screen, after it cleared, we are gone.

Krampus: Oh, playing hard to get, huh? *he raises his claws and his elf's appeared and looked around.* FIND THEM! And kill them on the spot! *the elf's ran off, while Krampus then looked down and thought of a plan. Meanwhile, we are now at the bottom of the basement of the airport.*

McClean: Oh man, I can't fucking believe this, another basement, another elevator.

Me: How come the same shit happens to the same guys twice.

* We keep walking, until we hear music playing, I remember the song it is called Old Cape Cod, we all walk over to where the music was playing, soon we stopped in a room, where an old record player is playing, McClean touch the record player and turns the music off, some grabs us, we get scared for a second, then Simba and Kovu pinned a man by the wall, as Me, McClean, JD point our pistols at the man.*

McClean: Who are you?

Kovu: Yeah.

Marvin: I'm Marvin. * He points to his name tag.* I thought you were trying to steal my record, I'm just a janitor.

Me and other: Oh.

*We put away our guns, while Simba and Kovu get off Marvin.*

JD: Don't sneak up on someone that's got a gun, you'll get yourself killed.

McClane: Do you know a place called the Annex Skywalk.

*Marvin looked around for a map.*

* Marvin pulled out a map.*

Marvin: Well let's see here now, that's raise platform, there the terminal, there's your skywalk.

McClean: This makes it a great place for an ambush.

Me: For anyone to try to restore the system, it's a perfect trap. We must hurry.

* We ask Marvin, what is the fastest way the airport, he said the vent, we all then enter inside the vents, we are crawling toward our location, then as we move hear gunfire, which means an ambush is happening.*

*We reached the skywalk, but we're still in the vents, and we see a bloodbath, then see burns injured arm, but he's ok. Then, just as the man was about to kill him, we came out of the vents, Simba and Kovu kill the terrorist, and two terrorist shot at us, we all then jumped down.*

McClane: Stay down.

Richard: *to Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara and Vitani* Protect Barnes.

*We then start to fight the terrorists, as we were unaware that an elf was stalking us.*

* McClean uses his pistol, while Me and JD use MP5's against the terrorists, the terrorists use MP5K's, as my soon to be wife and my son toke cover, Me, McClean, JD, Littlefoot and the gang push a small platform, as one of terrorist fell off as the platform fell on the terrorist killing him, then one of elf's jump Me and McClean, then pieces fell on the elf, but we get stuck,the last tired to kill Me and McClean, but we shot the last terrorist killing him, as Littlefoot and the gang, Simba and his Pride, Kenny, Dan, and Barnes get from the pieces.*

*We were amazed at Richard and McClane fighting the Terrorists. Just then, we heard something rumble from above, and saw the hole made above Richard and McClane, as the two dodged. When, the smoke clears, the two saw Krampus standing up. Both Richard and McClane looked at the evil Santa.*

Krampus: Do you think you two can escape from me! No matter where you go, I'll always follow you! *takes out his sword, that has the color of a Candy Cane.* Fight me!

* Just then the antenna blew up, as some debris came flying toward us, we duck down as Krampus screams and gets crushed by the debris.*

Me: Damn.

*We were about to speak, but then heard the debris move, then became lifted, as we saw Krampus stand up, unharmed.*

McClane: How the hell...

*Before he can finish his sentence, Krampus took out his Candy Cane Staff and launched a red lightning at the two, as they jumped and landed on the ground, injured by Krampus' attack.*

* I shoot at Krampus, in the stomach, as his elf's came and dragged him away.*

Krampus: This ain't over, yet.

Krampus: I'll summon a friend of mine to take care of you! Goblin Zombie! Take care of them! *he and his elf minions vanished, as a Bug-like monster appears in front of them. We readied ourselves to fight him, but the monster grabbed a flask with green liquid and drank it. Then, we saw the monster grow to Godzilla size, and roared.*

Me: We need Godzilla now.

JD: Let's head outside and call Godzilla.

Richard: Right.

McClane: This is crazy.

*We ran up to the surface and saw the monster attacking the city.*

Me: Godzilla.

*Godzilla then surfaced from the water and roared. He saw the giant monster attack and ran to it. The Goblin Zombie saw Godzilla charge and took out his cutlass sword and attacks Godzilla. Godzilla swiped his claw at the monster, but the zombie dodged it, only to receive a slash from his sword, hitting Godzilla. Godzilla roared in pain.*

* Me, Littlefoot and the gang, use the force to heal and to tell Godzilla how to defeat his enemy.*

Me: Godzilla, you alright big guy?

Godzilla*mental link*: I think so.

* Godzilla then used the information we gave him, as we went to fight again.*

*Godzilla and the monster fought for a while, till Godzilla pinned him down, and bit his neck, killing it.*

* Godzilla roared in victory, as we all cheer for him.*

*The Goblin Zombie then vanished, just as Godzilla came by and looked at us.*

Me: Way to go, big guy.

Godzilla*mental link*: All thanks to you, Richard.

*Richard then saw Godzilla kneel his head, and tackled Richard, overwhelming Richard with his kisses(in other words, licking you with his tongue.)*

* After that we go back the skywalk, as Barnes is talking, we then hear Colonel Stuart voice again, over the intercom.*

Colonel Stuart: Attention Dulles Tower. Attention. Mr. Trudeau, I know your listening, but you are not obeying.

Trudeau: Why don't we meet face to face, and we'll see!

Colonel Stuart: You warned not to try to restore your systems. Now your gonna pay the punishment.

McClean: We got five dead officers down here, Colonel Stuart.

Me: Is that Punishment enough?

Lorenzo: *on the phone* McClean, Richard, you guys keep out of this, you have been nothing but a pain in the...*Trudeau takes the phone as Lorenzo realized what he has done.*

Colonel Stuart: Oh McClean, John McClean and CIA agent Richard, the policeman and CIA hero's who saved the Nakatomi hostages, I read about you two in people magazine, you both seemed a bit out of your league on Nightline, I though.

McClean: Hey, Colonel. Blow me!

Me: How much drug money is Esperanza paying you to turn traitor?

Colonel: I think Cardinal Richilieu said it best. 'Treason is merely a matter of dates'. This country's got to learn it can't keep cutting the legs off of men like General Esperanza. Men who have the guts to stand up against Communist aggression.

Me: And Lesson #1 starts with killing policemen?

JD: What's lesson #2, a neutron bomb?

Colonel Stuart: No. I think we can find something in between. Watch This!

Colonel: Give me a flight number- one that's low on fuel.

* A terrorist named Thompson hands Stuart a slip.*

Thompson: Windsor flight 114, transatlantic from London. Fuel tanks dry as a martini.

Stuart: Activate the ILS landing system, but recalibrate sea level -200 feet.

* Thompson rotates a dial and taps his pen on a computer screen to recalibrate the system, meanwhile JD looks at the screen as his eyes widen with fear.*

Me: *to Trudeau* Oh Jesus! They've reset ground level -200 feet!

* Colonel Stuart is talking to the pilots of Windsor Flight 114, as we realize what is really happening.*

McClean: Jesus Christ, he gonna crash the fucking plane!

JD* to Trudeau*: Their flying it right into the ground.

Trudeau: Son of a bitch.

Kovu: Why are they listening to him?

Barnes: It's our frequency! why shouldn't they?

*Both Richard and McClane looked at each other and nodded. They have an idea.*

Richard: Guys. We need your help on the surface.

Barnes: What are you and McClane going to do?

Richard: Do whatever we can. *the team lowered Richard and McClane.*

Barnes: Good luck, Richard and McClane!

*The two ran to where the plane's going to land out in the cold and it's snowing.*

* Me and McClean rap up some rags put some flammable liquid on them, and used McClean's lighter, as me and McClean try to signal the plane not to land, soon Me and McClean see a plane, the plane passed us, but it is still landing.*

Me and McClean: Pull it up!

* The plane lands on ground, but the landing systems brake, as the engines catch on fire, then the plane explodes, as Me and McClean take cover, then stops sliding and it is on fire.*

*We gasped in fear at the explosion, and shocked and frightened at the same time. We have to stop him at all costs. Just then, we heard Colonel Stuart on the phone again.*

Stuart: That concludes our object lesson for this evening. If the 747 we requested is ready on time and General Esperanza's plane arrives unmolested, further lessons can be avoided. Ciao! *hangs up the phone.*

* Airport firetrucks came to crashed airplane to put the fire, as Me and McClean walk by the burning debris, Me and McClean saw two dolls on the ground, we pick them up, Me and McClean were sad, we knew that lives were lost, even children, when we got back to the others, they saw two dolls we were holding, tears were falling from everybody faces, as Me and McClean sit on some stairs, then we see Trudeau come to us.*

Trudeau: McClean, Richard, I know what you must feel.

Me: We wanted to help those people tonight.

McClean: It was pretty goddamn useless.

Me: JD, We need Thud, Screech, Sorin, my adopted sister, my mother, Sorin's mother, and the clones.

*I nodded and call for backup.*

Trudeau: I'll call the government, they'll send in a special army unit, counter-terrorist unit.

*Minutes later, three helicopters, mainly black lakes, landed.*

* The Army came out of two of three Black Hawks, as Captain Rex, Commander Cody, the Clones, Thud, Screech, Sorin, Zira, My mother, Sorin's Mother, Tracy, and Penny, as the head of the army came up to us.*

Grant: Major Grant. We're Blue Light.

Rollins: Rollins, Department of Justice.

Trudeau: Trudeau, Chief of Air Operations.

Lorenzo: Lorenzo, Terminal Police. You want something, you got it.

McClane: This is it! One fucking platoon? And your army, Richard?

Rex: One Crisis, one platoon and army.

Major Grant: Who are you two!

McClean: John McClean.

Me: General Agent Richard.

Major Grant: McClean and Richard, you two showed some balls out there.

Me and McClean: Yeah.

Major Grant: Now, show some good sense. *turns to McClean* Let the pros handle this.

Me: I think the pros are on the wrong team tonight.

JD: Is Colonel Stuart one of your men?

Major Grant: no, not anymore he's not. Now were here to take Colonel Stuart Down. and we will take him down. You see I served with him, I taught him everything he knows.

McClane: Maybe he's learned a few more things since then.

Major Grant had a look that said' we need to hurry' as he turns to his men

Major Grant: Let's move.

Everybody is moving, as McClean talks to Trudeau.

McClean: Hey Trudeau. Do think it's gonna get better or worse?

JD and Richard: as it is another minutes later.

*Major Grant, his army, Captain Rex and the clones go into the pilots' briefing room. McClane and us aren't allowed there. Me and Richard decided to help McClane, as we head back down towards the basement to find Marvin.*

* We meet up with Marvin, we tell him the pilot's briefing, as he looks for a map, we heard a voice, we looked and saw a radio, soon Marvin came back as we heard Colonel Stuart's voice, soon we heard Colonel Stuart's voice and another voice we knew right away, General Esperanza, we make a deal with Marvin, soon we head out to a pave where it is underground and leads to the runway.*

*Me and the others climbed up the ladder leading to the runway, as Richard and McClane got out, General Esperanza's plane lands and almost hit them, but they moved out of the way, they see the plane stop as we run to it.*

* We are running toward the plane, as General Esperanza opens to the door.*

General Esperanza: Freedom!

* Me and McClean punch Esperanza.*

Me and McClean: Not yet!

* Then half of us draw our weapons, while Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, and my sister have claws out.*

McClean: You are suppose to stay in your seat until the plane reaches to the terminal. No frequent flier mileage for you.

General Esperanza: Who are you?

McClean: A cop. and my friends are part of their organization.

General Esperanza: A cop and a organization?

Nala: Yeah, one of the good guys.

Simba: They say your one of the bad guys.

Kiara: Now we got your sorry tail.

Kovu: We are going to trade for the people trapped in the planes.

McClean: And my wife.

*Just then, Colonel Stuart and all of his terrorists shot at us, as Richard and McClane killed one of the terrorist, me and the others left the plane, but General Esperanza pointed his pistol at us.*

Esperanza: Sit down!

*Richard and McClane shot Esperanza in the arm, injuring him, as he and McClean run into the cockpit of the plane.*

* JD and the others are outside, while Me and McClean are inside the cockpit, with the door closed, when one of the terrorist shot at the door, it didn't do any damage, it is a bulletproof door, then a Nercomorph put an ax in front of the door block me and McClean's escape, as the terrorist carried General Esperanza out of the plane.*

Colonel Stuart: General.

General Esperanza: I'm alright. Those people and animals our part of an organization, I thought you had this place secured?

Terrorist: They went into the cockpit.

Colonel Stuart: Their going to hell.

Colonel Stuart: McClean? Richard? I assume it's you two. You're quite a little soldiers. You both can consider this a military funeral.

* Me and McClean try to get out, but can't, then Colonel Stuart and the other terrorist start shooting at the plane, while the Nercomorphs pull out RPK's and start shooting at JD and others taking cover, for Me and McClean we did get hit, but glass fell on us.*

JD: What happened to you guys?

*Colonel, his men and the Necromorphs stop shooting at us.*

Stuart: How many grenades we got?

Terrorist: Three each.

Stuart: Use them! That's an ORDER!

* Then Colonel Stuart and the terrorist throw grenades into cockpit, Me and McClean had to get out, then Me and McClean got an idea, we got into the pilot and co-pilot seats, buckle up and pulled the emergency switch, JD and other made a run for it. as the plane explodes, as me and McClean got high into the air still in our seats, screaming, before we say.*

Me and McClean: Oh Shit!

*We stopped and look to see Richard and McClane in the air.*

Richard and McClane: Oh shit!

*Zira smiles and I shook my head, with a look on our faces saying 'Oh Richard and McClane, you crazies!*

Littlefoot and the gang: That's our friend.

Simba and the pride: Whoa.

*Both Colonel and Esperanza entered the van, as they looked up at the snowy sky.*

Stuart: You lucky fucks!

*They see the fire trucks coming, as they left the airport to their secret hideout.*

* Me and McClean land on the ground with parachutes, I get out of the parachutes, while McClean can't get out from under the parachute.*

McClean: Where's the fucking door?

* Soon everybody came to help McClean, soon we got back to inside the airport, as McClean begins the story.*

McClean: Esperanza's down, but he's hurt, the guy got him out, they had four guys and two Nercomorphs, that's six guys they lost all together.

Lorenzo: We'll maybe if we figure out how many guys they had to start with we could get a little excited, but if they got fifty guys, it's a little hard to bring out the champagne.

Major Grant: We're glad for your effort, but we don't need a lose cannon on this one, what if they decided to crash another plane?

McClane: They can't do that anymore, right Barnes?

* Barnes shakes his head.*

Me: Besides if we grab General Esperanza, this would be over with right now.

Major Grant: Well maybe their a little more creative then you think.

*Simba and Zira growled at Major Grant.*

Simba: That's because you were too selfish!

Zira: At least he is doing something and you guys are NOT!

Me: At least were thinking Goddamn it!

Major Grant: Listen to me, we are trying to stop them from taking off, period. Now you're the wrong people in the wrong place at the wrong time.

McClean: Story of my life.

*The soldier calls Major Grant as he make his way to the soldier.*

Cera: If Colonel Stuart and his men are out of there that quick.

Zira: That must mean that they are close by.

Barnes: I think I might know where it is.

*We followed outside the airport, as we contacted Godzilla. Godzilla arrives to the airport, as we told Godzilla to take us to a neighborhood close to the airport. Godzilla nods and lowers his claw hand has we get on it, and Godzilla starts to move. Vitani and Kiara complains about the cold weather as I told them welcome to the USA and also told them the differences between weather in Africa and the United States in the winter. We then stopped to a car and brushed off the snow, as Burns took out a map.*

Kovu: We check about twelve houses.

McClean: And we are out in the middle of nowhere.

Barnes: This is our last place, where they would be, over here there is an old church.

Me: Let's go.

* We keep moving, until we see a church with terrorist walking around.*

McClane: Should be a sentry.

Barnes: And he could just be out for a walk.

Richard: Then why is he going over his own footsteps?

Zira: That I used to do that when I used to lead the outsiders and I used to do it, and for a given reason.

*Me, JD, McClean, and others get the weapons out, while Simba and the pride, get their claws out, as McClean says.*

McClean: All right stay here and get ready to call the marines and Richard and JD's army.

Barnes:* talking about Major Grant's men* I thought they were the army.

Me: Who cares, just be ready.

* Then Me, JD, and McClean run toward the church.*

*Just then, McClane's beeper beeps. It's his wife calling him, as we took cover.*

McClane: Not NOW!

JD and Richard: *whispered angrily* TURN IT OFF!

*Just then, a terrorist jumps at McClane, as we saw Krampus charging at us, staff ready, and me and Richard fought off. Burns gets his phone out and calls for back up.*

* As we are fighting off our enemies, Burns is talking on the phone, then after awhile, Me, JD, and McClean killed the terrorist and Krampus by stabbing in their eyes killing them with an ice-sickle, then we saw the U.S. Army and the clones, as Me, JD, and McClean walk over the others and see Major Grant, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and Lorenzo.*

Major Grant: Jesus you guys, are you alright?

Captain Rex: You want a Medic, sir?

Me: No thank you, Captain Rex, we'll be fine.

Lorenzo: What the hell are you three doing out there, playing John Wayne! How would you three like to spend the night in the cell?

Grant: Lorenzo, shut the fuck up, and do something useful and go seal off the street!

*A U.S. Army and a clone trooper takes Lorenzo to seal off the street.*

U.S. Soldier: Major, the men are in position, sir.

Grant: Good work. If you see any suspicious characters wandering around, notify me.

Soldier: Roger that, sir.

Simba: I guess we were wrong about you.

Me: You're not such an asshole after all.

Major Grant: Oh, you were right. I'm just your kind of asshole.

* Me and the others smiles.*

*A U.S. Soldier accidentally hits a wire, activating an alarm for Colonel Stuart and his men.*

Colonel Stuart: Whats going on?

Terrorist: U.S. Army and Clones moving in, closing fast.

General Esperanza: Another problem, Colonel?

Colonel Stuart: Not a problem, General. Gentlemen, Necromorphs, you know what to do.

*The terrorist and the Necromorphs, with fingers that they can hold with, switched live ammo to blanks.*

* Soon their was a gunfight, Colonel Stuart and the terrorist planted C4 on the equipment, after they were shut off, then, Colonel Stuart, General Esperanza, the terrorist, and the Necromorphs then started driving away in snowmobiles.*

*Three of the snowmobiles got a way, while me, Richard and McClane shot at the last three trying to escape, killing the terrorist and Necromorphs.*

* Me and JD put sleds behind our snowmobiles, soon we chased after Colonel Stuart, but they started shooting at us, we all jumped off, Colonel Stuart and his men drove away, we saw our rides were on fire.*

McClean: We had them in our sight. I know we did.

*JD, Richard and McClane looked at the terrorists' weapons, and saw that they used blanks.*

JD, Richard and McClane: Jesus Christ!

*We showed everyone in our group what we had, they had shocked looks on their faces, as we told them we had to head back and we headed back to the airport by foot.*

* We arrive back at the airport, Me, JD, and McClean fall down the stairs, while the others walk down, Marvin sees us.*

Marvin: Jesus you guys. Where did you come from, Pearl Harbor?

JD and Richard: *embarrassed* Maybe.

McClane: Marvin, can you take 'all' of us to Lorenzo and the clones?

Marvin: Sure. Follow me.

*We entered in a go-kart, as we told the citizens to move out of the way and we arrived inside the airport police station.*

McClean: Lorenzo!

Me and JD: Captain Rex!

Lorenzo: Are you guys out of your FUCKING minds!

Rex: What is going on, generals?

Me: Where's grant?

Rex: Grant is trying to stop Colonel Stuart.

McClean: No there not, their going to get on the plane and take off with them.

Lorenzo: Get the fuck outta here.

JD: He is only trying to buy time.

Lorenzo: Then you're ALL under arrest!

*Me, Richard and McClane shot at Lorenzo, but were only blank shots.*

* Me, JD, and McClean take the mags out show Lorenzo and Rex.*

McClean: These are the bullets they just used out there tonight.

Me and others: Blanks.

Lorenzo: Jesus Christ!

*Rex was shocked about what he had just saw from the weapons.*

Lorenzo: *goes to the intercom* This is Captain Lorenzo, I want every officer recalled and in BODY armor, in FIVE minutes!

Lorenzo*loading his pistol*: It's time to kick ass.

Marvin: Just like Iwo Jima!

* Juliet, Charlie, and my mom gets worried and walk over to me and talk to me.*

Juliet: Are you guys going to walk into Terrorist territory!

Richard's mom: I won't let you go!

Charlie: Don't go daddy! I don't want to lose you!

*Richard tells the three to not worry about him, after that, Juliet and Richard kissed.*

Richard: Come on you guys. Follow us! *The group follows me, Richard and the others, even Sorin followed us.*

Sorin's mom: Be careful son.

Sorin: Don't worry mom. I'll be careful.

Richard's mom: *to Sorin's mother* He'll be fine.

* We get outside, now people are running away from the airport, because of Thornburg, we can't get to the terrorist 747, then we all saw Sam Coleman and her news crew, we ask for her help, she then offers us a ride, Me, JD, and McClean are now inside their helicopter, while the others are on Godzilla.*

*We saw the 747 leaving the hangar.*

McClane: Shit! They left the hanger. *Then when we got closer, me, Richard and McClane jumped on the plane's wing, as the helicopter leaves, while the others are still on Godzilla.*

*McClean jams the planes take off system with his goat, Me, JD, and McClean see Major Grant, Colonel Stuart, and Krampus, as we hide.*

*Major Grant and Krampus looked for us, then McClane jumps on Major Grant, while me and Richard jumps on Krampus as we fought them.*

* Major Grant then says.*

Major Grant: Too bad, McClean. I kind of liked you and your raptor.

Krampus: King Ludwin will be ecstatic to hear that we have gotten rid of you! *laughed evilly*

*We then fought the two.*

McClane: I got enough friends. *We then kicked Major Grant and Krampus into the 747 engine, killing the two.*

* Me and McClean see a fuel area on the wing, as Colonel Stuart comes toward, starting another fight, we all fought him, we are hanging on the wing, when Colonel Stuart kicked us, the fuel came out, but payed attention to us.*

Colonel Stuart: *to me and Richard while we were falling off the plane.* Happy landing, assholes.

* Godzilla saves us, even McClean, then Me and McClean got lighters out.*

Me and McClean: Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker.

* We light the fuel, the burning got to engine, then the 747 explodes, killing all terrorist.*

The group: *Awed and cheers* WAHOOO!

* The other planes land safe, soon McClean and Holly are together, They both came to me.*

Holly: Is that Richard?

McClane: Yep.

Holly: *amazed* How did this happened?

Me: I'll explain later, right now, lets head to our base.

*Just then a police car came towards us.*

Lorenzo: Hey McClean! You get this parking ticket in front of my airport?

McClean: Yeah.

Lorenzo* tearing up the ticket*: Ah, what the hell; it's Christmas!

* Everybody, even McClean and Holly, get on Godzilla heading to the base.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back at the base, McClane and Holly saw the inside of the base and were amazed.*

Holly: You live here, Richard?

Me: Yes.

* Then we see two different Longnecks, one has a scar by his right eye.*

Me: Littlefoot, you know these two?

Littlefoot: It's Doc and Dara!

Doc: Hello kid, how are you?

JD: Fine, Doc. Just, how did you arrive here anyway?

Me: Wait a minute, you 'know', Doc?

JD: *stating the obvious* Yes. Me and the others saved Doc and Dara from becoming Wesker's test subjects.

Doc*turns to me*: Who are you?

JD: This is our friend, Richard. He used to be a human, like me. Till, he was transformed into a raptor, or in your terms 'fast biter', by a DNA gas.

Dara: Sorry to hear that.

Richard: That's alright. I like this form anyway. Besides, I'm spending time with my soon to be wife, I have my own son named Charlie. I'm happy the way I am today.

Me: But enough about me, it's Christmas time.

Us: WAHOO!

Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.

The screen shows me and the others at a Christmas Tree.

* We are around the Christmas Tree, as we saw Santa Claus.*

*We smiled as we saw the familiar Santa Claus from the movie 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.'*

Littlefoot and the gang: Santa! *the gang ran to Santa Claus*

Santa: Why hello, my dinosaur friends. It's so good to see you again. *rubs their heads.*

Littlefoot and the gang: Same here.

*Santa smiles at Littlefoot and the gang, then saw Richard.*

Santa: So, you must be Richard, the kid who was transformed into a raptor.

Me: Yes sir.

Santa: *smiles* Good to hear. *he then saw Charlie hiding behind Richard's leg.* And you must be Charlie.

Charlie: Yes.

Santa: Well, come on little fella. Come here and tell me what Santa want's to give you for Christmas.

*Charlie was nervous at first, but then saw his dad nudge him to go meet Santa. Charlie looked at his dad, then at Santa then make his way to him, as Santa bend down and grabbed Charlie and rubbed Charlie's head.*

* Santa Claus then went to his bag.*

Santa: Now I have a VERY special gift just for you little fella. *chuckled merrily*

*Santa gave Charlie a present. Charlie looked at the present, unsure.*

Santa: I wonder what it could it be. *winks*.

* Charlie opens his present.*

*Charlie smiles at his present and showed it to us, revealing...*

* A watch*

Charlie: What is this, daddy?

Me: It's a watch.

Santa: Not just any watch.

Us: Huh?

Me: What kind of a watch is it?

Santa: This watch is a commutator, that shows time and also has a gadgets of it's own.

Charlie: Wow.

Santa: Try it on, Charlie.

*Charlie activates his watch.*

*Charlie sees a screen.*

Charlie: Ooh...

Charlie: Thanks Santa.

Santa: My pleasure, boy.

Santa*turns to Littlefoot and the gang*: Oh by the way, Kevin wanted to give you guys, these.

* hands presents.*

*Littlefoot and the others opened their gifts and smiled. Chomper took out his gift first.*

Chomper: NO WAY! *takes out his gift* He got me a XBOX 360, Call of Duty Black OPS, AND Gears of War III!

Santa: He figured you like it.

Chomper: This is amazing.

*Littlefoot and the others are opening their presents and cheered at their presents they received.*

Kenny: *to Santa* So Santa. Got any presents for me and Dan?

Santa: *smiles* Why of course I do. Turn around and see for yourself.

*The two sharks turned around and gasped as they saw a huge pile of seal pop boxes standing a few feet away from us. Both Kenny and Dan's mouths water with anticipation.*

Both Sharks: SEAL POPS! *The two sharks jump to the piles and laughed in excitement.*

* After everybody got presents, Santa leaves, his night is not over.*

Santa: Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas.

*We waved goodbye at Santa, as he fly's out of the night.*

Charlie: Daddy?

Richard: Hmmm?

Charlie: Think we see Santa again?

Me: Yes, maybe next Christmas.

Charlie: Merry Christmas, daddy.

Richard: Merry Christmas, son. *he nuzzles his raptor son.*

*The screen then shows Santa on his sleigh, looking down at us, and smiles then turn his attention to his reindeer's and flew far away, as the screen darkens, marking the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>There is our Christmas, fighting against Terrorists with John McClean, and get to enjoy our Christmas at the end, don't go away, another chapter is coming soon.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Powerful evil unleashed

**RolePlay! Episode 6: Ludwin unleashes the four monsters, and the adventure to the COD Zombie universe.**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The screen shows me and Richard playing COD World at War on Chomper's Xbox 360.*

Me: Got you, JD.

JD: I don't think so! *I pushed my control and I shot Richard's character with my Trench Gun, killing him* WAHOO! I got you!

*Than Chomper's character came out and shot JD's character with a MP40, killing him.*

Chomper: I got you!*laughs.*

JD: Oh yeah? Look at the screen, Chomper.

*Chomper stopped laughing when he saw a grenade rolling to his character, then exploded, killing Chomper's character.*

Chomper: Aww. You got me again with the Grenade.

JD: That's right!

Me: This shit is boring. I want to fight and move.

JD: Me too.

Chomper: Me three. *Chomper then thought of an idea.* Hey, I know how we can do that! *to me* JD. Do you remember the prototype Dan created?

JD: *realizes* Oh yeah. But wait, are you sure? I mean, what if something goes wrong?

Chomper: Well, there's only one way to find out.

Me: Let's go.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me, Richard and Chomper arrived at the room where the machine was said to be. We looked in admirement as the machine kinda looked similar to the teleporter in COD Zombie maps.*

JD: There it is. The virtual teleporter. Where we can use it to become characters and be in the game. The first prototype we have made.

Me: Shit, what are we waiting for? Let's do this.

JD: Whoa, wait a second dude. If we're going to play this game in COD zombies, we're gonna need one more player.

Chomper: But who would play with us in the game of COD zombies?

?: I will.

*Me, Chomper and Richard turned around and saw Rex with Sorin coming in.*

Me: Which one of you two chose to volunteer?

Sorin: Me.

Rex: He was wondering if he wanted to try playing with you guys in this game. If you three don't mind.

Me: Well, of course we don't mind! Welcome aboard Sorin.

Sorin: Wahoo!

*Sorin ran to us, as Rex walked to the monitor, as it showed the screen with maps of all the COD zombie maps, including the new Moon map from COD Black Ops.*

JD: Alright, which one do you guys want to go to in the game of COD zombies?

Me: Your call JD.

JD: Alright then. I have four maps we can go to. It's Ascension, Shangri-la, Moon, OR Der Reise.

Sorin: Which is best?

JD: Well, Ascension, it has the landing pads where we can escape, but has a condition to go to the Pack A Punch, AND has the monkies where if we killed one we can get the perk that we want. Shangri-la is a place where it has the old Aztec temple, and has the new gun that turns Zombies into small ones. Moon, we can jump higher, avoid the zombies sorta easier, and has the cool Death Machine. And Der Reise, well, it just has the teleporters, that's good. BUT in higher rounds, the dogs come out and help the zombies kill us. I'll leave you guys on what map do we go to.

Me: the Moon.

Chomper: I'll go with Moon as well.

Sorin: Well, ok. What the hey? I'm in.

JD: Alright then. Moon it is.

*Rex nods and pushes some buttons as the screen chose the map, then changed to the Character choices.*

JD: Alright then. Now it's time for our character choices. DIBS on 'Tank' DEMPSY! *Rex puts Dempsy on my character choice screen.*

Me: What others characters are there?

JD: There's Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen, the usual ones. But for this case, I put in some characters, such as Victor Reznov, Alex Mason, Hudson, Polonsky, and Dimitri.

Me: I choose Mason.

Sorin: I'll go with Nikolai.

Chomper: I'll go with Reznov!

Me: Lets go!

JD: Alright then. Rex, you know what to do.

Rex: Yes sir.

*Me and the three entered the teleporter and waited for Rex to activate the teleporter.*

Rex: Have fun sirs.

Me: oh we will. * turn to JD.* I hope evil has something that won't have us interfere with today.

JD: Don't worry dude. This place is totally fortified.

Rex: And if something evil comes, we'll protect this place the best we can. *pushes the buttons and the teleporter activates, as me, and the three became engulfed by the lightning and we vanished.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Slade walked down the hallway, and entered. Then, after a few feet of walking, he bowed down.*

Slade: King Ludwin. It is been a while since your assault down from Raccoon City.

Ludwin: Good to see you Slade. But right now I'm a little pissed off, right now.

Slade: Yes. I understand my lord. Our little raptor friend seemed to be getting stronger every minute, instead of making him weaker and ours for the taking.

Ludwin: Not only that, He and his old friend, John McClean, just killed Colonel Stuart, his men, and Krampus.

Slade: Yes. BUT, there is something I can show you, my lord. Something...*narrowed his eye* Interesting.

Ludwin*grins*: I'm listening.

Slade: Right this way, my king.

*Ludwin and Umlaut followed Slade down the hall, where they entered a secret room that Slade had discovered some time ago. The three followed down the stairs, till they arrived at a huge room where they see a prophecy, showing the four powerful monsters of evil.*

Ludwin: Is this what I think it is?

Slade: You are correct my liege.

Umlaut: The Prophecy of the powerful evil!

Ludwin: I thought this was a myth?

Slade: It wasn't my king. The evil has been foretold for centuries.

Ludwin: I forgot some parts of The Prophecy of the powerful evil, so remind me.

Slade: Gladly. *inspects the prophecy and reads* 'Long ago, all the people cower in fear of the four demons, enslaving them, torturing them, and killing them. The four monsters cannot be stopped by anybody, not even the heroes.'

Ludwin: Yes! But how do we unleash them?

Slade: 'To unleash the four monsters from their imprisonment, we MUST acquire two artifacts that contains the power for evil.'

Ludwin: What are the artifacts and where are they?

Slade: The prophecy says 'ANY artifacts'.

Ludwin: Meaning...

Slade: Meaning that it doesn't matter what artifact we use, just as long as it contains the evil that someone uses.

Ludwin: Evil from where I'm from, started during World War I, and I know just the two that can help.

* At Rasputin's lair.*

Rasputin: Bartok! Give me a comb! Find some cologne! I want to look my BEST!

Bartok: That... might take some work, sir.

Rasputin: That's the POINT! We're going to a show!

Bartok: Scar and Dead Tissue: the Musical?

Rasputin: THAT'S right!

Bartok: *excited* Oh, I can give the latest dance step, sir, from that perspective! It starts out like a *starts dancing* WHOO! *disco music plays* And then you get to Boogie Down to Funky Town, sir! It's FUN!

Rasputin: I haven't seen such entertainment... since the Brady Bunch Reunion special!

Bartok: *disgusted* BLECH! You WATCHED that?

Rasputin: Yes! And it was so terrible, I LAUGHED!

Protocol droid butler: If you please, sir...

Rasputin: *annoyed* What is it THIS time? *slams his fist on Bartok, making the music stretch to a halt*

Butler: There is a Mr. Slade, sir, waiting to speak to you on the telephone!

Rasputin: Slade? At this HOUR? *groans* Just when I was going to ENJOY myself! Fine, give me that phone.

Butler: Yes, sir.

Bartok: *groans* Oh... My BACK.

Rasputin*answers the phone*: Hello?

Slade*on the phone*: Hello Rasputin.

Rasputin*annoyance*: Is there a reason why you contacted me? I have to go to a show.

Slade*on the phone*: We need your help to unleash a sealed powerful evil.

Rasputin*Interested*: Go on.

Slade: *after a brief explanation of the prophecy* So, I'm going to need to borrow your reliquary for a while and...

Rasputin: *outraged* WHAT? Have you gone MAD? You KNOW what will happen, once my most prized possession is destroyed!

Slade: *calm* TRUST me. Once that the sealed evil is released, I can safely say that you need not worry about your reliquary anymore. I trust you'll meet me at the Mustafar system tomorrow morning?

Rasputin: *now relaxed* Very well...

Slade: Excellent. Ta ta. *hangs up*

Droid driver: The car's all squeaky clean, sir. I'll be ready to drive you to the theater now.

Rasputin: Excellent! Come, Bartok! We have a show to catch!

Bartok: *collapsing from the pain* Coming... Sir... Ow.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At Gotham City...*

*The screen shows an abandon fun house, where the sinister Joker and Harley Quinn are there, along with their henchmen.*

Harley Quinn: Master J.

Joker: Yes, my dear?

Harley: King Ludwin has a message for us.

Joker: *Glee* Oh, goody goody. I haven't heard a word for him in a while. Let us reply to him.

Harley: Why of course, Mister J.

* Joker and Harley walk over to a screen with Ludwin on it.*

Ludwin: Hello, my joker friends. How you two been today?

Joker: *excitement* OH, great Ludwin. It has been a while since we last seen each other.

Ludwin: Yes, but I need your help to unleash a powerful evil.

Joker: *excited* Oooh, a powerful evil! Do tell us, Ludwin old pal.

Ludwin: Gladly. *Ludwin explains to the two about the prophecy, which has them excited.*

Joker: Oooh, what a amazing story, Ludwin. But I am afraid that we don't have a evil artifact that'll help...*grins* But I know who does. Rothbart has this orb that contains powers of black magic. Maybe you can use that to break the seal.

Ludwin: Vunderbar. And I suppose you two would want to join my liege?

Joker: Join you? Why, Ludwin old pal, we just did!

Ludwin: Vunderbar. I will see you two at the planet Mustafar. Toddles!

* The screen turns off.*

Harley: *unsure* Mustafar? That planet's got lava, doesn't it, Mistah J?

Joker: Don't you WORRY, Pumpkin Pie! It's better than putting up with Batman for a whole week.

Harley: Oh.

Joker: *to his henchmen* Boys, find the best coolers in town! We're gonna have a LAVA-ly vacation! *laughs crazily at his own wit*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*20 minutes before Slade and Ludwin found the prophecy, the screen shows four humans laying down on the ground. One man opened his eyes and looked around. He wears a usual green military green outfit during the World War. This is 'Tank' Dempsy, or in other words, me as him.*

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Ohh, my head. *looked around* Hey, what happened to the...*realizes* Oh yeah. The teleporter. It WORKED! It really worked! *to my unconscious friends* Hey, you three! Wake up and see where we are!

* I wake up as Alex Mason.*

Me: * In Mason's voice* Wow cool.

Chomper: *in Reznov's voice* WOW! I'm Reznov! *examines his human hands* This is awesome!

Sorin: *in Nikolai's voice* Ugh. Would you three keep it down! I am trying to drink my Vodka, and...*stops himself at what he says* Why did I say that! And why do I have a sudden craving for this 'Vodka' I said earlier?

Me: * In Mason's voice* You are a drunk world war II Russian soldier.

Sorin: *in Nikolai's voice* What are you talking about, comrade? *puts his hands on his mouth, as what he heard himself say* What just happened!

Me: * in Mason's voice* You got Nikolai's behavior.

Sorin: *in Nikolai's voice* What? Wait a minute, does that mean the machine work?

Me: *in Mason's voice* Hell yeah.

Sorin: *in Nikolai's voice* Oh well. I'll just sit here and nap.

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Alright, you guys. This is our first time playing this game as our characters, so let's act as we were playing the game in our controls, this time, WE'RE in the game! Got it!

Everyone: Got you.

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* In that case...*to the sky* Hey, Rex. Start the game! *Just then, the Pack-A-Punch appeared behind us, and M1911 handguns appeared on our hands, one for each of us* I love being Tank Dempsy! *just then, some zombies began to emerge from underground, and underwater.* Hey Richard. You played COD Black Ops Moon map before?

Me: *in Mason's voice* No.

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Then, allow me to show you what happens here in Area 51. *looked at the teleporter* See that teleporter there? It's locked. It won't activate till we hear an alarm, and there's no rounds where we are until we hit the teleporter. The zombies will spawn on the grounds, and each sides of the path. Then, as they spawn and walk slowly, the moment the teleporter activates, all the zombies will start to run, and HellHounds will spawn, up to three. When an alarm goes off, it means that we have a few seconds before the teleporter deactivates for a few seconds, till another alarm sets off again. You got it?

Me: *in Mason's voice* Got you.

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Good. NOW, let's kill some scum bags!

Richard: *in Mason's voice* Let's do this!

Chomper: *in Reznov's voice* Right behind you, my friend!

Sorin: *in Nikolai's voice* I will not let the zombie's take away my VODKA!

Sorin: *in Nikolai's voice* URA!

* Then we all charge at the zombies, Knifing and shooting at them*

*Just then, we heard an alarm set off, and saw the teleporter unlocked. And then, we saw some zombies running to us, and then saw some Hell Hounds spawning out of nowhere, and heard the alarm set off, meaning the teleporter's activated for teleportation.*

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* To the teleporter!

* We are now running to the teleporter, enter the teleporter, now we are in space gasping for a breath.*

Me: *in Mason's voice* Can't...breath...no...oxygen...

* I wheeze.*

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Quick...grab...the Astronaut...suit's...that are...*wheeze* in front of us! *We ran to the suits, and put them on, as then we put on our helmet's, letting the oxygen enter in our suit's* Ah...much better.

Me: *in Mason's voice* Damn right.

*We looked around, and were amazed at the map that we're in.*

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Alright you guys. Let's get this party started!

Me: *in Mason's voice* What now?

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* We do the same thing we do when we play COD zombie maps...kill some scum bags!

Me: *in Mason's voice* Lets kill!

*We then start to kill some zombies that were getting in.*

*Meanwhile, the screen changes where it shows a base, with a huge B sign in front of it. This is the Beehive base, where trainee villains go there, and train and live there. The screen then shows the headmaster looking at some files, when a certain battle droid came in and salutes.*

Droid: Um, sorry to interrupt headmaster, but you just got a call from Ludwin. He wished to speak to you.

Brother Blood: Ludwin! Contacting me! Put him on screen!

Droid: Yes sir! *pushes the buttons, revealing Ludwin, still in his dragon form*

Blood: Ludwin. You have some nerve contacting me in this hour! Ever since your exile from Darth Sidious.

Ludwin: Yes, but I have my own reasons.

Blood: So, what's the reason you contacted me?

Ludwin: We are going to unleash a powerful evil.

*This caught Brother Blood by surprise.*

Brother Blood: Did you say, 'a powerful evil?'

Ludwin: Yes, the evil that we will unleashed has...

*Just then, the two heard someone enter and saw Jinx and Mammoth enter.*

Jinx: Hey BrotherBlood. We want to tell you something and...*notices Ludwin in his dragon form* Is that Ludwin!

Ludwin: Yes, but it is not important right now.

Brother Blood: So, you are wondering if I will join your alliance, am I right?

Ludwin: But of course, Brother Blood. With your help and the BrotherHood of Evil, with some other villains helping us, we will crush Sidious AND JD off this planet forever! So what do your way? Do we have a deal?

Brother Blood: You got yourselves a deal, my king. Where should we meet?

Ludwin: I will await for you at the planet of Mustafar, and bring the villains of the Brotherhood of evil to arrive here.

Brother Blood: I will be there, my lord.

Ludwin: Vunderbar. I will see you there then. *the screen turned off.*

Brother Blood: Contact the Brotherhood of Evil's leader...I have something important to tell him.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The screen shows me and my friends, shooting some zombies coming at us.*

Me: *in Mason's voice* Damn bastards.

*Richard knifes a zombie, killing it. Just then, he saw a astronaut jumping to us. He charged at the astronaut to knife him. I noticed this and gasped*

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Richard. WAIT!

*But I was too late as the astronaut grabbed Richard, as Richard struggles, and the astronaut hits Richard with his head, and Richard teleported a few feet away from the astronaut, close to me.*

Me:*in Mason's voice* What just happened?

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* That's a zombienaut. If you get too close to him,he'll catch you, hit you, and teleport you somewhere else.

Me: *in Mason's voice* How do we stop him?

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Simple. Just shoot the Zombienaut, and he'll simply be destroyed.

Me: *in Mason's voice* Got it.

*We aimed our weapons at the Zombienaut.*

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Ready...aim...fire!

*We shot a round at the Zombienaut, and killed him. And the moment he died, he unleashed a powerful wind, causing us to fly a few feet.*

Me and JD: WAHOO!

Me: *in Mason's voice* We got him! * I laugh.*

Chomper: *in Reznov's voice* My comrades, we'll have time to celebrate, AFTER we finish those monsters!

* Zombies are running at us, as we aim our weapons. The screen now shows some ships flying to Mustafar, and land there.*

*The ships opened up, revealing Rothbart, Rasputin, Harley Quinn, The Joker, his henchmen, Brother Blood, Jinx, Mammoth, Venom, Carnage, Hades, and Nightmare Moon.*

Carnage: Nice place!

Harley: It sure is HOT out here...

Joker: Luckily, we came prepared with the coolers, my sweet.

Rasputin: I hope this trip is worth it.

Rothbart: My thoughts exactly.

*Slade enters the landing platform.*

Slade: Ah, gentleman... *to Harley* And Miss Quinn. You are all right on schedule. Come. King Ludwin is expecting you at his headquarters.

* The villains enter an elevator, Rasputin ask Slade, about the Prophecy that Slade and Ludwin had found.*

Rothbart: It better not be a joke, because if it is...

Slade: Trust me, you'll be astonished about what kind of power the evil has been sealed.

* The elevator stops at the floor they're in, where they saw Necromorphs and Aparoids moving around, then they saw Ludwin standing there.*

Carnage: WOW! What a SHOW!

Harley: *feeling rather queezy* Is there a bathroom anywhere?

Ludwin: First Corridor on the left.

*Harley Quinn zooms off.*

Ludwin: I'm glad you all came here.

Nightmare Moon: Are we ready to unleash the powerful evil?

Ludwin: Yes, but first we need to bring back someone from the dead.

Ludwin: Rasputin...if you please.

Rasputin: Very well. *Rasputin places his Reliquary down, and Hades came to the Reliquary, as a hole opened up, and a black smoke appeared. Then, when the smoke disappeared, there stood a figure. But not just any figure, for it is...*

Ludwin: Welcome back from the dead, Scar.

Scar: Good to be back and free from my prison. Where is Zira?

Ludwin: I am afraid she is no longer with us, my friend. She had joined her adopted brother and his friends to their side.

Scar: I will kill Richard, then Simba and his pride, and Zira for betraying me!

Ludwin: You will, my lion friend.

Carnage: So, when are we going to see the powerful evil.

Ludwin: You will my friend. But first, Rothbart...Rasputin, if you please.

*Rothbart gives Ludwin his orb of power.*

Rasputin: *giving his Reliquary* FINE. But be CAREFUL with it.

Ludwin: Don't worry, I'll take care of it. *grabs the two artifacts and chuckles.* Now, the sealed evil will be unleashed, and Sidious and JD will all DIE!

*As Ludwin screams the word 'DIE!', thunder was made from the two artifacts and Ludwin starts to sing.*

Ludwin: In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning

*The Necromorphs and the Aparoids rose from their slumber, and stares at their king.*

And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -

*The armies then stare at the villains.*

It scared me out of my wits -  
>A corpse falling to bits!<br>Then I opened my eyes  
>And the nightmare was...me!<p>

I was once the most powerful man in the entire universe.

Aparoids: Ooh oh ooh!

When Darth Sidious betrayed me he made a mistake  
>Necromorphs: Ooh oh ooh!<p>

*An image began to show from Rasputin's reliquary as it shows Richard fighting the terrorists, then kissing Juliet.*

My curse made each of them pay  
>But one little boy got away!<br>Little Richard, beware,  
>Ludwin's awake!<p>

*He sweeps the image with his hands and then grabs the objects needed for the ritual. The two armies and the villains then started to dance.*

Necromorphs and Aparoids: In the dark of the night evil will find them  
>In the dark of the night just before dawn!<p>

Aah...

Ludwin: Revenge will be sweet

All: When the curse is complete!  
>In the dark of the night<p>

Ludwin: He'll be gone! (Necromorphs and Aparoids: They will be gone)  
>I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!<br>Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!

*The Joker grabs a colone for Ludwin, as it shows Richard's girlfriend, (Ludwin's wearing a wig, and the reflection shows Juliet) and brushes his wig hair, then turns around, hitting the Joker accidentally, but didn't notice.*

AS the pieces fall into place  
>I'll see them crawl into place!<p>

*He then removes the wig and walks away to his underground place.*

Dasvidanya, Sidious and Judgment, your grace, farewell!

*The two armies then started to march downward, with the villains following them.*

Necromorphs and Aparoids: In the dark of the night terror will strike them!

Ludwin: (Spoken) Terror's the least I can do!

Necromorphs and Aparoids: In the dark of the night evil will brew.

Ooh!

*Ludwin rubs the baby Necromorph with the yellow sac for a body.*

Ludwin, Necromorphs and Aparoids: Soon he will feel

Ludwin: That his nightmares are real.

All: In the dark of the night

Ludwin: They'll be through! (Necromorphs and Aparoids: Oooh!)

*Ludwin lowers his hands and threw the baby up high, just as it exploded.*  
>Necromorphs and Aparoids: In the dark of the night<br>Evil will kill them

Necromorph soloist: Kill them!

Ooh!

In the dark of the night terror comes true.

Aparoid soloist: Doom them!

Ludwin: My dear, here's a sign -

*Ludwin then walks to the huge hole where it has the green water, as Ludwin drops both Rasputin's reliquary and Rothbart's orb of his powers down there. Then, a rumble was created, as they can feel the vibration of the whole place.*

All: It's the end of the line!  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night...

*Then, the two armies' then chant as a huge monster began to appear upward as it slithers out of the hole. The monster is the size of Godzilla, has a slithering body of a dragon, and the arm has the head and neck of the dragon, and has a monster's face on the center of its chest, and the creature roars. Just then, 3 more of these demonic monsters began to manifest and surround the floor in darkness. Then, Ludwin's minions (CarnEvil) then began to be consumed in darkness, as they transformed into various different kinds of monsters, such as the Flapjacks' turned into Goblin Zombies, the flying Spanish demons into Heartless demons and so on.*

Ludwin: Come my minions,  
>Rise for your master,<br>Let your evil shine! (Necromorphs, the transformed CarnEvil minions and Aparoids: In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night)

*Then, the monster roars as the darkness began to swarm around the villains, except Ludwin, for the monsters only follow Ludwin's orders.*

They'll all pay now,  
>Yes, they will soon perish<p>

All: In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night...

Ludwin: They'll all die now!

* The screen darkens then changes where a zombie roars then was shot in the head, as it fell, revealing me with a gun pointing to where I shot the zombie.*

Me: *in Mason's voice* Great job. * Then I feel that a powerful evil has been unleashed.* Rex, pause the game.

Rex: Yes sir. * pauses the game.*

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* So, you felt that too, huh?

Richard: * in Mason's voice* Yeah. How you...

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* You forgot my suit can sense the darkness from a distance. BUT, if I know Ludwin, he won't attack us immediately. He has to slowly build up his army powerful enough to kill us.

Me: *in Mason's voice* Speaking of that, we need to build our own military forces, and must be done in secret.

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Right. But right now, let's enjoy ourselves playing this game.

Sorin: *in Nikolai's voice* Yeah. Moon was harder than I expected. We barely survived in 16 rounds. It's a good thing you chose Der Reise to play next

JD: *in Dempy's voice* Yep. Right now, we're in round 24. Shall we continue with our gaming, guys?

Chomper: *in Reznov's voice* I want to continue!

Me: *in Mason's voice* Ok lets play.

Rex: General Richard, there is someone on the phone for you.

Me: *in Mason's voice* Who is it?

Rex: Just talk and you'll see.

Me: *in Mason's voice* I'm going to have to talk outside the simulator.

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Alright. But you better be back cuz we want to play this game, dude.

Richard: *in Mason's voice* Alright. Alright. Don't get impatient with me. SHEESH!

*Few seconds later, Richard(in his normal raptor self), walked to the phone and answers.*

Richard: Hello?

?: Is this Agent Richard of the CIA?

Me: Yes, who is this?

?: This is the President of the United States.

Me: Oh Mr. President, good to hear from you sir. What do you want?

President Obama: I want you and your friends to come to the white house, to give you guys the medal of honor fro defeating the terrorist at Dulles International Airport.

Richard: Ok sir. We will be there soon.

Obama: Ok. I will see you in a while.

Richard: Alright. Bye. *hanged up the phone and walked in the teleporter, sent back to the game to tell us.*

Me: *in Mason's voice* Guys we have to go the white house, the President of the United States wants us there. he is going to give us each the medal of honor for our brave actions at the airport.

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* Wow. That was unexpected. And we'll go as soon as we finished this game.

Sorin: *in Nikolai's voice* Yeah. We got all the time we need, comrade.

Richard: *in Mason's voice* Fine. But we better finish this soon.

JD: *in Dempsy's voice* We will, dude. Trust me.

*The game unpauses as we fight the zombies.*

* We are at round 26, I go down first when I got surrounded, the others are far away, then a few minutes a later, Chomper went down, now it is JD and Sorin, Sorin comes in*

JD: *in Dempsy's voice*: This is our final stand, Sorin. Let's do this!

*Me and Sorin fought off the zombies, as I shot my ray gun at the zombies.*

JD: Yeah, come get them, zombitches! *shot a round of ray gun, then a zombie came by and I shot a round, causing me to go down.* Oh SHIT! *to Sorin* Run dude. Just run.

*Sorin ran off far, to get to the teleporter*

JD: They're heading your way dude. *my POV can be seen turning red, as I saw the teleporter behind me brightened.* Oh, dude. Come get me, come get me, come get...*but I vanished, leaving Sorin the only one.* Awww, dang it.

Sorin: Sorry dude.

*Just then, we saw the nuke right there, as we saw the zombies coming to Sorin.*

JD: Just go!

*Sorin jumps avoiding, the zombies and ran to the nuke.*

Richard: GET THE NUKE!

*Sorin screams for his life, as he ran to the nuke. He grabbed it, and the zombie's exploded, killing them. But the round doesn't end yet.*

Sorin: *shot two Ray Gun bullets* What happening?

*Just then, we heard the song being played.*

*'Beauty of Annihilation starts playing.*

* Soon the game ended as Sorin is now back to his raptor self again.*

Me: Good job, Sorin.

JD: You beat us and killed the Zombies.

Chomper: You are good.

Sorin: *chuckles sheepishly* Thanks guys.

JD: Alright. Let's head down to the White House.

Me: I will get the people that were with us at Dulles International Airport.

* Then we got almost everybody that came to the airport, on Godzilla's head, as we left the base, the scene changes where we are all at the White House.*

*We jumped off Godzilla's head, as we saw the President walk to meet us.*

Me: Good to see you, Mr. President.

Obama: Nice to finally meet you all in the flesh! *shook Richard's hand, then saw Godzilla* So, that's your huge lizard friend that helped you back at the Airport.

Me: Yes sir.

Obama: *to Godzilla* Well, I MUST say. You must be proud to be with your friends.

Godzilla: *mental link* And my father.

Obama: *confused* Your father? Where is he?

JD: I'm Godzilla's father!

Obama: He's your son, JD?

JD: Yep. *to Godzilla* Isn't that right, Godzilla.

Godzilla: *mental link* Yep.

Me: Mr. President, I have brought Littlefoot and the gang.

*Obama sees the dinosaur gang standing besides Richard*.

Obama: Ah, yes. The dinosaur kids that you told me about.

Me: I also brought King Simba, Queen Nala, Prince Kovu, Princess Kiara, Vitani, Sorin, and my adopted sister, Zira.

Obama: Yes. I can see that. Now, we must head inside and get your rewards.

JD: He's right. Let's NOT dillydally here! We got to get some rewards!

*Everyone cheers as we make our way inside, unaware that a man was watching us.*

*The screen shows me and the others at where people see us standing there, and saw Godzilla standing to the right besides us, as they cheered at us.*

Me: I can't believe that we have became the nations heroes.

Sorin: This is amazing.

JD: Being a hero REALLY does pay off, you two! *sigh* The good times we had done before you, Sorin, and Juliet came by.

Guido: It sure does pay off when you save the world!

*Obama starts his speech.*

*As Obama say his speech, we were talking to each other.*

JD: So Richard. HOW does it feel like to become a hero to everyone?

Me: I feel good about myself.

JD: *pats Richard's raptor back* The first step of being a hero to everyone dude. We all been there. And I think the president's done with his speech.

Obama: So it is time to give these rewards to our heroes that have saved lives at the airport!

*Everyone cheers for us as Obama starts getting the rewards.*

* Obama then gave Me and the others the medal of honor, as we sake hands, or for some, paws or fins. Godzilla also got reward, he purrs at Obama, then roar to the sky, as we chuckled.*

*Just then, Godzilla extends his claw hand as we rode on it, then he placed it down, and we came to give people autographs. While we do that, we were unaware that the same man was spying on us.*

Slade: Enjoy your victory, my boy. For it'll certainly be your last one you'll ever *narrowed his eye* receive!

*The letters appeared at the screen, saying 'To be Continued', marking the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>There will be another chapter coming soon, see you later.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Us vs the powerful evil

**RolePlay! Episode 6: The encounter of the powerful evil.**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The screen shows Richard sleeping on the floor, with his son Charlie sleeping in a curling position next to his father. Richard's raptor eyes opened up, and yawned before he stretched himself, like a dog. Then, he turned to his sleeping son and nudges his son to wake up.*

Me: Wake up son, it morning.

*Charlie's eyes open up, showing some tiredness before he yawned and stretched the same way his dad did. He saw his dad and smiled.*

Charlie: *yawns* Good morning, dad.

Me: Good morning, son.

Charlie: Guys wake up.

*Littlefoot and the others woke up from their sleep, and saw Charlie and Richard up.*

Ruby: *yawns* Good morning you two.

Charlie: Good morning, guys.

* I go next to Juliet.*

Me: Wake up, honey.

*Juliet moans in tiresome. Richard's eyes rolled around, and bend down close to Juliet's face and starts licking her face.*

* Juliet finally wakes up.*

Juliet: Good morning, Honey.

Richard: Good morning dear.

Me: I woke you guys up, because it is new years eve.

Littlefoot: Oh yeah. Is the day where it's the end of the year.

Ducky: Oh, yes yes yes. I cannot wait for New Years.

Spike: *groans in excitement.*

Chomper: I really can't wait.

Charlie: What is new years eve and what happens on this day?

Ruby: New Years eve is where you get to celebrate the last day of the year, as you head to a new year.

Littlefoot: It's the time of the year where you be with your family, and friends to celebrate the last day of this year go by, and into a new one.

Me: At midnight tonight, in New York City, they have a ball that drops counting down to the new year, and at the bottom, the number of the new year is shown.

Charlie: Ooh. I want to see the year count down, daddy.

Richard: *chuckles* We will, Charlie. We will. *to Littlefoot and others* Where's JD, by the way? I have to see him.

Cera: Well, if your looking for him, JD would be with Godzilla right now.

Me: Your maybe right Cera. Let's go see.

* We all head out of our room, then later we see JD with Godzilla.*

Cera: See, I told you he would be with Godzilla.

*Richard saw me sleeping next to Godzilla, as he was asleep.*

JD: *snores* Epppeeee. *snores* Eppppeeee. *snores* Eppppeeee...

Me:*yelling* Wake up, Guys!

* JD and Godzilla jerked awake.*

JD and Godzilla*mental link*: *looked around* Who, what, where, when, why?

Me and the others: It's New Years Eve.

JD: Obviously. Now, who was the one who woke me up, again?

Me: That was me. * I laugh.*

*I looked at Richard, and walked up to him, while he was laughing.*

JD: *in annoyance* OH. SO it was you, eh?

Richard: *laughs* Yeah. I sure got you two.

JD: You sure have. I got a little something for you.

Richard: You do? What is it?

JD: This! *grabbed a random pair of scissors and puts it on Richard's raptor mouth.*

Richard: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.

Me: Let go. let go.

*I let go of the scissors, as Richard places his claw hand on his nose.*

Richard: OW. That hurts dude.

JD: Well, maybe next time, you shoulda thought of that BEFORE you scream at me and my adopted son. *I placed my fist on Richard's raptor nose, and I hit it with my other fist, as it made a honk sound when I hit Richard's nose.*

Me: Oh no you didn't.

* Then me and JD get into a fight.*

*I dodged a punch from Richard, as I poked Richard's eye.*

Richard: Ow. *places his hands on his eyes, then looked at me* Why you! *he hits me on the gut with his hand, as I bend down, then Richard hits me on the head, and I moved up.*

JD: *anger* Why you!

*Me and Richard started landing punches and do some Stooge moves on each other. Then, Littlefoot and the others came to me and Richard.*

Petrie: Friends no fight!

Ducky: I don't like when friends fight, oh no no no.

Me: They are right, lets start over and have a nice new years eve. What do you say JD?

JD: Alright. Give me a hug, you raptor, you.

*Me and Richard hugged each other for a few seconds, till Godzilla came by and nudged us with his snout.*

JD: Alright, boy. Don't worry, we're fine.

Me: Lets begin our new years.

JD: Yeah. Let's go to the room, and...

*Just then, we heard some crashing coming from a distance.*

Me: What the hell was that?

JD: *In annoyance* I know who that was. *called out* Ok, you two. I'm coming for you.

*I walked down the path, as Richard, Charlie, LBT and the gang followed me. I walked to a door, and stood to opened it. The moment I did this, I was tackled by two small black creatures, as they nuzzled me. Richard was shocked to see familiar creatures seen in a movie...Alien Vs. Predator.*

* Then two small creatures nuzzle him.*

Me: What the hell, what is going on JD?

JD: *grabbed the two small Xenomorph twins* Richard, meet Rin and Calpuria. The two baby Xenomorphs.

Me: Rin and Calpuria? You adopted them too?

JD and the LBT crew: Well...

Guido: Not exactly. See, those two belong to our friend, Zach. He used to be a human, before he transformed into a Xenomorph.

Me: So I'm not the first human to be transformed into something else.

JD: No.

* Just then the screen came on, and it showed Ludwin.*

Me and JD: Ludwin!

Ludwin: Greetings, everyone. I have hoped you enjoy your New Years Eve.

Me: What do you want now?

Ludwin: I contacted you for two reasons, the first is I have a new replacement for Zira.

* Then we see a Lion with a Black mane, green eyes, and a scar over his left eye.*

Me: Scar. I should have figured Ludwin would bring you back from the dead.

Scar: Of course you would, raptor boy.

*Richard growls*

JD: And what is the second reason, Ludwin?

Ludwin: This is why.

* The screen showed four evil powerful monsters showing.*

Me: What the hell are they?

Ludwin: I would introduce you to my four powerful...

?: *interrupts* You do not need to say our names, my lord. We will tell them when the time comes.

?: We are know as the powerful evil that have been sealed away for thousands of years.

?: And our master has unleashed us from our eternal slumber.

?: And we will soon rule the world!

* Just then we heard a crash.*

Me: hold on just a minute.

* We left the room and all of ran to see what is going on, we saw a 1978 Ford LTD Wagon, the Halloween theme song is playing, as we saw Micheal Myers.*

Me and the others: Micheal Myers.

* Micheal Myers walked over to me, rubbed my head and lead me to the car, as I got inside, as Micheal is driving.*

Richard: Where are we going to?

*Michael points at a sign that says Haddonfield on it and it was just only 10 miles away, the two drove off on a highway.*

* back at the base, JD and the others were thinking what had just happened and why did Micheal Myers came here, and JD asks the most important question.*

JD: I wonder what Michael Myers wanted with Richard?

*Just then, we saw a 1977 BMW came by.*

?: Did you see a car?

JD: Who are you?

?: I'm Dr. Samuel Loomis.

JD: Doctor Samuel Loomis? Isn't he...

Dr. Loomis: I'm Micheal Myers doctor, do you where he went?

JD: Last time I saw him, he took my friend Richard for a ride down *points where they were last seen* that way.

* JD then saw that Dr. Loomis has a very serious look on his face.*

Dr. Loomis: Get in the car!

* JD gets in the car, as Dr. Loomis is driving.*

JD: Where are we going?

Dr. Loomis: Haddonfield.

*Soon Me and Dr. Loomis arrived at Haddonfield.*

JD: What's going on, Loomis? What's happening?

Dr. Loomis: I don't know, but whatever he has to do with Richard, is has to be for a reason.

* Meanwhile Me and Micheal stop at a library, I check out book, that Micheal wrote down for me to check out, so I get the book, as me and Micheal arrive at his house.*

*Richard and Micheal got something to eat as Richard read a book. As Richard read the book, he learned some of the powerful evil, except for their weaknesses for they have nothing about them. But, he does know the name of them...Armityle the Chaos Phantom, Sky Scourge Norelas, Thought Ruler Archfiend, AND Dark End Dragon.*

* Then I see that there is another book, then Micheal came and toke me with him, to a semi truck, as we drive away, JD and Dr. Loomis see signs that show we were there.*

JD: We're here!

Dr. Loomis: They were just here, now their gone.

*Just then, we heard a noise and headed outside to see a semi.*

* The halloween theme song is playing, as the semi hits the car, JD and Dr. Loomis jumped out of the way, as the semi drives away.*

Dr. Loomis: Are you alright?

JD: Yeah. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out myself. *my body glowed in darkness as I transformed into my armor then went on all fours and roared, before I grabbed Loomis and jumped from branch to branch to catch up with the vehicle.*

*Micheal shifts the gear, as the semi gains speed as we leave Haddonfield.*

*JD continued to jump from branch to branch, as we followed the semi.*

* After hours of driving, Me and Micheal stopped at a cave, we go inside.*

Me: Why are we here?

* Micheal points his finger at a wall, as I see a painting, about a powerful good.*

*Richard tries to read what it says, but couldn't as it was in another language that no one, NOT EVEN him or Michael, knows what it says.*

*Just then, the two heard a roar and looked around. Just then, the group stopped for a moment, then saw the ground break from below Michael, as an arm grabbed him and dragged him down.*

Richard: What the...*just then, Richard then saw a arm appeared out of nowhere and punch him, flying to a hole, and broke the wall, as he landed on the ground, in pain.*

* As I recovered from the blow, I see what attacked me.*

*Richard saw a skeletal demon-like fiend flying a few feet above Richard. His wings resemble like a skeleton, and has claws that penetrates shield and even the thoughest metals. His feet has claws strong enough to pierce anything. And his face is a skeleton, but thinner.*

Thought Ruler Archfiend: Hello, my prisoner.

* Micheal knifes the demon, as the two escapes and get away.*

*The Ruler chuckled darkly at the knife, as he grabbed it, and vanished.*

Ruler: That tickles. *roars and vanishes then saw Richard and Michael run off. Then, the Ruler extends his hand, and a group of Goblin Zombies appeared and ran after the two.*

Me: Were in trouble, Micheal.

* Then we got saved by JD, as we leave.*

*Just as Richard and Michael were home saved, a black mist appeared out of nowhere and started to engulf Michael, then threw him a few feet away. Then, Richard looked around for the monster responsible, only to have his head feel in pain. Just then, he heard a demonic voice, not from Nichole, but from something else.*

?: How does it feel like for me to be hurting your mind, reptile boy!

Me: Show yourself!

?: Very well then!

*A dark portal manifested a few feet away from Richard. Just then, a monster appeared from the hole. His face has the appearance of a skeleton, with a spiky back head. His metal claws can rip off a powerful tank armor to shreds like paper, and has wings of a demon.*

Sky Scourge Norelas: I am Sky Scourge Norelas. And I am the demon of DEATH!

* I then started to run away.*

Scourge: Where do you think you're going!

*Scourge slid down the ground and reappeared in front of Richard, then duplicated himself, as he and his doubleganggers surrounded Richard.*

* Micheal then grabbed Richard as the two start running, as JD gives me and Micheal another chance to escape.*

Me: Hell yeah.

* Me and Micheal keep running until we reach a base, Me and Micheal enter inside, as we looked around, we kepted out of sight, then we hid in shadows, as we saw Slade, Scar, and Ludwin.*

*As the two see the three, a pair of red eyes appeared behind the two, as they were caught by it's one arm, then the monsters slithered out and dropped the two behind the three.*

Slade: Did you honestly believe you two can hide from us? *turned around* Well, you thought wrong! Our slithering friend had sensed your presence the moment you two came, while Ruler Archfiend predicted your expectations over here, which makes us planned *narrowed his eye* AHEAD of you.

Me: You can try to kill us, but it won't do any good. I already read about the demons that you unleashed, but however, earth still has a chance to be free from evil.

Slade: *not convinced* Really? Or is it the fact that your trying to act tough, when deep down, your scared to face the four monsters by yourself, or even me?

Me: When Robin kicked you ass? I don't have to fight you, he defeated you once remember that. btw, I have allies that you don't know.

* Just then a Semi chrashed into the base, JD then started shooting at the three with his AK-47, as Me and Micheal take cover, then JD hands me an AKS-74, while Micheal still has his knife, Dr. Loomis still had his colt pistol, joins the gun fight, as James Bond( still a squrel) came out with his squrel sized weapons and his watch that has wireless links to his mines, as Nercomorphs that have hands start shooting as well, as the gun fight is starting to show a victory.*

Thought: The boy doesn't know about Armityle's secret ability.

Scourge: Let's show him!

*The two nodded at Armityle, and the monster roars, as the army that had died from the gun shots stood up, wounds healed, limbs grown back and UNHARMED by the gun shots and start to charge at us. We try to shoot their limbs, but shows no DETACHMENTS from them.*

JD: What the hell! The big monster MUST'VE made them INVINCIBLE!

Me: Shit!

* But when we thought we were done for, the ground begins to shake, as another monster came out, but this monster killed the Necromprhs.*

?: You four, I should have known you would return.

Armityle: Well, well well. If it ain't the fallen hero defeated by us...Elemental Hero Neos!

Neos: Have you already forgoten what happened to you in Acient Greece, thousands of years ago, when the Raptor was born from a human mother, and became a god, when he defeated you?

Scourge: That law is NO longer applied to us!

Ruler: There is a new prophecy of a new good that'll seal us. Too bad you don't know about it!

Neos: True. I don't know about it. But I won't let you all destroy this world!

Me: But wait a minute, was this raptor born normal?

Neos: No, this raptor was not born from an egg, this raptor was born like a normal human, but he wasn't born like normal human babys are born, he born from a sea section.

Me: I was born like that.

Neos: Then scene you were born a human, and transfromed into raptor, you are greek gods ancetor. Which means you can either seal them back up or send them to hell, where they can burn, and never harm earth again.

Armityle: *laughs deeply* Don't you understand, Neos! The only reason why we were defeated by that Raptor a long time ago, is not because he's the chosen one, but the secret that the element Monarchs have kept from you and the others for thousands of years!

*This caught Neos by surprised*

Neos: What are you saying!

Armityle: We're saying that the raptor boy didn't defeat us...*eyes glowed in red* It was defeated by another being! *Armityle charges at Neos, and hits him, only to have Armityle grab Richard with his dragon mouth arm hand, and stare at him, coldly* Fear me! *his eyes glowed in a eerie red light.*

* But then something happened to me, I then started to glow blue, as Armityle was hit so hard he crashed into a wall, then he saw my eyes glow too, as Neos knew who is in Richard's body, the greek raptor god.*

Neos: Good to see you back.

Neos: Richard, meet Magnus the Green Raptor.

Me: So your Magnus, my ancetior.

Magnus: Yes. I have came inside your body to protect you from the monsters. But, what Armityle says is true. I haven't defeated the evil myself, for it was the help of something else. And only the Monarchs know who it is! But I don't remember where they are, for such a long time!

Me: How do we delay them, so they will have to wait to destroy the world?

Neos: We cannot stop the four monsters, unfortunaly. BUT, they won't attack the world just yet though. They have to rebuild their army and slowly stock up. We have no choice, but to retreat!

Me: Scene we now know where this base is, that is a good idea.

Neos: IF I know Slade and the others they will go to another base and hide out. This time, they WON'T be able to call you anymore from your friend's base.

Richard: But Slade and the two are dead!

Slade: I'm afraid you are wrong!

*Richard and the two looked and saw Slade and the two that I shot, standing there, unharmed and not wounded by the bullets.*

Me: Lets get out of here.

Neos: Right! *his body became engulfed by a bright light, as we were about to be teleported out of here. Then, we were teleported back to my base.*

Me: That was close.

* Micheal Myers leave as Dr. Loomis trys to keep up with him.*

Me: This is not the last time we will ever see them again.

Neos: No it won't, Richard. Now that they're unleashed, there is nothing we can do but have faith. Now, I must go back to my world. And Magnus has to back to his. *he extends his hand and the portal opens* Until we meet again, Richard.

Me: until then.

Magnus: We'll see you.

*Neos and Magnus enters the portal, leaving him and me at base. Just then, we felt giant footsteps and saw Godzilla running to us.*

Godzilla: *mental link* You two are back!

*Me and Richard were trying to stop Godzilla from charging at us, but failed as Godzilla playfully tackled us, and started licking us with his huge tongue.*

JD: Yes, were back son.

*Me and Richard were laughing as Godzilla licks us.*

JD: Alright, alright boy. You can stop it now. *chuckles* We're fine.

Me: We should get ready for tonight.

*Godzilla purrs lightly, and follows the two to the others.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and Richard were on top of Godzilla, putting the decorations on the celing.*

* Soon night came, as we waited for the monent we have all been waited for.*

Me: This is it! Just one more minute and it's a new year!

Littlefoot: I can't wait.

Charlie: Me too.

Both Sharks: It's almost time!

*We see the disco ball go down, as the timer shows 10 seconds.*

Everyone: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *The ball goes down, and fireworks happened.* Happy New Year!

* Me and Juliet kiss, as everybody starts enjoying the new years.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and the others were eating some food, and have a conversation with one another.*

* Alfred and his assistent Butlers came out with cakes and pies, as we are all talking.*

*Juliet, Zira and Richard were seen talking.*

Richard: ...And JD called me in a few weeks ago to help him out with something...*A butler walked down where the three are*...and he asked me if I can test it out and...*the butler accidently trips, and with the cake he held, lands on Richard's face, then he got angry at this.*

Zira: You tripped him.

Juliet: He did not, the Butler did it.

Butler: I did not, sir.

* I throw a piece of cake, the butler ducked as it hit Juliet, Juliet then walked over to a table with pie on it as she picked up the pie from the table, and walk over to us.*

Butler: *points at Richard* He did it!

Juliet: Thank you! *she looked at Richard, then she threw the pie at the butler* But you started it! *She then threw some pieces of the cake on the butler. Then, the butler walked over to the table.*

Simba: I starting to like this new years already.

* Then pie hit Simba and Nala's face, as Juliet laughs as she says.*

Juliet: You missed me.

Butler: Oh yeah.

* The butler threw the pie at Juliet's face, then brakes into laughter, as the butler and Juliet grab a pie, Simba walks over.*

Simba: Who did that? Who threw that?

Juliet: *points to the butler.* He did.

Thud: I'm glad we get to celebrate this holiday with you, Penny.

Penny: Same to you, Thud.

*Just then, the first pie flew to Penny's face, and then Thud's face.*

Penny: Who did this?

Thud: I'll find out.

* Thud walks over to the crowd.*

Thud: What the idea, who threw pie at my romance. Why you!

Zira: Please please.

* Simba threw pie at Zira.*

Simba: We strive to please.

Richard: Stop stop. This has gone far enough, love thy neighbor. *After Richard said this, everyone threw pies at him.* Why you!

*The scene changes where it shows Littlefoot and the others tell Charlie their adventures.*

Littlefoot: ...Before Screech, Thud and Red Claw were with us, they used to be mean sharptooth that tried to eat us.

Charlie: They were?

Cera: Heck yeah. But we did managed to escape them all the time.

Littlefoot: Anyway, me and my friends were in the Mysterious Beyound one time, and we were walking around, when we saw Red Claw and the fast biters and...*just then, random pies hit Littlefoot and the gang, even Charlie. Guido and Petrie laughed before they were hit by pies as well.*

* When My mom, Sorin's mom, and Sorin walked in, they were hit with pies, then when they got to a table to throw some pies, but there wasn't any, then my mom and Sorin's mom say.*

My mom and Sorin's mom: Somebody get us a pie.

* Me and Thud throw pies at my mom, Sorin's mom, and Sorin, as JD was laughing he also got hit with a pie too.*

*Richard sees his mom covered in pie on her face, as he did a raptor laugh.*

Richard's mom: *notices her son laugh at her, and walked to him.* Funny, eh?

Richard: Yeah.

*His mom made the pie and hits it on Richard's face.*

*Thud grabbed a pie and tries to throw a pie, but gets hit once, then gets hit again when he tries to throw it, and just as he was about to throw, he hits himself with the pie he had got, and laughs then sticks his tongue out, as he got hit with another pie. Then, Thud growls and walks back to the fight.*

JD: Who threw that pie?

Me: Shut up you, or I'll...

* Littlefoot and the gang, even my son joined in, as the pie fight contunies on into the night.*

*The two sharks entered the room, and saw us throwing pies at each other.*

Kenny: Hey. What's going on here?

Dan: Who cares? They're throwing food at each other! *licks his chops.*

Kenny: Let's get some pies from people.

Dan: Yeah! *the two zoomed off to the center of the pie battlefield.*

*As Dan and Kenny walked in, they got with pies, then when Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, along with Tracy walk in they also get hit with pie.*

*The group, the ones got hit by the pies, grabbed the remaining pies and enters the field. As for the two sharks, they were in the center, and starting to open their mouth and eat the pies coming at them.*

* Soon after the pie fight was over, it was already daylight. The clean up of the mess was underway, as Me and JD talk about our night, we promise to tell our future children about this night, as we turn to camera, and blink, as it marks the end of this esisode.*

* * *

><p><strong>What a big night in this chapter, what is going to happen in a few days? Get ready for a new chapter coming soon.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Story of the Titanic

**RolePlay! Episode 7: The unexpected surprise!**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The screen shows Richard and us watching the Titanic movie.*

JD: This is good.

Me: This year, is the 100th anniversary, of the sinking of the Titanic.

Charlie: Daddy, what is the Titanic?

Richard: Titanic is a movie where it tells a story about a young woman and a man who entered the cruise ship for their journey to America. And as they journeyed there, they met each other on the docks, when the woman wanted to jump down the boat, when the man met her and talked to her. After they met, they sorta started to love for a while, but all of the sudden, the ship hit a iceberg, causing the bottom of the ship to crack the hole. Then, the water started to enter the hole of the ship, filling up the bottom floor first, then the whole ship started to sink. While the ship slowly sinks, everyone started to evacuate the ship by lifeboats. And then...*stops himself as he knows what happened next.*

Charlie: Then what, daddy?

Me: The lifeboats were gone, there were still a lot of people on the Titanic, the ship break into two pieces then sinks, the people that stayed in the freezing cold water died.

Charlie: *gasp* And what happened to the woman and the man, daddy?

Me: They were both teenagers, they're names were Ross and Jack, Ross and Jack were in the water, Ross survived, but Jack was not so lucky.

Charlie: And what happened to Ross, Daddy? What did she go?

Me: After she was rescued, and after arriving in New York City, see disappeared, I believe she's alive, but don't know where she is.

Charlie: That sad to hear, Daddy. I felt bad about her.

Richard: *sigh* Yeah. Ross and Jack were meant to be together...*sigh sadly* But destiny had other plans...

*After Richard pause for a moment, a song can be heard on the background.*

*My heart will go on: Titanic*

Richard: Ross and Jack never got the chance to get married when they arrived at America of their love...*as he say this, we started to tear up.*...and talk about their lives, but...it didn't turn out good at the end...

*After that, the screen shows the parts of the movie, as someone sang this song.*

Woman: Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
>and spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on.

Near, Far,  
>wherever you are,<br>I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door  
>And you're here in my heart,<br>and my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time  
>and last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone.

Love was when I loved you,  
>one true time I hold to.<br>In my life we'll always go on.

Near, far,  
>wherever you are,<br>I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door  
>And you're here in my heart,<br>and my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart will go on.<br>We'll stay, forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<p>

and my heart will go on and on.

*As the song ends, Charlie was seen nuzzling his dad, crying.*

Zira: Richard, our great great grandparents, were on the Titanic, they both survived, they met Ross and Jack.

Us: *confused* Say What!

Me: Not only that, our great great grandfather was a wealthy man, while our great great grandmother was a lioness.

*Our jaws dropped, cartoon style.*

* Me and Zira laugh at their looks.*

JD: *after our jaws were normal* Wait a second. You said your grandfather's in love with a lioness?

Me: Great Great Grandfather and at first, they were just friends, then they fell in love.

Us: Whoa...

Mom: And I got his diary.

JD: Well, what are we standing here for! Let's read it!

Mom: I'll read them, it has been in the family for over 100 years, I don't want it to get broke.

Me: I know just the place to read it.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We are at the library, as Richard held the diary of his grandparents.*

Me: Here you go mom.

Zira: Please begin mom.

Richard's mom: Ok, you two. Just relax. *she clears her throat and starts to read.*

Mom: April 10, 1912.

Richard's mom: It is the time of the departure of the Titanic, where we will travel to America. It is a bright sunny day of the year, and we were DELIGHTED of our journey there. Me and my wife headed inside the ship, where we saw a lot of people standing there. When we entered, they saw my wife, the lioness, and started to either freak out, or something, but I managed to convinced them that she won't hurt them. It took a while, but they tolerated of her presence.

JD: I can tell from the diary that they are having a hard time having a lioness there.

Richard's mom: They sure have. Anyway, right after the time they had boarded on the ship, the captain then started the engines of the ship...

*Just then, the screen changes where it shows the Titanic's ship horn blaring, as it starts to move. Everyone in the ship were waving their goodbyes to everyone on the docks, while the rest are doing the same to the people of the ship.*

* Our great great grandparents, are walking as they talk.*

Arnold: Ah. Isn't this beautiful, Rose? The sky's clear, the sun's shining. Makes it the great atmosphere of our love, doesn't it?

Rose: Yes dear.

Arnold: And we're glad that everyone on the ship allowed you to be here, otherwise I woulda been heartbroken.

Rose: Me too.

*The two smiled at each other, then walked down the path, where they arrived in their room.*

Rose: It's beautiful, Arnold.

Arnold: It sure is, Rose. *he places his bags on the floor.* So, what do you want to do in this beautiful day?

Rose: I don't know honey.

Arnold: Well, I know what to do today. Let's have a look around the ship. You know, just to see what's inside.

Rose: Okay.

*Arnold places the last baggage on the side of the room, and the two exited, to have a look around the ship.

* They had a look around the ship, soon night came, as they both saw a young woman about to jump.*

Arnold: What is that woman doing! She's gonna fall down to the ocean.

Rose: Lets stop her.

?: Agreed.

*The two saw a man standing behind them for a few seconds, till he walked to the woman.*

?: *to the woman* If you let go, I'm..gonna have to jump there after you.

Woman: Who are you?

Jack: Jack Dawson.

Jack: What is your name?

Ross: Ross.

Jack: Please come down.

*Both Arnold and Rose, waiting a few feet away, watch the two talk, with Ross still standing at the edge.*

* Ross finally toke Jacks hand, but Ross slips, as Jack still held on to her, as Arnold and Rose came out to help.*

*The two helped Jack get Ross back on the ship.*

* They got Ross back on the boat.*

Ross: Thank you.

Arnold: It's no problem, Miss Ross. It's the least we can do.

Ross: Who are you two?

Arnold: My name is Arnold, and this is my girl, Rose.

Rose: Hi. It's nice to meet you.

Ross: Are you two married?

Arnold: We will be when we arrive to America.

* Then people came.*

Jack: I think we may have attracted too much attention.

Arnold: *obvious* What gave it away?

Ross: I screamed, when I slipped.

*Everyone then stopped and saw the four standing there.*

* Then Ross's boyfriend came.*

Arnold: Who's that man coming to us?

Ross: My boyfriend.

Arnold: *surprised* Your boyfriend?

Ross: That is one of the reasons why I was about to jump.

Arnold: Is there a reason why?

Ross: Money problems in the family, I have to marry him, but I don't like him.

Arnold: So it was either that, or your family goes broke?

Ross: Yes.

* Ross's boyfriend came toward them.*

Ross's boyfriend: Whats going on here?

Arnold: Well, me and my friend were walking around the ship, just looking around, when we saw Ross at the edge of the ship. And we were about to stop her, when *referring to Jack* came and convinced her to stop.

Rose: We saved her.

Arnold: Yeah. I was getting to that.

Ross's boyfriend: Well, I thank you three for saving her, I invite you three to dinner with us tomorrow night.

Arnold: *shugs* I don't see why not.

Ross's boyfriend: We'll see you then.

Arnold: See you there.

* Everyone departed to their rooms, Jack followed Arnold and Rose to their room.*

*The three arrived at the room and sat on the bed, well except Rose, for she layed down on the bed, cuz she's a lioness.*

Arnold: So Jack, what do you do?

Jack: I'm an artist.

Rose: Oh, that's interesting to hear, Jack.

Jack: So far, I got these.

*Jack showed the two his items.*

Jack: All I got is people.

Rose: Oh...So Jack, what brings you here to Titanic?

Jack: I want to start a new life in America.

Rose: Can you draw us, Jack?

Jack: Sure.

*The two couple smiled and get into position, as Jack start his drawing.*

* Jack started with the outline.*

Arnold: So Jack. You got any relatives in America?

Jack: No.

Rose: Do you have any families anywhere?

Jack: No.

Arnold: That's sad to hear.

Jack: That's okay, I have a friend with me, he's back at our room.

Rose: Well, at least you have someone to accompany you.

Jack: Yeah...

*As the three have a conversation, a black figure was seen crawling from outside, watching them, then scurried off, undetected.

Jack: I'm finished. *gives the drawing.* Here, you two have it.*

*The two looked at the drawing and saw Arnold and Rose together, expressing their love.*

Rose: Are you sure, Jack?

Jack: Yep.

Arnold: Thanks, Jack. Your a good person.

Jack: Your welcome.

* Back in the present.*

Me: Can we see the drawing, mom?

Mom: Sure.

*We looked at the drawing that Richard's mom gave us and were amazed by it.*

Us: Whoa.

Me: Look at the date, April 10, 1912, five days before the Titanic sank.

*We looked at the date and were astonished by it.*

Mom: Now where was I?

Guido: At the part where Arnold and Rose were astonished by the drawing Jack made.

Mom: Right.

* Back in the past.*

*The next day, the scene shows Arnold, Jack and Rose at the diner room.*

Ross's boyfriend: Good to see you three.

Arnold: Good to see you two, sir. And I don't quite catch your name, sir.

Ross's boyfriend: My name is Cal.

Arnold: Nice to meet you, Cal.

Cal: You too. What's your names?

Arnold: My name is Arnold, and this *referring to Rose* is Rose. And this young man is Jack.

* Ross came in.*

Cal: Now we know each other, lets eat.

*The group went to a table and began to eat their food.*

Cal: So what do you for a career, Arnold.

Arnold: I'm a scientist.

Cal: A scientist...interesting.

Ross: What kind?

Arnold: I'm a Genetic engineer scientist kind.

Cal: What are planning to do, when you arrive in America?

Arnold: I'm planning to head to a university, where I can try to develop some experiments of my own.

Cal: Interesting. And your Lioness friend?

Arnold: Ah, yes. She and I are having our...relationship.

Cal: Love her?

Arnold: Yeah. She is the love of my life, ever since she came on that day.

Jack: How did it begin?

Arnold: Well, it all started when I had arrived at a university for my first attempt, when I saw a man take some lions and lioness there. I was amazed on their species, until I saw Rose here. She was the most beautiful lioness I ever seen. But, unfortunately she doesn't speak human like me. So then I thought, what if I can alter her DNA, and make her talk like a human? And so, I have worked hard day and night, trying to find the right procedure. It took me a while, but I finally finished it. Then, I used the machine on Rose, and waited, and then that was the time it was a success.

Ross: It's romantic.

Cal: If you plan to marry that's fine, as long as you don't involve me in your work.

Arnold: *chuckled* OH, don't worry. I won't do that to you.

Cal: Good.

* Soon they all left the diner room, as the screen changes to the present.*

JD: So wait a minute, Arnold was the first to do genetic engineering!

Me: By the look of it, yes.

*Just as I was about to ask, the two baby Xenomorphs, Rin and Calpuria, came in running and tackled Richard playfully, as he landed on the floor, with the two nuzzling him.*

Charlie: Please keep going Grandma.

Mom: Okay. April 14, 1912, 11:00 p.m.

*After the talk from the dining room, three days ago. Both Rose and Arnold make their way back to the room.*

*Arnold and Rose were about to sleep until they heard a loud crash.*

Arnold: *startled* What was that!

Rose: I don't know, Arnold.

*Few minutes ago, before the crash, the screen shows the same black figure crawling on the boat, then stopped at the docks to see the co-captain steering it. The figure then entered the room, and knocked the co-captain out cold, and steered the boat closer to the Iceberg, trying to have it crash and kill everyone. The ship may have hit the iceberg upward, but didn't get hit. But the bottom did get hit by the bigger iceberg underwater, damaging the bottom of it, causing it to crash. Then, the figure walked out of the room and back down the ship.*

*The two then saw Jack, Ross and Cal there and ran to them.*

Arnold: What's going on?

Jack: The ship hit an Iceberg.

Arnold: An Iceberg? Impossible! The ship couldn't hit the iceberg in front unless there's a bigger one under it.

Cal: The ship has five areas flooded, the ship is going to sink in more then two hours.

Rose: But it still doesn't make sense though. How did the ship managed to get hit by a Iceberg? It wasn't convent to see that happening.

Cal: Right now we must get to the deck.

Arnold: Alright.

*The six walked down to the deck, as they were unaware that the strange figure is still on board the ship, and followed the group to the deck, to avoid detection.*

* Soon they arrived at the deck.*

*The moment they came there, they saw the Captain standing there, and talking to everyone.*

* They Captain Smith, giving his men orders, to have women and children in the lifeboats first.*

*As everyone got into lifeboats, one by one, Arnold felt someone watching him, and turned around, but saw no one. He coulda swore he saw someone watching him.*

* Cal told Ross to get in the lifeboat, Ross refused, she didn't want to leave Jack, Cal then broke up their relationship, Ross was happy, now it is just her, Jack, Arnold, and Rose, now.

*Just then, Jack then saw the figure walk down the path, and decided to follow it. The three noticed Jack walk down and followed him.*

Jack: Hey stop!

Arnold*pulls out a colt pistol*: Turn around!

*The figure just walked down the hall, ignoring the group.*

Jack: HEY! *Jack ran to the figure, to stop him. The figure heard Jack come to him, and turned around, and extended his hand and did a force push at Jack, pushing him a few feet away, then landed besides the group. The man then walked down the hall.*

* Arnold fired a few shots.*

*The bullet's hit the figure, but he showed no stopping. Arnold continued to shoot at the figure, which doesn't do him any damage. Then, the man took out a Ray Gun (COD World At War) and shot a green bullet at Arnold. Arnold dodged it in time.*

* The mystery man, put his weapon away and begins speaking in German in anger.*

Man: *in German, and anger* Swindles! You vill die! *the man then walked away, as Jack, Ross, Arnold and Rose decide to try and get off the ship.*

* It is now somewhere around 2:30 a.m., as all of the lifeboats are gone, the ship is starting to sink, as Jack, Ross, Arnold, and Rose are hanging on, along with 1,500 people.*

*The four then noticed the same man making his way down there, and saw a Helicopter making it's way to the ship. The ship lands few seconds before the ship sinks even more, as the man climbed in. Then, the man looked at the four hanging, and lifted his hat slightly, revealing the red goggle eyes that glowed in a eerie red.*

* But the four, then turned they're attention to the ship, as it breaks in half.*

*The helicopter flew off seconds before the ship split in half. The four then see the man in the helicopter fly off, but not before they heard his voice.*

Man: *deep, android voice* Farewell, everyone. I hope you enjoy a FREZZING dip! *android evil laugh, as the copter flew off in a distance.*

* Soon Jack, Ross, Arnold, and Rose then see the ship sinking, soon the ship disappeared as they are now in the freezing water.*

*The four each grabbed some boards to float on.*

* Arnold and Rose are on a board that will hold their weight, Ross is on another, but unlike Arnold and Rose's, her's can only hold one person, as Jack is hanging on and still in the water.*

Arnold: Is this is the end of our lives, Rose? Are we going to die in the middle of the ocean, freezing to death?

Rose: Listen to me, Arnold. You gave me a chance to be a lioness that I was meant to be. I will keep going in my life, I will make it alive, and so will you.

* About hours later, Ross, Arnold, and Rose stare into the sky, as they then saw light coming from a flashlight, as the three turned to a see a boat coming to find survivors.*

Rose: Arnold, there's a boat.

Arnold: Were gonna make it.

Ross: Jack, there's a boat.

Arnold: Jack.

Ross: Jack.

* But is already dead, he froze to death.*

Arnold: *shocked* He...he's...dead...

Rose: No...

* Three cried over the lose of their friend, they turned their attention to the boat, after Ross finishes talking to Jack.*

Ross: I won't let go, I promise.

* Jack's dead body sinking into ocean, never to be seen again, as three got into the freezing water, Ross got a whistle, as she blew it, the boat comes for them, as they rescued them, they are in the boat, rapped in blankets.*

Lifeguard: Are you three alright?

Arnold: *shivering* Yyyyess. Wwwe're allrrrright.

* Hours later, the Carpathia came to save the lives of the remain people from the sunken Titanic, three gave there names, the three also hid from Cal, when he searched the ship, as the ship makes it in New York City, as the screen changes to the present.*

Littlefoot: Wow...I never knew how she felt when Jack died.

Ducky: I cannot believe that Jinzo was the one who made the ship hit the Iceberg and sank it, no no no.

Me: Jinzo didn't shoot at my great great grandfather, I think that was Ludwin, before he became a king.

Ruby: But didn't your grandfather say that the man had red goggle eyes in his diary? Because that wasn't Ludwin who shot him, cuz Ludwin's Russian, I think.

Me: But the guy spoke German, Ludwin has a German accent, it had to be him.

Guido: Actually, no. See, Jinzo is said to translate into different languages, therefore tricking us into thinking he was someone else. How else would Ludwin do a android laugh? Jinzo was the only android who made that laugh.

Me: But there was no android voice, when the four confronted him, explain that.

Guido: Jinzo also has the ability to disguise his voice on whatever he desires, making him a tough assassin to find.

Charlie: But why the Titanic and why not attack Carpathia?

Chomper: I'm just as confused as you are, Charlie.

Charlie: I know, but still, why?

Ruby: Well, it's a mystery left to be a mystery.

Me: Agreed.

Mom: Anyway. *read the diary.* When we arrived in America, Me and Rose said good bye to Ross, as she part way, to where we don't know, but somewhere in this country. Two mouths later, Me and Rose got married, mated for the first time for our species, and had four kids, all hybrids.

JD: *confused* 'Hybrids'?

Me: It's written in his diary. If you are wondering what Hybrids mean, it means it's an offspring from both parents that are different species.

JD: Oh...Well, then. I guess we'll have to find out the mystery later on eventually.

Richard: Let's hope we do, JD. Let's hope...

*The screen then changes where it shows the night sky, and darkens marking the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>A next chapter is coming soon, get ready for more exciting adventures.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Crystal Lake

**RolePlay! Episode 8: Richard, the baby Xenomorphs and Godzilla's adventure!**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The screen shows me and Richard sitting near the pool, watching Godzilla swim around.*

Me: Damn, how can you be in a swimming pool, if it's January?

Godzilla: *mental link, head surfaced* Father made a machine that makes pool warm for me. Besides, I'm cold blooded...*tilts his head*me think.

* Just the two twins came running toward.*

JD: Hey Rin and Calpuria.

*JD and Richard picked up one of the twins and let them lick us with their normal lizard tongues.*

* Then we saw Littlefoot and the gang arrive.*

Littlefoot and the others: Hey guys.

JD, Richard and Godzilla*mental link*: Hey guys!

Me: JD, Friday the 13th, is today.

JD: *confused* Wait, what's so special about...*realizes* Oh no. Don't tell me!

Me: Yep.

Godzilla: *confused* What wrong dad? What so bad about Friday 13th?

*We looked at Godzilla, and realized he doesn't know why.*

JD: Richard...

Richard: Yeah, I know. I'll explain to him.

*Richard looked at Godzilla and tells him about Friday the 13th.*

Me: Bad luck happens, but at Crystal Lake, Jason comes out.

Godzilla: Who's Jason?

*We looked at ourselves, and grinned, as we felt a song coming to us. Godzilla was staring at us, confused. Then, he heard us sing.*

Cera: When Jason finds you all alone, that's baaad luck!

Spike: *mumbles*

Me and the others, except Godzilla: Baad Luck!

Littlefoot, Richard and me: When he sees you in the streams...

Petrie: And your mouth won't work when you try to scream...

Ducky: And stopped in the middle of a very scary dream...

*We screamed at the top of our lungs, startling Godzilla.*

Everyone, except Godzilla: That's bad luck!

Spike: *mumbles*

Everyone, except Godzilla: Bad Luck!

Spike: *mumbles*

Everyone, except Godzilla: That's Bad Luck!

Spike: *mumbles*

Everyone, except Godzilla: Bad Bad Bad Bad Luck!

* The song ends.*

JD: Well, did it help you understand, boy?

Godzilla: *mental link* Not really.

*We then fell anime Style, in Godzilla's response, then got up.*

JD: It means that Jason comes out of the water and kills anyone in his way. Or so I think of that.

Me: Your right.

JD: Oh. Ok then.

Godzilla: *mental link* So, how we know he comes?

Me: Normal you don't know, but when lights go out and phones don't work that is sign that he is near, oh and also when you find a dead body.

*This caused us to gulp at this information.*

Petrie: But, we not near Crystal Lake...*starts to get nervous* Are we?

Me: Are about 20 miles away from Crystal Lake, the reason I brought it up, was because a brother of a unnamed sister had disappeared in Crystal Lake, we are going to investigate who toke her and why, and don't worry about Jason, I was a young kid when I tried to safe him, Jason wants to kill those that are related to the former kids that use to go to that camp, he won't kill me and with me around he won't kill you, he might injury you, but that's just it.

JD: Then why Michael Myers didn't harm you?

Me: Because I once killed someone when I was little about Micheal's age, I got sent to Smith's Grove, me and Micheal shared the same cell back then, Dr. Sam Loomis was once my doctor at Smith's Grove, Me and Micheal created a some form of bond of friendship, back then.

Us: Whoa...

JD: Well, in this case, let's head to Crystal Lake and find our missing friend. Guido and some of the clones will take care of the others here at the base, while you, me, Littlefoot and the others, Godzilla, and MAYBE Rin and Calpuria can join us on our trip.

Richard: Fine by me! Let's go there.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Godzilla arrives at the entrance of Crystal Lake, where me and the others dropped down from Godzilla's head.*

Cera: Where is Jason?

Me: Jason usually attack at night, to not get seen that easy.

Petrie: *shakes in fear* Oohh...Me have bad feeling about this!

Me: Look.

* Everybody turns to my direction.*

Me: That's Jason's cabin. I highly say for everybody's safety do not go in there.

Petrie: Oh, no need to tell me twice. Me no plan to go anywhere near there!

*Just then, one of us noticed a huge figure ran by from the east of our direction, from a distance.*

Me: Oh shit.

JD: What is it, Richard?

Me: I saw him.

JD: Jason?

Me: Yes.

* Littlefoot and the gang get scared.*

JD: We better get out of here.

?: You're not going anywhere!

*Me and the others looked around for the source of the voice, but didn't, until...*

?: *battle cry*

*We then saw a man jump and doing a front flip and landed in front of us, and almost hit us with his samurai sword. We saw who the man was. His body is covered in white armor, with a manta ray wings on his back, and he has a mask covering his face, except his blue mouth. We recognized him from anywhere, for he is...*

Trecharon: Well, well well. If it isn't the meddling FOOLS of Ludwin's foes!

Me: Who are you?

Trecharon: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Trecharon, Lord Scorpious' general of his monster creations and others. I have been sent by King Ludwin to this very location, where I can destroy all of you!

Me: But to warn you, this is Crystal Lake, the home of terror, Jason, and he will kill anyone that he see's.

Trecharon: That Hockey face murderer? *scoffs* BAH! He's no match for me! I am the MOST skillful samurai that anyone's ever seen! He'll be a challenge to be reckon with!

Me: Even if you kill him, he gets right back up. * Then Jason came right behind Trecharon, and cuts his arm off, injuring him.*

*Trecharon yowls in pain at the cut, but then laughs and turned around to headbutt Jason, as he stumbled back. Then, we were stunned to see him get up, then turned to us, as he motioned his arm, and transformed into another monster. The monster has a jester mask, with different faces on each sides of it's head, he wears a suit with a question mark, and has talon-like claws on his foot and hands. It was a doublegangger monster, and his missing arm grew back. Then, we saw the REAL Trecharon appearing from behind Jason, and slashed at Jason, when the hockey face murderer turned and got hit by Trecharon's sword, making him fall down holding his chest.*

Trecharon: Excellent work, DoubleGoul! It was just as King Ludwin had predicted.

* But Jason fought back killing the monster with his weapon and points his weapon at Trecharon, then Jason's mothers ghost came out with a knife.*

Trecharon: Jason's not the only one that comes back up!

*DoubleGoul then got up, and took out the weapon from his chest, and took out his staff that resembles a Shaman staff, then turned into a sword. Trecharon grabbed his sword and both the enemies and the Jason family fought.*

JD: *to Richard* Now's our chance to find the missing person.

Me: Let's move.

* We start running, but a few minutes later, we end up on a trail, which leads us to a road, then we saw a van coming toward us and stops a there is four guys and five girls.*

Man: Hey. Can one of you tell us where to go to Crystal Lake? We're on our way there.

JD: Just go down the road and it's there.

Woman: Thanks. And what are you all doing at this time of hour?

JD: We are looking for someone missing there.

Man 2: Well, let us take you to our cabin and you can stay there.

JD and the others: Sure!

*We entered the van and drove off. One of the girls noticed the Xenomorph twins laying on Richard's raptor legs.*

Woman: Awww, who are those little angels?

Me: These Two are Rin and Calpuria, their not my kids, I already have son of my own.

Woman: Can I hold them?

Richard: Sure. Go for it.

*The woman grabbed the babies, as they overwhelmed her with kisses.*

Me: By the way, what are your guys names?

Mark: My name is John. These three guys are Will, Rick, and Patrick. And the five girls sitting in here are Michelle, Lucy, Zoey, Trixy and Sue.

Me: You might know us.

John: Yeah dude. I saw you guys on TV. Your, like heroes!

Me: Thank you.

John: Any time. *John then saw something in front of him, then stopped the car. Me and the others then saw where John's seeing...Godzilla staring at us.*

Me: It's okay, he's with us.

*Godzilla leaned closer to the car, and inspected it. Then, he purrs lightly as he saw us in there.*

Godzilla: *mental link* You're alright!

John: *shocked* Did that thing just...talked!

JD: Telepathy.

Me: Follow us, Godzilla.

*Godzilla nods at Richard's answer and follows the van to where the cabin is.*

*Soon we arrived at the cabin.*

John: Here it is! The cabin we're staying in.

*As me and Richard saw the cabin, it looked strangely familiar.*

JD: Richard, do you get the feeling we saw this before?

Me: Yes, but I don't remember.

JD: It's just that it looks so...familiar.

Me: Let's enjoy our time and try to find our missing person.

JD: Ok. *me and Richard walked off* I hope Littlefoot and the others are ok in there.

Me: Their okay, for now.

*As me and Richard walked down the path, he suddenly sniffed something in the air, with his raptor sniffer. Something...strange.*

JD: *noticed this* What is it, Richard?

Me: I got something, JD.

* Just then a guy came out, scaring us.*

*Me and Richard fell down, with fright.*

Me: You scared the shit out of us.

?: Sorry.

JD: What are you doing here, dude?

?: I was wandering around here, looking around, when I saw something ran by from a few feet away. I couldn't see who it is, but as I was about to investigate, I saw you two coming my way.

Me: Are you the one that called us?

?: Yes, my sister has gone missing.

JD: Well, at least we know who contacted us.

*Just then, we heard someone moaning and saw an abandon two story cabin.*

JD: It's coming from that cabin!

Me: I don't trust it.

?: My sister might be there. *he ran inside the cabin.*

Richard: Wait, dude. We can't...*growls and me and Richard ran to the inside. When we entered, we saw the whole place wrecked. As we looked around the place, we heard another moan coming from the center of the doors. We walked to it, then opened it. As we did, we saw a person there, moaning at something.*

Me: Is that...your sister?

?: I think so...*he walks closer to the girl.*

* Just then my sniffer started to smell the same scent before the man spooked us.*

Me: Something's not right here, I can feel it.

*As the man got closer to the woman, the woman moaned more.*

?: Sis? *extends his hand closer* Is that...you?

*Then, that moment on, the man got his answer, as he saw the woman turn, and moaned. We were startled to see the woman's feature. Her body's turned into a brownish decayed form, with some yellow sac and other yellow marks on some of it's body. And her eyes are in glowing yellow form.*

* Me and JD point our weapons at the woman.*

Me: Get away from her!

*The creature saw me and Richard and ran to us. We aimed our guns and shot her, and when we shot her, she exploded, causing some yellow gas to spread two feet, but was away from us.*

?: What the hell's that thing!

JD: For one thing, it wasn't your sister.

?: Then, what was it?

*Richard inspects the yellow substance on the ground and sniffs it, then he backed away from the scent, as it shows a strong one.*

Me: That was one of those Necromorphs, that we face, so that must mean your sister is near, but we don't know where she is.

JD: I don't think that was a Necromorph.

Richard: *confused* What do you mean?

JD: I mean, did you see that things eyes glowing? And that yellow substance around her? I don't think that was a Necromorph.

*Just then, we heard a woman scream.*

Me: I think that's her, move!

* As we got out of the cabin, the sun is setting, as Me and JD realize that Jason is going to be out soon and is going to strike at any moment.*

Me: We have to hurry and find her!

*Just then, we heard more moaning, and turned around and gasped as we saw more of those things we saw earlier, charging at us. We count that there's like 40 of them heading our way.*

* Just then Jason came out of nowhere and killed them, as he turns to us.*

Me: Hello Jason, long time, no see.

* Jason walks over to me, rubs my head, and walks away.*

*Me and the guy where absolutely stunned on this.*

JD: Wow, you weren't kidding on what you said, Richard.

Me: See what did I say, just stick with me, and Jason won't harm you.

JD: *shrugs* Eh, can't argue with that.

*Just then, we felt a rumble coming from a distance.*

Me: What's happening!

*Just then, we then saw something unexpected from a few feet away...a huge root just surfaced and stood up. We were startled to unexpectedly see a root appear.*

Richard: What the hell's that?

JD: I don't know. Let's find out. Come on.

* We check out the roots, but then we hear Littlefoot and the gang's screams.*

Me: Oh no, we got to go back, now!

*Just as we were about to head back, we heard something behind us, and turned to the root. Then, we saw two sacs open up and drop two substances on the ground, and the two transformed into creatures. We were startled at their appearance. These creatures have the feature of a Necromorph, but isn't one though, for it doesn't have Necromorph limbs. The creatures have yellow substances for their eyes, mouth, and chest and they held some strange guns on their hands.*

?: *alien language*

*We were even more stunned to hear it talk in alien language. Then, the small group of these creatures started to shoot at us. We then went to cover behind a rock.*

?: What the hell are those creatures!

JD: I don't know.

* We fire our weapons at them as we head inside the cabin, to see that some people from our group is, but not Littlefoot and the gang, or Rin and Calpuria.*

Me: What happened to the others?

John: They're dead.

*Me and Richard were shocked at this news. Could the others be...but before I thought of this, we heard Littlefoot and the others' scream again. We were relieved that they're not dead, but then looked outside and saw the same creatures we shot before, carrying our friends to the same abandon cabin.*

Cera: *struggles* Let go of me, you BIG ugly THING!

?: *alien language*

*Rin and Calpuria were trying to get the creatures' grip off them, but couldn't. As for the others, they're also being held by the creatures.*

Will: Let us go, whatever you things are!

* Rin and Calpuria start speaking in an alien language to their captors.*

?: *alien language*

Rin and Calpuria: *screeches and hisses*

?: *alien language*

*This made Rin and Calpuria shake in fear on what they just heard. Meanwhile, me and the others, including the ones weren't captured, exited the cabin and hid behind the brush.*

JD: What do you think they're going to do with them?

Me: I don't know, but we need help.

* Just then we saw the creatures enter inside the cabin, but then we saw Jason enter inside, we heard screams and the creatures roars in pain, as we head over to the cabin.*

*When we entered, we saw Jason fight the creatures off. When Jason stabbed a creature, it made the substance ooze out, then the creature exploded, causing Jason to stumble backwards. Then, more of the same creatures began to horde Jason, as Jason was cutting the creatures, while they exploded before dying, till eventually, Jason was surrounded, and the creatures placed handcuffs on Jason's arms, and the creature took the machete that Jason has. Me and the others were startled on this result.*

JD: Do you think Jason can get out of those binds?

Me: Trust me, like Micheal Myers, he is not a normal human.

* Then Jason broke free, as it stroke midnight, Jason's powers has now gotten stronger.*

*The creatures were unfazed by this result and starts shooting at Jason.*

*But Jason doesn't go down, as he got his weapon back and killed the creatures. after that, our worse fears comes true. Jason turns to the others, about ready to kill them too.*

Me: No Jason! There all with me.

*Jason then stops himself and lowers his weapon.*

Us: *sigh of relief*

* Jason walks outside and disappears, I told everybody to stay with me, and they won't get killed by Jason, and I also told everybody if they are out of my sight, Jason will then have the right to kill them.*

*When we walked away from the cabin, we had forgotten about the root, as the sacs opened again and dropped more objects, as they exploded and made the same creatures, and they roared and made their way to the cabin we're in. Meanwhile, at our cabin, we were sitting next to the fireplace.*

* I start to walk around the cabin with the Laurie theme playing in the back ground.*

*As Richard walked down the hall, he noticed a door opened and enters. When he entered, he saw something laying on the desk. A disc of some sort.*

* I realize that it is a DVD disc, I put it in a DVD player, I find out it is about unknown creatures that used active when the Indians were around in this area, the Indians banished them so they harm they're tribes, now I know what they are called, and I know how to stop them, first plant a scared item to banish them, then destroy the root so they will never threaten the human world again.*

*But before he went away, a video clip is being played. Richard sees a soldier wearing some armor, with a picture of a skull on the center of a gear. He wears a helmet covering his face.*

Soldier: Ok. Whoever is watching this, listen to what I have to say...*winches in pain* I have crash landed here few months ago, and thought that I was away from them...But I was wrong. Those things somehow managed to spawn a root, causing them to appear. Listen to me, what you learned about the Indians is COMPLETLY made up. I know what those things are called, I know what they're here for. So, here's the first thing to do. The root that you might see, DOESN'T get destroyed! You can't cut it, burn it, can't do jack shit! BUT, you can destroy those sacs by shooting at them, killing the root, not the creatures though, just the root. Anyway, somewhere around this cabin, is some stored weapons I had managed to salvage. Use them to your advantage against them. But be careful of those things, once you got close to them, and killed them, they cause an explosion, causing the substance to spread. If you inhale them too long, you'll end up like those former human creatures you might encounter. And if you want to know what they're called...we called them, where I come from, Lambents. Those things can spread their disease, like zombies, causing that person who inhales the substance into a Lambent Human...*sigh* I wish I can do more, but I was infected by the Lambent. So, this is my last video. I am Rick, COG soldier, and my last video you'll see, whoever you are.

*End of video.*

* I head downstairs, as I now have a plan, after we take care of that problem, then we must turn our attention to the missing person.*

*When Richard arrived down, he immediately saw us just exiting the room, and barricaded the door there. We noticed Richard running to us.*

JD: Richard? Where were you, dude? You left for a few minutes, and we were attacked by those things!

Me: I now know what those things are called and how to defeat them.

*The creature's arm made a hole from the door that's barricaded, and turned to Richard.*

JD: You do? *I then grabbed Richard's shoulders, and start to shake him back and forth.* THEN TELL US ALREADY!

* I smack JD, to calm him down.*

Me: Stop it! Anyway they are called Lambents, and to destroy the root they come from you must shoot the sacs that are inside the root.

JD: Technically, they're ON the root.

Richard: Whatever. Anyway, the video I heard told me that there's an armory where he kept the weapons.

JD: That's great. *realizes something* You DO know where they are, do you?

Me: No, but I might have the perfect idea, where they are hidden. Come on, follow me.

*We looked at each other, then followed Richard, to another room.*

Richard: The weapon stash might be here. Look around.

*We nodded and looked around the place for weapons. We looked for a few minutes, but nothing. Petrie flew to a lightbulb flower(the thing for decorations when choosing a lightbulb creation, or something), and the handle lowers, revealing the weapons. We looked behind us, as a bookshelf slid and revealed the weapons that Richard said the man hid. We can tell that they're made advanced from our time. Two weapons have an attachment on them. One is a machine gun with a chainsaw attachment(the wheel chainsaw one used from Buzz saws), and another machine gun with a knife attached. The third one is the same gun that the Lambents used earlier. The names of the weapons were 'Lancer'(Chainsaw attachment one), 'Retro Lancer (knife attachment) and the weapon used by the Lambents 'HammerBurst'. The reason why we knew the names, was because they were labeled.*

Me: Let's get the weapons, use them and kill that root. Then after that mission is a success, we must find our missing person, we still have to look for her.

JD: Ok. *walked to the weapons* I'll take the Retro Lancer! *grabbed the named weapon.*

Me: I'll take HammerBurst. *grabbed the weapon.*

Guido: I'll take Lancer. *grew and transformed into his armor master mode, and grabbed the weapon.*

John: I'll have Retro Lancer as well. *grabbed the weapon.*

Me: I got a plan, everybody.

JD: And that is...

Me: Half of stay here and guard to be on the look for Jason, while the rest of us take out the root.

JD: Ok. So, who's going to stay here and guard?

Me: Anyone?

Guido: I'll stay here and guard in case Jason comes.

John: I'm going with Richard.

JD: Me too!

Will: I'll come as well.

Rick: I'll guard!

Patrick: Me too!

Zoey: I'll go with Richard and the others.

Lucy: I'm coming too!

Michelle: I'll come as well! The rest will guard here!

Me: But to warn you, if you kill through Lambents, they will explode, if your too close, and you inhale the stuff for too long, you'll become one of them.

JD: Then, that's gonna be tough then.

Me: Just don't breath it. Any questions?

* Nobody asks questions.*

Me: No? Alright then, lets move!

*Me and the team chosen to kill the root, ran outside to find the root.*

* After a while we arrive at the root.*

*We looked around for the Lambent creatures, but didn't see them.*

John: Where do you think they left to?

Richard: I don't know, but let's destroy this root, before...

*All of the sudden, we felt a rumble under us, and saw the Lambents rise from the ground.*

Richard: Lambents!

* We shot the Lambents.*

*The Lambents then start to shoot back at us. I shot a few Lambents, then looked at them, with a determined look.*

JD: Time to show how well this thing can do! *Yelled and charged to a Lambent, stabbing it, then lifted up to stab it more, then pushed it away a few feet. I smiled for victory, but was short, as I saw the Lambent roar and it's body began to motion, as it's arms grew into tentacles, three of them. I stumbled back in startlement, at this sight. Then, the creature used its tentacles and shot a blast from it, like a hose, but I dodged them and hid for cover.*

JD: How did that thing shift into THAT!

Me: We need to destroy the sacs, I have an idea.

*The tentacle lambent then shot it's yellow substance at us, as we dodged it.*

JD: *to Richard* Then, you better hurry up with that idea, Richard. They're everywhere!

*Richard was right about what I said. For no matter how many Lambents we kill, they seem to spawn from the roots, replacing the destroyed ones. As for the Lambents, some of them might have the transformation ability, like the one we saw right now.*

* I use the force to control the Lambents.*

Me: Destroy the sacs!

* As Me and the Lambents started dancing, as a song begins.*

* Thriller- Micheal Jackson.*

*Me and the others were stunned at this. Then, all of the sudden, as Richard and the Lambent's danced, a Lambent, unaffected by this force, surfaced and aims it's Hammerburst at Richard.*

* JD shot the Lambent's*

Richard: Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark  
>Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart<p>

*Lambents start to spawn from the sacs that were dropped. The lambents roared and starts to shoot at us, except Richard.*

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,<br>You're paralyzed

*As Richard and the Lambents danced, JD and the group continue to shoot at the Lambents that weren't affected by Richard's force powers.*

Chorus: Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike<br>You know its thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<p>

*JD charged at a Lambent, stabbed him, and pushed it away, as it exploded, having the substance spread for a few seconds, then vanished.*

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun<p>

*John revved his chainsaw weapon and starts cutting the Lambent in half, causing the monster to explode, and spread the substance again. Fortunately, John didn't inhale it.*

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
>But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind<br>You're out of time

Chorus: Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes<br>You know its thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight<p>

*More and more Lambents spawn, making this fight even more difficult.*

Night creatures call  
>And the dead start to walk in their masquerade<br>There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
>(they're open wide)<br>This is the end of your life

*JD and Guido charged at some Lambents and killed them with our attached weapons.*

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
>They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial<br>Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
>All thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,<br>Ill make you see  
>*John killed another one with his chainsaw attachment, then shot some rounds at a group of Lambents.*<p>

Chorus:That this is thriller, thriller night  
>cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try<p>

*Guido shot a Lambent, which caused the creature to transform itself. The creature's torso expanded up, making it a snake-like torso, with tentacles growing from it's upper body, and still has it's arms, causing it to shoot at us.*

Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller<br>Thriller here tonight.

Cause this is thriller, thriller night

cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ah.

*We were shooting the last one like crazy, after we had finished killing the others.*

Voice: Darkness falls across the land  
>The midnight hour is close at hand<br>Creatures crawl in search of blood  
>To terrorize yawls neighborhood<br>And whosoever shall be found  
>Without the soul for getting down<br>Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
>And rot inside a corpses shell<p>

*Me and the others shot it's tentacles off, one by one, causing the thing to roar in pain. Then, the creature's body began to brighten, then exploded. After that, we ran and start to shoot at the sacs.*

The foulest stench is in the air  
>The funk of forty thousand years<br>And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
>Are closing in to seal your doom<p>

*The first sac exploded, causing some substance to fall to the ground, then we start to shoot at the second one. It took us a few seconds, but we finished off the last one, and saw the root die out.*

And though you fight to stay alive  
>Your body starts to shiver<br>For no mere mortal can resist  
>The evil of the thriller<p>

*Evil laugh*

*After the song ends...*

*Everybody shot the Lambents, as I turned to everybody.*

Me: What do you guys think?

JD and the others: Amazing!

Richard: *chuckles* Thanks. Now let's get back to the others, before...

*Out of nowhere, a rumble is felt below us.*

John: What's happening!

*Just then, we turned around and our jaws dropped at the sight we're seeing...more Lambent Roots spawning from everywhere.*

* Then out of nowhere Jason came.*

JD: Oh shit! I don't know what's worse, Jason or the Lambents.

Me: Move everybody, stay with me!

*We ran, as Lambents began to spawn out of the sacs, and shoots at us first, then Jason. Jason was slashing at the Lambents, as the substance spread. We were unsure if Jason's unaffected by it, or not.

* Soon we made it back to the cabin.*

*A Lambent was about to reach us, when we closed the door, and barricaded. We were panting hard on our fast pacing to the cabin, when we heard more moaning, and turned to see Lambent Humans charging at us.*

Me: Oh shit! Fire at will!

* Soon the fire fight ended in a victory for us.*

*But it wasn't long before the barricaded door's almost giving in.*

JD: *to Richard* Dude, I hope you have a way to get out of this cabin, and FAST!

* Just then someone grabbed me and I saw Micheal Myers.*

John: Whoa! Where did he come from!

Me: Micheal, what are you doing here in Crystal Lake?

*The front door then starts to become unstable, with a few more pushes.*

JD: NO time to explain dude. Let's just get the hell outta here!

* But the door broke, but we saw Jason.*

JD: Oh shit! This isn't good! This is NOT good!

* Micheal Myers came forward to face Jason.*

Me: Who will win guys, Micheal Myers or Jason?

JD: I'm not sure dude. I am not sure.

Me: Then lets see who is the Deadliest warrior.

JD: *surprised* You watched Deadliest Warriors!

Me: Hell yeah, lets watch the fight.

*Movie chairs appeared out of nowhere and we sat on them.*

JD: That was convinent. *take out a popcorn* Popcorn, anyone?

* The fight begins.*

*Jason dodges Micheal's weapon, and punches Micheal's face. Michael stumbled backwards and grabs Jason, and throws him at a bench, destroying it.*

Me and JD: Damn!

*Jason recovers and grabs his machete and charges at Myers. The two's weapons collide and fought.*

*Jason swings his machete, as Micheal dodges.*

*Then, Michael grabs a chair and hits Jason on the back.*

Me and the two: Ooohhh...

*Then Micheal stabs Jason with his weapon.*

*But Jason doesn't feel pain and grabs Michael by the neck and choke slammed him to a bench, destroying it in the process.*

* Just then we see a ghost come toward us, as Littlefoot and the gang had just joined in, as I know who it is.*

Me: Hello Judith Myers.

JD: *confused* You know her?

Judith: Yes. Because he and my brother were friends and still are, when they were mutes, they talked to each other by sign and body language.

*Me and the other's jaws, except Richard, dropped to the floor, speechless.*

* Then we see another ghost appear, right next to Judith, but this time it is.*

Me: Hello Laurie Strode.

JD: *stunned* How many people do you meet, DUDE?

Me: Lot's.

Littlefoot:*talks to Judith and Laurie* Why are you two here?

*Before the two can answer, we heard more rumbling, and saw some Lambents surfaced below us, while making holes from the cabin, and aimed their weapons at us.*

* We leave the cabin, with Judith and Laurie, as they answer Littlefoot's question.*

Judith: We arrived here, because those things appeared out of nowhere, disturbing our home.

Me: But your home is Haddonfield, 300 miles away.

Judith: Yes, but we would sometimes come here for a few days, then go back home.

Me: Were here...

Laurie: Your here to find a missing person.

Cera: How do you know that?

Laurie: We know everything.

*Just then, we saw the root, from a few feet away, dropped a huge sac, revealing a huge Lambent creature. The creature looks chubby, with a long speared-like arm, and it's body has a small yellow sac substance on it's chest.*

JD: What the hell's that thing!

Laurie: Run!

* As we all ran.*

*The creature roared and made a gooey substance and threw it in front of us, blocking our way.*

* Judith and Laurie opened a portal as we got sucked in it, and landed near Jason's cabin.*

JD: *sigh of relief* Phew, that was close.

*We then heard Petrie scream and saw him fly and land on Richard's head, covering his eye, and shaking in fear.*

Me: What's wrong Petrie?

Ducky: we got away, yep, yep, yep.

Petrie: *shaking in fear* We near Jjjjjjjason's cabin! *points his finger at the cabin.*

Laurie: The missing person is inside, deep underground.

John: Then, let's go!

*We heard the Lambent Humans' roars again and saw them coming.*

Me: EVERYBODY INSIDE THE CABIN!

*Me and the others entered the cabin, and blocked the entrance.*

* Then same guy came out and spooked us.*

Me: DON'T DO THAT, MAN!

?: Sorry guys. I thought you were those things.

JD: Alright. Before we argue more, tell us your name.

Clay: Clay Miller.

*The door behind us then starts to break slowly, signaling us to find a way to the underground tunnel, and FAST.*

* We find the tunnel, but a few Lambents kill four of the people from the van, as we escape unharmed.*

*As we walked down, we encountered more Lambent's, as we killed them in the process.*

Me: What is your sisters name?

Clay: Whitney.

Me: So, how did your sister go missing?

Clay: She disappeared, she didn't call home, then I called you guys.

JD: Well, that's a reasonable explanation.

*Just then, my head was in pain. Everyone was staring at me, worried at first.*

JD: Don't worry, everyone. It's just Godzilla's presence in my head. He must be looking for us.

Me:*smell a scent, that smelled like cherry's* Chomper, come here.

*Chomper came to Richard.*

Chomper: What is it?

Richard: Smell the air.

*Chomper did so, and smelled the same thing.*

Chomper: It's smells like cherry's.

Me: That means one thing. Whitney, are you down here? If your down here, let us know.

*Right on cue, we heard a faint voice coming from a distance.*

Me: *points to the tunnel* This way! *We ran down the tunnel*.

*All of the sudden, we heard a rumble, and turned to see the same huge, chubby Lambent standing a few feet away from us.*

Petrie: *screams in fear and grabbed Richard's neck hard* HE BACK!

* The Lambents starts speaking to us in it's alien language, as I used some kind of force power that I make the Lambent speak in English.*

Lambent: *alien language...* ...And turn you into one of us!

Me: We didn't hear all that, say it again.

Lambent: *surprised* You can understand me! HOW!

Me: I have powers, now say what you just said to us.

Lambent: I said that 'You cannot escape, for we will capture you, and turn you into one of us!'

Me: I like to see you try. Besides when the sun rises you are doomed. The soil is cursed, any evil step foot on this soil, will burn in hell.

Lambent: You may not have known this, boy. BUT us Lambents don't come from here!

Me: It doesn't matter, Jason's mother ghost, put the curse on you, you all have about an hour, before your time expires.

Lambent: In that case...*roars and his substance arm threw a huge sac at us.*

JD: Look out!

* Then Jason's mother ghost came, blocked the sac.*

Jason's mother: Get everybody out of here, I'll take care of him.

*Me and the others nodded and ran down the tunnel, as Jason's mother ghost stare at the Lambent, as it launched another one at her. Meanwhile, me and the others ran down the tunnel, shooting the Lambents along the way.*

Me: Whitney.

Clay: Sis.

*We ran down the tunnel and stopped to see a bunch of Lambents standing guard at a cell, where it shows Whitney. The Lambent guards noticed us and starts to shoot us.*

* The battle ended real fast.*

Clay: *excitement* SIS!

Whitney: Clay!

*Clay ran to his sister that's trapped in the cell.*

* Whitney turned to us.*

Whitney: Are those...

Clay: NO time for that, Whitney. We're getting out of here!

*Soon we free Whitney, but then we heard the Lambent's roar and saw a horde of them appearing from everywhere, surrounding us. Just as we were doomed, we heard a rumble, and saw the debris from above fall on some of the Lambents. Then, we looked up and saw Godzilla's head emerge from the hole he had made underground. Godzilla then saw us.*

JD: Flame them, son.

Godzilla: *mental link* You got it! *Godzilla took a deep breath, and the screen show's Godzilla's body outside, as his spikes on his back glowed, as seen in various episodes of Godzilla the Series, then changes back where Godzilla unleashes a torrent of his power breath. All the Lambents then roar in pain from Godzilla's power breath.*

JD: That's my boy.

Me: Lets head to base.

JD: Right! *to Godzilla* Alright, boy. Take us home!

*But before Godzilla does this, we saw the Lambent monster charging at us.*

Me: Oh shit!

*The Lambent monster was getting closer at us.*

JD: SHOOT HIM!

*We then start to shoot him like crazy, avoiding the explosive sacs that the creature throws.*

JD: He's not letting up!

John: NOR dying so easily!

* The Lambent then grabs me.*

Me: Let me go!

*The Lambent has Richard wrapped with it's tentacle spear-like arm, as Richard squirms from it's grasp. The Lambent stares at Richard for a few seconds, then opens its mouth, ready to unleash the substance.*

* As I get ready for what could happen next, the Lambent then stops.*

Lambent: *English.* Stop fighting, I'll make it quick.

Me: No thanks.

Lambent: How about I make this easy for you, since your family are dragons.

Us: *confused* What!

Richard: What...did you say!

Lambent: You are a dragon, your family are dragons.

*We were stunned by this news. Richard's family are...DRAGONS! What the hell! The Lambent then roars as his arm starts to glow and aims it at Richard.*

* I then do the unthinkable, I then transformed into a black dragon, then out of nowhere, I see Micheal Myers, as a dragon, the same one from Warfang.*

*We gasped at the transformation of Richard's new form. His feature is similar to Cynder, but with a golden diamond jewel on the center of it's chest, with a golden helmet and armor that can withstand 20 Tanks, or 100 nukes. We then saw Richard stand up on hind legs, and take out an enchanted sword and shield.*

Me: Fight us, if you dare.

*The Lambent roars and threw the substances at the two.*

* I block them with my shield, as Micheal then stabs the Lambent with his claws.*

*The substance then spreads on Micheal's dragon arm, as the Lambent stabs Michael back with his spear-like arm.*

* Micheal takes a hit, as we saw another dragon with a hockey mask, we knew right away it was Jason.*

JD: Seriously, they're not the only ones!

* Jason cuts the spear-like arm off with his tale blade.*

*The Lambent roars in pain from the attack, letting Myers off it's grip. We cheered at this victory, but was short when we see the Lambent's body glow in a yellow light. It took us a second to realize that he's about to explode.*

JD: He's gonna explode!

Me: Take cover!

*The Lambent was glowing even more, as we looked for cover, but didn't. So, we braced ourselves for the explosion, as the screen changes to the surface, and the rumble was heard, then a huge hole is seen exploded, and more explosions is seen on some parts of the camp. Then, the screen unzooms where it sees Godzilla standing there, with his claw close, then he looked at it, then places it down gently, showing us getting off his claw.*

* Me, Micheal, and Jason turn back, as I pass out.*

*Me and the others ran to Richard, and felt his pulse.*

JD: Quick, let's head back to base.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the Medical wing, Richard moans as he's waking up.*

Me: Where am I?

?: You are back at the base.

*Richard looked in front of him and saw a doctor that had just finished his machine. The machine looks like a weapon from a hero movie, and the beam is showing a harmless red wave that Richard doesn't know about. But he can tell that the doctor's a German because of his language. And Richard sees some doves around the medical room.*

Richard: Who are you?

Medic: You can call me the Medic. I am here to heal the vounds of people, including you.

*Richard tries to get up, but couldn't because he was injured.*

Me: Oh shit.

Medic: Not to worry, American. I am almost done vith this machine.

*Richard nods and then sees a gauge on the side that's labeled 'Ubercharge'.*

Me: Are you a German?

Medic: Vhat you expect, American? Of course I am German.

Me: * in German* My name is Richard, and I am an American CIA raptor, thank you very much.

Medic: Ah. So, you can speak German, eh? Vell, I can speak English as vell, you know. Und I am here because your American friend have seen mein progress with mein technology.

Me: Me and him our generals.

Medic: I know that. *twirls the screw on the machine* Und...Done!

Richard: What does that do?

Medic: This machine has the ability to heal someone in seconds, healing bones, teeth, heck, even an injured eye.

Me: What kind of damage did I get?

Medic: According to zhe analysis, you had broken bones, a damaged inner organ, und a bruised eye from that battle you vere in.

* Everybody came, even mom, Zira, Juliet and Charlie.*

Juliet: *ran to Richard, relieved* Richard. Are you alright? I was so worried.

Me: I'm fine, honey.

Medic: He vill be fine, madam. I am just about to use this machine to heal him.

Me: I thought I was already healed.

Medic: No, I said that the machine's ready to be used.

Richard: Oh. *chuckles sheepishly* My bad.

Medic: *aims the machine at Richard, as he starts to activate it.* Ready, American?

Me: Bring it!

*The Medic then grins evilly, in a good way, as he aims the weapon at Richard, as the beam surrounds Richard's body, and he can feel his bones and his body parts healing and repaired. Then, after that, he sat up, and moved his arms and legs.*

Juliet: How do you feel, honey?

Me: Better. Mom explain why you didn't tell me that our family are dragons.

Richard's mom: I have no idea how you will react, Richard. I thought that you wouldn't believe me.

Me: Show me your form, and I will show you mine.

*Richard's mom sighed, and her body glowed in a bright light. We saw her form grow a few feet, then the light dimmered, showing her dragon form. Her form has the color of Cynders as well, but has a diamond-red jewel on her chest, and a golden helmet.*

* I show mom my form.*

*After the transformation, Richard began to ask questions, which his mom response to him. After a while, the scene changes to a dark night, where Richard is seeing his raptor form reflection, with a sad expression. He then heard a door open, but doesn't see who it was. I entered and walked to him, then sat down.*

JD: Hey, buddy. How you holding up?

*Richard sighs in sadness.*

Me: I thought I was normal, but no I have to learn that I'm not. * start to shed tears.*

JD: *rubbed Richard's head* Aww, Richard. Dude, come on, don't cry on me.

*Richard then starts to have more tears.*

JD: *sigh* Look, Richard. I know it's hard to think your normal, but not everyone's normal. I mean, look at me. My friends are mostly dinosaurs and animals, and I'm friends with a Jedi Order, and clones. You think I have a normal life? *waited to see if it convinced Richard, but didn't. I then smiled playfully* Aww, who needs a treatment from mister tickle?

Richard: *sad* No, dude.

JD: *waved my fingers, closer to Richard* Come on, dude.

Richard: No.

JD: Come on.

Richard: No. No, dude. I'm not in the mood. I'm not...*my fingers reached Richard's chest, as he starts to laugh* No, stop, stop. *laughs* That tickles.

*I was laughing in joy, as I tickle my raptor friend. Richard then looked at me, and smiles, as he moved my hands and starts to chase after me.*

JD: *laughs merrily* No, get away.

Richard: *joy* I'm coming to get you!

*Me and Richard ran down fast. Richard then pounced on me, and starts to give me his raptor kiss(or in other words, licking me.)*

JD: Alright, alright dude. You got me! You got me!

*Me and Richard stood up and sat down, laughing.*

* Just then we see Rafiki mediating, I walk over to him.*

*I then followed Richard to where Rafiki is.*

* I sit next to Rafiki.*

Me: What are you doing?

Rafiki: Meditating.

JD: *chuckles* Good old Rafiki. *sat besides Richard, as I rubbed his head, while I hear Richard purr.*

Me: Do you believe in destiny, Rafiki?

Rafiki: Destiny can lead you to the right path, Richard. Your destiny will come.

Me: But when, I now discovered that my family are dragons.

Rafiki: When the time comes, you will know.

Me: I hope so, Scar is back and want revenge.

Rafiki: I know he is back, my boy. Your destiny will come to you in the future.

Me: Do you know two human girls that are ghosts, named Judith and Laurie.

Rafiki: I have met them a while ago, when you left to Crystal Lake. I have told them where you were.

* Just then clouds appear and the clouds turn into lions, as they look at us, Me and Rafiki know who they are, they are the great kings of past.*

JD: Ok, why does random things happen, EVERY TIME!

* Then I see the ghost of Mufasa.*

Mufasa: Richard, you have unlocked your powers within you.

Me: Yes, but what does these new powers mean and what is my destiny and my friends destiny's?

Mufasa: The time will come to you, Richard. You will find out what you and your friend's destiny are.

Me: I just can't help but worry that your brother is going to come after me.

Mufasa: Do not worry, boy. Your friends will protect you, no matter what the consequences are.

* Just then I see Sarabi's ghost appear, Mufasa's mate, and Simba's mothers.*

Me: Hello Sarabi.

Sarabi: Hello, Richard.

Me: What are you doing here?

Sarabi: We heard you unlocked the dragon within you, so we thought we came to see you.

Me: That's nice, last time I saw you, you were alive during Scar's rule, Me and Micheal would come on Halloween to kill hyena's, as fought off a few hyena's, then on the day Simba returned, he saved you and the pride, and after the battle of Pride Rock, I was able to leave, until you ask me if I will ever return and I said if trouble happens again, I will come back.

Sarabi: *chuckles* Yes. I know, and I'm thankful you did, Richard.

Mufasa: And we would also wanted to say to you, Richard...that...

*Mufasa got interrupted as we heard a scream, and saw a random person running, with gerbils on his movie work uniform.*

Person: Get them off me! *continues to scream, then jumps to the floor, lands and tries to get the gerbils off him.* Get these Gerbils off me! Get them off me! Get off me! *the person the rolled out of the camera's view, as we looked confused.*

JD: Did you guys see, what I think I see? *then, I saw and heard Richard laugh from the man being attacked by the gerbils.*

Richard: *laughs* Oh, man. That was HILARIOUS! *continues to laugh*.

* I stop laughing.*

Me: You were saying, Mufasa?

Mufasa: That we were glad you helped our pride defeat Scar and retake Pride Rock. If it hadn't been for you, then all hope woulda been lost.

Me: At least I was able to help stop the killing of Lionesses and also cause a lot of damage during those times, but it was worth it, I'm glad Micheal Myers came on Halloween during Scar's rule, he really did not let any Hyena get in his way.

* JD is like really shocked to learn that I was there in the past.*

JD: Unbelievable! Huh, I guess I wasn't the only one who traveled to universes.

Me: Not universes, but nations around the world, the Pride lands are located in a country called Kenya, I called their about a decade after the U.S. Embassy bombing that happened in 1998, to investigate the region, when I found out that Scar was killing his own kind, I also found out he was doing Genocide, not on animals, but also on humans too, it was a lot worse, then the Nazi Holocaust.

* JD mouth drops even more, from what he heard.*

JD: Ok, I think I have enough hearing all of this, so I'm going to end this episode here. *I looked at the screen, and the screen darkens. Then, the screen changes where it shows a drum, as seen in Loony Tunes, and out of nowhere, Porky Pig came out of the drum.*

Porky: *blabbers* That's all Folks!

*Then, the screen darkens, marking the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Get ready for another chapter coming soon.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Me and Chomper vs ScareCrow

**RolePlay! Episode 9: ScareCrow's trip to Chomper's dream, and entering Chomper's Nightmare**

* * *

><p>(The intro shows Richard and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.)<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Richard and some Clone Troopers standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The screen shows Richard still asleep at night, when he heard Chomper moaning, and he woke up.*

Me: Chomper, wake up.

*Richard tries to wake him up, but all he can hear from Chomper is more moaning.*

Richard: *worried* Chomper? Chomper, wake up!

*As Richard tries to wake up Chomper, the scene changes to where Chomper(in his dreams), sees a huge ship, with the name 'Titan' on it, then saw Stross sitting on a chair, and a doctor was talking to him.*

Doctor: The symbols Stross!*while they talked, the background has the letters moving around, with the image of the marker showing.* What did the Symbols tell you!

Stross: Tell told me it wasn't my fault! *then shows Darth Sidious being massacred by Ludwin, then shows the four demons and the Marker in the background, and Ludwin laughing evilly.* They didn't deserve this! *the Necromorph roars at the screen.* I DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! 'then Ludwin threw Sidious' dead body into the lava. And finally changes, where it shows Nichole's ghostly face and says...*

Nichole: MAKE US WHOLE!

*Chomper then wakes up, from a horrible nightmare, while screaming.*

Me: Chomper, are you okay?

* As Littlefoot and the gang, and even Charlie.*

Littlefoot: What happened, Richard?

Ruby: We heard someone scream.

Me: It was Chomper.

*The gang, Charlie and Richard looked at Chomper.*

Richard: Chomper, tell us what happened in your dream.

Chomper: *scared* Richard, I've been having nightmares nonstop. There's this guy named Stross and a doctor that talk about symbols... I don't know WHAT they are, but they seem very scary! *more freaked out* And I saw Ludwin KILL somebody with lava! And this big red thing! And four creepy guys! *hyperventilating* Then, there's this... this... this Zabrak! *gets tears in his eyes* He's killing my friends! Littlefoot, you, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Sam, J.D., Guido... Every single ONE of them! Even RUBY! She's the only family I have LEFT! And that Zabrak... he comes after me with... w-w-with that... his double-bladed lightsaber! He-he-he's gonna KILL us ALL! He's an ANIMAL! A MONSTER! I... I... *breaks down*

Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa. A Zabrak?

Chomper: *sniffs, while showing tears* Yes. Before I woke up, I saw the MOST horrible nightmare!

*The screen shows Chomper his nightmare worsens as he sees his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Guido, the Sharks(Kenny and Dan), me, Sam, Richard, Screech, Thud, Gliscor, Robby, and finally, his stepsister Ruby, being struck down by... a yellow tattooed Zabrak with bulky armor and a double-bladed lightsaber. He looks at Chomper with hateful red-yellow eyes, uttering those words "For my brother..." before striking him down*

*The screen then changes back to Chomper crying.*

Chomper: He was a monster! A savage creature that killed the ones I love! *hugs Richard* I don't know what to do! *continues to cry.*

Me: I'll well tell you this Chomper, no one is going to get you, I will put my life on the line to protect anyone I care about, even you, understand?

Chomper: *sniffs and looks at Richard, with comfort* You...you will?

Richard: Of course I will! You're JD's best friend, and he also told me that you're like his brother! A brother that he never had.

Me: And not only that, you are also a brother, that 'I' never had.

Chomper: *smiles of comfort and hugs Richard* Thanks Richard. I admit that you and JD are like brothers I never had either.

Me: Thank you, lets go back to bed, we still have about three hours of sleep left.

* Everybody goes back to sleep, even Chomper, two hours into my sleep, I start to have a nightmare, this nightmare is when I was in the Pridelands during Scar's rule, the screen changes where I am running, then I trip to see a hugh mass grave of dumped bodies of animals and humans.*

*Just then, Richard heard a laugh, coming from the sky.*

?: Well, well well. If it isn't the meddling reptile boy, who keeps ruining PLANS! I have you where I want you, boy!

*I turn around to see as I see Ludwin, then I see Scar.*

Me: Why are you doing this, why are you doing Genocide on animals and humans, this is a war crime, you might get a death penalty for this act.

Ludwin: *laughs* Don't you know, boy! That we are the most powerful beings in the universe! You cannot stop us, no matter how you try! Get rid of him, ScareCrow!

ScareCrow: *ghostly whisper* Yes, my king!

*Richard turned and saw the ScareCrow, in giant form(as seen in Arkham Asylum, when Batman goes into ScareCrow's Nightmare), as the ScareCrow strikes at Richard. At this sight, Richard screams, and braces himself, then he woke up, screaming, from the terrible nightmare. He then starts to breath fast from his nightmare.*

* Just then alarm clock go off, with a song from Back to the Future, called Back in time, as everybody gets up, I scan the room.*

JD: *yawn* Morning everyone. How was their sleep?

Me: Me and Chomper got nightmares in different hours.

JD: What kind of nightmares?

* Chomper begins telling about his nightmare.*

Chomper: *scared* JD, I've been having nightmares nonstop. There's this guy named Stross and a doctor that talk about symbols... I don't know WHAT they are, but they seem very scary! *more freaked out* And I saw Ludwin KILL somebody with lava! And this big red thing! And four creepy guys! *hyperventilating* Then, there's this... this... this Zabrak! *gets tears in his eyes* He's killing my friends! Littlefoot, Richard, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Sam, you, Guido... Every single ONE of them! Even RUBY! She's the only family I have LEFT! And that Zabrak... he comes after me with... w-w-with that... his double-bladed lightsaber! He-he-he's gonna KILL us ALL! He's an ANIMAL! A MONSTER! I... I... *breaks down*

*I came to Chomper and hugged him, comforting him.*

JD: There, there. Everything's going to be alright. *kisses Chomper on the head.*

JD: and you Richard?

Richard: I was at the Pridelands, during Scar's ruling, and I arrived to see corpses of humans and animals, then I heard a voice and saw Ludwin and Scar, then they told me something HORRIBLE, and Ludwin ordered ScareCrow to kill me! *fearful tone* And when I saw the ScareCrow, he was a giant and he almost squash me! I fear that Scar's growing even more powerful, and we need to build up our forces, and FAST!

JD: Ok, ok. BUT first, I came here to tell you that it's time for the Medic to give you the treatment.

Me: I'm not getting no treatment!

JD: Oh, yes you do, raptor boy! Your getting one, whether you like it or not!

Me: * My voice pitch is high* I don't wanna!

JD: TOO late! Either you get your raptor ass in the Medic room, OR I'll have Godzilla give you his 'punishment.'

Me: Alright, alright! I'll go.

* The scene changes to the medic room.*

*As the camera changes the scene to the inside of the room, we can hear Richard laugh.*

Medic: Vait, vait. It get's better. Vhen zhe the patient woke up, his skeleton's missing, and the doctor vas never heard from again! *laughs*

*Richard laughs even more at the joke, while the camera shows Richard's chest opened, and the Medic is seen holding Richard's heart, and his hand's covered in blood.*

Medic: Anyway, that's how I lost mein medical license. Heh.

*Richard's face turned into worried after he heard this. Then, the two heard a splash and saw a dove in Richard's opened chest, covered in blood on some of it's body.*

Medic: *annoyance* Archemedis! *waves his hand to have the Dove fly off* NO! It's filthy in zhere! Ugh! *smiles* Birds. *chuckles and grabs the gauge* Now, most hearts don't vithstand this voltage...*places the gauge on Richard's heart and places it near the machine.* But I'm very certain your heart...*just then, Richard's heart explode, and a piece of it hit a dove. Then, the camera shows Richard, still alive, even though his heart blew up, and does not have a clue what happened.*

Me: Um, what was that?

Medic: Zhe sound of progress, mein friend. *wipes the remaining piece off the object, and walks to a fridge, revealing a few spare hearts.* Ah, perfect. *the Medic grabs a heart that's suitiful for Richard, and when the heart was lifted, the camera shows a man's head on a platform, with a cigarret, and wears a blue mask.*

Man: Kill me.

Medic: Later. *closes the fridge, and is seen standing up, with a new heart* Vhere vas I? Ah...*places the gauge on the heart* Zhere ve go! *He then places the heart closer to the machine's beam, causing the heart to beat faster, slowly* Come on! Come on! *The Medic laughs maniacally, as the heart begins to be surrounded in a red aura. Then, Richard starts to laugh, worried at the sight, then the Medic stopped laughing, as the heart brightens, then the camera shows the doves staring for a few seconds, then back at the medic, showing the heart in a dark blood red, still beating normally* Ah, zhat looks good! *drops the heart on Richard's opened chest* Very nice zhere!

Me: *worried tone* Should I be awake for this?

Medic: *chuckles and fixes his glasses* Vell no. *looked at Richard* But as long as you are, could you hold your rib cage open for a bit? *Richard does so, and opens his rib cage a little bit, as the Medic pushes the heart down* I can't seem to...*with one final push, the heart enters where it was, as Richard roared in pain, then Richard looked and saw a piece of a rib broken on his hand* Oh, don't be such a baby. *grabs the piece of the rib from Richard* Ribs grow back. *throws the piece and looked at the dove covered in blood, and whispers* No, zhey don't.

*The dove chirps, then flew off, as the Medic activates the healing machine and aims it at Richard's chest, while grinning evilly. Then, Richard sees his chest close up, and his organs back together. Then, Richard smiles at his recovered raptor chest and places his claws on his chest, feeling the heart beat, and it temporally shows his heart glow for a while, as Richard breath in a refreshed way.*

Me: I fell better.

*I then entered the room, with a curious look.*

JD: *to Richard* So, how do you feel, Richard?

Me: Fine. We need to build our own military force, not only just clones, but we soldiers and other people that live on earth and that can fire a weapon, to join our military, when they won't to fight in their own country's military.

JD: Whoa, whoa dude. I'm gonna have to stop you there for a moment. Think about what your getting yourself into. We don't know HOW to defeat the four monsters that Ludwin summoned, and I don't think they have ANY weaknesses, not even a little bit. We have to take this slowly, and find out where they're hiding. Besides, I have a theory that Ludwin want's to have us create an army, so that he can spread the virus faster! Don't you see? Ludwin's playing with your mind, dude. If you go out there, he might use that to his advantage. I don't want to lose you dude. You're like a brother to me, and I would be DEVASTATED if anything happened to you, like how I felt with Chomper.

Me: Remember what happened in Star Wars episode III: Revenge of the Sith?

JD: *sad tone* Yeah. What about it?

Me: One day, they will have to leave earth do the action, that will happen, the Jedi will find out who Sidious is, will turn Anakin against the Jedi, and turn to the dark side, and clones will become storm storm troopers, and they will come back to destroy us, so we need our military force to keep them out, when they turn evil, and let in the rebels from the civil war to be welcome to station here, you know that.

JD: *calm* I know, but I don't think that'll happen. Remember, I told you that the Digimon are helping Anakin control his emotions, and anger. Besides, he told them his secret about his mother's death, and the killing of the sand people.

Me: It's works for now, but it won't last long, and just maybe one day, Ludwin finds out the Sidious is sending storm troopers here, he will be forced to make a somewhat of an alliance, to Sidious from reaching us.

JD: Well, we won't know till we find out soon. Trust me, a friend of mine told me of this event.

*Me and JD smiled and we exited the room. Then, the camera changes showing a hidden base, where the camera zooms in, showing Ludwin staring at the image made from the Reliquary, showing JD and Me talking for a few seconds then exited the room.*

Ludwin: Oh, I beg to differ, you two! Sidious won't be able to send in the clones to kill me! Or you, because I'LL be the one who kills Sidious, one day! *laughs evilly, then stops as he heard a knock from the door.* Who is it?

* The person walks in, as Ludwin turns around, he see's a man dressed in a old Nazi SS officer uniform, Ludwin recognizes him immediately, as two hug each after not seeing each other for about almost 70 years, the man is not old, he is still young man.*

Ludwin: Good to see you old friend, I zhought you died in the battle of Berlin.

?: It vas far too long, my old friend. Tell me, how goes the process of zhe plan?

Ludwin: Ve are almost zhere, but ve keep being delayed because of zhat CIA raptor named Richard.

?: I heard about him, I heard zhat your days as king as made you live somehow lonely.

Ludwin: Yes, yes, but I have found myself Queen to my side.

?: Who?

Ludwin: Nichole.

?: Ah, zhe vision girl, vho's an old girlfriend of Issac Clarke, yes?

Ludwin: Yes. Issac Clarke had killed her vhen she vas a Necromorph. She said that Issac didn't let the memories go.

?: How are you going to bring her into our world?

Ludwin: Let me show you something, mein old friend.

*The two walked out of the room, and arrived at a machine. Coming out of the machine, is Gizmo.*

Gizmo: The machine's ready, your lordship.

Ludwin: Excellent vork, Gizmo. You may be dismiss.

Gizmo: Yes sir!

*Gizmo exits the room, leaving Ludwin and the man.*

?: I hope this machine works.

Ludwin: Zhere's only one vay to find out!

*Ludwin was about to pull the lever, when the two heard someone speak.*

Jinzo: Your majesty!

*Ludwin and the man turned and saw Jinzo standing there.*

Ludwin: Yes, Jinzo? Vhat is it?

Jinzo: John Crane's here, my lord. He came here for the next phase of your plan.

?: John Crane? As in the ScareCrow?

Ludwin: Yes, mein old friend. I will explain to you later on. *to Jinzo* Take us to him!

Jinzo: *bows* Yes, King Ludwin. Follow me!

*The two follow Jinzo down the corridor, when they see the ScareCrow standing there.*

Ludwin: Good to see you, ScareCrow.

ScareCrow: I appreciate that I can join you, my king. I have came here, so that I can spread my fear to my foes! *chuckled darkly*.

Ludwin: I vant to spread fear, into my enemies, ScareCrow. I vant you to enter into Richard's and Chomper's dreams.

ScareCrow: Of course! BUT, I don't want to do this job alone! I need a bit of a help. How goes the monster making machine, my king?

Ludwin: Gizmo is almost done with it! I vill have zhe monster zhat has the same abilities as you do!

ScareCrow: Excellent! I am off, just call me when it is on it's way, my lord.

Ludwin: I vill.

* ScareCrow takes off, as Ludwin and the man turn their attention to the machine to bring Nichole to their world, as Ludwin pulled lever.*

*The machine then activates, as a glowing figure is seen. The group then saw the figure manifest, into full appearance. There, standing there, is Nichole, but as a human, and no longer an entity. Her wardrobe is a space uniform, when she worked at Titan.*

Ludwin: It vorked. It vooorrrkks! * Ludwin turns to Nichole* It is good to see you in the flesh, mein love.

Nichole: It's finally good, to be by your side, my king.

* Then suddenly Ludwin and Nichole came close to each other, as they kissed each other in the mouth.*

Ludwin: Nichole, I am in desperate need of a Queen, will you marry me and be my Queen?

Nichole: Of course, I will. But now, let's not keep ScareCrow waiting.

Ludwin: Ah, yes. I almost forgot. *chuckles, then calls to Gizmo* GIZMO! Is the Monster machine ready!

Gizmo: Yes it is, my lord, ready to use as you please.

Ludwin: Excellent work, Gizmo! I can see why your a genius in machines. Rasputin! Bring your Reliquary into this machine!

Rasputin: With pleasure. *does as he's instructed*

*The machine gives a greenish glow on the inside.*

Ludwin: Let the creation...

Joker: *interrupted* Ooh, King Ludwin. Can I pull the lever first, please?

Ludwin: Sure, my friend!

Joker: *excited* Yes! *ran and grabbed the lever, waiting for Ludwin to finish his line*

Ludwin: As I was saying...Let the creation...BEGIN!

*The Joker pulls the lever and the machine activates. The Reliquary gave the machine the necessary thing it needs to create the first monster. The machine rattles from it's creation process. After a few seconds of making, the bacta-tank was smoking on the inside, and opens up. When the smoke clears, the monster stepped out.*

*This monster, by the name of Ripper (named after Jack the Ripper), is 10 ft. tall and has 18-inch razor-sharp claws, raptor-like talons, gray scaly skin, red eyes, numerous spikes on his back, and a long jawbone that often hangs down, showing his three-inch long, pointy teeth.*

Carnage: *laughs wildly* Oh man! Now THAT... is AWESOME!

*Rippler looked at his surroundings and then took out a skull cutlass.*

Ludwin: Greetings, mein friend. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ludwin Von Tokkentaker, the Aparamorph Dragon King.

Rippler: Nice to meet you, my king. I am Rippler, the most infamous fear creature to ever walk the earth. I can invade someone's dreams and kill them in it.

Ludwin: I need you to meet up with a person named ScareCrow, he will zell you the rest of plan I have an mind, now go, and do not fail me.

Ripper: Oh, I won't, your majesty! I will destroy the foes who oppose my king! *the Monster laughs evilly, and teleports in a eerie darkness.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back at my base, Richard was at the table, waiting for his food to be ready.*

* As I am waiting, I scene something, then I have a vision, that show's me that Ludwin had just brought Nichole into our world, now I know she is a human, and I also now know that she will marry Ludwin and become his Queen.*

Me: JD! JD!

*Just as I finished making Richard food, I saw Richard come in.*

Richard: JD!

*JD screamed and almost dropped the food. JD breath a sigh of relief, and placed the food down, and glared at Richard as JD walked to Me.*

JD: Hey, what's the big idea of scaring me! *I slapped Richard a few times, then hit his nose with my fist that I made, as I placed it on it, then hits his snout with my other fist, as it made a honk sound.*

Richard: OW! *rubbed his snout* That hurts!

JD: Don't SCARE me like that!

* Then I punched JD in the nose.*

Me: Will you shut up and listen to me! This is bad, remember Nichole, the vision of the marker, I told you about?

JD: Of course I do! *showed Richard my fist* See that?

Richard: Yeah.

*I hit it, and it spinned, hitting Richard on the head*

Richard: *puts his claws on his head* OW! *glares at me* OH!

JD: And besides, I know what you're gonna say. Nichole's a human, and plans to marry Ludwin, and *tilts my head back and forth* blah, blah, blah.

Me: She is going to be is Queen, they are going to married on February 14, the same day, Me and Juliet are going to be married.

JD: I know that too dude! Just relax, dude.

Me: I haven't even told you the worst part yet, they built a machine that can create monsters.

JD: Uh, hello dude. I fought Scorpious' monsters before. I know Ludwin decided to create a monster.

Me: But this monster, can get in your dreams and kill you while you are sleep!

* I'm really starting to get pissed off and fast.*

JD: Ok, now that, is crazy! I mean, sure ScareCrow's dangerous, but a monster that can invade dreams and kill you! THAT'S crazy! Oh my god!

Me: Fine! You better get two coffins ready, because Me and Chomper are going to die! * I walk off being really upset.*

JD: Richard. Wait! *But Richard walked out of the room, as I stood there, in disbelief. I turned around, and stared at a table* SON OF A BITCH! *I lifted my fist, and broke the table, with pure anger! I then placed my hands on my face and start to cry. The screen changes where it shows Richard walking down the hallway, when he heard a voice*.

?: *android laugh* That's right Richard. Give in your anger to JD. Let the darkness control your body! Ludwin will surely make you a powerful Apprentice, to kill Darth Sidious!

*Richard turned and saw Jinzo, in his ghost form, staring at Richard.*

Jinzo: The Virus within you is almost taking you over, Richard. *android chuckle* The virus' changing your personality, boy. You won't control your emotions, your anger will be the only one that will power you! And you don't have the heart to stop us, OR Ludwin! You are pathetic! *android laugh*

* I get really pissed, as I throw something at Jinzo, only disappear, I had to calm down, there was only one person on Earth that can possibly help me, Rafiki, as I try to find him.*

*But then, Jinzo appeared in front of Richard, as he pushed Richard away a few feet. Richard got up and saw Jinzo walk to him, as Richard roars and charges at Jinzo.*

Jinzo: Pathetic! *he extends his hand, and Richard stops and roars in pain, as he clenches his head with his claws, as he felt anger pouring on him. Jinzo walks to Richard, with delight.* Your anger is strong, Richard. Give into it! *Richard can feel his raptor eyes change color, showing anger. He's about to lose all hope, as he starts to lose himself, when...*

JD: NO! *Richard saw me(in my Makyura armor), charge at Jinzo, as I pounced on him, letting go of Jinzo off his grasp. Richard was stunned to see me save him. I stared at Richard, with a look that says 'Forgive me', as I charged at Jinzo and fought Jinzo to the death. Richard was amazed and stunned to see me protect him. After all he treated me, I still came to protect him. The fight lasted for a few seconds, when Jinzo pushed me, and took his chance and stabbed me on the gut, with his sword. Richard stared in shock at what he saw.*

* My mouth drop with shock, as I saw JD go down to the floor, and lay there, lifelessly.*

Me: Nooooo! You bastard!

*Jinzo laughs maniacally at his victory, when Richard looked at the ground, as his guilt built up.*

Richard: *crying* What have I done! What have I done! He's dead. He's gone! *he pounds the ground hard, as guilt increased within him. Richard saw that I sacrificed myself to safe him, even though he was pissed at me. He now knows that I really do care for him, and he just blew it.*

* I then grab an AKS-74 and start shooting at Jinzo, as he toke major hits as he went down, then I stood over Jinzo.*

Me: This is for, JD!

* I pull out a Walther PPK and shot Jinzo,as he is now dead, I run heading for anybody that can help, then I run into Rafiki.*

Richard: Rafiki, JD's down, and I need someone to help him! Jinzo, he...*when Richard turned to find Jinzo, he was gone. Vanished, without a trace. Then, Richard heard Jinzo laugh*

Jinzo: You may have bested me, boy! But I don't go down so EASILY! Enjoy your victory, it won't last long! *laughs evilly* Enjoy the pleasant dreams, from ScareCrow! Hope you two get along! *then, the voice fades, as I picked JD up and ran to the medic room. Few minutes later, the scene changes, showing JD laying down on the bed, as the Medic was observing JD.*

Richard: Is he...going to be alright, Medic?

Medic: Your friend is fine, mein friend. The sword may have hits zhe chest, but JD's ALIVE. Knocked out, but alive!

Me: Oh thank god! * I start to cry*

*Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, and Rafiki come in the medic room.*

Simba: Richard, what happened?

Me: Jinzo attacked JD, he's been stabbed, but he is okay.

Medic: JD is knocked zout for a couple of hourz. Once the machine healz him, he vill be back up to his feet.

Me: Please Medic, do what you have to. I now feel bad that I let my anger get the better me and Jinzo appeared, JD saved me from becoming evil, now I feel worst then ever. * I start to get upset with my head down, as Rafiki came toward me.*

Rafiki: It is not your fault, boy. You were in misunderstanding, and blinded with rage. Do not let that get into your mind. Anakin was like that, before Digimon came along and changed him. Now, he's with them, more than with Palatine.

Me: But now I need someone, that will help me, with the same problem, I'm afraid that I might turn to evil soon.

* Rafiki smacks me with his stick.*

Richard: OW! *rubs his head* Geez, what was that for!

Rafiki: You're letting your guilt take over you again. I will help you with your problem, boy.

Richard: For real?

Rafiki: Of course I will.

Rafiki: But under one condition.

Me: Yes?

Rafiki: You have to help me out with things.

Me: Okay I will. * I turn to Simba.* Simba, do you know where Zazu is, at this time of day?

Simba: He's with Rin and Calpuria right now. He and the two sharks are looking after them.

Me: I need to see him, tell me when he wakes up.

Zira: Okay, Richard.

* I go looking around the base for Zazu, then I see Zazu standing guard as Kenny and Dan play with Rin and Calpuria.*

Me: Zazu, come here.

Zazu: What can I do for you, General Richard?

Richard: Zazu, you don't have to call me General. You're in the United States, NOT the Pridelands.

Zazu: What's the reason for summoning me, Richard?

Me: What do you know about royalty?

Zazu: Ah yes. I know alot about royalty. Why do you ask, exactly?

Me: How does a King marry a Queen, how does it work, do you know?

Zazu: In order for the King to marry a Queen, they have to go to a wedding ceremony, like what other people do when planned to marry one another.

Me: I had just found out that Ludwin had brought Nichole into our world, now she is human, Ludwin is going to marry her and she is going to be Queen, she is not royal blood, and they are going to be married on the same day, Me and Juliet are going to be married, what are we going to expect to see?

Zazu: That, I am not sure, sir.

Me: Okay, I have another question, what happens when a King or Queen when they die naturally or by assassination, what happens then?

Zazu: If the king and queen dies, then the Prince and the Princess, whom they were born, or are in love, will take place of their parents' rule.

Me: If they don't have a heir, what happens to the kingdom?

Zazu: Then, one of their kings subject will take the throne and rule in their place. If not, then the kingdom will then be destroyed.

Me: Okay Zazu, just one more question, if the kingdom of the Pride lands falls apart, the king and queen died, no heir to the throne and no subjects to take it, would the people of the Pride lands form a new government, and also if so, would it become a republic, like the United States or a Dictatorship, like North Korea, if it would be a Republic like our country is, the will have someone to represent them, as they have power, or worse the Hyena's take control of Pride lands by force.

Zazu: Now that, I'm not sure.

Me: Okay thank you, Zazu. That's all I wanted to know.

Zazu: Any time, sir. *Zazu fly's back to his position, as Richard walks down the path.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard was eating the food I made for him a while ago.*

Me: What am I going to do? * look up to the sealing* Mufasa, if you are hearing my words, please help me out here, I feel so trap, I don't know what to do.

*Just then, he felt a presence somewhere, and saw Mufasa appearing.*

Me: Thank goodness, you heard me.

Mufasa: I have heard about your trouble, Richard.

Me: Yes Mufasa, I am having a very hard problem right now, I can't think straight because of my grief and guilt, I don't know what to do.

Mufasa: Richard, you must not let your grief and guilt control who you are, for it'll get you closer of going to the Dark Side.

Me: Your right, but what do I do?

Mufasa: When JD wakes up from his sleep, tell him how you feel about him. Tell him you didn't mean what you said, for he can forgive others of their actions, and can see the truth within them.

Me: I'll do that, but I still can't think of plan to stop ScareCrow and his monster that will soon invade me and Chomper's dreams, I still have the nightmare, when I was in the Pride lands during scar's rule, where I saw the dead bodies he and the hyena's killed for fun, human and animal.

Mufasa: Do not worry, Richard. When ScareCrow and his monster invades your dreams, do not lose hope. Hold him off, till your friends enter your dreams and save you. You MUST not let the two defeat you or your friend in your dreams.

Me: If there is an Allie that can I contact in my dreams to help...

* I stop at what I say, and I realize, their is only one person in the world, that is an Allie of mine and and can get into dreams.*

Me: That's it, I now know what to do, thanks Mufasa.

* I run off.*

Mufasa: Anytime, and remember.

* Then Mufasa disappears, I first run into Kenny and Dan.*

Me: Kenny and Dan.

Kenny and Dan: Hey Richard.

Dan: What seems to be in the hurry, dude?

Me: Can you two turn on the dream machine?

Kenny and Dan: Yeah. Why?

Me: No time to explain, just do it!

Kenny and Dan: Alright, alright.

* Dan and Kenny then take me into a room where the dream machine is, as they hook my up to it, as they turned it on, now I am dreaming.*

Me: Freddy. Freddy Kruger. Are you here?

*As Richard walked around the darkness, the room brightens, and he sees a door in front of him.*

* I open the door and walk through it, as I hear a voice.*

?: Hello old friend, long time no see.

*Richard walked down the path, and saw a bright light at the end of the path. Richard runs and exited, and he saw a new place. He can see that it's an old house, with destroyed furniture. Then, he saw a figure walk out of the darkness, as Richard recognizes who it was.*

Freddy: So, what brings you here at this time of day?

Me: Freddy, I need your help, Ludwin had just sent ScareCrow and a monster to destroy me and my friend Chomper while we are sleeping, I came to find you.

Freddy: *chuckles, walks to the chair and sat on it* So, the kid decides to come to me for help. *taps his finger claws*

Me: Hey I helped you, when no body was going to safe you from the fire, and I tried too. So you owe me, big time.

Freddy: *sigh* Very well. But I can only appear at a death situation.

Me: Okay, so I'll see you then.

Freddy: *nods* Yes.

*After that, Richard's eyes opened and sees that he's back to the real world.*

Me: Thanks Kenny and Dan.

Kenny: No problem, Richard.

Dan: The least we can do for you.

* I walk out of the room walking around in the hall.*

*Richard arrives at his room, and saw Chomper making his way to the bed.*

Me: Chomper, what are you doing?

Chomper: *yawn* It's 8 o'clock in the night, Richard.

Richard: *surprised* It is? *he looked at the clock and saw that it's 8 PM.*

Me: Damn. I must have gone longer then I thought. Chomper, come with me, I have an idea.

Chomper: *yawn* Nah, maybe tomorrow, Richard. Right now, I got to get some sleep. *he placed the covers on his small body, and went to sleep.*

Me: No Chomper, don't go to sleep! ScareCrow is waiting for you to go sleep so he can kill you.

*Richard tries to wake Chomper up, but couldn't.*

Richard: Damn it! I forgot he's a heavy sleeper. *he paced around and thought* What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? *then a thought came to his head.* Well, I guess I have no choice but to go to sleep and meet him there.

* I go to sleep and I meet with Chomper in his dreams, as I see Chomper.*

Me: Chomper, you have got to wake up, ScareCrow is waiting for to fall sleep so he can kill you.

*But Richard received no answer from Chomper, as he sees him run off.*

Richard: *groans* Chomper wait! *chases after Chomper.*

*Meanwhile, back at the real world, the ScareCrow and Ripper appeared besides the two sleeping dinosaurs.*

Ripper: So, who's my first victim?

Scarecrow: That would be... *points to Chomper* him.

*Outside the dream, watching from the reliquary...*

Bartok: There they are, Master... Aw, sound asleep in his little bed.

Rasputin: And pleasant dreams to YOU, little sharptooth... We're going inside your minds... Where you both can't escape us...

*ScareCrow looks at his finger filled with fear gas juice and injects them in both Chomper and Richard, then the two fear kings enter their dreams, as they became surrounded in darkness, and entered their dreams. Back at Chomper's dream, we see Chomper having the time of his life. Eating ground crawlers, stinging buzzards, and other insects that he likes to eat. Just like the old days at the Great Valley.*

Me: Chomper, did you not listen to me?

* Chomper turns around and saw me.*

Chomper: Richard? How did you enter my dream?

Me: No time for that. ScareCrow is here, they are now going to kill us while we are in our dreams and still sleep.

Chomper: What? That's not possible. I mean, ScareCrow only uses his abilities to scare us when we're awake, not when we're asleep.

Richard: I know, but listen to me, there's...

*The two then heard a roar and turned around to see a horde of Necromorphs running to them. The two have no weapons, no DEFENSE to hold them off. Just then, they heard a eerie voice.*

Ripper: *ghostly whisper* What's the matter, you two! Afraid of a few corpses!

Me: Shit! Run.

* Me and Chomper run for our lives.*

*The later half of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" from the soundtrack of The Pagemaster plays*

*The two ran as fast as they can, to escape the Necromorphs.*

Chomper: What should we do?

Me: Hey look I see a plane, right there.

Chomper: What is it doing here?

Me: Just come on!

* Me and Chomper get in the plane as we take off into the air.*

*The two breathed a sigh of relief, and relax on the plane. Then, the plane starts to sound an alarm.*

Me: The Necromorphs just launched a missile at us, we have to eject now!

* Me and Chomper ejected as the missile hits the plane.*

*The two then used their parachutes, and landed on the ground, and hid behind a brush, just as the two heard the ScareCrow and Ripper's voice.*

Scarecrow: *ghostly whisper* Oh, Chomper...

Ripper: *joins in* Come out, come out, wherever you both are...

*The two hid more, just as the two passed them.*

* I opened a portal, where we enter inside my dreams, Chomper can see land that he doesn't recognize, as it is also cloudy.*

Chomper: What is this place?

Me: This is the Pridelands.

*The two then saw some figures making their way down to the portal, as the two ran and hid, as ScareCrow and Ripper exited the portal, and saw Richard and Chomper ran off.*

Me: Follow me!

* Me and Chomper are hiding and when we lost sight of the two, Me and Chomper saw the mass graves of humans and animals.*

Chomper: *gasps* Who and why are they killing humans and animals?

Richard: I know why. It's Scar and his Hyena's doing.

ScareCrow: *ghost whisper* That's right!

*The two dinosaurs turned and saw the ScareCrow and Ripper standing there.*

Ripper: And you won't be here to see it!

*Ripper raises his sword, ready to strike at the two.*

* Me and Chomper braced ourselves for the attack.*

*Just then... The scene shifts to a far different environment. Soon, he and Chomper realizes that they've been captured by... the Black Wing Rebels? Where are Ripper and Scarecrow?*

Chomper: Uh... Guys? What's going on?

Armed Wing # 1: Master Guido. The two prisoners have awaken.

*Both Richard and Chomper then saw Guido(in his armor Master mode), walk to the two, with a angry look.*

Richard: *nervous* Guido? Wwwhat's going on?

Guido: You and your sharptooth friend have killed one of our friends, and you two will PAY THE PRICE!

Me: Where are we?

Guido: You two are at my camp, known as the Black Wing Rebels.

Richard: Wwwhere's JD?

Guido: Oh, JD? Our best friend who's been with us for years? *angrier tone* Why don't you ask...*points his armored claws to a tombstone* HIM! *A lightning bolt is seen on the background, as it shows something engraved saying 'Here lies JD, best friend and respectful person. Richard was in a state of shock at the tombstone.*

Me: No. I didn't kill JD, Chomper didn't kill JD, it was Jinzo that killed JD.

Guido: *not convinced* I saw you two kill JD, right on the SPOT! You two are not his friend, but SAVAGES! *a thunder was made behind Guido, as the two were in shock.* Take those two back in the tent. At dawn, they'll be executed and we'll rage war against the white-skinned warriors that call themselves the CLONE TROOPERS!

*All the Armed Wing Soldiers cheer at their leader's words, and the two guards took the two in the tent. Then, the screen shows JD still knocked out, but with Charlie, Sorin and the LBT gang, except Chomper, waiting for JD to wake up.*

* Zira is pacing back and forward, and can't stand waiting anymore.*

Zira: What is taking him so long to wake up!

Guido: He's in a coma, Zira. It'll take him a while for JD to wake up from it. He did lost a lot of blood when Jinzo stabbed him.

* Then they hear a sound, as they turn to JD.*

*The group hear JD moan, telling them that he coming out of the coma. Everyone was smiling in relief.*

* JD opens his eyes.*

JD: What happened?

Sorin: *hugs me* You're OK! We thought we lost you! *licks me*

JD: What are you tal...*I then felt pain on my chest* OW. Why does my chest hurt?

Kovu: You have been stabbed by Jinzo.

JD: *realizes something, in shock* Oh no! Richard and Chomper's in trouble! ScareCrow and his monster are going to kill them! * JD tries to sit up, but feels pain.* Oh Damn!

Zira: Your not going anywhere, JD!

Simba: Zira's right, you need to heal from that deadly impact.

Nala: We'll go and save them, all of us.

Medic: Zhat von't be necessary for zim! *activates the machine, and my wounds, AND injuries, even the stabbed part from the chest healed up, as I longer feel hurt.*

JD: *rejuvinated* Thanks Medic! Let's go save our friend!

Medic: I vill join you mein friends. Give me a minute!

*Marching music starts playing*

*The screen shows the Medic putting his gloves, which are red, and put on a lab coat, and a machine that has the same effects as the healing one. Then, the screen shows him exiting the medic room, with doves flying out of the entrance, showing a excellent entrance.*

JD: are we all ready?

* Everybody nods.*

JD: Good, lets go! Move! Move! Move! Move! Move!

*We ran to the dream machine, as the two sharks activate it, and we entered the dream of Richard.*

*Few minutes ago, before we arrived, ScareCrow and Ripper are escorting the clones down the path.*

ScareCrow: I can't believe the two escape from our grasp!

JD: The two got away from them, let's take them out.

* Everybody gets ready to fight them.*

Guido: Wait everyone. *points his finger* Look.

* They looked and saw a familiar Indian girl running down the woods.*

Rex: Is that...Pocahontas?

JD: Looks like it! Come on!

*We ran to where Pocahontas went. Gliscor then stopped for a moment because he heard a commotion. He jumped on a building and heard the troopers talk.*

Clone Trooper: We have to go save him! He woulda done the same with us!

Clone Trooper 2: He's right! We got to save him!

?: And we shall!

*Just then, Gliscor noticed and gasped as he saw the ScareCrow and Ripper.*

ScareCrow: I told ya those Savages can't be trusted! Chomper and Richard tried to befriend them, and look what they did to him! I say we go into their territory and get our courageous comrades! At Dawn, we attack!

*Everyone cheered at Scarecrow's speech. Gliscor, however ran to warn us. The ScareCrow walked up and a clone trooper started to arm him, and started to sing.*

ScareCrow: What can you expect  
>From filthy little heathens<br>Here's what you get when their races are diverse

Ripper: Their skin's a hellish red  
>They're only good when dead<br>ScareCrow and Ripper: They're vermin, as we said  
>And worse<p>

Clone Troopers: They're savages! Savages!

*ScareCrow tosses the weapons at the clones, as the clones grabbed them.*

ScareCrow: Barely even human

Clone Troopers: Savages! Savages!

ScareCrow and Ripper: Drive them from our shore!

ScareCrow: They're not like you and me  
>Which means they must be evil<br>We must sound the drums of war!

*The clones armed themselves for battle.*

Clone Troopers: They're savages! Savages!  
>Dirty shrieking devils!<br>Now we sound the drums of war!

*As the clones prepared for the battle, the tribe also prepared themselves as they put on the marks on their faces, and make weapons. Chomper and Richard began to be frightened.*

Guido: This is what we feared  
>The paleface is a demon<br>The only thing they feel at all is greed

Kekata: Beneath that milky hide  
>There's emptiness inside<p>

BlackWing Rebels: I wonder if they even bleed  
>They're savages! Savages!<p>

BlackWing Rebels and Guido: Barely even human  
>Savages! Savages!<p>

Guido: Killers at the core

*Kekata placed a handprint on an Armed Wing's armored chest.*

Kekata: They're different from us  
>Which means they can't be trusted<p>

Guido: We must sound the drums of war

BlackWing Rebels: They're savages! Savages!  
>First we deal with this one<p>

*The Armed Wings then started to beat on the drums.*

All: Then we sound the drums of war

Clone Troopers: Savages! Savages!

Clone Trooper (Spoken): Let's go kill a few, men!

BlackWing Rebels: Savages! Savages!

ScareCrow (Spoken): Now it's up to you, men!

All: Savages! Savages!  
>Barely even human!<br>Now we sound the drums of war!

*The screen changes where we are at a woods, where we saw Pocahontas talk to Grandmother Willow.*

Rex: This is like Deja Vu all over again.

* Pocahontas saw everybody, and also recognizes Rex.*

Pocahontas: *notices the team, but Rex the most* Captain Rex!

Simba: Uh... You guys KNOW each other?

Rex: Under General Skywalker, we saved her people from a Separatist raid. I'll explain later.

Grandmother Willow: What's going on here? *groans* Couldn't there be OTHER reasons besides a war for once?

Rex: Well, ma'am, we're looking for a small reptile: *being brief and precise* size of a raccoon *notes Meeko next to us*, purple color, tiny arms, sharp teeth, and rather... attractive to the ladies, if you know what I mean.

Pocahontas: According to this compass... *pauses, before saying* You might  
>find him right close to the ledge where John Smith was shot.<p>

Guido: Well, what are we WAITING for?

Rex: Thanks again, ma'am.

Pocahontas: My regards to General Skywalker.

Grandmother Willow: *sighs heavily* FINALLY... Some peace and quiet.

*Me and the others nodded and began to run. Meanwhile, ScareCrow and Ripper started to march and pulled out his scythe, while riding a fast biter, one for each.*

ScareCrow:  
>This will be the day ...<br>(Let's go men!)

Guido:  
>This will be the morning ...<br>(Bring out the prisoner)

*The Armed Wing soldiers took Chomper and Richard out of the tent.*

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels:  
>We will see them dying in the dust<p>

Ruby: I don't know what I can do  
>Still, I know I've got to try<p>

Clone Troopers and ScareCrow: Now we make 'em pay

Simba: Eagle, help our feet to fly

BlackWing Rebels: Now without a warning ...

JD and Kovu: Mountain, help our heart be great

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels: Now we leave 'em blood  
>And bone and rust<p>

Us: Spirits of the earth and sky ...

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels: It's them or us

Us: Please don't let it be too late ...

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels: They're just a bunch of  
>Filthy, stinking<p>

BlackWing Rebels: Savages!

Clone Troopers: Savages!

BlackWing Rebels: Demons!

Clone Troopers: Devils!

ScareCrow: Kill them!

Clone Troopers: Savages!

BlackWing Rebels: Savages!

ScareCrow and Clone Troopers: What are we waiting for?

All: Destroy their evil race  
>Until there's not a trace left<p>

Ruby: How loud are the drums of war

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels:  
>We will sound the drums of war<br>(Savages! Savages!)  
>Now, we sound the drums of war<br>(Savages! Savages!)

*The Armed Wings placed Chomper and Richard on a flat rock, as Guido took out his wedge sword.*

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels:  
>Now we see what comes<br>Of trying to be chums

*The clone army and ScareCrow arrived, with a shocked look as they see Chomper and Richard about to be killed. We were behind the soldiers, as we saw Ruby run to Chomper, then I ran to save Richard. Chomper and Richard closed theirs eyes, as tears began to form on their eyes for their death.*

BlackWing Rebels:  
>Now we sound the drums...of...war!<p>

Clone Troopers:  
>Of course it means the drums...of...war!<p>

*Nightmare Guido then rose his sword and swung down, but then saw Ruby use herself as a shield and stopped his attack.*

Ruby: Is the death of all I love  
>Carried in the drumming of war?<p>

ScareCrow*evilly*: Get ready to fire, man!

Clone: But sir, Chomper and Richard are...

Ripper: We said DO IT!

*The Clones armed their weapons at the group. Just then, Guido then took his chance and stabbed the nightmare Guido, as it vanished.*

Guido: SOLDIERS! STAND DOWN! Chomper and Richard AREN'T your enemy! *pointed to ScareCrow and Ripper* Those TWO are the real enemies!

*Just then, Chomper felt the presence again and saw something manifest behind Ripper. The figure took out his lightsaber and stabbed Ripper in the chest.*

*Duel of the Fates plays.*

*All of us watch in horror as Ripper's limp form falls to the ground with the hole in his chest smoking from inside. The troops back away in surprise. We get a good glimpse of the assassin. He's all hidden in a long, black, hooded cloak and his weapon bears that of a double-bladed lightsaber.*

Chomper: *whimpers quietly* Just like in my DREAM.

*The Scarecrow backs off, frightened of the man who killed his associate this close to him.*

Scarecrow: Who-who-who-who-who-who... Who ARE you?

?: *shows his red-yellow eyes under his hood* I... am spirit of REVENGE. *looks up to where Chomper, Guido, and Ruby are residing on top of the cliff* The young Jedi is MINE. *leaps into the air, leaving a petrified Scarecrow to retreat out of the dream.*

Chomper: *to Ruby and Guido* Look out!

*Richard grabs Guido's lightsaber and blocks the assassin's attack.*

Me: Oh hell no, you don't!

* I try to fight against the assassin, but the assassin is far too powerful, then I get stabbed and then the assassin got a colt pistol out and shot me, as I fell over.*

JD: NOOOOO! You Bastard!

*The Medic stopped me, and grins at this. I was confused at first, but then realized what. The Medic fixed his glasses and flipped the switch activating the machine. Then, he shot the beam at Richard, as Richard got up, with rejuvenated strength. Then, Richard looked at the Assassin, with a mock expression, and pushed the Assassin away a few feet. Then, Richard looked at the Medic.*

Me: Doctor. Are you sure this will work?

Medic: *laughs* I have no idea!

*The Medic flicks another switch, and the message 'UberCharge Ready' is lit up, as the machine pack behind him activates, and the Medic shot the beam at Richard, as Richard gulped an lets the beam hit him. Then, all of the sudden, Richard can feel his heart beat faster, and his eyes brighten to yellow, as the screen shows his heart beat faster, with the Ubercharge gauge increasing, then shows Richard's body turn red, while Richard was laughing. The Medic and Richard slowly walked to the Assassin, while the Medic still has the beam on Richard, as the Assassin tries to hit Richard with the gun, it didn't hurt him, as the bullet bounced off him.*

* I grab gun from the assassin and beat him with it, then I do some Asian moves that I learned from Japan, South Korea, China, and Vietnam, to kick the shit out of the assassin, then I kick him in the mouth as he fell down, then he says to me.*

Assassin: Darth Sidious, will take over you, one day.

* The assassin vanished.*

Me: Not on my watch, he isn't.

*The Medic turns off the beam, as Richard turned back to normal.*

JD: Richard! *Richard saw me running and I hugged him.* I'm so sorry, Richard. *starts to cry*.

Me: I'm sorry too, JD. * I hug him.* For now on, when warnings come, take them seriously, and we also take some ricks, not all, but some.

JD: Don't need to tell me twice dude! *me and Richard hugged for a few, then few seconds later, we exited the dream, where Richard and Chomper came in, feeling good.* Hey you two. How was your sleep?

Me: Oh, like a baby.

* I pick up a box of Frosted Flakes.*

Me: Want Frosted Flakes, JD?

JD: Sure.

* I pour the Frosted Flakes into his bowl, as a mouse came out of the box.*

JD: Mouse!

* We all get really scared for a moment, until.*

Me: Wait a minute. * Look at the mouse and recognize who it is.* Hello Mrs. Brisby.

Mrs. Brisby: Hello Richard, you have changed.

Me: I know.

JD: *squeals in excitement* No way, you're Mrs. Brisby, the wife of...*thought of the name* Ummm, ummm, what was your husband's name again?

Mrs. Brisby: His name was Johnathan Brisby.

Me: What are you doing here? You scared us. Me and Chomper had just woke up.

Mrs. Brisby: Oh, I'm so sorry, Richard. I didn't recognize you. And to answer your question, I accidentally fell down in a cereal box, when I was taking a stroll, you know.

JD: *still in excitement* Oh my god. I can't believe Mrs. Brisby from the movie 'Secret of NIHM', is right here. I think I'm going to faint. *my eyes roll back and I fainted, of excitement.*

Me: Damn it! * I smack JD so hard, it woke him up*

JD: What was that for!

Me: To wake your super excited ass up, now stop playing around! * I turn to Mrs. Brisby.* Sorry about him, he sometimes get a little too excited and he passes out, last time this happened he saw James Bond, but as a squirrel and he passed out.

Mrs. Brisby: *chuckles* That's alright, Richard. I understand.

* Just then James Bond still a squirrel, came in.*

Bond: What is going on?

Me: JD passed out, because he got too excited and passed out, when he saw Mrs. Brisby.

* Bond walks over to Mrs. Brisby.*

Bond: Hello Mrs. Brisby, the names Bond, James Bond.

Mrs. Brisby: Oh, I know you. Your the one who constantly saves the world, with Richard.

Bond: I see you saw my work then. Interesting.

Me: Mrs. Brisby, um, how did you get inside here and why are you here in the city, what happened your home out at the farm?

Mrs. Brisby: NIHM was getting bad out there, so we moved out, so we start a place here, but I didn't know you were here.

JD: Wait a second. Did you say you and the other mice are outside as we speak?

Mrs. Brisby: Justin and the rats have moved to place called Thorn Valley, only Me, my family, and also the person my kids call Auntie Shrew.

Me: Oh no. * laughing at this, I knew this was going to be crazy.* Lets not leave them out there, then bring them, your welcome here anytime, Mrs. Brisby, you know that.

Mrs. Brisby: Oh, thank you everyone. This is exciting news!

JD: Hey, the more, the merrier.

*Mrs. Brisby ran to Richard, and rode on his back, as Richard exited to get Mrs. Brisby's family.*

* Soon I get Mrs. Brisby's family inside, as the family just stare at the base, as the Aunt just makes positive remark.*

Aunt Shrew: Hoo wee. This one heck of a place y'all got here!

JD: Thank you, I planned it and made sure it became a reality.

Guido: Hey, Mrs. Brisby. Um, I know that JD and Richard know about you, but I don't know much about you or your family. Can you introduce me to your family, aka kids? I want to learn their names, so that I might have some fun with them.

Mrs. Brisby: These are my kids named, Teresa, Martin, Cynthia, and my youngest Timothy, we also call him Timmy.

Guido: Nice to meet you kids, my name is Guido. I-I-I used to be nervous, and scared sometimes, but thanks to *referring to me* JD and the armor I got, I'm not afraid or nervous anymore. In fact, I even became a leader of my men, called the BlackWing Rebels!

Martin: Cool.

Me: Me, I am a CIA agent, who was more trained then any other CIA agent, I am one of the best of the best.

Guido: Yeah. If me and Richard fight together, there's no way in heck that no one can beat us.

*The Medic peek out of his room, and looked at us*

Medic: I am sorry to interrupt your talk, but I made more of zhe UberCharge. If any vants it, go to the waiting room, and I vill puts it in zhem. *enters back in the room.*

Me: I'm not doing that again.

Medic: *peeks out again* I know, American. I am talking about zhe ones without the Gauge in zhem. *zooms out back in the room.*

JD: Well, then. I guess we'll go and get some UberCharge then. Who want's to go first?

Gliscor: *raises his pincers* Ooh, ooh, ooh. Pick me. Pick me, please. Please, please, please...*places his pincers together, in a begging tone* Please? *shows his teeth, while saying Please, then stopped waiting for an answer.*

JD: Be our guest.

* Gliscor smiles.*

Me: But too warn you, it might get messy.

Gliscor: Who cares? As long as I get the UberCharge too, it won't matter.

Guido: Well, let's make our way to the room and...*Gliscor zooms off, as Guido screams and flew a few feet then fell to the ground.* Ouch!

*The scene then change, where it shows us at the waiting room.*

Medic: *in the room* Zhat looks good. Very nice zhere. Ah, yes.

Gliscor: *in the room* Hey, thanks Doc.

*Then, we heard a beep and saw Gliscor exit the room, with a happy tone.*

Gliscor: Oh ho ho, man. You will not BELIEVE *places his pincers on his chest, where the heart is, and smiles* how much this hurts!

*Just then, we heard a muffling dove cooing coming from...inside Gliscor's chest. Gliscor heard this and looked at his chest in curious.*

Medic: *turned his attention* Archemedes?

Me: Ah Doctor, how did he get in there?

Medic: He must've somehow entered vhile I vas putting zhe gauge on Gliscor.

*We can hear Archemedes' coos again in Gliscor's chest.*

Me:* to Archemedes.* Get out of there, you crazy bird!

*Gliscor can feel the bird trying to move, but couldn't. Then, Gliscor has an idea, and grow to giant size. Then, Gliscor can feel the bird move out, and make his way to his mouth. Gliscor opened his mouth, and out of the mouth, is Archemedes, flying out of it. The moment the dove flew out of him, Gliscor shrank to normal size.*

Me: I think this is getting crazy by the minute.

JD: Welcome to the club dude. I have crazy things happen often.

Me: If you think that it is crazy, let me tell you something, I used to have another girlfriend, before I met with Juliet, I broke up with her because she was really nuts.

JD and the others: What?

Me: That's right, but Juliet knows about it, so it won't really hurt our relationship, but let me sing you a song.

* Then everybody hears a beat, as Billie Jean by Micheal Jackson is playing*

Richard: She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
>I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one<br>Who will dance on the floor in the round  
>She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round<p>

*Richard then starts to dance, as the scenery changes.*

She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
>Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one<br>Who will dance on the floor in the round

People always told me be careful of what you do  
>And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts<br>And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
>And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth<p>

Billie Jean is not my lover  
>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one<br>But the kid is not my son  
>She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son<p>

For forty days and for forty nights  
>The law was on her side<br>But who can stand when she's in demand  
>Her schemes and plans<br>'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
>So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice<br>(Do think twice)

She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
>Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)<br>'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby

People always told me be careful of what you do  
>And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts<br>She came and stood right by me  
>Then the smell of sweet perfume<br>This happened much too soon  
>She called me to her room<p>

Billie Jean is not my lover  
>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one<br>But the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover  
>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one<br>But the kid is not my son  
>She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son<p>

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
>Billie Jean is not my lover<br>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
>But the kid is not my son<br>She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
>She says I am the one<p>

Billie Jean is not my lover  
>Billie Jean is not my lover<br>Billie Jean is not my lover  
>Billie Jean is not my lover<br>Billie Jean is not my lover

Billie Jean is  
>Billie Jean is<br>Billie Jean is

Not my lover  
>Not my lover<br>Not my lover  
>Not my lover<p>

Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
>Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)<br>Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
>Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)<p>

Billie Jean is  
>Billie Jean is<p>

Billie Jean is not my lover  
>Billie Jean is not my lover<p>

Billie Jean is  
>Billie Jean is<p>

Billie Jean is not my lover  
>Billie Jean is not my lover<p>

Billie Jean is  
>Billie Jean is<p>

JD: How are you doing that, Richard?

Richard: I made have done a few dancing lessons before I know about your secret.

JD: Your really good at it.

Me: Thank you.

JD: Well, what do you guys want to do first?

Guido: How about we play Sharptooth Attack?

Me: I would like to try it. Tell Littlefoot and the gang run. * I start roaring as JD and Guido start running, as I chase after them.*

*Me and the others ran away from Richard, as we laugh of joy. Guido is gliding to avoid getting tagged.*

Guido: *playful tone* Catch me if you can, fast biter. *laughs joyfully, and fly's away from Richard.*

* I stop for a moment to pick an easy target, then I looked at Chomper.*

*Chomper then saw Richard running to him, and screams as he ran as fast as he can to avoid Richard.*

* Soon I tag Chomper.*

Me: Your it, Chomper.

Chomper: Aw man. *looked at Richard, playfully* I'm coming to get you, Richard. *roars playfully*

* Sorin, Thud and Screech came walking in, until Chomper tagged them.*

Chomper: You three are it.

Sorin: What's Chomper talking about?

Guido: *flew past them* We're playing Sharptooth attack...

Simba: *ran past them* And you three are IT!

Sorin: Oh!

* Then the three start chasing after us, as the screen blacken, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>What a great fun ending, the next chapter will be funny, you might remember what might happen, next time on, Richard's Greatest Adventures, see you soon.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Mousehunt

**RolePlay! Episode 10: MouseHunt!**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then,,andavoidofdarknesshitLudwin**.**

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The screen shows me and the others watching a horror movie.*

* The horror movie is Halloween from 1978*

Me: You know, I like this movie, the original one, it is better then Rom Zombie's version.

*We hear the woman scream, as some of us jump of fright.*

Guido: I can see why you like this movie. *grabs a piece of popcorn and eats it. Then, after he gulped it down, another person scream in the movie, as Guido scream in fright, and hid behind the couch.*

* Petrie does the same thing, as Littlefoot and the gang get next to each other, while Charlie and Chomper sit next to each other while they are shacking, then suddenly the phone rings.*

Me: I'll get it * I pick up the phone* Hello, Oh hey Lorenzo, what did you call us for? * Smile disappears.* What? Oh this is bullshit! why do we have to pay for it? * I get somewhat disappointed* You should thought twice before we got involved. You better not! Oh alright, if it will shut you up, we'll pay for it, fine, whatever, fuck you bitch! * I hang up the phone, in anger!*

JD: What's the matter, dude?

Littlefoot: Did something happen, Richard?

Me: Remember Lorenzo from Dulles International Airport?

* everybody in the room nod.*

Me: He called and said, we have to pay for the damage done at the airport.

Us: *shocked* WHAT!

JD: Why do we have to pay for the damage! We didn't do anything wrong!

Me: He even threaten to take this to the Supreme Court and sue us.

Us: *even more shocked* WHAT!

Guido: But he can't do that! We helped save the world, a few times.

Gliscor: What's next? They might take all of us and experiment on us?

Me: Well I'm not letting it happen. We will pay for the damage and then after this is over, I go and teach him lesson while he is off work, and tell him not to mess with us again. he is giving us about two weeks to find the money and pay for the damage.

JD: Well, say no more dude. I got money in this base, that'll surely help us out!

*Few minutes later...*

JD: *screams so hard, everyone around the world heard it* WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY MONEY!

*I stood there, with a utterly shock look, as everyone saw that my safe's empty. Gone, nothing, vanished.*

JD: *turned my attention to others* WHO...USED...ALL MY SAVINGS!

Me: Don't look at Me, Littlefoot and the gang, because we didn't even know until you just told us.

Sorin: I didn't even know it either.

Charlie: Me neither.

The Pride: Not us!

*I looked at everyone, still in disbelief, while I was unaware that both sharks, Kenny and Dan, were whistling and walked away from the group. It took a moment for Richard to see them walk away.*

Me: Not so fast, Abbott and Costello. Where are you two going?

Kenny: *smiles nervously* Umm, nowhere. Just me and Dan are going to ummm...to a, um...

Dan: The soap oprah...That's where we're going. *chuckles nervously.*

*Richard was not convinced at this.*

Kenny: *sigh* Alright, alright. Me and Dan kinda used JD's money to buy some stuff, and we had no idea about it.

Me: Oh great! Well we now know where the money went to JD.

Kenny: We're so sorry for what we did. We shoulda ask for permission.

JD: *calm tone* Oh, don't worry you two. It's my fault for not telling you about it. *rubbed my head in embarrassment* I guess I forgot about to tell you guys about that. BUT, I have some good news though, which is also bad news. My money's going to be here in Three Weeks, which is bad because we have two weeks to pay it.

Me: So we need to some money, around this city. I think we should start in the city to find some jobs to look for.

* Then everybody agrees, I even talk Mrs. Brisby and her family to come along with us, everywhere we look for a job, it was worthless, they either already have to much people working, or they don't hire military personal, it is night time, as we sit on the streets of the city.*

Guido: What are we going to do guys? We look for a job, but nothing turn up.

Gliscor: I guess this is it then. No base, no home, nothing.

JD: *determine* Don't give up hope everyone. We'll find a job that'll help us. I'm sure of it!

?: You might want to give up.

* We all look up to see two guys.*

Me: Who are you?

Ernie: I'm Ernie Smuntz, and this is my brother Lars.

Lars: Hey I recognize you. You are our nation's heroes.

Guido: *sad tone* Yeah, before we're about to lose our base and our title.

Ernie: You can stay with us, we have a house, it's the only thing we got. I lost my Restaurant, because the mayor of this city died of heart failure, and a bug was in my restaurant.

Lars: And my wife April, threw me out.

Us: Really? We would.

Lars: The least we can do for our heroes.

*The two enter their car, while the rest of us entered in the semi, which Richard's driving.*

* Soon we arrive at the house, but the house, looks a little bit wreaked up.*

Ernie: What a dump.

* We enter inside the house, their was no electricity, and no heat on.*

Lars: I can't believe pops never told us about this house.

Me: What happened to him?

Lars: He died of old age.

JD: I'm sorry to hear that. So, what did your dad leave you both?

Lars: He only left us his string factory and also this house, which is the last thing we got.

Ernie: * Looks at the house* This is the kind of house, I would expect to have, it's just like him, cold and spooky. * then turns cold* Why couldn't pops leave us with something else, rather than a stupid factory?

* As we walk up the stairs, Lars stops.*

Lars: Did you feel that?

Ernie, Me and the others: What?

Lars: I got a chill, you shouldn't talk about pops like that.

Ernie: Really? What's this do for you? * Yells out to no one, as Lars covers his hears.* Thanks for nothing, you broke old mole!

Lars: * uncovers his ears, and says to no one* He didn't mean that, pop.

* We all keep on walk up the stairs, as we enter a bedroom with only just one bed.*

Ernie: Only one bed, I flip you for it.

* Lars gets a quarter out, flips it, lands on the floor still spinning, as Ernie shined the light on the quarter, then it stopped not falling over.*

*Me and the others' jaws drop, speechless on the quarter not falling. The two brothers then have no choice, but to sleep in the same bed, as me and the others went to sleep in the other room on the floor. I took out a few beds that I managed to bring for us to sleep on.*

JD: *grabs a bed for myself, as the others grabbed one as well.* Luckily, I brought these for us.

* After awhile we all fell asleep, I slept with Charlie right to me, but then got woken up by Lars.*

Lars: Hey wake up everyone.

*We woke up, with a tired expression.*

JD: *yawned* What is it, Lars?

Lars: I heard something coming from the attic.

JD: *sigh* Alright, let's go see what's going on.

*We got out of our beds and followed Lars to the attic.*

* Lars also wakes up Ernie, as we all enter in the attic, Lars picks up a box, opens it, then moths came out it, as we try to swat at them, Lars gets a stick out, and accidentally hit me and Ernie, as he swings at the moths, then the moths are gone.*

Lars: Ernie?

JD: Richard?

Richard and Ernie: *dazed* Hello. Our name is mud. Is there a doctor in the house? OUCH.

*The two fell down from the hit. Then, the two stood up with pictures of a woman, with faces throughout the pictures. Both Kenny and Dan laughed at the two, as Richard gave a look that tells them to shut up, and the two shut up right away. Then, we heard the noise again.*

* We look around, as Lightening flashes we see a shadow monster on the wall, as we all scream our heads off.*

*We were screaming our heads off, till...*

Mrs. Brisby: Wait, wait, stop, stop. *she goes to the shadow, climbs on the box, and points the toy.* Look, it's only a toy.

*We all looked and saw a Jack in the box. Lars stares for a moment, then screams.*

Ernie: Shut up! *Drops Lars to the ground*

*Then, Lars heard the sound again, and points to where the sound comes from, near the Jack in the Box.*

Lars: It's coming from up there!

* Lars lefts up Ernie, as JD lefts Me up, as Me and Ernie heads hit the ceiling, as Me and Ernie see a mouse.*

Ernie: It's just mouse.

Lars and the others: What?

Me: It's just a mouse.

*Ernie notice some papers wrapped up into rolls.*

Ernie: Hey, there's some papers up here.

*Both Ernie and Me punched the ceiling to get the papers. Then, the mouse moves under Lars and JD's feet, as JD and Lars were startled and caused both Me and Ernie to fall down to the floor with the papers, as they landed on JD and Lars.*

* We soon unroll the papers.*

Ernie: These are blue prints to the house.

Me: Hey, look the date, 1876.

Ernie: This house can actually be worth something.

Lars: This must be the Architect, Charles Lyle LaRue.

Me and Ernie: Charles Lyle LaRue?

JD: Why does that name sound familiar?

Guido: *confused* Umm, what are you guys talking about?

Me: There is only one way to find out.

* The next morning we went to the Historical Society, and asked them to find a person named Charles Lyle LaRue, they got a big book out, and they found the name.*

Man: Charles Lyle LaRue.

* Soon we had Historians came to the house to look at it, we were all told by the historians the house be worth twice as much then when it was first build.*

Guido: So, if this house is worth a lot of money, then that means, we're going to be rich!

*Our dinosaurs, and animal friends cheer of this news.*

* Soon a man by the name of Alexander Falko came inside.*

Falko: Gentlemen, and madams, congratulations on your fine. I am Alexander Falko, I am a collector of LaRue.

Sorin: *confused* What's a collector?

Falko: A collector is a person that collects items, I own LaRue's book and letters, see these shoes?

Me, JD, Ernie, and Lars: LaRue's?

Falko: No, but I'm sure he would have loved them. I also own 42 LaRue houses, 42, I want to make it 43.

Guido: So, if we give you the house, we'll get payed, right?

Falko: Exactly. Let me write you guys a check.

Ernie: Oh no no, we can't accept that, but you are welcome to come to auction.

Everybody, except Ernie: Auction?

Ernie: Auction, yes, it would seem unfair, for everybody else to bit on the LaRue.

Lars: Can you guys excuse us and my friends, we would like to talk to my brother for a minute.

Ernie: Excuse me.

*Us, including Lars, goes to a room, and we talked to Ernie.*

JD: What are you doing, Ernie?

Ernie: What am I doing? I'm answering your prayers, these people are in for it, if we fix the LaRue up, we can get these people outbid each other for it. Smart thinking, huh?

Us: *smiles* Great idea, Ernie.

*Then Lars hits his head, as he crashed into the side of the stairs.*

* Soon we make it too the other people.*

Me: So when is the earliest time, we can set the Auction?

Senior Man: I think that arrangements can be done within a week.

Ernie: A week it is.

Flako: You guys are smarter then you look.

Us: Thank you.

* Just as Flako leaves, he turns to us.*

Flako: But know this, I have never payed more then Ten million dollars in my live. * then Flako and his men left the house.*

Ernie: Okay see you then.

Lars: Thanks for stopping by.

* Soon night came, everybody, except us, and the two brothers, left the house, we now start to have electricity and heat, in the house, as we are talking to each other.*

Lars: If only pop, was here to see this house.

Ernie: He did, he just wasn't smart enough to sell, you see all of our futures are staring at us in the face, all we got to is grab and shallow it.

* Ernie grabs a olive, but misses his mouth, as it hits the floor.*

*The mouse from the attic came out of the hole in the wall, took the olive back to the hole.*

Ernie: He finally found our friend's home, I got a little present for you, little buddy.

Richard: *stepped in* Ernie, let Mrs. Brisby try and talk to the mouse out.

Ernie: *growls* Fine. I'll let her. *But Ernie, otherwise, knows that it won't work that way.*

Me: Mrs. Brisby, can you call to the mouse and talk to him, and see if you can talk him into leaving.

Mrs. Brisby: I'll try my best. *Richard places his claw hand for Brisby to ride on, as Richard walked to the hole, and placed her down, as she got off, and Richard lifts his claw back up.* Well...*sigh* Wish me luck. *she enters the hole.*

Mrs. Brisby: Hello? Are you here?

?: Are you looking for me?

* Mrs. Brisby looks up and see's the mouse sitting on a frame of the wall.*

Mrs. Brisby: Yes.

* The mouse comes down to Mrs. Brisby.*

?: It's nice to see a mouse like you here. But, you look different somehow. More...humanoid.

Mrs. Brisby: You can say that, anyway I am Mrs. Brisby. I came to try to negotiate with you, the man named Ernie wants to kill you, but my friend Richard, wants me ask you if you can please leave the house, so you won't have to die.

?: I understand, BUT the last person who owned this house...*evilly, but in a nice tone* ended up getting locked up in the trunk in the attic...by me!

Mrs. Brisby: *gasps* But can you at least leave peacefully, before Ernie kills you?

?: *nice manner* I'm sorry, Mrs. Brisby, but I don't want to leave this place.

Mrs. Brisby: Okay, I won't waste anymore of your time.

?: See you later, Mrs. Brisby.

* Mrs. Brisby leaves the hole, as she see me standing there.*

Me: What did he say?

Mrs. Brisby: I'm afraid he's not going anywhere. *hung her head down* I'm sorry. I tried my best.

Richard: You tried your best. *sigh* I was afraid that was going to happen. *turns to Ernie* Go ahead, Ernie.

Ernie: Right.

* Lars feels a little of regret for the unknown mouse.*

Lars: Ernie, it's just a little mouse, do we really have to kill it?

Ernie: Yes! Listen to me guys, a single vermin can bring you down, believe me, I know.

* Ernie gets a mouse trap out, and sets it, soon everybody is asleep, even Mrs. Brisby and her family, as the unknown mouse gets closer to mousetrap.*

*The unknown mouse ate some parts of the olive, then at night, we all heard the mousetrap snap. Then, we head back to bed. Then, the next morning, everyone even Mrs. Brisby is eating breakfast, as Ernie pour some raisin bran cereal, but only a few pieces of cereal came out.*

Me: Hey guys, last night, did you happen to hear the mouse trap?

Ernie: Oh yeah, lets go see.

* We all leave the kitchen, Martin, Teresa, Cynthia, Timmy, hid their faces they did not want to see, as Ernie flips the mouse trap over with the broomstick, as we all see that the mouse is not there.*

JD: Where did he go?

Ernie: I don't know, maybe it snap by itself.

Lars: *picks up the half eaten Olive* I don't BELIEVE it! He snapped the trap, ate the olive, AND left the other half just to mock us!

Ernie: I think you're giving him TOO much credit.

* We all go back into the kitchen.*

Ernie: Beside, Mrs. Brisby and her family, mice don't mock, they don't have a sense of humor or irony. He's not sitting in his hole in a smoking jacket sipping cognac, and giggling to himself, " I left the pit!" The trap snapped itself, the olive flew off and he ate it. It's just that simple. But now that he knows we're here, he won't come within a mile of us. I don't think we'll be seeing anymore of that... mouse!

* Ernie pours a different cereal as the mouse fell in his bowl, as everybody except Mrs. Brisby and her family try to get mouse.*

*JD and Lars grabbed some broomsticks, but ended up accidentally hitting Me and Ernies' heads. The two hit us back with boxes of cereals, as the two grabbed the broomsticks, and chased after the mouse.*

Richard and Ernie: Don't let him get away!

* Everybody, except Mrs. Brisby and her family gets an object, JD and Lars for something to kill the mouse, then JD and Lars gets meat hammers out, as we keep on chasing after mouse.*

*Richard and Ernie chased the mouse back into the kitchen, as Richard and Ernie tried to hit the mouse with broomsticks, but Ernie ended up hitting a bowl and it hits him on the head, then we came in and tried to catch the mouse, as the mouse ran on Richard and Ernie's hands, causing us to hit their hands with the hammers. We blowed their hands, then the two hit me and Lars with the broomsticks.*

Ernie: Are you guys TRYING to kill US!

*Me and the three got into a small fight.*

Cera: He's going into the hole!

* We get closer to the hole.*

Me: Where is he?

Littlefoot: Can't you see him?

* Ernie then gets an idea.*

Ernie: Get me some cheese.

* We get the cheese out, Ernie gets out a slice, as Ernie is putting the cheese on the mouse trap.*

Guido and Ducky: Careful, careful.

Ernie: *anger* Look don't touch me! It will snap me, just PLEASE let me concentrate!

*The mouse got the cheese without us knowing.*

Ernie: Bon appetite. That takes care of that.

*The mouse gets out of the room with the cheese, as we go and fix up the house.*

* We all started working on the house, as JD and Lars were hammering the outside wall of the house, as the hammer part of the hammer fell off and landed on a bucket with 2x4 in it, as the two noticed it, and saw Me and Ernie on the ground, Lars and JD go inside the house.*

Ernie: Hey! *saw me and Lars gone*

*Then, Richard saw me and Lars inside, cleaning the windows.*

Richard: Hey, what are you doing?

JD: *no audio, but the two can read my lips* We're cleaning the windows. *me and Lars starts cleaning them.*

* Inside the house, the mouse ate the cheese and went inside another hole, as it is just hallway leading to mouse's real home, once he gets inside his real home, he gets in his own homemade bed, maybe he is not an ordinary mouse at all, as the mouse is staring at his own poster, as he see's human girl enjoying the tropics, as he smiles and starts to slowly close his eyes.*

*Just then, a nail came through the wall, waking him up, as he sees more nails coming through the walls, as the mouse make a run for it. Meanwhile, Lars is putting up new pieces of wooden frames for the bottom of the wall, by using a nail gun, not knowing that the mouse is where he is nail gunning.*

* Then a nail got in front of him as he stops him, as more nails surround him, now he is trapped, then Suddenly a nail came right at him, he thought this was end of him, but nail gun overheated, as Lars turns to a hammer, but just then Ernie came in.*

Ernie: Lars, give us a hand with this.

* Lars puts the hammer down, the mouse is safe for now.*

*Me and the others brought in a tub, as Mrs. Brisby is standing on the rail next to the stairs.*

Mrs. Brisby: *concerned* Are you sure that tub fits with the house?

Ernie: Jacuzzi tub, Mrs. Brisby. Jacuzzi Tub. And this ain't a house, it's a LaRue, of course it fits in it's decor, luxury AND stainless.

Auntie Shrew: How much Ernie?

Ernie: It is a steal, $1,200.

*We were shocked to hear the price that Ernie sold.*

Lars: $1,200, you spent our last money, ON a tub!

Ernie: It's a Jacuzzi tub, you have to spend money to MAKE money, they threw in a cardboard lady, just to sweeten the deal.

* Just then Ernie see's the mouse, but see it in front of glass jar, which made it's face big, scared Ernie, as the mouse went down the rail of the stairs, as Lars got scared hit Ernie with the tub as we then fell into the tub falling down the stairs, going super fast outside the house, and landed on lake that has thin ice on it.*

*We breathed a sigh of relief.*

Guido: Well, it coulda been worse. *chuckles*

*The Thin ice then starts to break, and we all go down. After that, Gliscor appeared out of nowhere, carrying more equipment needed to fix the house, when he saw us coming out of the lake, shivering.*

Gliscor: What happened to you guys?

Us: *looking at Gliscor* DON'T ask!

*Gliscor was confused for a moment, then looked at the screen, and shrugs the idea, and helps the rest of us get out of the lake. Few hours later, Ernie is messing with more mouse traps. We're starting to think that Ernie's losing it.*

Ruby: *concerned and worried* Um...do you think this is a little TOO much, Ernie?

Ernie: Never underestimate your opponent. Lets say, he masters away, a single mouse trap without getting caught. If he snaps one of these, it will snap all. He'll panic, and one them have to get him.

Us: Not bad.

Ernie: Well, I like to use both sides of my brain. Come on, *stood up and stretches to go to bed* Let's hit the sack.

* In another part of the house Gliscor jumps to a wooden frame from the roof supporting it, as he wrapped his tail around it, and slept upside down.*

* I pick up Brisby and her family in one hand and Charlie is riding on my back, as we all head for the back door, we then noticed the door was locked after Ernie tried to open, then when we realized the door was lock, and no way to the mouse traps without touching them, we were stuck in the kitchen. The next day, we were still in the kitchen, try to figure out a way out.*

JD: Have you figured it out, yet?

Ernie: Shut up! I'm thinking, I'm thinking.

*Half of us looked down, and saw the mouse, as we took cover.*

Us: *whispers in a hiss* Guys. Look down.

*The rest look down then took cover.*

Ernie: Keep perfectly still, this is it!

*Guido gulps at the idea, but kept his ground, staying with us.*

* Just the mouse comes out, but doesn't go for the traps, instead just passes and starts climbing furniture.*

Lars: What is he going?

Mrs. Brisby: I don't know.

* Just then at a high level, the mouse us a light bulb to swing across.*

Me: Did you see that?

Ducky: I saw it, yep, yep, yep, Spike also saw it, didn't you Spike.

* Spike grunts, as he nods his head, as we saw the mouse is on the refrigerator.*

Ernie: Shh! He's going for the cherries.

* We see the mouse next to bowl full of cherries.*

Lars: *to Mrs. Brisby* I thought Mice like CHEESE.

Mrs. Brisby: We do, but sometimes we need fruit for energy.

*The mouse then jumps on the spoon which launches a cherry down towards the traps, as we took cover WITHOUT touching the traps.*

* Then when the stem of the cherry, touched the mouse traps, they all snapped just like Ernie said, they would, I cover Mrs. Brisby and her family, as Me and other get mouse traps, on us, then as we are getting the mouse traps off of us, the mouse gets the cheese and olives, as Lars stares.*

Lars: There he goes!

Ernie: *gets a vacuum cleaner out* JUICE!

*We plugged it in, as we chased after the mouse. The mouse starts running, we then laugh evilly.*

Ernie: *evilly* This game is OVER!

*The vacuum sucks up two olives and a small piece of cheese that the mouse is carrying.*

* The vacuum sucked up two more pieces of cheese, as Ernie puts the hose part of vacuum into main entrance to the hole, as we all laugh, as the hole, now turn into something like a tornado or a hurricane wind tunnel to the mouse, as he hangs on tight.*

Lars: I think it's working.

* The mouse reads a piece of paper that says Sewage Line, the mouse has another idea, as we keep on sucking, we hear a sound, as Ernie says.*

Ernie: Whoa! I think we got something.

* Ernie keeps on sucking the vacuum, as Ernie is sucking up Sewage.*

Lars: *sniffed the air* Damn, that mouse stinks!

Ernie: Dead animals always do.

*We all laugh evilly, until we all see the bag grow big, as the mouse, Mrs. Brisby and her family just stares, from outside the window, as the vacuum explodes, as we all are covered in shit.*

Guido: EWW! I'm cover in sewage! It's gonna take me a long time to get this stuff off!

Cera: *disgusted* This smells worse than when Spike was covered in that stink mud.

*Few seconds ago, before the explosion, Gliscor just woke up from his sleep, as he stretches himself.*

Gliscor: Ah. Nothing like a good night sleep to get you up in the morning.

*He spoke too soon, as he heard an explosion coming from downstairs. When he arrived he saw us covered in sewage.*

Gliscor: What the heck HAPPENED IN HERE! *then saw us* And why are you all covered in that stuff? *sniffs the air* EWW! You guys smell like an army of skunks horded you guys! BLEECH!

* We all then heard a knock on the door, when we opened the door, we saw a guy was hammering a notice on the door, as Ernie talks.*

Ernie: What's this?

Man: Were foreclosing our house, you quite paying your mortgage.

JD: Wait a minute man, there must be some mistake, this house is payed for.

Man: No, it was payed for. But you borrowed it, if you don't pay the $1,200 over do, we repo it.

Lars and us: $1,200?

Ernie: *somewhat calm, but a little bit stressed* How long do we have?

Man: *looks at the paper* One week, about five days ago.

Chomper: *sorta panicked* That's two days!

Cera: Look, we don't HAVE time and energy to deal with these PETTY problems now.

Sorin: We're right in the middle of fixing this house.

Man: Well, it looks like you're are off to a GREAT start.

* Soon we all toke a shower, then we all went to city pound, to find a cat, we arrived at the desk, I told JD to take Mrs. Brisby and her family and put them in his pockets, because I don't want cats to go crazy because they see mice, soon we meet a man named Morrie.*

Morrie: Morning gentleman, and kids, I'm Morrie, anything I can help you will with?

Lars: Hi Morrie, we need a cat.

*We followed Morrie to the back.*

Morrie: Fine the one you want.

*We looked, BUT only saw kittens.*

Guido: Umm, well, these are all kittens. We were hoping for an older cat, one with experience.

Morrie: That's the switch, most people like the cutie little one's, experience with what?

Ernie: Mouse hunting.

Morrie: Oh cats catches good mice.

Ernie: Yes, but you see, we have hugh rats, size of sumo wrestlers, and lots of them, so we need a cat with the most experience, a history with mental illness, I'm talking, one mean pussy.

Lars: Yeah, a mean cat, the one not to love, you have one those, not around your cages.

Morrie: Why should ask, I have all but given up on anyone wanting him, your about to guess him again.

Me and the others: Again?

Morrie: This cat spent most of his life in that box. *He imagines why though*

*Me and the others read the cat's name.*

Richard: *confused* Catzilla?

Morrie: The people from the cleanup crew called him that, BUT you can call him anything you want. I say he looks like a fluffy.

*The cat then made a growl that sounds not too nice.*

Petrie: Poor little Catzilla.

Cera: You wanna home, don't you?

Littlefoot: You wanna get out of here.

Sorin: You're gonna have to kill, kill, kill for it.

* The cat seems to like it, I think this cat is more of a murder type, which is what we need, then Ernie says something.*

Ernie: Your a stupid cat aren't you, yes you are. And your ugly.

* Then cat tries to attack us, but Morrie uses a long stick tasser on Catzilla.*

Lars: *anger tone* Why you little BASTARD.

Ernie: We'll take him!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrive back at the house with Catzilla.*

* Lars puts the box down, as Mrs. Brisby and her family look at the box from JD's pockets, as I use a mouse toy, with the mouses scent on it, then Catzilla got the scent, as Catzilla's legs made for small holes in the box, so Catzilla can walk around, as Ernie turns to us.*

Ernie: I almost feel sorry for the little fella.

* We all turn to Ernie.*

All: Almost.

* We all laugh, as leave Catzilla behind to take care of the mouse.*

*Catzilla finds a mouse hole, then get's read to attack, when he sees the mouse. Then, when the mouse came to look at the box, Catzilla see's the mouse, as the cat remembers this mouse, as Catzilla broke free from the box.*

Catzilla: *evil expression* Hello, my victim. glad to see me again?

?: Nope.

*Catzilla chases the mouse around the house.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The screen shows us driving our vehicles out to a public road.*

* Soon we arrive at the string factory.*

Me: So this is your string factory, that your father left you guys behind?

Lars: Yep. The only place we got memories from him.

* Soon we enter inside, the factory for the first time, we are then greeted by the employees, which most of them are Senior citizens, they are very happy for us to come to their factory, as Lars talks with the workers, but after a few minutes of waiting, Lars walked in worried.*

JD: What's the matter?

Lars: The workers, they didn't react positive as I hoped.

* As we see elderly people mad and on a strike.*

*Lars opens a window.*

Ernie: Hey! What the heck are you doing!

Lars: *to us* You guys can fit through the window, right?

Kenny: What? *we looked at each other, and shrugs*

Guido: I guess so.

*The angry employes broke the glass window on the door.*

Employee: Hey, you guys! Join us on our strike against Ernie and Lars Smuntz!

* They're plea's only fall to deaf ears, as we say to Lars.*

Ernie: But Lars, that was our last resort.

Lars: Well were gonna have to find the money, some place else.

* Soon night came, the scene changes back to the house, where Catzilla is still trying to catch the mouse.*

*The mouse had avoided Catzilla, since the moment the chase started.

* Soon the mouse came up with a new way to defeat his old enemy, the mouse set mouse traps, as Catzilla's tail is caught, now Catzilla chase the mouse again, but this time chased the mouse to a small elevator that carry's food to the second floor and also carry's laundry down to basement for washing, as the mouse is chewing on the rope, as Catzilla gets in.*

Catzilla: Where are you!

?: Hey Catzilla, so long!

* The rope brakes, as Catzilla falls down to the basement, as Catzilla meows in pain, as the scene blackens.*

*The next morning, we called an exterminator named Ceaser. Gliscor hears the door knock, and opens it, showing the exterminator.*

Gliscor: Oh, you MUST be Ceaser.

Ernie: Well Mr. Ceaser, I'm glad you could come so quickly...

Ceaser: Shh. *he goes to a wall and knocks on it. Then, he heard sounds, and makes his way to the rials of the stairs, and rubs it.* You have a mouse.

Charlie:* to Ernie* He's good.

Ernie: So he might, * turns to Ceaser* We're sorta in a hurry, I want to warn you about this mouse...

Ceaser: Yeah, you got asbestos alright, I'm going to be in the ceiling mostly, shouldn't take me more then day or two, to remove it.

Lars: Okay so we are all going up stairs.

Ernie: Yeah, we'll all go up the stairs.

* As everybody, faked to go upstairs, then we tried to leave before Ceaser looked up.*

Ceaser: What are you doing?

* We tell Ceaser we were going out.*

Ceaser: Nobody listens to me anymore.

*When we heard Ceaser said that, we felt sorry for him.*

Me: We're sorry, Caesar. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can you forgive us?

Caesar: *shrugs* Yeah, I forgive you.

Dan: Well, your the expert. We hope you can take care of this. We've been trying to catch this little devil for a few days.

Ceaser: Well, here's the problem. NORMAL people are not well equipped to CATCH mice. You HAVE to get inside their minds, you have to know what they want, need. If you want to catch a mouse, you have to THINK like a mouse. IF you can do that, then you can see where they'll move, then BOOM, you got em!

Kenny: What some great stuff.

* Kenny picks up something, as Ceaser get a frightened look.*

Ceaser: WHOA! Don't ever touch that!

* Kenny threw it to me, then I threw it to Ceaser.*

Lars: What is it?

Ceaser: Big one.

Ernie: It's a flea bomb.

Ceaser: It works on mice too.

Ernie: It better, because we can't handle anymore intrusions.

* Ceaser puts on a hat that looks like what a pilot wears.*

Ceaser: To that mouse, you guys, are the intruders.

* After a few minutes, we arrive at the factory, we the workers that are still mad at Ernie and Lars, while they are still trying to get us to join their strike.*

*We helped out Lars with the string factory, because Ernie went to do some business, which we have NO clue, whatsoever. Lars places some strings in the machine, then he realizes that the string's coming from his business jacket, then the fans grabbed some strings that is coming from his pants. Lars then accidentally activates a machine, as the machine grabs some strings of his sleeves. Then he accidentally activated ANOTHER machine, where his vest turned into strings, as he gets trapped, while screaming 'HHHEEEELLLLPPPPP MEEE!'. We heard him scream and ran to help him out.*

* After about two hours, Lars was free, but the problem for Lars is he has no cloths on, he grabs five string balls, that were his cloths as we take him up to the office, just as we turned around and shut the door, we heard a young female voice.*

?: Careful Lars, you might catch a cold.

* We all turn around and saw a woman wearing a pink coat.*

Lars: April.

* Lars is embarrassed at the moment, but we see that April is in some sort of mood, where she looks happy and not care about whatever happened to those two before we met Lars, then we saw her take off her coat and see that she is half naked.*

April: Looks like you could use some warming up.

* Lars drops his string balls, as I say.*

Me: Everybody out, everybody out!

* We all get out of there, and just sit in the factory doing nothing.*

*We waited for about half a day, waiting for something to happen, when we heard a phone ring.*

Guido: I'll get it! *Guido makes his way to the phone, and turned into his Armor Master mode, and grabs the phone.* Hello? Who is this? *worried* He was in a WHAT! Ok, we'll BE on our way. *hangs up the phone*

Gliscor: What happened, Guido?

Guido: Ernie was hit by a bus and he was taken to the hospital. I better call Lars and tell him about this. *called out* LARS!

Lars: *opens the door* What?

Guido: Your brother was hit by a bus and was sent to the hospital. We have to get there as soon as POSSIBLE!

Lars: Oh my god! Ok, I'll be right down there in a minute. *enters the room.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We make our way to the hospital.*

* Enter inside the hospital, Ernie had just entered, as get next to him being carried in.*

Lars: Ernie are you okay? We came as soon as we heard.

Ernie: *confused* Why are you wearing a pink coat?

* We all stop, and look at Lars, laugh a little, as Lars yells.*

Lars: Cause April, gave us the $1,200.

* The screen changes where we are heading back to the house, as we are driving back we a tow truck, towing Ceaser's exterminator truck away, which we are now concerned even more.*

*The screen changes, as it shows us arriving at the house, as we saw emergency services there, and saw Ceaser being injured REALLY bad, loaded on a Gurney, and loaded in a ambulance.*

Richard: What happened to him? How did you find him, where was he?

Officer: 911 called us, when we tried to ask who it was, there was no voice. All we heard was speeding in the background. He was found locked in the trunk of the attic. Well call, if we get ANY leads...

*We looked at each other, with a obvious look. We figured they don't know about it, but we already knew what could possibly do this. We make our way to the inside to see the damage, and our jaws dropped, speechless.*

* After about an hour, we walk around for something, then Ernie found Ceaser's recorder, we listened to it, but it doesn't sound too good, then Ernie turns it off.*

Ernie: I don't think were dealing with an ordinary mouse.

* We then hear a noise, as he head into the kitchen, we see it is mess, as Ernie gets shocked.*

Ernie: My kitchen.

* We see a sandwich move, as we know that mouse is carrying it, as JD and Lars grab pans.*

*Richard lifts up the sandwich, as we all see the mouse.*

Ernie, Lars and JD: Hello. *me and Lars hit a spoon as it launched itself to the shelves, hitting it, and falls, as a pack of flour falls down towards us.*

Us: *Marv voice* Uh oh! *we all got covered in flower, even Mrs. Brisby and her family.*

*Then, JD and the others accidentally hit Richard and Ernie.*

Richard and Ernie: *placed their hands on their head, as seen on some cartoon movies* Oww. *glares at us* OOH! *Both Richard and Ernie grabbed the pans from at us, as they hit us back.*

JD and Lars: OWW!

*Ernie and Richard get back up and chase after the mouse.*

* Me and Ernie chase the mouse into the fire place, as the others caught up to us, as Charlie asks.*

Charlie: You see him, daddy?

Me: Yeah, we see him.

* But then we get stuck.*

Ernie: Guys, were stuck, get us outta here, we can't breath.

* Everybody gets worried.*

Chomper: I'll get a flashlight.

Me and Ernie: Hurry!

*Chomper looked around the house for a flashlight, but didn't find one. Mrs. Brisby and Auntie Shrew finds a flashlight.*

Mrs. Brisby: Chomper! Over here!

*Chomper heard the two and ran to grab the flashlight, and makes his way to the fire place.*

Chomper: *turns on the flashlight* I got it!

Richard: We can see that!

*Then, the flashlight stops working, as it flashes on and off a few times, which makes the LBT crew even more worried.*

Chomper: Hang on guys, the flashlight broke.

*Sorin looks around for another light source, and found matches. He then makes his way to us, and gives them to Lars.*

Sorin: *to Richard and Ernie* Don't worry guys. We got a light!

Richard and Ernie: GREAT!

* Just then Me and Ernie smell something strong.*

Me: Guys, do you smell something?

* Sorin, Littlefoot and the gang, and Mrs. Brisby and her family smell something, as Lars tries to light a match.*

Ernie: Smells like gas.

* Then Me and Ernie get confused, as Sorin, Littlefoot and the gang, and Mrs. Brisby and her family run away from the fire place after they smell it, as Lars lights it, then flames surrounded Lars and JD, as the flames came up to us, as the blow sent JD and Lars to crash into a shelve, as Me and Ernie shot out of the fire place, to outside and landed into the frozen lake, as he landed softly into the Jacuzzi tub with cardboard lady still inside.*

*JD and Lars fall to the ground, and then we looked to see the mouse, and then a shelve fall on otheir hands.*

JD and Lars: *yowls in pain* OWWW! OW! Ow, let go!

*JD and Lars pulled their hands out, and got out of the fallen shelve with injured hands, which we're lucky they're minor injuries.*

*Then, we heard the door open, showing both Richard and Ernie open the door, soaking wet.*

* Everybody was shocked to me and Ernie out of the fire place, even my son, as we then just communicated through body language, then after we everybody what happened to us, JD and Lars show they're hands as they're body language say, ' that mouse hurt our hands with a shelve.*

*Both Ernie and Richard got speechless, and got REALLY pissed off, as the two walked off. We followed the two, and saw Richard took out a AKS-74, while Ernie gets a double barrel shotgun out.*

Kenny: Umm, what are you two going to do with them?

Richard: We're gonna kill that unspeakable thing...ONCE and for ALL! *arms his gun*

Me and Sorin: Come on, no, no, no...

Ernie: *aims the gun at us* Stay back guys, we men on a mission.

Ducky: *worried* Look, this is how accidents happen sometimes.

*But all Ducky got was the two's evil laugh.*

Ruby: *concern* Just put the guns down.

*Richard turned to us, as we saw his eyes now Sharptooth splits and are red.*

Richard: *evilly* For me and Ernie, are going to BLOW it's furry little head off.

Ernie: Then, we're gonna blow this little mouse from here to KINGDOM come! *the two loaded their weapons, and walked to try and kill the mouse.*

Me and Lars: No, No, No. You're gonna BLOW in the holes!

Ernie and Richard: It'll be WORTH IT!

* JD and Lars grab our guns as we are still holding on to them.*

Lars: Think about the auction.

Me: Let go, guys.

*Me and the three are still fighting over the weapons. The others could only stare at us, not sure on what to do. Until...*

Mrs. Brisby: For lord's sake, think about the money.

Richard and Ernie: *stopped struggling, but kept their weapons* The money?

Lars: *to Ernie* Yes, they will cut our price if there's bullet holes in the walls, come on.

JD: *to Richard* Think about, Richard. We'll lose our base, if we DON'T PAY for the damage done at the airport.

*This gave the two a shocking realization. If this happens, they'll lose all the money we all worked on. The two then sighed. Just then, they saw the mouse.*

Richard and Ernie:* calm* There he goes.

Us: What? *looked and saw the mouse.* Shoot, SHOOT!

*Both Ernie and Richard fired the weapons at the mouse, but kept missing him, resulting in shooting one of the legs of the piano, as it fell down.*

Lars: *shock* You hit the PIANO! THE Piano! Look...

Richard and Ernie: *interrupts* SHHH!

* The mouse gets inside a can and rolls, as we see a can moving, Ernie and Me looked at each other, then we aimed our weapons at the can, but kept on missing, as we then reload our weapons.*

Kenny, Dan and Gliscor: *panicking* ARE YOU BOTH CRAZY!

Littlefoot: You're both blowing the WHOLE house up!

Cera: *scoffs* The only thing you both haven't hit so far is the mouse.

Lars and me: Why don't you give someone else a chance with those guns? *The moment we said this, the two point their weapons at me and Lars, while they have a look on their faces that says 'Shut up'. We smiled nervously at this* You both are doing a WONDERFUL job.

*Then we see the can move, as Ernie and Richard positioned themselves.*

* Then when Me and Ernie saw the can we shot it, and this time it hit, as everybody was shocked.*

Everybody: Whoa!

Lars: You got him.

Charlie: Way to go, daddy.

* Then Me and Ernie blew the smoke out of the barrel, then we all walked over to the can, me and Ernie both laugh evilly, as we then see the mouse unharmed and is now running again.*

Lars: Get, get, get, get, get him!

*We chased the mouse to a hole in the ground, as Richard and Ernie point their gun barrels into the hole.*

Ernie: See you in hell, MOUSE!

*Unknown to us, under the hole it shows the flea bomb that Ceaser left behind. Then, the scene shows JD and Lars.*

JD and Lars: FIRE!

*Both Richard and Ernie shot their weapons only to create a bigger hole in the floor, as we fall into it. As we fall down, the ones who didn't fell, can hear some random noises. Such as, a woman screaming, then some clanking, a man yelling 'Get 'em OUTTA here!', then a CLANG!, next is people screaming, while there's a lot of things banging, and finally they heard someone do a Goofy Holler. The hole that both Richard and Ernie shot at lead into the basement. Littlefoot and the gang, Sorin, Guido, Gliscor, Mrs. Brisby and her family came to the edge of the hole.*

The group above the hole: Are you ok?

Us down the hole: We're fine!

*The scene then shows both Ernie and Richard look up and see the mouse stand next to the big hole, on the other side of the others.*

Ernie: *frustrated, then growls* GOD! I hate that mouse!

Richard: *growls* I agree!

* Then we hear a phone ring, but it is too late to answer it, because the answering machine got it first, as we hear a voice that we never heard before.*

?: Mr. Smuntz, this is Vinny, from Zeppoco Industries, we waited in the square for hours, but you didn't show, we are not happy about it, even when your brother turned down our last offer, consider our offer withdrawn.

* We all soon start to stare at the Ernie and Lars, as they both stare at each other, we found out why Ernie was not with us and said that he had business, because he was trying to sell the factory, without us knowing it, and we were shocked to hear that Lars turned don't their last offer, he should have told us about it, before we toke their offer to stay with them.*

*We came up from the basement.*

Lars: *disbelief, and anger* betrayed by my own brother!

Ernie: Betrayal?

JD: *anger* Don't tell us about BETRAYAL!

Richard: You shoulda told us about that offer BEFORE you invited us to stay!

Ernie: You should have also told me, half of that factory is MINE!

Lars: And half is mine, including that YOU tried to sell!

Ernie: Yes, and it would have, if it hadn't been that stinking bus!

Lars: Bus? You can leave anything alone would you, you Both ruined everything!

Richard: *Anger* US! YOU blamed us for THIS!

JD: *Me and Lars point to the huge hole on the floor.* Well, look!

Lars: You both BLEW a hole in the floor!

Ernie: Well, we remember everybody saying 'Shoot, shoot.!'

Lars: *to Ernie* Yeah, well you NEVER listen to me before!

*Everyone then walks into the living room.*

Ernie: And you know why!

Lars: *still angry* WHY! *Ernie and Richard walks over to the living room*

Ernie: Because I have no respect for YOU, spending your whole LIFE in that STUPID factor! It's tragic!

Lars: *angrier* You think I didn't have anything else I could do my WHOLE LIFE! You don't think I have ambitions of my OWN!

Ernie: Come on, you love string.

Lars: I didn't love string.

Ernie: You coulda fooled me, you and pop are always handling together running a piece of something through your finger. It didn't matter what I did, I didn't even exist. I made him my special piece of lamb for his 70th birthday.

Lars: Oh no.

Ernie: Yes, you remember, I made that meal, making sure that everything was perfect, and did he say, 'thanks Ernie, it was good'? No. He noticed the string I tied it with. He was crazy. But I still wanted his approval. I didn't leave Lars, I was cast out.

*After hearing what Ernie says, we felt bad for him. NOW we finally understood more about Ernie and Lars.*

Lars: Oh, there you go again! Blaming EVERYTHING else, BUT yourself. You think your a BIG success, huh? Well you...can't...cook!

Ernie: I hate you!

Lars: And I hate you!

Ernie: Not as much as I hate you!

Lars: Yeah!

Ernie: Double, double!

*The two look for something to hit each other with. Lars then found an orange.*

Lars: *shows the orange* Here it is!

Ernie: Give it to me!

Lars: If you insist! *he throws the orange at Ernie, but Ernie ducks from it, and the orange ended up hitting the mouse. WE then saw the mouse laying there, lifeless.*

Cera: You killed him!

*We then heard and noticed both Ernie and Richard laugh, for it was funny that we didn't even know he was there, and he FINALLY got hit.*

Lars: I didn't even know, he was there.

Ernie: Just think of all trouble we could have saved ourselves, if we just threw fruit at him in the first place.

* Me and Ernie chuckle, as Mrs. Brisby talks.*

Mrs. Brisby: Look he's still breathing.

Ernie: Well kill him, find something.

* Lars and JD find shovels.*

Me: There you go.

Ernie: Get him.

* Lars and JD try to swing at the mouse but can't do it.*

Me and Ernie: What the hell are you waiting for!

JD: *concerned* We can't just hit him with a shovel.

Ernie: *confused* Why not?

Lars: Well, look at him. *we stared at the mouse* He's pathetic.

Ernie: *disbelief* 'Pathetic'? He's Hitler with a tail! ' The Omen' with whiskers. Even Nostradamus didn't even see this thing COMING!

Lars: He's a living THING!

Ernie: NOT for long! *he and Richard snatch the shovels from us.* Give us those! *The two then try to hit the mouse with the shovels, but they couldn't.* We can't. *he gets upset as he smacks himself with the shovel, and they puts them down.* Look at him, just lying there. It's just not sportsman like...

Chomper: Well, we better come up with something quick. I think he's coming to.

* The scene then changes where we are standing in front of the postal service, as we all here the mouse in the box we put him in, as Me and Ernie listen.*

Ernie: Ah, I forgot to put holes in the box. * Me and Ernie chuckle.*

* Then we put the box inside the postal service building, as the box is going to Cuba.*

Ernie: So long you little rat, bastard.

Lars: Come on guys, we got work to do.

Ernie: Two day, till pay day, my friends.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The next day, we're at the bank, with April signing a check to the guy that came to the house two days ago. Then, after that problem was over, AND the mouse gone, we decide to focus on the house. Guido had contacted his Black Wing Rebels repair crew to help out with the house, as they each carried the equipment. Gliscor was at his giant size, as me and Richard clean the windows. Littlefoot and the crew helped Ernie and Richard with the tub, as they took it upstairs. Mrs. Brisby, her family and Auntie Shrew helped cleaned up by going into small spaces, getting rid of unwanted objects there. Kenny, Dan, Charlie and Sorin went and helped Lars with somethings that he needs to repair. Then, few hours later, me, Richard, Ernie and Lars repaired the HUGE hole made on the floor, then Littlefoot and the crew, even Charlie, rolled out some carpet out. Then, the next stay, is auction day, as we all get our picture taken with a FIXED LaRue house.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The next day, there's a party going on, which is also the auction.*

Ernie: Well, it wasn't easy, but we finally made it.

Lars: Ernie, I want you to have something.

* Lars then showed us a piece of string.*

Ernie: Pop's lucky piece of string, I'm glad you kept it.

Lars: He wanted us to share it, I... I don't know why, but if he was here, he would be proud of you.

Ernie: I think he would be proud of us.

* Just then two girls came, they were two girls that Ernie met on the square two days ago, we saw their hair was nice, Lars kept looking at the blonde haired woman as her hair looked like string, as Lars followed her.*

Ernie: *goes to the kitchen, and sees the Black Wing Rebels* Keep the champagne coming, boys. The higher they drink, the higher they'll bid.

Mr. Falko: I'm glad to see another impressive job again.

Ernie: Thank you SO much, Mr. Falko.

Mr. Falko: *ate some cherries from the bowl, as Ernie took some cherries to put on some of the food.* You know, it would be very, very sad that you guys put this on auction and nobody bid.

Ernie: That would put a REAL cramp into our evening, BUT I don't see any danger of that happening.

Flako: There's a lot of Eurotrash out there scarfin' up the shrimps. I'll tell you what, you call off the auction, now, and I will write you a check for ten millions.

* Writes a check and tries to give to Ernie.*

Ernie: Even though it is very generous, I have to decline, but I do appreciate your thoughtful concern, enjoy the party.

* As Lars is talking to one of the string haired women, I answer the door and see...*

Me: Oh April, what a surprise, dropping by for no reason, I suppose.

April: Does a wife need a reason?

Me: Do you mean, ex-wife?

April: Not quite yet.

* Soon I start talking to a person from the mid-east, as I talk to him in Arabic, as Lars takes trash out, he see's a box, when he brushed the snow off, he see's that it is box we had just sent to Cuba, as he see's a red print in Spanish written on it, as he's a hole in it, while he screams.*

Lars: Hey, hey! We GOT a problem!

*But Lars receive no attention, as the auction has started. Richard came to the stand, and began his speech.*

Richard: *clears his throat* Welcome everyone to the auction. I hope you guys are enjoying the party. Because as soon as you're all done, we'll try to see who'll bid the most on this historical, LaRue's house!

*Everyone applause at Richard's speech.*

Richard: Alright, then. I'll leave Ernie to continue the speech. *Richard walks away, as Ernie came by where Richard was and starts his speech. When Richard got down, he saw Lars running to him.* What's the matter, Lars?

Lars: Richard, we got a BIG problem! *shows Richard the box.*

Richard: *his eyes pop out like a cartoon at the sight.* Oh no! we got to get the others! *he and Lars ran to get us, as they saw us there, and showed us the box. Then, we try to get Ernie's attention.*

Ernie: ...And what was going to happen next...*he looks down and saw the mouse there. He has a look of fear, as we had look on our face that says, 'Oh Shit!'. Ernie continues his speech, BEFORE he tries to kill the mouse. Then, after his speech was over, he walked to a man standing to bid.* No matter what happens, keep going! *Ernie came and regroups with us.*

Lars: *whispers* Did you see him?

Ernie: *whispers* Yes!

Lars: *whispers* We thought so.

Ernie: *Whispers* He ate the string.

Lars: *whispers* What?

Ernie: *whispers* He ate the string, pops lucky string, the son of bitch ate it, why didn't you tell us?

Lars: *whispers* We didn't know, until I found this. * Takes out the box and show it to Ernie.*

Ernie: *whispers* I told you we should have waited.

Lars: *whispers* I'm sorry. Did you see where it went?

Ernie: *whispers* No, but it could not have gone far.

* As we all start looking for the mouse.*

*As we look around, we hear the auction start with $500,000, then rose to 1.5 MILLION dollars. Then, Ernie spots the mouse on the girl's hair, as we sat next, behind OR in front of them, as we try to catch the mouse WITHOUT people seeing the mouse. The mouse then went inside the blonde hair woman's bra as Lars went to get it out. April see's Lars hand inside the woman's bra, thinking that Lars' messing with her. April then starts to smack at Lars, as we have a look that says, WHILE we did a facepalm on our heads, 'Oh my god, this is a NIGHTMARE!'. We then saw the OTHER girl put Ernie's hand inside HER bra, as he shrugs. As for Lars, he FINALLY got he mouse.*

Lars: I got it!

* Now our hearts race in fear, then Ernie did move with his hand to tell auctioneer to keep going, the mid-east bids.*

Man: Ah, the mid-east man, bid 5 million, thank you sir, I have five million dollars.

* The mouse slips into Lars sleeve, as the mouse is inside his cloths, the mouse moves, he tickles Lars, as Lars laugh, then he fight against the mouse inside, as he hits a cigarette from a woman, as the cigarette lands in the blond haired girls hair.*

*The money rose to now seven MILLION dollars, causing the two sharks' eyes to change into $ signs. Just then smoke starts coming from the blonde haired girl's hair, as we blow on it, but made it worse. Falko laughs at this, as Ernie grabs an alcohol drink, threw the olive, as the olive went into Falko's throat, as he starts to cough. Ernie puts the alcohol drink on the girls hair, but made it EVEN more worse, as the girl runs from the room.*

Ernie: *to the auctioneer* Just keep going!

*We ran to help Falko with the olive stuck in his throat. Just when it was about to close, April yells out for no reason.*

Richard and Ernie: Oh, shut up you..., *Just then, Falko spits the olive out, as it flew to April's throat.*

Falko: TEN MILLION!

Auctioneer: I have $10,000,000.

*Both Ernie and Richard laugh at April for the olive still in her throat, because the two think she deserved it.*

Auctioneer: I now have 11 million from the gentlemen of Japan.

* Then as the mouse moved next to the people, felt something, as they stood up, the money rose up to 15 million, but the people didn't see the mouse, then a man with hat calls, as he saves April.*

Man with hat: 17 million.

Auctioneer: 17 million, thank you, sir.

* Now things are going crazy, as Lars grabs a gardening hole to try to put out the fire on the girl's hair with a gardening hose, but a Black Wing Rebel, beat him to it, as the fire is put out, as Ernie grabbed the gardening hose.*

Ernie: Great idea.

*Ernie puts the gardening hose into one of the mouse holes.*

Ernie: *to Littlefoot and the gang.* When I tell you guys to turn it on full blast, WE'LL flush him!

*Chomper, Guido and Petrie ran outside to turn the water on.*

Ernie: NOW!

*The three help out to turn the knob on, as the knob broke, which made the three look at each other.*

Guido, Petrie and Chomper: Uh oh. This is not good!

*We then headed back to the living room.*

Woman: 18 million!

Auctioneer: I have 18 million over here from the lady of New York!

Falko: *to the woman* You don't have THAT kind of money.*

* As water is still running, Chomper, Guido, and Petrie came in.*

Chomper, Guido, and Petrie: Guys! We got a problem.

Us: Not now, not now.

* Water still enters inside the hole, as the mouse climbs over the a piece of wood that acts as dam, meanwhile back in the living room, Flako makes his bid.*

Falko: 20 million.

Auctioneer: I now have 20 million, can I have 21?

* As we smile as we realize we are almost there.*

*We were unaware that the piece of that is acting as a dam can't seem to keep hold of the water for any longer, then the piece fall down, as water pour in like a HUGE wave of water coming right at the mouse, as the mouse ran for his life. Then, the screen show a man in the hat.*

Man in the hat: 22 million dollars, and that's the last offer!

*The mouse climbs to a higher area as the auction was about to close again, till...*

Falko: *yells* 25 MILLION DOLLARS!

*We started to smile and got really excited, because now the brothers will get their money to restart their lives and We will be able to pay the damage done at the airport.*

Auctioneer: 25 Million dollars going once...*Chomper, Guido and Petrie show us the nod.* 25 million dollars going twice...*just then, we turned to the wall, as everyone followed along. And just as the auctioneer slams the hammer down, the wall breaks, as water sweeps everybody in the room, out the front door, AND outside in the mud, as everybody gets next to their cars.*

* Ernie gets up out of the mud.*

Ernie: Hey, don't go. This is just a demonstration that how good the LaRue really is. Now you know this house will last forever.

* The house collapsed, it's structure and foundation fails, as it is gone. April, the man with the hat, AND everybody else that came to the auction leaves. We have a look of defeat and walked around what is left of the house, even Mrs. Brisby and her family. Then, we all see a piece of string.*

Lars: *picks it up* Pop's lucky string.

Ernie: *calmly* I think we finally got him. *then, the string fell apart, as the two looked at each other, with shock.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The two brothers start to drive in their car, while we followed them with the semi. All of us have a sad look on our faces. We no longer have a plan anymore, BUT unknown to us, the mouse survived and is on the car, as we all arrived at the factory, just as it starts to rain.*

Richard: Come on guys. Let's get inside and OUT of this rain.

*We nodded at Richard's suggestion and entered.*

Kenny: THIS is unbelievable! We were SO close to get that auction CLOSE! THIS CLOSE. Until that mouse had to RUIN everything. *to Mrs. Brisby, and her family* Not you guys though. No offense.

Mrs. Brisby: None taken. *sigh* I guess this is it then.

Dan: NO base, no money, no future. NOTHING. All washed up, gone. Vanished, without a trace.

*We then arrived at the office.*

* Soon we all fell asleep in the office, the mouse entered inside earlier and heard what we said, then the mouse came up with an idea, as the mouse turned on the machines in the factory, as we all woke up.*

Ernie: What was that?

Me: Let's go find out!

*We went to the window, and saw the machines moving, but no workers.*

Ernie: Guys, look!

*We saw a cheese being put in the machine, as we walked down the stairs, and saw a ball of string, then one of the machines stopped, and Lars picks it up, including the half of us.*

Lars and the half of us: It's string!

Ernie and the other half: *took a bite out of the piece* It's Cheese!

*We then turned and saw the mouse, and realize that their was hope. We then began to transform the string factory, into a string CHEESE factory. Me and Richard went to the machine compartment, and made some adjustments to the machine, while the Rebels helped their general Guido carry the cheese to the inside of the building. Kenny and Dan grabbed some pieces of the cheese and were about to eat them, but Lars gave a glare to the two sharks, as they placed the cheese down. Then, the dinosaur group AND Mrs. Brisby and family, including the mouse, helped bring the strings for the process. After the transformation, we ran outside and called to the workers that are still on strike.*

Us: HEY!

*The workers saw us.*

Guido: Come with us inside, we have SURPRISE for you all!

*The workers entered the factory, and when they saw the factor, they were amazed and saw new younger workers here to help them out.*

* As day light came, we have been making string cheese, as Lars calls the blonde haired girl, who wanted to see his factory, because she loves string, as he shows her around, soon Ernie, has the mouse, Mrs. Brisby and her family try different cheeses.*

Ernie: *gave the mouse members the first cheese.* Here you go. Knock yourselves out.

*The mouse, Mrs. Brisby and her family try the first cheese, and didn't like it.*

Ernie: Oh, no go huh? *calls to one of the workers* Need more Curry! *Ernie gets the next cheeses.* Ok, try this one! *The mouse, Mrs. Brisby and her family try it and they love it, as they eat it up.* I shall call the flavor, Mozzarella and Herring! *he skedaddles in joy, while saying 'Yippee!', as he leaves the mouse members alone.*

Mrs. Brisby: Thanks for all your help, mister...

Charles: Charles, Mrs. Brisby!

Mrs. Brisby: Well it's nice to meet you, Charlies.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After a long hard work, we have finally made enough money, courtesy of the sale of the string cheese, and have enough money to pay for the damage done at the airport, and we say good bye to both Lars and Ernie, and headed back to base. The next day, Lorenzo came home, and sees a few brief cases, and opens them, showing that the money's total are $50,000,000.*

* But Lorenzo then see's a note, he reads, as he reads it, I came out and kicked him in the nuts.*

Lerenzo: Oww!

* I laugh, as the others came out laughing.*

Me: How does that feel, Lorenzo.

Lorenzo: That FUCKING hurts! *moans in pain*

JD: That was for trying to SUE us!

Me: Oh Lorenzo, you been kicked in the nuts.

*We continue to laugh at Lorenzo's pain, until we heard my comlink beeping. I pushed the button, and it shows the hologram image of Ignitus.*

JD: *surprised* Oh, elder Ignitus. What an unexpected surprise call from you! What's going on, sir?

Ignitus: It's nice to see you all again. Especially you two, Richard AND Judgment.

Richard: So, what's the reason for contacting us?

Ignitus: Ah yes. I have contacted you all because we have found something...interesting, regarding of the prophecy we found.

Me: What is it, Ignitus?

Ignitus: I will explain it to you when you arrive here. I have already told Obi-Wan and the others of this. It is necessary that you all come back to Warfang.

*The letters appeared out of nowhere, that reads 'To be Continued', marking the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>There is the funny chapter, what will happen next? Another chapter is coming soon.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: The Monarch of Darkness

**RolePlay! Episode 10: The discovery of the first Element Monarch.**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The screen shows me, Richard, Sorin, Charlie, LBT crew, the mouse family, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Ashoka Tano, AND Anakin Skywalker.*

Mace: It won't be long before we reach WarFang.

Anakin: And it's already been a full day since Ventress met her fate.

Obi-Wan: I don't know, Anakin. She doesn't fall so easily...

Ahsoka: Uh... Remind me why we're going to WarFang again?

Me: Because Ignitus found something interesting regrading of the prophecy we found, back on earth during New Year Eve, besides, JD how did you get the prophecy that Me and Micheal found in that cave to Warfang?

Mace: He didn't. Ignitus informed us that he and the other Guardians have found it when the clones helped rebuilt WarFang.

Me: Rebuild WarFang?

Anakin: Yeah. Ever since Malefor's defeat, they've been rebuilding Warfang from that battle.

Obi-Wan: And considering that they needed help, we decided to have the clones help rebuilt it.

Me: I think that someone forgot to tell me that.

* As our ship arrives in WarFang.*

*The Cruiser lands a few yards away from WarFang, as the ship hatch opens, and exited it.*

Me: Besides learning about the prophecy, I like to learn more about my dragon family history.

JD: Well, let's not waste time then.

*We walked down the path, and arrived at WarFang, where two Mole Guards saw us.*

Mole Guard: Oh, it's you guys again. Welcome back to Warfang. Elder Ignitus' expecting you.

Me: He called us back, and you two won't believe this.

* I then turn into my dragon form.*

Mole: *surprised* Whoa! Well, come in. Come in. We don't want to keep you all waiting.

Me: Thanks.

* I turn back into my raptor form.*

*We entered through the entrance and entered the temple, where the elder dragons are right now.*

Ignitus: *saw us* Ah, welcome back everyone. It's nice to meet you all. How was your days since we last saw you?

Me: Better, I got a son, about to be married with my soon to be wife, and I discovered this.

* I transformed into my dragon form.*

Ignitus: So, you unlocked your dragon form. Very impressive.

Me: When we were at Crystal Lake, I discovered it, I saw Micheal and Jason, first humans, then I saw they're dragon forms, then I discovered that my mom and my family were dragons in hiding in the human world.

* Then Spyro and Cynder came saw my dragon form.*

Spyro: Hey Richard. Long time, no SEE.

Cynder: You look different, Richard. Did you turn yourself into a dragon?

Me: I discovered my dragon form and powers.

Spyro: Nice to hear, Richard.

Ignitus: To things that matter, you all know why you're here for.

* I turn back to my raptor form.*

Me: You said to us, you found something interesting, regrading the prophecy.

Ignitus: Precisely my point, Richard.

Obi-Wan: With all due respect, Elder Ignitus. We were wondering if we can take a look of this prophecy.

Ignitus: Indeed, Master Kenobi. Of course, that is for only masters with more wisdom and more experience. You, Master Windu, Richard must accompany us... ALONE.

Mace: Yes, of course. If you may...

*After Ignitus, Obi-Wan, Mace, Richard leave...*

Ahsoka: *sighs, whispers to Anakin* Always leave the grownups to do the big stuff.

Anakin: *whispers back, in a scolding manner* Leave this to Jedi who know  
>better, Snips.<p>

JD: At least, we won't be able to see the grueling details of the Prophecy.

* Soon we enter inside as we saw the prophecy.*

Ignitus: Here it is!

Obi-Wan: And the other elders are here also?

Ignitus: Terrador and the other elders are busy with their affairs. Now then, I suppose we shall take another look at the Prophecy to see if there's any clues that can help us.

Mace: Very well. I am sure there will be no harm in reviewing.

Me: But what makes it so important, Ignitus?

Ignitus: Sometimes, young one, the prophecies have more hidden clues within it, NO matter how you see it.

* Soon we walk over to the prophecy.*

*The three walked closer to the Prophecy, and started to look for any clues of it. They were looking at it for a few minutes, but no results. But just as Obi-Wan about to speak, he noticed some smug on his right side. He rubs the smug off, and saw another picture of the Prophecy.*

Obi-Wan: Well, what do we have here?

*The group notices Obi-Wan looking at something and came to it. Ignitus observes it closely.*

Ignitus: I see 4 dragons... Dragons that symbolize light.

Mace: That much is clear. And that dark creature must be...

Ignitus: One of the Element Monarchs.

*Ignitus walked down where the two Jedi are, as they allowed him to read the first part of the Prophecy.*

Mace: What does it say, elder Ignitus?

Ignitus: Let me see...*he leaned closer to the Prophecy and read out loud.*

Ignitus: "For the darkness to be subdued, the Monarch must be released and, with him, will come the 4 Dragons of Light."

Obi-Wan: *ponders aloud* Curious...

Me: Where do we find the Monarch?

*Ignitus leaned forward and read aloud.*

Ignitus: 'The Monarch of Darkness' temple can be found by the land that's inhabited by the things that involves the Darkness within.

Mace: Well, it can't have anything to do with the Sith.

Obi-Wan: That would be too obvious. Not even Dooku knew of this Prophecy to begin with.

Ignitus: Perhaps it is not the Sith that the Prophecy mentions, but a place. The question to this riddle is 'WHAT land HAS the darkness inhabited?'

Me: You know what, I think I might have met with this Monarch of Darkness.

Ignitus: We are aware of that, Richard. But that still doesn't answer where the Monarch's location is.

Obi-Wan: Perhaps Korriban. Vjun. Dathomir. Dxun. Felucia. Or Drumand Kaas.

Mace: They are planets strong with the dark side of the Force.

Me: Just because they are strong to the dark side of the force, does not mean, they are evil, the shadow monarch told me, while we were getting Scar out of my body, he said, that he doesn't use his powers for evil, but only for good and justice.

Ignitus: You may have a point, Richard. BUT that's NOT what I meant. The planets that Obi-Wan have told us, is where there planets are strong with the dark side. You and the others MUST find the monarch's location on one of these planets. The fate of the world's in your hands.

Me: But what about my Greek ancestor god named Magnus, the green raptor, and this other monster dragon named Neos, why did the monarch's helped them defeat the powerful evil before in Greece, thousands of years ago.

Ignitus: I'm afraid that I do not have answer for that Richard. Maybe the monarch will inform you more. That is all I can do for you, my friends.

Me: Okay thank you for your time, Ignitus. We'll be going, see you later.

Ignitus: May the force be with you all.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We started our search for the possible locations of the Monarch on the planets, but didn't find it on each of them. All but one planet left...Felucia. The screen then shows us walking down the jungle.*

Anakin: Watch it, everyone. This planet is a jungle.

Me: Don't worry Anakin, the Japanese never feared jungle warfare during World War II, against the Allied Powers, and I have learned a lot from the Japanese when I was a CIA trainee.

Ashoka: AND this is occupied by the Commerce Guild... who are Separatists.

Richard: *smiles nervously* Now that's a different story.

*As we walked down the Jungle, Kenny and Dan smelled something from a distance.*

Me: What's the matter, you two?

Kenny: We can't be sure but...*sniffs the air* Somethings spying on us.

Dan: Yeah.

*Ashoka sensed something close by, and turned to a tree and saw a pair of eyes looking at them.*

Ahsoka: *takes out her lightsabers* Better step back.

Anakin: *follows suit* Don't leave me out of the action, Snips.

*Just then, the creature flew out of the tree, revealing itself. The small creature is a small fiend, with a spiky helmet, has a instrumental fork and a small circle staff, the creature has a ring on it's back and red eyes. We positioned ourselves in case it attacks. But the creature didn't attack, just floated there, staring at us.*

?: Please excuse my sudden appearance, BUT are you the ones that my king had mentioned earlier?

JD: *unsure* Um...yeah.

Dark Resonator: Oh, thank goodness. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dark Resonator, Caius' scout. I was just seeing you all pass by, and I wanted to introduce myself, BUT I didn't bear the heart to speak up.

Me: I know your king, I met him, when Scar was controlling body, and he helped me get it back under my control.

Resonator: *rubs his head* Yes, of course. He did mention me that a while ago. *chuckles sheepishly and smiles nervously* Well, then, let's not dilly dally! I'll escort you to the temple!

Me: Thank you. * I turn to JD, Littlefoot and the gang, Mrs. Brisby and her family, and Kenny and Dan, Guido and Gliscor.* I am making a bet that Ludwin is going to try to stop us from reaching the temple and also try to stop us to make sure that we don't stop the powerful evil and send them back from where it came from and lock them away, for thousands of more years to comes.

Gliscor: You're on!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group follows Resonator down the path.*

Resonator: *excited* Oh, I'm so glad I found you all to escort you to my king.

Me: Is this your first time, or you have been doing that, just your first time of escorting us?

Resonator: Well, not really. You'll see what I mean when we arrive to the temple.

Me: Fine with me.

*The group walks down the path, and saw the temple not far away.*

Resonator: There it is!

Us: Wow!

Kenny: Nice place.

Dan: Yeah, you have any restaurants around here? We're STARVIN'.

*I place a palm on my face, exasperated.*

Ahsoka: So, Reso - You wouldn't mind me calling you that, right? - how have you managed to escape Separatist detection?

Resonator: Well, that's an interesting story. See, not while ago, I was sent to spy from the Separatists to understand their knowledge. And just so I can be sure to avoid detection, I just simply tap my fork instrument, causing myself to be like a ghost and avoid detection.

Me: Maybe that is why we pass them easily without getting detected by the Separatists group called the Commerce Guild, by the name of that group, I like describe them as the Viet Cong, who fought against American forces during the Vietnam War.

Anakin: That's what they are, they just like the Viet Cong, but are more invented and kills Republican forces.

Guido: Kinda like what the Viet Cong did in the Vietnam War, against American military forces.

Resonator: Well, I'm sorry to hear that. BUT I can assure you that as long as you're with me, we'll be fine.

Me: We really need to get inside before we do get spotted, we are out in the open, like sitting ducks.

*The group arrives at the entrance of the temple.*

Resonator: Alright, just give me a minute. *Resonator raises his fork and then hits it with his staff, as it made a sonic sound. The two sharks had to cover their sensitive hearing. Just then, the gate started to open.*

Resonator: Well come on in.

*We smiled and entered the temple.*

Resonator: Before we go on, may I ask Richard something? * To Richard* Did you unlock your dragon form, right?

Me: Yes.

* I show my dragon form.*

Resonator: Splendid to see, my friend. It's just as my king had predicted!

* I turn back into my raptor form.*

Me: *confused* What do you mean?

Resonator: You'll see.

*Resonator then enters the temple, with us following him. We walked straight forward, around us. As we looked, we were stared by other creatures, from fiends to zombies, to warriors with darkness, and other creatures that dwelled in darkness.*

Me: Do they do this usually?

Resonator: Oh yes. We haven't had any travelers coming here for a WHILE.

Rex: GREAT... It's gonna be one of THOSE places.

*Resonator then stopped for a moment. We looked forward and saw two spellcasters(wizards) standing guard. We can see that they're masters of Magicians, for they held some staffs with a orb on the center of it and with a Tri-Force look-alike. Resonator then flew up to the spellcasters.*

Resonator: My lord, we have visitors.

*We then saw something move in the middle of the wizard guards, as they moved a few feet away. We awed as the object turned out to be a throne that Kings used when they rule the kingdom. And sitting on it, is the Element Monarch of darkness.*

Caius: Welcome travelers to my temple. I was expecting your arrival. *stood up* Allow me to introduce myself. I am Caius, the Shadow Monarch. The king of darkness, master of Dark Arts, Black Magic, AND the controller of the DARK SIDE.

Me: Hello King Caius, nice to see you again, last time I saw you, you were in my mind helping get rid of, you know who.

Caius: *chuckles* But of course I do. *motions his hands and the two spellcasters bowed in respect and walked in another direction.* I see you all came here in search of me, am I correct?

Me: That we have, your highness, we need your help, Ludwin and Slade, first brought back Scar from the dead and is with them, and they have unleashed a powerful evil, that has been sealed away for thousands of years, by you, the other monarchies, Neos and Magnus the green raptor, in Greece, thousands of years ago.

Caius: I am aware of that, boy. If you MUST know about Neos, he isn't REALLY a dragon...but a humanoid warrior hero, sent from outer space to destroy the very evil that lives around us.

Richard: So, Neo's is just a humanoid warrior?

Caius: Yes. He used his illusions to trick the monsters. Unfortunately, it didn't work for them. And now, I want to see your dragon form, Richard. Just to see how it is.

Me: As you wish, your Majesty.

* I transform into my dragon form.*

*Caius makes his way to the dragon formed creature, and inspects it. The dragon's height is almost the same size as himself, considering that the King of Darkness is 20 ft tall, and Richard's 18 feet tall.*

Caius: Interesting...*he walks a few feet away then stopped* But let's see if you can handle this! *Caius used the force and pushed Richard a few away. Richard lands on the ground hard, as Caius lowers his hand* Too slow! *Caius did a super jump and lands in front of Richard.* Strike me!

*Richard stood up and charges at Caius, but Caius simply blocks the attacks, and grabs Richard's dragon fist with the palm of his claw hand, as well as the second punch attack. Then, Caius headbutted Richard, as he fell to the ground.*

Me: What was that for!

Caius: I want to see if you're skills and your knowledge of the attacks were active, but it wasn't active. Therefore, you are NOT ready to fight the monsters, not without proper training. *shows Richard his hidden lightsaber on the handle.*

Me: So what do you except we do about it?

*Caius didn't respond as he grabbed his lightsaber and activates it. Then, Caius did Sidious' force scream, and corkscrews at Richard.*

* Just when Caius was about to attack me, I jumped out of the way.*

*The moment Caius stops, Richard felt himself stopped on mid-air, and saw Caius standing there, using the force...WITHOUT using his hands. Caius then starts to fall down hard as he landed on his feet, while still standing. Caius then turns around and walked to Richard.*

Caius: You're skills as a CIA agent CANNOT help you win this fight, Richard. You are reckless, unthinkable, AND always jump into action! I have seen your progress, AND I am VERY disappointed! You always have everyone come with you on missions, which was Ludwin's plan ALL ALONG. He wanted you to get everyone together in one SPOT, so that he'll be VICTORIOUS, AND get the better chance of turning you into a MONSTER!

Me: I am a General, I have get every person that can fight to come to the battlefield, and before I found out my friends secret I used to work alone, I fought against Scar during his rule in the Pride Lands, and I also used to team up with James Bond, and we were always victorious at the end.

*Caius then was shocked on what he heard. He had forgotten about that revelations. He was concern about Richard's abilities, he had forgotten about the event's that happened before.*

Caius: *calm* Forgive me for my expressions. I have forgotten how the events that happened. And forgive me for not telling you on testing your skills in combat.

Me: Already forgiven, but I want to know how you help my ancestor Magnus, the green raptor.

Caius: *sigh* The only reason why we helped the Raptor...is because he was NO match against them! Not even my brothers and I can defeat them! Their powers were WAY to strong for us. The Raptor god sacrificed himself, ALONG with the four dragons. Although the evil was sealed a long time ago, the four dragons, AND the Raptor God died from that battle! Never to be seen again.

Me: Never thought of that happening, do you think I will be stronger then the powerful evil, and is they're a way they can be destroyed, where they will not harm the world again, and no one will bring them back?

Caius: I am afraid I do not have an answer for that, my friend. Now, that we have that out of the way, I have toke the liberty of having a feast ready.

Me: As you say, your highness.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived at the kitchen, where we see various droids making the food. We were stunned on how much droids were helping.*

Resonator: Hey, Bistro! We got some company!

*We all looked at each other for a moment and saw a figure walk out of the room. We see that the chef's wardrobe is brownished color with some lines customed, and wears a hat as well. We also see his apearrance of him having elf-like ears, blue skinned, pointy nose as well, but is a fiend. We see that he holds a Katina-like weapon on his right side hand, to us he's holding it left, and we see his other hand not there, but a hook.*

Resonator: This is the Bistro Butcher, the King's MOST talented AND best chef ever to serve us for thousands of years.

Me and JD: Damn!

Me: Thousands of years? Damn.

Resonator: Yeah. Ironic, isn't it?

*We nodded at Resonator's remark.*

Resonator: So, who's ready for some brunch?

Both Sharks: WE are!

JD: *to Richard* Sharks' overeating habits, are kicking in again for them.

Me: We remind me, when we get back to the base, we need to have the sharks work on their habit.

JD: Agreed.

Bistro: Well then, in that case, let me make you all some food.

*We sat in a huge table where we can see the fiend Butcher ready himself.*

Resonator: You see, Bistro here makes the best food AND does it like a snap. Observe on his skills.

*Bistro readies himself as the food items are placed and starts using his skills. We were stunned and amazed as we saw Bistro cut and chop the meat faster than the speed of light, make the food, place the drinks, and just like magic, all the food's prepared for eating.*

Me: Damn, that was fast. You were not kidding.

*Dark Resonator fly's to the food and grabs each of them and takes them to us. Kenny and Dan's mouths water at the placing of the food, especially their favorites...Sushi.*

Resonator: Bon Appetite everyone.

*All of us then started to eat the food that Bistro made, and when I took a first bite, I made a anime face that resembles that the food's delicious.*

JD: Oh my GOD! This food's delightful!

* I start eating like when I was at Japan learning the Japanese the ways, but I have more manner now, than I did back then, during that time, as everybody is enjoying their time eating food and having a good time.*

*Richard then sees the two sharks eat the sushi's like there's no tomorrow.*

Both Sharks: Ah, Sushi! *licked their chops.*

Me: Can you just calm down with your eating, please, if you went to Japan with me, the Japanese wouldn't like it. You have to calm and relaxed and enjoy your food and instead of rushing to finish, other then that you are not enjoying it.

Kenny: What? We can't help it. We're sharks, we're DESIGN to eat!

Me: But at least try to relax and enjoy what your eating please, because, if you are going to travel with me and the others, you have to control eating habits, I'm sorry if I'm rude to you, but that's point, try to eat slowly and enjoy your food, understand?

Dan: Alright, alright. We'll try, SHEESH. BUT, you still can't change our force of habit when we hear a seal, OR smell it.

Me: I'm just saying, just please try, some country's and plants don't like that kind of habit, and they will not accept it, that is all I want, I don't want you guys get killed for nothing, because of the habit, so just please try, to work on it.

Kenny: Alright, we get it already. SHEESH.

Me: Don't mess with me, Kenny. I can be more dangerous then what you think, remember what when JD saved me from Jinzo, trying to turn me to the dark side?

Kenny: Yeah, we know. You go in a dark side mood, and not be yourself. I'm sorry, ok?

Me: You are forgiven.

*Kenny smiles, and grabs a Turkey leg and eats it.*

Kenny: MMM...Turkey.

* I then start to have a vision, about the future, I see myself flying an American tomcat bomber plane, flying around in some country until, I see an Iranian flag, then I see a missile coming at me, I eject and land in Iran, on foot and hiding from the Iranian special forces, then I see myself on a Iranian fishing boat, I had just escaped from Iran, and now in the Gulf of Aden, as the fishing boat is being hijacked by Somali pirates, as the pirates identify me and take me with to Somalia, and being held hostage by the Al-Qidea militia, as they show they're anti-American ways, as they torture me, then days later, JD and others rescue me from the Al-Qidea, as we head back to the base, then after arriving back in the base, then everybody came to me, then a clone came to me.*

*A Clone trooper came by and salutes Richard.*

Clone: Welcome, back General Richard. How was your mission at the enemy lines?

Me: There not much hostiles in one country, but a lot of hostiles in another country, thank goodness for JD and the others.

* I just stand there, not feeling any good what so ever, as the clone gets really concerned about this, as he talk over to me.*

Clone: And what did you see, sir?

Me: You know the American Tomcat's the Unites States Air Force and Navy uses, right?

Clone: Yeah? What about it?

Me: I was flying one of those Tomcat's as I flying in unknown soil, then I see an Iranian flag, as I see a missile come right at me, I eject out of it, the tomcat blows up, as I landed in Iran as I hide from the Iranian Special forces, I make run for it, after a few days, I make it out of Iran to where I am on a Iranian fishing boat, as Somali pirates siege the boat and identity me and take me with them to Somalia, as I then become a hostage to the Al-Qidea millita's, as they preach they're anti-American slogans.

Clone: That's terrible to hear, sir.

Richard: It gets worse. After that, they started to torture me, and do horrible things to me, but thanks to JD and the others, they rescued me from them, now I am back home, here at the base.

*Just then, the group heard something rumbling and looked outside to see Lambent Stalks appear from the ground, and a horde of them appeared, as armies and armies of them appeared from everywhere.*

Clone: Oh, my god! LAMBENT army!

Me: Return fire!

*Richard and the clones shoot at the endless horde of Lambents.*

* Soon the clones die, as I make a run for it, but then I see Lambents surround me, as they a launch a sac at me as I scream, but then I wake to see I am awake and wet with water on me.*

JD: Are you okay, Richard? First you were staring into space, then you close your eyes and fell over, then we heard you scream, we then threw water at you.

Me: I knew it, that vision I had, must of gave me a nightmare.

Resonator: What sorta vision, Richard?

Me: I'll tell you all. It is the near future.

*We looked at Richard, as he tells his vision.*

Richard: I see myself flying an American tomcat bomber plane, flying around in some country until, I see an Iranian flag, then I see a missile coming at me, I eject and land in Iran, on foot and hiding from the Iranian special forces, then I see myself on a Iranian fishing boat, I had just escaped from Iran, and now in the Gulf of Aden, as the fishing boat is being hijacked by Somali pirates, as the pirates identify me and take me with to Somalia, and being held hostage by the Al-Qidea militia, as they show they're anti-American ways, as they torture me, then days later you came to rescue me from the Al-Qidea, as we head back to base, then after we arrive everybody came to see me. Then, a clone came and asked me about my mission and told everyone about it. Then, a huge army of Lambents appeared out of nowhere and killed me and the clones.

Me: But the first part I told you, was a vision, but the dinning room, clones and the Lambents parts was a nightmare.

Mrs. Brisby: That is awful to hear.

Richard: Yeah, it was.

*Resonator fly's towards Richard.*

Resonator: Do not worry, Richard. Your in good hands with my lord.

Me: Maybe here, but back on Earth behind enemy lines, I won't.

Caius: I believe I can help you with that. *stood up* Follow me to the training room. I have someone to show you.

Me: Who?

Resonator: You'll see.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrive at the training arena, and saw two soldiers sparring.*

JD: So this is how you train your students, eh? Nice...

Caius: Yes. All of my troops must prepare themselves for battle in case someone managed to find this temple.

*Kenny saw two warriors fight off. He can describe that the man has a cutlass, looks kinda like a pirate, has a bandana to cover his mouth, some goggles to cover his eyes. The second one is different. He sees that it's skin's black as night, has red eyes, white hair, his armor chest plate has two ruby's that act out as eyes, and holds a sword. Kenny awed at the two skills.*

Caius: I see your impressed by my two warriors, Kenny. Those two are my best warriors that ever stood by my side. The one wielding the Cutlass, his name's Armageddon Knight, a warrior who can cause some destruction, and gets the job done. And the one sparring with him, is Dark Grepher, a warrior corrupted in darkness, but uses it for good. He can make armor, repair stuff and is a skilled elite swordsman.

Us: *in awe* SWEET...

*We followed Caius to the center of the arena, where the two warriors saw their king walk to them, and they kneeled in respect.*

Armageddon and Grepher: Your Majesty!

Caius: At ease, my loyal soldiers. I have some people to introduce you all.

Armageddon: Yes, sire...

Grepher: Any more Jedi?

Caius: Just these young people here to see your sparring.

Grepher: Ah, yes. Of course, my lord. Has the Dark World King reply our message?

Caius: I am unsure, my General. King Brron hadn't sent me a message yet. I just hope Survivor brought the message to him.

Grepher: One can hope, my king.

*We looked at Caius, confused on what he's saying.*

Littlefoot: Who's the Dark World King?

Caius: *realized* Oh, yes. I forgotten to mention this. *turned to us.* You see, Bronn is the ruler of his world known as the Dark World. He's the mad king that helped me and my troops one before. I have just sent my messenger, D.D. Survivor to deliver a message to him. Here is how Bronn looks like.

*Caius made an image appear and it shows Brron. The image shows a fiend creature sitting on a throne, with chains strapped on his arms. His skin color's grey, has a King's cape on him, and has a jaw bone that kinda stays down an inch. We then hear the image do an insane laugh.*

Kenny: Sounds like he needs to be in a straitjacket.

Caius: Yes. Although he is named Mad King, he is a powerful ruler commanding his forces, which proved him to be dangerous, but a good friend once you get to know him.

Me: I hope so. Anyway you were going to...

Caius: Oh yes, thanks for reminding me.

Me: Anytime, your Majesty.

Caius: *to his men* You two, I have a mission for you both. I want you, and Resonator to join JD and the others, and protect them at all COSTS. I will see your progress you two. I expect great things.

Armageddon and Grepher: Yes sir!

Caius: Gentleman, I want you two, to meet Richard, he is a General, and also a friend of JD, he was transformed into a raptor, by Slade, Ludwin and Scar, now he has unlocked his dragon from, but however, his dragon powers have not, I want you two, to help him out.

Both soldiers: *bows in respect* We will, your highness.

*Just then, the group heard a noise coming from the entrance, and saw a small creature flying to us.*

Snipe Hunter: Your majesty! A dragon and a horde of infected machines have found the temple and are making their way to attack us!

Caius: Take your men, and hold off the robot squadron, while I get everyone else ready.

Snipe: *bows* Yes, sir! *fly's off to defend the place.*

Me: Oh no, it's Ludwin and his Necromorphs, they followed us here.

JD: Uh, Richard. The soldier said INFECTED MACHINES, NOT walking corpses.

Me: It's the Commerce Guild, they must have found the temple, and Ludwin came to follow us and ran into them, now they're going to attack, I like I heard that they going to be just like Viet Cong, from Vietnam.

JD: Well, let's not stay here! Let's get those droids!

Me: I got this weapon.

* Pull out a MAT-49 machine gun.*

JD: It's a MAT-49, where did you get it?

Me: One of my Granduncles stole this weapon from a member of the Viet Cong, he ran out of ammo for his M-16 and picked up this weapon, and this weapon was what the Viet Cong used on American soldiers, after the French left.

*More explosions were made outside.*

Guido: Umm, sorry to interrupt your amazement's, but we got a fight to join!

Me: All right, everyone let's move!

* One we got outside, we really saw war, as I then go into war past, as it takes over me, as I start shooting my MAT-49 machine gun, as the droids were shot down, as everybody is surprised as I do some lone wolf attacks against the enemy, as I feel like a member of the Viet Cong myself.*

Aparoid Droid Commander: Release the Aparoid Suicide bombers!

*The Aparoids then activated the machines, as huge robots turned on and positioned themselves, as timers start counting down. Then, they ran to the temple.*

* As the 007 theme song came on the background, then I saw the Aparoids, I launched a few grenades at them, causing a few to explode.*

*As we shot the horde of Droids, while the Jedi used their lightsabers, the numbers of the droids decrease from each kills.*

* Then I see a ship as it opened up and saw Ludwin come out of it.*

*We saw a ship dropped down, and the hatch opens, revealing the dragon Ludwin coming out.*

Clone: It's him!

*Ludwin simply raises his claws up to the sky. Just then, a huge shadow starts to flow around the battlefield, as everyone looked up and saw a spiral object flying down in the center of the race, and opens up, revealing a huge purple butterfly. We were stunned to see a huge insect-like robot flying above us.*

Ludwin: DESTROY THEM!

*The Aparoid then turned into a Spiral and shot out a beam at it's edge, at the temple. Some of the clones were injured when the debris fell down.*

* I run back inside to warn Caius, when I came back inside I saw Caius, sitting in his throne waiting for something to happen.*

Me: Your Majesty, Ludwin is coming in.

Caius: In that case...*takes out his red Sith lightsaber* I'm join the battlefield.

* Just then Ludwin came and saw Me and Caius.*

Ludwin: HHHEEERREEESSS LUDWIN!

Me: You are not going to harm the king.

Caius: Richard. Let me handle Ludwin. I may not be able to defeat the monsters he now controls, BUT I can still take him down! *did a warrior Salute with his lightsaber.*

Ludwin: Then in that case. * Ludwin then charges at Caius.*

*The Shadow Monarch extends his hand and a void of darkness was conjured, and hits Ludwin. Ludwin flew a few feet, and hits hard on the floor.*

Me: Damn. * I join Caius to fight Ludwin.*

Caius: No! I will fight him.

Me: I will help you whether you like it or not. * Transform into my dragon form.* Hey Ludwin, I like to see you try to fight not only just the King, but also me as well.

Ludwin roars, and a doublegangger of Ludwin appears, and the two charge at Richard and Caius.*

* Caius is fighting against doublegangger of Ludwin, as I am fighting against Ludwin in my dragon form, then I start to use my dragon instincts, as they toke over my fight against Ludwin.*

*Ludwin notices the dragon instincts of Richard taking him over. He uses that to his advantage*

Ludwin: *taunts* Do you think that you can defeat me, boy! With your dragon form! It's no wonder why your mother doesn't want you to find out. WHAT a pitiful person SHE IS.

Me: Don't...ever...call...my...mom...PITIFUL!

* As I say this, then used a some form dark side force power, as I glowed blue, as the powerful force hit Ludwin, as he flew back and made a hole in the wall, at about 30 miles an hour, when Ludwin stood back up, he did not expect that to happen.*

Ludwin: *chuckles* Not bad. But not good enough! *he runs and charges at Richard, and grabs him by the waists, like a football player grabbing the ball, as the two hit the walls, making holes. Richard was the one taking the most damage. At the last wall, Richard flew a few feet, injured from the attack.* Like I said, boy. You and your family are PITIFUL, WORTHLESS, and USELESS REPTILES, who can't even keep off their eyes from the PATHETIC friends.

* That really made me snap, I got really pissed off, as I really showed no mercy, as I attacked Ludwin, without even thinking, as Ludwin was now the one taking damage, but his injuries are more serve and serious than my own injuries.*

*Just as Richard was about to strike, Armityle appeared out of nowhere, and slashed at Richard, causing him to roar in SO MUCH pain from the attack. The slithering monster came to his master, and heals his wounds. Then, he vanishes, as Ludwin chuckles darkly*

Ludwin: I told you, reptile SCUM! You cannot defeat me, not even your dark side powers can destroy me, OR my monsters. You are PATHETHIC, AND WEAK!

Cauis: Maybe he won't, but I can!

* As the doublegagger is now dead, Cauis attacked Ludwin.*

*Ludwin, anticipated this, takes out a sword and collides with Caius' lightsaber.*

Ludwin: Do you really think you can defeat the REAL me! You know the consequences fighting me!

Caius: That was then! *lowers his and Ludwin's weapon* This is NOW! *hits Ludwin's chest with his knee, and pushes Ludwin a few feet away.*

*Ludwin stumbles backwards, and saw Richard, still on the floor, and made a evil grin. Ludwin grabs Richard and uses him as a shield.*

Ludwin: Let's see if you can beat me now! *chuckles darkly, while holding Richard's weak body.*

* I then use my weapon and shot Ludwin, as he yells in pain, drops me, as Cauis now saw his chance to take down, Ludwin.*

*Caius then positioned his lightsaber, as it turned into a sword, and made a circle with his arms, then made a warrior salute, as the sword brightens, and he slashes at Ludwin. Ludwin roars in pain, as electricity was coursing in him, and small explosives were made around his body, as he kneels down, from the last explosion.*

Ludwin: *stood up, while growling, but still in pain* You may have won this battle, but it isn't! Don't THINK you won yet! I'll be back! *he then vanishes without a trace. Then, the two ran outside, and saw all the droids and the Aparoid insect-like robot, destroyed. And then, they saw us cheer from our victory.*

* But the cheering did not last long, when they saw me go down to the ground, turning back to my raptor form.*

Me: Oh shit! Oh Damn it. They got me.

* As I start to black out.*

*We saw Richard going to unconsciousness, and ran to him. We carried his unconscious body to the republic ship.*

JD: *to Caius* Don't worry, your majesty. Richard's going to be alright.

* Soon I woke about a couple of hours later, as I groan in pain.*

Me: What happened?

*Richard looked around and saw that he's back in the medical wing.*

Spyro: Hey there, sleeping beauty.

*Richard turned and saw Spyro and Cynder laying down a few feet away from Richard.*

Me: What are you two doing here?

Cynder: Well, after JD and the others came back, we came to see how it go.

Spyro: And we heard what happened to you. So, we waited here for you to wake up.

Me: That's nice to wake up to hear you two, after my fight with Ludwin in his dragon form.

Spyro: *chuckles* Well, at least you're alright. That's what matters?

Resonator: Oh, your awake!

*The three saw Dark Resonator enter the wing.*

Me: Yeah, I'm awake.

Resonator: Oh, that's good news.

Richard: And what are you doing here, dude?

Resonator: Well, after the battle, JD and Caius were having a conversation about something, and them my king told me to accompany you and the others to this base. I MUST say, this base is HUGE.

Me: My friend has planted a lot money into this base, we respond to problem there is in the world, and also some natural disasters.

Resonator: *awed* I can see that. Anyway, I decided that if I'm going to be here, I might as well make myself comfortable. I am now going to live here.

Me: Be our guest.

Resonator: Thank you.

* Then I see Charlie and Juliet walk in, and they were worried about me.*

Juliet: *ran and hugged Richard, crying* Honey. You're ok!

*Charlie nuzzles his dad's chest.*

Me: I'm okay, baby. Come here, Charlie.

*Charlie first hugged father, then ran to his mother. Then, Sorin came in, along with Screech, Thud and Red Claw.*

The four: Hey Richard.

Me: Good to see you, guys.

* Just then Chomper came running in.*

Chomper: Oh Richard, your wake, we got three dinosaurs just came into base, they have just arrived from the Great Valley.

Me: Who?

Chomper: You'll see, come see.

Me: Alright.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The two arrived at the entrance and saw me talking to the three familiar dinosaurs. Then, we looked and saw Richard and Chomper coming.*

Me: Is that Hyp, Nod and Mutt?

Chomper: Yep.

*Richard then makes his way to us.*

Me: JD, how did three get in?

JD: I let them in. They have clearances.

Hyp: That means I'm the BEST.

* Just then Littlefoot and the gang came in and saw Hyp, Nod and Mutt.*

Littlefoot: Hyp? Nod? Mut? What are you three doing here?

Hyp: We found cave which lead us to this place.

Nod: Yeah, this place.

Mutt: When we heard you guys were here, we came to see if you were here, and here you are.

*Both Spyro and Cynder walked besides Richard.*

Spyro: *to Richard* You know those three *referring to Hyp, Mutt and Nod* dinosaurs, dude?

Me: I never met them personally, but I seen them in a movie called the Land Before Time III: The time of the Great Giving.

Spyro: Oh. So, you know them by the movie, huh?

Me: There are people that I met real and fiction, before I met you guys, and I also seen other characters by watching movies and t.v. shows, that's how I know them so good.

Cynder: Alright then. If you know SO much about everyone, tell me and Spyro's personalities, skills, AND elements we use.

Me: Spyro is energetic and curious, with little regard of his own safety, he is also a courageous hero, despite his small size, and he is also known for his cooky attitude and can be stubborn at certain times, he also control Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth, his skills are flying, sit fire balls, and breathe ice. You were stolen, and been given too Malefor, have been turned evil by him, born the same year as Spyro, when Spyro defeated you, you lose the evil power and became allies with him and Sparx, and from what I read, you admitted to Spyro that you love him, and you became Spyro's love interest, I know it all.

Cynder: *blushes in embarrassment* Wow. You really DO know a lot, Richard.

Richard: Oh, and you also control the elements of Poison, Wind, Fear and Shadow.

Sparx: Oh, so now you're a smart guy! Alright then, WHAT do you know about me?

Me: You protect Spyro from any damage, help collect gems, and give useful information to Spyro.

Sparx: AND...

Richard: And you make some insults and smart remarks.

Sparx: *leans to Spyro* Ok, he's good.

Me: CIA remember.

Sparx: Yeah, yeah yeah. What else is new?

*Richard and the others laugh, as Richard looked at the screen and lowers the drape, as it has the words 'The End', marking the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be based off a youtube video, that Me and my friend JD saw, so stay tuned, and wait for the next chapter.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Mr Bucket

**RolePlay! Episode 11: The night of the living Mr. Bucket**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The scene changes showing me looking at my laptop, watching Youtube videos.*

Me: What are you doing?

JD: Just watching some Youtube videos, dude.

Richard: Mind if I join you, dude?

JD: Sure!

*Me and JD watched a first Youtube video, where there was a clip of funny moments. As we watched what people failed, or was funny, we laughed real loud.*

Me: *laughs* Oh my god! That was HILARIOUS! *laughs*

JD: Oh dude. I have a video to show you. *typing* You remember Mr. Bucket, right?

Me: Yeah. That commercial was on, like, ALL the time.

*Before I played the video, the LBT crew, Mrs. Brisby and her family, Gliscor and the two sharks came in, even Resonator.*

The group: Hey you two!

Me and JD: Hey guys.

Petrie: What you doing?

JD: We're about to watch a Mr. Bucket commercial.

Mrs. Brisby: Who is Mr. Bucket?

JD: An old toy that's about this toy where you...why don't I show you guys the video to get the idea?

* JD shows the video.*

*We then hear the video start, as we see three children looking out a window, and laughing.*

Girl: Look, it's Mr. Bucket.

*Then, we saw a cartoon yellow bucket, with red and white striped arms and gloves for hands appeared and land on the ground, while saying...*

Mr. Bucket: That's right! I'm Mr. Bucket. *he then goes to a singing tone, as he then transformed into a real life toy*

Mr. Bucket: I'm Mr. Bucket. Put your balls on my top, I'm Mr. Bucket. Out of my mouth, they'll pop. I'm Mr. Bucket...

Children: WHEE!

Mr. Bucket: Round and round with Mr. Bucket.

Mr. Bucket and Children: Bucket of fun!

*Then we hear a narrator speak.*

Narrator: The game is Mr. Bucket. The first to get their three colored balls in Mr. Bucket wins. But look *a child covers his eyes* out! Cuz the balls will pop out of his mouth!

*At the moment the Narrator mentions 'Cuz the balls will pop out of his mouth', we gave a shocking look, that is similar to Board Jame's facial reaction on hearing that.*

Mr. Bucket: I'm Mr. Bucket. Put your balls on my top, I'm Mr. Bucket. Out of my mouth, they'll pop. I'm Mr. Bucket...

Children: WHEE!

Girl: *spoken, while grabbing Mr. Bucket* I win. *laugh* I win.

Mr. Bucket: Round and round with Mr. Bucket.

Mr. Bucket and Children: Bucket of fun!

Narrator: Mr. Bucket. Built from Built and Brandy.

Mr. Bucket and Children: Bucket of fun!

*After the video ends, we were shocked on what we heard from the video.*

Me: Did that sound right to you, JD?

JD: *shocked and still in Board Jame's expression* I don't know anymore dude.

Kenny: *queasy* I think I'm gonna barf. *covers his mouth and ran outside, as we hear Kenny upchuck from a distance.*

* I start laughing at Kenny throwing up.*

Kenny: *off screen* It's NOT FUNNY!

Me: Sorry. * I chuckle.*

Dan: Man, that is SO WRONG. How can they sell THAT to kids!

JD: Well, it's our dirty little twisted minds that made the people in the company make these things.

Cera: In the commercial, he said, 'Balls pop out of his mouth.' What does that even mean?

JD: Well, what I think it means that when you put the balls on the bucket's top, he pops balls out of his mouth.

Me: Well, whatever it's still sick. You actually have that game, do you?

JD: I do. I have Mr. Bucket.

*Few seconds later, JD came back with a box that has the picture of Mr. Bucket, and took out the toy from the box.*

JD: Here it is! Just an innocent toy for kids.

Me: Can we see it?

*I gave the group Mr. Bucket as they examined it. He has the same arms and glove hands seen in the commercial. He has a clown-like nose, a O-shaped mouth, AND his arms are held above his bucket head.*

Guido: So, that's Mr. Bucket?

Thud: Look at the big red nose, looks like a drunk, a child muster or something.

Me and Screech: Yeah.

JD: *placed a Triple A battery in the battery compartment* Alright, you just put some batteries in. You turn it *pushes a button on the edge of the handle, and activated it* on and watch it go! *the toy then mechanically moves, like it shows in the commercial.* THAT'S Mr. Bucket.

Me: It looks like its doing the moon walk.

*Me and a few of our friends grabbed some colored shovels and used them to pick up our colored balls.*

JD: *scooped up a yellow ball* You just gotta scoop up your balls and *tossed the ball in Mr. Bucket* get 'em on the top.

Me: Like why can't we just throws the balls into bucket, instead of this?

JD: *tossed another ball after I scooped it up* Because, uh, that's how the game is played.

Thud: *chuckles* This is SO stupid!

Screech: *picked up a red ball instead of a blue* Do I have to use green shovel to pick up the green ball, and only the blue?

JD: Well, technically, yes. Say, like, I have a yellow shovel that means I have to scoop up the yellow balls with the yellow shovel.

Screech: Yeah, but what happens when I scoop up a red ball with blue shovel?

Screech: *puts it in the bucket* Do I get a penalty?

JD: *chuckles* I don't know.

*We continued to play the game.*

Richard: Yeah. Ok, wow. So, is this it? This is all there is to this?

JD: Yep. This is, pretty much it.

Richard: There's gotta be something else. Let me see...here. *grabbed the instruction manual from the box.* The instructions, now. *he looked at the instructions.*

* I chuckle at what I read.*

Me: Dude, look at this, read it.

* hand it to JD.*

JD: Oh this part, right here? *I then began to read aloud* 'Mr. Bucket is a battery-operated game to be used only with the special BALLS enclosed.' *I made a shock 'Board James' look the moment I finished reading it* As apposed...to BALLS.

Kenny: *confused* What the heck does that mean?

Me: That's it, I'm done, I got a date with Juliet, see you later.

JD: Alright. Have fun. *me and the others stare at the toy for a few minutes, with curiosity.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At night, the scene shows me, Chomper and Thud in a room, while I was looking at something in the Internet.*

JD:*reading out loud*: Poor choice of words used by the announcer which may be mistaken for teabagging.

*JD made a curious look, and typed something else, as it shows me Wikipedia, with the name 'Mr. Bucket.' JD looked at the Slogan research and read it.*

JD: '"Balls pop out of my mouth." (This slogan has proven to be quite humorous and controversial.) Because of its reference to the male genitalia being close to the Bucket's Mouth.' *I gave a shocked look on what I just read and closed my laptop and played a movie, showing a man barricading the door. I looked at Chomper and Thud's sleeping bodies, and rubbed their heads, before I kissed them and went to sleep.*

* Then a few minutes JD wakes to hear dinging sounds.*

* JD opened my eyes and saw something move out of the corner...Mr. Bucket. He saw it move around for a few seconds, with a perplexed look. How did it turned on, even if I turned it off? Could someone be playing a prank on me? He continue to watch the bucket move.*

* Thud and Chomper also woke up.*

*Both Chomper and Thud saw the bucket move towards JD. He watch the toy bucket make his way to my chair, as he saw him climb up.*

*Mr. Bucket came close to JD's you know whats.*

*JD did the same look that 'Board James' did when he saw the bucket come to his you know what, as he jumped out of the couch, as Chomper and Thud accompany me, and we saw Mr. Bucket on top of the couch. He then came close to it, and turned it off by pulling the handle up. Then, he pushed it as it fell down, and me and the two walked away.*

Thud: Ok, did I just saw the bucket move on it's own?

Chomper: Your not the only one.

JD: Something's going on you two. And we have to find out.

Thud: Wake up the others and call Richard.

JD: Already on it.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At a restaurant, Richard and Juliet are at the table.*

Me: I can't believe it Juliet, our wedding is coming up real soon, and I love you, Juliet.

Juliet: Not as much as I love you, Richard.

*The two pulled in for a kiss, until..*

*Phone rings.*

Richard: *pulled back* Oh, sorry Juliet. *Richard picks up the phone* Hello?

*The scene changes showing me and the others awake.*

JD: Richard. Something strange has happened.

Me: Like what?

JD: Well, um...um...how do I put it this way? Me, Chomper and Thud are in one room, sleeping. When we heard this dinging sound and woke up to see Mr. Bucket on. No one turned it on, dude.

Me: Maybe the handle is lose, it may have turned itself on.

JD: But what if it isn't dude? What if this thing's ALIVE?

Richard: Dude, I think your being paranoid.

JD: *sigh* Maybe your right. It must be some imagination. Have fun at your date dude.

Richard: Night JD.

JD: Night dude. *hung up the phone*

* JD, Chomper and Thud made our way back to the toy, and inspect it. He lifted it up and took out it's batteries, put it in the box, and stored it in the basement. After that, JD, Chomper and Thud went back to sleep.*

* About two hours later the three hear a dinging sound again.*

* JD and the two opened our eyes, and saw something under my bed sheet. JD lifted it up, revealing...Mr. Bucket. He, and the two screamed at the sight of Mr. Bucket, and got out of bed. Just as they were about to exit, they heard a voice.*

Mr. Bucket: Hey. I'm Mr. Bucket.

The Three: Oh no, no, no.

Mr. Bucket: It's ok. I don't want to hurt ya. I just want to suck on your BALLS. *goofy/evil chuckle*

*The moment they heard this, they made a shocking, and fearful expression, as a thunder is made, and they exited.*

JD: This doesn't make any sense! I turned you off!

Mr. Bucket: Oh, but you turned me ON.

* JD calls me*

JD: Come on. Come on.

*Back at the restaurant, the two love birds are having dinner at the restaurant, when the two heard the phone ring again.*

Richard: I'll get that sweetheart. Don't you go anywhere. *both he and Juliet nuzzled and Richard walks a few feet away, still smiling, then when he turned on the phone, his expression change in annoyance.* WHAT! NOW!

JD: Dude. You and Juliet have to get here NOW!

Richard: What is it now!

JD: Me, Chomper and Thud were on my bed, the bucket came under the blankets, and it TALKED TO US.

Me: Okay that is weird, you guys might want to close all the doors and windows, and wake everybody, I mean everybody up.

JD: Ok. We'll wake everyone up as soon as possible.

Richard: But before you go, are you sure the bucket moved on it's own there? What about the bedroom window?

JD: My bedroom window? *I looked at my side, unaware that Mr. Bucket was watching me* Ok, just try to get here soon.

Richard: Alright, dude. Take care, we'll be on our way.

JD: *Mr. Bucket goes down a second later* Alright, later. *I hung up the phone and ran to Thud and Chomper to wake up the others.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*On top of a desk, is a small constructed mansion for Mrs. Brisby and her family, since they're now living here. Mrs. Brisby was asleep on her bed, when she heard a knock from her window. She woke up at the sound and make her way to the window, slowly. When she moved the curtains, she was startled to see Thud's eye staring at her from the window.*

Mrs. Brisby: *startled, then calmed down* Oh, it's you Thud.

Thud: Sorry I startled you, Mrs. Brisby.

Mrs. Brisby: That's okay, what is wrong?

Thud: Well, it's like this. Me, Chomper and JD are in one room, sleeping, when we heard a dinging sound and saw Mr. Bucket moving. At first we thought it was someone playing a prank, but when we saw the toy make his way to JD's chair, and close to his you know what, we realized that someone WASN'T playing a prank on us. Then, when we turned it off, we woke up to see Mr. Bucket UNDER the blanket, and we heard him TALK.

Mrs. Brisby: Are you sure?

Thud: DEAD serious.

Mrs. Brisby: Okay, I'll go wake up my family.

* Chomper walks to where Littlefoot and the gang, and Charlie are and wakes them up.*

Chomper: *nudges Littlefoot* Littlefoot. Littlefoot, wake up.

*Littlefoot opens his eyes slightly when he heard his name. He then yawns from tiredness, as the others woke up.*

Cera: *annoyance, tired expression* Why did you wake us up in the middle of the night, Chomper?

Chomper: Mr. Bucket is alive.

Ruby: What?

Littlefoot: What is going on?

Chomper: Mr. Bucket is alive.

Charlie: Mr. Bucket is alive?

Cera: *obvious* Of course he's alive. He's a mechanical toy. He was designed to do that when you turned him on.

Chomper: But Mr. Bucket's LITERALLY alive! We took out his batteries, and he's still moving.

Cera: Yeah right!

Mr. Bucket: *in the hallway* I wants to suck on you balls.

* Littlefoot and the gang really got scared from hearing Mr. Bucket's voice, as they got out of their beds, they opened the door and ran to JD, Thud, Screech, Mrs. Brisby and her family, Resonator, and many others are, in another room.*

JD: *to LBT crew* What happened?

Ducky: We just heard Mr. Bucket talk, didn't we Spike?

*Spike moans in agreement.*

Thud: Oh, this is really bad.

* They looked around the place for Mr. Bucket, as JD was close to the couch, and out of nowhere, Mr. Bucket came flying by, and tackled him to the ground, as he was struggling with him.*

Mr. Bucket: I'm Mr. Bucket! *goofy/evil laugh*

* Soon JD, threw Mr. Bucket into the coach, as everybody head to the basement.*

* JD and the others entered the door to the basement, and climbed down the stairs, and opened a door, so that everyone can get in. Then, after the last one got in, he closed the door, where they were unaware of Mr. Bucket on top of a wooden frame spotted us, and hid back.*

Mr. Bucket: *while me and the others looked around* I'm Mr. Bucket. I wanna suck on your balls.

*As they walked around, most of them were shaking in fright.*

Petrie: *shivering* Oh, he's coming for us! Me scared!

Littlefoot: We got to find a way to stop him.

* Just then everybody follow JD and gets the balls from the game box, as he handed them to everybody, as they wait for Mr. Bucket.*

*Just then, they saw Mr. Bucket make his appearance from the wooden frame.*

Mr. Bucket: I'm Mr. Bucket! I'm Mr. Bucket. *they ran down the hall, and ended up in a dead end. Then, we saw Mr. Bucket fly down slowly and made a perfect landing, as they backed away in fright.* I wanna suck on your balls. *slowly makes his way to us, as they threw balls at him, one by one.*

JD: *fright* Get these plastic balls. Please die! Take these balls.

Mr. Bucket: No I mean balls, testicles.

JD: Take these balls. NOT our balls. *hits Mr. Bucket on the face, but he still kept going.*

* Me and Juliet made it back to the base, and heard voices coming from the basement, as we opened the doors and headed downstairs.*

Juliet: Do you think the others are safe, Richard?

* I was about to answer as I hear JD say.*

JD: Get away from us!

Me: They won't be if we don't do something.

* As we ran to the others.*

* I open the door where they entered, as we heard them.*

Me: You sick, fucked-up freak! Fucking pervert!

Mr. Bucket: *the two went to where we were and were shocked to see us trapped by Mr. Bucket* I'm gonna suck on your balls. Suck on your balls. Suck on your balls. Suck on your balls. Your balls. Your balls. * JD and the others ran out of balls to throw at the bucket and were even more frightened as he comes closer* Your BALLS.

*Petrie screams and flew inside Kenny's shark mouth.*

JD: Suck on his balls.

* As Mr. Bucket turned toward me.*

Mr. Bucket: *charges at Richard at fast speed.* Balls. BBBBBball. Balls, ball, ball, ball, ball. *Richard pushes Juliet away, just as Richard was tackled by Mr. Bucket, as Mr. Bucket was at Richard's you know what.* Cronom balls.

Me: Oow! Get off me you fucking pervert!

* Then suddenly, JD, Littlefoot and the gang and everybody came to help me, then suddenly, Juliet eyes glowed yellow, as she got Mr. Bucket off of me and threw him into water.*

*Mr. Bucket jumped out of Juliet's grasp, but then JD grabbed him, and held him in the water. Juliet ran to Richard, as she helped him back up.*

Mr. Bucket: *in the water* I want your balllllss.

JD: *fright, but anger* Die! Die, you fucking monkey!

Mr. Bucket: Your ball...

* Me and the others have a grimace look, as they see Mr. Bucket in the water. JD continued to struggle to keep Mr. Bucket in the water, drowning him.*

JD: GAH!

*Mr. Bucket tries to get out, but couldn't. JD made a murderous, angry, and frighten look all in one, as Mr. Bucket stopped struggling, and with one last breath underwater, he dies, and he let go of Mr. Bucket's lifeless body. The scene changes showing him, wet and in fright, looking at where Mr. Bucket is. Everyone then looked where it is, then at him.*

Me: Man, what the fuck! What the fuck is going on?

JD: Well...it's fuckin dead now. *takes deep breaths.*

*Kenny opens his mouth, as Petrie peeked out.*

Petrie: It over?

JD: Well we are, but wherever there is a Mr. Bucket, nobody is safe.

Me: * turn to Juliet.* How were your eyes glowing Juliet?

Juliet: I have to show you guys something. Richard, his mother, Micheal, and Jason are not the only ones who are dragons.

* Just then Juliet turned into her dragon form.*

*Juliet's dragon form looks like the color of Spyro, but her horns have a darker purple scales tone, with golden horns, and is about the same size as Richard's dragon form. Her dragon form is also humanoid, because she can stand on both hind legs, and all fours. She also holds a golden-jewel encrusted sword, and a unbreakable ruby/emerald shield. Her tail blade is similar to Cynder's, but more flexible. And her wings are beautiful as a purple gem, and are the same size as Ignitus.*

* I then turn into my dragon form, as I smile as Juliet, as I pull her into a hug, as I talk to her.*

Me: Now I have something that I can help me in my battles and also show the world, that our love can't be broken.

Juliet: Got that right.

* Then Me and Juliet use our dragon wings to cover us from the others from seeing us, as Me and Juliet kiss each other in our dragon mouths, as I blink to the camera, as the screen darkens, marking the end of the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>This next chapter, will be the moment you have all been waiting for between Me and Juliet, get ready for a new chapter coming soon.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Me and Juliet's wedding

**RolePlay! Episode 12: 'I love you like a Love song, baby!' Richard's special Valentine's day.**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The scene changes showing Richard marking day 10 x with a red marker, and sighed happily at the special day he and Juliet are going to have.*

Me: I can't wait, I can't wait.

* As I get really excited.*

JD: You seem excited for you and Juliet's special day, huh?

Richard: Oh it is! This is the time of year where we get married! *zoomed to where JD stood and hugged him in excitement* Oh I'm SO excited for this!

JD: *gasps* Good for you, Richard. Now, if you can be so kind as to release me...

*Richard then realized what happened, and released JD off my grip.*

Richard: *embarrassed* Oh. Sorry dude. I guess I don't know my strength.

JD: That's alright. I gotta ask you something, Richard. Have you ever watched My Little Pony Friendship is Magic?

Me: No. Why?

JD: Because, I know JUST the pony to be your flower girl. Follow me to the teleporter.

* Soon we arrived at the teleporter, as we entered inside. Meanwhile at a different base, Ludwin is also very excited for his wedding with Nicole, as Nicole just walked over to her soon to husband and king.*

Nicole: I see you very excited, my love and king.

Ludwin: As am I, my dear.

Nicole: I never got to chance to thank you, for bringing into your world, and now we can rule the world together.

Ludwin: Yes. It was ashamed that Issac killed you when you were turned into a Necromorph, my dear.

Nichole: *sad expression* I really wanted to see him, one last time. I wanted to tell him how I loved him. But, I never got the chance. * expression changes from sad to happy* But now, I have a new love. You.

* Ludwin pulled Nichole into a hug, as he says.*

Ludwin: You are the one true love for me.

* As Ludwin and Nichole kissed in the mouth.*

Bartok: Aww, love. Isn't it marvelous, master?

Rasputin: *rolled his eyes at the love* Yes, yes. It is, Bartok.

*After the two lovers finished their kiss, they looked at each other.*

Ludwin: We need to get ready, my love and queen.

Nichole: We sure do.

*The two chuckled lovely and walked down.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing a portal opened, showing me and Richard exiting. When the portal closes, he was amazed on what he saw.*

Me: Richard, welcome to Equestria.

*Richard was in amazement as he sees a colorful village, habited by...ponies, pegauses, and unicorns as well. And from a distance, is a beautiful castle.*

JD: What do you think of this land, Richard?

Me: It's nice, but is there someone who is evil that terrorize these pony's?

JD: There was one villain who used to terrorized them here. Her name is Nightmare Moon, a dark side version of Princess Luna. But don't worry, she's already back to normal when me and the others came here. Come on, I want you to meet Princess Celestia.

* JD and Me walked past the village, and arrived at the castle, where the two guards stood by. The guards recognized him right away.*

Guard: Oh, good to see you again, JD. It's been a while since you last came here.

JD: As do I. I came here to see the princess. I have someone here to meet her.

* A Guard looks at me.*

Guard: Who is this?

JD: He's the one that I'm taking to see the Princess.

Guard: Well in that case, if he's a friend of yours, then we will allow you to see the Princess.

JD: Thank you.

*The guards opened the door, and JD and Me entered. When we walked a few feet down the red carpet, we saw a Unicorn princess sitting at the throne, with two unicorn guards standing besides her.*

JD: *bows in respect* Princess Celestia. It's a pleasure to see you again.

Celestia: *surprised and happy* JD. What a pleasant surprise to see you here again. *looked at Richard* And who's your new friend?

JD: This is my friend, Richard. Richard, this is Equestria's ruler, Princess Celestia.

*Richard came close to the princess, and bows in respect.*

Me: Nice to meet you, your highness.

Celestia: Grateful to meet your acquaintance, Richard. *to JD* So, what brings you two here at my kingdom?

JD: Oh, thought me and Richard dropped by for a visit, and wondering where the others are right now.

Celestia: Well, if you're looking for Twilight and the others, they went to do a pet play-date. You know where they'll be.

JD: Thank you, your highness. Come on, Richard.

Me: Alright, I'm coming.

*Richard then turned back to Celestia, and smiles, then ran to follow me.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

* Me and JD walked down the village*.

JD: Well, how are you liking the village, Richard?

Me: Fine, but when are going to see the pony girl you said?

JD: If there's one thing I know about her, she's with the others at the pet play-date as we speak. *I saw Richard being nervous about something* Dude, are you nervous about something?

Me: I have some sorta of feeling that someone is watching us.

JD: Probably someone I know who has the 'surprising' abilities.

*We walked down the path, as I still feel being watched. Then, all of the sudden, I heard rustling. Before I can say something, I was surprised when he saw a pink Pony appear out of nowhere, in front of him.*

?: Hiya!

* I was startled and fell on the ground, as the Pony blew a party horn.*

JD: Yep. I knew that would happen.

* I stood up, now calm down.*

JD: Richard, this is Pinkie Pie. She's the hyperactive pony who loves throwing parties, for newcomers, such as yourself.

Me: Don't do that again please, you gave me a heart attack.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't met you, and your new. *gasps* We should throw you a welcome party. I should tell Twilight and the others. *she zoomed off in lightspeed.*

JD: Like I said, hyperactive.

Me: You can say that again.

* Soon we arrived at the place we are suppose to be.*

* Me and JD saw some ponies playing with their pets, like an owl, a bunny, a baby alligator, a cat, a turtle with a helicopter cap on it's back, and a dog.*

JD: Never expect the ponies to have basic pets we do at our world, did you?

Me: Not really.

* Then the pony's turned to us.*

*When the Ponies turned, their expression turned to excitement, as they came running to us, since they recognized me. Richard was then stunned when he saw a baby dragon accompanying the purple pony.*

Ponies: JD.

JD: Hey, hey hey. How are my friends doing?

Pony 1: We're glad to see y'all back here for a visit.

JD: *chuckles* Sure is. *to Richard* Richard meet Apple Jack. She's the hard-working pony on her apple farm at the outskirts of Ponyville, AND speaks like the cowfolks around these parts.

Apple Jack: Nice to meet ya, Richard.

Me: Nice to meet you, country girl.

JD: *to the next pony* This is Rarity. She's the glamorous unicorn with a flair for fashion design.

Me: Nice to meet you, Rarity.

Rarity: Always the pleasure of meeting a friend of JD's.

Me: Now, this next pony is the fastest pony ever flew...Rainbow Dash!

*Me and Richard saw a blue pony with the rainbow colored tail, and flew at lightning fast speed, doing some tricks.*

Rainbow Dash: *stops in mid-air* Hiya. I'm Rainbow Dash! The fastest pony ever to fly in Ponyville!

JD: *to Richard* And the 'hero' of it. And she also controls weather.

Me: I bet you would control severe storms like tornadoes.

JD: *chuckles nervously* Richard, you're a funny guy. *glared at me* DON'T encourage her!

?: *nervously* Um, excuse me.

*Me and JD turned to see a pony standing besides us, looking nervous.*

JD: Oh, yeah. Richard, this is Fluttershy, she's a shy Pegasus pony who is fond of animals. Kinda like Ali.

Me: Hello Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Nnnice to meet you, Richard.

JD: Don't worry, FlutterShy. He won't hurt you.

*Fluttershy then smiles in comfort.*

JD: And now, there's two more left. *to the purple Pony* This is Twilight. Shes Celestia's best student she has. She's the smartest one in Ponyville. *whispers* AND Rainbow Dash calls her 'EggHead'. *Richard chuckles*

Twilight: Nice to meet you, Richard. This is my *referring to the baby purple dragon* assistant, Spike.

Spike: Hiya, Richard. Nice to meet you.

Me: Well Spike, you are not the only dragon in this room, I too am a dragon.

Ponies and Spike: *confused* Huh?

JD: Yeah. *to Richard* I wouldn't do the transformation here, dude. Your form would spook them. Even Fluttershy.

Me: I'll have to show guys some other time. *to JD* Go ahead, JD.

JD: Anyway, I have came here, for a reason. My friend, Richard, is getting married on Valentine's day.

Pinkie: *excited* You're getting MARRIED! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! etc.

Fluttershy: I just LOVE weddings. Can I be your flower girl? *shrinks away, shyly* If it's okay with you...

Me: Be my guess Fluttershy, and you don't have to be afraid of me, I won't bite.

Fluttershy: *comfort* Thanks.

JD: Now that we got you a flower girl, Richard, what should we do first in preparations for your wedding?

Me: I don't know, should we let them see what my soon to be wife looks like first?

Spike: Hey. Why don't we help you with the preparations, Richard?

*The crew were muttering in agreement.*

JD: Sure. You guys can help us out with it.

The ponies and Spike: Wahoo!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me, Richard and the My Little Pony Crew arrived back at my base.*

Twilight: JD, you gotta love this base.

JD: *chuckles* Yeah. It's the best! *to Richard* So, where's Juliet, dude?

Me: I don't know, let me call her. Juliet, where are you?

Juliet: *off screen* Richard? Is that you? I'm with Dan, trying to think of a gift for Tracy.

Me: Where are you at? I need you to come here for a minute, please.

Juliet: *off screen* I'm at the living room, with Dan on deciding what to buy for his love, Tracy. And I'll be there.

*Few seconds later, Juliet came out of the room that she's in and saw Richard.*

Me: * to the Ponies and Spike* Everyone, this is my soon to be wife, Juliet.

Ponies and Spike: Hi, Juliet.

Juliet: Hey everyone.

Me: Juliet, they will helping us with our wedding.

Juliet: *excitement* Really? That's GREAT news! And honey, can you help me out on choosing a Valentine gift for Dan's love? I've been having some trouble deciding.

Me: Okay baby. * I turn to JD and the ponies* You guys can get started, I have to help Juliet and Dan.

Us: Right.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Juliet and Richard walked in the living room, and saw Dan looking at some items to buy for Tracy.*

Me: What are you doing, Dan?

Dan: Oh, hi Richard. I'm trying to decide on what to buy for Tracy for Valentine's day.

Me: Hold on for a minute Dan, stop and think, what does Tracy like the most?

Dan: Well let's see. Um, she likes to dance, since I see her dance on that show sometimes, um, what else?

*Richard rolled his eyes and decides to answer for Dan as he said.*

Me: Then get her something that matches her talents.

Dan: *realizes* You're right! I should give her something that matches her dancing style. But how would I get that?

Me: Oh my. * I put my hand on my head and shake my head.*

Juliet: Let me handle this, honey.

*Juliet sat besides Dan.*

Juliet: Dan.

Dan: Yeah?

Juliet: Maybe you buy like a necklace that shows her talent and show that you care for, like for example, you gave her a necklace that has you and her dancing with maybe a heart on, to show you love her.

Me: I was thinking of something like that, but couldn't think of it.

Dan: Yeah. That's a GREAT idea, Juliet. Thanks for the help.

Juliet: Anything for you, shark boy.

Dan: *blushes* Aww. Anyway, I'm not the only one who needs help. Thud's also having trouble thinking of a gift to buy for Penny.

Me: Let's go help, Thud.

Juliet: Let's. Wanna come, Dan?

Dan: Nah. Thanks to you two, I have a perfect gift for Tracy. *stood up and walked to buy a necklace.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Both Juliet and Richard arrived to where Thud is, as he was deciding what to buy for Penny.*

Me: Need some help, Thud?

Thud: Hey you two. You're just in time! I can't decide on what to get for Penny.

Me: Like I just told Dan earlier, stop and think for a minute, what does Penny like?

Thud: Um, let's see...Um...*thought harder* What was it? It's at the tip of my tongue...

*Both Richard and Juliet looked at each other, in obvious, and answer for Thud, as one of them said.*

Richard: Well, think about it Thud. Penny's a devoted and perky person. Get her something that expresses her inner self.

Thud: Okay thank you, you two.

* Thud leaves to a Jewelry store.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*February 13, before the wedding, the scene changes showing the ponies help make decorations for the wedding. Rarity, being the fashion designer, placed the MOST elegant and beautiful decorations she made, and uses her magic to place them on. The other ponies, and Spike, also helped with the preparations. Richard came in to see how it is, and he was amazed on how it's turning out.*

Me: Wow guys. This is really good.

Twilight: Anything for a friend of JD.

Me: Thanks.

Twilight: Oh, I almost forgot to mention something Richard. There's another wedding going to happen on the same day you and Juliet are going to marry.

Me: I think I know who. *sign* Damn it. All I know is and I hope that our both wedding's just go like a normal wedding should be.

Rainbow: Don't worry your raptor hyde. If he pulls out any tricks, I'll swoop in and take him down with one sweep!

Me: Be careful Rainbow Dash, Ludwin is very powerful, he can turn into a dragon, and he also controls a very powerful evil, which is under his control, but other then that, I like to focus on me and Juliet's wedding.

Rainbow: I'll still kick his butt anyway.

Twilight: *leans to Richard* Rainbow Dash is always looking into action, so talking her out of it, IS not gonna happen in her book.

Me: Okay, but I like to focus on my wedding with Juliet.

Twilight: Understood. *to Spike* Is it finished, Spike?

Spike: Just one...*almost reaches to put the last decoration on the wall above* more and we should...*Spike then starts to trip and starts falling down to the floor, luckily Twilight used her magic and caught Spike.* Thanks, Twilight.

Twilight: Your welcome.

* Then Twilight used her magic, as Spike finished with the room, put on the last decoration on the wall above.*

Spike: There, it is done.

*After everyone finished with the decorations, they took a look at their job they did, and smiled.*

Twilight: Well, we did everypony. This wedding's going to be GREAT.

Me: Let's just hope, that it stay great.

Apple Jack: Well, now that we got everything ready, who's up for some lunch?

Me: I know I am, let's go.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard and the others are at the cafeteria, eating.*

Pinkie: Mmmm...I LOVE the way they made cupcakes here in this base! It's so GOOD!

Apple: Especially how they made the Apples into Apple pies.

Me: Thank one of our chef's and also thank Alfred, when you see him.

Spike: *eats a fire Ruby* Will do! This Fire Ruby's JUST the right aged. They really got it right! *bites a piece of it.*

Richard: *to Twilight* Tell me why is Spike eating a Ruby?

Twilight: Dragons, like him, would sometimes eat a Fire Ruby, because of their favorite.

Me: Meaning?

Twilight: In other words, they sometimes like to eat Fire Ruby's, or sapphire cup cakes.

Richard: *understood* Oh.

Me: Okay that makes more scene, by the way, remember when I said I would have to show guys my dragon form some other time?

Fluttershy: *shivers* DDDDDRagon?

Me: Yes. I just found out that my family were dragons all this time, last mouth. but kept their dragon forms out of sight and keep a secret from humans for a long time, until that day, I discovered, I was Dragon, I discovered my mom is a dragon, and most of all Juliet, my soon to be wife, is also dragon, her family was the same way, my family were like.

Twilight: But how did your family become dragons in the first place?

Richard: Well, my mom told me that her families from the past were chosen to become the dragon guardians of artifacts. Ever since then, generations and generations of my family has the dragon transformation since then.

The ponies and Spike: *amazed* Whoa.

Twilight: Well, Richard since you told us your history, you can NOW show your dragon form. Just as long as it doesn't frighten Fluttershy.

Me: Alright, but to warn you, I am very big.

Twilight: Good point. *looked around* Alright, let's make some room for you. *The ponies and Spike moved a few feet away from Richard, while moving the table away from Richard, with Twilight using her magic to lift the table away from Richard.* There, now there's enough room for your transformation Richard.

Me: Okay. * I then transformed into my dragon form.*

*The ponies saw Richard's body glow in a bright light, and turned into a dragon. But when Richard turned into his dragon form, his head ended up hitting the ceiling of the cafeteria.*

Me: Oww! that wasn't suppose to happen.

Twilight: Are you alright, Richard?

Me: Yeah. * bring my head down below the ceiling.* So what do you guys think?

Spike: *stunned* Wow. This is amazing! I never see a raptor, like you, to turn into a dragon.

Me: Like I said before, I didn't have this form until, I found out about it.

Twilight: Well, I must say, Richard, it's interesting to see your form. It makes you look like a powerful being.

Me: Well almost, Ludwin still has the upper advantage, but I still hope that maybe one day, i might be able to defeat him. * I turn back into my raptor form.* But other then that, I just can't wait for tomorrow to see what happens, and with a wedding going on, Security is going to be really be busy, on Me and Juliet's wedding, so I can't for tomorrow to happen, and we'll see happens next.

Twilight: Good enough.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*February 14, 2 hrs before the wedding starts, Richard opened a door and saw Rarity making a suit for Richard.*

* Rarity turned to me.*

Me: Oh, I'm not bothering you am I?

Rarity: Oh, no no no. You can come in, I don't mind. A lady MUST always treat a gentleman, even though he's a raptor.

Me: You do got a point. * I walk in and close the door.* You know Rarity, when I was a human, me and James Bond, used to wear Business suites to make ourselves look good when we go on some undercover missions.

Rarity: Really? That is interesting. *uses her magic to levitate an item needed for the suit, and worked on it.* Any other things you want to talk about?

Me: I used to do a lot of spy missions for the CIA and fought in many battles, before I found about my friends secret, now I'm a general here, and I'm still a member of the CIA.

Rarity: Wow. You MUST be working hard on your job then.

Me: Yeah. It was very hard, but I do it, keep the world safe, and also keep the world villains from destroying it.

*After about two hours of waiting, now it was the time that everybody, my family and friends has been waiting for.*

* JD and the others were sitting in our chairs, with ties on, as we waited for the lovers to appear.*

* I am standing waiting for my soon to be wife, just then I hear music playing, as I see Juliet come out and start walking toward me.*

*Walking behind Juliet, is Fluttershy, being a flower girl, and her bird friends helped her on this.*

* Juliet then stood right in front of me, as we wait for what we have been waiting for scene November, when I asked her to marry me and become my wife.*

*Dark Resonator came flying by, and took out a book, as he is the priest for the wedding proposals.*

Resonator: We are here on this special day, to wed this couple.

*As Resonator make a speech of Richard and Juliet, I felt someone tap JD on my shoulder*

Kenny: *whisper* JD.

* JD turned to see Kenny and Dan sitting behind him.*

JD: *whispers* What is it, Kenny?

Kenny: When do we get the food from the party? Me and Dan are STARVED?

JD: Can't you two see that both Richard and Juliet are getting married, and all you two can think about is food! Be patient.

Dan: *protests* But JD...

JD: No BUTS. Wait until the two proposed.

Dan: *crossed his arms, and pouted* Oooh, rock dwellers.

Resonator: Do you Richard, take Juliet to be your wife, till death do you part?

Richard: I do.

Resonator: And do you, Juliet, take Richard to be your husband, till death do you part too?

Juliet: I do.

Resonator: Alright then. Bring the rings, ring bearer.

*Both Richard and Juliet looked to see Spike the dragon carrying a pillow with the rings for them.*

* Then Me and Juliet put on our wedding rings on.*

Resonator: I now pronounce you both husband and wife! You may now kiss the bribe.

* Then Me and Juliet kissed.*

*Me and the others clapped at the two FINALLY married, as we were glad to see the two finally married. Then, the two married couple make their way to the entrance, as everyone that were outside waiting, cheered at the two married, like in any other weddings.*

* Just then Me and Juliet went to where the party was, and the party was a bast, when the party was over Me and Juliet got into my semi, as I hear Juliet start to sing.*

* I love you like a love song, baby.*

*Juliet looks at Richard, with a smiling expression, and started to sing.*

*I love you like a Love song, baby (Selena Gomez).*

Juliet: It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A center full of miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free

*Juliet looks at Richard with a happy expression, as Richard looked back at Juliet, and gave her a toothy grin, then looked back in front of the road.*

I am hypnotized by your destiny  
>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<br>You are...I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat

No one compares  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my heart that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

* Soon Me and Juliet arrived at a hotel, and it was already night, as we entered in our place that we will be staying for the night.*

*Then, the scene changes showing Richard and Juliet looking at the moon, gazing it's beauty.*

Juliet: *love tone* Oh Richard. We finally achieved our dream. We're finally married.

Me: *love tone* I never thought this day would come.

*Both Richard and Juliet looked at each other for a moment, and make their way inside their room the moment they got out of the hotel room balcony, for some champagne.*

* Then Me and Juliet sat on the bed, as I put my drink down, as I lay on the bed, as we gave each other evil grins mixed with love in our eyes, as we knew we were going to mate or have sex for the very first time.*

( Warning lemons between Me and Juliet, if you don't like it, skip it, until you see, where it says, end of lemons.)

Richard: Are you ready for this, Juliet?

Juliet: You know it, raptor boy.

*The two then giggled in a lovely way, and the two started to have sex.*

* Juliet and Me toke off our cloths, as she got on top of me and sat on my member, as Juliet went up and down on my member, as she kept on having sex, until after about four minutes, Juliet yelled as her area poured her juices out as I roar while my member shot my raptor seed into her area.*

*Then, the two began to have sex, which is kinda new to everyone for the first time to see a human girl mate with a now transformed raptor for the very first time. But hey, can ya blame them? Anyway, the two then start their sex, as it screen shows them doing sex.*

* Soon I was on top of Juliet, as she was laying on the bed, I enter my member into Juliet's area, as we continue to have sex.*

*The screen then shows a man walking past both Richard and Juliet's room, while hearing the two making noises while doing sex, then changes back showing the two continuing their sex.*

* As I keep on going inside and outside of Juliet's area, I can see and feel that it is not going to last long. Then after about five minutes, Juliet yells again, as her area poured more juices out of her area on my member, as I roar again, as my member shot my raptor seed into Juliet's area.*

( End of lemons.)

* Soon we finished our sex, we relaxed on the bed, then Juliet got a grown on, then we kissed each other good night, and went to bed. Then at about 6:00 a.m. in the morning, Juliet wakes up not feeling good, as I woke up too, to see her look really weak.*

Me: Juliet, are you okay?

* Juliet then passed out as I then got up and saw her growing a dinosaur tail, as I picked her up, got in my semi, and drove back to the base.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

* I was waiting outside for the results on what had just happened. I then heard someone walk towards hme, and saw JD and Guido.*

JD: Hey, Richard. How are you feeling?

Me: Not good. JD, I got some bad news.

JD: We know that Juliet's transforming dude. Scourge told us about it.

Richard: *confused* I don't understand. Juliet didn't get hit by the DNA gas, and she's changing into my spieces.

JD: Just try to calm down.

Me: I'll try.

* Soon we saw a medic droid appear and told us to come in, then we saw Juliet that is now a raptor, they tried everything, but there was nothing else they can do for her, it's already far too late, now it is permanent, as Ludwin appeared on a screen.*

Ludwin: Aww, vhat a touching moment. I see that your human wife now turned into a raptor. How sad. *laughs evilly*

Me: What is the meaning of this?

Ludwin: Vell, it goes like this. Since I still got a lot of Necromorphs, along vith zhe Aparoids seen back at the temple, and the powerful evil helping my army, I'm still continuing with mine and Slade's original plan, to have everyone in the world turn into dinosaurs, and also modern day animals, and that your wife, was a test subject to the transformation after you both having sex.

Me: How did she turn into raptor?

Slade: IF you must know, your mutated DNA entered through your wife's system, as it altered her DNA.

Scar: Once the DNA has been mutated, your little Juliet has now turned into a raptor.

*Richard growls in raptor mode*

Ludwin: Oh, and I have something else to show you. *turned into his dragon form* Oh honey.

*Me and the two's expressions turned into startlement as we saw Nichole appear, but in her dragon form.*

Me: Let me guess, you have the virus too? And how is your first day as queen?

Nichole: Actually, the virus didn't affect me, boy. Ludwin's monsters gave me this new form I can use to transform. And I love being the queen. Thanks for asking.

Me: To even betray, Isaac.

Ludwin: *anger* NEVER MENTION HIS NAME IN FRONT OF NICHOLE! *calmed down* I vill see zhe day that you all vill DIE in our rule to your world! No one, not even the monarchs can defeat us! *laughs evilly, and the screen turned off.*

Me: I survived Scar's rule before, I'll survive Ludwin's rule, besides Sidious is already spying on him. * Just then I hear Juliet moan.*

*Me and Guido saw Juliet waking up.*

Us: Juliet! *ran to her side*

* I nuzzle Juliet.*

Juliet: *opening her raptor eyes slightly, moaning* What happened? How did we get back here?

Me: Honey, I got some bad news.

Juliet: What is it?

Richard: *sighed and went to grab a mirror, and back to her* Take a look in the mirror.

* Juliet looked in the mirror, and saw her reflection, backed away in fear for a few seconds, before saying.*

Juliet: I am a raptor.

Me: Yeah. Unfortunately.

Juliet: *confused* But, how?

Me: When me and you had sex, my mutated DNA had entered into your system, it altered your DNA and mutated it, and when that happened, you turned into a raptor too.

Juliet: But I thought I was immune to the DNA gas they made.

Me: Maybe you were immune to the DNA gas, but you were maybe not immune to the effects of it, from making contact with someone that was not immune to the DNA gas.

Guido: Well, that's a big mystery, you two. A BIG mystery.

JD: Wait a minute, you guys. It's not the end of the world. WELL, when Ludwin and the others plan work, but think about this. Just because Juliet turned into a raptor, DOESN'T mean your love for each other is over. Richard, when you found out my secret of me being a hero to my friends, I thought you'll tell the CIA on me. BUT, you proved me wrong by keeping it a secret till the others and the world found out. And when you turned into a raptor, I was concerned about you. But you were like a brother I never have. And Juliet, you love Richard for who he is, not by his appearance. I mean, it is kinda strange for a raptor to fall in love with a different species, like Thud and Dan are in love with their two human girls. They share a strong love bond, REGARDLESS of their appearance. So don't let this transformation change your marriage, because of that. Just keep going with your normal lives, as a couple.

Me: Your right, Ludwin and his evil bad guys can effect us, but that won't brake Me and Juliet love or marriage up, we will stay together no matter what. * Turn to Juliet* And you know honey, we will have to tell everybody about you, even Charlie, I bet he will happy to finally have a raptor mother and a raptor father.

Juliet: Anything to please my raptor husband.

Me: And also anything to make my raptor wife happy.

*The two wiggle their raptor noses.*

* Soon Mom, Zira, Littlefoot and the gang, everybody else, and even Charlie was shocked to see Juliet as raptor, as My mom and Sorin's mom, decided to help Juliet master her fighting skills and for just in case, survival skills, hunting skills, as well as to learn also speak the sharptooth language.*

JD: Richard, can I ask you something? You and Juliet want to fight together, right?

Me: What do you mean?

JD: Well, Richard. You may have the skills of every fighters you were trained from, but you would sometimes go into a reckless rampage when someone tries to play with your mind.

Richard: Not true! I...*realizes what I meant* Well, you may have a point there.

JD: Exactly! Which is why I'm having you both go to Guido's Black Wing Rebels' camp, where you'll be trained there.

Juliet: I think that sound good, what do you think honey?

Me: Well, if it will help out with control my reckless rampage, then I think it is a good idea.

Guido: Good. *we turned and saw Guido standing on a frame* Because, at my camp, I'll become serious to trainees. BUT, don't worry. I'll go easy on you both.

Richard: Well, I like to see you be serious for once, Guido.

*Guido smiles at Richard's remark, as the screen darkens, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, Me and Juliet are now husband and wife, but it did not come without a price, but other then that, we are still going to be husband and wife, what is going to happen next, read chapter 13, coming soon.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Training and the Mad King

**RolePlay! Episode 13: Black Wing Rebels' camp and the adventure to the Dark World**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The scene changes showing Richard and Juliet packing their bags for their trip to Guido's Black Wing Rebels' camp.*

* Guido came in.*

Guido: Are you guys ready?

Richard: Just about to, Guido. We just need to finish packing our stuffs.

Guido: Good to hear, Richard. Oh, and I forget to mention that Petrie's coming to my camp as well.

*This caught Richard and Juliet's attention and interest.*

Me: When did you decided to bring Petrie along with us?

Guido: Well...

*Flashback, before you knew my secret...*

The scene shows both Petrie(in Grievous' armor), and Grievous fighting each other, Grevious smiles at this anticipation of persuasion. As Petrie's robot swung on of its arms, Grevious took this opportunity and slashed one of them, then Grevious jumps on the robot, and force open the hatch, where he sees Petrie in there.*

Petrie: *with a nervous look* Oh...Um...hie. *waves his hands, while smiling sheepishly. Grevious then grabs Petrie out of the robot, and stares at him.*

Grievous: Now you'll learn not to make a mockery out of General Grievous.

*He squeezes Petrie as hard as he can, breaking every bone in his body. Petrie cries out in agony, but only softly in his cramped condition.*

Grievous: And I've learned something from YOU as well. Without heavy protection, bodily or otherwise... you're just a COWARD. A WEAKLING. A SAP. And down right DEAD.

*He throws Petrie onto the floor HARD, rendering him unconscious. Then, believing his adversary dead, he kicks him off the edge of the long stairway, where hungry Xenomorphs are prowling. He chuckles and leaves to report to Ludwin, taking Petrie's lightsabers in his cape's sheathes for his collection.*

*Flashback ended*

Me: So that's what happened? I have to ask more questions later.

Guido: Yeah. Poor Petrie was like that after the fight. BUT, I'm doing everything I can to help get his confidence back. Well, sort of.

Me: I have two ways, tell him that he, along with Littlefoot and the gang defeated Sharptooth, and do you guys have like a simulator at your camp?

Guido: Nope. Just some traditional Japanese fighting there. Say, have you two ever watched 'Mulan'?

Me and Juliet: Yeah.

Guido: Good to hear. Because she's one of my assistance at the camp I run. Hope you two have skills there. Remember, I get serious when it comes to training.

Me: I went to Asian to train, when I was a trainee for the CIA.

Guido: Well that's good to hear.

*Richard and Juliet smiles, and finished packing their stuffs and followed Guido.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The three are at the exit, when they saw Petrie standing on the Grievous armor that he used for fighting.*

Me: You look good in that armor Petrie.

Petrie: *confused* Huh? *then looked at Grievous armor.* Oh thanks. Jack design it when he saw me don't get big weapons. But, me scared of Grievous.

Me: Don't blame yourself Petrie, you help defeat Sharptooth along with Littlefoot and the gang.

Petrie: *chuckles and blushes* Aww...Me know.

Guido: Well then, let's not waste time here. I gotta take you three to my camp so that you three can start.

Me: In the Asian countries, this year is the year of the dragon.

Guido: You sure know a lot about cultures, don'tcha, Richard?

Richard: CIA.

Guido: Alright then. Let's make our way to the camp then.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard, Guido, Juliet and Petrie(in Grievous' armor), arrived at a campsite, that almost look similar to the campsite Mulan went to.*

* Then we see Mulan herself.*

Mulan: Oh, hi! You must be Petrie. Guido told me to expect you here. *to Richard and Juliet* As well as you two.

Petrie: *surprised, in his thoughts* She... She BEAUTIFUL... Okay, Petrie, calm down. Let's not get too hasty... *aloud* Uh, yeah. How you know?

Mulan: I'm Mulan, Armed Wing combat specialist... I heard Groundskeeper Willie's gonna your personal trainer.

Petrie: *morose* Unfortunately...

Mulan: Ah, chin up. You'll do fine. *pauses* You know, your friend Ducky told me that you look pretty cute.

Petrie: *blushes and gulp* Um. she... she DID?

Mulan: *chuckles* Yep. Especially when you're... well, timid

Petrie: *in her thoughts* Oh, I LIKE this girl!

Me: Mulan, Me and my wife, Juliet, have something to show you.

Mulan: Oh you don't have to, Richard. Guido told me about your dragon forms. I'm far impressed on the features though.

Guido: Yeah. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my tent and ready myself for this. I'll see you guys soon. Oh, and enjoy yourselves some lunch my men made for the recruits. *walks to his tent*

Me: Mulan, I thought dragons were good luck, even on the year of the dragon?

Mulan: They still are, Richard. Now come on, we don't want the food to go to waste.

Richard: No we don't want that.

*The four make their way to *The two walked to a line, where the soldiers line up for lunch. Petrie was about to walk to the line, but a small man with a black eye cut in front of him.*

Petrie: Hey! What you doing cutting in line!

Mulan: It's alright, Petrie. Yao's one of the Black Wing Rebels best soldiers. Tough as a rock.

Yao: *loftily* AND the only one who ever bested Groundskeeper Willie in a sparring match... *to Mulan, sheepishly* Besides YOU, chief.

*Mulan chuckles*

Yao: *to Richard* You must be the raptor kid Guido told us about. The names Yao.

Me: I'm Richard, CIA, and this is my new wed wife, Juliet.

Yao: Pleasure to meet you both. Let's gets some grub and talk more.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard, Juliet, Yao, Petrie(which he grabbed some tree Stars and eats them) and Mulan grabbed their food and sat on a table and eats.*

Mulan: So, Richard. Care to tell us why did Guido sent you two to train here?

Me: To train my wife to be a raptor, and me to control my rampage when someone mess with my mind.

Yao: So in other words, you came here so that you and your wife can become discipline and strength to fight for defense, right?

Me: Yes. What do you think about today's china, even under communism?

* Mulan and Yao shake their heads, they like china, but not communism.*

Mulan: It's horrible what's happening to China, even as we know it.

Me: There are only five communists countries in the world today, and be honest, what do you think about my country the United States?

Mulan: Well, I can already tell that everyone's joining up to defeat the forces of evil from making us into his minions.

Richard: Yeah. We'll do whatever it takes to protect this world from them.

Yao: *looked over Richard's shoulder* Say, aren't those two your friends?

*Richard and Juliet turned and saw Gliscor and Robby the Remora Fish, talking to a few of the Armed Wing soldiers.*

Me: Yeah.

*The group sees both Gliscor and Robby finish talking and then the two saw them, and smiled.*

Gliscor and Robby: Hey guys.

Richard: Hey, Gliscor and Robby. What are you two doing here?

Robby: Oh just thought we come by to see you both train, Richster!

Gliscor: *annoyed* Rob...'Robinator'. We went over this. You DON'T have to give nicknames to everyone.

* Me and Juliet are now laughing.*

Gliscor: *confused* Why are you two laughing?

Me: It's funny.

Gliscor: *more confused* What's funny? I don't know what your laughing about?

* I laugh while I shake my head.*

Gliscor: *to Robby* What's Richard laughing about?

Robby: *shrugs* You got me, Gli!

Gliscor: *thrashes his pincers, anime style* I told you to STOP CALLING ME THAT! I don't want to be called GLI!

Me: That was what I was laughing about.

Gliscor: *looked at Richard* The one where Robby say nicknames, or my outburst reaction on me telling Robby to stop giving nicknames to people.

Me: Both.

Robby and Gliscor: Oh.

Guido: Soldiers!

*They saw Guido(Armor Master mode) make his way to the recruits. Richard, Juliet and Petrie stood up and went to join the recruits. Guido smiles as he saw Petrie(Grevious armor), Richard and Juliet standing there. Willie was besides Guido. The three saw some recruits walking to where they are standing. Meanwhile, Mulan and her friend left the scene, wishing the three good luck.*

Guido: You will arrive swiftly and quietly every morning. Anyone who acts other wise, will answer to me!

Willie: *rolling r's* Bonjour-r-r-r-r-r-r-r, you cheese-eatin' surrender monkeys! Listen up!

*As Willie speaks, Yao elbows Petrie, Richard and Juliet to point them toward three new rookies.*

Yao: *whispers* See those three over there? You three aren't the ONLY rookie in town. The tall Indian guy's Big Dodo Head. Got that name when his tribe found out he was a birdbrain. And that lobster there is Poncho Crustatiao. Good shooter, but not a lot of muscle. And that Zabrak dame with the blue eyes...Oh, what a MAMA. She's Sherry Ghostcrusher. Her old man used to be in the Senate Guard. Recommended her to Guard Wing three days ago.

Petrie, Richard and Juliet: *marveled* Oh...

Willie: *finishing* ... Now let's see who'll be the first to reach the arrow at the top of this old pole.

Sherry: *loftily* HAH! I can reach it before you can get you can finish your haggis without a spoon!

*Other soldiers laugh at this joke. Willie starts to get sizzled up.*

Willie: *barely controls his temper* Alright... *aims crossbow at the top of the huge pole and fires*

*The arrow makes its mark.*

Willie: Alright, lassie. Let's see YOU try...

Sherry: With PLEASURE...

Me:*to Juliet* I think Zabrak will make it to the top of the pole.

*She made her way over to the pole and prepared to climb, but stopped when Guido spoke. "Just one moment. You seem to be missing something." Sherry slouched. Willie walked over with what looked like a very heavy box. Guido opened it and lifted two golden disks like they were paper. He lifted one and said. "This represents strength." he then gave it to Sherry. He walked over to Sherry's other side and held up the other one saying. "And this represents discipline.

He then gave it to Sherry in her other hand and when he let go Sherry fell to the ground from the sheer weight of the disks in her hands. The men laughed quietly. "You need both to reach the arrow." Guido finished looking at his men. Sherry climbed as far as she could, but as she was about to slip she used her teeth and bite at the pole, holding on, but failed as she fell down. After Sherry fell, having not gone far at all, the men took their turn, which Big Dodo Head and Poncho Crustatiao trying to climb it with the disks, but to no avail.

When it became Richard, Juliet, and Petrie's turn they fell on their butts much to their embarrassment. As they passed Guido he rubbed his neck and sighed "We've got a long way to go." He grabbed long poles that were thinner and lighter and threw them to his men. Each men caught one, but when it came Petrie, Richard and Juliet's turns Sherry took theirs. They looked at her just as she tripped the three with it. As they sat up she threw it on the ground and looked away innocently.

* I start to get angry at Sherry, for what she did.*

*Guido picked up one of those sticks and thrust it out in front of himself. "Let's get down to business." using the end of the pole he threw two pots in the air then with perfect precision broke them. The men, and women, all stared in amazement. "To defeat the Huns!"  
>"HOO-AH!" the recruits called getting the clue to start. They all thrust their poles in front too. Petrie was paying attention so much so that he didn't notice Poncho sneak behind him and place a beetle in his robot.<p>

"Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?" Petrie saw the bug in the robot next to him, made him move crazily knocking all the men, except Richard and Juliet, down. On top of the hill Gliscor smacked his face, this was not going well. Guido used his pole to jump over the men on the ground and land next to them. "You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can BET before we're through." Richard grabbed his stick, and accidentally smacked Guido in the gut, but before he could do it again Guido grabbed the pole from him. "Mister, I'll make a man" Still on the hill Gliscor saw both Petrie and Richard cringe away from him out of fear so he was about to come to their rescue, but Robby held him back by grabbing Gliscor's tail. Guido grabbed Petrie's robot chest, as well as Richard's raptor chest and pulled them forward "out of you." Seeing this Willie scribbled something on his board.

The next day of training they came to a forest where Guido had draw white circles on a tree. They were each given a quiver of arrows and a bow. Guido stepped on a plank sending three tomatoes in the air. With three arrows at the same time he shot them sending them straight into the tree perfect in the white circles. "Tranquil as a forest" all the men tried, but failed miserably. Richard held up his bow and arrow, but before he could shoot, Robby took it from him and placed a tomato on the end. "But on fire within." Richard looked at it as Guido leaned in and glared at him. He smiled stupidly at him.  
>The next day they went to a cliff side where Guido held on of those small poles with a bucket of water on his head. "Once you find your center, you are sure to win." the men all threw small rocks at him and he blocked everyone without spilling a drop of water. When Richard, Petrie and Juliet turn came they could hardly stand without water falling on them let alone block anything. "You're a spineless pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue." When the men threw the rocks at them they tried, but the water fell on their head. They did manage to block on rock and that flew off towards Guido. Luckily he moved out of the way causing it to hit the Indian instead who didn't even notice. Guido glared at him again as the three looked up at him sheepishly.<br>The day after that Guido was teaching them how to fish with their hands. "Somehow I'll make a man out of you." He chopped the water pulling one out and when it came Juliet's turn she chopped the water, but pulled out Sherry's foot. He looked down to see her under water. She placed his foot under water just as Robby came swimming up to her so that Juliet can grab him.

"I'm never going to catch my breath," "Say goodbye to those who knew me." Big Dodo Head and Sherry ran through the sea of flaming arrows and when one hit Sherry on the butt she jumped and screamed in pain.

"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym." Poncho thought as he broke his teeth and gave himself a headache for hitting his head against a cinder block.  
>Guido and Juliet were fighting when he punched her in the eye knocking her into a tree. Gliscor and Robby were there trying to help "This guy's got them scared to death." Gliscor thought.<br>"Hope he doesn't see right through me." Juliet prayed.  
>"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" The Indian thought as he slowly makes his way on the poles, holding up the line of men, as Guido stopped and the recruits ended up hitting Guido's back, but Guido stood firmly, while the other men piled up. They were jumping onto poles that were in water and were far apart.<p>

At night they all practiced with cannons trying to hit a dummy on target all missing. "Be a man."  
>"We must be swift as a coursing river."<br>"Be a man."  
>"With all the force of a great typhoon." Richard lit his cannon and before it could fire Sherry walked by and knocked over the stand. In an effort to try and fix it he grabbed it, but it fired to soon and shoot all the way over to Willie's tent, blowing it up. "With all the strength of a raging fire," when the men were sent to bed, Guido went up onto the hill to watch them. Some tried to climb up the giant pole, but most just went to bed. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." He sighs and ate a ground crawler he got from a tree. The next morning Guido gave each man a bamboo stick with two bags of sand attached to the ends. "Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive." They were all supposed to follow him, but not until Willie pointed out behind them did he see that Richard, Juliet and Petrie were way behind and that they finally fainted. Gliscor and Robby tried to help them up but they wouldn't get up. They scurried back away when they saw Guido and two Armed Wing soldiers approaching. "Heed my every order, and you might survive." They picked up their sticks, glaring at them, and then raced off toward the others. The three lowered their heads in shame. Later that night the three walks down camp when he ran into Guido who handed them the rains. "You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up go home you're through, how could I make a man out of you?"<br>As they passed the giant pole an idea struck them. Richard tied the golden disks to his raptor arms and tried to climb. When he fell, he looked at them, and then realization came. "Be a man,"  
>"We must be swift as a coursing river." as the sun rose he climbed ever higher having only a few inches left. The men of the camp came out astonished to see him so close. They started to cheer him on.<br>"Be a man."  
>"With all the force of a great typhoon."<br>He pulled himself up to where the sun touched his face almost falling, but catching himself. "Be a man. With all the strength of a raging fire."  
>"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." As Guido walked out of his tent an arrow suddenly flew down. He looked up surprised only to see Richard smiling down at him with the disks over his shoulders.<p>

Over the next few weeks the men including the three progressed to where they were perfect and the three were better than all of them. "Be a man." They were faster than Guido.  
>"We must be swift as a coursing river." Juliet and Guido fought again, and Juliet knocked Guido over in the ring. Guido places his claw hand on his bottom jaw bone of his beak, and smiles at Juliet.<br>"Be a man." Dodo wasn't afraid of water anymore, as he did some twirls on the poles, no longer holding up the men.  
>"With all the force of a great typhoon." Guido tossed the long poles at the recruits. When three sticks flew to the three, Sherry grabbed them and gave the poles to the three. "Be a man."<br>"With all the strength of a raging fire." And Sherry was nice to the three now and she could run through the forest of fire without any fear.  
>Poncho could break the cinder block without hurting himself. The three could catch more fish than anyone and they hit the dummy right on target.<br>"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"  
>"HOO-AH!"*<p>

* After the training is over, the new trainee's move on to combat.*

*Guido stood on the ring, as he looked at the recruits.*

Guido: Soldiers! So far, over the past few weeks, you have improved your skills on combat. I am proud on all of your progresses you all made these past times. NOW, it's time for the final training to commence. One of you will face me in the sparring ring, to see how your training went. Who will take on the challenge and PROVE their discipline?

* I step forward.*

Juliet: You can do it, honey!

Petrie: We believe in you!

*Richard stepped in the ring, after smiling at the two supporting him, and saw Guido standing there, still in his armor Master mode, with a serious look.*

Guido: You ready, Richard?

Richard: Ready, sir.

Guido: *smiles* Good. Turn into your dragon form, so that we can see how skillful you are.

* I turn into my dragon form.*

*The rookies stare in shocked when they saw Richard transform. Guido, stood firm, and readies himself, as Richard did the same.*

Guido: Let's see how your training progressed Richard. Remember, DON'T hold back! Fight!

*Then, the screen zooms a few feet back, showing both Richard and Guido taking their fighting positions, as a voice is heard.*

Voice: Round 1! FIGHT!

*Guido then disappears in a shadowy way, causing Richard to take out his sword and shield and looked around for Guido, not letting his guard down. Then, few seconds later, Guido reappeared behind Richard, and takes out his wedge sword, as Richard sensed Guido behind him and expected to slash at Guido, but hits only air.*

Richard: *confused* What? *looked around* But I thought Guido's behind me.

Guido: Think again!

*Richard turned and saw Guido lunge his Wedge sword at Richard, charging at him.*

* I use my sword to block Guido's sword.*

*Guido anticipated this, and withdrew his sword and punched Richard on the gut, causing Richard to stumble backwards, and Guido grabs Richard's dragon chest, and lunges him forward a few feet, with Richard still stunned for a moment, as Guido unleashed a barrage of combos of punches and kicks, while at the final part of the combo, he takes out his wedge sword and slashes at Richard three times, not killing him, but damaging him.*

* I then attack Guido.*

*Guido tries to block Richard's attacks, but Richard counterattacked by dodging Guido's sword, and hits Guido's armored chest, causing Guido to be stunned as well. This gave Richard a chance to damage Guido. Richard grabs Guido with one claw hand and flew up to the sky, and flunged Guido a few feet away, then Richard charges at Guido, still stunned, and starts slashing at him with multiple combos from his sword, and finally hits Guido by kicking him to the ground, where he falls to the ground.*

* Soon the countdown ends, ending the round.*

Voice: Richard Wins!

*Richard smiled for his small victory, but isn't over yet, as Guido stood up, hits the ground with his claw hand, then stood up to positioned himself.*

Voice: Round 2! FIGHT!

*Guido and Richard charged at each other, starting the next round.*

* After the second round was over, a third round began, and it looks to be over soon.*

*Before the round had ended, the screen showed both Richard and Guido fight all out, at the final round, considering the fact that Guido won the round. Guido was amazed on Richard's skills, but decide to end this battle. So, he did a series of combos at Richard, as SOON as Richard made his first attack, but failed. Then, after the combos that Guido made, Richard stood there, dazed.*

Voice: FINISH HIM!

*Guido looked at Richard for a few seconds, then his body glowed yellow, as his eyes turned bright yellow, like the COD zombie eyes, and roared. Then, Guido looked at Richard and flew up, and his armored wings covered his body, and a bright ball of light appeared at the center.*

Guido: WEDGE COUNTER...*his wings release, and a barrage of steel wedges appeared and hits Richard, causing him to damage.* STORM!

*After the barrage of counters hit Richard, Richard didn't die, but was knocked out. Guido flew down, looked at Richard, and did a fighting stance, and looked at the screen, while crossing his arms.*

Voice: Guido Wins! Fatality!

*After the round had ended, Richard and Guido are seen shaking hands.*

Guido: Well, Richard. You proved yourself that you have discipline now. BUT, just because you didn't defeat me, doesn't mean you lost. You have earned yourself some strength and discipline to yourself, Richard. And I'm proud of you!

Me: Thank you, Master Guido. * I bow my head.*

*Guido bowed at Richard as well. Then, the beeper on Richard's comlink is heard, as Richard responds, showing my hologram image.*

Me: What's up?

JD: How was the training, Richard?

Richard: Great. So far, I haven't show any signs of recklessness during my training dude.

JD

: That's great to hear. Now then, I need you, Guido, Petrie and Juliet to come back to base. Master Obi-Wan want's to tell us something in the holocomm.

Me: Alright, were on our way.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard and the others that went to camp, including Mrs. Brisby and her family, Spyro, Cynder, LBT crew, and the sharks arrived at a room, where we saw Master Obi-Wan's hologram image.*

Me: Obi-Wan, good to see you. Why had you contacted us?

Obi-Wan: We have some information that we discovered a while ago. *to Commander Cody* Commander?

Commander Cody: *nods and looked at us* The Temple of Edict on Devaron has been captured. Master Halsey and his Padawan, Knox, were killed, along with all the troopers available in the area. Delta Squad found no survivors...Not even the droids.

Richard: What?

Spyro: But that's impossible! Nobody could've taken out an entire battalion of clone troopers and Jedi by his or her lonesome!

Adi Gallia: I am afraid you are mistaken, Spyro. Only Ventress was capable of such an act... before her possible demise.

Chomper: Then... who DID this?

Obi-Wan: A new assassin with the instinct and persistence of an *animal.*

Me: I might have two people that might be behind this.

Obi-Wan: If your thinking about the villains that joined Ludwin, I'm afraid they're NOT behind this attack.

Richard: Then, who is it then?

*Before one of us can respond, a wind was felt behind us, as we turned and saw a purple dimension ripped off. Just as we were about to speak, Resonator spoke.*

Resonator: It's Survivor! He's here with the message!

*And sure enough, a figure walked out of the portal, as the portal shrank. We may not see any feature of this man, for he wears some sort of pale brown cape covering his body. Resonator then flew to the soldier, as the man gave Resonator a letter.*

Resonator: Thank you, D.D. Survivor. You may tell the king that I received it.

Survivor: *bows down* Yes, sir. *the man then opened the portal again, and enters, before it shrank once again.*

Me: What's in the message, Resonator?

Resonator: Hold on. *opens the letter and reads it. Then gasped*

Kenny: What?

Obi-Wan: Is something wrong?

Resonator: The King had sent good news. The Mad King FINALLY responded the message.

Me: That's great!

Richard: Well, don't just stand there. Read the letter.

Resonator: Alright then. *clears throat* 'My fellow friends and Jedi. I have received news from Brron, saying that he'll be helping me once again fight the evil. I have told him about you and the others arriving at my temple, and...*Resonator's jaw's drop at what he read next.* Uh oh.

Spyro: What is it?

Resonator: You guys are NOT gonna like this!

Dan: Why?

Resonator: Here's one more information. *continued to read* 'After I told him about you and the others, he had requested me to inform you all that IF he want's to help us fight the evil...you MUST come to the Dark World Universe, where you're requested to see the Mad King in person!

Me: What's so bad about the Mad King?

Resonator: Well, you can say that the Mad King's so mad, he can kill you with one swift!

Us: WHAT?

Resonator: *quivering* I knew you wouldn't like it!

JD: The Mad King want's to SEE our presence IMMEDIATLY!

Dan: Is he CRAZY! Why would we have to go visit the Mad King!

Resonator: Because it's the only way to have Brron work for us! Think of all the armies he can give us! *hugs Kenny* PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE, do this for me and my king! He had given you resources, the help, heck even hospitality! Please do this! I beg of you!

*We looked at Resonator with unsurity and grief, and turned to Obi-Wan.*

Me: Obi-Wan, what do you think we should do?

Obi-Wan: Well, we do need all the help we can get.

Plo Koon: Though I am not fond of the idea of joining with madmen, I must agree with Master Kenobi.

Adi: As do I.

Resonator: *delighted* Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you all!

Kenny: Alright alright. So, how do we go to this 'Dark World' universe?

Resonator: Luckily, the king had a map made in this envelope. *Resonator took out a map showing the location of the castle.*

Kenny: Well, that was convenient.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me, the team(including Mrs. Brisby and her family, Sorin, Juliet, Charlie, Resonator, Obi-Wan, Cody, the clones, Plo Koon and Adi) arrived at a graveyard.*

JD: Resonator, are you sure we're suppose to be here!

Resonator: Yes. This is the only place we can arrive at the castle. We just need to find the right grave to open the portal.

* I smell the grave stone and turned to the others.*

Me: Guys, over here.

*The group follows Richard, as he sniffs the grave stone.*

Resonator: This is it! *he gave Kenny the map and flew up, fork ready* You might want to cover your ears, you two. *Kenny and Dan did so, and Resonator touched the fork, as it made the sound. Just then, a dark portal opened.* Shall we?

Me: Let's.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The dark portal opened at a few feet away from the castle, as we walked out of it. We then saw the castle and awed at it. We can tell that the castle looks old, as in 'Lord of the Rings' old.*

* Just then a soldier came to us.*

*The soldier greeted us by our arrival, and tells us that the king's waiting for us inside. We thanked him and make our way to it.*

Resonator: Come. We mustn't keep the king waiting.

*We followed Resonator down the path, where we encountered two fiend guards guarding the path. The guards noticed us and blocked our path.*

Guard 1: HALT! No one's allowed to walk down the castle, without permission.

Guard 2: I suggest you all turn back to the way you came!

*Resonator then flew in front of the guards.*

Resonators: Greetings Beiiges.

Beiige 1: Oh, scout Resonator. Nice to see you again.

Beiige 2: After all these years we have seen each other since the war ended.

Resonator: Yes, yes yes. We can have our reunion later. BUT right now, we need to see the king immediately. These travelers have came to see his presence, courtesy of King Caius.

*The two guards looked at us, in shocked*

Beiige 2: *dumbfound* Oh, why didn't you say so! Forgive our rudeness. We will allow you to pass.

*The two guards opened the door.*

Beiige 1: We will escort you to King Brron right away!

* Soon we entered inside the castle, then we saw the King sit in his throne.*

*They arrived at the throne room, where they saw two huge red monkey-like fiends standing besides the throne, and for a reason too. As they saw Brron, Mad King of Dark World.*

*We all bow down in respect.*

Plo Koon: Your Majesty.

Guard: To what business you have with the Mad King?

Guard 2: State your reason!

Brron: It is alright, guards. I have been expecting them. *to us* You must forgive my guards. They can be a bit... overprotective towards me.

Me: I can see why, your majesty. I would have guards to protect me too, if I was in danger.

*Brron then stood up from his throne, chains still strap on his arms.*

Brron: So, you have accepted my invitation. I can see why King Caius had spoken to you. *he then saw me and the others, and turned his attention to Richard* And you must be the kid that King Caius had mentioned. Richard, is it?

Me: Yes, your majesty.

Brron: Glad to hear. So, you all know why I have you all come here, right?

Me: May I ask why?

Brron: You remember the four monsters that Ludwin had unleashed, correct?

Me: Oh yes, I remember.

Brron: Well, then. There's something you should know about one monster that you should worry about. Do you know Sky Scourge Norelas?

Me: I remember him, along with three others.

Brron: Well, Sky Scourge has the abilities SO POWERFUL, he's been feared from others of his power ever since. Do you want to know?

Me: Why?

Brron: Here's the reason why, my raptor boy.

*Brron looked at a fiend holding a book, as he opened it, revealing Sky Scourge*

Brron: Sky Scourge Norelas! *showed the skeleton monster that Richard fought* A demon that can make duplicates, possess someone's body, trickery, destroy a planet with ease and make a evil version of someone.

Me: With Sky Scourge in the picture, I see a new World War, but this time, even more deadly then the last two world wars.

Brron: Yes. But it gets worse. As you all know, there is something you all should know about Sky Scourge's secret. He had a special curse that makes him more dangerous. For you see, whoever fought with the demon of death, a curse will be put on you, and once the curse's put on you, YOUR LIFE ENDS AT THE UNEXPECTED TIME! *laughs maniacally*

Me: Oh, this is bullshit.

Brron: *stopped laughing* Oh believe me. It ain't NO joke!

Me: The powerful evil must be taken one at a time, and it must be done by assassination.

Brron: Oh, but you can't boy.

Richard: Why not?

Brron: Because the other three have other abilities as well.

*The fiend opens his book again and showed the other three monsters.*

Brron: Thought Ruler Archfiend. *showed a monster that looks like a skeleton(with muscles), has wings, and claws and a tail* A monster that can read minds, teleport, regenerate its body parts and can be invisible.

*It then showed the third one*

Brron: Dark End Dragon. *shows a black dragon with a dragon face on it's chest.* A dragon of darkness that can drain away someone's life force, shapeshift, and sense enemies.

*Then Brron stopped and looked at us.*

Brron: The last one's the MOST DANGEROUS monster ever to be made, and you won't like it.

*The fiend then extended his claw hands and the same slithering monster appeared on the image, scaring us.*

Brron: Armityle the Chaos Phantom! The most dangerous monster to be unlocked. He can predict the future, summon monsters of his own, resurrect anything, even his master, cannot be sliced or killed, including his master, and has all the same abilities as the other three.

Me: So what do we do?

Brron: I'm afraid there's nothing you can do boy. The four monsters are far too powerful to be stopped...BUT there is a way to prevent Sky's curse from going to your soul.

Me: How?

Brron: I have an amulet that GraveKeeper's Chief gave to me 3000 years ago. You can have it... IF you and a few of your friends challenge me to a fight!

Me: Then I accept your challenge.

Brron: Not so fast, Raptor boy! I said you AND and a FEW of your friends challenge ME to a fight! There is a reason why I have said this, boy.

Resonator: *to Richard* What my king says is true, Richard. There's a reason why King Caius trusted Brron. He has a Jedi Skill SO advance, you might not stand a chance alone.

Me: Any one else brave enough to stand and fight along side with me?

JD: I'll join in the fight, dude.

Chomper: Count me in!

Obi-Wan: As will I!

Plo Koon: I will also join the fight, for the safety of the Republic.

Brron: Glad to see a few of you participate. And I know the perfect place for the fight. Follow me to the arena.

* Soon we saw and entered in the arena.*

*We arrived at the center of the arena, where we saw the inside of it. It was HUGE, like ROME arena huge.*

Us: *awed* Wow.

Me: This place looks the same as the Rome arena.

*Back at the arena, me, Obi-wan, Plo Koon, Richard, and Chomper readied ourselves to take on Brron.*

Brron: Don't let your guards down, my friends. They don't call me Mad King for nothing, you know.

JD: *whispering to Richard* Obviously...

*Brron snaps his fingers as Scarr gave his king a lightsaber. Brron activates it, revealing a dual-wielded red lightsaber.*

Brron: Just so you'll know, when I fight with my foes, I get carried away with taunting them.

Obi-Wan: *perplexed* With all due respect, Your Majesty, you may be a little over your league.

Brron: Oh?

Plo Koon: Yes, there are four of us and only one of you. This doesn't seem to be fit for a fair fight.

Brron: True, but there's a reason why King Caius chose me to join him in a battle. But since you have a point...Zure! Approach!

*Just then, we saw a fiend soldier walk down to us.*

Brron: This is Zure! One of my bravest soldiers and a powerful foe to face. It'll be three of you against me, and two against Zure.

* I whisper to the group.*

Me: What should we do?

JD: Ok. Here's what we need to do. Richard, me and Master Obi-Wan will fight Brron, while Master Plo and Chomper fight Zure.

Me: Sounds good.

*Zure readies himself with his lightsaber, as we did the same thing. Richard transformed into his dragon mode, and readied himself. Scarr was seen on a platform, with a Chinese gong.*

Scarr: Let the fight, COMMENCE! *hits the gong, starting the battle.*

*Me, Obi-Wan and Richard charge at Brron, while Chomper and Plo Koon charge at Zure. The moment me, Richard and Obi-Wan arrived at Brron, the Mad King twirled his lightsaber, Darth Maul style, and strikes at Obi-Wan, which he blocked it. Brron then pushes Obi-wan and the two fought, as me and Richard took this chance and striked at the back, but Brron was quick and pushed Obi-Wan and blocked both our attacks, as he used the force and pushed us away. Obi-Wan recovers and looked at Brron. Brron turned to Obi-Wan and the two fought. Richard joined in and fought along with Obi-Wan against Brron. As they fought, Brron couldn't help but did his maniacal laugh.*

Brron: *taunts* Is that the best you both got! *parries Obi-Wan's attack and Richard's as well.*

Obi-Wan: The best is yet to COME, Your Majesty.

* I then remember, my earlier fight with Guido, and use it, as I turn to my dragon form.*

*I ran to help Obi-Wan and Richard, as we circled the Mad King. Then, Brron twirled the lightsaber and blocked each attack we made. As for Chomper and Plo Koon, it was difficult for them against Zure. So far, whenever the two strike at the Fiend general, he would dodge them and use their blades to hit their own.*

Chomper: Man, Brron wasn't kidding when he said Zure's a powerful soldier, Master Plo.

Plo Koon: Focus at the moment, young one. Remember what I taught you about Djem So earlier...

Chomper: Right.

*Zure saw Chomper and Plo charge at him, and simply counter attacked the two, pushing the two a few feet. Both he and Brron looked at each other and nodded. Then, the two switched and fought their opposite opponents: Zure against me, Richard and Obi-Wan, and Brron at Chomper and Plo. Brron twirled his blades at Chomper and Plo, as the two blocked Brron's attack.*

Brron: *Laughs manically* You may think you outnumbered me and my general, but there's more to it than MEETS THE EYE. *pushes the two away.*

* I then start pulling out a dragon pistol, and start shooting.

*Brron blocked the shots with such ease, causing Richard to become irritated. But he let's his recklessness intact, for he remembers the training at the camp. So then, me and the others ran with our lightsabers, except Richard for he uses his sword, to strike at Brron. When we arrived at Brron, he made a evil smirk.*

Brron: Time to show you how I can FIGHT! Zure!

*Zure threw his lightsaber, as Brron grabbed it, and turned it on, revealing that it's dual wielded. Zure jumped on a platform and we striked at Brron, as he blocked all of our attacks while wielding two dual lightsabers.*

JD: *disbelief* What the he...*I didn't get to finish my sentence as Brron pushed the five of us away with such ease.* How did he managed to block our attacks while wielding two dual lightsabers AND push us with ease!

Me: JD, North Hollywood Shootout.

JD: I don't think that'll work, Richard. Not with Brron using two dual-wielding lightsabers.

Obi-Wan: Reminds me of a certain Besalisk Jedi Master with that kind of ability.

Plo Koon: Yes, but we have little time to discuss this, Master Kenobi.

Me: Need a new plan.

Obi-Wan: Right now, we need to be cautious on Brron's lightsaber skills.

Richard: Got it!

*We began to surround Brron and readied to attack.*

*Duel of Fates starts playing*

*We all just stood there, not letting our guard down against the Mad King for who knows what he'll do. Both Obi-Wan and Plo Koon were the first to fight Brron. The three started the lightsaber fight, not letting their guard down.*

Obi-Wan: This match is fatally similar to the one Master Qui-Gon and I had against Darth Maul.

Plo Koon: Yes...Only TWICE deadlier.

*As the two fought Brron, they were amazed by the Mad King's skills in Lightsabers. Perhaps they made a right choice. Then, the two used the force to push Brron a few feet. Then, Brron recovers and charges, only to have Plo and Obi-Wan side stepped and only have his lightsabers collide from me, Richard and Chomper. Brron didn't let up though as he dodges our attacks. Meanwhile, Plo and Obi-Wan walked slowly around Brron, for their plan to ensure victory, NOT killing Brron, but to defeat him in a duel.*

Brron: *blocked an attack from Chomper* I'm amazed on your skills, my friend. It seems Kit Fisto made a right choice choosing you as his padawan.

Chomper: *flattered* Thanks.

Brron: And I am impressed on your fighting skills, Richard. It's no wonder King Caius looked up to you.

Me: Thank you.

Brron: But let's see how you'll fare against me!

*Brron pushes Richard away, as he and Richard started their lightsaber fight. The fight went on an all out mode, for Richard's trying his best blocking the dual-wielding fiend king slashing at him. Richard continues to struggle blocking the attacks.*

Richard: *frantically parrying blows* You know, this isn't much of a fair fight with 4 blades against 1! I mean, sure, I'm a CIA agent and have this dragon form, but this is the first time I ever fought someone that has two dual-wielding lightsabers!

Brron: *strikes again and again* Really? Then, you ought to have been trained more, boy!

Me: I already have, thank you very much.

Brron: Oh, you have, did ya? Well, let's see how your training paid off, raptor boy! *did a force-push at Richard, causing him to fly off a few feet.*

Me: Ok, you asked for it!

*Richard charges at Brron, as he tries to strike at Brron. But no matter how may times Richard tries to strike at Brron, NOT trying to kill him, but try to outwit him, Brron blocks the attacks with his two-dual wielding lightsabers.*

* I then use some of the force to hit Brron.*

*But Brron counterattacked by using his force as well. Both Brron and Richard are in an epic struggle to see who's force is stronger.*

Brron: Do you really think you can outwit me, boy? The Mad King shows no limits on his abilities!

*Richard's anger is slowly rising from Mad King's taunts, which he doesn't blame him, because Brron DID say that he'll carry away with the taunting. But still, his anger slowly rises from the taunts, as he was about to start to kill Brron. But then, remembers all his training from the camp that they need to control their anger, to prevent the dark side from flowing in them. So, Richard took a deep breath, and meditated in his mind, trying to get his anger in control. As Richard took some deep breaths, he can feel his anger decrease slowly. As he did, Richard used more of his force, causing Brron to use more force energy on Richard.*

Brron: It seems your starting to control your anger, Richard. I am far impressed. Usually, my taunting would get the best of my opponent's and I ended up killing them. BUT you, you're using your skills to control your anger.

Me: I told you, I had training.

Brron: Well let's see how it pays off! *Brron lowers his hands and did a super jump, and landed behind Richard, and the two fought in a weapon combat.*

* I then remember what I did in the Pridelands during Scar's rule, and came up with a plan.*

*While Richard coming up with the plan, me and the others just came up with an idea. We nodded and ran to help Richard, putting our plan into action, as well as Richard's.*

* Soon we get into positions.*

*We continued to fight Brron for a few minutes, until...*

Obi-Wan: NOW!

* We then attacked with full force.*

*Brron grinned at the group charging, and blocks our attacks again. Brron was unaware that we have a plan to catch him OFF GUARD, not kill him.*

* I then turn invisible.*

*Brron pushes us away, and prepared himself to fight the invisible dragon warrior.*

Brron: *playful tone* Richard. Richard. Come out, come out, wherever you are!

* Just then JD and Chomper attack Brron, to give me the right time to attack.*

*Brron blocked our attacks with ease, as he was unaware that Richard readied himself to disarm Brron, and catch him offguard.*

Brron: Is this your plan?

JD: No! This is! Richard, NOW!

* I then ambush Brron.*

*Brron was caught by surprise, as he saw Richard appear in front of the Mad King, as he tried to block Richard's attack, but Richard was fast enough to quickly use the force and pushed the dual-wielding lightsabers off Brron's grasps.*

Me: Ha! * I point my finger at Brron.* In your face! * I then laugh.*

Brron: Very impressive strategy. You have learned to disarmed a Mad King by helping others. I may be named the Mad King, but at least I show some mercy to my foes. And since you have defeated me fair and square...*Brron stood up, and snapped his fingers, as Gren(the one that showed us the monsters), walked to them, with a small box. Brron opened the box, revealing an ancient amulet, similar from the one seen in the first Indiana Jones when they placed the amulet on a rod.* Here's the amulet that protects you from the curse of the demon of death.

Obi-Wan: Thank you very much, Your Majesty. The Jedi Order is in your debt.

Brron: Anything for the allies of my king.

Kenny: Umm...I hate to interrupt this victory, but...

Dan: Is there a restaurant around here? We're STARVED.

Me: You'll have to forgive them, they have that eating habit.

Brron: *chuckles* Oh, don't worry. Scarr has the same habit as your fish friends are. BUT, I still care. Now then, I took the liberty of having my men prepare a feast for us.

Me: Good.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group are at the dining room, eating the feast that the Mad King's men made.*

* We start to eat.*

Me: Brron, when we were at Caius' temple, I had a vision.

Brron: What kind?

Richard: Well, it's like this...*after the explanation of his vision.*

Brron: Hmmm...interesting.

Me: But some of it, doesn't make sense.

Brron: I will take you to my sorcerer.

*Both Kenny and Dan finished their food, by just opening their mouth and place their food in their mouths and eats them.*

Dan: That's the BEST thing I eaten! *burps*

Kenny: You said it, buddy.

* Soon we arrive and enter inside a room.*

*As Richard entered the room, he noticed a flying creature appear out of nowhere, and observed Richard. The small creature's physical feature. The creature's appearance is that his body's covered in brown fur, has green paws and feet, claws, and has cute bug eyes, but doesn't show a mouth. The creature looked at Richard for a few seconds, and did a facial expression showing happiness.*

?: Kuriboh? Who's at the door?

*Richard then saw a spellcaster wizard arrived to where Richard is. His appearance shows that he wears a red magician outfit, with what resembles a warlock hat or something, and has a huge scepter with a jewel on it. The small creature named Kuriboh flew to the man.*

Kuriboh: *coos in a language Richard doesn't understands.*

Enchanter: Really now? *looked at Richard.* You must be the fast biter that Brron told me about. I am Dark Red Enchanter, the king's MOST trustworthy adviser. *to Kuriboh* And this cute little fella, is Kuriboh. He's a friend of mine that I have since I found him.

Me: How did you understand him?

Enchanter: Simple. I have read the Kuriboh language ever since I met the little fella. Isn't that right, Kuriboh?

Kuriboh: *coos*

Me: You know why I'm here.

Enchanter: Why of course I do! You're here to talk about the vision you had, am I right?

Me: Yes.

Enchanter: Well, in this case...follow me.

*Richard follows the Enchanter and Kuriboh to another room.*

* I sit in a chair.*

Enchanter: Now then, tell me about this vision? Do you remember what it was?

Me: It began like this...

*Before Richard can say something, Kuriboh waved his hands, saying 'Wait, wait.', and flew to get something, and returned with a notepad, AND a pen. He then made a nod, telling him to continue.*

Me: I see myself flying an American tomcat bomber plane, flying around in some country until, I see an Iranian flag, then I see a missile coming at me, I eject and land in Iran, on foot and hiding from the Iranian special forces, then I see myself on a Iranian fishing boat, I had just escaped from Iran, and then in the Gulf of Aden, as the fishing boat is being hijacked by Somali pirates, as the pirates identify me and take me with them to Somalia, and being held hostage by the Al-Qidea militia, as they show they're anti-American ways, as they torture me.

*Kuriboh writes it down, then motions to Richard to continue.*

Richard: Then JD and the others made a daring rescue, then we made our way back to base. Then, people, and clone Troopers, came to me, worried about where I was. I then told them what happened, and the next thing I know, loads of Lambent Stalks spawned everywhere, creating an endless horde of monsters, shooting at us. We tried to defend everyone, but they overwhelmed us, and killed us. And that's my vision.

*Kuriboh finishes writing down what Richard says.*

Me: Now I want answers.

Enchanter: *confused* Pardon? What answers?

Me: For example, what country did I enter from, it's from the east.

Enchanter: I'm sorry, Richard. But here, we don't know about your dimension. We're just mythical beings in other worlds. Therefore, I do not have an answer of where you were at that time. BUT, I will tell you this. When you told me about the endless horde of those creatures, I have thought of something.

Me: What?

Enchanter: The creatures that you said isn't from this world. These creatures are very strange, AND unknown, that no one knows about it. No one even knows how they reproduce, OR how they're made. It's only a matter of time before they'll contaminate the world.

Me: How much time do we have?

Enchanter: This phenomeon's SO unknown to me. I do not know when these creatures appear. BUT, that doesn't mean they'll attack immediately. They're slowly building up their army, so that one day, they'll surface to our home, and spread their disease on us. And there's a possibility that one of your foes will use them to his advantage.

Me: Which one of our of foes will try to get them? Ludwin?

Enchanter: No.

Me: Who?

Enchanter: A person you call the evil sith lord.

*Richard was a little nervous about the Sith Lord going to get these Lambents to work for him.*

Enchanter: However...

Richard: *perplexed* However?

Enchanter: However, if Ludwin somehow gets those creatures to work for him, then it'll make him more deadlier than ever.

Me: Not possible, even with the powerful evil, he stand no chance against them.

* Just then in my mind, I saw Darth Sidious, had just found the Lambents, as I run to the others.*

Me: Guys, Sidious had just found the Lambents.

Us: *confused* Huh? What are you talking about, Richard?

Me: Were in deep shit.

Spyro: *confused* Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down, dude. What are you so freaked out about?

Me: Sidious has found the Lambents.

Obi-Wan: *confused* Pardon me for asking. But, what's a Lambent?

Me: JD, you tell him.

JD: *to Obi-Wan* There these creatures that spawned from some sort of root. They're like zombies, but is more explosive when killed, AND spreads the substance we don't know of.

Me: We last saw them at Crystal Lake, back on Friday, January 13th.

Obi-Wan: *stunned* I have traveled across galaxies and encountered creatures before, BUT I never heard of such creatures.

Me: They are more dangerous, then the Necromorphs.

Obi-Wan: Well, what you're telling me is interesting. BUT, even if Sidious would control these 'Lambents', it'll be unlikely they'll fall under his control.

Me: But he can try, anything can happen, you know that.

Spyro: I'm going to have to agree with Obi-Wan, Richard. Those things won't go to Sidious. I mean, those things have an independent minds.

Me: Anything can be corrupted.

Cynder: But what if those things aren't corrupted? We didn't even know what they were, until you told us.

Me: That was because, it wasn't important, until now.

Guido: But still. It's impossible to control those things! Heck, not even force manipulation can get into those thing's heads.

Me: I used the force on them, you remember that?

Guido: Yeah. BUT, that only made them speak English.

Me: Remember I made them dance too?

JD: They slightly have any intelligence.

Me: They're mainly stupid, but are still deadly.

Chomper: But what if they still don't listen to Sidious? What if those things infect everyone in the whole world? *panics* I don't want to lose all my friends, or my Stepsister, Ruby. She's the only family I got! *starts to tear up* And you and JD have been with me for the longest time...I...I don't know what I'll do without you two. *sniffs.*

Me: He'll get his ways, but I won't that happen, we got to warn everybody around the world and go full alert on code red.

Obi-Wan: Now hold on, Richard. As much as you want to help the world be on guard, I'm afraid that we don't know when these things might strike. However, if those things somehow take over the world, we'll be here to help out our allies.

Me: I don't want another repeat of Pearl Harbor or 9/11 to happen.

Obi-Wan: Very well then. We'll go and warn everyone about this threat. BUT, if we need to find some more info on these creatures, we need to find a way to lure them.

Me: But how?

Plo Koon: Me and the other senators will handle that situation, while you all go and warn everyone. I have a feeling that the battle will determine the fate of the world.

*The letters appeared, saying 'To be Continued', as the screen darkens, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the chapter, what might happen next, a new chapter is coming to a theater near you.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Monster Blood

**RolePlay! Episode 14: Monster Blood!**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The scene changes showing Richard and his son, Charlie asleep. Then, the sun rose up, lighting both Richard and Charile's faces of daytime.*

* I open my eyes and wake up.*

*Richard carefully stood up, and stretch himself, like a dog and yawned at the same time. Then, Charlie woke up next, and did the same thing that his raptor dad did.*

Charlie: *tired* Morning, daddy.

Me: Morning, son.

Charlie: *yawned* I'm hungry, daddy. When we get breakfast?

Me: Right now. * I wake Littlefoot and the gang, even my wife up.* Wake up, everybody.

*The LBT crew and Juliet opened their eyes, for them to start their morning.

* Soon we are in the kitchen, then we saw Mrs. Brisby and her family walk in.*

LBT crew, Richard, Juliet and Charlie: Morning everyone.

Mrs. Brisby: Good morning to you too.

Me: Do you want cheese?

*Mrs. Brisby's family cheers from the word cheese.*

Mrs. Brisby: We would be delighted.

JD: *opened the door from the kitchen* Breakfast time! *zoomed out*

* Then JD came back with food.*

*Everyone's mouth water for hunger, as I placed them down for everyone to eat.*

JD: Bon appetite everyone! *served myself some orange juice.*

* Mrs. Brisby and her family eat cheese.*

*Everyone enjoys the food that me and couple of chef droids I made a long time ago, and still functional.*

JD: Well, how's the food?

Me: Good.

Gliscor: *ate some pancakes* MMM...these pancakes are the BEST!

Chomper: *enjoying the pancakes* I agree with Gliscor here. I LOVE these pancakes so much, JD.

Resonator: *took a bite of a pancake* Oh, this is simply delicious! I haven't eaten these...*lost in thoughts*these...what do you call them, again?

Gliscor: Pancakes.

Resonator: Yes. That's what I mean. *chewed another piece*

Sorin: *ate a piece of a pancake* MMM...Oh man. I may be a raptor, and eat a lot of meat, BUT this stuff changes that! *ate another piece.*

* Soon Charlie, LBT crew, and Mrs. Brisby's kids are watching the intro of Goosebumps.*

*The screen shows a man walking with a briefcase, down the road, then the case opens up, for the man did it purposely, as the paper flew off, and a letter 'G', is formed, then it shows the 'G' move around, causing the woman on the billboard to become either old, or just wet. I don't know. Then, shows the 'G' pass the dog, as his eyes glowed in a yellow light. Then, finally, the 'G' slithered down the road, and into a house, showing various montages of monsters and other things from the show.*

* Then a voice is played in the background, as words says, 'Goosebumps.'*

Charlie: *confused* Daddy, what Goosebumps?

Me: It a TV. show based off of R.L. Steins books, called Goosebumps.

Charlie: What it about, daddy?

Sorin: Yeah Richard. What's Goosebumps all about?

Me: Just watch, its coming on.

*The group watch an episode of Goosebumps, called 'Monster Blood.' The group watches the episode for a while, until it ends showing the airplane, and the 'To Be continued'.*

* Soon we watched part two.*

*The group were a little frightened, yet stunned and amazed on what they're watching. It ended at where everyone on the plane reappeared after the event of the Monster Blood.*

Me: That was great.

Guido: Wow. Who coulda imagine that R.L. Stein can turn those books into series?

Sorin: I have to say, that was rather...strange, BUT interesting.

Petrie: What if the events become real?

JD: I find that unlikely, Petrie. I mean, it's just a show. Meaning that, it doesn't exists. We have NOTHING to worry about.

Cera: Were from movies and TV. shows too, but we exist.

Littlefoot: Cera is right, you can't just say, things from shows and movies don't exist, because like Cera said, we are from the movies and shows too.

JD: Good point! But still, it's not possible that it'll come true. I'm sure of it!

Ruby: You sure about that?

JD: Absolutely! I mean, sure you guys are real and all, but NOT all of them are what you think.

Cera: Okay, but if your wrong, I will get you.

JD: Yeah, yeah yeah.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and Gliscor are in the storage room, organizing the mess that's in here.*

JD: Man, this is gonna take FOREVER!

Me: What do you got in here? Damn.

Gliscor: Don't know. It's been like this ever since JD bought this base a long time ago!

Me: Have you ever heard of spring cleaning, JD?

JD: *annoyed* Yes I do! BUT, I didn't have the time due to a lot of work and world saving!

Richard: *rolled his eyes* Whatever!

*Few minutes has passed, and we're halfway done cleaning, thanks to Gliscor's size changing abilities. Gliscor grabbed a box with his pincer, and saw a can dropped down. Gliscor places the box down, and shrank to normal size to get a look of it. When he lift it up, his eyes went wide, as he saw a familiar labeled name on the can...Monster Blood.*

Gliscor: No...way!

Me and JD: What?

Gliscor: *Looked at the two* Ummm...*hid the can in his pincer, and looked at me and Richard* There's no way for us to, ummm, continue all this work without some snacks and some lemonade. I am exhausted from all that work.

Me: I know your hiding something from us, show it.

Gliscor: *scoffs* What me? Hide something from you two? Don't be ridiculous! *chuckles* Why, if I found something right now, I woulda showed you something important. Besides, it's nothing important anyway.

Me: JD.

JD: Hand it over. Now!

Gliscor: *child tone* No!

Richard: Give it!

Gliscor: NO!

*Me and Richard charged at Gliscor, as we tried to tackle him*

Me and Richard: GIVE IT!

*We landed on Gliscor, and made a cloud, indicating we're fighting, see in cartoon episodes. When the smoke clears, the camera showed me and Richard fighting. I was grabbing his tail, and Richard was biting my leg. After a few seconds of struggling, we stopped and looked each other, stupidly, then an image of a 'Sucker' lollipop appeared on our heads, while there was a 'Wah, wah' Wahhhhh', sound in the background. Then, the lollipops disappeared from our heads, as the screen shows Gliscor running away, and then started to glide upwards, as me and Richard was chasing after Gliscor.*

* Just then we saw Guido.*

Me: Stop Gliscor.

Gliscor: I'm NOT stopping!

*Gliscor flew past Guido, as Guido starts spinning around like a cartoon, and landed on the ground, dazed. On top of his head, are some starts, indicating that he's dizzy.*

Richard: Guido? You alright?

Guido: *dazed* Is it time for little Guido to sleep, mommy? *dazed laugh*.

* I smack Guido.*

Guido: *snapped back from his daze, and shook his head* Ow. Thanks, Richard.

Richard: No problem.

Guido: *dusted himself* So, what's the problem with Gliscor?

Me: He's hiding something from us and making a run for it, so stop him.

Guido: Oh, I will. *his body glowed in a bright light, and grew to his Armor Master mode and fly's like a military jet.*

* Soon Guido pins down Gliscor, as Me and JD saw a can and read it's label.*

Richard: *shocked when he read it* Is that...

Gliscor: No! It's not what it looks like.

JD: *with a shocked look* Monster Blood?

Gliscor: *nervous* Umm, listen...*gets Guido off his back and stood up* I can explain...

Me: Try to sneak off with it, huh?

Gliscor: *waved his pincers, in defense* It's not what you think!

JD: Oh yes it is! Gliscor, why would you hide this can in the first place!

Gliscor: Ok ok, you got me.

Guido: Gliscor, why didn't you show JD and Richard the can that you found?

Gliscor: *sigh* Because I thought that it's a fake can of Monster Blood. I was afraid that if I showed the two that it's fake, they woulda thought I was crazy thinking it's real. *Gliscor's bat ears dropped in sadness, as he hung his head down* I'm sorry.

* I see a U.S. Government tag.*

Me: It's real. *turned to JD* You lied to Littlefoot and the gang, and everybody.

JD: *confused* What are you talking about? *I looked at the tag, and was shocked* OH my god! It is REAL!

Richard: *surprised* Wait! So you didn't know about this can?

JD: *honesty* I swear to GOD, that I didn't know this can is Government PROPERTY!

* Then we saw the LBT crew, with Sorin.*

Sorin: Hey guys!

Me: Hey, Sorin. Hey guys.

Chomper: We heard you guys chatting over here, so we decided to come and see what's going on.

Me: You won't like this.

* I show the can.*

*The groups' expressions turn into shock when they saw the can, and read it.*

Petrie: *shivers* Is that...*shivers even more* Monster Blood?

Cera: I knew Goosebumps was real.

Charlie: Why you lie, Uncle JD.

JD: *defense* Hey, hey, hey. I didn't know this can ACTUALLY exist! *pointed my finger at Gliscor* GLISCOR was the one who LIED to me and Richard!

*The group looked at Gliscor, in shock.*

Chomper: Gliscor? Is that true?

Gliscor: Yes.

Me: We got to...

* I trip and the can brakes, as the monster blood is now on Me, Chomper, and Sorin.*

Us: Uh Oh!

*Richard, Sorin and Chomper wipe off the blood off their bodies.*

JD: Are you three alright?

Richard: *Stood up* Yeah. I think so.

JD: Do you feel funny? Anyone?

Chomper: I feel fine.

Sorin: So do I.

Me: Well, we won't know until later on.

* Threw out the day nothing happened, but soon at about 5:00 p.m. Me, Sorin, and Chomper start feeling weird and starting to act weird.*

Chomper: *queasy* Oh, I don't feel so good.

Richard: *queasy* Me neither.

Sorin: *queasy as well* What's happening to us?

Me*queasy* I don't know.

* Then something happened to us.*

*The three saw some furniture shrink in front of them, as well the ceiling shrinking as well. The group were confused at this, until they realized why everything's shrinking...they're getting bigger!*

Me: Why are we getting bigger?

Sorin: I don't know. But, I'm getting scared right now.

Chomper: *nervous* When we will stop growing?

* Just then we heard the goosebumps theme song playing, as we saw the letter 'G' appear out of nowhere.*

Sorin: *unsure* Ummm, why is there the theme song playing AND the G appearing?

Me: I have no idea.

* But little did we know, what would happen to us next.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*I was with Godzilla, sleeping, as Godzilla is as well, resting the day off. Man, cleaning that storage room is EXHAUSTING! I was so tired, I could barely move. Luckily, Godzilla took me with him to the pool, and let me rest beside him, seeing how tiring I was. We were asleep, resting for a while, until...*

* Soon JD and Godzilla woke up to hear roars and growls, but they were not normal roars and growls, that they have heard of before.*

JD: *unsure* Godzilla. Do you hear that?

Godzilla*mental link*: Yes. I don't know about you dad, but it does not sound good.

JD: Well, let's go check it out! *I stood up, as me and Godzilla follow the noise of roars and growls.*

* Soon the two ran into the LBT crew, Mrs. Brisby and her family, Juliet, Charlie, Guido, and Gliscor.*

Littlefoot: JD, did you hear the roars too?

JD: Yeah. How you know?

Cera: *obvious* Isn't it obvious? We heard it across the base halls.

Charlie: You think daddy ok, uncle JD?

JD: I don't know, Charlie. I don't know. Let's find those three and see if they know about it.

Ruby: We must hurry, I don't what will happen to my stepbrother, Chomper.

* Soon everybody made it to the halls and saw slime.*

JD: OH my god! The blood's sprouting! *to Guido* Quick, Guido! Get the prototype vacuum machine that Dan made, ASAP!

Guido: *salutes* You got it, JD!

*Guido runs off, to get the machine. Just then, we heard the same roars again, this time, it's coming closer. We then heard giant footsteps, and looked at our right side, and were shocked to see who were running to us...Richard, Sorin and Chomper! We noticed that they're in giant size, much up to Godzilla's height. And their eyes are no longer their original color, but in total red, showing they turned evil.*

JD: Run!

*We then began to run away from the three giant sharpteeth that are our friends. Gliscor and Godzilla, however stayed and faced the three. Gliscor grew to Godzilla-size, and both he and Godzilla fought off the three evil sharpteeth. Sorin and Chomper roared at both Gliscor and Godzilla, then at Richard, telling him to chase after us. Richard nods, and ran past the two heroes, to catch us. Meanwhile, me and the others ran as fast as we can.*

Petrie: Are they chasing us?

JD: I think we lost.

* Just then JD and other were walking, as Laurie's theme music from Halloween 1978 is playing, around the base, until the music called the shape stalks from the 1978 film Halloween is playing, as they saw me in front of theme.*

*We screamed as we saw Richard in front of us, as he roared and started to run to us.*

JD: RUN!

*We started to run again, to avoid getting catched by Richard. We ran for a while, until I stopped for a moment and looked back, seeing Richard catching up. I then turned to the others.*

JD: Everyone, get out of here and find a safe place to hide!

Ruby: *concern* But what about you, JD?

JD: I'm gonna go and take care of Richard. Just go!

* JD turned his attention toward me, as I slowed down into a walk, stalking toward him, as he got into his armor mode, then I aim at JD, threw up the monster blood slime as it flew at him.*

*I placed my hand on the side of my shoulder, and swiped it in front of the blood, making it disappear. Then, I teleported, like Wesker does when he fights his enemies, and appeared in front of Richard's face and did a super punch at his raptor face, causing him to stumble a few feet back. Then, I teleported again, and reappeared in front of Richard, unleashing a furious combo on him, damaging him. Richard groans in pain, but still stood up, as if he wasn't phased by the attack.*

* Then I grabbed JD, and threw him to the ground, as he struck the ground hard, then I threw up the slime on him again, as JD was too wake from the impact to even try to brace himself.*

*Then, the slime hit me, as I was engulfed by it. Richard then stopped the slime vomiting and looked at where I was. He then saw me being trapped in the blood, thinking it's the end of me. But then, Richard tilted his head and saw something beep in my chest. He looked closer, and when he did...*

*BOOM!*

*And explosion was made, and caused Richard to fly a few feet and land on the ground hard. He looked up to see a crate made from the explosion. Then, he heard a battle cry and saw me teleported in front of him, and hits his raptor face again, this time much harder. Richard stumbled backwards, and saw me standing there. Then, I saw Richard get pissed off, and charges at me. I tried to run away, but Richard grabbed me and stared at me, while crushing me with his Godzilla-like grip strength. I tried to get out, but I couldn't. I then looked at Richard, with a sad tone.*

JD: Richard! Please, don't do this! *grunts in pain from the pressure of Richard's grip.* It's me, JD!

* I roar at JD, and just only stare at JD.*

JD: Richard, please. You don't have to do this. I know, deep down in your heart, the real you's in it. You have to remember. *voice cracked in sadness* You always seemed to not take things as they appeared to be, like you somehow knew something the rest of us couldn't see. Now I think those were your instincts, Richard.

*Richard growls at me, but made a curious look.*

You were afraid of your own instincts, weren't you? I have seen why, but the way I see it, they are what make you special among the group. Look at me, Richard, and use your instincts to remember. Please, Richard...*tears began to form* Please look inside your heard, and remember me. *a tear drop began to form, and dropped on the ground, as the camera shows the tear drop to the ground, and a splash was hear. Just then, Richard took his raptor eyes off me, slightly turning his head, as his mind filled with flashes of memories from his past. The memories show me and Richard, in his raptor form, having some fun, fought off villains, me sacrificing myself for Richard, everything else happening to him. Then, he saw the past image of me and Richard, laying down on the grass, looking at the beautiful night sky.*

JD: *sigh happily* What a beautiful night, isn't it, Richard?

Me: Yeah it is, I can't believe it. Friends for life?

JD: friends for life.

* The flashback ends, I look at JD, then I put JD down, and just walk away.*

JD: Richard come back, please.

* I growl at JD, telling to hide himself, as I go around the corner and disappear.*

*I was confused on what just happened, but decided to go find the others. Meanwhile, with Richard...*

* I made my way back to Chomper and Sorin are, then I saw the two who had defeated and captured Godzilla and Gliscor.*

*Sorin and Chomper noticed Richard coming to them, and were smiling in victory. Then, the three heard a voice.*

?: *android laugh* It seems the Monster Blood has affected your personalities. I'm surprised to see that Gliscor had found MY monster Blood. I had forgotten all about it. *just then, a dark portal opens, and Jinzo walks out of it* Now then, it's time for you three to follow my orders! *Jinzo extends his hands, at the three monster sharpteeth. Just then, Richard, Sorin and Chomper roared in pain, as Jinzo's mind controlling powers are kicking in.*

Gliscor: So you knew I would find it.

Jinzo: Yes, you stupid bat. See, Ludwin and all of the villains working for him, decided to think of a way to get Richard, and a few of his friends captured. And I theorized about the Monster Blood. I explained to my king that the blood not only makes the consumer grow, AND the blood consumes others, BUT it can also turn someone evil when they consume the blood. And when I saw you find that can, it gave me some hope that our plan will go intact. You should have NOT have found it, Gliscor. Now, thanks to you, this plan is a success, and there's NOTHING you can do about it! *laughs evilly, as he still has his hand extended, as Richard, Sorin and Chomper roared in pain.*

* Soon Jinzo stopped and gave his orders to us.*

Jinzo: Now that I have your attentions, I want you three to destroy JD and his pathetic friends, so that we can interact with the plan.

* Me, Chomper, and Sorin then listened, as I lead the way, as I am the leader of the three.*

*As the three giant monsters looked for us, the scene changes showing me, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, the clones, Juliet, Charlie and the others in the armory room, getting weapons. Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike wear the Dino Armor, Ducky is in the MagnaGuard suit, and Petrie in Grievous suit.*

Ducky: What do we do?

JD: Ok. A few of you, and the clones go and stall our three friends, while me, Rex, Bly, Guido and Petrie will try to defeat Jinzo, and probably get the three to snap out of Jinzo's trance.

Charlie: Uncle JD. I want to go with you. I wanna help.

JD: Okay. Come on.

*I opened the door, and saw our friends looking around the base. I looked at the others, and did some military hand signs, telling them of the way to strike. They nodded, and positioned ourselves.*

JD: Alright. On three. One...*armed our weapons* Two...*opened the door slightly* THREE! *I kicked the door opened, and we charged out of the room, with the battle cry, as the three monsters saw us coming and roared at us.*

Clone: Go! Go! Go! *the clones and the half of our team shoot at the three, while me and the few others ran down to fight Jinzo.*

* JD, Charlie, and many others fight against Jinzo, but then the monster blood backfire on Jinzo, as Me, Sorin, and Chomper are still monsters, but are now uprising against evil.*

*Jinzo saw the three monsters that it was suppose to control him, charge at him. Jinzo wasn't fazed by this, and used a HUGE amount of force, and pushed the three giant monsters away.*

Jinzo: *android laugh* Even my three giant monsters turning against me, they're no match for me! *Jinzo is about to conjure a dark orb, when he felt his leg bitten.* AHHHH! *Jinzo looked down and saw Charlie biting his leg.*

Charlie: *muffled* Don't you hurt my daddy!

Jinzo: *anger, and grabs Charlie with his hand* You, insignificant, little RAPTOR! *As Jinzo says the word 'Raptor', Jinzo threw Charlie a few feet away, and Jinzo conjured a Cyber shock ball.* CYBER ENERGY SHOCK! *Jinzo launches the Shock at Charlie, as the ball hit Charlie dead on. We turned and saw Charlie being hit by it, causing us to be shocked in fright.*

JD: Charlie! NO!

*We all saw Charlie land on the floor, and rolled a few feet, and stopped there, laying lifelessly. I shook my head, in fear, and ran to Charlie's body. Everyone, even our giant friends, stare in utter shock on what just happened. I arrived to the baby raptor's body, and lift him up.*

JD: Charlie! *shook him gently* Charlie! Wake up! *worried* Get up, please! Don't die! *starts to tear up* Charlie! CHARLIE! Wake up! *I waited to see if Charlie's opening his eyes, but nothing. I shook my head, in disbelief* NO. NO! Charlie! Charlie, NO! *I placed my head on Charlie's lifeless body, crying. Richard saw me crying on Charlie's dead body, as Richard started to cry, from his son's loss.*

* I get angry, I grab Jinzo crushing him, as Me, Sorin, and Charlie toke his powers away, he can't teleport or nothing, he is done for, as I threw him down to the ground.*

*Jinzo layed on the ground, roaring in pain. We all surrounded his body, with a death glare.*

JD: You're finished Jinzo! You have lost!

*Jinzo simply laughed maniacally, which confused us.*

Richard: What's so funny!

Jinzo: Do you really believe you defeated me! *android laugh* You may not have known this, but you haven't defeated the real me! I am one of Sky Scourges' doubleganggers! *chuckled, as his body was fizzing* And as for the Monster Blood, there is no cure for the three to shrink back to normal size. But what difference does it make? There's no hope of your son returning, Richard. *body fades slowly* Soon, Ludwin will rule the world, and you will become our slaves! *laughs evilly, as his body shifted into a life-size dummy, and turned into dust.*

* I try to use a force power to bring my son back to life.*

*After Richard used his powers, we waited to see if anything happened...Charlie still hadn't woke up. All of us looked down, in sadness.*

Guido: I guess this is it!

JD: Charlie's gone! He sacrificed himself for all of us! It shoulda been me!

Gliscor: Don't blame it on yourself, JD. It was all my fault for finding the can of Monster Blood!

Caius: Your friend is right, JD! *We turned around, and saw Caius exited the portal he had just made.* You shouldn't blame yourself on your actions. You tried to save him, but his sacrifice is brave for him to succeed. For that, I will use my powers to bring Charlie back to life. *Caius came to Charlie's dead body, and raised his armored claws and did a chanting that we don't understood.*

* Soon Charlie started breathing, as he was breathing he opened his eyes.*

*Charlie looked around and saw us staring at him, in joy.*

Charlie: *confused* What happened? Am I alive?

JD: Yes, nephew.

* Caius turned to Me, Sorin, and Chomper.*

Caius: Sorin. Chomper. And Richard. You three have absorbed the Monster Blood. For that, I will give you three the abilities to grow into any size you want. Do you accept my offer?

Me, Sorin, and Chomper: Yes, we accept your offer.

Caius: Very well then. Then by the *extends one of his claw hand at the three* power invested in me, I shall give you three your power!

*Just then, Sorin, Chomper and Richard saw three bright light pillars engulf the, and felt their bodies being absorbed by the light. The three then felt the darkness from the Monster Blood vanish. The three light pillar's they're in now starts to dimmer, while some bright dust, like Pixie dust, shows and then vanishes. The three looked at themselves, and examines.*

Caius: You three now have the ability to change size at whatever height you want. There is NO limit to it. And now Gliscor ISN'T the only one with the size changing abilities. Use these new powers of yours carefully. You may never know when you need it.

*The three nodded and Caius, and smiled at him.*

Caius: And now that this is over, I will be on my way. But first...*he walked by us, and saw the Monster Blood a few feet away.* I'll be taking back MY stolen artifact! *he reached in from his cape, and pulled out a jar of some sort. When Caius opens it, the group can see a face in the jar. We were surprised at this, but Caius just places the jar in front of him, and the jar starts to suck in the Monster Blood. We were stunned to see the small jar sucking up all the monster blood, and isn't bloating from having too much room. After the last chunk of the blood is sucked in, Caius closes the jar, and inspects it.*

Caius: There! Now it'll never be released ever again!

*Richard was amazed by all of this, but quickly shook it out, for he did hear Caius say the word 'My stolen artifact.* So, he leaned his head to Caius, and asked him.*

Me: What do mean your stolen artifact? How did it end up in government hands, then it ended up here?

*Caius was silent for a moment, then took a deep breath.*

Caius: I guess it's time you all know.

Richard: *confused* What do you mean?

Caius: *places the jar in his cape* The monster blood is actually my creation. I designed the blood to have the abilities that you already knew. I thought it would be a savior, but the Monster blood was too much, so I sealed it up, and locked it up, where I thought it'll never be unleashed. Until Jinzo knew about the blood, and stole it, then in his disguise, gave the military the can. They thought he was insane, until he showed them what it does, and they ended up taking it. And I have another confession to make. The reason I knew Jinzo would do it, is because...he...he's...*looked away in shame* My son!

Everybody: What!

Me: But how can he be your son?

Caius: *sigh sadly* Jinzo is my son, because he was born by our dragon guardians. He was by my side ever since he was born. I raised him to become a powerful warrior. But one day...he changed. He was torturing people, shocking them, killing them, even turned anyone into a monster. He wasn't the son I knew and love, so I tried to convince him to stop these actions, but he wouldn't listen. So we fought, and I defeated him, and finally banished him out of the kingdom, hope to think that he'll be his normal self again.

Me: That failed, he also sunk the Titanic, which my great great grandparents were on during that time.

Caius: Yes. I know of what Jinzo has done ALL these years. But I did sensed some darkness within Jinzo that made me think of how he turned evil like that.

Chomper: We're all sorry to hear about your son turning evil, your majesty. I hope you'll feel better from this grief.

Caius: *smiled slightly* Thank you for your kind words, Chomper. Now, I MUST head back home. But before I forget...*takes out a scroll* Here's the scroll for the next location of my brother. *gives it to Guido.* Read it, and you'll find him.

Guido: We will, your majesty.

*Caius turned around, and a portal opens, and makes his way into it. After the portal closes, Richard looked at everyone.*

Richard: Well guys. Looks like we got the second location of the monarch, and...*he stopped himself, and didn't see me there.* Where's JD?

*The group looked around for me, but couldn't.*

Gliscor: I saw JD walking away from the group, in a sad expression. I think he's still upset on what happened to Charlie. Richard, can you talk to JD about it? Cuz, we feared that JD won't forgive himself for that.

Me: Aw shit, we got to find him and fast, I think he might try to kill himself.

Charlie: I'm coming with you, daddy.

Me: Okay son, everybody split up and find him fast, tell everybody even Simba and the Pride help us look for him.

*The group spread out to search for me. The group looked around the base, but so far, no dice. The scene changes showing Me, still Godzilla size, and Charlie on my head, looking around still. Then, the scene changes showing JD just wandering around the hall, still thinking about what just happened. Then, he stopped at the hallway, and remembered the event that happened to Charlie. he shoulda defended him, he shoulda been there for him. JD sighed, and continued to walk down the path, as he started to sing.*

(High School Musical 3: Scream)

JD: The day door is closed  
>The echoes fill your soul<br>They won't say which way to go  
>Just trust your heart<p>

To find you're here for  
>Open another door<br>But I'm not sure anymore  
>It's just so hard<p>

Voices in my head  
>Tell me they know best<br>Got me on the edge  
>they're pushin', pushin',<br>they're pushin'  
>I know they've got a plan<br>But the balls in my hands  
>This time its man-to-man,<br>I'm driving, fighting inside

A world that's upside down  
>It Spinning faster<br>What do I do now? Without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
>I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<br>I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
>I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<p>

I'm kickin' down the walls  
>I gotta make 'em fall<br>Just break through them all  
>I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna<br>Fight to find myself  
>Me and no one else<br>Which way? I can't tell,  
>I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the<p>

Road that I should take  
>I should! turn right or left is<br>It's like nothing works without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
>I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<br>I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
>I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<p>

Yeah, the clock's running down,  
>hear the crowd gettin' loud!<br>I'm consumed by the sound!  
>Is it her? Is it love?<br>Can the music ever be enough?  
>Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!<br>You can do it, you can do it!

*Richard and Charlie saw me standing there, then saw me run to another room, as they followed me. Then they saw me enter the stage room, and saw me dance, and heard me sing.*

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
>I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<br>I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
>I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<p>

*Then the scene changes showing me dancing near Godzilla's pool.*

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
>I want my own thing. I want my own thing!<br>I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
>I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!<p>

Oohh...,

Aaahhhh...!

*Me and Charlie saw JD standing there, as he turned around, and sat near the edge of the pool.*

Me: JD.

Charlie: Uncle JD.

*I turned to see both Charlie and Richard, still Godzilla size, walking to me, with a worried expression.*

JD: *sadly* Oh, hey you two.

Richard: You ok, JD?

JD: *sigh sadly* No. *grabbed a rock, and tossed it, as the rock skips a few times, and enters the pool, and sighed again* I just can't stop thinking about what happened. *placed my hand on my face* Charlie gave his life for us, and I felt bad for that. I'm sorry, Charlie. I shoulda saved you. *cries* I'm SO SORRY!

*Richard then leans his face close to me and says.*

Me: Well stop blaming yourself, it is not your fault, everything unexpected happens there nothing you could do to prevent it from happen, trust me. Besides we got another location of another monarch.

JD: *sadly* I know dude. Not about the monarch thing, you know what I'm thinking about. *sigh* I just can't stop thinking about Charlie, dude. I really thought we lost him. I really did.

*Richard looked down in sadness, but then looked at me, and leaded closer, and gave me a lick on the cheek, and said.*

Me: Well things just happen, like I just said before, everything unexpected can happens, I understand, that you care about my son and your nephew, even thought we are not truly related, but you are like a brother that I never had, besides you just been sad about what just happened, will only make weaker, you have to be stronger then your sadness.

Charlie: I'm okay Uncle JD, I more like daddy, I'm always ready for adventure, just like Littlefoot and the gang.

JD: *turned around, and sniffed, while wiping the tears off my eyes, calm and slightly happy* You really mean that you two?

Richard: Yeah. I mean, you helped me regain control of my mind, when I was being controlled by the monster blood. You never gave up hope, you helped me snapped out of it. I'm very grateful for that.

*I smiled and walked to Richard, and hugged his snout*

JD: You're the best brother I ever have, Richard.

Me: I can do this. * I change back to my size.*

JD: *stunned* How did you...

Richard: Caius gave me, Sorin and Chomper the ability to change sizes at whatever height we want. And there's no limit on HOW big we'll get. I bet we can be planet sized.

JD: *chuckles* Well, I don't want to find out dude.

Me: Okay, but lets regroup with the others and find the other monarch.

JD: Right. *we walked down a few feet, and stopped* Ummm, Richard.

Richard: What?

JD: Well, since you and the two now have the size changing ability. I was thinking we can um...

Richard: *realizes* Oh yeah. Sure, I'll give you a lift.

*Richard grew to giant size, and placed his claw hand down and says.*

Me: Climb on and hang on tight.

*I walked on Richard's claw hand, as Charlie came running to me, and I carried him, as Richard lifts his claw hand and placed us on his back. Then, he makes his way back to the group.*

* Soon we arrived back with the group.*

*Littlefoot and the crew, Sorin, Juliet, the pride, and the others saw Richard, with me and Charlie on his back, walking to them. Everyone was running to us, in relieve. Richard leaned his head down, as me and Charlie slide down Richard's head. Chomper, in his normal size came running to me, and hugged me, saying.*

Chomper: JD, thank god, I thought you hurt yourself.

Charlie: Don't worry, Chomper.

* I shrink back to my size.*

Chomper: We thought you were about to leave us, JD. We woulda been in grief if you were gone. *tears up*

JD: I'll never leave you behind Chomper remember, would I leave you and Richard behind, I am your brother that you never had.

Chomper: Thanks, JD.

*JD and Chomper hugged for a while, as everyone did a happy expression.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We're at a room, and opened the scroll. When we opened it, it was written in a language we don't understand.*

* But when I touched it, the words changed to English.*

JD: Nice job, Richard.

*Richard gave a toothy grin, as I leaned to it, and read it out loud.*

JD: 'The Monarch's temple can be located by the purest light of peace and harmony.'

*Richard looked at me confused, and says.*

Me: What the hell could that mean? Where could the temple located where it is peaceful?

JD: *thought for a moment, and realized something* I think I know where it might be.

*I grabbed a book of all the planets of the galaxy, and looked at each page, trying to find the right location.*

JD: *stopped at a planet* Found it! It's the planet Typhon! The only place where the Jedi temple's at.

Me: That might be it, we should go there. And then get team ready to find the temple.

* We get ready to leave, soon we are in a Republic battle cruiser, heading to space, as the screen blackens, marking the end of this episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, it was like Goosebumps, and now we are on our way, what will happen next? Another chapter is coming soon.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: The Monarch of Light

**Roleplay! episode 15: The encounter of the Second Monarch.**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The screen shows the Republic ship, flying to Typhon, while the camera zooms, showing Obi-Wan, me, Chomper, Richard, Charlie, Sorin, Juliet, the sharks, Gliscor the My Little Pony crew, and LBT crew in the hologram room, looking at the planet of Typhon, for the location of the monarch.*

Spike (MLP crew): *curious* What are we looking at again, exactly?

Obi-Wan: That, my friend, is our destination. Tython became the birthplace of the Jedi Order more than 25,000 years ago. And it is a source of light side power. It became refuge for the Order after the Sacking of Coruscant by the Sith Empire. And it had helped us well in training new Jedi to defeat our enemy.

Cera and Rainbow: Whoa...

Twilight: Master Kenobi, is it alright if I studied a couple of wildlife on this planet when we land? I'm sure Princess Celestia would be interested in my work.

*Cera and Rainbow exchange glances, knowing that Twilight is an "egghead."*

Obi-Wan: Very well, Ms. Sparkle, but I would advice keeping your studies at a safe distance.

Me: We must focus on this mission, please. Thank you.

Twilight: Of course.

*Mrs. Brisby and her family are amazed on the planet they're going to see the Monarch.*

Mrs. Brisby: It's amazing.

Obi-Wan: Wait till you see the Jedi Temple, Mrs. Brisby. You'll be amazed on how beautiful it really is. *back to topic* Anyway, onto the strategy. In order to make faster progress in finding this Monarch, I believe we should split up into groups at separate regions.

JD: Ok. Here's how it's going to be. One team will go to the western region, while the others at the east, and the last one at the South, THEN, we'll rendezvou at the North. So, who's going to one of these regions?

Me: I'll take west.

Sorin: I'll go west as well.

Charlie: Me too!

Juliet: Me three!

Littlefoot: West sounds good for us. Right, guys?

The rest of the LBT gang: *separately* Uh huh. Yeah! etc.

Twilight: Well... The girls, Spike, and I will go east, it it's alright with you.

Obi-Wan: It IS, Miss Sparkle. J.D., Commander Cody, and I will go south with a squad. May the Force be with you all.

Me: Roger that.

*The Ship then made it's landing in Typhon*

* Soon we get armed at what kind of dangers what we might be facing.*

*Soon, we split up to our destinations.*

*With Sorin, LBT, Mrs. Brisby and her family, Richard, Charlie and Juliet, they walked down the path, not sure where to go.*

Me: Oh great, now where do we go?

Juliet: I don't know, honey.

Cera: *groans* How are we gonna find a "Monarch" in a place like THIS?

Littlefoot: Don't worry, Cera. All we have to do is... is... *sighs* I got nothing.

Ducky: Oh, I cannot think of where to go. No, no, no...

Ruby: We'll need a guide.

Chomper: But where can we find a guide out here in the middle of nowhere?  
>*Suddenly, from the mountains, a rope comes down and from it slides a little man with a Swiss hiker's outfit, yodeling to make his entrance.*<p>

Boris: *bows* Allow me to introduce myself, kiddies! *salutes* Sir Hilary Pushemoff at your service! *calls out to Natasha* Come down, Princess!

*Following suite down the rope, Natasha Fatele appears, disguised as an Indian squaw.*

Petrie: Who that? She pretty.

Boris: THAT is famous Tython guide: Princess Bubbling-Spring-That-Runs-In-The-Meadow.

Natasha: *amused* Call me "Bubbles."

*Spike grunts suspiciously.*

Cera: Are you sure you're good guides?

Boris: Double-cross my heart and hope you die.

Petrie: Hm... Sound dandy!

Me: Do you know where the monarch is?

*This raised the two spies' suspicions.*

Boris: *play along* Why of course we know! We'll take you there, right away! Follow us!

*As the group follows the spies, far from the gang, a man is see standing on a cliff. He wears some sort of general/knight armor, with a golden cape behind him. He has a shield and sword made of pure light. His hair and mustache are blonde as gold. Flying next to him, is a Kuriboh, but with angel wings.*

?: Looks like those two spies want to know the Monarch's secrets. If this information gets out, then all hope will be lost, and the SITH will have no trouble of destroying it.

Winged Kuriboh: *coos in a language that no one understands, but the man does.*

?: Yes, Winged Kuriboh. It's bad if it goes out. We MUST stop those two from finding out! Come on! *ran off to stop the spies, as Winged Kuriboh follows the man.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*With the My Little Pony crew...*

* The My little pony crew made it to the castle.*

*As they approach the walls of a castle outside...*

Twilight: *calling out* Hello? *A pause* Hello!

*Suddenly, an armored man with a helmet around his arm looks out from atop the castle towers.*

Death Watch taunter #1: *in a French accent* 'Allo? Who is zis?  
>Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. And these are my friends. Whose castle is this?<p>

Watch taunter #1: This happens to be the headquarters of my employer, Pre Vizsla! What do you want?

Twilight: Well, we're out to find a Monarch. If your boss has any knowledge of it, we'll be most grateful.

Watch taunter #1: I'll ask him, but I don't think he'll be very keen. He's already got one, you see.

Ponies and Spike: *confused* HUH?

Twilight: Wait a minute! Are you SURE he's got one?

Watch taunter #1: Oh yes! It's very nice. *whispering aside to his comrades* I told them we've already got one.

*The other Watch members snicker.*

Twilight: Well, uh... May we please have a look?

Watch taunter #1: Of COURSE not! You are Republic types! I recognize those ships of yours from anywhere!

A.J.: Well, what in tarnation are YOU, then?

Watch taunter #1: I'm Mandalorian! Why else do you think I have this OUTRAGEOUS armor and RAD helmet, you silly Pony?

Rarity: *aside* Actually, the design of that armor's rather crude in my taste.

P.P.: What are you doing on Tython?

Watch taunter #1: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!

*There's a second's pause.*

R.D.: *intimidated* If you don't show us that Monarch, I'm coming in AFTER ya!

Watch taunter #1: You don't frighten us, pony and dragon pig-dogs! Go and boil your tails, son and daughters of a silly person! I'll blow my nose at you so-called "Sparkle Twilight!" You and all your silly clones and Jedi Kn-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-NIGGITS! *raspberries at them*

Spike: What a weirdo...

R.D.: *whispers* And I think Pinkie Pie was weird.

P.P.: *overhears* HEY!

Rarity: Now look here, my good man...

Watch taunter #1: I don't wanna talk to you no more, you empty-headed animal food-trough eater! I SPIT in your general direction! Your mother was a chicken...

Fluttershy: *shrinks down, ashamed* I KNEW it...

Watch taunter #1: And your father smelled of rotten apples!

A.J.: *offended* HEY! Apples run STRONG in my family, ya hear!

Rarity: *aside* Honestly... How rude. *aloud* Is there someone else up there we can talk to.

Watch taunter #1: No, now go away or I shall taunt you a 2nd time!

*After a pause...*

R.D.: Alright, buddy! I'm gonna count to 10 and you BETTER open that gate when reach the end!

Twilight: Careful, Rainbow...

R.D.: 1... 2... 3...

*Up at the castle towers...*

Watch taunter #1: *puts on helmet* Fetchez la shaak.

Watch taunter #2: Qua?

Watch taunter #1: Fetchez la SHAAK!

*A shaak, the sort of fat herbivore found on Naboo in Star Wars Episode II, is being brought over from the stocks.*

R.D.: 8... 9...

*A catapult is heard been activated and a shaak is flying into the air, braying loudly.*

P.P.: *eyes widen in shock* Holy MOLY!

*Twilight, Rarity, P.P., A.J., Spike, and R.D. escape in time, but Fluttershy, in shock, doesn't.*

Fluttershy: *meekly* Oh my...

*The shaak lands on top of her.*  
>Fluttershy: *weakly* I'm okay... Barely.<p>

R.D.: *angrily* Okay, THAT'S it! *yells as she flies towards the castle*

*Suddenly, a variety of other animals - nerf, nuna, manka cats, and even ducks - at the ponies in all directions, leading R.D. to turn back.*

Watch taunter #1: Ah, this one is for your mother! And this one's for your father!

Twilight: Everypony! RETREAT!

A.J.: Y'all don't have to tell ME twice!

*All the ponies and Spike run out, taking a somewhat bruised Fluttershy with them. Another Watch taunter raspberries at the fleeing friend while waving his helmet in at them in smugness.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back with LBT crew and the others...*

* We are following the two, but don't seem to find it anytime soon.*

Me: Are you two sure you know where your going?

Cera: Because if you don't know and pulling our legs, then I'm not going to be happy.

Boris: No worries. We will find temple in no time.

*The man and Winged Kuriboh made their way to a hidden brush, and saw Boris and Natasha, with the LBT crew, walk down the path.*

?: We cannot let those kids be in danger. *to Winged Kuriboh* You know what to do.

Winged Kuriboh: *salutes, and coos once again, and floats to another location, for his plan.*

Boris: ...And right here, is where you can see marvelous structures around here.

LBT crew and others: Ooh...

Boris: Yes, it's beautiful isn't it?

Cera: *impatient* Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know it's pretty. Where's the Monarch's temple you promised us?

Boris: Ah yes. Now, tell me what was the reason you want us to take you to the temple again?

Littlefoot: Well you see, sir. The reason we came here to find the temple, is because...

*Just then, the group heard something, and saw Winged Kuriboh charge at Boris and Natasha.*

Boris: What in the name of...*gets hit* OW! Why you! *Kuriboh then fly's down at the two spies, and the fight went on, as a cloud formed resembling them fighting. Then, when the cloud cleared up, Littlefoot and the crew gasped at what the see...Boris and Natasha!*

Cera: *disbelief* HEY! You two aren't tour guides! You're those two ANNOYING spies...Boris and Natasha! *gets angry*

Boris: That little furball thing ruined our PLANS!

*Cera then charges at the two. Boris and Natasha saw this and were sent flying to space.*

Boris and Natasha: We're blasting off again! *they flew so far, they were never seen again.*

Cera: *harrumphs* That'll teach 'em.

Chomper: I can't BELIEVE we almost gave away secrets to our OTHER enemy.

Ducky: Oh, this looks very bad. It does, it does...

*Richard, Mrs. Brisby and her family, Charlie, Sorin and Juliet looked at the LBT crew, confused, as Richard asks.*

Me: What a minute you knew Boris and Natasha?

*The LBT crew looked at them, surprised.*

Cera: You're kidding, right?

*The group simply shook their heads.*

Cera: Alright. *turned to them* Those two are named Boris Badanov and Natasha Fetele.

Ruby: See, those two work for someone named Fearless Leader, and Mr. Big.

Sorin: *confused* Who's Mr. Big?

Petrie: Ohh, you don't want to know.

Littlefoot: Anyway, those two that you saw earlier, are Pottyslvanian spies, causing nothing but trouble, escapes often, AND can disguise themselves, fooling people.

Chomper: And we almost gave away our secrets to our OTHER enemies too!

Me: Those names you just said, sounds more like Russian to me, and they how they fool people, sounds more like they would work for the former KGB. Now know as FSB.

Guido: And now that those two know about what we're looking for, they might try and stop us from stopping Ludwin.

Littlefoot: If Sidious finds out about it, he might try to take the monarchs and use them to rule the world, or Palpatine, in this case.

Me: First Sidious is going to get rid of Ludwin first, then get rid of us second.

Cera: Well, we're still not taking any chance!

*Just then, the group saw Winged Kuriboh fly to the center of them, and floats there, staring at them.*

Me: You must be the one who stopped to those spies, thank you very much for doing that.

Winged Kuriboh: *coos*

?: I see my friend are fond of you all.

*The group looked and saw the man come out.*

Ruby: Oh, hello there. Is that your friend?

Freed: Yes. This little guy's...*Kuriboh nuzzles the man* been with me since I found him. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Freed, the Brave Wander. The king's royal general, and his assistant. And what are your names?

Me: I am CIA agent General Richard.

Juliet: Juliet. Richard's wife.

Charlie: Charlie, and son of my daddy.

Sorin: Sorin.

*After everyone introduce themselves.*

Freed: Well, we best get back to our journey. The galaxy's fate depends on our success.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group from the West arrived at North, and were shocked on what they're seeing...me, Obi-Wan, Commander Cody, Rex, and the clones fighting against the Necromorphs.*

* Soon we joined in the fight, and all of the necromorphs in front of us were all killed.*

*But that only made the situation worse, as more Necromorphs are seen spawning everywhere. Richard and Sorin are attacking the Necromorphs, killing them with ease. Just then, they heard me growling in pain, as they saw me being overwhelmed by them. A muscled Necromorph hits me on the gut hard, sending me flying to a wall. I saw the monsters charge at me, and braced myself for an attack. Just then, I heard two giant footsteps running to me, and looked up to see Sorin and Richard, giant sized, and running to save me.*

* Me and Sorin crushed the Necromorphs with ease and they were gone, no more coming, as Me and Sorin change back to our normal size.*

*Sorin and Richard both helped me up from the ground.*

JD: Thanks guys!

Me and Sorin: Your welcome.

* Soon we all arrived at the castle.*

Me: There it is everybody, were here.

Cera: About time!

Freed: *walks a few feet* Come on. My king wishes to see you inside.

*The group arrives at the entrance, as Freed knocks on the door.*

Guard: *behind the door* Freed. Is that you at the entrance?

Guard: Who else do you think it is? The pizza delivery man?

Freed: My friends, I have came back from scouting, when me and my loyal friend found these travelers to see our majesty.

Guard: Oh, yes general. *to the guards* Open the doors.

*The guards inside the temple ran and pulled on a switch, and the doors opened, as we were stunned to see the inside of the temple. Rarity and the other ponies, even Spike, the sharks, Gliscor, Richard, Juliet, Sorin, Charlie, Mrs. Brisby and her family and LBT crew, see various buildings that are encrusted in some jewelery, creatures that are beautiful, and various soldiers walking around the place.*

JD: Richard...are you stunned as we are on the sight of this place?

Me: Hell yeah. Now let's go see the king.

Twilight: *amazed* I NEVER seen a place more beautiful than anywhere else.

Rarity: Oh my gosh. Your king has all the jewels, including a FIRE ruby?

Freed: Yes. Our king has been the honest monarchs we ever have for thousands of years.

Kenny: *surprised* You mean all of you been here for years?

Freed: Yes. But, please save your questions for the king.

*We nodded and followed Freed to the entrance of the temple. We then stopped at the throne room, where Freed bowed down. Realizing what this means, we followed the same example.*

Freed: Your majesty. I have returned with guests.

*The Throne turned around, as we looked up to see a golden armored being sitting there. His helmet resembles a knight from the medieval times, his back has a auroran ring on his back. He's about the same size as Caius, considering that they're 20 ft tall.*

Kuraz: Greetings. Welcome to the ancient temple of Typhon. I am Kuraz, the Light Monarch. Knowledge of all history, the teller of future, knowledge of people's past lives, AND the traveler to time periods.

Me: You know why where here for, your majesty.

Kuraz: Yes. I know about your arrival, Richard.

Richard: *stunned* How you...

Kuraz: Know your name? I know everything there is, Richard.

Rarity: *bows politely* Your Majesty. It is indeed an HONOR to be in the presence of an almighty, wise, and extravagant ruler. Might I say that your taste in fashion is absolutely SUPERB?

Cera and Rainbow: *groaning* Give me a BREAK...

Kuraz: *flattered* Why thank you, my dear...Now, I believe you will require a bit of rest. You have had a tiring day.

Me: Thank you very much, we have already had a lot of trouble, on the way here.

Kuraz: Interesting. But we'll worry about that later. Right now, I'll have one of my guides escort you around this city. *called out* Honest! You're needed.

*We looked at a corner and saw a angel flying to us. He wears a Greece-like soldier uniform and looks handsome.*

Honest: *bows in respect* Yes, your lordship?

Kuraz: Please show our guests around this city. They wish to see more about it.

Honest: Yes your majesty.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We followed Honest to the first place of the tour of the city.*

Honest: It's not much, but we've lived to adapt in this place.

Twilight: Well, I must say. You and the others MUST be proud to serve your king.

Honest: Yes. Kuraz is one of our most honest and most generous king we ever have. It'll be a catastrophe if he was never seen again.

Spike: You know, I'm curious about something. How come no one knows about this place, Honest?

Honest: Because this place is surrounded by a force that no one else can see, but only the ones that are trustworthy. The barrier has a VERY good sense of the person who's pure of light and honesty.

Rarity: And how did you and the others find these magnificent jewels around?

Honest: Most of them were dug out in the caves a few miles west of us. Others we simply purchased from honorable businesses for special occasions. And I'm not talking about the Trade Federation or the Techno Union.

Gliscor: Really? That's interesting to hear.

*As the group pass to each sites, they saw a small square creature flying by, eyes kinda similar to Brock's, and with a question mark on it's head.*

Mrs. Brisby: What kind of creature was that, we saw pass by?

Honest: That, my friend, is a Mokey Mokey. Fascinated creatures that always fly around, not harming anyone.

Dan: Why does it have a question mark on his head?

Honest: No one knows. The Mokey Mokeys are mysterious creatures who think of somethings. A mystery never solved. BUT, I do know one thing. If they see someone injured, their question marks turn into exclamation points, and their bodies turn red, making them powerful creatures.

Obi-Wan: Intriguing... I plan to study this type of animal when I have the time.

Twilight: So do I.

Honest: You got a lot of time, but let's focus on the city.

Me: Right.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We entered a store, where we saw a fairy that looks like a librarian, and by the looks of her, she looks gorgeous. Flying around, are Mokey Mokey's.*

Honest: Hello, Hysteric Fairy.

Hysteric: Oh, Honest. It's so good to see you again.

Honest: Sure is. I have brought in guests. *to us* Everyone, this is my love, Hysteric Fairy. She's studying the histories of the Mokey Mokey's AND keeps a lot of them here.

Hysteric: Anything you need, I'm your girl.

Me: I see the light for these two.

* Honest and Hysteric checks turn red.*

Spike: We want to know where these Mokey Mokey's come from.

Hysteric: Oh, that's easy. See, they came from the place called the Sanctuary in the Sky, a heavenly place for Faries, such as me, Honest, and the Mokey Mokeys.

*A Mokey Mokey flew by and gave Hysteric a book.*

Hysteric: Why, thank you.

Mokey Mokey: Mokey Mokey. *flew off*

Hysteric: Now then. I heard you want a few of them to study their behaviors and habitats, am I correct?

Twilight: *smiles* You read my mind like a book!

Obi-Wan: I have had an interest in studying wild life for quite some time.

Kenny: Uh... Hate to interrupt, but...

Dan: Can you show us were to find a Tython pizza joint? We're starved.

Hysteric: Oh, of course. I forgot about your two shark friends. Well, the King is preparing a feast for you back at the castle.

Both Sharks: Yes. *high finned*

Hysteric: *giggles* They sure are delighted, aren't they?

Me: You can say that.

Hysteric: Ok then. If you want one of the Mokey Mokey's, you'll need to fill out this sheet telling that you own the Mokey Mokey you will like to have.

*The two make their way to the paper and signed it. After that, Hysteric grabbed the paper and stamped it.*

Hysteric: Now that we got that out, please make your way to the other room. My assistant will show you the selections.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrive at the back room, where we saw a numerous amount of Mokey Mokey's around. Standing at the center, is a fairy dressed as a nurse, and is kinda similar to the Hysteric Fairy, but has red hair, and beautiful features. She also wears a white uniform.*

Lily: Oh, hello there. You must be the ones looking for the Mokey Mokeys. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Council Lily, caretaker of the Mokey Mokeys, and Hysteric's number one assistant. *winks her eye like an anime* I'm always here to help out the needs of the customers. Now, what can I do for you all?

Me: Some of our friends have bought some Mokey Mokeys.

Lily: I'm always there to satisfy our customers.

Twilight: *walks to Council Lily* Excuse me, Council Li..

Lily: Please, call me Lilly.

Twilight: *cont.* Right. Lily, we were wondering if you would allow me and Master Obi-Wan to have a Mokey Mokey to study and take care of.

Lily: Why sure. We have numerous selection of Mokey Mokey's around here. Pick whichever you want. Oh, and if you're wondering about the money, for you all, it's free. On the house.

Twilight: *modest* Why, how generous that is, Lily. We really appreciate it.

Lily: A friend of Hysteric and Honest is a friend of mine. Now, it's time for you two to select your own Mokey Mokeys.

*Both Obi-Wan and Twilight nodded and went to select their own Mokey Mokey.*

Rainbow: *feeling kinda bored, before coming up with an idea and whispers* Say, Cera... How about you and I both ditch Egghead land and find something cool to do?

Cera: *interested* "Cool" as in?

Rainbow: Watching rock concerts, the pod-races, tournaments, anything that this planet has for us.

Cera: Sounds like a plan.

Rainbow: Then let's go.

*Both Cera and Rainbow Dash exited the place, as Richard notices them run off. Richard then exits the house and follows the two.*

Me: Where are you two going?

*Both Rainbow Dash and Cera turned to see Richard standing there.*

R.D.: What do you think? We're NOT going to stay there and be bored! I want to see some cool stuff around this place. You know, that kind of stuff.

Me: That's fine, but I'm coming with you too, besides I more bored then you both are, seriously, you two stay with me. Now let's do something, before I change my mind.

Rainbow and Cera: Alright!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*They wandered around the ancient city, when they heard the crowd cheering and saw an arena not far from where they were walking.*

Me: Let's check it out.

*The three entered the arena, and saw two warriors fight off.*

Cera: So, Rainbow Dash... Who do you think is gonna win?

*Rainbow Dash sees each warriors' appearances on the battlefield. The first one is a warrior wearing a white paladin suit, with a huge sword wielding. The second one is a woman wearing a black suit, like spies, has a sword that can withstand any attacks from the sword, and is blonde hair. And boy, does she look beautiful, well for boys anyway. After the appearances, Rainbow Dash made her decision.*

Rainbow: My money's on the girl with the acrobatic skills.

Cera: I'm betting on the tough guy. *to Richard* What about you, Richard? Who do YOU thinks gonna win?

Me: I think the girl is going to win. I mean look at her, she's got a sword that can withstand any attack.

Cera: We'll see about that!

Richard and R.D.: You're on!

*The three then see the fight of the woman vs the man with the huge sword. The man lunges his sword to the woman as he charges. The woman made a smirk and did a acrobatic jump avoiding the attack, and did a energy sword attack, hitting the man. The man growls and stroke his sword to the ground, creating an earthquake. She was stunned, which gave the man the opportunity, and charges. But the woman anticipated this, and did a move that the three didn't expect.*

Woman: D.D. SLASH! *She charges with her body glowing in a bright light, and charges at the man. When the two made contact with the swords, the two stood there, waiting for who goes down. The crowd were anxious, till the woman smirked and the man fell down, as he was knocked out. The crowd then cheers for the woman's victory.*

Announcer: And the winner of this battle is D.D. Warrior Lady!

Rainbow: YES! *smugly holds her hoof* Pay up, Cera...

Cera: Gr... *gives a couple of bucks from her nonexistent pocket*

*Both Rainbow Dash and Richard did a high five.*

Rainbow: Ah, cheer up, Cera. Maybe when I get tickets to the Wonderbolts' next race, I think I'll let you come along.

Cera: Sure. *she and Rainbow Dash sees the woman shake hands with the man, and walked to the separate paths.* Come on, let's go meet her. *Cera runs to meet the woman.*

Rainbow: Wait for us!

*The three arrived to the lady, just as she was done taking an autograph from a person.*

Warrior Lady: Have a nice day! *She turned to see Cera, Richard and Rainbow Dash.*

Me: Hello ma'am.

Warrior Lady: Well, well, well, aren't WE the lucky young fans of the season?

* Just as she's starting to talk Cera and Rainbow, none of them are aware that a man is spying on them. The man standing before him was clad in brown – brown trousers, brown shirt, long brown tunic with what appeared to be two tail-ends trailing behind him like a cloak and appeared to be made of Nashtah hide. There were two holstered LL-30 blaster pistols hanging from his belt, which gave him the swashbuckling appearance of a pirate. He was wearing boots made of durasteel with jetpack thrusters customized into them. On his wrists and lower arms were two gauntlets that were covered in numerous controls and were full of customized weaponry including the stun blasts which had hit him and knocked him out. He also had two cybernetic breathing tubes embedded in his cheekbones that connected directly to his windpipe. His face was completely blue, with a low slung mouth, no visible nose and wide, entirely red eyes. To top of the image, he wore what could only be described as a wide-brimmed, brown cowboy hat on top of his head.*

*This was Cad Bane. Cad Bane is watching close by. Hidden away by the furthest corridor, he contacts Todo via holocomm.*

Bane: Todo, bring up some cages and shock collars from The Sleight of Hand's cargo bay. I think we have found ourselves a bit of pay dirt.

Todo: As you wish, Mr. Bane. *end of transmission*

*Bane was smiling on his mission he received from Doctor Claw, or in this case, Ludwin gave Dr. Claw some money for not only for some supplies, but some extra money to hire Cad Bane.*

*Flashback to Dr. Claw's hideout*

*The screen shows Dr. Claw activating a computer, showing Cad Bane's image.*

Cad Bane: Well, if it isn't Dr. Claw. What a surprise of you to contact me.

Dr. Claw: I have heard of your reputation of your missions, Cad Bane. Ludwin has told me about a specific mission for you.

Bane: I'm listening... as well as the money's good.

Dr. Claw: *stroking MAD Cat* There is a little Longneck by the name of Littlefoot. *sends a holographic picture of the target* He is most often with these friends of his. If you see any of them, use whatever means to take them hostage. Littlefoot is sure to follow. But remember: I want him ALIVE. No disintegration. Also, say none of my involvement to anyone. Not even to your associates. That is highly confidential information.

Bane: You know, the last guy who hired me to kidnap children was most interested in infant Force-sensitives. And that got the Jedi on my tail ever since.

Dr. Claw: Well, I'm sure that you'll be able to do your job under the Jedi's notice this time.

Bane: Very well. I'll do it.

Dr. Claw: Excellent. *evil laugh* You shall have your payment once you bring the hostages to Nar Shaddaa. Here are the coordinates to the destination. Over and out. *end of transmission and flashback*

*Bane has hit a stroke of luck. He waits and listens to Cera and Rainbow's conversation with the Warrior Lady. This is going to be good...*

* Suddenly I get a bad feeling that someone is watching us.*

Me: Well it was nice to talk to you, but we need to head back. Come on Cera and Rainbow Dash.

* Cera and Rainbow Dash follow me, as the Laurie Theme from the 1978 Halloween film is playing in the background.*

*As the trio walked around, Cad Bane is silently sneaking in the darkness, to capture the three.*

Cera: What is the big idea!

Me: I got a bad feeling, I have feeling that someone evil is watching us.

*Cad Bane aims his tranquilizer at the three and takes aim.*

* I sense something, as I raise my hand in the air.*

Me: Stop girls.

* As we stopped.*

*Cad Bane saw this opportunity and shot a Tranquilizer dart at Richard. Fortunately, for Richard, he sensed something coming and saw the dart flying to him.*

Richard: Whoa! *the dart hits the ground, and saw Bane running off.*

Me: Stop! * I chase after Bane.*

*Bane sees Richard chasing after him. Both Rainbow Dash and Cera ran off to get us. Back with Richard, he saw Bane getting away. So, Richard turned into his dragon form and flew off to chase after Bane. Bane noticed Richard, in dragon mode, chasing after him. Bane grins and activates his jet boots, and takes out his blaster guns, and shoots at Richard.*

* I then get my dragon pistols out and shoot back.*

*Bane saw the bullets fly by, and dodges them with ease. Richard growls in frustration and decides to change back to his raptor mode, and grew to giant size, to catch up speed and catch Bane.*

Me: You might want to stop running or I'm gonna get you.

Bane: I have no intention of stopping, Raptor boy. I am paid to capture you by my client, and I intent to do it for the money!

Me: And your gonna tell me who.

Bane: Not if you catch me first, raptor boy! *Speeds up, to try and lose Richard.*

Me: Not so fast.

* I keep on chasing after Bane, kept on running until he saw my friends in front of him and and me behind him.*

Bane: *in his mind* Drat! Those meddling brats have spotted me! Time to go for plan B then!

*Bane turned around and charged at Richard, and flew up above him. But Richard was fast enough and grabbed Bane with his hand.*

Me: Got you Bane, you are under arrest.

Bane: Did you really now? *Bane activates his wrist arms, and grabs Richard's claw fingers, and starts electrocuting Richard.*

* Bane starts electrocuting me, then he wonder why I did not go down, then I grin, and turned into my dragon form then turned into my electric form and shock Bane back.*

*Bane anticipated this, and takes out his secret electric rods to absorb the electricity.*

* I saw what Bane was about to do, then I threw Bane so hard to ground, then I stepped on him hard and then removed my foot and saw him still on the ground not moving.*

*But then Richard saw the supposedly dead Bane frizzle, and turned into a robotic droid. Just then, he heard the sound of the jet boots and saw Bane from a distance.*

Bane: Did you really think that you killed me, raptor boy? I expected you to kill me, so my client made a robotic version of me, to test out how you'll fare against me. I admit your antics of killing me was hopeless. Now then, I wish I can stick around, but I must be on my way! So long! *he flew off to the distance, never to be seen.*

Me: This won't be the last time, we will see him again.

*Richard shrank back to raptor normal size and walked to us.*

JD: You alright, dude?

Me: Yeah, Cad Bane, try to get Me and Cera, what does he want with us? and why now did he come after us?

Obi-Wan: I can explain that, Richard. Cad Bane probably wants you and the two as baits to lure us into a trap. I can theorize that Ludwin instructed someone to fill that order, and then give it to Bane.

Me: Yeah, but who? It can't be Sidious, it has to... I think I might have just the bad guy. * to JD* You remember a person named Sanford Scolex?

JD: *shook my head* No, I don't dude. Honestly, I have never heard of his name before. But if that's him, I don't think that person want's to capture you. But I do know who it might be. Richard, you ever watched Inspector Gadget the animated series?

Me: JD, Sanford Scolex changed his name to a character that he likes to call himself Dr. Claw.

JD: *dumbfound* Seriously? That's the name that this person named Sanford changed into Dr. Claw! *smacked my head, in disbelief* I don't believe it!

Me: Me and Gadget have arrested him once, but he has escaped now back for revenge.

JD: *surprised* No way! You helped Inspector Gadget too!

Richard: *surprised as well* You too?

Me and Richard: No way! * Me and Richard laughed as we both realized that we BOTH worked together with Inspector Gadget.*

Me: When we get back to earth, I will show you Sanford Scolex's file, and we call Inspector Gadget, and by the way, you know Gadgets real name John Brown.

JD: Ok, that name, I do know. Anyway, yeah. I can't believe we were working with the same cartoon Inspector Gadget to stop that villain.

Me: We need to keep our eyes open, for anything that Sanford Scolex aka Dr. Claw will try to throw at us.

JD: Yeah. But for now, let's head back to the temple. The king made us a HUGE feast for us.

Me: Lets head back to the temple, before the sharks go a crazy eating spree.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrive back at the temple, and saw the food on the table. Kenny and Dan's mouths instantly water at the sight.*

Lily: Bon appetite!

*We make our way to the table and began the feast. The sharks were ecstatic on the food there were.*

Lily: I've never seen such hungry guests before... Well, according to my memory.

JD: That's Kenny and Dan. Those two may be hungry often, but I still care for them.

Rarity: They could use some better table manners, though.

Me: I agree, but no scene of changing that.

* I see Juliet more food then what she normally eats, other then being a Raptor, I think there is something wrong with Juliet.*

JD: Ummm, Juliet. Are you ok?

Juliet: Yeah. It's just that, I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning. That's all. *chuckles happily, then turns into shyness* Am I doing something wrong?

JD: Not really.

Juliet: *relief* Oh good. *anger* Because then, if there's something wrong with that, I will eat you right on the spot!

JD: Whoa, whoa whoa! I didn't do anything wrong!

Richard: Umm, your majesty. Do you have a doctor in this temple?

Lily: *spoke up* Well, it's your lucky day. I also happen to be a doctor as well. *to Juliet* Come, dear. Let's take you to the medic.

* Soon we arrived at the medic, after a while, Juliet came out.*

Me: So what happened. Honey?

Juliet: I'm so sorry about earlier. * to me* Richard, remember when we had sex on our wedding night?

Me: Yeah.

Juliet: Well, I'm pregnant.

Us: *surprised and amazed* You're pregnant!

Me: How many eggs, Honey?

Juliet: Seven eggs, three boys and four girls on the way.

Me: Hear that Charlie, you are going to have brothers and sisters soon, and that means you are their bigger brother.

Charlie: *excited* Yay! I'm going to be a big brother! *roars in excitement.*

*We laughed at Charlie's joy.*

JD: This calls for a celebration!

*JD and Pinkie Pie looked at each other, and screamed...*

JD and Pinkie Pie: PARTY TIME!

*Everyone cheers at the word 'Party Time', as everyone walked away from the medic room, going off screen, as the screen darkens, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, Juliet is pregnant, what will happen next, another chapter is coming to a theater near you.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: The Rise of Fiend Gentleman

**RolePlay! Episode 16: The rise of the Fiend Gentleman!**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The scene changes showing JD looking at a map of a campsite, he was planning to have in a few days. He was so excited for this day! He can't WAIT! Just then, he heard a knock on the door.*

JD: Come in!

*The door opens, revealing Sorin and Richard.*

JD: What are you guys doing here?

Richard: Me and Sorin came in here to see what you're up too, JD.

JD: Oh. Well, I happen to be going to camp today. I've been planning this for months, and it's almost time! *to Richard and Sorin* And I'm planning to do it, with my friends, AND my brother! That is, if you guys want to go to Camp.

Me: You have a brother?

JD: *chuckles* Dude, I meant YOU! You're like a brother I never have.

Me: *chuckles* Sorry about that, and we would be happy to join you, I think that Littlefoot and the gang, Charlie would like to come, why don't we ask, Simba and his pride if they want to come, as well as Mrs. Brisby and her family.

JD: Splendid! Oh, and we should invite Screech, Thud, Resonator, AND the Kuribohs to join us.

Me: Sounds good.

JD: Let's do it!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The next day, is camping day, where me and the others are on Godzilla's head, as we make our way to the campsite.*

Gliscor: Thanks JD for inviting us to camping today!

Ducky: Oh, yes yes yes. I always want to go to camp. Right Spike?

Spike: * grunts in excitement.*

Cera: I hope we don't get messy, like that nasty stuff, back at the missing LaRue.

* Almost everybody laughs about that time.*

JD: *chuckles* Don't worry. This camp is going to be the BEST one! *to Godzilla* Hey, big guy. Are we there at the camp site?

Godzilla: * metal link* Almost dad.

Me: That last thing on the back of my mind is threat of an attack from our one of enemies.

Spyro: Don't worry, Richard. If anything out of the ordinary happens, we'll handle it.

Cynder: Spyro's right. For now, let's just head to camp and enjoy this day.

Me: I know, but I'm just worried, for what could happen, and not planning to take any chances.

Spyro: Neither are we.

Timon: Camp ahead!

*We turned our attention to the front of us, and saw the campsite destination.*

JD: There it is, everyone.

*They were awed at the sight of the camp that I picked. They see a waterfall from a distance, and a perfect camping spot for us in a distance.*

Mrs. Brisby: It's beautiful!

Littlefoot: It sorta looks like the Thundering Falls, but smaller.

*Godzilla arrived a few feet away from the campsite, and placed his head down, for us to slide down.*

* Timon looks around the camp site.*

Timon: I must say, this looks perfect.

Pumbaa: Just like where me and Timon live.

Timon: It sure does, buddy.

JD: Ok, everyone. This is our camping destination. So, I need your help on this. A few of us will go and find some TreeStars, or whatever Littlefoot and the others can eat. Me, Screech, Thud, and Guido will find some wood and bring it back here. The rest can do whatever they want to do here, as long as they don't go far.

Me: Sounds good, lets begin.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*JD, Screech, Thud and Guido are walking around the woods, getting wood for the fire we're going to make.*

jd: Thanks you three for volunteering to help get some wood.

Screech: No problem.

Thud: Anything to help our friend.

*As they picked up more wood, then they heard a bear roar. They looked around, for one, and saw three bears in front of them. They stood still waiting for the bears to see what they do. Then, the two bears roared and charged at Them. JD and the three screamed and ran off, while still holding the wood, with the bears in pursuit. They arrived at one corner, and was looked ahead and saw the bears coming close to us. They braced themselves for an attack. Just then, one of the bears felt something poke their back, and the three turned, and their pupils shrank when they saw Richard, giant sized, staring down at them, in anger. Richard growls and says.*

Me: Hey you three bears, get your ass away from my friends!

* The bears ran away scared, as I smile.*

*We cheered at Richard scaring the bears away.*

Thud: Wahoo! *turned to where the Bears ran off* That's right bears! No one messes with Richard! *laughs*

JD: Thanks for saving us Richard!

Richard: No problem, 'brother'.

Guido: Ok. Now that the bears are gone, let's head to camp. We got enough wood for a camp. *his body glowed, and turned into his armor master mode.* Richard, if you would take us there, please.

Me: Of course.

*Richard lowers his claw hand, for us to ride on, and we make our way back to camp.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After we got the wood ready for campfire tonight, we decided to go to the waterfall, for a swim.*

* Everybody is swimming, even Littlefoot and the gang, I was about to enter, as I get a feeling that someone is watching me, as the Laurie theme from the 1978 Halloween movie is playing in the background.*

*The figures are seen in the tree, watching Richard. Richard stopped himself from entering the water, for he sensed something behind him. He make his way to the tree, slowly. Just as he got close, the two figures tackled Richard to the ground. Richard looked up and saw both Rin and Calpuria, the baby Xenomorphs, on his belly, chirping at Richard.*

Me: Hey where did you two come from?

*The two Xenomorph babies chirped at Richard. Unfortunately, Richard doesn't know their language.*

Richard: Well, I don't know how you two got here, but it looks like you're both joining our party.

*Rin and Calpuria screech in excitement, and jumped on Richard's raptor back.*

* I start to walk back to the others, as I talk to JD.*

Me: JD, look who came to the camp site.

* I show Rin and Calpuria on my back.*

JD: Why, it looks like we got ourselves some stowaways. How those two got here anyway?

Me: Beats me. They were chirping at me, but don't know what they were saying.

JD: Well, when those two get older, we'll know for sure.

Richard: Can't argue with that.

*Rin and Calpuria licked Richard for a few seconds.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*It is nighttime, as everyone sat around the campfire, roasting some marshmallows, and hot dogs.*

Me: Now this is camping.

JD: It sure is dude!

Gliscor: *eats the hot dog he cooked in the fire, in delight* MMMM...This is the best!

Resonator: *ate a marshmallow, with a anime happy facial* MMMM, delighted!

Sorin: *ate a hot dog* MMMM...This hot dog's delicious! *took another bite of it.*

*The two Xenomorphs ate their hot dogs that I placed besides them.*

JD: Thanks again everyone, for coming to the camp with me!

Me: Lets not waste our time, everyone.

* I then hear screams coming from a distance, but we know that no one was missing from our group.*

Me: Did you hear that, brother?

JD: It's probably just an echo. *we heard the screams once again.* OR Not. *to Gliscor* Gliscor, go and see where the screams coming from.

Gliscor: *salutes* You got it, CHIEF. *Gliscor then fly's up to find the source of the screams.*

Me: Hold up.

* I pick up an MP5 and follow Gliscor.*

*Richard follows Gliscor to the source of the screams. Richard looked around, and saw Gliscor circling around the spot where the source of the screams are.*

* Me and Gliscor hear people running, five to be exact. Then we came out pointing our weapons to them, as a group of five people were screaming, then I got a good look at them and say.*

Me: Sorry to scare you, are you alright?

*The blonde hair girl grabbed Richard's raptor arm and flunged him to the ground.*

Richard: *groans* Owww...

?: Sam!

Sam: What?

?: You flunged him to the ground!

Sam: *defensive* He was pointing a gun at us!

*The other girl ran to Richard and helped him up.*

?: Are you alright?

Me: Yeah, I'm fine. * to the other girl* And you don't grab a CIA agent like that.

Group: CIA?

Me: Yes, I'm CIA agent, General Richard.

?: Oh my god! You're the raptor we seen in the television news!

?: No way!

*The tall older person looked at Richard in excitement, and says.*

Spencer: I have always wanted to meet you in person, General Richard.

Me:* excited* Wait a minute, are you guys, iCarly?

Sam: Heck yeah! You watched it?

Me: I watch you guys all the time.

* The iCarly group got excited to know that I watch them.*

Me: What are you guys doing out here?

Freddie: We were on our way back to Seattle, but we then got lost, we have had an up and down day.

Sam: I blame you.

Carly: Sam! Anyway we can't make back in time, to do iCarly, tonight.

Me: I got an idea, you can do iCarly at our campsite.

Carly: You will?

Richard: Sure we will!

Spencer: But how will we get to your camp fast?

Me: I have ways. * to the sky* Gliscor, get down here.

*Gliscor fly's down to the others, surprising them.*

Spencer: Oh my god! It's a giant bat!

Gliscor: *offended* Hey! I happen to be a Pokemon, thank you very much!

Sam: *to Richard* You're kidding, right? How is bat boy going to take us to camp faster?

Me: Just get on. Do you want to do your show or not!

Carly: Of course, we do.

Me: Alright then. * to Gliscor.* Take us back to camp.

Gliscor: Ok. Let me just change my size for a moment here.

Sam: What's bat boy talking about?

*Gliscor proved her question, by growing to giant size.*

Gibby: He has grown so big.

* Soon Gliscor toke off into the air, as we are flying back to the camp.*

*The others were sitting at the campfire, waiting for them to return, when they saw a giant shadow, and turned to see giant Gliscor flying back to them, and lands on the ground. they walked to him, just as we saw Richard, and the iCarly cast jump down.*

Me: Here we are.

Gibby: Nice camping spot, dude.

Richard: *chuckles* Yeah. But I wasn't the one who chose this location. It was my friend, JD.

JD: He's right! And you must be iCarly!

Sam: Heck yeah!

JD: Oh my god! I'm a big fan of your show! You guys always make me laugh. I LOVE the messing with Lewbert bit!

Me: They have a show tonight, but they can't get back home in time to do it, so they need our help to get their show started what do you guys say.

JD: What do we say? We say, we GO FOR IT!

Freddie: Thanks, you guys are the best.

JD: But wait. How will we film the show without your cameras?

Gliscor: Say nothing, JD. For I took the liberty of carrying these before I found them. *lowers his pincer, and opens it, revealing the equipment used for iCarly.*

Me: Good thinking, how long until the show starts?

Freddie: In about four minutes.

Guido: That'll give us enough time for a show to think of.

* Soon we get ready for the show, as Me and others are now guest of iCarly, then the show is about to start.*

Freddie: We are live in three, two...

Carly: I'm Carly!

Sam: I'm Sam!

Carly and Sam: And this is iCarly! *Sam pushes the button from her remote, as we can hear the crowd cheer, while the two say 'Whoo!'.*

Carly: *after the crowd cheer stops* Ok everyone. You may be thinking that this isn't our usual iCarly place, and wonder why we're in the middle of the woods at night. *to Sam* Sam?

Sam: Should we tell them?

Carly: I think we should.

Sam: Well, me and the others got lost in the woods, and thought we wouldn't arrive back to Seattle.

Carly: But then we found someone and they took us back here to their camp!

Sam: Give it up for our guest stars joining us on the show...

Carly and Sam: Richard and his friends! *Sam pushes the button as the cheers were heard again.*

Me: Hello there, everyone, for those that are watching iCarly tonight, we were camping, until I, along with my friend Gilscor found iCarly out here, so we all will be helping them out tonight, if you want to send us a message to us after the show, feel free to do that, on . So are we ready Carly and Sam?

Carly: Heck yeah!

Sam: Let's get this show on the road!

Me: So what are your plans for tonight, for our people watching iCarly.

Carly: The first thing we're going to do is a little thing we like to call...

*Carly and Sam looked at the camera and say.*

Carly and Sam: Roasting the Marshmallow family.

*The moment the two said 'Roasting' in the beginning, it shows the image of some marshmallows with smiley faces and next to the fire, and cheered at it. After that, we grabbed the marshmallows with the faces on it.*

Carly: Here are our marshmallows with smiley faces on.

Me: I can't wait to eat it.

Gliscor: Me too!

*We make our way to the campfire, and started to roast the marshmallows, while we did some comedian funny voices as the marshmallow family we chose.*

* Soon the marshmallows are roasted, as Sam and Gliscor eat the marshmallow people.*

Me: *do a voice from a marshmallow family member that Gliscor has* No. I don't want to be eaten! I got wife and kids of my own! *Gliscor eats the marshmallow I was voicing on.* AHHH!

Gliscor: MMMM...I love eating Marshmallows!

Me: Who doesn't?

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After a montage of funny sketches, it's time for the last part of iCarly.*

Freddie: iCarly presents: another Pathetic Play. This week, we have a new production...The Scotsman Who Was A Terrible Uncle To His Niece And Nephew, Fuffley and Peeta! With Special Guest Star, Richard, Gliscor and Sorin.*

*The curtains from the screen opens up, showing Gibby, dressed as a Scotsman, and both the cast playing Fuffley and Peeta as well.*

Gibby:* as a Scotsman* What are you two doing?

Freddy: *as Fuffley, in fake English accent* What uncle?

Gibby:* as Scotsman* What are you two doing?

Freddy: *as Fuffley* We just thought that we can take our new pet lizards out for a walk.

Gibby:* as Scotsman* No.

Sam: *as Peeta* But uncle, our pets have been wanting to go outside for a long time.

Gibby: *as Scotsman* No, no, NO!

* The Scotsman, smakes his kids around.*

Freddie: *as Fuffley* Oww! Why you hit us, uncle? We just want to take them out.

Gibby: *as Scotsman* You are not respecting me, so you guys need to be smacked.

Sam: *as Peeta* But uncle.

Gibby: *as Scotsman* NO BUTS!

* As the father, keep on treating them like crap day after day, then one day, that was about to change, when the Scotsman and his Niece and Nephew heard a knock on the door.*

Gibby: *as Scotsman* Who is at the door!

?: Police.

Gibby: *to Peeta* Open the door, you brat!

Peeta: But uncle...

Gibby: NOW!

*'Peeta' makes her way to the door, and opens it, revealing Gliscor, as a Policeman.*

* Then later say Sorin as another Police officer, then I came in as a Police Chief.*

Me:* as Police Chief* Scotsman?

Gibby: *as Scotsman* Yes.

Me:* as Police Chief* Take him away, officers.

*The two grabbed some handcuffs, and make their way to him.*

Gibby: What's the big idea, officer?

Me: * as Police chief* The neighbors have reported child abuse, and they had enough, so you are under arrest.

Gibby: Nonsense! I do not do such thing!

Gliscor: It's obvious, sir! Let's go!

Gibby: NO! You'll never take me! *kicks Gliscor's chest, as Gliscor releases him. Gibby runs to the couch, and jumps to the behind of it. Richard, Gliscor and Sorin jumped to the couch and tackles Gibby behind the couch.*

* As Sorin and Gliscor toke Gibby away, I walk over to Freddy and Sam.*

Me: Don't worry, we will take to a place where you can be safe.

* Freddy and Sam hug me, as I blink at the screen.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After the show's ended, we sat at the campfire again, this time with the iCarly crew, as we roast some hotdogs.*

Me: Man. That show was the best everyone! Nicely done!

Carly: It was nothing.

Spencer: You guys were the ones who helped, anyway.

Gliscor: *blushes* Oh. It was nothing actually. We're always there to help out anyone that's in need.

JD: Say guys. Now that we're all here, we might as well do the favorite time in the campfire. Scary Stories!

Others: Yeah.

Petrie: *shivers* Ssssscary stories? Oohh, me not sure.

JD: Oh come on, Petrie. There's nothing to be afraid of. Now, who want's to go first?

Richard: Actually, JD. We were all wondering if you would be the one to tell us one.

Chomper: Yeah, JD. Tell us a scary story.

JD: *modest* Oh, you guys. You don't have to let me go first.

Gliscor: But we insist. Please, JD.

*Everyone joins in, heck even Godzilla, encouraging me to tell a story.*

JD: *sigh, and chuckles* Ok. Ok, I'll do it. It is what I like to call the Rise of the Fiend Gentleman.

*The group oohhs at the story I mentioned.*

JD: This tale is about a man who is the kindest gentleman in the world. It started back in the 18th century...

*The moment I said '18th century', the screen changes to the past, showing the world in 18th century. The screen shows people walking around the town, in their usual routines. The screen then zooms in, on a lovely home, where a man is preparing himself for a party for tonight. He wears a red suit, black pants and some black shoes for the party. This man is known as Earl. Earl is 28 years old, and is known to be the most gentleman and kind person ever. Earl then heard a knock from his door.*

Earl: Come in.

*A butler opens the door.*

Butler: The party is almost ready, sir.

Earl: Very good, Charles. I want our guests to be ecstatic in this party.

Charles: Very good, sir. *exits the room.*

*Earl continues to prepare himself for the party that's about to start in a few hours. But the camera zooms out, showing the outside, as a man stood there, staring at the window that Earl's in.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Few hours later, Earl is seen walking around the street, just greeting everyone he sees.*

Man: Oh. Good evening, Earl.

Earl: Good evening to you too, Daniel.

Daniel: I hope this party will be your big success, Mr. Earl.

Earl: It will be, my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go buy some things for the party.

Daniel: Of course, Earl. *sees Earl walk away* I'll see you later then.

Earl: Likewise, old chap.

*Earl walks down the path, to get some things for the party, when he noticed a man standing there, staring at him.*

Earl: Can I help you, sir?

*The man only stood there, silently, and walks away from sight.*

Earl: Hey, wait good sir. *follows the man*

*Earl followed the man down the forest, where it took a while to follow. Then, the man walked down the trees, out of Earl's sight. When Earl came to where the man is...the man was no longer there.*

Earl: That's strange. Now, where in blimey, did he go?

*He walked down the path, looking for the man, when he heard the wind howl. The wind blew for a few minutes, startling Earl.*

Earl: *nervous* W-what's going on?

*All of the sudden, Earl heard a voice from a distance.*

?: *ghostly wail* Earl...Earl...

Earl: Where are you, sir?

?: I am a being, who feeds on the human personality, and curse them of their actions. *voice booms* AND YOU EARL! YOU ARE MY VICTIM FOR THE NIGHT! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BEING THE GENTLEMAN YOU ARE! *calm* And for that, I will put a curse on you...*Earl turned around and saw the disguised man walk towards him from the shadows* Where you'll become a fiend that everyone fears of!

*The man extends his arms out, and while he opened his hands, he uttered a chant used to make spells. Just then, Earl saw the sky turn into darkness, and a green void surrounded him.*

Man: This curse will change the very person you are, into a creature that veils the place in terror, And will take their souls to feed upon yourself!

* Earl screams, as the curse take it's effect.*

*Earl can feel his body change before his very eyes. He sees his skin turn from white, to blue in a matter of seconds, and his arms turned skinny, as well as his legs, and then he felt his face change. The transformation lasted a few more seconds, until the green void vanished. The man saw Earl become the monster he is now.*

Earl: Wha...what did you DO to me?

?: See for yourself.

*Earl looked at where the waters at, and makes his way to it. When he saw his reflection, he was frighten and looked at his arms and face from his reflection. His arm suits have been torned, his eye is normal, but his other one's squint permanently. He looked at himself, in fright, as the screen looked up to the stormy sky, while screaming...*

Earl: NOOOOOO!

*Thunder Clap!*

*The screen changes back to me and the others, as I finish the tale.*

JD: And after the transformation, Earl had been terrorizing the people for ages, stealing their souls, thus calling him 'The Earl of Demise.' And some people say you can see a fog manifest out of nowhere, and hear an eerie voice from within the fog, ready to steal the souls of anyone he wants. *after I finished* SO, what do you guys think?

Me: Crazy.

Sam: I say awesome.

Petrie: *shivers* Ohhhh...that story spook me.

Charlie: Me don't want Earl to come get me, daddy.

Richard: Oh, don't worry, Charlie. I'll protect you! *nuzzles his son*

Charlie: *yawns* I'm tired, daddy.

Me: It is getting late, we should get to bed.

JD: Agreed. *stood up* Alright everyone! Into the tents!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard layed down on his belly, ready to sleep, as Charlie is laying next to his dad. I then arrived and placed a sleeping bag on the ground, and made myself comfortable, using Richard's raptor side as a pillow.*

JD: *to Richard* Night, Richard.

Me: Night, JD.

* Soon we are all sleep, about six hours later, it is now 3:00, I start to hears sounds that don't sound normal, even though I have been out in the wilderness before, but these sounds were not normals sounds you would here, as I pull out a MP5 machine gun, and armed it, ready to fire, as I walk out of the tent and into the woods.*

*Richard walked around the woods, with his gun ready, while hearing the sounds. Then, he saw the fog manifest out of nowhere. And then...Richard heard an errie voice.*

?: *ghostly wail* I seek hunger of the very victim who thou walked to the fog of their demise.

*Richard then saw a figure makes his way out of the fog. Richard's pupil shrank, and shakes in fear, as he saw the very monster from the story...Earl of Demise.*

Earl of Demise: *ghostly wail* Richard...*Richard backed away in fright, from Earl's appearance, and appearance.* Your soul...IS MINE! *takes out his cutlass sword, and his eyes glowed in a pale light. Richard screams in fright, dropping his weapon, and fell down on the ground, and crawled backwards, while facing Earl.*

Me: Why do you want my soul, I have done nothing wrong to you.

Earl: *ghostly wail* You may have done nothing wrong, but I MUST feed on the very souls THAT I stumble upon on! And you, boy, are the MAIN course! *demonic, double voice* Prepare yourself! *his cutlass glowed in darkness, and swung his energy blade, while saying...*

Earl: NIGHTMARE SLASH! *a dark energy blade swung at Richard.*

*Richard screams and dodges it, and starts to run away from Earl. Earl did a ghostly growl, and flew to chase after Richard. Richard noticed Earl charging at him, which makes Richard run in even more terror.*

Richard: *yells* JD! JD, I need your help! JD!

*The moment I yelled JD's name, he woked up with a start, and turned around, and saw Richard no longer there. he stood up, and ran off to save me. Meanwhile, back with me, I ran as fast as I can, avoiding Earl's attacks. Just then, Richard tripped on a root, causing him to fall down.*

* I get scared, as I realize that this is it for me.*

Me: If you want to take my soul, take it, but first you have to get through my protector.

Earl: As you wish.

* I pray to the lord, asking him for protection, as Earl gets ready to take my soul, as a bright moon light shined down, as I then say a man standing in front of me, as I realize who it is, it is God.*

Earl: *ghostly roar* NO FAIR! Using god for protection! BAH! NO matter! For I have other peoples souls to steal. Such as...YOUR FRIENDS!

*Earl vanishes, without a trace. Then, God looked at Richard, telling him to go save his friends, and vanished. Richard then stood up, and ran down to save the others. Just then, Richard heard my voice.*

JD: *distance* Richard. Richard, where are you?

*Richard ran off to find me. I looked around for Richard, and heard some running footsteps, and saw Richard jumping on me, and nuzzles me.*

JD: Richard. Thank god your safe! *stood up and looked at Richard* What happened dude? You looked like you saw a ghost.

Me: That I did, I saw Earl. He was trying to steal my soul, but God came to protect me. Now he is coming after all of us.

JD: *shocked* What! Oh no! We have to hurry and warn the others! *grabbed Richard's arm, and dragged him* COME on!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We waken up everyone, and told them what happened.*

Cera: *shocked* You saw WHAT!

Petrie: *shakes in fear* Earl is coming to get our souls! *panics* We doom!

Me: Everyone! Calm down! We cannot let Earl get us all! We have to stop him!

Sorin: But, how are we going to do that?

JD: I have an idea that'll help us. *to Richard* Just asking, Richard. You ever watch GhostBusters?

Me: Yes, and I know them, personally. I have they're number.

* Show the phone number.*

JD: Nice. And a good thing too, because...*I went to the inside of the tent, and exited, showing everyone four Ectopacks.* The GhostBusters gave me some of their Ectopacks for us to use! *puts one on.* Who want's one?

Me: Yes. But should we get the ghostbusters involved.

Guido: Which is why I took the liberty of calling them, and they should be here right about...now!

*When Guido says the word 'Now!', we can hear a siren, and saw the Ecto-1 appear and stop. The doors opened, revealing the GhostBusters, cartoon versions.*

Me: Nice job, Guido.

* Soon the Ghostbusters came to us.*

Egon: Which one of you was the one called us?

Guido: That would be me, Egon. There's a ghost that steals souls whenever there's a fog coming.

Dr. Venkman: Good to see you again, Agent Richard.

Me: You too Dr. Venkman.

Ray: I really can't wait to see this thing.

*Just then, we saw the fog appear out of nowhere, and heard the same eerie voice that Richard heard.*

Egon: *takes out his PKmeter* This ghost's ectoplamic energy's off the charts!

Peter: Sounds like we got ourselves a tough ghost here!

*Me, Richard, Screech and Thud grabbed our ectopacks, and armed it, as we saw Earl appeared. The GhostBusters are disgusted by it's appearance.*

Ray: He is a nasty one.

Winston: It's Earl, I heard stories about him, they say he disappeared over the years.

Egon: And said to take souls of anyone it sees.

Peter: And it looks like we're the main course!

*Earl chuckles dryly and takes out his cutlass sword, and charges at us, sword lunged. Me and the seven with Ectopacks, shot a beam at Earl, but the ghost destroyed the beams with his sword. Then, his sword darkened, and launches another attack.*

Earl: NIGHTMARE SLASH! *the dark energy blade was shot, and we barely dodged it. Just then, we heard a familiar theme song being played.*

*GhostBuster's theme song: Cartoon Version.*

*Earl readies himself for another attack.*

Me: Get ready everyone to take this son of bitch down.

Earl: You shall all perish! *lunges his sword and charges at us.*

*We activated our packs and fires a volt at Earl, hitting him. Earl screams as he's trapped. We kept our volts active, and were struggling to keep Earl trapped.*

Thud: Keep pouring on him!

Screech: JD! The EctoContainer!

Peter: Way ahead of you! *to Ray* Ray, the EctoContainer!

Ray: With pleasure! *took out a rectangular box that has the yellow and black stripes to open, and besides it, is a cord that at the end is the pressure that Ray uses to open the hatch. Ray slid the container to where Earl was trapped and pushes the pressure, opening the hatch, and a bright light was seen. Earl was almost free from his prison, but we anticipated this and we increased the beams at the trapped Earl, as we all led Earl lower to the box. Earl's body then began to stretch, as he starts to enter the box.*

Earl: No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *he then enters the box, and the box hatch closes it, trapping Earl in it. We all cheered at our successful capture.*

* The box is beeping meaning that, it worked.*

Me: We did it.

* Then we saw ghost of the people that the evil side of Earl had stole, and we saw the good side of Earl, we saw the Earl that is nice.*

Me: But how, we trapped you.

Earl *good spirit*: You have, but you have trapped the evil side of me, now that you saved us from my evil self, we now can finally rest in peace in heaven.

Peter: Well, it's a good thing we captured the dark side of you.

Earl*good spirit*: And now, we must go up to heaven, where we'll be save.

*And with that, the spirits vanished without a trace.*

Egon: *picks up the container* And now, it's time we get this spirit in our ectocontainment room back at our base.

Me: Thanks for the help, GhostBusters.

Ray: Hey anytime for friends, even you Richard.

Me and others: Bye.

* Ecto-1 drives off with it's sirens on and driving at fast speed.*

*We then saw Slimer appeared out of nowhere, and kissed Richard, leaving behind some slime, and floated off to the Ecto-1.*

Richard: *disgusted* SLIMER!

*We laughed at Richard, as the screen darkens, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Now that was a good chapter, fighting off a ghost, now that Earl of Demise is gone and the dead spirits up in heaven, what will happen to us next? Another chapter is coming soon.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Me and Juliet unexpected day

**RolePlay! Episode 17: Richard and Juliet's UNEXPECTED day!**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The scene changes showing Juliet making a nest. Why? Because she had just layed some eggs! Juliet used her raptor mouth to place the egg down on the nest.*

* I come home, to see Juliet in a nest, I was wondering what she was doing.*

Me: What are you doing, Honey?

Juliet: *excited* I have great news, Richard! *stood up, revealing the eggs*

Me: * excited* When did this happen?

Juliet: When you guys were at camp still.

Richard: *tears of joy* Oh, Juliet! I'm so HAPPY!

Juliet: So am I.

Me: Guys! Guys, get in here!

*We entered the room the moment Richard called us.*

JD: What dude?

Richard: Look! *showed us the eggs.*

JD: This is great, I'm happy for you, 'brother'.

* Soon Littlefoot and the gang saw the eggs too.*

Littlefoot: We're so proud of you two!

Ducky: Oh, yes yes yes! You two are going to be one big happy family!

Spike: *groans in agreement*

Charlie: I'm going to be big brother daddy!

Me: Yes you are, Charlie. Now when they are born, they speak the sharptooth language first, because that is how you were born, they will have to be taught how to speak English.

Cera: As long they don't harm anyone, then I'm okay with it.

Chomper: I think that I always wanted to bring all dinosaurs to live side by side without eating each other or harming each other, some parts of my dream came true, but I wish that all of it would come true.

Me: You know what Chomper? I think you have been the dinosaurs, Martin Luther King Jr.

Chomper: *surprised* I have?

JD: Yeah. It's just like Martin Luther King say, 'I have a dream!'

Richard: That's right!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Few hours later, Richard and Juliet are asleep in one room, when Richard woke up hearing a conversation. Juliet also woke up, and the two exited the room. Richard spoke up to me and Captain Rex.*

Me: Can't you two mind, Me and Juliet are trying to sleep.

JD: Oh, sorry Richard. It's just that me and Rex are having a conversation about this mission.

Rex: Apparantly, Master Obi-Wan gave us a brief information about the assassin that captured the Temple a while ago. Apparantly, he gave us the information of where it is, and we're heading there right now!

Richard: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get the gang ready for this mission!

*JD and Rex exchanged looks, even though Rex's wearing a helmet, I can still see his expression.*

Rex: *whispered* You didn't tell them, sir?

JD: *whispered* ME! You were the one who's suppose to tell them that! It's your duty!

Rex: Sorry sir, but you didn't tell me to tell the two about it!

Me and Juliet: What are you talking about?

JD: Well, you see...

*Everyone working in the base heard both Richard and Juliet's scream.*

Richard and Juliet: A WHAT!

*Godzilla stopped for a moment after he heard Me and Juliet scream, then continues to hunt, for it didn't bother him and he knows what happens next.*

*The two were shocked at what they just heard. They couldn't believe it! Why did JD insist of having that!*

Me: Oh no JD, I will not allow it.

JD: Sorry, Richard. But I can't have you get killed by the assassin.

Juliet: But we will won't accept it. Why do have to have baby sister, when we are suppose to be on a mission?

Rex: Well, we're not taking any chances.

Me: It's not fair! Can you two at least tell us who's taking care of us?

JD and Rex: *grinned* Guess...

*Godzilla heard Richard and Juliet's scream once again, and rumbles to himself. He's going to have a lot of fun taking care of the two.*

Me: Why Godzilla?

JD: Because of few things. One, whenever we leave on some missions that Godzilla isn't involved, he gets lonely. Two, it's just a brief mission on the clues on who the assassin is. And three, sometimes Godzilla can mess things up, and we don't want any buildings destroyed there.

Me: If he is lonely you should have him on more missions, and he won't damage any buildings.

JD: WE do sometimes...

Rex: But we wouldn't take him on these missions, because of what happened last time.

Richard: *confused* What happened last time?

Rex: Uhhh...we don't want to talk about it.

Richard: Rex...

JD: What does it matter anyways! You two are being taken care of by Godzilla, and THAT'S final!

Me: Fine! Whatever, I just want to know who this person is, and why he or she is doing it.

Rex: We told you, sir. We're not sure who it is. But we do know that it might be the same assassin that entered the dreams.

Richard: *sigh* Fine. That's all I want to know.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard and Juliet are in their room, pouting while watching TV. The two tries to ignore the huge presence from close by.*

Godzilla*mental link*: Why you both ignoring me?

*The rubbed the back of their heads, on Godzilla's presence and continued to watch the show.*

Godzilla*mental link*: *whining* Guys...

*The two were annoyed at this. Man can this lizard whine.*

Me: Look Godzilla, it's not like trying to ignore you, we like you.

Juliet: But we just don't like to be watched all of the time, we are parents of our own, we are not used to it, because we don't like to be spied on.

Godzilla: *mental link* Sorry, you two. Me just lonely, is all.

* Godzilla then walks out of the room, Richard sighs, and looks at Juliet before making his way outside of the room, to talk to Godzilla. Richard arrives at the pool to see Godzilla laying down there. Seeing that it requires face to face talk, Richard grew to Godzilla's height and lay down besides him to chat.*

Me: Hey Godzilla, do you want to talk?

Godzilla: *mental link* Me like that. What we talk about?

Me: Anything.

Godzilla: *mental link* Well, me want to know about Juliet and you. Me heard about eggs layed by Juliet.

Me: That's true, she have layed seven eggs.

Godzilla: *Mental link* That good to hear. Me glad JD your brother, Richard. And me glad I nephew of you.

Me: Why ask, You want to find a mate of your own?

Godzilla: *mental link* Well...me not sure if me find a mate of my own.

Me: Hey don't give up, she's out there somewhere, she might be waiting for you, just not at this time.

Godzilla: *mental link* You think so, Richard?

Richard: Of course I do. Someday, we'll find the one that's right for you. *places his claw hand on Godzilla's back.* I promise!

*Godzilla smiles at Richard's word, and licks him on the cheek.*

Godzilla: *mental link* Thanks for staying with me, Richard. You a good uncle, even though you not truly relate to me, nor my dad.

Richard: And I planned to be the best uncle to you, Godzilla.

*Image scene Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Godzilla is at the room, looking at the eggs that Juliet layed are hatching.*

* I see Me and Juliet's kids are hatching from their eggs, as Me and Juliet cry in tears of joy, as Charlie was amazed to see his new brothers and sisters, as Littlefoot and the gang also came in to them.*

*The group were awed at seeing Richard and Juliet's kids born from their eggs. It was a few weeks since we went to camp, and by that time we left, Juliet had layed eggs. It was a miracle for Richard! And the day had passed and today, the eggs were born! The baby raptors looked around after they hatched, and saw their parents and ran to nuzzle them. The raptor family hear their younglings' chirps and baby roars, knowing what they're saying.*

Godzilla: *mental link* Me so proud of you, Uncle Richard.

Me: Thanks nephew. * turn to Juliet* What should they're names be, honey?

Juliet: Well, I do know the names for our children. But we'll do it separate. I'll name one, then you'll name the other, and we'll do the same thing to each of them. Sound ok?

Richard: As long it makes us happy.

Juliet: *smiles and looks at her children* Alright. I'll go first. *to the first raptor boy* Your name will be...William!

*The baby Raptor, now named William, chirps in excitement of his new name.*

Me* to the second boy* You will be Richard Jr., which we will also call you Richie.

*The second raptor boy, now named Richie, chirps as well.*

Juliet: *to the third one* Then, your name will be...Matt!

*The third one, named Matt, chirps at his name.*

Me: * to the first girl raptor* You will be named Jackie.

*Jackie chirps in excitement.*

Juliet: *to the second one* And this one will be named...Crystal.

* Crystal chirps in excitement*

Me: Now you I will call you... Laurie.

*Laurie chirps as well from her new name.*

Me: Okay honey, your call.

Juliet: I don't know what to call her, Richard.

Richard: *thought for a moment, and looked at Juliet* How about we name her Cindy?

* Cindy jumps and chirps happily.*

Juliet: Cindy, it is.

*The seven named baby raptors ran to their parents and nuzzles them once again. The two loved raptors smiled at their children's excitement.*

*Meanwhile, outside the base, a ship is seen making it's land a few yards away from the base that me and the others are. The ship opens up, revealing B1-battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, and Droidikas, as well as MagnaGuards. And walking out of the ship, is none other than...General Grievous. Grievous noticed the base from a distance, and narrows his yellow eyes.*

Grievous: Prepare for attack!

Droid commander: Prepare to charge!

*The droids position themselves, and the droids charge in to the base, as the clones noticed them, and one of them ran off to warn Richard.*

*Richard and Juliet are taking care of their kids, when they saw a clone enter the room.*

Clone: *salutes* General Richard, sir! The base is under attack by General Grievous and the Clankers!

Me: Contact, JD, Captain Rex and the others to come home, tell them we are under attack, then after that, get the men ready, we are going to defend this area no matter what, understand? Do you get me?

Clone: Yes sir! I'll contact the others as soon as I can! *leaves the room*

Richard: Juliet! You stay here and take care of everyone! I'm going to go and take care of business!

Juliet: Take care, honey! *the two kissed each other, and Richard exits.*

*Richard ran out of the room, as he takes out his dragon sword, and encountered the droids.*

B1 Battle droid: Hey! It's the reptile general! Blast him! *the droids shoot at Richard.*

* I use my sword to destroy the B1 Battle droids, as I saw Littlefoot and the gang next to me.*

*Just then, the group saw more droids breaching the base, as they attack the droids with their weapons. Richard was slashing the droids that are coming, when he noticed General Grievous and his MagnaGuards coming to him.*

Richard: *coldly* General Grievous!

Grievous: Ah. General Richard. It's been a while since we last fight! You haven't changed ONE bit, small raptor!

Me: You caught us off guard, we have been focusing on Ludwin.

Grievous: Just as Count Dooku predicted. *coughs, then chuckles* Even with your trainings against the monsters that you fought before, you're still the WEAK raptor that I keep fighting from you. *takes out his lightsabers, and drops his cape, as his hands became four, and turned on his lightsabers* It'll be the pleasure of defeating you again! *Grievous expected Richard to be in anger, but notices Richard grinning at him.* Why do you smirk on your demise, raptor?

*Richard chuckles at Grievous, for he was unaware that he got both the Monster Blood growing abilities, AND his dragon transformation. He thought of doing the Monster Blood growing ability first. So, he looked at Grievous and says.*

Me: You think I got weaker, but you are wrong, I have only got stronger.

* I growth into Godzilla's height.*

Me: And I also got powers of my own.

* Then I turn into my dragon form, while still Godzilla's height, as the 1978 Halloween theme song is playing in the background.*

*General Grievous and the MagnaGuards were stunned on Richard's abilities. But that didn't stop Grievous from attacking.*

Grievous: *chuckles* Do you really think your abilities can defeat me! *he twirls his lightsabers, in a buzzing saw motion* PREPARE TO DIE!

Me: You ask for it.

* I get ready Grievous to attack.*

*Grievous then got close to Richard, and charges at him. Richard lunges his giant sword at Grievous, but the cyborg blocks the giant sword with ease, and the two fought.*

* I throw everything I got at Grievous, then I use my dragon powers to fight off Grievous, first I breath fire at Grievous, but it missed him, but it destroying his guards and other battle droids that got hit by the fire breath.*

*Grievous growls in frustration, and charges at Richard once again. Richard lunges his sword at Grievous, but he dodged it, and starts climbing on Richard, like a spider. Richard noticed this and tries to grab Grievous, but the cyborg was fast enough to reach Richard, and lunges his lightsabers on his back, hurting Richard.*

* Then Petrie and Guido got into their armor mode, and punched and kicked Grievous off of me, as Petrie and Guido are now standing side by side.*

Guido: *to Richard* You alright, Richard?

Richard: Yeah. Just a scratch.

Grievous: *anger* You meddling dino BRATS! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! *charges in rage at the three.*

* Then Grievous got shot by an AKS-74, and saw JD and the clones, as the terminator 1 theme song is playing in the background.*

*Grievous growls in even more anger, seeing reinforcements, and looks at Richard.*

Grievous: *growls in anger* You won this round, Richard! *all of the sudden, the roof exploded, as a helicopter is seen on the top, and a ladder dropped down, as Grievous jumped on it, making his escape. Before Richard can grab Grievous, smoke appeared out of nowhere, blinding us. When the smoke clears, Grievous was already gone.*

* Go back to my raptor form, I go into another room as everybody was wondering what I was doing, as I turn on the screen, the screen then showed Ludwin.*

Ludwin: I knew zhat you vould call.

Me: Grievous and his droids are on the way, you might to get ready for a battle. We just defeated him, and his army should be small enough, for you to defeat him, just want to give you a heads up.

Ludwin: Ah, General Grievous coming to fight me, eh? Vell, he vill not succeed. For he is unavare of mein monsters I have summoned. BUT knowing General Grievous, he might go back to see Darth Tyranus! Besides, I am at zhe different location of mein base. I vill not inform you of zhe location, vhatsoever!

Me: I don't care about that, right you should get ready. We are, after all fighting against a common enemy, even thought you are evil, we should somehow, make a some sort of cooperation, to fight against Sidious.

Ludwin: Vell, you know it doesn't vork that way, boy. You already know what Sidious plans to do once his secret's revealed...don't you?

Me: I already know, who he is, it is Palpatine. But still, we have to have cooperation to fight again Sidious, I scene it, Palpatine will finally be revealed to the Jedi order, but the clones won't work for us anymore then, we will then have to shelter the rebels in the future. You know that. And just because you say your powerful, it doesn't 100% mean it, and you know that it is true. But I will say, you are stronger, but just get ready for battle for which I know you guys will easily.

Ludwin: True. But, there is something you didn't know, Richard. Und, I feel I should share it to you. You see, my monster, Thought Ruler Archfiend, had predicted that you and your friends found out Sidious' secret, then Sidious did his Order 66, expecting the clones to kill you. BUT, some clones, including Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Bly, and all the other clones that you know and love, vill rebel against Sidious and join you to form a new republic! Und my monster NEVER lies!

Me: I hope so, like I just said, get your army ready, call back later, if you win, like how you defeated General Grievous.

Ludwin: Oh, I can assure you, boy. Grievous vill NOT find me. I have make sure that mein location's kept secret! But there is something you should also know. Do you know why Grievous vants revenge on the Jedi?

Me: Not 100%, I'm still wondering why he does.

Ludwin: Then allow me to shed some light to you, mein friend. Mein friends, Albert Wesker, und Lord Saddler, had shown me the files of General Grievous, und it caught me some interest. It all started a long time ago, where the General vas originally a Kaleesh from the planet Kalee, where he lived his early life. During the Kaleesh conflict against the Huk, General Grievous's real name was Qymaen jai Sheelal, Qymaen jai Sheelal quickly learned the art of war, specializing in a slugthrower rifle. Quickly amassing a great number of Huk kills, he became a demigod among his people. He eventually met the female Kaleesh Ronderu lij Kummar, a master with the sword. The two became very close before her death at the hands of the Huk. Heartbroken, Qymaen jai Sheelal renamed himself Grievous and turned all his anger and grief toward the Huk. Aided by his elite, he forced the Huk off Kalee and then swarmed their homeworld, conquering the Huk. The Huk turned to the Galactic Republic for help, and the Kaleesh were forced back to their own world by the Jedi and left to starve.

Desperate to help his people, Grievous took a job as an enforcer with the InterGalactic Banking Clan. However, after learning that the Huk had attacked Kalee, he headed home to gain vengeance. After consulting with his ally, Confederate Head of State Count Dooku, IGBC Chairman San Hill arranged for a bomb to be placed on Grievous's shuttle, Martyr. The Kaleesh was critically injured, but lived, and Hill arranged for the final stage of his plan. Grievous was reconstructed as a cyborg and was presented to Dooku as a potential weapon to be used in the upcoming war that the count had planned against the Republic.

After being made Supreme Commander, Grievous proceeded to wreak havoc on the Republic for the three-year–span of the Clone Wars. The general was trained in the art of lightsaber combat by Dooku himself, who was also a Sith Lord. Grievous was a quick study and eventually came to be recognized as one of the most skilled duelists in the galaxy. Aided by his IG-100 MagnaGuards, Grievous killed many Jedi, and led the Confederacy to victory in many battles. Quickly gaining a reputation as a savage, merciless brute as well as a tactical genius, the cyborg struck fear into the hearts of many with his flagship, the ion cannon–armed Malevolence as well as Operation Durge's Lance, a massive strike at the Core Worlds.

Und that's why the General vow revenge on zhe Jedi.

*Richard was shocked on what he had just heard on Grievous.*

Me: That really shined the light on the subject. * just then I have vision and see Sidious calling Grevious, telling him that he has found Ludwin's location, and Grevious and his army are on there, as I realize, Sidious was watching me talk to Ludwin on the screen, as the vision was over as I turn my attention to Ludwin.* Oh this is bad, Sidious has just found your location, when we were talking, Grevious is on his way, get ready for impact, just report back to me, if you a victory.

Ludwin: Vunderbar. I vas expecting Sidious to spy on me. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for a brief emergency plan, I have executed. Farewell, Richard. *end of transmission.*

JD: I hope they win.

Me: Me too.

* The scene then changes to show Ludwin, Slade, Scar, the powerful evil, and his Necromorphs preparing to attack.*

Ludwin: Prepare for zhe battle, mein fellow villains, und Necromorphs. Ve vill show Darth Sidious that we are not to be messed with! Slade, unleash our new army...zhe Aparoids!

Slade: *bowed* As you wish, my lord!

*Slade turned to Gizmo, signaling him to unleash the new army. Gizmo goes to the controls, and starts to open the doors, revealing the purple-moss infected Droids, marching out of the room, and readied themselves.*

Ludwin: Excellent! *chuckles darkly*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back at the base, Richard was escorting me to his room, as I have my eyes closed. We are almost arriving at his room.*

JD: Can I open them now, dude?

* We arrive in the room.*

Me: Alright, now you can open them.

*I opened them, and was stunned to see the seven baby raptors, hatched and sleeping besides Juliet.*

JD: *excited* Oh. My. God! I'm...I'm stunned.

Me: Your new nieces and nephews, are named William, Richard Jr. also know as Richie, Matt, Jackie, Crystal, Laurie, and Cindy.

JD: *awed* Awww, they look so cute! *to Richard* Give me a hug, you raptor brother of mine!

* I give JD a hug, as the screen changes back to Ludwin and his men ready for battle, as Drum line of War by Edwin Starr, is being heard, as a battle begins, with B1 battle droids.*

*Ludwin was in his Aparoid Ship, along with Slade in the other ship, and Jinzo in it as well. They fly to a fleet of Separatist Vulture Droids as they start a ship battle. The Aparoid Droids and the Necromorphs are fighting against the Separatist droids, as Grievous is slashing at the droids and Necromorphs coming to him. Scar is seen aiding the Necromorphs on the battlefield, as he destroys the droids with his claws. The other villains, such as Rasputin, Rothbart, Wesker, and the other villains, are supporting the army by using their skills, OR their weapons, to take them down. Ludwin, in his ship, saw General Grievous slashing at his monsters, as he opened his ship hatch, and jumped off it, and turned into his dragon form, and landed behind Grievous.*

Grievous: *notices Ludwin behind him* Ludwin Von Tokkentaker! We meet again in the battlefield! I expected a challenge from you, my lord. Considering how you betrayed Lord Sidious.

Ludwin: Darth Sidious was about to betray me, so I broke away from him before he got me, so I say, it is either him or me to die. And you won't be able to stop me.

Grievous: Well, then. Let's see if your skills in combat have improved...*takes out his lightsabers and becomes four arms once again, and activates them* Ludwin!

Ludwin: I vill fight you in a Lightsaber duel, fairly. No tricks, und no help, except with one ability. *takes out his lightsaber and activates it*

*The two then charged and started a Lightsaber duel.*

*Grievous swings his lightsaber at Ludwin, as Ludwin ducks and strikes back.*

*Grievous anticipated this, and cuts off Ludwin's arm, decapitating him. The Aparamorph dragon roared in pain from his limpy arm. Grievous chuckled for a second, before he saw Ludwin's limp arm, regenerate, growing a new arm, as if nothing had happened to him.*

Grievous: So, you chose the ability to regenerate loss limbs. At least this'll be far more challenging for me! *he slowly walks to Ludwin, while doing a buzzsaw motion with his four arms.*

* Ludwin keeps on fighting Grievous, then Grievous did move he did not expect to happen, as Grievous was about to end Ludwin, Nichole turned into her dragon form and attacked Grievous, trying to protect her love, as Grievous threw her off, and pulled out a blaster and shot Nichole in the wing, as she roared in pain.*

Nichole: Oh, my wing.

Grievous: Pitiful, now we have two useless dragons. * Grievous laughs, then coughs for a moment, the laughs again, as Ludwin got more angry.*

*Ludwin roared in anger, and charges at Grievous. Grievous heard Ludwin's roar and turned to fight Ludwin. Grievous may not kill Ludwin, but he can decapitate him. So, Grievous dodged Ludwin's attack, and slashed off Ludwin's arms, decapitating him. Then, stabs Ludwin's chest, damaging him. Grievous then saw the droids being destroyed from Ludwin's army, as he growled and made a retreat back to his ship, and escapes, undetected.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back at the base, I was standing there, watching Richard and Juliet teach their younglings on how to talk our language.*

Me:* Sharptooth language* Come on kids, you can do it.

Juliet:* sharptooth language* If your dad, manage to get Charlie to speak English, then you will learn too.

Charlie:* sharptooth language* That's right, I believe you can do.

*The raptor children were a little nervous on their lesson of talking English, till one of them took the courage and is about to speak.*

Richie: *struggles* M...m...m...my...n...n..name...is...R...Rrrriii...cccchhiieee. *stops for a moment, and tries again* Mmy..name is..*smiles* Richie!

Charlie: There you go brother, you did it. * sharptooth language* See Richie can do it, you can do it too.

*Then, William and Crystal came and did their turn.*

William: Mm..my...name...is...William!

*Me and the others cheered at William's success. Crystal chirps for her turn.*

Crystal: M.m..mmmy...nn-name...issss...Cr..ystal!

* Then Matt chirped to try next*

Matt: My...n...name...is...Matt!

*We cheered at another baby raptor for speaking English.*

Jackie: *chirps, then tries to speak English* My...n-name...is...Jackie!

Laurie: * Chirps, then tries to speak English* My...name...is...Laurie!

Cindy: *chirps in excitement* My...name...is Cindy!

Me: There, now you all speak English, but you will tell keep your Sharptooth language, but will not use it, unless you have.

Juliet: Only use the Sharptooth language, when you see a fast biter, like you and your father, as well as me and Charlie, OR a Sharptooth. Understood, kids?

The kids: Yes Mom.

Me: As well as sometimes your Grandma, Sorin, and Sorin's mother.

* Right on cue, I saw my mom, Sorin, and Sorin's mom walk in, as both my mom and Sorin's mom helped Juliet a few weeks ago, to lay our eggs.*

Mom: I see they hatched, son?

Me: They have. kids I want you to meet you Grandma.

The raptor children*except Charlie*: Hi Grandma!

Mom: Come to your Grandma, kids.

*The baby raptors then ran to their grandma, as Richard's mom knelled her head down, and nuzzled her grandkids.*

* Just then a clone came in.*

Clone: Ludwin calling you, sir!

Me: Tell him, I'll be right there.

Clone: Yes sir!

*The Clone exits the room, as Richard nuzzles her wife, and arrives at the screen, showing the injured Ludwin.*

Me: You made it.

Ludwin: See, I zold you, I vould vin, I almost did lose, if it wasn't for Nichole, the one that stayed loyal to me, even injured, I vill still love her.

Me: I'm just glad you made it. I think Sidious was trying to catch us both off guard, and kill us both. But it really doesn't matter now. * Just then I saw another person appear on the screen.* Who are you?

?: I am U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon.

Ludwin: Vhat can ve do for you?

Ban Ki-moom: I need both of you and all of your men to come to the United Nations building in New York City.

Ludwin: And vhy should I join your vittle incompetent United Nations, Ban? I am zhe undead General that vill destroy you all, und you suggest me to go there!

Ban Ki-moon: Because the space agency around the world, saw space ships, which we are both of your enemies, and we fear that war might come to earth. Now the people and the world leaders of earth have demanded that you both stop your struggle against each other, and help earth fight against what could be our common enemy.

Me: *sign* Oh alright will come, how long do we have until we have to come to the meeting?

Ban Ki-moon: You both and your men, have about 72 hours until our meeting. We have made you guys seats in the United Nations, for the meeting.

Ludwin: *sighs in anger* Very vell then! I vill join your vittle meeting. But if zis is a trick, you vill all not see zhe light of day!

Ban Ki-moon: It won't be, I'll see you both soon, bye.

* Ban disappears from the screen.*

Me: Well, see you then, so long.

* Ludwin went back to his room, and saw his love, he told her what was going to happen in the next 72 hours, Nichole didn't like it either, but she also knew that they have no choice.*

Nichole: Ok honey, but before you do go, I have to tell you something.

Ludwin: Vhat is it, my dear?

Nichole: You remember when we had sex a few weeks ago in our dragon forms? * Ludwin nodded* well, lets say you are going to have a heir to the throne soon, I'm pregnant with your heir.

*The two chuckled to each other at their heir coming soon.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back with us at the base, the scene shows the baby raptors on top of Giant Gliscor's back, as they slide down his back like a slide, with Rin and Calpuria following as well.*

* Charlie, Littlefoot and the gang also joined in, the raptor kids have met with them, and they are very friendly to Littlefoot and the gang, but the raptor kids tell them, that they don't if they are ready for adventure, as Littlefoot and the gang, even Charlie talks them about their past adventures, as Thud, Screech, and Red Claw came next to me.*

Screech: Hey, Richard. It's been a while!

Richard: Screech, Thud! *smiled and gave the fast biter brothers a high-five* How were things with you two and Red Claw?

Thud: Well, we took Red Claw at some parts of the city, what with the stores me and Screech go to for when JD needs some stuff, us going to the bowling alleys, restaurants, and whatnot. And Red Claw was impress on what he sees.

Red Claw: *nods and smiles* Yeah. Living here isn't going to be so bad after all, considering that me and the two hunt at the Mysterious beyond.

Me: With us being popular with the world, you won't have to worry about anything. Did you three, seen and met my new seven kids yet?

Thud: *surprised* You have seven kids, already dude?

Richard: Hell yeah! *called his kids* Kids! Come over here! I have someone for you to meet.

* The kids came to me*

Me: Kids, I want you meet Thud, Screech, and Red Claw, Guys meet my kids, William, Richard Jr. also known as Richie, Matt, Jackie, Crystal, Laurie, and Cindy.

Screech, Thud and Red Claw: Hi!

Richie: Hey. Aren't you three the ones that chased Littlefoot and the others?

Thud: USED to chase after them! Now, we three are friends with them, and JD.

Me: And you three won't believe this.

Thud, Screech, and Red Claw: What?

Me: We have to go the United Nations in 72 hours along with Ludwin and his men, and have meeting about Darth Sidious, we have no choice, but to attend this meeting.

Thud, Screech and Red Claw: WHAT!

Thud: Why did they insist of having us work with Ludwin? He has monsters that can kill us all!

Me: U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-moom of the United Nations wanted both of us to come, we have no choice but to do it.

Screech: But what if Ludwin plans to kill us while we weren't looking?

Richard: He won't. Ludwin and us are facing a common enemy. And we have no choice whatsoever!

Thud:*signs* Okay, but we are all coming with you, you know that.

Me: I know I just can't for the meeting, that will take place and be made history.

* The screen darkens marking the end of this episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it is start of what could be a first cooperation and information sharing, what will happen next? That answer is one chapter away.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: The Unlikely Alliance

**RolePlay! Episode 18: The unlikely alliance, and the encounter of the Lambents.**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The screen changes showing Richard sleeping with me, I'm asleep as well, in my room, as well as Charlie.*

* The sun rose, as It is Friday, but what makes it special is that today, is the day of the meeting, that we to go to, along with Ludwin and his men to the United Nations building.*

*Richard opened his yellow raptor eyes, as the sun hits his face. Richard yawns at daylight, and looks at me, then at Charlie, and smiles at us.*

Me: Morning everyone.

*Charlie was the first to wake up, and yawns. Charlie ran to his dad, and nuzzles him.*

Charlie: Morning, daddy.

*The two then heard me snoring, knowing that I'm still asleep.*

Richard: JD. *nudges me* JD, wake up. *but nothing. Richard then placed his head on the side of my face, and purrs, expecting me to wake up and touch him. But nothing. This made Richard a little disappointed. So, he looked at his raptor son, and nodded, and the two pulled my blanket. I was still asleep, but was trying to find the blanket, until I felt Richard's snout, and make my way to his head. I smiled, realizing that the two raptors were the cause of my blanket disappearance. So, I woke up, and looked at the two.*

JD: Good morning you two. *rubbed Richard's raptor chin, seeing that Richard liking it.

Me: You know what happens today right?

JD: Yeah. Where we have to go to the building to form an unlikely alliance with Ludwin. *rubbed Richard's head a little bit, hearing him purr.* You like that, don't you Richard? Me, rubbing your head like that?

Me: Yeah.

*I rubbed Richard's head a little more, seeing him enjoy this.*

Richard: Oh yeah. A little to the left. *purrs even more from the pleasure of scratching his head.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing me placing some chum for the two sharks in their chum bowls, as the two eat their breakfast. I smiled and made my way to Richard.*

JD: So Richard. What do you and your family want for breakfast?

Me: What do you got for us?

JD: Well, I can make you guys some omelets, some hash browns, biscuits, anything you and your family needs.

Me: We would like that.

* JD went to look for eggs, but when he went to refrigerator, there were no eggs.*

JD: What the hell? Where did the eggs go?

* Just then JD heard a sound, then saw two dinosaurs in the kitchen, one is eating eggs, while the other is eating green food.*

JD: What hell are you doing?

? and ?: Run away!

* Just then Benny hills theme song is heard in the background as JD call me into the chase, as while call in Littlefoot and the gang, so we can identify, who those dinosaurs are, when the chase is over.*

*We chased after the two dinosaurs that stole my eggs, as we go from door to door, still chasing, while everyone around the chase does random things you would normally see in cartoons. After the random door bit, the two dinosaurs kept running, unaware that Gliscor, giant sized, is seen waiting for them, as he opened his pincer. By the time the two dinosaurs saw the pincer, they were too late, and Gliscor captured them. We arrived just as we saw Gliscor close his pincer with the two in it.*

Me: Hey kids, do you recognize these dinosaurs here?

* Littlefoot and the gang, including Chomper, but excluding Ruby, Guido, Charlie, or my kids recognize them right away.*

Littlefoot and the gang(except Ruby, Guido, Charlie, and the kids): Ozzy and Strut!

Cera: Why those two-no good egg stealers! I thought Chomper's parents have taken care of them!

JD: Sounds like these two have some explaining to do! *called out* Captain Rex!

Rex: They sure do.

Me: But they will not go unpunished. Charlie, Richie.

Charlie and Richie: On it daddy.

* Then both Charlie and Richie kicked Ozzy and Strut in their nuts, as they went down, as I got a video camera out, as everybody is laughing their heads off, Then when Ozzy got back up, Charlie kicked Ozzy in the nuts again, as he went down again.*

Us: *cringes* Ohhh...

JD: That's gonna leave a mark! *I walked to the two egg stealers and glared at them.* Alright, you egg-stealing poachers! You better have a good explanation as to HOW you two got here! Or so help me, I'll do the 'Curly Pop goes the Weasel' beating you'll NEVER forget!

*This made both Ozzy and Strut shake in fear.*

Ozzy and Strut: Okay, okay, okay, we'll tell you.

* We take them back to the kitchen, and give them ice for their nuts, as they start talking.*

Rex: Alright, you two. Tell us how you both came here.

Strut: It all started when me and Ozzy at the Mysterious Beyond...

*Flashback to the Mysterious beyond, showing the two egg-stealers.*

Strut: *narrates, while shows them walking* We were wandering around looking for food, when we saw some strange creatures walking around.

*When Strut says the word 'strange creatures', it shows the two looking from behind the bush, where they're hiding, and saw B1-Battle Droids, and Super Droids. And walking besides them, are General Grievous and Albert Wesker. They were unaware of who they are, and saw them wandering around, looking for something. Then, the two saw Wesker grab something from the ground, and looked at Grievous, and then activates a strange device, and a portal opened. Just as they were about to walk to it, they heard a noise, and saw Strut on the ground. He tripped himself, and saw Grievous walking to them.*

Grievous: Well well well. It looks like we have some test subjects!

*All of the sudden, a pile of smoke appeared and surrounded both Ozzy and Strut, as the two went to sleep. Then, the screen darkens, showing both Ozzy and Strut waking up, in a cell.*

* The screen changes showing us talking to Ozzy and Strut, as I ask.*

Me: But how did you escape?

Strut: Well...

*Back to the flashback.*

*The two were shaking in fright, as the two were being escorted by the MagnaGuards, chained up.*

Ozzy: None of this woulda happened, if YOU hadn't tripped and caught these things attention, Strut!

Strut: *stammers* It wasn't my fault.

Ozzy: *sarcasm* Oh, it's not really your fault. I'm sure of it!

MagnaGuard: Silence, you reptile scum!

*The group arrived at a room, where they saw Grievous and Wesker standing there.*

Grievous: Ah, the test subjects have arrived, General Wesker.

Wesker: At last, we have some we have not been successful at catching any new test subjects.

* Just then Ozzy and Strut then fought back, as one of guards hit their chain, as it broke freeing the two.*

Grievous: *surprised* What the...

*The MagnaGuard then looked at the two Egg-Stealers, and then to Grievous and Wesker, and then transforms into a human being. The human wears a red suit, red pants, a red mask covering his face, except his eyes, nose and mouth, kinda like a bandit. He wears black gloves, and a red tie. Before Grievous and Wesker can react, the man took out a flashbang grenade at the two, blinding them. By the time the place cleared up, the trio were gone. Grievous growled in rage on the two escaping.*

*End of Flashback*

Me: So let me get this straight. This man, who disguised himself as a MagnaGuard, freed you two, escaped from their lab, AND you two part ways?

Ozzy: Yes, we never saw him again.

Me: But how did you get in the base, without anyone noticing you two?

Strut: Well, we kinda entered the place, when we saw a white creature*referring to a Clone Trooper* taking something out of the place you all live here, and we sorta ran to the open area that he opened the 'door'.

Me: So you went into the kitchen without us knowing and ate some of our food.

Ozzy: Hey! We were starving!

Me: You could have like found us, talk to us, introduce yourselves, and we could have gave you some food to eat. Now do you want something to eat.

The two: Huh?

Ozzy: *confused* Wait a minute. We just stolen your food, and your asking us if we want to eat?

Me: Well, yeah. I mean, you coulda just asked us.

Strut: Well, we were kinda afraid.

JD: That's alright. Luckily, I have some little help on this little thing. *to Richard* Hey, Richard. I gotta ask you, have you ever watched 'Beauty and the Beast?'

Me: Yeah, why?

JD: Follow me, dude.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and JD arrived at the kitchen, along with our friends, as they saw the utensils from the movie 'Beauty and the Beast', doing their usual routines.*

Richard: Whoa! You never told me you have them helping you.

JD: I felt like it wasn't the time yet. Come on, I'll take you to the others.

*Me and the others walked down the kitchen, where we saw Lumiere, CogsWorth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip doing their usual routine. Cogsworth was talking to some utensils, with Lumiere close by.*

Cogsworth: Remember that I want these delicacies to have the best quality possible. Not to mention the healthiest condition.

Utensils: Yes sir! *leave*

Cogsworth: *confidently* Like I said, Lumiere, you have to make reasonable demands if you want the job done.

Lumiere: *sighs* Yes, I have heard that from you MANY times.

*The two noticed me and LBT walk in.*

Lumiere: *recognizes me* Ah, bonjour Monsieur JD. It is so good to see you again.

JD: Likewise. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. *to Richard* This is Richard. He's sorta like a 'brother' of mine. *walked to Juliet* And this is wife, Juliet.

Lumiere: *grabs Juliet's claw hand, and kisses it.* Ah, enchante cherie.

* Juliet chuckles as I tell Lumiere.*

Me: I speak French too, Lumiere. So don't try anything funny.

Lumiere: Ah, but of course, monsieur Richard.

Mrs. Potts: It's so nice to see JD with his friends.

Chip: *saw Juliet* She's pretty, mama.

*Juliet blushes at Chip's compliment, as Richard chuckles.*

JD: Anyway, I came here to tell you that we were wondering if you guys can make some food for us. We're starving.

Lumiere: Ah, of course Monsieur's and Mademoiselles'. This way, please.

*We followed Lumiere to a table, as we saw Lumiere on the table.*

*Then, Lumiere claps his candle hands and a spotlight appears from the top.*

Lumiere: Ma chere Monsieur's and Mademoiselles',  
>It is with deepest pride<br>And greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
>And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a<br>Chair as the dining room proudly presents-  
>Your dinner!<p>

*As he sang this, he came to a match box, and grabbed the match, and a thing that to him, looks like a hat. Then, some chairs came for all of us, and we sat on them. The utensils waited for Lumiere's signal; meanwhile, Lumiere motioned his hand to his right, revealing the plates with the silver covers.*

Lumiere: Be our guest! Be our guest!  
>Put our service to the test<br>Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie  
>And we'll provide the rest<p>

*The chairs took out a napkin to their owners, while the trays marched at them. The chairs tied the napkins around our necks, cuz it's time for the food. Just then, two utensils came in. One the pourer and the other one the bowl.*

Lumiere: Soup du jour  
>Hot hors d'oeuvres<br>Why, we only live to serve  
>Try the grey stuff<br>It's delicious

*Lumiere revealed a tray with crackers and different colored gooey creams or something. Juliet used her claw finger and took the grey one, to taste it. She was delighted!*

Lumiere: Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

*Just then, Lumiere pointed to the cabinet with the dishes, and the dishes came out of it.*

Lumiere: They can sing, they can dance  
>After all, sirs and misses, this is France<p>

*Suddenly, the dishes made the image of the Eiffel Tower. We were stunned.*

Lumiere: And a dinner here is never second best

*Lumiere gave each of us menus.*

Lumiere: Go on; unfold your menu  
>Take a glance and then you'll<br>Be our guest  
>Oui, our guest<br>Be our guest!

*Just then, trays with different foods in them came in a single file. Me and the others sampled some of them.*

Lumiere and Chorus: Beef ragout  
>Cheese soufflé<br>Pie and pudding "en flambé"

*As Richard opened the tray, it reveals a pie and... Cogsworth! Lumiere, suddenly came and lit up the pie, burning it, along with Cogsworth, which fainted. After that, Lumiere walked to the punch bowl, where spoons with napkins attached on them. Just then, the spoons dived into the bowl, like the divers did. Just then, Lumiere came from the drink, on the plate and juggled his two candle (the wax ones) while flying up.*

Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with flair  
>A culinary cabaret!<br>You're alone  
>And you're scared<br>But the banquet's all prepared  
>No one's gloomy or complaining<br>While the flatware's entertaining  
>We tell jokes! I do tricks<br>With my fellow candlesticks

*The beer cups appeared out of nowhere. We stared at the beers, stunned. Lumiere grabbed one of them, and took it to the see saw, where the others jumped in the process.*

Beer Cups: And it's all in perfect taste  
>That you can bet<p>

Chorus, and Lumiere: Come on and lift your glass  
>You've won your own free pass<br>To be out guest

*Cogsworth got out of the burned pie, used the napkin to remove the stain on him, and gasped at the song, and ran.*

Lumiere: If you're stressed  
>It's fine dining we suggest<p>

Chorus:

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

*Cogsworth tried to quiet down everyone, but no dice. Just as the cups moved away, Cogsworth grabbed one of them, and dragged it. Unfortunately, the spotlight turned blue and Cogsworth react to it, letting go of the cup. He started to get nervous and tried to walk away, but Lumiere caught him.*

Lumiere: Life is so unnerving  
>For a servant who's not serving<br>He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

*Cogsworth then blew Lumiere's two candles, but Lumiere didn't seem to mind. Just, then Cogsworth noticed...snow coming down. But instead, are just salt, resembling snows. Cogsworth sarcastically sighed.*

Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
>Suddenly those good old days are gone<p>

*Lumiere lifted one of Cogsworth's hands, resembling the rust thing, and dusted off the snow. He then, tapped on Cogsworth's clock chest, and Cogsworth tries to move, but Lumiere has his legs, causing the clock man to fly to the jello. Lumiere walked to him, as Cogsworth angrily tries to get out of the jello. Suddenly, Lumiere jumped, landed on the spoon, causing Cogsworth to fly out of the jello.*

Ten years we've been rusting  
>Needing so much more than dusting<br>Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
>Most days we just lay around the castle<br>Flabby, fat and lazy  
>You walked in and oops-a-daisy!<p>

*At the kitchen, we see Mrs. Potts jumping, while everyone's cleaning the dishes.*

Mrs. Potts: It's a guest! It's a guest!  
>Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!<p>

*Wine bottles rolled by, and then some napkins swirled around Mrs. Potts.*

Wine's been poured and thanks the lord  
>I've had the napkins freshly pressed.<br>With dessert, they want tea, and my dear  
>That's fine with me, while the cups do their<br>Soft-shoein', I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing.

*She went to a stove, to get heated up, when she noticed a spot on her.*

I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sakes!  
>Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company<p>

Impressed!

*The sugar cups dragged down the napkin and cleaned Mrs. Potts' spot and flung her at the portable tea tray.*

Mrs. Potts: We've got alot to do! Is it one lump or two?  
>For you our guest!<p>

*Mrs. Potts then poured tea into separate tea cups and the cups jumped to the table, close to us, and we lifted the cups. Just then, flower pots started to dance and throwing flowers up, and then went to us and handed them flowers, which we grabbed it.*

Chorus: (They're our guest!)

Mrs. Potts: They're our guest!

Chorus: (They're our guest!)

Chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest!  
>Our command is your request<p>

*Cogsworth came and tried to quiet everyone, but ended up running away, while screaming, as feather dusters approach at him.*

It's been years since we've had anybody here  
>And we're obsessed<p>

*While they sang this, the quad sees dishes sliding, while the cups jump on them, and more and more did the same thing.*

With your meal, with your ease  
>Yes, indeed, we aim to please<br>While the candlelight's still glowing  
>Let us help you, We'll keep going<p>

*The candles had their heads down, then lifted up, as the camera zooms past them, up to where it shows a cake. On top of the cake, are Lumiere and the other sugar cups on position.*

Chorus and Lumiere: Course by course, one by one  
>'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"<p>

*Then, we stare in amazement, as a chandelier came down, with dancing forks. Then, more and more dishes and other kitchen ware started to dance, with us joining in.*

Chorus: Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
>Tonight you'll prop your feet up<br>But for now, let's eat up  
>Be our guest!<p>

*Cogsworth came once more and tried to stop it, but with so much of them dancing, he gave in and danced along.*

Chorus: Be our guest!  
>Be our guest!<br>Please, be our guest!

*For the finale, the bottles that has the clog on them, shot out, as if a rocket, and out comes the wine. Cogsworth danced around, until Lumiere came and pushed Cogsworth aside.*

Me: This is amazing, we should do this more often.

Ducky: Oh, yes yes yes. It is fun to see them sing and dance, while serving us food. It is, it is.

Me: Yep.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*It's almost time for us to head to the building for the meeting, as we got ourselves prepared.*

Me: Gliscor! Get ready to take us to the United Nations Building! We're almost done getting ready.

Gliscor: Got ya.

*We all got packed up, and made our way to Gliscor, as we saw him Godzilla sized and placed his pincer down for us to get on.*

Gliscor: Hang on!

* Gliscor takes off into the air, heading toward New York City, where the United Nations building is at.*

Gliscor: Ladies, and Gentlemen. Boys and girls, keep your arms, and feet on the Gliscor airplane. We're about to make our landing.

* Soon we made it to landed in New York City, and also landed next to the United Nations building, then we also saw ship, the ship landed, out came Ludwin, Slade and Scar, we all knew that from this point on, until the next war is over, not the current one, but the next, we were going to be unlikely allies in our fight against Sidious.*

*Walking out of the ship, are a few Necromorphs, and Aparoid droids escorting them. It seems Ludwin is sorta cautious on this.*

Ludwin: I can see, zhat you are zhinking vhy I brought extra security.

Me: We can tell why.

Ludwin: Mein allies thought it was absurd to be working with zour enemies that ve planned to kill, vhich I agree.

Me: I want to say this up close and personal, Sidious have been growing more aggressive in these past three days, and we have just spotted a separatist ship heading straight toward our solar system, this is one of signs that shows that Sidious is done tired of waiting, for him, it is the time to act, in a act of war.

Ludwin: If you must know, Richard. Darth Sidious vill not show himself on zhe battlefield recklessly. The last time I thought of that, vas vhen I faced the Nightsister, Ventress. She used her ability to disguise herself as Sidious. Und, I don't think Sidious vill be reckless to do it. Then, the Republic voulda been suspicious on that.

Me: I'm just saying in general, Sidious had been ordering more and more droids into battlefields, I think he might try something on both of our destruction. On hoping to win a victory against Earth, Earth is not yet ready for this type of war, which is why we should help them, so that when the war is over, we can continue our own stuff, like we did before, this all happened.

Ludwin: *chuckles* Vell then. Ve'll see vhat happens after this meeting. I just want to get this over with.

*Me and the others, including the three villains, entered the building, and saw Ban standing there.*

Ban Ki-moon: Good to see, you are in just in time.

Ludwin: I hope it will be over soon.

Ban Ki-moon: It will, come on in, the other members are waiting for you guys.

* Soon we all arrived in room, as saw a lot people from parts of the world, most of the people are ambassadors, in the table where it says the United States, we saw Hillary Clinton, the former President Clinton's wife, as Me and others, including Ludwin and many sit in chairs, except Scar because he's a lion, as the meeting begins.*

Clinton: Good afternoon, everyone. Everyone in this room knows why we're here. We have heard from our sources that there's a huge threat coming to invade our planet one day, and kill us all.

Me: And you are right, Mrs. Clinton, and the Threat has been growing for some time, and is getting worse.

Clinton: Exactly my point. Does anyone have questions before we get started?

Japanese Ambassador *in Japanese, as Ludwin and many other members, except Me and Dan, had to put speakers in their ears*: Would the invasion from this threat, be just like the last world war, but different?

Me: Yes. The Separatists are lead by the sith that can possibly rule the world.

* The British Ambassador stood up and asks.*

British Ambassador: What would the outcome be like if they were going to launch an invasion on Earth, causing what we like to call, World War III?

* Ludwin answers*

Ludwin: Zhe invasion vill be as if beings from another dimension vith powerful veapons, far more advance than yours. Und the outcome, vill be destruction.

* The Russian Ambassador asks.*

Russian Ambassador* in Russian* How many lives could be lost if a new World War is launched?

Me: The last two world wars killed millions, I think this world war will maybe have billions of lives lost, around the world, no body will be safe from the war, not even on the home front.

Kenyan Ambassador: Is there a possible way to maybe slow them down, or show them, that will defend Earth and that we will sacrifice everything to save earth and it people.

* Scar answers.*

Scar: There are a few ways we can slow them down, and defend the Earth. The space ships will fight the enemy in space, to slow them down, AND if they breached, we'll defeat them in land.

Me:* talking to the U.N. members* Now, I am sure that most of you know the movie Stars Wars episodes III-VI about the whole, in episode III, the Jedi will find out his secret, then a member of the Jedi order will betray the Jedi, and the sith will launch an order, that order will be known as Order 66, which means all of the Jedi, will be killed, only two survive, and escape to here, and all of the rebels will come here to ask us for support for their war, I see a very big sign that war is coming, and when that happens, they will launch a massive fleet, unless we all stand together as one Earth to fight against Sidious.

* The U.N. was moved by the news and my speech at the end, as the meeting begins, as Ban Ki-moon, ask if we should create a resolution, which will go into effect, when order 66 is active, and the resolution will expire, when the new war is over, as he turn to us.*

Ban Ki-moon: Should we all vote on this new resolution?

Us, including Ludwin, Slade and Scar: Yes!

*We began the vote, waiting for the results of the resolution. And to our surprise, all nations around said yes, and there were NOT a single no, to the resolution, as it passed. Ban then reminded us, including the U.N. members that it will not go into effect, until Order 66 is active, and we cheered on the new resolution. Then, me and Richard remembered what Ludwin told us about the clones refusing the Order 66, and JOINING the rebels against Sidious, as we told everyone.*

Me: Wait everyone! *everyone stopped cheering for a moment We forgot one more detail that we left out!

Ludwin: * to me* Zhere is a vay for Order 66 from happening, by finding a vay to expose Sidious to the Republic, AND to get Anakin to not protect Palpatine.

Me: But the question is, how? How are we going to do it? I don't even think it will work. I am not 100% sure, if it will work, whatever you have planned.

Slade: There is a way for you to expose Sidious for who he really is. And that is by getting a holocomm record and record him taking off his hood. But, the only problem is that no one knows where he goes to, but me. I'm not going to give out the location of where Sidious is, because I want you all to find out yourselves.

Me: I'm real sure, Sidious will do anything, to make sure, we don't expose him.

Ludwin: Yes. But there is a vay of catching him taking off zhe hood. Und that, is by having someone who can camouflage themselves, or turn invisible, and does not get sensed by Sidious' force sense. Unless you have someone who does that, then Sidious vill not be revealed.

Me: I can turn invisible, but the problem is, I don't have that kind of force power to block his force sense.

Ludwin: Yes. A bit of shame though. Until you found someone else to turn invisible, ve must plan this out, since ve are temporarily allies, until Sidious dies. Now, if you'll excuse us, ve must be on our vay.

* Soon we all walk out of United Nations building, then suddenly Lambents came were ready to attack.*

Ludwin: Vhat are zhey?

Me: They're Lambents, Sidious must have sent them to kill us all, to make sure he won't be exposed by us.

Scar: You and friends fought these Lambents before?

Me: Yes, Back at Crystal Lake, on Friday January 13. Jason was killing them left to right. Now you three be careful, if you kill them, if you're too close and inhale their substance, then you will become one of them.

*Just then, we heard a rumble below us, and saw the Lambent roots spawn all around New York, as we see people running away in fear.*

Me: Quick, we have to destroy the sacs that are on the roots, scatter everywhere around New York City, destroy the sacs, but if any civilian is in danger safe them, this is an attack from Sidious. * to JD* See JD, I feared something like this would happen, I told you guys sometime ago, I did not want another Pearl Harbor or 9/11 to happen on American or Earth soil. * I grab JD and shake him.* we have to stop them, do you understand!

JD: *slapped Richard, to calm him down* Snap out of it! We will stop them! We just need some backup!

*Just as I said the word 'Backup', we heard a swoosh sound, and saw a web land on a Lambent's face, blinding it. We looked up and saw a man with a red and blue jumpsuit, and has a spider logo. It was SpiderMan.*

JD: Perfect timing, Spiderman!

Spiderman: As always! Need some back-up?

Me: Yes, we really need it. And fast.

Spiderman: No problem, Richard. *he web-slinged around, using his web shooting abilities, and hits the Lambents. Meanwhile, from a distance, we saw Military Tanks and troops making their way to us. The Lambents roared and started to shoot at us, as a huge battle began.*

Ludwin:* orders is Necromorphs and Aparoid droids* Take out those Lambents, and destroy their sacs!

*The monsters roared, as they charged at the Lambents. Richard takes out his sword, and starts slashing at the monsters. Richard saw a Lambent with a Lancer attachment, about to chainsaw him, but Richard dodged it, and killed the Lambent. Just then, the dead Lambent lands on some random red meteorites, as it made a radio-like sound. Just then, we heard music playing.*

*'Beauty of Annihilation: Call of Duty World At War' starts playing*

JD: *to Richard* Dude, do you hear music playing?

Me: Yeah, this dead Lambent over here. * I laugh and point at the dead body.*

*I slapped Richard on the face, as he stopped laughing.*

JD: Dude, now is NOT the time to be laughing. We have to kill the Lambents before they kill everyone!

Me: Right. Well lets get moving, fat ass.

* Then Me and JD get M4's and help Spiderman, along the way, we see Scar with an Browning M2HB machine gun on his back, he fired the bullets by using a remote control which can only be controlled by using brainwaves to aim and fire, as we got next to Scar.*

Me: How are you holding up, Scar?

Scar: Very well boy. *shot a Lambent with the gun.*

*We saw more Lambents coming at us.*

JD: Richard, let's kick some monster ass!

Richard: Right! Hop on my back!

*I hopped on Richard's back, as we charged at the Lambents, while I shoot at them. As I shot the Lambents, we heard a woman sing.*

Elena Sigma: I was suppose to stand by him, cause he was hardly anymora r r a a  
>My atrosities come by the way of reciprocity<p>

*We noticed more Lambents coming out of the roots, and helped support their Lambent monsters. Our friends entered the battlefield, and starts taking the dead Lambent weapons and shoot at the monsters.*

I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve  
>Death, be my dignity execute him, lot the philosophy<br>Poison fills the cup of the carpenter

NO!

*Spiderman starts fighting the Lambents, with the help of Guido in his armor Master mode. The two looked at each other, and fought the monsters.*

Love lost on me

MORE!

Life so costly  
>No reason, for grieving<br>No LOVE LOST ON ME  
>More LIFE SO COSTLY<br>Bring me down with 7.62 high velocity

*Me and Richard noticed a few group of Lambents charging at us. We looked at each other and nodded, and charged at them. I jumped off Richard's back, as Richard grew to giant size, and starts to make his way to the roots.*

I can see then everywhere  
>All around me their waiting for me<br>Descending un-relenting  
>Beauty Of Annihilation<p>

*Richard, with his strength, pulled the root out of it, as the root died. Richard saw Gliscor being overwhelmed by the Lambents, even in his giant size. Richard ran and helped Gliscor.*

Your curiosity  
>Feeding off my animosity<br>And the reason  
>Is treason<p>

DOWN!

*Slade grabbed a HammerBurst from a Lambent, and shot it on the Lambent's head, killing it, and shoots the Lambents with the gun.*

With all that's good and clean you and you can't fucking annihilate me!  
>Bring you down 7.92 and no impunity<p>

*Ludwin summons his four monsters to help defeat the Lambent armies, as well as the Necromorphs and Aparoids aiding as well. Ludwin teared a Lambent apart, and didn't inhaled the substance. A Necromorph stabs a Lambent, only to have the Lambent grow tentacle arms, and kill the Necromorph, and charges at Ludwin.*

I can see them everywhere  
>All around me their waiting for me<br>Descending un-relenting  
>Beauty Of Annihilation<p>

*The Military shoots at the Lambent root sacs, to slow the spawning of the Lambents.*

Death's so beautiful  
>Looks so beautiful<br>Death's so beautiful  
>Looks so beautiful to me<p>

*Just then, we saw more sacs spawn more Lambents, and this time, the ones that spawned are the ones who throws the substance at us, and has a long spear-like tentacle, that kills a person close by back from Crystal Lake. The military shoots at the monster Lambents, but they counterattacked by throwing a yellow ball of substance at them, destroying the tanks. The soldiers shoot at the monsters, but some were killed by the sacs.*

I can see them everywhere  
>I can see them everywhere I go oh<br>I can see them everywhere  
>They're all around me<br>They're waiting for me

*Me and Richard noticed the soldiers under attack, as me and Richard ran to help the soldiers against the huge Lambents.*

I can see them everywhere  
>I can see them everywhere I go<br>I can see them everywhere  
>They're all around me<p>

*I was shooting at the huge Lambents, while Richard goes to the root, and with his strength, got the root out, and destroyed it. As for me, I shot the two Lambents, and they started to glow, and die of their self destruction.*

They're waiting for me  
>Descending un-relenting<br>Beauty Of Annihilation  
>Looks like your prophet was mistaken<br>Is life really gone or just been wasted?  
>Doom's so close that I can taste it<p>

*We looked around the place, and saw all the Lambents dead, or exploded in that matter.*

JD: Is everyone alright?

Me: Yeah. * turn to streets* We did it. New York City is saved.

*Just then, he heard another rumble, this time, it was worse.*

Gliscor: What's happening?

*Just then, we turned our attention and saw something surfaced. We were shocked to see a new Lambent standing there. But what makes this one different, is that it's bigger than the sac-throwing monsters, has four limbs on it's back, has some skeletal features, muscular appearance, and looks really dangerous!*

Me: How the hell are we going to stop that Lambent!

*The Military Tank turned it's attention to the monster Lambent and shot a round at it. The missile hit's its mark, but when the smoke clears, the Lambent's still standing, unharmed.*

Me: JD, any ideas?

JD: *shocked* I don't know dude. I just don't know. That thing's indestructible!

* I look at the Lambent for a moment, then I close my eyes, and focus on a way, as JD watch me, I hear a song in my head, the song is called Gortoz A Ran J'Attends, as I then open my eyes, I know what to do.*

JD: What are you thinking, Richard?

Richard: I have an idea on how to beat him. *points his claw at the center of the chest of the Lambent* See that yellow substance in it? That's gotta be his weakness. We have to find a way to force the monster to open it's chest and shoot it's exposed chest.

JD: That's a great idea, but how do we do that?

*Richard was unsure about that for a moment, but then thought of something. He looked around, and saw a convinent Flame Thrower laying on the ground. He positioned himself to get the Flame Thrower. The Lambent noticed this, and roared and charged at Richard.*

* I run to the Flame Thrower with the Lambent chasing me, then I jumped and grabbed the Flame Thrower.*

*The Lambent misses Richard, then charges at Richard once again. Richard aims his flame thrower and shot a burst of flame from it. When the flame got in contact on it's chest, the Lambent's chest opens up, revealing the exposed yellow substance.*

* The flame cause damage, as the substance is spread, but lucky for me, I had a gas mask on, while still firing flames.*

*The Lambent's chest closes, causing Richard to be startled. The Lambent then roars and hits Richard, sending him flying to a building, and broke the glass window, entering an office. A few employees ran to help the injured raptor.*

Man: Hey. Are you alright?

Me: Oh damn. I'm hit. I'm hit.

Woman: Let's get him to safety.

* All of the employees toke my weapons to protect the other employees carry me to safety, as they bravely went out into the streets to take me to a nearby hospital, as I saw JD and the other are now alone, as the employees arrive at a hospital still carrying me, as we entered inside, a Hospital Nurse then ask the employees.*

Hospital Nurse: What is wrong with him?

Man: I don't know, all he said, was that he was hit.

* The hospital nurse looked at my injuries.*

Nurse: His body's bruised up, no broken bones. Take him to the medic wing to inspect him!

* Soon I was taken to the medic wing, as the doctors look at my injuries.*

*The doctors took out an X-ray, and scans Richard's body for injuries.*

* While the scanning takes place, back in the city, JD, Ludwin and the other managed to defeat the Lambent, now they are looking for people that are injured, Scar was looking around until he saw an escape Lioness from the zoo, trapped in the rubble, as she called to Scar.*

Lioness: Help, please, help me.

* Scar turns to the Lioness and helps her, as the others came and help her out of the rubble.*

*Gliscor then came and grew to giant size again, and helps lift the rubble out of the Lioness' body.*

* Soon the rubble is off of her.*

Lioness: Thank you.

Scar: Your welcome.

* Soon Ludwin is walking around, when he heard voices calling for help, when found the source, he saw two German's trapped one is injured and one is close of dying.*

German man: *in German* Please help us.

Ludwin: *in German* Remain calm. *he told Armityle to heal the one that is close to dying, and did so. The dying German felt rejuvenated from the healing factors of Armityle.*

* Soon Ludwin and the others got the rubble off of them, as they help them out.*

*Meanwhile, back with Richard...*

* Just then a doctor came in, but I know this Doctor, he is my doctor that has been taken care of health problems ever since I was born.*

?: Good to see you again, Richard.

Me: Glad to see you, Dr. Bob.

Dr. Bob: Have you lost some weight?

* Me and Dr. Bob laugh, as he looks at the results.*

Dr. Bob: Well, it's your lucky day, boy. You may have been injured by the impact, but there's no broken bones, or any fatigues within you. You just need plenty of rest, and you will be recovered.

Me: I hope that I leave tomorrow.

Dr. Bob: I check with you again, tomorrow morning, sound good?

Me: Yes. * I fall to sleep, unaware Sidious was spying on Me, as the screen shows Sidious watching fall asleep in the hospital bed, this time, he was going to get his hands on me, and hopefully gets what he wants.*

*The scene changes showing a figure walking to Richard's sleeping form, showing himself to be...Cad Bane. Bane smirks in victory, and grabbed the sleeping raptor back to his hideaway.*

Bane: Looks like I hit the pay dirt! *chuckles darkly*

*The words appeared, saying 'To be Continued', ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Well the unlikely alliance is happening, the Lambents attacked New York City, now the Lambents are dead and gone, but now Cad Bane got me, what will happen next? Another chapter is coming soon to you.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: An Unlikely Ally

**RolePlay! Episode 21: The fight of the world! Part 1: An unlikely Ally!**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows me and my friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows me and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The scene changes showing Richard still asleep, and strapped on a chair.*

* I wake up, and looked around.*

Me: This isn't the hospital. * I feel straps* Why am I strapped down? Where am I?

*Forcing himself to calm down, Richard took a few moments of heavily breathing through his raptor snout, before he attempted to use the Force. He was pretty sure that wouldn't work either, but he had to try. He focused on the sleeve binding his arms together and tried to loosen it with his mind.

As he'd expected, the moment he tried this, the binders around his wrists and beneath the leather sleeve suddenly caused a jarring electric shock that disrupted his concentration and ended the attempt at freeing himself almost before it started. But Richard was shocked, literally, when the electricity seemed to react with the leather around him and the shock seemed to spread across them and impact his entire body with the same amount of voltage as his wrists. Richard's eyes bulged at the unexpected whole body jolt and he yelped in pain. After the shock was gone, he went into thinking of a possibility.

The possibility that occurred to him was someone under the employ of Darth Sidious. But if that was the case, why did they want him alive?

Before he could think of any more ideas, however, the door in front of him slid open. Richard immediately looked up, and his eyes widened with surprise at the side of the man before him. Though he was mostly in shadow, the visible red eyes and the wide-brimmed hat made him instantly recognizable.

Bane: I see you're recovering nice and quickly, Richard. * he strode into the room and stood before him, smirking down at his helplessness.* Are you settling in well?

Richard felt an impulse to just glare at him, but he knew that wouldn't help. Due to his experiences in going undercover, he knew how people like Bane worked. The best way to deal with them, he knew, was to give them nothing to go on. So, all he did in response to his probing taunt was to stare at him blankly.

But why would Bane want him?

Bane: You're probably wondering what you're doing here, *Bane walks over to the computer terminal and leaning against the wall next to it, observing the captive raptor. A little techno-service droid followed him in and perched beside the controls on said terminal.* Simply put, I have a few questions and I want you to provide me with the answers, so you can expect the usual interrogation scenario. *He smirked.* Ever been in one of those?

Me: Yes many time, I been captured by North Koreans, Russians, Chinese, Terrorist, and all other criminals like you.

Bane: My mandate was just to kill you, but I figured gaining a little extra information wouldn't hurt before that happened.

Richard: *eyes narrowed* If your mandate was to kill me, then why did you not just do it?

Bane: Because *leans next to him and leering into his face, quite some way into his personal space.* If I'm going to make myself some money off selling information about that, I need to know what I'm talking about. And I want you to tell me, Richard.

Richard: I see. *a small smirk appearing on his face.* Well, that was your first mistake, Bane.

Bane: *raised a brow* What was?

Richard: Telling me your mandate was to kill me. Now I know that in the unlikely event that you get the information you seek out of me, I will be killed straight away. If you had promised to let me go instead, the chances of me telling you would have been higher, if only imperceptibly.

Bane: *smirks* Oh, I assure you. If you don't talk now, I will eventually have to talking because you want me to kill you. It would mean an end to the pain. *He clicked his fingers and Todo quickly turned the dial again. Richard yelped again as another powerful jolt swept through him, but nothing else happened as Todo had switched the dial back to zero again almost instantly.*

Me: So what information do you want?

Bane: The information that I'm looking for involves your friends, the Monarchs that the two spies told me about.

Me: We are look for them for one reason, to seal away the powerful evil, that Ludwin unleashed, there is no stopping them, we planned to find them so we can seal the evil away and defeat Ludwin by ourselves. But I think Sidious is done tried of wait, and is saying it is time for action, instead of waiting.

Bane: That you are right.

*Richard can tell that Bane can probably kill him at some point, but waits later on.*

Bane: Once I rid of you from this existence, I will go and deal with your friends. Especially your so called 'human brother', JD.

Me: I'm afraid, I can't let you do that.

Bane: Oh really? Todo, increase to medium power for 20 seconds.

Todo: Yes, Mr. Bane! *did what Bane instructed.*

*Richard roars in pain, as the electricity courses within him again for twenty seconds. The electricity went away from his body, as he took a deep breath.*

Me: Man, what a rush.

Bane: It will only get worse, unless you tell what you and your friends are planning, raptor. Unless you want more volts to go into your body. Your abilities that you have used against me are useless, as long as your strapped in my little object, your helpless. Now, tell me what you're planning to do!

Me: I just told you, we are only going to use to to seal away a powerful evil, that Ludwin unleashed, so we can defeat and stop him from spreading a virus on Earth.

Bane: I also want to know what you and your friends plan to do after that!

Richard: I'm afraid that I can't enclose that information! What I want to know is, who hired you for the initial task of killing me? *he completely ignored Bane's previous questions.* If I had to guess, I would say it was Darth Sidious, since we already guessed that he tried to have me killed. I understand that you work for the Separatists sometimes so it's a viable conclusion. Am I right?

Bane: *frowns* Who my employer might be is no business of yours, Richard.

Richard: *grinning* Your lack of response tells me I'm right!

*Bane grunted, wondering if he was being a bit too lenient since Richard didn't seem to be taking this as seriously as he would have liked.* Bane: Max power, three seconds! *And immediately Todo twisted the dial all the way around.*

This time Richard screamed as small electric jolts seemed to crackle over his skin as he was assailed with an incredibly powerful burst of electricity. He bucked in his straps and flailed around as best he could in the room the body harness allowed him, but the ordeal was over quickly and he collapsed against the chair back once more.*

Me: Stop it, that is enough!

Bane: Was it now? *grunted* Todo, medium power for twenty seconds. Let's see if our bold little raptor can stand up to this treatment for a longer period of time.

*Immediately as the dial was twisted once more, Richard bucked and twisted as a fresh wave of electrical power burst through the entire length of his body, except for his head, although that too was being affected although less violently. He managed to keep quiet for a few seconds, but eventually the sheer amount of electricity coursing through his drew another roar from his mouth.

Bane watched impassively from beside the computer terminal that Todo was operating. He was usually a patient person, but even he had to suppress a touch of annoyance that Richard wasn't breaking quickly, even though he hadn't expected him to. He'd been so long without the answers he sought that the idea of him being on the brink was irritating enough. And the only thing standing in the way was this raptors resilience.

After twenty pain filled seconds, Richard's torment was over once again. This time he didn't slump against the back of the chair, but he was only able to keep himself upright for a few seconds and he had to slowly lower himself back against the chair. His breathing was ragged now and his heart pounding from the extra stimulation it had received. His neurones felt like they had just been dumped on a dying fire.*

Bane: The sooner you see some sense and start talking, the sooner your torment can come to an end. That was just the tip of the iceberg. And don't think for one moment that you'll die during the torture. Todo is monitoring your life-signs, and I've told him that if you die before I get what I want, I will personally rip apart.

Me: Look I already told you, so now I am not going to talk.

Bane: You know something that I want to know, and I'm going to get it one way or another. Even if I had to kill you!

Richard: Then what will you tell Sidious? He wants me dead now. You're going against his wishes as it is.

Bane: I will tell him that I am trying to extract information that could be valuable to him out of you.

Richard: *smiled, and winked* Ah, So it IS Sidious. I thought it would be.

*Bane blinked at this unexpected and unusual blunder from him. The raptor was obviously good with words. Normally he would never fall for something like that. Although, needless to say, Bane was annoyed that Richard had got something out of him before he something out of him. He was supposed to be the one being interrogated.*

Bane: Considering the position that you are currently in, are you certain that it's a good idea to try and taunt me? Especially since I have the power to send you into a world of pain with the turn of a dial.

Me: To tell you the truth, I have been like that through out my live, when enemies would torture me, I would easily trick them into saying something, before they get anything out me, you never know what I might say next, and some time later, after being captured, I would normally escape, because I don't usually get captured, when I get spotted by the enemy, I always escape, always.

Bane: *irritated* Well, today. You won't be so lucky, raptor boy! *to Todo* Alright then, if he wants to play, then play we will. Only he's not going to like it so much. Start the cycle, Todo. I want to see him screaming.

*And scream Richard did, as more unwanted cried were torn from his open mouth as Todo cranked up the electricity to its highest setting. Richard's thrashing, also involuntary, increased to the point where it looked like he would go flying across the room if he did somehow manage to yank herself out of the chair he was strapped into. Todo carefully monitored his life-signs as he did so, and when he noticed Richard's heart was beginning to go much too fast, he cranked the power down to low once more, but not completely off.

Richard shuddered and continued to spasm as the voltage juddered into his body, but compared to what had just happened this was almost a welcome relief. Bane and Todo stared at him, not making any more movements or attempts to speak to his and the droid continued to monitor his bodily functions. Then, just as Aayla was beginning to adjust to the electricity setting, Todo suddenly cranked it up to maximum power once again.

This cycle repeated itself three times, before Bane signaled Todo to turn it off. Richard slumped in his bonds, knowing full well what strategy Bane had been attempting to pull off with that. By setting it incredibly high, but switching it back to low regularly, it not only ensured maximum pain was delivered periodically, but the constant changes in frequency also meant that Richard's body didn't get enough time to adjust to a particular setting, which would make it easier to bear.

Bane certainly knew how to torture somebody.

Bane pushed off the wall and stepped closer to Richard. Electric shocks had always been his favorite form of torture, due to its ability to cause intense pain but not get too messy. Bane leaned in close to Richard and slowly whispered to the gasping raptor.*

Bane: Are you ready to tell me what I want to hear yet?

Me: Talk to my little friend.

* I point my middle claw finger at him.*

Bane: For that, Richard, you've earned yourself a little extra trip into the land of pain, and this time your stay will be prolonged.

And he was proven to be right yet again when Todo cranked up the power. The cycle of very powerful electric blasts, followed by less powerful ones and then back up to higher power began once again, but this time it was different the settings were almost random and that was even worse, as he had no idea what he would be in store for after the phase he was going through ended.

And yet Richard knew that succumbing to the pain would be a very bad idea. He had resolved himself long ago that he would never spill the beans to Bane on his friends, but that meant that he was going to languish in pain for some time. As Bane and Todo watched him convulse and writhe, Richard forced herself to focus on something other than the intense pain. He thought of his friends, me, his family, wife, everyone, focusing on the friendship, respect and love that every member of the group held for the others.

Bane frowned slightly as he noted a decrease in the expected behavior from Richard. This tactic was supposed to ensure that the torture was unending and the victim could build no resistance, and yet, after a while, Richard's convulsions seemed to be subsiding. He was still writhing and squirming in his body harness to no avail, but still the lack of screaming was far from good. Richard was supposed to be in so much agony that he couldn't help it.

Bane pushed Todo unceremoniously aside before turning it down to a low setting and then, almost immediately cranking it up to the max, hoping that Richard would be caught off guard by the rapid shifts. To his annoyance, and slight astonishment, Richard's only change in behavior was to open his eyes and stare at him with a neutral expression.

Bane gritted his fangs and switched the dial to several other settings, but all Richard did was stare at him.

Bane had encountered people who were tough to crack, but this was a first for him. No wonder Sidious wanted Richard out of the way. He was something special.

After about twenty minutes of almost non-stop electrocution on various levels, Bane finally stopped and walked over to Richard.*

Bane: *threatening tone* Ready to talk yet?

Me: I like told you before, I have faced this type of torture, by the North Koreans and the Russians, so I'm used to it, you are going to have to try to find another way, because it won't work.

*Bane growled and cranking up the power once more. Richard's focus quickly shifted back to the bonds he held with his friends as the torture started up again, and this time, right from the start, his screams remained non-existent. The focus of his thoughts was something so powerful and intense, that the bonds he shared with his friends were helping him even when he was alone.

Meanwhile, Bane glared at him from across the room, frustrated by his continued lack of reaction to his efforts. If he didn't start caving into the pain soon, he was going to have to try some more radical ideas.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At my base, I sat next to Juliet, calming her down from crying from hearing that Richard's been kidnapped.*

Juliet: Why my husband? Oh Richard. *crying*

JD: *tried to calm her down* Juliet, I know you're worried about your husband. And so am I.

Juliet: But who would kidnapped him, JD?

JD: We'll find out soon. Whoever captured my brother, will be ripped apart.

Juliet: Could someone might have hired someone to kidnap Richard?

JD: Possibly. And I think I know who captured him.

*Meanwhile, Charlie was seen crying from hearing his dad being kidnapped, as Gliscor is trying to calm him down.*

Charlie: I want to find my daddy.

Gliscor: *grabbed Charlie and gave him a hug, while soothing Charlie.* Oh, don't worry, Charlie. We'll find your daddy. It's ok, Gliscor's here to calm you down.

*Charlie hugged Gliscor, but still kept crying from his dad's capture. The seven baby raptors were sad to hear their dad captured, as they ran to hug Gliscor as well.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard is seen still strapped on the chair, panting hard from the aftermath of the shocks from Cad Bane. He didn't break easily, so he was fine for now. He was worried about what me and the others are right now at this very moment. Just then, Richard felt a presence in his mind, as the screen zooms into Richard's conscious, showing Richard standing there, looking around in the fog abyss.*

?: Richard. Richard. *Richard looked around for the source of the voice, until he saw a bright light appear in front of him. He looked and saw Kuraz coming out of the portal.*

Me: What are you doing here?

Kuraz: I have sensed your presence from a distance, young one. I can tell that Cad Bane captured you to interrogate you about our plan.

Richard: Yes. He keeps constantly torturing me with the shocking volts. If this keeps up, I might not see my family again.

Kuraz: I know how you feel, my friend. That is why I came here to tell you that I found a way to get you out of there.

Richard: You do?

Kuraz: Yes. But the idea that I'm about to tell you, you won't like it ONE bit.

*Kuraz leaned close to Richard's ear, and told him about the plan. After hearing the plan, Richard's eyes widen with horror. He backed away, in shock, and says.*

Me: Are you crazy? He's not going to do it, he was paid by Sidious to get rid of me.

Kuraz: That's right, Richard.

Richard: Huh?

Kuraz: Cad Bane is the bounty hunter who gets paid from his client. BUT, what if someone else PAID the higher amount than the client who paid him?

Richard: So, if we give Bane more money than what Sidious owns Bane, he would have a new objective?

Kuraz: Exactly.

Me: I don't know, I really don't like it, it feels like dealing with a terrorist, and I don't deal with terrorist.

Kuraz: I know you don't want to cooperate with Bane, but I know that this plan will work, and help us find where his current location of contacting Dooku and the others are. Trust me on this, Richard.

Me: Ok, but I still don't like it.

Kuraz: I understand your unsurity, Richard. Now, I must send you back to reality.

*A bright light engulfed the whole place, as Richard opened his eyes, back to the room he's trapped. Richard looked up as Bane stepped into the room once more, his droid toddling behind him and automatically walking towards the console that would allow him to begin the interrogation once more.

Bane: Good evening, Richard. You really seem to like that chair. You haven't left it for several hours now.

Richard: *in his thought* Oh, ha ha. *Richard rolled his eyes, deliberately doing it so that the Duros could see his reaction and hoping he'd be more likely to listen to him when he saw his spirit was far from broken.*

Bane: Before we renew our little game, perhaps you might like a quick question and answer session first. Have you decided to start telling me what I want to hear? I warn you though, that the intense pain that you felt during your last session will be re-experienced as many times as is necessary. Do you really want to go through that?

Richard stared at him for a few seconds and then, since he was unable to respond with words, he shook his head.

Bane: *surprised* Does that mean you are ready to talk?

Richard nodded slowly and emphatically. He noticed Bane's leer increase slightly in anticipation as he signaled for Todo to stand down, before he approached Richard.

Bane: Excellent. A wise decision. Now, let's begin with the names of your Monarch friends.

Richard: I said that I wanted to talk. I didn't say what I wanted to talk about. And I still have no interest in talking about my friends in front of you, Bane.

Bane blinked for a moment, then growled and was about to activate the dial, but the raptor cleared his throat and said, Richard: *loudly* However! *noticed Bane stopping himself from moving the dial.* I still think that you would like to hear what I do have to say.

Bane: *lowered his hand and scrutinized Richard slightly: I highly doubt that.

Richard: Believe me, I have an idea which may be mutually beneficial to the both of us.

Bane scoffed, but his curiosity had been roused by Richard's words, so he stepped back slightly and folded his arms. Bane: Alright then, raptor. Start talking. But if I don't like what I'm hearing, you will be left alone again and the torture will commence once more.

Me: Sidious is paying you a high amount of money for my capture, yes?

Bane: *growls* I am not going to discuss details of my client with you, Richard.

Richard: *winked* Are you sure? What if I were to offer you triple of whatever he is paying you?

Richard almost chuckled at the floored expression on Bane's face when he heard these words. The Bounty Hunter actually took a step back and stared at the raptor in disbelief, as if he had suddenly mutated into something incredibly deadly. Todo: *stunned* Did I just hear that right? A raptor, offering to pay Bane shed loads of credits? My audio receptors must be malfunctioning.

Richard waited patiently for Bane to convince himself that what he had just said was not a product of his imagination, and that was difficult for the Bounty Hunter. Bane was no stranger to double-dealing. There had been many an occasion where he had been paid by his previous victim to turn on his former employer, though he usually hadn't given the victim the chance to make the offer. But what had stunned him so much about this case was that Bane was being asked by a raptor.

As usual, Bane's shrewd mind instantly began to analyze Richard's offer. He hadn't given him much to go on, so he couldn't really be sure. However, the promise of more money had instantly grabbed his attention. And Richard had offered to treble whatever he would have received from Sidious. Considering that Bane was planning to charge Sidious four million credits and another five million for the information about the monarch when he prized it out of Richard, that meant a lot of money.

But he couldn't afford to let himself be lulled into some sort of trap. He liked money, but he wasn't about to rush blindly into a potential ambush of some kind just to get it.

Bane: This is an interesting development. And highly unexpected. I have never known a raptor to take the coward's way out when it came to escaping from pain. I thought that you are your lot were above that, Richard. Or was I wrong?

Me: I have done things like this before, but never on a scale like this. And you know a person named Boba Fett right?

Bane: Isn't it obvious?

Me: I'll take that as a big yes. Well if I pay you more then what Sidious plans to gives you, you will get it, but first, you have to help me out with this mission, and Boba Fett is going to help you out, I promised him an early release from jail time, and I think that Boba Fett should learn more from you, so he can become a better bounty hunter, then what he is now.

Bane: And how do I know that I can trust a person such as you? I've never worked for some that's from the Republic before. Largely because I've never been asked.

Me: Do you see my badge? * shakes his head* Look at it.

* Bane looks at my badge, he sees that I'm not just a general for the republic, but also a CIA agent, a master spy.*

Bane: I know that you're one of the agents down at your planet Earth, boy.

Richard: Obviously.

Bane: Well. That's a pretty big offer that you've given me there, Richard. And you don't even know how much I have been charging my employer. You don't even know for sure if my employer is who you think it is. You sure that you would be able to treble anything that I throw at you?

Richard: Absolutely!

Bane: Alright. Well, first things first, what are the conditions? What would I be required to do to earn this vast some of money that you so generously offer me?

Richard: A valid question. Well, for a start, you would have to release me and allow me to return to my friends with no more additional torture involved. Secondly, you would have to swear that you will not breathe a word of the description of the Monarchs to anybody, especially Darth Sidious or anybody in contact with him. And thirdly, and perhaps most importantly... *he fixed his eyes with his own* I want you to help us to track him down. I want you to help us reveal his identity.

*There was silence between them for about ten seconds, broken only by the sound of Todo falling off the computer terminal in disbelief. Now Bane was beginning to understand, and he had to admit that Richard had a cunning mind. His proposal in trying to hire his captor with a single job seemed to take care of just about all his closest problems.

But still, he was wary. He was always wary of new customers, and he rarely had deals as big as this one.*

Bane: What makes you think you need me to expose Sidious? Surely you and your friends could do it yourselves, could you not?

Richard: Possibly. But not for some time and not until after many, many more deaths had occurred, and death is something that we prefer to avoid. You, on the other hand, have had direct contact with the Sith Lord in question, have you not? He has spoken to you directly to give you your jobs. You know of his existence, and through that direct contact, you might even be able to track him down the next time he calls you, which I assume he will soon to find out whether I am dead or not. Right now, you are the best lead we have, and we Jedi wish to end the war as quickly as we can.

*That explanation certainly fit in with Bane's view of the raptor, even if Richard's method of trying to hire his services didn't. He could tell he probably wouldn't have thought of this if he hadn't come to capture him first.*

Bane: You ask a lot. I have never face off against a Sith Lord before, but from what I have heard they are extremely dangerous people.

Richard: *pointing it out* I am not asking you to fight him. Merely to discover his identity and let us know. I know that you like to accomplish your tasks using stealth, so I am sure you are more than capable of discovering who he is without revealing that you are onto him.

Bane: And what makes you think you even need me for that?

Richard: I have a hunch that you would take on Masters Yoda and Windu at the same time if someone offered you a big enough salary.

Bane: *leered* Oh, how well you know me. And we only met a short time ago too.

Richard: *nodded* Your reputation does proceed you. So, do we have a deal?

Bane: *shook his head* Not so fast, Jedi. I have a few more questions for you first.

Richard: Does that mean you're considering it?

Bane: *ignored him and proceeded with his next question* How exactly do you plan on paying me, raptor? I know for a fact that you do not demand payment for the services that you do for the Republic. I seriously doubt that you have the money that you are offering me at your disposal, even if you used all the money everyone in the Jedi Order had.

Richard: *pointed out* Well, I won't be able to answer that question fully until you tell me exactly how much I've promised to pay you.

Bane: * leered* If you really want to know….You just offered to pay me thirty million credits. I believe that's the biggest salary that anyone has offered me for any job.

*Richard felt his heart stopped at what he just heard on the price of the money. He looked at Bane, in shock, and says.*

Me: Hold on just a minute. * I turn to whisper to myself.* How in the hell am I going to pay Cad Bane thirty million credits?

*Richard was in deep thought, and an idea popped in. What if he...NO. He wouldn't do it. Richard thinks that I wouldn't pay Bane the money because he's a bounty hunter. But he had to try it anyways. So, he looked at Bane, and says.*

Me: Alright, I agree with that amount, and I personally give to you myself, but not until the mission is done, understand?

Bane: And how do you plan on paying thirty million credits, Raptor?

Me: You just leave it to me, I will take care of that, you just worry about the mission, but before you go on this mission, you are going to need Boba Fett to help you out, like you he's a bounty hunter too, so he is useful.

Bane: Is that so? Which one?

Richard: I think I will keep that little detail to myself until I know whether or not we have a deal. Just in case you decide to kill me and go after my friend for the information instead.

Bane: *chuckled* Very wise. But aren't you forgetting something? In order for your friend to pay me, you will need to get in contact with him. What's to stop him from bringing an armed force with him when he comes to pay me?

Me: This is what I had in mind, we are going back to earth, into a country called Russia, into the capital called Moscow, my friend and the others will arrive there, this is my plan.

Bane: *raising a brow* You're really serious about this, aren't you?

Richard: *nodded* Absolutely. The sooner we deal with the threat of the Sith, the better, and if we have to use tactics and opportunities that we might not normally use then so be it. There are limits of course, but hiring a Bounty Hunter, particularly one as skilful and well-connected with our enemy as you, is not one of those limits.

*Richard could see that Bane was beginning to succumb to the allure of the credits, along with his sound arguments. Such a large sum of money was almost too tempting for someone like him. So, he decided to go the extra mile and sweeten the deal. Richard: I'll also speak with the rest of the Jedi Order and request that they give you a full pardon until the end of the war, and I'll also talk to my friends and convince them not to grind you into a pulp the next time you meet with one another, which is likely to be quite soon.

*Bane scrutinized Richard for one last time, staring him in the eyes for a few seconds and carefully analyzing all the details that Richard had given him. Perhaps...he could work with this. Such a large amount of money, from people that he knew would not attempt to double-cross him like most of his employers could, and with a full pardon until his job was over. It sounded like possibly the best deal that he'd ever gotten. He might even be able to claim the money that Sidious had promised him before they managed to act on him if he was lucky enough, which would boost the amount offered to him even further.*

Bane: Just three things before I give you my answer. Firstly, until I receive the money for my services, you will remain restrained as I see fit. And if you make any attempts to escape, from me or even from your bindings, the deal is off.

Richard: *nods* Done.

Bane: Second, when you contact your friend, I will be watching from the sidelines with this in my hand, *he pulled a pistol from his holster and waved it under Richard's snout.* If you try and double-cross me, I'll put a bolt through your head and go after your friend instead.

Richard: Well, since I don't plan on double-crossing you, I suppose that is fair enough as well. If it'll make you feel more secure.

Bane: And thirdly. If Sidious is not to expect anything, I will have to tell him that you are dead. That means that you'll have to go to ground for a while with your war effort. Can you do that?"

Richard: *nods again* Of course. If that's what it takes for you to fulfill your assignment, then I will do it.

*There was a silence for a few more seconds. Then...*

Bane: *smirks* Alright then, Richard. *holstering his pistol in one of his pockets* You've got yourself a deal. If your friend provides me with the money you promised, then I'll let you go and carry out my new assignment.

Me: Good, first I'll contact me friend, to have him release Boba Fett and have him join you on this mission. I think you might be able to feel in Boba Fett's shoes, something that his Father Jango Fett has failed to promise, I think that Boba Fett should learn more from you, and I think you be his teacher and make him a better bounty hunter, then what he was months ago, can you do that for him?

Bane: After we get in contact with your friend, then it's a deal. *extends his hand, and smirked* Should we shake on it?

Richard: *rolled his eyes* Oh, ha ha ha. Now, I'd quite like to get started as soon as possible, so I can return to my friends and stop them worrying and to get this underway. If you allow me access to a holoprojector, I can contact my friend.

Bane: Alright. *withdrew his hand* I'm going to release you from the chair. But your wrists are going to be staying behind your back, and remember, if you try anything it's all over.

Me: Do I look stupid to you, huh?

Bane: *smirked* Alright then. We're going for a ride. We'll use my ship to transmit the signal, just in case some tries to track it from the other end after you make the call. Is that alright?

Me: I think that it is very smart, I just hope that Sidious don't track it, last time I was talking to Ludwin, he traced Ludwin's signal and it lead Sidious to him, as he sent Gervious in after Ludwin. Let hope he doesn't do it to us.

Bane: Oh, I can assure you that Sidious will have no intention of tracking us. I make sure of it! *to Todo* Todo! Prepare my ship for launch!

Todo: Yes, Mr. Bane!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*I was at a room, just simply looking at the pictures of me and Richard, and all the good times we have together. I was worried on what happened to Richard, and so were the others. With Richard on my mind, I turned towards the door, and as I was about to switch the lights off and head out, there was a sudden flashing from the holoprojector built into my desk, along with a faint whirring sound to alert me to it. I looked around and frowned at it. Someone was trying to contact me, but why would they do such a thing at a time where I would normally have gone home by now?

I spent another couple of minutes frowning at the flashing light before I finally stepped away from the doors, shutting it behind me and then walked over to my desk to stand before my chair. My hand reached up and I slowly pushed the flashing button, then looked to the projector to see who was calling.*

*When the holographic figure came up, I was surprised, and genuinely delighted.*

JD: Richard! *excitement at the figure, who was standing up straight with his hands behind his back.* You're alright! Wow, and you're up on your feet again quickly, aren't you? I guess the doctor was right when he said that you'd recover quickly. How do you feel?

Me: Fine. But listen, do you remember when I told Boba Feet I was going to release him early for good behavior?

JD: Yeah. What about it?

Richard: I'll explain. But first, are you alone?

JD: *frowned at this* Yes. The others are in grief from hearing about your capture. What's going on?

Me: I got Cad Bane, to accept in even larger amount of credits for this mission for him and Boba Fett to do, much more the what Sidious planned to give him.

JD: You did what! How much?

Me: Thirty million credits.

JD: *my eyes widen, and clenched my chest where my heart is, in shock* Th...Thirty...Million...CREDITS! *gasped dryly* What...the hell?

Me: It wasn't my plan, I saw Kuraz, in some sort of vision, it was his plan, like you, at first I don't like it, because I view Bane, not only as a bounty hunter, but also a terrorist, but Kuraz said it would work, so I went along with it, it was either that, or get shocked more times, for getting information about the Monarches. Bane found out about when those two no good spies, that we're in digested.

JD: *sighed deeply* Alright, Richard. I'll do it, but I really, really hope this works. For all our sakes.

Richard: You and me both, brother.

JD: What are the terms that Bane has set? I'll do my best to ensure a smooth transaction.

Richard: I'm sorry to say this, JD, but when you come to deliver the money, you must be alone. You mustn't have any form of guard, entourage, droid helper or back-up of any kind. Bane wants to ensure that we do not try and arrest him. And he also says he'll kill me if you don't comply.

JD: You have my word, Richard. I would be devastated to see you gone, Richard. My 'brother'.

Me: Good, We are going to land back on earth, but we are going to land in Russia, in the capital of Russia, Moscow.

JD: Alright, give me an hour, and then contact me on my hand held communicator. Hopefully I should have it by that time. How does that sound?

Richard: *nods* That sounds fine. You'd better get going, JD. I know that you won't let me down.

JD: I won't, dude. I promise! May the force be with you. *end of transmission.*

*The scene changes showing Richard at a room. After the hologram was killed on the other side of the channel, he turned around to survey his fellow passengers. Bane was standing off to one side with his pistol out and a smirk on his face, while Todo was examining more computers. They were on board Bane's ship, the Sleight of Hand, and they looked to be staying there for the foreseeable future.*

Bane: So, it was your friend, JD, whom you know that'll help you. I recognized him when I was sent to capture him for interrogations before you came.

Me: Interrogate him for what information?

Bane: That's none of your concern, raptor. *to Todo* Todo, what's the status?

Todo: Well, unless he had some extremely sophisticated technology that I couldn't detect, which is unlikely, he didn't track our call.

Bane: Well, that's a point in his favor then. Nevertheless, steer us five parsecs away from this spot, just in case she does try and send some troops here.

Todo: Yes, Mr. Bane.

Richard: And what exactly do you want me to do for the next hour?

Bane: *smirked* I want you to take a seat. *indicating the co-pilot seat of the ship and pulling a coil of rope out of a drawer*.

Richard: *rolled his eyes, and sat on the chair.* Is that really necessary?

Bane: Call it a test of your trustworthiness. *he approached Richard* Resist, and I'll be less inclined to trust you.

*Richard sighs, as Todo engaged the hyper drive, as Bane tied Richard's ankles again. Richard looked out the window, as he hoped this plan works.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The Slight of Hand finally arrives at Earth, and into the city of Moscow. The ship made it's landing.*

Me: Now before JD and Boba Fett arrive, have contacted my Russian counterpart to make sure everything go how you want, he will be here soon.

Bane: When will he show?

* Just then Bane heard a gun cock, he turned around and saw a Russian FSB agent pointing Makarov PM pistol, as the agent says.*

?:* Russian accent* That'll be me.

Richard: Hey good buddy, get over here.

* The FSB agent laughs and walks over to me.*

Richard: Bane, meet my Russian Counterpart, Bronze. He is an agent for the FSB, the new and IMPROVED KGB. He and I go back a long time.

Bane: What an unexpected surprise you gave me, Richard. Just be lucky that once I get the money from your friend, I will have my new mission.

Me: Oh and one more thing Bane, I also contacted Bronze for another reason too, he is also here to make sure that 'you' don't try anything stupid, or the deal will be off, and Bronze has the right to shoot you, if you brake the deal. So don't try anything stupid.

Bronze: *Russian accent* Like Richard here, I am one of the best of the best, so don't mess with us, or I'll put you down as a spy for Sidious and also a terrorist, and those that commit terrorism is put to death.

* Todo shakes nervously and gulps in his throat.*

Bane: *chuckles* Impressive. I can see why Sidious would want you gone.

*Just then, the trio saw a ship make it's landing besides them a few feet away. The hatch opened, revealing me walking down. I smiled as I saw Richard standing there.*

JD: *excited* Richard!

Me: Good to see you again, Brother. You got the money and Boba Fett right?

JD: Yep! I have the money right here in my ship. And I demand that you release him right now!

Bane: Do you now? That's funny. I thought I was the one in charge of this situation?

JD: Maybe, but Richard's the one paying you for a new assignment. The least you could do is treat her with some respect.

Bane: I have. I don't usually go to so much trouble to secure a prisoner. And he was very co-operative, which scored him several points. Regardless, I am still cautious about new employers. I have confidence that Richard will not try to cross me, but I'm just making sure of it. He's made no attempt to escape or even loosen his bonds. I fully believe he was telling the truth about our deal now, despite of his friend standing there.

JD: Then why don't you let him go I've brought you the money as promised so please release him.

Bane: I will. Once I have ensured you really have brought me thirty million. Belief and reality are two different things, kid – and I still don't know whether you are trustworthy or not. I've learned to be extra careful when my employers are politicians. *he leered* Bane: So, I'm going to go and count out that money, and until I have confirmed you brought me the amount I charged, Richard is staying this way. I'm sure he has no objections.

Me: Go ahead, I'm not stopping you.

JD: Boba Fett is waiting for you. He had just signed his release papers, so he is free to go. And also the money will be in brief cases.

Bane: Good.

* Bane walked over to where both Boba Fett and the brief cases are, as Bronze stood watch, holding an AKS-74 making sure, Bane does not try anything stupid, as Bronze has the experience to watch other people that are in politics that do deals or trades.*

*While Bane counts the money for his new mission, I came running to Richard, and hugged his head.*

JD: Richard, I'm so glad to see you alive! Everyone was worried so much about you. Did Bane hurt you in anyway?

Me: In the beginning, he only shocked me a few times, but other then that, no.

JD: That must've been terrible dude.

Richard: It was dude.

JD: *rubbed his head* Well, at least you're back safe, bro.

*Richard smiled, showing his teeth, and nuzzles me.*

*As me and Richard reunited, Bane was busy with the cases on the other side of the airlock, clicking them open and examining their contents carefully, counting out the number of small pieces of metal with precision that indicated he'd done this many times before.

Considering the number individual credits each one represented – five hundred, it actually took a surprisingly short amount of time to count them all out. He'd reached two million on the first box quickly enough, and then it was a simple matter of ensuring that the all the other boxes contained the same number of credits as the first.

True enough, after half an hour or so, Bane had confirmed that every single box contained two million credits. That, alone, had been roughly about the largest sum of money that he'd earned on missions before, except for a select few which reached in the area of five million. But now he had fifteen of these boxes.

Thirty million credits.

Bane could still hardly believe it was happening.  
>Bane produced a small scanner from his pocket and scanned the contents of each case to ensure that all the credits in them were indeed made of platinum. If they weren't then he would have much less than thirty-million, but the little hand held device told him that each and every one of them was indeed a genuine piece of platinum.<p>

Bane took for a moment to observe all fifteen crates. He hadn't expected this. He truly had been expecting the Senator to try and pull something – try and pay less money than had been agreed upon. People like Gunray, whom he usually worked with, would do that without a second thought if they thought they could get away with it. And she'd brought no back-up of any kind, just as promised.

So, either JD had been sure that Bane could not be fooled or he was just as trustworthy as Richard. And he certainly cared a lot about Richard. These people were a completely different type to what Bane was used to.  
>But, perhaps he could work with this.<p>

For a sum of money this large, he might be tempted to try and bring down Coruscant single-handedly. But all he had to do was release some prisoners, keep his mouth shut and locate a mysterious Sith Lord. A small smirk crept onto Bane's face, which grew steadily wider. This would be a cakewalk.

He'd known from the moment that he'd seen Richard that they would bring him vast amounts of money if he exploited them the right way.

But he'd never expected it to be in this way.  
>Still, he wasn't complaining. Credits were credits and at the end of the day, they were all that mattered to him.<p>

Bane grasped the nearest hover cart and pulled it through the airlock corridor, into the room where the two bound women waited for him. Both of them looked up at him, but Bane said nothing to them and went out to bring in the next cart.

Richard and I watched him work in silence, until he had brought all fifteen cases into his own ship. Then, Bane turned around and tipped his hat to us.*

Bane: Alright boys. I think you'll be very pleased to hear that I am at your service. Until the task you've set me is complete, I am at your disposal.

Me: Good. Now can you take these off.

Bane: Right away, boy. *Bane chuckled and stepped over to Richard, pulling a knife out of a hidden slot in one of the walls of his ship. Richard fought the urge to flinch as he used it deftly, shearing through the ropes that pinned him. It took a minute before all of Richard's rope bonds had been cut, and the raptor was finally able to stand up again. He arched his back slightly, pleased to be able to move it once more, and then he turned to his former captor.*

Richard: And the binders? *turning around and presenting his still-secured wrists to him.*

*Bane regarded him for a few moments, as if assessing whether he might try something if he removed the device that was disrupting his connection with the Force. But it seemed that he had no doubts anymore, so he quickly stepped behind the raptor. I didn't see how he did it, but a few moments later, Bane was tossing the opened binders over his shoulder and Richard's hands were up in the air as the raptor stretched out as much as he could.*

Me: That's better.

Bane: How do you wish to proceed with this?

JD: We need to contact my friends first, considering how worried they are of Richard.

Bane: And after that?

JD: We'll have to speak to the Jedi Council, to let them know the plan and to get you your pardon. They're not going to like this at all, but I believe that Master Yoda will understand.

Bane: Very well then.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back at the base, Sorin was walking around the hall, when he entered the room, to see Juliet with her children.*

Juliet: *noticed Sorin come in.* Hey Sorin. What's the matter?

Sorin: Have you seen JD anywhere?

Juliet: No. Why?

Sorin: I haven't seen him since this morning. I was wondering if you knew something.

Juliet: No. *worried* Do you think he went to rescue my husband?

Sorin: Possibly. We'll find out soon.

*Just then, Captain Rex came by, and saluted the raptors.*

Rex: Sirs, we got an incoming call from someone.

Sorin: Who is it?

Juliet: Is it my husband?

Rex: Come with me, you will want to see who it is.

*The two were confused for a moment, and decided to follow Captain Rex. When the three arrived at the room, Rex turned on the hologram, revealing me and Richard. The two's facial expressions turned into relief and excitement, seeing Richard alive, and me standing beside him.*

Juliet: Oh Richard honey, where are you?

Me: I'm in Moscow, Russia. I am okay, honey, I hope to come home to you soon.

Juliet: *tears of joy* Oh, I'm just so glad to see you, honey!

Sorin: What happened, dude? Are you alright? Are you here? Who captured you?

Me: I was kidnapped by a bounty hunter. I got shocked a few times, but I'm alright. We are still in Moscow, Russia, but we will be on our way back. The person that kidnapped me was Cad Bane.

Sorin and Juliet: Cad Bane!

Juliet: Where is he now! If that man hurt you in any way, honey...

Richard: You and the others will do nothing.

*The two raptors looked at him, in confusion.*

Richard: I know that you want to kill Bane for what he did to me, but right now I'm asking you to put that aside Juliet. The situation has changed again. Drastically.

Sorin: Details will be nice though.

*Before Richard can explain, we heard the door open behind them, revealing Charlie, LBT crew, Gliscor and the others.*

Charlie: Mama, who you talking to?

* Soon Charlie, Littlefoot and the gang, Gliscor, and the others saw me and JD on the screen.*

The group: JD! Richard!

*The group came besides the two, in excitement.*

Charlie: *excitement* Daddy is alright.

Ducky: We have miss-ed you so much, we do we do.

Gliscor: We thought we would never see you again.

Cera: Alright, what's going on, Richard? You better have a good explanation!

Me: Juliet and Sorin will tell you.

Juliet: *to the group* Well, it's like this...

*After a minute of explanation...*

The group: WHAT!

Gliscor: Are they CRAZY!

Cera: *shock, and bit anger* Why would you *referring to me and Richard* both hire that Bounty Hunter that tried to kill us!

Me: I didn't plan it, it was Kuraz, he came in a vision of my, and told me, so I would suffer, and we are trying to find Sidious' location.

Littlefoot: If we are trying to find the location, then I agree with the plan.

Me: Thanks, Littlefoot.

Cera: Well, I don't!

Littlefoot: *scolds* Cera.

Cera: What?

Kenny: So, both Richard and JD bought Bane off?

*The small holocommunicator suddenly started to display a third hologram, which pretty much answered the tiger shark's question.*

Bane: Does that surprise you, shark boy? *folding his arms and regarding the shark as if he were a teacher and him a schoolgirl.* Perhaps you thought that your dear friend was above that?

Richard: Bane, need I remind you that by agreeing to work for us, you agreed to work for them to. And they're my family. I'd appreciate it if you showed them some respect.

Bane: *chuckled* Well, that wasn't part of the deal but I suppose I can go with it.

Me: Thank you, very much. I feel like am dealing with terrorist, even though he is bounty hunter, he acts more like a terrorist.

Bane: I will take that as a compliment.

Cera: Well, I still think it's crazy!

Richard: Look, we'll talk about this in more length when you get here. We're going to give you the co-ordinates to where we are right now. But before I do, I want all of you to promise that no matter what feelings you might have on this matter, you restrain yourselves from attacking our new ally.

Sorin: But Richard...

Richard: *folding his arms, sternly* Swear it. JD and I went to great lengths to close this deal, and I would rather that you guys didn't mess it up.

Cera: Oh alright, but I still don't like it.

Me: Besides we will find Sidious' location.

Sorin: Let's hope that we don't get on Bane's wrong side.

Richard: Understandable, I suppose. Alright, Bane, give them the co-ordinates.

*As soon as he did this, the group looked at each other, then at our hologram versions.*

Juliet: We'll be there as soon as we can.

Me: Thanks everyone. We'll explain while you guys arrive there.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene shows me, Richard, Bronze, Bane, Todo and Boba Fett standing there, waiting for the group. Just then, we noticed a familiar giant Gliscor, flying to us, carrying our friends. Gliscor landed a few feet away, and lowered his pincer, for the others to jump off. Juliet ran to Richard, and hugged him, saying.*

Juliet: I am glad to have you back, I don't want to let go of you, not now.

Richard: Me too, honey. I never want to lose sight of you ever again.

*Just then, Richard saw his children running to him, to rejoin their father.*

* Soon all of kids came and hug me.*

Charlie: Daddy, you're alright.

Richard: *excitement* I'm here, kids. Calm down. Calm down, daddy's here now.

*There was the sounds of a throat being cleared from a distance coming down from the Sleight of Hand. The small group turned their heads towards the sound to see Bane framed in the doorway, watching the proceedings with a slight curl to his jaw.*

Bane: Forgive me. *without sounding like he really wanted forgiveness* But I don't really go in for the mushy stuff like this.

*There were the sounds of blaster rifles being cocked from all around the group, as several of the clones reacted almost instinctively to seeing a dangerous criminal. Many of them raised their firearms and pointed them at the Duros, who didn't bat an eyelid. Nobody actually pulled the trigger, but it was clear to see that they were tempted. Richard noticed the clones aiming the blasters and says to them.*

Me: Wait, wait, hold your fire! Stand down, don't shot at Bane, he is our ally.

*The clones obeyed, albeit somewhat reluctantly. Commander Bly walked over.

Bly: Good to see you back, General. And in one piece too. We were all getting pretty worried.

Me: No need to get worried Commander Bly.

Rex: We thought we would never see you again, sir.

Bronze: * Russian accent* He's fine.

Rex: Who are you?

Me: This is my Russian counterpart, he is FSB agent Bronze, like me, he speaks all languages around the world, and like the former KGB, he has a rank, he is a General too, and is Russia's Master spy. While I'm an American Master spy.

Guido: You never told us you have a counterpart, dude.

Me: I have lots of counterparts everywhere around the world, James Bond, that I sometimes solve crime with, is my British Counterpart, that is how I get easy contact with MI6, and also close to M.

Gliscor: Well, that's a surprise!

Me: Never knew about that did you?

Gliscor: No, we haven't.

Me: Now let's get going then.

JD: Right. Let's go everyone.

*We walked away from the screen, as the screen was about to darken, till Todo stopped the screen from darkening, holding the hole, and looked at the readers.*

Todo: It appears we are in an adventure of our lives. What will happen to me and my boss Cad Bane? Will we discover Sidious' identity? Join us in the next episode of...

Bane: *off screen, interrupting Todo* Todo! Get over here!

Todo: Coming, Mr. Bane!

*Todo releases the hole, as the screen darkens, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Well, just like Todo, was about to say, we now got Cad Bane and Todo to join us, what will happen to us, will we discover Sidious' identity, stay toned for another episode of Richard's Greatest Adventures, see you later.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Locating Sidious' hideout

**RolePlay! Episode 20: The fight of the world! Part 2: Finding Darth Sidious' hideout!**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

*The screen changes showing me and the others, back at base, thinking of where Sidious could be.*

Me: Where could Sidious want to hid at, I it has to be part of the dark side, but where?

JD: Well, Slade knows where Sidious calls his Sith lord buddies, including Grievous. But, he said that we need to find out ourselves.

Me: This is not getting anywhere. If only we we had a lead or tip about his whereabouts.

JD: Well, until we figure out where Sidious' hideout is, let's go and see how the 'Robinator', AKA Robby the Remora's up to in the armory room.

Me: Alright.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the Armory room, we see both Robby, and Sorin in the room, making a machine of some sort.*

'Robinator': Sorin, can you pass me the wrench to fix this loose bolt, please?

Sorin: Okay.

* Sorin hands Robby the wrench.*

'Robinator': Thanks, Sor! *he climbs up the ladder and fixes the loose bolt* And there!

*After Robby said this, me and Richard just entered the room.*

'Robinator': *noticed them come in* Hey there, J-Dawg and Richie! Nice to see you two again.

Me: My son's name is Richie, so don't call me that, is that clear?

'Robinator': Sorry, Richard. You know I couldn't help myself on giving my friends some nicknames.

Me: I know you can't help yourself, but I strongly recommend that you like at least try not to do the nicknames all of the time.

JD: Cuz, it can be a bit annoying sometimes.

'Robinator': Alright, alright. I'll stop giving nicknames. SHEESH.

Me: Anyway, what are you working on, 'Robinator'?

'Robinator': Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm working on a robot suit that'll surely help us win against the Separatist, AND the war!

Me: From me watching the Star Wars movies, The clones war will be over, and a new war will begin, as long as Sidious is still around, their will be no end of war or bloodshed.

'Robinator': Which is WHY I took the opportunity to make this suit and change all that. Wanna get a sneak preview of it?

Me and JD: Go ahead.

'Robinator': Yes! *to Sorin* Sorin, help me get this drape off this machine.

Sorin: Sure thing!

*The two grabbed the drapes and pulled it down, revealing the machine. Me and Richard awed at the sight of the machine. The machine looks like one of the robots of Gundam, but with more upgraded armor, and weapons around it. It's body armor colors are red and white, and the head has no face, except for it's green robot eyes.*

'Robinator': Gentlemen, meet my new prototype robot suit I like to call, 'Perfect Machine King!'

*Richard was amazed by this, and says.*

Me: This is great.

'Robinator': If you think that's nice, wait till you see it's features. But first...*took out a remote, and pushed a button, and the robot's eyes glowed, and the robot's body moved. Then, the robot stared at us.*

Perfect Machine King: *in deep robot voice* Greetings. I am Project XXX441-22154, also known as 'Perfect Machine King'! I am designed by my creator, the 'Robinator', to be the invincible fighting machine to win the war against the Separatists, AND against enemies of any kind.

Me: I am beginning to see more of these machines out on future battlefields.

'Robinator': You bet we are, Richard. I'm almost done making some machines for us to help out in this war! It's gonna take some time though.

Richard: We understand. But the question is, how do we know the Machine King's ready for battle?

'Robinator': Why, we're going to test it! But I'm going to need a volunteer to help test my machine in a battle.

Me: I'll do it. But how are we going to test it?

'Robinator': Where else? The practice battle room! That's where we train in there to test our skills. That's the perfect place to test it.

Richard: Sounds like a plan. Let's go!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing me and the others in a room, watching both Richard and the Perfect Machine King readying themselves.*

'Robinator': So, Richard. Which one are you going to use in this battle? The dragon form, or your growth ability?

Me: Both. But one at a time.

'Robinator': Alright then. Then, let's get this battle started. *Robby ran out of the room, to where me and the others are right now.*

*The moment Robby entered the room, I started to push some buttons, as the hologram activates, showing the simulation of the destroyed city, with dead Lambent roots.*

JD: Are you ready, Richard?

Me: Hell yeah, get it started.

JD: Alright then! *pulled the lever, while saying* Let the battle begin!

*Richard readied himself for the battle, as the Perfect Machine King scanned Richard.*

Perfect Machine King: Scanning opponent. *scans Richard, as the screen shows his POV, scanning Richard* Scanning complete. Name: Richard. Abilities: Dragon form, and growing abilities. Strength: Knowledge, Leadership, and loyalty to friends. Data scan complete! Engage battle mode! *The robot then readied himself, and takes out his sword, and charges at Richard.*

* I turn into my dragon form and breath fire on the PMK.*

*The Machine King noticed the fire coming to him, but still kept charging to the fire. The flames hit the machine, but it doesn't show the machine stopping him. The robot then arrived at Richard, just as the dragon stopped his fire breath, and tried to land a punch to the PMK, but the robot grabbed Richard's dragon fist hard, and gave Richard an electric shock, hurting him. Then, the Machine King punched Richard's gut, stunning him, and the robot makes his way to Richard's tail, and grabs it, before he lifted Richard up, and starts hitting him to the ground, down hard, then lifts him up, then down, and then a few times more, until PMK released Richard's tail, and flew a few feet away from Richard.*

* I use a tail whip on the PMK, as it goes down to the ground, as I pull out a dragon machine gun and fire a few rounds.*

*The PMK only stood up, and took the bullets head on. The bullets are making hits on the robot, but its armor shows no dent, NOR damage on the armor. Once Richard stopped shooting, the PMK took out it's own Mini-gun. But this Mini-gun stood out of ALL the Mini-guns used by the military. This Mini-gun has a bigger barrel, instead of 6 bullet shots, it now has 12 of them, and has ALOT of ammo capacity, and the Mini-gun looks WAY high-tech. The PMK then shot it's barrage of bullets at Richard.*

* Then I use the force to stop the bullet's and point them right back at the PMK.*

*The PMK then allowed the bullet's to hit his invincible armor, and place the weapon away, and scans Richard even more to find a weakness or something. Once his scan's complete, he starts shooting lasers from his green eyes at Richard.*

* But then again, I block it and send back to the PMK.*

*The PMK dodges the laser shots, and pressed a button from it's gauntlet, and turned invisible. The moment the robot vanished, Richard tried to sense the robot's presence, but he didn't sense it. The robot must've have some special barrier or something to prevent it from being force sensed.*

* So I also turned invisible too, so I don't get attacked while I have my shield up.*

*The PMK, still invisible, noticed Richard turning invisible. But unfortunately, for Richard, the PMK turned on it's thermal vision, and saw Richard there. And he also noticed Richard activating his shield.*

* I wait for something to happen.*

*The PMK slowly make his way to Richard, to catch him off-guard. At the moment the PMK got close to Richard, he turned and tried to punch PMK, but the PMK counterattacked Richard's punch, and kneecapped Richard's chest, hitting him.*

* But then I use my claws to catch the PMK off-guard, as I finally got him, then I turned into my super big form and vomit the Monster blood slime.*

*When we saw the PMK got Monster blood slime on it's body, we waited to see what happened next.*

Cera: Heh. So much for your almighty machine, Robby.

Robby: Oh, it's not over yet, Cera. Look.

*We looked at Robby, confused, then heard a cracking sound and looked to where Richard held the now covered PMK on his claw. The Monster Blood started to harden, and then Richard felt his arm shake, and then the PMK burst out of the Monster blood, out of Richard's claw hand, as Richard fell to the ground. The PMK is now flying and staring at Richard.*

* Soon I turned back into my dragon form and started to fly.*

*Then, the PMK and Richard started their air fight.*

* Then I use my dragon fire breath again, but the PMK moved out of the way, then I used my new dragon wing machine guns, rockets, and air to air missiles as the PMK moved out of the way, as I decided to do one thing, crash into the PMK, as I make impact, as I crash into it, as we made it to the ground hard, as I get back up ready for another attack.*

*The PMK stood up, showing no signs of his armor being damaged, OR even a dent, and readied himself for battle. Richard then unleashed his electric breath at the PMK, hoping to hit him. But the PMK anticipated this, and took out the same hidden rods that Bane used last time, and absorbed Richard's electric breath, with ease.*

* Then I used the power of wind, as I created a tornado and aim it at the PMK and released it, under my control.*

*The PMK noticed the tornado coming his way, and did something unexpected. The PMK charged at the huge tornado, and enters it. Then, the PMK started to twirl around the tornado with his jet back, to counteract the tornado's power. Just then, we saw the tornado shrink, and saw the PMK spinning around in reverse, and stopped once the tornado was gone.*

* Then I used two powers of my, Earth and Water, as I first created in Earthquake, following the Earthquake, was a Tsunami, as I toke into the air, the Tsunami hit the PMK, as it went under water.*

*Richard thought that the PMK would short circuit due to the overflowing of water, but was proved wrong, as he saw the PMK's shadow form (when underwater), and saw the robot fly out of the water, and flew a few feet away from Richard.*

Me: Damn.

* I turn to the readers.*

Me: Man, I threw everything on this thing, but nothing, what could possibly stop it?

PMK: My creator had designed me to withstand anything thrown from any enemy. My body armor can withstand any attack, regardless of how powerful it is.

* I turn to Robby and JD in the room.*

Me: If I can't stop this thing, that must mean that nobody can stop it.

'Robinator': Exactly! Not even Sidious can destroy this thing! Oh, and the PMK has a special ability that'll blow your mind. *to PMK* PMK, unleash your attack on a building.

PMK: Yes, my creator. *turned to a building, and closed his hands, and hits their fists together, creating an electric volting, and then an orb's created at the center of it's hands and then aimed it at the building.* ULTIMATE CHECKMATE! *then, a huge beam is shot at the simulation building, destroying the whole building in the process, along with other buildings too.*

Me: Since this thing works. I bet all of the countries of Earth will be wanting to buy the PMK, for their armed forces.

Robby: Well, if they do, they're gonna need ALOT of money to purchase this thing. And I'm not telling the price of it. *back to the subject* Alright, this battle simulation is complete! *the simulation world vanished, leaving the practice room again. The PMK flew down to Richard, as Richard did the same, and walked to him.*

PMK: You are a worthy fighter, Richard. You showed how skillful in this battle is by fighting me. *extends his robot hand* Thank you for testing me for my creator.

Me: Your welcome. * shake hands with PMK.*

Bane: I see that the prototype your fish friend made works well.

*Richard turned and saw Bane leaning on the entrance of the door.*

Me: You are looking at the war machine of the future.

Bane: I can see that. And it seems that I won't be able to defeat this thing in battle. Not even a Sith either.

Me: Not even the Ludwin and his powerful evil can stop this thing. This might be the biggest war weapon out of all time.

'Robinator': *confident* Courtesy of me!

JD: Anyway, now that we got the machine tested out, *to Bane* How were things with Boba Fett, Bane?

Bane: Well then, if you're so likely to know about it, I have taught Boba Fett all my skills when it comes to Bounty hunting. He's making progress, that's for sure.

Me: That's good to know, at last he got someone to get the bounty hunter ways from.

JD: True that.

Slade: I am surprised to see that the Remora fish created something useful.

*We turned and saw Slade walking down to Richard.*

Me: What are you doing here?

Slade: Now is that the way to treat a temporarily ally, Richard? Besides the fact of me knowing where Sidious' hideout is. Speaking of it, I expected you haven't found his location yet, am I right?

Me: Yes, but we have hired * turn to Bane* Cad Bane here to help out.

Slade: Ah, Cad Bane. I didn't expect you to join our temporaily allies.

Bane: I joined them because, they payed me a lot more then what Sidious payed me to capture Richard.

Slade: Hmmm...Impressive. *to us* Since you fools don't know where he is, I believe I will give you a clue to where he is. But, before I do, I believe Bane got the recording of Sidious talking to him, am I right?

Bane: Yes. I have it *showed us the recording* right here.

Me: Good, let's take a look at it.

Bane: *shrugs* Why not? *to Todo* Todo, display the last call made to us by our new target.

Todo: *nods* Alright, Bane. *turned to the console besides us, flipping a couple of switches and pushing a button. A moment later, and a hologram appeared above the main transmitter. Two holograms actually. One of them depicted Bane reclining on his chair in a pose pretty similar to the one he was doing now. The other depicted a man in long, dark cloak that completely concealed most of his features. He wasn't showing skin of any kind except for that of his lower face, which had a large, hooked nose and a clean-shaven chin, but that was about all the detail they could make out. Currently the hologram was paused, allowing us to scrutinize it.*

Bane: This is the recording from my objective to kill Richard. You want me to play the recording?

*We nodded wordlessly and Bane flipped a switch. Immediately Sidious began talking.*

Sidious: So...You have heard the latest news then?

Holographic Bane: Not really. I just returned from another assignment and was informed about your little situation from my droid. How did that work out for you, hm? One raptor against one of your finest and he still came out victorious. That must have been quite a shock.

Sidious: It is unwise to test me, Bane.

Holographic Bane: My apologies, your Mightiness. What is it that you want me to do this time. I'm assuming you want Richard to... meet with an accident, shall we say?

Sidious: My plans have reached a major setback thanks to that raptor. The raptor was suppose to be my apprentice, but he proved himself to grow stronger, and more resistant to my control. He cannot be allowed to continue interfering with my desires.

Holographic Bane: So, to sum up –You want me to put a blaster bolt through his brain.

Sidious: Richard deserves a long, slow death. But a blaster bolt will do just as well. Richard must not exist for very much longer. Eliminate him. I don't care how you do it. All I care is that it is done and done quickly. Use whatever tactics you deem fit, any weapons you desire, any methods that will let you get the job done. Just do it!

Juliet: Stop it!

*Bane was not surprised by the venom in Juliet's voice but he quickly did just that and paused the image. Juliet was seething, and she found her anger was much more directed at Sidious than at Bane himself. Bane's tone of voice had been slightly sycophantic, but merely professional. Sidious, on the other hand, have had pure hatred in his voice, and the amount of pleasure he seemed to take in the idea of having her husband killed made Juliet's raptor blood boil.*

Me: Juliet, honey, calm down, we'll get that son of a bitch. But right now, getting angry at Sidious is not helping right now, besides think about the kids, they won't to see their mother getting upset and think that something is wrong with you, so just take a deep breath, that's all I ask.

Juliet: *sigh* Ok, honey. But, can we not trace him back to where this call came from using this recording? The sooner this guy is brought to justice the happier I'll be.

Bane: It might be possible. But it would be far more difficult. Darth Sidious has gone to great lengths to protect himself, and the encryption would be much harder to get past on an old hologram. Todo would have a much easier time of it, if we were to give it a try when the line is actually open.

Todo: Erm, Bane. Speaking of a live call…*he pointed towards the holotransmitter, which had a flashing button on it.* We've got an incoming call.

Juliet: Sidious?

Bane: Most likely. All of you. Get out of sight. Todo, be ready.

*Me and the others quickly ducked out of sight. Robby pushed himself against the wall and slightly behind the holotransmitter, out of view of anyone being displayed on the hologram. Me and the others quickly dived behind a crate and peered out from the other side, watching as Bane lifted a finger and pushed the flashing button. Before Bane did so, Robby quickly flipped the switch for the simulation room, turning it into Bane's hideout.

This was it! Time for Sidious.

And we weren't disappointed.

The hologram of the recording vanished and the holotransmitter was immediately filled with a larger hologram of the same hooded figure as before. It was definitely Sidious. The hood was pulled low over his face, casting the top half in deep shadow.*

Bane: *smirked to the hologram of Sidious* Good morning, Lord Sidious. *He lifted the brim of his hat slightly to afford himself a better view, as he stared at the hologram.* Bane: I trust that you are well.

Sidious: *growled* I am not calling to exchange pleasantries, Bane. I am still waiting for evidence that you have completed or even made an attempt to go about the task I set you. Do you not wish for the credits you asked for?

*Though Darth Sidious was seemingly oblivious to it, next to his hologram, Todo 360 was hurriedly flipping switches, twisting dials and pushing buttons. The techno-service droid was practically in a frenzy of motion, and we knew why. He was trying to break through the encryption that was masking the location of the caller, and presumably he was being met by a very large number of firewalls and other protections that were stopping him from cracking the code and getting the required information. We had no idea how he knew what he was doing, as he seemed to be doing everything without looking, but whatever he was doing he seemed to be good at it.*

Bane: *smoothly* Of course I do. You know full well that I never back down from an assignment once it has been set to me, no matter what I have to go through to do it. However, you needn't worry about that. I had already completed what I set out to do within a few hours of your call. Getting through the hospital was no problem.

Sidious: Your money will be dispatched only if you have accomplished your mission. I have made inquiries as to the help of Richard and thus far the Jedi Order has been extraordinarily vague about the subject. So, I want the answer from you, Bane. Is the raptor dead?

*Juliet felt her muscles tense again, as she had no idea what Bane was about to say next. Would he stick to the plan, or would he make a move against them in an attempt to raise more credits for himself. After all, me and Richard had paid him in advance, but Sidious had yet to do so. Bane could quite easily take the money that me and Richard had provided and then gain more for Sidious without earning the previous thirty-million.*

Bane: *smirks* Oh yes, he is definitely dead. I doubt that any of the Jedi Order would be able to pull off a stunt like I pulled. I filled the room with knock-out gas from the vent system and, when he was helplessly unconscious, I put a hole right between his eyes with my pistol. He never even knew that he had been killed.

Sidious: *hissed slightly* I would have preferred it if he had. After everything he has done to ruin my plans I had hoped you would make him end as drawn out as possible. I would have hoped that he died in fear.

Bane: Well, I am sorry to disappoint you. But, in the end, what does it matter? After all, I did the job that I set out to do. One of your greatest enemies has been completely eradicated. Is that not the ultimate point to all of this?

*Sidious didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but then, he began to chuckle quietly. Juliet felt her eyes narrowing greatly as she felt anger surge up inside her, while Sidious continued to laugh out loud. This man was the epitome of everything Juliet hated. He was a vile, despicable man whose cruelty knew no limits and who manipulated other people to get what he wanted. She found herself wishing the hologram were solid, so that she could leap out of hiding and slam her fist into his face.*

*Sidious' chuckling increased to something more like a full-blown laugh. It took him a moment to regain his composure, before he asked.*

Sidious: Right between the eyes, you say?

Bane: Indeed. Blew a hole right through him and the pillow his head was resting on. I'd like to see the Heroine With No Fear recover from that one. I assure you, Lord Sidious, JD's is now short one member.

Sidious: The Jedi must be remaining tight-lipped about it for that very reason. This is exactly what I was hoping for. It may not have been the best of circumstances – as I would have preferred it if my own apprentice and his comrades could have taken him out, but this is the next best option. Now the Republic will know that the little group of Jedi that have defied me for so long are not invincible. Perhaps this plays into my desires even better than I had intended. To have him killed after such a feat as the one he just accomplished... well, that may shatter the confidence of the Republic citizens. Perhaps the Separatists will be able to regain a foothold on the Galaxy after this.

Bane: Perhaps indeed. *Sidious was speaking more to himself than Bane right now and the Duros knew it. He took the opportunity to glance across at Todo and see how the droid was getting on. We did the same thing, and we didn't particularly like what we saw.*

*Bane had already delivered the news, but Todo was showing no signs of slacking when it came to the frenzied button pushing and switch-flipping. If it were possible for a droid to sweat, We were pretty sure that the entire room would stink by this time, and there would be a large puddle beneath it. The expressionless face somehow managed to look stressed, despite the lack of mouth.

Guido and Robby quietly shifted position behind the crate, leaping silently. The two slipped across the room on all fours, creeping stealthily behind the hologram of Sidious so that they would be out of his view, before popping up beside the console and whispering so quietly that they barely heard themselves.*

Guido: * whispering to Todo* How is the tracking of the call going.

*Evidently Todo's audio receptors were well tuned because he heard Guido and replied equally quietly and without easing up on his actions at all.*

Todo: Not good. I've never encountered an encryption as difficult to break as this one, and I've broken through dozens of very high-security ones in the past. I need another minute or so to break through.

*Guido's eye narrowed in frustration. There was no guarantee that Sidious would stay on the line for much longer, and he knew that if the signal was cut off then Todo would be unable to complete to process. He cast Bane a significant look, trying to say, 'Keep him talking for as long as possible without the use of words.' Bane caught the glance and evidently seemed to understand, because he spoke up to the still quietly-snickering Sith Lord.*

Bane: Of course, there is now the final bargain to be made. And that is with regards to my price. How soon can I expect it to be delivered? I do not like to be kept waiting any more than you seem to, so the sooner the better.

*Sidious waved this off as if it were little concern.*

Sidious: Yes, yes. You have done a commendable job, Bounty Hunter. One of my  
>biggest problems has gone, which is something I would pay any number of credits to have happen. I believe you wished for your fee to be four million credits, did you not?<p>

*Todo was still furiously working at the console. Even we were impressed at the speed the little droid was moving his limbs. He seemed to be able to reach all the buttons necessary despite his tiny limbs and he had almost gone into a frenzy. We didn't have a clue what he was doing, but he wondered if Guido might have finally found someone who could give Terriermon a challenge on his video games.*

Bane: Yes, four million was indeed what I said. But I also believe I said that that amount may be subject to rise depending on what happens on the actual mission.

Sidious:I was expecting you to ask for a raise. And you have done me a great service today, Bane. Name your price.

Bane: Well, I…

*Suddenly, there was movement to the side and Bane stopped talking in surprise, his attention caught by Robby. The Remora fish had suddenly stepped out from his hiding position, though he was still not within Sidious' line of vision. The Remora fish was now standing besides Todo 360, watching as the little droids hit and switched and twisted and pressed different panels and controls on the console, desperately trying to trace the signal of Darth Sidious' call. Guido glanced up at him and could see understanding in his small eyes. He had no clue what Todo was doing, but Robby did.

Suddenly the Remora fish was leaning over Todo and was hurriedly doing the same as the droid. Todo faltered in surprise for a moment when he found he had a helper, but he quickly identified that Robby was doing all the right things and returned to the task with renewed vigor.*

Richard: *in his mind* Of course. Robby is skilled with machines as well. He knows what to do too. If he and Todo work together they can get the job done twice as quickly.

Sidious: Bane? Is there a problem?

*Bane's attention quickly switched back to the holographic Sith Lord.*

Bane: No. It's just my droid. He knocked over one of my ammunition's containers again. I think I'll be having him scrapped. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm would like to raise my previous sum by another million. I'm assuming that five million credits will not be too much of a strain to your purse, will it?

Sidious: * a sick, twisted grin adorning the visible section of his face.* You shall have it, Richard is dead. I am almost happy.

Bane: *chuckled* The Force forbid. And I am assuming that the money will be sent to the usual rendezvous point, will it?

Sidious: *confirming Bane's question* As with all out previous partnerships.

Bane: And how soon can I expect it to arrive?

Sidious: It shall be dispatched immediately. *Sidious' hand suddenly emerged from within the folds of his cloak. We stared at it, and saw that it was slightly gnarled and very bony. Sidious did nothing with it except to gesture at Bane and say.*

Sidious: I anticipated a rise of another million, and I have had it prepared for you since I gave you the job. It should reach the rendezvous point within the hour, as per usual.

Bane: *grins* Wonderful. *He didn't need to look out of the corner of his eyes to know that Chewbacca and Todo were still working, so the Bounty Hunter hurriedly added.*

Bane: Before you leave, do you have any other jobs you wish for me to carry out? Any other members from JD's you wish to be eliminated?

Sidious: *shook his head* Not at present. I have plans for the rest of that team. Hopefully with the death of Richard, things will start to move back into my favor. However, I may call on you again sometime in the future, and I assure you, you will be paid well.

Bane: Alright. And perhaps when you take over the galaxy or whatever it is that you wish to do, you could mention that you hired me for the job. It never hurts for my reputation to be bolstered further, if you follow me.

*Suddenly, there was a little beeping noise from the console that Robby and Todo were leaning over and the remora fish stepped back, looking pleased with himself. Todo looked about ready to flop down on the machinery and we wondered if his innards were going to start sparking, but the little droid gave us a weak thumbs up.*

*We could barely restrain a grin. The two of them had done it! They'd broken through.*

*We turned and gave Bane a nod, just as Sidious said.*

Sidious: You needn't worry about your reputation. Once news of Richard's death spreads out, everyone will know that you were the perpetrators. I should warn you that the Republic will be out for your blood.

Bane: You mean more than usual. I have gotten used to it by now. Well, as usual a pleasure doing business with you, Your Mightiness. And the next time you need a job doing, don't hesitate to let me know, and make sure that you bring a lot of money with you.

Sidious: Indeed. I may soon have a few more targets for you, Bounty Hunter.

*And, without saying farewell or a goodbye of any sort, Sidious' hologram vanished. We felt ourselves relaxing slightly as Sidious. Even as nothing more than an image, Sidious had given off an almost overwhelming sense of evil.*

* We all come out, but I start to chuckle, then turn into a full blown laughter.*

Me: Oh my God, I can not believe he fell for that, sucker. This is too rich, he is too easy to be fooled, what an idiot.

*Bane stood up from his chair and stepped over to Todo. He gave Richard a brief nod, and then addressed his droid.

Bane: So, you got through the encryption then?"

Todo: *nods* Yes. *turning his enormous head around and fixing his bright, yellow photoreceptor on him.* And I have to say that was the most difficult security system I've had to crack in my entire activation. This guy must be taking all precautions to make sure that he's not found out.

Bane: Not surprising. Especially since he's supposedly spending a lot of time so close to the Senate and the Jedi. I have to admit, he's got quite a nerve. I'm impressed.

Me: I already know who he is, but I'm not telling you, and best of all I need prove before I just say it out loud. * changes the subject* Now, once we find the location, I have just things that we need, we need to get our hands on two human made objects, for our transportation, once we arrive to which planet he is one, we are going to accrue Eurocopter tigers from the French, then we need to accrue a space weapon satellite from the Russians, called Goldeneye. The Goldeneye will be active when we escape, destroying any communications from Sidious to other sith lords and also Grievous cutting them off, and the tigers are going to be used as our getaway vehicles, they have system, for when the Goldeneye satellite is active and fires electromagnetic pulse, the helicopter will still fly, while any enemy aircraft will be destroyed, the helicopter is indeed a fighter helicopter, we are going to need lots of them, and also the Goldeneye satellite, so what do you guys think about this plan?

Me: That's going overboard. I love it!

Bane: So, what have you got for us, Todo?

Todo: Well, we had to break through exactly thirty different firewalls and encryption codes before we were able to trace the call but eventually we got a lock. By the way, thanks for the assistance, Master Robby.

'Robinator: No problem, Todo.

Richard: Ha. Your droid is more polite than you are, Bane. By quite some distance.

Bane: *muttered* I'll have to program that out of him. *Richard smirked. Bane seemed to enjoy showing disrespect to everyone and everything. Perhaps it was another form of setting himself apart from everyone else.*

Bane: *glares at his techno-droid* Now, stop wasting time, Todo. I'm not interested in the technical details – I just want to know where the signal originated from. That will be our first lead towards finding the Sith Lord.

Todo: Will do.

* Todo turns to screen as the signal leads us to a planet, but it is coming from a planet where the Jedi order is, I figured it would be there, scene I watched the movie.*

Richard: Coruscant. Just as we thought. The main enemy has been hiding under all our noses, and we didn't even realize it for most of the time. He had all the galaxy fooled.

Bane: Not for much longer he won't. You can count on that. We're going to throw his hood off and the Jedi will know the identity of their nemesis at last. Where on the planet, Todo? We need something more accurate than this.

Todo: Yes, I was just getting to that. *He flipped another switch and a bleeping red dot appeared on the map, not far from the Senate District.*

Todo: This is the location of Darth Sidious when he placed the call. *He pushed another button and the hologram abruptly zoomed in, until the transmitter was displaying a large map of an area of Coruscant that we knew.

My eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Me: I know that place. That is The Works. That must mean that is where Sidious gets his calls from.

Slade: Congraduations, JD. You finally found his hidden hideout.

Me: Now that we found the place lets begin the assault.

JD and the others: Right.

* We go to get what we need for the mission, as a song is playing, and smoke appears, the scene then shows my adopted sister, Zira. As she begins to sing the James Bond 007 song Goldeneye by Tina Turner.*

* Goldeneye by Tina Turner.*

Zira: See reflections on the water  
>More than darkness in the depths<br>See him surface and never reshadow

*We go to different countries and other places to get the weapons we need, while flying on a ship.*

On the wind I feel his breath  
>Goldeneye, I found his weakness<br>Goldeneye, he'll do what I please  
>Goldeneye, no time for sweetness<p>

*We arrived to a building and got the weapons needed for this mission.*

But a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees  
>You'll never know , how I watched you from the shadows as a child<br>You'll never know how it feels to be the one who's left behind  
>You'll never know the days, the nights, the tears<br>the tears I've cried.

*The others arrived at another country, and grabbed the weapons that the agency has offered.*

But now my time has come , and time,  
>time is not on your side<br>See him move through smoke and mirrors  
>Feel his presence in the crowd<br>Other girls the gather around him  
>If I had him I wouldn't,let him out<br>Goldeneye, not lace or leather  
>Golden chain take him to the spot<p>

*Robby, back at base, started to make some adjustments to the equipment we brought, with the help of a few engineers.*

Goldeneye, I'll show him forever  
>It will take forever to see what I've got<br>You'll never know, how I watched you from the shadows as a child  
>You'll never know, how it feels to get so close and be denied<br>Its a gold and honey trap, I've got for you tonight  
>Revenge, it's a kiss<p>

*Me and Richard looked at each other, when we saw Robby and the others almost finishing the equipment.*

This time I wont miss,  
>Now I've got you in my sight!<br>With a golden eye  
>Golden<br>Goldeneye

*Me and Richard did a high-five, after the machines were improved.*  
>With a golden eye<p>

Goldeneye!

Me: We got the tiger helicopters and the Goldeneye satellite, lets expose Sidious.

JD: Wait dude, we need someone to be camouflaged and unaffected by Sidious's force sensing.

Me: Any idea who will do that?

JD: *thought for a moment, and remembered something.* I have one dude. But one question, do you know the Digimon from Season 3?

Me: I can't remember anymore, I had the name, but it is gone.

JD: Well, close enough. Anyway, I happen to know who our friend will be...*whispers to Richard's raptor ear* Renamon.

Me: Oh yes, now I remember that digimon. Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!

Bane: *held up his hand* Now, wait a moment. We can't go yet. There is something else we need to take care of first.

Richard: *folded his arms* What?

Bane: *chuckled* Well, for a start, I need to collect my pay.

Richard: *growled* We have more important things to do than pick up more money for you, Bane. Or was thirty million not enough for you?

Bane: *matter-of-factually* You can never have too many credits. But be that as it may, that is not the reason why we need to. Not the main reason anyway. When Sidious has delivered my pay before, he sends a ship piloted by a droid to a rendezvous location we agreed upon. If he learns that I have not picked up my pay from the droid before we track him down, he may know something is up. After all... *he chuckled* I like getting my money quickly. Not doing so would go against my character.

*Richard growls at this and says.*

Me: Fine. * Then change my attitude* I think it is best that you collect your money, Sidious would think that something is not right, and I want to take him by surprise. You know what Bane, you might be one of the smartest Bounty Hunters of all time, I think that young people that want to become a Bounty Hunter should come to you, to learn the right ways of Bounty Hunting.

Bane: *chuckles* Now you know why I'm the most wanted bounty Hunter, Richard. After all, I always get what I wanted out of it.

Me: I have to agree on that. * change the subject* Alright, now let's get moving. Let's go, move, move, move, move, move!

* We get the Tiger Helicopters and The Goldeneye Satellite into a Republic ship, as Bane and Todo gets in their ship, as Bane is in front of us, acting like a guide, as we follow behind Bane's ship.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived at the location of where Bane gets his money from. The group stayed away from the planet, in hopes of not getting spotted from the ship.*

Me: Alright, we just need to wait for the ship to arrive to where Bane is, and we'll follow the ship to the Works.

Me: Than after we follow the ship undetected, we have to launch the Goldeneye Satellite and get it ready, then we head for the planet land the Republic ship and take off into sky's with our Tiger Helicopters. * Then we see the enemy ship* And we got action, here we go.

*We looked at the monitor, and see the ship land to where Bane is. The scene changes showing Bane folded his arms and was waiting patiently. And, sure enough, after roughly about ten minutes of utter silence, a vessel appeared on the other side of the shield holding the vacuum of space at bay. Bane smirked and glanced into the shadows where he knew the others to be hiding and then stepped forward as the ship slipped inside the station and landed with a soft thump.*

*The ramp descended after a few moments and a droid rolled down it. Quite literally rolled, as it appeared to have a large wheel to move it around instead of feet like protocol droids did. It was the same height as a protocol droid, but it differed in many ways. For instance, it appeared to have a larger, more bulbous head, with large white photoreceptors similar to those on Todo. It had pincer like hands too, one of which was gripping a bunch of hovercarts towing crates down the ramp.*

"It's about time," Bane addressed the tall, thin droid. "I was beginning to think that you had lost your way."

"I have made this journey before," the droid replied, in an electronic but feminine sounding voice. "And I have delivered the money you so desired as per usual. Here it is. All five million of it."

She passed the hovercarts to Bane, and the Duros opened one to scrutinize the money inside it. "You know the drill," he said over his shoulder to the droid. "I'm going to have to make sure that I have what was promised me. And you're going to wait there until I have done so, understood?"

"Yes, Bane," the droid responded. "But, as usual, you will find that my Master has kept his word."

"I'll be the judge of that," Bane growled began to count out the money.*

*As Bane counts the money, a small probe droid, camouflaged, flew out of Bane's ship, and into the ship that the thin droid was in.*

Me: Alright, we're in. Let's see if we can confirm if we can see some record history in this ship.

* We try look for the record history of the ship, but can't seem to find it.*

JD: Nothing. Great.

*Quickly and quietly, the Probe droid entered the ship, undetected. were once more standing in the shadow of Bane's own vessel. Todo leaned around the ship and flashed Bane a quick message using some kind of bizarre hand-signals. We didn't see Bane turn to look at him, but he apparently got the message, as he said, "It seems like everything is in order," and shut the last crate, which he had been scrutinizing, and turned to the droid.

"Go and tell your master that it was a pleasure doing business with him," Bane said. He chuckled and said, "This is perhaps the most profitable venture I have ever had. By quite some distance too."

"Very well," said the droid. Rather like Sidious, it didn't make any attempt at a goodbye. It just turned around and rolled to the ramp and then went straight up it. Apparently it didn't see anything out of the ordinary, because it merely lifted off the ground and steered the ship backwards and out into space, where it hung for a couple of moments before it whooshed off so fast that its progress was impossible to track.

*Bane then activates his comlink.*

Bane: Have you found anything?

Me: We're still trying to find it, give us more time, Damn!

I told you that would be the case," Bane chuckled. "That's what I do whenever I head out on missions. Don't want anybody to find out where I'm hiding, and neither does Sidious."

Richard smiled wryly. "Well, I suppose I should hand it to you. You do know your way around in this business."

"Thank you," Bane leered. "But I would only really need to wipe the records if I were caught, and the chances of that happening are slim. Anyhow, if that were to happen then when I escaped, which I would, I would also check the ship for any tracking beacons. Inside and out. But I doubt Sidious would do the same...he doesn't travel to many places after all. Todo, was it in place?"

"Yes," nodded Todo. "Primed and concealed inside one of the walls, and panel hidden from all eyes. Sidious would have to do a very thorough search to pick that up."

"Good," nodded Bane, and pulled a holotransmitter from his waist and activated it. A small map of the galaxy appeared above the palm of his hand and traveling across it at a steady speed was the red dot that indicated the position of the tracking beacon.

Me: Okay, now would be a good time to follow it.

"As long as the tracking beacon stays active, it should be no problem," Bane nodded. "Well, I suppose we shouldn't keep our Sith Lord pal waiting, should we? Shall we head towards Coruscant?"

Richard: Let's!

*The moment Bane's ship fly's out of the planet, we followed the ship that the droid's in, to Coruscant. The ships then entered into Hyperspace, as the screen darkens, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>We have successful test a machine made by Robinator or aka Robby called Perfect Machine King or PMK for short. He had tracked Sidious' location to Coruscant, we have came up with an attack plan which will involve Eurocopter Tigers from France, and the Goldeneye Satellite from Russia, what will happen in next? Another is coming soon.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: The Moment of Truth

**RolePlay! Episode 21: The fight of the World! Part 3: Lair of Sidious, the release of Order 66, and Anakin learns the truth!**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

*The scene changes showing us, still in hyperspace, and zoomed in to our ship, where me, Richard, and the others are in the room where we come up with plans for the battle, as we're talking with the holograms of Obi-Wan, Ashoka, Anakin, Alaya, Barriss, and the digimon that are standing there.*

Obi-Wan: I just can't believe that Sidious was on our planet the whole time, and we didn't know about it, until now.

Anakin: What I still don't believe though is having Cad Bane on our side. But, if it'll help us reveal Sidious, then I guess we have no choice.

JD: Believe me, Anakin. Me and my 'brother' also thought it was crazy. Considering how Kuraz told us about this plan of his.

Me: I just hope it works.

Renamon: The sooner we get Sidious into justice, the better. We'll meet you two at Coruscant when you get here.

Me: Sad to say, the clone wars will be over, but a new war will arise.

Terriermon: Momentai, Richard. We'll take down that circus freak Ludwin when we defeat Sidious.

Me: The war will last for years, it may take a long time to finish him off.

Obi-Wan: Then we'll be here to help you two out to defeat Ludwin.

Ashoka: Yes. We'll be here with you all the way.

Me: I meant Sidious.

Obi-Wan: Him too, of course.

Alaya: We'll see you two in Coruscant real soon. May the force be with you.

*End of transmission.*

JD: Richard, is it possible that we might defeat Sidious before his Empire rises?

Me: I don't know, the civil war with maybe last for two decades, or 20 years, our children might have to live through the war and might have to be the next leaders, when we get old. * I then remembered about Padme* Oh my God, there is one way that Sidious could turn Anakin to the dark side. I just remembered, Former Senator Padme.

JD: Oh no. I forgot about that. But as long as we stop Sidious from ruling the empire, she will be safe.

Richard: I hope you're right, bro.

JD: *rubbed his head* We will stop him, Richard. I promise.

*Richard turned his head, smiled while showing his raptor teeth, and says.*

Me: I hope so, I miss my family. This plan of mine must not fail.

JD: And we shall succeed it, no matter what.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Our ship landed from a distance of the city of Courscant.*

Me: Is the Goldeneye satellite ready?

JD: Yes.

Me: Okay in the helicopters.

* Then we all entered in our Eurocopter Tigers, and toke off heading towards the works.*

*Then, our Eurocopter Tigers made their landing besides the Works, where we saw Renamon, Bane, Chewbacca and Todo there as well.*

Me: Glad you could make it.

Renamon: Anything to help rid of Sidious. I personally didn't meet the Chancellor, because the Jedi kept me, and the others a secret as an advantage against the Separatists.

Me: You will be wishing that never to see his face, when we show you who it is.

Renamon: Huh?

Me: You'll see what I mean.

JD: Well, let's not waste time. Let's go in and find some clues that'll tell us what we need to know from Sidious.

* Soon we enter inside the works.*

The tall building in the center of the Works had once been a large factory, taller than many of the surrounding buildings by some distance but the majority of it seemed to be similarly run down. As Renamon stood before it, staring upwards, it occurred to her that the easiest way in might be from the top. It seemed that nobody had used the entrances closer to the ground for many years, despite the fact that had life-form scanners and metal detectors adorning them. Evidently someone, and Renamon knew who (partially), didn't want to take any chances of an unwanted intruder going undetected.

But it seemed that Darth Sidious was as unprepared for a Digimon as the rest of the Galaxy.

Renamon couldn't help but smirk to herself. All that time ago, when they had first stood before the Jedi Council and introduced themselves, Kit Fisto's little idea not to introduce them to the Senate had seemed quite a small deal – something to give the Republic a slight edge in the fight against the Separatists. The repercussions of that little suggestion, on the other hand, had gone completely off the scale. Were it not for that little suggestion, the Jedi might still not even know of Darth Sidious' existence. Now, one of the Digimon was about to just walk into the base of the Sith Lord, unimpeded by any security measures.

Still, it never hurt to make sure. This was Sidious they were dealing with. He seemed to be quite unpredictable, and they had no way of knowing for sure that he did not know of the Digimon on some level.

Renamon stepped up to the door and pushed against it. She was surprised to find it was unlocked. Then again, there were many broken windows on the ground level so locking the front door might seem pointless. Especially since Sidious would know of most intruders thanks to his scanners.

She pushed the door open and looked inside into the dark interior, filled with broken down machinery and covered in dust. She fought the urge to sneeze as her sharp eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and she saw a glowing panel nearby. She'd seen one of these before and knew how they worked. She stepped over to it, noting that she didn't trigger any alarms as she crossed the threshold, and then flipped a couple of switches and pushed the largest button.

There was a whirring noise as many small machines appeared to shut down. Renamon nodded. The scanners were now off. She stepped back to the door and raised a paw as a signal.

Not far away, Me, JD, Bane, Todo and Chewbacca saw her. The Bounty Hunter turned to the droid and said, "Well? Did she do it, as she says she did?"

"Yes," nodded Todo. "My scans now indicate that everything has been deactivated."

"And she triggered no silent alarm when she walked in?" Bane asked.

"Not a single one," Todo replied. "That was surprisingly easy."

"Indeed," Bane looked up and stepped out of hiding. "I was hoping for a little more than that, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"In what sense are you a beggar?" asked Todo. "You've made more money on this mission than almost any ten others you've done combined."

"Shut up, Todo," Bane growled. "Anyway, fancy Digimon not showing up on life-form scanners. That is most interesting."

Chewbacca laughed in a growling fashion and said, "Hu. Rooohu caoahanan waoowhao orwhoooh crqhuraao rarhoohuao aoacwosc."

"I don't have a clue what you said, furball," Bane said without looking over his shoulder. Chewbacca growled and fought the urge to punch him. They might still need Bane yet even though he'd already got them to the Sith Lord's lair.

"Don't take it personally," Todo murmured to him. "He's contemptuous with everyone."

Chewbacca grunted in acknowledgment, but still look annoyed.

In short order, they arrived at the doors. Renamon was no longer there and when Bane stepped inside and peered into the gloom, he saw the fox at the end of the corridor, looking around the corner and crouched close to the ground. Bane strode down the corridor to join her, his boots clunking on the metallic floor. Chewbacca and Todo followed and Renamon turned around as they approached.

"This place is filthy," Renamon muttered, brushing some dust that had already accumulated in her leg fur away. "It doesn't seem like anybody has been using this place for years."

"That may be, but this is definitely the right place," Bane replied. "The signals both lead to this very structure. It's likely that Sidious only uses this building for short periods and for similar things, like when he wishes to send messages to the Separatists or people like myself. After all, he doesn't need it for scheming. He can do that no matter whose company he is in."

"So that means he only uses a small part of the building," Renamon murmured.

"We only need to find that bit to find most of the clues we need," agreed Bane. "And it will most likely be easy to find. It should be the only part of the building that is still intact and fully operational. Todo, scan the building again. Modulate for any droid signals this time. We don't want to run into anything that might still be able to set off the alarm."

"I'm getting nothing, Bane," Todo replied. "Not even the tall droid that he uses to deliver the money to us. It's likely that he deactivates them when they're not in use." Todo shuddered. "I'm glad you don't do that with me."

"Make many more sideways comments and I might start considering it," Bane replied shortly. He then moved out into the corridor and strode through the dust, the others following behind him. "Even so," Bane said. "It would be a good idea to check out the whole building even after we find the right place. It's likely Sidious has several different methods for getting here. If we don't find who he is from the equipment he has here, then we must prepare for his inevitable arrival, no matter what method he uses."

"Then how do you suggest we go about this?" Renamon asked.

"Head for the center of the factory, of course," Bane replied, with a grin that bared his fangs. "Because the center of the factory contains the one thing that allows instant access to the whole building."

Me: I think that he is here, waiting to ambush us.

Renamon frowned in confusion, looking to Chewbacca to see if he had an explanation. The Wookiee glanced down at her and said, "Scro rrhuwocc, aoacwo cworchoahoawo woanwohoraaooorc."

"A service elevator?" repeated Renamon.

"Yes," Bane nodded. "Factories like this had a lot of heavy machinery that might need to be moved about. And that thing right up ahead would be how they got them up and down."

He was pointing to a pair of thick blast doors at the end of the dusty corridor ahead, with a pair of glowing controls beside them. Most of the other doors were operating by wall controls too, but the majority of them had long since fallen into disrepair. But this one appeared to be still active.

Renamon overtook Bane and bounded over to it, examining it carefully. The glow was faint and the controls were covered in a layer of dust almost as thick as everything else, but it was obviously still operational.

Even so...

"Are we sure it's safe?" Renamon asked. "This lift has got to be extremely old, doesn't it? As old as the rest of this dump?"

"It may be old," Todo moved over to the door and examined the controls with his scanners. "But it's in extremely good shape – much better than the rest of the building. Most of this place looks broken almost beyond repair but the elevator is in great condition. It appears to be used regularly, and often too."

"What level is it on right now, Todo?" Bane asked the droid, his eyes fixed on the doors before him.

"Right at the bottom, actually," Todo said. "And I don't mean this level. It appears that this building has several sub-basements and the elevator connects to those as well. The elevator is currently at the very bottom one of those."

"Interesting," Bane murmured. "We'll have to check that out later as well. For now, we'll head upwards. We need to find the room which Sidious broadcasts from whenever he wants to call someone." His finger had lifted and he had already pushed the button on the shaft controls. A loud whirring noise began to emanate from behind the doors, the machinery grinding as the lift was pulled upwards from the sub-basement.

The thick blast doors opened after several moments of this, to reveal the little room beyond that formed the elevator. Bane immediately stepped inside and Todo followed. Renamon stepped inside more warily and Chewbacca had to stoop slightly to get in. Clearly the lift had not been designed for large Wookiees.

"We'll start from the top and head down," Bane said, hitting one of the buttons of the wall. As the doors shut and the lift began to move slowly upwards, he explained his reasoning. "He'll probably want a place that overlooks the area quite a lot and somewhere with easy access to ships from any visitors like Dooku. That will most likely be somewhere near the top."

Renamon glanced around her at the bare walls. Unlike the rest of the building, the lift was relatively free of dust, and its condition appeared to be just as Todo had said. But Renamon couldn't help but be on edge. The sense of evil she'd been picking up ever since she saw the building seemed to be especially strong here, as if the walls of the lift were compressing as much of it into the small space as possible. It took conscious effort for her tail to not fluff up.

Nobody spoke as the lift moved up. It took a minute or two before it reached the summit, and the doors slid open again. One look outside the doors told them that this was not the right place – the building appeared to be just as old and in disrepair as the ground floor up here.

"Going down," Bane murmured and flipped a switch. The doors rolled shut and the lift moved down one level before the doors opened again. Again, the level which they were looking at seemed to have been completely unused for several years, with much more dust and rust everywhere. Renamon wondered if Sidious ever thought that his base might collapse on him at any moment. But it didn't seem that it would. Even if the inside was is disrepair, all the structural supports seemed to be well-maintained.

This process continued for several more floors, each one appearing to be just as poorly-kept as the rest of the building. However, about seven floors down from the top, the doors opened again and this time the scene was quite different. The walls appeared new and dust free. The floor was like smooth marble or some other kind of stone, and it was also devoid of dust. The door had opened into a corridor which was obviously very well-kept. It seemed to be used quite often.

"This is the spot," Bane leered and he boldly walked out of the lift and towards the other end of the corridor. Every nerve in Renamon's body was screaming at her to either turn around or go forward with all caution possible, but she ignoring them and followed Bane. The Bounty Hunter seemed to know what he was doing. If he could afford to be confident then so could she.

But she still let him go first, just in case.

Bane reached the end of the corridor and stood, staring into the room beyond it. He folded his arms triumphantly and said, "Well, well. Looks like we've found us the place where Sidious was standing several hours ago to ask if Richard was dead. Look."

Me, Richard, Renamon and Chewbacca moved over beside him. The room beyond was extremely large, with a big opening at one end that was clearly a hangar door, just as Bane has said. Medium-sized ships like shuttles could quite easily make their way into this room and there was a large expanse of floor for them to land on. As if to prove it, there was already a large ship settled in the middle of the floor and Renamon felt a thrill of excitement when she saw it was the same ship that had delivered Bane's money to him earlier – more proof that they were in the right location. The floor seemed to be almost polished – it was so shiny. Though that could have just been them comparing it to the rest of the old building.

There were a few other corridors branching off from the main room, like the one they were standing in. And at the other end of the room from the hangar door was a large communications console, complete with large holotransmitter and many pads covered in buttons that could display various images for the recipient of his calls.

Renamon found herself already moving towards the console, determined to try and find out more about Sidious, when Chewbacca murmured, "Dusty," behind her. Renamon glanced back to find the Wookiee was staring at the floor and shaking his feet. The group had left a trail of dust down the corridor from their trek on the ground floor.

Renamon immediately began brushing down her feet as Todo said, "The Wookiee has a point. Sidious might notice this if he were to come back anytime soon."

Me: We better like clean the mess up, before we leave this place, so Sidious won't think that someone has just found this place.

Bane: That's what I was going to suggest, boy.

Me: Since Sidious is not here right now, what are we going to do?

JD: Well, how about we see the video that Sidious recorded last time? Maybe it'll tell us something of what Tyranus, AKA Dooku, and Sidious are talking about.

Me: Good idea. * Turn to Todo* Todo?

Todo: I'm on it.

*Todo fly's to the holocomm recording and plays it. The moment he did this, we see an image of Sidious talking to Dooku.*

Tyranus: Lord Sidious. I have contacted you on regards of the information of the Monarchs that both Boris and Natasha have told us that our enemies have spoke of.

Sidious: Ah yes. I have deduced that J.D. and the Jedi are wanting to rally all of the Monarchs in the galaxy and use their power to defeat Ludwin. This could work to our advantage...

Tyranus: What present course is to be done, my Master?

Sidious: *pauses* Nothing.

Tyranus: *confused* Nothing?

Sidious: Yes. Absolutely...NOTHING. We will simply let one enemy rid us of another. Ludwin's demise is inevitable. I have foreseen it. And then, I shall take control of the villains, with nothing else in our way but the Jedi.

Tyranus: *bows in obedience* As you wish...

*End of recording.*

*We only stood there, confused on what we heard Sidious said.*

JD: Richard. Do you think that...

Me: We had all be used, and I'm beginning to think he betrayed Ludwin, to cause a massive crime and to control the villains. I'm contacting Ludwin.

* Soon I turned on my communicator watch, as Ludwin appeared on the screen.*

Ludwin: Vhat is going on?

Me: He have found some proof, Sidious was using all of us, the fights that he had been fighting over, he was wanting you do that to bring the villains in the problem, then if we defeat you, which I know will in the future, so he can control them, he has foreseen it from the beginning to the end.

Ludwin: So, Thought Ruler vas right then. Sidious vanted you and me to kill each other, so that he can take control of zhe villains. I already know some villains no doubt joining him. I vill tell you about zhit, when you find Sidious' identity.

Me: I saw Father from KND, I but other KND villains are funding him, I am allowing you and your fellow villains to make arrests of the other KND villains, this will be known as order 55, which is an arrest warrants for those villains, can you and your villains deal with them?

Ludwin: Ve vill deal vith them later. Ve'll inform you vhen it is done. But there are more villains more dangerous and strategic than Father. Once you got zhe evidence of Sidious, I vill send the names of zhe villains you should vorry about.

Todo: I got something.

Me: What do you got?

* Soon we saw on the screen the design on the future Darth Star.*

Me: Oh my god. Ludwin we have just found a picture, I'm sending it to you right now.

* Soon Ludwin got the design of the Darth Star on his screen.*

Ludwin: Vhat is that?

Me: It's the Darth Star, and it has a weapon that will destroy a planet with ease.

JD: I hope he doesn't use it on Earth, if he does, then that is the end of us all and we'll no longer exist.

Ludwin: Zhe Death Star, huh? I have heard about zhe project from Sidious himself. But he doesn't reveals it to zhe other villains till later on.

Richard: Well, let's just hope we can stop Sidious from ruling the Empire, and bring him to justice.

Ludwin: Agreed! Now, I must go und deal vith zhe villains. Ciao! *end of transmission.*

Me: Let's hope we can stall Sidious, before he makes the Death Star.

Richard: Agreed.

JD: I wonder if Mrs. Brisby and her family see Sidious coming.

* Just then we hear on radio.*

Mrs. Brisby*comlink*: Sidious is coming toward you, hide!

Me: Shit! We got to clean this dust up now, before he see's it.

* I got into hurrying up on cleaning the dust up, as Todo puts all the information away and turned off the screen.*

"Showtime," he murmured to himself as a shadow fell across the floor of the corridor and began to grow larger as the target approached. Bane drew his head back, and he and Chewbacca listened so hard it was heard as Darth Sidious stalked into the room.

As Darth Sidious stepped along the tunnel that he been riding his speeder through a few moments before, his mind was meticulously going over his next move. Things had been spiraling out of his control long enough and it was high time that things started to go the way he wanted them to once more. Now that he had received the confirmation that Richard was dead from the Bounty Hunter, Cad Bane, things might finally seem to be settling back into place.

He had tried to question various members of the Jedi Council that he came across as to Richard's recovery, but they had remained tight-lipped for the moment, stating merely that several complications had arisen that they were looking into but they weren't entirely sure when they might be resolved. Sidious had been able to sense that they were hiding something, which further exercised Bane's words.

Richard was dead, and the Jedi were determined to try and find out how that had happened before they let the Galaxy as a whole hear the news. But Sidious knew that they never would – he had covered his tracks far too carefully. They would eventually have to reveal it to everyone when people started to notice a lack of Richard's presence. Sidious gave it three days maximum before the news broke out and billions of people would be emotionally crushed by it.

He had to repress a croaking snicker. Already things were beginning to look up. He had attempted to contact Anakin several times, but the so-called Chosen One had not been responding. And since Sidious knew that he was not on a mission against the Separatists right now, it would have been reported to the Senate if he was – that had to mean that he was not answering deliberately.

Perhaps he was grief-stricken by the loss of his close friend, which is exactly what Sidious wanted. The more anger and sadness that built up inside Anakin the better. He had a long road ahead until Anakin reached the level of darkness that he wished once more, but he had to start somewhere and the surest way to do that would be to eliminate his friends, one by one, building up as much pain and anguish as possible.

His Padawan and Master would be next to go, if Sidious had any say in the matter. Then that new Jedi, Barriss Offee, could be killed off for good measure, as he was bound to have started building some form of attachment to her already. Anakin was just like that. And that's what had made him one of the perfect choices for a future apprentice.

Padmé Amidala was another matter. Sidious still needed some kind of leverage to lure Anakin to the Dark Side. He had yet to figure out exactly how he was going to do that but Padmé would be a much easier bargaining chip then any of the Jedi. Yes, she would be kept alive for now. She was more useful to him that way.

That was the way Sidious viewed the universe. Everyone was determined only by how useful they were to him and not for any other trait, regardless of how noteworthy it might be.

Sidious entered the sub-basements of his secret base in the middle of the Works – the perfect hiding place if you wanted something big to go unnoticed (even a giant machine and an angelic rabbit fighting against a huge reptile, but even Sidious didn't know about that one). He followed the trail that he had walked numerous times towards the elevator shaft, not even looking at where he put his feet. He was still thinking to himself, trying to determine what his next move should be. He needed to drag the war on until Anakin was back under his thumb again if his plans were to work to his satisfaction.

He needed to come up with a way of allowing the Separatists to make a full comeback, and become as much of a threat as they had been in months past before me and the othershad trampled all over his plans. The elimination of one of their members would be a start, and the fact they had gained a newer one shortly beforehand should only be a minor inconvenience.

For a start, he would need to figure out a way of getting Dooku out of the prisons in the Jedi Temple. His influence was necessary, as he needed an agent that could do everything that he could not if he wanted to maintain his cover. General Grievous was all he had now on that score, and while the General was a great person for inspiring fear and crushing systems, as he had proven so many times throughout the war, he needed someone to handle the politics as well. And Grievous had about as much skill for politics as a Colo Claw Fish.

Sidious entered the elevator, which was calmly waiting where Sidious had left it and ascended upwards slowly towards the room near the top of the building where he would send out his next message. He had realized that he needed to have a word with Grievous. The leader of the droid army would need as much guidance as possible with how to proceed until Dooku was released, and unless Sidious gave him instructions, he would probably do something rash, like try and invade a world that Sidious did not want taking or even try and attack Coruscant. Grievous didn't know Sidious' true identity. He might even attempt to come and kill him, thinking it would help with the war and not realizing he was also attacking Dooku's master.

As the elevator doors slowly opened once more and Sidious stepped out into the pristine corridor beyond, he briefly wondered what to do about Asajj Ventress. That woman had failed them so many times now that he was beginning to consider just having her killed. But, in the end, he decided to make up his mind as to what to do with her after he freed her and Dooku from the Temple.

He finally moved out into a substantial amount of light, but his hood was already up and concealing his face, hiding him from the world (though he really considered what he looked like with his hood down as the mask). He crossed over to the console, ignoring his surroundings, and began to power it up. Behind him, a shadow moved up in the rafters and a face peered over a horizontal beam embedded in the wall at him.

Cad Bane leered as he finally set eyes on Darth Sidious in person for the first time. Several times this man had contacted him via hologram, but never had Bane gotten anywhere close to him (to his knowledge). And now, there he was, powering up the console that he and the Wookiee had been using only moments before. Bane's eyes flicked down to the cockpit window and saw the Wookiee in question peering through towards him, ready to duck down at a moment's notice.

Bane didn't move a muscle more, lying on the beam as if he were a statue. He had long since perfected the art of freezing to not draw attention to himself, but a Sith Lord was something new. Bane had no idea how finally attuned Sidious' senses were, but he was determined to do nothing that would reveal himself. He wiped his mind clear of emotion and stared at the Sith Lord below him.

It would be so easy to lash out there, soar down on his boots and whip the man's hood off right then and there. But Bane knew the mission was supposed to be covert, so he held his ground and waited. Besides, he already had another agent in the field who had the job of finding out who the man was.

Speaking of said agent, Bane wondered if he had arrived at the other end of the tunnel yet.

*Meanwhile, Me and Richard were hiding somewhere from a distance, as we silently hear Sidious footsteps come closer.*

JD: Richard, if we fail this mission, I just want to say that you're the best brother I ever have in my life. I'm glad you knew my secret. If you haven't found out, none of this woulda happened. Thank you for being there for me.

Me: As always brother, but don't think about defeat yet, we still have Eurocopter Tigers to escape in, and we also have the Goldeneye Satellite to knock his communications, will escape trust me, brother.

JD: I hope your right.

* Just then we ducked as we heard a ding as the doors opened.*

The answer to Bane's thoughts was, no. Renamon had not yet reached the spot where it was thought that Sidious entered the tunnels, but she knew that she was getting closer. She could almost smell it over the stench of earth all around her. She had no idea what was going on back in the Works, and she knew Sidious might be back very quickly, but she was going slowly now all the same. She wanted to be careful where she put her feet now.

The faint glow being given off by her communicators was only just illuminating the passage ahead, but as Renamon continued to creep forwards, she came across something which captured her interest. Actually, she almost walked straight past it, spotting it out of the corner of her eye at the last second. She turned her head and found herself staring into a large alcove in the wall. It had clearly been man-made, as it had metal walls, ceiling and floor, and a pair of doors that were currently wide open and displaying the interior to the Digimon.

Nevertheless, the metal floor was smeared with earthy footprints, and Renamon noted that this alcove was just the right size for a speeder. This could be where Sidious parked his ride through the tunnels when he reached this end of them.

Renamon's eyes trailed back down to the floor of the tunnel and, sure enough, she saw something which made her leer in triumph. There was another footprint trail, leading from the alcove and into the distance in the direction that Renamon had been walking. The fox bent down to examine them, holding the communicator close for better light.

"Same size and shape as the ones back in the Works," she observed quietly to herself. Her smirk grew larger. "I've got you now, Darth Sidious. Whoever you are, I've as good as found you." She looked up. The tunnel ahead still looked as dark and foreboding as ever, but Renamon didn't care. A surge of triumph was building inside her, and she started forwards into the murk once more. She went slowly, despite the new discovery. Bane had warned her that Sidious was likely to have guards at the other side of the tunnel.

Renamon disappeared under her perception filter. To a casual observer, though there were none of those down here, it would have looked like she just melted into the shadows and vanished. She crouched low as she moved forward, listening intently for any sounds from up ahead.

And, indeed, she heard something. Normal humanoid ears might not have picked it up, but Renamon could hear something very, very faintly in the distance. It sounded like... clicking? Renamon frowned and crept forwards once more, slower than ever. Eventually, she reached a corner and cautiously peered around it, and she saw exactly what she was looking for.

The tunnel was at an end. Just like in the building under the Works, it suddenly opened up into a larger room beyond, thought the light from Renamon's communicator did not allow her to see that much detail of the room. She could, however, see a large crate not that far into it, and she could also see that the room had its own illumination, albeit a faint one.

Renamon's eyes narrowed and she covered the communicator's light with a paw, masking it from view. This cut off a lot of her vision, but she'd already memorized the way to the crate and she slipped silently around the corner and practically slithered down the tunnel as quietly as a wisp of smoke rising through the air. She reached the crate and crouched herself behind it. Taking a couple of moments to listen, trying to discover whether anyone might have heard her, but there was nothing to indicate that.

However, the noises she had heard in the tunnel had grown louder, and Renamon could now here some shuffling noises as well. Renamon, very slowly and very cautiously, peered over the top of the crate and into the sub-basement.

The basement itself looked very similar to the one under the Works, and it appeared to be largely unused, much like the rest of the building. It had probably been used as a storage facility before 500 Republica became the place where the Senators lived. But Renamon's keen eyes detected movements in the shadows all around the area, and she now understood why she'd heard those clicking sounds.

Geonosians.

Lots of them.

Thankfully, these ones were regular Geonosians instead of dead bodies re-animated by small brain controlling parasites, but still, Renamon felt her tail curling. It made perfect sense that Sidious had chosen Geonosians to be his guards. They were extremely loyal to the Separatist cause, and they had much more experience than many other people, including battle droids, at being underground. Renamon watched them carefully. Some of them were perched on crates and quietly keeping in communication with clicking and gurgling noises which Renamon remembered all too well. Others were hanging from the ceiling beams by their feet, their wings fluttering slightly. More were standing beside the door at the other end of the room that lead into another basement. And all of them were holding their patented sonic cannons.

The Geonosians were built for stealth down here. If they thought they heard an intruder, they could easily conceal themselves in the shadows and then launch a surprise attack. Renamon had seen what those sonic cannons were capable of. Anyone who wondered in here without knowing what to expect wouldn't know what hit them before they were blasted.

But Renamon did know what to expect, and she felt another smirk crossing her face. She had been worried that there might be battle droids down here. While she could take them out with ease, she wanted to go undetected all together, and a droid would be harder to sneak past. But Geonosians were living creatures. They would not be able to see through her perception filter.

But still, she had to be careful. Insects were very sensitive to vibration, so Renamon assumed Geonosians were the same. Therefore, when she crept around the crate and entered the room, she placed each foot down on the ground with the utmost care. She slunk around another crate, going on all fours now and the communicator clutched in a fist, meaning she was walking on her knuckles with one hand. She held everything as still as possible, including her tail, as she crept towards the door at the other side.

*Me and Richard can see Renamon pass through the Genosians with ease, silently.*

JD: Alright, let's hope Renamon can pass through the Genosians.

* We see Renamon, as the Genosians are unaware of her, as she slips pass them, without her enemies knowing she is there.*

Me*whisper*: There you go, you got em. JD get the Goldeneye Satellite ready to fire, the Goldeneye Satellite will fire when we push a button, don't push it until we entered in our Eurocopter tigers.

JD: *whispers* Not yet dude. We need more time. We just need Sidious to take off his hood so that Renamon can record it.

Richard: Fine.

Chewbacca felt his fist tightening as he watched the man before him pushing a few buttons on the console. The man trying to hurt his friends, who had brought the war to his home planet, was standing right there, on the other side of this window. Chewbacca's instincts were yelling at him to leap out and confront the man, but he kept himself hidden. This guy was dangerous. Only a fool would attack him without a plan or some kind of skill that they could use to counter him. Chewbacca had neither, so he just waited.

Both he and Bane watched as Sidious stepped backwards, presumably waiting for a call to be answered. His hands disappeared into the folds of his cloak and his hood, if anything, seemed to droop lower over his eyes. How the heck could he even see anything?

A moment later and a hologram appeared in the transmitter, the very same one where they had uncovered plans for something called The Death Star not too long ago. It depicted a cyborg with a skull-like mask and bulky chest that Chewbacca had never met in person, but he knew right away who he was looking at. The one member who had attacked Richard that had managed to get away.

General Grievous' hologram folded a metallic arm across his waist and the other over his back and bowed. Evidently he respected this man a great deal and apparently it took a lot to gain respect from this guy. He even cast his eyes downwards as he said, "Yes, Lord Sidious," in that rasping but still strong voice of his.

"General Grievous," Sidious croaked. "It seems as though the skills of some of my underlings are not quite as good as I had been led to believe. I do not need to listen to rumors to know of how you, were bested by Richard not so long ago. The very raptor which I had sent you to kill in the first place. I am sure you can understand that I am most disappointed with the result of that fight."

Grievous growled, his eyes narrowing in indignation and looking up at the hooded man. "I assure you, my Lord, I will be more prepared for anything the raptor has to offer if we meet in the field again. He took me by surprise with his new abilities."

"And I suppose you also got overconfident with yourself," Sidious replied sourly. "I did warn you all not to underestimate him, yet you all did exactly that. Despite your superior numbers, you still fell to him. You even ran away, against my express orders. Have you nothing to say on that?"

"I have an explanation for that behavior," Grievous responded. "I was wary after the defeat of my comrades, and I knew you would still need someone to command the Separatist Armies. I thought it the most practical approach. It was a tactical retreat."

"Yes," Sidious mused. "Well, while your behavior might have been questionable, the outcome is exactly what I need. You are quite right. The Separatist cause has reached the point of no return. If we are forced back any further than we currently are then everything is as good as over for us. We must therefore take some big steps to ensure our presence remains a threat, and convince the Senators we still have under out thumb to remain there."

"As you wish, my Lord," Grievous growled. "How would you like us to proceed?"

"For a start," Sidious replied. "Where are Nute Gunray and San Hill?"

Grevious' eyes narrowed at the mention of the former of those two people, but he said, "They are with me. I am currently at our secret base in Sector Twenty-Nine. Gunray is in a state of panic. He believes that we cannot win the war without Count Dooku to lead us." The cyborg clenched his fists and said, "But I will prove him wrong, my Lord. Just give me my orders and I can guarantee maximum effectiveness."

"I am afraid that Gunray has a point, General," Sidious shook his head. "The war front itself should remain intact in your hands, and if you are incapable of living up to that expectation, then I may begin looking for a new leader for the droid armies." Sidious let the threat hang for a few moments before he went on. "However, this war requires delicacy on many details, which the Count has served me well on up to this point."

"Very well," Grievous growled. "But how do we proceed without him?"

"For now, General, you must lie low," Sidious replied. "By all means, send out battle droids to attack any systems that you see fit, but you yourself must remain hidden. A disappearance of the enemy leader will unnerve the Republic. They know that you haven't been captured, and they will assume that you are waiting for the perfect moment to strike a key system. What you will really be doing is protecting Gunray and Hill. Make sure that they are not found by Republic Forces, and if they are then you must take them out quickly!"

"Is it really necessary for me to protect that Nemoidian slime?" Grievous asked bitterly. "He is a coward and has provided almost no benefit to us as far as I am aware."

"I am not surprised," Sidious said sharply. "Your attention to this kind of detail is sorely lacking, General. However, Gunray is currently our biggest asset. Now that a large proportion of San Hill's funds have dried up with the taking of Mygeeto, Gunray is the one we must rely on to supply us with the funding's necessary for maintaining our attack until we can regain more Senators to supply it for us. Protect him at all costs." Grievous growled. "Fine, I will do as you ask."

"My use of the word 'Protect,' does of course have a double-meaning," Sidious suddenly leered. "It is entirely possible that Gunray will attempt to leave our cause when he finds out that his expense accounts are the most relied upon. You must therefore prevent him from doing so. Your guard duty consists of keeping him in, as well as keeping the Republic out." Grievous seemed to perk up at this news and he chuckled, "That, I can work with."

"Just ensure no harm comes to him," Sidious added. "But threaten him all you like if you want to. Now, I require data on the state of affairs so far. How many droid factories do we have left that are still operational?"

"Two, my Lord," Grievous responded. "Both of them are large and operating at peak efficiency, and as far as we know, the Republic has not gained knowledge of their whereabouts yet?"

"Very well," Sidious nodded. "Do not send any droids out to battle for a few days, General. Let their numbers build up once more. The Republic forces are strong in the majority of the Outer Rim now, and the more droids we have before we start destroying them once more then the better chance we have of making a comeback. Send fleets to reinforce the bases that we do have left, we must protect them at all costs."

"And when the time comes to strike?" Grievous asked. "When we have built up our forces once more, where do we begin to initiate our comeback?"

"As of yet, I am undecided," Sidious replied. "I shall contact you in a few days time with the targets I have picked out. In the meantime, we must focus on a way of freeing the Lord Tyranus from the clutches of the Jedi."

"I could send a few assassin droids to sneak into the Temple and do something about that," Grievous suggested.

"No," Sidious shook his head. "I have a better idea. I will ask the Bounty Hunter, Cad Bane, to do the job for me."

*Me and Richard were shocked to hear what Sidious said. This is not good.*

JD: Dude, if Sidious finds out Bane's here, we're screwed!

Me: Calm down, it'll be fine, trust me.

JD: Let's hope so.

We heard Grievous snort with derision. "Bah!" he said. "Why should we rely on Bounty Hunters like him? I have never trusted their sort – always looking to extract more money out of you. How would he be better than a group of assassin droids to free Count Dooku?"

"Simple, really," Sidious smirked. "Bane has already proven to me numerous times that he is a master of stealth and deception. If there is anyone who can navigate their way through the Jedi Temple, filled with powerful beings such as Master Yoda or Windu, then it is him. A few million credits is all that will be required to get Lord Tyranus out of jail. But considering how essential he is to our cause right now, that price is almost nothing, and definitely worth paying."

"And what of Ventress?" asked Grievous. "Must I suffer the delights of her presence once more?"

Sidious scowled. "I may add a little extra in for Bane if he takes her out while she's helpless. That woman has outlived her usefulness if you ask me. However, on the other hand, we may need all the assets we can get to reinstate ourselves as a threat to the Republic, so no, I will spare her. She may still be of some value."

Grievous let out a cross between a sigh and snarl of annoyance. "Wonderful," he rasped. "I look forward to paying her with snide comments."

"You will do no more harm to Ventress then you do to Gunray, understand?" Sidious said, pointedly.

"Yes, my Lord," Grievous bowed again. "Is that everything?"

"I believe it is," nodded the Sith Lord. "I wish to time my strike back at the Galaxy carefully. One catastrophic day for the Republic may be enough to put the Separatist cause back into control, as long as it is done right. Many variables weigh on this. I will contact you in a few days time, and you must be prepared to initiate your strikes the moment I tell you the locations. If all goes to plan, then on one day in the not too distant future, several key systems will be battered by your forces, Tyranus and Ventress will be released from the Jedi by Bane, and the Republic population will learn of the death of Richard. All three at once will be a meteoric blow to our enemies."

Grievous looked up sharply at a few particular words. "The death of Richard?" he asked quickly. "You have a plan to eliminate him?"

"I already had one plan," Sidious pointed out. "And that didn't work as you can attest to, can you not, General?"

"He surprised me!" Grievous almost roared in indignation. "If I had known he can turn into a dragon form, AND grow to giant size, then I would have been able to counter that."

"I do not believe that he could do that," Sidious shook his head. "But that is not important. What is done is done, and what is done is that Richard is now dead under my orders. Your battle against him, may have ended badly for us, but it was enough to hospitalize him for a day. And during that time, while he was vulnerable, Bane was able to slip into the medical station and dispatch him."

Grievous' eyes widened in surprise through his face-mask. "So, he is gone..."

"I was informed that he now has a blaster-hole right through the middle of his head," leered Sidious. "He is indeed dead. And oh, how satisfying those words are."

Chewbacca growled quietly, and had to restrain himself from running out there and beating the crap out of this evil man.

Grievous, on the other hand, seemed disappointed rather than pleased with this news. "He was killed off while lying in a bed?" he asked. "By a common Bounty Hunter? Where is the dignity in that? Where is the honor, the glory?"

Sidious appeared to frown under his hood. "You seem disappointed," he observed. "Do you have a problem with my methods, Grievous?"

"Not at all, my Lord," Grievous shook his head. "It is indeed good news to hear that the blasted JD and his team is short one member. But still, I would have preferred a re-match with him, in which I would be more prepared and be able to best him. He might have been an enemy but his fighting style was unique and impressive. He was a true warrior, and..." he paused for a moment, almost embarrassed, and then he said, "He earned my respect on that day. He deserved more than that."

"He deserved everything he got," Sidious spat, suddenly looking extremely angry. "He has been a thorn in all our sides for far too long, and now he is gone. I was hoping that he would suffer more for his meddling than he actually did. What difference does it make to you whether he died in battle or not? The eventual result was the same…he is no longer a problem."

"I know what it is like to be denied the death of a warrior," Grievous replied. "And Richard was one of the best I have ever faced."

Sidious appeared to scowl beneath his hood. "Getting sentimental are we, Grievous? You know full well that there is no use for that in my forces. Perhaps I am making a mistake putting my faith in you."

"Of course not, Lord Sidious," Grievous' eyes narrowed. "I do share your joy at the death of Richard. After, he is with the Jedi, and we both agree that the less Jedi there are the better. I was merely hoping for a chance to kill him myself, but it seems that will be denied to me."

"Very well," Sidious said. "I actually share that sentiment in a way. If I had had an opportunity to have Richard killed at my own hand without risking exposure then I would have done so in an instant as well. But we cannot afford to dwell on the past, and that is the only place where Richard can be found now. We must focus on the future, and bringing the war back to the Galaxy with a Force. And the best way to go about doing that would be to eliminate the rest of JD and his team."

"I look forward to it," Grievous chuckled raspily.

"I maintain that Skywalker would be a useful ally," Sidious said. "And I fully intend on luring him to my cause as I have all along. However, the others are fair game. Tano and Offee should be killed in front of Skywalker if that is all possible. Kenobi must die as well. I happen to know that you have a history with that man." Sidious chuckled. "I am assuming you would like the pleasure of hunting him down."

"Indeed, my Lord," Grievous nodded. "Kenobi has evaded my sword for too long. I look forward to the day I can finally gut him."

"And you shall have it," Sidious said. "Soon. We must eliminate key Jedi as fast as we can. If all goes to plan then we should be bearing down on the Republic as we were half a year ago within a month. We still have many allies on our side. We only need to exploit them correctly. And I have full confidence that we shall succeed. My plans have been majorly set back, but we will not fail. We cannot fail. I have foreseen a future where everything I desire comes true, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that future becomes a reality."

"The Republic will be crushed beneath our fists," Grievous agreed. "Their leaders will be butchered and their clone armies slaughtered and burned. Nobody will be able to stand against us when we rise to power once more. I assure you, the Republic will be caught flat-footed by our strikes. Our victory will be final."

"I see I have inspired you, General," Sidious said. "Now it is up to you. I will manage things here on Coruscant. The Senate will act accordingly. It is up to you to ensure my desires are fulfilled out in the field until Lord Tyranus is freed. Now go, and do not fail me."

"Yes, my lord," Grievous bowed again, his cloak swishing out behind him. The hologram faded away and Sidious stepped back from the console.

From up in his hiding spot, Bane could see the smirk of satisfaction on the man's twisted face. Bane frowned. The longer that he observed this man, the more he began to feel that little twitch of recognition that Renamon had felt when she'd seen his hologram at Black Stall Station. But for some reason, he just could not place the man. But even he could feel slightly repulsed by him. This man was pure evil, and Bane knew it.

Bane flicked off the button on his little holocam and stopped the recording. He'd seen everything he needed to, and it seemed that Sidious would not be taking his hood off anytime soon. Not until he was back under 500 Republica once more.

"He is a fool," Sidious muttered, the noise only just reaching Bane's straining ears. He frowned and peered at Sidious, as the Sith Lord began to push buttons again. "Once I have Skywalker on my side, as my apprentice, everyone else is expendable. He is all I will need to rule this Galaxy."

Bane raised a brow. It seemed that Sidious' game stretched even further than they'd suspected. If that sentence was anything to go by then the Separatists were being played just as much as the Republic. The fact that they had discovered he was planning to create an Empire seemed to support that. Most Separatists had joined that cause, because they thought the Republic was corrupt. Most of the Republic thought the Separatists were corrupt. As it turned out, both were right and both were wrong.  
>Even Count Dooku seemed to be a pawn in something he didn't understand. Bane had to resist a chuckle. Did Sidious consider nobody a true ally?<p>

Sidious stepped back again, and Bane wondered who he was calling. There were several moments with no answer, and then several more. It occurred to Bane that Sidious might just be trying to contact him, at Black Stall Station. He chuckled at the dramatic irony. Sidious was trying to call somebody who was in fact, above him and watching him from behind. At least it seemed that Sidious didn't know he was there.

When there was no reply, Sidious grunted in annoyance and ended the call, knowing that Bane would have answered by then if he'd been there. Calling on a Bounty Hunter if you wanted a job done quickly was often not the best solution, as they worked for many people besides yourself. He had considered himself fortunate that Bane had been there when he had asked him to assassinate Richard.

He would have to return tomorrow and try again. He still had a few days to get hold of him, and that would be enough. So, he turned around and headed back towards the elevator, disappearing into the shadows of the corridor and still a complete mystery to the two people who had been watching him through that entire conversation.

*Me and Richard noticed Sidious making his way back to the elevator.*

Me*comlink in a whisper*: Renamon, Sidious is heading your way, get the holocam built in your communicator.

Renamon: On it.

The sound of the speeder abruptly halted, and for a while there was silence. The Geonosians were making no noise whatsoever now, and they were frozen still, almost like statues. Renamon suddenly wished they'd start making their clicks again. The sudden silence was unnerving, even for her.

Then another sound eventually reached her ears after the long silence – the sounds of soft footfalls as someone made their way through the adjoin room, heading right towards Renamon's location. The Geonosian gurgling started up again, but this time is seemed to have more of a purpose. It was more discernible, more forceful, and the majority of them seemed to be making the exact same noises, as if they were quietly cheering the person that was heading their way.

Renamon's hair began to stand on end again. She knew what was coming and she hurriedly turned the holocam-slash-communicator-slash-tracking beacon towards the door that she had entered the room from. Quite unintentionally her heart began to beat faster. It was rare for Renamon to get nervous about anything, but suddenly she found herself feeling almost scared.

Why?

The moment the man stepped into the room, Renamon remembered why. It was almost as if she had to resist the urge to crawl into the corner and hide, covering herself with her tail in a vain attempt to shield herself. Even the mighty Renamon felt like a little kit when she looked upon the cloaked figure. Others might have been more resilient, but a Digimon's capacity to sense evil seemed to heighten the effect that the cloaked figure already had.

She quickly suppressed her emotions, lest he were to detect something, and focused solely on pointing the holocam at him and following his progress. The Geonosians all around him bowed as he past, crouching over the weapons and fanning their wings out in poses that made them look ridiculous. If Renamon had been paying attention, she would have found it funny, but her focus was entirely on this one man.

Here he was, at last. Darth Sidious. She had finally found him.

And for reasons we well know, she was beginning to wish she hadn't. She'd never felt like this before, not even when she'd gone up against Ogudomon, and that Digimon had really given her the creeps. Perhaps it was because she was on her own.

Suddenly she felt a warm and soothing presence in her mind that helped to calm her. Words were not necessary, but she knew exactly what was happening. Terriermon was pressing his consciousness against her own from the other side of the Galaxy, and he wasn't the only one. Though his signal was the strongest, Renamon could feel the presence of everyone else too. Everyone she cared about in this universe who had a link to her mind – Rika and Lopmon, Henry and Suzie, Aayla, Anakin and Ahsoka.

They weren't hear in body, but they were there in spirit and that was enough for the fox. She felt the tingle at the back of her eyes, stronger than usual, which indicated that all of them were looking through her eyes, seeing what she was seeing. The moment Renamon discovered the identity of Sidious, they all would.

Renamon was comforted by this and was able to pull herself together and focus on Sidious again.  
>Sidious walked over to the elevator, and, for a moment, Renamon was concerned that he might just pass right into it without shedding his disguise. But, at the last moment, he turned to one of the Geonosians standing in the shadow beside the door and said, in that voice which sent an unpleasant shiver down Renamon's neck. "I trust that you have nothing to report."<p>

The Geonosian stepped forward nervously, ruffling its wings in agitation. Sidious made no attempt to allay its fears as the bug burbled out some string of mumblings and clicks and trilling noises, and Renamon had no idea what the heck it was saying, but she trusted that it meant something like, "No, sir. Quiet as a tomb." At least she hoped so. Sure enough, Sidious nodded and said, "Good. I shall be going up now, but I should be back sometime tomorrow. Maintain your stations, and remember what happened to your previous comrades who decided to slack off in their duties."

The Geonosian backed off, bowing nervously and burbling a hasty reply. Sidious ignored him as he reached upwards, his gnarled hands heading for his hood.

Oh Fanglongmon, Renamon thought. This is it.

And it was.

Sidious pulled his hood down and revealed his face.

It felt like a the foot of an AT-AT walker had suddenly slammed down with full force into Renamon's stomach as the breath left her body completely. Her eyes widened and she almost dropped the camcorder and, for the first time in her life, her jaw genuinely dropped open.

It couldn't be! It just couldn't!

Yet, it was.

Standing before her beside the elevator and shedding the rest of his cloak to reveal the ceremonial robes beneath, was Chancellor Palpatine.

Renamon could only stare, but inside her mind, a raging torrent of different emotions had suddenly swirled up all over the place. The first was disbelief. Of all the Senate Members that could have been Darth Sidious, the Chancellor would probably have been close to the bottom of the list. Not because of his personality but simply because the idea that the Sith Lord that was the leader of the Separatists also being the man who was in charge of the other side of the war seemed like such a ridiculous idea that it hadn't even been worth considering.

The second was anger at herself. It was so obvious! All the signs had been there. The holograms of Darth Sidious might have hid his hair, eyes and forehead, but it still plainly showed the hooked nose and the prominent chin of the Chancellor. Renamon had not spent a great deal of time around the Chancellor, but she knew his face. She knew what he looked like. Yet once again the idea of him being the Sith Lord had seemed so ridiculous that she just hadn't made the connection.

And the man had always given her the creeps slightly before, and the same could be said of Terriermon and Lopmon. But all three of them had just thought it was because he was a smarmy politician, but none of the other politicians they'd seen, not even the other smarmy ones like Senator Burtoni of Kamino, had given them that sensation.

The third was a boiling anger at him! This man was the leader of both sides of the war! What was this to him? Was it all just a game? He was manipulating an entire galaxy in an effort to get the result he wanted, as if he was attempting to play both sides on a game of chess where the outcome would be both the kings checkmating one another. Everyone she knew seemed to be just a piece to his plan, a pawn for his use. All the Jedi, all the clones, all the Senators, all the Separatists – every single one of them was like this man's toy.

Everything was falling into place now. Chuchi's words of peace talks dropping before they'd almost begun, the Chancellor directing them to the listening posts where Gunray was supposed to be but where a trap had been set for Aayla. So many people were struggling to defy his will, on both sides, not realizing they were fighting against their leader the whole time.

Renamon's paw tightened around the ceiling rafter.

And that's when things went wrong. Darth Sidious – Chancellor Palpatine, leader of both sides – stopped just before he stepped into the lift, freezing on the spot. His eyes narrowed and Renamon felt her heart skip a beat. Only now did she remember she was supposed to be suppressing her emotions.  
>She hurriedly tried to put a lid on them, hoping Palpatine hadn't picked up on them too much.<br>But when Palpatine whirled around to face her, those hopes were dashed. His eyes fixed right on her face and his hand rose in her direction, fingers splayed out before him. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. Before Renamon could do more than think, Oh s*t, the Sith Lord had already launched a bolt of Sith Lightning right at her.

*Few minutes before Renamon caught the video, everyone was waiting for us to send the recording of Sidious' hood taken off.*

Cera: *irritated* What is taking them so long?

Littlefoot: Just give her some time, Cera. She might be in very hostile area, so it might take her awhile.

Cera: Well, I hope she does get Sidious' hood revealed. I mean, you and the others, including me know about Sidious, but the rest doesn't.

Charlie: *to Mrs. Brisby* I hope daddy ok. Me worried.

Mrs. Brisby:* to Charlie* If I know your dad, he's probably in a place hiding from Sidious, then after Sidious left, I bet by now he and the others must be moving out of their hiding places, right now.

* Mrs. Brisby rubbed Charlie's head.*

Charlie: *purrs, and looked at Mrs. Brisby* Thanks, Mrs. Brisby.

Mrs. Brisby: Your welcome.

*Meanwhile, Juliet is seen worried as well for her husband. She thinks that we'll be caught or something. Or worse, killed. She was lost in her train of thoughts, when she heard Captain Rex coming to her.*

Rex: General Juliet? Are you alright?

Juliet: I'm just worried for my husband. Why can't woman do what man can do, women serve in the United States Armed Forces, I thought that women stand by their men?

Rex: I don't know ma'am. I don't understand the basics of your planet. But I do know this, regardless of your gender, you're still a great General. As well as Richard, and JD. Those two treated us with respect, and let us make our own decisions, like human beings, especially the Digimon, for they know that we can also make our own decisions, as humans and a friend to them. *place a hand on her back* I'll be there for you and your family. No matter what.

Juliet: Thanks Captain Rex, and who knows, maybe some women back on Earth that has military experience might join the republic.

Rex: Well, we'll find out soon enough.

*Just then, we heard a beeping coming from Juliet's holocomm transmitter. Her eye's widen with surprised. Renamon started recording Sidious before he took off his hood. She stood up and called to us, saying.*

Juliet: Okay, here we go.

*We ran to where Juliet is, as she turned on the screen, showing Sidious walking to a Genosian.*

"What's going on now, Commander?" Rex asked, as Bly turned around and waved some of the other clones over. The white-clad men began to hurry over to the Jedi, gathering around and removing their helmets, straining their ears to catch Ahsoka's barely audible words. Ahsoka was practically breathing them and nothing more.

"He's... he's talking to one of the Geonosians. Something about their guard duty." She waved her hand in a circle, as if she were trying to make something she had no control over go faster. "Go on. Take off the hood. Don't get into that elevator without taking it off. Come on, please."

The clones and Barriss, and little Numa could feel the tenseness in the air. Every one of the people sharing the mind-link had practically seized up, their grips on one another's hands or shoulders tightening and their eyelids slowly closing, until the only thing they could see was what was going on at Renamon's side of things. The clones found themselves tensing as a result, their hands gripping their blasters tighter instinctively, even though there was nothing to shoot at.

They all knew what was coming. They had all been updated as to the situation with Darth Sidious and each and every one of them was eager to find out who the mysterious master of Dooku really was. Who was the real enemy of the Republic, hiding right within its borders and central government? Who was the one that they would have to defeat to end the war?

Bly and Rex were practically down on their knees, leaning in and straining their ears for the update. Who would it be? Which of the Senators? They had to know.

Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

There was an enormous collective gasp as every single pair of eyes shot open, so wide that it seemed to defy the laws of nature. Shock radiated throughout the entire group, in such a powerful wave that the clones all felt something, like a thud in their chests as their stomachs dropped down the ground. They didn't even know the answer to their question yet, but as they saw the expressions of horror that crossed the faces of the three Jedi, they found themselves taking several steps back and raising their blasters for defense against something at the other end of the Galaxy.

Whatever Renamon had discovered, it was something big.

"No," Anakin breathed, his voice dripping with dismay as he stared through eyes that were not his own. "No. No! No, no, no, no, no, no! It can't be!" His grip on the hands of Aayla and Ahsoka seemed to tighten by some margin as he gripped the two of them like they were life-lines. Anakin looked faint, like he was about to keel over and faint on the spot, his face radiating his horror across the entire valley.

"It's not possible," Ahsoka agreed, her arms slack and her jaw hanging open. "How... how can that be?"

"It's him," Rika muttered in disbelief. "It's definitely him. But... why? Why is he...? What...?"

It seemed that none of them could come up with anything coherent to say. Terriermon and Lopmon glanced at one another, each one with exactly the same expression of revulsion and disbelief on their similar faces. Henry was sitting with his back to a rock and looking absolutely stunned, and Suzie was clutching his arm as if she would fall into an abyss if she didn't. Aayla had her head turned away from the clones and towards the ground, so they couldn't see what she looked like, but they imagined it was something similar to the others.

"What?" Barriss asked, feeling lost and suddenly extremely anxious. "What is it? Who is it? Do you know?"

"This can't be right," Anakin growled, his expression of shock being replaced by one of denial, and slight anger, as if the anger was bubbling underneath the denial but could explode upwards in a volcanic eruption at the slightest notice. "That's got to be a mistake. A trick. Renamon can't really be seeing that."

"No," Terriermon shook his head quietly. "That is not the case. And I can tell that you know that is not the case, Anakin. It's real. What Renamon is seeing is not a trick. It is definitely the real thing."

"But I don't understand," Lopmon murmured. "How can it be him?"

"I don't know," Henry said. "Of all the things I had been expecting, he was not the one I had in mind."

"Who?" Bly agreed, practically teetering on his toes at the suspense filling the air, as they left him, the clones and Barriss hanging on the edge. "Who is it? What's going on over there?"

*Juliet, turned to Bly and the clones, as she sadly looked at them, and says.*

Juliet*to the clones*: Darth Sidious is Chancellor Palpatine. Only my husband, Littlefoot and the gang knew it was him all from the beginning.

The shock that suddenly filled Bly and all the clones practically had a sound, a dull thud that was like a distant sledgehammer falling and crushing a bunch of spirits. The clone brethren staggered backwards as if they had been physically struck with the sledgehammer. Barriss almost fell off the rock she was sitting on. Numa looked from person to person, confused and wondering what the heck was going on but knowing that it was something terrible.

Terriermon could feel a growl building up inside him as Renamon's anger mixed with his own. "We should have let Godzilla eat him," he practically snarled.

Lopmon nodded. "To think we were protecting the enemy like that. Godzilla might have even known he was a bad guy and not just been out for revenge. We should have listened to his instincts."

Bly felt disbelief surging through him. He agreed wholeheartedly with Anakin's previous statement. There had to be some kind of trick that meant Renamon was seeing things. There was no possible way that Palpatine, the man who had brought them to Kamino and sent them to the front lines of the war, was also the one they were trying so hard to find and defeat. It just couldn't be possible. Bly's disbelief was couple with denial.

But, at the same time, there was an element of reality. Anakin had been by far the worst affected. His head was now buried in his hands and his body was wracking slightly. Bly was stunned to realize that Anakin was practically sobbing. He had never seen Anakin cry before. It had to be very serious if it could make Anakin go like this.

Aayla and Ahsoka wrapped their own arms around him from either side, trying to comfort him and share in his sorrow. Anakin did nothing to throw them off, but he was shaking his head, denial still running through him.

The Chosen One looked like a broken child, being held in the arms of his loving family. It was a pitiful sight, that someone as strong as Anakin had been reduced to this in a mere moment. Bly felt a fluttering of doubt inside him. If Anakin had gone like this it must be pretty serious. Was it possible? Was it really possible that Palpatine and Sidious were one in the same?

"S*t!" yelled Terriermon suddenly, forgetting the fact that there were children present.

Anakin's head snapped up the moment Terriermon yelled that word. "He shot Sith Lightning," he breathed in absolute horror. "Oh God. He shot Sith Lightning."

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Aayla said. "Truly, I am, but it's real. Sidious is Palpatine."

Charlie: *to Juliet* Mama, what happen?

Juliet: We have just found out, that the enemy that we are looking was really on the front lines all a long.

Charlie: Now what we do?

Juliet: Let's hope your daddy and uncle escapes from there.

*In space, few minutes before we discover Sidious' identity, a few clones are almost done preparing the Goldeneye. Robby just came in, and saw the clones almost finishing up.*

'Robinator': How goes the Goldeneye? Is it ready?

Clone:* putting the coordinates in* Just... one... more... and... we are ready.

Robby: Good.

Clone: Finally. All this fixing sure exhausts me. Shall we get a quick bite to eat, before we set this thing out?

'Robinator': Why not? Let's take a break, men. I'm in the mood for some lunch.

*The clones and Robby walked out of the room, to get a bite to eat. Unaware to them, two familiar Pottyslvanian spies came out of their hiding spot, and sneaked to the Satellite.*

Boris: And now, we dismantle the machine, and we get our big pay from Fearless Leader.

Natasha: Make haste, before Clones and fish come back.

Boris: Shut your mouth. *Boris then starts to dismantle the machine, to disarm it.*

* But little did they know, the Russians were smart, the Goldeneye Satellite, even if not in space, it activated a motion sensor that has activated a defense mechanism of it's own, to defend itself against people who would try to sabotage it, it scans the two spy's without them even knowing, as it defends itself.*

Boris: Almost...got it...*Boris hears a ding* Got it! *Just then, Boris received a shock, as it shows his skeleton on the inside. The cartoon spy continues to be shocked by the Goldeneye's defense mechanism. After the shock, Boris lays on the floor, charcoaled, but still alive.*

Natasha: Darling. You alright?

Boris: *dazed* Ugh. That Satellite is tougher than we thought.

*Just then, Boris and Natasha got another surprise from the Goldeneye's defense mechanism, and that is...a horde of Tanks (from Left 4 Dead 1&2), spawned out of nowhere, and chased after the two spies.*

The two spies: *pupils shrank* Run away! *zoomed out to stage right.*

*Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, the clones and Robby were eating lunch, when they hear the noises outside.*

Clone: What's that noise?

Robby: Don't worry about, maybe some clones are training to catch Sidious when we have his identity.

Clones: Maybe your right.

* Robby and Clones keep on eating, as the Tanks are still chasing after the spies.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and Richard can see Renamon dodge the Sith lightning, while still invisible from Sidious sight.*

JD: Oh man! This is bad! Sidious knows that someone was watching him. And we can't risk ourselves in front of Sidious, cuz he'll know what's up, AND his Genosians will probably guard the elevator exit.

Me: Then what are we going to do? We got to do something to get her out. We can't stand here and do nothing.

JD: I don't know, dude. I don't know.

The sound of Palpatine's enraged voice echoing in the adjoining sub-basement and the sounds of human feet rushing towards her made up her mind for her. Renamon had to get away and quickly. So, she slotted her fingers beneath the crate and tossed it straight up into the air. Before the Geonosians could react, she leap after it and delivered a mighty kick that sent it catapulting across the room and slamming into the Geonosians guards, knocking the out as it crashed into both at the same time.

The Geonosians fired at the place where the crate had been, but Renamon was not there. She was rebounding off a pillar and springing through the air, twisting her body lithely so the cannon blasts sailed past her. One Geonosian was too close to her landing place, and her feet slammed into the ground, she grabbed his cannon, wrenched it out of his surprised grip and smashed him in the head with it.

She dashed the final length, leaping over a crate in a terrific bound slamming another Geonosian in the gut with the cannon that she was still carrying. Then, she turned around and hurled it into the ranks of the Geonosian right behind her, pointing their own weapons in her direction. The cannon struck another in the face and brought it down and Renamon backflipped to avoid the shots of the others.

One of the guards was stumbling to its feet, but Renamon shot past him and gave him a thump between his wings to knock him back down to the ground and suddenly she was away, dashing into the tunnel at top speed. One look over her shoulder told her that the Geonosians were in hot pursuit, firing blinding into the tunnel as they took to the wing and buzzed after her like a swarm of giant bees.

She could still hear Palpatine yelled, "Stop him! Stop him or none of you will see your next meal!"

Renamon smirked. The Chancellor sounded hysterical, and with good reason. Renamon had seen him. She knew who he was, and Palpatine was desperate to silence her before she could tell anybody. But of course, he didn't know that the revelation of his identity had gotten out the moment she had seen it with her own eyes.

Nevertheless, she would give him something else to get hysterical about and she piled on more speed, dashing down the tunnel and dodging the shots of the Geonosians behind her, the holocam clutched in her paw. She reached the first corner and rounded it so fast that she ran right up the wall, her momentum carrying her forward as she darted back down to the floor around the bend and tore down the corridor like a yellow, but invisible comet.

She needed to find Bane and the others and let them know what was going on, and she needed to do it quickly. But first, she had to lose her pursuers.

Without the boost of a Modify Card, Renamon was unable to go much faster than this. The Geonosians were close behind her, firing off their cannons whenever they rounded the corner and forcing her roll and dodge from the flurry of shots every time. The enclosed space ensured that she had little room for maneuverability and her speed was impeded as a result of the constant darting from side to side. She probably would have lost the Geonosians some time ago, otherwise.

And she was still going much faster than your average human could run, or even an abnormally fast one. Renamon sprang into the air and allowed two shots to sail beneath her belly, landing and dodging to the side as several more streaked past and diving into a roll that allowed one to shoot right over her shoulders. She rolled back onto her feet and hared around another corner, providing herself with a brief time of simply running and increasing the distance before the Geonosians rounded the corner behind her and she was forced to dodge again.

Up ahead, Bane was still surging towards the action, his rocket boots illuminating the tunnel around him as he whipped around the corners at high velocity. His eyes narrowed as he became aware of a sound in the distance. It took him no time at all to identify the noise – it was definitely the sonic cannon of a Geonosian. There were bugs up ahead, and somebody was under attack.

And Bane was pretty sure that he knew who it was. He threw his feet out behind him to try and increase his speed by becoming more streamlined as he whooshed towards the fighting.

It was when Renamon finally found a long stretch of tunnel without a corner for quite some distance that she finally made her move. She had to get the Geonosians off her back, and there was only one way to do that quickly without ducking into a side-tunnel and possibly getting hopelessly lost. So, as the Geonosians behind her rounded the corner, she sprang into the air, rotating on the spot until she was facing them and crossing her arms.

Gotcha, she thought as sonic cannon blasts streamed all around her and she threw her arms out wide.

The Geonosians never knew what hit them. One moment they were firing blindly down an invisible corridor and hoping against hope that they were still on the trail of their invisible target when a flurry of razor-sharp diamonds shot out of thin air directly in front of them. They squealed as the barrage nailed them and sliced through their exoskeletons, dropping them instantly. The hailstorm kept up, peppering every Geonosian that rounded the corner until there were no more left.

Renamon landed and crossed her arms once more. She'd created a massive pile of bodies with just one move. It seemed that every Geonosian that had been pursuing her was dead. But, her keen ears could detect human footsteps still coming her way. Palpatine was still to come, and it would not be long before he got here.

Renamon turned around to run, knowing a Sith Lord was beyond her capabilities as a Rookie, when she suddenly saw Bane rounded the corner, surging towards her on his rocket boots. She dropped her perception filter and the Duros started as she appeared before him. He shot past her a few feet but pulled himself to a stop, taking in the Geonosian bodies with a glance and turning to Renamon.

"So, you couldn't save a piece of the action for me?" he asked, with a smirk.

"There's no time for action, Bane," Renamon chided him, grabbing him by the arm and trying to pull him back down the tunnel. "We have to go. I found out who Darth Sidious is – it's Chancellor Palpatine. But he sensed me and now he's after me. I can hear him coming, right now. We have to leave before he arrives and finds his Geonosian guards are dead."

Bane looked momentarily shocked as everyone else when he learned of Sidious' true identity, but unlike the others he recovered almost instantly and shook his head. "Did he see you?" he asked. "Does he know it was you?"

"No, he didn't," Renamon shook her head. "Now are you coming or not. He'll be here in moments."

"Go," Bane said, pushing Renamon's arm off his own and pulling his blaster pistols out. He tossed Renamon a comlink and said, "Talk to your Wookiee friend through that and he should be able to guide you to surface. I'll hold off His Excellency while you get away."

Renamon blinked, momentarily astounded, and stared at Bane incredulously. "You what?" she asked. "You're going to stay here and fight? Why? He's a Sith Lord, Bane. He's going to be a dangerous opponent."

Me*comlink*: Renamon is right, you're fighting against a powerful Sith lord, do not engage in a fight, it's suicide.

"I know that," Bane nodded.

"Then what is it?" Renamon asked.

"I made a deal with your friend Richard," Bane answered. "I assured him that I would protect you to the best of my ability, and that's exactly what I intend to do. I also promised to make sure you were not discovered, and that's exactly what I intend to do. He knows someone was there, but not who it was. If I stay, I can make him think it was me and you can get away quickly. Now go, before he gets here!"

Renamon didn't move for a moment, still amazed at Bane's words. The Duros was putting his life on the line for Renamon, and even though you might think it had nothing to do with earning his pay, Renamon could tell that was not the only thing. He didn't have to go to all these lengths to ensure that the Secret of the 327th remained secret. They could just have left it as a mystery spy. But Bane was going the extra mile to make certain that Renamon and the other Digimon remained unknown to the Sith.

And he was doing it out of respect. Renamon had done the nigh-impossible and won Cad Bane's respect. Her own respect for him shot right up. He might be a murdering scumbag who cared for little but money, but even he had his limits in that category, and he was showing them now.

Renamon's eyes narrowed and she nodded. "Alright then," she said. "If you're sure..."

"Perfectly," Bane nodded. "Now go. Get out of here. He's coming."

"You make sure you get out of here in one piece yourself," Renamon said as she started to back down the corridor.

"Oh? Does that mean you care now?" Bane asked with a smirk.

"You're my ally, Bane," Renamon replied. "And I look out for my allies."

Bane blinked, but Renamon turned around at that point, melting into the shadows as her perception filter activated again, and she dashed off down the corridor, a communicator in each hand. Bane stared down the empty-looking tunnel for several moments before he shrugged and strode over towards the dead Geonosians, twirling his blasters in preparation.

Sure enough, a dark robed figure (he had put the cloak back on after Renamon had escaped) rounded the corner, and was illuminated in Bane's torchlight. The Duros leered as he beheld the Supreme Chancellor. The same man who he had spoken to when he had raided the Senate Building several months ago, and had warned him that he would "end up paying for this outrage." Bane now realized that that had been for show, and it had been after that that Bane had started receiving calls from Darth Sidious, asking for jobs to be done.

The man was crafty, but Bane had his fair share of expertise as well.

Palpatine stopped and stared in slight disbelief at all the dead Geonosians on the floor. Then, he looked up, glaring through the light, Bane was shining at him. Bane lowered the light, allowing the Sith Lord to see who was standing before him properly. Palpatine's eyes widened as he saw the Duros standing in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Chancellor," Bane crowed smugly, sweeping his hat off and giving an exaggerated bow. As he placed the hat back on his head, he added, "Or should I call you Darth Sidious? Which one would you prefer? I suppose it must be Chancellor though, since you don't have your hood up and all that."

"You," Palpatine growled, his voice dropping into the creepy back-of-the-throat lower voice that he used as Darth Sidious. "Bane. What are you doing here?

"Why am I doing anywhere?" Bane asked, twirling his pistols. "Carrying out a job for someone. And what are you doing here, so far from the Senate Guards you are supposed to have around you at all times. What would the Senators think if they could see you skulking around down her, putting on cloaks and speaking to the opposition in the war. I'd imagine that they wouldn't take that very well."

Palpatine's answering glare seemed to be trying to penetrate through Bane and either freeze his soul or incinerate it – Bane couldn't tell which, but the Duros held the gaze with no change to his smug facial expression. Palpatine spoke again after a few moments. "You infiltrated my defenses," he growled. "You were hiding in the sub-basements and waiting for me to return."

"Correct," Bane nodded. "How do you like my new cloaking device? It was developed by my droid and this was a test run for it, really, but as far as I could work out it seemed to go pretty well. I'll need to come up with something that can tune out a Sith Lord's senses though. Hmm, that might take a bit of time and effort."

"Do you have any idea who you are standing in front of, Bane?" Palpatine asked, stepping forward and treading on the corpses of the Geonosians as if they were doormats. "You have the audacity to stand there and mock me, when you have no idea of what I am capable of. You may have faced off against Jedi, Bane. But I assure you, the Dark Side, provides a whole host of new abilities and strength that the Light Side could never produce. Now, if you want to be spared a slow and painful death, I would advise you to tell me who it was that hired you to track me down."

"Oh, very good," Bane chuckled. "Very intimidating. Much better than a Jedi's interrogation methods. But I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Customer confidentiality and all that. I was kind enough to not reveal your identity to anybody that you asked me to eliminate, after all, and you are not a special case, your Excellency."

Bane stepped backwards slightly when a lightsaber hilt suddenly sprang out of Palpatine's cloak sleeve and into his hand, a concealed weapon, much like many of his own special tricks. He wondered if the Chancellor carried that blade on him even when dealing with Jedi, but he didn't have time to think about it, because a long, red blade ignited from the tip, illuminating the tunnel as if emergency lighting had come on.

"Do you enjoy life, Bane?" Palpatine asked, stepping closer to the Bounty Hunter.

"I enjoy credits more," Bane leered, refusing to back away as he holstered one pistol and slowly, almost imperceptibly, pulled another out of a hidden holster inside his tunic. "But life is good sometimes. Why?"

"Because, while you might have had experience facing off against merciful Jedi, I am a Sith Lord, and I have no such ideals. If you wish to live on, tell me who hired you."

Bane laughed. "Ha! You don't fool me for one moment, Sidious. You might think I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but I know you have no intention of sparing me regardless of whether I tell you what you want to know or not. I've seen you," he leered. "I know who you are. I could tell anyone, and we can't have that, can we?"

Palpatine scowled. Bane seemed to know his stuff. Palpatine had, at first, considered just giving Bane more money for his silence, but he had decided against it quickly. Bane had been a seemingly faithful employee until now, but someone had offered him money and he had immediately turned on Sidious. There was absolutely no guarantee that Bane would not do the same thing a second time, even if he was bought off. And the second time, he wouldn't need to go searching. He could just tell them right then and there.

*Meanwhile, me and Richard can see the two stand there.*

JD: I hope Bane can survive from Sidious, dude.

*Richard placed his claw hand on my shoulder, and says to me.*

Me: I hope Cad Bane, will be alright.

JD: He'll be fine, he'll make it out.

Me: Let us all hope so.

* Just then we saw Renamon*

Me: We got the evidence, let's get the hell out of here.

JD and Renamon: Right.

* We get the Wookiee inside as we head out, as I call Robby.*

Me: Robby get the satellite in orbit, now!

'Robinator': Aye aye, captain!

*The scene then changes showing Robby and the others getting ready to activate the satellite, when all of the sudden, they felt the ship rumble, and they stumbled. They were confused on what happened, until a clone came running.*

Clone: Sir, we're under attack by the Lambents! Somehow, they must've known what we're planning to do.

'Robinator': We gotta protect the Goldeneye at all costs! Hold off the Lambent ships! I'll contact Richard and JD.

Clone: Yes sir!

*The Clones ran off, while Robby contacts Richard.*

Robby: Richi...I mean Richard! We got a problem! Lambents are attacking the ship. Repeat, they're attacking the ship!

Me: Fire back and destroy the ships, then get the Goldeneye into orbit as planned, so do whatever is necessary is get it into orbit.

'Robinator': You got it, captain!

*Meanwhile, back with Sidious and Bane...*

Sidious needed to maintain his cover now more than ever, and since buying Bane off was out of the question, that meant elimination was necessary.

"Very well," Palpatine sneered. The look of the usually serene politician's face looked just plain weird, as Palpatine never looked at anyone like that in public, but somehow it fit as well, as if that sneer belonged on that face. "Then I shall extract the information from you by force. And that is a skill I happen to be quite good in."

Palpatine suddenly leap into the air, a loud, deep screaming noise ripping from his mouth as he corkscrewed through the air and towards Bane. At the noise, Bane felt his body seizing up as if he was suddenly becoming paralyzed and his muscles were refusing to respond properly. Palpatine was using some kind of skill with the Force. It was known as Force-Scream, and could be used to incapacitate the unready and end a fight before it even began.

And the Chancellor Sith Lord was spinning towards Bane with a read blade flashing down towards his shoulder.

Not eager to lose an arm, Bane suddenly wrenched himself and at the last minute, he threw himself backwards, his muscles beginning to move properly again as he shook off the effects of the Force technique right at the last moment. The lightsaber cleaved the air where he'd been and he hit the floor with his shoulder, rolling into a crouching position further down the tunnel. As Sidious raised his blade and prepared another attacking, Bane lifted the pistol he had withdrawn from inside his jacket and let off a single shot from it.

It went off with a bang that was much louder than any ordinary blaster pistol.

Naturally, Darth Sidious immediately moved to block the shot, the red lightsaber blade slamming into the red blaster bolt in a collision that created a large flash of red light. Both of them shielded their eyes from the intense glare, and the blaster bolt did not get deflected by the blade. It seemed to be absorbed by it and, suddenly and with a sputtering noise, Palpatine's blade went out.

Palpatine looked down at his lightsaber hilt, momentarily surprised, and Bane took advantage of the lapse and lashed out with his hand, pushing a button that caused a rope to lash out from his wrist-com and wrap around the lightsaber hilt. Bane yanked and pulled the hilt out of Palpatine's hand, then immediately fired his other pistol at the man, sending lasers shooting across the tunnel towards him.

Palpatine avoided the shots, leaping into the air and twisting in a tight circle as the shots passed by on either side, but he landed nearby and whipped around to stare at Bane incredulously, as Bane tossed the lightsaber down the tunnel, where it clattered into the darkness behind him.

"What..." Palpatine hissed. "What did you do?"

Bane sneered and held up the blaster he had pulled from within his coat. The barrel of the gun had been almost completely shredded and was bent backwards like a banana skin or a cheese string. "Cortosis shot," Bane sneered, tossing the useless blaster over his shoulder to join the lightsaber hilt somewhere in the shadows. "Murder on the blaster that uses it, of course, but enough to short out a lightsaber for a few seconds, giving me just enough time to disarm you. You see, your Mightiness, you might be a powerful Sith, but that doesn't meant I didn't come prepared."

"So I see," Palpatine sniffed disdainfully. "But a Sith Lord is never truly unarmed, Bane." He raised his fingers and an evil sneer crossed his wrinkled face. "You should know that." And with a jerk of his fingers, Sith Lightning was pulsing down the tunnel, lighting up the area with its crackling form and zapping right towards Bane.

Bane rolled aside as the blast whooshed past him and immediately charged closer to Palpatine. The Sith Lord laughed, seeming to enjoy himself as he let off another blast with one hand, which Bane jumped to avoid, and then a blast which the other hand that Bane rolled underneath. Bane leap up and readied his blaster, but Sidious had already let off another burst of Force-lightning. Bane hurriedly pressed another button on his wrist-com and something long and thin emerged from a socket on the bulky device.

Bane immediately lifted up his hand before him and the Lightning crashed into him. Palpatine let out a sinister laugh of delight as the Lightning finally struck its target. He poured more power into the blast, intensifying the lightning attack until it was crackling right across the tunnel from wall to wall, clods of earth flying out of the sides as electric volts crashed into them and knocked bits of them loose.

Palpatine cackled and eventually, after about half a minute or so, he relented his attack, lowering his hand and expecting to see a charred corpse on the floor that had been his former opponent. As the light of the lightning died away, what he saw instead was a flurry of red lasers shooting towards him. His eyes widened in alarm and he ducked and dodged, the lasers putting holes in his long cloak but just missing hitting any skin.

Palpatine looked around in disbelief, to see Bane not only still standing, but looking none the worse for wear. Bane twirled his blaster pistol and let off another round, which crashed into the ceiling and knocked several chunks loose, falling on top of Palpatine. The Chancellor sprang aside as the majority crashed down behind him and let off another round of lightning at Bane, carefully watching to see what would happen.

Bane raised his fist before him again and caught the attack. Sidious' eyes widened as he saw that Bane appeared to be absorbing the lightning. The long, thin thing that had extended from his wrist-com was a lightning rod, drawing the lightning in and striking the small device, the power dissipating down into the rod and therefore into the wrist-com.

Bane sneered as he lowered his hand. "Sith-lightning is practically what you guys are most famous for," he chuckled. "If I came prepared to handle a Sith Lord, don't you think that would have been the first thing that I thought of? And here's the best part." He pointed his fist at Palpatine and pushed a button and sudden huge bolt of lightning shot out of the bottom of the com and lanced towards Palpatine.

The Sith Lord raised his hands and blocked the blast, using the Force to hold the lightning at bay, taking it up into his own hand and then hurling it back the moment Bane stopped. Bane merely absorbed it with the lightning-rod again and sent the blast right back, which was grabbed by Sidious and sent back, over and over again until it seemed like the lightning blasts between them were pretty much constant, both of them gritting their teeth as they tried to overpower one another with their lightning blasts.

Eventually Bane broke the lock between them by sending off a round of lasers instead of lightning bolts. Unable to block these without his lightsaber, Palpatine ducked and dodged as the lasers lanced down the tunnel towards him, and the moment Bane hesitated for a moment he whirled around yanked the blaster out of Bane's hand with the Force. Bane lost his grip and the weapon went flying into Palpatine's hand and was turned on its master. Bane avoided the shots the Palpatine sent his way by back-flipping and let off the electric blast that his Lightning Rod had stored.

The blaster was knocked from Sidious' hands and the Sith Lord only just managed to block the attack and reabsorb it into his fingers. Bane whipped his hands and let off a couple of poison darts in the Sith Lord's direction, but Palpatine was able to catch them with the Force and hurl them back at him. Bane whipped out his final blaster and shot the darts out the air with amazing precision then darted backwards, rolling to avoid another Sith lightning blast.

Eventually Bane broke the lock between them by sending off a round of lasers instead of lightning bolts. Unable to block these without his lightsaber, Palpatine ducked and dodged as the lasers lanced down the tunnel towards him, and the moment Bane hesitated for a moment he whirled around yanked the blaster out of Bane's hand with the Force. Bane lost his grip and the weapon went flying into Palpatine's hand and was turned on its master. Bane avoided the shots the Palpatine sent his way by back-flipping and let off the electric blast that his Lightning Rod had stored.

The blaster was knocked from Sidious' hands and the Sith Lord only just managed to block the attack and reabsorb it into his fingers. Bane whipped his hands and let off a couple of poison darts in the Sith Lord's direction, but Palpatine was able to catch them with the Force and hurl them back at him. Bane whipped out his final blaster and shot the darts out the air with amazing precision then darted backwards, rolling to avoid another Sith lightning blast.

Palpatine rushed forward, determined to push the attack and retrieve his lightsaber if possible, but Bane was not planning to have that and he leap right back into the fray, leveling his pistol and letting off a round of five shots towards Palpatine's face. Or he would have if Palpatine had not jerked his hand to one side with the Force and caused the shots to go wide. Bane growled and responded to this with a blast from his flamethrower. Palpatine halted with his charge as the flames roared down the tunnel and leap backwards, the flames catching his cloak and leaving the ends smoldering, but otherwise missing him and fizzling out before it could reach him.

Palpatine lashed out with his hand and began to initiate a Force-choke instead, hoping that would be enough to incapacitate Bane for a while. Bane was lifted into the air and he kicked, his hands flying to his throat as he made retching noises. Palpatine chuckled and began to advance, but suddenly Bane said, "Not," and fired another round from his blaster. Palpatine dived aside and pressed himself against the wall, dropping Bane to the ground again.

Bane sneered. The breathing apparatus built into his cheeks and gripping the back of his head were specially designed to ensure that he couldn't be Force-choked. When it came to fighting Force-users, Bane was one of the most well-prepared men in the Galaxy.

"Let's continue," Bane said, readying his pistol and lightning rod as he activated his rocket boots and hurled himself towards Palpatine/Sidious. It was time to up the fight up a notch instead of just trading surprises. Palpatine raised his hands and prepared himself for the assault as Bane shot right for him.

* Sidious dodged the shots as the fight continues, meanwhile back with the others, Anakin is upset, as everybody is trying to cheer him up.*

Anakin: It can't be. There has got to be a mistake.

Anakin Skywalker was disconsolate. If somebody had merely told him that the Chancellor, his long-time friend ever since they had met on Naboo when he was a child, was the Sith Lord that they had been searching for, he would have probably snapped at them, losing control of his temper at the accusations being presented to him. But he had seen it with his own eyes. Well, with his own mind and through the eyes of Renamon, and he knew that what he had seen before in was very, very real.

Everything was beginning to come into place and nothing that Anakin was realizing made him feel happier in any way. His whole friendship with the Chancellor, one of the men who he had felt he could trust beyond almost anyone else in the Republic, had been a lie. It seemed the Palpatine had been manipulating his life ever since they had met, trying to build Anakin into the person that he had wanted, easily influenced by darker urges.

Since the Digimon had arrived, Anakin had spent less time with the Chancellor and more time with them, and it seemed to have made a massive difference. But Anakin's life was not the only thing the Sith Lord had been manipulating. He was the leader of both sides of the war, creating countless battle situations that need not exist just to create the chaos he desired. His actions had killed hundreds of Jedi and thousands of clones and millions of innocent people. He had always been claiming to have everyone's best interests at heart, but it was all a charade.

The mild-manner Chancellor was a front. And the pure evil of Darth Sidious lay beneath.

What was worse was that Anakin should have seen it. The Force with him was incredibly strong. He should have been able to sense that underlying evil throughout the many hours he had spent talking to this man. But every time he had given them information about something (to lure them into traps), congratulated them on their victories (despite the fact he probably hadn't wanted them) and given him advice (trying to sway him to his way of thinking), Anakin hadn't picked up anything malicious.

Was it because he just didn't suspect Palpatine? Or because Palpatine was just so good at deception? He couldn't tell. The only time the Sith Lord had let his guard slip slightly was during the incident with the Zillo Beast, but while Anakin's trust in him had been shaken by that time, it had not been broken.

But now, it was.

Anakin began to feel the anger that had previously been bubbling beneath the shock and despair immediately beginning to rise to the surface, as his fists clenched and his teeth gritted together, his eyes snapping open into furious glares. His fists began to shake with anger. Everything he knew about the man was a lie? He was evil, not to be trusted, just like Obi-Wan had constantly warned him. He should have listened to his Master.

And Terriermon was right. They should have let Godzilla eat him.

On some level, he knew that he should be suppressing his anger. Anger was exactly what Palpatine had wanted from him. He had attempted to eliminate Ahsoka and Aayla twice and Barriss once, and presumably one of the main reasons for that was to get Anakin riled, make him furious with the Sith. But Palpatine had probably been planning to one day reveal himself as Sidious, knowing full well that it would fill Anakin with uncontrollable rage, and somehow use that to turn him to the Dark Side.

But he just couldn't help himself. The betrayal was too much – everything too big. The Force effectively began to leak out of him and a nearby boulder actually splinted down the middle.

Through the haze of his terrible anger, he felt Aayla's arms tightening around him, trying to hold him like a child and comfort him as best she could. "Anakin, don't," she whispered in his ear. "That's what he wants and you know it. Don't give in to him."

"He must pay for this," Anakin growled. "Whatever it takes, he must pay for everything he's done to me, to you guys, to the whole Galaxy. He must be brought down."

"You're absolutely right," Aayla said. "He must. He has to be brought to justice for the crimes he has committed, but do not fall to the Dark Side to do it, Anakin. Do not let him win. Any victory we can gain over him is precious now, no matter how big or small. Control yourself. You have risen through so much, left the Dark Side behind and won so many victories with the rest of us since we joined forces. Don't stop now. Don't lose, Anakin. Stay strong and focus on what he does not want you to be."

"Aayla," Anakin murmured, his fists were still shaking. Aayla had been a real help, anchoring him to the side of the light, and her words had a large effect, allowing him to subdue the majority of the anger. But it was still there, and he knew Aayla could sense it.

He felt Ahsoka resting a head on his shoulder. "Remember your promise to me, Master," she murmured. "You said you would try harder than ever to ensure you stayed away from the Dark Side. Please don't break that promise just because of this discovery. Stay with us."

"Ahsoka," Anakin glanced at his Padawan, and felt more of his anger subside.

"If what you say is true, then we must not fail," Barriss agreed. "Between us, we have taken care of almost all the Dark Jedi in the Galaxy. Now there is only one left. Do not allow your anger to create a second, Anakin."

"We will take Sidious down somehow," Terriermon turned around. "Momentai, Anakin, we'll find a way."

"But we will do it following the path of the light," Lopmon agreed. "That's the path we've always used before, and it will serve us well now."

"You cannot sink to his level and use your darker urges to gain victory," Henry granted.

"It could turn you into the very thing that you are fighting to destroy," Rika added.

"You can't do that," Suzie whimpered. "Don't go bad, Anakin. We've got to stick together."

"Guys," Anakin said, and their words penetrated through the haze of anger that Aayla had not broken through on her own and he pressed down on it with a metaphorical dustbin lid. The fury in his eyes was slowly replaced by determination, and he climbed to his feet, the others climbing up with him. "You're right. We can't just sit here and we won't. We must act, but I will not allow Sidious to manipulate me anymore. He's done so all my life, but it ends today. Let's go and tell the Council what we've found out, right now."

"Excuse me, sirs," said Bly. "But, are you absolutely sure that Darth Sidious is the Chancellor. I can't believe that. It isn't possible," he shook his head with vigour. "The man that we have been fighting to serve cannot be the man that we're fighting as well. It doesn't make sense."

Anakin: Look Commander Bly, I know it is hard to accept, I still find it hard to accept too, but I must not let Sidious get away for all of the stuff that he has done.

"But, the Chancellor is trying to free the Galaxy from the Separatists," Bly protested. "How can he be their leader as well? What does he hope to gain?"

"An Empire," Anakin said, bitterly. "He doesn't want to heal the Republic. He wants the Separatists to destroy so much of it that it allows him to take full control of it and turn it into an Empire. Renamon and the others found that out earlier."

"No, that cannot be right," Bly protested. The clone was understandably dubious and desperate for an alternative answer. He had been bred almost specifically for this very war, as had his entire brethren. If what the Jedi were saying was true... then what did that make him? What did that make any of the clones? Who were they? Why had they really been brought into existence?

"I... am not sure what to think," Rex murmured. "Renamon's intelligence has always given us the correct results before, right, Commander. Much moreso than the Chancellor himself."

"True," nodded Bly, reluctantly.

"But, it's just so... ridiculous," Rex murmured. "Are you sure, sirs? Are you one-hundred and ten percent sure that the Chancellor and Sidious are the same person?"

Chomper: Think about it for a minute, why is the information getting to the enemy that fast, which it is not suppose to happen in the first place.

Cera: There is suppose to be some sort of measure to make sure it does not happen.

Guido: Besides, how else would Dooku and the other Separatists know about what we're planning?

Rex: You got a point, but what can we do to proof it?

Juliet: We don't know. But we'll notify you when we will.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me, Richard, Renamon and Chewbacca arrived to our helicopters, when we noticed Todo flying to us.*

Todo: Well?

Me: We got the information and Sidious' face, we got to get out of here.

Todo: But what about Mr. Bane?

Me: He stayed behind to hold off Sidious. It's not right to leave him there to fight him. One of us have to go back to help Bane get back here in one piece.

Chewbacca: Wwanroahwhrr rarhoohowo. Ohwo wwoohuwhwa akanraoawo ohacworcwo aoacwo rrrcoohuwhwa rarhoohowo aohuwhwhwoan ahc aoacahwh. Rooohu rhrcworaor oohuao aoacworcwo.

Me: *somehow understood* Wait. You would go back and help Bane?

*Chewbacca nods at my answer.*

Me: Okay, but hurry the Goldeneye satellite is about to fire in ten minutes.

*Chewbacca nods and ran off to help Bane.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Palpatine growled as Bane rushed towards him, propelling himself through the air on his rocket boots and his remaining pistol outstretched, ready to shoot the Sith Lord down. Palpatine zapped off a round of Lightning, but, just as he had suspected, Bane blocked it with his lightning rod and absorbed the power, but he was forced to stop his headlong charge. This gave Palpatine the opportunity to grab the airborne Bounty Hunter with the Force and wrench him to the side, slamming him into the wall of the tunnel.

Bane grunted as he crashed into the earthen wall and tumbled to the floor, where Palpatine sent another blast of Force-lightning at his prone form with intent to finish him off. Bane looked up, red eyes narrowing as he beheld an electric death approaching him and swiftly countered by firing off the electricity stored by the lightning rod. The two blasts crashed into one another in the middle and seemed to strain against one another, lightning charging the air all around them and filling the tunnel with flashing sparks.

But Bane only had a limited supply of the power, so the lock was quickly broken. However, it was enough for him to clamber to his feet and the moment he ran out of power he leap into the air and sailed backwards on his rocket boots, rolling aside as the electric attack flashed past him and vaporized the tunnel wall nearby. Even as it was still going, Bane was firing off more rounds from his pistol.

Even without his lightsaber, Sidious, Palpatine, whichever, was proving difficult to hit. Bane tightened his grip on the trigger as Sidious dodged the shots, his eyes narrowing as he sort to focus and improve his aim. Palpatine tried to pull the blaster out of Bane's hand with the Force, but Bane managed to hold onto it this time and was jerked forwards instead. Seeing the Bounty Hunter come flying towards him, Palpatine reversed the direction and pushed Bane across the tunnel instead. As the Duros flew backwards, he managed to send off the bolas he had stored in his wrist-gauntlet.

As Bane crashed to the ground and tumbled backwards, Palpatine too stepped back as the rope connected iron balls lashed through the air towards him, but he caught it easily enough with the Force, flipping it around and throwing it back, and sending off another blast of lightning after it. Bane rolled back onto his feet, to find his own bolas flying towards him. He quickly whipped off his hat and flung it like a Frisbee, so it intercepted the bolas and wrapped around it instead, dropping harmlessly to the ground, but the lightning was still surging towards him. Bane was only just able to catch and absorb it, but he was promptly hit by another intense Force push by the Sith Lord and thrown down the tunnel.

Palpatine hurried forwards, sighting his fallen lightsaber handle and grabbing it with the Force, pulling it back towards his hand. Bane looked up and spotted the new development and lashed out with the rope again, grabbing the lightsaber out of the air and hauling it back towards him. Palpatine hissed in irritation as Bane caught the hilt in his hand and examined it. He sneered and looked back up at the Chancellor, before storing it in his coat.*

Bane: You want this back, you'll have to come and get it.

*As he spoke, his hand reached down and grabbed the pistol that had been knocked out of his hand earlier. His other hand already had the other one in his grip, so he was fully prepared and moment later, leaping into a roll and falling into a crouch, letting off a volley of shots from both pistols with them. Palpatine growled and grabbed a large part of the walls with the Force, wrenching earth out from the sides and intercepting the shots with them as he blocked off the tunnel. Then, the Sith Lord hurled the soil down the tunnel, where it crashed into Bane and sent him rolling back to hit the corner of the tunnel with a painful crunch.*

Palpatine chuckled lowly as he advanced towards the dazed Bounty Hunter that was scrambling to his feet, using the wall for support and clutching his head.

Palpatine: I am beginning to think that you are running out of tricks, Bounty Hunter. Are you willing to tell me who your employer is yet?

Bane looked up and smirked, then held up his hand, which appeared to be holding a small metal device with a large red button situated on the top, underneath Bane's thumb.

Bane: *raising a brow* Am I really?

*Palpatine started, recognizing it to be a detonator of some kind. Only now did he become aware of the faint bleeping sound from nearby and his gaze lashed down to see a detpack on the floor by his feet, half buried in the soil that he had thrown at Bane. When Bane had planted it, he had no idea, but that didn't matter right now. He leap backwards with an enormous Force-jump just as Bane slammed his thumb down and the detpack exploded with a tumultuous blast. Palpatine managed to avoid getting killed, but the shock wave of the blast still carried him to the floor and sent him rolling in an undignified jumble, as soil cascaded from the ceiling and walls to partially block off the tunnel between them.

Bane chuckled and decided it was about time to beat a retreat. The Bounty Hunter ran over and retrieved his hat and bolas before he began to make his way back down the tunnel at a run, unwinding the bolas and placing the hat back on his head.

But, behind him, he heard a shriek of rage from Palpatine that seemed to come from the depths of hell itself. He glanced over his shoulder and the earthen barrier shattered in a huge burst of the Force as the Chancellor whooshed down the tunnel and right towards him. Bane's eyes widened in alarm – the man seemed to be hovering above the ground and pushing himself through the air with the Force as if he were a human speeder.

Bane activated his jets and tried to hare out of there, but he was not fast enough. Palpatine caught up with him before he could reach maximum speed and grabbed him around the leg, slamming him to the ground and bearing down on top of him. Bane lashed upwards with a kick that caused Palpatine to bark in pain, but the Sith Lord did not back off and his gnarled fist slammed with full force into Bane's face.

Bane rolled over and over, wrenching his leg out of Palpatine's grip and scrambling to his feet, but Palpatine was faster and rose as well, grabbing Bane with the Force and slamming him into the wall of the tunnel again. Before Bane could register the pain of the slam, he was suddenly sent slamming into the opposite wall, and then back again, several times until Sidious hurled him down the tunnel and the Bounty Hunter came rolling to a stop.*

Palpatine: You give up yet?

Bane: *clearing his head after Sidious send out a painful burst of electricity* What's the matter, Sidious? Afraid that you might have some traitor in your midst trying to get at you?

Palpatine: *growls* Tell me... now. And I will make your passing a quick and relatively painless one.

Bane: Ha! I know all the old threats, you Worshipfulness. After all, I myself have used them enough times. But I still am not going to tell you anything. You'll have to figure it out for yourself, if you can. My mouth is sealed.

*Palpatine blasted Bane with his lightning mercilessly again and then floated him away from the wall and slammed it into him again, then blasted him again.

Palpatine: *growled again* Speak, and your suffering will come to an end. I am dialing down the power of my lightning strikes, you know. I could quite easily use more power. Do you wish for that to happen?

Bane: *snorted* Hm. A very tempting argument. Pity it won't work.

*Sidious snarled and, predictable, blasted Bane again, which the Bounty Hunter was more prepared for this time. What the both of them were unaware of as they played their little game of Questions and No Answers, was that they had an observer. Not far away down the main tunnel, a large, furry figure was peering around the corner at what was going on.*

*Chewbacca had originally been intending to move only a few corridors away from the area where Renamon had busted out from the surface and wait for Bane. But the Wookiee had heard the sounds of battle coming from up ahead getting closer, and had eventually decided to go further and check it out. Now, he was watching Bane getting blasted repeatedly by undeniably painful Force-lightning, but the Bounty Hunter still wasn't giving up the identity of his employer. Chewbacca felt his own respect for Bane rising. He had been sure that Bane would turn on them the moment it was most convenient for him, but he wasn't. And unless Sidious offered him a sum of money greater than thirty million, that did not look set to change.*

*Bane was a lowlife. But he was not a coward.*

*Chewbacca felt an urge to go out there and do something to help him, but the Wookiee didn't dare. Not because he was scared of Sidious, but because Sidious was Palpatine and Palpatine was aware of the fact that Chewbacca ran with the Jedi now. If he went out there to help, then Bane's silence would be for nothing, so he held his position, trying to come up with an idea. Unfortunately, Palpatine seemed to be twigging. He had paused for a moment, frowning.*

Palpatine: *rasped* Hold on a moment. It cannot be a coincidence that you come after me like this only a few hours after I call you to ask whether Richard was dead. *He blasted Bane with his lightning again and yelled* You broke through my defenses and tracked my call to the Works, didn't you?

*Bane stayed silent, but Palpatine was still going.

Palpatine: And it also can't be a coincidence that you do that right after I send you on a mission to eliminate one of my mortal enemies, who happens to know of my existence as Sidious, but not my identity. And you Bounty Hunters do sometimes have a habit of turning on their employers if offered something big by the previous target. But, if that is the case, then that means... *Suddenly his expression turned furious as he let out a howl of rage that could compete with a tarentatek in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk and let loose and extremely powerful blast at Bane.* It was Richard! *he raged, as the volts coursed through the Bounty Hunter.* Richard turned you against me before you had the chance to kill him! Didn't he? HE'S BEHIND THIS! THAT BLASTED RAPTOR IS STILL ALIVE, ISN'T HE?"

*Bane couldn't reply even if he wanted to, because he was too busy howling in agony as the electricity zapped through his body. Chewbacca's eyes narrowed and his hands tightened around his bowcaster. Palpatine had figured it out on his own. He knew that Bane's presence here was Aayla's doing. His own contribution now would not be giving them away.

With a roar, Chewbacca rounded the corridor and let off a couple of powerful green lasers from his bowcaster at the Sith Lord. Palpatine was startled, sensing the bolts shooting towards him as well as seeing them out the corner of his eye and leap backwards, the shots crashing into the wall instead, and the lightning stream stopping and causing Bane to fall onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

Chewbacca ran over to him and stood in front of the downed Bounty Hunter, a furious snarl in place on his furry face. Palpatine was obviously surprised by his presence, but was still quick-minded enough to dodge several of the shots that Chewbacca sent his way. He jumped backwards and ducked away as Chewbacca advanced towards him, roaring in defiance and anger as he blasted on and on, determined to shoot him down.

Palpatine tried to pull the bowcaster from Chewbacca's hands, but the heavy Wookiee's grip was like durasteel and didn't yield for a moment. So, as Palpatine ducked under another shot from the Wookiee, he sent another blast of Force lightning at him instead. The electricity slammed into the weapon and knocked it right out of Chewbacca's hands and into the darkness of the tunnel.

Chewbacca stepped backwards, growling, and Palpatine chuckled.*

Palpatine: You think you can stop me, Wookie?

*Chewbacca only growled in response. Palpatine's expression hardened and he said.*

Palpatine: Well, you may not have been the one I was hoping to kill soon, but since you have a supposed life-debt to one of the Jedi, I guess you will be a start. *His fingers jabbed out and huge torrent of lightning coursed through the air and slammed into Chewbacca's front. The Wookiee howled as the volts crackled over his body, causing parts of his fur to stand up. It felt as if every single hair on his body had an individual shock running up and down it and it wasn't long before Chewbacca was forced to his knees under the barrage.*

*Palpatine merely laughed and poured in more power, causing Chewbacca to fall to his hands as well, his bellowing cries of agony echoing throughout the tunnels.

But, even as Palpatine continued to pour electric power over the Wookiee, Chewbacca felt another sensation deep within his gut and he could tell immediately that it was some sort of resolve. Ever since he had met up with the Digimon and their Jedi friends, it had seemed that the one thing that was constantly defeating him was electricity. For instance, he had been captured by the Trandoshans through use of an electro-net.

When he had been imprisoned in the cage by Garnac the Trandoshan, he had been almost knocked out by an electric blast that ran through the cage bars and fried him, which had resulted in Lopmon having to save his life and obligating him with a life debt in the first place (though, of course, he didn't regret making that life debt – he'd had many adventures in a very short span of time). But the point was that it had gotten the better of him.

And now, here he was, attempting to protect Bane in a complete role reversal of the events of the past couple of days, and he was being zapped by electricity once again, straight out of the fingers of the most evil man in the entire Galaxy.

That feeling in his gut seemed to expand as he recalled each experience where electricity had been his downfall, and he clenched his teeth, feeling his roar of pain slipping away and being replaced be a roar of anger, denial and determination. He was not about to let it get the better of him again. Not this time!

Digging his claws into the ground, Chewbacca pushed himself upwards, his new-found tenacity filling him up from within and seeming to block out the pain of Palpatine's attack, rather like what Aayla had been doing when she had been in Bane's clutches. And he abruptly used the purchase his claws had in the ground to hurl himself upwards and forwards, rising to his feet and bellowing a terrific Wookiee war cry and he charged straight for Palpatine, bulling through the lightning that was still crackling right at him.

The brief look on Palpatine's face was absolutely priceless, as it took on a completely gobsmacked look at the sight of the Wookiee coming at him, a furious snarl on his face and withstanding the Sith Lightning, even though it was still obviously doing him incredible pain. Palpatine abruptly tried to increase the power of his attack, but the Wookiee only stumbled for a moment before it kept on coming.

Palpatine's reactions were too slow. Just as he was about to relinquish his attack and jump back, Chewbacca's enormous fist swung right for his chest, in a blow that would cave the man's chest in if it connected properly. Palpatine might be a Sith, but he was still human and therefore subject to the same rules regarding punches as everyone else. He had just enough time to stop the attack and use the Force to slow down Chewbacca's fist, reducing the power of the strike, but he was not fast enough to stop it connecting altogether. And the blow still sent him flying back down the corridor, crashing to the ground and sliding and tumbling for many more meters until he crashed into a wall.

Chewbacca wobbled slightly, his energy drained from the electric attack, but managed to stay on his feet. A smug look crossed his furry face and he bellowed in triumph, pounding his chest like a silver back gorilla. In his book, that was a little triumph over his self-invented feud with electricity, but it was more than that. That had felt good. He had just slammed a powerful Sith Lord with his fist and thrown him back over a hundred meters or so.

Wouldn't you feel decidedly smug after that?

But then, he took a step back as Palpatine clambered to his feet at the end of the tunnel, nursing his chest with one hand, but still very capable of being dangerous and now he was absolutely livid. His grey eyes bored into Chewbacca, and a cry of fury ripped from his mouth as he launched himself down the tunnel towards Chewbacca in another full-on hovering charge.

Chewbacca heard a voice murmur, "Get down," from right behind him.

Chewbacca obeyed instantly and dropped low onto his hands and knees again, just in time for a recovered Bane to go shooting over his head on his rocket boots and come to a stop in front, floating in the tunnel and letting off an enormous blast with his flamethrower. This time, Sidious was not ready for it and he quickly backpedaled, as the huge torrent of flame washed through the tunnel like an impenetrable and hungry wall of orange. Bane laughed as he poured more juice into the attack and pulsed a blazing inferno down the tunnel.

Though Sidious was able to escape from the main blast, he was forced to retreat around the corner, with the flames following him the whole way. As Bane continued to blast the flames, he turned to Chewbacca and said.*

Bane: I think we've overstayed our welcome. Time we weren't here. Let's get going. *He extinguished the flame and pulled out a pair of large thermal detonators from within his coat and lobbed them down the tunnel with all his strength.* He turned around to the Wookie and says.* Lead the way, Chewbacca.

*Chewbacca took a moment, but then he smirked and nodded, grunting. Then, he turned around and hurried back down the tunnel, his memory kicking in as he remembered which way to go. He turned into a side-tunnel and Bane swooped after him, drawing level with the Wookiee as he moved through the air on his rocket boots.

Bane: And, by the way, thanks for the save back there. * Chewbacca blinked, but then let off a growling chuckle. It seemed that he too had won the respect of Bane. He held up a furry fist, and Bane smirked and bumped it with his own.*

*As Bane flew on, he began to think of what he had gotten himself into, and that this group of friends was extremely special. It was incredibly hard for anyone to earn his admiration, and yet since he had become acquainted with this group, three of their number had done so – one raptor, one Digimon and the Wookiee. If the others were anything like those three, then he had really found a group of extraordinary beings.

He was beginning to want to learn more about this lot for reasons other than a potential profit.*

*As soon as the flames extinguished themselves, Palpatine turned around and began to head back into the tunnel he had just fled down, knowing that Bane and the Wookiee were likely to be trying to escape and he was determined not to let that happen. But, just as he rounded the corner, he was forced to jump backwards again as a pair of primed thermal detonators rolled to a stop by the corner and exploded, creating another shower of earth that fell from the ceiling and walls and blocked off the majority of the tunnel, showering the Sith Lord in earth.

Palpatine's eyes blazed in fury and he practically blew the earthen wall away with an enormous burst of the Force, his intense anger fueling the blast into something that would have might have sent anything in its path flying into a wall so hard they would die instantly.

But, as he hurried round the corner and back to the spot where the battle had taken place, there was nobody there. His opponents had disappeared into the tunnels, taking the secret of his identity with them.*

*An unearthly scream of absolute and utter rage was torn out of Palpatine's mouth, which seemed to echo right throughout the tunnel system, startling the few people who lived in these wretched holes. Lightning spurted almost involuntarily out of his fingers and slammed into the walls, crackling across the soil.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and Richard waited for Bane and Chewbacca's return, with a worried expression.*

* Then we saw Bane and Chewbacca.*

Me: Toke you both long enough.

Bane*grins*: I know.

JD: Let's get out of here.

* Soon we get in our helicopters and Bane gets in his ship, Bane's ship got out first, as we leave we activated the Goldeneye Satellite, which was already in orbit, as the Goldeneye Satellite is now firing at the works.*

*The scene changes showing the Goldeneye activate it's system, destroying the communications that Palpatine has. While in the tunnel, he never experienced anything like this before, and after the blast, he tires to contact Grievous, but the system down and also destroyed and he can't contact to the outside.*

Palpatine stepped across the earthen ground and picked up his lightsaber, which Bane had apparently dropped during his electrocution by the powerful Sith Lord. Inside, the Chancellor was absolutely seething. Everything he had been working towards throughout the war had been diminishing over the last few months, but he had finally thought that he was about to get back on track when suddenly this happened.

Cad Bane the Bounty Hunter had sided with the Jedi and revealed him. Even now, the Jedi could be learning of his true identity and everything was going to fall apart.

This was not how it was supposed to go! The war was supposed to go on for much longer than this and more Jedi were supposed to die, and yet it just wasn't happening. Everything had been steadily going more and more wrong for him, but of everything that had happened over the last few days, this was, truly the most disastrous of them all for him. Worse than the capture of Dooku and Ventress by miles.

And, once again, that same bloody raptor was to blame. That one raptor who had been screwing up everything for him had evaded the second attempt on his life as well as the first and had turned one of his most useful (occasional) minions against him, and now Bane had discovered his existence. Even before the appearance of the Wookiee, Palpatine had known that it was true and that Richard was still alive. The moment he came to that conclusion he had sensed that it was true. The impact that one raptor was leaving an impact on him and his cause was devastating. It seemed that every situation he threw at him, he caught and threw right back, each throw more deadly than the last.

Palpatine clenched his fists, his gnarled hands curling into tight balls. He had known that the dinosaur was resourceful, but this was really just taking the biscuit. In less than a week, he had taken out his best minions, avoided death from his best mercenary and somehow managed to accomplish what the Jedi had been trying and failing to do for months and expose him. He had never thought that the Jedi would even consider trying to use a Bounty Hunter to get to him, but by sending Bane to get Richard, he had almost brought this upon himself, just like a blaster bolt being shot at a Jedi only to repelled back with a lightsaber blade.

How could it have gone so wrong so quickly?

Then there was Bane himself. Grievous' words about Bounty Hunters constantly trying to get more money seemed to be entirely accurate. It looked like Bane had turned against him with almost no second thoughts, and somehow, with incredible speed, had tracked him right down to the basement of 500 Republica and, through the use of some kind of cloaking device, had managed to spy on him without his Geonosians spotting him.

And he had seen the whole thing.

It seemed as though he had been absolutely right about Bane's prowess as a Bounty Hunter and at finding out information concealed from others. But it seemed that the Jedi had recognized that potential as well. Palpatine hated to consider it like this, but he had been caught out in the same way that the rest of his minions had – Richard had fought against them, both on the field and off, by using tactics that they would never expect and catching them completely by surprise.

Oh, if only he had known what a hindrance he would be to him when she had first come to his attention for joining up with Anakin and Ahsoka. He would have tried so hard to get her out of the way early on and then this wouldn't have happened. At the time he had actually been somewhat happy. Putting someone else in close proximity to Anakin was sure to mean that he would develop yet another strong attachment, which Palpatine felt he could sever when the time was right.

But this was ridiculous. He was losing absolutely everything.

What would the Jedi do when they learned of this? Well, the moment Master Yoda and the other members of the Jedi Council found out about it, there was bound to be a confrontation. Yoda and Mace Windu were likely to send some of the most powerful members of the whole Jedi Order after him, in an attempt to arrest him and bring him to what they called justice. He growled. Justice would only be served when all the Jedi were wiped from the Galaxy. Until then, there was no justice whatsoever.

Palpatine was confident he could manage the majority of the Jedi Order if it came to a fight. His techniques with the Dark Side of the Force were strong. Bane had been able to counter many of them, but the Jedi would have no such defences. They would have to rely only on their skills with the Force and a lightsaber, and Palpatine was a Master of both. He could bulldoze his way through almost any of the Jedi Order.

But there were some exceptions. For instance, Master Windu was an incredibly powerful swordsman and that made him dangerous, and then there was his blade style, which was practically unique, developed by him personally, and Palpatine had no experience with it. However, Mace was currently off-world, fighting what was left of the Separatists in the Outer Rim, but it would only be a matter of hours before he was called back.

Then there was Master Yoda. He too was an amazing Jedi with a sword despite his advanced years, and his small size would make him incredibly hard to hit. He had an enormous amount of experience on his shoulders and had mastered Force techniques that most other members of the Order had not even begun to practice. He took would be a very difficult opponent.

If he had to face the two of them together, which might be a possibility, Palpatine was not sure he could best them both.

And then there was Anakin Skywalker himself. The Chosen One, who was supposedly destined to defeat him. Palpatine had tried so hard to ensure that wouldn't happen by drawing him closer to his side, but if he learned of Palpatine's true colours now then that chance would be pretty much lost. It was too early. Palpatine had been planning to reveal himself at a time in the future where Anakin was spiritually weakened and frustrated at the order, which would make him more susceptible to becoming a Sith.

Right now, Anakin was neither, and while the Chosen One, he had his team-mates to help rein him in. Anakin might come for him soon enough himself, and where he went, his team would follow. Barriss the healer, Ahsoka the prodigy and Richard, the transformed Raptor and the boy that had ruined it all. Palpatine was sure he could take Barriss and Ahsoka, but the other two he was not so certain about. Richard had his ridiculously unpredictable style and Anakin had a prophecy on his side. Much like Mace and Yoda, both of them together would be catastrophic.

And if he were brought to his knees, then everything would truly fall apart beyond recovery. The Senate and the people would know about him and instantly he would be hated by everyone on both sides of the war. He would be replaced as Supreme Chancellor, immediately sentenced to a life in prison and probably entombed in a cell somewhere to ensure that he never escaped. Possibly, in the Citadel itself, the famous prison designed to hold Jedi who lost their way. The Citadel was still in Separatist hands right now, which was why Dooku and Ventress were being held in the Jedi Temple itself instead, but how long would that last when the Separatists defected back to the Republic.  
>But, while Palpatine considered the possibilities of what was coming next, his mind was also still thinking about what he could do to avoid the situation. What could he do that would ensure that he retained his grip on the Republic and kept all the Jedi at bay? How could he stop them from coming for him and ensuring that he was taken in.<p>

There might still be a potential way out of this situation after all. He still had one trump card left against the Jedi. A trump card that neither they, nor the card itself, were expecting to happen. One of Palpatine's major parts to his plans for the Galaxy was to wipe out the Jedi Order, and despite the fact that the Separatist cause had all but dried up, that part of Palpatine's plan was still intact.

Granted it was much earlier than he had been intending. But, then again, he had been planning for the Separatists to be defeated eventually anyway, and he had wanted the destruction of the Jedi to coincide with the destruction of the Separatists. One of those was already happening now, so why not bring the other one into play.

There was only one thing wrong with that idea. If he pulled it now, it would mean that he would lose the very last chance he had of luring Anakin to be his apprentice. He would have to ensure that Anakin fell as well as the rest of the Order. But, then again, Anakin seemed to have been lost to him for a while. Extenuating circumstances were forcing Palpatine's hand now, and losing Anakin for good might be the price, but it would have to happen. As far as he could see, this was the only way now.

If he pulled his trump card, he would stay in power and he could still win back control of the situation.

If he did not pull the card, all could be lost.

That thought settled in Palpatine's mind and he immediately turned around and headed back towards the sub-basement of 500 Republica. He was not going to fail! He was not going to let his greatest fear become reality, so he would not hesitate to use his final secret weapon, even if Anakin had to be a victim of that weapon as well.

And he knew exactly which person he would start with. The one who had caused all of his suffering recently. The one who had stuck his lightsaber into his plans and torn them apart. The one who had forced his hand into acting early.

Richard.

Palpatine now felt a slight snicker creeping up and out of his throat. Aayla might have ruined things by exposing him, but now it was he, Palpatine, who would be able to throw what Aayla had done back in her face. He could turn her decision to use the Bounty Hunter Cad Bane into as much of a mistake as it was a success. He could take this failure on his part and throw it back into the face of the whole order.

Granted, it wouldn't be as finely done as Aayla's were. His method of solving his problem was an act of desperation whereas Aayla's was merely taking advantage of a situation whenever it rose up and presented itself to her. But it would be satisfying nonetheless.

And so, he walked past the bodies of the Geonosians that Bane had killed (or so he thought), hurried back to the sub-basement, shed his long cloak once more and stepped into the elevator that would take him up to his private suite and to a communication device which he needed to use quickly.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera tot eh next stage.*

*Juliet and the others waited for our return.*

* Soon the group saw Bane's ship arrive, then they saw the Goldeneye blast hit the works, then a few minutes later, saw the Eurocopter Tigers come and land, as Me and JD get out as everybody comes over to us, to cheer for us, on our so far victory against Sidious.*

Juliet: *hugs Richard* Oh, honey! I'm so glad you're ok!

Richard: So am I, honey! So am I!

JD: We did it, Richard! We saved the whole world! *extends my arms* Hug me, BROTHER!

Me:* I then realize something* Hold on a minute JD, in Episode III, the events in that movie, was plan A, Sidious or aka Palpatine is still on the lose, and I think he might counterattack our plan to stop him, he might have plans, I think Sidious might have a plan B.

JD: *realizes as well.* Wait a minute, you don't think that he'll...*I gasped on what he means* So if Anakin's not going to be Sidious apprentice, then that means...

*Just then, we heard a beeping sound. Everyone else's turned to follow the noise as well, and found that it was a bleeping that was coming from Commander Bly's own communicator.*

Bly: *murmurs* What the...* pulling it off his belt and holding it.* Who'd be calling me at a time like this?

*For some reason, we felt drawn to watch, though we didn't understand why, as Bly activated the call. When Chancellor Palpatine appeared there, we immediately tensed, and Terriermon and Lopmon hid behind Anakin just in case he happened to turn around. Renamon turned invisible to avoid detection, and we stood back away from the hologram.*

*But the Chancellor seemed to be fixed on Bly as he said.

Palpatine: Commander Bly. I have a special task for you, and I want you to carry it out to immediate effect.

*His eyes narrowed and he said three words which punched into Bly like a rampaging reek...*

Palpatine: Execute Order Sixty-six.

*Our expressions turned into shock when we heard Palpatine says this. Then, the words appeared saying, 'To be Continued', ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>We found where Sidious is, we got Sidious' face revealed, and confirmed that it is indeed Palpatine, the Goldeneye Satellite fired electromagnetic pulse at the works, Sidious now knows that I'm alive and that I turned Cad Bane against him, and now Sidious is executing Order 66, what will happen now? Another chapter is coming soon.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Rescuing the Jedi's

**RolePlay! Episode 24: The fight of the World! Part 4: The Clones Go Rebel, and the venture to save the Jedi!**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing us standing there, seeing Palpatine's hologram image, while the hologram was TOO focused on Commander Bly.*

Palpatine: Commander Bly. It is time! Execute Order 66!

*Bly froze, staring at the hologram in his hand in disbelief. Around him, every other clone tensed up as well. All of them knew what that was. Since they were young, each and every clone had a series of one-hundred-and-fifty special contingency orders drilled into their memory. Order 66 was nothing special. It hadn't ever had any more significance than any of the other orders. One of the orders would instruct them to kill all Senators. Another would instruct them to all return to Kamino. Another would instruct them to kill themselves.

But Order 66 meant they had to kill all Jedi. It branded the Jedi as traitors to Republic that they served, and meant that the ultimate punishment had to be ensued immediately. They had to be wiped from the face of the Galaxy. If a clone even saw a Jedi, then he would have to shoot and wipe whoever the individual was out.

Bly felt numb. He couldn't breathe. He almost fumbled and dropped the communicator in disbelief. Palpatine was asking him and his men to kill Richard, and any other Jedi that were currently in the room. Right now there were four, and Palpatine was expecting them to raise their blasters and gun them down without mercy.

Bly felt the words, "It will be done, my Lord," being dragged from his mouth before he had thought about it, and he signed off, the hologram of Palpatine disappearing from view immediately. Bly looked up and around the room, his eyes wide with horror. The clones around him were all watching him with expressions of trepidation. Evidently they were all waiting on him, as their superior, to make the first move.

But each and every clone face indicated extreme reluctance. Some of them were looking at their blasters as if it was a live explosive, and a few of them even dropped their weapons as if they had transformed into venomous serpents. And Bly knew his own face reflected that self-same expression. It probably looked exactly the same. After all, they all shared the same face.

Me, Richard, my friends, the Jedi and the Digimon, on the other hand, looked bemused. Aayla Secura raised an eyebrow and said.

Aayla: Bly. What was he talking about? What is Order 66?

*Bly found his eyes locking with Aayla's. It had been only a day after the Battle of Geonosis that he met Aayla, and they had been firm friends ever since. But that friendship had grown much more open ever since the Digimon arrived. Bly felt that he could talk to Aayla if any problems came up with his own life. He felt that he could trust her with anything. Not just his life, but his soul, his name, his secrets. Not that he had many of those.

The instinctual need to obey orders made his grip tighten on his blaster before he had even thought about it, but he caught himself before he raised it to point it at her. What was he doing? Shooting Aayla down, as well as the other Jedi, was unthinkable. It would be even worse than lifting his weapon and gunning down one of his own men.

And yet, the Supreme Chancellor, the one man he was supposed to obey without question had ordered him to do it. The Chancellor's authority extended beyond everything else when it came to the clones. Beyond the Jedi, beyond any Senator. The Chancellor always got the last word. Bly had a feeling that if Palpatine had ordered them to tell them about any secrets he and the rest of the 327th had, Palpatine would know about the Digimon by now.

That had been the loophole. Palpatine had never asked, so Bly had never needed to tell him. But if he had, Bly probably would have told him with almost no hesitation.

And now he had new orders and his fingers were tightening on his blaster again.

He lifted his hand and smacked himself in the head for a moment, clutching his temple in the palm of his hand.

Bly: *to himself* Slow down, Bly. Think about this for a moment. Think about what you just learned.

Bly had just learned that Palpatine was the enemy as well. And while he was supposed to obey Palpatine without question, Palpatine was also Sidious. And Sidious was the enemy. Which instinct was he supposed to follow? Which one was he supposed to consider Palpatine as? The leader or the enemy? Which was he? How could Bly decide?*

*Charlie came to his dad, with a worried look.*

Charlie: Daddy, what's going on? Me scared.

Me: Palpatine, executed Order 66.

Charlie: What does that mean?

Littlefoot: It is an order to kill off all of the Jedi's and whip them off the universe.

Chomper: Palpatine also ordered Bly to kill us too.

*Charlie, and the others, who were unaware of this order, looked at Bly and the Clones, in unsurity and fright. The scene changes back to Bly, with an unsure look.*

*The holovideo that we had shown to him, Rex and the other clones was still so fresh in his memory. The one that featured both his leader and enemy in the same body, talking to General Grievous about the downfall of the Republic. And yet, Bly knew that he didn't want that. He wanted the Republic to become an Empire. And, forgive him if he was wrong, but didn't an Empire involve ruling everybody with an iron fist?

Which was pretty much what the Separatists did for most of the time?

Bly wondered what he would have done if he hadn't learned of Palpatine's other identity. Would he have just tried to gun the Jedi down without a second thought? He didn't think so…his experiences with them had lead to a better relationship with them than that, hadn't it? Yet sometimes he just couldn't be sure.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he smacked himself in the head again. What was he thinking? How could he even for a moment consider shooting Richard and the others? That would be a violation of everything he had come to know and believe about comradeship ever since the Digimon had been brought into his life. It might mean disobeying orders, but, then again, he had disobeyed orders before, had he not?

Bly immediately felt much better as he recalled the incident a couple of days ago when he had gone back to help Aayla, me, Richard, my friends, the Digimon, Barriss and Chewbacca by his side, fighting through corridors filled with droids to aid the Twi'lek Jedi, despite the fact that Aayla had expressly forbidden Bly from doing that and instructed him to evacuate the listening post and blow it up immediately, regardless of whether she was still inside.

And the reason he had done it was still vivid in his mind. He had helped Aayla, Richard, me and the others because we were a friend to. A dear friend, who did everything we could to make the clones feel more at ease around us and treated them like people instead of weapons. So what if he had to disobey the Chancellor? He was just at a higher level of authority, but if he could disobey us, then he could disobey him too. And he would be disobeying this order for the exact same reason as the last one.

Renamon's words rang true in his memory…*

You want to be human. It is human nature to help those that they care about. Abandoning that principle, the one thing that makes you a human being above all else, just to follow an order, regardless of the conditions surrounding it... that's what battle droids do, not human beings.

*Those words held true in this situation as well. In fact, it might even be more relevant in this situation than the last. And it was important to remember what the holovideo had shown him. The Chancellor was an enemy and that mattered more than the fact that he was their leader. It didn't matter how superior a clone was, he could be court-marshaled if he aided the enemy, just like Slick back on Christophsis. And the Chancellor was the same.

Right as he had this thought though, and was about to announce to the men his decision, something else which he remembered from the holovideo suddenly hit him like a crash-landing cruiser. He had not really noticed it before, but now that the enemy had issued an order to kill the Jedi, he suddenly recalled one tiny detail he had overlooked before, but which suddenly filled him with a horrible realization.

Sidious had made a passing mention as to freeing a man called "Tyranus." Bly did not know who that man was, but he assumed that it must be Count Dooku, since he was the most high-priority Separatist prisoner that had been taken thus far. But even that wasn't important. What was important was that Tyranus was an enemy and worked for Sidious.

The creation of the clone army had always been a mystery. The Kaminoans had believed that a Jedi had commissioned their creation, but the Jedi Order had firmly stated that none of them had, to their knowledge, made any such request. The clones had worried about that for a few days, but the endless demands of battle had forced it from their minds. But Bly remembered one detail now about their template, Jango Fett.

Jango had always been mysterious about himself, but occasionally he would take part in the training, helping the clones to be the best that they could be.

Bly remembered overhearing a clone asking the Bounty Hunter who had hired him to do this cloning job more than once, and Jango had always used the same words:*

I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden.

*Bly's heart stopped, and his eyes widened at this new horror. Assuming that Tyranus was who he thought he was, that meant that Count Dooku himself had been the one to seek out Jango and send him to Kamino to begin creation of the Clone Army. If Dooku had done it, it had to be under the command of Sidious. But, again, the clone army had done nothing but fight to try and bring down Dooku and the Sith.

But it seemed that they existed at all was because of Dooku and the Sith.

A sudden surge of anger enveloped Commander Bly, near-unbridled fury at the Chancellor and his Sith Apprentice. He had thought that the war itself was the pointless affair ever since he had learned of Palpatine's true colors, but it ran so much deeper than that. The people they fought against were the ones that had ordered their creation. Why? Why would the Sith have created a mighty army like them and then make them fight the droid armies that they already possessed. Why? Why would they do that?

Unless...

It was as if a cold, clammy hand had grabbed hold of Commander Bly's heart and was slowly beginning to squeeze it, the anger in his eyes suddenly replaced by fear. Everything he had fought for and believed, or what was left of it, seemed to vaporize on the spot. The moment the thought passed through his head, he knew that it was true. The clones had not been created to win against the droids. They had not been created to keep the Republic safe. They had not been created to help the Jedi bring down the Sith Lords.

They had been created specifically for this purpose. Palpatine had been planning to issue Order 66 before any clone had even been born. He had been planning to turn them on the Jedi right from the start.

It was the perfect trap as far as Bly could see. It made a horrible amount of sense. From what Bly knew of the abilities of the Jedi, it was incredibly hard to assassinate just one of them, as they might sense the malice from an assassin long before they got close enough to do any damage. But the clones were different. The Jedi considered them friends, allowed them to remain close, turned their backs on the clones to lead them into battle. And that was exactly what Palpatine wanted, because the moment he gave the order, the clones would already be in position. And there would be no malice for the Jedi to sense because the clones would not have any. They would just be following orders like a battle droid, and even they wouldn't know that they were going to be ordered to kill the Jedi until the time they were given the instruction.

So the Jedi would be left completely open and taken completely unaware as the clones shot them in the back.

The clones had been bred specifically to be the exterminators of all the Jedi Order.

It made so much sense it was terrifying. Everything was falling into place around Bly now. Palpatine had gained such a high position in the Senate just to get this done. This plan, this conspiracy, might even go back as far as the first Naboo Blockade, which had allowed Palpatine to be put in power after the previous Chancellor was evicted due to a Vote of No Confidence.*

JD: *to Richard* What should we do, dude?

Me:* to JD* I don't know, I'm not so sure what will happen next, but if I'm going to die. I am not going to die, without a fight.

* Pull out an AK-47 with a hundred round drum magazine, ready to fire if I have to.*

*Me and Richard only stood there, waiting to see what happens next.*

*Bly is seen now, bit angry at this realization. Even things that had puzzled the Jedi so much were making sense now, such as why the Chancellor had been so insistent of extracting the armor of the Zillo Beast even though the war seemed to be drawing to a close. Palpatine had not been looking to give the clones further advantage over the Separatists. He had been looking to give them an armor that was immune to lightsabers for when he gave this one order.

Order 66.

All this time, when the clones had considered themselves to be people, they really had been tools of war the whole time. The only thing was, they were not the tools of the Republic as the people believed. They were tools of the Sith, and the Empire that had yet to be brought into effect.  
>But while the Sith might think of them as tools, the Jedi considered them as people. And Bly knew exactly which point of view he wanted to side with.<p>

He was dimly aware of Admiral Yularen murmuring "Impossible!" as he finished watching the holovideo that Ashoka had given him. "It... it cannot be." But, right now, Admiral Yularen's opinion was not important. Bly turned to look at Rex. The clone captain appeared to be wearing the exact same expression as Bly himself. Horrible realization, and an under layer of insubordination and rebelliousness. He was ready to do the same as Bly.*

Rex: I take it you've worked out everything as well, right?

Bly: The whole thing about Tyranus? * Rex nodded.* Yeah, I figured that out.

Rex: *gritted teeth* We've been played. So many of our brothers created and lost all at the whim of one man.

Bly: *nods* I know. Are you up for a little payback?

Rex: *savage grin* Am I ever?

Denal: What are we going to do, sirs? *looking from one to the other.*

Anakin: Commander, Aayla asked you a question. What is Order 66? What does that mean and why did the Chancellor give you the instruction?

*Bly suddenly whirled around and hurled his communicator into the air, drawing his blaster pistol and shooting it to smithereens before it got further than two meters away from him.

Bly: *growled* To answer both those questions. We, men, are going to stand up for our rights as clones. We are going to be people, and show, once again, that we are superior to droids not just because of our prowess in fighting. We will not be following Order 66.

*There was a rousing cheer from every single clone in the room. Apparently all of them had been thinking along the same lines, but that was hardly surprising. After all, they were pretty much all the same man. Blasters were thrown down to the floor, along with helmets and kicked into corners. Fists were socked into palms while others pumped the air.*

*The 501st and the 327th were going rogue. Me and Richard were stunned by this.*

Bly: And as for Order 66, General. *Bly turned around* It's a secret instruction drilled into the mind of every single clone. There are hundreds of different orders, but this one in particular is different because it instructs us to kill all Jedi on sight.

Them, except me, Richard, Juliet Charlie, and the LBT crew: What!

Rex: *smirks* Don't worry, sirs. We are not about to obey a Sith Lord just because he told us to, regardless of who he is. But I'm afraid this... *he paused as his own communicator bleeped. Rex reached down, knowing what was going to happen and activated the call. As expected, Chancellor Palpatine was standing there.*

Palpatine: *growls, as coldness in his eyes that Rex could easily identify.* Captain Rex, it is time. Execute Order 66.

Rex: *nods* It will be done, my lord *the hologram vanished.* Not. As I was saying, a more immediate situation has cropped up than the Chancellor. We need to get a message out quickly to our clone brethren and warn them of what's coming.

Bly: Exactly. If we don't act now, hundreds of Jedi might die. Today.

Aayla: *eyes were like saucers* Then... The creation of the Clone Army...everything...it was all...

Bly: *nods* Sidious. It looks like it.

*Rex looked at Richard and me.*

Rex: *to Richard* Are you stunned to see us going against the very man whom we thought we trust?

Me: I am really shocked and glad you are still going to be on our side. Because if you were going to gun us down, I was going to shot you and the clones with this AK-47.

* Show my AK-47.*

Rex: Well, I can assure you, sir. That we will not kill you nor your family. Why? Because you two, and your friends, have been on our side since the time we met. Well, except you, General Richard. You found out your friends secret a few months ago, and been at his side from that very day. And we're glad as well. Also, your son, and children, well, we sorta have a friendship bond. The digimon, you and the others, have treated us like human beings, letting us make our own decisions, and you all risk yourselves in the front of the battlefield, and especially how modest you are, Richard. *extends his hand, and rubs Richard's head.* Just like JD, you're like a friend we never have. You gave us the encouragement to fight alongside you, no matter how tough the situation is. Thanks for being there with us.

Me: Your welcome. Besides Order 66, is there anything else that Palpatine will try to do, make the empire become a realty?

Rex: We don't know, sir. But we'll be there to help you out to stop him!

Richard: Thanks, Rex.

Bly: *snapped* Sirs, I'm afraid there's no time. We have to warn our brethren, but you have to warn the Jedi as well. There's no way that we can alert all of our clone brothers before its too late, but there must be some way you can get the message out to the Jedi Order quickly, right?

Anakin: *nods* Yeah. Yeah, there might be a way. There are facilities at the Jedi Temple which allow us to send coded transmissions to every Jedi throughout the Galaxy in times of emergency. If the Chancellor is turning the clones on all of us... I'd say this counts.

Barriss: Quick! We can head for the Intrepid and send a message to Master Yoda and the Council. They can act from there.

Ashoka: Let's hurry! *and the Jedi immediately dashed for the door, the Tamers and the Digimon with them, and Numa tagging along behind, not having a clue what was going on. Me and the others followed them as well. As she reached the door, Richard paused momentarily and turned around to give the room in general a broad smile.*

Richard: I'm proud of you guys. All of you. Now get to it. Spread the word amongst the clones.

Bly: *nods* You got it, Richard. You get the word out to the Jedi. *Richard nodded and fled the room with the others, the desperation of the situation adding speed to our flight. After we were gone, the rebelling clones gathered around their leaders, eager to see what would happen next.*

Bly: My point earlier still stands. We don't have the facilities to spread the word to every clone at once. How are we going to decide which of our brothers to contact first – which of the ones we have to warn about the incoming Order and the reality behind it.

*Rex hesitated for a moment, but then his head turned around and his eyes fixed on the door that the others had just exited from. *

Rex: The Digimon!

Bly: *blinked* What?

Rex: *repeats* The Digimon! We'll send out a message to our brothers that know about the existence of the Digimon. Compared to the majority of the army, that isn't much, but if we manage to turn all of them against Sidious as well...

Bly: Then we can retain the secret of the Digimon, and prepare for the inevitable counter-attack, keeping our advantage! Great idea, Rex! Okay! Artoo… *he turned to the astromech droid that was still there.* You know what you're doing?

*The astromech bleeped and plugged into the console, which Bly took to mean 'Yes, he did.'*

*As the droid twiddled and began to send out various transmissions across the Galaxy, Rex turned and said.*

Rex: Are you alright with this, Admiral? We are disobeying the man we serve here.

Yularen still seemed to be reeling from the shock and waved his hand dismissively.

Yularen: Do...do whatever you like. I think I need to sit down.

*As he turned around to do just that, Artoo whistled as his calls connected, and Bly and Rex turned to the console. Holographic images began to appear all around the holotable as the familiar armored forms of many clone commanders hove into view. There was Cody, Gree, Ponds, Wolffe, Deviss, Monnk, Jet, Ember, the two ARC troopers known as Echo and Fives, and Adi Gallia's Commander, a clone known as Bolt.*

Cody: You alright, Commander, Captain? How goes things?

Wolffe: Is there a particular reason you've called all of us at once?

Bly: Oh yes. And I want all of you to listen carefully. We don't have much time.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back in the ship where the 'Robinator' and the clones are, after the defeat of the Lambents, Robby received a call from his holocomm. The remora fish activates his comlink, showing me and Richard.*

'Robinator': What up, JD and Richard? Did you guys succeed? Did you find out who Sidious is?

Me: Yes. It is Palpatine. And we got a big problem, he had just executed order 66.

'Robinator': Whoa, whoa whoa. Slow down. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith lord?

Me: *sadly* We're sorry, Robby. It's the truth!

'Robinator': *confused* But, why? Why Palpatine? It's not possible.

Me: There's no mistake! We'll send you the video feed of Sidious taking off the hood. Show this to the other clones in the ship this video. They need to know it, before Sidious does.

'Robinator': *snapped out of his daze, and is back to his usual self.* You got it, captain!

Richard: Good luck, 'Robinator'. *end of transmission.*

*Robby gave a brief sigh, and noticed the comlink beep, notifying him that the video's in it. He make his way to the clones. One of them noticed Robby's sad expression.*

Clone: General Robby? Is something the matter?

*Robby looked at them, and sighed, while showing them the comlink with the video in it, saying.*

Robby: This is what Richard and JD have discovered. We finally know who is Darth Sidious.

* Robby plays the video.*

*The clones watch the video being played, seeing Sidious talking to a Genosian, and then him taking off the hood. The moment Sidious, AKA Palpatine took off his hood revealing himself, the clones backed away in shock, and disbelief by this.*

Clone: *disbelief* NO. It can't be! Impossible!

Clone 2: Please tell me this is one of your jokes, sir.

'Robinator': *shook his head* I wish it was. I wish it was.

Clone: Well, what do we do now, sir?

'Robinator': From what those two tell me, we must head back down to the planet and help them protect the Jedi from being killed by the other clones. Are you men with me?

Clones: Yes sir!

'Robinator': Alright! Let's go!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard types in on the computer, to contact the very person that he needs to tell. Then, two hologram images showing Ludwin and Slade standing there.*

Slade: Ah, Richard. I see you managed to survive in one piece. How did it go for you?

Me: We have found out it is Palpatine, he is Darth Sidious, alright. Even though our mission was a success. Palpatine has a plan B, he had just executed order 66, now the Jedi our in danger, if we don't safe them.

Slade: I know about the Order 66, boy. I know about Sidious being Chancellor Palpatine this whole time. Even Ludwin knows about it. But the rest of the villains doesn't know about this. It'll be a shocking experience for them to see Sidious being Palpatine. However, there are a few villains who knew Sidious identity. Shall I tell you who they are?

Me: Yeah, go ahead and tell us.

Slade: Very well then. *Slade pushes a button, showing the villains who knows Sidious' secret.* The first one is Maleficent. You already know who she is, boy. But in case you don't, she's a sorceress who's more powerful than any villain, possibly Sidious. *after the hologram image of Maleficent disappears, another is shown, revealing Evil Emperor Zurg.* Zurg, the sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance, who supplies Sidious to supplies needed for his plans. He'll probably be even more useful to Sidious considering he knows his secret. *the hologram disappears, then shows another one, revealing Malefor the purple dragon* Malefor, the most powerful element dragon to ever walk the Earth, or should I say, 'HAD'. *the hologram disappears, revealing the last villain, to be Jafar.* And lastly, Jafar. An powerful sorcerer who aids besides Sidious, and Maleficent. Those three, not counting Malefor, are the ones who know Sidious' secret. With those three by his side, Sidious is untouched.

Me: So after we safe the Jedi. We need need to find those three, but we will keep our mind on Malefor, but thing is they are in different time lines, so what time lines can we find them, and we know where we can find Malefor, but I would like to know when and where we can find them.

Ludwin: Maleficent can be found in Europe during the middle ages, located besides mein homeland Germany, which back then it was called Prussia. Und you know where Zurg is, so no need to inform you, cuz JD fought him before. Und Jafar, can be found in the country called Turnky, during zhe time vhen the Ottoman Empire existed. You got it?

Me: Well, we do know where those three are. And Maleficent and Jafar can travel to the present to meet with Sidious anyways. Anyway, thanks for the information.

Ludwin: Very vell. Be careful und watch your backs. Vho knows vhat might strike you. Farewell. *end of transmission.*

Me: Well we won't be able to deal with those three and maybe Malefor, until we we get problems done here first.

JD: Well, we'll worry about that later. Right now, let's head to the temple and help the Jedi escape from the Clones.

Richard: Right.

JD: Let's do this! *motion my hands, seen in Power Ranger shows* Dark armor, power up! HA!

*The screen then shows me standing there, with a background showing the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy background, as my body brightened, into my Makyura the Destructor armor, and a helmet formed on my whole head, covering it. After the morph, I stand there, with my Makyura the Destructor armor on. I then looked at Richard, and jumped on his back, like a horse.*

JD: Let's go Richard! *gently kicks Richard's raptor side like a horse* Hieeya!

* I roar into the sky, as I start running as fast as my legs can carry me.*

*Richard ran as fast as he can, to get to the Jedi Temple.*

JD: *cowboy tone* YEEEEHAAA! Isn't this great, Richard! YEEEEHHHHHAAAAA!

Me: Don't get too comfortable, we are going to be facing clones that are not on our side.

* Just then we see aliens and people walking in front of me.*

Me: Get the hell out of our way!

* The aliens and people get out of our way, as I go a siren of a police car, heading for the Jedi Temple.*

*We see the Jedi Temple close from a distance. Then, we saw a fleet of a Republic Cruiser heading it's way to the Jedi Temple. It's the Clone Fleets! They're here to kill the Jedi.*

JD: Faster, Richard! Faster! We're losing time!

Richard: I'm going as fast as I can!

JD: Well, is there another way you can go faster, bro?

Me: Oh. I thought you never ask. Hang on bro!

* I turn into my dragon form and take into the skies.*

JD: WHOOAAHHHH! *we flew up to the sky, as I was in excitement.* WAHOOO! YEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAA! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! *extends my hands up to the sky* WHOO! *laughs joyfully*

Me: When we get there JD, we'll try to safe as many as we can, we know that sometimes we can't save everybody, so we might have some dead by the time we get them out.

JD: I know, bro. *rubbed Richard's dragon back* Let's just hope the Jedi got the warning, AND Anakin and the others managed to get there on time, to warn the other Jedi of Order 66. And let's hope that Rex and the other Clones have managed to tell the other Clones that we know well about Sidious.

Me: Let's hope so.

*We reached the Jedi Temple, and landed on the roof, while I'm still on Richard, as we saw the clones exiting the Cruisers, and march out, and positioned themselves for battle.*

JD: What do we do now?

Me: I don't know.

* As the clones are ready to storm the Temple.*

*Richard slowly crawls on the roof of the temple, down to meet the Jedi. We arrived at the entrance of the temple, undetected.*

Me: Were inside, get armed.

Anakin: We took the opportunity to call in the clones that are against Sidious, to bring an Republic Fleet to escort all the Jedi to safety. We'll just need to defend them at all costs.

Me: So let's defend them, no matter what.

* We get our weapons ready to fight.*

Me: What about Renamon?

Obi-Wan: She ran off to get the prisoners out of their cells, and into the Republic ship.

Me: That's good, at least they won't be able to join the empire anytime soon, but where are we going to place them, they have to be under maximum security, at all times, so where are they going to go, to stay in their prison.

Mace: We'll handle that situation, Richard. Right now, we must focus on defending the temple, AND get the young ones, AND the other Jedi to make their escape to the Republic fleet for their escape. And your new abilities will surely help us out, Richard.

Me: You bet your ass, it will.

Gliscor: They're coming, everyone!

Me: Get everybody out, now! We'll hold them off.

*The Jedi then make their escape, except for Mace, Obi-Wan, Ashoka, Aalya, Barriss, and a few Jedi as well.*

Obi-Wan: Remember everyone. We don't want to kill the clones, for they don't know that Palpatine's Sidious. We just need to hold off their blaster shots, until the Jedi can escape. We don't want to kill them, yet.

* Me still in my dragon form, and pull my sword and shield, as JD still in his Makyura the Destructor armor, got his sword and shield ready too.*

*Then, the battle began, as me and Richard block the blaster shots from the Clones that are not on our side. The Jedi then joined in, blocking the shots of the Blasters.*

* Like the lightsabers, Me and JD's swords can also withstand the shots from the blaster, but our weapons were more strong then the lightsabers.*

* Even though Juliet is happy that I am trying to save lives, but she is also frustrated that she is standing there not doing anything to me and she can't take it.*

Juliet: I can't take it anymore, I want to stand by my husband, to show him, that he is now alone in this fight.

Mrs. Brisby: Juliet, if you want to help your husband, go for it. My husband Johnathan would have done the same for me if I was in trouble, and I woulda stand up for him too.

*Littlefoot and the gang, even Charlie felt the same way, as they went to help us, as Juliet transformed into her dragon form, grabbed her shield and sword out too, as Charlie picked up a blaster, considering how small he is, and yet still carries the weapon, and helps me and his father out.*

* Littlefoot and the gang also pick up weapons, Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike carried mounted blasters on their backs which the weapons are also mind controlled, while, Ducky, Petrie, Guido, Chomper, and Ruby join Charlie helping us.*

Me: What are you guys doing?

Chomper: *parries a blaster shot* We came here to help you guys hold off the Clones, Richard. You wouldn't handle them yourselves.

Cera: Besides, we wouldn't let you all have some fun. We wanna be in some action.

Juliet: I'm standing right beside you, I will not let you get hurt, captured or killed, I love you too much, to lose you again.

Charlie: And I don't want to lose you again, daddy.

Littlefoot: And we don't want lose our friend.

Ducky: Even though you are a raptor or fast- biter, will are still going to be friends with you, aren't we spike?

* Spike groans in agreement.*

Petrie: You gave me courage, to stand and fight, that one courage that me lost a long time ago.

Chomper: Like you told me over a month ago, you and JD are like brothers to me.

Ruby: And since Chomper calls you his brother, I feel that you and JD are my brothers as well.

Mrs. Brisby: Me and my family well also stand by you to help.

All: We will help you, Richard and JD.

* Me and JD now had a new since of hope rising inside ourselves.*

*Just then, we heard a rumble in front of us, and saw the smoke coming out.*

*Smoke was beginning to rise from the Temple as the clones pressed their attack and eventually, they were beginning to get a slight upper hand in the fight. In the main entrance hall, a clone wielding a rocket launcher had finally managed to squeeze into the room. Under the direction of Thire, he promptly moved forwards and let off a huge blast in the direction of the Jedi line.

Finally, the line broke. Finn Ertay was forced to leap out of the way as the blast almost consumed her and she was sent rolling. The Quarren she had been standing next to was blasted backwards and slain on the spot, while the Bith on his other side cried out as he suffered severe burns and fell, mortally wounded.

Finn looked up in alarm as several of the clones pointed their rifles at her while she was on the ground and let fly. But suddenly, Yoda was there before her, deflecting the shots that were about to crash into her and sending a burst of ceiling debris flying with the Force to knock the clones backwards, allowing the green-skinned Twi'lek enough time to clamber to her feet and get back in the action.*

Finn: How much longer can we keep this up? * parrying some more lasers as the Jedi tried to fill in the gap made by the Bith and the Quarren.*

Yoda: Hold them off as long as we can, we must. *swats a shot from a clone back at him to hit him in the thigh and cause him to stumble and fall, clutching his leg.* Wait for the message from Sinube, we will. Until then, hold the line we shall.

*Finn nodded and ducked down, hurling a piece of broken pillar at a pair of clones and bowling them into their comrades.  
>Eekar Oki the Mon Calamari saw that the clone with the rocket launcher was preparing to launch another blast at their line. Already, the Jedi had been forced backwards slightly by his initial attack. They had to hold on for a while longer, so he ducked down and grabbed the rocket launcher with the Force, wrenching it from the clone's grip and batting him over the head with it, before tossing it over his shoulder. In doing so, he only just managed to avoid getting shot in the chest, and hurriedly batted away two more shots with his blade, as he got back to his feet.<p>

Yoda span around and took up position in the middle of the line, before running forward to leap on top of another pile of debris. Recognizing the leader of the Order, the majority of the clones turned to fire on him, and Yoda went physically insane, spinning and whirling until his blade seemed to be forming something like a protective circle around his small body, it was moving so fast, batting the lasers aside.

Finn Ertay saw the opening this caused and moved forwards, the rest of the line following her example as they advanced towards Yoda's position. The clones quickly returned to their previous positions and fired on the line as a whole, but the Jedi were now much closer and they stepped backwards hurriedly, determined to stay out of range of their blades.  
>Yoda span from his debris pile and landed on another one. The clone crouched behind it looked up at him with alarm, and Yoda looked down to see it was Commander Thire. Jedi and clone stared at one another for a moment, both remembering the time on Rugosa when they had aided each other in taking out a full droid battalion to try and convince the Toydarian King to join the Republic.<p>

Thire had given Yoda a lot of respect during that mission, and he was reminded of that as he saw Yoda standing above him.*

*Yoda blocked four more shots and said.*

Yoda: Come to wipe out the Order, have you, Thire? Hm?

Thire: I...I'm sorry, General. I have no choice.

Yoda: Deceiving you, the Chancellor is. Always a choice, you have. The real enemy, we are not.

*He did not get a chance to say any more than that before another rocket-launcher wielding clone aimed a blast at him and he was forced to leap out of the way. But, as Yoda leap to rejoin the Jedi line as it was forced backwards, he felt satisfied. Thire had heard his words. Maybe... just maybe... he had managed to plant a little seed of doubt in the Commander that might last after the Jedi were gone.

And it looked like that time would be soon because the line was beginning to be pushed back. A Rodian Jedi had finally let a blaster bolt slip through his guard and had quickly fallen to the bolts, and several others were beginning to flag slightly. Yoda frowned. They would not be able to last much longer. Especially since more rocket-launcher clones were moving into the room now.*

Me: JD, Do you remember the February 28, 1997, North Hollywood Shootout?

JD: Yeah. Why?

Me: Shoot or stab the enemy clones, just wound them, don't kill them, just wound them enough, where their can't fire their weapons.

* Me, Juliet and JD pull out AK-47's with 100 round drum magazines, as Littlefoot and the gang aim their blasters, and The Jedi point their lightsabers.*

*The clones were surprised on our new tactic, as the first line of enemy clones went down, severely wounded, by bullets, shots from blasters and stab wounds from the lightsabers, as we moved forward, showing no signs of us backing down anytime soon, as the enemy saw that our strong bond of friendship and family was strong enough, to show that we were going to stay and fight, until we got the signal that all of the Jedi, and the children Jedi are out, as the enemy clones took cover, realizing that their situation is a critical situation.*

* Soon we hear a beeping sound.*

*I picked it up, showing the 'Robinators' hologram image.*

'Robinator': The Jedi and the children are in the ship. Including the prisoners. I suggest you guys get out of there.

Me: People, lets move out!

* I throw a grenade, then a smoke grenade, as the enemy clones are still chasing us, I threw a flash grenade, as they got blinded by the light, and when they try to turn to us, we were already gone.*

*The scene changes showing the Republic fleet flying out of the planet Coruscant, as we cheered of our victory.*

JD: Alright! We did it! We saved the Jedi. *I turned to Richard, back to his normal raptor mode, and ran to him, in excitement.* Hug me, Brotha! *Richard noticed me running to him, and he caught me, hugging me, while my feet were off the ground for a few seconds, in the result of the hug.*

Me: Yeah, now we have finally done something. * Then I remember Padme* Oh my god, we forgot about Padme.

JD: Oh man. We forgot about her. I hope she's ok. At least the Chancellor WON'T hurt her or anything. Cuz then, she'll know something's suspicious with Palpatine. So I don't think he'll hurt her in anyway.

Me: Yeah, but she is in danger, she can't stay. We have to turn around and go back for her.

JD: Well, luckily. I taken the liberty of asking Guido to send in one of his men to inspect her. Scourge will protect Padme in any danger. She'll be fine. If he sees anything suspicious, he'll contact us, AND save Padme from danger that'll likely happen. Besides, I think Padme might be able to think that something's wrong when he uses his own speech to manipulate the people in it.

Me: Yeah, but I still don't feel at ease, because we have failed to save her. * I walk back in forth, then I made a decision.* I can't take it anymore.

JD: What are you doing? Where are you going?

Me: I'm going back.

JD: What, Are you out of your mind! Don't go back, you'll get yourself killed!

* But JD's words only fell to deaf ears, as I get into a ship and head back, as I get a loaded Walther PPK out and put a silencer on it.*

Me: It's time to use you again, old friend.

*Unaware to Richard, a certain man is seen looking at the monitor from his ship.*

Zurg: I have you now...*the mysterious figure then walked out of the shadows, revealing the Evil Emperor Zurg.* Raptor boy! Droids! Activate the tractor beam!

Droid: Roger, roger.

*The droids activate their tractor beam, and caught Richard's ship.*

Me: What the hell!

* I try the switches, but no good, as I turn and look to see a ship, but I know who's ship that is.*

Me: Zurg. Shit, he's got me.

Zurg: *his face appears on the monitor* Indeed, I did raptor boy. I'm afraid I cannot let you go back to Coruscant. You're in need for my little...EXPERIMENTS! *laughs evilly, to the droids* Bring his ship in!

Me: I don't think so. * I push a button releasing time bombs, they got into contact with tractor beam, when got on the tractor beam, they exploded destroying it, as I finally got free.* You'll have to catch me first, Zurg. * I fly away, as Zurg's ship is now following me.*

Zurg: Persistent raptor. My favorite kind of challenge. Release the Prototype Ships.

*The droids pushed a few buttons, as a hatch from Zurg's ship opens up, revealing some kind of high-tech ships, that's mixed with the Y-Wings, and Vulture droids.*

Zurg: Don't let him get away!

Me: Yeah, that's right Zurg, bring them to me, I'll take care of them.

* Soon I go into space air battle with the ships.*

*As Richard shot the ships by himself, Zurg sends more of them coming to him. Richard notices the ships coming to him, as he think's he's doom. Just then, he heard a shot being heard, and saw one of the ships got destroyed.*

Zurg: *surprised* What! *he looked at the monitor, and noticed four ArWings flying to the battlefield.* Star Fox!

*The scene changes showing a humanoid fox in his ship.*

Fox: This is the Star Fox team. We're entering the battlefield, to help out an ally.

Falco: Finally, some decent action. I haven't kicked robot butt since that last mission.

Krystal: This'll certainly be a challenge.

Slippy: Let's kick some metal butt!

Fox: Alright, team! Attack!

*The Star Fox team joined in the battlefield, as Fox shot laser bullets from his ship, destroying the ships. Fox flew next to Richard.*

Fox: Are you Richard, JD's friend?

Me: Yeah. Thanks I thought that I was doomed there for a minute.

Fox: Your welcome, Allow me to introduce myself. I am Fox, leader of the Star Fox team.

Me: I recognize you, I heard a lot of stories about you, then anyone else.

Fox: Thanks.

Me: Your welcome.

Falco: Hey, I hate to interrupt your little chat, but we got some robot butts to kick.

Fox: Falco's right. We'll talk more after this battle.

Richard: Ok.

*Both Richard and the Star Fox team then began their ship battle against the new prototype ships, as Highway to the Danger Zone song is playing.*

Revvin' up your engine  
>Listen to her howlin' roar<p>

*Slippy shot down three ships, destroying them, and continues to fly around, being his usual cocky self. Just then, three ships flew behind Slippy, and starts shooting at him. Slippy tries to lose them, but couldn't.*

Metal under tension  
>Beggin' you to touch and go<br>Highway to the Danger Zone

*Krystal notices Slippy being chased by the ships, and flies to the ships, destroying them in the process, and saving Slippy. Slippy thanked her for the save, and the two continue to shoot the ships.*

Ride into the Danger Zone  
>Headin' into twilight<br>Spreadin' out her wings tonight  
>She got you jumpin' off the deck<p>

*The prototype ships decrease from the sheer power of both Star Fox, and Richard.*

And shovin' into overdrive  
>Highway to the Danger Zone<br>I'll take you

*Richard's ship was chased by a few enemy ships, gunning him down. Just as Richard was about to brace himself, the ships were destroyed by laser shots. Richard looked up, and saw another ship flying. He narrowed his eyes, and smiled, seeing me in the ship. I noticed Richard, and smiled at him.*

Right into the Danger Zone  
>You'll never say hello to you<br>Until you get it on the red line overload

*The enemy ships show no mercy, as they were gunning at us. But luckily, we dodged them, and shot them down with ease. Zurg growls in frustration.*

You'll never know what you can do  
>Until you get it up as high as you can go<br>Out along the edges  
>Always where I burn to be<p>

*Me and Richard shot down more and more ships, with the help of Star Fox team.*

The further on the edge  
>The hotter the intensity<br>Highway to the Danger Zone  
>Gonna take you<p>

*Noticing the ships destroying, Zurg orders the droids to retreat, as the droids turned the ship around, and escape, undetected.*

Right into the Danger Zone  
>Highway to the Danger Zone<p>

*After the last ship was destroyed, the battle was over, but Zurg escaped.*

Me: What the matter Zurg, you don't want to play with us, no more? That sad. * I laugh.*

Fox: Nice job everyone!

Falco: We kicked that tin can's butt down to the ground.

JD: Yeah. *to Richard* Bro, I'm sorry for not trusting you. I shoulda known better to help you find Padme.

Richard: That's ok, bro. Now, let's head back to Coruscant and save Padme.

Fox: That won't be necessary. While you guys left Coruscant, Scourge called us in, to pick up Padme. She's in the Great Fox right now, as we speak.

Me: Do we have permission to enter on the Star Fox?

Fox: It's the GREAT Fox. And yes, you have our permission.

Falco: Just be sure you clean up after yourself, raptor boy.

Me: Don't worry about me, I am General, just to tell you encase you didn't know that.

Falco: Yeah. But still...

Me: If you are worried about me making a mess, I won't do that, don't worry about it, you just need to calm your worried ass down.

Fox: Don't worry. He's just sometimes like that when we just cleaned our ship.

Me: Shit, I ain't going to make a mess on your ship, trust me on this.

Falco: We'll see. I got my eyes on you, raptor boy.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We entered the Great Fox, as we were accompanied with the Star Fox team.*

Me: I always saw the Great Fox from the outside, but I never got to see the inside of her.

Falco: A beauty to see, ain't it?

Me: You bet it is.

* Soon we saw Padme walking toward us.*

JD: Padme! You're ok!

Padme: I'm okay, thanks for checking on me. * She then turns to me.* So you are the one who knows of our existence and a lot about us.

Richard: Yep. I found about JD's secret when I saw him go to his house.

JD: *rubbed his head* And I'm glad he did.

*Richard licks me on the cheek.*

Padme: You have relationship that goes beyond friendship.

Me: Me and JD are somewhat like brothers.

Padme: Is Anakin alright? Did he make out?

JD: Yep. He and the others have just exited the Jedi Temple. Anakin will be so happy to see you, Padme. Oh, Padme. Did the Chancellor make a speech or something in the conference.

Padme: Yes. Senator Chuchi and the others, including me, heard the Chancellor announce that the Republic's going to turn into an Empire. And then he said something about the Jedi being traitors. I don't buy that at all. But not only that, but the Chancellor also told us that...Dooku had joined the Chancellor's side, along with Ventress.

Me: He is wrong, the Jedi are not traitors. and we have proof, we have finally found out who is Darth Sidious.

Padme: You have?

JD: Yeah! But you won't like what we found. Oh, speaking of that, how did you know Ventress and Dooku were there?

Padme: Because I saw the two standing there besides the Chancellor. The Clones have escorted the two out of their cells, BEFORE the clones entered the Jedi Temple, and attack there.

Richard: But that's impossible! No one coulda broke through our defenses, unless they snuck in when we weren't looking.

Padme: That's precisely. And even though what you said is true, Dooku said such nonsense that he was trying to kill the Jedi, because he feared they might betray the Republic or something.

Me: That is all bullshit, that is all a lie, besides I think those were holograms, not real ones. Now let us show you, who is really Darth Sidious, the one who cause the blockade of Naboo, the one who choose and created the clone army, and the one who executed Order 66.

* Soon we begin show the video.*

*Padme watches the video.*

*After the video shown...*

Padme: *shocked* No. No, it can't be! Chancellor Palpatine is...

Me: Yep, Chancellor Palpatine, the man behind it all, from the blockade of Naboo to now. * to JD.* You know what JD, this video, you know this video was from a digital video camera, so that means we can do whatever we want to do with this video.

JD: We can use this as forensic evidence, in the future.

Me: And also the recording of him talking to Grevious at the works, and also the Empire clones that attacked us, which we countered attacked, will also be enough evidence in the future, to show that we can bring him down, justice will finally catch up to him. Justice catch up to him today, will catch up to him again in the future.

Me: I love it when your genius mind does all the work.

Richard: *extends his arms* May I?

JD: *Smiles, and extends my arms as well* Hug me Brotha! *Richard ran to me, and hugged me, while lifting me upwards.*

Padme: But what are we going to do?

Me: Well, you and the Jedi are going to be put under protection of us and the worlds military's around the world on Earth, Earth is now standing up to Sidious, we are going to try to find a planet for you so you be safe, then when we find it, you will have to wait for a few days, so we can make sure that you are all safe and out of harms way, but until we found a planet, you have to stay with us, for our sake, now we some clones that are rebellion Palpatine, they are with us, they won't harm you, trust me. * to JD* JD, once we get back to Earth, we need to contact the United Nations and tell them that Order 66 is in effect, and to pass Resolution Order 4706, which will give all of Earth's military toke defend their plant, shoot down enemy empire aircraft in their air space, and also to allow those countries to shoot at Empire soldiers on site, they are to be killed, or captured and unarmed.

JD: Yeah. But we have to tell the United Nations that some of the clones are rebelling against Sidious. Cuz if we just tell them about it, then they'll end up killing the clones that are joining us against Palpatine.

Me: Don't worry, we'll tell them that the clones that our with us, are not allowed to be shot at, we will place a symbol of the new republic on the clones that our on our side.

JD: Brilliant idea.

Padme: Say Richard. Anakin also mentioned to me that you have two abilities, correct?

Me: Correct, I can grow very tall, and I can also turn into a dragon. I will have to show you later, but I am not the only one, my wife named Juliet, my mom, Micheal Myers from Haddonfield, and Jason from Crystal Lake can turn into a dragons.

Falco: You bet your raptor butt you don't grow to giant size! Your overweight might destroy the ship or something.

Me: Stop acting like a baby, and I am planning to show her once we get to Earth.

Falco: Whatever.

Fox: *scolds* Falco.

Falco: What? I'm just saying.

*Just then, we heard a beeping coming from the holocomm.*

Fox: It might be General Pepper!

Me: Who is he?

Krystal: He's one of the Generals of the Galactic Armada. Most respective general we ever served on his side.

Me: I would like to meet him.

Fox: Well, it looks like you will. *to ROB* ROB, patch General Pepper in.

ROB: Patching!

*ROB types in the computer, as an hologram image of General Pepper's shown. Richard can describe that the General is a humanoid dog, wearing a red general uniform, with badges.*

Fox: *salutes* Good to see you again, General Pepper.

Pepper: *salutes* As well am I, Fox. *to Richard* You must be the boy that everyone was speaking of. I am General Pepper, General of the Galactic Armada.

Me: Nice to meet you, General Pepper. I am General Richard of the New Republic, and I am also a member of the CIA.

Pepper: Yes. Your friend, JD told me all about you. Your skills and knowledge in combat proved to be very impressive. We're glad you're on our side, General Richard.

Me: I am very glad about that General Pepper, I am thankful that you sent Fox and his crew to get Padme out of Coruscant.

Pepper: We are very glad to have done it.

Me: You know what, I think that my forces and your forces should become allies. For giving each other military and financial aid to each other, and to fight in battles next to each other, to fight a common enemy.

Pepper: That is precisely what I was going to say, Richard. And we will be honored to join your alliance. We will supply you with everything we have for your planet.

Me: Thank you, very much General Pepper. The people of Earth really do need help at this time to make that the Empire does not strike at Earth.

Pepper: And I have something else to tell you, Richard. There are three men who joined our side until this big war's over.

Me: Who General Pepper?

Pepper: The three men who joined our alliance for now, are called...Star Wolf.

Me: No. Why, General Pepper?

Pepper: The reason why Star Wolf joined our alliance, because of the same reason that Ludwin left Sidious.

Me: Right, I would like to see Star Wolf.

Pepper: You'll meet them when they arrive at your planet Earth, Richard.

Me: Okay. And what do you meet by them, besides what you said earlier? Who are the other two?

Fox: Umm, Richard. When General Pepper said three men, he meant the WHOLE Star Wolf Team.

Peppy: Such as Wolf, Leon and Panther. The Star Wolf team.

Me: Okay, but just want to see them, when we get to Earth. * to General Pepper* Nice to meet you, General Pepper. And thank you for your support.

Pepper: It's a pleasure to meet you too, Richard. AND if there's anything you need, feel free to contact us. Pepper out!

*end of transmission.*

Me: Well lets head back to Earth.

Peppy: On it! *to ROB* ROB, take us to Earth!

ROB: Initiating coordinates to planet Earth! *types in the information.*

* Soon we head straight toward Earth.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Everyone, including the Jedi and the clones, were waiting for our arrival, when they saw the Great Fox flying to the base.*

* Soon the Great Fox landed at our base.*

*Anakin was running to the front, and waited to see who's in the Great Fox. The hatch opens up, and he can see the Star Fox team, me, Richard, and to his surprise...Padme. Anakin's expression turned to relief and excitement seeing his secret love safe.*

Me: Well now that were all safe, what do we do now?

JD: I don't know, Richard. What DO we do?

Me: We have got to tell the United Nations that Order 66 is in effect, to pass Resolution Order 4706.

JD: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Let's head there, and tell them about it. Seems that we'll likely win this war after all.

*The words appeared on the screen, saying 'To be Continued', ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Sidious has executed Order 66, Captain Rex, Commanders Cody and Bly and the other clones that are now rebelling against Sidious is on our side as part of the New Republic, Sidious has three villains already joined him, the Jedi and Padme are safe from harm, now we are back on Earth safe and sound, what will happen now? Another chapter is on it's way.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: The Court of Miracles

**RolePlay! Episode 25: The Fight of the World! Part 5: The Court of Miracles, and Reinforcements!**

* * *

><p>* intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing me and Richard asleep in a room. I was laying down besides Richard, using his raptor side as a pillow.*

* Soon the sun rose, as a new day begins.*

*Richard was the first to wake up from the bright sunlight, as he heard me snoring, and smiled.*

* I nuzzle on JD to wake him up.*

*I felt Richard's muzzle touching my face, as I smiled, and opened my eyes to see Richard's raptor eyes staring at me.*

JD: *rubs Richard's head* Hey, bro.

Me: Hey, Bro. We got to get ready for today.

JD: *yawned* Yeah. We should. *stood up, and stretched myself out of exhaustion* I'm glad we went to the United Nations last week about Order 66, and telling them about some Clones joining us against Sidious.

Me: I'm just glad that Resolution Order 4706 is in effect, I really like to Palpatine to try to invade us. We are just only going to fire back.

JD: Yeah. But even so, I fear that somehow, Sidious will manage to get the clones to breach our defenses somehow.

Me: But how, we got the world's military everywhere on patrol and on high alert.

JD: The Sith lord might have a way to breach our defenses somehow. We just don't know how though. After all, Sith Lords are tricky people.

Me: Yeah, but Sith Lords have to wake up and realize, that I'm playing their game too, but I am a pro and know what to do to turn the tide against them.

JD: And I'll be here to help you out, bro!

Me: I know you will, bro.

* I lick JD on his cheek with my tongue.*

*I hugged Richard's head, and kissed his head.*

* Soon everybody woke and are wondering, what going to happen today.*

*The scene changes showing the room where we make strategy plans for battles, as me, Richard, Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yoda are standing there, including Captain Rex, Bly and Cody.*

Me: So today we are going after our first villain, her name is Maleficent. She is going to be located in Germany, which back then, it was Prussia during the middle ages. We need to go to Germany, go through a time machine, the once we go through, we need to come up with a plan. Does anyone have any idea's?

Obi-Wan: Well, it's obvious that Maleficent will know that we're coming in to charge to her castle. After all, she can see everything from her staff. But luckily, the Monarchs did gave us some artifact to prevent Maleficent from spying on us.

Mace: But for now, let's focus on something that's our first objective, before charging to Maleficent. What we're going to need are some extra reinforcements to help aid us in the war we're in.

Me: But the big question is where?

Obi-Wan: Well, Aayla and the Digimon did say that they're bringing in some reinforcements to help us defeat Sidious and the Empire Clones, which is what we're going to need in this battle.

Me: Well Miracles, can happen along with luck and surprise. Just like it has helped the Japanese in the early days of World War II, before U.S. pacific fleet turn the tide of the war against Japan, and Japan suffered a major defeat in World War II.

Mace: True. But nevertheless, we still need more reinforcements to help aid us, and then we'll come up with a plan on how to expose Palpatine that he's Sidious to the people in Coruscant.

Richard: But where do we find more reinforcements to help us?

*I thought about it for a minute, and remembered something.*

JD: I know where we can find some reinforcements.

Me: You know where, bro?

JD: Yeah. Follow me to the library.

* Soon we all arrive in the library.*

*The group saw me run to the shelveful of books.*

JD: Oh, I didn't think this sooner. *grabbed the ladder with the wheels on it, and climbed on it, then slid the ladder.*

Richard: What, bro?

*The ladder stopped at a section of books, as I looked for what I needed.*

JD: No, it's not here. *slid the ladder, with me on it, and stopped at another section, and looked for it* No. Not here, either. Where is it?

*The group continues to see me slide around the library, looking for something I need. At the other section of book shelves, I extended my hand and grabbed a book, and smiled at it.*

JD: There it is!

Me: What is it about?

JD: This, bro, is our extra help. *slid down the ladder, and landed on the ground.* What I have here, is the book called, 'The Court of Miracles.'

Me: What is it about, besides what you said.

JD: Come with me, and I'll show you.

*The scene changes showing me opening the book, showing the information of 'The Court of Miracles'.*

JD: The Court of Miracles is where it's rumored that Miracles happen there. I met with the people in the Court of Miracles, before you were here, Richard. I'm friends with one of my dad's friends for a long time. He's the one who's in the Court of Miracles and leads them. There, we can get some reinforcements and supplies there. And the people have Clone Troopers there as well. But the Clones were unaware that Order 66 was released. Richard, I want you to go and take some of our friends, and Rex and a couple of clones with you, and find the Court of Miracles. Me, Mace, Obi-Wan and Yoda are going to find more reinforcements to help aid us on this war. Can you do that for me, bro?

Me: Yeah, I can do that. But which country are they located in?

JD: The Court of Miracle's located at the city of Paris. *flipped the page, showing a map, and gave it to Richard* This map will tell you where it's located. It has a clue on how you can find it.

Me: So we are going to Paris, France. By the way, have you ever heard about this?

* I show JD an old newspaper, that dates back to June 27, 1988, why was it important to me, because is was about the Gare de Lyon train crash.*

JD: A train crash?

Me: Yes, the train going into the Gare de Lyon train station, it's breaks were not working, the train crashed into a packed commuter train getting ready to leave, train driver on the packed commuter train warned everybody off, but the runaway train crashed into it, the people on the runaway made out without injuries, but others on the other train are not so lucky, killing 56 people, injuring 57 people.

JD: That's terrible.

Me: A day later, an investigation was launched by the French Government, and the train accident investigators found out the pipe line was closed, which it should have been opened, and at station called Vert de Maisones station, a woman pulled the emergency cord to stop the train to pick up her kids, before the guard on train, Jean Charles Bovee' could question her, she was already gone, but her action were irresponsible, not suspicious, then Danial Saulin, the runaway train driver later admitted to the investigators that he touched the lever, to get more leverage, so that he would reset the breaks, but accidentally closed it pipe line, then the driver thought that their was an air lock on the brakes, which he didn't know, that it is fail safe system, that won't let the train move without air in it's system, then after the train left the station, a person called to Saulin, to skip the next the station called Maisons-Alfort, now the train only had 1/8 of it's braking power it needs, then when Saulin got close to the station, he see's a yellow light, telling him to start slowing down, that is where he discovered his brakes weren't working, he radio in a warning to control room at Gare de Lyon, saying ' Stop everything, I got no bakes! Stop everything, I got no brakes!', but he forgot to identify himself. After sending the warning he pushed a button which actives the emergency alarm, it's not heard by the passengers, but it alerts the control center, the people in Gare de Lyon station did, what they called the closure procedure, which also kills the last chance to put the runaway train from going to platform 1 instead of platform 2 which the packed commuter train was on, but thanks to Andre Tanguy, the driver on the packed commuter train, which he bravely stood on the train to make sure everybody got out, if he didn't do that many more could have died, after the runaway train accident, Danial Saulin served 6 months of his four year prison sentence for manslaughter.

JD: Dang. I never knew that would happened.

Me: Now you know.

JD: Alright. Now that you know the information, who are you going to be taking on this mission, bro?

Me: Who do you think should go?

JD: Well, you can take up to 8 or 9 of our friends. Rex can accompany you there as well.

Me: Littlefoot and the gang are very useful.

JD: Yeah. They can go. You might need Kenny and Dan with you as well. And I think Screech and Thud will likely come with you as well. And if you want, I can let you take Juliet, Charlie, and Mrs. Brisby if you want to.

Me: I accept that, I think Screech and Thud should come along.

Mace: Then, it's settled. Richard will go and find the Court of Miracles, and find reinforcements, while me and the others will go and find more reinforcements as well.

Obi-Wan: Agreed. Once we do, we'll head back to base, and recap.

JD: *to Richard* And to make traveling faster for you, bro, Gliscor's going to take you guys to Paris. He'll be your transport to the location. Once you land in Paris, use the map and you'll find of the location of where it's hidden.

Me: Just hope we don't run into those two spies.

JD: Don't worry. The two are unaware of our plans and our action. And in case they managed to find you guys, Gliscor and a few clones are going to join you guys and guard the location of the Court of Miracles.

Richard: You always come well prepared, bro.

JD: I managed. May the force be with you, bro.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing an airplane flying above the sky's, as the camera shows the inside of the airplane. A man was sitting on his chair, reading a magazine and listening to music. While he was reading a magazine, he was unaware that a giant yellow eye is seen staring at him. It didn't take a while for the man to turn, and was startled to see the yellow eye. The scene then changes showing Gliscor, bigger than the airplane, staring at the plane window.*

Me: Gliscor, can you just stay away from the window, you'll scare people, even if they recognize us, you not should scare people in that plane, they are trying to enjoy their time, we have a mission, which is different.

Gliscor: *embarrassed* Sorry, Richard. I'm just curious on what they do. I never actually been on a plane before.

Me: Maybe will do that one day, but not now.

Screech: It's nice to know that JD allowed us to go on this mission, Richard.

Me: It just wouldn't be the same without you two.

Thud: Aww, thanks Richard.

Screech: You know, for someone who's turned into a fast biter, you're a cool guy.

Me: Thanks, I think that you two and Red Claw should come on our adventures.

Screech: You know what? We will!

Thud: Maybe one day, we might go and fight some monsters in galaxies, and whatnot. *stood up and did some martial arts moves* I be all like *punches air* Hiya! And then, I'm going at them like *kicks in mid-air* Waahhh! And then a little bit of this! *punches the air again* And that! *lands more punches on the air* AND THIS! *jumped in mid-air, and did a karate chop* KIYYAA!

Me: Don't do that, Thud, if you fall I'll have to catch you.

Thud: *realizes, and chuckles in embarrassment* Sorry, dude. I'm just excited as we all are.

Juliet: I'm just glad I get to be with my husband on this mission.

Richard: Yeah. *to Rex* So, Captain Rex. Do you remember the location of where the Court of Miracles is?

Rex: Yes sir! Once we make our landing in Paris, I'll show you all where it is.

Me: Good. Have JD told you guys, what I told him?

Thud: Yeah. He told us about the train crash. It's horrible to see them not make it out alive.

Mrs. Brisby: I hope they're in a better place.

Richard: Yeah. I know how you feel.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing Paris, where people were seen walking around the streets, and driving. Then, a huge shadow is cast above them, and they looked up seeing the giant Gliscor flying above them. They just stood there for a few seconds, and carried on their routines. Gliscor then landed not far from the city, and placed his pincer down, as everyone got off him.*

Me: Here we are Paris, France.

*The group, except Rex and Richard, awed at the sight of Paris.*

Littlefoot: Wow. I never seen anything like this before.

Petrie: It amazing!

Ducky: It is the first time we went to Paris, it is. It is.

Dan: Heh. Now I can use my French speaking in this country.

Me: You know during World War II, in 1940, Hitler toured Paris after France surrendered to Nazi Germany, then in 1944, Paris was liberated by the allied powers, they kept on heading toward Nazi Germany to defeat them, Ludwin was stationed here, 70 years ago, when he was Nazi SS officer.

The group: *amazed* Really?

Richard: Yeah.

Thud: Who woulda thought the undead Carnevil RingMaster would live here?

Screech: I didn't know about that either.

*After the last Clone Trooper climbed off Gliscor, the bat Pokemon shrank to his normal size.*

Gliscor: *walked to them* Well guys. Our next stop is the Court of Miracles.

Richard: We just have to find it, though. *to Rex* Rex, lead the way.

Rex: *nods* Yes sir!

* As we walked, we have been greeted by a lot of French people, as they spoke French to us, as Me and Dan spoke French back.*

Man: *in French* Hello, sirs. It's a surprise you all came here.

Dan: *in French* Eh, we're just dropping by for a visit. That kind of stuff.

Man: *in French* Ok, sirs. Bye.

Dan and Richard: *in French* Bye!

*As the group walk down the streets, people started to greet them in the French language. Then, after a long travel, they decided to take a break, and head to a restaurant.*

* Just as we entered in the Restaurant, as I realize that this one, is the home of chief that is a rat, and cooks the French food, in all of Paris.*

*The group then sat down on the table, as they wait for the chef.*

Thud: Richard. Do you recognize this place?

Me: Yes. And there is surprise about this place.

Thud: What is it?

Screech: Yeah, dude. Tell us.

Me: You seen the movie called Ratatouille, right?

* Thud and Screech nod.*

Me: We are in the new Restaurant called La Ratatouille.

The group: *stunned* No way!

Richard: Yeah. No joke.

*Just then, the man, whom they known in the movie as Linguini, noticed the group sitting there, and make his way to them.*

Linguini *in French*: How are you guys doing today?

Me *in French*: Fine, and you don't have to French to us, I know you guys speak in English too. * then in English.* So speak some English, please.

Linguini: *in English* Oh, I'm sorry about that. We rarely get any American customers here today. Besides you guys being animals, and men with white armor on, you know that kind of stuff. *he then noticed Mrs. Brisby and her family standing on a table.* Is that a...

Me: If your thinking that she and her family are rats, no. Mrs. Brisby and her family are mice. There is a big difference.

Linguini: *stunned* Well, it's not that. It's just...I never knew you have a mouse as a friend. Heh. *rubs his head* Guess me and Colette aren't the only ones then.

Richard: Nope.

Linguini: And let me guess, does your mouse friend...talk?

Mrs. Brisby: Yes, sir. Me and my family.

Linguini: *stunned* Wow. I love my job.

Kenny: Ummm, sorry to interrupt your chit chat, but couldn't you just skip to the order? Me and Dan are STARVED.

Linguini: *broke his daze* Oh, right right. Umm, what can I get you folks for?

Me: Tell the chief, that I said, surprise us.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group then started to eat their food placed on the table.*

Me: This is really good.

Dan: *used a fork and ate the food placed for his order.* MMMM...this is delicious. And just because I'm a hammerhead shark, DOESN'T mean I don't show any manners here in France.

Mrs. Brisby: *ate a piece of cheese* MMM...it's delicious!

Ducky: The chef really does make the bestest food in La Ratatouille. Yep, yep, yep.

Gliscor: *ate the Ratatouille dish, as seen in 'Ratatouille'.* MMM...I'm in love with this DISH! *gulps the food down, and grabbed another piece.*

Linguini: Glad you like it.

Me: Hey Linguini, before we leave this fine Restaurant, can we see the Chief in himself, in the kitchen, I don't think of showing him out here, in front of all these French customers.

Linguini: Why certainly! I wouldn't say no to the nation's heroes.

Me: Well, were now the world's heroes now.

* Soon we enter in the kitchen.*

Linguini: Remy! There's someone I want you to meet.

* Remy turned around and saw us, and boy was he happy.*

*Remy then used the basket elevator, and then arrived to the group.*

Linguini: Remy. These are our world's heroes, they have stopped at our Restaurant to eat and then be on their way, but they want to see you, before they leave.

*Remy smiled at the heroes.*

Remy: Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you all in person! I'm a HUGE fan of your work.

Me: Good to hear to you for the first time. You are not the only person that is friends with two humans. We too have mice of our own.

* Mrs. Brisby and her family met with Remy.*

Mrs. Brisby: Hello there, Remy. My name is Mrs. Brisby and this is my family.

Remy: *amazed* Wow. I never knew you're friends with the humans as well.

Mrs. Brisby: That food you made was good, how did you do it?

Remy: Well, I don't wanna brag, but when I tasted two separate foods together, it made a tasting combination. And I learned it from an old friend.

Martin: Who was your old friend?

Remy: His name was Gusteau.

Timmy: Can you show us how you cook the food, Chief Remy?

Remy: Sure. Follow me and I'll show you how it's done!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group exited the restaurant, waving goodbye to Linguini, and Remy.*

Martin: Bye, Remy!

Mrs. Brisby: It was pleasure to meet you and your friend!

Remy: Bye guys! Come again soon!

Kenny: We will!

*The group walks down the path, following Rex to where the Court of Miracle's hidden.*

Dan: Man. That food was the BEST!

Me: See Paris, France, is like a paradise. Now lets head toward the Court of Miracle's.

Gliscor: Let's!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage*

*The group followed Rex for almost an hour, until it was almost nighttime. But it finally paid off for them, as they finally arrived at the location of where the Court of Miracles is. But they're kinda unsure about this one, for they're right in front of the entrance to an old cemetery.*

Me: Why are we here at an old cemetery.

Rex: This is where the secret entrance to the Court of Miracle's located, sir. This is one of the places where no one, but me and JD, knows about it.

* Just then we see a figure appear out of nowhere.*

*Richard was about to attack, when Captain Rex stopped him.*

Rex: Hold on, sir. Watch. *Rex walked to the mysterious figure, and turned on a flashlight, revealing nothing but a Droid torrent.* It's just one of our torrents that JD placed. We're at the right place, sirs. *pushes a button and the droid goes down.*

* Just as we are looking around, I then look as the grave stones, as one that looked out different then other one.*

Me: Hey Rex, those that grave stone over there look weird to you?

Rex: Yes sir. This is where the Court of Miracles' hidden. It's at a Tomb that me and JD know about.

*Unknown to them, there's an eye looking through a tree hole. It disappears underground after spotting them...*

*The group then arrived at a tomb with a cross on to, as Rex pushes it open.*

Rex: *to Juliet* Ladies first...

Juliet: Oh, thanks, Rex.

*They all enter together: Juliet, Richard, Rex, Gliscor, Dan, Screech, Thud, Mrs. Brisby and her family, Charlie, the LBT crew, and Kenny. The Clones stayed up, and guard the place for any enemies.*

Richard: Is THIS the Court of Miracles?

Kenny: More like the Court of Ankle-Deep Sewage...

Rex: Must be the old catacombs under this town.

*They all cautiously stick close to each other with the torch. Mrs. Brisby noticed alot of skeletal remains and says to them.*

Mrs. Brisby: Why are there, skeletal remains?

Rex: This is where the Court of Miracles has the skeletal remains, for this is one of the Catacombs.

Petrie: *shivers* Oooh, me have bad feeling about this.

Richard: Don't worry, Petrie. I'll be here to protect you guys from any danger.

*As the group walked down the path, they were unaware that a bunch of skeletons came to life and looked at the group that passed by.*

Dan: Speaking of trouble, we shoulda run into some by now!

Richard: What do you mean?

Dan: You know a guard, a booby trap, or…

*Out of nowhere, the fire on the torch died out.*

Rex: Or an ambush!

*Suddenly, a group of people in skeleton costumes appeared from the top of Richard and the others, with torches on, then ambushed them. Richard and the others tried to fight them, but the men in skeleton costumes captured the group by surprise. A man then walked up to the group of people and Richard and the others. He wears a purple jester costume, but no mask.*

Clopin: Well, well, well. What have we here?

Gypsy 1: * took off his mask* Trespassers!

Gypsy 2: *did the same thing the first Gypsy did* Spies!

*They then gave the Gypsies the confused look.*

Kenny: We're not spies!

Richard: You've got to listen…

*Before Richard could finish his sentence, the Gypsies wrapped their mouths with clothes, so that they couldn't speak.*

Clopin: Don't interrupt me!

*Clopin took two sticks and lit one of their tips on fire, without the use of matches.*

Clopin: You're very clever to have found our hideaway!

*He then took the second stick and lit the tip on fire with the other stick that's already lit on fire.*

Clopin: Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale!

*Clopin then started to sing, along with the gypsies.*

Clopin and Gypsies: Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
>Where the scoundrels of Paris<br>Collect in a lair

*Clopin spreads the fire in front of the screen, and then the fire cleared up, showing a few Gypsies standing there, then took out items they stole, such as a hammer, a noose, axe, and a few other things. Then, Clopin grabbed two skeleton heads, and uses them as puppets.*

Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
>Called the Court of Miracles<p>

Clopin: (spoken) Hello, you're there!

Men without leg: * revealed their legs, where they thought they were without legs.* Where the lame can walk

Blind men: * The blind people revealed that they weren't blind* And the blind can see

*Out of nowhere, three skeletons appeared, and Clopin cut off their skeleton heads with a sword.*

Clopin: But the dead don't talk  
>So you won't be around<br>To reveal what you've found

*The other Gypsies then carried all of them down the hall.*

Clopin and the Gypsies: We have a method for spies and intruders  
>Rather like hornets protecting their hive<p>

Clopin: Here in the Court of Miracles

Clopin and Gypsies: Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!

*Clopin and the Gypsies took them to their hideaway, where a lot of people are there. Richard began to ask himself. How long have these people have live down here? Richard realizes that Clopin and the others down here are the mercenaries that I mentioned. If only his mouth wasn't wrapped, then he would've tried to convince Clopin that he and the others were send by me.*

Clopin: (spoken) Gather around, everybody! There's good NOOSE, tonight!

*After Clopin said this, all of the people walked to where Clopin was standing on. They saw the knots, where they hang people up. That's not good!*

Clopin: (spoken) It's a multi-hitter! A group of Sidious' spies!

*Everyone boos at them.*

Clopin: And not just any spies! Two giant fishes, a group of reptiles, a giant bat, group of mice, and a human!

*A Clone Trooper noticed them, and ran off.*

Clopin: Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles

*Clopin walks to the group that were going to be hanged, and then changes costumes, from a lawyer to a judge, while hitting a gavel that the judge uses, on Richard's head.*

I am the lawyers and judge all in one

*He then skipped to the rope, and then changed into a executor, and pulled the rope that lead to Richard's neck and tightened it by little.*

We like to get the trial over with quickly  
>Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!<p>

Clopin: Any last words?

*They try to protest to Clopin, but couldn't.*

Clopin: That's what they all say!

*He changed wardrobe again, back into a judge.*

Clopin: Now that we've seen all the evidence.

*Out of nowhere, a puppet version of Clopin, with the jester mask on, tries to defend them, but fails as Clopin tries to shut the puppet up, then puts his judge's hat on the puppet.*

Puppet: (spoken) *defending* Wait! I object!

Clopin: *notices and tries to shut the puppet up* (spoken) Overruled!

Puppet: (spoken) *defends again* I object!

Clopin: *annoyed, and places his judge's hat on the puppet* Quiet!

Puppet: *defeat* Dang!

*Clopin then walked to them. They just rolled our eyes, not buying his innocent talk. Clopin then changes back into his Jester costume.*

Clopin: We find you totally innocent  
>Which is the worst crime of all<p>

All: So you're going to hang!

*Clopin then walks to the switch.*

?: Hold it, Clopin!

*Clopin stops and looks up. Appearing from the crowd is a small man with a red mustache and a cowboy hat, firing two pistols in the air wildly to get their attention.*

The group, except Clopin and the people in the Court of Miracles: *muffled* Yosemite Sam?

Sam: Yeah, Yosemite Sam! The roughest, toughest, rootin', tootin' umbra that's ever crossed the Rio Grande! *pause* And I ain't no namby pamby! *to business* Anyway, these guys ain't spies! They're our friends, for cryin' out loud!

*Gypsies remove our gags*

Clopin: *dumbfounded* Why didn't they SAY so?

Them: We DID say so!

Kenny: Sheesh... How LONG have you guys been down here?

Yosemite: Why, we've lived under this underground city for centuries!

*The groups eyes widen by surprised look.*

Dan: Centuries? But how? You all shoulda aged and be all nothing but skull and bones!

Clopin: You see, fish boy...

Dan: It's DAN!

Clopin: Anyway, when me, Sam and the Gypsies came down here, we searched around the place, till we found some strange crystals. When we all touched them, it completely stopped our aging permanently, both physical and mentally.

Richard and the others: *perplexed* Crystals?

Y.S.: *points his guns at them* If you varmints get any ideas... *Rex* I'll blast y'all to smithereens... *to Richard, and the dinosaurs* skin you alive and sell your bones to a museum... *to the sharks* and turn y'all into shark soup! *notices Juliet, and Mrs. Brisby, removes his hat, and bows in respect* Oh, uh... except YOU both, my dear little ladies...

Juliet and Mrs. Brisby: *giggles at Y.S.'s charm*

Clopin: *whispers* You'll have to forgive Sam here. He can be a bit... overprotective at times, but it's because he cares.

Kenny: I'll say...

Y.S.: Anyway... Since ye're J.D.'s pals - his dad and I go way back in school -let us show y'all our lovely home.

Me: Why thank you, very much.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group follows both Clopin and Yosemite Sam, as they got a tour around the Court of Miracles.*

Me: You know why were here, right?

Y.S.: What else? Y'all came here because JD told you about us, right?

Me: That's right, and we need came to ask for reinforcements, Sidious turned the Republic into the Evil Empire, he also launched Order 66 to kill the Jedi and us, but the Jedi are safe, and we have to go after three villains that support Sidious, can you help us?

Y.S.: Why, of course, boyo! Any friend of JD, is a friend to us!

Mrs. Brisby: Oh, bless you, Mr. Sam.

Y.S.: Anything for you, dear. *stopped at a room* Well, since y'all are trustworthy, I guess it wouldn't harm us that we show you the Crystals we talk about. *he and Clopin walked to the drapes, and opens them, showing the group the crystals. The group, except Clopin and Yosemite Sam, awed on the beauty of the Crystals.* Ain't she a beauty?

Me: Did you just touch the Crystals and they just made you immortal?

Y.S.: Yes sire! Just touch it, and your aging goes away, just like that.

Clopin: You do get the funny feeling when you touch it, but nothing else.

Me: Sound really interesting, but I'm not so sure about this. About becoming immortal.

Y.S.: Well, the crystals here only stop your aging permanently. Not make you immortal, boy. Besides, I'm a cartoon, and us cartoons don't die.

Me: When you said that, you remind of me of the movie 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit.' Okay, we'll do it. But I feel a little worried.

Y.S.: Don't worry. It won't harm y'all in anyway.

Me: If you say so.

* Then Me, Juliet, Charlie, Littlefoot and the gang, Mrs. Brisby and her family, Kenny and Dan, and the others touched the Crystals.*

*The moment they touched the crystals, they saw the auroran lights appear and spread on their arms first, then, at their whole bodies. Then, they felt the same funny sensation within them, as they can feel the crystals do their work in their bodies.*

* Then we all glowed, then after a while, the light disappeared,*

Y.S.: *chuckles at the lightshow from the Crystals* That never get's old. *to them* Well, how y'all feel?

Me: Little weird, but I think that is just the effects of it.

Clopin: Yeah. You'll get use to it, boy.

Y.S.: Anyway, now that y'all have come here, I'll escort you all to the Meeting room, where y'all call your friend.

Me: Our friend is here?

Clopin: He meant that he's going to contact your friend.

Richard: Oh. *chuckles sheepishly*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group arrives at the meeting room, as Clopin activates the holocomm, showing my hologram image.*

JD: Yosemite Sam! It's been a while since we last seen each other!

Y.S.: J.D., my boy! How's yer dad doin' at home? And what's yer mom cookin' tonight? Mm-mm! LOVE her cookin'!

JD: *chuckles* My mom does make the best food! *noticed Richard and the others* Hey, guys!

Me: Hey bro, we got the extra reinforcements that we need to take down the three villains.

JD: Great, bro! And we got great news! We found more reinforcements to help us fend off the Empire clones against Sidious! The reinforcements you guys got will help us defend the Earth.

Me: So onward to get Maleficent.

JD: That's right, since you guys are already in Europe, I want you to head to Berlin, Germany on a train, so you guys can enjoy the country sides of France and Germany, and we will be staying at a U.S. military base, then tomorrow I will arrive, so we can head for a mission.

Me: Alright Bro, see you tomorrow then.

JD: Alright, bro. Have some fun at the Court of Miracles. May the force be with you all.

*end of transmission.*

Richard: *to Sam* So, what do you guys do here for fun?

Y.S.: Well, I would always play some poker game and whatnot. Y'all want a piece of the action?

Me: I think guys know what happened at Gare de Lyon, 24 years ago.

* I show them the old newspaper from June 27, 1988.*

Y.S.: Ah, yes. The Train accident of 1988. *took off his hat* Those poor people.

Richard: *grabs the paper, and puts it away* Anyway, I do want to give it a shot at a Poker game.

Dan: Count me in on this action!

Rex: Hey. I'm not going to let you two have some fun. I'm going in as well!

* After we played Poker, we had to leave, now we are at the Gare de Lyon train station.*

Richard: *to Dan* I gotta say, Dan. For a Hammerhead shark who plays Poker, you're really good at it!

Dan: Ah, I'm just a natural player. My dad was the best in the Casino Atlantis!

* Soon we arrived on Platform 2, the same place where train crash was 24 years ago.*

Me: Guys, guess which Platform we are on.

Kenny: Platform 2?

Me: Yep. The same platform, that the runaway train crashed into the packed commuter train.* Just then we a photo of a train driver* Look guys, It's Andre Tanguy, the brave train driver that stayed on the train to make sure everybody got off.

*The group looked at the picture of the man that stayed on the train.*

* Just then Littlefoot and the gang, even Charlie had a vision they saw the past of France, 24 years ago, and saw what happens.*

*The group noticed that the people, 24 years ago, are walking to a train, where the disaster happened, get on the train, as more and more people get on.*

* Then after a few minutes they saw woman left the packed train in time, then they saw the runaway coming down at fast speed, as they see people inside trying to get out, as they hear Andre Tanguy warn the passengers in French.*

Andre Tanguy: * In French* Get off the train, get off the train! There is Train coming right at us!

* A few seconds later, the runaway train crash into the packed commuter train.*

*Littlefoot and the others were shocked on what they saw.*

* Soon they saw rescue workers trying to get people out, as they the full scale of the disaster, as they hear my voice.*

Me*voice* Guys, guys?

* Soon Littlefoot and the gang vision ended when they saw me in front of them.*

Me: What just happened?

Littlefoot: I don't know, but...somehow, we just saw a vision of the disaster happening.

Me: You saw the train crash?

* Littlefoot and the gang nod, as we then saw a train slowing down into Platform 2, as we knew that was our train to catch.*

Me: Well, come on guys, we going to Berlin, Germany.

* So we all get on train, heading toward Berlin, Germany, as the train start moving out of the station.*

*As the train moves out of the station, a man wearing a black armor, with a helmet resembling a bull, and a hexagonal emerald on it's chest, saw the group in the train.*

?: One day, you and I will fight along side, and test our skills, Richard, and defeated the evil in the whole Galaxy.

*The man then turned around, while twirling his cape, as the screen watches the man walk away from the Train Station, while a Theme song is heard in the background. Then, the screen froze, as the words, 'To Be Continued' appeared, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>We located the Court of Miracles, we arrived in Paris, France, walked around the city and ate La Ratatouille, then we found the Court of Miracles and almost got executed for finding it, we discovered some Crystals that prevents you from aging and touched them, then we arrive to Gare de Lyon train station, as Littlefoot and the gang have vision of the Gare de Lyon train crash, what does it mean? We all catch a train, that is going to Berlin, Germany, as a mysterious figure appear and walks away. Who is this mysterious person? Will we be on our next mission? Find out next time on, Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Maleficent

**RolePlay! Episode 26: The Fight of the World! Part 6: Maleficent!**

* * *

><p>* The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing the Clones put the Crystals seen back in 'Court of Miracles', placed safely in the Storage room. After that, me and Richard are taking a break from our trips to find Reinforcements.*

Me: Man we need a break, for once.

jd: Yeah, bro. Man, it's good to be outside, and watch the night sky, while laying down on Godzilla's head.

*The screen then zooms out, showing us laying down on Godzilla's head.*

Godzilla *metal link*: Dad?

JD: Yeah, big guy?

Godzilla *metal link*: I wish to be in more mission with you, last time I was with you, it was on Christmas Eve, and also on, Friday, January 13.

JD: Well, big guy. Tomorrow's going to be your lucky day! Robby's going to create a time machine that'll send us back in time where Maleficent is. You like that, boy?

Godzilla*metal link*: Yeah.

*Me and Richard rubbed Godzilla's head, while hearing Godzilla purr from the satisfaction of our touch.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The next day, is the venturing to the past. The scene changes showing me, grabbing a saddle, just as Richard came in the room, while seeing me grabbing the saddle.*

Me: Let me guess, you are going to put it on me, right?

JD: Yep. This saddle's going to be for you, Screech, Thud, Juliet, and Sorin. That way, we can ride it like knights do on their horses. I mean, sure horses are good to ride, but not as good as riding a raptor who's a brother of mine.

Me: Okay you got a point.

*I grabbed the saddle, and made my way to Richard, and place the saddle on his back.*

JD: There! *rubbed his raptor neck.* Now, we just need to get the other saddles for the others.

Me: Don't worry.

* Soon we found the other saddles, and put them on my wife, Screech, Thud, and Sorin.*

JD: Alright, you guys. Now that we got saddles on, it's time to see how Robby's doing. But we're going to need some riders to ride on you guys.

Me: I think that Littlefoot and the gang should be the extra protection with fire arms on their backs and in their hands, we are going to be armed with guns, and other thing that we might need.

JD: Good idea, dude. But we're still going to need some people to come with us.

Rex: Well, it's your lucky day sirs!

*Me and the group turned and saw Rex, Bly, Anakin, Ashoka and Guido coming to us.*

Me: You guys are coming?

Anakin: Well, we're not going to let you two have some fun, now would we?

Me: Well what are you waiting for? Come on, we should get going.

Ashoka: Let's see how our little Remora fish's doing with the time machine first.

Me: Yeah.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived and saw Robby making some finishing touches on the time machine.*

* Soon we arrive where we see Robby finishing the time machine, as he is guarded by U.S. Army soldiers, German Army soldiers, and the New Republic clone troopers.*

JD: Hey, 'Robinator'.

*Robby noticed us coming to him, and smiled at us.*

'Robinator': What up, guys? I'm almost done with the time machine. I just need a few more tweeks, and we should be good to go!

Me: Okay, take your time.

Anakin: You know, it's actually our first time going to the past, right Snips?

Ashoka: Tell me about it, Skyguy.

Red Claw: Mind if we join you guys?

*We turned and saw Red Claw and Godzilla coming to us, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi.*

Me: Be our guest you two.

Anakin: Are you coming as well, master?

Obi-Wan: Well, if it means seeing the history of Earth's time, AND defeating Maleficent, I'm coming along!

Me: Then, let's gear up!

*The scene changes showing montages of us getting ready for our time travel. We grabbed weapons, food, supplies, whatever you can imagine. Then, the scene changes showing me jumping on Richard, while wearing my Makyura the Destructor armor, except I don't have a helmet on yet. Anakin rides on Sorin, Rex rides on Thud, Bly on Screech, and Ashoka rides on Juliet. Guido turned to his Armor Master mode, and rides on Red Claw, while Obi-Wan, the LBT crew, and Charlie as well, ride on Godzilla.*

Me: Is everyone ready?

The group: Yeah.

* Soon Robby opened the time machine, as U.S. Army soldiers, German Army soldiers, and the New Republic clone troopers aim their weapons at the gate to make sure that nothing evil from the past got through the time gate to get out into our time, but when nothing came through they gave us a clear nod, telling all clear.*

Me: Let's go.

* I roar and the made a sound of a semi horn, as Me and JD made it through the time machine.*

Anakin: As JD would say in this little event... Let's ride 'em, cowboy! YEHHHAAA! *Sorin roars at this, and charges in to the time machine, with Anakin on him.*

Ashoka: Let's go, girl! *Juliet roars and they both enters the time machine.*

Rex: *to Bly* You ready, Commander?

Bly: As I'll ever be!

Rex and Bly: YEHHHAAA! *Screech and Thud roars, and enters the portal as well.*

Guido: Let's go, Red Claw! *Red Claw unleashes a roar, and charges in the Time machine.*

*Godzilla roars and with the LBT crew and Charlie on his hand, he charges in the time machine, just as Robby closes it.*

* Then everybody that made it into the past, I counted to make sure no one got left behind, as I decide to do a brief meeting.*

Me: Okay everyone, remember our adjectives.

Rex: Sir, can you tell us what are we looking for, exactly?

Obi-Wan: I'm with Rex on this. Surely you two can briefly explain to us what's going on this time. We know about Maleficent, for sure. But not of this time.

Me: In this time period in Europe, people will normally ride on horses, and people will also carry swords and knifes, because back then, weapons were not a big deal, until the world got more improved, and weapons were now no longer to be allowed for civilians to be carrying out in the open, the only people in our time that use weapons out in the open are police and military. So we have to be extremely careful.

Rex: GREAT...It's gonna be one of those places!

JD: Well, for all I can remember, is that me and Richard knows exactly where Princess Aurora is. Just follow me and Richard, and you guys won't get lost.

Rex: *salutes* Lead the way, sirs.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

* We were walking, until we saw a small house or cottage.*

JD: There it is! The cottage where Princess Aurora lives. She, and the three good fairies live there. There's MerrieWeather, Flora, and...ummm...ummm...*to Richard* Bro, can you tell me the name of the green good fairy?

Me: Um... Fauna.

JD: YES! That's her! I can't believe I don't remember her name. Thanks, bro.

Richard: No problem, bro.

*Just then, we heard someone sing, and looked at the cottage.*

JD: *whispered* Everyone, take cover.

*We then took cover, and looked over the brush.*

Cera: *whispers* Can you explain why we're hiding in the bush?

JD: Because, we don't want Aurora to see us yet. Trust me on that.

*Just then, we noticed a beautiful girl opening the window.*

Petrie: *amazed* Wow. She beautiful. *sigh*

Cera: Petrie, snap out of it, she might be in love with someone else.

Me: She is right Petrie, Aurora will find her true love soon, but won't know who he is, but will later find out that her love she will met is Prince Phillip.

Petrie: *groans in sadness* Me know.

Ducky: Oh, do not worry Petrie. You will find love soon. Yep, yep yep.

*We waited for about a few minutes, and noticed Aurora exiting the cottage.*

Rex: Sirs, Aurora's exiting the cottage.

JD: Ok. Now then. *to Richard* Shall we go to the cottage, and have me introduce you to the three good fairies?

Me: I have met with them once too, when I was on a case in Germany, with James Bond. But I think the others should meet them.

JD: And we shall! *to the others* Come, everyone.

*The group follows me and Richard to the cottage.*

* Soon we got to door of the cottage, as JD knocks on the door.*

Flora: Who is it?

JD: Some old friends.

Me: From the future.

Fauna: *gasp* Could it be?

MerrieWeather: It is!

* Just then the three good fairies opened the door, and we saw them standing there.*

Flora: Well, bless my soul. It's JD, and Richard.

*The three Good fairies then came in a reunion with me and Richard.*

MerrieWeather: Oh, it's SO good to see you two again!

Fauna: We haven't seen you two in ages.

Me: We had to focus on problems of our own, but know that were here, we decided to come and see you.

Flora: Oh, you two came here just in time. We're planning a surprise party for Aurora.

Me: Can we come in?

MerrieWeather: Please do.

JD: Thank you very much. * to the group* Those that can fit in this cottage come on in, those that don't please wait for further instructions.

* Soon we entered in the cottage.*

Me: Well, to tell you, we have also came here, not only just to see you, but also for a reason.

Flora: What is it?

Me *sign*: Sidious has made the war for the clones even more worse, so now have no choice but to stop him, we have to find three villains who support him, and Maleficent is one of them. We have to either capture her or kill her. One of the two, either way, we get what we want.

Flora: Oh dear. That's horrible to hear.

Merrieweather: Ooooh, I knew she was behind all of that no good *jumped on a stool, and sat on it* Sith lord.

JD: Let me guess, Maleficent is still after Aurora?

The three good fairies: Yes.

Me: In that case, we will help out in protecting her.

Flora: Oh, thank goodness. *realizes something* Oh, dear. She's going to come back soon! Quickly, we must get everything ready!

Littlefoot: We'll help.

* The gang agrees with Littlefoot.*

Flora: Oh, splendid! Come along, everyone! We must get everything ready.

*We then walked with the three Good fairies to help with the preparations.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the Forbidden Forest, the screen zooms in to the abandon castle, where the evil sorceress is said to live there. Maleficent is seen looking at the balcony, when she heard a voice.*

Clone: Mistress Maleficent.

*Maleficent turned and saw a Clone standing behind her.*

Maleficent: What do you want?

Clone: The Chancellor want's to speak with you, Mistress. He has an important call for you.

Maleficent: Chancellor Palpatine? Hm. How intriding! Patch him in then.

Clone: Yes, mistress.

*Maleficent then turned and makes her way to a room, where she saw the clone activate the holocomm, revealing Chancellor Palpatine.*

Maleficent: Ah, Lord Sidious. It's a pleasure to see you again. How are the preparations of your new Empire?

Palpatine: Very good, but I have a problem, Richard and his friends have discovered that I am Darth Sidious, I fear my cover will be blown and my empire will fall, they are going to try to expose me in front of senators, but they have to capture or kill you and the other two villains. Do what you have to do to make sure they don't succeed.

Maleficent: As you wish, Lord Sidious. I'll make sure those pathetic fools not to mess with the most powerful sorceress of all evil!

Palpatine: Do not be overconfident, Mistress. The raptor has power far greater, and possibly take you down. He is not to be messed with! I will have Lord Tyranus go to your location to help you out on this situation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to be done.

*End of transmission*

* Maleficent's bird came to her.*

Maleficent: My pet, your my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen, with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose.

*The Bird nods, and flew off to the sky*

Maleficent: Go! And do not fail me.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

* We are starting to help the three good fairies, we tried to cook the good, and make the dress, but they looked like disaster has struck both of them.*

*The scene changes showing Fauna lighting the candles on a cake, that has 15 layers on them.*

Fauna: *observes the cake* There! *notices the cake falling, and stops it, then places the broomstick to support it.* Well, what do you think of it?

* I cover my mouth with my hand and laugh, as Flora looks at the cake.*

Flora: Why, it...*stunned on the cake* It's a very unusual cake, isn't it?

Fauna: *looked back at the cake* Yes. *sees the candles sliding down the broom with the frosting, as she tries to put the candles back on it* Of course, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked.

Flora: Of course, dear. *looked at the dress* What do you think of the dress?

Fauna: *looks at the dress* Well it a... * stunned on the dress* It's not exactly the way it looks in book.

Flora: Oh, I improved it. *thought about it* But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles...Uh, what do you think?

Fauna: Um, I think so. *to MerrieWeather* What do you think, MerrieWeather?

MerrieWeather: I think I had enough of this none since.

Rex: *to me and Richard* Man, I never knew they're bad at this.

Me and JD: Wait for it.

*We then heard MerrieWeather say to Flora and Fauna.*

MerrieWeather: I still think what I have thought before, I'm gonna get those wands.

*We then saw the cake melt down into nothing but frosting. Both Flora and Fauna looked at it, with realization.*

Fauna: You know. I think she's right.

*We then saw MerrieWeather go back downstairs, with the wands.*

MerrieWeather: Here they are! Good as new!

Flora: Aahhhaa...dddd...*grabs the wands* Be careful, MerrieWeather. *she looked around* Quick, lock the doors! *MerrieWeather closes the door and locks it* Fauna, you close the windows. *Fauna closes the windows.*

* Flora cover some windows, as we help out.*

Flora: We can't take any chances.

Flora: *gives Fauna her wand* Now, you'll take care of the cake.

MerrieWeather: While, I'll...

Flora: *gives MerrieWeather her wand* Clean the room, dear. And I'll make the dress.

Fauna: Now, hurry!

MerrieWeather: Oooohhh...*turned to the cleaning objects* Come on, bucket, mop, broom. *she used her magic to bring them to life* Flora says clean up the room.

* Soon the Bucket, Mop, and Broom are moving by themselves, as they are cleaning the room, as Flora is working on Aurora's dress.*

Flora: *chuckles* And now, to make a lovely dress, to fit the grace of fair princess. *while she said this, she used her magic to make the dress, as seen in the book.*

Fauna: Eggs, flour... * then shows the ingredients the book on how to make a cake* Just do what it says in the book, I'll put on the candles.

*The ingredients then make their way, and started to make a cake.*

* The broom sweeps on the dirt, as MerrieWeather looks around for a dust pan, but couldn't so she used her wand to make it disappear.*

*Then, the spices began to add in the mixture, as Fauna placed her finger to taste the spice, and then a cake's been formed.*

* Flora use her wand to make the scissors cut a piece of cloth, as it makes a sleeve for the dress.*

*Then, MerrieWeather started to dance with the Mop, as the Mop cleans the floors. Fauna noticed the Mop cleaning, and levitated up, to let the Mop pass by. Then, MerrieWeather continued to dance, till she noticed the pink dress.*

MerrieWeather: Oh no. Not pink. *shot magic at the dress* Make it blue!

*The dress then turned blue*

Flora: *gasped, annoyed* MerrieWeather. *shot her own magic, turning it back to Pink* Make it Pink!

* MerrieWeather was dancing as she then says.*

MerrieWeather: *whispered* Make it, blue!

*The magic then hits the stream, turning it blue, and the dress as well.*

Flora: *notices, and turned it purple again* PINK!

*MerrieWeather then looked at the reflection*

MerrieWeather: Blue. *Shot the magic, as it reflected to hit the dress, but ended up hitting Flora, turning her dress into blue.*

*MerrieWeather chuckles silently, then felt her dress change into pink, then turned to Flora, seeing her dress turned back to pink, then she changed it to blue again. Flora, then shot another magic at MerrieWeather, as she dodged it, but the mirror reflected, hitting her, and turned her dress pink again. Then, she shot another one at Flora, turning her dress blue again. Then, the two went out in a magic battle. Fauna just stood there, just making the cake, unaware of this. Then, MerrieWeather's magic hit Richard, turning his raptor skin from black into blue, like Screech.*

Me: Hey stop! Someone might see this, stop!

*But MerrieWeather and Flora didn't listen, as they continue to send out magic from their wands. Me and the others dodged the magic coming to us.*

* As the magic go through the fireplace and makes it outside of the chimney. Meanwhile Maleficent's bird is flying, until the bird see flashing in the forest, then forest found the house, as it got close to the chimney, and gets hit with the magic, as the magic fly's everywhere, kind of like lazer tag.*

*Both Godzilla and Red Claw noticed magic coming out of the chimney.*

Red Claw: What do you think is going on?

Godzilla*metal link*: I don't know.

* Meanwhile MerrieWeather and Flora keep on fighting with magic, as then two waves of magic from both us their wands make contact with the dress, making look awful.*

Flora: DOH! Now, look what you've done.

*Just then, we heard someone singing.*

Fauna: Shh..listen!

MerrieWeather: It's Rose.

Flora: She's back, enough of this foolishness.

* Fix their dress.*

Me: Hey aren't you forgotten something.

* MerrieWeather and Flora fix me, bringing my skin color back to black, as MerrieWeather puts the dishes away, as JD tells Godzilla to hide, as Godzilla tells Red Claw to follow him to hide.*

Flora: *turned the dress back to Pink* Make it Pink. *grabs Fauna by the arm* Now, quick! Hide! *Fauna used her magic to light all the candles*

*MerrieWeather was about to hide, when she saw the pink dress.*

MerreWeather: *whispers, and turned the dress to blue once again, and hides* Blue.

Me: Should we surprise her, along with you, or what?

Flora: I think that you should. * saw the mop still moving.*

Flora: Good gracious! Who left the mop running!

MerrieWeather: *gasps* Stop, mop! *shot magic at the mop, stopping it.*

* Then Aurora walks in the cottage*

Aurora: Flora, Fauna, MerrieWeather.

*She looked around to find the three good fairies, but didn't. Then, Maleficent's crow landed on the frame of the bottom door.*

Aurora: Where is everybody? *she gasped when she saws the dress AND the cake there.*

Aurora: Oh.

Everybody: Surprise.

*Aurora smiled when she saw that everyone did this for her birthday.*

Aurora: Oh, you darlings. This is the happiest day of my life!

* Soon the three god fairies introduced us, as she was happy to meet us, as she tells us all about her day.*

Aurora: Everything is so wonderful, just wait till you meet him.

Fauna: *shocked* Him?

MerrieWeather: Rose...

Flora: You met some stranger?

Aurora: He's not a stranger, we met before.

Flora: You have?

MerrieWeather: Where?

Aurora: Once upon a dream...*she then started to sing, then danced with Fauna.*

Rex: *to me and Richard* Sirs. Should we give them some privacy to talk to Aurora?

Flora: *to them, whispers* I think it's best. We'll inform you on what happens.

Me: Ok. *we then walked outside, to wait for the three Good fairies to talk to Aurora.*

* Soon after awhile, the three good fairies came to us.*

Me: So what happened?

Flora: Well, we told her about her being a princess.

Obi-Wan: And how did she take it?

MerrieWeather: Not so well, I'm afraid.

Fauna: She ran to her room, and she's crying about it.

Ruby: Oh, poor Aurora. I hope she can get over it.

*Just then, we heard some rustling up above the tree. Me and Richard then looked at everyone to let us handle it, as we walked to the tree.*

JD: *to Richard* Bro, can you grow to see who's in the tree?

Me: Got y'all.

* I grow into giant size, to see who it is.*

*Richard carefully moved the bush, when a black mist flew to his face, covering it, as he fell down, and then we saw the figures fall down. We looked at the figures, being...Spyro, Cynder, and the two baby Xenomorphs!*

Me: What are you four doing here?

Spyro: *shook his head to rid of his dizziness, and he and Cynder noticed us, and smiles nervously* Ummm, funny story. Umm, we um...um...*the two dragons noticed us giving off a glare at them.*

Obi-Wan: Looks like you two have some explaining to do.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage*

*The three Good fairies were inside the cottage, for the preparations, while me and the others sat outside, waiting for Spyro and Cynder on explaining how they got here. The two baby Xenomorphs were sound asleep next to Littlefoot and the others.*

Spyro: We heard about you guys, and so we came to help out, the two kids came with us.

Rex: So, let me get this straight. You two saw the baby Xenomorphs run to the machine, and went after them, just as Robby closed it, right?

Cynder: Yeah. We told them to not wander off, and well, they did. But since we're here, we had to go and find you guys.

Me: You guys can join us.

* I shrink back to my size.*

Cynder: Thanks for understanding everyone.

Rex: Anything for you two. Now then, I'm guessing we have to take the princess to the castle, right?

Me: Yep.

* Soon we saw the three good fairies walk next to Aurora, as I knew that where he have to be the convey and also to make sure nothing happens to her on the way to the castle.*

Me: Okay, everyone let's go.

* As Littlefoot and gang got the weapons ready, as well as the clones, as JD and many other got back on Me, Juliet, Sorin, Screech, Thud, Red Claw, and Godzilla, as we head to the castle.*

*We arrived at the castle, as we saw people making their way to it.*

Ashoka: Well, what do we do now, you two?

Me: Follow us. We know a way.

*Me, still on Richard, and him walked to a path, as the group follows us. Then, we can suddenly hear people sing this familiar song.*

Chorus: On that joyful day  
>On that joyful day<p>

*The scene changes showing everyone making their way to the palace after the announcement, as seen in the beginning of 'Sleeping Beauty'.*

Joyfully we now to the princess we come  
>Bringing gifts and best wishes too<br>We pledge our royalty anew  
>Hail to the princess Aurora<p>

*Knights and soldiers march their way to the bridge, while me and the others snuck past them, to avoid detection.*

All of her subjects adore her  
>Hail to the king<br>Hail to the queen  
>Hail to the princess Aurora<p>

Health to the princess  
>Wealth to the princess<br>Long live to princess Aurora  
>Hail Aurora<p>

*We walked past the knights, as they were too occupied to notice us riding on our raptor friends, except for Red Claw and Godzilla, for they have to find another way.*

Hail Aurora  
>Health to the princess<br>Wealth to the princess  
>Long live the princess Aurora<p>

*We made our way to a door, as Rex looked inside, and around the perimeter, and motioned his hand that it's clear, and we entered the room.*

Hail to the king  
>Hail to the queen<br>Hail to the princess Aurora

*After the song ended, we make our way to a room.*

* Soon we made to where the three good fairies and Aurora is.*

*We then saw the three good fairies make a tiara with magic, and place the tiara on Aurora's head.*

* Aurora is crying in sadness.*

Fauna: Now dear.

Flora: Come. * leave the room* Let her have few moments alone. * As she shuts the door.*

*We followed the three good fairies to a room, unaware of what happens next.*

Spyro: Gee. I felt terrible to see Aurora cry like that, especially on her birthday.

Me: I'll say.

Ducky: No should be sad on their birthday, it is not right. No, no no.

*Just then, me and Richard noticed Obi-Wan expression change.*

JD: What is it, Master?

Obi-Wan: I sensed a disturbance in the Force here. Something...familiar.

*Just then, me and Richard gasped on what Obi-Wan meant.*

Me and JD: Maleficent!

* Just then we see Aurora is following a light, as the brick wall blocks our way to get to her.*

*We tried to find a way to get the brick wall out, but Flora then used her magic to open the passage, as we entered the secret entrance. The moment we entered, we looked around for Aurora, but couldn't. Luckily, we got our fast biter friends, and Chomper to use their sniffer to sniff Aurora, and we followed them to where Aurora is. We saw Aurora walk up the stairs, and were about to stop her, when we noticed four MagnaGuards, ten Super Battle Droids, and three Commando Droids blocking our way.*

Anakin: Guys! Find Aurora, we'll handle the droids!

*We nodded, and left Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ashoka to handle the droids, while we chased after Aurora.*

* Aurora made it to a room, still following the glowing ball, then it turns into a spinning wheel.*

*Aurora extends her arm to touch the spindle needle. Me and the others ran up the stairs, yelling her name.*

JD: Rose!

Fauna: Don't touch anything!

*Aurora stopped herself for a moment, till she heard a voice.*

Maleficent: Touch the spindle. *Aurora extends her hand again, reaching for the needle* Touch it, I say! *she touched the needle, as a green mist formed. By the time we reached the room, we gasped to see Maleficent standing there.*

* When we saw Maleficent, Me and others aim our guns at her.*

Me: Maleficent, about time we found you!

Maleficent: Poor...simple FOOLS. Thinking you could defeat me! ME! The mistress of all EVIL! *she grabs her long cape, or something* Well, here's your precious...*shoves the cape, revealing the sleeping form of Aurora* Princess!

*The three good fairies gasped at this, while me and the others glared at her, while she laughed and starts to vanish. Richard tried to stop her, but Maleficent vanished into thin air.*

* Soon we turned to Aurora, now the sun has set, as Aurora is layed on a bed.*

*We cries over the sleeping Aurora, then we saw Flora make her way to the balcony, with Fauna and MerrieWeather coming outside as well. We can still hear the fireworks going off.*

Fauna: Poor King Stephan, and the Queen.

MerrieWeather: They'll be heartbroken when they find out.

*Flora wiped a tear off her eye, and thought of something.*

Flora: They're not going to.

Fauna: They aren't?

Flora: We'll put them all to sleep. *grabs the curtain* Until Rose awakens. *she closes the curtains, and then looked at the two.* Come. *The three used their magic and shrank, as we see them putting everyone to sleep.*

* After about 30 minutes of putting people in the kingdom to sleep, and after we made it down, the three good fairies comes and tells us that we need to hurry back to the cottage, so we head out of the kingdom and into the forest.*

*The scene changes showing one of our fast biter friend's legs running down the field, then changed showing me leaning a bit, with Richard running as fast as he can. Following behind us, are our friends, as we followed the three colored lights, AKA the three good fairies, to the Cottage.*

* Soon we enter inside the cottage, as we all gasp, and see a hat, as we all realize it is Prince Phillips hat, as we realize what had just happened.*

Us: Maleficent!

MerrieWeather: She's got Prince Phillip!

Flora: *shocked at realization* At the Forbidden Mountain!

Fauna: *gasped* But we can't...We can't go there!

Flora: We can! And we must!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived at the Forbidden Mountain, where we see the castle ahead. Rex took out his binoculars, to see what we're up against.*

Me: See anything, Captain Rex?

* Rex see's some of Maleficent's guards and the Empire Clones.*

Rex: Yes sir, I see Maleficent's guards and the Empire Clones.

Me: You know what this means, it's time for some stealth weapons.

* I load my Walther PPK and put a silencer, and also get an MP5 with a silencer, as the others get MP5's with silencers, as Rex and the New Republic Clones put silencers on their weapons, as we head toward the entrance to take a few targets.*

*We noticed the Three good fairies shrink and enter the castle another way, while me and the others enter, using stealth. Godzilla and Red Claw stayed behind, till further instructions. When me and the others entered, we noticed a few Commando Droids guarding. Guido held his hand, and stopped us, as he looked at us, and turned to his Armor Master mode, and turned invisible, and sneaks up to the Commando Droids. He takes out a Wedge Knife, and starts to destroy them silently. After Guido destroy all of them, he surveyed the area for more enemies, and looked at us, telling us that it's clear, and make our way down. After we stopped at one hallway, Richard tells everyone to split up, to find the Prince. Everyone nods, and split up. The scene changes showing me, Richard, Juliet, and Chomper walking down the hallway.*

JD: Do you think we can find Prince Phillip around here? This castle's HUGE!

Me: If I know Maleficent, she will keep Prince Phillip in a cell.

* Just then we hear foot steps.*

Me: Hide!

* Then we hide, as Maleficent passed by us, without even noticing us.*

*After she passed by us, we made our way down the hallway, and ran down the path. We arrived at a door, and looked at each other, and opened it, while aiming our weapons, unaware that sitting on a chair in front of the dining table, is none other than Count Dooku.*

Dooku: Welcome!

*We noticed Count Dooku sitting there, and we aimed our weapons. Just then, we noticed a bunch of MagnaGuards appear out of nowhere.*

Dooku: I see you and your friends managed to pass through our defenses. Impressive.

Richard: You shoulda quit while you're still alive, Dooku!

*Dooku just sat there, not fazed by Richard's taunt.*

Dooku: I really thought that with your friends besides you, it woulda been difficult. But now that they're not...*stood up, and takes out his lightsaber* Defeating you will be an easy TASK!

*The MagnaGuards twirled their Electrostaffs.*

Me: Oh Shit!

* Soon we toke out the MagnaGuards with ease, as I turn my attention to Count Dooku.*

*Richard takes out his dragon sword, and charges to Dooku, as Richard jumped on a table, and strikes at Dooku. Dooku dodges it, and Richard jumps down and fights Dooku. Richard obviously knows Dooku always fights with one hand behind his back, which Richard doesn't blame him though.*

Dooku: I always wanted to see how you'll fair against me, raptor boy.

Me: You never know, might have gotten stronger and more dangerous then my last fight between you and Lord Father.

Dooku: We shall see then.

*Richard charges at Dooku and the two started their sword fight, or in this case, lightsaber vs the mystical dragon sword. Richard lunges an attack on Dooku, only to have Dooku block it, and used the force to push Richard a few feet away. Then, Dooku uses the force and levitated the chairs, and throws them at Richard. Then, Dooku levitated the silverware, and throws them at Richard, as he sees the silverware, and sliced through them. Then, the two continue their fight.*

* Then Chomper turned on his lightsaber, as Juliet also turned into her dragon form and got her sword out too.*

*Dooku noticed the two charging to him, as Dooku used the force, and pushed Richard a few feet away, just as Dooku fought off the two. I ran to help Richard up, and noticed the two fight Dooku.*

Juliet: Go, you two! *parries Dooku's attack* We'll handle Dooku!

Chomper: *parries an attack, and used the force to push Dooku away* We'll catch up with you guys!

* Soon Me and JD left the room, then we keep on looking for the cell, soon we saw the cell, that Maleficent had just left, going up another set of stairs leaving the cell area, as we saw the three good fairies go into cell, as three glowing lights, then a few moments later, the door open as Me and JD walk through, as I saw MerrieWeather watching for enemies.*

*MerrieWeather noticed me and Richard coming to them.*

MerrieWeather: You both made it! Where are the others?

JD: Juliet and Chomper are fighting Dooku, and the others are going to join us soon.

Richard: Is Prince Phillip in there?

MerrieWeather: Yes. We're just about to escape.

* Soon we met with Prince Phillip, as Flora gets the chain off of his left arm, he is now free, but Flora stops Phillip.*

Flora: Wait Prince Phillip.

*The prince looked at Flora.*

Flora: The road to true love may be barred by still may more dangers. But you, alone, will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue. *she uses magic to make a shield appear on his arm* And this mighty sword of Truth! *a sword manifested, by Flora's magic, as Phillip held it with his hand.* With these weapons of Righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come. We must hurry!

*We exited the cell room, thinking that we escape undetected. Until we saw Maleficent's crow fly and squawked, alarming the guards.*

Me: Guys, this way.

* Soon we ran into the others then we regrouped up, then Juliet and Chomper came to us and told us that Count Dooku has escaped, which I knew that we won't have to worry about him anytime soon, as we head up the stairs, then we saw the guards and the empire clones, as I pulled out my silenced Walther PPK, shot a guard and an Empire Clone, as they went down, tripping a few guards and other enemy troopers, as we made run for it.*

*We arrived at a window, and jumped down at one of the edges of the castle, and slid down. Spyro and Cynder used their elemental breaths to hold off the guards and clones, while we make our escape. Just then, we saw rocks falling down to us.*

Flora: Phillip, watch out!

* Flora then use her magic to turn rocks into bubbles, as we run.*

*Then, Maleficent's guards shot out arrows at us. Phillip raised his shield to defend himself. Flora then used magic again, turning arrows into flowers. Then, MerryWeather used magic to release Phillips horse, as Phillip gets on his horse, just as me, Anakin, Ashoka, Rex, and Bly jump on our fast biters, and ran off to the exit, with Spyro, Cynder, Littlefoot and the others following us.*

* Then I looked up and saw more guards and more Empire clones.*

*The guards dropped hot liquid from the cauldron, as me and the others shot at the Clones, and with Flora using her magic once again, to turn it into a rainbow. Then, we heard the crow squawked alot, as MerrieWeather was irritated by it.*

* Soon MerrieWeather turned the crow into stone, as MerrieWeather rejoins the group, Maleficent come out.*

Maleficent: Silence!

*Maleficent turned to the stoned crow.*

Maleficent: You! Tell those fools to..*covers her mouth, while gasping* No. *noticed us making a run for the exit* No!

*The gates close behind us, just as we exited. Then, Richard and I noticed the bridge move up. Luckily, the three Good fairies used their magic to help us make it across. Then, Maleficent climbed to her tower, and saw us.*

Thud: She looks pissed.

Me: She'll try anything to try to stop us.

Flora: Hurry, hurry Phillip.

* Maleficent launches lightning at us, by hitting a rock, lucky we didn't get hit.*

*Maleficent launched another lighting at us, destroying the path, as we have no choice but to slide down, while still on our rides. We saw the castle from within a distance, and ran to it. Maleficent noticed this and says.*

Maleficent: A forest of thorns shall be his tomb!

* She points her staff into the air creating a cloud.*

Maleficent: Born through the skies on the fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well! Round King Stephan's castle! Cast thy spell!

*The black cloud flew above Stephan's castle, and bolts of lighting strike. The lightning bolt struck the bridge, and thorn bushes appeared. We stopped when we saw the bushes in our way. Maleficent cackled evilly.*

* But that didn't stop us, as everybody is cutting and shooting at the thorns.*

*Prince Phillips cape was caught in the thorns, but luckily, the fairies used magic to rid of them off his cape.*

* Were only half way there, as we are still cutting and shooting the thorns, then we made it to the clear, as we started running toward the castle, as Maleficent gets more mad.*

Maleficent: No! It cannot be!

*She turned into a dark purple spinning aura and landed in our way. We stopped when we saw Maleficent.*

Maleficent: Now shall you deal with me, young prince. And all the powers of the HELL! *Then she transformed into a giant black dragon as she cackled evilly. We froze when we saw this. Then we charged to fight Maleficent. The good fairies stood back. Both Godzilla and Red Claw noticed us charging at the Maleficent dragon.*

Me: Duck down!

* As me and the others duck down, Prince Phillip still charges, as Maleficent in her dragon form breath fire, as Prince Phillip covered himself with it, but was knocked off of his horse.*

Me: Hey Maleficent, You don't scare Me or my wife, because we have the same powers you do.

* Me and Juliet transform into dragons.*

*Prince Phillip, and the three good fairies were amazed and shocked to see the two turned into dragons. The two transformed dragons flew to attack Maleficent. Both Spyro and Cynder flew off to help the two, while both Godzilla and Red Claw make their way to us.*

* Even though Me, Juliet, Spyro, and Cynder, outnumber Maleficent, see is still powerful against us, as I turn to the others.*

Me: Move!

* Then Maleficent did a fire breath on the thorns, as turn into an inferno, as Prince Phillip sees he's trapped until, Flora says.*

Flora: Up! Up this way!

*Prince Phillip looked behind him, and saw Sorin next to him, as he helped Prince Phillip climb up. Then, we began to climb, but saw Maleficent coming to us. Just as Maleficent reaches for us, she heard a roar, and saw Godzilla charging at her. Maleficent didn't react in time, as Godzilla grabbed Maleficent, away from us, and the two fire breathers fought.*

* Just then Maleficent Kicked Godzilla, as turned her attention to Prince Phillip, as tries to bite him, soon he was close to the edge, she then fire breath Phillips shield, then Me, Juliet, Spyro, and Cynder try to fight back, but then she injuries us, Charlie then got a shocked look, then turned into anger, as his blood boiled, as we walks over to Maleficent with Rage.*

Charlie: Hey, you big meanie! *Maleficent turned and saw Charlie in front of him.* Leave my family alone!

*Maleficent then cackles darkly at the little raptor*

JD: Charlie! What are you doing! Get out of there!

*We were trying to call Charlie back, but he only stood there, with a anger look.*

Charlie: I'm warning you! *Maleficent only cackles darkly even more, as me and the others saw something unexpected happened. We saw Charlie glow in a bright light, and grew to human size. We gasped as we saw Charlie transform into a dragon. Maleficent then felt a punch from Charlie's attack that's so hard, she fell down. We looked at the description of Charlie's dragon form. His new dragon scales resembles the Chronicler, but a bit brighter. He wears armor similar to mine, but it's in dragon form, and it's white. He stood there, glaring at Maleficent. The Maleficent Dragon stood up, and turned her attention to Charlie.*

* Then a fight began, Charlie full of rage was winning the early parts of the fight, but Charlie was letting his rage get the better of him and Maleficent use this against him, then suddenly Maleficent hit Charlie as he fell to ground, as Maleficent tries to go in for the kill, as the three good fairies brighten Phillips sword.*

Flora: Go! sword of Truth fly swift and ensure that evil die and good endure!

*Prince Phillip then throws his sword to Maleficent, stabbing her. Richard and Juliet got their swords out as well, and charges at her. Juliet stabs Maleficent, then Richard last. He leaned closer to her dragon ear.*

Richard: No one messes with my family! *stabs it further* You have lost! Any last words, Maleficent?

Maleficent: You may have finished me, raptor boy. But the Sith shall rule the world, and I shall return one day! To have my revenge!

Richard: We'll see about that!

*Richard pull the sword out of Maleficent, as she fell with Phillips sword still on her. She tried one last attempt to get Phillip, but fails, as she fall off the edge, and landed on the ground.*

* Then we all look down at Maleficent*

*The only thing we see, is the cape of Maleficent, and the sword still on it.*

* The sword turns black, as I turn to Charlie.*

Me: That's our brave boy.

* Charlie hugs me and Juliet, as we all turned back into our raptor forms, as the thorns disappear, as we head toward the castle, then we arrived at the castle, as we lead Phillips to where Aurora is.*

*We climbed up the stairs, and arrived to where the sleeping Aurora is. Phillip slowly approached to Aurora and kissed her. Aurora awakens and smiles when she sees Phillip. We smiled, while showing tears of joy. MerrieWeather's gift had worked! Then, the scene changes showing everyone in the kingdom waking up.*

* Soon Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora walks to see their parents, while we are on the side lines, watching along side with Flora, Fauna, and MerrieWeather.*

*Then we noticed Fauna crying.*

Cynder: Why, Flora. what's the matter?

Fauna: Oh, I just love happy endings.

Flora: I do too, Fauna. *she then noticed Aurora's dress, and gasped* Blue!

* The Flora says.*

Flora: Pink!

* The Dress turns Pink, then MerrieWeather see's this and says.*

MerrieWeather: Blue!

Me: Well, see you three sometime in the future then?

Three good fairies: See you, bye.

All: Bye.

*We walked out of the castle, and entered the portal, while the two fairies continued to change the colors of Aurora's dress. Then, the screen darkens, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p>We traveled to the past and meet up with the three good fairies, and help them with Aurora's birthday, then we take her back to a castle. Then we meet Maleficent, and we later found out, that she has captured Prince Philip. We storm the castle in stealth, free Prince Philip and escape, as Maleficent tries to stop. After her failure, she turns into a dragon to fight against us for the last time, but she lost the fight and ended up dead, but in the end, everything is goes to normal and live a happily ever after. Who is our next criminal on the list? Will we be able to take down our next villain? Another chapter is coming soon.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28: Evil Emperor Zurg

**RolePlay! Episode 27: The Fight of the World! Part 7: Evil Emperor Zurg.**

* * *

><p>* The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing Richard and Juliet laying besides their children, telling the story of our adventure to the past.*

* Then Me, Juliet, and Charlie, then later joined by Littlefoot and the gang, and also Spyro and Cynder tell our past adventure story.*

Richard: ...When we arrived to the cottage, we saw Princess Aurora at the window, wiping the window with the cloth, and sang the beautiful tone.

The raptor kids: Ooohhh...

Ducky: Then we decided to make a cake and dress her, didn't we Spike?

* Spike nods and groans in agreement*

Cera: But it later looked like disaster, until the three good fairies use the magic wands and fixed it.

Richie: What happens next, what happens next?

Guido: Then, the three good fairies continued to use their magic to make the dress and cake, until MerrieWeather used her magic to turn the dress into blue, twice. The third try she attempted, ended up hitting Flora's dress. Then MerrieWeather's dress turn pink, and they went into a battle, and MerrieWeather's magic hit your dad, turning his raptor skin color from black, into blue. *chuckles* I just can't stop remembering that bit.

Ducky: *to Richard* You do look better in blue than black, Richard. Yep, yep, yep.

Me: Yeah, yeah, but then I would lose the cover of night, and I want to keep it that way.

Petrie: He do have a point.

JD: Hey guys.

*The group turned and saw me and Rex enter the room.*

Raptor children: Uncle JD.

Richard: Hey! There's my brother! *zoomed out, and tackled me playfully, and licked me, like as if Richard hadn't seen me in a while.*

JD: Alright, alright, bro. That's enough kisses. *chuckles*

Me: Anyway, after Aurora arrived, we surprised her, she told us she met with someone, as the three good fairies told us to head outside, so they can talk to her alone, and we obeyed their wishes.

Cindy: Who did she meet, daddy?

Juliet: A prince, my dear. She met a beautiful prince.

William: Where did she meet him, mama?

Juliet: Once upon a dream...

*Then, Juliet started to sing, while looking at Richard.*

Juliet: I know him

I walked with him

One upon a dream

I know him

The gleam in his eyes

Is so familiar a gleam

*Both Richard and Juliet danced with grace, like in 'Sleeping Beauty'.*

And I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know him I know what he'll do

He'll love me at once

The way we did

Once upon a dream

*The raptor kids show tears of joy, while they see their parents dance.*

But if I know him

I know what he'll do

He'll love me at once

Both: The way we did

Richard: Once upon a dream...

Juliet: (spoken) The three good fairies did say that true love conquers all,  
>and if it wasn't for them, she wouldn't be alive, right honey?<p>

Richard: (spoken) That's right, Juliet. It's just like Prince Phillip says…  
>*Then, Richard sings*<p>

Richard: I know you

I walked with you

Once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar a gleam

*The two raptor lovers continue to waltz around.*

Choir: And I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you

I'll know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way we did

Once upon a dream

Me: There you have it kids, but then we had to take her back to her father back at the castle, and as we tries to find and stop Aurora, guess who we saw?

Raptor kids: Who?

Littlefoot: Maleficent.

Cera: That really mean old witch.

Crystal: Who is Maleficent, daddy?

Richard: She's the most evil sorceress that ever walked the Earth. She used the spindle to put Aurora to sleep.

JD: Then after we put everybody to sleep, we went back to cottage to find out that Maleficent captured Prince Phillip and toke him to her castle. Then we found the castle, as the three good fairies went one way, as we went in the usual stealth way.

Laurie: What happens next, uncle JD?

JD: Well, me and the others split up, to cover more ground. Me, Richard, Juliet and Chomper went to one direction, and saw Maleficent making her way to the cell, and walked to where she went. Then, when we arrive to a room, we encountered Count Dooku.

Matt: Then what?

JD: Then, a bunch of MagnaGuards appeared, and attacked us. But while we fought them, Richard ran to fight Dooku. Then, Juliet and Chomper came by and fought Dooku, while me and your dad went to find Prince Phillip, then after that, we made our way back, as Maleficent's pet alerted the guards. Then, we were reunited with the group, and Juliet and Chomper as well. Then, we started to escape from the castle.

Me: Then we met with heavy fighting, but we manage to fight them, as MerrieWeather just turned Maleficent's pet into stone, as we escaped from the castle, as we were running away from the castle, we saw Maleficent in a tower in her castle.

Guido: And boy, was she mad.

Rex: She tried to kill us, but we still kept going strong. And then, Maleficent used her magic to summon a whole bushful of thorns to stop us in our tracks.

JD: But that didn't stop us, as we cut through the thorns, like they were nothing.

Me: Then after we cut our way through and make a run for it to the castle, Maleficent then stood in our way and turned into a dragon.

JD: Prince Phillip and us then fought Maleficent, but she was too powerful. We thought we were doomed, until Charlie stood up against Maleficent, and did something UNEXPECTED.

Raptor kids, except Charlie: What?

Charlie: I turned into a dragon, just like daddy and mama.

Raptor kids: You did?

Me: Yep, even you got the dragon transformation, but have not unlocked it yet.

Charlie: It just came to me when I needed it, that's all.

JD: Yeah, but unfortunately, Charlie's rage was getting to him, and Maleficent beat him. But luckily, Prince Phillip, Richard and Juliet saved Charlie, and killed Maleficent, finally ending her.

Me: Then after we killed Maleficent, Prince Phillip went up to where Aurora was, kissed her, and she woke up from her sleep.

Raptor kids: Awww...

JD: Yeah. After that, the two are getting married, and lived happily ever after.

William: That was really exciting.

Richie: I hope we unlock our dragon forms soon.

Me: You will, Richie. You will soon.

Cody: Sirs.

*We turned to see Commander Cody entering*

Cody: It's time.

*The raptor kids looked confused on this*

William: What Cody mean, daddy?

Richard: That it's time for us to go and capture Zurg.

Raptor kids: We want to come.

*We looked at each other for a moment, then at the raptor kids.*

Me: Why not?

Raptor kids: Yay!

Richard: But don't you kids wander off while we're on this mission. Understand?

Raptor kids: Yes, Daddy.

Me: That's what we wanted to hear. *to Cody and Rex* Get the troops ready for launch.

Cody and Rex: *salutes* Yes sir!

*The two ran off to get the Clones.*

JD: I'm pretty sure Mace Windu and Obi-Wan will join us to fight Zurg.

Me: They will.

* Just then we hear a noise.*

JD: What was that?

* Then we heard a big boom followed by a big shake.*

Me: Were under attack. Fire back!

*I looked at the video monitor, and noticed an army of droids marching in, along with a machine that has the Z symbol on it's chest.*

JD: *coldly* Zurg. He send his droids to kill us before we can kill him! I'm going to find Robby and tell him to get the PMK ready for battle. Richard, you lead the clones and hold off the droid army, till the PMK's ready for battle.

Me: Got you.

* Soon we got ready for battle, as we wait.*

*The scene changes showing the ship above space, which belongs to none other than Zurg. Speaking of him, he's in the room, talking to Lord Tyranus, aka Count Dooku.*

Zurg: The droids are in place, Lord Tyranus.

Tyranus: Do whatever you can to destroy JD's team, and his raptor friend. We cannot let them destroy Lord Sidious' empire, AND expose him. I hope you succeed on what Maleficent failed to do.

Zurg: I will try, as long if nothing else stands in my way, other then them, then I should finish the job, my lord.

Tyranus: Very good then. I will contact you to see how well you progressed.

*End of transmission*

*And immediately, another hologram appeared, showing the Droid commander.*

Droid commander: What are your orders, Emperor?

Zurg: Prepare the droids to attack, and show them NO mercy!

Droid: Roger, roger.

*end of transmission*

Zurg: *taps his metal fingers together, and grinned* Soon, you will learn not to mess with the new Empire, raptor brat! *laughed evilly*

*Meanwhile, back at the base, we activated the shield to protect us against the tanks that can destroy our base, as the droids prepare to charged. The group armed their weapons, and took positions. Then, the battle had begun.*

* Soon Battle droids, Super Battle droids, and Droidakas came attacking us, live bullet's really toke a toll on the battle droids and Super Battle droids, as RPG launchers and Bazookas destroyed the Droidakas.*

*Meanwhile, I was running looking for Robby, as I heard the battle going on outside. I then arrived at the Armory, and saw Robby in that room.*

JD: Robby.

Robby: Hey JD.

JD: Zurg is attacking us, get the PMK on line.

Robby: Already on it.

* Robby actives the PMK.*

Robby: Take out those droids attacking us.

PMK: As you command, 'Robinator'.

Robby: I love it when he says that.

*The PMK then activates his jet back, and flew up, as the hatch opens for PMK.*

* Then the PMK scans the enemy, how many enemy ships there and are how enemy droids there are.*

PMK: Scanning complete. Enemy identified: Separatists, and commanded by Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. Enemy ships total: 2. And number of Enemy droids: over 5000 maximum! Preparing for battle!

*A droid commander noticed the PMK.*

Droid commander: Shoot the big machine!

*The tanks turned their attention to the PMK, and shoots at the PMK.*

* But it did no good, as the PMK shoot back with full force.*

*The PMK shot out it's missiles, and destroyed the tanks. Then, the PMK saw two Separatist Fleets coming in, and charges at it.*

* Then the PMK fire air to air missiles, destroying the the fleets ships.*

*While the PMK shot the missiles, the Fleets tried to shoot down the machine, but the PMK's armor withstand all of it's blasts, as the Fleets were then destroyed.*

* Zurg now get angry at what is just happening.*

*We cheered for the PMK, as he destroyed the droid armies with ease. Zurg, enraged by this, then flew off the planet, with the remaining fleets, back to his planet. Back with us, we cheered, as we won the battle, as Richard hugged the Remora fish and says to him.*

Me: You did Robby, you have created the first unstoppable machine in the world.

'Robinator': Hey. It's what I do, Richard! *Robby then hugged Richard back.*

Rex: I can't wait to see the look on Sidious' face when he finds out about our invincible machine.

JD: Yeah. But the battle's not over yet. We still have to capture Zurg though! Men, prepare yourselves, AND the fleet for departure to Z planet!

Rex: Yes sir.

JD: *to Richard* Are you ready to take down Zurg, bro?

Me: Hell yeah.

JD: Let's do this!

Richard: Yeah!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Our Republic Fleets just exited Hyperspace, as we arrived to our destination, the Z planet.*

Me: There it is, now we must get ready to invade.

JD: Robby, do the scan of the planet to see if there's any enemy forces that are about to ambush us.

'Robinator': You got it, J-Dawg! *He begins to do a scan of the planet to see if any enemy forces are charging in.*

* After the scene, Robby came to us.*

Robby: It's really quite, and no enemy forces to attack, we got them by surprise.

Obi-Wan: This seems too easy, if you ask me.

Me: Let's take them out, while they are not looking.

Rex: *comes in, and salutes* The troops are ready to attack, sir.

Me: Okay, lets invade.

Rex: Yes sir!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We made our landing far from Zurg's headquarters, to catch him by surprise. Me, JD, Rex, Bly, and the clones, along with our raptor kids, and Juliet, are in one group. Why? Because Mace and Obi-Wan suggested that we split up, to try and flank as much enemy forces off as we can.*

Me: I feel like I am in the movie Black Hawk Down.

JD: And I feel like I'm in a Predator movie.

Richard: Keep an eye out for anything threatening.

Rex: Yes sir..

*As we walked down the path, we were UNAWARE that a droid is seen holding a detonator.*

* Then the droid with the detonator pushed the button, as an explosion toke us by surprise, as a few battle droids fire at us.*

*We shot at the Battle droids that ambushed us, taking them down with ease. Just as we thought we had it under control, another droid pushed the detonator button, and another explosion was made, this time it was rocks falling to us.*

Rex: Look out!

*Then, the rocks began to fall on us, crushing us. Then, the droids walked away from the debris, thinking that we're dead, and were not seen. When the droids were far away, the debris shook, and it flew up, revealing Richard, giant sized, as he got the debris off his back, and shook it off. Then, he looked around, and then looked down to see us below him. Richard used his ability to grow, and used himself as a shield to prevent us from being crushed.*

Me: Is everybody okay?

JD: Yes.

William: Thanks for saving us, daddy.

Jackie: Yeah, we thought we be gone.

*The raptor kids then walked and nuzzled their giant raptor father.*

* Soon I shrink back to my size, nuzzle my kids, as we pick our weapons and the head toward Zurg's headquarters, running towards it.*

*We stopped and noticed a Tactical Droid enter the headquarters not far from here.*

Rex: So, what are your orders, sir?

Me: Use stealth to enter the headquarters, Captain Rex. Use stealth.

Rex: Yes sir. *to Bly, and smirks under his helmet* Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Bly: I think it's time we experiment this little device that the 'Robinator' had made for us. *to Richard and me* Sirs, we wanna show you something that'll help us on this situation.

Me and JD: What's that?

Rex: This. *Rex pushes something on his wrist, as the clones followed, turning their Regular Clone suits from the Republic, into Empire Clone disguises* We have a plan that'll get us in the headquarters, and ambush them quickly.

Bly: And this plan requires us walking down with some prisoners, thinking that we ambushed you all, and killed your clone friends. They'll never suspect a thing.

Me: Smart, very smart, you know that the enemy clones, the Empire ones, are called Storm troopers.

Rex: Yeah. Glad we thought of this idea when Robby made these.

Bly: Yeah. Now, time to put our plan into action.

Rex: *to the raptor kids* Alright little fellas. We're gonna need your help on this act. Can you help us out?

Raptor kids: We'll help.

Rex: That's good to hear. Now, follow my lead.

*The scene changes showing some Battle droids standing guard, when they heard some commotion.*

Rex: Move it, you rebel scums! *the droids saw Rex and the Empire clones escorting me, Richard and the raptor kids, while we were handcuffed* Get moving!

*Richard growls at Rex, to make the act more realistic, as Rex pushes Richard.*

Rex: Move it! Or I'll blast you and your kids!

Battle droid guard: Hey! What's the problem over here?

Rex: We captured this Raptor and his kids trying to sabotage our communications.

Bly: And we captured their rebel friend as well. *Bly grabbed me to add the act as well.* Apparently he's with these raptor scums!

Battle droid guard: Bring them in, for questing.

* As the guard opens the door.*

Rex: *pushes us to the entrance* Move it!

*Me and the others, the ones that we're captured, entered the building with the Empire Clones entering. Meanwhile, Juliet was outside, with two clones, as they know the next part of the plan, waited for the signal. When we entered the room, the droids look at each other curious.*

Battle Droid guard 1: Say, doesn't those raptors and the human look familiar to you?

Battle Droid guard 2: Not really. Your circuits must've been malfunctioning or something.

*The moment me and the others were far from the droids, we looked at the clones.*

Rex: What I tell ya? The droids didn't tell the difference. If we keep this act us, we'll capture Zurg in no time. Once everything's ready, we'll get the signal, while Juliet does the next part of the plan.

Me and JD: Right.

Rex: Alright. Now, let's make our way to Zurg.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the top of Zurg's headquarters, Zurg is speaking to the hologram image of Count Dooku.*

Tyranus: So, the Rebels have made a machine that's invincible?

Zurg: Yes. We threw everything at them it, but it hardly showed any weakness.

Tyranus: I have a theory on who made that machine. But, no matter though. The machine has to have a weakness within it's system. And we'll find out, one way or another.

Battle Droid: Sir, the Empire Clones have captured a group of raptors, and a human outside the headquarters.

Zurg: Splendid. Bring them in for interrogation.

Battle Droid: Roger, roger.

*The droid signals the MagnaGuards, as they opened the doors, and right on cue, the 'Empire Clones' entered, with me, Richard and the raptor kids.*

Zurg: Well, well well. If it ain't the annoy raptor brat and his human friend. I see you attempted to barge in my headquarters to outsmart me! Well, you were wrong! *notices the raptor kids* Oh, look. He even brought his little pathetic reptile scums.

Me: Don't you talk about my kids that way!

Zurg: *mocking tone* Awww, am I offending the pea brained reptile brat that threatens to defeat me! *laughs*

Me: And you know, you have just made a big mistake Zurg, a big mistake.

Zurg: Oh, have I? *to Tyranus* I'll handle the little raptor, my lord. It shouldn't be long.

Tyranus: Do not underestimate the raptor, Emperor. He has powers unlike you ever seen.

Zurg: I can manage that.

*end of transmission*

*Zurg stood up from his throne, and made his way to Richard.*

Zurg: I admit that you're knowledge about the battlefield has given you the advantage. But now, your knowledge has completely backfired you on this, raptor boy. I knew that your little raptor pea brain will be useless in this little situation.

Richard: When I'm free from these cuffs, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget.

Zurg: Oooh, I like to see you try that. *chuckles, then turned around* And now, I'm about to finish off what I shoulda done when I captured you...by turning you from a smart raptor...into a normal, stupid, raptor with no knowledge with the help of this! *snaps his fingers, and a MagnaGuard came, with a needle with a yellow liquid in it.*

Me: What is that?

Zurg: This, my little raptor test subject, is a little something I like to call...Brain Drain. I token the liberty of creating this veil, to use it on dinosaurs, such as yourself and the others, and with enough liquid in them, they'll lose their thoughts and intelligence, turning them into primitive nature creatures that they were in the dinosaur era. *chuckles* Oh, and the veil, doesn't work on machines, if you're planning to turn me primitive! *laughs evilly, then points his finger* Strap him in!

*The MagnaGuards then grabbed Richard, as he struggles to get out of their grasp, then a table descended up, and the Guards strapped Richard in. Then, Zurg walks up to Richard, with the needle he held.*

Zurg: Now then. I'm just simply going to inject you with this substance, and you'll be under my command. Any last words, before I turn you into a primitive raptor?

Me*chuckle*: Like I just said, you are making a big mistake, and now you will suffer the same fate, as Maleficent have. Now guys, Attack!

Rex: Now!

*Me, Rex, Bly and the clones started shooting at the droids.*

Zurg: *surprised* What! What is the meaning of this, Clones! You're suppose to be working for me!

Rex: Oh, really? *pushed the button on his wrist, revealing his true Clone armor.*

Zurg: Rebel Clones! *to Richard* Well then, I'll still inject you with this substance, one way or another.

Richard: No, you won't! *Just then, Richard grew in front of Zurg, as the binds ripped off him. While Zurg watches the raptor grow, he then saw Richard's tail hit the veil, dropping it a few feet way from him. Richard looked down at Zurg, in a glaring mode and says.*

Me: Now who was the one called me a stupid, pea brain dinosaur, hum?

Zurg: *smiles nervously* Umm, now now. Let's be reasonable here. *looked behind him, and thought of a plan, and turned to Richard* Can't we just talk about this? *Zurg continues to try to convince Richard not to eat him, while slowly backs away from Richard, while Richard only takes one giant step at a time, glaring at Zurg.*

Me: You should have thought twice, and should have toke Dooku's warning, before just messing around with me. Maleficent suffer the same way, when she didn't take the warning.

* Just as Zurg was about to strike me, a lazer hit him, as he then saw...*

Zurg: Ah, Lightyear.

Buzz Lightyear: Evil Emperor Zurg! By the authority of Star Command...*the clones and the others aimed their weapons at Zurg* We hereby place you under arrest!

Zurg: Oh, do you honestly think you captured me that easily? I have one last trick up my sleeve! Guards! Unleash the creation!

*A MagnaGuard appeared out of nowhere, and pushed the button. Then, we felt a rumble from below us.*

Rex: What's going on!

Zurg: Tata! *Zurg then entered the secret hole he was standing on, and made his escape.*

*Just then, we looked outside, and noticed a Godzilla-sized robot surfacing from underground. The features of the robot shows it kinda similar to the Terminator, but bulkier, and sorta Zurg-like feature, with a Z symbol on it. Then, we saw Zurg, on a floating platform, laugh at us.*

Zurg: Prepare to die from my ultimate creation! Zurgbot! Kill them! *Zurg flew off to his ship, just as the Robot was activated, and readies himself for battle. We were about to charge, when Richard stopped us and says to us.*

Me: I have an idea. Buzz is your team here.

Buzz Lightyear: They are here, waiting for the signal.

Me: Perfect. Get ready for face two.

JD: What are you going to do, bro?

Richard: I'll handle the giant robot, while you guys stop Zurg from escaping! Buzz will inform you on what to do!

JD: Ok, bro. *hugged Richard's muzzle* Be careful ok?

*Richard looks at me and says.*

Me: I'm always careful, when I go to the extreme.

JD: Just come back in one piece, bro. *kisses his muzzle, and ran off with the others.*

*Richard looked at the robot coming to him, and charged to the window, destroying it, and grew to the robot's height. The robot readied himself for battle. Richard unleashed a roar, and charged at the machine.*

* As I fight the Zurgbot...*

*I looked behind me, noticing Richard fighting the ZurgBot, and it doesn't look good. The giant robot is beating the raptor, just like how the PMK fought Richard last time. I looked at the others who are running down the path, then back at Richard. I clenched my fist, and ran to help Richard, as I turned into Makyura the Destructor's armor, and did some super jumps to help Richard.*

* JD kicks the Zurgbot, but then JD is now in trouble, then I saw the PMK*

Me: Take down the Zurgbot!

PMK: Yes sir, General Richard.

* As the PMK then scans the Zurgbot.*

PMK: Scanning ZurgBot! Scan complete! Identifying opponent: ZurgBot! Abilities: Spike Knuckles, Lightning pulsation, self destruction, and invisibility. Scan complete! Preparing for battle!

*The PMK flew to the Godzilla-sized robot, just as the robot had me in it's clutches. The PMK punches the robot's face, as it released me, while I started to fall down. But it was short, when Richard grabbed me with his claw hand. I looked to see I'm on Richard's claw hand, then noticed Richard looking at me, in relief, saying.*

Me: Now that was a close call.

JD: Sure is.

Richard: I thought I told you to go with Buzz and the others.

JD: I know dude. I was going to, but I saw you in trouble fighting the ZurgBot. I came back to save you, bro. Even though we're not related, like you said, we're a family. And families stick together.

*Richard nuzzles me for being there for him.*

JD: So, what do you say, bro? Shall we take down Zurg's machine down, once and for all, together?

Me: Let's.

* As Me and JD help out PMK.*

*The PMK, although is invincible, the ZurgBot punched the machine, sending it crashing to a building. Then, ZurgBot heard a roar, and noticed Richard charging at him, with me on top of his head. The machine shot out beams, to hit the Godzilla-size raptor. Richard dodges the beams, and continues to charge. When Richard reached the robot, I did a super jump, and landed on the robot, and opened the hatch to disable it on the inside. Meanwhile, Richard and the Zurgbot fought, while the PMK recovers, and flew to help Richard fight the machine, while I'm inside the machine to disable it.*

* Then I did, what Sharptooth did to Littlefoot's mother, to injure her, where she died of her wounds, now I was doing the same thing, but to damage the Zurgbot, so that the system will short circuit and blow up.*

*Meanwhile, I made my way to the center of the machine, as I start to have claws come out of the base of my knuckles, like Wolverine does, and start slashing at the machines, to damage it. Richard noticed the machine starting to flicker, knowing that I'm destroying the system on the inside.*

* Just then the machine then had numbers appear on it's chest saying.*

Voice: 10 seconds to self-destruct.

* We made a run for it as it counts down.*

Voice: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

* Then the Zurgbot explodes.*

*Both Richard and PMK covered their eyes, to see the ZurgBot no longer standing. Richard smiled at the victory, but faded when he was looking around for someone, worried. Where's JD? He got his answer when he heard a voice.*

JD: Hey, bro!

*Richard looked around, and saw me, hanging for my life.*

JD: Hey, bro. Umm, can you help out a bro, and grab me, please?

* Soon I help JD down.*

JD: Thanks.

Me: Your welcome.

* Soon we saw the others along with the New Republic Clones, Buzz lightyear and the other space rangers have Zurg tied up.*

Me: Now you are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, will be held against you in court of law.

Zurg: So, you captured old Emperor Zurg, boy! Big deal. The Sith Empire will still rise, no matter what you do! Lord Tyranus and Lord Sidious will make sure of it. You're still no match for the Sith Lord, regardless. Evil will prevail against good. Evil rules! *laughs evilly*

*While Zurg laughs evilly, the Clones place Zurg in custody.*

Buzz: Thanks for the help of finally catching Zurg.

Me: Your welcome, thanks for your help, he was one of our villains that support the evil sith and we had to stop him, we already toke out one of two, now only one is left, and we will be heading back to Earth. Now that the evil Emperor Zurg is defeated, enjoy what you can, and be on alert for new threats in the future.

Buzz: We'll keep in touch if any evil decides to come.

*We saluted at Buzz Lightyear, as we make our way out of the Planet Z.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At Darth Tyranus' homeplanet, Tyranus was chatting with the holographic image of Palpatine.*

Palpatine: The foolish raptor had ruined my plans again! Zurg was overconfident to think that he can defeat the raptor brat!

Tyranus: I did warned him not to estimate the raptor, my lord.

Dooku: We need a new tactic.

* Then Palpatine came up with a new idea.*

Palpatine: I have an idea, we to contact new villains, and tell them to become the new lower ranking villains, and also the new medium ranking villain.

Dooku: I like the new plan, but who will be the medium villain, my lord?

Palpatine: I have chosen Malefor, as our new medium villain.

Tyranus: Ah yes. The purple dragon that said to control the elements.

Palpatine: Yes. With him on our side, there is no possibility of the raptor killing Malefor! *Sidious chuckles then cackles at the idea.*

*The words 'To be Continued' appeared on the screen, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Man that is one crazy time, my kids got to hear the story of how we defeated Maleficent, Zurg tried to take us by surprise and take us down failed, we then invaded Planet Z, the Home of the Evil Emperor Zurg, then after a big battle, we captured Zurg, now Sidious is adding new lower ranking villains and a new Medium ranking villain, will be able to stop them, will we be able to stop these new villains? Find out next time, Richard's Greatest Adventures. <strong>


	29. Chapter 29: Malefor

**RolePlay! Episode 28: The Fight of the World! Part 8: The Return of Malefor!**

* * *

><p>* The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing Spyro and Cynder in the combat room, sparring against both Richard and Juliet.*

* We were fighting for reason, to train become strong enough to fight against our last criminal to hunt down, before we take Sidious.*

*Spyro unleashed a torrent of flame at Richard, while Cynder shot out poison at Juliet.*

* But Me and Juliet dodge the two's attack, as we then fought back, as Spyro and Cynder took off into sky, so did Me and Juliet.*

*The quad then started their air fight. While the four fought, me, Mace and Obi-Wan are in the other room, watching the four fight.*

Obi-Wan: Well, I have to say about your 'brother' JD. He's starting to grow stronger from your help.

JD: Yeah. Ever since me and Richard were friends, we share a bond together, something that no one can break.

Mace: I agree, his powers have grown strong, showing your world, that there is still hope for everyone.

* After a good few minutes of training, it was over as Me, Juliet, Spyro and Cynder only talk.*

Spyro: Wow. That was great sparring with you both!

Cynder: Thanks again for sparring with us.

Me: Thank you.

JD: Bro, we got a visitor.

Me: Who is it?

JD: Come see for yourself.

* Soon we walked out of the combat room, and saw M of MI6, that is still a wolf, along with James Bond, as he is still squirrel.*

James Bond: Hello, Richard. It's nice to see you again.

Richard: James! M! It's been a while, hasn't it?

M: It has.

Me: What brings you two here?

M: We got information, from the New Republic and Rebel spies, that Sidious has come up with a plan to try slow you down, he has decided to add more villains to the list, making lower ranking villains. They also added a medium villain. * Turns to Spyro and Cynder* This medium villain, is someone that you might recognize, from your last encounter with him. Here is a photo of him.

* James Bond hands us a file, as we opened and then saw a photo of who the medium villain is.*

*Both Spyro and Cynder gasped on who the villain is.*

Spyro and Cynder: Malefor!

Cynder: But I thought we finished Malefor for good.

James: I'm afraid not, Cynder. I'm afraid Malefor was resurrected, by Maleficent. She used her powers to bring him back from the dead, before she you killed her. Now, Malefor is back for revenge.

Me: We need to take out the lower ranking villains first, then after that is done, then we go after Malefor, after that we go after Jafar, then finally after we defeated all of them, we launch a full scale assault on Sidious.

M: That is why, until Sidious is dead, I'm having Bond help you out, I think you two, will show the villains that they will not mess with the world's most dangerous agents that we have against Sidious.

Bane: So, Malefor's alive, you say?

*The group turned and noticed Cad Bane leaning on a frame.*

Me: That's right.

Bane: Well, I have found a recording, that I think even M, the old MI6 the wolf, might have missed. Todo!

Todo: On it.

* Then we see a recording on the screen.*

*The recording shows the Republic Spies and Rebel Alliance spies talking about Sidious plans.*

Republic Spy: This recording is for our alliances only. Apparently, our spies told us that Sidious planned to have the lower rank villains join him to increase the chance of the Empire. The Senate hadn't decided this yet, which gives us enough time to stop them. Here are the villains you should be aware of...*the screen then shows the named villains* Captain Hook...Koopa from the Mario Brothers...Warp, Zurg's assistant...Father...and the medium villain happens to be really Malefor. But he's not alone though. For, accompaning him, are Boris Badenov, Natasha Fetele, Fearless Leader, Mr. Big AND Pete. Those villains are working alongside Malefor The last main villain happens to be Jafar obviously. And of Grievous, he suddenly vanished without a trace. There's a possibility that he might head to Earth. You must be careful and be on the look out. This is General Ike, signing off.

*End of transmission*

Me: Now we know where to begin, to take down the lower ranking villains quickly and also take down Malefor, we are going to Ludwin and his man to help us fight on the battlefield, I think these villians will now put a very heavy resistance, and start a really ugly fight.

JD: Good idea.

* Then we contacted Ludwin.*

*The two noticed the holographic Ludwin drinking champagne, and noticed us standing there.*

Ludwin: Vell, vell vell. If it ain't the heroes vho killed Maleficent und captured Zurg. I am impressed on how you've defeated zhem.

Me: Yeah, yeah, but now is not the time to be celebrating just yet.

Ludwin: Vhat is vrong?

Me: We got a problem.

* Scar then appeared next to Ludwin*

Scar: What kind of problem.

Me: We need your help.

* As we tell Ludwin, Scar, Slade, and the other villains what is going on.*

Ludwin: So, Sidious had planned to have zhe villians join him, no? *chuckles* Und Malefor is back from the dead, I see? I haven't heard from him since his death, done by Spyro and Cynder.

Me: James Bond told us, that before Maleficent was defeated, she brought him back from the dead, now he wants revenge, and I'm about to walk into a bloodbath, I was wondering if you can help us, it is going to take everybody from our base and your base to take out these criminals.

Slade: Well, it seems you are really desperate for our help. Very well, we'll help you take the villains. We'll leave you with Malefor and the villains joining him, while we handle the other villains.

Me: Good you take care of low ranking villians, while we take care of Malefor and his supporters.

Ludwin: Very vell. Ve have our objectives, now ve must go. Ciao.

*End of Transmission.*

Me: Well James, I'm glad you will be joining us on this mission.

James: I'm glad to be working along side with you again, Richard.

Me: Get everybody ready, we going to into another mission, this time to take down Malefor.

* Soon everybody, and I mean everybody in the base got armed ready to fight in this big mission to capture or kill Malefor.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrive at the destination of where Malefor may be hidding. I was riding on Richard, as me and the others walked down the path, and noticed Father's mansion, the group waited for our signal to enter the mansion, as me and Richard walked down the path.*

JD: Here we are, bro! Father's mansion. *I took out binonculars and noticed a few MangaGuards walking around the premises.* Looks like Father's using the MagnaGuards to defend this place. *placed my binonculars down.* Let's go bro. *gently kicked Richard's side, like a horse.* Hiya!

* Soon we moved in, using stealth, as James Bond pulled out a small squriell sized version of the Walther PPK with a silincer, he then shot the MagnaGuards like they were nothing as the Guards went down.*

*Me and Richard quietly ran to a few MagnaGuards, and destroyed them silently. I silently stabbed one of them, with my Wolverine claws, and Richard just bites their necks. Then, we quietly opened the door, and make our way inside. Meanwhile, at the distance of the mansion, Father activated his holocomm, showing the image of Lord Tyranus.*

Tyranus: Lord Father! It's been a while since we have contacted.

Father: Good to hear from you, Lord Tyranus. With my force powers, I sense that you are having some trouble am I right?

Tyranus: Yes. Do you remember the kid that you and I fought before?

Father: Oh, that 'Richard' kid, huh? But what does that have to do with this problem?

Tyranus: Apparantly, you were unaware of this, but Richard has grown stronger than before, and had defeated our forces in the nick of time.

Father: *surprised* Wait a minute, your saying that kid defeated your best men? I don't buy that one bit!

Tyranus: I wish I woulda been lying, Lord Father. Unfortunaly, I'm not. And Richard is no longer a human, but a raptor. And that raptor's more dangerous than anyone in the world.

Father: So, what makes this kid so dangerous?

Dooku: He has a dragon form, along with his wife, by the name of Juliet, he also has a son from when I last saw him, I felt in the dark side, he too has that form, and Richard also has the growth power, along with Chomper, and another raptor named Sorin, do not, I'll repeat that, do not underestimate him, Malefeicent was killed in action and Zurg got captured, now Ludwin and his men joined in to take out the lower ranks, while they are coming to take you out, and if they do, they will take out Jafar, then they will be coming for us next, and we can't let that happen.

Father: *rubbed his chin* Hmmm...interesting. I will make sure that those brats not to mess with the new Empire, Lord Tyranus. I will not dissapoint you.

Tyranus: Very good then. But remember, beware of those raptors joining Richard. They're not to be messed with!

Father: *bows* As you wish my lord!

*End of transmission.*

*Just then, Father heard beeping coming from his security camera and pushes it, showing me and the others walking down the hall.*

Father: It's showtime! *Father stood up, and make his way to a room, where Malfor and the supporters are.*

Malefor: Lord Father what is going on?

Father: It seems we have some unwanted guests, Lord Malfor. They're here to capture us, in hopes of getting Jafar.

F.L.: *man, wears a jacket with a medals and his party symbol, sorta like a dictator, and has a black object on his right eye* Well, those fools won't get us, in any chance.

Father: Lord Tyranus has told me to not underestimate those little brats! We'll have to catch them in a trap. Where are Boris and Natasha?

F.L.: I send them to lure our American enemies into trap!

Father: Excellent!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and the others wandered around the hall, weapons ready.*

Me: Be careful guys, this place is heavy armed.

Littlefoot: Shouldn't we call for back up?

Me: Which I did so, I contacted the Kids Next Door. Sector B, should arrive, when we are penned down and can't move to get the villians, since were dealing with Feather here, we are going to need them.

*The group were unaware that certain spies are leaning at the wall, noticing us coming down the path.*

Boris: Ok, Natasha. Get ready to lure the enemy into a trap. *puts on his disguise as a Rebel Spy*

Natasha: Boris, you sure they fell for this? *puts on her disguise*

Boris: Of course they will, darling. Now, shut your mouth, and follow my lead.

*As we walked down the path, we heard someone call out to us.*

Boris: Hey! You.

*We were looking around for the source of the voice*

Boris: Over here!

*We turned and noticed a Rebel Spy calling us. We were UNAWARE that it's Boris in disguise.*

* Just as we were about to follow, James Bond spoke up, stopping us, he has a plan to test them if they are real Rebel spies.*

James: Who are you? Who do you work for?

Boris: Why, I work with Rebel Alliance. You know.

James: If you work for the Alliance, then you wouldn't mind asking us some questions.

Boris: Anything, Mr. Bond.

James: What is the logo of our Rebel Alliance?

Boris: Easy. 'Rebel Alliance forever!'

James: That was a fake question. *we aimed our weapons at the two.* Boris and Natasha.

Boris: Uh oh. Jig is up!

*We shot at Boris, injuring him. He screams in pain, as he goes down to the floor, as Natasha ran to him.*

Natasha: Boris, darling? You alright?

Boris: Does it look like I'm alright?

*Natasha try's carry Boris out of harm's way, but she was shot too, getting injured as well, as she screams in pain, as she is now on the ground.*

*We then came to the spies, with a glare.*

Richard: Alright, you two. Where's Father and Malefor?

Boris: *acting* We have no idea what you talking about. We don't know nothing of Father.

*Richard growls at the two spies, as they shivered at Richard. Just then, the group saw a shadow form behind them. They noticed the silhouette of a man wearing a suit, a hat, and holds a gun.*

Boris: *recogonizes* Oh, Mr. Big. You came to save us.

Mr. Big: Shut up, you goof! You tried to trap them, and failed.

Richard: Show yourself, Mr. Big. Or I'll make you!

*The shadow walks closer, and Richard readied his weapon for Mr. Big. But the group doesn't see him.*

Richard: Huh? Hey! Are you afraid to face me! So called, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: I am here, you fool.

Richard: Where are you?

Mr. Big: Down here!

*Richard looked down and saw a man, the size of a mouse, wearing glasses, black suit, and black hat.*

Me: This is Mr. Big?

Littlefoot and the gang: Yeah.

* I start laughing.*

Me: Oh my god, he is so small, he looks like mouse, ready to get cheese that is on a mousetrap ready to snap. And he also looks like bug ready to be swated with a fly swatter or a newspaper.

*Sorin and Juliet also laughed, unaware of what happens next.*

Mr. Big: *annoyed* Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Richard: *laughs* Oh, man. This is too priceless! *picks up Mr. Big on his claw hand* Oh man, I really thought he would be someone dangerous and big, but this! This is what you guys are afraid of! The migit! *continues to laugh*

*Mr. Big, angry, takes out a pistol out of his pocket, and aims it at Richard's muzzle.*

Richard: *mocks* Oh look. He even have a pistol that fits his size. So cute. Go ahead then. Shoot it. *continues to laugh*

*Mr. Big shot the bullet, emmitting a big explosion, while showing Richard's raptor face covered in black ashed, stunned. Then, Mr. Big jumped down, and walked under Richard's legs, to his tail. Then, Mr. Big swung Richard back and forth, up and down. Then finally, spun him around, and threw him to a wall, hitting it. Richard hit's the wall, and slid down, and landed, as he starts to see stars.*

Cera: That's what you get for making fun of Mr. Big's height.

Me: That's it! Come on Mr. Big Shot.

Mr. Big: You asked for it!

Me: I'm about to give you a CIA ass whiping.

*Then, a fight is made, as a cloud is formed whenever cartoons fought. There were alot of commotion of both Richard and Mr. Big, and a lot of hitting. When the smoke clears, Mr. Big is seen on top of Richard's back, holding a rope, as the camera unzooms, showing Richard tied up.*

* Just then I use the force on Mr. Big as I threw Mr. Big far, as I until myself.*

*Mr. Big lands on the ground, and ran to Richard. The raptor noticed Mr. Big coming, and tries to stomp Mr. Big, but Mr. Big was too quick, and ran under Richard's legs.*

* Then I use the force again, but this time held Mr. Big, as his arms and legs can't move.*

Me: I got you now, Mr. Big. You should not have done that, * I grab a small shovel with the force.* your dealing with the wrong person, you know what I'm saying?

* Then I hit Mr. Big with the shovel, as I dropped him, as he is out cold.*

Boris: *shocked* He took down ! Quick! Take smoke out, and run!

*Natasha took out a smoke grenade, and throws it at the ground, blinding us. When the smoke clears, Boris, Natasha and were gone.*

Me: They're getting away! *to the sharpteeth group* Sorin, Juliet, Chomper, Richard. Use your sniffers to find them!

*I jumped on Richard's back, as Richard sniffs the air. Richard found the scent and says to us.*

Me: Follow me!

* Just then we started following the scent, as we saw a door way.*

Me: Get ready everyone, you never know, might be behind door #1, so we got be careful.

* Then Cera steps back, then charges at the door, as the door opened, as she then fell on floor, after opening the door, as we walk in and say.*

Me and others: Thanks, Cera.

Cera: No problem!

*We entered the room, and noticed a familiar shadow figure with yellow eyes and a pipe on his mouth.*

Father: Well, well well. Richard, we meet again for the second time. I see you changed alot, especially on your wife!

Me: Father, last time I saw you, you along with Count Dooku try to turn me evil, and also try to do a lightsaber duel with me.

Father: How interesting you remembered that event after we last seen each other. *chuckles* I heard how strong you were getting, raptor boy. *takes out his lightsaber* But are you strong enough to face me? Show me how strong you got, you reptile brat!

Me: You asked for it!

* I turned into my dragon form.*

Father: Bring it!

*The two then went out in a lightsaber vs mystic sword duel. We cheered on Richard to win the fight against Father.*

JD: Come on, get him Bro.

Littlefoot: You can do it, Richard.

Cera: Take him!

* Just then I see the delightful children from down the lane, come out pointing there blaster at the others.*

Me: Guys, watch out!

* JD and others turned and saw the blaster, and dodge the blast.*

*Just then, Richard felt something shock under his dragon foot, and noticed a MagnaGuard besides him. The MagnaGuard then dodge Richard's dragon tail, as he saw more MagnaGuards, make that TEN MagnaGuards. The MagnaGuards then made a circle around Father, as they readied themselves for battle. Then, Father motioned his hand for the MagnaGuards to charge, as they did, and Father charged with the MagnaGuards to defeat Richard. Then, we noticed Malfor coming out of the shadows, and a group of Separatists Droids appeared and we started a battle against them.*

Me: It's a trap.

Father: How correct you are, Richard. All thanks to the two spies who, even though goofed it up, still managed to lure you to us.

Me: But little do you know, I always have back up, even outside back up.

* Just then I saw the Kids Next Door, sector B and all of the other sectors arrive, just in time and in large numbers, as the members of Sector B first entered in, as they saw Father.*

Father: Kids Next Door!

*Just then, a figure crashed the window, and landed on the ground, deactivating his jet boots. The figure standing is none other than, Cad Bane.*

Father: *surprised* Cad Bane! What the heck are you DOING here!

Bane: Helping out my ally.

Father: *anger* You...you...you...*flames burst out, covering his entire body* TRAITOORRRRRRRRRRRR!

Number 1: You are not going to do anything, Father.

Father: You're not going to stop me this time, Nigel UNO! *takes out his lightsaber, and orders his MagnaGuards to attack them.*

Number 2: They should be easy.

* As the Kids Next Door helped us toke out the MagnaGuards like they were nothing.*

*Meanwhile, with Spyro and Cynder, they fought against Malefor, not letting their guard down.

Malefor: I will make sure that you both will fall and die before me.

Spyro: We defeated you once, Malefor. We'll do it again!

Cynder: And this time, you'll be gone forever!

*Malefor laughs at their insults.*

Malefor: Do you really think you both have a chance to defeat me again! I am more dangerous then before.

Spyro: We'll see about that!

*Both of them shot our their elements at Malefor, continuing the battle. Then, the scene changes showing Father fighting against me and Richard, while he's accompanied by the MagnaGuards surrouding us, making it more difficult for us.*

* Just when we thought we were doomed.*

*Father takes out his lightsaber, and was about to stab Richard.*

Father: Farewell, reptile brat!

*Just then, Cad Bane appeared on a pilliar, and shot a wire, wrapping around Father, saving us.*

Bane: You can thank me later, Richard. *activated his jet boots, and pulled Father to him.* You both had your chance with him. *pulled the rope to him* NOW, it's my turn!

*Father did a kick at Bane, forcing the wire to release Father, as Father used the force to get his lightsaber, just in time to block Bane's blaster shot. Then, me and Richard looked at each other, and started to fight the MagnaGuards surrounding us.*

* Soon we destroyed the MagnaGuards.*

*Then, we noticed Cad Bane still shooting at Father, and ran to help Bane. Just in time too, cuz Father deflected another shot, ending up hitting Bane's blaster, forcing him to release it. Then, Father noticed me and Richard running, and the we fought in a lightsaber duel.*

* As we are fighting against Father, Littlefoot and the gang, even Chomper also joined, as they also pulled out their lightsabers, as Littlefoot, Cera and Spike used their tails, as Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido use their hands.*

*Father noticed them running to him, and snapped his fingers, unleashing more MagnaGuards in front of the LBT crew, blocking their way. Then, me, Richard and Father continued to fight, while the LBT crew fought the MagnaGuards.*

Father: *parries both our attacks* You two have intefered with Lord Sidious' plans for the LAST time!

* Just when Father was about to kill us, I say.*

Me: Not... this... time.

* As we then fought back but will full force.*

*Father blocks our attacks, to prevent our attacks from reaching him. Father, then was in rage, as his body burst our a torrent of flames surrounding him, pushing me and Richard away, injured on the ground. Father then walked to Richard, and glared at him.*

Father: Now, you'll learn not to mess with the SITH! *raises his lightsaber, and was about to stab Richard.*

*I looked up, and gasped. I then ran and instead of Father stabbing Richard, he stabbed me in the chest. Richard looked in horror, sawing me stabbed in the chest by Father's lightsaber. Father, surprised but kept his glare, stabbed me further in the gut.*

JD: *glaring at him* NO one hurts my brother. *gasps in pain*

*Father then flunged me to a pillar, as I got hit, and landed on the ground, with the burned hole on my chest. Richard then hits Father with his tail, and ran to me. He grabbed me and looked at me, with a worried look, saying.*

Me: Bro, are you okay?

JD: *gasped* Yeah, bro. Father may have stabbed me, but I don't go down so easily.

*Just then, Richard saw my burned chest healed up, like Wolverine does to his wounds.*

Me: I'm glad, you are save, my brother.

JD: As well as I'm glad you're save, bro.

*Me and Richard hugged each other. Just then, Father stood up, rubbing his chin.*

Father: How very touching! *me and Richard turned to Father, with a glare* Too bad it'll be your last reunion! *takes out his lightsaber*

Me: Oh, I don't think so.

JD: We'll take you down, Father! You can try to take us down, but you can't break the bond that me and my brother have!

* Then we strike at Father.*

*Father then starts to block our attacks at him. Then, the scene changes showing both Spyro and Cynder having some difficult time defeating Malefor, like last time.*

Malefor: I told you two, that I got more deadly then we last fought.

*Just as the two were about to be doomed, Malefor was about to unleash an elemental breath, when he heard some roars from behind him, and saw Simba and the pride besides him.*

Malefor: Are you going to stop me?

Simba: If it means saving our allies of my kingdom, then yes.

Malefor: *laughs* How touching. A bunch of cats protecting a bunch of weak dragons.

*Malefor snaps his fingers, as two Droidikas rolled out of the shadows, and turned on their shields.*

Malefor: *to the Droidikas* Take care of the two dragons, while I'll take care of these weak cats!

* Another battle begins, back with Me and JD, Father was beginning to show signs that even thought we can block our attacks, but no matter what he does, we were still ready to keep on fighting, until Father is done fighting or we go down.*

*Just as we thought we had Father on the ropes, Richard and I were suddenly ambushed by Heartless. We were fighting them to get them off our backs. Then, we heard a laughter, and saw a familar KingDom Hearts villain who worked for the Mistress of Evil, AKA Maleficent...Pete.*

Father: About time you show up, Pete! I was about to be defeated.

Pete: Well, I woulda been here sooner, if I hadn't had to face a female fast biter.

Me: Hey Pete, how did feel when I called you a fat ass, and I kicked you in nuts.

JD: You did that stuff to him?

Me: Hell yeah.

Pete: *growls* Heartless Squad! Round up!

*Just then, a horde of Shadow Heartless materalize around me and Richard.*

* We fought off the Heartless, but then more and more came, and just when we were doomed yet again, then later Caius, Brron, and Kuraz appear and toke out the Heartless, as we truned to Father and Pete.*

Me: Didn't expect that to happen didn't you? Now you are truly doomed.

*Father growled on what he's been seeing on the battlefield. Just then, Richard can sense something in Father's body that's growing stronger...something evil. And he can also feel Malefor's rage increasing as well. Just then, both Malefor and Father's rage was so powerful, that it was something we never expected.*

Father and Malfor: *unleashed a burst of energy pushing us away* !

*All of us fell on the ground, in pain from the effects of both Malefor and Father's ultimate rage power.*

* As Malefor and Father walk over to me.*

Father: *demonic voice* I have enough of you intefering with our plans, brat! Now, we will show you not to mess with me or Malfor!

*All of the sudden, Father materialized a weapon that looks like Richard's dragon sword, but far more dangerous. Then, Father's body began to transform into another form, turning him into a dark red knight, that shows his armor far more dangerous than my armor, then his sword glowed in a blood red fashion.*

Malefor: Say good night, Richard.

*I watched as Richard was about to die in the hands of both Malefor and Father, even everyone is watching this. Just as he was about to kill Richard, a barrage of green bullets hit both Father and Malefor, as they flew a few feet away from him. Everyone was stunned on what just happened.*

Simba: What the?

Nala: Who did that?

*Guido then turned around to the right, and gasped on what he saw. Then, everyone turned and were stunned on what they saw. The camera turned, and saw the same black armored man, seen in the train station, walking to the group, slow motion style, while the same theme song is heard on the background. He holds a blaster, like how soldiers does it. Everyone was stunned on seeing this man appear out of nowhere.*

Kovu: Who's that?

*The man cocked his gun, and places it on his shoulders, continues to walk, and stopped near Richard, and turned his head to him.*

?: Are you okay?

Me: Yeah, thanks for saving me.

*The man extends his hand to help Richard up. Richard smiles and accepts the help, as the man helped him up.*

Richard: Who are you?

Magna Defender: I am the warrior who defeats the evil standing in my way, and the most skillful one. I'm the Magna Defender.

Me: I'm sure you know I am.

Magna: I have seen you in combat, Richard. That's why I vowed one day we will meet and fight any evil standing our way. *Magna Defender then noticed Father and Malefor standing up* Father. It's been a long time since we fought.

Father: Magna Defender! Why do you always intefere with our plans, again! I'll teach you not to mess with me again! MagnaGuards! Attack!

*The MagnaGuards surfaced and charged to the Magna Defender. Richard was about to take out his sword, but the Magna Defender stopped him.*

Magna: NO, kid. You wait, while I'll take care of these droids.

*The Magna Defender walked a few feet away, and reaches for his sword. He pulls it out, as MagnaGuards started to surround him. But the Magna Defender slashes at the Guards, like they were nothing. Richard was amazed on the warrior's skills.*

JD: Bro!

*Richard noticed me and Juliet running to him.*

Juliet: Are you alright, honey?

Me: More then ever, honey.

*I turned my attention to the Magna Defender.*

JD: So, Magna Defender's back.

Richard: *surprised* You know him, bro?

JD: Yeah. Me and the Magna Defender had been foiling Sidious and Father's plans for a long time before you came, bro.

Magna Defender: It is good to see you again old friend.

JD: Likewise!

*Magna Defender's attention returns to his battle, as he sliced a MagnaGuard, then puts his sword away, and jumps and turns his sword into a gun, and shot a barrage of bullets at ALL the Magnaguards, destroying them.*

* Soon we confronted both Malefor and Father.*

Me: Nice try, you try keep on throwing more guards at us, but that does not work on us.

Father: Oh, we're not done yet, boy. We still have one more trick up in my sleeve. *to Pete* Pete! Bring in our final weapon!

Pete: Oh, ho, ho, I will Lord Father. *Pete then places his fingers in his lips, and whistles.*

*Vim and Vigor from KingDom Hearts II starts playing*

*Just then, a heartless, that looks similar to Dark Resonator, appeared out of nowhere and flew besides Father and Malefor, as a hexegonal shield surrounded ONLY me, Richard, Juliet AND Magna Defender. Everyone that's not in the shield, stood there, and watch us about to begin our battle.*

* Me and Juliet in our dragon forms fight against Malefor.*

*While me and Magna Defender fight against Father. As me and the others damaged the two villians, we were too focused to even know what the small Heartless Resonator's doing. Just as we had them defeated, the Heartless Resonator shot out a barrage of dark orbs at us, forcing us to jump out of range. Then, the Resonator hits it's instrumental fork, as green aura surrounded both Father and Malfor, healing their wounds.*

* I used my powers to destroy the heartless, as it vanished.*

*But that didn't stop Father and Malefor from being healed. The two then readied themselves and we fought once again. The fight went on for a few minutes, when Father called out the Heartless, as the Resonator Heartless spawned again, but this time turned invisible.*

Me: This is not good, how are we going to take down Father and Malefor, bro.

JD: I don't know, bro. No matter how many times we take them down, the Heartless will just heal them. We're gonna need a plan, bro.

Me: We really need help now.

* Just as I said the word 'now', Ludwin and his villians arrived just in time.*

Me: About time you guys showed, how was your fight with the other lower ranking villians?

Ludwin: Eh, a little bit challenging.

Me: But you guys toke them down right?

Slade: Why else would we be here, Richard?

Me: He does have a point.

Father: YOU! I HAD ENOUGH OF EVERYONE INTEFERRING! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! *fire surrouned him*

*Suddenly, Richard senses Father's rage increase even more, while noticing Father's body surrounded by darkness, including Malfor. Seeing my brother, I can tell that he senses the two's rage increase to ultimate heights.*

JD: Bro, do you feel their anger increasing every second?

Me: I can feel it, I think I have an idea. * I turn to Father and Malefor* Hey shit heads, what exactly have Sidious promise you?

Father: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, YOU LITTLE BRAT! We will not tell you what Lord Sidious promised us! YOU will all DIE!

*Just then, magma pilliars surfaced from underground.*

Me: I hate to say this shit head, but some of us are not kids anymore, some of us are already parents, so don't call me a brat, but you are acting like a brat, and how old are you, somewhere in your 30's or 40's, your pittful, you are nothing but just a joke you are just a kid trapped in a 30 year old body, so try me now. I think I have the idea, Sidious promised you that if you help him out, he'll consider helping you get rid of the Kids Next Door for you didn't he!

* Then Father laughs.*

Me: Then my theory is currect, you joined him to become Sith Lord because of the promise you made. * Turn to Malefor.* And you made a prmoise to the Sith Lord because you wanted revenge not only on Spyro and Cynder, but also on WarFang.

Malfor: Why else, you isignificant raptor? Me and Father knew about who Sidious is, but he promised us that we will rule along side with him in his new empire! The Sith conquers all! *laughs evilly*

Me: I am a CIA agent and I have experience with criminal like you. * Turned confused at what he just said.* And he not conquering anything, he has been stalled, he's not advancing.

Malefor: You know your father, right?

Me: Yeah, but what does my dad got to do with this?

Malefor: I think that it is time, you learned the truth.

Me: What truth?

Malefor: When your father, along with good friends in the U.S. army, invaded Iraq in 2003, to remove Saddam Hussein from power, and they said he was shot and killed in action, but he is not, your father is still alive, but he has been captured.

* This was shocking news for me, but I was also glad to hear that my dad is not dead, he's alive, but just don't know where he is.*

Me: Bro, Sis.

JD and Zira: What?

Me: My dad is alive. * to Zira* Our dad is alive, sis.

*Me and Zira smiled at the news.*

Malfor: But that doesn't matter, for once we rid of you and your family, you'll never find your father!

*We positioned ourselves for the new battle.*

*The 13th dillema from KingDom hearts II starts playing.*

Me: We'll see about that.

*We readied ourselves for battle.*

Father: Feel the burn of my power!

*Father then flew up, and he and Malfor disappeared. All of the sudden, magma soldiers spawned from the ground, and readied themselves for battle.*

* Soon we fought against the magma solders with fire extinguishers to take down the solders, as we also used our weapons to take them out, after we toke them out, we soon found out that Father and Malefor got away, along with Fearless Leader, but we knew that they left earth to reunite with Palpatine, as we arrested Boris, Natasha, Mr. Big, the Delightful children, and Pete. Now we looked at the massion for files, then we found files, about the Death Star, then we found a file, about a new deadly virus to spread Earth and kill humans, and also another virus that can control the any minds and also have stolen Ludwin's virus to turn humans into dinosaurs and animals.*

Me: Bro, Ludwin, you have got to look at this.

* The two look at the file.*

*We looked at the files and were shocked on what information it has.*

Me: Oh man!

Ludwin: Zo he ztole my DNA virus, and now ve got a deadly virus that will kill everyone on Earth.

Me: Maybe.

* Look at the file so more and read that virus only kills humans, but not animals.

Me: Ludwin, I think that the only way to safe people from this virus, is to use your DNA gas to safe everybody in the future.

Ludwin: Vhat! You vant zhe DNA gas to spread over zhe world! Vhy are you thinking that?

Richard: Well, the first part of your plan isn't so bad. Because then dinosaurs will be brought back to Earth again, and that I believe the dinosaurs should have the right to come back.

Littlefoot: Well, Richard does have a point. But still, are you sure you want to go to this, Richard?

Cera: Yeah. I mean, sure it's fine to have dinosaurs around, but that's crazy.

Petrie: Me no know about that.

Guido: Well, the gas doesn't affect alot of people. It's like Ludwin said, rarely anyone's immune to the virus. And I can tell that the Jedi and the clones will be immune to the virus, cuz they're not from Earth.

*Richard nods and looked around for the files, and saw about his father.*

Richard: Hey guys. I found out the information about my father. Listen...Richard's father, was the greatest man to serve the U.S. Army. He was an American Truck driver, which is the reason why he's good at drving a semi, and then he was an Sargent for his unit in the U.S. Army in Iraq to remove Saddam Hussein, but then he disappeared, as the U.S. Army thought that he might have been killed in action, but he was taken, by Sidious and the villians that are working for him, just to get closer to him, because he saw him, Littlefoot and the others in a vision, that we would one day help him. * Turn to the others* And get this, my father's in Turkey, taken by Jafar during the Ottoman Empire times. *excited* Oh my god! I'm so excited that my dad's alive! I can't wait to save him, and see him!

Zira: I hope we safe him, bro.

JD: We will you two, but first we a plan, Jafar might know that we are coming for him next.

Me: Your right. * I change the subject.* And about the DNA gas, yeah a few humans will be immune to the gas, but look, Juliet was immune to gas, but when we had sex, she turned into a dinosaur, the only way to safe everybody in the future from the deadly virus is to do it. We should an operation which I like to call this plan, Operation 911.

JD: Operation 911. I like it. *to Rex* Are you ok with this, Captain Rex?

Rex: Yes sir. The clones and the Jedi are likely IMMUNE to the virus. Besides, I rather be a human than a dinosaur.

Richard: Good point.

JD: But will everyone accept this plan? What if they won't go for it, bro?

Me: They will, if Palpatine is going to launch a virus to kill us off, the DNA gas is the only way to safe everyone, and the gas won't turn everybody into just dinosaurs but also modern animals.

Ludwin: Vell, since you showed us zhat ve can make zhings vork, I zhink that ve can vork together in zhese next missions, vhat do you say?

Me: I would be honored if you join us in our missions.

Todo: Umm, I hate to interrupt this little victory, but Mr. Bane's getting kinda impatient. Shall we get this plan on the way?

Me: Let's.

* Soon we left the massion, with everything, as we then blew up Father's massion, as it fell to the ground. After that we went back to the base, Me and Zira went to talk to our mom, when we told her that dad is not dead, but is alive and is held a hostage by Jafar in the Ottoman Empire times in Turkey, as she cries, but her tears wer not tears of sadness, but tears of joy and relief.*

*Me and Richard were glad to see our mom knowing about her husband alive. We looked at each other, knowing what's going to happen next. And so, me and my brother called the United Nations, telling them about what we found.*

* Then we went to United Nations and told them about the files we found, and told them about a virus that Sidious had ordered to create and that it is ready to use, but they have not yet decided to use it yet, and we told them about my plan called Operation 911, as first they were kinda unsure about turning everybody from humans, to dinosaurs and modern day animals, but then they had seconds thoughts, as they finally agreed with us, as the they know it for their own good, while all of the nations around the world voted, all said yes, now all we have do is when we find out that Sidious launches the virus, everybody will be safe, even though that it will be prement, but they know, that it should be for the great of good and also for the survival of everybody on the planet, as Me, JD and the others are now back at our base.*

Gliscor: Well, did they go for it?

Me: Well, they were having some unsurities of doing it, but they had second thoughts, and decided to do it.

Gliscor: That's great! At least me and the others are immune to the virus that kills people, cuz technicly, we're animals, well I'm considered a Pokemon, but still an animal. Kenny and Dan are sharks, so they're fine too.

Me: Now let's focus on taking down Jafar.

JD: And we're going to do it together, bro!

*Me and Richard then made our secret handshake, and after the handshake, we jumped and did a high five, while saying...*

Me and Richard: Yeah!

*The screen pauses, showing me, Richard and Gliscor up on the air, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have, Malefor has come back from the grave to get his revenge. And the now Father from KND and Malefor are forced to retreat and reunite with Sidious, as we discover that my Dad is not dead and is alive. Will we be able to take down Jafar? Will we be able to save my Dad in time? Find out next time on Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30: Jafar

**RolePlay! Episode 29: The Fight of the World! Part 9: Journey to Agrabah.**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing me and Gliscor pouring water in canters, for our adventure.*

* I walk into the room where they are at.*

Me: How are we doing?

Gliscor: Great. We're just putting some cold water for our trip to Agrabah. I can't wait to go there.

Me: Yeah. And this time, we got our own ride there. *to Richard* Right brother?

Me: Yep. Ludwin and his men are coming too. I told them that we are going to go to the country of Turkey. We are going to the Incirlik Air Base, which is an air base controlled by the United States Air Force and is also used by the Turkish Air Force. The base has a time machine.

Me: That's nice to know, bro. And I thought the 'Robinator' was the only one who made a time machine.

Me: You never know. The humans have made time machines in secret, even during the cold war with the Soviet Union, which today it is called Russia.

Gliscor: Eh. Can't argue with that logic.

Me: Agreed. *to Richard* So bro? Who are going to join us on this mission?

Me: Littlefoot and the gang, and Charlie and my kids as always, we should have Screech and Thud, Juliet, Sorin, and Sorin's mom, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, my sister Zira, and the Pride, I also think that mom should come with us, since we are going to find my dad and take down Jafar.

Me: Good idea. Maybe we should take Red Claw and Godzilla as well. And which Jedi, and clone commanders do you want them to join us, bro?

Me: They are very important to this mission. And when we get to Turkey, Ludwin says they have just the weapons to use and uniforms to wear.

Me: Ok then.

Gliscor: Oh, can me and the 'Robinator' come too, JD? *begs, while showing his teeth* Pleaseeee...

Me: Ok, ok. We'll let you two come as well.

Gliscor: Oh...*hugs me* Thank you, thank you, thank you. *nuzzles me*

Me: Lets head to Turkey.

* Soon we boarded on a US Air Force Lockheed C5 Galaxy heading toward Turkey, after about hours of flying, we landed in Turkey.*

*We then make our way to the Air base, where the time machine awaits.*

Todo: *to Richard* You know, Mr. Bane and I never traveled to the past before, master Richard. This is actually the first time we head there.

Me: You will like it.

* As we are walking, we saw Ludwin dressed in a Nazi SS uniform standing next to creates, along with Slade, Scar, the villains, and his army of Necromorphs and Aparoids.*

Me: Good to see you Ludwin. * We look at the creates* What's with the creates?

Ludwin: This is zhe supplies needed for our travel to zhe past. Veapons, food, water. Everything you need. Und I have zhe uniforms for some of us.

* Soon they opened the creates, as we look inside, and saw World War II weapons, as I pick up and MP40.*

Me: This is a German MP40. Where did you get these weapons, most of these guns by now would have been collectables today.

Ludwin: Zhese veapons, I found during zhe var, I found zhem and zoke them back to Nazi Germany to be put in creates so I can keep them safe und in good condition, for zhe right time.

Me: Alright. I'm going to get my weapon of choice...*took out a weapon* The STG-44 and the PPSH-1. I'll take these. And, oohhh...*picked up the MG42* The MG42! I'll take this gun as well.

'Robinator': Luckily, I brought in a little machine that'll surely help us.

*The Remora fish motions his hand for Gliscor to come to him. Gliscor, giant size, place his pincer down, and opens it, revealing the Pack-A-Punch from 'Call of Duty' Zombie games.*

'Robinator': Tada! I brought the Pack-A-Punch, for us to upgrade some weapons.

Me: I like to keep the guns like they are, at least the guns that I am holding.

Ludwin: Ve too. Und I have also brought us, zhese.

* Opened another create, as Ludwin handed me a Nazi SS uniform, Nazi hat, and also the Nazi symbol armband.*

Ludwin: You, JD, and those that want to wear a uniform will be wearing a Nazi SS uniform, a few of us will be wearing a German army SS uniform, you will be wearing a German helmet und German army uniform, but this is your choice, but as long as you wear these, the people in the past vill not attack or come forward you, zhey will avoid you at all times, trust me, I have that experience. You just follow me and listen to what I have to say, then you might survive zhis mission.

Me: No problem. But first, I'm going to Pack-A-Punch my weapons. If you don't mind me doing that bro.

Richard: Well, alright.

Me: Yes.

*I made my way in Gliscor's pincer, and to the Pack-A-Punch. When I place my weapons, one at a time, everyone hears this tune from the Pack-A-Punch as it sings.*

Machine: Friends, neighbors, ladies, gentlemen,  
>if you're feeling underpowered,<br>I'll help you make ammends,  
>stick your weapon in the slot,<br>and let it change your luck,  
>few things in life are guaranteed,<br>but I promise this wont suck  
>Punch your fists into the air,<br>and raise a rebel yell!  
>There's lotsa baduns out there<br>you need to send to hell.  
>With Pack-A-Punch I have a hunch,<br>your problems will be gone,  
>but if you end up on the ground,<br>sing a country western song.  
>Pack-A-Punch (everybody!),<br>Pack-A-Punch (yee-haw!),  
>Pack-A-Punch,<p>

Pack-A-Punch,

Pack-A-Punch (everybody!),

Pack-A-Punch,

Pack-A-Punch (yee-haw!),  
>Pack-A-Punch (WOOOOWOO!)<p>

*I showed everyone the upgraded weapons, as some of them were amazed.*

Rex: Man, I wanted a shot from that machine.

Bly: Count me in.

Bane: Well, I'm not going to stand here, and not let you all have some little upgrading with the weapons.

* After a while, we are now ready for our trip to past.*

*The scientists then activated the machine, opening the gate. Me and the others got on our raptor friends, while the others go on Godzilla, Red Claw, or Gliscor. Then, we made our way inside the gate.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The time gate opens up, as we exited the portal, seeing that we're in a desert, but no sign of where the palace is.*

Me: Well, lets get going.

Zira: I like to find our dad.

Me: We'll find him, I promise.

Scar: The sooner we take out Jafar, the soon we take Sidious.

Simba: For once I have to agree with you.

Charlie: It so hot out here.

Me: Let's get going.

*As me and the others rode down the path, we began to sweat from the intense heat of the sun. I opened my canteen, and drank some water. Then, I looked at Richard.*

Me: *offered my canteen* Here, bro. Drink some of my canteen. You need it.

Me: Thanks.

* I drink from the canteen.*

*As we walked down the desert, not knowing of where Agrabah is, Charlie was getting thirsty.*

Charlie: I'm thirsty.

Ashoka: *offers her canteen* Here you go, little fella.

Charlie: Thanks, Ashoka. *drinks some of the water.* Ahhh...Much better.

Obi-Wan: Well, I have to say. This is place is even more hotter than the planet where the Sand people live in.

Ashoka: Yeah. Is there a reason why this place is extremely hot?

Me: Well, me and my bro will explain that with a song. Right, bro?

Me: Right.

* Soon an Arabic instrument music starts playing.*

*Everyone then looked at me and my brother, as I started to sing.*

Me: Follow us to a land, from a faraway place  
>Where the caravan Camel's roam<p>

*Then, my brother joined in on the song.*

Richard: Where it's flat and immense  
>And the heat is intense<p>

Me and Richard: It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

Me: When the wind's from the east *some wind almost blasted us away at this particular moment*

Richard: And the sun's from the west *the sun was setting behind us*  
>And the sand in the glass is right<p>

Me: Come on down  
>Stop on by<br>Hop a Fast Biter and fly

Me and Richard: To another Arabian night

*Just then, from a distance, we see the city of Agrabah.*

Me and Richard: Arabian nights  
>Like Arabian days<p>

Me: More often than not

Richard: Are hotter than hot

Me and Richard: In a lot of good ways

*We entered the city, and noticed a lot of people around here.*

Me: Arabian nights  
>'Neath Arabian moons *the moon was already out in the sky at that time*<p>

Richard: A fool off his guard  
>Could fall and fall hard<p>

Me and Richard: Out there on the dunes

*We arrived at a part of the city, and rested up.*

* Then next morning we were walking around the market place of Agrabah, as I tell everybody the safety.*

Me: Now everybody, just like middle-age Germany, people will mainly have swords and all that stuff, but their are guns out there, but just rifles, machines guns were under production or all ready out at this time, but they are under military hands, which is why we have these guns. Now must of these people in Agrabah are Arabs, must believe in Islam, so don't burn their religious books, because if you do, they will get mad, and if that happens, we will lose our surprise.

Me: Got it!

* Soon we are all walking, we see a girl walking toward boy trying to grab an apple.*

?: Oh, you must be hungry.

* Grabs the apple and gives it to a boy.*

?: Here you go.

*Then, we noticed the man behind the bar see the girl take the apple.

?: You better be able to pay for that.

*We then noticed the salesman grab the girl's arm.*

?: Nobody steals from MY stand!

Girl: I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any money.

?: THIEF!

?: Please, if you let me go to palace.

?: Do you know what the penalty is for stealing! *he pulled the girl's arm on his stand and he took a sword.*

?: No, no please.

*Just as me and the others were about to save the girl, a man wearing a red fez on his head, a purple vest without a shirt, and white billowing pants stopped the man from cutting the girl's arm.*

?: Oh, thank you kind sir! *he took the sword and gave it to the girl* I'm so glad you found her!

*He turned to he girl and walked away with her.*

?: I've been looking all over for you!

?: *whispers to the man* What are you doing?

?: *whispers back* Just play along!

?: You know this girl?

?: Sadly, yes. She's a little crazy.

?: *grabs the young man, not convinced* She said she knew the sultan!

?: *chuckles* She thinks the Monkey's the sultan.

*The man looked at the monkey pick pocketing a person's pocket, and the monkey noticed them glancing at him, and puts his hands behind his back.*

* the girl then play along*

?: Oh why sultan, how may I be a service.

*The monkey then acted along, muttering to the girl something, and patted her head.*

?: It's tragic, isn't it? *while secretly picking an apple out of the stand before giving it to the man by tossing it.* BUT! No harm done!

*The man then picks up the girl, and the two walked away.*

?: Now come along, sis. Time to see the doctor.

?: Well, hello doctor! *to a camel.* How are you?

?: No, not that one. *chuckles, before turning to the monkey* Come on, sultan.

*The monkey chatters about something, and bows, accidentally dropping a few things that he had stolen.*

*Unfortunately, the salesman noticed this as the two people, and the monkey ran away. We then followed the trio.*

Salesman: Come back here, you thieves!

* Soon we kept on running until we stopped at an ally, somewhere in Agarbah.*

*Me and the others panted after a long run.*

Me: *pants* Man, that was...exhausting. But funny.

Obi-Wan: Who ever *pants* knew that *pants* they have a penalty in this city?

Richard: You have no idea, Master Obi-Wan.

*We were unaware that the trio were listening to our conversation, and were stunned on seeing us standing there.*

Todo: Oh, I hope we don't get in so much trouble, Mr. Bane.

Bane: *annoyed* Shut your yap, Todo. Or I'll turn you into scrap!

Todo: *hesitates* Yes, Mr. Bane.

Rex: *taps Richard* Umm, sir. *Richard turned and noticed the trio staring at them. Richard then chuckles sheepishly when he realized that the three were listening to the conversation, and says to the two people.*

Me: You three were listening to what we were saying were you?

*The two nodded at Richard's answer.*

Me: Don't worry, you two. My *pats Richard's raptor head* brother is a nice raptor, once you know him. Right, bro?

Me: Yeah. and you don't have to worry about us, were are not from around here, but we are military personal, but we are not going to do anything to you. And you won't have to worry about that salesman anytime soon, because if try to mess with you.

* Show our weapons.*

Man: *unsure* Umm, you're not from around here, are you?

Me: No. Were what you call foreigners. Like I said, we are military personal, I myself is a general.

Girl: Really?

Todo: Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt, but should we introduce ourselves to these two?

Me: I think we should.

Ludwin: Yes, un introduction, zeem to be a good way to start.

Me: Good point. My friends call me JD. *to Richard* This is my brother, Richard. He and I were together ever since we met, and when he lives with me. *to Richard* I'll let you do the introduction to Littlefoot and the others.

Me: These Dinosaur kids here are Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby. * I turn to my wife and children* This is a my wife named Juliet and these are my kids, Charlie, the oldest, and my younger kids, William, Richard Jr. also known as Richie, Matt, Jackie, Crystal, Laurie, and Cindy.

Thud: And we're with the others. Hi, I'm Thud, and this is my brother, Screech.

Gliscor: I'm Gliscor.

Robby: Robby's the name. Robby the Remora. You can call me, 'Robster'. NO, 'Robuster'. No, no, no. Wait, the 'Robinator.'

Me: *to the two* Don't worry. He's a good friend once you know him.

Obi-Wan: I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. *to Anakin and Ashoka* This is my Padawan, Anakin. And besides Anakin, is HIS padawan, Ashoka Tano.

Anakin: Pleasure to meet you both.

Ashoka: Same here.

Todo: *fly's to the two* Greetings, I'm Todo 360. I'm a Techno-Service droid, and under the service of *shows the two Bane* Mr. Cad Bane.

Mace: I'm Master Mace Windu. One of the Jedi Councils of the Jedi Order.

Rex: Hello there, I'm Captain Rex of the once Galactic Republic, now I work for the New Republic. * turns to Bly and Cody.* And these are my commanders named Cody and Bly. * to the clone troopers.* And these are our men, the Clone troopers of the New Republic.

*Richard then finishes the introduction to the Lion King cast.*

Me: These lions behind me, our King Simba, Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, Prince Kovu, Vitani, my adopted sister Zira, and that lion over there, that is Scar. * I turn to the others* This is my mom, this my friend named Sorin, and this is Sorin's mom.

* JD turns to Ludwin, Slade, his villains, and his army.*

Me: I can't believe this, but...This is Ludwin, one of our allies. Slade is with Ludwin, so it's kinda complicating to explain. We have Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo, one of Beehive's students. *to Jinzo, in disguise* This man wearing a suit, is Jinzo. You don't WANNA see how he looks like, trust me. *shivers, then to the other villains.* This is Rasputin, and the little white bat, is Bartok. The one next to me, is Rothbart, a powerful wizard. *to the armies* And this is Ludwin's minions, the Necromorphs and Aparoids.

?: So what brings you here to Agarbah?

Me: We are on a mission, to capture a criminal, but we won't tell you who it is, at least not yet, but Me, my family, friends, and allies are trying to find and rescue my father, he was been kidnapped and he has been held for a least a few years, and we have to find.

?: Oh that's horrible to hear.

Me: Yeah. Oh, and we didn't quite catch your names.

Aladdin: *realizes* Oh, right. *extends his hand* I'm Aladdin.

Me: Nice to meet you, Aladdin. * I turn to girl.* And whats your name, miss?

* The starts thinking, and she decides not tell us her name.*

*We noticed the girl's look, knowing that she doesn't want her name to be known.*

Me: Well, we understand if you don't wanna mention your name to us.

Girl: *smiles* Thanks.

*Just then, the monkey starts to chatter, knowing that we forgotten about it.*

Aladdin: *realizes* Oh, this my friend Abu.

Me: Hello Abu.

* Abu come to me and shake hands with me.*

Me: This monkey is very intelligent.

Aladdin: *chuckles* Yeah. Me and Abu had been friends since we met.

*Abu chatters in agreement.*

Todo: I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but may I suggest we find a place out of this alley? It gives me the creeps just being here?

Me: We should get moving, because I don't like it either, I don't want anyone trying to take us by surprise.

* Soon Aladdin leads the way, meanwhile in special hiding place in the palace of Agarbah, we a wheel moving with a red bird moving it while running as he says.*

Iago: With all due respect, you rottenness. Couldn't we just wait for a real storm!

*A man walks to an object, while placing a diamond ring on it. He wears a red robe, and a snake hat, along with a cobra staff. His name is Jafar.*

Jafar: Save you're breath, Iago! Faster!

Iago: Yes, almighty evil one!

*Iago pants hard, running faster, as some lightning fell down on the ring as in an hourglass beneath it some shape was beginning to take form.*

Jafar: Dark sands of time...*the shape of the Cave of Wonders could be seen in the hourglass.* Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!

* Then the hour glass showed Aladdin is the one who can enter into the Cave of Wonders.*

Jafar: Yes! Yes! There he is! My diamond in the rough!

*Luckily for us, even though we were unaware, Jafar was too distracted to see us, and the girl, whose hood is covering her face.*

* But in a cell which holds an adult male black raptor, as the raptor looked at hourglass and saw me and JD, he backed away from his cell and turned away as he smiles, as he realizes that I am here to rescue him. This is my dad. as Iago then says.*

Iago: That's them! All this time we've been wai-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

*Iago started to spin around and around in the wheel.*

Jafar: Let's have the guards send our friend a little invitation...*Iago is seen flying, and crashes to a wall* Shall we?

Iago: *weakly, and naked* Swell...*coughs, and fell down.*

*Just then, Father heard a beeping sound, and turned to the holocomm. He made his way to it, and activated it, revealing Count Dooku.*

Jafar: Ah, Lord Tyranus. Pleasure to hear from you again.

Count Dooku: Its good to see you too, my friend, but we got a problem.

Jafar: No problem is a threat to me, my lord.

Tyranus: Well, this one is a HUGE threat. Apparently, your prisoner's son and his friends had arrived to the past to capture you, and rescue the raptor in the cell.

Jafar: Not to worry, your lord. I'll handle those fools, no problem.

*Lord Tyranus shook his head, and tells Jafar about Richard, as he says.*

Count Dooku: Don't get too confident, He and friends have already killed Maleficent, captured Zurg and the low ranking villains, he had overrun Father at his massion, but Father and Malefor escaped, but they seized the files and destroyed the massion, now they know that we have a virus that can kill everybody on earth in the future, in our time line. But he still is a threat, and he has powers that you don't. So don't fall for their tricks.

* The raptor turns to cell and says.*

Dad: You won't take out my son, he is just like me, but more better and smarter then what you think.

*Jafar glanced at his shoulder, and snaps his fingers, causing electricity to flow into Richard's dads raptor body, while roaring in pain.*

Jafar: *ignoring the sounds of the raptor's pain* I can assure you, Lord Tyranus. I will succeed on what those villains failed to do.

Tyranus: I hope you do, Lord Jafar. Because if you fail to defeat those fools, they'll be one step closer to ruin the Empire. Do NOT disappoint me!

Jafar: I won't fail.

* Soon Count Dooku disappeared, as Jafar turned to me dad.*

Jafar: Well, it seems your little boy is coming to save your little reptile butt. *chuckles* This should be amusing to turn your raptor son, into a small lizard, and SQUASH him from the very existence, once I get the hold of the magic lamp of course.

* My dad growls in anger and says.*

Dad: Don't you dare touch my son, if you do, I will kill your ass.

Jafar: I like to see you try. In the meantime, I think that I might have an invention to not to the diamond and the rough, but also your son and his friends.

* Jafar laughs as he leaves, as the screen changes showing us being lead by Aladdin, as the girl then says to Aladdin.*

?: I want to thank you, for stopping that man.

Aladdin: *chuckles* Ah, forget it! So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?

* Soon Aladdin and Abu use sticks to make across, then when me and other tried it, we all made it across.*

?: Is it that obvious?

Aladdin: Well, you do kinda stand out. *looking to her and smiling while I threw the stick back to Jasmine.*

*Jasmine responded by looking at Aladdin and smiling too.*

*Suddenly, Aladdin noticed what he was doing.*

Aladdin: I-uh mean you don't seem to know how things go here. *as he laid a shelf so Jasmine could walk over to the roof, but instead she jumped over with the stick.*

?: I'm a fast learner.

*We were stunned on seeing the girl have such acrobatic skills.*

Aladdin: Wow.

* Aladdin handed Abu a stick, as Aladdin leads us the way.*

Aladdin: Oh, watch your heads there.

*We ducked down from the sticks hanging low.*

Ashoka: Is this where you live?

Aladdin: Well, it's not much. * moves a curtain.* But it's got great view.

* We then see the palace.*

Aladdin: The palace looks amazing, huh?

?: *sighs sadly, and sat down* It's wonderful.

Aladdin: I wonder how it's like to live there. Have servants...

?: Sure, people tell where to go and how to dress.

Aladdin: That seems better then here, always scraping for food, ducking the guards.

?: Your not free to make your own choices.

Aladdin and the girl: Sometimes you just feel so... trapped.

* Aladdin and the girl look at each other for a moment.*

Aladdin: Um so where are you from?

* Aladdin hands the girl an apple.*

?: What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back.

Aladdin: *bit the apple he got* Really? *gives it to Abu.*

*Abu was upset at this, till he grinned on seeing the girl's apple.*

*While the two were talking, me, my brother, and the Jedi, including Rex and Bly, are having a conversation.*

Me: Alright, now that we're here, what's our next step on finding Jafar?

Me: I have no idea. But let's take this, one step at a time. He might be watching us, or Count Dooku might have warned him that we are here.

Ludwin: Let's hope zhat he doesn't know, zhat vere here.

?: There you are!

* we turned around and saw...*

*Razoul and the guards standing there.*

Aladdin and ?: Their after me. Their after you?

*Razoul slashes the wood with his sword, as we stood there.*

Me: *to Richard* Bro, what do we do?

* I look down and say.*

Me: We jump.

* Then we all jumps.*

*The Clones used their grappling guns to lower themselves down, as we landed on the ground.*

* Soon we started running until Aladdin ran into Razoul.*

Razoul: We just keep running into each other, don't we street rat?

* Soon Abu covered Razoul's hat as we ran for it, but had to run the other way, because of other guards.*

*Razoul grabs Abu, and throws him to the pot, and captures Aladdin.*

Razoul: It's the dungeon for you!

*Aladdin is then flunged to the guards.*

?: Let them go!

Razoul: *amused* Look who we have here! *he pushed Jasmine to the ground.* A street mouse!

* The Razoul and his guards grab us as well.*

?: Unhand them. * then pulls the hood off.* By order of the princess.

*The guards, and Razoul were shocked on seeing the princess.*

Razoul: *bows* Princess Jasmine.

Us: The Princess?

Razoul: What are you doing outside the palace and out with this street rat and the foreigners.

Jasmine: That's not your concern! Do as I command, release those people!

Razoul: Oh, We would princess, but the orders come from Jafar. You'll have to deal this with him.

Jasmine: Believe me, I will.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Jafar looked around from his secret room. When the coast is clear, he moved out, and slowly closes the door.*

* Then Jasmine came out.*

Jasmine: Jafar.

Jafar: *surprised* Oh, princess Jasmine. *he bowed as he closed the door, Iago was just about to go through the door, but ended up getting stuck on the closing.*

Iago: *chokes* Jafar, I'm stuck!

Jafar: How may I serve you?

Jasmine: The guards just took a man and the foreigners from the market, on your orders!

Jafar: Your Father told me to keep the peace Agarbah, and the boy and the foreigners were criminals.

Jasmine: What were their crimes?

Iago: *whispers, while choking* Jafar! Please move the door, I'm suffocating!

Jafar: Why… *looked back at the door, then back at Jasmine.* Kidnapping the princess, of course.

Iago: Wait, what are you do… *Iago didn't get to finish his sentence as Jafar hits Iago with his foot, causing the parrot to be flown back inside the secret room.* AAAAAHHHHHH! THAT HURT!

Jasmine: They didn't kidnap me, I ran away.

Jafar: *Shock* Oh dear.

*Jafar stepped a few feet away from Jasmine, acting.*

Jafar: Terribly upsetting! If I had known!

Jasmine: *confused* What do you mean?

Jafar: Sadly, the man and the foreigners' sentence are already being carried out.

Jasmine: What sentence?

Jafar: *smirks darkly* Death.

Jasmine: *shocked* No!

Jafar: By be-headed.

*Jasmine was in total shock, as she sat down.*

Jafar: I'm very sorry, Princess.

Jasmine: *anger, but softly* How could you! *Jasmine stood up, and ran off crying.*

* Then Iago came out of the secret room.*

Iago: *panting hard, flew, then landed on Jafar's shoulder, and looked at him* So, how did it go?

Jafar: *grinned evilly* I think she took it rather well.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the jail cells, me and the others were trapped in chains.*

Anakin: Well, so much for blending in.

JD: We trusted the people and they turned on us.

Simba: Just like Scar was when he betrayed my father!

Scar: I'll have you know, that I rule better than your father did!

Simba: Don't you dare insult my father!

Kovu: Besides, Simba was a better king then you!

*Simba, Kovu and Scar started to argue about it. Richard, growled at this behavior, as he couldn't handle it.*

Richard: SHUT UP!

*The three lions stopped their argument and kept their mouths shut.*

Aladdin: *disbelief* She was the princess! I can't believe it...I must have sounded so stupid to her!

Richard: Well, no matter what, I always have a plan. *Richard then did a raptor call.*

*After Richard did his call, we heard a monkey sound, and saw Abu on the top.*

Aladdin: *relief* Abu! Down here!

*Abu then started to come down to us.*

Aladdin: Hey, help us out of these.

* Abu does a ' oh no' with his hand.*

Gliscor: No?

*Then, we realized why, as Abu did a imitation of Jasmine with a hood, and then chatters in anger.*

Aladdin: Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it.

* The Jedi order use the force to unlock the locks on their wrists, then Abu gave me a pair of keys to unlock the locks, as I use my tail to unlock the lock.*

*I used my super strength to destroy the locks off me, while Gliscor grew and destroy the wrist binds off him. Then, Richard came and unlocks the others. After everyone's free, Zira walks to Scar, to talk to him.*

Zira: What's the matter with you, Scar? Why haven't you realized that you don't make a better ruler than Simba or Mufasa?

Scar: Because, I was sick and tire of seeing the two being the goody kings they are.

Zira: But that doesn't excuse you from not understanding.

Scar: Well at least I don't belong to a pack of sharpteeth, like you are.

Zira: At least they cared about me, and treated me like a family!

*After Zira had said this, she walked away, as Scar realized what he said to her, and sighed.*

Aladdin: *after Abu freed him* I'm a fool... I didn't know she was the princess...

?: You are only a fool, if you give, boy.

* We turned and saw an old man.*

Aladdin: Who are you?

Old man: A lonely prisoner like yourself and your friend. But, perhaps we can be more!

Aladdin: *narrowed his eyes* We're listening.

Old Man: There is a cave, boy. *taking out some rubies out of his pockets* A cave of wonders! Filled with treasures behind your maddest dreams!

* We all look at the rubies, until the old man puts them away.*

Old Man: Treasures to not to impress, even your princess.

* Then suddenly Iago came out, but still hidden, whispers to the Old Man, who is Jafar in disguise.*

Iago: *sweating* Jafar! It's too hot in here!

*The old man pushed Iago back in his clothes while grunting.

Aladdin: But the law says only a prince can marry the princess!

Old Man: You haven't heard about the golden rule, haven't you?

Gliscor: What rule?

Old Man: Who ever has the gold, makes the rules! *The old man then grinned, showing his yellow teeth.*

Aladdin: So why share this treasure with us?

Mace: With all due respect, kind sir. We appreciate the offer, but...

*The old man interrupts Mace, saying.*

Old Man: I need you legs to back the going off tureens.

Me: Lucky for you, we have our weapons.

* We toke out our weapons and loaded them up, the guards didn't even think about checking us for guns.*

Mom: The guards are not that bright.

Ludwin: Zhat I have to agree with you ma'am.

Aladdin: *to the Old Man* One problem, it's out there, were in here.

Old Man: *shook his finger* Now that's where you're wrong, younger boy! *the man smirked before walking to the walls.* Things aren't always what they seem...

*The old man used a walking-cane he had to push a few blocks of the wall away.*

Old Man: *extends his arm, for us to shake on* So, do we have a deal?

* Then Me and Ludwin talk.*

Ludwin: Do you zhink, ve should do zhat?

Me: The Cave of Wonders shouldn't be that far away. We should reach there in a few minutes. * Speak in German.* Remember the Afrika corps? * Ludwin nods his head.* We will get there by using the Blitzkrieg.

* I smile as Ludwin also smiles too, soon we are outside in a sand storm.*

*The scene changes showing us walking down the sand path, with some of us riding on our raptor friends, and the others on Godzilla, Red Claw or Gliscor. We introduced Godzilla and Red Claw to Aladdin.*

* Soon we arrived at the Cave of Wonders.*

Cave of Wonders: Who dares to disturb my slumber?

Aladdin: *nervous* Uh, it is I! Aladdin.

*The tiger head stared at Aladdin for a moment and said.*

Cave of Wonders: Proceed! Touch nothing but the lamp! *he fully opened his mouth to reveal the stairs down.*

Old Man: And remember boy! First fetch me the lamp and then you shall have your reward!

Aladdin: Come on.

* Soon we all follow Aladdin inside the Cave of Wonders, when we got to bottom of the stairs, we saw treasure*

Aladdin: Would you look at that.

*We all were shocked on seeing the treasures around the cavern.*

Me: Woah...dude. We have hit the MOTHERLOAD!

Richard: Oh, my god! Think of the possibilities with all of this stuff.

Todo: Oh, my goodness! Mr. Bane, look at all this treasure!

Bane: Yes. It's a pity that we cannot steal this for ourselves.

Obi-Wan: I must say, this is utterly amazing on how much treasure there is.

Mace: I'm intrigued on what I'm seeing.

Ashoka: Look at all of this! Now we won't have to worry about not spending this much gold!

Anakin: I wonder how much there is...

Rex: Man...this will surely give us a new life when we had this gold.

Bly: Sure will be.

Gliscor: This is so COOL!

Littlefoot: This is amazing!

Cera: I'll say!

Ducky: Oh, yes yes yes. I never seen so much treasure in one big room. Right, Spike?

*Spike groans in excitement.*

Ruby: I sure wish we can get all of this treasure, so that we can not worry about money issues and whatnot.

Chomper: *amazed* Yeah...

Petrie: Me like this already.

Guido: Imagine how much money I can use when we grab it.

Charlie and the raptors: Wow...

Bartok: *to Rasputin* Oh, look at all of this money, sir. We're rich!

Rasputin: It makes me wanna rule the kingdom with it.

Rothbart: I can use this money to rule the entire kingdom. *chuckles* Of course, there's always my magic of course.

Ludwin: This is zhe best treasure I have ever seen.

Scar: I can definitely rule the kingdom with this.

Slade: Yes. With this amount of money, we would be the richest people in the whole universe.

Zira: I never seen so much treasure here.

Simba: Me neither!

The Pride: Oooohhh...

Aladdin: Just a handful of this treasure would get us off the street and let us live a good life!

*Just then, we saw Abu running to a ruby.*

Us: ABU!

* Abu stops.*

Aladdin: Don't touch anything. We got to find that lamp.

* Abu puts his monkey arms to the side and walks with us, unknown to us, the carpet from where Abu stood at, rose from the ground and then flowed right at us, but was sneaking behind us, just watching us.*

*Just then, Abu, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Zira, Scar, the pride, Littlefoot and the gang, even Charlie and the kids felt like they were being followed, and turned around, but didn't find anyone. The group turned, and the carpet moves, but hides each time they turned around. Then, the group ran to us.*

Charlie: *tries to get our attention* Daddy, daddy. Me and others are following us and...

Me: Quit playing around, you guys.

*The group then follows us.*

* Soon the carpet moves again, as the others look for what could be following.*

*The group were then touched, one at a time. Then, Abu felt his red fez lifted, and the group turned, and saw the carpet and ran off, screaming, while the carpet flew off.*

* Soon the others came to us and told us to look.*

Aladdin: Are you crazy?

* They made us look, then we all saw a magic carpet.*

Me: Well aw be.

Aladdin: A magic carpet.

Obi-Wan: This day just got more interesting.

Aladdin: *tries to have the carpet come* Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you.

* The carpet comes out, picks up Abu's Fez, brushes it off, and hands it to him. But Abu got scared and got on Aladdin's shoulder.*

Aladdin: Hey, take it easy Abu, he isn't going to bite. * Hands Aladdin, Abu's fez.* Thanks.

*Abu snatches the fez, and chatter's in anger at the carpet. Then, the carpet walked down in sadness.*

Aladdin: Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. *the carpet turns around* Maybe you can help us.

*The carpet did a motion, then flew in excitement all around us.*

Aladdin: You see, were trying to find this lamp.

* The magic carpet did wave to us, telling us to follow it.*

Aladdin: I think he knows it is.

* Soon we followed the Magic carpet to where the magic carpet is.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We followed the Carpet down the tunnel, and arrived to see the spiral hill, where a bright light is seen upwards. Aladdin went down the steps, and whispers*

Aladdin: Wait here.

* Soon Aladdin, Me, JD, and Ludwin left, as the others wait, as Abu turns and saw...*

*A golden monkey holding a ruby on it's hands. Abu, being the greedy monkey, slowly makes his way to it. The scene then changes showing me and the three going up the steps.*

Me: Bro?

Richard: Yeah, JD?

Me: Why do I have a feeling something bad's about to happen?

Me: I don't know, but I have the same feeling you have.

Ludwin: Me too, I don't zrust this place.

*We continued to climb up the steps, while Gliscor, Carpet and Todo turned to check on Abu, but didn't see him. Then, the trio were shocked when they see Abu getting close to the ruby.*

* We made it up the stairs, as Gliscor, Carpet, and Todo try's to stop Abu, as we saw the lamp, as Aladdin picks it up.*

Aladdin: This is it? This all we came all the way down here to...

* Then Me, Aladdin, JD, and Ludwin saw Abu being greedy and going for a Ruby.*

Aladdin, Me, JD, and Ludwin: ABU, NO!

* Then Abu touch's the ruby.*

*Just then, we heard the Cave of Many Voices speak.*

Cave: INFLADELSS!

Todo: OH, my goodness!

Obi-Wan: That's not a good sign!

Gliscor: Not good!

*Then, we heard the cave speak again.*

Cave: You have touched the FORBIDDEN TREASURE!

*Abu places the ruby back, but then melts the moment it's put on.*

Cave: Now, you'll NEVER AGAIN, see the light of DAY!

*Then, a fire pillar is seen on the top of the spiral. Luckily, me and the three jumped down. Just then, the whole place started to shake.*

The LBT crew: EARTHSHAKE!

* Zira then got everybody to move.*

Zira: Move, everybody. Move, move!

Scar: We got to get out here. Now!

Guido: NO need to tell us twice!

*Gliscor grew to giant size, and half of the group enters in his pincers. Bane activated his jet boots, and starts to float. Then, Guido turned to his armor mode. Juliet turned into her dragon form, including Charlie. Then, me and the three almost made our way down, but the stairs turned into a slide or something, and we started to fall into the lava. Luckily, the carpet saved Aladdin, Ludwin turned into the Apramorph dragon, and Richard turned into a dragon, saving me.*

Me: Thanks, Bro!

Me: Your welcome, bro.

* As we then saw Abu.*

*Abu was jumping from rock to rock, as seeing the rocks melt down. We charged in to save Abu. Abu chatters crazy, then saw the rocks explode in front then back of him. Then, Abu grabbed Aladdin's arm when Aladdin reached for him, just as the rock exploded. Then, me and the others turned and saw the magma rise. But then, we saw something unexpected...A Lava Golem came to life, roared, and chased after us.*

Me: *noticed the Lava Golem* What the hell's that thing!

Ludwin: Zhat's a Lava Golem.

Me: What do we do?

Ludwin: Get out of here.

Me: Good idea.

* As we all flew away, trying to get out of the cave of wonders.*

*The Lava Golem, seen behind us, launches Magma at us. We dodged them, while speeding up. Just then, we noticed a rock flying to us, and dodged it. The Lava Golem saw the rock, but still kept going, letting the rock melt inside of it. Then, Abu is seen holding Aladdin's face, while Aladdin says.*

Aladdin: Abu. Abu, this no time to panic.

* Aladdin looked up ahead.*

Aladdin: Start panicking.

*We looked in front of us, and saw a steep path, and flew down.*

Us: WHOOOOAAA!

*We made our way to the treasure room, and saw all the treasure explode.*

* Then we saw some fire twisters, as we dodged them, soon we saw the entrance of the cave, until...*

*A few rocks started to fall down on us. Richard, Juliet, Gliscor, Charlie, the Magic carpet, Guido and Ludwin were hit by rocks, causing them to fall down. Me and Aladdin made it to the stairs, but rolled down, hanging for our lives. Then, me and Aladdin saw the old man standing there.*

Me: Help us up!

Old Man: Throw me the lamp!

Aladdin: We can't hold on! Give me your hand.

Old Man: First, give me the lamp!

*I reached for Aladdin's vest pocket, and gave the man the lamp.*

Old Man: *laughs cackilly* YES! At last! *then puts away the lamp in his coat. Abu and Richie, the only two who made it up, were helping me and Aladdin up, but the old man kicked the two away, and grabbed Aladdin's arm.*

Aladdin: What are you doing?

Old Man: Giving you your reward. Your internal reward.

* As the Old Man pulls out a knife.*

*Both Richie and Abu then ran and bit the old man's arm that holds the knife.*

Old Man: AHHHHHHH!

*The old man then released Aladdin off his grip, as Aladdin fell. I tried to grab him, but was too late, so I fell down with him. Then, the old man grabbed both Richie and Abu, and threw the two to the hole, as we screamed to our deaths. Richard noticed us falling, and used his dragon strength to lift the rock off him, and flew to us. Me and Aladdin got hit on the head by a rock edge, knocking us out cold. Richard then grabbed me, Aladdin, Abu and his son, Richie, and flew down gently. Then, the tiger head roars in pain, then sunk down to the depths. The man saw this, and chuckled darkly.*

Jafar: It's mine! *takes off his beard, revealing to be Jafar.* It's all mine! *he reaches for the lamp in his pocket, but couldn't find it.* Huh? Where is it? NO. NO!

*The screen then darkens, for a few seconds. Then, a voice is heard from the darkness.*

Richard:...wake up...Bro...wake up, please...

*I opened my eyes slightly, and saw Richard's raptor eyes staring at me. I noticed his worried look, as Richard said to me.*

Me: Are you okay?

JD: Yes, I'm okay, thanks for saving us again.

Richard: Hey. You're my brother, JD. I'm always there for you.

*I stood up, and saw the others starting to wake up. Gliscor opened his pincers, releasing everyone that was inside his pincer, and Gliscor shrank to his normal size. Then, we saw Aladdin knocked out. Abu came and tries to wake up Aladdin, then the carpet helped him wake up. Aladdin placed his hand on his head.*

Aladdin: *moans* My head.

Todo: Oh, master Aladdin. Are you alright?

Aladdin: Yeah.

* We all look up and saw no way out.*

Ashoka: We're trapped!

Aladdin: That two face son-of-a Jackal!

*The raptor family growled at recalling the old man betraying us.*

Me: Bastard!

Aladdin: *sigh* Whoever he was, he's gone with the lamp.

*Just then, we saw Abu grinned, and took out a lamp.*

Aladdin: *surprised, smiles* Why, you hairy little thief. *Abu gives Aladdin the lamp.*

Gliscor: What do you think is in it, Aladdin?

Aladdin: Don't know. It looks like a beat up worthless piece of junk.

* Aladdin see's something written on the lamp.*

Aladdin: Hey, I think there is something written on here, but it... it hard to make out.

* Aladdin rubs the lamp.*

*Just then, the lamp began to tremble harder and harder before it lifted itself and shot a lot of lights out while a laugh from the lamp within could be heard.*

*Aladdin had to hold tight as the lamp once again shot a lot of lights and it was trembling even harder.*

Todo: Oh, my!

Rex: Take cover!

*We ducked down behind a rock, as Richard and Juliet's children hid behind Littlefoot and the gang, including Zira. Now, the lamp was even shooting some blue smoke out along with the lights, only the smoke stayed as a blue figure came out of it.*

?: Aaaaaahhhh! *the figure yelled before revealing himself to be a huge man, with muscles, that was flying above Aladdin (not noticing him for the moment), before his hand reaches for his neck, as his body no longer has muscles.* OY! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck! *he grabbed Aladdin and placed him hanging on a rock ledge.* Hang on a second!

*To our surprise, the man lifted his head (from top till beneath his mouth) and turned it 360° before putting it back on its place while yelling a bit.*

?: Whoa…Whoa! Man, does it feel good to be outta here! *after he put his head back on its place, before his tail turned into a microphone at the end.*

?: It's great to be back ladies and gentlemen. * to Aladdin, put is microphone close to him* Where are you from? What's your name?

Aladdin: Uh, uh Aladdin.

?: Aladdin!

*The sign that says "Aladdin" appeared out of nowhere.*

?: Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you Al, or maybe just Din, or how about 'Laddie'? *Then he dressed himself as the Scotsman.* Sounds like, 'Here, boy! *he whistles* Come on, Laddie!' *The man turned into a Scottish dog.*

Aladdin: Heh. Must've hit my head harder than I thought.

?: Do you smoke? Mind if I do? *Then, he turned back to normal with a loud poof, laughing. We freaked out by the noise.*

* The Man saw Carpet.*

?: Yo, rug man.

*The magic carpet looked at the man, knowing that we can see the Carpet's expression to be a reunion kind.*

?: Haven't seen you in a few millennial. Give me some tassel!

*Both the man and the carpet did a high-five, and then a secret handshake.*

?: Say, you are all, a lot smaller then my last master. See I'm getting bigger.

* Then we his stomach look fat.*

?: Look from the side, do I look different to you.

Aladdin: What, what a minute, I'm your master?

?: That's right! He can be taught! *The man made a mortarboard on Aladdin's head appear and a diploma in his empty hand.*

?: What you wanna do with me.

?: The ever impressive...*he turned into a different person with big muscles and in an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent.

?: The long contained... *he then changed, showing himself strained to free himself from being trapped in an elastic cube before he broke free.*

Man dummy: Often imitated...

?: But never duplicated…* then the duplicates multiply as they say.* *Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated…Genie of the LAMP!

*We looked at the man, named Genie, with a stunned look.*

Genie: *as Ed Sullivan *Right here directly from the lamp and for enjoyment for wish fulfillment. Thank you...

*The duplicates then disappeared.*

Genie: And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. *changes into a machine from Las Vegas that read Jackpot* That's it, three! *Three little genies, with Mexican hats came out.*

Genie Mexicans: Uno, dos, tres.

Genie: *as Groucho Marx, while black in white* No substitutions, exchanges or refunds.

Aladdin: *whispers to us.* Now I know I'm dreaming.

Genie: Master! I don't think you quite realize what you all got here! So why don't you just sit back while I illuminate the possibilities!

*We saw the Genie then levitated us, and saw him shrink to his normal size, and started to sing.*

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

*The Genie summoned 40 thieves, from his hands, in front of us.*

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

*We were surrounded by the thieves as the Genie appeared sticking his head out of Aladdin's vest.*

But masters you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

*Suddenly, Aladdin's arms became very big and just like Genie's arms as they punched all the thieves away.*

You got a brand of magic never fails

*Aladdin, Genie and us appeared in a boxing ring as Genie was acting like a  
>coach and Genie let Todo fan Aladdin with a towel.*<p>

You got some power in your corner now

*The Genie changed into fireworks as he fired himself into the sky. Littlefoot and the gang, Zira, Juliet and Richard, including their kids, saw this and ducked from the rocket.*

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

*He changed the direction to Aladdin, became a small explosion, with his face showing, that didn't hurt and summoned the lamp in front of Aladdin with himself sticking out of it as he let Aladdin rub the lamp.*

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
>See all you gotta do is rub that lamp<p>

*The Genie became very big again in front of Aladdin and us with his arms crossed.*

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir.

*The Genie let a table appear with a lot of chairs surrounding it. On the chairs sat Aladdin, and all of us. A menu appeared in front of Aladdin.

What will your pleasure be?

*He let some waiter clothes appear on himself and he held a notebook.*

Let me take your order  
>Jot it down<p>

*He came to Aladdin and laughed while hitting his shoulder against the carpet's shoulder.*

You ain't never had a friend like me  
>Ha ha ha<p>

*He let a dish appear on the table and he opened it. On the dinner plate was a roasted chicken.*

Life is your restaurant

*When we tried to eat it, the roasted chicken suddenly turned blue and Genie's face appeared on it.

And I'm your maitre d'

*The chicken disappeared as Genie appeared in his big form in front of Aladdin with a big ear towards him as we ran away from the table.

C'mon whisper what it is you want

The Genie became its normal form again, but now they were with 4.

You ain't never had a friend like me

They let the table disappear and put a seat you normally see at a barbershop with the 4 Genie's cutting Aladdin's toenails and fingernails, cutting his hair and putting shave cream on his face.

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

Now this disappeared again and some kind of throne was in its place. The Genie  
>also let all the gold re-appear behind Aladdin and the Genie let Gliscor,<br>Screech and Thud wave with some big leaves at Aladdin so he wouldn't have it warm.

You're the boss  
>The king, the shah<p>

Genie appeared behind Aladdin and let some food dishes appear while taking Aladdin's red fez.

Say what you wish  
>It's yours! True dish<p>

Out of Aladdin's fez he let a lot of Baklava's fill the whole scene.

How about a little more Baklava's?

After all these baklava's disappeared, we found ourselves on a column with the letter A on it.

Have some of column "A"

We jumped off the column to find themselves on a column B.

Try all of column "B"

After we jumped off that column too, we ended up on a cushion held by the Genie.

I'm in the mood to help you dudes

Genie let the cushion fall as out of his mouth; a mini version of himself came wearing a white hat and white suit.

You ain't never had a friend like me

Out of the normal big Genie came its hands as puppets around the mini Genie making sounds as Genie responded to it with a similar sound.

After he was finished, the mini Genie let itself disappear by being slapped by the hands of the big Genie.

Genie lifted his head up and let a lot of copies of the head appear as his body juggled the heads.

Can your friends do this?

The body threw the heads to me and Richard for us to juggle them.

Can your friends do that?

We threw the heads back to Genie's body as it became one head again. The Genie then let his whole body become pretty small except for one hand that swinged the body around. Still in the same sentence of this song, the Genie became a small pink rabbit before changing into a large purple dragon.

Can your friends pull this out their little hat?

The Genie breathed fire and formed 3 pretty girls next to Aladdin that danced him.

Can your friends go, Woo?  
>Well, looky here<br>Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

The genie teared himself in half and the girls disappeared.

And then make the sucker disappear?

The Genie appeared once again in a mini-version of himself in front of us.

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

The Genie jumped off Aladdin's hands.

I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers

The Genie jumped into invisible water before appearing as a huge contract with the word "Certification" on it, in front of us, and then wrapped us in.

You got me bona fide, certified  
>You got a genie for your charge d'affaires<p>

Then he spins us out until the Genie stops Aladdin with his finger.

I got a powerful urge to help you out

The Genie put a hand to his ear and stood next to Aladdin before pulling out a list out of his ear.

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
>You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt<p>

He rubbed the list to his butt before hitting Aladdin with it.

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Aladdin appeared in a circle surrounded by several men bowing for the two as  
>it seemed they had a lot of arms before it was revealed it were the 3 girls the Genie let appear from before.<p>

Mister Aladdin sir, have a wish or two or three

Aladdin, and one of the girls tried to kiss, but then the he saw it was just Genie disguised as a woman.

I'm on the job, you big nabob

Genie pointed his finger and shot out a beam, letting some dancing elephants appear.

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

Now, the Genie shot another beam, letting some dancing camels appear to his other side.

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

The Genie let almost all the things he let appear before appear again along with a lot of other things as we were dancing along. Abu was grabbing the treasure, placing them in his fez.

You ain't never had a friend like me

In one second, the Genie let everything disappear as everything was back like before the song began with a sign with "Applause" next to Genie.

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

We were back on the rock like before the song while watching the Genie in shock.

Abu check his Fez, but saw no treasure came out, as sat down with his arms crossed.*

Genie: So what would it be master?

Aladdin: Your gonna grant me any wishes we want, right?

Genie: *in William F. Buckley's voice* Uh, ah, almost!" *he took counting his fingers, which more fingers appeared on one hand* There are a few, uh, provisos. Ah, a couple of quid pro quo...

Richard: Like?

Geine: A-Rule #1! I can't kill anybody. *He then sliced his own head off. So don't ask. A-rule # 2!

*The Genie put his head back on its place.*

Genie: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else."*growing big red lips and kissing Aladdin* You little punim there. Rule # 3!

*The Genie let himself fall on the rock horizontal.*

Genie: *turned into an undead creature in Peter Lorre's voice* I can't bring people back from the death. It's not a pretty picture. I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!

Genie: Other then that, you got it.

*We looked at each other, then grinned with a thought.*

Gliscor: Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? *started with a taunt.* Some all powerful genie. Can't even bring people back from the dead.

Me: I don't know, you guys. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way outta here.

* Then suddenly a giant foot land hard right in front of us, as we saw a giant Genie standing there.*

Genie: Excuse me, are you looking me? Did you rob my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of the sudden you walk out on me?

* we then grin, our little plan had worked.*

Genie: *anger* I don't think so! Not right now! *waves his finger* You're getting your 3 wishes...*yells* so SIT DOWN!

* Aladdin and Abu sit on the carpet, as the group sits on Gliscor, as Ludwin, Me, Juliet, and Charlie turn into our dragons forms, getting ready to fly, as the Genie sits with Aladdin and Abu.*

Genie: In case of emergency, exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! *he grew 10 arms to point in every direction* Keep your hands and arms inside the Gliscor and we're out of here!

*The Genie made the ones that can fly super-fast as they went through the ceiling of the cave and came above the ground. Then, we saw Godzilla and Red Claw standing there.*

* I went back to them and told them to follow us. After hours of flying, and to Red Claw and Godzilla's point of view walking, the sun was up as we made our way to the oasis.*

Genie: *as a female tour guide* Thank you for choosing your friends for all your travel needs. Don't stand until your rides has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Goodbye, now. Goodbye. Goodbye, thank you. Goodbye!

* Then Genie went back to himself.*

Genie: Well, how about that?

Richard: *acted* Oh you sure showed us!

Aladdin:Now about my three wishes...

Genie: Dost mine ears deceive me? "Three?" You are down by one, boy! *The he put a large finger in front of Aladdin.*

Aladdin: Ah, no. *chuckled* I never actually wished to get out of the cave. Heh. You did that on your own.

*The Genie was about to complain before his jaw dropped as he realized what he did.*

Genie: Oh. I feel sheepish.*changed into a blue sheep* Alright, you baaaad boy! But no more freebies!

Me: Fair deal.

Aladdin: So three wishes, and I want them to be good. * to Genie* What would you wish for?

Genie: Me? * sat down* No one ever asked me that before, will in that case... no.

Aladdin: What?

Genie: No, I can't.

Me: Come on tell us.

Genie: Freedom.

Obi-Wan: *observes the lamp* You're a prisoner?

Genie: It's all part and parcel, the whole "genie gig"... *he grew to an enormous size* Phenomenal cosmic powers! *The Genie appeared back on his lamp, as Chomper removed the lamp's lid.* Itty-bitty living space!

Me: That is terrible.

* Then Genie came back out of the lamp.*

Genie: *flew out of his lamp* But oh, to be free. Not to have to go…*Poof!* 'Whaddaya need', *Poof!* 'Whaddaya need,' *Poof!* 'Whaddaya need?'. To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. But what am I talking about? Let's get real here, that's never gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus.

Me: Why not?

Genie: The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out. So if you can guess how often that happens...

Aladdin: I'll do it, I'll set you free.

Genie: *rolls his eyes* Aha, yeah right. *turns into a Pinocchio head with a long nose.*

*Aladdin pushed the nose back as Genie's head became normal again.*

Aladdin: No really I promise, after I use my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free.

*Genie notices Aladdin's arm extended, for him to shake it.*

Genie: Well, here's hoping. *shook Aladdin's hand.* Alright. Let's make some MAGIC! *he turned into a magician, and all the magic items flew out of his sleeves, and he turned back to normal* So, how about it? What is it that you want most?

Aladdin: Well, there's this girl.

Genie: Er, wrong! *he pressed his nose, and on his body a heart appeared with a line through it.* I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?

Aladdin: Oh, but Genie, she's smart, and fun, and...

Genie: Pretty?

Aladdin: Beautiful. She got these eyes, her hair, and her smile.

Genie: Amour... *Aladdin turned and saw that Genie made it look dark outside and he was wearing French clothes while me, Richard and Gliscor were sitting at a dining table.* C'est amour!

Aladdin: But she's princess, like I'll have a chance to be... * realized* Hey, can you make me prince?

Genie: Ah, let's see… *Genie took out a book. He placed his hand in the book and took out a chicken wearing a crown, while the chicken clucked.* Chicken-A-La-King? *chuckles* No! *He placed his hand back in the book.*

Genie: Alaskan King Crab… *Just then, Genie felt something pinched as he took out his hand, revealing a small crab, pinching on one of his fingers.* Ow! I hate it when he do that! *He then turned the page.*

Genie: Caesar Salad…Ah! *Before he can finish his sentence, a hand appeared from the book, with a dagger.* Et, tu Brute? No! *Genie pushed the hand back in the book.*

Genie: Aha! To make a prince! Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!

Aladdin: Genie, I wish for you make me a prince.

Genie: *excited* Hooray! *turns into a man, wearing a mustache with his arm triangle angle.*

Genie: But first.

*When Genie said this, a mirror appeared behind Aladdin.*

Genie: That fez-and-vest combo is much too third-century. These patches. What are we trying to say? Beggar? No. Let's work with me here. *He made some measuring rods appear on Aladdin's body before they disappeared and Aladdin stood there in some fancy clothes. He wears a white outfit with matching turban-style head wrap, adorned with a feather and jewel.* Ooh, I like it! Muy macho! Now... *Genie chuckled as Aladdin looked in the mirror to himself* It still needs something, what does it say to me? It says a mode of transportation!

Genie: Excuse me, monkey boy. * Genie claps his hands.*

*Abu hides behind Gliscor and Carpet*

Genie: Aqui! Over here!

* Then Genie threw some magic at Gliscor and Carpet, as Abu is now flying on both Gliscor and Carpet.*

Geine: *as a game host* Here he comes and what's better on the streets of Agrabah then riding your very own brand new Camel.

* Abu turns into a Camel.*

Genie: Be careful, they spit. * Abu spits.* Hum, no enough. * Genie turns Abu into horse.* Still not enough.

Genie: *snaps fingers, changing Abu* Ok! Let's see, what do you need?

*While Genie continues to snap his fingers, changing Abu into everything, till Abu turned back to normal.*

Genie: *grins at an idea.* YES!

*Genie starts doing magic, while saying.*

Genie: He's a nanambo shimbi dumbo! *shot out beams at Abu.*

* Genie turns Abu into an elephant.*

*Gliscor had his tail stuck under Abu's elephant feet, while the Carpet was under it.*

Genie: Talk about trunk space. Check this action out! *the two got off Abu's elephant feet.*

* Abu looks at his reflection in nearby water.*

*The moment he saw his reflection, he freaked out, and climbed on a palm tree, only to have the tree bend down.*

Aladdin: Abu. *chuckles, and grabs Abu's elephant nose* You look good.

Genie: He's got the elephant, he's got the elephant.

Me: *to Richard* Dude, do you have a feeling that we're going to be involved by this?

Me: Yep, but don't worry.

Godzilla: *mental link* Daddy, what we going to do?

JD: We are about to join Aladdin, and to go the palace.

Me: Which I think that it might be where Jafar possibly is.

Gliscor: Question is, if we're going to Agrabah, who do we ride on?

Me: We have just the rides we need.

* I look at Godzilla and Red Claw, as the others followed suite.*

Godzilla *mental link* and Red Claw: US?

Me: Yeah you.

Red Claw: But if they see us.

Me: Don't worry, they aren't going to harm you, you both our bigger then the people, so they won't attack you, trust me, this will work, trust me.

Godzilla: *mental link, nervous* I don't know, uncle Richard. Me don't want to repeat last time...

Me: I have faith in you nephew, so please try.

*Godzilla looked at me and Richard, with a unsure look.*

Godzilla: *mental link, sighs* Ok. Me do it.

Me: Don't worry son, you made mistake in the past, now it is time to let that go.

* Soon after a few hours, we made it back to Agrabah

Me: You ready to get their attention, bro?

Me* to Godzilla*: Are you ready nephew?

Godzilla: *still unsure* I nervous, uncle.

Me: Nephew, would I lie to you? Trust me, it's not going to like happened last time, trust me on this.

Godzilla: *mental link* Ok, me trust me, uncle

Me: Okay everybody, let's move.

*We then make our way to Agrabah, as the men started to play music..*

Me: You ready for this, bro?

Me: Yeah, bro.

*The scene changes showing the sultan watching as a whole parade was coming down the streets of Agrabah.

In the front was Genie in a perfect normal body so nobody could see he wasn't a human. Genie had in his hands a rod with fire at the ends of it as he was swinging it around. Behind him, a whole parade came.

A whole army of men came behind the disguised Genie, holding some bells above them (that were making music too). *

Make way for Prince Ali

*Everybody on the streets of Agrabah turned around to see the parade as behind the men with the bells, men came that were juggling with swords.*

Say hey! It's Prince Ali

*Behind these men, some woman came that were dancing. They looked just the same like in Genie's previous song as mentioned; the Genie went off the road between all the inhabitants.*

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar

*He pushed a person out of the way.*

Hey you!  
>Let us through!<br>It's a bright new star!

*Genie grabbed 2 random human males on the street and danced with them.*

Oh Come!  
>Be the first on your block to meet his eye!<p>

*The parade was reaching the castle outer walls as Jafar and Iago were now standing next to the sultan. The sultan was enjoying the parade, unlike Jafar who was looking annoyed and Iago who was even dancing a bit to the music. Genie was now banging on almost everything.*

Make way!  
>Here he comes!<br>Ring bells! Bang the drums!

*Genie jumped on a fat man who had no choice except for holding the disguised Genie.*

Are you gonna love this guy!

*At the end of the parade, Abu (still the elephant) came. On top of him, a small tent was with a few girls in front of it holding big leaves so people couldn't see who was in it. And walking besides Abu, are Godzilla, and Red Claw marching behind Abu, with half of us on the top of them or on their backs. Marching besides us, are the Republic Clones, Necromorphs, Aparoids, Ludwin and the villains. The Jedi were seen riding on our friends, as well as I'm on my brother's back.*

Prince Ali! Fabulous he!  
>Ali Ababwa<p>

*The girls threw away the leaves to reveal Aladdin sitting in his prince clothes in the small tent on Abu.*

Genuflect, show some respect  
>Down on one knee!<p>

*Razoul was standing with 2 other guards in front of the gate to the castle, guarding it. Genie came and pulled away a rug beneath them that made them kneel to Aladdin.*

Now, try your best to stay calm  
>Brush up your Sunday salaam<p>

*Iago was dancing to the song until Jafar stopped him by glaring at him.*

Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

*As Genie sang this, he grabbed a man on the street and he runs to another person, and the same until they're up to Aladdin.*

Prince Ali!  
>Mighty is he!<br>Ali Ababwa

*Aladdin shook hands with a few before they fell on top of him.*

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!

*As Genie sang this part, he secretly used some magic so Aladdin could carry all the humans and slid on Abu's elephant nose.*

*Genie appeared as an old man next to a man.*

He faced the galloping hordes

*Now, Genie appeared as a young boy next to a few other young children.*

A hundred bad guys with swords

*This time Genie appeared as a middle-aged fat man behind two men as he  
>grabbed them.*<p>

Who sent those goons to their lords?  
>Why, Prince Ali<p>

*Wanting to know what was going on, Princess Jasmine came outside on an other balcony and watched the parade. In the meantime, 75 men with golden camels passed.*

He's got seventy-five golden camels

*Genie appeared as a male news-reporter.*

Don't they look lovely June?

*This time, a float appeared with peacocks on them and a lot of woman in front of the peacocks.*

Purple peacocks  
>He's got fifty-three<p>

*Now, Genie appeared as a female news-reporter.*

Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers

*Then, men were carrying an enormous balloon of a gorilla.*

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

*Genie appeared as a blue turtle with a tail of a squirrel next to a boy and a girl.*

Has he got a zoo?

*The Genie appeared as a red lizard with a fire lit on the tip of the tail to the other side of the 2 children.*

I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

*Abu, Red Claw and Godzilla passed the house where the 3 women were that Aladdin and Abu came by in their "One jump ahead" song as those 3 women were looking outside to the parade.*

*Genie appeared as a fat woman behind the 3.*

Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa

The three women: (There's no question this Ali's alluring)

Genie: That physique! How can I speak?

*Genie used magic to make Aladdin look muscled.*

The three women:(Never ordinary, never boring)

Genie: Weak at the knee

The Three women: (Everything about the boy just plain impresses)

*Jasmine sighed while watching as she thought it was just another suitor.*

Genie: Well, get on out in that square

The Three women: (He's a winner, a whiz, a wonder!)

Genie: Adjust your vein and prepare

The Three women: (He's about to pull my heart asunder!)

*Aladdin did a flying kiss to the women. The 3 women fainted because of this  
>as Genie catches them in his arms.*<p>

Genie: To gawk and stare at Prince Bali!

The Three women: (And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)

*Jasmine sighed and went away, tired of that. In the meantime, Abu, Godzilla and Red Claw were through the castle gates from the outer walls, so not inside yet.*

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

*Even the guards were singing now.*

He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys

*Me and the others threw a lot of gold on the street.*

And to view them he charges no fee

*The people that went to grab the gold, sang in response.*

He's generous, so generous

*Abu, Godzilla and Red Claw were now in front of the parade, were about to enter the castle as the sultan ran down.*

He's got slaves; he's got servants and flunkies

*Everyone in the parade sang.*

Proud to work for him

*The sultan was trying to open the palace gate but Jafar stopped it from opening.*

They bow to his whim love serving him  
>They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!<p>

*But, the power of Abu, Godzilla and Red Claw were too strong (pun intended) as the gate opened and Jafar was slammed between the wall and the gate together with Iago.*

Prince Ali!  
>Amorous he! Ali Ababwa<p>

*Genie slides off Abu and went to the sultan.*

Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see

*Jafar closed the door a bit in annoyance as him and Iago were still slammed in the wall. Genie grabbed the sultan, danced with him and threw him to his throne.*

And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

*Thanks to Genie, on a small ball 3 llamas stood with 60 elephants on them.*

With sixty elephants, llamas galore

*3 Bears and lions were in 2 cages that smiled.*

With his bears and lions

*The trumpets from before played.*

A brass band and more

*A lot of fakirs, cooks and bakers stood there too.*

With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers

*In one cage, a lot of birds and flyers were that made noises.*

His birds that warble on key

*Genie quickly went back in his lamp under Aladdin's turban as Aladdin got on Carpet, while me and the others got on Gliscor, flew off our rides to in front of the sultan as we all bowed. Quickly, Jafar pushed all the other people (except for us) out of the castle and closed the door.*

Make way for Prince Ali!

* The sultan claps his hands.*

Sultan: *amazed, while clapping* Splendid, absolutely MARVELOUS!

Aladdin: Your majesty. * Bows* I have come far to seek your daughters hand.

The Sultan: *shook Aladdin's hand* Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course! I'm delighted to meet you.

* Sultan turns to Jafar.*

Sultan: This is my loyal vizier Jafar He's delighted, too. "

Jafar: *sarcastic* Ecstatic. I'm afraid Prince Abubu...

Aladdin: *bows to Jafar, with his feather touching his face, correcting him.* Ababwa.

Jafar: Whatever.

* Jafar then looks at us, then he looks at Littlefoot and the gang, my kids, then at Mom, then he fully turned his attention to me, and saw that I had both of Mom and Dad's looks, as he turns to Aladdin.*

Jafar: You and your friends can't just parade in here, I wasn't even expected you.

* As the Sultan turns to Carpet.*

Sultan: By golly! This is a remarkable carpet! Such design. *The carpet gently touches the Sultan's mustache, as he chuckles sheepishly* I don't suppose I may ride it for a moment.

Aladdin: Why certainly, you majesty! Allow me!

*Aladdin grabbed the Sultan and put him on carpet.

Jafar: Sire! *places the bottom of his staff on Carpet* I must advise against this.

Sultan: Oh, let it go Jafar! Learn to have a little fun! *kicks the cane off Carpet*

* After Sultan kicks Jafar's cane off of Carpet, Iago went down and hit the floor face first.*

*The carpet made a lot of flips in the air as it was now going beneath first Abu, flying below Abu, as Abu felt the carpet fly under him, and flew up, as Abu gave a glare to Carpet.*

Sultan: Watch out, here I come! *Both Godzilla and Red Claw saw Carpet and Sultan fly around them.*

*Afterwords, Carpet flew up again and did once again some flips in the air.*

Jafar: *to Aladdin* Just where did you say you were all from?

Aladdin: Oh, uh-uh much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure!

Jafar: *not buying it* Try me.

* I saw that the Sultan have switched to Gliscor is flying toward us.*

Me: Shit, get down!

* Me, Aladdin, and Jafar ducks down, as Iago gets hit, as they saw that Gliscor flying toward him, as he screams and fly's away, as Gliscor is now behind Iago.*

Iago: *fly's away from Gliscor* Watch it! Watch it! *gets hit from behind.*

*Iago dodged the two and sighed in relief... before hitting a pillar. As soon as he slide back down to the ground, he layed there, unconscious, with the images of the sultan and Gliscor (four of them) flying around him.*

Sultan: Out of the way, need to land.

*we noticed Sultan and Gliscor making their way back to us.*

Sultan: Jafar watch this. *chuckles in joy*

Jafar: *sarcastic* How amusing.

*The sultan looked up, getting his turban upwards, just as he saw Gliscor moving around, dizzy.*

* Godzilla catches Gliscor.*

Godzilla: *mental link* You alright, Gliscor?

Gliscor: *dazed* Yeah. Just a little dizzy is all.

*Me and Richard sees the Sultan liking Aladdin.*

Sultan: *to Aladdin* You're very impressive! And a prince besides!

*The sultan quickly went to whisper something to Jafar.*

Sultan: And if we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all

Jafar: You can't trust him, sire.

Sultan: Nonsense! I have an excellent judge of character!

* Iago mocks the Sultan.*

Iago: Oh,'excellent judge of character', sure, sure. NOT!

*The sultan became very excited as Princess Jasmine came into the throne room, but they didn't notice.*

Sultan: *excited* Jasmine will like this one!

Aladdin: *chuckles to the sultan* And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine.

Jafar: *came to the center of the two* Your highness, no! I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different than the others. *turning to Aladdin* What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?

Aladdin: Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa. *chuckles* Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter.

Jasmine: How dare you? *to Jafar, Aladdin, us and the sultan who looked embarrassed* All of you! Standing around deciding my future. I am NOT a prize to be won!

*Jasmine walked out of the room.*

Sultan: Oh dear. * turns to Aladdin.*

Sultan: *notices Aladdin's head hung in shame* Don't worry Prince Ali, just give her some time!

*The sultan put his arm around Aladdin as he walked away with him and us.*

Jafar: *darkly to himself* I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince A-boo-boo.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*It was dark, as me and the others were outside where Jasmine was on a balcony.*

Me: *to Richard* Well, bro. What are we doing to do now?

Me: I don't know, let's get everybody in the group something to eat.

JD: Okay.

* Me and JD get the group something to eat.*

Aladdin: What am I going to do? Jasmine doesn't even want to talk with me anymore! Now I'm really going to hate this stupid prince wish!

*Abu was struggling on getting the banana peeled, but ended up having the banana hit his eye, as he growled in frustration, and throws the peel to the other pile. Then, me and my brother gave everyone, except Aladdin, Genie, Abu and Carpet some food, as everyone enjoyed their food. Then, Scar looked at Zira, and as he looked at her, he has feelings for her, but the feeling he was is a real feeling for her, that he hasn't truly felt in years, but doesn't know what to do, so he walked to Richard.*

Scar: Richard.

Richard: Yes?

Scar: I need to talk to you.

Me: About what?

Scar: Well... * signs, then begins talking, in sad tone.*

Scar: When I looked at Zira, I felt guilty about what happened, and I still love her.

Richard: You still love my sister, do you?

Scar: Yes. But I can't think of a way to talk to her, not after what happened back in the cell.

Richard: Look, Scar. If you want Zira to like you again, you have to show her how you feel. Tell her, Scar. Like me, I'm brothers with JD, even though we're not related. Tell Zira how you feel, and that you felt sorry.

*Scar smiles a bit on Richard's advice, and walks to Zira.*

Scar: Zira.

Zira: Hey Scar.

Scar: Can I talk to you?

Zira: Yes.

Scar: Zira, I have had seconds thoughts, and I have had this true feeling for you, and I feel bad for what I said to you at the cell, I truly didn't mean it.

Zira: That's okay, Scar, I still have feeling for you too.

* Then Zira starts to think about dad, as she starts crying.*

Scar: What is it?

Zira: Well, me and my brother missed our dad, and our mother missed her husband. I know we're getting close, but I'm really getting worried for him, and I hadn't seen him in years.

*Scar calms Zira down.*

Scar: We will find your dad.

Scar and Zira: *looked at each other* I love you! *then, the two nuzzled each other.*

*Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani and the pride see that Scar has finally in years was his true self, as they thought maybe bringing Scar back into the pride, so Richard talked to Ludwin about Scar. After a long talk, Ludwin agrees for Scar to be with us, as he feels that both Scar and Zira should be together with a family, and never apart.*

*The scene changes showing Genie playing chess against Gliscor.*

Genie: So move.

Gliscor: Ok, ok. *Gliscor picks up a piece of the chess, and made his move, stunning the Genie.*

Genie: That's a good move.

*Genie then looked at the screen, with a different form.*

Genie: *as Rodney Dangerfield* I can't believe it, I'm losing to a Pokemon.

Aladdin: Genie, I need help.

Genie: *wearing sunglasses, as Jack Nicholas* Alright, Sparky. Here's the deal. If you wanna court the lady, you have to be a straight shooter. Do you got it?

Aladdin: *confused* What?

* Genie made a chalkboard appear with words on it, as he says.*

Genie: * pointing towards to words with a stick like a teacher* Tell her the... * flips the chalkboard with a word TRUTH! on it.* TRUTH!

Aladdin: *swipes the chalkboard image with his turban, protesting* No way! If Jasmine finds out that I'm just some crummy...street rat...*sigh, while putting the turban back on his head* She'd laugh at me.

Genie: *as a light bulb on top of Aladdin's head* A girl appreciates a man who can make her laugh. *Aladdin pulled the chain on a light bulb, causing the light bulb to turn off. Then, he reappeared while holding Aladdin's turban* Al, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself.

Aladdin: And that's the last thing I want to be.

*Aladdin then places his turban back on his head.*

Aladdin: Ok, I'm gonna go see her. I've got to be smooth, cool...*Aladdin put his cape around his neck.* Great...

Aladdin: How do I look?

Genie: *sighs* Like a prince. *Genie sees Aladdin fly up, while riding on Carpet.*

*The scene changes showing me, my brother, Obi-Wan and Mace having a conversation.*

Me: Alright. Now that we arrive in Agrabah, we need to find Richard's dad.

Me: I agree, we need to get him out of the danger zone, and out of harm's way. But where do we begin?

Mace: What I would suggest is that we send in a Probe droid to enter the castle, and do a scan to find your father, Richard.

Obi-Wan: That way, Jafar won't know that we found his hidden location.

Me: But first, we need to pinpoint where he might be.

JD: And how do we do that?

* I turn and look at Scar and call.*

Me: Scar, come here, please.

* Scar walks over to me.*

Me: Scar, since you were a criminal once, please shine some light for us. Now if you were Jafar, and you were holding a prisoner, where would you put him or her at, and why?

Scar: Well, if there's one thing I know about Jafar, he would hide him in a place where no one but him knows.

Me: Meaning...

Scar: Jafar has a secret passage that takes him to a secret room.

Me: Okay, we should go ahead and find dad.

JD: Right.

* We then launched the Probe droid.*

*The 'Robinator' steers the Probe droid to the inside of the palace, avoiding detection from guards.*

* Soon the Probe droids scans the Palace, and we found where Dad is.*

Me: There he is, get ready everybody.

JD: Load up!

* Soon everybody got loaded and we entered inside the Palace to look for dad.*

*We arrived at the wall, where the hidden room's at. Mace used the force to fell the door, and opened it.*

* Then we moved the secret hall, until we came into a door, as JD kicked the door in, after scanning the area for enemies, we saw a cage and saw a raptor in it, as I ran to the cage stood in front of it.*

Me: Dad, your okay, I'm so glad we found you.

*Richard's dad then saw his son, and smiles, but was faded when he noticed someone sneaking up behind him, holding a rope.*

Dad: Son, look out!

*But Richard reacted too slow, as a man puts the rope tightly on Richard's neck, trying to choke him. Richard then noticed that this man must be one of the Las Plagas trying to kill him.*

Las Plagas man: De voy a matar!

* But before the Las Plagas man, could kill Me, Ludwin came behind the man, with his Walther PPK, and knocked the man, out cold.*

*But the man wasn't down, for he stood up, and growled in anger, charging at us. I took out the PPSH-41, AKA 'Reaper', and shot at his head. But then made it worse, for it's head turned into a spiral slithering creature.*

Me: What the hell is that?

Ludwin: That must be vhat Wesker vas working on for zhe plans. Sidious must've stolen zit, und use it to his advantage.

Richard: So, how do we kill it then?

Ludwin: It can be killed by bullets. But if you get close to it, you'll die from it's spikes. They don't die easily, but eventually.*

Me: Damn.

* We start shooting at the creature.*

*We can see the bullets hit the monster, but it's not going down so easy, as Ludwin predicted. It took ALOT of clips, but eventually, the spiral creature then dissolved, laying the headless person to fall on the ground, and then the body dissolved as well.*

* After the problem is out of the way, I turn to dad.*

Me: I'm sorry for the wait dad, now it's time to get you out of here.

*Richard then was about to touch the bars, when he felt electricity on the bars, electrocuting him. Then, he released his grip, and then grew giant size, not TOO big though, and ripped the cage roof off, and Richard reached for his dad with his claw, picked him up, and he stares at his dad, with a smile.*

* I shrink down to my Raptor form.*

Me: I'm just glad that we have found you dad, your safe now.

Richard's Dad: And I'm glad I can finally see you, son.

*His dad then noticed me, Juliet and her family*

Richard's dad: And who are they, son?

Me: Dad, this is my friend, his name is JD, I also call him my brother. * Turn to Juliet.* This is Juliet, she was my girlfriend, now she is my wife, we got married on February 14, she is you and mom's daughter in law. * Turn to my kids.* And these kids are ours, and they are your grandchildren, you are there grandpa.

Richard's Dad: *smiles at his grand kids* Hi there.

Raptor kids: Grandpa! *the kids then ran and tackled playfully at their grandpa.*

Dad: I am proud of you son, you are now a dad.

Me: You won't believe this, I even brought Mom, and Zira along.

Dad: There here?

Me: Yes, there here, let's get out of here.

* Soon we make it back outside the palace, as Mom made her way to Dad and hugged him.*

*I see Richard's mom hug her husband after not seeing him since 2003 when he had to go to Iraq.*

Richard's mom: *cries* Oh John! I'm so glad to see you alive! I was so worried.

John: *calms her down* Don't cry Elizabeth! I'm alright, my love.

*After Richard's mom, now revealed Elizabeth, calmed down, John then see's Zira, excited to see him again.*

John: Zira! Good to see you again! And look how big you got since I last saw you.

Zira: Oh, Dad! I'm so glad your alive!

*The group then get in a group hug, as I stood there, left out on this little family reunion, even though I wasn't really related to them. Richard noticed this and say to me, while smiling.*

Me: JD, come over here, your part of this family too, even though you are not related to us, but you are still part of our family, no mater what.

Me: *smiled at my 'brother's' for mentioning me being in the family* Oh, you're the best, bro!

*I ran in and joined the hug of my 'family.' But it was short, when we heard Petrie speak, and saw him flying to us.*

Petrie: Guys. Bane and Todo said they saw guards coming our way to where we are!

Cera: Oh great, I wonder what they want!

Me: I'm sure we can take care of it, Cera. All of us.

Petrie: *remembers something* Oh. And Bane said he saw Jafar coming too. *freaks out* Me think he gonna capture us! *screams, and hid behind Richard's leg.*

Me: Oh this is going to be good, we might be expecting a gun fight to brake out.

Ludwin: I do not think zhe guards of zhe Sultan vill have veapons, for they only have swords. I rather fight fairly, than unfairly.

Scar: Besides, it's more fun that way.

*Then, Richard heard the Lion King crew agree on the two's answer, and we got ready for what might happen next.*

Me: Say bro. Don't you think there's a reason why Jafar wanted your dad in the first place?

Me: I think there was, but I don't know why?

Dad: I do.

* I turn to dad.*

Me: Why did he kidnap you and keep you away from us, for nine years?

John: Because, son...Sidious was planning to turn me into a monster, by using the 'Brain Drain' serum that the droids made.

Me: Zurg tried to do it to me, but we surprised him, before he could do it.

John: I'm proud of you, son. It's been a while since I last saw you.

*the two raptors nuzzled each other.*

Todo: *came flying by, with Bane walking by* They're coming!

Me: Well here goes nothing.

* As we get ready for a possible battle.*

*Gliscor then saw a shadow form above us, and looked up to see Aladdin, riding on the Carpet with Jasmine on it.*

Gliscor: Guys, look up!

* We then saw Aladdin and Jasmine came back, then we heard sounds of swords coming toward us.*

Me: Get ready everyone.

* As we got swords and lightsabers out, or for some that walk on four legs, if they have any, claws ready.*

*Meanwhile, up above the balcony, Jasmine got off the Carpet, and on her balcony, as she turned to Aladdin, with a smile.*

Jasmine: Good night, my handsome prince.

Aladdin: Sleep well, princess.

*The two were slowly coming in for a kiss, but Carpet lift itself upward, giving him the boost for Aladdin and Jasmine to kiss.*

* Jasmine walk inside.*

Aladdin: Yes.

*Aladdin fell down, but Carpet catches him, as Carpet slid down.*

Aladdin: For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right.

*Just then, Aladdin saw hands surrounding him.*

* The hands grab him and threw him to the ground, as his mouth is covered.*

*Then, Aladdin saw us trapped in nets, cages, and the Jedi have the binds that prevents them from using the force force. He also saw the Necromorphs and Aparoids dead around here. Then, Carpet came to save Aladdin, but Razoul tied Carpet up. The only thing that Aladdin didn't see is Bane nor Todo. He can guess the two hid from the guards to save us later on. Then, he saw the bottom of the cane hit the floor, and looked up to see Jafar.*

Jafar: I'm afraid you overstayed your welcome, Prince A-Boo-Boo!

*Aladdin muffles in anger*

Jafar: *walks away* Make sure that he is rid of!

Me: You won't get away with this, Jafar!

* Jafar then stops, turns around, and walks over to me, and says.*

Jafar: Oh, I can assure you, raptor kid. That you and your family will be transformed into monsters once I am married to princess Jasmine.

Me: Never gonna happen, so kiss it good bye.

*Jafar only chuckles evilly, and tells the guards to take us to the dungeon.*

* I then used some Jackie Chan moves on the guards, as I take them out.*

Jafar: Get him!

*The guards then chased after Richard.*

Me: Get em, bro!

* The guards tried to cut me with their swords, but I always ducked down, as I use Jackie Chan moves again, as the guards went down like they were nothing.*

*The guards have the anime '_ looks on them, as they were knocked out.*

Me: That'll teach them.

* As I do a wipe the dust off my raptor hands.*

*Jafar growls in anger*

Jafar: Fine then. Let's see if you can handle them! Las Plagas! Attack!

*Just then, a group of men came out, with weapons.*

Las Plagas #1: Muerete!

Las Plagas #2: Golgenlo!

* I grab my MP40 and start shooting at the two Las Plagas'.*

*The two Las Plagas' men shot back at Richard.*

* I dodged the bullets, as I throw a German stick grenade, as it explodes killing both Las Plagas'*

*Then, he saw the rest of the Las Plagas group, counting eighteen of them, charging at Richard, weapons ready.*

* I grab a German flamethrower, as I flame them, the group of Las Plagas' cry in pain, as they go to ground, as they are burnt to death. I put up a really good fight, but then I get knocked out cold, as the screen changes showing the guards dropping us, which we are out cold, off a cliff into the sea, as the guards just stare as we fall to the water.*

*Aladdin was the only one awake, and saw the lamp drop with his turban on. The 'Robinator', also awake, tries to swim to the lamp, but couldn't due to the chains strapped on him. Luckily he's a fish, so he can breath fine underwater. Aladdin then tried to swim to the lamp.*

* But Aladdin also had chains on him too, so he could reach it. Soon Me, Juliet, The kids, Dad, Mom, and everybody else woke up, then I realize since were underwater, I turn into my dragon form, and go into water form, now I can breath underwater too, Juliet, Charlie, Dad, Mom, and even Ludwin activated does the same, my kids are worried for everybody in the group, but are most worried for their Uncle JD, then they do something unexpected, Richie, William, Matt, Crystal, Jackie, Laurie, and Cindy activated their dragon forms.*

*I woke up as I saw the lights dimmered, and saw the baby raptor's dragon forms. I can see that the three boy raptors all have the same skin as their dad, but a brighter skin tone, longer tails, wings similar to Juliet's and tail blades sharper, while the girls have Juliet's dragon skin as well. Then, I saw them activate their water forms, and they brought me over to my brother. He noticed that I couldn't breath underwater. Although I couldn't breath underwater, I still have a trick to use telepathy.*

Me: *mental link* Bro! I can't breath. I don't think I'm going to make it!

Me: *mental link* Your going to make, we'll safe you, we are going to give you a dragon form, but there are only two ways to get it.

JD: *mental link* How?

Me: *mental link* One, would have to be threw sexual activity, but since the kids are with us, that not be appropriate, so that means, we are down to one option left.

JD: *mental link* What would that be?

Me: *mental link* We have to bite you, somewhere on your body to give you it.

*My eyes widen at my 'brother's' answer. Biting me, and giving me a form? Do I even have a form? Then, I remembered what Kuraz had told me...*

*Flashback to his temple...*

Kuraz: Judgment, I have to tell you a secret that you must know.

Me: What is it?

Kuraz: I have discovered something involving you, my friend. I have learned that you too have the dragon form within you.

Me: *shocked* I do!

Kuraz: Yes. But only someone who shares a bond with you can unlock your form...by biting you...

*Flashback ended*

*I looked at Richard, with a determined look.*

Me: *mental link* Do it, bro! *extend my arm for them to bite it on.* Man, I'm SO going to regret this!

Me: *mental link* Sometimes you have to do somethings that is weird in a life or death situation.

* I call Juliet, the kids, mom and dad*

Me: *mental link* Now this will hurt, but it's the only way to save you from death.

*I smiled at my brother's encouragement, and braced myself. Richard and his family looked at each other, opened their sharp teeth, and bit down on my arm. I muffled in pain, due to the water muffling it, as I began to feel the pain coursing through my body. Then, I can feel something within me unlock, as my body started to glow in a bright light. Then, Richard and the others backed away, and saw me transform into a dragon form. After the light dimmered, they were amazed to see my dragon form. My scales were beautiful white color, as my claws were red, and I kinda bear the resemblance of a Chinese dragon, or close to it. My eyes were glamorous red, as a ruby, and my wings were bigger than my brothers and their families.*

Charlie: *shocked and unsure* Uncle JD?

Me: It's me, Charlie. But in this form call me...JUDGMENT DRAGON!

Charlie: Okay, Uncle Judgment Dragon.

* JD then actives his water form, then after one problem is done, we had another problem, to safe the others, as they are now close to death, and we had to find a way to safe them, as we all realize, that since the chains broke when we transformed, as JD grabs the lamp.*

*I then gave the unconscious Aladdin the lamp, and he rubs it. Then, we saw the Genie come out the lamp, wearing a bath cap, and holds a rubber duck*

Genie: Never fails. Take a bath, and gets a rub on the lamp. *squeaks the duck, and turned around* Hello? *notices Aladdin unconscious* Al? *gaps* Al! Kid, snap out of it!

* Aladdin still has his eyes closed, and not responding.*

Genie: Oh, you know you can't cheat on this one. You have to say, 'Genie! I want you to save our lives. Ok? *shakes Aladdin, worried* Come on, Aladdin! *but no response from Aladdin still.* I'll take that as a yes! *he did an alarm, like a submarine, and transformed into a Submarine, while speaking German* Up Scope! *speaks German, as he grabbed the others, and me and the dragons flew up, and out of the water, with Genie turning into a typhoon.*

* Aladdin, Littlefoot and the gang, Simba and the Pride, and everybody is else is okay.*

Me: Is everybody alright?

Mace: Yeah, we're fine.

Rex: Me and the others are fine as well, sir.

Simba: I'm good. And so are the others in the pride.

Littlefoot: *sakes his water off his body* Me and the others are alright as well, Richard.

Bartok: A little wet, but alright now.

Rasputin: At least I didn't down in the water when I tried to get rid of Anastasia.

Ludwin: I'm fine, as well.

'Robinator': Luckily for me, I'm a fish, so I'm good.

Petrie: Me fine, but wet all over, and...*he turned to me and the kids, in our dragon forms, and screams, while flying quickly to hide behind the small white bat, AKA Bartok* Whhhhhoo they?

Me: They seven little dragons are our kids, Richie, William, Matt, Crystal, Jackie, Laurie, and Cindy. * I turned to JD.* That white dragon with red claws, is my bro, JD.

*Everyone looked at me and Richard's kids, with amazement. But what really amazed them is my dragon form is a little bit bigger than my brother's dragon form.*

Chomper: *amazed* How...did...

Richie: We transformed when we saw everybody was in trouble.

Matt: But we got shocked when we saw Uncle JD was in real trouble.

Laurie: So we decided to safe him.

Cindy: After that, we brought him over to daddy.

Cera: * To JD* How did you get that form?

Me: *embarrassed* Well, to be honest Cera...they kinda...well...bit me!

Cera: They bit you?

JD: Yes, but Kuraz says to unlock my dragon, is to have someone with a strong bond to unlock it. Richard and his family were the only that could have done that, and it was the only way to safe me from death.

Gliscor: Well, that was unexpected.

* Aladdin is seen coughing.*

Genie: Don't you scare me like that.

Aladdin: Genie, I...*smiles at Genie, as the Genie smiled back at him.* Thanks for saving.

Genie: *flattered* Aww, I'm kinda fond with you, kid.

* Everybody gets on Me, Juliet, Mom, Dad, and JD, and the villains get on Ludwin, as Aladdin gets on Genie as we fly back to the palace.*

*The scene changes showing Jasmine combing her hair, humming a tune, when she heard her father call her.*

Sultan: Jasmine?

Jasmine: Oh Father. I had the most WONDERFUL time. I'm so happy!

Sultan: You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you.

Jasmine: *confused* What?

Sultan: You will wed...*Jafar opens the door* Jafar!

* Jasmine was in shock, as Jafar says.*

Jafar: *takes Jasmine's hand* You're speechless, I see. I'm good enough quality for you, then.

Jasmine: *pulled away from Jafar* I will never marry you! Father, I choose Prince Ali!

Jafar: Prince Ali left!

Richard: *me and the others stood there, as the two, except the Sultan noticed* Better check your crystal ball all again, Jafar!

* Jasmine then saw Aladdin.*

Jasmine: Prince Ali.

*Jafar and Iago gasped at what they're seeing.*

Iago: How in the he..*covers his mouth* Uh...*clears throat, and did a squawk noise*

Aladdin: Tell them the truth, Jafar!

Me: Yeah man, you tried to have him and us killed!

* I then fold my arms acting like a teacher., and gave him a mad look.*

Jafar: *acts* How ridiculous! *walks to the Sultan, and uses his snake scepter could hypnotize the sultan even more* That's nonsense, you highness. They're obviously lying...

Sultan: Obviously lying...

*Richard and I noticed what's happening to the Sultan, and saw the Snake scepter*

Jasmine: *concerned, shook the sultan a bit* Father, what's wrong with you?

Me: We know what is wrong with him. * I take Jafar's Snake scepter and destroyed it, as the Sultan snaps out of it.*

Sultan: *snapped out of the trance* Oooohhhh my...

Aladdin: Your highness, Jafar have been controlling you with this! *gives the Sultan the broken scepter*

Sultan: What? * turns to Jafar.* Jafar? You traitor!

* Me and half of the group pull out our guns, and the Clones aim their weapons at Jafar, as Ludwin calls his Necromorphs and Apairods. As the Necromorphs with hands, and the Apairods aim the weapons they were holding too.*

Jafar: *nervous, while sweating* Your majesty... All of this can be explained.

Sultan: Guards! Guards!

Rex: You are under arrest!

Me: * to Jafar.* I told you, you were not going to get away with it, and I also told you, that your plan was not going to happen, and that you had to kiss it good bye.

* Iago then starts talking to Jafar.*

Iago: That's it, we're dead...

*While Iago is baffling about their doom, Jafar gasped as he saw the lamp of Genie in Aladdin's pocket, sticking a bit out of it.*

* Jafar was about to get it, but then the guards, the clones and the Necromorphs and Apariods grab him, and take him away to be locked up.*

Sultan: Arrest Jafar at one!

* But before Jafar was taken to be placed in a cell, he pulls something out.*

Jafar: *takes out a potion* This is not done yet, boy...

*Richard and I gasped at what he's about to do, but before we were about to stop Jafar, he threw the potion to the ground, creating a puff of smoke.*

Jafar: *laughs*

* We all coughed until, the smoke cleared and saw that Jafar is gone.*

Sultan: Find him! Search everywhere!

* The guards get their swords out and try to find Jafar.*

Me: * Rex, Cody, and Bly* Tell the clones to help the guards find Jafar.

Rex, Cody and Bly: Yes, Sir!

* the clones take off running, as Ludwin then orders his minions.*

Ludwin: Help them find Jafar, and after you find him, bring him to us!

*The Necromorphs and Aparoids nodded, and followed the group to find Jafar, for they already know where Jafar is.*

Aladdin: *worried* Jasmine, are you alright? *hugs her in comfort*

Sultan: *disbelief* Jafar, my most trusted vizier was against me all this time! *passes the hugging couple* It's just horrible! How will I ever-Huh? Is it true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?

*Jasmine nods at her father*

* The Sultan laughs and says.*

Sultan: Praise the elders! *ran to Aladdin, hugging him, while pushing Jasmine gently away, You lucky boy! I could kiss you! Umm, I'll leave that to my daughter.

*He pushed Jasmine back into Aladdin's arms.

Sultan: You'll be wed at once and you'll be happy and then my boy, you'll become sultan!

Aladdin: Sultan?

Sultan: Yes, someone of your trustworthy nature and honest character is exactly what this kingdom needs!

*Aladdin looked , a bit ashamed because he was still lying about the fact that he wasn't a prince.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage*

*At Jafar's lair...*

Iago: We're getting out of here! I'm packing up! We're traveling light! I'm packing the guns, the weapons, the knives! And, uh, how about this picture? I don't know. I think I'm making a bad face on it.

*Then he saw Jafar laughing maniacally, pounding on the door.*

Iago: Oh, boy. He's cracked. He's gone nuts. *Then he flew to Jafar* Jafar! Jafar! *knocks on his head* Get a grip! *He grabbed Jafar's collar.*

*Jafar angrily grabbed Iago and squeezes him, making him choke.*

Iago: Good grip.

Jafar: Prince Ali was nothing more than that wretched, Aladdin. He has the lamp!

Iago: What do you want me to do?

Jafar: Steal the lamp from him while the others aren't looking, and bring it back to me!

Iago: Me?

* The scene changes.*

*Meanwhile, outside the palace, Aladdin couldn't believe he's going to be a sultan after marriage. And still he remembered his promise.*

Aladdin: Sultan? They want me to be sultan after the marriage? *walks in*

*Then the Genie came out of the lamp shouting*

Genie: Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero! *Then he plays the "Stars and Stripes Forever" song with instruments. Aladdin didn't listen. When he stopped, the Genie was puzzled. Then he raced to Aladdin. He makes a TV reflection with his hands as he says*

Genie: Al. You've just won the heart of the princess. What're you gonna do next?

* But Aladdin didn't answer, as he landed on his bed, as Me and the others see that he's depressed.*

Me: I feel bad for Aladdin.

JD: Me too.

Simba: That's how I used to feel like when I lived with Timon and Pumbaa before Nala found me and also before I returned to save the Pridelands.

Me: I know the same way, Simba. I almost felt depressed when I thought I lost Richard and Charlie. I almost never forgave myself. *a tear formed on my eye.*

* Then Genie came to Aladdin and whispers.*

Genie: *whispering* Your highness, ' I'm going to free the Genie', anytime.

Aladdin: Genie, I can't.

Genie: Sure you can! *flew to the other side* Just go...*grabs Aladdin's mouth, and moves it, and speaks* 'Genie, I wish your free!'

Aladdin: I'm serious.

Me: *to Richard* Should we give those two some time alone, bro?

Me: If it is personal then yeah.

Me: *to the others* Come on, everyone. Let's give the two some time alone.

*image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene shows Littlefoot and the others, including Richard and Juliet's kids playing around, as I was laying down on Richard's raptor side, relaxing.*

Me: Hey JD.

JD: What?

Me: I have been thinking about this more about the family, Zira, my sister, and Scar is her mate, that makes him my brother in law, even Mufasa too, and Sarabi would be my sister in law, Simba would not only be Scar's nephew, but also my nephew too and my kids would be his cousins, and Nala would be my niece in law. Kiara, Simba and Nala's daughter, would be my grandniece, and her mate Kovu would be my grandnephew in law, and Vitani would possibly be my grandniece.

Me: Wow. I never thought of it what way, bro.

*I try to make myself more comfortable on Richard's raptor side, and he helped me a bit by putting his tail around my chest.*

* Soon JD got more comfortable on my raptor side.*

JD: Thanks, bro.

Me: Your welcome, bro. Hey Bro.

JD: Yeah?

Me: How would you feel if you were a raptor like me.

Me: Well, to tell you the truth bro...I do have a secret ability that I rarely use in these situations.

Richard: What, bro?

*I looked at him and smiled*

Me: I have the ability to shapeshift into anything I want to become. I once turned into a Raptor when I went to save Screech and Thud.

Me: Ohhhh, this I got to see.

Me: *chuckles* Alright then. *looked at the group not far away, and told my brother to follow me.*

*After we arrived at a spot where no one can see us, I looked at my brother.*

Me: Are you ready to see my raptor form I used to turn into?

Me: Hell yeah.

Me: *took a deep breath* Alright, here we go. *I took another deep breath and closed my eyes, as my body glowed in a bright light, as I began to transform.*

I then saw my brother's raptor form.*

*Richard can see that my skin tone's similar to Thud's scales. My raptor mouth is sorta the same side as my brother's, and I have a bit muscular arms, and a bit muscular legs, and the tail the same as Thud's as well.*

Me: Well, what do you think?

Me: Great. But how come you don't use it?

Me: *embarrassed* Well...*I twirled around the sand with my raptor claw* I'm just not use to being a raptor, cuz it's kinda hard to control its instincts you know. And I just rarely use this form. You must think I'm stupid or something.

Me: No, no, no. I don't think that, but why not take that risk?

Me: Because...*sigh* I just don't know, bro. The first time I tried to be a raptor, I was a bit scared of what Littlefoot and the others think of me when I'm in this form. They didn't know about it, cuz they didn't see me in that form AFTER I saved Screech and Thud, and I feared they might not trust me ever again. *tears formed on my raptor eyes* I don't want them to think I'm a monster, bro. I just don't want to. *cries a bit*

Me: Hey, I'm raptor, and they trust me, I'm sure they will trust you too, even if your are in a raptor form. And so far as I know, you are not a monster, trust me, would I ever lie to you?

Me: Well..no...but still..

Me: Well bro, sometimes. You have to take risks, no matter how high they are, remember when I said, we take some risks? And remember when we didn't do that, it almost cost Me and Chomper's lives?

Me: Yeah.

Richard: Look, you may not be related to me, nor my family, but that doesn't mean that we can't try it! Besides, I bet everyone will still be your friends.

Me: *brighten up* You..you think so?

Me: Hell yeah, besides keeping some secrets from everybody is bad news, it could tear everybody apart, trust me, you don't want to make that mistake, that happened to me once, but I learned from that lesson, but I'll talk about that some other time.

Me: Well...s..should I tell them, bro? I mean what if they can't handle it?

Me: Don't worry, I'm going to be by your side, all the way.

Me: You know what bro? Your right! I'm no longer keeping a secret to them! I'm going to tell them the truth!

Richard: And I'll be here with you bro!

*As me and Richard were talking, we were unaware that Iago was spying on us, then flew away. But just as we were about to tell everyone, we heard Jasmine call us, not giving us the chance, and told us to wait for Ali, and saw Aladdin arrive.*

Aladdin: Jasmine? Where are you?

* Then we saw Jasmine.*

Jasmine: Ali, guys, where have you been?

Aladdin: Jasmine, there's something I gotta tell you...

Jasmine: *grabs Aladdin, Me, and JD in excitement* The whole kingdom came to hear my father's announcement.

Aladdin: No Jasmine, listen to me...

* But Jasmine doesn't listen to him, as she also pushes Me and JD along with Aladdin, as the Sultan announces us.*

Sultan: ...Ali Ababwa and his friends.

*The crowd then started to cheer at us. Luckily, I turned back into my human form, when we arrived to Jasmine. We stood there for a few minutes admiring the crowd, when I felt pain in my head, Richard noticed this, and asks.*

Me: Bro, are you alright?

Me: Bro, I sensed something's about to happen...*I groaned even more at the pain, as I clenched my head. Then I went into unconsciousness.*

*All of the sudden, the clouds turn black and they cover the sky. Then, the top of the where we're standing lifted up, as we saw the Sultan being lifted up.*

Me: What the hell?

*Then, the Sultan's clothing flew out of him, and we saw Jafar standing there, while he laughs as the clothes got on him.*

Sultan: *anger, and snarled* Jafar! You vile betrayer!

Iago: That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you!

Aladdin: oh yeah! *takes off his turban* We'll just see about that! *gasps as he didn't see the lamp in his turban* The lamp!

Jafar: *chuckles* Finders keepers, A-booboo!

* Just then we saw Genie in Giant size, as he lifts up the palace with his hands.*

Aladdin: Genie, no.

Me: Genie, what are you doing!

Genie: Sorry kid. I got a new master now. *places the Palace on a rock*

*Meanwhile, I awoke from my unconsciousness, and saw this event happening.*

Sultan: Jafar! I order you to stop!

Jafar: Ah, but there's a new order now! My order. Finally, you will bow to me!

Jasmine: We will never bow to you!

Iago: Why am I NOT surprised!

Jafar: If you won't bow before a sultan...THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER! *to genie* Genie! My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer IN THE WORLD!

* Jafar laughs as Genie aims his finger at him, as he covers his eyes with his hand.*

Aladdin: Genie, stop.

* But Aladdin accidentally pulled on Genie's thump, as Genie fired his magic and it hits Jafar.*

Iago: Ladies and gentlemen. Give a warm Agrabah welcome to the powerful sorcerer, Jafar!

*Jafar's sultan clothing turned back to his original clothing, as his snake scepter appear back.*

Jafar: Now, where were we? Ah yes. Abject humiliation! *shot magic at Sultan and Jasmine, forcing the two to bow down. Then, Jafar looked at me, then at the LBT crew, and says in a evil smile tone.*

Jafar: * to the LBT crew* I think you kids don't know is that I have learned from Iago is that your friend JD, has the shapeshifting ability.

Cera: *confused* What are you talking about, you big bully!

Jafar: Why don't I show you what I mean! *aims the scepter at me* Meet your friend's raptor form! *laughs evilly, and shot at me, as I scream in pain*

LBT crew: JD!

* Soon JD turns into Raptor, then after JD turns into a raptor.*

Me: Bro, are you alright?

Me: *groans in pain* No. Now, my friends knew about it, and I fear that they won't trust me! Now, they'll think I'm a monster! Its too soon! Too soon!

* Then Littlefoot and the gang came, they had heard everything, but they don't seem mad at all.*

Me: I bet you right now they're afraid to trust me ever again! *cries*

*Just then, I felt a hand on my head, and stopped crying and saw Littlefoot and the others, Chomper was close to me, standing there, but doesn't show any mad expressions.*

Chomper: JD, are you alright?

Me: *stunned* Yeah but, why aren't you guys mad at me! I kept a secret from you guys.

Cera: So you hid your fast-biter form from us so big deal.

Ducky: We are your friends no matter what. Right Spike?

* Spike groans and he nods his head.*

Chomper: You also once told me that your were like a brother that I never had.

Littlefoot: Beside, we like your raptor form.

*I smiled at my friend's response on my raptor form, and turned to Jafar.*

Me: Looks like your plan to get my friends to hate me failed, Jafar! I think it's time I turn back into my human form! *I close my eyes to turn back into a human, but nothing happened. Everyone was confused as I tried it again.*

Me: Why can't I change back!

Jafar: *laughs* I have used my magic to have you stay in your raptor form FOREVER, with no turning back! *me and the others were shocked by this, as Jafar chuckle evilly, then sensed something running to him, and tuned to see Jasmine's pet running to him. * Down boy! *zaps magic to shrink the cat to baby form.*

* Jafar turns to Jasmine.*

Jafar: Oh princess. There's someone I'm dying to introduce you!

*Jafar notices Aladdin, with the carpet, flying to Jafar.*

Aladdin: Jafar! Get your hands off her!

*Jafar then starts to sing*

Jafar: Prince Ali  
>Yes it is he, but not as you know him<p>

*Jafar freezes Aladdin with his cane and drags him down to the floor.*

Read my lips and come to grips to reality

*Jafar drags Aladdin to Jasmine with his spells.*

Yes, meet a blast from your past  
>Whose lies were too good to last<br>Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!

*Jafar zaps Aladdin with his cane and Aladdin was back to his original clothes.*

Iago: *spoken, smiles evilly* Or shall we say, Aladdin.

Jasmine: *spoken* Ali?

Aladdin: *spoken* Jasmine, I tried to tell you. I'm just…

*Aladdin got interrupted when Jafar pushes Aladdin away from Jasmine as he continues to sing.*

Jafar: So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin

*Jafar zapped Abu, and turned the Elephant back to a monkey.*

Just a con, need I go on?  
>Take it from me<p>

*Jafar casts a spell with his cane and we were wrapped around in red rings. He walks to us.*

His personality flaws  
>Give me adequate cause<p>

*On "Give me adequate," Jafar pinches Richard's raptor nose and, on "cause," he slaps Richard in the face. Then he throws us to the window of the turret with the carpet following.*

To send him packing on a one-way trip  
>So his prospects take a terminal dip<br>His assets frozen, the venue chosen is the ends of the Earth! Whoopee! So long!

*Jafar uses his cane and swings it like a golfer, sending the turret up into the sky.*

Iago: *spoken, mocked* Good bye! See ya!

Jafar: Ex-Prince Ali!

*The Genie looks at the turret flying with a sad look on his face. Jafar cackled as a group of Las Plagas appeared out of nowhere, while he shadows the Sultan and Jasmine.*

* The screen changes showing the turret land in snow.*

*The turret then starts to make it's way to the edge of the cliff, then stopped there. Then, the camera shows Aladdin looking around, and saw Abu's red fez rolling to him.*

Aladdin: Abu! *ran to the edge of the cliff* ABU!

* Then we made it out, then Me and JD hear a noise.*

Me: Aladdin, over here.

*Aladdin turned to Richard and me, as he ran to where we heard the noise.*

Aladdin: *starts digging* Oh, this is all my fault! I shoulda freed the Genie when I had the chance.

*Aladdin then saw Abu laying down in the snow, and grabs him*

Aladdin: Abu. Are you alright?

* Abu shakes, but nods, as Aladdin hugs him.*

Aladdin: I'm sorry, Abu. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen, somehow, we got to back and set things right.

* Soon we start walking.*

Ludwin: This reminds me of zhe battle of Stalingrad!

Richard: What did you experienced during World War II, in the Battle of Stalingrad?

Ludwin: I have experienced zhe time vhen before I became zhe undead Carnevil RingMaster, me und mein men vould defended our area in zhe Russian city from zhe enemies, vhich vas zhe Russians, und just a few days before zhe Major Defeat in Stalingrad, Hitler ordered me to retreat, and come back to Berlin, vhich I obeyed, after I came from Stalingrad, I vas zhen sent to Italy to help mein men to fight against zhe British and zhe Americans.

Me: That's interesting.

*As we walked, we saws Carpet resurfaced.*

Aladdin: Carpet!

*We saw Carpet stuck below the turret, as we try to help Carpet out of it.*

* Then Aladdin started digging.*

Aladdin: Guys start digging.

* We start to dig Carpet out.*

Aladdin: That's it.

* But then we stopped as we saw the turret is moving.*

*We then backed away from the turret as we ran. Gliscor stopped, and turned around to the turret, and grew to giant size to stop the Trent with his strength. Richard noticed Gliscor grabbing the turret, and says.*

Me: What are you doing, Gliscor?

Gliscor: Saving your life's! *continues to hold on the turret*

* Gliscor grew giant size, and threw the turret over the cliff.*

Us: Yeah. We are safe.

*Abu then fainted from seeing the event happen, then Carpet got out of the snow, as Aladdin rides on carpet, while me, my brother and his family, even Ludwin, turned into dragons, as everyone got on our backs.*

Aladdin: Now, back to Agrabah! Let's go!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After a few minutes of flying, we arrived to Agrabah, as we landed besides it, and I took out my binoculars, after I turned back into my new raptor form, and observed the defenses*

Me: I see some Las Plagas guarding around the palace. Looks like Jafar doesn't want us in!

* Me and Ludwin in our normal forms, put silencers on our Walther PPK's, I give everybody suppressed World War II weapons.*

Me: All we need is suppressed weapons, and a plan.

Dad: And I have just the plan, to take out the guards, we someone to distract them for us, so we can take them out.

* Then Me and Dad smiled as we looked at...*

Petrie: *squeaked* Me!

Me: Yes.

Dad: You need to distract them, lead toward us to take out.

* Petrie signs.*

Petrie: Okay Me do it.

Bartok: I'll help you Petrie.

Me: Be our guest, Bartok.

Guido: I'll help you guys too!

Petrie: Thanks Guido.

*And with that, the flying trio made their way to the Las Plagas. The trio hid behind a pillar observing the guards.*

Guido: Alright, here's the plan...*whispers to the two of his plan*

* Soon the trio start plan, as get ready to lead them to us to silently kill the guards, as the show themselves.*

Bartok: Hey, you!

*One of the Las Plagas heard Bartok and saw him, Guido and Petrie making funny faces at them.*

Las Plagas: Muerete!

* The Las Plagas chased after the trio, as we waited for the guards, then when the guards past us, we shot their backs, as they went down and stayed down.*

*We smiled at our victory, but was short when we saw more Las Plagas coming to us.*

Las Plagas 1: Muerete!

Las Plagas 2: Golgenlo!

Me: Oh, great! Now, we got more coming our way! *to Aladdin* Aladdin, try to...*looked for Aladdin, but didn't see him anywhere.* Bro, Aladdin's gone!

Todo: I saw Master Aladdin climb up the window, to save Jasmine and the others in there.

Me: We got to get inside, and we still use stealth to get in.

* As we shot the Las Plagas' and then we entered inside the palace, saw that Aladdin trying to get the lamp without Jafar seeing him.*

*Then, we saw Jasmine flirting with Jafar, knowing that she's distracting him for Aladdin to get the lamp. Then, we saw Iago eating the fruits, as I told one of the raptor kids to keep Iago distracted and to not attract any attention.*

* Iago was about to eat until he saw Aladdin, is about to alarm Jafar.*

Iago: *to Jafar* Jaf...*Iago couldn't finish his sentence, as Richie, Abu, Screech and Thud grabbed Iago, silencing him.*

* Aladdin is now close to lamp, as Jafar talks to Jasmine.*

Jafar: And, of the street rat?

Jasmine: What, Street Rat?

*Iago continues to struggle to get the four off him.*

* Then suddenly Iago dropped the fruits, and it caused noise, Jafar was about to turn around, but Jasmine stopped him, by kissing him.*

*Me and the others looked in disgust by this.*

Richard: *sticks out his tongue, in disgust* Belch!

*After the kiss, Jafar looked at Jasmine, with satisfaction.*

Jafar: that was...*he didn't finish his sentence, when he saw Aladdin's reflection on Jasmine's crown, and turned around in anger* YOU!

*Aladdin was about to run for the lamp, but Jafar shot his magic at him, sending him flying to the wall of gold. We looked at Aladdin, in shock.*

Jafar: How many times do I have to kill you, BOY?

*Jasmine runs and held on Jafar's scepter, struggling to grab it.*

* Jasmine, was then thrown to ground, as Aladdin grabbed the scepter.*

Aladdin: *to Jasmine* Get the lamp!

*Jasmine ran to get the lamp, as Juliet, Ashoka and Ruby came to help Jasmine.*

Jafar: *notices* NO! *pushes Aladdin and zaps his magic at the four* Ah, ah, ah, ah. Princess, your time is up! *on the word 'time', after he zapped the magic to the four, a giant hourglass appeared out of nowhere, trapping the four, releasing the lamp off their grasp. Me, Richard and Aladdin tackled Jafar to the ground* AAAAAAHHHH!

* The hourglass is now up, as Jasmine, Juliet, Ashoka, and Ruby are trapped inside.*

Aladdin: Jasmine!

Me: Juliet!

Anakin: Ashoka!

LBT crew: Ruby!

* Sand is now coming down on them, as Iago says.*

Iago: Oh, nice shot Jaf...*Thud grabs the bowl, and hits Iago, causing him to go daze, as Richie and Abu ran to get the lamp. Jafar pushed us, and grabs his scepter.*

Jafar: * pushes Me, JD, and Aladdin off* Don't toy with me!

* Jafar use the scepter on Abu as he turns into a toy, he use his magic on Godzilla and my raptor kids, as chains appear in them.*

Aladdin: Abu!

* Carpet grabs the lamp.*

Jafar: Things are unraveling fast now, boy! *zaps magic at the carpet, causing the carpet's thread to slip, and vanishes as the lamp landed on the threads, while Jafar laughs* Get the POINT!

*Me and the two ran to get the lamp, but swords appeared out of nowhere, blocking the path to the lamp, as Jafar grabbed it, while he cackled evilly. I turned into my human form Makyura the Destructor armor mode, as Aladdin grabbed the sword, as we charged at Jafar.*

Jafar: I'm just getting WARMED up! *shot a fire breath at the swords, surrounding us on a ring of fire.*

* Jafar laughs.*

Me: Hey Jafar, why don't you fight us?

* But no answer.*

Aladdin: Are you afraid to us, cowardly snake.

Jafar: *walks through the fire, like nothing was there* A SNAKE, am I? Perhaps you like to see how..*hisses in a snake tone* Sssssnake-like I can be!

*We then saw Jafar transform into a giant Cobra.*

Me: Now you asked for it.

* Me and JD transformed into our dragon forms, as a fight is about to start.*

*Aladdin was dodging Jafar's snake strikes, as me and my 'brother' were attacking Jafar, while Aladdin waits for his moment to strike at Jafar.*

* Jafar was getting to strike at Aladdin, but Aladdin get his with a sword, as Genie begins cheering for us.*

Genie: *as duplicates of Cheerleaders* Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake. Stick that sword into that snake!

Jafar: *hissed at the duplicates* You stay out of this!

Genie: *borely, merged into one, waving a small flag with a 'J' on it* Jafar, Jafar he's our man. If he can't do it…*made a crazy, evil happy look* GREAT!

* Jafar then strikes at Aladdin again, Jafar almost had him, but missed, and Aladdin dropped his sword, as we hear four females voices.*

Jasmine: Aladdin!

Ruby: Guys help us!

Juliet: Before we drown from the sand!

Ashoka: Hurry!

* Aladdin ran to grab his sword, he uses some of the treasure to slide to his sword, and grabs it, Aladdin stabs the sword into Jafar, as Jafar cry's in pain, as Aladdin, Me, JD, and Chomper grabs a piece of wood to brake the glass.*

Aladdin: Guys, hang on!

*Just as we were about to break the glass, Jafar wrapped around us with his snake body.*

Jafar: *laughs* You little fools! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!

Iago: Squeeze him, Jafar. Squeeze him like a…*didn't finish his sentence when Genie slaps him with his hands, sending him flying, while acting innocent.*

Jafar: Without the Genie, you and your friends are nothing.

* Then we look at Genie.*

Me: The Genie.

Aladdin: The Genie has more power then you'll ever have.

Jafar: *anger and disbelief* WHAT!

Me: He gave you your power! He can take it away!

genie: *nervous* Al? Guys? what are you doing, why are you bringing me into this?

Aladdin: Face it Jafar! You're still just..second best!

Jafar: * realizes* You're right. His power does exceed my own. But not for long.

* Jafar makes his way to Genie.*

Genie: The boys are crazy! They're a bit punch drunks... * made a hand puppet of a snake, and gently hits himself* One too many hits with a snake.

Jafar: Slave! I make my third wish! I wish to be...AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!

*Everyone was shocked on what they heard.*

Genie: *sigh* Alright, your wish is my command. *glares at us* Wadda go, guys!

* Genie aims his finger blast Jafar with magic, as he turns from a snake to a red Genie.*

Jafar: YES! *his snake body wrapped around us, vanished, as we fell to the ground* YES! *reaches the roof* THE POWER! *laughs evilly*

* Me, JD, Aladdin, and Chomper broke the hourglass and saved Jasmine, Juliet, Ruby and Ashoka just in time.*

Jafar: The ABSOLUTE...*bursts through the turret roof* POWER!

Jasmine: What have you done?

Juliet: Are you out of your minds?

Me, JD, and Aladdin: Trust us.

* A black lamp appears.*

Jafar: THE UNIVERSES ARE MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL!

Me: Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?

Jafar: Huh?

Richard: You wanna be a Genie? You GOT it!

Jafar: *notices cuff-less chains appear on his wrists* WHAT!

Aladdin: AND EVERYTHING THAT GOES WITH WITH IT!

Jafar: NO! *shrins to the lamp* NO!

Iago: I'm getting out of here.

Me: Phenominal Cosmic powers...

*Jafar grabs Iago's tail*

Iago: Come on, you're a Genie! *both he and Jafar entered the lamp* I don't wanna Agh! Doh!

Richard and Aladdin: Itty bitty living space!

Genie: Al! You little *rubs Aladdin's head* genius you!

* Abu changes back to a monkey, Carpet is back in one piece, Godzilla and my raptor kids chains are gone.*

*And Jasmine, Sultan and Raja turned back to normal, and the palace turned back to normal.*

Jafar: Get your blasted beak offa my face!

Iago: Oh, shut up you moron!

Jafar: Don't you tell me to shut up!

* Aladdin handed us the lamp, as I hold it, hold it up high in the air, and say.*

Me: Now we have Jafar, Sidious is our villain left!

* Everybody cheers, as Simba and the pride roar for our victory, then it dies down, as Aladdin turns to Jasmine.*

Aladdin: *sadly* Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince.

Jasmine: I know why you did.

Aladdin: Well, I guess this is good bye.

Jasmine: *angry, turning away* Ugh, that stupid law! This isn't fair. *to Aladdin* I love you.

Genie: *tears up* Hey, Al. You still got one wish left. Just say the word, and you'll be a prince again.

Aladdin: But Genie, what about your freedom?

Genie: Hey, it's only an eternal servitude. Al, you won't find another girl like her in a thousand years. Believe me. I know. I've looked.

Aladdin: *to Jasmine* Jasmine, I love you, too, but…I've gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not.

Jasmine: I understand.

Aladdin turned to Genie, and says*

Aladdin: Genie, I wish for your freedom.

Genie: *cracks his fingers* One bona fide prince pedigree coming up! I..*stops* What?

Aladdin: Genie! *extends the lamp* You're free!

* Genie then got surrounded by blue stuff.*

*We watch in amazement as we see the Genie's cuffs disappear, and the lamp falls down on the floor, as Genie grabs it.*

Genie: I'm free! I'm free! *gives Richard the lamp* Quick. Wish for something outrageous. Say, 'I want the Nile.' Wish for the Nile! Try that.

Richard: Uh, I wish for the Nile?

Genie: *shouts* No way! *laughs in joy and jumps around* Oh, that feel good! Ohhh! *shakes the Raptor kids, then the Jedi's hands* I'm free! I'm free at last! *then, he made a suitcase appear out of nowhere* I'm hitting the road! *packs up some stuff* I'm off to see the world! *then stopped when he saw Aladdin, with a sad expression.*

Aladdin: I'm going to mess you, Genie.

Genie: Oh Al. I'm going to miss you too. And no matter what they said, you will always be a prince to me.

*Richard and his family, including the LBT crew smiled at the two, but when they turned, their smiles fade away, when they saw me near the fences of the balcony, with a sad expression. The group came walking to me, as Richard asked me.*

Me: Are you okay, bro?

*I turned and saw the others standing behind me.*

Me: *sigh sadly* No. *turned away* I'm So sorry.

Littlefoot: For what?

Me: For lying to you guys about my raptor form. I was afraid.

Ruby: But when did you turn into raptor?

Thud: Me and my brother can explain.

* As Screech and Thud begin telling everybody how it happened.*

Screech: Before me and Thud lived with JD, we were still living in the Mysterious Beyond with Red Claw.

Thud: We were still the meanest sharpteeth pack that you guys use to know, until JD came to the past accidentally, and me and Screech saw him looking around..

*Flashback*

*The scene changes showing me walking around the Mysterious Beyond, admiring the sights of it. Then, the scene changes showing both Screech and Thud walking around, sniffing the air for any food they will find.*

* Thud then sniffs air and catches JD's scent.*

Thud *sharptooth language*: Screech, I have found a scent.

* Screech sniffs the air and also catches the scent.*

Screech: I smell it too, but this is new, let's see where this scent will take us.

*The two then followed the scent and saw me near the watering hole, getting some water, and sitting next to it.*

Thud: *sharptooth language*: What is that thing?

Screech: *sharptooth language* I don't know, but it looks good enough to eat.

*The two then gave an evil grin, and slowly went towards me. I was splashing myself with water on my face, by scooping it up with my hands, when the third time I did that, I noticed Screech and Thud's reflection, startling me, as I saw the two standing there. I shook in fear at the sights of the raptors, unable to move.*

Me: Nice raptors. Good raptors.

*The two roared as I braced myself from the two that are about to eat me. Just as the two were close to me, they stopped and smelled something else. The sniffed around for a few seconds, then laid their eyes on my bag.*

* Screech and Thud saw the bag opened, Thud put his mouth in JD's bag and pulled out...*

*A sandwich. Screech and Thud looked at the food in curiosity, as Thud eats the sandwich with his mouth.*

* The sandwich that Thud was eating was ham, Screech put his mouth into bag and found yet another sandwich, but this time it was turkey, as JD then gets mad at the two raptors eating his food.*

JD: Hey, don't eat that, that's my food!

* As Thud and Screech growl at JD, as he backs off, as Thud and Screech keep on eating.*

*I was a bit upset on the raptors eating the food, but I then turned and grinned as I took out a Ham and cheese sandwich, and started to eat it. After I finished the first sandwich, I took out two Turkey sandwiches, and was about to eat one of them, when I saw the Fast biters looking at the bag, notifying that they finished it, and still looks hungry. I looked at the two, then my sandwich, and sighed.*

Me: *turned and showed the two my sandwiches* Here.

*The two fast biters looked at me, in curiosity, and confusion.*

Me: You both need these two more than I do.

* Thud and Screech then eat the two sandwiches.*

*After the two ate the sandwiches I gave them, the two looked at me in a curious look.*

* But then suddenly...*

*A group of MagnaGuards appeared out of nowhere, jumping down a cliff to where me and the two fast-biters are.*

* The MagnaGuards captured Screech and Thud, as they are getting ready to take down JD, but what was about to happen next, would be something that will change history and Thud and Screech's lives forever.*

Me: Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Those. RAPTORS! *takes out my morpher* Let's do this! *did a Power Ranger motion* Elemental Armor Power up! HA!

*I transformed into my Makyura the Destructor form, and glared at the MagnaGuards.*

Me: Get your hands off those two, OR ELSE!

*The MagnaGuards didn't reply, and takes out its electrostaff.*

Me: You asked for it! *did a motion* Shapeshifting powers ACTIVATE! *My body then glowed in a bright light, as both Screech and Thud see me transform.*

* Screech and Thud's eyes widen when they see JD turn into one of their species.*

*I then give the LOUDEST Raptor screech, as the MagnaGuards took out their electrostaffs, and charge at me. Just then, I heard a theme song being played on the background.*

*Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: We'll take them down!' starts playing*

*I get into a battle position, and starts to fight the MagnaGuards using my raptor instincts, and fighting skills.*

* JD takes down guards with only just his sharp teeth and claws, soon the battle was over, as the guards are destroyed everywhere on the ground, as JD walk over to Screech and Thud and sets them free.*

*The two fast biters looked at me, with astonishment.*

Thud: *sharptooth language* How did you...

JD * sharptooth language*: Do that? * JD laughs.* I have powers of my own. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Judgment, but my friends call me JD for, what is your names?

Thud: *sharptooth language* My name is Thud. And this is my brother, Screech.

Screech: *sharptooth language* Thanks for saving our lives, JD.

JD: *sharptooth language* How would you feel if you would like to join me and the people I work for called the Republic.

Thud and Screech: *sharptooth language* We be more then happy to join you.

* flashback ends*

Screech: When we joined up, we saw Chomper, and began to teach us how to speak English.

Me: So that's how it happened?

Thud: Yep.

* Then we saw the Sultan walk over to all of us, even Aladdin and Jasmine.*

Sultan: That's right. You've certainly proven yourself as far as I'm now concerned. It's that law that's the problem. *smiles at Jasmine*

Jasmine: Father?

Sultan: Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry anyone whom she deemed worthy.

* Jasmine smiles and ran and hugs Aladdin.*

Jasmine: Him, I choose... I choose you, Aladdin.

Aladdin: Call me, Al.

*Just as the two were about to kiss...*

Genie: *comes in, and hugs all of us together* Oh, all of you, come over here. Group hug, group hug. *hugs everyone tight* Mind if I kiss the monkey? *kisses Abu, and spits out a hairball* Oooh, hairball.

Genie: Well, I am outta here.

* Genie takes off into skies.*

Genie: Good bye, you crazy lovebirds! Hey, rugman, ciao! I'm history! No! I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am! I'm Free-hee!

* The Genie is now gone.*

Me: Well, the mission is done. Now we have to leave.

Sultan: Before you do leave, I maybe a Sultan, but what advice can you give us?

Me: Well, Sultan. My advice is to have a talk with Jasmine and Aladdin for anything. Like advice, help, anything they need.

Richard: You should also tell Razoul and his guards about Aladdin as well, so that they won't arrest him or something.

Sultan: Thank you for your advice, I'm going to go ahead to put them into effect so we won't have a repeat again.

Me: You do that, see you all later.

* Soon we say our good byes, as we now ride back into desert to go home, as portal opens as we all enter inside, as the screen darkens ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is an amazing chapter, we have had a lot of excitement, now that Jafar is defeated, what will next? Will we be able to against Sidious? Find out next time on, Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31: JD's birthday

**RolePlay! Episode 30: JD's best birthday!**

* * *

><p>The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing me excited for my 'special' day.*

* I open the door*

Me: There is my birthday, bro.

Me: Awww, thanks bro! Come give me a hug for the birthday boy.

* I hug JD.*

Me: I am now finally happy that you are raptor too bro.

JD: I'm glad your a raptor too.

Me: So what food do you want to eat on your birthday?

Me: Oh, something special for my 'special' day, if you know what I mean.

Me: Okay, bro.

* But just then Simba came in.*

Simba: Happy Birthday, JD.

JD: Thank you.

Simba: I know that it your birthday JD, but we got a situation.

Me and JD: What?

Simba: You might want to come and see this.

* Soon we were walking toward the entrance and saw the pride, even Scar and Zira bearing their teeth at three hyena's, known as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.*

Me: Oh man, not those three.

*The hyena trio then looked at my brother, and recognized him, even though he's a raptor, they still know him from the Pridelands, when Scar ruled.*

Shenzi: Well, well well. If it ain't the boy who saved the Pridelands.

Banzai: Oh, yeah. I remember him too! Right, Ed?

*Ed laughs*

Kenny: *to Richard* Can me and Dan eat those three?

Me: No! You will not harm them, but I will think of something for them. * to the hyena trio* What are you doing here?

Shenzi: Why else? Finding some food for us to survive. *notices the raptor kids* And it looks like we found some after all.

Me: Over our dead body, you are not allowed to touch any of mine or our children.

Banzai We are already dead as it is.

* Ed starts laughing, but no one else is, we all got confused on this.*

Banzai: Shut up, Ed.

* But Ed still laughs, as Banzai growls and the two hyena's fight, then Me and Shenzi roll our eyes and break up the fight.*

Cera: Why does Ed always laugh?

Me: I have an idea guys.

* After about an hour, Me and Ed walk out of lab, as Ed is wearing a helmet, but it no ordinary helmet, it is machine.*

Me: Are you sure this machine will work 'Robinator'?

Robby: Sure it will, J-Dawg!

Me: Okay Ed, say something to us.

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Yes, we have no Bonanza! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk.

Me: It works.

* Ed walks over to Shenzi and Banzai.*

Ed: *in Curly's voice* What do you thin about this hamlet, fellows?

Banzai: It's kinda...interesting.

Shenzi: Well, I think it looks ridiculous on you.

*Ed does a Curley groan, and waves his paw in front of Shenzi, as she follows Ed's paw, up then down. Then, Shenzi smacks Ed on the cheek.*

Ed: *in Curley's voice* OW! Whatcha do that for?

Shenzi: Because you're acting like an imbecile, you imbecile! *smacks Ed on the nose*

*Then, we saw the Hyena trio act like the Three Stooges for a few minutes.*

* Me and the others laugh from the three Hyena trio acting like the Three Stooges, as we turn our attention to JD's birthday.*

Me: So we should get ready for your birthday, bro.

Me: Hell yeah, bro! I can't wait!

Me: Then let's get this party started.

* The screen then changes showing Me making Bar BQ back ribs, wings, and pulled pork, for those that eat meat, while I also make Corn, Green beans, and Spinach, for Littlefoot and the gang, as I also make the cake, while everybody else gets JD's Birthday party ready.*

*And guess who is making for the birthday cake...Pinkie Pie, as usual. Why is Pinkie Pie in the kitchen, you ask? Well, when Richard mentioned about my birthday, Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere, and surprised me and my brother. Then, Richard had asked Pinkie if she can make the cake, considering the fact she can make a cake. The scene changes showing the enchanted kitchen products(Beauty and the Beast) helping her make the cake. Then, she heard the door open, and saw both Dan and Richard coming in, as Richard asked Pinkie Pie.*

Me: Pinkie, are you making my brother's chocolate cake with cookies and cream ice cream in it?

Pinkie: Nope. We were plain out, so I had to go for a different kind of cake.

Dan: *tastes a drop of the cake batter* Which one?

Pinkie: Well, according to this recipe, the name is... "Marmite."

Dan: *Gags at the sound of the word and wipes his tongue of the taste* MARMITE?

Pinkie: Yep! I don't know WHAT it is, but that's gonna be DELICIOUS!

Dan: Oh, GREAT. J.D. is definitely NOT gonna want this cake.

*Richard looked at Dan, confused as he asked him.*

Me: Why won't he like this cake?

Dan: Marmite, is the MOST DISGUSTING British food spread. Trust me, you DO not want that stuff in your stomach. TRUST me.

Richard: Well, that's just great. Now we don't have a cake for my brother.

Lumiere: *comes in* Ah, do not worry Master Richard. We have just made the spare cake for Master JD.

Mrs. Potts: We were lucky to have found the last batch of that Cookies and Creme ice cream that the master wants, AND made the chocolate cake.

Dan: *relieved* Mrs. Potts, you're a lifesaver.

Me: Oh, thank god. You know, for few being a candle and a teapot, you are the best one's, I have ever seen.

Lumiere: It is our job to please the master after all.

Mrs. Potts: Besides, we wouldn't want the master's birthday to be ruined.

Me: By the way, how is Beast?

Lumiere: Our master is doing fine with Madam Belle. They are getting along very well.

Me: That's good. As long as everybody is okay with each other.

* I look at the old newspaper that I used to JD, when we had to find the court of miracles, I sign with stress.*

Me: I always wondered, even though the disaster happened in Paris, France. There could have been a way to prevented that disaster, but why did it had to happen? Every time I look at this old newspaper, it reminds me of another train crash that happened years. While I was in Pridelands, a train in Kenya, crashed into a buffer, derailed off the tracks and crashed into Pride Rock, the passengers on the derailed train made it, and walked away without serious injury, but those in a din inside Pride Rock, weren't so lucky, the total Lioness' and Hyena's dead were up 20, and 40 more injured, to Kenya in the animal kingdom, it was the Pridelands first train crash and Kenya's worst rail disaster, the disaster was so bad, it replaced the Gare de Lyon train crash, that happened in Paris, France, on June 27, 1988. I feel like I can't do anything for anyone, that is why I keep the world safe, because I don't won't anybody else to witness or experience anything like it. I feel so useless for anything.

* I put my hands on my head, as shake my head and start crying.*

Me: Bro, are you alright?

Me: No, I'm not alright.

* I keep on crying, with my hands still my on face.*

JD: * to Dan* What's wrong with him?

Dan: He said that he always wondered, even though the disaster happened in Paris, France, there could have been a way to prevented that disaster. But why did it had to happen? Every time he look at this old newspaper, it reminded him of another train crash that happened years. While he was in Pridelands, a train in Kenya, crashed into a buffer, derailed off the tracks and crashed into Pride Rock, the passengers on the derailed train made it, and walked away without serious injury. But those in a din inside Pride Rock, weren't so lucky, the total Lioness' and Hyena's dead were up 20, and 40 more injured, to Kenya in the animal kingdom. It was the Pridelands first train crash and Kenya's worst rail disaster, the disaster was so bad, it replaced the Gare de Lyon train crash, that happened in Paris, France, on June 27, 1988. He felt like he can't do anything for anyone. That's why Richard keep the world safe, because He didn't want anybody else to witness or experience anything like it. He feel so useless for anything.

*I was in shocked on what I heard Dan say about my brother, and I walked over him, and gave him a hug, while nuzzling him.*

Me: *worried* So that's why you wanted to have everyone join our missions. You feared for their safety, isn't it?

Me: I just don't want anybody, to witness or experience anything that I saw, during Scar's rule in the Pridelands, out of other missions, the mission in the Pridelands it shock me the most, Scar's rule lasted for three years, and I had to stay in the Pridelands for that long, first I arrived in Pridelands just being greeted like normal, then days after I came in, a train crash happened, as the months went by, Scar then got more aggressive toward me, and I planned the perfect hostage taking, that lasted for days, then on Halloween, year after year, Michael Myers killed lots of Hyena's and Lioness' that were loyal to Scar, then the worst happened to me, on the third year, I saw and also experienced the Mass grave I found, and there were thousands of human and animal bodies everywhere, but when I toke a picture and sent to the CIA, the World then later learned about it and launched an invasion to liberty the Pridelands from Scar's rule, all but Pride Rock was still under his control, then when Simba came back we launched a very big battle called the Battle of Pride Rock, as a result to the battle, the Allied armies and the Pride members won the battle, Scar was removed from power by force, and you saw the movie the Lion King right?

* JD nods.*

Me: Well, the Hyena's didn't kill him, I did, I shot him with this. * Pull my Walther PPK.* But I had orders to take him out, I had no choice, I had to do, and I also feared that if Scar escaped, he get revenge on the Pridelands, I did it so the Pridelands won't have to fear about him again.

* I put my hands on my head.*

*When I heard about what my brother's been though, I now realized why he was there for us. Because he cared for our safety, our lives, our protection. Everything! I was foolish to think about the real reason, the REAL truth about Richard. I was amazed on how he cared SO much about us and everyone. In fact, I was really glad I have Richard as my 'brother'! If he hadn't known my secret and saved us often, none of this woulda happened, and we woulda been dead by Sidious.*

Me: *placed my claw hand on my brother's back* Bro, I know how bad you are on not saving the others from accidents. I really do. You reminded me the time when Chomper did the same thing you were doing these past months.

Richard: *sniffs, and looked at me* I...I do?

Me: Of course, bro. I mean, Chomper and the others had been helping me and the Jedi fight the Separatists before you came along. Heck, I was even surprised to see Chomper hold a lightsaber and wield the Force. I felt like he can do anything if he puts his mind to it. As for you bro, sure you couldn't save anyone from the accidents that happened, but you shouldn't let the past get to you. I don't want to see you feel bad about yourself, just like Simba was a long time ago. And I don't want you to be sad on my 'special' day either. It makes me feel bad to see my 'brother' cry at the past that he is being haunted by.

Me: Thanks Bro, it means a lot to me. But what can I do to let the past go.

Me: Look, bro. If you want your troubles to be gone, I would talk to Guido. He's always good at helping people with their problems. He's usually at his room, meditating there.

Me: Alright. I'll go see him.

JD: I will tell Guido, ahead of time, as you get there okay.

* I walk off, JD contacts Guido, the screen changes showing Guido in his room meditating, he is waiting for me to come, he already knows from what he learned from JD, as he hears a knock from his door.*

Guido: Come in.

* I open the door and walk in.*

Guido: I was expecting you, Richard.

Me: I knew you were.

Guido: Have a seat, Richard.

*Richard then sat down the same meditation position as Guido is.*

Guido: JD had told me about your problem about the past.

Me: Your right on that one, I fell like a wreak and the past is haunting me. I saw and experienced a lot of accidents, killing, and I think that one time in the Pridelands, with too much of it, I sorta lost it, and planned a hostage taking, I manged to escape, but now it hurts to remember it. And all of the other things that has happened before.

Guido: Hmmm...interesting. Similar to how Simba was when he was in that stage.

Richard: Is there anything you can do to help me get rid of my past, Guido?

Guido: Which is why before you came I also got another person come to us.

Me: Who?

* Then there was a knock on the door.*

Guido: Come in.

* The door opens, as Rafiki walks in and closes the door behind and sits next to me and Guido.*

Guido: I talked to Rafiki to help me sort out your problem, Richard. But before we can get started...*called out* Kuriboh?

*Richard then saw Kuriboh fly to Guido, carrying a book to him.*

Guido: Thank you.

Kuriboh: *coos and fly's away*

Richard: What's in that book, Guido?

Guido: This book is going to help you and us get rid of your past that's been haunting you for these past years.

* Guido opens the book.*

Guido: This is some exercises I used whenever I trained with my recruits. This book had helped me rid of any negative thoughts and energy I had. Hopefully this book will help you.

Me: I hope so.

Guido: Then, let's get started.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing the trio doing some Yoga to rid of any negative energy in them.*

* Guido then see me, being relaxed.*

Guido: How do you feel, Richard?

Richard: A bit better. Thanks, Master Guido.

Guido: Anything to help out JD's brother. *took a deep breath, and continues to do some Yoga.*

* I left Guido room, and when to get the my brother's birthday party started, the screen changed showing everybody at the table, as we see Albert and the other butler's bring the food in.*

Me: Oh, boy. Oh boy.

Me: Well, let's not just sit, dine in.

* As everybody got food to eat, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike are eating vegetables, Ruby eats some vegetables with some Pulled Pork, while Chomper, Thud, Screech, Sorin, Sorin's mom, my mom, my dad, Juliet, my kids, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, my sister Zira, Scar and the Pride ate meat.*

Me: Mmmmm...this is good you guys!

Me: And guess who made it, I did.

Me: Thanks for making this food, bro.

Me: After we finish this food, we got a cake for you, and it is good and ready.

Me: Oh, I hope it's my favorite one. *licks my chops.*

Me: It is. But here is one bad thing. Pinkie Pie made a cake that is called Marmite, Dan told me you wouldn't like it, but thanks to Mrs. Potts and the others, he made you the cake that you like.

Me: Marmite? Blech. I never got close to that thing ever since. I had a stomach ache for weeks cuz of that.

Me: Which is why Mrs. Potts made you, a cake that you like the most, not the other one, I just said, but your favorite cake.

Me: *smiles* I'm going to thank her for doing that. And thanks bro.

Me: Your welcome.

* The screen then changes to a few hours later, as the JD gets ready for the cake he is expecting, as the lights turn off, as the cake has candles on it, and the candles are lite, as the cake made it to the table, as everybody start to sign happy birthday to JD.*

Everyone: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday day, dear JD. Happy birthday to you!

Me: Make a wish JD, and also remember, be careful, what you wish for.

Me: I know, bro. *I closed my eyes, and then blew out my candles, as everyone cheered.*

* Soon I cut pieces of the cake as we eat our pieces of the cake.*

Kenny: MMMM...This is the best Cookies and Creme Ice cream cake I have ever tasted!

* Soon after we get done eating the cake, the screen then shows Me and JD playing Dance Dance Revolution, as we dance to a song called Rock your body.*

Me: Oh, I'm going to take you down, bro!

Me: Well see about that.

* Then we got to score board, JD cheers and laughs at me face.*

JD: I beat you.

Me: Look again, bro.

* JD then see's my score, I have beat my brother by one point.*

Me: What now, no one can beat me.

Guido: Wow...

Me: What now, bro, I defeated you.

Me: You are really good at dancing bro. No one is cooler than my brother.

Me: Want to play again?

JD: Let's.

* We play more Dance Dance Revolution, as the screen darkens, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks, my brother JD had his birthday, to see what happens in our episode, just wait and see, next time on Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32: The Unexpected

**RolePlay! Episode 31: The Unexpected!**

* * *

><p>* the intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing me, Richard, Juliet, Screech, Thud, Guido and Chomper (human size by using his growth abilities) readied ourselves for archery. Dan was helping us prepare the cushioned arrows by pouring colored powder onto them. This way, whenever an arrow hit something it would leave a colored mark.*

Dan: The musicians are not happy.  
>Me: *blindfolded myself* I know, but I have to practice.<p>

Dan: *smiles* Oh no complaints here. * turning the bucket upside down above him so he could see what was keeping the last of the powder.* I think it's going to be loads of... *Dan repeatedly hit the bottom of the bucket, only for the powder to hit him in the face.* Fun.

*Richard laughs at Dan was covered in powder.*

Dan: *wipes the powder off his face* Yeah, hahaha...Laugh all you want.

Me: Sorry, Dan. You know that was funny. *to Richard* Right, bro?

Me: Hell yeah, it was.

Dan: Yeah, yeah yeah. Anyway, you guys. I have called you here just so you guys can learn how to shoot arrows properly. Which is why I'll have some targets for you guys.

Juliet: What targets?

Dan: You'll see. *turns around to a group of people* Animals! Assemble!

*The six musicians, who were human males, came out carrying costumes of different types of animals. The tallest one carried the costume of a lion, and the other one carried the costume of a boar. One had a fox costume, one had a duck costume, one had a bear costume, and the smallest one had a rabbit costume.*

Musician (carrying a boar costume): *protests* Lord Dan I must object, we are musicians!"

Dan: *shrugs* The servants have the day off, we had to use someone.

Musician: *protest even more* But I'm an artist! Not a boar!

Dan: *to himself through his shark teeth* Could've fooled me.

1000 *Dan never liked the musicians, he always found them snobby and drab, but they were good performers so he put up with them.*

Me: *chuckles* Come on guys, they're harmless. *grabbing an arrow, aims it at my foot, shot it, and the cushion bounced upward, and grabbed it, twirls it around and places it back in.*

*Dan grins evilly at this.*

Musicians: We are a band and not a band of animals

*The musicians put on their animal costumes.*

This masquerade

Musician dressed as a bear: Is more than I can 'bear'

*The duck musician had trouble getting one of his webbed feet on, and tripped, causing him to accidentally knock down the others.*

Musicians: There goes my reputation  
>It's awful, this humiliation<p>

*The lion musician wound up on the bottom.*

Musician dressed as a lion: And I have the 'lion's' share

Dan: Down on all fours please and growl ferociously. *No one obliged, and pleaded.* LIVEN UP A BIT! I want you to strike fear into my heart.

*One short musician, dressed as a rabbit, roared like a lion, startling Dan.*

Dan: *frowns, annoyed* Not you Wesley, you're a rabbit! For heaven's sake...

*Wesley frowned back, disappointed, as the duck musician shook his head disapprovingly. Dan rolls his eyes in annoyance before turning his attention to the two.*

Dan: You guys ready?

Me: I'm ready.

Juliet: Me too.

Chomper: Me three.

Thud: I'm ready to go. Screech?

Screech: Ready when you are.

Guido: Let's get down to business.

Dan: Alright then! *Dan clears his throat.* Archers! Ready! *Me and the others grabs the arrows, while being blindfolded.* Set! *We readied our arrows, got an arrow each and strung them. All the animal musicians scattered.* GO! *Dan removed our blindfolds with a rope. We started firing the arrows, as we hit some animals. Sorin, Juliet, Screech and Chomper notices Wesley taunting him and aims the arrow at him, but didn't get as much practice, as they dropped their arrows. Wesley laughed at them and ran off. The group, annoyed, ran after him after grabbing their dropped arrow. Me, Richard, Guido and Thud shot an arrow, headed for a group hiding behind a wall.*

Fox musician: *gasps* Duck! * He, the elephant musician and the bear musician ducked down.*

Duck musician: Yes? *The duck musician looked over the wall, only to get hit.*

*Wesley, meanwhile, had lead Sorin, Juliet, Screech and Chomper to another wall. Sorin fired the arrow, but Wesley hit it with a bat. They ducked before the arrow could hit one of them in the face.*

*Me and the three shot some arrows at the Duck musician, hitting him. Then shot another arrow at the moose musician, as the two ducked from it. We then shot another one at a group of hiding animals.*

Bear musician: *gasps* Duck! * He, the fox and the elephant musician ducked again.*

Duck musician: *frowned, annoyed* What? *stood up, only to get hit again.*

*Meanwhile, Ruby was having tea with the court toons.*

Ruby and courtier toons: Day after day all the prince ever does  
>Is practice, practice, practice<p>

*Ruby taps her teacup with her spoon after she mixed it, and lifts it up to drink it.*

Ruby: Thinking of her and the way that it was

Courtier toons: Practice, practice, practice

*One of our's arrows brushed across Ruby's face, breaking her teacup, and leaving an color powder imprint.*

Me and the three: Sorry!

*The duck musician appeared and ran across the tables, breaking them.*

Duck Musician: They're not happy until they have attacked us

*The group growled in annoyance, before they gasped and ducked from one of my arrows. Then, a group of musician animals looked from behind the tree, resulting getting hit by our arrows, then they hid as the screen shows Sorin, Juliet, Screech and Chomper chasing after Wesley. Me, Richard, Thud and Guido then shot an arrow at the duck musician, causing him to jump, and slide and he hits the elephant musician, causing him to fly upward, and then landed on the duck musician.*

Dan: Twelve seconds! * while relaxing himself on a beach bench that people uses for when they headed to the pool, reading a comic book, and a hourglass is shown sitting on top of the table. Then, the scene changes to where both the duck and the elephant arrived at the tree where the other animals hid, and they stood on top of the elephant musician, doing a pose of some sort. Then, they continue to slide down the path, as the courtiers see this. Then, the group flew upward as they slid on a ramp, and our arrows hit each of them.*

Courtier toons: Day after day all the prince ever does  
>Practice, practice, practice<br>Thinking of her and the way that it was

*Sorin, Juliet, Screech and Chomper turned to see Wesley leaning on a tree, as they tried to get Wesley, but they kept failing. Wesley was just too quick, as Wesley ran off. The four gave up and started aiming at other animals. This brought Wesley out into the open, and the four were finally able to get him on the back.

Practice, practice, practice

Musicians: If we had refused he would have sacked us

Dan: *holding the hourglass* Five seconds!

*Me, Richard, Guido and Thud noticed Wesley and aimed our bows at Wesley who, scared, dived into a bush as our arrows headed for him.*

Musicians: So we face a life of target

Dan: *counts down* Three, two...!

Musicians and Courtier Toons: Practice, practice, practice!

Dan: Time! * bringing out a scroll for scoring.* Animals, assemble for counting.

* So we counted up on how many we all shot, then after a few minutes, we are given are results.*

*He started looking over the animals.*

Dan: *smiles* Aha! Very good, very good. * seeing how many we got; he then saw the duck musician.* You guys scored plenty of five pointers that's for sure. *walks to the other animals as the duck musician collapsed onto his stomach.*

Me: Sorry Hans. *wiping Han's brow* Why don't you take a few days off?

Dan: Moose are worth ten points, four...it's a total of forty. Eleven seven pointers and fourteen three pointers, with a total of...two hundred ninety-eight, well done JD's team! Now Juliet's… let's see, a few five pointers, and many sevens and threes...that's one two hundred ninety-eight as well. And last but not least, the elusive one hundred-point white rabbit...doesn't look like you guys got him.

Sorin: Wesley, can you turn around, please?

* Wesley crosses his arms in annoyance, as he turns around as we see a blue powder mark on his back.*

Dan: *notices it* I stand corrected. You guys get three hundred ninety eight!

Guido: NOT so fast Dan! *walks to Wesley* You missed something. *Guido lifts Wesley's tail, as an orange powder was on it.*

Dan: Amazing! Three Hundred Ninety eight as well!

Me: So that means it is a tie.

Dan: Yep. You guys are very skillful when it comes to archery.

Me: You got that right.

* Just then a clone came in.*

Clone: *salutes* Generals, I got a recording from the New Republic spies. We got bad news.

JD: Show us the recording.

Clone: Yes sirs. But I must warn you though...This message was from a prerecording of Lord Sidious and Lord Father talking about something.

Me and JD: What?

Clone: You won't like this.

* plays the recording.*

*The image shows both Palpatine and Father talking.*

Father: Lord Sidious. I have heard about the ordeal of Jafar trapped in his lamp by the MEDDLING raptor kid. At this rate, he'll surely have you and the others captured and us be brought to justice!

Palpatine: That wretched raptor had ruined my plans for the last time. Now, it seems I have no choice but to send in ALL my Empire Fleets down to planet Earth.

Father: An invasion to Earth, huh? That'll have those people squirm in fear of our invasion guaranteed.

Palpatine: Yes. Within a few weeks, I will send an army of Empire Fleets down to Earth, and rid of everyone living on that planet!

Father: Are going to launch the virus on Earth to wipe them out, or are we going to strike fear into them first, then launch the virus on Earth?

Palpatine: We will strike fear at those humans first, THEN launch the virus if they do not cooperate under my new rule!

Father: And what should me and Malefor do then, your Lordship?

Palpatine: I want you and Malefor to send in the improved Las Plagas monsters to slowly destroy Earth's defenses, so that way it'll be easier to invade the planet, AND show those fools NOT to mess with Lord Sidious.

Lord Father: We will do that, my lord.

Palpatine: Do not disappoint me, Lord Father. I will inform you on the further plans for those meddling fools.

Father: *bows* As you wish, my lord.

*End of Transmission*

Me: Oh, this is bad.

Cera: No, let me call it what it is, this is messed up.

Me: We need to contact Ludwin.

* We contact Ludwin.*

*The image shows Ludwin and some of the villains playing poker.*

Ludwin: Nice to see you, again. Vhat is up?

Me: We got another problem, Sidious is launching an invasion of Earth. First he plans to strike fear into our people, and if we don't cooperate with his rule, he will launch the virus on Earth.

Ludwin: So, zhe Emperor is about to send in the Las Plagas to show if ve do not cooperate, ja? *to the villains on the table, while placing the chips on the center of it* I call.

Me: Yeah. Sidious will plan to have the Republic invade Earth within a few weeks.

Ludwin: A few veeks? Do you remember zhe missile zhat Me, Slade, and mein minions stole?

Me and JD: Yeah?

Ludwin: Well. * The screen still has Ludwin on it, but it also now shows us the stolen missile.*

Me: You planned this all along did you? Not only do you want to take Earth for yourself, but also protect it from Sidious.

Ludwin: Ja. This vas suppose to infect your vorld vith zhe virus to turn people into dinosaurs und animals und have me rule zhe vorld until ve made an alliance. Und yes, I did planned to save zhe planet from Sidious, until zhe alliance is over. I alvays planned ahead.

Me: I figured you would plan ahead, just get the missile ready to fire in a few weeks.

Ludwin: I vill get to that. *to the villains* I call. Vhat you guys have?

Rasputin: Three Jacks!

Rothbart: Three Queens. Try to beat that.

Hades: Well, I got myself some three KINGS, baby!

Jinzo: Not bad, Hades. But I'm afraid I just got myself FOUR aces!

*The villains groaned as Jinzo grabs the chips for his victory.*

Ludwin: I vant a rematch! *to us* I vish I can speak to you more, but I must continue vith this game. Ciao!

*End of Transmission*

Me: Well let's get ready and everybody around the world ready for the invasion coming in a few weeks.

JD: Let's do it, bro.

* Then during the past few hours, we made a lot of calls to world leaders around the world, and the world leaders declared war against Sidious, then Obama ask the Congress, to declare war on the Galactic Empire, and Cad Bane talked the Terrorist leaders, and they too say they will resist Sidious, soon the world's military's, and the Terrorist groups are teaming up to fight against the invasion, as I execute the first part of Operation 911, to get the world's military and terrorist groups ready, back at our base, Littlefoot and the gang, even my kids were training for war, then after the training was over, Charlie ask me.*

Charlie: Daddy, was there a time that you were at war?

Richard: Indeed it was, Charlie. There were a lot of places I went into war. SO much, that I don't wanna overwork it.

*Richard takes aim at his handgun, and shot a round at a Zombie target, killing it.*

Guido: Nice shot, Richard. *Guido(Armor Master mode) aims his pistol at his zombie target, killing it.*

Cera: But where and when?

Me: Back in the Pridelands, about in the year 2006.

Littlefoot: Can you tell us about it?

Me: Sure, but let's go to place where I can tell it.

JD: I'm coming with you, I want to know too.

Guido: Me three.

Me: Were going to need all of the Lion King cast to help tell these kids about the war.

Guido: Good idea, Richard. But first, let me just do this one last shot...*takes out a high-tech sniper rifle* with the Hyena-Infra-Dead!

*Guido pushes a button, as a group of zombies came up, just standing there. Then, Guido shot a bullet from his rifle at the zombies, and waited for a few seconds. Then, the bullet set off, exploding all the zombies clean. Then, Guido smiled, place his rifle down, and follows Richard and the others.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing everyone in a room, as Richard begins to tell the time of war in the Pridelands.*

Me: Alright, bro. Explain it AWAY.

Me: Okay, but before I explain, the war itself, did not begin until August 2009, but in 2006, is when my first animal talking mission began.

Ducky: How did it happen?

Me: Well, first I driving on a highway in Africa, I was laid off in the CIA, so I had to make some extra cash, so I driving my Peterbilt 379.

Simba: That was when I met Richard, when I was just a young cub, that ran away from the Pridelands, after I lost the Hyena's, but they soon found me again, and I thought that I was doomed, but Richard save my life, and that was a day that I will never forget.

* Flashback*

* It is now the year 2006, A black Peterbilt 379 semi is driving on the highway's of Africa, as the Driving My Life Away song by Rhett Akins, as the screen shows me, a human again, a I blow my horn, as I laugh enjoying my time on the road.*

*Richard was having a GREAT time at his trip on the road. He was admiring the animals down the road. Then a few miles away, Simba, as a young cub, is being chased by the Hyena trio again. Simba ran to a highway, as Simba crossed the road, but ground for him to keep running was too high. Then, the Hyenas surrounded him.*

Shenzi: Looks like we're about to have some lunch, you two.

*Ed laughs, and they were about to kill him, when they heard a truck honk, as they got out of the way, letting his semi pass by him. And by the time that happened, Simba was no longer there. Then, the camera shows Simba on the semi where the trailer is connected to a truck, where Simba is seen on it, looking back and sigh in relief, as Richard kept driving his semi.*

* After about half a day of driving I pull over at a gas station, to put more gas in my semi, when I stopped and put more gas in, I see something move at first I couldn't see anything, but then I see a lion cub on my semi, as I laugh.*

Me: Hey, what are you doing on my truck? Come on, I get you down.

* Then I here the cub speak.*

Lion Cub: Please don't hurt.

* Then my eyes widen with shock as I saw it's mouth was moving and words were coming out of it.*

Richard: *shocked, and backed away, in fear* What. The. Hell. Did I just...hear that cub talk?

Lion Cub: Yes, I did.

Me: * Recover from the shock* What is your name?

Simba: My name is Simba.

Me: Hello Simba, I'm Richard, I work for a agency know to world as the CIA.

Simba: *confused* CIA? What's that?

Me: let me put in words that you understand, I'm a spy. A master spy.

Simba: *amazed* Whoa.

Richard: So, where did you come from Simba?

Simba: I'm from the Pridelands, but I don't want to go back.

Me: Why? Did you do something wrong?

Simba: Dad is dead and it's my fault, and the others in the Pride won't want me back.

* I feel bad for Simba, as I then got an idea.*

Me: If you don't want to go back to the Pridelands, I won't let you, you can stay with me.

Simba: Thank you.

Me: Now, let's get you something to eat okay, I'm sure your hungry for something.

Simba: Thanks, Richard.

Richard: No problem, little guy.

* Soon I get Simba a burger patty, I hold Simba in my arms as he is eating the burger patty, as he see's my Semi.*

Simba: What's that think?

Me: This is my truck, this one is a Semi, it has 18 wheels on this truck, this vehicle is to carry heavy loads, this truck is Peterbilt 379.

Simba: Where do you come from?

Me: I'm from a country called the United States of America, but for sort I call it the United States, to what type of person I am, I'm an American, my country is across the ocean, thousands of miles across the ocean, no one would get you once you cross the ocean.

Simba: *amazed* Really?

Me: Yep. For real. * I look at my watch and see it is getting late.* You are sleeping with me, their is a bed in my truck back there.

* Soon we go to sleep, but Simba is still scared, he thinks that someone is going to come after him, as I tell him.*

Me: Don't worry Simba, if anyone is going to come after you, their going to have to deal with me, first.

* Simba has tears coming to his eyes, but these are tears of joy, Simba now has someone to be there for him, as he lays down next to me.*

Simba: Thanks for letting me stay, Richard.

Richard: No problem.

*The two then went to sleep in the truck.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The next morning, the sun was out, as the camera shows the truck driving on the highway again.*

* then the song, Driving My Life Away by Rhett Akins is playing.*

*The camera shows some montages of Richard and Simba having a lot of fun in the Semi, as a song is heard in the background.*

Well the midnight headlight, find you on a rainy night  
>Steep grade, up ahead, slow me down, makin' no time<br>But I gotta keep rollin'

Those windshield wipers slappin' outa tempo  
>Keepin' perfect rhythm with the song on the radio<br>But I gotta keep rollin'

Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me  
>Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a sunny day<p>

Well the truck stop cutie comin' on to me  
>Tried to talk me into a ride said I wouldn't be sorry<br>But she was just a baby  
>Hey, waitress, pour me another cup of coffee<br>Pop me down, jack me up, shoot me out, flyin' down the highway  
>Lookin' for the mornin'<p>

Ooh I'm drivin' my life away, looking for a better way, for me  
>Ooh I'm drivin' my life away, looking for a sunny day<p>

Well the midnight headlight find you on a rainy night  
>Steep grade up ahead slow me down makin no time<br>But I gotta keep rollin'  
>Those windshield wipers slappin' outa tempo<br>Keepin' perfect rhythm with the song on the radio  
>I gotta keep rolling<p>

Ooh I'm drivin' my life away, looking for a better way, for me  
>Ooh I'm drivin' my life away, looking for a sunny day...<p>

*The camera shows the Semi drive down the sunset.*

* Back to the present, everybody was shocked at both Me and Simba, the Pride, even Scar and Zira, and the Hyena trio learned, what happened on that day, when Simba was suppose to be dead, I drove in there way, without even knowing it. The Pride was glad that I came unexpectedly, Nala, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa came to me, thank me for saving him, even the Pride did the same thing, as JD and Ruby start asking questions.*

Me: So, wait a minute. I'm confused here. I thought in the movie, Simba was found laying down on a deserted place, and Timon and Pumbaa found him there.

Simba: That was after Richard, unexpectedly drove nearby by accident, so my life was saved.

Me: Got that right, buddy. But soon I was called to mission in the Pridelands, Me and Simba then parted ways and did not see each other again, until three years, anyway James Bond drove me to the Pridelands. And when I got there, I met Scar, and when I first met him, he was not aggressive towards me, Zira, or lioness' loyal to him, but was aggressive to Hyena's and Lioness' that were the opposition.

* Flashback.*

* The screen shows me walking towards Pride Rock.*

*Richard walked down the path, as he saw an army of Hyenas and Lioness there.*

* I use caution, as I pull out my first pistol that I used, it is a Beretta 92F pistol, as I keep on walking.*

*Then, he saw a lioness walk down to where Scar is on top.*

* Scar nuzzles the Lioness that came to him, then he saw me coming toward Pride Rock, as he and the Lioness came to me.*

Scar: Well. Who do we have here? I never seen an animal like you before.

Me: Hello there, I'm Richard, I'm an agent for the CIA, but to put in your terms, I'm spy. I was sent here to investigate weird activity in these lands here.

Scar: Really now? What kind of 'weird activities'?

Me: I heard there has been killing going that is not normal, and also on top of that 20 people from nearby villages and cities have disappeared and are never seen again. * I get a paper out with the photo's of the missing people.* Have you seen anyone of these people walk by.

Scar: I'm afraid I do not know about these people that you speak of.

Me: You sure you haven't seen them?

Scar: Positive.

Me: Well nice to meet you, sir. But I got to see King Scar of the Pridelands, you see I have ask for his permission to stay, because my boss told that I have to stay, until the investigation is over.

Scar: King Scar, eh? Well, I know where he is, boy.

Richard: You do? Where?

Scar: Your looking at him.

Me: Oh, * I bow to Scar* Forgive me your majesty, I didn't you were the king, when you first came to me.

Scar: It is alright, Richard. You didn't know any better.

Me: Like wise, so can I stay?

Scar: Of course you can stay.

Me: Thank you very much, your majesty.

* Back in the present.*

Vitani: So Scar just excepted you in?

Me: Yep, and during the next few days, Scar allowed me to ask his loyal lioness', which I called Loyalist, which were the Outsiders after Simba toke over, Scar however did not allow me to talk to other members of the Pride which me and him called the opposition. Everything was going good, but then on day, the worst happened.

* Flashback.*

* Me and Scar are walking and talking to each other just enjoying the sunny day.*

Richard: Man, what a day.

Scar: Yes. It is a beautiful sight to see, isn't it?

Richard: Yeah. Say Scar? How long have you ruled this kingdom?

Scar: Oh, for a mouth now. Nothing much.

Richard: Oh, ok.

*Before Richard can ask, they heard a noise.*

Scar: What is that sound?

*Richard then looked around, and saw the Pride Rock smoking from one of the sides.*

Richard: Look!

*The two then ran down to the direction. And by the time they got back, the two saw what the problem was...a train had derailed off it's tracks, and crashed into Pride Rock. Richard ran to check the train.*

Richard: Hello? Are there any survivors in here?

*Then, Richard saw a group of people in the back of the train stand up and walk out of the train without serious injury.*

* I see the train driver.*

Me: What happened?

Train driver: We were on our way to the nearby station, but my breaks weren't working, but the tracks switched, we missed the station, but we ran into the buffer at the end, derailed off the tracks and crashed here.

* I then help Scar look for survivors, lots of Hyena's and Lioness' loyalist are trapped under the metal, I called the nearby emergency responders, as we start to try to get as many as we can out, it toke us two days, but after that, then on the third day, after the injured were safe and bodies recovered, the rescue operation was called off, a total of 20 killed, and 40 injured, a few days later, we found out the train driver, made an error, by accidentally close the pipe line, I then realize, it was similar disaster that happened in Paris, France, on June 27, 1988, ten days after the disaster, the case was solved, and train driver is now in prison for manslaughter, and is to be in for five years, Scar is now on top of the Pride Rock, making a speech to the loved ones of those that were killed in the disaster, this was the Pridelands very first rail disaster to happen to them.*

*Back to the present*

Me: *shocked* Oh man...we didn't know that happened a long time ago, bro.

Me: We later called that disaster the Pride Rock Train Crash. Over the next few mouths, me and Scar were still friendly, then one day, in the year 2008, he turned aggressive on me and I didn't know why, then after Scar got more aggressive towards me, I spoke the Opposition and they told that two years earlier, a few months before I came in, Scar took over for the late king, Mufasa, when he died. When Scar found out I was investigating Mufasa's murder, he sent some hyena's to find me and take care of me, when the hyena's did find me, they sexually assaulted me and leave me for dead. That was when, my mind snapped, I turned into, what Scar called me a Criminal, But Sarabi, Nala, and the opposition called me a freedom fighter, then a few days before I do the crime, I discovered the mass grave of humans and animals, that made even more mad, the CIA then sent a special unit from the CIA called the Black Raptors, one of the best of the best and I was their leader, an in event we called the Prideland Hostage Crisis.

* Flashback.*

* Then Me and the men walked inside, covered our faces with masks, sunglasses, and hats, pulled our weapons, as I yell.*

Me: Everybody on the fucking ground, now!

* The Lioness' loyalist and Hyena got scared just got down to ground, we pop some smoke grenades as say again.*

Me: You have four seconds, anyone still standing get shot! 1! 2! 3! 4!

* By that time, the hostages was on the ground, as a member of the Black Raptors aims his weapon at a few hyena's not fully on the ground.*

Black Raptor #1: Get paws on ground! Lay down on ground, Now!

* I see a Hyena trying to escape, but I block his way and point my pistol at the Hyena.*

Me: Get your fucking face on the ground!

* There was another Hyena still standing, as a member of the Black Raptors forced the hyena to the ground, as I talk to hostages.*

Me: Now, my friends and I are making demands to your king. Anybody gets in our way, gets a bullet in the brain.

* Then I see a few Lioness' loyalist and Hyena's trying to see what I look like, as they see me walking over pointing my pistol at them.*

Me: Get your face on the ground!

* Lioness' loyalist and Hyena's that didn't want to get shot, just only obeyed, as they down.*

*The Black Raptors have some AK-47 machine guns, while the other half have the Colt Commando Machine guns. Outside of the Den the two hyenas see smoke coming out of the den, they were getting ready to check it out, when Richard came towards them while pointing a Walther PPK at them.*

Richard: I have got hostages! You come near the entrance, and we'll start killing everybody! I'm not fucking playing man!

*Richard then enters the den's entrance and made sure they did not get in, as the Hyena turned to his friend.*

Hyena #1: Go get some backup and also get the king.

Hyena #2: On it.

* The one Hyena makes a run for it, as the other Hyena just waits for back up.*

* Soon Scar comes to the scene, he hears a report from the two Hyena's, for all day Scar and Hyena try to find a way in, but it did no good, as we fired warning shots to keep them away, when we asked for food for the hostages, Scar told his Hyena to get food to the hostages, Hyena's just put the food in front of the entrance, as half the Black Raptors aim their weapons, while the other picked up the food, then when night came, Scar then ask me and the Black Raptors that if he could come in, we allowed him in for talks only, when he enters inside, all of the black raptors point their guns at Scar, as Scar then see's me, but don't fully see my face, because it is covered, but he can still hear my voice.*

Me: Look who wants to talk to me.

Scar: Release the hostages!

Me: No! You lied to me, when I ask about the 20 missing people, so why should I listen to you?

Scar: Because I didn't want you and your CIA agents to know what I did!

Me: Find out what?

Scar: You know what!

Me: Oh, I'm scared!

* I chuckle evilly.*

*Scar then roars and lunges at Richard.*

* But then I kicked Scar, as flew backwards, Scar was surprised to see how hard I kicked him.*

Me: You should not of done that, Scar. Now you will suffer, get ready for a big fight.

* I then the light shines over my human form, as I transform into a lion.*

*Richard's lion form has black fur, his same color eyes, and a brown mane.*

Me: You might think twice, Scar. I have been trained my people around the world, and villains that fought against me, lost the fight.

Scar: Well, let's find out if that's true then!

*The two lions then charge in to fight.*

* The Black Raptors just stand there and watch, as they see the fight, they decided not to interfere, until they see me in trouble.*

*The camera shows montages of both Richard and Scar's attacks on each other.*

* Me and Scar bite, claw, and swipe at each other, Scar may be the king, but I had more attacks that he didn't know, as I kicked him again, as his back land on the wall, as he growls at me.*

Scar: Okay, that is it!

*Just then, a small group of Heartless appeared out of nowhere, facing Richard ready to fight.*

Scar: Get him!

* But before the Heartless could get me, the Black Raptors shoot the Heartless down, then Me and Scar start fighting again, Scar bite me on the neck, but my mane protect me from dying, Scar fund it hard to do, I try to get him off me, as the Black Raptor had enough, as a member came to us and says.*

Black Raptor #1: Hey * Point his AK-47 at Scar, as we stop fighting.* We done?

* Then I got Scar off of me and then confronted him.*

Me: You have just crossed the fucking line! Get out!

* Scar leaves the place, without anything to release the hostages, then minutes later, Scar hears a female scream, as he and Hyena's heard gun shots, as Scar made a run to where the entrance is, and see's me back in my human form, with my face covered in the mask again, as I stand there.*

Scar: What are you doing!

Me: You did not listen!

Scar: What are you talking about! That wasn't part of the hostage situation!

Me: This is your fault! I told to stop your killing!

Scar: *angry* For the last time, boy. I didn't kill ANY of the hostages!

* I then walk over to Scar, as the Black Raptor point their weapons at the Hyena's.*

Me: I got 50 more hostage, you want to mess with me, I'll give you two days notice, and then we will kill everybody.

Scar: Okay, Okay. Just tell me what you really want and I'll get for you.

Richard: I just told you. I want you to stop your killings on humans and animals.

Scar: Ok, ok. But just give me some time. You planned everything from the very start, you got everybody marching to your beat, including me. And I'm done dealing with this!

Me: Your too damn smart to be a king, now get the fuck out of here! * I point my Walther PPK at Scar.*

*Scar sees the gun pointing at him, then looked at Richard.*

Scar: What? You're going to shoot me? You don't got NOTHING to lose! I got nothing to lose. So shoot me. Do it! Shoot me.

*Richard paused for a second, and said.*

Richard: Fuck you! Tell them to send someone sane over here.

*Then, a black raptor is seen walking inside, with the others walking inside. Then, the camera changes showing Scar and the Hyenas, the next morning, planning a rescue mission to try and free the hostages. Scar began to explain the plans to the hyenas. After the explanation, one of the hyenas spoke up.*

Hyena: Well, even if it works, once they find out that we're inside, they'll turn to the hostages and start killing them.

Scar: I can assure you, I have a plan on this setback. Is everybody clear?

*The Hyenas nodded at Scar's answer, but unknown to them, Richard planted a wire where Scar is, before they took the hostages.*

Me: * pull ears buds out* Shit.

* I call to my men, as all of the Black Raptors came, masks covering their faces.*

Me: They're coming in. * I cover my face.* Everybody ready?

* The group nodded, as we then released the hostages, they are now running outside, as we make our escape, The hyena's pinned down, but not hurt the hostages, as Scar see's that these were the hostages, the hyena's check the place, but notice that Me and Black Raptors disappeared, when a Hyena came to report, Scar growls in anger, then he roars into the sky.*

* Back to the present.*

Me: Whoa...I never knew how well trained you were on that mission, bro.

Me: Oh yes, we CIA agents don't play around. * Back to story.* After the hostage taking Me and Scar did not each again until July of 2009, I gave him a warning, stop the killing, or the world will respond with a war they will not win.

Scar: As I being myself, I didn't believe him and thought he was bluffing, but then the next month, I was wrong.

Me: The begins with the three phases, phase one air strikes, phase two artillery and missile strikes, then phase three the invasion force, even though the hyena's had large numbers, they were no match for the world's war machine.

* Flashback*

*The camera shows the planes making their way to the Pridelands, as they began to bombard the whole area, killing a few Hyenas. Then, the camera shows military artillery units ready to fire along with missiles trucks. Then, they shot the barrage of shells and missiles at the Pride Rock. Then, after that event, an invasion force came into play, the soldiers came from United States, NATO country's and also allies of the NATO countries, including the United States, as soldiers ran to attack the Hyenas.*

* The Hyena's got shot at by bullet's and tank rounds, as the Hyena's had no choice but to retreat to Pride Rock, as the opposition now supports us, after their area was liberated, Sarabi told Me to take an young Adult Lioness named Nala with me, to go and find help, I excepted and Me and Nala left the Pridelands in a Aston Martin DB5, when we were a few miles away from the Pridelands, I ask Nala.*

Me: Ever been in a car before Nala?

Nala: No, I haven't.

Richard: Then, hold on.

* I push a button, that made the car go faster, we were going so fast, our teeth were showing, then I slowed down to normal speed.*

Me: What did you think about that?

Nala: Amazing. * See's other buttons.* What those this do?

Me: No, don't touch that!

* But I was too late, as Nala already pushed the button with her paw, as a missile fired and hit something on the side of the road.*

Nala: Oops, sorry.

Me: Just please don't touch anymore buttons.

*Nala nods and Richard continues to drive the car.*

* Soon the sun falls, as we decide to camp out here, in the fields for the night, as Nala talks to me.*

Nala: I have to say, Richard. You sure know how to make a good camping spot.

Richard: AH, it's nothing really. I have experiences before in the wild.

Nala: How long have you worked for CIA as their spy?

Me: I have been in the CIA since I was little.

Nala: Really?

Me: Yep.

Nala: Do you have a mate?

Richard: Yeah. Her name's Juliet. She and I had been dating for a LONG time.

Me: Why ask?

Nala: Once Scar is overthrown, I want to find a mate, but there are no other male lions in the Pridelands besides Scar.

Me: Don't worry Nala, you'll find one, but it will be unexpected.

Nala: I hope so, Richard. I hope so.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The next morning...*

* The sun rose, as I wake Nala up, we eat food caught from hunting, then after driving almost half of the day, we stop again to hunt again, Nala uses her usual hunting skills, as I got a Russian SVD sniper rifle, then we both wear something and saw...*

*A Warthog! Richard heard the Warthog scream, as Nala chased after him.*

* I follow Nala, as she chases after the warthog.*

*Richard saw Nala and the Warthog run around.*

* Then I saw that the Warthog run under a log.*

*Then, he heard a voice, and saw a Meerkat running to the Warthog.*

Meerkat: What, what...what's going on?

Warthog: *freaks out, yelling* SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!

* The Meerkat looks and see's Nala coming and me following her.*

Meerkat: WHOA! *jumps down, and helps the Warthog out of the log by pushing his but* Geez! Why do I always have to save your...*turns around, noticing Nala closer* AHHHHH!

* Then suddenly an Adult Male Lion appears in front of Nala and takes her by surprise, as the two start a fight, I switch from a Dragunov SVD sniper to a AKS-74 assault rifle, I aim my weapon, but do not fire.*

Meerkat: *rubs the warthog's top butt* Don't worry, buddy. It's ok. Everything's going to be ok.

* I see the meerkat turn to the lion and say.*

Meerkat: Come on, take her down. *the two lions continue to fight* Come on, swing your claw from the right, to the left. *to the warthog* See? I told you he'll come in handy!

* The lion then tries to pin Nala down, but Nala then uses a move that she has used when she was a cub, and pins the down Lion.*

Lion: *surprised* Nala?

*Nala then looked at Simba, and got off him, backing away confused.*

Lion: Is it really you?

Nala: Who are you?

Simba: It's me. Simba!

Nala: Simba?

Simba: *nods* Uh-huh.

*Nala's expression turned into relief, as she smiled in excitement, and the two walked to each other, nudged on each other, and walked around each other, reunited.*

* I stand down and just hold my weapon.*

*The Meerkat looked surprised and confused by all of this, as he sees the two talking. Then, he jumps down towards the two, and stood in the center of the two, looking at them, then spoke.*

Meerkat: HEY! What's going on here!

Simba: Timon this is Nala, she's my best friend.

Timon: Friend?

Simba: Yeah.

Me: Hey there stranger, long time no see.

* Simba turns toward me, as he was happy to see me again.*

Simba: Richard. Is that you?

Richard: It sure is, dude!

* I walk over to Simba and hug him, it has been three years since I last seen him, then he turns to Pumbaa.*

Simba: Hey, Pumbaa. Come over here.

*As Simba spoke, Pumbaa finally got out of the log, and turned to them.*

Pumbaa: Huh?

Simba: Nala, Richard, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, this is Nala and Richard.

Pumbaa: Nice to meet you both.

Timon: Ok, hello. Whoa there, time out over here. So no one's getting eaten? And is everyone ok with this? *thrashes his arms* DID I MISS SOMETHING!

Simba: Relax, Timon.

Nala: Wait till the others in the Prideland hear about this. They thought you were dead.

Simba: They do?

Nala: Yeah, Scar told us about the stampede.

Simba: He did? What else did he tell you?

Nala: Who cares? We need you to rule the Pridelands. Everyone in the Prideland's going to starve.

Me: Nala, what are you talking about?

Nala: *to Richard* Ever since Scar ruled the kingdom, he ordered me and the others to find food for the Hyenas and him. But everyone else in the Prideland ran off.

Me: I know that. But what did you mean by someone else to rule the Pridelands?

*Before she can explain, Timon spoke up.*

Timon: Whoa whoa there. You mean to say that Simba is the king? *scoffs, chuckles and leans on Simba's paw* Heh. Have your mind gone a little crazy?

Pumbaa: King? *crawls to Simba* Oh, your majesty. *kisses Simba's paw*

Simba: *moves his paw away* Stop it!

Timon: Pumbaa, don't do that he's not the king. * Turns to Simba* Are you?

Simba: No.

Nala: Simba?

Simba: No, I'm not the king, maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago.

Timon: Let me get this straight, your the king and you never told us.

Me: Or me.

Simba: Look I'm still the same guy.

Timon: But with power.

Nala: * to Me, Timon and Pumbaa* Can you guys excuse us for a few minutes?

Richard: I guess so.

Me: Come on you two.

* Me, Timon, and Pumbaa leave the Lions to talk, after we left Timon then asks a question.*

Timon: So where did you come from?

Richard: I'm from a country called the United States of America. But for sort I call it the United States, to what type of person I am, I'm an American. My country is across the ocean, thousands of miles across the ocean, where no one would get you once you cross the ocean.

Timon: I never heard a place like that before. What were you doing in the Pridelands?

Me: I was on a mission. I work for an agency called the CIA.

Pumbaa: CIA?

Me: Central Intelligence Agency, but to put them in words that you understand, I'm a Master Spy.

Timon and Pumbaa: Wow...

*Richard then started to tell the two about his adventures of being a CIA. Then, night came down, showing the three walking down the path.*

Timon: You have a lot of adventures at being a CIA agent.

Me: Yeah, but I just do, what I have to do.

* Soon Timon, Pumbaa, and Me were at there place, as we fall asleep. The next morning, I get awaken by Timon and Pumbaa, as I aim my weapon.*

*And why did Richard wake up from Timon and Pumbaa, and how? This is HOW! Few seconds ago, the camera shows the two animals asleep, when it changes showing Nala walking to them*

Nala: *nudges Timon with her paw* Hey. Hey, wake up.

*Timon wakes up, and saw Nala's eyes, and freaks out, screaming. With Pumbaa doing the same.*

Nala: Whoa, whoa! It's okay, it's me.

* I put my gun away, but I had a heart attack from Timon and Pumbaa, as Timon came to Nala.*

Timon: Don't ever do that again! Carnivores.

Nala: Have you guys seen Simba?

Me: We didn't see him last night.

Timon: We thought he was with you.

Nala: Well, I thought he was with you guys.

*Just then, they heard some laughter and saw a familiar monkey.*

* I then realized who the monkey is, it is Rafiki, I remember visiting him a few times, when I came to him, he told me, I play a major role to set a chain of events to happen in the Pridelands, as he says to us.*

Rafiki: You won't find him here. * he laughs* The king has returned. * bows*

Nala: I can't believe it. * Smiles* He's going back.

Timon: *confused* Who's going back? *turned to ask the monkey, but he was gone.* Hey. What's going on here?

Nala: Simba is going back to challenge Scar.

Me: About time.

Timon and Pumbaa: Who?

Me: Scar.

Pumbaa: Who's got a scar?

Nala: No, no, no, it's his uncle.

Timon: The monkey's his uncle?

Me and Nala: No!

Nala: Simba is going back to challenge his uncle and take his place as king.

* Then it finally made it into Timon and Pumbaa's minds.*

Timon and Pumbaa: Oh.

Me: Well, now that Simba is heading back, we should be too.

* Timon and Pumbaa also wanted to come, I called the Black Raptors, they later arrived in a M25 military troop transport truck, as they picked up Timon and Pumbaa, as Me and Nala got back in the car, and started heading toward the Pridelands.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage*

*The group arrived at the Pridelands, where the four noticed Simba not far away.*

Nala: Simba.

Me: Wait for us, man.

* Then Me and Nala came to Simba, as Nala ask Simba.*

Nala: What made you change your mind, Simba?

Simba: I got some since knocked into me, and I got the bump to prove it. Besides this is my kingdom, if I don't fight for it, who will?

Nala: I will.

Me: And me and the world will keep the war going, until Scar is removed from power once and for all.

Simba: It's gonna be dangerous.

Nala: Danger? I laugh at the face of danger! *laughs*

Richard: Nothing is TOO dangerous for a CIA agent like me, and besides I like it dangerous.

Timon: I see nothing funny about this.

Simba: Timon, Pumbaa, what are you doing here?

Pumbaa: At your service, your majesty.

Timon: So, your going to fight your uncle, and take back your kingdom?

Simba: Yes Timon, this is home.

Timon: Ah, talk about a fixer upper. * To Simba* Well Simba, if it's important to you were with you till the end.

Me: Hey Simba, I want you to meet my group.

* The Black Raptors came.*

Me: You can uncover your faces now.

* The Black Raptors uncovered their faces.*

*Half men are Americans, and the other half are Russian, counting ten of them each.*

Roebuck: The name's Roebuck! Specialist in equipment, and strategies.

Polonsky: I am Polonsky. Weapons specialists and expert on the terrains.

Miller: Miller. High-tech expert and explosive expert too.

Rhetz: I am Rhetz. Combat expert, and a medic specialist expert.

Scyther: Scyther. Stealth specialist, and also weapons specialist.

Boomer: People call me 'Boomer'. Experts on making and detonating explosives.

Ratchet: I am Ratchet. Knife combat specialist, and a best sniper.

Silencer: You can call me silencer. I kill enemies silently, and also stealth specialist.

Slasher: The name's Slasher. I'm very skillful when it comes to knifing, and a hacker expert.

Blade: And I'm Blade! Medic and Combat specialists.

Richard: *to Simba* We'll keep on fighting until Scar is either dead or captured.

*The Black Raptors then covered their faces, because Richard told them too, as the group looked at Pride Rock, as the cloud rolled in.*

* Soon we use stealth to sneak in, then we Hyena's, as Timon says.*

Timon: Hyenas. I HATE Hyenas. So, how do we get past those guys?

Simba and Richard: Live bait!

Timon: Good idea. * realizes* Hey.

Simba: Come on, you two. You have to create a diversion.

Timon: What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?

*Just then, the Hyenas heard hear some drums playing and turn. Surprisingly, there was Timon dressed like a hula girl. Pumbaa was set up like a stuffed hog, apple and all. Timon then started to sing.*

Timon: Luau!  
>If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat<br>Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat  
>Come on down and dine<br>On this tasty swine  
>All you have to do is get in line<p>

*Drooling hungrily, all those Super Hyenas came over, planning on eating not just Pumbaa, but Timon as well. Pumbaa sang along as he put the apple at his front.*

Timon: Aaaare you achin'

Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup

Timon: Foooor some albatross, ay?

Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup

*Pumbaa was winking. He was signaling for the group, who was amused at what they were doing, to walk behind the Hyenas sneaking to the Pride Rock as the Hyenas surrounded Timon and Pumbaa.*

Timon: Heeee's a big bird

Pumbaa: Yup, yup

Timon: You could be a big one too.

Timon and Pumbaa: Oy!

* Timon and Pumbaa scream and make a run, as the Hyena's chase after them, we make our way, as Simba turns to Nala.*

Simba: Nala, you find my mother, and rally the Lioness'. Me, Richard, and his group will look for Scar.

* Then Nala split from us, as we look for Scar.*

*The group looked around, and saw Scar near the edge of the Pride Rock cliff.*

Scar: Sarabi!

* Me and Simba look and see Sarabi walking up Pride Rock.*

Sarabi: Yes, Scar?

Scar: Where is your hunting party? There not doing their job.

Sarabi: Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on.

Scar: No! Their just not looking hard enough!

Sarabi: It's over. There's nothing left. We've only got one choice. We have to leave Pride rock!

Scar: *snapped, turned back angrily* We will do no such thing!

Sarabi: Then you have sentenced us to death!

Scar: Then so be it.

Sarabi: *shocked and disgusted* You-you can't do that!

Scar: I'm the king. I can do whatever I want!

Sarabi: If you were half the king Mufasa was, you would nev...

*Hearing his brother's name had enraged Scar, as he turned around and slashed Sarabi hard with his claw knocking her to the ground.*

Scar: I am ten times the King Mufasa ever was!

* Simba roars, as Scar see's Me, the Black Raptors, and Simba, but thought Simba was Mufasa.*

Scar: Mufasa, no your dead.

Me: Blade come here. * to group.* Watch him!

* The group point their weapons at Scar, as Simba came next to his mom.*

*He nudged her, getting her up. Looking at Simba and because her vision was foggy, she presumed Simba was Mufasa as well.*

Sarabi: *disbelief, whispers* Mufasa?

Simba: *smiles* No, mother. It's me.

*Sarabi's vision became clear as she saw her son for the first time in years. She smiled as she recognized him.*

Sarabi: *confused* Simba? You're alive? But how can that possibly be?

Simba: It doesn't matter now. *nuzzled his mother* I'm home

* Scar then look at Simba and see that it is his nephew.*

Scar: *surprised* Simba? *calmed down, smiled* Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you...*bears his teeth at the Hyena trio* alive.

* The Hyena trio in a high area back away in fear, as Simba walks over to his uncle.*

Simba: Give me and friend one good reason why we shouldn't rip you apart.

Scar: *sound apologetic, backing to a wall* Oh, Simba, you must understand. I have pressures of ruling the kingdom after all.

Simba: Don't worry, because those pressures are no longer yours. Step down, Scar.

Scar: *smiled innocently* Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, I assure you, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them? *Scar pointed to the Hyena army standing on the rocks above growling evilly at Simba.* Scar: *shrugged* They think I'm their king.

Nala: But we don't. Simba is the rightful king.

Simba: The choice is your Scar, either step down or fight.

Me: Which one will it be, the ease way out or the hard way out.

Scar: Oh, must it all end in violence? I, of all people, hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?

Simba: Do you really think that will work, Scar? I have put it all behind me!

Scar: Maybe, but let me ask your faithful subjects. Have they put it behind them?

Nala: *puzzled* Simba, what is he talking about?

Me: What is going on?

* Scar now uses this to his advantage.*

Scar: *devious delight* Ahh, that's right. You haven't told them your little secret, eh? Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who's fault it is, that Mufasa died!

* Simba stood for a moment before saying.*

Simba: I am.

*The group looked surprised upon hearing this. As they look on in confusion, Sarabi steps up to her son in confusion and grief. She tried her best not to believe any of this.*

Sarabi: It's not true. Tell me it's not true.

* But Simba answers.*

Simba: It's true.

Sarabi: But Simba, I just don't understand why...

* I was about to say something, but Scar beat me to it.*

Scar: You see, he admits it. * Lightning flashes behind Scar, as he says.* Murder!

Simba: No. It was an accident.

Simba: Now, I just need to get this straight; If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you honestly deny this, Simba?

Simba: No...I don't...

Scar: *severely* Then...you're...guilty!

Simba: No, I am not a murderer.

Scar: Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE..KNOWS...WHY!

* Simba then hangs off of a cliff, as Me and Nala yell his name.*

Me and Nala: Simba!

* As lightning strikes some dry grass catching it on fire, as it spread because of lack of water.*

*Scar looked down on Simba and smiled evilly.*

Scar: Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm... *Scar pretended to think for a bit Then he smirked* Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died.

* Scar then launches is claws into Simba paws, so he can throw Simba off.*

Scar: And now here's my secret... * whispers* I killed Mufasa.

*Upon hearing that, Simba's mind went back to the memory of his father Mufasa's death. He had no idea why his father fell the way he did. And all these years, it wasn't Simba's fault at all...it was Scar's!*

*In his memory, his younger self's voice in the scream of when his father was killed seemed to blend with his older one*

Young Simba: Nooooo...

Present Simba: OOOO!

* Simba then got a large enough of straight to climb up and pin Scar down, as he yells.*

Simba: Murder!

* The Pride was shocked, as Scar says.*

Scar: No, Simba please.

* I run over to Simba.*

Me: What happened?

* Simba whispered in my ear, then I pull my Walther PPK out and aim it at Scar.*

Me: Start talking Scar, tell everybody the truth!

Scar: Please, Simba. You wouldn't handle the truth...*Scar was cut off as Simba chokes on his neck* Alright. Alright! *whispers* I did it.

Simba: So that they can hear!

Scar: *confesses, anger* I KILLED MUFASA!

* The pride launched to help out as the Hyena's start a battle, at the same time, the world's armed forces fight against the hyena's on the fields that are not on fire.*

*The camera shows montages of the battle going on.*

* Timon and Pumbaa join the battle.*

Timon and Pumbaa: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!

*The two charged in, hitting the Hyenas, sending each of them flying.*

Timon: 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!

*The two made some menace looks, as they look around, and charge at the Hyenas.*

* Me and the Black Raptors were shooting at some Hyena's, while Simba is fighting some Hyena's, as one Hyena jumps on Simba.*

*Simba gave a loud roar. But Rafiki whacks the Hyena off Simba. With a battle scream, he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style, complete with cheesy sound effects as he hits various Hyenas with his stick.*

Rafiki: WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww! *He hits one Hyena coming from behind without even looking.*

* Soon Me and The Black Raptor, along with Simba and the Pride defeated the Hyena's on Pride Rock, while the world's military made them run as far away from the Pridelands as the Hyena's retreated, I know the mission wasn't over, we had to catch Scar, then Me and Simba went to look for Scar.*

*The two saw Scar as thunder struck. Simba roared and chased after Scar while Scar was running also. Scar ends up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Richard and Simba then jumped to where Scar is to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at the two's mercy.*

Simba: Murderer..

Scar: No Simba, Richard, please. please have mercy I beg of you.

Simba: You don't deserve to live.

Me: You got that right. For two crimes he did, he deserve death. For murdering your father and for killing others that were not involved and buried them.

Simba: What!

Me: Your uncle has killed both Humans and Animals, and buried them in mass grave, we discovered a year ago, that is why the world's military is here, we are trying to stop him.

* Simba was so shocked to hear this news, now he is super angry, as we turned to Scar and keep walking toward him.*

Scar: But, Simba...Richard, I am... ah...family. It's the Hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!

*Unaware to the three, the Hyena trio are in the background behind a wall of fire. They overhear and back away growling at Scar's betrayal.*

Simba: Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie.

Scar: What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?

Simba: No Scar, I'm not like you.

Me: Neither am I, I only kill when I have to, and besides, death would be too good for you anyway.

Scar: *relief* Oh, thank you two. You both are loyal. How can I repay you? Name it, anything.

Me: Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?

Simba: I was thinking the same thing. * turns Scar as I aim my AKS-74 at Scar.* Run, run away Scar, and never return.

* Scar had now realized that his nephew has exiled him, and I was helping him out.*

Scar: Yes. Of course. As you wish... *Scar looks down and seeing a pile of hot coals.* ...your Majesty! *He swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away as Scar leaps and attacks.*

* But then I smack Scar off of Simba with my AKS-74, because I found out I ran out of ammo for the gun, and I also found out that I have only one bullet for my Walther PPK and plan on saving it, as turn to Scar.*

Me: If you want to fight Simba, you'll have to get through me first. And I don't see that happening anytime soon.

* I transform into my lion form, as Simba was shocked to see my lion form, as Scar focus on me.*

*Scar then charges at Richard.*

*There is a fight in slow motion. Richard knocks a heavy blow on Scar but barley gets Scar. Scar makes makes a blow at Richard's face. Richard roared. He struggles to get Scar's paws off him. Richard waves up his left paw and does a heavy blow on Scar's right cheek. Scar delivers one back to Richard.*

* The fight was intense, then the screen go normal again, as hit me so hard with his paw, I was by the cliff and was trying to set my balance, but lost it, now I am hanging on for my life, as Scar got close to me and says.*

Scar: Looks like the CIA agent is about to meet his faith, just like Mufasa!

*Scar then pushes Richard off the cliff to his doom. Luckily, Richard landed somewhere safe, but ended up having a minor injury from the fall. Back on the top, Simba is shocked in devastated, as he thought about what happened. First Scar kills his dad, and now he has a claimed another life, a life of one American Human, and good friend, Richard. Simba now got really angry at what he just saw, and glared at Scar.*

Simba: You'll pay for what you did!

*Simba roars and charges in at Scar, as the battle got into slow motion again. Simba knocks a heavy blow on his uncle but barley gets Scar. Scar makes makes a blow at Simba's face. Simba roared. Simba struggles to get his uncle's paws off him. Simba waves up his left paw and does a heavy blow on Scar's right cheek. Scar delivers one back to Simba. Then, Scar knocks Simba through the wall of fire on his back. Scar leaps through the flames at him. Simba gathers courage and uses Scar's momentum in a "throw" similar to Nala's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge.*

* While I layed there, the Hyena trio came to me, I thought they were going to kill me, but what happened next, would change my mind, they picked me up and carried me away into cave away from the danger zone.*

Me: Why did you save me?

* Shenzi looked at me, as the Hyena trio told me why.*

Shenzi: We saved you because we heard what Scar said about us, by telling his nephew about us planning this event.

Banzai: And now, we want revenge on Scar for his betrayal!

*Richard then thought for a moment, then came up with the idea. He told the Hyena trio that he'll end Scar's life with his Walther PPK and shoot him in the head. The trio were interested on the idea.*

Richard: So, will you guys do it?

Banzai: What's in it for us?

Me: After I put a bullet in his brain, you can feast on his body, What do you think of that?

Banzai: Us feasting on Scar's body? *The trio's mouths water at this idea*

Shenzi: Alright, you got a deal.

Richard: Good. *Richard then turned back into his human form, and pullet out his Walther PPK, as the four of them looked around for Scar. Then, they all saw Simba throws Scar over the edge as he landed at the bottom. Then, Richard climbed up some rocks to sneak behind Scar, while the Hyena Trio showed themselves to Scar.*

Scar: Ah, my friends.

Shenzi: Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy.

Banzai: Yeah. That's what I heard.

Shenzi and Banzai: *to Ed* Ed?

*Ed laughs evilly, and licks his chops, as a group of Hyenas came by.*

* The Hyena's start closing in on him.*

Scar: No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you. a6e .. No! NOO!

*Scar tries to escape the Hyenas, but Richard pointed his gun at him, as Scar was shocked to see him still alive.*

Me: Well, well, well, what do we have here? An about to be dead lion to be eaten by some Hyena's.

Scar: Richard, please don't this, I'm sorry.

Me: That is too late, Scar. A year, too late. Yippie ki yay, motherfucker!

* I shoot Scar in the head, as he falls down, then the Hyena's started eating his body, I climb up Pride Rock, soon I found Simba.*

Me: Simba.

Simba: Richard.

* Me and Simba hug each other.*

Simba: I thought I lost you, Richard.

Richard: No one can take down a CIA agent.

Me: No matter how hard they try.

Simba: I'm just glad that your safe.

Me: Same here, my friend.

* Just then Me and Simba felt a rain drop, as it starts to rain, putting out the fire.*

* Sarabi nuzzles her son, then Nala nuzzles Simba, I shack hands with the armed forces from the world that responded, I met up with the Black Raptors, as Blade treated my arm from the fall and wrapped it in is cast, as something got all of our attention.*

*We then saw Simba make his way to the edge of the Pride rock.*

* Simba looks into the sky, as hears his father's voice say to him.*

Mufasa's voice: Remember.

* Simba then got confidence, as he then toke a breath and roared, Sarabi, Nala, and the Pride roared back, as Simba roars again, as for Me, the Black Raptors, the world's military's, yelled into air and also fired their guns into air, as we started celebrating the end of the war to end mass murders of Humans and Animals.*

*The camera then changes showing the Pridelands, from a wasteland, into a paradise once again.*

* Soon the animals came back, the world's military's are around to watch the ceremony itself, as Me and the Black Raptors are standing next to Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, just enjoy the day, as we see Zazu free and flying, I met Zazu after the Pridelands were liberated.*

Zazu: I would like to thank you and your friends for saving the Pridelands from Scar.

Me: Anytime Zazu, I was want to put Simba into ruling the Pridelands, and I also wanted to stop Scar from killing Humans and Animals.

* Soon Rafiki came with Simba and Nala cub, then Rafiki lifted the cub into air.*

*Everyone cheered at the cub being born, then the camera changes showing Timon walking to Richard.*

Timon: Richard.

Me: Yes, Timon?

Timon: Can you come with me for a minute.

Richard: Umm, sure...

*Timon then escorts Richard somewhere.*

* Timon toke me hand and lead me toward the din, and saw two meerkat's waiting inside.*

Richard: Who are those two, Timon?

Timon: This is my mom, her name is Ma, and this is my Uncle, his name is Max, but I call him Uncle Max. Mom, Uncle Max, this is my friend Richard, he helped us defeat the Hyena. He is for spy, for a agency called the CIA.

* Ma and Uncle Max turn to me.*

Ma: Oh, it's a pleasure to see a friend of Timon's.

Me: It's nice to meet you two.

Ma: A pleasure. And I wanna thank you for saving and helping Timon from those Hyenas.

Richard: We just do what we had to do. Besides they were causing trouble, so we had to stop them, even stop Scar.

Max: Now that's the kind of attitude we need.

Me: Thank you, Max. * Soon I hear the animals, but I call them the 'people', calling me.* I got to go.

Max: What are you doing?

Me: I going to sing a song to the people, I'm going to sing a song called Chaiyya Chaiyya, but there is a problem, I need a female with me in this song, but don't have one.

* Ma came to me and says.*

Ma: Well, you don't mind if I sing with you on this special song?

Me: Be my guess, Ma.

* Soon we saw the people, as I address to the people by microphone.*

Me: Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I am CIA agent Richard, A spy who helped Simba and Nala into power, now your kingdom is safe again.

* All of the animals cheered.*

Me: And to pay my respect to the king and queen, Me and Ma are going to sing a song to you all, it is called Chaiyya Chaiyya.

* The people cheered, as we began signing.*

Ma: He whose head is in love's shade  
>Beneath his feet will be paradise<br>He whose head is in love's shade

Richard: Come, my shadow, shadow, shadow, shadow  
>My shadow, shadow, shadow, shadow<br>Come, my shadow, shadow, shadow, shadow  
>Come, my shadow, shadow, shadow<br>With your head in love's shade come, my shadow  
>With your head in love's shade come, my shadow<br>Let my feet walk upon paradise, come my shadow  
>Let my feet walk upon paradise, come my shadow<br>Richard and Ma: Chal chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya

Richard: That friend (lover) who is like a fragrance  
>Whose language is like Urdu<p>

Richard and Ma: She is my evening and night, my universe  
>She is my friend, my beloved, beloved<br>Chal chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya

Ma: Chal chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya

Richard: Sometimes a hidden flower flaunts itself,  
>If it lets off a fragrance then it comes into view<br>Wear it like a sacred amulet, it will be like a religous verse  
>Sometimes a hidden flower flaunts itself,<br>If it lets off a fragrance then it comes into view

Ma: Wear it like a sacred amulet, it will be like a religious verse

Richard: That friend who is like a spiritual leader (conscience)  
>She is my melody, she is my Quranic verse<br>My melody, melody, my Quranic verse, Quranic verse

Richard and Ma: My melody, melody, my Quranic verse, Quranic verse

Richard: She walks like the morning dew, underneath her feet heaven moves  
>Sometimes the tree branches, sometimes the leaves<br>I search for traces of her in the air  
>With your head in love's shade come, my shadow<br>With your head in love's shade come, my shadow  
>Let my feet walk upon paradise, come my shadow<br>Let my feet walk upon paradise, come my shadow

Richard and Ma:  
>Chal chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya<p>

Chal chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya

Richard: I am the admirer of her beauty, she is a wanderer like the daylight and shade  
>She changes the color of her radiance, I am the barterer of color and beauty<p>

Ma: I am the barterer of color and beauty

Richard: He whose head is in love's shade, beneath his feet will be paradise  
>Evening and night, my universe, that friend is my beloved, beloved<p>

Ma: Chal chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya  
>Richard: With your head in love's shade come, my shadow<br>With your head in love's shade come, my shadow  
>Let my feet walk upon paradise, come my shadow<br>Let my feet walk upon paradise, come my shadow  
>Richard and Ma: Chal chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya<br>Richard: That friend (lover) who is like a fragrance  
>Whose language is like Urdu<br>She is my evening and night, my universe  
>She is my friend, my beloved, beloved<br>Chal chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya  
>Come, my shadow, shadow, shadow, shadow<br>Richard and Ma: Chal chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya - 4  
>Richard: Chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya<br>Chal chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya chhaiyya

* The people cheer hearing the song, it will be a song that they will never forget. The screen now shows Me and the Black Raptors packing our bags heading home, as Simba and the Pride came in, as Simba ask me.*

Simba: Will we see you again, Richard?

Me: If evil and terror will ever strike again, I will return.

Nala: I hope you come and visit us in the future.

Me: I'll try.

Sarabi: I hope you have a safe trip back to the United States.

Me: We will.

* Soon we exit the din, as a Black hawk helicopter is waiting for them, as Me and and the team get on, as I wave good bye to them, the Black hawk takes off into the air, as a song called Gortoz A Ran J'Attends is playing in the background.*

* Back to the present.*

Richard: And that's the story of how I met Simba and the others.

*After Richard had said the ending, we were amazed on what my 'brother' did.*

Me: That was a great story, bro.

Guido: So you have your own group that you control?

Richard: Yep. Me and the Black Raptors had been going on missions ever since I became a CIA agent.

Guido: Me and Black Wing Rebels want to see them.

?: You called?

* everybody turned around and saw the Black Raptors.*

Us: Whoa...

Petrie: Are they...

Richard: Yep. They're the Black Raptors!

* Guido and his Black Wing Rebels meet with the Black Raptors.*

*After the group were introduced, they were having a nice chat, as me and Richard were chatting.*

Me: Well, I gotta be honest bro. You are the COOLEST fast-biter brother I ever have! I-I mean, you met Simba way before I met him. You took down Scar, you helped them reclaim Pride Lands, everything! *sigh* I shoulda told you my secret of having Chomper and the others a LONG time ago! *sigh sadly* I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you knew about it. I was a bit afraid.

Me: That's okay, and we had to take Scar down during that time, because it was so bad we had to stop it.

JD: Glad you do.

* Soon we started talking with the others, as the screen darkens, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you, but to me, it was exciting, I met with Simba, Scar, Nala, and the rest of the Lion King cast way before JD did, and Guido is not the only one with a group, I command created by the CIA, called the Black Raptors, what might happen next? Find out next time on Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33: The Revenge of Sharptooth

**RolePlay! Episode 32: The Las Plagas and the return of an old enemy**

* * *

><p>* the intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing me and my brother placing some torrents around the base, a barrier to protect it, and other things needed for this battle from Sidious coming up one day. The camera changes showing me and Richard placing a few more torrents on a tower, while I was on Chomper (giant sized), and Richard on Sorin.*

Me: I feel that we putting our actions in the war effort.

Me: Me too, bro. But hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to keep the world safe from Palpatine's rule, you know.

Me: Can't disagree with you on that.

Sorin: Me neither.

Me: Hey bro, should we add a mini gun up here?

Me: Oh, definitely, bro. One that you can mount, AND take with you.

Me: That sounds better. Any other guns that sound good?

Me: Well, what do you suggest, bro?

Me: How about a DShK heavy machine gun and the Browning M2HB heavy machine gun?

Me: They sound like good weapons. Why not? Let's use them.

Me: Lets.

* Soon we get the weapons ready, but unknown to us, there are three people out to cause trouble again.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing a ship making it's way to a planet, where the camera zooms in, showing Father steering the ship to where they'll meet with someone. Then, Malefor comes in the pilot room, saying.*

Malefor: How long before we land, Lord Father?

Father: In a while, Malefor. It's been a while since we arrived at this planet.

Malefor: Are you sure that she'll help us rid of our enemies, and get the Empire to rise with no intrusions?

Father: I can assure you, Malefor. Mother Talzin will help us in this little setback.

*The two then saw the planet that they were looking for...Dathomir.*

Father: There it is!

Malefor: Lets does some business.

*The ship made it's landing a bit far from the location of Talzin's structure. The two exited the ship, and surveyed the area.*

Malefor: It's no wonder the NightSisters would be banished in this part of the planet.

Father: Let's just find Mother Talzin, tell her about what we need, and she'll take care of the rest.

Malefor: Alright.

*The two then walked down the path, where it leads to the NightSisters' hideaway. The two finally arrived at the location, and were met by the NightSisters' glances and stares at the two.*

* Father and Malefor entered inside.*

*They began to climb down the steps, and arrived to see a woman standing there. She wears a red robe design with some black and white makeup, and looks like a witch. Well, she is one anyway. She noticed the two walking down to her.*

Mother Talzin: Ah, Lord Father and Malefor. You both have returned from your long journey. I had been expecting your return here.

Father: Good to see you again, Mother Talzin. We need your help again.

Mother Talzin: I have seen it all.

Malefor: So, you know then?

Talzin: But of course, Malefor. You know that I can see everything in my crystal. Follow me.

*The two then followed Talzin to her meeting room, as she sat on the chair.*

Talzin: * gestures her hand to the seats* Have a seat.

* Father and Malefor take a seat, as Mother Talzin looks at her crystal.*

*Talzin motions her hands around at the crystal, as the crystal makes an image of something in it.*

Mother Talzin: Do you know why Sidious choose Richard and those dinosaur kids?

Malefor: I was told that Sidious choose him, because of his actions in the past.

Mother Talzin: In the Pridelands. * Shows my past self in the Pridelands and what I did.* Sidious choose him, because of his Dark version of himself, his Dark version is named Dalton Russell, he and his group called the Black Raptors toke hostages, but Richard was not himself, but a year later Richard, helped a Lion named King Simba.

Father: King Simba, huh? This seems a bit more interesting hearing this, Mother Talzin. What else there is to know?

Mother Talzin: He even has lion form, that he has not yet used it, and it is not been used since his mission in Pridelands.

* The Crystal shows my Lion form, as Father and Malefor got really interested on my form, Father now realizes, that their is still a chance to get Me into the Dark side, even Littlefoot and the gang.*

Father: Yes. This could prove quite useful to our advantage to get those fools to join the Dark Side. Anakin may have been unable to, but those group will work as an apprentice.

Malefor: Lord Father, have you forgotten the golden rule of the Sith Lord? One Master, one apprentice. So, it'll be unlikely that those fools will join Sidious yet.

Talzin: That is correct, Malefor. However, I do have another secret to tell you all. Do you remember JD's Makyura the Destructor's armor?

Father: Yes...

Talzin: There is something you all must know about the secret. This armor was worn on him, when he and his *referring to Littlefoot and the others* dinosaur friends had came to Dathomir, where we captured them, and were about to turn then into one of us, till their friend instead told me to take him instead, and accepted his fate. Therefore, transforming him into a monster of darkness.

Father: But is there way to destroy the enemy and get Richard and his those dinosaur kids to join us?

Talzin: There are two ways to do that, Lord Father. One is to get JD under my control, and help rid of our enemies with his help...OR, I can bring back an old 'friend' of theirs to do the job for us.

Malefor: What is his name?

Talzin: The name of their old enemy is named...Sharptooth.

Mother Talzin: But unfortunately, the dinosaur kids named Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike killed him, along with a special someone.

Father: Richard?

Mother Talzin: Yes.

Malefor: But why did you mention the Sharptooth's name, Mother Talzin?

Talzin: Because, Lord Malefor. You forgotten that I can bring the dead back with my dark arts.

Mother Talzin: And he also has the straight to destroy anything in his way, just like Michael Myers, but is a lot worse then him.

Father: *narrowed his yellow eyes, in curiosity* Interesting. So, are we doing to bring back Sharptooth back from the dead, or what?

Mother Talzin: Yes, but we have to do it outside, and he speaks only Sharptooth only.

Malefor: I can deal with the talking.

Mother Talzin: Alright then.

* Stood up from their chairs.*

*The three then exited the room, to resurrect Sharptooth.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back at the base, me and Richard were in a room, with Littlefoot and the others, telling each other about our past adventures and whatnot.*

Me: *telling to Richard*...And then, me, Littlefoot and the others, including Chomper, were helping Mace and the clones take back Ryloth from Wat Tambor, with the help of the Digimon to aid us on this mission. And that's how the people of Ryloth had been gratitude of me and the others there. So, what do you think, bro?

Me: I say crazy, but you never guys never seen Me and James Bond in action before I found out your secret.

Littlefoot: Can you tell us, Richard?

Me: Of course.

Me: Oh, I can't wait to hear what you did, bro.

Richard: Alright. *he clears his throat*

*Me and the others were sitting there, in excitement, as Richard tells his tale.*

Me: I remember meeting James Bond and M when I was sent to London, England, to meet up with him, to begin my very first mission.

* Flashback.*

* I am seen walking around, waiting and getting ready to meet James Bond and most importantly M, the head of MI6.*

*After he readied himself, he noticed an CIA agent vehicle next to his place, as he grabs his stuff for his first mission.*

* But when the door opened, I saw a old women and a man inside.*

?: Are you CIA agent Richard?

Me: Yes.

M: I'm M, head of MI6, and this is my agent, codenamed 007, also known as James Bond.

Richard: Oh, I heard about you two from the news.

M: Yes, but we don't get on the news very often, we avoid it to keep ourselves safe from being identified.

Me: I understand.

James: Now that we have that settled, let's make our way back to our base, Richard. Where your first mission awaits.

* Soon we arrive at the base, as M and James Bond, lead me inside the room, where Me and James Bond will begin our mission, as we start our mission briefing.*

M: Alright, you two. This information I'm about to give you is classified, and is important on this mission.

Me: Okay.

* Soon we begin the mission briefing.*

*M began to explain about the location in London, England, Where a certain terrorist is planning something to rule the world, what weapons or items they stole, everything. After a long brief mission Intel, the two readied themselves for this mission.*

James Bond: I'll help you out during the mission, so you can do some missions by yourself in the future.

Me: Okay.

*The two grabbed their weapons, and make their way to the airport.*

* Back to the present.*

Me: We start investigating, then after we found out what he was up to, we stopped him and saved the world.

Us: *awed* Wow...

Ducky: That was a good story, Richard on what you and James did. Yep, yep yep.

*Spike nods at his sister's opinion.*

Me: Yeah. It sure makes it even to our adventure in Ryloth.

Richard: *chuckles* Yeah it does. Anyway, JD. I gotta ask you something. The armor that you use. Where did you get it?

*When Richard mentioned about my armor, we were silent on this. Richard noticed this, and asked in either worry or concern.*

Me: What's wrong?

Littlefoot: It's just that...*sigh* I think we should tell him, JD.

Richard: *confused* Tell me what? What's wrong, you guys? You went silent when I ask you about JD's armor.

*I sighed deeply, and looked at Richard*

Me: I think it is time. Bro, me and my friends had kept this dark secret from you. This secret's SO dark, me and the others didn't want to bring it up. But, for you sake, we'll do it. Are you up for it?

Me: Why is so bad? Did something happen?

Me: Let me start from the beginning...*sigh* After the reclaiming of Ryloth, me and the others met Master Yoda, and told us about the NightSisters.

Richard: *confused* The NightSisters? I never heard of them before.

Chomper: The Nightsisters were a sect of the Witches of Dathomir who embraced the usage of dark arts within their Force-driven Magic's. The Nightsisters were originally members of other witch clans who began to utilize the dark side in defiance of the light-sided orthodoxy found in the Book of Law—the governing holy text of the Dathomiri. These witches adopted a shamanistic culture that rejected the notion of "good" and "evil", and instead chose to call upon the twin energies of the Winged Goddess and the Fanged God in order to utilize their Magic's and communicate with the spirit realm. They focused extensively on the art of casting Force illusions through "illusion spells." Witches found guilty of practicing these heretical techniques were banished into Dathomir's wilderness and left for dead. However, in the final decades of the Galactic Republic's reign, the exiled witch Gethzerion used her superior powers to unite the wandering outcasts into a new clan—the Nightsisters.

Me: Yeah. After we learned about it, me and Littlefoot and the gang went to check out the planet Dathomir to investigate.

*Flashback*

*The camera shows an Republic fleet landing from a distance of the NightSisters. The hatch opens up, revealing me, in my normal human form, with the LBT crew, jumping out of the ship, with Rex and Bly following.*

Me: Well, this is the place.

Rex: We need to be careful, we have had some people disappear on this planet and are never seen again.

Petrie: *shakes in fear* Dddddiissssappppearrrr?

Ducky: Do not worry, Petrie. We will be ok as long as we stick together.

Rex: Alone or in a group, they disappear.

Cera: How do they just disappear, like just disappeared into thin air?

Me: I don't know, Cera. But one things for sure, they don't call themselves the NightSisters for nothing. Let's go, everyone.

*Me and the others then walked down the path, unaware that a hooded woman is seen on a tree, spying on us, and ran off to the other NightSisters.*

* Soon JD, and the LBT crew were walking, as they see a door, they open it up, as they see one of the nightsisters, as the nightsister says.*

Nightsister: I knew you were coming.

*Just then, we were ambushed by a group of NightSisters, as they caught us by surprise. Then, we saw a few of them on top with what looks like a high-tech bow with a laser-like arrow, aiming at us. Then, we looked in front of us and saw Talzin walking to us.*

Talzin: Well, well well. Who do we have here? The hero who helped the Republic reclaim Ryloth from the Separatists. You and your friend's reputation proceeds your effort of helping the Jedi achieve their goal.

Mother Talzin: Now you will all suffer along with your heroism and faith.

*We were shocked on what she said, as the NightSisters readied their weapons.*

Me: What are you going to do to us?

Talzin: If you must know, I am planning to turn you and your friends, into the most powerful monsters that the NightSisters have! And the Republic won't stand a chance!

*The NightSisters were grabbing Littlefoot and the others, and were about to escort them to where they'll do the transformation. I had to do something! I have to save Littlefoot and the others.*

Me: Wait!

*The group stopped and looked at me.*

Me: Don't take my friends! They're not the ones you want...*sadly* I am! *determined* Take me instead!

*The LBT crew gasped at what I said.*

Littlefoot: JD, don't do it.

* But Mother Talzin smiles evilly and says.*

Talzin: Very well then. We will take you instead of your reptile friends.

Me: Just please, please let them go.

*Talzin then motions her hands as the NightSisters grabbed me, and took me near the table.*

Littlefoot: JD! Don't!

Cera: Are you crazy!

Chomper: Don't do it!

*As Littlefoot and the others tried to talk me out of it, I only laid myself on the table, as the NightSisters and Talzin surrounded me.*

Talzin: And now, it's time for the armor of the NightBrother.

*Just then, she saw two NightSisters bring in the Makyura Armor to where me and the group are. Then, after they place the armor down, the started putting it on me. I was struggling at this, but no avail. Then, Talzin motions her hands, as a green aura surrounded my body, as the NightSisters followed suit. I was then heard growling in pain, as Littlefoot and the others, including Rex and Bly, noticed this event.*

* The LBT crew and Rex tried to resist but no good, they need a rescue unit and fast, but little did they know, Rex has activated his watch which has beckon on it that tells the Republic where they are, the Republic sent in delta squad, one of the best men to severe the Republic.*

Chomper: JD! No!

*I was growling pain from the effects of the Dark Arts.*

Me: It's the only way I can save you guys from happening! *growls* I rather let them turn me into a monster, then turn you all into monsters! *growls* I just wanted you to hear me, you guys...that you're the best friends I can ever have! And I respect tha...AGHHH!

LBT crew: JD!

Bly and Rex: General!

*The group saw me being levitated, while I was groaning in pain.*

* Soon JD turned into a monster, as he roars, the nightsisters laughed, as he growls.*

Mother Talzin: Now we have our first Nightbrother!

* The nightsisters cheer in their victory.*

*The LBT crew and the two clones looked at the monster, in uttershock.*

Chomper: No...

*I then bowed to Talzin.*

Me: *in deep voice* What is your order, Mother Talzin?

Mother Talzin: Makyura the Destructor, you are now one of use, you are a nightbrother, now I want to turn your former friends into monsters.

Me: *deep voice still* As you wish, Mother.

*I stood up, and turned to the others, as my body became engulfed by the darkness, as I walked to them.*

Chomper: JD! Don't do this! It's us. We're your friends!

Me: *deep voice* The NightSisters are my friends! And so will you! *made claws appear from my knuckles*

Littlefoot: Don't do this JD, please don't do this. The real you is in there somewhere.

Talzin: I'm afraid your friend is no longer with you anymore! Kill them!

Me: *deep voice* Yes, Mother! *a mouth is then formed from my helmet, as it shows rows of sharp teeth, as I roared at the sky.*

* Delta Squad from the outside did not wait, as they opened fired and toke the Nightsister by surprised and climb down with their rope, as they got down to bottom, as one of them has a cure for the nightsisters spell.*

*I noticed the Delta Squad attacking the NightSisters, as I did a deep screech, as they covered their ears. Then, I teleported at the Squad, taking them by surprise, and attacked them. Then, Talzin used her magic and took the cure away from them.*

Talzin: Pathetic fools. Do you think you can stop the NightSisters from completing our objective? Our NightBrother is the MOST powerful being you have ever seen! And there is nothing you can do to stop him.

*The group were in sheer doom knowing that Talzin took the cure away from them. Chomper, however, doesn't see that. He isn't going to let the NightSisters take their best friend to their Clan! He has to try the one thing that'll save me...he has to try to get me out of the darkness of the mind, and back to my normal self.*

* Chomper ran to JD.*

Chomper: JD, please stop this, you are not evil, Talzin is just trying to you so the separatist will turn the tide of war and win.

*I roared at Chomper as I pushed him away from me. Chomper hits himself on a wall, as he moaned. But, he didn't show any pain, as he stood up, and looked at me.*

Chomper: I will get you out of the darkness, JD. Even if I have to fight you, I'll save you from Talzin's control! *takes out his lightsaber* And I will save you, JD! One way, or another!

*I roared at Chomper, as I charged to him. Chomper then charged in as well, and started a duel of Lightsaber vs. my Wolverine-like claws*

* Chomper then did a small cut on JD's skin.*

*I roared in pain from Chomper's lightsaber attack. But then, Chomper was shocked as the wound healed up, as if nothing had happened. I chuckled darkly, and roared at Chomper, and continued to fight.*

* Chomper then remembered a skill he learned from Yoda, a force power that can free people from corruption.*

*Chomper then got into position, as he used the Force, and pushed me away from him, and I ended up hitting the wall, and fell to the ground.*

Chomper: JD! Please, try to remember who you are! And your friends too.

*As the spell is slowly being broken, my dark self clenched its head, and roars in pain from remembering my friends.*

Me: *deep voice, in pain* GGGGGAAAAHHHHHHH! *roars* Ahhhh! *moves around, trying to keep my inner self from taking over* No! I will not be locked away by a mere mortal! I am one of the NightBrothers, and I will stay a NightBrother! *Just then, the monster's body glowed in a bright light, and levitates for a few seconds.* NOOOOOOOOOO!

* But soon JD's inner self woke up inside of him, as he remember who he is and his friends, the spell is now broken.*

* Then finally JD was back to normal, but still has his armor on, as Littlefoot and the gang came and asked.*

Ruby: JD? Are you there?

Rex: General? Are you okay?

*The armored being groaned, and clenched his head a bit, and looked at the group, in confusion.*

Me: G...guys?

LBT crew: JD?

Ducky: Is that you?

*I looked at the others, and then looked at my hands, in shock. I then noticed at my claws that the armor has spawned from it's knuckles. I then clenched it, and it vanishes it, startling me.*

Me: I...I'm a...monster!

*Then, the group heard me crying at realizing that I look like a monster.*

* Littlefoot and the gang came and hugged or nuzzled JD, as JD looks at the LBT crew, as they individually said.*

Littlefoot: Oh, JD. We were so worried about you!

Petrie: Me glad you back to normal.

Ducky: We woulda lost you to the NightSisters, JD. No, no no.

Spike: *groans in agreement*

Ruby: We're just glad your ok, JD. If Chomper hadn't gotten you back out from the darkness, we woulda lost you.

Chomper: Yeah. I'm just refiled your ok, JD.

Cera: And you just almost sacrificed yourself for our safety too.

* Now JD was smiling, then he, the LBT crew, Rex, Bly, and Delta Squad aimed their weapons at the Nightsisters.*

JD: Nice try, Mother Talzin.

Talzin: You may have won this round, JD. But one day, the NightSisters will bring back our old NightBrother from it's eternal slumber!

*Before we were about to react, Talzin motioned her hands, as she shot a green aura behind us, and a portal opened. Then, we were sucked in the portal, from it's sheer suction powers. We were then screaming as we fly down the green portal, and the whole world darkened.*

*Flashback ended*

*The scene changes back showing Richard, with an utter shocking expression on hearing about the events, as he said.*

Me: So that's what's happened?

Me: *sadly* Yeah...Ever since then, I was worried about what Talzin said. *covers my raptor face* Oh, it was horrible, bro! *tears up* When I was in that monster form, I had NO control! I wasn't myself, bro! I wasn't. I almost killed my friends on that day! *cries* I was a monster! A monster! A hideous, savage, Cold-blooded, Heartless, blood-thirsty monster! *cries even more*

Me: Your not, not me or any of your friends and family think you are a monster.

JD: Really?

Me: Yes.

JD: Thanks bro, for understanding.

Me: What month and what year, did you do it?

JD: It was October 23, 2002?

* I start laughing as I remember that date.*

Me: Uh, why are you laughing, bro?

Me: It was a day after my birthday, I was in Moscow Russia, for training, but I ended getting involved in the Moscow Theater Hostage Crisis.

Littlefoot: What's that about?

Me: Well, everybody. Get a bit comfortable, cuz I'm about to tell you my tale.

*We then got comfortable, and hears Richard's story.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing Father, Malefor, Mother Talzin and the NightSisters getting ready resurrect Sharptooth back from the dead.*

Mother Talzin: Are we ready to unleash Sharptooth from the dead?

* All of the Nightsisters respond to her question.*

Talzin: Good...

*Then, she and the NightSisters readied themselves, and used their dark arts to begin the resurrection of Sharptooth.*

Mother Talzin: Arise from your grave. Arise to cause terror again. Arise to be feared again.

* Then it happened.*

*Father and Malefor then saw the green aura spawning from the cracks, and to the center of the cauldron, making a form. The two saw the body of a T-Rex apparition form, then it grew to it's normal giant size, then saw the aura covered monster's color change to slowly black. Talzin grins at this event happening.*

* Then Sharptooth roars into the sky, then looks at the group, and then asks in the Sharptooth language.*

Sharptooth: * Sharptooth Language* Where am I? What year is it?

Malefor: *sharptooth language* You are at the planet Dathomir, in the year 2012.

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* Who are you and all of these creatures standing besides me?

Malefor: *sharptooth language* I am Malefor, the enemy of Spyro and Cynder. *to Father* This is Lord Father, an alliance that I'm with. *to the NightSisters* And the group standing around you, are the NightSisters. *to Talzin* And this is the one who resurrected you...Mother Talzin.

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* Why did you bring me back to life?

Malefor: * sharptooth language* We need your help, we are being beating back by our enemies, and are about to lose everything, unless we strike at Earth and strike fear into the humans on Earth, will you help us?

* Sharptooth thought for a moment and gave his answer.*

Sharptooth: * sharptooth language* Thank you, but no thanks, I 1000 do not want to join you in your war, besides I still want my revenge on those kids, that I tried to kill, but it's too late, I'm in the future and they are dead.

Malefor: * sharptooth language* They're not dead, their alive, their in this time line, back on Earth, and their is was a former Human, now Raptor, or what you call Fast-biter named Richard.

* Sharptooth paused for a minute and thought, he still doesn't want to part of the war, but he does want revenge, and hearing that the LBT crew are alive and in this time line, and also hearing my name, got Sharptooth to smile evilly, as he then chuckles evilly, as he turns to Malefor and says.*

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* Really now? Well, in that case, I'll be happy then to get rid of your little 'problem'.

Malefor: *sharptooth language* Good. And to help you out, we'll send in a little bit of a help to you!

*Father snaps his fingers, knowing what Malefor said to Sharptooth, not because he learned the language, but understood the look of Sharptooth. When Father snapped his fingers, Sharptooth noticed the Las Plagas walking out of the darkness, with weapons.*

Malefor: * sharptooth language* What you see in front of you, are called the Las Plagas' these creatures will help get your revenge on those kids and Richard.

*The Sharptooth looked at the infected humans, in curiosity, then smiles evilly at this.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After Richard had told us about his adventure, me and Richard decided to take a nap. I was laying down besides Richard. It was still hard getting use to sleep like a raptor. But luckily, I got the hang of it. Few minutes later, Richard woke up from his nap first, and looked at me, smiling.*

* I wake up without waking JD up, I walk out of the room, and into the hall, to my surprise, the light were off, which at this time a day, it should be on, and it was quite, too quite, as I get suspicious, I pull out my Walther PPK, as I started walking, the Laurie's theme from Halloween movie 1978 is playing in the background.*

*Then, he heard something crawling from the walls. Richard looked around, holding his Walther PPK around. Then, he heard a screech for a second, and pointed at where he heard the noise, but nothing. Then, Richard shrugs it, and turns around, only to be hit by a fist. Richard is seen flying down and landed on the floor. He groaned and growled at the figure coming out of the shadows, but was shocked when he saw the familiar figure coming out of it...Me, in my Makyura the Destructor armor.*

Me: Bro, what are you doing? Why are you in your armor mode and why did you hit me?

*The armored being only stood there, and spoke in a voice that he wasn't familiar with.*

Me: *deep voice* Your brother is no longer here, raptor boy! I am a NightBrother, and I will finish what Mother Talzin had told me...kill anything standing in my way! And turning them into Talzin's NightBrothers or sisters! *made Wolverine claws appear from my knuckles, and roared at Richard*

* I scream, as I wake up, breathing very heavy, and saw JD and the others are still asleep, I got up to check the halls, the lights were on, and their were sounds going around, I sign in relief, it was just nightmare, I leave the room to get some Kool aid, even though I am raptor, I still like drinking Kool aid, and it was cherry, as I start to relax.*

*Just then, Richard heard someone knock.*

Richard: Who is it?

*The door opened, revealing me.*

Richard: Oh, it's you, bro. If your wondering about where I went, I...

Me: You had a dream about me right?

*Richard was stunned on what I said.*

Richard: Uh, yeah. How did you know?

Me: I had the same dream as well, bro. I saw my darker self standing there, with you about to die. I couldn't do anything, bro. That...dark being is too dangerous to face, bro! I don't wanna lose you from that monster that's inside of me! *starts to tear up, as the 'Roxas Theme' is playing on the background* You're the person who ever cared about my past life, even though I thought I was a monster, you saw that I wasn't. But I don't wanna lose someone who shared a strong bond with! *hugs Richard* I don't know what I'll do without you, bro! I'm scared to lose you when I become a monster again! I don't wanna become a monster!

Me: You won't lose me bro, besides you got not only just me, but also my wife, my kids, my mom and dad, you got Zira and her mate, and all of friends, you got nothing to lose, besides I'm not that easy to kill.

JD: Thanks bro.

Me: Your welcome.

* Just then we heard screaming, it sounded like Littlefoot and the gang, we started running, soon we ran into the LBT crew.*

Me: What's going on?

Cera: Sharptooth, here's back! Sharptooth is alive.

Me and Richard: What!

Littlefoot: At first I didn't believe it either, but he is here and has come back for us.

Me: But how is it possible! I thought you guys killed him, unless...*my eyes widen with realization, then I made a raptor growl*

Richard: What's wrong bro?

Me: I know who brought him back...Mother Talzin!

Me: This is not good, they can't stay here, we have to leave the base. * I thought for moment* I know where we can go.

JD: Where?

Me: Miami, Florida.

Me: Florida? Why there bro?

Me: There is base there, it is strong enough to keep Sharptooth out, and it is under the control of the CIA, and if the base is attacked or Sharptooth has gotten through, then we can fly out heading for a country called Haiti, a little island, next to island country of Cuba, we can't fly from our country to Cuba because our country does not recognize Cuba as a country because it is a Communist country, and there is still an embargo on Cuban goods coming to our country, Cuban cigars are illegal in the United States, because of that embargo, and the only way to fly into Cuba, we would have to travel north to Canada to fly to Cuba. But to go to Florida, we are going to have to take a train there, that is our plan.

Me: Alright! We'll go with your plan bro! And we're going to need you, Chomper and Sorin's growth ability to lure Sharptooth away from this base!

* Just then something big crashed threw the walls, the impact was so hard, Me, JD, and the LBT crew fell to the ground, when the dust cleared, we saw Sharptooth right in front of us, Sharptooth looks at us.*

*And along with Sharptooth, are a group of Las Plagas. Sharptooth then looked at the LBT crew, and he recognize the five only, but he didn't recognize Chomper, Ruby and Guido when he saw them. He then added them to his list.*

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* Well, well well. If it ain't the five who killed me at the ocean. Surprised to see me alive? *he then turned to Richard, as a Fast-Biter* And this must be your friend that I heard about. Prepare to meet your doom! *just as he gets ready to kill, Richard looked at Sharptooth, in confusion*

Richard: *sharptooth language* What did I do to you?

*Sharptooth then stopped for a moment, and looked at Richard, with both shock and amusement.*

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* You don't remember, do you?

Me: * sharptooth language* What am I suppose to be remembering about?

Sharptooth: * sharptooth language* You are the once human, saved those dinosaur kids from their doom, and we had met that long ago.

Me: * sharptooth language* I don't remember that.

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* Huh, I guess I must've thought of someone else. Oh well. *he then lunges at Richard to finish him off.*

*Just then, Richard pushed a button on his watch, as C4 exploded behind Sharptooth, as he roared in pain, and falls to the ground a few meters behind me and Richard. Then we stood up, and helped the LBT crew to stand up, as we all made a run for it. Then, the camera shows the Sharptooth seeing stars, like a cartoon, then shakes it off, but sees that we were already gone. But then he looked at our direction, then growls and then roared into the air, and chased after us. The Las Plagas then yelled, and chased after us as well.*

* Soon we meet up with Sorin, as I ask Sorin to help me, get Littlefoot and the gang save to Florida, as he agrees.*

Sorin: What vehicle are we going to use, to make it to the train station?

Me: We take my Peterbilt 379 Semi along with a trailer, that the LBT crew will be in.

Sorin: Agreed.

* JD walks over to me and ask me.*

Me: What are we going to do bro?

Richard: *sigh* I hate to say this, bro. But you aren't coming with us!

Me: *shocked* WHAT! Why?

Richard: Because he's only after Littlefoot and the others, and me as well.

Me: Well, then what am I going to do?

Me: You are going to get Juliet and my kids out of here. You will travel with them to London, England, you will be with the MI6, so you'll be safe. And bro, if we don't make it, I want you to look after Juliet and my kids for me, now you swore to keep your promise?

JD: Yes, but you will make, I know you will.

Me: Let us all praise to God for his help. Now before you leave, you and clones will distract him for us to escape, then after we escaped, get Juliet and the kids to safety.

* I get the Semi ready, as I start it up.*

Me: Captain Rex! Bly! Cody! Come!

*The three clone commanders then came to me*

Rex: What are your orders, sir?

Me: I need you guys to help me get Juliet and the kids out of here, and keep Sharptooth distracted with a few droids. My brother has a plan.

Rex: Yes sir! I'll contact 'Robinator' to get the Separatists programmed droids to help us.

*And with that, we then began our plan. The camera changes showing Sharptooth and the Las Plagas wandering around looking for us, when they were suddenly ambushed by the reprogrammed Separatists droids. The enemies then began to charge at the droids. Then, the clones and I made our escape. And after Sharptooth and his minions destroyed the droids, Sharptooth leaves the base, and he begins to search for us.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing Richard, Sorin and the LBT crew at a train station, getting ready to board the train.*

Me: Well here's our train, let's get going.

* Soon we all enter inside the train, but unknown to us, is that some evil is watching us.*

*The camera shows raptor eyes watching them front eh shadows. Then, the moment they got on the train, Grievous showed himself, and says to himself.*

Grievous: Ah, the dinosaur group had entered the train to escape their faith. Too bad, their faith's been sealed. *Grievous then snapped his fingers, as a group of Buzz droids came out of the shadows.* Go, and sabotage the train!

*The Buzz droids then nodded, and crawled to the train. The droids are seen closing the brake pipe, then unlocked every break manually, and finally walked away.*

Train Conductor: All aboard!

*The Engineer blows the train's whistle, as the train leave the station. Hours later, Richard, Sorin and the LBT crew got comfortable on the train, and relaxed as the thought Sharptooth can't get them now.*

Sorin: Now this more relaxing.

Cera: I'll say!

*Just then, the group heard Richard humming a song to himself.*

Littlefoot: What are you humming, Richard?

Me: Long black train.

Ruby: Can we here it?

Me: Of course.

* Long Black Train.*

*Richard then began to sing the song to the LBT crew and Sorin.*

Richard: There's a long black train comin' down the line  
>Feeding off the souls that are lost and cryin'<br>Rails of sin, only evil remains  
>Watch out, brother, for that long black train<p>

*As Richard sang this song, the camera shows the LBT crew and Sorin looking at the window, admiring the scene. Then, the scene shows montages of what they see.*

Look to the Heavens, you can look to the sky  
>You can find redemption staring back into your eyes<br>There is protection and there's peace the same  
>Burnin' your ticket for that long black train<p>

'Cause there's victory in the Lord, I say  
>Victory in the Lord<br>Cling to the Father and His Holy name  
>And don't go ridin' on that long black train<p>

There's an engineer on that long black train  
>Makin' you wonder if the ride is worth the pain<br>He's just a-waitin' on your heart to say  
>"Let me ride on that long black train"<p>

But you know there's victory in the Lord, I say  
>Victory in the Lord<br>Cling to the Father and His Holy name  
>And don't go ridin' on that long black train<p>

Well, I can hear the whistle from a mile away  
>It sounds so good but I must stay away<br>That train is a beauty makin' everybody stare  
>But its only destination is the middle of nowhere<p>

But you know there's victory in the Lord, I say  
>Victory in the Lord<br>Cling to the Father and His Holy name  
>And don't go ridin' on that long black train<p>

I said cling to the Father and His Holy name  
>And don't go ridin' on that long black train<p>

Yeah, watch out brother for that long black train  
>That devil's drivin' that long black train.<p>

Littlefoot: Where were you born Richard?

Chomper: Yeah, we want to learn more about you.

Me: I'm only telling you threw a song.

* I Am a Man of Constant Sorrow.*

LBT crew: (In constant sorrow through his days)

Richard: I am a man of constant sorrow  
>I've seen trouble all my day.<br>I bid farewell to old Kentucky  
>The place where I was born and raised.<p>

LBT crew: (The place where he was born and raised)

Richard: For six long years I've been in trouble  
>No pleasures here on earth I found<br>For in this world I'm bound to ramble  
>I have no friends to help me now.<p>

LBT crew: He has no friends to help him now

Richard: It's fare thee well my old lover  
>I never expect to see you again<br>For I'm bound to ride that northern railroad  
>Perhaps I'll die upon this train.<p>

LBT crew: Perhaps he'll die upon this train.

Richard: You can bury me in some deep valley  
>For many years where I may lay<br>Then you may learn to love another  
>While I am sleeping in my grave.<p>

LBT crew and Sorin: While he is sleeping in his grave.

Richard: Maybe your friends think I'm just a stranger  
>My face you'll never see no more.<br>But there is one promise that is given  
>I'll meet you on God's golden shore.<p>

LBT crew and Sorin: He'll meet you on God's golden shore.

* The LBT crew and Sorin have learned something from me.*

*The LBT crew and Sorin were amazed at what they learned form Richard, as they started talking to him.*

* The train driver, is also having a great time, but then he see's a T-Rex, which is Sharptooth blocking the railroad tracks, the driver tried to stop his train but no good, as the train driver sends a warning to all the passengers.*

Train driver: *via intercom* Everyone in the train! We have a problem down the track! Take cover and brace for impact!

*After he mentioned this, everyone, including Sorin, Richard and the LBT crew took cover.*

* The locative then hits Sharptooth's leg and explodes as well as the three passenger cars following it, Sharptooth roars in pain and passes out from when train hit causing him to slip and hit his head, as the rest of the train derailed, as the last car derail that we were on, keeps on going fast, but the stops, as screen blackens, then shows me injured but only with mirror cuts and bruises, but can get infected if not treated, as I look for Sorin and the LBT crew.*

Me: Is everyone okay?

*The LBT crew and Sorin wakes up from unconsciousness, also with mirror injuries.*

Littlefoot: We're Ok, Richard. Injured, but ok.

Guido: Owww...awww man. This is great! Now where are we!

*Richard then looked at the group, inspecting their injuries. The group aren't hurt much. Just a couple of cuts from their legs, and backs, nothing too serious. Then, the group get out of the train, and decided to walk. Then, hours later, Sharptooth wakes up as well, but also have mirror injuries as well, as he walked over to the last cars, sniffs their scent, and follows them.*

* We have been walking for some time, as we stop to treat the injuries, then we keep on walking, as I feel weak, not feeling so good and start to feel like a failure, as the LBT crew and Sorin walked over to me.*

Littlefoot: Richard, are you ok?

Me: I feel like a failure, I try to get us to Florida to be safe, but end up crashing, and we could have ended up just like those people on that train, there is nothing I can do for those people, the past comes back to haunt me again for the fifth time, now I like giving up. *cries.*

*The group then felt guilty on hearing Richard say that. The group then came to Richard, to cheer him up.*

Littlefoot: Richard, don't let the past get to you again. We don't want to see one of our friends remember the dark past.

Petrie: JD forget past when he became monster.

Ducky: And JD did tell you about his past, and helped him remember who he is. Yep, yep yep.

Guido: And you were the one who told JD that he won't lose you! He looked up to you, Richard. Don't let the darkness of the past get to you!

Chomper: Guido's right, Richard. Don't be like how Simba was.

Sorin: Yeah, dude. Littlefoot and the others told me the same story of JD having the armor made me feel bad on hearing how JD had to go through it.

Ruby: Maybe a little song will cheer you up, Richard.

*Richard looked at the LBT crew and Sorin, in confusion, as Ruby sang first.*

Ruby: Don't lose your way  
>With each passing day<p>

Ducky: You've come so far  
>Don't throw it away<p>

Guido: Live believing  
>Dreams are for weaving<br>Wonders are waiting to start

Petrie: Live your story  
>Faith, hope and glory<br>Hold to the truth in your heart

Guido and Petrie: If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams<br>Will never die  
>Dreams see us through to forever<p>

Cera: Where clouds roll by

Sorin: For you and I

Littlefoot: Souls in the wind  
>Must learn how to bend<br>Seek out a star  
>Hold on till the end<p>

Ducky: Valley, mountain  
>There is a fountain<br>Washes our tears all away

Petrie: Words 1000 are swaying  
>Someone is praying<br>Please let us come home to stay

Chomper and Sorin: If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams<br>Will never die  
>Dreams see us through to forever<p>

Cera: Where clouds roll by

Ruby: For you and I

Chomper: When we are out there  
>In the dark<br>We'll dream about the sun

Sorin: In the dark  
>We'll feel the light<br>Warm our hearts

Everyone

LBT crew and Sorin: If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams<br>Will never die  
>Dreams see us through to forever<br>As high as souls can fly  
>The clouds roll by<br>For you and I

*After the song, the group saw Richard smiling, and the group kept on walking. As they walked, a familiar winged round furry creature is seen up at the sky, which the group was unaware of, cooed to himself, and followed the group.*

* We were still walking, as Littlefoot spoke up.*

Littlefoot: You know Richard, if we were a herd, you and JD would be the Alpha's.

Me: What do you mean?

Guido: Well, both you and JD did lead us down the right path and helped us find a way back. And you guys are also good leaders and good on escorting us.

Me: Your right, we should get going on our way to Florida.

* As we kept on walking, we got lucky, as we see a bus station with a bus picking up passengers, it is a Greyhound bus heading to Miami, Florida.*

Me: We just hit the big one way ticket to our safety.

*Before the group can make their way to the bus, they heard something familiar behind them.*

Winged Kuriboh: *coos*

*The group turned and saw Winged Kuriboh flying to them.*

Me: Hey that's a Winged Kuriboh. What the hell is it doing here?

Littlefoot: I don't know.

*Winged Kuriboh then flew in front of the group and stared at them.*

Richard: Hey there, little guy. What are you doing here?

*Winged Kuriboh looked at the group for a few seconds, then at their injuries. Richard noticed Kuriboh grabbing Richard's wounded hand, as he says to Kuriboh.*

Me: I got cuts and bruises everywhere on me, while the others only just have cuts on their legs and backs.

*Winged Kuriboh continues to inspect the wounds, nods for a bit, lowers Richard's arm, and flew up a bit. The group looked confused for a bit, and saw something amazing happen. Winged Kuriboh's body brighten up, as he waved his small angel wings, making some dust fall from his wings, and on the group. Then, they saw their bodies brighten up, and looked at their wounds, seeing them vanish without a trace, healing them. The group awed at this sight, as they felt rejuvenated, stronger and better now. Then, Winged Kuriboh stopped, and flew down in front of Richard, as he said to Winged Kuriboh.*

Me: Thank you.

Chomper: Yeah, thanks Winged Kuriboh.

Winged Kuriboh: *coos and blushes, while rubbing his back*

Sorin: Hey, shouldn't we get on the bus right now?

Me: I think that we should.

?: Look out, below!

* We looked up and saw a flyer come at straight at us, out of control and can't seem to stop, as we scatter the Flyer crashes into ground, as the Flyer moans, Petrie gets a good at the Flyer.*

*Petrie can see that the flyer's orange, with red wing spans, and a familiar face can be seen by him, when the flyer stood up.*

Petrie: *gasped* Uncle Pterano?

Pterano: *surprised to see Petrie* Petrie?

Petrie: Pterano! It is you!

*Both Pterano and Petrie got into a reunion, as the LBT crew, except Chomper, Ruby and Guido, looked at Pterano in suspicions.*

Cera: What are you doing here?

Pterano: *notices the familiar group* Oh, hello there children. If you were wondering how I got here, I was strolling around the Mysterious beyond, when I saw a group of strange creatures walking down the Mysterious beyond, and saw them open a hole, and entered there. I then came to the hole, and I entered it. Then, I noticed I was in a different place, as I got freaked out seeing alot of different things I never saw before in my life! So, I decided to fly around to take a look, when I saw this HUGE flyer thing coming towards me, and caused me to fall down to where I saw you all here.

*After Pterano told his tale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Spike did remember what happened the last time they saw him.*

Cera: *huffed* Yeah right. Do you think we're going to believe a story like that after what you did the last time we saw you?

*Sorin, Chomper, Richard, Ruby and Guido looked at the LBT crew, in confusion.*

Sorin: Uh, what's wrong with Pterano, and why do you hate him so much?

*Pterano looked in shock not only seeing the sharpteeth group(Richard, Sorin and Chomper), but also reacted on hearing Sorin talk.*

Pterano: *shakes* Ddddid that fffast-biter just talk?

Richard: Yes you did hear Sorin talk. Anyway, what's so bad about Pterano.

Littlefoot: *sigh* Alright, we'll tell you what happened.

*The group that knows what Pterano did then began to explain to the group who don't know Pterano what happened.*

* I got a note book and a pen.*

Me: So, how did it all begin.

Littlefoot: Well, it all started when Pterano came to the Great Valley...

*As Littlefoot and the others who KNOW about Pterano tell the story, Richard is seen writing down, interested on hearing what happened back in the Great Valley, with Pterano working with Rinkus and Sierra, and of Pterano being a liar, and whatnot. Luckily for them, the bus doesn't leave for another few minutes, so they have some time. The group then told them about this 'Stone of Cold Fire', which Cera brags that it was just a 'dumb old rock', and that it isn't magical, etc. etc. etc. And then, they ended with telling Pterano being banished for 'Five Cold times'.*

Cera: And that's what happened when we met Pterano.

Me: So since you still don't trust.

Cera: I don't, I'm not so sure about the others, but I think they are just being cautious, I don't trust him period.

Me: * to Pterano* Well Pterano, you can join our group, but you only get a little of my trust, not all of it, that will take time, but before I do have you join our group, they is just one thing to do.

Pterano: I'll do anything.

* When he said that, I then kicked him in the nuts, I start laughing, the LBT crew try not to laugh, but they couldn't help it, as Cera was laughing so hard, so had some tears come from eyes, but they were tears of joy, and she was happy that Pterano got from Richard, a kick on his nuts.*

Pterano: I deserved that.

* As Me and Sorin helped him up.*

Guido: Alright, should we make our way to the bus now?

Me: Yeah, come guys let's go.

Pterano: Where are we going?

Me: Miami, Florida.

Pterano: Why are we going there?

Me: Because... * sign for a moment, then showed a sad look* Sharptooth himself, is alive and back for revenge.

Pterano: *shakes in fear, and shock* SSShhharptooth!

Sorin: Yeah. But we don't have much time! Lets head to the bus before it leaves!

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group is seen in the bus, relaxing for a bit, knowing that they'll probably get to Florida in a while.*

* So we arrived at Miami, Florida, the sun was shining, was everybody around the city was having a good time, as we got off the bus, as it drives away.*

Me: Well, here we are Miami, Florida.

*The LBT crew, Sorin, Pterano and Winged Kuriboh looked around the place, in amazement. They can tell that it's a paradise, as they saw beaches and tall skyscrapers.*

Guido: Ummm, Richard. Why did you choose this place?

Richard: Because I have some old friends that live here.

Ruby: Who?

Richard: Just follow me.

*The group then followed Richard.*

* We are in front of a police station.*

Me: There is where they work, they are detectives of the Miami Police Department, or what they call Miami PD, come along guys.

* Soon we enter inside the Police station, we go to where two old friends of my offices are, I see two black detectives inside their office as I know on their door.*

? & ?: What?

* The two detectives turn around, and when they saw me, they got up and walked to the door.*

?: *excitement* Why, look who it is! It's Richard! How you been pal!

Me: Good to see you two again.

* I hug the two detectives, then I turn to the kids and Pterano.*

Me: Everyone, these are my old friends, Detective Mike Lowrey and Detective Marcus Burnett, they help the police take illegal drugs off the streets of Miami.

LBT crew and the others: Hi there!

Mike: Hi there, kids.

Marcus: So what are you doing here, Richard?

Me: It's a long story, but I'll explain later.

Cera: What did you three do in the past?

Me, Mike, and Marcus: Well...

* Flashback*

*The camera shows Richard in Mike's car, along with Mike and Marcus. Mike is driving the car, as he saw Marcus about ready to eat a burger, when he heard Richard speak.*

Richard: Mike, you gotta see this!

*Mike turned his head at Marcus, before turning his attention to the wheel.*

Mike: *shocked* Uh oh! He's having a picnic shit in my car!

Marcus: Please man, I'm not getting no sex at home, don't deny me this.

Mike: What you talking about? You sleep with a beautiful woman every night.

Marcus: I matter, see that's what married life means, it means you sleep together, but you can't get none.

Me: Whatever.

* Marcus was about to eat again until...*

Mike: *to Marcus* Why don't you watch it with all of that shit, alright!

*Marcus then holds a coke in his hands, and looks around for something*

Marcus: Hey man. Where...where...where's your cup holder?

Mike: I don't have one!

Marcus: *shocked* The F-! What do you mean you didn't have one! 80,000 dollars for this car, and you ain't go no damn cup holder!

Mike: It's 105,000 dollars, and this happens to best production cars on the planet, it's a limited edition.

Marcus: You damn right it limited, no cup holder, no back seat, just a shining dick with two chairs in it, I we the balls just drag the fuck along.

* Then some french fries fell onto the floor.*

* Marcus sees the french fries fall to the floor of the car* Oh, damn! *The two saw what Marcus did.* Sorry, man.

*Just then, Mike made a very hard stop, as he took off his sunglasses.*

Mike: Get it?

*Unknown to the group, a car pulled up behind them, as two guys loaded with pistols start walking to the car.*

* Just then the two guys pointed their guns at us.*

Man: Get out of the car, man!

Mike: Shit!

Me: What the hell!

Marcus: The fuck!

Man: Me and my friend just had a big week, so just get the fuck out of the car!

*The Richard and Marcus looked at the other man, which is a Black man. They saw how tall he is.*

Me and Marcus: Damn!

Marcus: What do you weight? 350?

Richard: I bet your a big potpie chicken eating motherfucker aren't you?

Mike: Hey, hey hey. *Marcus turned to Richard and Mike.*

Marcus: I always got to get big thick motherfuckers.

*The white man growled at them*

Man: Get out of the car. NOW!

Marcus: Alright, alright, alright, just give us time to get out!

* Soon Mike told the two they were having a bad day, and told them that they were dealing with two cops and a CIA agent, but then soon Mike and Marcus start arguing, I try to keep it down, but it didn't work, as Black man, yells.*

Man #2: Shut the fuck up!

* But it didn't work.*

Marcus: This shit is stupid!

*The man interrupted Marcus before he can speak on.*

Marcus: *to the man* Hold the fuck on! *turned to Mike* You want something bad enough? Come get some! *Marcus threw his coke at the black man, as Mike punched the White man, as the man got down on the ground, and dropped his weapon. Then, Richard kicked the Black Man in his nuts, and he goes down. Mike and Marcus pulled out SIG-Sauer P-226, as Richard pulled out a Beretta 92F pistol.*

Richard: You like that shit!

Marcus: Wisley Snips, passenger 57. Now give me a motherfucking handy wipe!

* The White man looks up at Mike, as Mike says.*

Mike: Let us hear one of those jokes, bitch!

* Flashback ends.*

*The LBT crew, Sorin, Pterano and Winged Kuriboh were stunned on what they heard.*

The group: Whoa...

Me: Yep, we did all of that, but we arrested those two the next day.

Petrie: It terrible to hear, Richard.

Me: Besides, there in jail, so what.

Marcus: Will you mind telling us, why your here in Miami?

Mike: What's going on, Richard?

Richard: Well, it's a long story you guys...

*As Richard tells about what's going on, Kuriboh is seen looking at the window, and noticed two Las Plagas wandering around the streets, looking for them. Kuriboh shook and flew to Richard.*

* Kuriboh coos at Me.*

Me: What wrong, Kuriboh?

*Winged Kuriboh then motioned his little claw hand at the window, as Richard looked outside, and saw the Las Plagas looking around.*

Me: Shit, they tracked us to Miami. We have to get the base now!

Sorin: But do we get out of here, without them seeing us?

*Guido then thought for a moment, and hatched an idea.*

Guido: I know how!

Richard: You have an idea, Guido?

Guido: Indeed I do. We're going to use a little 'illusion' trick on the Las Plagas, that'll get us past them.

Me: That's a great idea, Guido. Once we arrive at the base, and since Sharptooth and the Las Plagas' are here, we will fly to Haiti, Sharptooth and the Las Plagas' can't catch us there. Then after we arrive in Haiti, how about we all go to beach and enjoy our time there, does that sound good?

Guido: Yeah. But shouldn't we get some weapons over at the base?

Me: Yes, and the Black Raptors are waiting their for us there.

Guido: Alright then. Follow me.

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows the two Las Plagas looking around, and saw Richard walking out of the station, and growled.*

Las Plagas: Aie esta!

Las Plagas 2: Argangelo!

*Richard then ran off, with the Las Plagas chasing after him. They were unaware that it was an 'illusion' they're chasing, as the camera shows the REAL Richard coming out of the station, with the group following him.*

* Soon we entered in a SWAT truck, I drove the SWAT truck, soon we drove across town, and saw a base under heavy control of the CIA, this is the place.*

Guido: Whoa. This is an amazing base, Richard!

Me: This base was made to protect American cities in Florida, from Cuba when it became a communist country, when Fidel Castro was in charge during the 1960's.

* We drove to gate, as a guard came to us.*

Guard: This is CIA property, leave or we will shoot.

Me: At ease, Guards.

*The guard notices Richard, and realizes.*

Guard: Oh, sorry Richard. Didn't recognize you there.

Me: I've changed a little bit, we are here to get weapons, the Black Raptors, and board a plane that will take us to Haiti.

Guard: And they are ready for you. * to other guards* Let them in.

* The other guards opened the doors and we drove in, then after we stopped, The LBT crew, Guido, and Sorin got interested, at what they were seeing.*

*Weapons, vehicles, armors, and everything else was right here.*

Guido: You and the CIA has got everything.

Me: Yep, and we CIA agents hunt down terrorist, and we kill terrorist like Al Qeada and the Taliban by using drones to take them out.

* Just then we heard some load a weapon behind us, as we turn around and saw the Black Raptors standing there, waiting for us.*

Richard: Hey, you guys!

Blade: Good to see you, sir.

Me: Good to see you all team.

Polonsky: Shall we get ready to get some weapons?

Me: Let's.

* Soon we get some weapons, soon we start to heard for the plane, but then we heard gunshots fired and roar following after it, we knew what that meant as we make a run for it.*

*Just as they were home-free to the plane, they were flanked by the Las Plagas, as they were surrounded. Then, they heard footsteps, and saw Sharptooth coming to them, with an evil grin.*

Sharptooth: * sharptooth language* I got you now.

*The grouped braced themselves, as Sharptooth was about to kill them. Just then, they heard Sharptooth roar in pain, and opened their eyes to see someone on his back...me, in my Makyura the Destructor human armor mode with my claws on his back. Richard noticed me and says.*

Me: JD, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to watch over Juliet and the kids.

Me: Well, I was going to. But something inside of me says something bad's going to happen. So, I ditched the group, and told them I'm going back for you, and used my armor's speed to catch up tot you guys! I don't wanna lose you, bro! You saved me SO many times, and I'm returning the favor!

Me: Thanks for doing that bro.

* Then Sharptooth grabs JD with his mouth, and throws JD into wall, causing a hugh hole in it.*

Group: JD!

* JD is on the ground, motionless. As Sharptooth laughs evilly at this.*

Sharptooth: * sharptooth language* You are weak, you can't defeat me, your pathetic!

* After he said that, JD hand moved, then clenched to the ground and stood up, as it surprised both Sharptooth and us.*

Me: No. One. Messes. With. My. FAMILY!

*Welcome to the Jungle starts playing*

*Just then, everyone then saw my body glow in a bright light, and then saw me transform and grow. The group noticed my back growing spikes, then my arms grew, and transforming into four claws, then my legs went into hind legs, like a lizard, and my face turned into a reptile one. Then, the group saw me grow up to Sharptooth's height. Then, the light dimmered, and the group were shocked to see me...in Godzilla's form. I made a Godzilla roar up to the sky. Richard and the others were shocked by this, as Richard says.*

Me: How did you do that?

Me: *confused* I don't know bro. But I'm not going to let Sharptooth kill you guys!

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* Do you think you have a chance BOY!

Me: *sharptooth language* Let's find out then!

*Me and Sharptooth did a battle roar at each other, as we charged in and started the fight.*

Welcome to the jungle  
>We got fun 'n' games<br>We got everything you want  
>Honey we know the names<p>

*Sharptooth then lunged his teeth at my arm, but I dodged it, and tried to bite back, but failed. Then, Sharptooth did a tail wipe to try and trip me, but I dodged it by doing a few back-flips and after the last one, I slid down the ground, while placing my claw hand on the ground to stop. Then, I growled at Sharptooth, and grabbed a random big rock and threw it at him.*

We are the people that can find  
>Whatever you may need<br>If you got the money honey  
>We got your disease<p>

*Sharptooth dodged the rock, and roars at me. I then ran to Sharptooth, to try and claw him. Sharptooth notices this, and wipes his tail at my gut, stunning me and he headbutted me on the chest. I shook my head, and roared at him, and we continued to fight.*

In the jungle  
>Welcome to the jungle<br>Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
>I wanna watch you bleed<p>

*Richard and the others watch in shock, seeing me fight Sharptooth using Godzilla's instinct and abilities to defeat Sharptooth. Richard was in even more shock when he sees this fight happening, but smiles at seeing his 'brother' fight to defend him and the others.*

Welcome to the jungle  
>We take it day by day<br>If you want it you're gonna bleed  
>But it's the price you pay<br>And you're a very sexy girl  
>That's very hard to please<br>You can taste the bright lights

*Sharptooth then tried to do the same attack that he did to Littlefoot's mother, but I dodged his attack, and headbutted his gut when he lunged at me, and he ended up landing on the ground; growling at me.*

But you won't get them for free  
>In the jungle<br>Welcome to the jungle  
>Feel my, my, my serpentine<br>I, I wanna hear you scream

*Me and Sharptooth glared at each other for a few seconds, not letting our guard down. Then, I made the first move, and charged at Sharptooth, as Sharptooth responded by charging as well. Then, we began another fight of Sharptooth vs. Sharptooth.*

Welcome to the jungle  
>It gets worse here everyday<br>Ya learn ta live like an animal  
>In the jungle where we play<p>

*Sharptooth was seen headbutting me, as I landed on the ground. I noticed that this isn't working out on the battle, so I had to change my strategies on what to do. Then, an idea hatched, as I looked at the overconfident monster. Sharptooth then roars and charges at me. I then used my claw hands and I grabbed some sand, as I then tossed the sand in front of Sharptooth's face, blinding him. Then, I took my chance and digged down into the ground, and made my way under it.*

If you got a hunger for what you see  
>You'll take it eventually<br>You can have anything you want  
>But you better not take it from me<p>

*After Sharptooth recovers from his temporarily blindness from the dirt on his eyes, he looked around for me, but didn't find me. Then, he felt a rumble coming from below him, and saw the earth below him crack, then was caught by surprise when he saw me surfaced. Sharptooth then fell to the ground, just as I surfaced.*

In the jungle  
>Welcome to the jungle<br>Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
>I wanna watch you bleed<p>

*Richard and the others continue watched in shock as they saw me take down Sharptooth, damaging him around the body. He then pounced on me, and tries to stomp on me, but I dodged it, and kicked him on his chest, causing him to fly a few feet. Then, I stood up and growled at Sharptooth, as he stood up, and growled as well. I then roared at him, and we charged in.*

And when you're high you never  
>Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!<p>

*Me and Sharptooth continued to fight, as Richard, Pterano, Winged Kuriboh Sorin and the LBT crew were still in shock seeing me, in Godzilla form, fighting against Sharptooth. I swung my tail at Sharptooth's head, stumbling him for a bit, then I headbutted his gut, as he landed on the ground, sliding down while some trees tumble down from his body. After that, he stood up, and looked at me, with anger.*

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* How is this possible! How can I lose to a mere small creature that turned into a giant sharptooth?

Me: *sharptooth language* Because my friends and family are there to help me fight battles that I'm in. And no matter how far or near we are, we would always be in our hearts, to guide everyone down the right path. Just like how Richard gave me the courage to forget my dark past, and look at a new future. And I don't want anyone hurting my brother, nor my family! Especially you!

*I then made a Godzilla roar, as Sharptooth backed away, in fear. I then pointed my claw finger at him, and sang this part. While I sang this part, I clenched my claw hand into a fist, and glared at him.*

Me: You know where you are  
>You're in the jungle baby<br>You're gonna die

*I got on all fours, and charged in at the weak and injured Sharptooth, and started to attack him, non-stop. I then grabbed Sharptooth and threw him down the path, damaging him.*

In the jungle  
>Welcome to the jungle<br>Watch it bring you to your shu n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
>In the jungle<p>

*Sharptooth got up, and roared at me and then charged. I roared as well, and charged in. We then collided, and started clawing at our skins, getting cuts and bruises. But luckily for me, my skin can regenerate itself, and my skin's kinda hard for Sharptooth to scratch on.*

Welcome to the jungle  
>Feel my, my, my serpentine<br>In the jungle

*The group cheered at me, as I continued to fight Sharptooth. I did a tail wipe under Sharptooth's legs, causing him to trip and land on the ground. I then grabbed his tail, and swung him around for a few seconds, then released him upwards, causing him to fly up.*

Welcome to the jungle  
>Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n.n, knees, knees<br>In the jungle

*And then, I did a power breath and shot upwards, hitting Sharptooth. Then he flew down, falling to his supposedly death.*

Welcome to the jungle  
>Watch it bring you to your<p>

*I then looked at the screen, and on the word 'Bring you down', I made a gesture of Sharptooth going down by pointing my claw finger downwards, and moved my arm down to make my point.*

It's gonna bring you down!

*The moment I sang the word 'Ha!', I crossed my arms, and looked away from the screen, and from Sharptooth, just as the camera shows Sharptooth falling the background, and landed on the ground, with a THUD! Then, it shows a huge mushroom cloud form behind me, as I stood there, with my arms crossed, and I wagged my huge tail for a bit.*

Ha!

Me: Okay, now that's over with let's fly to Haiti.

Guido: But what do we do with Sharptooth?

Me: First let's get to Haiti first, then come up with a plan, but right now, safety is our first concern.

*Richard then saw me, still in my Godzilla form, looking down at him, as Richard came to me, and says.*

Me: Thanks again, for saving us, bro.

JD: Anything to protect my friends and most important my family. * JD shrinks back to his raptor form, as we all got on the plane, and toke off heading toward Haiti, when we got there to Haiti, we found a place to stay at the American Embassy in Haiti, we were met with a lot Haitians, most of them spoke French, which was easy to speak, as they came talking to us, toke pictures and got us on video camera's, soon the screen shows us at a beach.*

*The camera shows the LBT crew playing around the beach, having a good time. Then, it shows Pterano laying down, using a mirror to have a tan. Then, the camera shows me, Richard, Sorin, Guido(armor mode), and Chomper(human size) surfing at the waves.*

Me: Cowabonga!

Richard: Wahoo!

*Me and Richard then noticed Sorin having a bit difficulty of being on the surfboard, as Richard says to Sorin.*

Me: Try this Sorin.

Sorin: *struggles* I'm trying dude. This is my first time doing this!

Me: It's easy, dude! Just try your best!

Sorin: Alright, I'll try. *Sorin then gets on the surfboard, finally, and a wave came to him.*

*He then stood up, and was stumbling to keep his balance. Then, he caught himself, and smiles that he's finally doing it.*

Sorin: *excitement* Hey! I'm doing it! *laughs* I'm actually doing it guys!

Me: That you go.

* Soon we all got some ice cream, then when night came, we all started to dream.*

*The camera shows me and Richard asleep on something. I woke up, and looked at my surroundings, and saw nothing but darkness, but then looked down, and I see what looks like a glass panes image of a few warriors kneeling to an Element Monarch.*

Me: What the hell?

*I then turned to Richard, and nuzzled him to wake him up.*

Me: What? Why are you waking me up for?

Me: Look where we are bro.

*Richard then looked around, and stood up, seeing what I'm seeing, then looked down to seeing the same glass pane that I saw a few seconds ago.*

* Soon we woke up the LBT crew and Sorin up, when we saw them, then we saw Juliet, my kids, Rex, Bly, and the clones walk toward us.*

Rex: General Richard, what's going on? Where are we?

Me: I don't know, Captain Rex.

* Just then we see a ghost of a female Longneck, as I turn to Littlefoot.*

Me: Littlefoot, do you know, who is coming at us?

* Littlefoot looked at the Longneck, and his tail was waging when he saw her.*

Littlefoot: *excitement* Mother! *runs a bit close but not too close to the edge* Mother, it's you!

Littlefoot's Mother: Yes Littlefoot, it's me.

Littlefoot: What are you doing here, mother?

Me: That's what I wanna know too.

Littlefoot's Mother: I saw what you have been going threw, and I came to warn you that it is not over, the Sharptooth that killed me, is going to arrive in Haiti tomorrow afternoon, so be prepared to fight for your lives.

Me: Why does Sharptooth some how remembers me?

Littlefoot's Mother: Because you were in the past.

Us: *confused* Huh?

Richard: I don't understand. I don't remember going to the past.

Littlefoot's mother: Because it was on accident, and you have met with my son and his friends before, and also met with Sharptooth and also saved them from their doom, Why don't I show you.

* Soon we saw Littlefoot's mother showing us the past, as we see the LBT crew at a very young age, as Sharptooth was about to strike at them, but then a little human boy at age 10, come out, is wearing a black covering his face mouth and nose, wearing sunglasses, and a black hoodie, as the little boy fired an RPG at Sharptooth, as the LBT crew ran away, I then realized it was me, as Littlefoot and the gang ask questions to Littlefoot's mother.*

Littlefoot: *confused* I-I don't understand mother. How did Richard came to the past in the first place?

Littlefoot's mom: I do not know, Littlefoot. But if it hadn't been for him being there, you and the others wouldn't have made it to the Great Valley.

Cera: And how did he managed to know alot of weapons at his young age?

Littlefoot's mom: He might've had some training form his dad.

*As the crew continue to ask her some questions, Richard now fully remembered what happened in the past, and looked at the group.*

Richard: Hey guys. *the LBT crew turned to Richard* I have to show you all something. *he then pulled out a mask, sunglasses, and a hoodie and puts them on.* Recognize me now?

*The LBT crew looked at him, and gasped as they realized that it was him when he was young.*

Me: So, you met them first before I did?

Me: Yep.

Cera: But how did you ended in the past and when you first saw us again, how come you didn't remember us then?

Me: I came into your past by accident, I got sucked into the time portal that the CIA made, then when I returned, they erased my memory, now my memory came back, now I truly remember why Sharptooth wants me dead along with you, because I saved your lives and I also helped you guys kill him.

Guido: Wow. That was COMPLETLY unexpected, Richard.

Richard: Yeah. *to Littlefoot's mother* Is there anything else we need to know about?

Littlefoot's mom: I'm afraid that's all I have for you all to know. *we looked down in sadness, knowing she doesn't have anymore knowledge* However...*we looked up at her, in curiosity* There is one person that knows alot more than I do, Richard. He goes by the name...Yen Sid!

Me: *surprised* Yen Sid! Merlin's friend?

*Richard looked at me, confused, as he asks.*

Me: You know Merlin and Yen Sid?

JD: Yeah. Merlin is my teacher on learning Magic, and he's friends with Yen Sid.

Me: I can't believe this. But wait a minute, was Mickey Mouse one of Yen Sid's students?

Me: Indeed, bro. King Mickey and I met a while ago, WAY before you knew my secret. And I've been friends with him ever since.

Me: That is cool bro.

Littlefoot's Mother: I'll take you them.

Me: Thank you, very much.

*Just then, a bright light is formed around us, as we were blinded for a brief moment. Then, the light dimmered, and we opened our eyes and saw a familiar tower with a blue wizard hat above it.*

Me: There it is, bro. Yen Sid's tower!

Me: Wow this is cool.

Littlefoot's Mother: I'll wait for you out here.

Me: Before we do go in, I want to ask you, what is your name?

Littlefoot's Mother: I'm afraid now won't be the time to tell you my name, Richard. Maybe when the time comes, I will tell you.

*Richard sighs, and nods at Littlefoot's mother, as we make our way to the inside.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived at the entrance, and saw a LONG spiral staircase leading up to the tower.*

Cera: *groans* Great, more stair!

Me: Oh don't tell your now going to act like baby, because of more stairs. * Cera looks at me.* What you afraid of stairs? I would bet you at the top and be faster then you, Cera.

Cera: *offended, and determined* Hey. I'll have you know that I had to ran up ALOT of stairs back in Halloween Town when we went to save the town from Oogie!

Me: Oh yeah, prove it to me. * I take off running up the stairs laughing.*

Cera: HEY!

*Cera then ran up the stairs, after Richard.*

* I stoke my tongue out at Cera as she got made and chased after me, as the other followed.*

*The two continued to ran up the stairs, as it shows me and the rest of the gang following them. Then, Richard turned his head to Cera, while running as he said.*

Me: I'm beating you Cera. * I laugh and keep on running.*

*Cera growls, but then gasped as she stopped.*

Cera: Richard, look out!

Richard: *confused, raising a brow* Huh?

*Richard turned and saw what looks like a creature that looks like Dark Resonator, but has a clock on his back, just flying down to where Richard is, not seeing him. Richard gasped and says to the Resonator.*

Richard: MOVE!

*The Resonator then saw Richard, and screamed and moved away. Then, Richard tripped and rolled to the doors, forcing them to open it, and he laid down on the ground. Richard then groaned and opened his eyes, and saw a blue wardrobe in front of him. He then gulped, and looked up to see a wizard standing in front of Richard, with a serious look at him.*

* I put my claw hands up.*

Me: I didn't mean to interrupt you.

*Yen Sid only stared at Richard for a few seconds, then spoke.*

Yen Sid: I have been expecting you and the others arrival, Richard.

* Soon the other came, as JD helped me up, and went to Yen Sid.*

Me: *bowed in respect* Master Yen Sid. Forgive my brother, Richard. He had no idea of your presence.

Yen Sid: No need for apologies, JD. I know he didn't mean it. *back to topic* I have heard that Littlefoot's mother send you all here to see me.

Me: Yes, Master Yen Sid.

Yen Sid: As expected. What is it that you seek in my presence, young one?

Richard: Master Yen Sid. We come in your presence to advice us on how we defeat Sharptooth tomorrow. Is there a way to defeat him, and send him back to where he came from?

Yen Sid: Sharptooth was resurrected by Mother Talzin, making him powerful at every pace. However, there is a way you can weaken him, and rid of his presence off existence.

Me: Is there is way to weaken him enough to capture him and use him to lead to Sidious?

Yen Sid: I'm afraid Sharptooth will not be taken so easily to lead you to Sidious. But you can still weaken him, by using a special armor that it'll require someone with a strong heart, and skills to control his armor. And you, *referring to Richard* my boy, are the chosen one of the armor.

*We gasped and looked at Richard, as we saw him with a shock expression, as he asked.*

Me: Why me?

Yen Sid: When I saw you and the others progress, I felt the armor's power increase at your presence, therefore knowingly that you're the chosen one to wear the armor.

Me: It reminds me, of Sora, when the keyblade chosen him.

Me: *to Richard* Maybe one day, we may meet Sora, bro.

Me: I hope we do too.

Yen Sid: You both will meet him one day. But for the moment, I think it's time I show you the armor that I mentioned.

*Just then, the same Clock Resonator is seen entering the room, and makes his way to a painting, and grabs it, and puts it down, showing a secret switch. He pulls it, and then, a bookshelf behind us opened up, revealing the armor. we awed at the sight of the armor and looked at its features. The armor is a human-shaped form, and has some what looks like armored wings behind its back, and it has a golden armor plating, while most of it has some white armor on it. The face helmet has no facial expression, except for its red eyes, and a mouth coverplate. The blade is seen as an unbreakable steel blade, and stainless too, and has a hole on the top of the sword handle. The armor is on an armor stand, as we were amazed by it.*

Me: Amazing.

* But then just as I touch the armor it glowed, and then I hear a voice coming from inside the armor itself.*

Utopia: Are you the chosen one, goes by the name Richard?

Richard: Yes.

Utopia: I am the warrior of light, and protector of the Dragons. I am known as Utopia, leader of Warriors of the Elements! Me and the other warriorshave protected the dragons for thousands of years, but our time had passed on. Is your heart worthy enough to control this armor, AND use it to destroy the corruption of any evil that plagues all of the universes?

Me: Yes.

Utopia: Then, by the gods of the dragons, the armor is yours to command!

*Just then, the armor's body brighten up, and shrank to a small light orb. Then, the orb came flying to Richard, and into his raptor chest.*

Utopia: *V.O.* My body is now yours to control Richard. But my spirit shall help guide you down the right path to the light! To transform into me, just yell out 'Warrior of Truth and Light!', and you will become the new Utopia!

Me: What happens when I'm in my raptor form, dragon form, or when I use my growth power?

Utopia: *V.O.* The armor will still be within you. Whenever you turned into a raptor, the armor is still inside you. That goes for the dragon form and growth powers. My armor may merge with one of your abilities or forms. Who knows?

Me: I think is is just about time we try it out. 'Warrior of Truth and Light!'

*Power Ranger Lost Galaxy intro starts playing*

*All of the sudden, Utopia's sword is seen flying upwards, as Richard looked up and saw it. Then, he grabbed the sword, and his body glowed in a bright light, and his raptor form, transformed into...Number 39: Utopia!*

Richard: UTOPIA! THE WARRIOR OF LIGHT!

*Richard then looked at his new form, in amazement, as he said.*

Me: How this is cool.

Utopia: *V.O.* There are many secrets within this armor, Richard. You'll just have to unlock them in your journeys.

Richard: Ok. I'll try my best, and thanks.

Utopioa: *V.O.* Just remember. I'm always there to guide you, Richard.

Utopia: *V.O.* Oh and by the way, your brother JD, his armor maybe dark, but the monster that is inside of him can be changed to good, and that monster won't be evil, and also the armor that he has, can also do what your armor can.

Richard: Really? Huh, I never thought of that.

Me: I'll tell him this.

Utopia: *V.O.* There is no need to tell, Richard. Your brother was in your mind, hearing our conversation. And I can tell that your brother is glad to have someone like you help him get his courage back. Do not let your dark past, nor his, take over you! For it'll lead to the path of the Dark side.

Me: I'll take your advice. But what about Littlefoot and the gang, they too are targets, and Sharptooth will come after them and kill them, I can't allow that to happen.

Utopia: *V.O.* Trust me, Richard. My spirit shall protect them from any harm come to them!

Me: Can my brother, some how control the monster that is inside of him, or do you and the Element monarchs do that?

Utopia: The monster within the armor is in it's deep slumber, and won't be released yet. But it can be controlled if someone whom he shares a very strong bond with can control the monster within him.

Me: Since, JD is listening to us talk, can you tell us how he can get the monster to bond with him and be able to control it?

Utopia: That's not what I meant, Richard. What I meant was that SOMEONE close to him can help him control the monster within him. In other words, you ARE the one who shares a VERY strong bond with him.

Me: My bad, and one more question, when we were in Miami, Florida, my brother turned into a his adopted son, Godzilla. What triggered it, and how did he get it without even knowing it.

Utopia: I believe I have an answer for that. When he saw you all in danger, something within his body unlocked it, turning him into the creature you said you saw. It was YOU and the others who helped him unlocked that, Richard. He noticed a strong connection between you and him, as well as Godzilla too. And how he got it without even knowing it, I do not know. Regardless, JD saw how import and you were to him ever since you knew about his secret.

Me: Okay, thank you, I'll see or hear you again soon.

Utopia: *V.O.* May the force be with you, young one.

Me: I will Utopia.

*After Richard had said this, he turned to Yen Sid and says.*

Me: I think that we are ready for Sharptooth to come tomorrow to Haiti, and we take the fight to him.

Yen Sid: Be careful, not only will the Las Plagas' be helping him, but also a man named Lord Father and a dragon by the name of Malefor will be there to help Sharptooth out, it is going to be a big fight, but you will win.

Richard: I understood, Yen Sid.

Yen Sid: That is all I can tell you for now. You must now awake from your sleep.

*Just then, a bright light began to engulf the whole screen. Then, it dimmered showing Richard's eyes opening.*

* I woke back up inside the bedroom in the American Embassy, I nuzzle JD to wake up.*

*I then felt Richard nuzzling me, as I smiled, but closed my eyes and waited what happens next. Then, Richard licked me on my cheek, as I opened my eyes, and looked at Richard.*

Me: *nuzzled my brother* Morning, bro.

Me: Morning to you too, bro. That was a crazy dream we had last night.

Me: Yeah. I dreamed that we were at Master Yen Sid's tower, and you had the armor on.

Me: Let me, get this right first, first we saw Littlefoot's mother as she showed us why Sharptooth is after me, and learned I was in the past by accident, second we meet Master Yen Sid and he saw the armor has chosen me to wear it, third Utopia gave me the armor, as I activated it, then answered my questions, and now here we are.

Me: That is strange bro. But what got me concern is what he said. I'm just scared that if the monster's unlocked within me, and we failed to control it, I'll end up hurting you and the others, bro.

Me: Stop giving hope, like Utopia said, don't let your past haunt you, it will only lead us to the dark side. And we don't want that.

Me: *sigh* Your right, bro. I'm sorry.

*Richard then nuzzled on me and says.*

Me: That's okay, and we should get ready for our battle today.

Me: *determined* Yeah! And you and I will show that mean old Sharptooth not to mess's with you and me, bro! NO matter what the danger is, we'll always fight them and defeat the in the end.

Me: Got that right.

* Soon we warned the Haitian government, as Haitian solders get into positions, then the screen shows Me, JD, Sorin, Pterano, Guido, and the LBT crew getting ready to fight.*

*And after we got ready to fight, the camera shows an army of Las Plagas and Sharptooth making their way to us, ready for battle. Then, back with me and the others, Richard noticed Pterano looking at the gun that Richard gave to him, as Richard can see that Pterano had NEVER held a gun in his life. Richard then said to Pterano.*

Me: First time using a gun?

Pterano: *nervously* Honestly, I never seen a gun up close before, and never had used it since I came to the future.

Me: This weapon you are holding is an AK-47, made from Russia, but when it was first made, Russia was called the Soviet Union during the cold war.

Pterano: How do you fire this thing?

Me: See that trigger under it? *Pterano looked at the trigger* Just push it, and it shoots bullets out of it. And to reload, you grab *shows Pterano the magazine ammo* this ammo, take out the empty one, and replace it in there. And that's it.

Pterano: I think I can handle this.

Me: We'll see...

*Then, we noticed the enemies getting ready, and then...*

Sharptooth: *roars*

*The Las Plagas screeched, and the infected humans charged at us.*

Me: Here they come!

* Then when the Las Plagas' were in range.*

Me: Fire!

* All weapons started shooting at the Las Plagas' as they go down like they are nothing.*

*A few Las Plagas then took out rocket launchers, and aimed it at us.*

* But lucky for us, the Haitians responded first, by firing their RPG's, as the rocket launching Las Plagas' were dead.*

*Sharptooth is seen roaring in anger, and charges in, with a few Las Plagas riding on their motorcycles.*

* We shot the Las Plagas' on the motorcycles, as Sharptooth growls at the Las Plagas' to stop, as they did as they were told, as Sharptooth turned to us.*

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* Hey, you two cowards! Come out of there and face me, like a REAL sharptooth!

Me: Oh will fight alright, but before we do, I have to ask you, do you remember seeing a little human boy, that fired a RPG launcher at you? That was me.

* Sharptooth remembers back, then after remembering me, Sharptooth laughs as he says.*

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* So, you finally remember then.

Me: Yep.

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* Well then. But even though you're a raptor now, your still the small little kid that I saw a LONG time ago!

Me: *to Richard, smiling* Bro, why don't you show him your growth ability first, to see if that pea-size brain monster can get the message?

Me: Yeah, then I turns bad, into my dragon form, then if turned violent use the armor that Utopia gave me, then if turns critical, we all attack full force. * Turns to Sharptooth, and start speaking in the Sharptooth language* You might want to think twice, Sharptooth.

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* You two fools don't scare me!

Me: * Sharptooth language* Your going to be wishing that your scared.

* I use my growth power.*

*Sharptooth was shocked to see Richard growing, to the height of...*

* I grew a foot taller then Sharptooth.*

Me: Scared now?

*Sharptooth then roars in determination and charged at Richard. But then, Sharptooth saw me turn into my Godzilla form, and tail swiped him.*

JD: * sharptooth language* Stay away from my brother!

*'The Encounter from Kingdom Hearts II' starts playing.*

*Sharptooth then roared at the sky, as his body became surrounded by darkness, and a hexagonal field spawned, SURROUNDING me, Richard and Sharptooth.*

Me: This bad, time for the dragon form.

* Turn into my dragon form.*

*Then, me and Richard charged in at Sharptooth, and began the fight. As we started the fight, Sharptooth was starting to use dark attacks on us.*

* The fight was good, but then turned into a critical situation.*

*We were dodging the attacks from Sharptooth, but the monster doesn't show any mercy.*

Me: Bro, shall we end this battle with our 'special team combo'?

Me: Hold on, I still got one more thing left.

Me: Well, let's do it then!

* I start to active my armor.*

Richard: ' Warrior of Truth and Light!'

*Then, after he said this, Richard turned into his Utopia armor mode, surprising Sharptooth.*

* Then Sharptooth saw my armor as I say.*

Richard: Any last words, Sharptooth?

Sharptooth: * sharptooth language* I don't have any last words, my words will be heard for a long time, and I will kill you, your brother, and those kids, and go back to my time, to finish what I started there.

Me: * sharptooth language* What do you mean, started?

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* You'll know soon enough, boy!

Me: * sharptooth language* You hate longnecks do you?

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* You caught on pretty quick boy! But it won't mater now! You and your brother will die and I will redeem my terror back in the past!

Me: * sharptooth language* I'm trying to solve this problem without any bloodshed, and you better tell us what drove you into murder.

Sharptooth: * sharptooth language* You want to know?

Me: *sharptooth language* Yeah, why are you killing everyone you see around the Great Valley, and here!

Sharptooth: * sharptooth language* Because a Longneck killed my mate.

*We were shocked about what we heard.*

Richard: Did you know who killed your mate?

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* No, but I think that a longneck, goes by the name of Doc killed her.

Richard: *sharptooth language* Well, we can investigate to what happened on that day, so we can find out who really did it.

*Sharptooth thought about it for a moment, then looked us.*

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* Alright, I'll make you a deal. I promise that if you solved the case in 48 hours, who killed my mate, and I have the RIGHT to kill the person that did it, I will spare your lives, even your dinosaur kids and those in the past. BUT if you fail, I will kill you all, and then to do what I planned.

*We looked at Sharptooth scared at first about his threat.*

Me: Bro, don't do this. If we fail, everyone we know will die if we don't find the culprit!

Richard: Bro, we will make it. I promise. *turns to Sharptooth* We'll agree to your deal!

*And with that, we began our investigation clocks as it starts at 48 hours.*

Me: You know Sharptooth, since you now agreed with our deal, we have to arrest you for the murder of Littlefoot's mother and also killing more people back in the United States on that train.

Sharptooth: * sharptooth language* That's alright, I will face some time going to place to be locked up.

* So then the fight halted, as the LBT crew see Sharptooth is still alive, but is not attacking them, as they ask Me and JD.*

Cera: Hey, what's going on here! Finish that sharptooth so that we can go home!

Me: Here's the think, we can't. Why? Because we made a deal with him, but don't worry, our lives our safe, for 48 hours, which is two days.

The LBT Crew: *shocked* WHAT!

Cera: *shocked, and anger* Are you CRAZY and out of your mind! How could you make a deal with that...that thing! That monster! He almost had us killed! He even killed Littlefoot's mother!

Me: Because a Longneck killed his mate first, before he killed Littlefoot's Mother, that is why he kills anything he see's first, he did not see who killed his mate, but he believes that Doc killed her, but I don't think Doc did it and I decided to investigate, and find out who really did it bring that person to justice, be put on trail and maybe face a death sentience for causing this madness from the beginning.

Guido: And what were the conditions of the deal?

Richard: *flatly, and embarrassed* Well...he promise that if we solved the case in 48 hours, who killed his mate, and if HE have the RIGHT to kill the person that did it, he will spare our lives, even you guys. BUT if we fail, he will kill us all, and then to what he planned.

Ducky: So we solve the case, as we are safe?

Me: Yep.

Littlefoot: So were just going to solve the case, and he goes free?

Me: No, when he made a deal with us, he also agreed to let us lock him up, so he will be put on trail for his crimes he commented.

Cera: Well, at least that's fair. But I still think it's a bad idea though.

Me: I agree Cera. But we have no other choice. *to Richard* So, bro. Any idea on how we can solve the case of Sharptooth's mate death?

Me: First we need a time machine, to go back into the past, then we try to find Doc, ask him question, where he was during Sharptooth's mates murder, and if Doc was somewhere during the time she was killed, then we are after a rogue Longneck, then we go to where her nest was an look for Forensic evidence there, then when we find more forensic evidence, it will lead us to our bad guy, and capture him or her.

Me: Good idea, bro. But which time machine should we use though, bro? Robby's or the CIA one?

Me: Since were close to Florida, we are going back to the United States, back to base in Miami, Florida, and begin our investigation.

Me: Alright sounds like a plan to me, bro!

Cera: Let's just get this over with!

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We flew back to the United States, and arrived back in Miami, Florida to the CIA base. The CIA were instructed by my 'brother' Richard, to open the time machine, back to where Sharptooth's mate and him were. They obliged, and opened the portal, and we entered in it, to venture back to the Great Valley. Then, the camera shows the portal opening to the outskirts of the LBT universe, before the death of Sharptooth's mate, 3 hours ago.*

Me: Well, bro. We're here.

* I contact the base, and Sharptooth appeared on the screen on my apple cellphone, he is in his cell in the future.*

Me: * sharptooth language* Were in the past. What was your mates name? And when did you discover she was dead?

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* My mate's name was Emerald. It began where she had laid our first eggs, and we were going to have hatchlings soon. My mate was too weak to move, and she needed to rest from the eggs, but she was hungry as well. So, I decided to get some food. Then, when I was looking around for food, I saw a longneck, named Doc, the lone dinosaur. At first I thought I would be the one who will defeat him, but Doc was too strong, and had beaten me. Then, after I was defeated, I was heading back to my mate, when I find her dead. I think she died from hunger, from laying eggs, or from a sickness. But then I saw that the eggs were crushed, and saw my new soon to be sons and daughters were dead. I cried for the loss of my family. Then, I felt rage and roared at the sky, thinking that Doc did it, as I swore to kill anybody I see, even a Longneck.

Me: Okay, thank you very much Sharptooth, will take it from here. *Hang up the cell phone.*

*The group walked down the path, as they were unaware that a figure is seen looking at them.*

Me: Okay everyone, let's move out!

*We then started looking around.*

* Just then I found a nest, and it has two grown Sharpteeth in it, it's Sharptooth and his mate.*

*Then, I came by, and saw the same thing my brother sees.*

Me: That's them!

Me: We can't let them see us, and we can't let the murderer see us too, so get the video camera ready.

Me: You got it, bro.

*I then activated my video camera, to see who the murderer is.*

* Just then we see Sharptooth is leaving to get his mate some food, so she can eat, as she is resting.*

Chomper: There he goes.

Ruby: On his way.

* Then Sharptooth disappeared.*

*The moment Sharptooth disappeared, we saw a dark smoke appear below us, as we hid down.*

Me: Someone's coming out.

*Just then, we saw a man covered in some some sort of drapes or something, as the mysterious man looked around the place, and saw the mate sleeping.*

Me: That our murder suspect, right there. * Just then we see another villain appearing.*

*And all of the sudden, two dark voids opened up, as two knights, on dark horses, ran out of the portal, and stood there. We can describe that these are skeleton soldiers, with POWERFUL armor on them, swords and shields that can withstand a Lightsaber, or a bigger weapon. Their armor and horses are covered in darkness, well their bodies are dark. And then, we looked below us, and saw someone doing acrobatic moves below, and lands on the ground, landing on his feet, with ease. We can see this being's appearance. He wears a green uniform or some sort, wears some kind of armor on his chest, has boots, kinda making his appearance of a pirate. But what really kinda startled us, is the being's head. His head is nothing but a skull, with a red eye symbol on his head.

Petrie: *shakes in fear* Wwwwwhat tttthat thing!

Me: I don't know. But I smell Justice coming to them, but before we take them them down, we have to have proof for the judge, so they can be found guilty and get the death sentence.

*The group continues to watch the four, as they noticed the four walk down to the sleeping sharptooth.*

Me: Yeah that's right, go ahead and kill her, and we will get you and bring you to justice.

*As we looked at the group, a shadow is seen coming down on Petrie. Petrie noticed this, and gulped at this. Then, he turned and his pupils shrank when he saw one of the dark skeleton horsemen behind them, taking out his sword, and screeched at Petrie.*

Petrie: *screams*

*We turned around and saw one of the villain's men behind us, and unfortunately caused the four's attention to us.*

* I knew right away, our cover was blown, as start shooting at them.*

Me: * sharptooth language* Wake up!

*The mate then opened her eyes and saw what was going on. The camera then shows Richard shooting at the armored skeleton monster. The bullets hit the monster's armor but it DOESN'T show any dents nor damages whatsoever. Richard then pulled out a RPG and aimed it at the armored skeleton monster and shot it. The missile made contact, as the smoke is made. We waited on the results. When the smoke clears, there stood the armored skeleton monster, UNHARMED by the blast. The monster shook off the debris, takes out his sword, and did a screech.*

* Then I change into my armor.*

Me: 'Warrior of Truth and Light!'

* I turn into my armor.*

Me: I am Utopia, Warrior of Light!

*The monster screeched and charged at Richard.*

* I grab my MP5, but when fired the gun, it fired a heavy punch, as the bullet's went threw the armor, as the monster roared in pain, as I shot it's head and it went down.*

*Richard then saw the monster screech in pain, as it's body dissolved into darkness then vanished upwards.*

* Soon we turns to the others, the other monsters with skeleton armor went down.*

*As they were taken down, we heard clapping and turned to the skeleton monster standing there.*

Assailant: Well done, well done. You have defeated a small portion of my DoomCalibur Knights. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dark Assailant. The most DANGEROUS and POWERFUL Assassin you ever seen.

Me: You might want to stop there, right there, man.

Assailant: Now why would I do that? When I want to cause some damage.

* Then he stabs Sharptooth's mate, with his sword.*

*We gasped as we saw Assailant stab Sharptooth's mate.*

Assailant: This is just a flesh would. She'll die if you come any closer, or attempt to shoot me.

Me: Shit.

* I turn to me team.*

Me: Alright guys, pop quiz, Mysterious Beyond, assassin with sword, already injured a hostage, and threatens to kill the hostage if we shoot or come close, what do we do?

Petrie: Ohhh, me don't know what we do.

Me: Well, we can't damage the past, because if we do, the LBT crew won't exist, so we need a plan, where she will die, but we bring her assassin to justice, and Sharptooth will get vengeance on the one who really started it.

Me: But how? We can't do anything with the assassin still close to her...*thought about it* unless...

Richard: Unless?

Me: I have an idea bro...

Me: What is it?

Me: If we want Sharptooth to see who killed her, and keep the LBT crew together, we're going to hold him long enough till Sharptooth sees Assailant killing his mate.

Me: Great idea, but that would do more harm then good, it damage the past and also put us at risk, and change the time line, sometimes changes the time line has limits, we can't do that.

* JD realizes it, it was a great a plan, but he also now knows he can't risk any more damage that would destroy them all.*

JD: Your right, * sign* Damn it.

Me: So what do we do now?

Utopia: *V.O.* There is a way you can keep the time line, AND have the LBT crew alive.

Me: So how do we have the assassin kill Sharptooth's mate and his children, then we arrest him, and Sharptooth can still be devastated, and in the future the events happen, leading to the events of what we have just been through?

Utopia: *V.O.* First off, Richard. There is something you MUST know about Assailant. He has MANY abilities that are unlimited. The reason why he is dangerous AND powerful, as he said, is because no one, and I mean NO ONE, has ever survived a battle against HIM! AT ALL. In other words, he can't be captured so easily! NEVER judge someone by it's appearance.

Me: We need to take him down somehow, we can't just sit, every minute we wait she will die. * I then realize something.* That's it, we wait for her to die, then we all take him down, there has to limit on his powers somehow, is there a power where we can take away their power and store it away?

Utopia: *V.O., sighs sadly* I'm afraid not, Richard. His powers are far too powerful to even be locked away. But there is a way you can weaken him though...but it's TOO risky. No one has ever survived in his realm, not even a powerful warrior.

Me: So we provocative him, he kills her, then we all challenge him in his realm, and do you mean the shadow realm?

Utopia: *V.O.* No...not the shadow realm...it's similar to it, but far worse than you can imagine.

Me: We need to do something, time is not on our side and it's running out, every second counts, he have only 36 hours left, before comes after us again, kills us, if we don't keep are part of the deal.

*Petrie looked at the Assailant and the sharptooth's mate, and notices Assailant grabbing something form his waists. Petrie then started to shiver in fear, when he noticed a green crystal ball, with souls swarming around it. He can hear the people screaming in them. He then saw Assailant lift the crystal high up, and saw something unexpected...he can see Sharptooth's mates soul coming out of her body and her children's souls coming out of their eggs.*

Petrie: GAH! Guys, look what he doing to Sharptooth's mate!

*We turned and gasped as we saw Assaliant using the crystal ball to suck up Sharptooth's mates soul and her children's souls in it.*

Assailant: All of your souls are MINE! *laughs evilly*

Me: Get this on camera, bro.

Me: Way ahead of you, bro! I got it recording when I saw Assaliant taking it out.

*We then noticed Assaliant continuing to suck up the souls of Sharptooth's mate and their children, then saw the souls enter the crystal ball, as it shows the female sharptooth and her children in the crystal ball.*

Assailant: Excellent...NOW I have the souls of the most vicious carnivore creatures in my collection! *then he crushed the eggs to make it look like someone killed her and his children, after crushing all of the eggs, he turned to us* I see your shocked on seeing what I can do!

Me: Yes, but that won't scare us, and we challenge you in the realm.

*Assailant looked at Richard blankly, then started to laugh*

Assailant: You can't be serious! *laughs* You! Challenging me in MY realm! Have you lived under a rock, raptor boy! Because, your little pea-sized brain isn't working right! No one has EVER survived a battle from me! Not even a realm! Do you think you can handle my realm!

Me: I did not say, me alone, I said we challenge you, all of us against you, and I'm dead serious.

Assailant: *chuckles darkly* Very well then. If your so desperate to die then...*demonic voice* YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!

*Just then, his red eye symbol glowed in an bright red light, as both he and all of us were teleported. Richard opened his eyes, and looked at his new surrounding, with utter shock. How shocked? Well, from his POV, he sees the all of his friends and other people being trapped, tortured, killed, and their souls taken. He can see me and the others dying from the traps that we're in, as Richard says.*

Me: * in fear* What are going to do to us? I thought we were going to fight you?

Assailant: Who said anything about me fighting you! You chose to enter my realm, raptor boy! Now you'll pay the price!

*Just then, Richard turned and sees the bloody room, with a giant decayed head spinning around, screaming. Then, he saw a group of bloody creatures, with hammers held on their hands, as they groaned, and charged at Richard.*

* I then toke out the creatures as they went down, but what happened...*

*Just then, Richard saw Assailant standing there on a platform.*

Assaliant: You may have killed the monsters here, but can you save your friends, and your brother from their deaths?

*Just then, Richard heard my voice, panicking*

Me: Help! Someone help me!

Assailant: *notices Richard turning around then at him* Better hurry. Before your brother shrinks down to a size of a bug, and be crushed never to be seen again! *laughs maniacally*

*Richard then ran down the path to where I am. And sure enough, when he entered, he saw me shrinking in a crystal ball, smaller, and smaller.*

Me: *notices Richard* Bro! Bro, get me outta here, before I shrink into nothing.

* I tried to get JD out, but Assailant is keeping me from freeing my brother.*

Assailant: Ah, ah ah. I won't wanna see you ruin the fun, raptor boy!

*Just then, Assailant saw a bright light open up, and was tackled by Utopia.*

Assailant: GAH! *fly's to a wall, and made an imprint.*

Utopia: *to Richard, giving him a amulet* Here! Use this to free your brother! He may be small, but you can still save him. I'll handle Assailant.

*Richard then looked at me, and notices me shrinking to the size of a tennis ball.*

Me: Bro, hurry!

Me: Okay, but we need to stop him, this has now turned into a critical situation.

Utopia: Don't worry, we will stop him. Now, save your brother!

Richard: Alright.

*Richard ran to the center, and extends his arm showing the amulet, as the jewel eye brightened. Then, the orb stopped shrinking, as did I. Richard then opened the orb hatched, and grabbed me, as he looked at his small brother on his claw hand, saying.*

Me: Are you alright?

JD: Yes, but we need to save the others.

Me: Come on!

* I ran while holding my brother in one hand, and the amulet with the other.*

*Then, we arrived at a room, and saw some creatures running to us. We can see the disgusting features of these creatures. It's face doesn't have eyes, it's a bit bloody, has a hair of an old woman, and has arm and legs of one spike. And a few of them appeared and stood there. Then, we looked forward and saw a chainsaw monster slowly going to Chomper, to cut him up.*

Chomper: Help!

* I use the amulet to take the chainsaw away, then started to cut the creature up with the chainsaw, as it roared in pain, as it died, then I turned to Chomper.*

Me: Are you alright? Where are the others?

Chomper: The others are in a cell room, below the acid pile.

Richard: We better get there and fast!

Utopia: *V.O.* Richard. Before you rescue your friends, I have to warn you something. The amulet may counteracted the tortures and traps around this realm, but it DOESN'T kill Assailant, NOR take away his powers. You MUST find a way to weaken him. I will explain more, but right now, you MUST save your friends!

Me: Come on, you two, let's go find the others.

Me and Chomper: Right!

*Richard then placed me on his back, as I held on my brother's neck, to not fall, as the two ran to the room. It took a while, but we arrived at the room, and saw the others in the cell, below the acid bowl.*

Littlefoot: Richard! JD! Help us!

Assailant: *stepped out of the shadows* Your friends won't SAVE you in time! Not without facing my monsters!

*Just then, me and the two noticed Assaliant extending his hands, and a green hazy beam flew to the corpses, and enters them. Then, the corpses transformed into DoomCalibur Knights.*

Assailant: Oh, and the amulet DOESN'T work on them! KILL THEM!

*The DoomCalibur Knights noticed us, and charged at us, swords ready.*

* Then suddenly Me and Chomper kicked two of the knights in their nuts, as they went down to ground, as we toke their swords and started a sword fight, after a few minutes of fighting, Me and Chomper used our growth straight and broke their cell, just as Assailant pulled the cord, the LBT crew was safe.*

Me: That was close, are you guys alright?

Guido: Yeah. Thanks guys!

Assailant: *stood on a platform.* Do you really think you won, boy? The fun's just begun!

Me: You think that threat is going to work? I have already been threw all of those.

Assailant: Oh, but you have not face against me.

* Takes a sword out, and lunges it at me.*

*Richard takes out his dragon sword, and blocks Assailant's attacks, but finds them hard to block it. As the two fought, the same sharp stick-like arms and leg creatures came running to help Assailant. Assailant chuckles darkly, and kicks Richard far from him, and vanished, leaving Richard to fight the monsters. He took a while to kill them, until we heard Assailant's voice.*

Assailant: *laughs* This was just a tip of the iceberg, Raptor boy. Can you and your friends escape this gory halls, and keep you sanity!

Richard: Yes... but not alone.

Assailant: What are you talking about?

*Richard doesn't answer. He simply walks over to where all the screaming, trapped souls are kept in their prison. He stops just a few feet from it and place his sword away.*

Assailant: *apprehensive* What are you doing?

*Richard closes his eyes and lifts a hand towards the prison, calmly feeling for the door.*

Assailant: *rushes over with his sword drawn* Stop! No!

*It's too late. The Force has done its work as it splits the jail door into pieces. All those troubled souls pour out of the prison by the hundreds, free at last.

Assailant: My souls! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Richard: Utopia had told me about your weakness, Assailant. Those souls you captured, had been giving you strength this whole time! Now, the souls will go in peace!

Assailant: *feels his powers draining and his realm crumbling* !

*The whole world then brightened, as the screen then dimmered, showing everyone in the present, including the unconscious Assailant. Richard then opened his eyes and saw that he and the others are in the present.*

Richard: *confused* H...how, did we end up back here? *looked behind him* Bro, bro? Where are you?

*Just then, Richard felt something move under his tail, and turned to see me, still small size, coming out of it, but still stuck*

Me: Bro. Can you help out your brother here, and get your tail off my small body, please?

Me: Oh sorry.

* I left my tail off of my brother, as he moves again.*

Me: How the hell are you still small.

Me: That's what I wanna know too, bro. I thought for sure that when we got out of that 'INSANE' and disgusting realm we were in I woulda turn back to normal size. I don't wanna stay this small forever, bro! I don't wanna be squished by you guys. *hyperventilating* What if you guys didn't see me come down the hall, and just squash me like a bug I am? What if I end up in a machine and get smashed, crushed, shredded, or something? I'm scared bro! I'm so scared. *whimpers in fear, while shivering.*

*Richard then came to me, carried me, and nuzzled my small body in comfort, saying.*

Me: Don't worry, there has to be a way to fix you, bro.

?: And your right.

* We turned to the sound and saw Cauis, Bronn, and Kurazz.*

Me: Caius? What are you doing here?

Caius: We have heard about what you and the others did today, and we were a bit shocked to see you all enter the realm of the Assailant. No one, has survived his realm and lived to tell the tale.

Me: Well we had to stop him, and it was all thanks to Utopia who helped us out.

Kuraz: *surprised* Utopia? He's alive! But I thought Assaliant had killed him when the two fought.

Me: Not really. Master Yen Sid had Utopia's armor locked up, until someone worthy enough can use him.

Caius: Well, bless my soul that he did that. Now, I see that your brother had shrank to the size of a mouse. *chuckles* Do not worry, me and my brother will fix you up.

JD: You will?

Bronn: Of course.

Caius: But not only will we fix you, but we'll also give you the abilities to shrink and grow as well. And your brother, Richard, will have the shrinking abilities as well.

Me: Sounds great.

Caius: Excellent. And now, it is time to give you both these abilities.

*Caius then extended his arm, and takes out the same amulet that Utopia gave Richard earlier, as the jewel eye brightened up, and shot a beam of red light at me, and Richard. Then, me and Richard felt a funny sensation within our bodies. Then, Richard turn and saw me growing back to my normal size.*

Me: Your back to your size, bro.

*I then noticed myself back to normal size, after the beam was gone.

Me: I...I am! Yes!

*After that, I ran and gave my brother a hug, and nuzzled him.*

Me: You did it, bro! You solved the case of the murderer, AND saved us from our deaths!

Me: We only got 24 hours left, all we got to do now, is put Assaliant on trail and put him on a death sentence. Then we are home safe.

Me: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it then!

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Few hours later, after a long event, the camera shows the judge about to ask the people of the jury if the defendant, Assailant is guilty or not guilty, as the camera shows me and the others sitting there, waiting for the results.*

Judge: Has the jury reach the verdict?

* Then Caius, Bronn and Kuraz, whispered at first, then they stood up and as Caius says.*

Caius: We have, your honor. We find this monstrous Assailant defendant...GUILTY!

* We start smiling, this was going to be a good for us.*

Judge: We all here by, find Assailant guilty, charged with first degree murder, witchcraft, and attempt murder on a CIA agent and his team, and is sentenced to Death.

*The cops then came to Assailant, and placed cuffs on his wrists, and escorted him out of the place. Just as they were about to exit, Richard turned and see the Assailant glaring at him, and he and the police men exited the house.*

* Soon we finally relax, first time, as we only have 12 hours to spare.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows me and the others standing there, as we saw the Sharptooth making his way to us, and saw the Assailant standing there, handcuffed.*

Sharptooth: * sharptooth language* Who is this?

Me: * sharptooth language* This is the person that killed your mate and your children, before they hatched. We solved the case, only six hours to go, so we are safe.

*The sharptooth looked at the Assailant, with a bit of a doubt.*

Sharptooth: *sharptooth language* Do you have any proof?

*I nodded, and showed him the camera recorder I used to record the event, and played it. When I played it, Sharptooth was in shock seeing what the Assailant did to his mate. He then growled in rage, and turned to the Assailant, and says.*

* Sharptooth then walks over to the Assailant, and then he does something that we all did not expect to happen.*

Sharptooth: * In English* So you killed my Mate and our unborn children, now you will die in the presence of Sharptooth.

* But the Assailant is unfazed by Sharptooth's rage, and he insults Sharptooth.*

Assailant: So I killed your Mate so big deal, you are stupid T-Rex with no future, because I messed it up, and you are weak and pathetic.

* Sharptooth roars in rage, as he grabs the Assailant with his mouth, then he threw the Assailant in the air, the chew him up and the swallowed him up, as Sharptooth just sits down, his way to get revenge is over.*

*We were shocked to see Sharptooth eat Assailant, and heard Sharptooth speak English as well. Before we can speak, Sharptooth burped, and Assailant's skull head came flying out Sharptooth's mouth, and landed besides the policemen. One of them grabbed the skull, and walks away with it.*

Me: Well, that was unexpected. How did Sharptooth speak English?

Sharptooth: Ever since I hatched. I met a young Longneck, that you know as Doc, our parents told us to avoid a friendship, because they knew we would end up fighting each other, but we ran away from them, I made a promise to Doc that I would never kill another Longneck as long as I lived, so we met a female longneck, and rescued her from Fast-biters, but months later, I wasn't able to keep that promise, and I accidentally killed, as Doc came, I told him it was an accident, but we ended up fighting, after that we never saw each other again, until I went back to the Great Valley.

Me: So you thought, Doc did it, because you killed a friend of his by accident.

*Sharptooth nods*

Cera: Wow. Who woulda thought it ended up that way?

Me: I didn't even know about this whole thing, till now.

Sorin: It makes me realize that we shouldn't judge someone because of what they did or didn't do.

Me: Yeah. *to Richard* Now that we got that settled, bro. Shall we get Sharptooth to be on trail, and head back to base?

Me: This is how it will work, Sharptooth will go on trail, after his trail, he will be at are base in a cell, until he is released, then after this is over, we can finally relax.

Me: Sounds like a plan to me then.

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived at the Courthouse, for Sharptooth's trail. It went for an hour, with all the lectures and whatnot. Richard helped out, by telling the Judge about the events and whatnot about Sharptooth. After the explanation from my brother, the Judge then asked the jury about Sharptooth, and found him guilty, but not sending him to death. Instead, the judge sentenced Sharptooth to ten years in prison, the judge also said, that Sharptooth could be released early if he does good behavior, then the judge told us to take Sharptooth into our base jail, until further notice. We agreed and took Sharptooth back to our base.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After we put Sharptooth in the cell, me and my brother arrived at Godzilla's pool, where we saw Juliet and the kids, and the clones as well, waiting for us. But the one who was waiting for us mostly was Godzilla.*

Juliet: Richard!

Raptor kids: Uncle JD!

* Soon Juliet and my kids hug me, kiss me, and nuzzle me, as Godzilla went to JD and nuzzled him.*

Juliet: Oh, Richard. I missed you so much! I was so afraid that I wouldn't see you again!

Richard: It's ok, honey! I'm here, I'm always here.

*As we were having a reunion, Charlie is seen walking to the crystal ball full of souls, hearing them screaming in it. Charlie was a bit unsure at first.*

Charlie: *to Richard* Daddy, what is this thing?

Richard: It's a crystal ball, Charlie. It's something me and the others had found.

*Richard then saw the poor souls of Sharptooth's mate and the children, so Richard then grabbed the crystal ball, and takes it to where Sharptooth is.*

Guido: Richard, where are you going?

Richard: I'm going to show Sharptooth the crystal ball Assailant had.

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At Sharptooth's cell...*

Sharptooth was a happy that the person that killed his mate and children is dead, and his family are avenged, but he is also sad, that he lost them too soon, as I walk to his cell.*

Me: Sharptooth.

Sharptooth: Oh, its you. What do you want?

Richard: I have someone I wanna show you that wants to say something.

Me: But first, let me show you something.

* I show him the Crystal ball.*

Sharptooth: What is it?

Me: This is the Crystal ball that the Assailant used to collect souls, all of the souls that he stole are gone, only a few remain, and I am going to release them.

* Soon use a spell to free the souls that are trapped inside, as a full grown female Sharptooth and a few young Sharpteeth hatchlings, that now appear as ghost, but Sharptooth himself knows who they.*

Sharptooth: *shocked* E...Emerald? Is that you?

Emerald: Yes, my love, it's me.

*Sharptooth looks at his mate's spirit, as he has tears of joy. Richard smiles as he saw Sharptooth seeing his mate and his children, but sad at the same time seeing that this is the last time they'll meet.*

Sharptooth: Emerald, my love, I'm so sorry, I wasn't fast enough to save you and the kids.

*'Roxas Theme: From Kingdom Hearts II' starts playing*

Emerald: I know, my love. It wasn't your fault you didn't know about it. I shoulda been more careful and more alert when I was about to die.

Sharptooth: Oh, Emerald. I wish we can start this all over again.

Emerald: When you get out of your prison serving your time for good behavior, you might be released early.

Richard: She's right you know.

Sharptooth: But Emerald. How am I suppose to find someone who is like you? You're the only one I love and care for you.

Emerald: Once you're free, and you want to start a family again in this time line, you MUST find a mate that have your history and interest. Can you promise me that, my love? Can you do it for me?

Sharptooth: I promise, my love. And I mean it, with ALL my heart.

*Sharptooth then sees his children, and smiled at them. Even though they're spirit, he can see that half of them got his mate's looks, while the boys got his looks. He then sighed as it's now time for him to let go of his past and move on to the future.*

Sharptooth: *tears up* I'm going to miss you, Emerald.

Emerald: I'm going to mess you too.

* The a light shined down from heaven.*

Emerald: Me and the kids have better get going. Thanks for giving Assailant vengeance for our deaths, my love, now we can rest in peace.

Sharptooth: I'll never forget you, my love. I will always remember you.

*Then, Emerald and the kids vanished into the heaven. Sharptooth then started to tear up at seeing his love and family gone.*

Me: I know how you feel Sharptooth, you want them to stay with you, but deep down in your heart, you know that they deserve to rest in peace.

Sharptooth: How do you that?

Me: Do what? **  
><strong>

Sharptooth: Settle old problems and then focus on the new problem.

Me: Oh that, well you see Sharptooth, I have a policy, if you settle the old conflicts and resolve them, then you can control new conflicts in the future and win against them, that was what we had did, is a perfect example.

Sharptooth: I'm amazed on how such a simple fast biter can share a bond with other species that your not related to.

Richard: That's because I always look out for my friends, no matter what species they are. I also teach them how to work as a team, and be closer to each other. I just hope you'll learn that way when you're released, Sharptooth.

*Sharptooth smiles slightly at Richard's encouragement.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard arrived at the room, where he saw me and Godzilla talking. Me and Godzilla turned and saw him coming.*

Me: Hey, bro!

Godzilla: *mental link* Hi, uncle Richard.

Me: Hey you two, what are you guys doing?

Me: Oh, nothing. Just getting a little reunion. Godzilla was worried about me ever since we left the base.

Godzilla: *mental link* I was worried I lost daddy.

Me: You don't have to worry, son. I'm here.

*Richard then remembered about the form I used to fight Sharptooth, as he looked at me, and asked.*

Me: Didn't you tell your son yet, Bro?

Godzilla: *mental link* Tell me what?

Me: * Shocked* You didn't tell him? You have got to tell him.

Me: What are you...*realizes, and face palmed* Oh, man! I forgot! Thanks bro!

Godzilla: *mental link, confused* What uncle mean daddy?

Me: *looked at him* Son...I have something amazing to show you.

*Godzilla tilted his head, in confusion.*

* JD then turns into Godzilla's form.*

*As I turned into my form, Godzilla's eyes widen as he saw me transform into him, surprising him. After he saw me now at his height, he was in stunned confusion.*

Godzilla: *mental link* Dad? Is that you?

JD: * Mental link* Yes son, it's me.

* Godzilla went to his dad, and nuzzled him, as he ask JD.*

Godzilla: *mental link* How you get form, daddy?

Me: This is how, son.

*After the explanation...*

Godzilla: *mental link* Oh, I knew you have form like me daddy.

JD: * Mental link* Now we can fully be Father and Son, Godzilla. And I love you, son.

Godzilla: *mental link* I love you too, daddy.

Me: Wanna go for a swim, son?

Godzilla: * Mental link* Yeah.

* Soon JD and Godzilla went to pool and entered inside the pool, as I say to the two.*

Me: Wait for me.

* I use my growth power, and join them in the pool, then the LBT crew, and Juliet and my kids join in, as we are all swimming, and relaxing.*

*As we relaxed in the pool, I looked at my 'son', with a grin, as Godzilla and I saw Richard in the pool, as I grabbed some water with my mouth, and squirted at him, wetting him. Richard noticed this, and got wet from me, saying.*

Me: Oh very funny, now it's time for me to do something.

*Me and Godzilla snickered at this, and saw Richard, waiting for him to do something.*

* I splash JD and Godzilla, we cause some small waves, as Sorin riding the waves.*

Sorin: Whoa! Wahoo!

*Me and the others laughed at the fun we were having.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows two gravediggers making their way to a graveyard, as one of them carried a box, and took out Assailant's skull head. The man looked at it, creeped on seeing the head, and says to his friend.*

Grave digger #1: Are you sure we're suppose to bury this thing?

Grave digger #2: It's their orders, dude. Besides, that face CREEPS me out.

Grave Digger #1: Let's just get this thing done, and get home!

*The two then dug a hole and placed the skull head inside of it, and buried it. Then, the camera shows the eyes glowing in the darkness. Then, it changes back to the two, when they heard something rumbling below the ground where they just buried the skull head. They turned and were shaking in fear, when they saw a hand emerged from the hole. Then, they were shivering when they saw Assaliant resurfaced, and stood there, as if NOTHING had happened. The two fell down on the ground, in fear while watching Assaliant standing there.*

Assaliant: *chuckles darkly, but doesn't notice the diggers* I have RISEN!

*Then, Assaliant extended his arms out, and a void of green lighting came out of his fingers, as they flew to the graves, and electrocuted them. Then, a rumble is heard, and the grave diggers saw DoomCalibur Knights resurfaced from their graves, as they stood up on their horse. Then, Assaliant is seen laughing evilly, as the camera shows the Grave Diggers shaking in fear.*

*The words 'To be Continued' appeared on the screen, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, what an amazing adventure. Will Sharptooth learn in the future? What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34: The Return of Slappy

**RolePlay! Episode 33: Slappy the Living Dummy from Goosebumps!**

* * *

><p>* the intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing me and my brother watching another Goosebumps episode, this time on 'Night of the Living Dummy'.*

Me: I just love Goosebumps.

Me: Me too, bro! Man, now I know to NEVER doubt this show. Now I believe that something from the show might be for reals. Just like Monster Blood.

Me: But this episode we are watching is about Slappy the living dummy.

Me: Yeah. *shudders* That dummy is CREEPY!

Richard: I agree.

Gliscor: *comes in* Hey, you two. Can you both help me move some stuff from the storage room? I can't move some items by myself you know.

Me: We're coming. * I see Guido walking by, I walk over to him and ask him.* Hey Guido, who do you think is the deadliest warrior, your Black Wing Rebels or my Black Raptors.

Guido: Well, me and my men's armors can WITHSTAND anything, so I think it'll be the Black Wing Rebels.

Me: Yeah, but the Black Wing Rebels, never did anything like what Me and the Black Raptors did, we toke hostages and demanded that Scar and the Hyena's to stop the mass murders in the Pride Lands, also sided with Allied forces to liberate the lands from Scar rule and put Simba into power, we also were body armor, and also wear masks to not be identified, and we have fire power, explosives, and very train fighting skills, so I think the Black Raptors are the best.

Guido: Well, we have our own opinions Richard. Who knows?

Me: Come on, bro. Let's go help Gliscor with this chore.

Richard: Alright, bro.

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We were in the storage room, having a bit of a difficulty getting the place cleaned up.*

Me: Hey Guido, I have an idea, why don't we do, what they do in the show deadliest warrior, record information to which weapon is the best, for example pistol, machine gun, shot gun, sniper, explosives, and special weapon, and then test our warriors in a computer simulation.

Guido: Great idea, Richard. But it might take some time to record them.

Richard: Well, you have a point. Maybe after we get the Republic back to normal.

Guido: Sounds like a plan, dude.

Gliscor: Hey, guys! I found something!

*Me, Richard and Guido went to where Gliscor is seen on the edge of the box, with his body on the edge, while wagging his tail.*

Me: What did you find?

Gliscor: This!

*Gliscor then takes out something that me and Richard were familiar with...*

Gliscor: *takes out a dummy, green eyes, tuxedo suit, and orange hair* A dummy!

*I then screamed, as my eyes popped out, like a cartoon. Then, I jumped at Richard, as he caught me, and me and Richard shivered in fear.*

Gliscor: What's the matter you two? You guys jumped in reaction when you saw this dummy.

Me: Get rid of it, it's Slappy from Goosebumps.

Gliscor: What!

*Gliscor then tossed the dummy in startlement, as we were tossing the dummy around, and was caught by Gliscor.*

Me: Bro, tell Gliscor to get rid of that thing! That...creepy thing!

Gliscor: Are you two crazy! This little dummy wouldn't harm you both! Besides, I like this dummy.

Me: Oh, no no no no no no. You can't keep that thing!

* I see that the Goosebumps show is on.*

Me: Go over to the tv and watch that episode of Goosebumps, right now. It will make you change your mind.

Gliscor: *sigh* Fine, whatever. *gives Richard Slappy* But keep him just in case. *walks away, muttering about our craziness.*

Me: Bro. We have GOT to prevent this dummy from coming alive when we find the paper. If someone mutters that spell and with Slappy close by, we are screwed!

Me: Got that right.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard walked to a trash can, and tossed Slappy in the trash can.*

Me: Nice work, bro. Shall we get something to eat? I'm starving.

Me: Yeah bro.

* Me and JD left to get something to eat, Sorin walked by the trash can and saw Slappy.*

Sorin: Oh, hello there. *grabs Slappy out of the trash can, and inspected* Now, who in the right mind would throw this perfectly good dummy away?

*Sorin then noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the dummy's tuxedo pocket*

Sorin: What's this? *takes it out, and looks at the paper* There's words in here. *he narrowed his eyes and reads it* Mar-ri...o-don-na...lo-ma...mo-lo-nu...kar-ra-no. *confused* That doesn't make any sense.

*Sorin then shrugs at this, and walks in with the dummy. Unaware to him, Slappy's eyes slowly moved to Sorin.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and Richard were at the kitchen eating some lunch.*

Me: *ate a piece of a steak* MMMM...that is some good steak you made, bro!

Me: Thanks, bro. * I thought about the dummy.* Bro?

JD: Yeah.

Me: I don't think that the trash can was a perfect place to throw him away Slappy. What if someone finds him, and also find the paper, and without knowing who he is or what he will do if brought to live?

Me: Well, it's possible. Who knows?

*Just then, Sorin came in the room where me and Richard are.*

Sorin: Hey guys.

Me: Oh, hi Sorin. How you been, bud?

Sorin: Eh, nothing special. Hey guys, I just went to the trash and found a dummy in the trash can. So, I grabbed it, and placed him back in.

*When Sorin told us about what he found, we looked at him, as I was drinking water.*

Sorin: And not only that, but I also found a paper with some strange words on it, and read it out loud. I don't know what that was, though.

*Then, me and Richard turned to each other, but before Richard can speak, I stopped drinking, and did a spit-take on my brother's face, wetting him. I looked in shock at my brother, then me and Richard looked at Sorin.*

Me and JD: Oh no!

Sorin: What? What's the matter?

Me: Oh my god! We're screwed! I knew it, bro! I knew we're going to be screwed! I'm SO hiding!

*I then zoomed out, and stopped at a crate, opened it, and entered the crate. Richard then came to the crate, and opened it, seeing his brother shivering in fear.*

Me: Bro, I'm scared!

Me: So am I, but we have to Slappy, or he kill everybody in the base and it will another Halloween Michael Myers killing again.

Sorin: *confused* What are you guys talking about? What's going on?

Me: You just woke Slappy from his slumber and now he is going to kill anybody he first see's.

Sorin: *shocked* WHAT! Oh no! What have I done!

* We then heard a evil laugh, as we turned off the lights, I tried to call everybody on the intercom, but it is dead, we then heard the evil laugh coming closer, as I beg whoever is laughing evilly, as Me, JD, and Sorin got are claws and teeth ready to fight, as I beg the person to stop.*

Me: * Scared* Please stop, please.

*We then waited for a few seconds...everything was quiet...TOO quiet!*

Richard: Did it stop?

Me: Hold on. I got a flash light here, bro.

*I turned it on, and pointed at Richard and my pupils shrank when I saw something behind Richard.*

Me: *gasps dryly* Bbbbbbbbbbbbb...

* I turned around, as Sorin also saw what JD was seeing, but when I turned around and saw Slappy alive, Me, JD and Sorin scream as we make a run for it.*

*Me and the two ran as fast as we can, then we stopped for a moment, and catch our breath.*

Me: Is he gone?

?: Peekabo!

*I turned my flashlight behind me, and saw Slappy behind us, standing there. We were then shivering in fear*

Slappy: What's the matter? Dummy got your tongue? *laughs*

* Me, JD, and Sorin back away in fear, and we also get ready to fight Slappy if we have to.*

Slappy: Well, looky here. Three fast biters with pea-brains, walking away in fear of a living dummy. And you called yourselves the 'lizards of terror'. Oh, better yet, you should be called the 'Lizards of cowards'! *laughs evilly*

Me: You better watch what you say, because I could turn really dangerous and we will prove that we are 'Lizards of terror'.

Slappy: Oh really then? Why don't you prove it then, scardy lizard? *laughs*

Me: You asked for it!

*Richard did a raptor roar, and charges at Slappy.*

Slappy: *grins evilly* That's right. Come to Slappy, you stupid lizard!

*I growled at Slappy's taunt, but then I glanced at something behind Slappy, and saw a rope behind him. Then, I looked at where the rope goes to, and then I gasped as I saw what was above...a heavy Safe!*

Me: Bro! Look out!

*Slappy then laughed evilly, and released the rope, causing the safe to fall.*

* JD jumps and moved out of the way, with him falling on the floor with me, as the safe hits ground missing it's target.*

Slappy: *growls, and narrowed his eyes and anger* You'll pay for this, lizard brain!

*Slappy then ran off, as I helped my brother out.*

Me: You alright, bro?

Me: Yeah bro, thanks for saving me.

Me: I'm always there for you, bro.

*Me and Richard then nuzzled for a bit, then looked at each other.*

Me: But we still have to save the others from Slappy before he kills our friends and family.

Richard: Your right, bro! Let's go save the others!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and the two ran to the room where our shark friends are in. When we opened the door, we screamed as we saw Slappy taking an electronic equipment near the shark tank, where he'll kill Kenny and Dan using electricity.*

Slappy: *laughs evilly* Time to give those overgrown tuna fishes some 'SHOCKING' therapy! *laughs maniacally*

Me: Why are you doing this, Slappy?

Slappy: *turned around to me and the two* Doing what, lizard brain? Killing your friends? That's what I'm doing, right! Well, thanks to your pea-brain overgrown lizard friend over there, I am alive, and planning to kill anyone in my way, unless they become my SLAVES! *laughs*

Me: You don't want to kill anybody.

Slappy: Give me one GOOD reason why I shouldn't kill anybody, raptor boy?

*We only stood there, silent on what to say.*

Slappy: Just as I suspected. You got NOTHING to say! So farewell to your Shark friends! *raises the item and readies himself to toss it.*

Me: NO!

*Before he can toss it, a gunshot was heard, as the equipment flew off Slappy's grasp. We looked down the path, and saw Guido holding a handgun, which he was the one who shot the equipment off Slappy's grasp.*

Me: * sign* Thank god.

*Slappy growled once again, and ran off. The moment Slappy was gone, both Kenny and Dan surfaced from the tank, looking around in confusion.*

Dan: Hey, what happened here? We heard commotion going on, and gunshots.

Me: Slappy is alive, he was about to kill you, and Guido saved your lives.

Kenny: What!

Dan: Slappy? *he and Kenny jumps out of the water and walked to us* You mean that murderous dummy from Goosebumps was about to kill us?

Me: Yep, and you can thank Guido that prevented that.

Dan: Yeah, yeah yeah, I'll thank him later. Alright, which one of you guys awakened Slappy?

Sorin: I accidentally woke him up, I didn't know anything about Slappy or the paper that I found and read out loud to wake him up, I'm sorry.

Dan: Well, then. I have one thing to say, Sorin...*he then glared and ran to Sorin in anger* I'm going to kill you!

*Me and Richard grabbed the angry HammerHead Shark, as we tried to stop him from strangling Sorin, while we were trying to calm Dan down. Richard then says to Dan, while holding him.*

Me: He didn't know, he never even heard of Slappy before, what do you think he would have done, besides it's kind of Me and JD's fault too, we should have never threw him away in trash can, where he can easily be seen, we should have put him somewhere that he can't never be found easily.

Me: Actually, the one who should be blamed is Gliscor. He found that dummy in the first place.

Dan: *struggles to get us off him* I don't care who's fault is it. Whoever wakened him is the one who caused us to die! *grunts* Let me go!

Me: Stop your bullshit, we don't have time to blame people now, we got to safe the others from harm, or other wise they will die, if we let Slappy kill someone.

Dan: *stops struggling* Fine! We'll save the others. *me and Richard released Dan from the ground, as he stood up, and glared at Sorin.* This isn't over. *walks away, grumbling* ...Rock Dwellers.

*Sorin looked down in shame at what's been happening.*

* Soon we start moving around the base looking for everybody, we knew the LBT crew, Mrs. Brisby and her family, Mom, Dad, Juliet, my kids, Simba and his Pride, Scar, Zira, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Pterano, Rex, Cody, Bly, and the clones were in danger, if we don't safe them in time.*

Me: Oh, man. Who knows who Slappy are targeting first?

Me: We got to hurry and fast.

Kenny: *notices something down the path* Guys, look!

*We looked down and ran to it, and saw a dead Clone on the ground.*

Me: Oh no!

Me: Aw shit, we got a man down.

* But when I walk over to clone trooper, I feel a pulse, he is not dead, he is out cold.*

Me: He's alive, he just out cold, we need to get him into the medic room now!

Me: Alright. I'll take him to the medic room, while you guys go and save the others. *grabbed the unconscious clone, and place it on my back.*

Richard: Are you going to be fine, bro?

Me: I'll be fine. Go save the others. *walks away with the clone on my back*

Me: You heard my brother, let's get going!

*The five then ran off to find the others.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Gliscor is seen asleep, upside down while hanging with his tail. Then, the camera unzooms showing an acid dump below Gliscor. Then, Slappy came out of the hiding, and grinned evilly*

Slappy: Hope you have a NICE 'acid dump'.

* Then we blast our in, Slappy threaten to kill Gliscor, but I turn into my dragon form, flew and saved Gliscor, from his possible death.*

*Gliscor then woke up with a start when he felt Richard grabbing him.*

Gliscor: *looked around* Who? What? When? Where? How? Why? *saw that he's being held by Richard* Ummm, why did you interrupt my sleep, dude?

Me: Look.

* Gliscor saw the acid bowl.*

Gliscor: Where did that come from?

Slappy: *anger* Bah! You'll pay for interfering with my plans! *ran away again.*

Gliscor: *shocked* Was that...Slappy?

Richard: Yes. We'll explain later. We gotta go and save the others before Slappy kills them.

Gliscor: Then what are we standing here for, let save the others.

*The group nods and ran off.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows Red Claw, Screech and Thud asleep in a room. Then, the camera changes showing a HUGE crateful of sharp objects in it, hanging on the ceiling. Then, it changes showing a candle lit up, heating up the rope as it slowly 'cut' burns it. Richard and the six arrived at the room, and gasped at what they saw above then at the candle lit.*

Me: We got to put out that candle fire.

*But the group noticed the rope about to break.*

Gliscor: Too late!

*The rope then broke, as the crate began to fell. Sorin then ran, grew to giant size, and grabbed the crate before it even got the chance to turn, and release the sharp objects.*

* All of the sharp objects mess their targets.*

The six: *sigh of relief* Phew!

*Sorin then places the crate down on the ground, as Richard came running to the three sleeping sharpteeth.*

Me: Red Claw, Screech, Thud, get up!

* The Sharptooth and two fast-biters wake up.*

Red Claw: *yawn* Wha...what? *to Richard* Oh, it's you. Is there a reason why you woke us up?

Me: Look.

* The Sharpteeth group, see's the sharp objects on ground.*

Screech: Hey, where did these things come from?

Me: Slappy from Goosebumps tried to kill you three, and we came in time to stop him and save you.

Thud: Oh, my gosh! We woulda died from that.

Richard: It's no problem. But we still have to save the others before...

*Just then, Richard heard Juliet's scream from a distance.*

Me: No! * I start running to where Juliet is, as I know my kids and the LBT crew will be with her.* We got to go, now!

*The group then followed Richard to find Juliet and the others.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*With Juliet, the kids and LBT crew...*

* My kids and the LBT crew are held hostage by a group of programed battle droids, and Juliet is held gun point by Slappy.*

Cera: Let us go, you wooden dummy freak!

Slappy: You little dino brat!

Juliet: You won't get away with it!

Slappy: Oh, but I will, you overgrown, fat reptile!

Juliet: Bastard!

*A MagnaGuard then activated his electrostaff, and electrocuted Juliet; hurting her.*

Slappy: You might want to watch what you say, honey!

Juliet: HONEY! Now your dead!

*Slappy then shot a blast from his gun at Juliet's leg, injuring her.*

Raptor kids: Mama!

* Juliet growled at Slappy for shooting her, then suddenly, Me and the other came running in, as Slappy and droids hold everybody in the room hostage.*

Slappy: Well, if it ain't the raptor family.

Me: Let my family go, Slappy!

Slappy: Oh, but it wouldn't be fun to see your family squirm under my fear, raptor boy. After all, I'm a cold blooded murderer! And there is NOTHING you can do that'll stop me! *laughs evilly*

Me: Think again, Slappy.

* Soon I shot Slappy and Juliet ran to me, then Sorin, Thud, and Screech saved my kids and the LBT crew by shooting at the droids as they take a hit.*

Slappy: Droids! Attack!

Battle Droid: Roger roger!

*The remaining droids shoot at us, as Slappy ran off.*

* Soon we all of the droids were shot, and destroyed, as Juliet, my kids, and the LBT crew is safe.*

Guido: Thanks for the save, Richard. That dummy woulda killed us if it weren't for you guys.

Me: Your welcome, but it is not over, we have to safe my mom, dad, Zira, Scar, Simba and the Pride, they are the last one's to save, Sharptooth is safe from harm, Slappy can't get to him, the gates for the cells make sure no one gets in or out, without authority.

Me: That's a good thing for Sharptooth. Come on, we gotta save the others before they fall into the hands of that murderer. *to Chomper* Chomper, go and find Mrs. Brisby and her family, and tell them to meet us in the meeting room in five minutes.

Chomper: *nods* You got it, bro!

*Chomper ran off to get Mrs. Brisby and her family.*

Me: While Chomper gets the family, me and my brother will go and save the remaining group, while you guys head to the meeting room, where it's the safe place for you guys.

Me: And we also have got to safe, the Xenomorph kids and Pterano, they are also in danger.

Me: That's right, bro. I'm sick and tired of this murder of scaring me and us. I'm not gonna stand here and let him kill our friends and family! You with me all the way, bro?

Me: All the way brother. After we rescue everybody, we have got to find a way to stop Slappy.

Me: Alright.

Sorin: I'm coming with you guys. It's my fault for awaking Slappy, and I'm gonna fix it.

Dan: *crossed his arms, still angry at what Sorin did* Good. Cuz it was your fault that caused this huge problem in the first place.

*After Dan had said this, Richard was seen, pissed off at what Dan said. So, he walked to the HammerHead Shark, and says to him.*

Me: You mess with Sorin, you mess with me, do you want to try to mess with me?

Dan: No. But...

Me: No buts, drop it, if you don't, I'll make you drop it, and you don't want to see me pissed off, I am more dangerous when I am pissed, so try me.

Dan: Well, it was Sorin's fault in the first place that released Slappy from his eternal slumber. It's all his fault!

Me: Dan, why are you acting so CHILDISH! It wasn't Sorin's fault he caused all this! Sorin didn't even knew what was going to happen, nor he didn't know about Slappy! Why are you acting so SELFISH! Friends are suppose to look after each other, no matter what they did in the past! *sigh sadly* What does it matter to you? You wanna be that way? Fine! Go ahead and think of your selfishness of Sorin, but let me tell you this, Dan...Sorin had been on our side ever since we met him back in Jurassic Park. He is a GREAT raptor to speak to, and someone you can look up to...just like how I use to look up to you, Dan...*looked away* Like a brother.

*Dan flinched at the mentioning of the word 'Brother', and was sadden by it.*

Me: Now, if you'll excuse us, we got some family members to take care of...*as I speak, Richard and Sorin walked away to save the others* While you just think about yourself, and keep blaming Sorin...*walks away, while speaking in calm, but bit anger* For what he had done...

*After that, I ran after Sorin and Chomper, to catch up to them. After I left, Dan looked down in shame on hearing what I said. The camera changes showing me, Richard and Sorin walk down the path. Richard looked at me, stunned on hearing what I told Dan being sorta like a brother, as he said to me.*

Me: Did you really mean that to Dan? About you thinking about him as your brother as well?

Me: *sigh* Yeah...Ever since I found Dan out in the ocean, I decided to give him a good home...And the moment I did, we had alot of good memories together on what we did...*sigh, and placed my claw on my face* I'm sorry if I brought it up, bro. I'm just upset on what Dan said.

Me: Don't blame yourself, sometimes you say stuff, when you are upset, it just happens, we can't change that.

Me: *sigh* Your right, bro. I shouldn't think about that. Right now, we have to save everyone from Slappy's traps and tricks.

Me: We got to move now!

* Me, JD, and Sorin are running as the Halloween theme song from 1978, is playing in the background.*

*As we ran, we heard Slappy's evil laughter, and some familiar voices.*

Dad: Get away from us right now or will shoot!

* Then we heard gun fire go off, as we all ran with weapons ready to fire.*

*We then arrived at the room, and saw Mom and Dad being cornered by the zombies that were in the room where we kept them here, as Richard's dad shot at the zombies, killing them. We realized Slappy released them, just as we saw the little Dummy ran out of the room.*

Me: Mom, Dad, are you alright?

Dad: Yeah. We're alright. *shot a zombie down.*

*Me and the two then helped Dad with the zombies, and cleared them up.*

* After the Zombie are dead.*

Me: Come on, mom and dad, we got safe Zira, Scar, Simba and his pride, along with the Xenomorph kids and Pterano they are still in danger.

Dad: Well, let's go then!

* The screen changes showing, Simba and his Pride, along with Scar and Zira, they are all taking a nap, like all cats do during the day, when we opened the door, we wake everybody up.*

Me: Everybody wake up!

* Simba and the pride, along with Scar and Zira yawn with tired eyes.*

Zira: Why did you wake us up for, bro?

Scar: Yes Richard, do you know that we lions usually take a nap at this time of day?

Me: We know, Scar. But this is an emergency. There's a living murderous dummy lurking around the base, and is going to kill us all!

Simba: What?

Me: You heard what my brother said.

Nala: How can that be? The last think that came to live, from what you told us, before your wedding with Juliet, Richard, was Mr. Bucket.

Kiara: That was very weird.

Kovu: And what was even more weird, we was after everybody's balls.

Vitani: I think that is even more crazy and also a little disgusting too.

*We then shivered at what Mr. Bucket does.*

Me: Well, that's different though. We gotta get outta here before something bad happens.

Slappy: Your too late!

*We turned and saw Slappy standing there, with the Chariot behind him.*

Me: Uh oh! This is not good!

Slappy: I have made some improvements on your monster here, all courtesy of your little remora fish, that which I captured and had him STRAPPED on the pendulums of DEATH! *laughs crazy*

* Soon Me, Sorin, JD, Mom, and Dad aim our weapons and opened fired.*

*The monster then takes the bullets, just like the PMK, as it slowly walks to us, swinging it's Scythe-like weapon. I then noticed the monster's exposed chest cavity weak spot on it's armor.*

Me: Aim it at it's Chest! It'll damage him enough to take him down and reprogrammed him after we find Robby.

* We aim at the chest, fired our weapons, then it goes down to ground.*

Me: Alright! It's down.

*Slappy groans in anger once again.*

Slappy: You may have disabled the monster, but can you save your little Remora fish from certain Pendulums of DOOM! *laughs crazily at this* If you wanna find him, go to the weapons room. It's a surprise you'll DIE for. *laughs again, and ran away*

Me: We got to get to Robby first, before he does.

Me: To the Armory!

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows the Armory, then changes seeing Robby strapped on a table, as a HUGE pendulum is seen above Robby, ready to slice at him, as it comes slowly closer to him. The camera changes showing Slappy controlling the Pendulum from somewhere we can't see him. We then arrived at the room, and saw Robby strapped on a table as the pendulums are slowly coming to Robby to slice at him in half.*

Robby: Guys! Get me outta here!

Me: We're here.

* I use my watch to free Robby, by using a lazer to cut the straps, soon the Robby is free and moved out of the way in time as the pendulum hits the table.*

*Slappy then rumbled in frustration, and ran away. Robby then came to us.*

Robby: Phew. That was a close call. Thanks, Rick for saving my tuna tail.

Me: Your welcome. Now let's go save Pterano.

* Soon we started running, as we ran into the LBT crew, when we told who we were going to safe next, Petrie wanted to come, and then followed by the rest of the gang, as gave them permission to tag along, as we all start running.*

*We then heard Pterano's voice.*

Pterano: You won't get away with this, you dummy!

Slappy: *off distance* Who you calling dummy, bird brain?

Pterano: *off distance* Please, don't do this!

* Then we bust down the door.*

*Slappy turned and saw us standing there.*

Slappy: Well, well well. Look who we have here. It's the stupid reptile brats and their little family!

Petrie: Let my Uncle go, please.

Slappy: Oh, but it won't be fun not torturing your uncle, little bird brain! *Slappy turned and took out an electric staff and electrocuted Pterano.*

* I then retaliated by shooting the electric staff out of Slappy's hands.*

*Slappy then growled at Richard's interference.*

Slappy: This isn't over, you over-grown reptile! *takes out a smoke bomb, and vanished without a trace.*

* Petrie flew over to Pterano.*

Petrie: Uncle, you alright?

Pterano: *groans* Yeah. A bit injured, but I'm ok.

Me: Okay now, that Pterano is save, their is two more two more to save, the xenomorph kids.

Me: Come on then!

*We then ran down the path, to save the Xenomorph kids.*

Me: I wonder how the others are doing in the meeting room...

Me: Their fine.

* Then suddenly Sorin found a piece of paper, with writing on it.*

Sorin: Guys, what is this writing?

* Me and others look at the paper and found out that it is the paper to turn him back into a plain dummy.*

Me: Hey. It's a piece of paper that'll turn Slappy into a plain dummy.

Me: Great, now we can end his crimes, come on, we got to save to two kids, and hurry!

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows the two Xenomorph babies, hissing in anger, and tried to pry themselves out of their cage, but couldn't. And below them, is a huge magma dip under them.*

* Slappy is seen lowering the two, as the two whine in terror, as Slappy laughs evilly, before it was broke, when we came busting in and came inside to rescue the two Xenomorph babies.*

*Richard grew to giant size, and grabbed the cage that the two baby Xenomorphs were in, as the two chirped at the giant raptor that saved them. Richard smiled at the two and say.*

Me: Your safe now.

*Rin and Calpuria chirped excitedly at Richard.*

* But Slappy was not looking to happy, as he is really mad now, as he says.*

Slappy: That is the last straw!

* Slappy then jumped down in the hole next to him. Then, we heard a rumble, and saw the two metal doors opened, revealing Slappy inside what looks like a four armed machine monster, with various weapons held by it.*

Slappy: I am sick and tired of you all ruining my plans of killing! Now it's time for you all to pay the price from my ultimate MACHINE!

*The machine then turns on, as Slappy laughed evilly, and at the same time, the monster's body began to move, and roared at the ceiling.*

Sorin: Hey Slappy, guess what I got?

* Show the paper.*

Slappy: *gasped* NO! Impossible! Where did you get that!

Sorin: I just found it, why don't you try and stop me.

* start running away, giving Me and JD time to free Rin and Calpuria from their cage.*

Slappy: Give me that paper!

*Slappy then moved the controls of the robot, as it crawled on the wall, at fast speed, catching up Sorin.*

* Sorin ran as fast as his legs could carry him, as he also made sure that Slappy don't get the paper.*

*But unfortunately, the robot was fast enough to trap Sorin, and punched him so hard, forcing him to land on the floor, injured.*

Us: Sorin!

*Sorin tried to stand up, but was stunned for a bit, as Slappy came by, still in the robot, glaring at Sorin and says.*

Slappy: Now the dumb raptor that brought me to life, is going to be my next victim.

*Sorin then saw the robot lifting the axe, as he braced himself. But just as Slappy was about to swing, we heard a roar, and then heard a biting sound. Then, we smiled as we saw Dan biting the robot's arm.*

Slappy: Gah! What the!

*Sorin then looked and saw Dan biting on the robot's arm really hard.*

* Soon the Dan destroyed both arms and legs of the robot, as Sorin reads the paper.*

Sorin: 'Spirits! Here me out! I call upon you to seal the wicked dummy of cold blooded and death!...

*As Sorin reads the paper, Slappy covered his ears.*

Slappy: No! No Stop!

* Sorin keeps on reading the paper.*

*Just then, Slappy began to glow in a green light around him.*

Slappy: NOOOOOOOOO!

* Then suddenly we picked up Slappy, he is just a plain dummy again.*

Me: Were safe.

?: Yes you are.

* Then we turned and saw Caius.*

Me: Caius! What are you doing here?

Caius: I felt dark energy here, something evil, when I found the source, I came here to find what caused it and take it with me to be locked away for all eternity.

*Caius then noticed Slappy being held by Richard.*

Caius: So, that's where you left, little fella. *grabs Slappy from Richard, and inspected it.* I haven't found this dummy ever since I made this thing.

Me: So everything we see in Goosebumps belongs to you?

Caius: Yes.

Me: Did Jinzo stole them from you?

Caius: In a way, yes. But regardless, you all had locked away Slappy, and won't harm you all ever again! Now, I must be on my way! *as he said this, he grabbed his cape, swiped it covering him* Farewell! *he then vanished in a void of darkness.*

*After that, everyone was silent for a bit, then everyone cheered at this victory. Then, me, my brother and Sorin then got into a hug, laughing in joy. Dan, however, is seen sadden by this. Not from the victory, but what he had done. Dan walked out of the room, just as I saw Dan exit the room. Richard and Sorin noticed this as well, and followed him.*

*The scene changes showing Dan sitting outside the base, near a lake. The HammerHead Shark then picked up a rock, tossed it causing it to skip on the water. He then sighed and tossed another rock.*

* JD goes over to talk to him.*

Me: Hey, Dan.

*Dan turned and saw me coming to him, and sat by him.*

Dan: *sadly* Oh, hi JD.

Me: You alright, dude?

Dan: *sigh* No...

Dan: I treated Sorin, like how I treated everybody before Tracy came into my life, now I feel bad for what I did. I was mad at Sorin, but I also have another reason too.

JD: What is it?

Dan: I'm just afraid of losing Tracy, and I don't want that, and I also don't want anybody trying to steal my love from me.

Me: *placed a claw hand on his shoulder* Was that the reason why you were mad at Sorin? Because you didn't want to lose your love?

Dan: Yeah. But not only that, but I also didn't wanna lose you, JD. You took me in when you found me in the ocean. You gave me a home, food, everything I can dream of. You and I had been friends for a long time, JD. I mean, you were like a brother I never had. Just like Richard had you as a brother. Kinda made me realized how STUPID I was when I treated Sorin like a jerk.

Me: So you made a mistake, big deal, the most important thing is to learn from those mistakes and not make anymore.

Dan: Yeah...your right. *stood up, and faced Sorin* Sorin...I wanna apologize for what I said earlier to you. I was scared of losing Tracy and JD as well. Those two had been on my side ever since I met them, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I was blind and stupid to think what's really important...each other. *sigh* Hope you can forgive me, Sorin.

Sorin: I forgive you, Dan.

Dan: *surprised* You do?

Sorin: Yeah, dude. You admit that you wanted to protect your love from certain doom, and that took courage.

Me: Yeah, Dan. I mean, you coulda told us how you feel. That's what friends and bros do. Tell each other what's on our minds.

Dan: I know, JD. But I was too scared to admit it, I couldn't bear the heart to speak.

Me: *hugged Dan* Dan, you're the sweetest HammerHead Shark that ever walked the Earth!

Dan: *surprised and smiled* Really? I thought I was the only shark that ever walked the Earth.

Me: Well, you're still sweet. And you know what? I'm going to make you some sushi later on.

Dan: Oh, JD? You do that for me? *hugged me* You're the best!

* Soon we are inside, in a room, everybody in the room is, then we four people came in, Sorin's mom and the Hyena trio came in, they came back from the city, Sorin's mom was at the park, while the Hyena trio were out touring the city.*

Me: Good to see you four back.

Me: How did the trip go, Sorin's mom?

Sorin's Mom: Fine, and just call me Abigail.

Me: Alright...Abigail. *to the Hyenas* So, how was the tour of the city?

Shenzi: Fine, it's much better then the Pridelands.

Me: That's the life of the United States.

Banzai: But then we also ended up working at a dentist office.

Ed: * Curry's voice* And pulled a tooth, and it was funny.

Me: Can you tell us?

Shenzi: Of course.

Banzai: It all started when we were working as window washers. We wanted to get use to working as employees, to earn some extra money...

*Flashback*

*The camera shows the sign that says 'Dr. I. Yankum Dentist', as the camera moves, while we hear someone moaning. Then it shows Shenzi pulling something.*

* The camera showed both Shenzi and Banzai pulling on rope, as they pull Ed up.*

Shenzi: You nitwit! You're suppose to be washing those windows, not taking a dive down the scapulae. *to Banzai, as she grabbed him up* Get up and help finish cleaning those windows! *kicks Banzai's butt* Come on!

*The three then got on the catwalk, just as the camera shows the dentist coming in.*

Shenzi: * to Ed* Now I'm the boss, and I'm telling you, to stop diving off the scapulae.

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Can I help it if I was born dizzy?

Shenzi: I'll dizzy you! *slaps Ed*

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Ohh..Oooh...I didn't do nothin'!

Shenzi: That's why I slapped you, do something! Now get onto that water and wash this window.

Ed: *Curley groans*

* Dentist opens the window, just as Ed grabbed a bucket of water.*

Dentist: Hey!

* Ed splashed the Dentist with water, getting him wet.*

*Shenzi then went through the window, and wiped the water off his coat.*

Shenzi: We're sorry doc!

Dentist: You idiots! Look what you did to the floor!

Shenzi: We'll clean the place up.

Dentist: Yeah, when I get back, I'll clean you up.

* Dentist leaves his office.*

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Hurry!

Shenzi: Quiet! we'll probably get fired for this! *slapped the two* Get in here and clean up this mess!

*Both Banzai and Ed then entered the office, and started wiping the water off.*

* Just then a man came in, has his hand where his tooth hurts.*

Man: *moans* This tooth is killing me, you gotta pull it doc.

* The Hyena looked for the Dentist and he is still not there.*

Shenzi: You'll have to come back later, sir. The Dentist is not...

Man: Later nothing! Get buys and pull this tooth!

Banzai: Go on, pull it.

Ed: * in Curley's voice* Go ahead doc. Take a chance. What you got lose?

Shenzi: *shrugs* Alright, pal. It's your tooth.

Man: And give me an antistatic.

Ed *in Curry's voice* Anne who?

Shenzi: Antistatic. He means he wants to be knocked out.

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Oooh..*chuckles* With pleasure. *grabs a hammer and hits the man on the head, knocking him out* Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk. He's out. *chuckles*

* Shenzi saw that man knocked out in the chair.*

Shenzi: You imbecile, you knocked him out, before he told us what tooth to pull.

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Oh, don't worry. I'm way ahead of you. *grabs a small metal hammer*

*Ed and the two Hyenas then listen as Ed taps on the man's teeth, as it made a ding sound, until the third one made a 'BONK' sound.*

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Found it!

Shenzi: Boy, you shoulda been a severe.

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Oh, thanks. Betcha you tell that to all your other interns.

*Shenzi then slapped Ed.*

Ed: *in Curry's voice* Why... * turns to the knocked out man* This your fault. * barks like dog at the man.*

Shenzi: Come on, hold him, like I told you.

*Ed groans and grabbed what looks like dentures, not real ones, as he looked at it, and played around with it.*

* But Shenzi see's this and says to Ed.*

Shenzi: Hey, lengiski! *grabs the dentures* Give me those clinkers! *tosses them to a chair* Now go on and hold onto him!

* Ed and Banzai hold onto the man, as Shenzi try's to pull the tooth, but the problem is, she can't get to the tooth, as she says.*

Shenzi: Hey, after all I'm the stergin. Give me a little room.

* Banzai makes some room for Shenzi, as feels something, but what she doesn't know is that she is in Ed's mouth, as their a sound of door, but the dentist door opening, it is a sound of something that Shenzi got.*

Shenzi: I think I got something.

* Shenzi pulled, but did not move, as pulls again and again.*

*The camera then shows Ed's tongue coming out, as he moans in pain, like Curley does.*

* But Shenzi lost the tongue as it went back into his mouth, as Shenzi flew to the chair.*

*Then Shenzi felt something bit her butt, as she yowled in pain, and saw the dentures behind her.*

* Shenzi removed the dentures from her butt, then she looks at it, as she gets mead, as Ed laughs, and she walks over to Ed.*

Shenzi: Funny, eh?

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Yeah.

Shenzi: Well laugh at this!

*Shenzi then puts the dentures on Ed's nose, biting him.*

* Ed screams in pain from the dentures, then he removed them from his nose, Ed then barking sounds, as he also made the dentures bark back, then he got scared and put the dentures down.*

Shenzi: Go ahead, hold on to him, while I pull that tooth.

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Nothing doing. For you'll doin' the holdin', I'll do the pullin'!

Shenzi: Hope you know what your doing.

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Give me the seriet. I'll show ya how to take out a tooth!

* Ed see's glasses and put them on, as Shenzi ask.*

Shenzi: What's the idea of the glasses?

Ed: *in Curry's voice* I can't see without the glasses.

Shenzi: That's only in your mind. Here I'll prove it to you. *gets the glasses and puts them close to the man's mouth* Here. *lifts the top lips* How many teeth in his mouth?

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Four.

Shenzi: Your crazy, he's got a mouthful.

Ed: *in Curry's voice* See I need the glasses.

Shenzi: *lifts the top lips again* See those teeth?

Ed: *in Curley's voice* What teeth?

Shenzi: *startled* Nyahhh! *takes the glasses off from Ed*

Shenzi: Go on, get busy.

Ed: *in Curley's voice* I can pull it blind folded.

*Ed then covers his eyes, as he gets the twezzers and accidentally puts them on the side of the man's cheek. Ed noticed this and puts it in the man's mouth.*

* Then Ed felt something.*

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Hey fellas, I got a bite.

Shenzi: Pull away.

* Ed pulls away, but it just would not want to move.*

Ed: *Curley's voice* OH, stubborn eh?

* Just then Ed pulled something.*

Ed: *in Curley's voice.* I got it. * shocked to see what it is instead of a tooth, rubs his face with his paw* An octopus.

Banzai: You script his gears.

Shenzi: Now we got a problem.

*Shenzi then saw something and picks it up, as she says.*

Me: Here's some cement, we'll put his choppers back before he wakes up.

*Shenzi then grabbed some cement with a spoon of some sort*

Shenzi: *gives the box to Banzai* Here, hold this.

* Ed is messing with the choppers, as something jumps off.*

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Oh, jumping beans.

*Shenzi then starts placing the cement in the man's mouth*

Shenzi: *smiles* That'll be enough. *places the spoon inside the cement box.*

* Ed gave Shenzi the choppers, but by the time, she tried to put them back, the cement hardened real fast.*

Shenzi: Hey, the cement's hardened. What are we going to do now?

* Banzai gets a small hand held jack hammer.*

Banzai: Maybe you can drill it out with this!

Shenzi: What do you mean maybe?

* Shenzi starts drilling, but it is not getting through.*

Shenzi: We ain't getting place fast.

Ed: *in Curley's voice* Think we have to blast.

*Then, both Banzai and Shenzi looked at Ed, with an idea.*

Shenzi: Boy, that's an idea. Let's get some powder.

* In the hallway is the dentist and a man walking toward the dentist office.*

Dentist: Let's get those janitors outta here.

Man: They're fired!

*Just then, they heard Shenzi say...*

Shenzi: Fire!

* The Dentist and the man enter inside the office.*

*They were shocked to see the dynamite in the man's mouth.*

Dentist: Hey, what are you doing!

* The Hyena trio see the dentist and the man.*

The Hyena trio: Nyahhh!

*The three then jumped out of the window, and on the portable catwalk used by janitors. Just then, an explosion was heard, as the man and the dentist covered themselves, then saw the man on the chair unharmed and ran to him.*

Dentist: * to man in the chair* Are you alright?

*The man then touched his cheek, then smiled at the dentist*

Man: I'm fine now. Thanks doc. *stood up* Send me the bill.

*The man then exited the room, which leave the two in confusion.*

* The Hyena trio go down on the scapulae to the ground, as a bucket hits a police officer knocking him out cold, as the Hyena trio landed on the ground and fell off the scapulae.*

*Then, the trio ran away from the police off the distance.*

*End of Flashback.*

Me: Man, you three act just like three stooges. But you three are hyenas.

Me: Yeah. How do they do that?

* I was about to answer, but Shenzi beat me to it.*

Shenzi: It just came out random, that's all.

Me: Ok then...

Rex: *via intercom* General Richard.

Me: Yeah, Captain Rex, what's up?

Rex: We have an incoming ship flying to our base.

Me: I wonder who it belongs to, and what they want?

Rex: We'll find out soon enough.

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

* Soon everybody, even the Jedi order are seen at a place, where the ship land.*

*As the ship landed, we armed our weapons for whoever it was. The hatch opens up, and some figures began to walk out, revealing General Thire, and the clones that attacked the temple.*

* We saw that Thire and clones had they hands up and the weapons next to them, we knew one thing, Thire and his men might be defecting to our side, but we all don't know that yet, so we are taking some precaution to be safe, as Yoda see's Thire.*

Me: What are you all doing here?

Thire: We are tired of working for Palpatine, he has made kill normal people that are against him, which some were peacefully protesting, and he ordered us to kill, and Me and my men were not born to normal people, we couldn't take it anymore, so we came here, and I ask for your permission for all of us to defect to your side and stop this madness.

*We looked at them, unsure of this.*

Me: How do we know that we can trust you?

Thire: A Jedi master and General told me, the Jedi are not our enemy, the Sith is, and I believe that Palpatine is Sidious. So we are here to help you take him down.

*Yoda then smiled at what Thire had said, as I noticed this.*

Me: *to Richard* I don't sense any deception from Thire, bro. I think he's telling the truth.

Richard: I know, bro.

Me: Should we allow them, bro?

Me: Yep. * to Thire* You and your man are welcome here.

Thire: Thank you sir. I promise that me nor my brothers will not attack you in anyway.

Me: We know, Thire. At least we got more help to win this war.

*The words 'To be Continued' appeared on the screen, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Man, me and others had to deal with Slappy from Goosebumps again, and the Hyena trio had a three stooges adventure, and Thire and his men join our side, what will happen next? Find out next on Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35: The Mad Bomber

**RolePlay! Episode 34: The Mad Bomber.**

* * *

><p>*The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The screen shows me taking a bucket of chum for the two sharks.*

Me: *called out* Kenny! Dan! Chow time!

Both sharks: *rushing down* Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! etc. *start eating the chum*

Me: That's the way with sharks. They're always ready to answer a call for food.

Me: Agreed.

Me: I wonder how Littlefoot and the others are doing right now.

Kenny: *stopped eating and looked up* Well, for all we know, they're in their nests right now, getting some good rest. *continues to eat*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the Great Valley, everyone is asleep, peacefully on the grass. Just then, the scene changes showing a Bom-bomb wandering around. Then, more came along accompanying the little fella. And walking besides them, is the infamous bomb maker in the world...the Mad Bomber.*

*Littlefoot is sleeping with his grandparents when suddenly...*

POW!

*All the longnecks wake up with a start.*

Littlefoot: *looks around with alarm* What the...? Grandma? Grandpa? What was that?

Grandpa Longneck: I don't know, Littlefoot... *another explosion is heard* But I have a feeling that it can't be good.

*They notice that everyone in the Great Valley is in a panic, except for the families of our friends here. Wierd-looking little round, black things are running around and begin self-destructing wherever they hit something.*

*All the dinosaurs gather up together and all the talking gets to their heads.*

Topsy: What on earth is going ON here?

Mama Flyer: Whatever those things are... *another explosion is heard* They're destroying

EVERYTHING in the Great Valley!

Mama Swimmer: And I thought that sharpteeth were a problem!

Ducky: Oh, they do not look they are going to stop any time soon. No, no, no.

Spike: *mumbles in agreement*

Cera: But what kind of nut could actually... *another explosion is heard* come up with as many bomb guys as this?

*Suddenly, a series of wild, maniacal laughter is heard from above. Petrie hides behind Littlefoot's neck.*

Chomper: I think that answers your questions Cera...

Grandpa Longneck: That voice...

Grandma Longneck: That LAUGH...

Tria: I never heard THAT one before, so I wouldn't know...

Mr. Clubtail: Is that...?

Mama Flyer: You don't think...?

Topsy: *color drained from his face* It COULDN'T be... Not HIM!

Mama Swimmer: *gasps* I'm afraid it IS! *points out* Look!

*All of the dinosaurs look up toward the direction of the Great Wall, where on top stands a little man covered in red hair, wearing a bowler hat, and bearing three remaining upper teeth and a set of yellow eyes. He looks down on them with an evil look.*

Almost all the Grownups: The MAD BOMBER!

The kids and Tria: The WHO?

*The Mad Bomber gives off one final laugh before disappearing out of the Great Valley and into the night.*

Tria: Topsy, I don't get it. Who IS this Mad Bomber? *after hearing no reply* Topsy?

*Topsy doesn't respond. He just stands there, looking as if he has seen a ghost.*

*Image scene: shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Later in the morning, every dinosaur is at the emergency circle, talking frantically. Cera can see that last night has placed her dad in a fit of extreme agitation. Even more so than usual.*

Grandpa Longneck: Everyone please calm down, I know how you feel, but just arguing about is not going to solve our problem.

*Then, everyone then started to calm down.*

Grandpa: Thank you. I'm sure Mr. Threehorn has some explanation on what's going on.

Topsy: Thank you, Longneck. *starts acting in a military type of way* Alright, everyone, listen up. Listen real good. A day before a few of our lost young ones found their way to the Great Valley and back to us, the Mad Bomber had been a complete danger for us here! He is completely unpredictable! He can take blow you up where and whenever you least suspect it! But there's another reason why we MUST apprehend this madman! As some of you may know, he swore to get the official that sent him to prison! And that official... *starts getting nervous* ...is ME.

*There's some murmuring between the grownups and Tria can see why she's never seen Topsy this scared before.*

Littlefoot: Wow, Cera... I didn't know your dad had any enemies like the Mad Bomber.

Cera: Well... He never told ME about that after we got here.

Ruby: NONE of us knew. That's why the Mad Bomber was so long forgotten that nobody else ever spoke about him to us. Right?

Mr. Thicknose: *breaking the mummers* Don't worry, Mr. Threehorn. I have a couple of friends outside the Great Valley who can assign someone to protect you until the Mad Bomber is captured.

Topsy: *indignant* What? ME? Need PROTECTION? Don't make me LAUGH... Threehorns already have protective headgear. I don't NEED a bodyguard. *kicks a rock, which reveals a sizzling bomb from underneath*

*Topsy's eyes pop out before the bomb explodes in his face.

Topsy: *his face all covered in smoke* Um... Who did you say you were going to call again?

*Image scene: shark moves camera to the next scene.*

*At the Inspector's office, the Inspector is doing some paperwork, when he heard the phone ring.*

Inspector: *answers* Who is it?

*Garbled speaking on the phone.*

Inspector: Ah, Mr. Thicknose... What can I do for...? What's that? WHO? HIM? AGAIN? *sighs* Alright, my friend, I will send one of my best agents on the way as quickly as possible. *hangs up*

*The camera shows the phone ringing, as Richard comes to the phone.*

Me: * on the phone* Who is it?

*Garbled speaking on the phone*

Richard: The Inspector? *confused* You need to speak to who? *shrugs* Alright then. Hold on. *called out* KENNY! It's for you!

*Kenny came by and got the phone.*

Kenny: Hello?

*Garbled speaking in the phone.*

Kenny: Oh, HI Inspector! How's it going in the...? Huh? You what? Me? Immediately as in "right now?" Okay. Meet you there ASAP. Just need my usual uniform. Bye. *hangs up*

Titan: *saw Kenny going to get his uniform.* Where are you going, Kenny?

Kenny: Going to do my job, Titan. As a detective.

*Richard was surprised that Kenny is working as a detective and says.*

Me: If's that's the case, we should come.

Kenny: Okay, but it involves bombs.

Me: I'm good at bombs, when I was little kid, I helped solved the 1998 U.S. Embassy bombings in Africa.

Kenny: Well, that'll be helpful. Let's go then.

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the Great Valley...*

Topsy: When does that guy arrive, Thicknose? You said he'd be here SOON.

Mr. Thicknose: Calm down, Mr. Threehorn. I'm sure he just got a bit delayed while getting himself ready for his assignment.

*Then, all the dinosaurs hear a sort of yell coming from the sky.*

Mr. Thicknose: *smiles* Ah... That must be him now.

*The kids look up to see a tiger shark in a hat and trench coat, screeching as he falls at approximately more than 100 M.P.H.*

Kids: KENNY?

Topsy: *cringes* Oh, no... Not HIM.

*Seconds later, Kenny hits face first on the ground... HARD.*

Ducky: Are you okay?

Kenny: *face on the ground, muffled* Yeah. I'm fine.

Chomper: What are you doing here?

Kenny: *gets his face off the ground* I came here for the job that the Inspector assigned me.

Guido: *surprised* You got a job, Kenny? I always thought you were a LAZY shark.

Kenny: HEY. A shark's gotta have to do something, you know.

Cera: Ok...And why were you flying?

Kenny: Well, the Police Department have this new system of getting us to our destinations, therefore using either a cannon OR a catapult.

Chomper: Ouch. That must HURT.

Kenny: You got that right.

*Next, there's ANOTHER scream from the sky, only it's a lot more high-pitched, and another one is heard as well.*

Topsy: *groans* Oh, not ANOTHER numbskull...

*There, falling from the sky, is a familiar pink pony and a black raptor that seems to be carrying a brown backpack.*

Kids: PINKIE PIE? RICHARD!

Kenny: Yep. They're both my partners on the case.

*Suddenly, Pinkie Pie and Richard stops screaming and pulls down a ripcord from the backpack, revealing a parachute.*

Kenny: *groans* Next time, I'm taking one of those parachutes with me.

Pinkie: *after landing down safely, with Richard as well* Woo! That was fun. *smiles, with a "squee" in the background*

Kenny: Anyway, where's Mr. Threehorn? I have to tell him that we're here to protect him from the Mad Bomber.

Topsy: Uh... I'm right here, you idiot.

Kenny: *slightly embarrassed* Oh...

Topsy: *scolds* Of all the ridiculous things happening in my life, my lives on the hands of a swimming sharptooth who can walk on land AND breath, AND a pink horse. Not to mention a fast biter.

Kenny: Hey. I'm just as surprised as you were when I heard about me protecting you.

*Topsy groans at Kenny's statement*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Topsy couldn't believe the day he's in! First off, Mad Bomber came back for revenge, with alot of explosives, this time with Bom-bombs. And to make things worse, he's being protected by a Tiger Shark, a raptor AND a Pink pony. Couldn't this day get any WORSE?*

Pinkie: *arrives with a package* Hey, guys! I found this package! It came for Mr. Threehorn! *gasped excitedly* Maybe that means it's his birthday!

Kenny: *cautions Topsy* Don't TOUCH it. It could be a bomb... Uh, Pinkie...

Pinkie: Ye-HUH?

Kenny: Could you take this package into a more secure area for the usual tests, please?

Pie: Okie-dookie.

* Take it to a room with it on her back.*

Richard: Don't worry Mr. Threehorn, will capture Mad Bomber.

Topsy: Well, I hope so. Cuz, I'm gonna LOSE my mind.

Kenny: We can assure you, Mr. Threehorn, that the Mad Bomber won't...

Pinkie: *came back in with a Cuckoo clock* Hey guys! I opened the package, and saw that it's just a Cuckoo clock!

Kenny: *satisfied, takes the clock* There, you see, Mr. Threehorn? It was absolutely harmless. Here. Listen to the cuckoo.

*Topsy leans a nonexistent ear to the clock and the cuckoo bird comes out chiming "Cuckoo" before returning inside. Topsy smiles at the sound and watches the bird doing a second "Cuckoo" and exiting. In what is expected to be a third "Cuckoo," however, it turns out to be a tiny lit bomb.*

BOOM!

*The smoke clears and Topsy's face is covered with ashes.*

Kenny: But, uh, Mr. Threehorn, I...

Topsy: *half enraged, half annoyed* SHUT UP! I've listened to enough cuckoos for one DAY.

*Image scene: shark moves camera to the next stage*

*At a primitive prison at Two Boulder Pass...*

*Pinkie Pie was walking around minding her usual business, when she saw a person standing there, with balloons.*

Pinkie: Hey, Mister! Can I have one of those balloons, please?

*In the prison, Kenny, along with Richard, is speaking to Topsy, who is locked behind bars.

Kenny: But, Mr. Threehorn, the safest place for you is where the Mad Bomber is NOT, which is right HERE... Which is where he's NOT. Right? *embarrassed chuckle*

Topsy: *sarcastically* BAH. A FINE state of affairs. The aristocracy's locked up *looks out the window, down to where Pinkie Pie and the balloon seller are* while the crooks roam around FREE.

*Down below, the balloon seller, hidden by all the balloons he has, seems to be in a merry mood since he's laughing a lot. But Pinkie Pie giggles as well.*

Kenny: *appears from the prison entrance with Richard* Just a minute. Do you have a license to sell those balloons?

*The seller, still laughing, hands his over license, while a balloon sneakily flies up carrying a lit bomb directly outside Topsy's cell.*

Kenny: *inspects the license* Hm... Well, it's a good thing that you HAVE.

Topsy: *watches as the floating bomb reaches close proximity of his face, amazed* I don't BELIEVE it!

BOOM!

*The smoke clears, revealing much of the cell wall destroyed and stones falling down, with Topsy covered in ashes again.*

Topsy: *exasperated, slowly* I believe it...

*Image scene: shark moves camera to the next stage*

*At the Great Valley entrance, a random truck awaits Topsy as the trailer ramp is opened up.*

Kenny: *narrating* To further ensure Mr. Threehorn's safety, I decided we should leave immediately to his country estate at Threehorn Peak.

*As they approach the truck, Kenny inspected it, suspiciously.*

Kenny: Wait! I better check to see if the truck has been wired with boom. *opens the hood, and inspects it. He lifts his head up, and looked at Topsy and closes the hood.* Everything is perfect, Mr. Threehorn! You may get in.

*Topsy then enters the truck trailer, as Kenny closes it. Unaware to the four, a bom-bomb is seen inside the trailer, just as Kenny closed the truck door. Kenny starts the engine and...*

BOOM!

*The bomb set off, causing Topsy to be covered in ashes again, and the back of the truck exploded.*

Pinkie: *looks out the window after hearing the noise and sees...* Ah, what rotten luck! We've got a blowout!

Kenny: *sighs and calls into the trailer, oblivious to what's happened in there* Well, Mr. Threehorn, it looks we're gonna have to take the armor-plated compact freighter instead.

*Topsy just gives off a low growl, his patience starting to shorten...*

*Image scene: shark moves camera to the next stage*

*As Kenny drives the armor-plated space freighter...*

Topsy: *via intercom* Quick! Pull over to the curve!

*Kenny lands the freighter to a nearby hillside.*

Kenny: Was I, uh, speeding?

*The top of the freighter slides open with Topsy's head popping out.*

Topsy: No, you idiot! It's the Mad Bomber! He's running up that hill! Get him!

*Kenny, who has poked his head out to see where the Mad Bomber is, hops out of the freighter with his pistol in one fin and Pinkie Pie on a leash with the other, along with Richard.*

Kenny: Stop or I'll shoot!

Pinkie: *barks loudly like a bloodhound*

* The camera shows the mad bomber laughing, while running up the hill.*

Kenny: I'm warning you! I have been trained by JD to shoot!

*The Mad Bomber grabbed one of the Bob-Bombs, and threw it at the two. Kenny, Richard and Pinkie stopped and did a cartoon panic face when they saw the Bob-Bomb rolling down to them, and looked around for a hole, but no dice. Then, Kenny got an idea, and went to his coat pocket and took out a potion that Koopa used to make tunnel holes whenever he escapes from the Mario Brothers. Kenny tossed the potion on the ground, as smoke came out, creating a hole, and he, Richard and Pinkie, enter the hole, and placed a flat rock on it. The bom-bomb bounced off the rock, and rolled to Topsy, where he gasped and went inside the ship, and the bomb enters. And then...*

BOOM!

*Kenny, Richard and Pinkie ran to see the destroyed ship and an ashed Topsy.*

Kenny: *called out* Hey Taxi! Taxi! Over here!

*Image scene: shark moves camera to the next scene.*

*At Threehorn Peak...*

Kenny: *narrating* We finally arrived at Mr. Threehorn's country house, where we enjoyed the simple pastoral life...

*The scene changes showing Topsy lifting weights with his tail, as Kenny, Richard and Pinkie enters.*

Kenny: Well, Mr. Threehorn. We have searched every square inch of this house, and we can assure you, that there is not one BOOM on this premises.

Topsy: *chuckles* Oh, that's SPLENDID! 1000 *Kenny, Richard and Pinkie exits the room, as Topsy continues to lift weights with his tail* One two! One two! *suddenly, the two dumbbells fell down, revealing not one...but TWO King Bob-bombs.* One two! One two? *And then...*

BOOM!

*The explosion was so BIG, it made Topsy to sink in the hole, while he still holds the pipe with his tail. Kenny, Richard and Pinkie entered the room, and saw this destruction.*

Kenny: *Oblivious* Mr. Threehorn? Are you alright? If so, can you let us know by moving your tail?

*Topsy simply whacks the three's head with the bar he still had held with his tail.*

*Image scene: shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard looks down the hall for any bombs.*

Kenny: *narrating* Mr. Threehorn had pressed us to search more painstakingly and Richard... soon met with success.

*Richard opened the door, and saw nothing, then to a drawer, and the same results. Richard then saw a suspicious vase that's a circle and lifts the flowers, and saw that it's a Bob-bomb. Richard was in shock and grabs the Bob-bomb, running around.*

Kenny: *narrating* To render a bomb harmless, you must first remain composed, and second...*Richard ran outside to the window, and threw it out to the lake* throw the boom into the water as quickly as possible!

BOOM!

*As soon as the explosion was made, Topsy is seen flying out of the pool, including the body of water, and Topsy being covered in ashes. He gave a glare to Richard and says...*

Topsy: *hatred* I HATE YOU!

*Image scene: shark moves camera to the next scene.*

*At Tria's secret mudhole...

Kenny: *narrating* We found Tria's secret mudhole most enjoyable.

*Topsy lies down next to the warm mud, wearing sunglasses.*

Topsy: *calls out to Kenny* Hurry up with my sunburn lotion!

Kenny: *walks over with the lotion* Eh, coming, sir.

*Just then, Kenny saw a trail of black line.*

Kenny: Hmmm...*takes out a magnifying glass* What's this? *The sun's beam hits the glass, turning on the fuse, as Kenny follows it.* Could it be a fuse? *stops near Topsy in the mudhole.* I believe it is a fuse! Mr. Threehorn!

BOOM!

*Topsy is, once again, covered in ashes.*

Topsy: Yes?

Kenny: *gives Topsy the lotion.* Uh, here's your sunburn lotion.

*Topsy gives Kenny a death glare.*

*At a country club in England...*

Kenny: *narrator* I decided that we should move out of the Great Valley.

*Richard and Pinkie swings a perfect hit with their golf club.*

Richard and Pinkie: FOUR!

*Over to a separate hole, where Topsy's going to take a swing...*

Topsy: *jollily* Well... There are no bombers in HERE, eh, Kenny?

Kenny: But, of COURSE not. Relax and enjoy yourself... *leaves*

Topsy: *sighs happily* Peace and quiet at last... *hits a perfect swing with a club in his mouth* FOUR!

*Topsy goes over to where the golf ball has made a hole in one. He uses his club to pick up the ball from the hole, only to pop his eyes out to see not a ball, but another tiny bomb.*

BOOM!

*The smoke clears and Topsy's face is once again covered in ashes, with his club bent by the explosion.*

Pinkie: *comes over, oblivious as to what's happened* Hi, Mr. Threehorn! I didn't think you'd get a hole in one! Way to...

*Topsy shows his dirty face with a death glare before Pinkie can finish her sentence.*

Pinkie: *dumbstruck, finishes her sentence* ...go.

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows Richard and Kenny talking.*

Me: What are we going to do, everytime we try something it does no good, so what the hell are we going to do, Kenny?

Kenny: Well, as a detective, if something doesn't go well, I call in for some back-up. *takes out a walkie-talkie* I'll call JD, Screech and Thud for this job. AND don't even think about getting EVERYONE involved. Too much help can double the Bomber's chance of hitting someone with the bomb, including Mr. Threehorn, and it's my job to make sure that I see him safe from the Bomber's explosions.

Me: Kenny, we have not begin our investigation yet, so why call back, that is just a waste of time.

* Kenny then suddenly gets mad at me for some reason.*

Kenny: A waste of TIME! Dude, the Mad Bomber is a bomb-throwing maniac! How could you not want any back-up to help with the investigation! If you wanna do this investigate this case, go ahead then! At least I can do a better job investigating than you will, 'CIA agent' reptile for brains! *Richard was then offended on what Kenny had said.*

*What the two were unaware of, is Topsy, Pinkie Pie and the LBT crew heard what Kenny said.*

Kenny: *realized what he had done* Richard...I...I didn't mean to...

Richard: *anger* How could you! Fine! I'll solve this on my damn self! You don't care about me, you STUPID shark! *Richard then walked away* This is fucking bullshit!

Kenny: *realized what he had done* Richard! Wait! I'm sorry! Don't go!

*But Kenny was too late, as Richard had disappeared. Kenny then sat down on a rock, upset on what he had done, as Pinkie Pie came to Kenny. Then, both Topsy and the LBT crew went to find Richard and talk to him.*

* Soon the Mr. Threehorn and the LBT crew found me, as the big waterfall.*

*The camera shows Richard looking down at the reflection water, as tears began to come out of his raptor eyes.*

* Then one of the LBT crew spoke up.*

Chomper: Richard?

*Richard turned and saw the group standing there.*

Chomper: Are you alright?

Me: No, I'm not alright. Everybody always treat me like, I'm the bad guy or something like that.

Chomper: *walks to Richard, and sat besides him* Richard, don't think like you're like a bad guy. I mean, you were there besides us, defending us from bad guys who tried to capture us. You rescued your brother from becoming a small atom sized dinosaur, you saved all of us from Assailants realm. We couldn't have survived without you, Richard.

Richard: Yeah...but...

Chomper: No 'buts'. It's not your fault that you're like this, Richard. Kenny is just upset because he didn't want to fail on this case, and it's REALLY important to him. The reason why he chose you mostly, isn't because of your actions, but for being there for others, no matter what they done to the past. Who's the one who helped JD realized that he's not a monster? Who's the one who always rescued us from death, and capture from other villains? Who's the one who stood by someone that thought that they have nothing to live for? Who's the one who almost sacrifice himself to save others from dying? YOU! You were the one who did all those stuff Richard. Just because you thought you're a bad person, DOESN'T mean you're one. Look, Kenny just felt bad about what he said to you, he's just stressed on preventing the Mad Bomber from hurting people, mostly Mr. Threehorn. *to Topsy* NO offense. *Topsy just gave a glare to him* Anyway, don't let that get to you, Richard. Don't think of yourself as a bad guy just because of what people treat you. You are who you are, Richard. You're perfect, just the way you are. And no one can change that, not even a villain who threats you or whatever. Don't let people tell you for who you are or what you done. They don't know how special people are if you don't know them by talking to them. Just like you, Richard. And like I said, you're like the brother I never had. And I didn't mind at all. I don't care what you did, Richard. You'll always be the same fast biter friend that me and the others know and love. And we'll be on your side, no MATTER what.

Me: Thanks guys, do you guys want to know, how I solved the 1998 U.S. Embassy bombings in Africa?

* The group nodded.*

Me: In 1998...

*Richard explained to the group about the event. Apparently, they learned that hundreds of people were killed in simultaneous truck bomb explosions at the United States embassies in the East African capitals of Dar es Salaam, Tanzania and Nairobi, Kenya. The date of the bombings marked the eighth anniversary of the arrival of American forces in Saudi Arabia. The attacks were linked to local members of the Egyptian Islamic Jihad, brought Osama bin Laden and Ayman al-Zawahiri to the attention of the American public for the first time, and resulted in the U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation placing bin Laden on its Ten Most Wanted Fugitives list. Fazul Abdullah Mohammed would be credited for being the mastermind behind the bombings. The bombings are widely believed to have been revenge for American involvement in the extradition, and alleged torture, of four members of Egyptian Islamic Jihad (EIJ) who had been arrested in Albania in the two months prior to the explosions. Between June and July, Ahmad Isma'il 'Uthman Saleh, Ahmad Ibrahim al-Sayyid al-Naggar, Shawqi Salama Mustafa Atiya and Mohamed Hassan Tita were all renditioned from Albania to Egypt, with the cooperation of the United States; the four men were accused of participating in the assassination of Rifaat el-Mahgoub, as well as a later plot against the Khan el-Khalili market in Cairo. The following month, a communique was issued warning the United States that a "response" was being prepared to repay them for their interference.

A Nissan Atlas truck, similar to that used in Dar es-Salaam According to journalist Lawrence Wright, the Nairobi operation was named after the Holy Kaaba in Mecca; the Dar es Salaam bombing was called Operation al-Aqsa in Jerusalem, but "neither had an obvious connection to the American embassies in Africa. Bin Laden initially said that the sites had been targeted because of the 'invasion' of Somalia; then he described an American plan to partition Sudan, which he said was hatched in the embassy in Nairobi. He also told his followers that the genocide in Rwanda had been planned inside the two American embassies."

Wright concludes that bin Laden's actual goal was "to lure the United States into Afghanistan, which had long been called 'The Graveyard of Empires.'" According to a 1998 memo authored by Mohammed Atef and seized by the FBI, around the time of the attacks, al-Qaeda had both an interest in and specific knowledge of negotiations between the Taliban and the American-led gas pipeline consortium CentGas.

In May 1998, a villa in Nairobi was purchased by one of the bombers for the purpose of accommodating bomb building in the garage. Ahmad Salim Swedan purchased a beige Toyota Dyna truck in Nairobi and a 1987 Nissan Atlas refrigeration truck in Dar es Salaam. Six metal bars were used to form a "cage" on the back of the Atlas to accommodate the bomb.

In June 1998, KK Mohamed rented House 213 in the Illala district of Dar es Salaam, about four miles (6 km) from the U.S. Embassy. A white Suzuki Samurai was used to haul bomb components hidden in rice sacks, from House 213.

In both Nairobi and Dar es Salaam, Mohammed Odeh supervised construction of two massive, 900kg destructive devices. The Nairobi bomb was made of 400 to 500 cylinders of TNT (about the size of soda cans), aluminum nitrate, aluminum powder and detonating cord. The explosives were packed into some twenty specially designed wooden crates that were sealed and then placed in the bed of the trucks. Abdel Rahman ran a wire from the bomb to a set of batteries in the back of the truck cab and then to a detonator switch beneath the dashboard. The Dar es Salaam bomb used a slightly different construction: the TNT was attached to fifteen oxygen tanks and gas canisters, and was surrounded with four bags of ammonium nitrate fertilizer and some sand bags to tamp and direct the blast.

The bombings were scheduled for August 7, the eighth anniversary of the arrival of American troops in Saudi Arabia, likely a choice by Osama bin Laden

It is also believed that a similar attack was planned for the American Embassy in Kampala, Uganda but was foiled when Uganda's Intelligence intercepted an explosives laden truck in the eastern town of Iganga. This claim however has not been acknowledged. The group were shocked that they couldn't believe that the Al Qaeda terrorist group did all of that.*

Littlefoot: I can't believe that they did it.

Ducky: That is very bad, I don't want anything like that to happen here. Oh no, no, no.

Me: Even after we stopped them, we didn't learn the lesson.

Mr. Threehorn: Why didn't you learn that lesson from terrorist attack?

Me: We didn't learn that lesson, until 9/11.

Ruby: Can you tell us about 9/11?

Me: Of course.

*Richard then began to tell the story about the memorial 9/11, where he told them about the terrorists who highjacked planes, and suicide to the World Trade Center twin towers, to hopefully scare everyone in the U.S. about what they did. The group were shocked to hear what happened in 9/11, which saddens them to hear that people die from that incident.*

Me: But not only did it just made us sad, but it also made us angry too, a mouth later, we declared war on terror, and we invaded Afghanistan, when the Taliban refused to hand over Osama Bin Laden, when we came to Afghanistan, Osama Bin Laden escaped and we didn't find him again, until last year in may, we found him in Pakistan and the U.S. Navy Seals team #6 went in and killed Osama Bin Laden, now the terrorist group are still a threat, but now they are weaker now, and are close to defeat, thanks to the drones that we have.

Cera: Well that shows those terrorists who's boss!

Richard: Yep.

Chomper: So, Richard. Do you think you can find Kenny and tell him how sorry you are? I feel he's upset on what he said to you.

Me: I think that would be good.

* But unknown to us is that a bomb near us, I hear a sound, then I see a bomb.*

Me: Get down!

* The bomb explodes, as we are knocked out cold, soon we wake, but I see that I'm tied up, along with Mr. Threehorn and the LBT crew.*

*Richard then tried to get himself out of the chair, but no avail.*

* Just then we saw the Mad Bomber himself.*

Me: Why are you doing this? What do you want?

* But the Mad Bomber doesn't talk.*

Me: What you can't talk?

* The Mad Bomber shock his head, and instead does some sign language with his hand, as I then did what he did asking the same question but only use my hand, as he answer by using sign language, as I know what he said.*

*After the sign language conversation, the Mad Bomber laughed maniacally, and exited the room. Just then, Richard heard moaning and saw Chomper waking up.*

Chomper: *moans* What happened?

Me: The Mad Bomber captured us, he doesn't speak at all, but he speaks by using sign language, and he told me his plan.

Cera: And what's his plan exactly?

Me: The bombs that he used on Mr. Threehorn and the others on the Great Valley, were just for what he called fun, but now since his bombs were successful, he's planning to hit the big meteor with a missile, which cause to hit the earth and kill not only dinosaurs in the Great Valley, but other dinosaurs around the globe.

The LBT crew and Topsy: WHAT!

Me: Yeah, were in deep shit!

Chomper: What do we do, Richard?

Me: I am afraid there is nothing for to do, expect for one thing?

LBT crew and Mr. Threehorn: And that is?

Me: We have to evacuate everyone in the Great Valley and those that we care the most that are outside the Great Valley to the year 2012, that is our only option left, this year in this time line is 65,000,000 years ago, we have no choice but to evacuate.

Ducky: But where would everyone stay in? We do not know where we can put family in the future. Nope, nope, nope.

Guido: Well, why can't we simply just stop the Mad Bomber from detonating the missile?

Me: He told me in sign language, that if one missile is shut down, it will active more of them, and this meteor is a very big one, I mean we won't be able to survive it, and he also told me, if we try to disarm them, it just stay on course and hit it's target, and if we also try to shoot them down, the missiles will activate it's own means defense, so it's our only one way.

Guido: Well, so much for that theory. And I was planning to push the meteor myself, but that's out of the question.

Me: Yep. We are down to only this, I'm sorry, but this is the only way. There's nothing we can do to stop it, and we can't damage the past, if we take out the meteor, then the Ice Age won't happen, we have to time go exactly like the way it is, but we can still save the dinosaurs of the Great Valley, and we can also safe are friends outside the Great Valley, we got time, the mad bomber said in sign language, that we got time, but we only have 72 hours, which means we only have three days, so that will give us time, to alert everybody in the Great Valley, and also find our dinosaur friends, bring them here, to be evacuated.

Kenny: And I'll help you all the way, Richard!

*The group then saw Kenny, along with Pinkie, leaning on a wall, with a smile.*

The group: KENNY!

*Kenny is then seen biting the ropes that the group were strapped on, and eats the ropes.*

Kenny: Mmmm...not bad. Could use a little bit of salt.

*Richard then hugged Kenny, and says to him.*

Me: Kenny, I'm sorry for what I said to you, I didn't mean it.

Kenny: *hugs Richard as well* No, I should be sorry to you, Richard. I shoulda never had insulted you.

Me: I accept your apology, now let's focus on saving people, now we won't be able to safe every dinosaur on the globe, on this time, but we must save the Great Valley, friends and allies, that is it. We cannot damage the past.

Kenny: You got it, Richard. And I know just the two helpers and our three friends to help us. *takes out a Walkie Talkie* Inspector, this is Kenny. WE got a situation here. Call JD, Screech and Thud to come to the Great Valley. Oh, and tell Ozzy and Strut to join us as well. Thank you, Inspector. See you in a bit. *hangs up* Ok, the Inspector's going to contact JD and the ones to help us retreat the dinosaurs. BUT we still must capture the Mad Bomber and put him in jail.

Me: Catching the Mad Bomber won't be easy, he is heavy armed, he's got an AK-47 with a 100 hundred round drum magazine, the bullet's can go through metal like it is nothing, so the fight against him, will be just like the North Hollywood Shootout.

Mr. Threehorn: What is this North Hollywood Shootout your talking about?

* I turn to group and begin explaining to them.*

Me: February 28, 1997...

*Richard began to explain to the group what North Hollywood Shootout means. The North Hollywood shootout was an armed confrontation between two heavily armed bank robbers and officers of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) in the North Hollywood district of Los Angeles on February 28, 1997. Both robbers were killed, eleven police officers and seven civilians were injured, and numerous vehicles and other property were damaged or destroyed by the nearly 2,000 rounds of ammunition fired by the robbers and the police. After the explanation, they were a bit confused.*

Cera: But what does this 'North Hollywood Shootout got to do with this?

Richard: I'm just saying that if we fight him, it's going to be just like the North Hollywood shootout.

Guido: *sarcasm* Well, that's just great.

Richard: Well, it could be worse.

*And just like that, a random Bob-Bomb is seen landing in the center of the group, as they did a cartoon panic face, and...*

BOOM!

*Everyone was now covered in ashes.*

* Then Suddenly the Mad Bomber came out of the shadows, and saw him armed with an AK-47 with 100 hundred round drum magazine.*

Me: Get down! Get down!

* The Mad Bomber starts shooting at us, Mr. Threehorn shields his daughter, as Me, Pinkie Pie, and Kenny shield the LBT crew. Mr. Threehorn gets shot in the leg, as yells in pain, then I also get shot in the leg and I get shot in the left arm, I also yell in pain, soon we all toke cover, it protected us, but metal won't last for long, we try to shot back, but it did no good, as the Mad Bomber get a body armor on, as I realized it was a repeat of the North Hollywood Shootout, as this was going on, I realized that is a critical situation.*

*The Mad Bomber laughed like a maniac at this.*

Pinkie: We're pinned down.

Kenny: NO we're not. *takes out a Bob-Bomb* If he want's to play some bombs, then let's see if he likes this. *taps the Bob-Bomb, and the fuse turns on by itself.* INCOMING! *throws the Bob-Bomb at the Mad Bomber, as he was shocked, then...*

BOOM!

*The Mad Bomber is now covered in ashes. Then, he mutters in anger, and ran away. Richard smiled at Kenny and says.*

Me: You did it, Kenny. * In groan in pain.* Aw shit, he got me.

Kenny: Luckily, I came well prepared. *takes out the Medic's device that heals wounds and gives Ubercharges.*

Richard: *surprised* How did you let the Medic let you get that?

Kenny: Eh, I kinda told him that I needed it. Besides, he's busy doing some other stuff.

*Kenny places the machine backpack on his back, grabs the nozzle, and activates the machine, as a red beam hits Richard, and heals his wounds. Richard then looked at himself, seeing no more wounds and says.*

Me: What about Mr. Threehorn over there, he's been shot too.

Kenny: Already on it.

Topsy: *protests* OH no! There's no way I'm letting that freaky machine hit me! I refuse!

Me: The wound will disappear like it never happened, if not taken care of, it could get infected and we would have to cut your leg off.

* Mr. Threehorn was shocked to hear what I said to him.*

Topsy: *growls* Fine. Do it.

*Kenny nodded, and then shot the beam at Topsy, healing his wounds.*

Kenny: *after he turns it off* See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?

Richard: Come on, you guys. We gotta get to the Great Valley, and warn everyone!

Kenny: Right.

*Image Scene: shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows Richard and the others running to the Great Valley, when they heard a motor engine, and saw a Motorcycle come drive by, and stop in front of the group. When the dust clears up, they saw me, in my Makyura armor, on a motorcycle.*

Me: Hey, bro!

Me: Good to see you, bro.

*I then got off my motorcycle, and gave my brother a hug.*

Richard: *looked at me* Where's Ozzy and Strut?

*Just then, they saw a CIA car came driving by, and stopped. The car doors opened up, showing Ozzy and Strut coming out of the car.*

Me: Good to see them here, but what about Screech and Thud?

Thud: *he and Screech come out of the CIA car* Dude, we're here.

Me: Good your all here.

Me: So, what's the plan, bro?

Me: First we got to everybody in the Great Valley, warn the Great Valley about the threat, then we find friends, family, allies of the LBT crew and bring them to the Great Valley, then we evacuate everybody to the year 2012, we got three days to get everybody out of here.

Me: Well, look no further, bro. I just contacted Rex and the clones to help with the evacuation.

Me: Let's get start right away.

Me: Let's go then!

*As me and the others ran down to the Great Valley, a pair of red eyes are seen behind a bush, as it made a growl.*

*Image Scene: shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows us in the Great Valley, explaining to the dinosaurs about the Mad Bomber and his plans. After we told them what it was, everyone was talking in panic, and freaking out.*

* We knew that this was going to happen, but we had to calm them down.*

Richard: Everyone, everyone. Please, calm down. Please.

*But no results, as Richard groaned in frustration. Just then, he heard a roar, and saw me, in Godzilla form, doing a Godzilla roar, causing everyone to stop panicking and looked at us. I then stopped my roar, as Richard said to me.*

Me: Thank you, bro.

JD: *mental link* Your welcome, bro.

* I turn to dinosaurs of the Great Valley.*

Me: Listen everyone, just because this time line is doomed, doesn't mean, it's the end for you, I have a plan, we are going to move you from of this time line, to the year 2012, I have done some research and found out our city in the future, that it sits on, is the Great Valley itself, it's still the same, but it has changed a little, so you should know the way and we will help get your new settlement in the year 2012.

*The dinosaurs muttered at what Richard said.*

Dinosaur resident: If that's true, then where do we go to in the future?

Me: We set you up around the city and valley, like I said before it's still same, but it has changed a bit. Let me show you what the Great Valley looks like in the year 2012, Littlefoot and the gang, have already seen it, now it is your time to see it.

* I then show the image of the city and the Great Valley in the year 2012.*

*The dinosaurs were muttering in amazement seeing the Great Valley in the year 2012.*

Me: Are you all ready to move to the future?

Dinosaur residents: Yeah!

Me: Okay, then get ready to move, because the next morning, we begin evacuating the Great Valley.

Littlefoot: But what about friends, family, and allies of ours.

Cera: We can't leave them here to die.

*The LBT crew then mumbled in agreement with Littlefoot and Cera's point.*

Richard: Don't worry. After the Great Valley's evacuated, we'll start looking for your friends, families and your allies.

*The group were reassured by this.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The next morning, the evacuation began.*

* I contacted Dan in the future to open time gate, as portal opens up, as I turn to the Dinosaurs.*

Me: Okay, start moving, everyone, only a few at a time, don't rush.

*The dinosaurs obliged, and entered the portal, groups by groups. As the dinosaurs pass by us, they were thanking us for saving them, and replied back. After the last dinosaur entered, the portal closes.*

Me: Now, all we need is find the others and we're good to go.

Littlefoot: And were coming with you.

Me: What are you doing here? I thought you left with the others.

Ducky: Your going to need our help to find our friends, family, and allies outside the Great Valley.

Chomper: I need to find my parents.

Littlefoot: Were going to need to find Ali, Shorty, Rhett, my dad, the Old One and her herd, and we also need to find Doc and Dara.

Petrie: We also need to find Mo, Tippy and his mom, Foobie, Loofah, Doofah, and the Tinysauruses.

Me: Okay. Let's go find them.

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows us looking for the first friend of the LBT crew...Mo. And we arrived at the HUGE water place.*

Me: I wonder if we can find Mo here, bro.

Me: There only one way to find out, were going to have to dive in and see for our selves.

Me: Gotcha, bro.

*Me and my brother turned into our dragon forms, and dive into the water, searching for Mo.*

Me: Here we go, let's find Mo.

* We keep on looking around, for at least 30 minutes, until...*

*We saw a small figure swimming by us, revealing himself to be...*

* We saw that it is Mo.*

*Mo then saw me and Richard, in dragon forms, curious. Then, he smiled.*

Mo: Hello there.

Me: Good to see you, Mo.

Mo: *surprised* How you know my name?

Me: Your friends told me, Littlefoot and the gang, their waiting at the surface.

Mo: My mudbrothers here?

Me: Yes. We came here to find you.

Mo: Why?

Me: Well, here's a situation.

*We then explained Mo about what's going on. After the explanation...*

* Mo got really worried about what was going to happen, but then when I told about my plan, he got relaxed right away, as he asks me.*

Mo: Can I see my mudbrothers?

JD: What are you waiting?

Me: Let's get going.

* Soon we started swimming to the surface.*

*The LBT crew then saw me and my brother surfaced. Before they were about to speak, Mo surfaced, and wetted them, the same way he did from the episode where Littlefoot and the others came to return to the water.*

Mo: * to the LBT crew* Hello my brothers.

LBT crew: *excitement* MO!

Mo: Good to see you, my brothers.

Littlefoot: Good to see you again, MO.

Ducky: Oh, yes yes yes. It was a longed time since we last saw you Mo.

*Spike moans in agreement*

Mo: It's nice to see Mo's MudBrothers again.

Chomper: Same here, Mo.

Mo: So I'm coming to the future with you?

Littlefoot: Of course, Mo. You'll love being in the future.

Cera: Heck, we're even friends with animals that can swim in water and walk on land.

Petrie: But how we get Mo to future, if he no swim on land?

Me: Dan has also made a time machine for water too, so all Mo has to do is swim in.

Ruby: Great idea, Richard.

Guido: That HammerHead shark SURE plans ahead.

Me: He sure does.

* I contact Dan.*

Me: Dan can you open water time gate.

Dan: *comlink* I can do that.

* Soon a portal opens.*

Me: Okay, Mo. You go into future and wait for us, we still have to find more friends, family and allies.

Mo: Ok. *to the LBT crew* See you mudbrothers soon. *swims in the portal*

LBT crew: Bye, MO.

*The portal then closes after Mo enters.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

Me: Alright, who do we look for next?

Me: Check our list. To see who next.

Me: *takes out a list* Well, we got Mo. *puts a check mark* Check. We just need Chomper's parents, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Bron, the Old One and her herd, Doc, Dara, Tippy and his mom, Foobie, Loofah, Doofah, and the Tinysauruses.

Me: Let's get Chomper's Parents.

Me: Alright then. It's adventure time!

* The screen changes showing the island that Chomper's Parents live on, as we are seen walking looking for Chomper's Parents.*

Me: Chomper can you lead us the way to where your parents might be?

Chomper: Sure, Richard. *He sniffs the air for his parents, and found the trail* This way!

Chomper: * sharptooth language* Mom, Dad, It's me, Chomper, I'm here.

*We waited for a response, but nothing. Chomper shrugs his shoulders, when we heard a familiar roar, scaring Guido, Petrie, Screech, Thud and the Egg stealers, as they hugged each other, while shaking in fear.*

* Soon Chomper's Parents show themselves.*

Ozzy: *meekly* Meep...

*Both Ozzy and Strut then hid behind some trees, to avoid detection.*

* Soon Chomper and his parents have a reunion.*

Chomper: *sharptooth language, nuzzles his mom* Mom. Dad. I'm SO glad to see you again.

Chomper's mom: *sharptooth language, nuzzles back* Oh, it's SO good to see you too, son.

* Soon the two Sharpteeth see us.*

Chomper's dad: *sharptooth language, recognizes the four kids, but not the rest* And who's your friends?

Chomper Dad: * sharptooth language, to Chomper* I recognize a few of them, but not all of them.

Chomper: *sharptooth language* Mom, dad, these are my new friends. Guido, Screech, Thud. *to me and Richard* And these are my 'brothers', JD and Richard.

Me: * sharptooth language* Nice to meet you two.

Chomper's mom: *sharptooth language* Nice to meet you all.

*She then looked down the tree, and saw the two same Egg stealers that they saw from the second movie.*

* Chomper's dad also looked at where Chomper's mom is looking at, and he remembers the two egg stealers right away, as he remembers what happened the last time.*

Chomper's dad: *sharptooth language, growls* What are those two doing here?

Strut: Oh, we're dead. We are SO dead!

Me: * sharptooth language, to Chomper's dad* We got more important things to worry about then get angry at the two egg stealers, besides they joined my team.

* Soon Chomper's parents turn to me and one of them asked.*

Chomper's mom: * sharptooth language* What is the problem?

Me: It like this.

*We had explained the two, once again about the problem.*

*After the explanation...*

* They soon got worried, but once again, I told them about my plan, and they were happy, and they thanked us, because to them we were their life savers.*

Me: Don't worry, you two. You'll LOVE the future you both will live on. It's a beautiful place to be.

* I contacted Dan and the portal opened up.*

Me:* sharptooth language* There is your ticket out of here. We still have to find more of our friends, family, and allies.

Chomper's dad: *sharptooth language* Thank you all SO much. *to Chomper* Goodbye, son.

Chomper: *sharptooth language* Goodbye mom and dad. I'll see you soon.

*His dad placed Chomper down, and the two walked to the portal.*

Me: Alright. Now, let's go find Tippy and his mom next.

* Soon we are on the move again.*

*As we were moving on, we heard some rustling noises.*

* Then we turned and saw two Spiketails eating plants, as we looked at them and realized that it is Tippy and his mom.*

*Spike then gasped in excitement, and wanted to see Tippy. He then looked at me, with a question look.*

Me: Go ahead, Spike.

* Soon Spike want over to Tippy, as Tippy also saw him, and they were happy to see each other, then Tippy's mom came to us.*

Tippy: Tippy missed you Spike.

*Then, the camera shows me and the others meeting Tippy's mom.*

Tippy's mom: *recognizes the LBT crew* Hello there young children. So good to see you again.

LBT crew: You too.

* Then see turn to us.*

Tippy's mom: And who's your new friends?

Me: I'm Richard, this is my brother JD, and this is also my team.

Me: *to the others* This is Screech, Thud, Guido, Ozzy and Strut.

Tippy's mom: What are three doing outside the Great Valley?

Me: Let me brief you on what's going on.

* A few minutes later.*

Tippy's mom: Oh dear.

Me: But don't worry, we are here to get you and your son out of here and into the the year 2012.

Tippy's mom: Thank you, thank you all.

Me: I'll contact Dan and tell him to get the machine ready.

* JD contacted Dan, and the portal opened up.*

*Tippy's mom then called Tippy, and tells her to follow her to the portal. Tippy said goodbye to Spike, and followed his mother.*

* Tippy's mom, told us that she will see us soon, then the two dinosaurs walked into the portal.*

Me: Who is next, bro?

Me: Next we should probably find the Tinysauruses.

Littlefoot: Last time we saw them, was back in the Great Valley.

Me: Then let's head back to the Great Valley.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived back at the Great Valley. How you ask? By using me and my brother, in dragon forms, as rides for our friends.*

* Soon we start looking, we knew this was going to be easy, because there is no dinosaurs around, the only thing around is a few clones that guarding the place until we have evacuated everybody and also got across too.*

*Richard suggested we split up to even the search. We agreed to it, and looked around. The camera shows Richard looking around for the Tinysauruses.*

* After a few moment of searching, I found some small dinosaurs, I had found the Tinysauruses.*

Richard: Hey, little fellas. We're here to..

*Then, the Tinysauruses screamed, and ran away from seeing a fast biter in front of them.*

Me: Wait, come back, I'm not going to eat you.

*But the Tinysauruses didn't listen, as they hid behind some rocks. The camera shows a group of TinySauruses hiding in a hole behind a rock. One of them then looked out of the hiding place, only to meet Richard's raptor eye, causing him to scream, and the group ran deeper in the caves.*

* I call to the others.*

Me: Guys, over here.

*Me and the others then came to Richard to where he is.*

Me: Did you find them, bro?

Me: Yeah, but they got scared and ran away from me.

Cera: *obvious* Of course they ran away from you. They never met a CIA fast biter that's friends with us.

Petrie: She do have a point. So, how we find Tinysauruses now?

*I thought about it for a moment, and an idea came.*

Me: I got it!

Richard: You do, bro? What's the idea?

Me: This.

*I then shrank to the size of Petrie.*

Me: So were going to find them and talk to them?

Me: Actually, you and I are going to find them and talk, bro. Chomper and the others will go and find Ali and the rest of the allies and friends on our list.

Me: Great idea. And not just friends and allies, but also Littllefoot's dad, and his brother Shorty.

Me: Exactly, bro.

Me: And Littlefoot's dad also has a herd too.

Me: Let's do this!

*Richard lowers his claw hand as I rode on his hand, and my brother then carries me to the rocks that he saw them run into. I then pushed the small rock away, and entered the hole. Richard then shrank to Petrie's size as well, and I helped him get up. Then, he entered the hole, as I looked at the group.*

Me: We're counting on you guys to get Ali and the others to safety. Once that's one, meet us at the center of the valley.

The group: You got it, JD!

*The group then ran to get the remaining group on the list, as I jumped down, and looked at my brother.*

Me: Ready bro?

Me: Ready.

Me: Then lets go.

*Me and my brother then started our search to find the Tinysauruses. Me and Richard used our sniffers to help find them.*

* We continued to search, until we found the group.*

Me: It's them, bro. I don't think they'll talk to two fast biters who are the size of Petrie.

Me: Well, what are we going to do then.

Me: Well unless we have any ideas bro, I don't think we have any other choice then. Looks like we'll have to talk to them, bro.

Me: Motion about the LBT crew, am sure they will think that were on their side.

Me: Good idea, bro.

*We then came out of our hiding place and walked to the group.*

Me: Hey there.

*The group turned and were startled to see two raptors the size of a baby flyer.*

Tinysaurus 1: SShhharpteeth!

Me: Hey there is no need to be afraid of us. We are friends of Littlefoot and the gang, you know what I'm talking about?

TinySaurus 2: *confused* What did you say?

Me: The kids back in the Great Valley, do you remember them? One is a Longneck, another is a Threehorn, and the others are a Swimmer, a Flyer, and a Spiketail.

TinySaurus 1: *realizes* You're friends with them?

Me: Of course we are.

TinySaurus 2: But how do we know we can trust you?

Richard: Cuz we woulda then eat you a LONG time ago.

TinySaurus 1: Ok, you do have a point. *to Richard* But how did you get so small all of the sudden?

Me: We got powers to shrink or grow, and we also got other powers of our own, can you introduce yourselves?

Skitter: My name's Skitter.

Dusty: I'm Dusty.

Lizzie: I'm Lizzie.

Rocky: And I'm Rocky. What are you're names?

Me: My name is Richard, and this is my brother JD.

?: Nice to meet you.

* Soon we see the leader of Tinysaurses.*

Me: And you must be...

Big Daddy: Call me Big Daddy.

Me: We came here for reason.

Big Daddy: What's going on?

Me and JD: Well...

*After the explanation...*

Skipper: You can't be serious!

Me: I'm dead serious, but don't worry, we have came here to rescue you and get you guys into the year 2012.

Dusty: But where would we live if we do go there?

Me: Well, if you want you guys can live with us. *to Richard* Can we bro?

Me: Yes bro. And Mrs. Brisby won't be alone.

Lizzie: Who?

Me: You'll see who I'm talking when we get into future, but first let's get you all out of here and into safety.

*Just then, we heard some giant footsteps behind us, and turned behind us to see...a Giant Bob-Bomb. Well, it's giant to us, cuz we're small.*

Me: RUN!

Me: He's going to kill us, run!

* Just as we run, the Mad Bomber throws a bomb in the cave, as we toke cover, it exploded, the Mad Bomber then smiles evilly and walks away, as we got up from explosion.*

Me: Everyone alright?

Lizzie: We're ok.

*We looked at everyone, and saw no one was injured, including Big Daddy.*

Richard: Come on, follow me.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We finally arrived at the exit, after searching for a long time, as me and Richard jumped out of the hole, and then grew back to normal size. Richard turned to the Tinysauruses, places his claw hand for them to get on, as he said.*

Me: Come on.

*The Tinysauruses were unsure at first, but trusted Richard as they got on his claw hand. Then, Richard places them down on the ground, then I came and gave him a high-five.*

Littlefoot: Richard! JD!

*We turned and saw the LBT crew, Screech, Thud, Ozzy and Strut coming to us.*

Me: The other already in the future?

LBT crew: Yeah.

Me: Okay let's head outside.

* Soon we exit the cave, and are back outside as we met up with Rex.*

Rex: Sirs, the Mad Bomber had launched his missile, the missile hit it's target.

Me: How long do we have until the meteor hits the globe?

Clone: Look!

* We all saw the Meteor crash into earth, then we all saw mushroom shaped cloud from into the sky with bright light.*

Me: EVERYBODY TO THE FUTURE, NOW!

*We ran down as fast as we can, and saw the portal opened.*

Me: We're almost there!

*But boy, was I wrong! As suddenly...*

* Then we saw Dill and Icky blocking our way as we stop.*

Icky: Well, well well. Look what we have here. A group of dinosaurs for us to eat.

* Then I pull out an AKS-74u machine gun.*

Me: Get out of our way! We are all going to die here, if we don't get out.

Icky: What are you talking about, fast biter?

* I then start explaining what is happening and what might happen if we don't get to the future.*

Icky: So, let us get this straight. We're all going to die if we don't get outta here?

Me: Yeah. But we better get out, cuz we're running out of time!

*We then saw the cloud dust coming closer to us.*

Me: Run!

* We all start making a run for it. But then Ducky hear a mouse and stops, then she see's Tickles, she runs back to get Tickles as she picked him up and ran with us.*

Rex: Go! Go! Go!

*We then ran inside the portal. And Rex was the last one to enter and the portal closes, just as the cloud came close.*

* Soon everybody is on the ground breathing heavily, as Me talk to JD.*

Me: That what we just felt, it felt just like the movie Dante's Peak, close to end, do you agree with me, bro?

JD: Agreed.

Me: Aw shit.

* Try to calm down and slow our breathing.*

* After we calmed down our breathing, Icky was observing the base.*

Icky: Nice place you got here.

Me: This is where we live. Our job is to protect from the world from our enemies and also disasters like what you just saw, when we were running.

JD: Yeah. * to Me* You know bro, if I have a son, I'm going to name him after you. ' Crazy ass Black Raptor.'

* Me and JD laughs as we relax.*

*The Mad Bomber laughs manically while shooting at the group. Just then, a figure is seen walking behind the Mad Bomber, and taps his head.*

Dan: Hey, Shorty! *The Mad Bomber turned and saw Dan standing there* No one shoots my friends! *he made a fin fist, and punched the Mad Bomber, causing him to fall, and land on the ground, with an anime look. _. Then, Richard came by, and placed handcuffs on him, saying.*

Me: You are under arrest, Mad Bomber.

* Soon we called the police, a few days later we are at court, as the Mad Bomber is on trail for bombing and terrorism charges, soon the Mad Bomber was found guilty and is sent to 50 years in prison. After the trail, the camera shows news crews taking pictures of Me, Kenny, and Pinkie Pie walking down the path along with the LBT crew.*

Kenny: *narrates* My elementary powers of deduction finally led to the capture of the Mad Bomber... and I magnanimously allowed the credit to pass to Mr. Threehorn. After all, he was the one who suggested we find the culprit.

*All the gang gathers to watch as photographers wait to get a picture of Topsy and the Mad Bomber cuffed to him.*

Littlefoot: Well, Cera, looks like your dad's safe now.

Cera: Oh, puh-LEASE. The Mad Bomber was no match against against him before... and he certainly isn't NOW.

Chomper: *sighs* Whatever you say, Cera...

*Just then, Kenny and the others, except the LBT crew, appears and approaches Mr. Threehorn...*

Kenny: Mr. ThreeHorn! The photographers are here to take a picture of your success!

Topsy: *chuckles* Good! Send them in! *to the Mad Bomber* Take off your hat, you ill-mannered idiot!

*The Mad Bomber took off his hat, revealing himself to be a bomb. Topsy was startled at this and...*

BOOM!

*Topsy is seen covered in ashes, as the photographer took his picture. Richard and the LBT crew were shocked on seeing the Mad Bomber turning out to be a walking bomb the whole time, as Richard said.*

Me: What the hell? So the Mad Bomber, was a walking bomb all along.

Chomper: We're just as shock as you are, Richard.

Guido: Who ever thought he was a walking bomb this whole time? And we didn't even notice it.

Kenny: His name says it all, and there's no fooling.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*In Kenny's office...*

Kenny: *narrating* And so, with that, Pinkie Pie, Richard and I marked the case officially closed.

*Topsy, grinning and chuckling evilly, slips a bomb into the offices and slips away.*

Kenny: *narrating* And that was the last of the Mad Bomber...

BOOM!

*The smoke clears, the door is bent, the glass shattered, and Richard, Pinkie and Kenny appear through the hole, covered in ashes.*

Kenny: *narrating* Or WAS it?

*Finis. (same thing as "The End")*

*The screen darkens, ending the episode, after the word 'Finis' appeared on the screen.*

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was crazy, now the residents in Great Valley now live in the year 2012, and the Mad Bomber was really a walking bomb, what are the next coming of events? Found out next time on Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36: Death at my door step

**RolePlay! Episode 35: Richard's 'Death'.**

* * *

><p>* the intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing the night, starry sky outside of the base, then the camera moves down showing me(Godzilla's form), Godzilla and Richard(Godzilla sized) laying down on our backs, crossing our feets and legs, watching the sky as we speak.*

Me: Man, what a beautiful night to see, isn't it bro?

Me: It sure is.

Godzilla: *mental link* Me like being outside to see sky, daddy.

Me: Me too, son. *we then saw a shooting star fly by* Look at that.

Me: Let's make a wish.

*Me, Richard and Godzilla closed our eyes, and made our wishes.*

* Soon we open our eyes.*

Me: Man. I hope our wishes come true, bro.

Richard: So do I, bro.

*We then heard Godzilla yawn of tiredness.*

Godzilla: *mental link* I'm tired daddy.

JD: Yeah we should get some sleep.

Me: Agreed.

*Me and the two stood up, and make our way back to base.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows me placing Chum in both Kenny and Dan's chum bowls, as they eat it. Then, I turned and put some chum in another Chum bowl, this time for both Dill and Icky as they ate the chum. Then, I came to the table, as both me and my brother ate our lunch.*

Me: *took a bite of a sandwich* Hey bro. I gotta ask you something. *gulps* Since we're now dinosaurs, there's something I need to know.

Richard: Go ahead bro.

Me: Well, since we're sharpteeth, and I'm just learning to be one, how come Carnivores are immune to parasites? Like Tapeworms for example. I mean, humans get it when they ate unfinished cook food, or raw food. But carnivores, they don't. How is it possible?

Me: Maybe the immune system is strong enough to fight against that type of diseases, while Humans that are not used to it, and will automatically throw it up, but will still those disease and get sick.

Me: Really? Heh, I never knew that. Maybe being a raptor isn't so bad after all.

Me: That's why it is so good to be a raptor. * I get some raw meat out and eat it* This is good.

*I then took some raw meat as well, with an unsure look. Then, I opened my mouth, and placed the raw meat in it, and start chewing on it. I then felt some satisfaction of eating it.*

Me: MMM...not bad.

Me: See I told you.

Dan: *in between eats* That's whats great about being a carnivore. You can eat raw or cooked meat whenever you want.

Me: Yeah. Thanks, bro.

Richard: No problem, bro.

*Just then, my comlink was beeping.*

Me: *answers* JD here.

Rex: *via comlink* General. I just receive a call from Alaya Secura. She and the others are arriving back with reinforcements.

Me: *smiles* Really? Ok, Rex. We'll be on our way.

*End of transmission*

Me: Someone is coming back?

Me: Yep. Alaya Secura had informed me that she and the others are going to planets to get some reinforcements. And she also told me that the Jedi are going to Kamino to convince the creator of the clones to help us aid on the war. Not sure how they'll do it though, but I believe in them. *stood up* Come on, bro. Let's go meet them.

Me: Let's. * We leave the room, but I ran back into room and picked up the raw meat, and walk out with it, eating it.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and Richard exited the base, and saw the Republic Fleet making its landing a few feet away from the base. The hatch opens up, and a few figures came walking out first. One, is Alaya Secura, Terriermon, Renamon, and the tamers.*

Me: Good to see you.

Alaya: A pleasure to see you again, Richard. And JD as well.

Me: Yeah. I couldn't believe how long you guys took to find some reinforcements.

Alaya: It wasn't easy, but we managed to find some reinforcements.

Me: That's good.

Me: Well, let's see our reinforcements then.

Terriermon: You got it, raptor boy.

*The group then walked down the ramp, as Terriermon turned.*

Terriermon: Alright, you all can come out now!

*And just then, me and my brother were shocked in amazement, as we saw the reinforcements coming out...the Gungan Army, the Wookie armies, six Acklay with some sort of magical imprint or something, and a ten-metre long lizard with blue feathers round its head and running down its back, jaws that looked like a mix between a normal lizard's and a parrot beak and shining green scales, known as Zarza the Varactyl.*

Me: *amazed* Whoa. Look at all these reinforcements, bro.

Me: This is great, we can win the war with this, and take down Sidious.

Terriermon: IF you think that's amazing, wait till you meet one more help. *turned around* Oh, Godzillo!

*Just then, we heard some giant footsteps, and me and my brother's eyes widen with surprise as we saw a Godzilla-size armored reptile with three arms crawling out of the fleet and down the ramp, and standing on hind legs. This is the Zillo Beast, or as Terriermon calls it 'Godzillo'.*

Me: Holy shit.

Terriermon: *laughs* I knew it! I knew you'll react like that when you saw 'Godzillo'. *laughs*

Me: I never seen anything like this before.

JD: Me neither.

*Godzillo then looked down at me and Richard, as he leaned his head to us, and stared at us, with his beautiful emerald green eye, brightening up.*

Me: Amazing.

*Godzillo then made a purring sound.*

Me: I think he likes us, bro.

* I pet 'Godzillo' with my hand.*

*'Godzillo' then felt the satisfaction of Richard touching him.*

* When I touched it, I felt that it is alone, it has no family of it's own, as I felt sad for the creature it self, as I decided to talk 'Godzillo' in, as I came him the power to talk by using Mental link*

Me: Do you here what I am saying 'Godzillo'?

*'Godzillo' then heard Richard speak with his mind.*

Godzillo: *mental link* Y...yes...

Me: I used my force power, as I found at that you are alone and that there no others of your species, I have decided to adopt you into my family, if that's okay with you?

'Godzillo': *surprised, mental link* Really? Yes, yes I like that.

*Richard smiled at hearing Godzillo answer.*

Me: So, where did you find him?

Renamon: We found him when we heard the Chancellor was trying to kill 'Godzillo' and use his armor to make new Clone armor. I sensed how angry he is when the Chancellor wanted to kill him.

Me: Was he trying to kill him with weapons?

Alaya: No, JD. You see, Godzillo's skin is made out of INVINCIBLE material that can withstand anything thrown at him. Not even a ship can kill him. The only thing that'll slow him down is the stun tanks. And the other thing that CAN kill him is toxic gas.

Me: I will make sure, that he can't be killed by that, and also make sure that stun tanks are no good against him.

Terriermon: Momentai, Richard. Palpatine thought that we killed 'Godzillo', and decided to take him somewhere safe, where no one can find him.

Godzillo: *mental link, bit anger* Pale man try to hurt me. Want revenge for what he try to do to me.

Me: Don't worry, we'll get that son of a bitch.

Me: Bro, not in front of the children.

Richard: Sorry, bro.

Me: That's alright. Should we escort the armies around this base, bro?

Me: That's sounds good.

Me: Alright then. *to the armies* Right this way everyone.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After we showed the armies around the base, me and Richard escorted Godzillo to find Godzilla.*

Godzillo: *mental link* Where are we going, Dad?

Me: The raptor that you say next to me, is JD, he is now your uncle, and JD also has a son, his name is Godzilla, he is your new cousin.

Godzillo: *mental link* Godzilla? It's the same name Terriermon and others named me.

Me: But his name has an A instead of an O. Godzilla, nephew, where are you?

Godzilla: *mental link* At the pool, uncle.

* Me, JD and Godzillo make it to the pool.*

*Just as me and the two arrived at the pool, Godzilla surfaced, with a happy expression of seeing his uncle.*

Godzilla: *mental link* HI, uncle.

Me: Hey Nephew, I want you to meet your cousin.

Godzilla: *tilts his head* Cousin?

Me: Yes nephew, you got a new cousin, I have adopted him, because he is alone and there is no other species of his own to be with, so I toke him in, he a new member of our family.

*Godzilla then saw Godzillo standing there, and tilted his head in curiosity. Godzillo then did the same as Godzilla did, as they were both curious.*

* Godzilla and Godzillo both looked at each other, then they started talking.*

Godzilla: *mental link* Hi there. I'm Godzilla. What's your name?

Godzillo: *mental link* I'm Zillo Beast. But you can call me 'Godzillo.'

Godzilla: *mental link* Want to swim?

Godzillo: *mental link* Yes, it has been a long time since I last swam.

*The two then entered the pool, and swam away from us. Me and Richard decided to leave the two alone to get acquainted with each other.*

Me: This is turning into a good day bro, what could happen next?

Me: We'll find out soon, bro.

*Just then, Richard heard beeping coming from his comlink.*

Richard: *answers* This is Richard. Go ahead.

Bly: *via comlink* General. We have received a distress call from a ship within the galaxy. It sounded like someone's injured there.

Me: How bad?

Bly: *via intercom* Not sure sir. Whoever this person is, they need help.

Me: Alright, I'm on way over there.

Bly: *via comlink* Alright sir.

*End of transmission*

Me: What's wrong bro?

Me: We got a distress call, someone is hurt, I'm going to check it out.

Me: I'm coming with you.

Richard: No bro. I'll have to do this alone, bro. It could be dangerous. Besides, I want you to stay with the Jedi and the others in case they need you.

Me: *sigh* Alright. But you might need to take Terriermon and Alaya with you though.

Me: Alright.

* The scene then changes show three small ships flying in place, as Me and the two see the big ship.*

Me: There it is.

It closely resembled a Consular-class Republic cruiser – tiny in terms of cruiser size, with a long thin design and three large engines in a line at the back that would enable it to push itself forwards. It was a classic blockade runner. There was something unusual about it though, and Aayla couldn't place what it was.

"That's the ship?" Terriermon asked. "That's where the distress beacon is coming from?"

"Uh-huh," nodded Aayla. "That's the one."

"Well, I don't know about you but it looks fine to me," Terriermon replied. "It doesn't appear to have any obvious damages to it. What's to stop it from leaving the planet whenever it wants to?"

"I don't know but something's obviously amiss," replied Aayla. "Look at the way it's just drifting through the air slightly. It doesn't appear to have anyone at the controls. It's just hovering. But there is definitely a Jedi distress beacon coming from within there. Perhaps it's the person that's injured instead of the ship being damaged.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Terriermon. "Can we dock with that thing?"

"Not with a Y-wing, we can't," Aayla shook her head. "We'd need a ship with a standard airlock to do that. I'll try and contact them first, and we'll take it from there depending on whether or not I get a coherent answer."

Terriermon nodded and fell silent again as Aayla reached forwards and activated the built-in comlink, as she drew the Y-wing closer to the ship. "Republic blockade runner, this is Jedi General Aayla Secura. I've received your distress beacon and have come to offer my aid. Do you copy?"

There was nothing but static for several moments. Aayla frowned, and steered the Y-wing a little closer before trying again, "Repeat, do you copy? This is Aayla Secura? I everything alright in there?"

Still no reply.

"I don't think that's going to work," Terriermon murmured. "Doesn't appear to be anyone in there."

"Anyone well enough to respond to the signal perhaps," Aayla nodded. "Alright, maybe if I were to jump out and cut my way through I could have a look around. You feel up to making sure the Y-wing doesn't crash into the ocean?"

"Well, it's not the controls I'm used to," Terriermon shrugged. "But perhaps if you link up your mind with mine I can work out what to..."

Suddenly there was a burst of static from the comlink and a voice on the other side weakly said, "You... Secura?"

Aayla quickly made to reply, but her finger halted over the comlink just before she reached it and she frowned. That voice had been one of a rough sounding male, and a voice that Aayla thought she recognized from somewhere, but she had no idea who it might be. She couldn't place the voice. But she was certain that it didn't belong to anybody within the Jedi Order.

Eventually she replied, with, "Yes, this is Aayla Secura. Please identify yourself and state your condition."

There was no reply this time, and Terriermon glanced upwards at the Twi'lek, who looked down at him in turn.

"Something's wrong," Aayla said.

"Sounded like it," Terriermon agreed.

"No, I mean something's wrong with this whole situation," Aayla's eyes narrowed. "The Force is telling me something and I..."

Her eyes shot open and Terriermon yelped as he almost went flying into the wall when Aayla banked left and shot away at high speed, right as several huge red blasts sliced through the air from behind them. The large lasers hit the surface of the ocean and caused several fountains of water to flare upwards as they displaced the water.

Aayla grabbed Terriermon with one hand before he could smack his head and knock himself out like last time and plonked him back into her lap. "Hold on tight!" she cried. "It's a trap!"

Terriermon responded by wrapping his ears tightly around Aayla's stomach in the universe's weirdest seatbelt and pressed himself against her, holding on tightly as Aayla whipped the ship into a spin to avoid two more massive lasers that shot straight past them and then whirled the ship upwards so a third shot passed underneath them. Aayla gritted her teeth and focused, but she was able to get one quick look out of the back of her cockpit at her pursuer.

The ambushing ship was another starfighter, but it was unlike any that Aayla had ever seen before. For example, it was quite tall, but relatively thin with large engines at the back, a cockpit that resembled a duraglass wheel set in the front of the ship and four absolutely massive cannons at the front, two on either side. It was those cannons which were currently doing the attacking and one of them sent off a sudden fourth laser shooting straight towards Aayla.

Before it reached her, Aayla had just enough time to identify the person sitting in the strange starfighter's cockpit.

"Aurra Sing," she breathed, but she was then forced to take a sharp right, the laser beam shooting straight between the two extended engines on the back of the Y-wing as Aayla and Richard's shot away.

*The camera shows the inside of the ship attacker turning out to be Aurra Sing. She's a tall thin woman with sickly white skin, a huge red, ponytail full of beads, very long and thin fingers and what appeared to be a small antennae sticking out the top of her head stepped in next. A pair of blaster pistols hung loosely at her sides and large sniper rifle was slung over her shoulder.*

"Blast!" Aurra cried as Aayla and Richard avoided her initial shots. She had been hoping for a nice quick kill and everything had seemed to be going along first rate. The Jedi had come completely on her own (so far as Aurra knew), and without even a vanguard of rebel clones, which was even better than Aurra had been expecting. She had thought she might need to take out several starfighters, instead of just one bomber.

Me: Aayla, I got an idea, damage Aurra Sing's ship, where she will have to land back on blockade runner.

Alaya: We can try. But Aurra is a skillful pilot and a dangerous one.

Me: Not as skilled as me, besides guess what I got?

* Show Alaya a handheld signal jammer.*

Me: This jam everything in her ship, and I mean everything.

Alaya: You sure it'll work, Richard?

Me: It never failed me before, now let's take her done.

*Richard then sets up the machine and aims it at Aurra's ship.*

* The signal jammer hits Aurra's ship, the systems mess up as Aurra can't figure out what is going, then I aim my blaster at Aurra's ship.*

Me: I got you, bitch!

* I start shooting at her ship, as Aurra is getting hammered hard, as she see's that her ship is taking a lot of damage.*

*Aurra then growls in anger at this. Just then, another ship is seen flying to Richard, and shooting at him. Richard can see the detail of the man shooting him. It was a Nikto, and an uncommonly large and fearsome looking one. He looked like some kind of giant brute. He was clad in thick armour, had a permanent scowl on his face and two huge metal cutlass-like blades hanging at his sides. One of hands appeared to have been cut off just above the wrist and had been replaced by a shining metallic replacement gauntlet. His name is Bok, the Morgukai warrior from Kintan. He spoke in a thick, stereotypical thug-like voice, and apparently his Basic wasn't the best because his grammar was absolutely horrible*

Bok: Me hate raptor. Me kill for Emperor.

Me: You son of bitch!

* I cranked up the volume on the signal jammer, as Bok's ship is also being jammed, as I fired back but this time much harder, as he also gets hammered, but his was worse then Aurra's ship toke it tole.*

*Aurra's ship was then reactivated, and starts shooting down at Richard's ship, damaging it.*

Me: That's it!

* Then I fired four missiles, two for Aurra and two for Bok, the missiles have a jamming device inside, Aurra and Bok tried to move, but was soon deactivated again, as the four missile hit both of them on the side of their ships, as they see a red light came on, that meant to both of them, they need to repair their ships.*

Richard: Come on, let's get outta here before they can attack again.

Alaya: Let's head to the planet Minntooine. We'll lose those two right there.

Me: Let's get the hell outta here!

*The ships then began to fly to the planet of Minntooine.*

* Soon we landed on the planet called Minntooine.*

*The trio then decided to walk around the place, to avoid getting detected by the two.*

* I get my weapons from Earth out, as I know there armor is not strong enough to withstand bullet's from Earth.*

Alaya: Come on. We better hide somewhere before they find us.

Me: Okay, let's move!

* Meanwhile back on Earth.*

*I was seen asleep besides Godzilla for a nap because Godzilla insisted. Then, the camera shows Godzilla asleep, then his eyes opened up, alarmed at something.*

Godzilla: *mental link* Uncle.

*Godzilla then looked at me, and nuzzles with his huge snout.*

* JD wakes up.*

JD: What is it son?

Godzilla: *mental link* I sense Uncle in trouble.

JD: Is he okay, son?

Godzilla: *mental link* Yes, but two meanies try to kill him, and friends.

JD: What do they look like?

Godzilla: *mental link* One is a tall thin woman with sickly white skin, a huge red, ponytail full of beads, very long and thin fingers and what appeared to be a small antennae sticking out the top of her head stepped in next. A pair of blaster pistols hung loosely at her sides and large sniper rifle was slung over her shoulder. And other is a Nikto, and an uncommonly large and fearsome looking one. He looked like some kind of giant brute. He was clad in thick armour, had a permanent scowl on his face and two huge metal cutlass-like blades hanging at his sides. One of hands appeared to have been cut off just above the wrist and had been replaced by a shining metallic replacement gauntlet.

JD: Oh no.

* JD gets up and calls an emergency meeting.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the meeting, everyone was in the room, as I told them what my son had told me.*

* Everybody was at the meeting, even the residents from Great Valley, the LBT crew, Juliet, mom, dad, and my kids got worried for me.*

*After I explained to them, everyone was shocked on hearing what's going on.*

Me: ...He also told me that two Bounty Hunters named Aurra Sings and Bok are chasing after my brother, Terriermon and Alaya at the planet of Minntoonie.

Rex: Wait. Minntoonie? That's a water planet, sir.

JD: I think my brother and the others are trying to keep out of sight until we rescue them.

Bly: But it'll take us a long time to arrive at Minntoonie, sir. By the time we get there, they'll be dead.

Me: If we don't do something, my brother and our friends will die.

Juliet: JD's right. We're gonna go to Minntoonie and save my husband.

LBT crew: Were coming with you.

My kids: So are we.

* Godzilla and Godzillo also wanted to help.*

Me: Alright, everyone. Let's go!

* JD and other get on a Republic cruiser, they are on their way, meanwhile back on Minntoonie, Me and others are in cave to avoid being detected, as I put my Asian ways to the test, as I adopt into an Imperial Japanese Army style, and acted like on, as the two see that I almost act like a World War II Japanese soldier.*

Terriermon: Hey, hey hey. Nice get up, raptor boy.

Me: Sometimes Terriermon, you have to adopt to a situation like this.

* As Terriermon see's me put on a symbol of the Imperial Japanese symbol, Terriermon that knows a lot about East Asia, knows that those who wore those on their foreheads were Pilot's and and it is to wish them good luck, and he also knows that During World War II, close to end of the war, knew that they were going to lose, but they would fight to death, until the last man, when he saw me put it in, things the worst.*

Richard: Come on. Let's see if the coast is clear.

*Richard then looked around outside if the coast is clear.*

* I then sent out a recon droid to see if the cost is clear for us.*

*Few seconds later, the Recon droid came back, telling Richard that it's clear.*

Me: Okay, let's move.

*The three then exited the cave, but not letting their guard down just in case.*

* Then I sensed something, as I raise claw hand up telling them to stop, then we hid, as we saw the two Bounty Hunters.*

Terriermon: Oh, great. Those two again. Let me at those two.

Me: *whisper* No! If they see you, then your cover will be blown, as we have to do, is wait for them to move on.

* Soon the two bounty hunters move away and start walking the other direction.*

Me: *whisper* See, what did I say?

Terriermon: Ah, don't get your hopes up, Raptor boy. There's always a catch.

Me: Yeah we should wait for a little while, it could be a trap.

* Then I see Aurra contacting Palpatine, or in her point of view, since she don't know the truth, Darth Sidious, as I put some headphones on, and hold a microphone, that can hear from far away, as Palpatine's image appears, as I here two bounty hunters talk to the evil sith lord, as I listen to them talk.*

Palpatine: Had you two completed your objective yet?

Aurra: Not quite, your Emperor. We are still in search of killing the meddling raptor.

Palpatine: Do whatever you desire to rid of that raptor's appearance. Traps, blast on the head, anything. Just get it done. Once you done that, message me of your success.

Aurra: As you wish, Emperor.

*End of transmission.*

*After Aurra turned off the transmission, she grinned evilly, as she sensed someone spying on them.*

Me: *whisper* Shit!

* I take cover, as I turn in visible, and activated a shield around us, as I hid us, from the bounty hunters.*

Me: *whisper* Don't move! Stay perfectly still and they will pass us unnoticed.

* As I see the Bounty hunters coming our way.*

*The two Hunters then passed by them, as Richard thought that it was clear, until...*

Aurra: *stopped* You'll have to do better than that to hide from us, Raptor!

*She takes out a blaster and shoots at where Richard and the two are hiding. Terriermon is seeing hiding in the brush and running to avoid detection, as Richard and Alaya ran off, while avoiding getting shot at.*

Me: Damn! This shit is crazy! That Bitch is insane!

* Then Alaya notices a cliff nearby, and told us that Me and Terriermon, that we have to jump into the water.*

Me: What about you?

Alaya: I'm going with you as well, Richard. If they sense that I'm still here, they'll find me as well. Besides, you'll need someone to guide this place if we survive.

Richard: You have a plan?

Alaya: Just trust me.

*Richard, Alaya and Terriermon then jumped to the water, and swam.*

*The two Hunters arrived on the cliff and saw the two, except Terriermon, swimming.*

"Heh," Aurra chuckled as she watched Richard swimming off. "You can't run... or swim... fast enough to escape from me now, Raptor. *She hoisted her sniper rifle into the attack position just as he resurfaced and broke into a powerful front crawl, kicking up a lot of spray as they shot through the water as only a person as athletic as they could.

Aurra had to admit she was impressed by the speed of their quarry's swimming. If he was being chased by an amateur then they might even have been able to get away. But he's not dealing with an amateur. He was dealing with Aurra Sing, and Aurra Sing was always on target.

The near-human placed a boot firmly on the front of the cliff, and she lifted her sniper rifle and peered through the scope on the top. Her long fingers gently twisted the scope, zooming in on the desperately swimming target down below and creating the ominous clicking noise that signaled that someone was about to die as she got a closer visual look at her target.  
>Richard was really going all out now. Aurra could see him snatching brief breaths as quickly as they could and powering his limbs through the water in a desperate final push to get away.<br>Aurra focused even closer on the back of Richard's head.

"Goodbye, Jedi," she sneered and pulled the trigger.  
>Her aim was straight and true. It only took one laser, but it thundered down faster than any bullet and slammed into the back of Richard's head, punching through flesh and bone alike and burning a hole into his brain. Richard's only response to this was for his eyes to widen right at the moment the blaster bolt touched his head, but other than that he didn't have the time to do anything. He didn't have the time to gasp. He didn't have the time to yelp.<p>

He died immediately.

And Aurra saw it all.

The Bounty Hunter watched with intense satisfaction as one of the most famous raptors in the whole entire Order, veteran of my team, and general that had overcome countless enemies, including the very best amongst the Separatist forces and had outwitted the attempts for Palpatine, the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy, to kill him no less than three times, finally meet his end. At her hand.  
>Aurra had to resist the urge to laugh in delight as she watched the raptor's body slump in the water, the hole in the back of his head where Aurra's laser had impacted clearly evident, and a final testament to the fact that nobody escaped Aurra forever. Aurra continued to stare through her scope at the deceased raptor and watched with satisfaction as his corpse reflexively forced the last of the air in his lungs out, creating a stream on bubbles, beside his head, which was face down in the water.<br>The result of this was that the body slowly began to sink. Aurra placed down her rifle to watch as the corpse vanished beneath the surface slowly, his head the last thing to completely go under, until it was just a vague shadow beneath the surface and finally it vanished from sight as it disappeared down into the depths.

"My work here is done," Aurra snickered as she and Bok make their way back to the ship, and sat back in their starfighters and sealed the cockpit once again, before turning around and heading back towards the blockade runner. "One less Jedi to plague the universe," she nodded, as she moved beneath the ship, a pair of heavy blast doors sliding open underneath it and allowing Aurra to align itself and lift up until she was within the ship. The doors closed beneath her and she settled down in the tiny hangar and quickly clambered out of her ship and strode towards the cockpit.

When she got there, she found that Bok was still laughing. The Morgukai Nikto was practically in  
>stitches as he clutched his sides and said, "He dead! He finally dead! Raptor who cut off hand finally bite dust!"<p>

"Indeed," Aurra smiled as she sat down in the main pilot's seat and smirked at Bok. "And it's appropriate, don't you think, that he should die here in the middle of the ocean, where nobody knows what's happened to him? It won't be long before his body is resting on the bottom of the sea, where none of the Jedi will find it until long after its decomposed and decayed. There won't be any respectful burial or cremation for him. They'll have to make do with an effigy or something."

Bok smirked nastily and nodded with satisfaction. He paused for a moment and mumbled, "Still, would be nice if we make kill on land. If that happen, I cut off his head and take it for trophy."

"By all means, go and retrieve it," Aurra chuckled. "You're right – it is a pity that we didn't get to keep his head – the Emperor might have paid us a little extra money for bringing him home a nice trophy to mount on his wall or mantelpiece or something."

"I be the one to take it," Bok growled. "Not him."

"No-one can take it now," Aurra reminded him, as she grabbed the controls and began to steer the blockade runner up and away, higher and higher into the sky as she leaned back in the chair and smirked to herself, revealing in the satisfaction of killing yet another Jedi. It was a shame that she had not had the opportunity to cross blades with him though – she might have wanted to test her own skills against such a famous raptor.

She frowned after a moment and said, " 1000 It does meant that we don't really have any proof of his death though. With him at the bottom of the ocean like that, we're going to need to get a sub or something to go and find him. And I don't have any sub at my disposal." She paused and briefly wondered what Palpatine's reaction was going to be when they returned without proof that they had done the deed.  
>But then she shrugged and said, "He's paid me up front anyway," to herself. "And if he wants proof that badly, he can dredge the bottom of Minntooine himself. Now, let's get out of here."<p>

Bok nodded and also leaned back in the chair. He was trying and failing to stop himself from chuckling. For months on end, years in fact, he had been waiting in exile and hiding away, hearing all these stories about how Richard was gradually becoming more and more famous and he and his fellow Jedi team-mates did more and more impossible things. He was beginning to think that he would never get the opportunity to exact his revenge without some serious ramifications.

But his time had come and he had taken it with both hands.

Granted, he had not been the one to strike the final blow as he would have preferred, and he had not had the opportunity to do it with his bare hands as he had envisioned, but, in the end, what did it matter in the end. Richard was dead, and really that was all that mattered.

"Emperor going to be very happy to hear this," Bok chuckled.

"Indeed," Aurra nodded. "And it's going to be a serious blow to anybody who thinks that they can stop him from enforcing his new Empire thing. Now, let's head back to Coruscant and deliver the wonderful news to him."

By this point they were in space hovering above the planet and Aurra programmed the navicomputer to take them back to Coruscant. A moment later and they were shooting away, leaving Minntooine far behind.

*The camera then shows the ocean once again, till it saw bubbles surfacing, as it shows...Richard, in his dragon form, alive. And on his back, were Alaya and Terriermon.*

Me: That bitch felt for it, what an idiot!

* Start laughing.*

Terriermon: Ugh. *bashing the side of his head to try and get some excess water out of ears.* Let's never do that again.

Alaya: Well, at least it did worked.

Terriermon: I'm surprised that Raptor boy used a move to make a copy. What was it called?

Alaya: That was a technique called Force Projection. It allows the person to create a perfect illusionary copy of themselves that can lure the attention of others. It's usually useful for making drawing people away by making yourself run down a corridor, so they follow and the real you goes down another route. But in this case it was useful for drawing the fire of a certain Bounty Hunter.

Terriermon: Well it was bloody realistic. Even though I knew the real Richard was holding me under the water, it was still difficult not to die of shock when I saw the other Richard get hit by that blaster bolt and sink past us like that. I almost forgot that the real Richard was still behind me. *to Richard* How did you get that degree of detail, with the burn mark in the back of the head and everything?

Me: I am an artist, I used to draw or make animations that would look real, and not fake, and I used to do realism in art.

Terriermon: Nice.

Me: Thank you, I think we should somehow take them by surprise.

Alaya: How do we do that?

Me: I think it about time, I show you something, this is something I had a long time ago, but never used it, until now.

* I activated another form, and they were surprised as they see me in a ghost form.*

Terriermon: *screams* Ah, he's a ghost!

Me: Yep, don't worry I'm not dead, I had this power a very long time ago, it has been locked away for year, now it is reopened.

Terriermon: *shakes in fear* HHHHhhhooowww dddddid you get it?

Me: When I first met with the Ghostbusters, I was taken by a ghost, and when the gates opened for the coming of Gozer, a shape shifting god of destruction, as I was chosen to be the guard of the gate.

Alaya: You were? But how come you're not there right now?

Me: Because evil was in control of it, I can also serve for good too, the gate was back in New York City, but the Ghostbuster cross the streams by using the proton-packs, and they destroyed the gate, to safe the people of New York City.

Alaya: Amazing.

Me: I think to me, it's payback time.

Terriermon: Yeah, yeah. Enough chit-chat. Let's find some land, I'm getting a bit more wet of being in the water too long.

Me: Alright, alright, don't get your ears tied in a knot.

* I laugh at what I said, soon we found land and got back on.*

*The three then dried themselves off the water off their bodies.*

* I turn back into my mortal form.*

Me: Let's get some payback.

*The group then looked around and saw that land they're on wasn't an island. Whatever it was, it had definitely been constructed by something sentient. It appeared to be a relatively medium sized facility of some kind. Terriermon couldn't really make out a lot of detail about it, but he could see a large expanse of concrete on struts, with a large building that covered the majority of the base, a large power generator on the roof and not many other distinguishing features.

Terriermon had no clue what the place was supposed to be for. Perhaps it was some kind of old facility for drilling like one of those oil rigs that could be found in various places in the oceans on earth, but right now that didn't really matter. What did matter was that Terriermon had found something that he might be able to use to get himself and Aayla out of the water and that was good enough for him.*

Alaya: This must be some kind of man-made base structure. Strange.

Me: There seems to be no one here, I think it's abandon.

Alaya: We won't know till we find out.

*The trio then stood there, watching the building in front of them, as the words 'To be Continue' appear on the screen, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>This is crazy, first I toke Godzillo as my own son, the two bounty hunters try to kill me, but ended up killing my copy, now we are at a some sort of oil rig, what will happen to us? We will be rescued by my brother, friends, and family? Find out next time on Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37: A New Ally

**RolePlay! Episode 36: A new ally.**

* * *

><p>* the intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing Richard, Alaya and Terriermon observing the mysterious structure in front of them.*

Me: Just as I suspected, there is nobody here, it was abandoned because of threats from creatures and also Separatist attacks.

Terriermon: Well, let's see what we can find then.

*The three then made their way inside the facility.*

*And at the facility in question, inside the building that Terriermon had spotted, the lights were on and the machines were very much active. Robotic hands manipulated several of the controls as a number of droids monitored the various screens in front of them, diligently carrying out what they were programmed to do without question.

A couple of tall beings stood nearby in the corner partially hidden in the shadows and murmuring q quietly to one another; one of them looking and sounding very annoyed about something or other and the other one, the taller one, responding to the other one with a calm and calculating patience.

A pair of doors to the main control room slid open and the voices of the two beings in the corner dulled as a third being entered the room, cloak billowing behind him and his feet clicking on the floor as he walked up to the droids monitoring the machines.

One of the droids turned around on its swivel chair and said, in the high, reedy voice of all Separatist battle droid.*

Droid: General, there's still been no contact from Darth Sidious. No encrypted messages or personal calls or anything like that of any kind.

*General Grievous growled and placed a clawed hand on the back of the droids chair to stare at the machines himself, his duranium grip almost crushing the metal of the chair as his yellow eyes narrowed.*

Grievous: Rrggh! How long does he expect us to wait like this before we receive our next set of instructions?

San Hill: You should have more patience, Grievous. He only gave us the order to lay low for a few days yesterday. I'm sure you'll get your next order against the Republic soon enough.

Nute Gunray: It can't come too soon for me, either. The sooner I can leave this wretched place and the company of that miserable droid general the happier I'll be.

*Grievous snarled and whipped around to glare at the 1000 Viceroy, who immediately tried to hide behind Hill. Grievous cursed his loyalty to Sidious and the fact the Sith Lord had ordered him not to kill Gunray, or the wormy Nemoidian would have been long dead by now. But he agreed with the slimy Trade Federation Separatist in one thing, the sooner they could get out of this secret Separatist base and away from each other the better.

Still, Grievous was really looking for something to vent his spleen on, and with the limited number of battle droids he had here he couldn't afford to smash them like he normally would.

And, although he didn't know it, a certain raptor that Grievous still hadn't learned was even still alive was not far away, pulled by a creature that Grievous had never even heard of before. And they were heading right towards them.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows only Richard and Alaya walking around the facility, unsure of what they're seeing.*

Me: I wonder if someone evil would use this place as either a hideout, or something. * turn to the two.* What do you bet?

"I'm... not sure," she replied. "It's just... oh, I don't know. Forget it."

"What?" Terriermon asked, as Aayla turned back around and settled into a sitting position with her legs folded in a semi-lotus as she took up a meditation pose. "Come on, you can tell me. What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing much," Aayla shrugged. "It's just that I can feel something familiar about this place, thought I have no idea what it might be seeing as I've never been here before."

"But you don't like it," Terriermon observed as he walked past her to take his turn at peering around the crates. He could see little out of the ordinary himself, so he turned around and asked, "What kind of familiar? Bad news kind of familiar or familiar as in déjà vu?"

"I don't know," Aayla shrugged. "It's probably just me, but... I can also feel a deep and almost overwhelming sense of hatred coming from somewhere nearby, and I'm not entire sure what it is."

"The Dark Side?" Terriermon asked warily, his ears raising almost involuntarily as he readied himself for a fight even though there were no enemies in sight.

"No, not the Dark Side," Aayla shook her head. "Unless it was deliberately masking itself from me, I would definitely be able to sense the Dark Side, and if it was masking itself from me then I probably wouldn't be feeling anything at all. It's just a faint sense of hatred. Burning hatred," she shuddered.

"Well, this place used to be a Separatist facility," Terriermon pointed out. "Or so we can assume from the old, faded Separatist symbols on the walls of those buildings. Could that have something to do with it?"

"Probably," Aayla nodded. "It is true that a lot of Separatist facilities do leave behind an imprint upon a Jedi's senses, as it was constructed due to the fact the Sith were trying to rule over everything so forget it. It's probably not important. Let's just wait for the others to arrive and we'll go from there."

Terriermon looked towards Aayla, but it was clear to see that she still felt slightly uncomfortable about something and was trying to meditate to force it from her mind. He frowned and looked back towards the main building once again. He couldn't use the Force like Aayla could but he knew enough about it to know that Jedi were good at detecting strong emotions. It didn't look like this place had anything in particular to worry about, but still...

"Look, if it makes you feel any better then how about I go and have a look around?" Terriermon suggested, raising his arms and grinning. "If there's some reason for you to be 1000 uncomfortable then I'll find it and let you know. If there isn't then you can just relax and get a load off your mind?"

"You want to go scouting?" Aayla asked.

"Sure, why not?" Terriermon shrugged. "It'll give me something to do over the next half hour or so and keep me from finding a way to plot my revenge for you splashing me like you did earlier."

Aayla smiled and said, "I know full well that no amount of keeping yourself busy could ever keep you from plotting revenge."

"Well, maybe," Terriermon grinned. "But look, I can see a ventilation system over there. I'll go and have a little sneak around in that building over there and have a looksie for any weird goings-on in there. And then I can come back out and tell you that there's no problems whatsoever and it'll make you feel better and when the cruiser comes to pick us up we can get them to blow this place to kingdom come."

He was already moving as he was speaking, preparing to step out from behind the crates and head for the main building, but Aayla reached out and latched onto his ear before he had the opportunity to do so.

"Terriermon, it could be dangerous," she said.

"You said yourself that its probably nothing," Terriermon reminded her.

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that I can still sense some kind of deep, deep hatred from somewhere around here, and it may not be the Dark Side but I do sense that it is partially aimed at me. Plus there's the structural integrity of the place to worry about as well."

"Eh, I'll be fine," Terriermon said. "I've been in collapsing buildings before."

"Yes, but you've probably had Henry with or near you at the time so he can make you grow bigger to escape or blow something up," Aayla said.

"Whatever," Terriermon said. "Momentai. I'll be careful. And I'll stick to the vent system. Nobody will even know I'm there. Even thought everyone seems to use the vent system when they want to sneak around. If there's someone in there then I'm hardly going to jump out and scream hello, am I?"

Aayla chuckled. "No, I suppose not," she said.

"I'll be in and out," Terriermon nodded. "See you in a bit."

Before Aayla could stop him he had rolled out from behind the crate and lifted himself into the air and zoomed across the space between Aayla and the main buildings. He veered around the outside of the smaller buildings, over the ocean once more and then back through the gap between the two buildings and swooped low across the wall, until he was standing some way beneath the grate for one the vent openings sticking out of the walls.

He smirked up at it and murmured, "Cake," and then sprang upwards, grabbing the grate in his small hands and moving it out slightly, flapping hard to try and stay aloft before he moved himself into the grate and quickly pulled it back into place behind him.

He turned around and was graced with the dark corridor of most ventilation systems. He rubbed his hands together and breathed out slightly before he slowly and quietly made his way through the tunnel and towards the far end.

Unbeknownst to him, inside the facility, a couple of battle droids were still monitoring the computer equipment, knowing full well that if they stopped doing their jobs for any reason that wasn't important, General Grievous would probably knock their heads off just for kicks.

One of the battle droids was alternately scanning the computers in search of any incoming transmissions and then glancing briefly across at the surveillance footage before turning back. On one particular instance though, he looked, turned back and then immediately looked again because his photoreceptors had spotted something for a brief instance which had not registered in his processor for several moments.

"Hey, what was that?" he murmured.

"What was what?" asked another droid.

"I'm not sure," the droid replied. "I thought I saw something small and white flash across the screen on one of the outside holocams for a split second before it vanished again. It could just have been dust or something, but I don't know."

"Still, we better report it to the General," said the other droid. "General," he called across the room, to where Grievous was standing in the corner and experimentally twirling one of his lightsaber hilts, testing the new half hand that had been attached after part of his old one had been cut off by Aayla Secura above Rhen Var a few days ago.

"What is it?" Grievous growled, hoping that it might be an incoming transmission from Sidious telling him that he could leave or at least do away with Gunray – he and Hill had left the room a while ago.

"We think we saw something on the security feed, sir, but we're not sure if it was just a blip or whether it was something genuine."

Grievous frowned and stalked forwards to stare at the monitors for a moment. He saw nothing out of the ordinary so he said, "Scan the area for any signs of activity."

"Roger, roger," nodded the droid and began to use a control panel to cause the holocams mounted on the walls to swing around and scan more of the area as Grievous searched the area for any signs of life. It might have just been a bird, but Grievous had long since learned not to take chances.

* Terriermon is running down the vent and heard some people talking.*

Terriermon didn't usually make first impressions of people just based on sound, but he did this time. The two voices he could hear made him picture very slimy people.

He lifted his ears and listened, as he inched further down the tunnel and towards the voices.

"I don't understand what he is playing at to be frank," said one of the two voices. "It seems to be pretty clear to me that the war is over and yet here we are, waiting for the order to launch a massive attack on the enemy once again. We have lost. Let us just take what we can and salvage everything instead of just putting more and more of our expenses into a futile gesture."

"If you want my opinion," the slightly more nasal second voice responded, "I have faith in Lord Sidious. I am pretty sure that he has a big plan to pull out fat out of the fire, so to speak. The Republic won't know what hit them when the attack comes, I am sure of it."

Terriermon frowned as he arrived at the grate and peered through into the room beyond. It was a small room and it contained three people, although one of them was just standing subserviently nearby. Two Nemodians and a Muun, if Terriermon could guess their species right.

And his eyes widened when he saw them because he was pretty sure he knew who the two people who were speaking were. He had never seen either of them in person, but he thought he recognized one of the Nemoidians to be Nute Gunray from some holograms that had been shown to him before they raided the Separatist listening post above Rhen Var which was supposed to hold Gunray but did in fact hold three deadly people out to kill Aayla.

And the other speaker, the Muun, had to be San Hill, the leader of the Banking Clan who had managed to elude them on Saleucami. The two most slippery members of the Separatist council and the only two of any importance that were still not held in custody by the Jedi on board the Negotiator, which would be on Tython by now.

But what were they doing here?

"With Count Dooku in prison, the droid armies are going to be led by that droid General," Gunray complained. "And I for one do not believe that he can pull such a thing off. He does not have the same subtlety and skill in directing warfare as the Count did."

Terriermon frowned. It seemed that these two hadn't heard that Sidious had declared himself Emperor and freed Count Dooku from prison – they were talking as if he still was. Terriermon wasn't all that surprised to be honest. Palpatine didn't need them anymore and he'd been a bit too preoccupied with trying to wipe out the Jedi to remember to deal with them.

"Be fair to Grievous," San Hill turned towards the shorter being. "He has brought the Separatist cause more victories than any other commander in our armies. And I would prefer it if you didn't talk about my finest creation like that, Gunray, as I have told you before?"

Say what? Terriermon thought. Finest creation? Grievous? Him? What the heck is he talking about?

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The two arrived in front of the building, and they could see that the door to it was slightly ajar.  
>If they had to hazard a guess, they would say that that building served as a hangar for this place. The roof could open up to allow ships to drop inside, where they would be protected from the spray of the sea and wouldn't risk damage due to rust or to salt finding its way into unwanted places.<p>

They could feel their curiosity rising though. The door was slightly open, tempting them to step out and have a look inside, both to try and confirm their theory and to settle, once and for all, whether there was any reason to worry about this place. If there was anyone here, then there would be a ship in there, and if there was a ship in there, they might be able to judge how recently it had been used.  
>Eventually it got the better of her and she clambered to her feet, peering around the side of the crates. they could see a couple of holocams mounted in a couple of places on the walls, but she had no way of knowing if they were on or if they could even function. Nevertheless, they did not want to take any chances.<p>

They promptly cleared their mind and focused on placing their bodies out of sight of any prying eyes, raising their Force cloak ability and bending the light waves around them to ensure that they wouldn't be picked up even by the holocams. They slowly stepped out from behind the crates and invisibly walked over the doors of the smaller building.

The doors were not open enough to allow her to get inside, and, after a quick glance around, she placed a hand on the door and eased it open slightly to stick her head inside and have a look around.

*With Grievous…*

"What was that?" Grievous demanded from within the complex.

"What was what, sir?" asked one of the droids.

"That? The hangar door moved on its own for a moment there," Grievous growled impatiently. They still hadn't seen anything on the holocams and he was beginning to wonder whether he should bash the droid's head in for giving a false alarm when he spotted that.

"I didn't see anything, sir," the battle droid replied.

Grievous snarled at their ineptitude and swung around towards the doors, flinging the chair he had been gripping and the battle droid in it across the room as he whipped his large cloak off his shoulders and grabbed a pair of his lightsabers and rasped, "Useless battle droids! I'm going out there to search for a breach myself."

He pushed the door open and marched out of the room as the battle droid sat up and rubbed its mechanical head, its fellows giving them the best sympathetic looks they could with faces that didn't move.

"Well, at least you still have your head," one of them said. "Unlike poor OM86."

"Yeah, but for how much longer," said the droid as it got to its feet. "It seems to me that the General gets more mad at us with every passing day. If he doesn't get away from here to start killing things soon, we're all done for."

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage*

*It took both of their eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the darkness inside the smaller building. The bright sun of Minntooine combined with the cloudless sky had meant that even when she was deep under the water she could still see clearly and now they were plunged into almost complete darkness for a moment she could see nothing for a few moments.

Gradually their eyes began to adjust the gloom and the first thing that they saw was definitely not something that they wanted to see. The silhouette of a Sheathipede-class shuttle which was resting on the far side of the hangar began to appear in her vision, which gradually adjusted more to the light to confirm that it really was that kind of ship. That in itself was not particularly good news, as those kinds of shuttles were often used by members of the Separatists.

What was less encouraging was that it still seemed to be in a good state of repair as if it had only been used a few days ago. It certainly wasn't collecting dust like just about every other thing in the room.

As their eyes began to adjust more to the darkness and she inched to door open a little wider to let in some more light, they became aware of a second, smaller vessel between them and the shuttle. They stared at it for a couple of seconds as it faded into view and what they saw shocked them. It looked like a Belbullab-22 starfighter, with several modifications made to it, a small black ship with large thrusters on either side and a very small amount of yellow stripes on various parts of the hull.  
>The two stared at it in bemusement for a couple of seconds before they stepped back in shock, eyes wide as they realized that they knew this ship. They had seen it before in holograms and based on some of Anakin's previous encounters with this particular ship. They even knew the ship's name.<br>The Soulless One.

And if they remembered correctly, that ship belonged to...

The doors of the main building slid open and both whirled around to be confronted with a very, very familiar skeletal looking cyborg with metallic duranium body, long arms, taloned feet and a skull-like mask. General Grievous.

Their eyes widened in shock and horror as they realized they were facing the owner of the ship in the hangar, and they also saw that Grievous' yellow, reptilian eyes fixed upon her and bulged in what remained of their sockets, and it was at that moment that they realized that they had lost her concentration on her Force cloak and caused it to drop, which meant that he could very definitely see them.

Richard, Alaya and Grievous: *with sounds of shock in their tones but with a great deal of anger thrown in for Grievous.* You! *Both Richard and Alaya immediately flipped away from the door and plucked both lightsabers, holding the hilts ready just in case Grievous decided to charge straight away.

But evidently, for the moment, Grievous was too stunned to do anything as he beheld the raptor in front of him. He didn't have the ability to use expression very much since the only part of his face that moved were his eyes, but the way that they were wide and the fact that his limbs were much more slack than normal clearly indicated his surprise.

Grievous couldn't believe it. He was pretty sure that if he was a complete droid instead of a cyborg, he would have short-circuited at the sight of the raptor that was standing in front of him. Not only was it a complete mystery to him as to how the two got here – incoming ships would have been detected before they got within a couple of miles of the station so they couldn't possibly have flown down (especially since they had no ship with her at the moment), but there was one other detail that accounted for Grievous' surprise.

Grievous: * gave out his equivalent of a gasp* Richard! *Then his eyes hardened and he stabbed a claw in his direction and declared* You're supposed to be dead!

Me: I hate to tell you this Grevious, Cad Bane didn't kill me, he was about to, but Me and JD gave him 30 millions credits, to expose Sidious' true idenity.

* I chuckle at this and wait for a reponse.*

Grievous: *growled* I knew that we should never have trusted a common Bounty Hunter like this. *He chuckled evilly* I'm sure that my Master will be interested to learn you're still alive.

Richard: Yes, I'm sure he would.

Grievous: Too bad I'm going to be the one to kill you now, and then I'll be able to report that your truly are dead. But before I cut your head off, tell me – how did you find this place? This is one of our most secret of bases. Only a few members of the Separatists know about this place and almost all of them are currently in it.

Me: I hate to tell you this, but Sidious has left you and the battle droids to rust, he is not going to respond to you, you are doomed.

Grevious: How did you find this place!

Me: Simple, we were answering a distress call, but found out it was a trap, Sidious hired two more bounty hunters, Aurra Sing and Bok, those two thought they have killed me, but I made a copy of myself, and she elemated my copy, she is really stupid, no one can match against a CIA master spy, and now Sidious has made another mistake, he has lead us to you without even knowning it, and the cause you are fighting for is now completly nothing.

Grevious: What do you mean!

*But before Richard can respond, Grievous shook his head.*

Grievous: Bah! What am I doing? You left a big stain on my pride at our last parting, Richard!

*snarled furiously, as he paused in his stride to fix himself with a glare that would have blown him several miles away in pieces if looks could kill* Do you realise how humiliated I was when I found out that you collapsed onto the floor a few seconds after I left the room? This time is going to be different! This time, you die! You caught me off guard with all your fancy moves last time, Richard. *Grievous growled.* This time I am prepared for your fighting style. I shall avenge the Count and restore my honour. Besides, you can't imagine how good it is to actually see you. I was hoping for a rematch, but it was disappointed when I heard that the Bounty Hunter was the one to finally write you off. Ha! This is like a dream come true for me.

*He then takes out his four lightsabers, ready to fight Richard.*

Me: Hate to tell you this, but I got another form, but this time, I will use it.

* Then I turn into a ghost.*

Grievous: Bah! Do you think your new form can scare me, Richard?

Me: That wasn't part of the plan at all Grevious, but I can do more then what you think.

Grievous: Show me then!

* Then my eyes glowed, as Grevious felt himself being picked up and thrown to the edge, as he dropped his lightsabers, when he was picked up, as I am still am in my ghost form walk over to Grevious.*

Grievous: Bah! What trickery is this, Richard! Fight me like a man you are! Coward.

Me: I was just setting an example of how ghost work, besides you never know...

* I then vanish, as Grevious was on high alert, then I grab a chain, and hit Grevious without him knowning I was right behind him, as he fell to ground, as I finish saying.*

Me:...what I might do.

* As I reappear, then I toke Grevious' lightsabers and gave them to Alaya, as I then turned to Grevious and said.*

Me: If you really want to fight me Grevious, then try the little old fashion fist fight, unless you scared.

* I chuckle at this.*

*Grievous then growled in anger, and stood up*

Grievous: Fine then. I will accept your challenge. But you must fight me in your normal raptor form. Unless you're scared to face me.

* I chuckle at this.*

Me: See Grevious, I maybe be scared, but that doesn't mean, that I won't fight back.

Grievous: Then turn back into your raptor form, and let's fight. One on one.

Me: As you say so.

* I go back to being mortal, as we get ready to fight.*

Grievous: It'll be the pleasure to fight you once more, Richard.

*Grievous then charges in, with his four arms ready to fight.*

*I did a Chiness kick on Grevious, as I do a series of Jackie Chan moves on Grevious, then he was flew over me, when I threw him to the ground.*

*Grievous growls in rage, and starts to charge at Richard. Richard tried to do the same move on Grievous, but he dodged it, and hits Richard around him in utter rage, damaging Richard. Grievous then grabbed Richard and tossed him to a wall, as Richard got an impact on the wall.*

* Then I shake my head, as I fight Grevious again, I do the more Jackie Chan moves that he didn't know, as I fight against, then suddenly Terriermon threw the cap down on accident, as Grevious was blinded, then I did more moves on him, I then punched Grvious in the face, then I removed Grevious's cap, when Grevious tried to punch me, I used his cap against him, as I wrapped a around a few times where he couldn't use it, I kicked him the chest, then his legs, spun around hit him with my left arm, then threw far enough, until he hit a wall, as glass and metal pieces fell on him, but it didn't kill him, but it did hurt to him, he did not see that coming.*

Grievous: Bah! Hold still so that I can hit you!

* I do a handstand with only one hand as I say to Grevious.*

Me: Sorry, can't do that, besides you should have had more trainning Grevious or should I say, Qymaen jai Sheelal.

* Grevious was shocked as well as Alaya.*

Me: That right General, I know your real name, Ludwin told me, he also told me why want revenge on the Jedi, because the Jedi back the people that you called the enemy, wanted them destroyed because they toke your love away from you, so you wanted revenge on those people, but when the jedi intervered you renewed your revenge against the jedi, and if you call me a jedi, well let me tell you something, I not fully a jedi, I'm just a plain CIA that has powers, and I was not invovled in this, until you and Sidious dragged me into it, so I know you from what I did, and learned more information about you, now I fully know you, by every detail.

Grievous: But that doesn't show that you knew my name, Richard. I still know for the fact that the Jedi had planted an explosion on me.

Me: Ludwin told me that too. And I hate to tell you this, Sidious is not helping you, like I said before, he left you and those Battle droids to rust, because he found a different army, which is much better then droids.

Terriermon: That bit was more for Richard's benefit so he could follow this conversation and, also I was telling you the version of things that you think happened. But what if I was to tell you that the majority of that is not what you think at all?

"Huh?" Grievous asked incoherently.

"Allow me to explain with this," Terriermon said. "Did you know that Darth Sidious was a member of the Galactic Senate deliberately steering the Republic to do many things that would cause the war to go on for a long period of time?"

"Yes!" Grievous replied shortly.

"Well, do you know which member of the Senate he is?" Terriermon asked.

Grievous' silence gave him his answer, so he immediately said, "It's Chancellor Palpatine."

Aayla winced as Grievous immediately shouted "WHAT!" at the top of his lungs, which made him have another coughing fit for a moment. Aayla lifted a hand to her ear for a moment and Grievous stared incredulously at the small Digimon.

"It's true," Terriermon nodded. "You haven't been keeping up with current events have you? Did you know that the Supreme Chancellor, shortly after his last transmission to you in the guise of Sidious, turned the clone troopers against the Jedi and ordered that they all be hunted down?"

"He's right," Aayla nodded. "We discovered that Sidious and Palpatine were one in the same and he immediately ordered us to be exterminated once he found out. He's been playing both sides of the war."

Grievous was finding this difficult to stomach. Natural disbelief was making him reluctant to acknowledge what they were saying as true and he shook his head as if he was trying to clear it before he glared and said, "I do not believe you. This is a trick!"

"Oh no," Terriermon shook his head. "It was him who ordered the Bounty Hunters to attack us, which is why we're even here now. The Separatist cause was all a lie – he used you all to draw out a war with the intention of destroying the Jedi Order and turning the Republic into an Empire. It what he's planning to have to eradicated completely once he has dealt with the Jedi Order, which was able to survive thanks to some quick action."

Grievous growled and his hands were already reaching back for his lightsabers when Terriermon ploughed on with, "But among all the Separatists, you were the one he most heavily manipulated, Grievous."

Grievous faltered momentarily. He might hate the Jedi with a passion but he was a warrior, and the idea of being manipulated by anyone was something that he simply could not stomach. He had always maintained that he did not submit to anyone, that he was better that a droid and that he had taken his position as General of the Droid Armies by his choice alone.

He didn't believe Terriermon.

But what if he was right?

His urge to know more overwhelmed him and his lowered his hands again, his glare indicating to Terriermon that he should continue. Terriermon let out the breath he had been holding and went on.

"Sidious has been planning this war for years. He used the war on Naboo to put himself in power. He allowed the creation of the clone army to act as his Jedi exterminators. And shortly after he became the Supreme Chancellor, he began to cast about looking for a leader to carry out his plans and lead the opposing army. And guess who he picked."

Grievous' eyes widened slightly, but Terriermon was not done. "He deliberately made sure that when your people were pushed back by the Jedi and fell into debt that the Republic did not provide you with any aid, thus allowing you to be filled with hate at them, as you used to be one of their warlords. Then he encouraged San Hill, who was going to become a member of the Separatist council for a long time to support your planet. And you know what happened after that?"

Grievous said nothing, but he was now beginning to wonder. How did the little guy know this much? His origins had been kept a mystery to the Jedi for a reason, which had allowed him to make his devastating introduction to the Jedi Order in a fight that had actually allowed him to beat Aayla and a bunch of other Jedi at the same time due to the fact they had no idea what they were up against or what he could do and severely underestimated him.

There could only be one explanation. He really had been listening to San Hill and Nute Gunray speaking about him just now. And sure a story like this couldn't have been concocted on the spot and shared with Aayla in that time, could it?

"Count Dooku and San Hill were the ones who arranged that shuttle explosion that almost killed you. They planted a bomb on your ship and set it to explode and then deliberately saved your life and kept you alive so they could build that cyborg body of yours and plant you in it to become a General. I heard that you were actually reluctant at first and even when they deliberately added more injuries to try and convince you to do it and it still didn't work. And of course, they blamed the Jedi for the explosion."

Me: If you don't take our word for it. Then watch this video. One of our Digimon friends sneaked in and recorded it. The camera never lies, it never has and it never will, and it is real.

* As I play the video.*

*Grievous watched the video of the revelation of Sidious. After the revelation...*

"You are lying!" Grievous bellowed and took a threatening step forward, but this time Terriermon held his ground. The former Kaleesh warlord snarled down at the bunny and, Richard and at Aayla, but something was stopping him from charging and crushing the life out of these three adversaries.

The ever-so faint inkling that Terriermon might be telling the truth was festering in his mind. The words that were spilling out of Terriermon's mind were torturing his brain and making him doubt everything that he knew about the Separatist cause. The things he said were ridiculous and the majority of him was screaming at himself that it must be false, but there was a sliver of his mind that was yelling even louder that it might just be possible.

He had seen this sort of thing before in the past. He had seen Count Dooku using certain officials and dignitaries and other important people to get what he wanted before he quickly disposed of them. He had seen the man making false promises and lies and using deception to meet his own ends right before his very eyes.

Sidious could only be the same.

Was it possible that he had been manipulated in the same way?

He knew San Hill well enough. The Muun was a greedy and officious man who definitely wanted the war to continue due to the money that was being put into his pocket and so Grievous had no trouble believing that he might have had a part in a plot such as this. He had never trusted Hill a great deal, but had gone into his service because he felt a need to protect his people.

And over the course of the war, he had gradually forgotten about his fellow Kaleesh and become more and more intent on killing Jedi.

He blinked and stepped back, a ragged equivalent of a gasp coming out of his voice modulator. He had wives and children back home on Kalee, but he had not thought about any of them for months. He had been too focused on exterminating any Jedi he could and crushing Republic systems that he hadn't given them any thought. He had been dedicating everything to the the Separatists.

He was a like a weapon, obeying the every whim of its master.

Just like Terriermon was saying.

Was it possible? Was what he was saying really possible?

He suddenly clutched his head as he felt a horrific headache coming on as his mind raged against itself and his eyes screwed shut. And then he realised something else. Aayla could easily be taking advantage of his stress and cut him down or incapacitate him, but she was doing nothing.

Could it be?

After several moments of furious internal struggling his eyes snapped open and seemed to stare through Aayla. He had to know. He had to know if it was really true. Terriermon was making all too much sense. He could remember things about his homeworld on Kalee, fighting against the Huk. He remembered a name, his name – Qymaen Jai Sheelal – a name he had not thought about for months.

And he remembered a female.

Ronderu lij Kummar.

The woman he had loved most in the Galaxy. He had not thought about her either. Her memory seemed to have gone to the back of his mind.

Or perhaps it had been suppressed.

That decided it. He instantly whirled around, putting Aayla on alert at the sudden movement, but he stepped away from her and stormed towards the doors of the facility with vicious clicks of his talons. He vowed that if this was a trick then he would come out and tear them to pieces with his bare hands – they weren't going anywhere. But he had to know the truth. The truth that was beginning to make all too much sense.

The doors slid open to admit him as he marched inside and then they slid closed behind him.

Aayla glanced at Terriermon and said, "Well, that was unexpected."

"Yeah," nodded Terriermon. "Imagine that. Grievous actually walked away without trying to kill you and without thinking he was beaten. I must have hit a nerve with those words."

"Several nerves, if I'm not mistaken," Aayla looked up at the doors with a sigh. "Was all that true?"

"Oh yeah, every word," nodded Terriermon. "I really did overhear Hill and Gunray talking about it. I do not relish being either one of them right now."

"Indeed not," Aayla agreed, without taking her eyes away from the doors. For the first time in her life, she was actually feeling pity for Grievous. She had never felt anything more than contempt for him before. To her, he had just been the brutal, murdering butcher who had killed so many of her fellow Jedi, some of them right in front of her. He had almost killed her on numerous occasions, kidnapped Ahsoka, almost killed Anakin and had been responsible for the suffering and death of millions of people throughout the Clone Wars.

And now she was feeling pity towards him.

Just how much weirder was this day going to get?

"You up for following him?" she asked.

Me: Yeah, this time we are going to storm inside with Grevious and have him learn that it is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Let's go!

* We run inside and found Grevious again, and this time, I told him what I had in mind, as we planned a sudden storm in, and we must have the battle droids on our side, then we finally agreed to this plan, as I told Grevious that if he learns the truth and he and battle droids under his command join us, driods can be improved, and Grevious can finally no longer be used as a weapon, but instead be a true person for who he is, despite what people say or think about him.*

*Few minutes later...*

Gunray groaned and pounded the arm of the chair he was sitting in with frustration. "Ugh, I hate just sitting here and cowering in the shadows," he exclaimed. "Where are the funds that Sidious promised us? Where is the victory that was guaranteed when we signed the treaty? We have been doing little but giving money to a fruitless cause."

"Patience," Hill chuckled and added, "Do not forget that the Sith are versatile. I am sure that they will eventually figure a way out of this fix."

"Well, it can't come soon enough for my liking," Gunray folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I have a good mind to stand up and walk out on this whole business right now."

"And go where exactly?" Hill asked. "The only safe place for us is right here under General Grievous' protection."

Gunray was about to say he would feel safer in the mouth of an Opee Sea Killer when the doors slid open and Grievous himself stood framed in the doorway. The cyborg General had his fists clenched at his sides and he was standing tall like a some terrible hulk, his eyes practically blazing out from the shadow of the dark corridor so fiercely that they almost seemed to glow compared to the rest of his duranium body.

Gunray almost jumped out of his skin at the terrifying visage and had to resist the urge to hide behind Ruun Haako, but San Hill seemed to take it all in his stride. "Ah General," he acknowledged without actually looking. "We were just talking about the Separatist's plans for the future. Any transmission from Sidious yet?"

Grievous didn't answer. He just glared at San Hill with such intensity that he could almost have willed him to disintegrate into ash and be blown away by a non-existent wind. Hill frowned at the lack of answer and turned around to face the General, looking concerned at the expression on Grievous' face.

"Is there a problem, General?" Hill asked. "You look awfully peeved about something."  
>Grievous took a step inside the room and slowly growled, "Is it true?"<br>Hill blinked. "Is what true, Grievous? You may have to be a little more specific."

"Don't play games with me, Hill," Grievous snarled. "Any more games that is. Is it true that you took advantage of the suffering of my people to get me to become a General in this army? Is it true that you and Count Dooku were responsible for the shuttle explosion that almost killed me?"

"What?" Hill cried looking alarmed and suddenly very nervous. "Uh... of course not, my good General. What reason would I have to do such a thing? It was the Jedi who were responsible for the shuttle explosion – you know that. Why would I try and kill one of my best agents in such a manner?"

"To deliberately force me to need a cyborg body, perhaps," Grievous snarled as he stepped past an equally nervous pair of Nemoidians and focused an even greater burning ferocity towards the nervously shifting Muun. "And to become a weapon for you and the Count to use against the Jedi. A tool, if you will? Might that be motivation enough for you to deliberately mutilate my body and frame someone else?"

"Uh... where did you hear such things, my good General?" Hill blustered shrinking back from Grievous' burning eyes. "What could possibly make you think of such false allegations?"  
>"If the allegations are false," Grievous snarled, "then why are you so afraid? What reason 1000 would you have to be afraid if you were telling the truth?"<p>

"Well... well, well... uh... er... you're a... a very imposing figure, Grievous and... and don't take this the wrong way but we know that your temper can sometimes get the better of you and..."

"My rage, you mean?" Grievous snarled and took another step closer. "The rage which you artificially enhanced by tampering with my mind even though I explicitly forbade you from doing so? That rage? And suppressing some of my more fond or painful memories? Was that you're doing as well? Did you violate our agreement to turn me into an even more effective weapon?"

Hill gulped and fell out of the chair he was sitting in, scrabbling back as Grievous took another step forward and the Muun started babbling, "Now, now, now, General, wait a moment before you jump to conclusions. I... I, I, I would never do such a thing as you are suggesting. The... the... yes, you are a very effective Jedi Killer but you can't possibly..."

Gunray was beginning to see that this situation was getting way out of hand and immediately tried to head quietly for the door, but Grievous' enhanced audio-receptors picked him up and he swung around to grab Gunray by the robes and fling him back into the room, knocking over Ruun Haako as they both hit the wall. "You're not going anywhere until we've sorted this out!" he roared, then he turned back to Hill.

"Grievous... Grievous, calm down," Hill said as he scrabbled to the back wall and pressed himself up against it as the cyborg advanced still further. "You have my word that I did none of those things which you just said."

"I have seen you give your word to others before," Grievous snarled. "And I know for a fact that your word has little merit behind it. What makes you think I should believe you this time when I have seen you lie to so many others with false promises."

"Well... er... I am your friend, Grievous," Hill tried.

"Wrong!" Grievous shouted. "I have no need for friends! I have never trusted you completely and now I learn this! I also heard that you tried to make my injuries even worse when I was unconscious after the crash in an attempt to make me agree to become this!" He slammed a metal fist into his thick armoured chest. "And it all makes too much sense! What proof can you give me that you did not do any of those things!"

"Just tell me... tell me where you heard such terrible things," Hill tried. "These... these false accusations that..."

"Oh, stop it, Hill!" Gunray babbled in his cowardly panic. "It's obvious that he overheard us talking before. I knew that we shouldn't have be speaking of such things! These walls aren't as thick as you thought!"

Grievous' heart thudded and his fists clenched so fast he almost started cutting grooves in his metal palms with his fingers. He rounded towards Gunray and shouted, "So, it is true then?" he roared.

"Yes, yes! It is true!" Gunray wailed. "He and Dooku did plan to turn you into a weapon against the Jedi and it worked. But I had no part in this plan, Grievous, I swear!"

Grievous had no problem believing that given Gunray's blatant hatred for the General but right now he didn't care. At last he knew the truth behind his position as the Separatist General and he didn't like it. As the full enormity of the betrayal and the lies and the deceit smashed into him he felt his brain being completely overwhelmed by a rage that likes of which he had never felt before.

These people had ruined his life to use him as a tool until they no longer needed him!

And Grievous bowed to no-one.

San Hill: So who told you, General?

?: We did.

* As the two and Grevious turned to us, as San Hill and Gunray see me point my Walther PPK at them, but I had no intention of killing them, as I planned to show the two as well, the truth.*

"Richard!" Gunray cried. "What... what is he..."

"Get out of my way, Richard!" Grievous roared at him. "This does not concern you!"

"But it does, Grievous," Richard replied as he forced Grievous to take a step back and stood protectively in front of Hill. "I cannot allow you to do this. It is against everything the Jedi hold dear to allow the murder of a defenseless person, regardless of what they might have done in the past."

Grievous: *bellowed* That piece of filth destroyed everything I have! He took my body, my family, my life! Everything! He cannot be allowed to life another second! *He lunged forward again and attempted to hack his way past Richard to get at Hill but Richard noticed and countered his strike again, forced backwards at the ferocity of the strike, but standing his ground.*

Alaya: Grievous, control yourself. He wanted the rage flowing inside you! He wanted you to become a monster. Kill him now, and all you do is prove that he accomplished his goal and turned you into a mindless killer. Control your desire for revenge and spare his life now. Be better than what he tried to make you into. That would be a far greater victory than killing him in cold blood.

Me: Besides if you kill him, will lose all of the evidence that is need to bring down Sidious, these two are our only way to defeat the evil sith lord. Trust me on this, I have experience with this Grevious.

Grievous: Why? Why are you doing this? You are a fast biter. I have killed dozens of your jedi friends and you are trying to comfort me? Why? Where is the logic in that?

Me: This is my policy, settale conflicts of the old, to deal with conflicts of the new, which means settale old problems and get them over with and deal with the problems of today. * Turn to San Hill and Gunray.* Sidious is not planning to give you money, he just left you behind and turned to something else.

*The two gasped in shock.*

Me: That's right Sidious betrayed you, here is a video of who Sidious really is.

*Richard shows the video once again to the two. After the video...*

* The two are shocked.*

Me: He was planning on betraying you, when Anakin would turn to the dark side, but when we got this, it prevented you two from dying, so your lucky, your welcome.

*Just then, he heard his comlink beeping.*

Richard: *answers* This is Richard.

Me: *via comlink* Bro! Oh, thank god you're alive. Are you alright? Are you injured? Are you captured? Tell me, bro.

Me: I'm fine bro, and you won't believe this.

Me: What, bro? What is it?

* I showed Grevious, San Hill, and Gunray.*

*At the moment I saw the holograms of Grievous an 1000 d the two Separatist bankers, I was seen in total shock.*

Me: Wwwwwwwwwhhhhh...huh?

Me: Let me tell you about the strange turn of events that happened when I left Earth to now.

*I then listened to what happened to Richard. After the explanation...*

Me: Whoa...

Me: See Palpatine made a mistake again, now we got ourselves another adventage and we can you use this.

Me: Wait a minute. The Jedi won't approve of Grievous joining, bro. You saw what he did to the Jedi.

Me: Let me tell you a story about Grevious.

* I begin telling the story.*

*I soon began to learn about Grievous' past life, and what Dooku had done to him. I felt bad on hearing what my brother's telling me. After he finished the story...*

Me: Wow. I didn't know.

Me: Now, you know.

Me: So, all of this was caused by Dooku? This whole time?

Me: Yep.

Me: Wow...I...I don't know what to say bro...this is all new to me. *shakes my head in realization* But bro. We all know what Grievous still did in his past live, and the Jedi will be SUPER pissed when they hear you letting Grievous ally with us.

Me: To tell you the truth, I can give a shit less, what they think, besides we got another major victory.

Me: We do?

Me: Yeah here, where we are at.

Me: *realizes* Wait a minute...you mean...

Me: Since Grevious, and his battle droids on our side, and we have San Hill and Gunray under our arrest and protection now, so that is another victory against Sidious to expose him to senators, and he brought this upon himself.

Me: And then letting us win the war at the same time!

Me: And Palpatine's plan back fired, now it's time to give those two Bounty hunters some payback.

Me: And we will bro. But first, we need to find your location.

Me: I'm sending it now.

* Send out the signal, and after two hours of sending the signal, the ship appears.*

*The hatch opens up, showing me, Juliet and the raptor kids running to Richard.*

Me: Bro!

Juliet: Honey!

Raptor kids: Daddy!

* My brother, my wife and my kids ran to me and hugged me, as I hug them back.*

Me: Oh, thank god you're safe, brother. We were so worried something happend to you.

Me: Well they killed my double, but that doesn't matter, and bro, I have to show you something.

* I show everybody my ghost form.*

Me: Now don't worry, I'm not dead, I just have this power for a lot time and I have not used it.

*I stood there, suprised to see his new form.*

JD: How did you get that form?

Richard: Remember the Ghostbusters back at camp?

*I then immediatly realized how he got that form.*

Me: You mean...you used to be the guardian?

Me: Yeah. How did you know?

Me: Because I saw it happened a long time ago. Before you knew about it, I was doing my usual hero thing, as Makyura, defending people, when I saw the GhostBusters there, along with someone that I didn't know it was you. I then saw the person, which is you, go near the door, and got the power to become a ghost.

Me: I still wonder what Gozer wanted with me besides that be the guardian of the gate. * I change the subject.* Anyway, I would like to have some payback time.

Me: We will bro...*extended my fist for Richard to bump it* Together!

Me: Together. * As we hit out fist together.*

* The screen then changes into space, as we see a ship.*

*While they were still in hyperspace, Aurra Sing and Bok decided to make the call to let Darth Sidious know of the (supposed) success of their mission. They were making their way back to Coruscant with all speed as it was, but neither of them could wait to report their pleasure at the death of Richard at their hands (or so they believed) to somebody and who better to start with than the guy who had ordered them to do it in the first place.

Palpatine's hologram appeared on the monitor in front of them, blue and crackling, and he offered them a slightly crooked smile when he beheld who it was.*

Palpatine: Ah, Aurra, Bok. I trust that you have some good news to report."

Aurra: *smirked* Do we ever. You wanted Richard dead? Well, he's currently as dead as they come. His body is resting at the bottom of a massive ocean and there's currently a very big hole in the back of his head and allowing his brains to be filled with ocean salt, courtesy of my little sniper rifle."

Palpatine: *sternly* I have heard a similar boast before. When Cad Bane reported the supposed death of Richard not long ago, he also claimed to have put a hole in his head. Do you have any proof that you killed him?

Aurra: Not... as such no. But I think you'll find that he won't be showing up to cause you any more grief. We watched as I shot him down.

Bok: Proof! *growled* I not need proof of death, Emperor. I see it with my own eyes. It shame I could not get head, but I not lie about something like this. No way that raptor sways me against you like he sway other Bounty Hunter. I never stop until he dead and today, me see him perish at last.*

*Palpatine regarded Bok for a few seconds before Aurra chipped in.*

Aurra: I concur with this Morgukai. I'm not someone like Bane, Emperor. I may be a Bounty Hunter of a similar calibre, but there's no way I'm going to follow the instructions of a Jedi, no matter how much he or she offers to pay me. Besides, we're heading your way right now. You can sense for yourself if you think we're lying or not when we finally get there.

Palpatine regarded them both for a few moments, before a thin smile began to spread across his face.

Palpatine: Very good. Report back to me in person immediately. I would like to receive your eyewitness accounts of what happened. I want to know everything that happened on your hunt and I especially want to hear about his death, an event which I have been striving for days now. I do not make compliments lightly, but well done.

Aurra: *smiled* That's quite alright, Emperor. Believe us, it was more than a pleasure to serve you. It was a delight.

Bok: *laughed uproariously* Richard finally dead!

*And as he burst into yet more maniacal laughter, Palpatine's smirk began to grow, but his hologram signed off before either Aurra or Bok could see Palpatine break into laughter too.*

*And back on Coruscant, that was exactly what was happening. It wasn't a full blown manic laugh like Bok, but the Emperor was indeed rubbing his hands together with barely disguised glee as he let off a cackle of triumph. He had been beginning to think that the time would never come when he would finally learn Richard was dead and that it would be real. But it seemed that time had finally come.

(Or so he thought)

He had no reason to doubt the two of them. He had chosen Bane the first time because he was the best of the best at the moment, but Aurra was not far out of his league and he had picked her this time instead of other Bounty Hunters of a similar calibre because he knew of Her intense hatred for all Jedi. And having someone who hated Aayla as much as Bok going along for the ride only added to the supposed validity of the report.*

Palpatine: *sneered* At last. Richard has finally met his downfall. The day has finally come. Anyone thinking of resisting our new Empire will fall flat on their faces when they learn of this.

*Ventress was trying to hide her own mixed feelings of happiness and annoyance. She would enthralled to hear that the raptor was no more, but she had been hoping to have a hand in it herself, but that, of course, had been denied to her. Like Bok, Ventress took her personal grudges very seriously indeed.

But Ahsoka Tano was still out there somewhere, and Ventress fully intended to finally have her revenge on the little Padawan if she couldn't have it on Richard.*

Dooku: So, he is dead. *maintaining his calm and regal posture at all times.* I cannot say that I am not pleased to hear it. Any Jedi that remain out there will almost certainly flee when they hear of this, but the question of what he was doing at Felucia still remains.

Palpatine: *smirked* It is unimportant now. Richard is finally dead. Oh, how I look forward to informing the Galactic Senate when I call our next session of congress tomorrow.

*He descended into more cackles of evil glee, unable to stop himself from doing it.*

*The words 'To be Continue', appear on the screen, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, this is very great major victory against Sidious. What will happen next? Found out next time on Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	38. Chapter 38: Battle of Earth

**RolePlay! Episode 37: The Final War Part 1: The beginning of the Final War.**

* * *

><p>* The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing me and my brother asleep in our room, resting up for the later war.*

* Soon I woke up and nuzzled JD to wake up.*

*Richard purrs as he nuzzled me to wake up. I then opened my eyes, and yawned, before I saw my brother awake and nuzzled him.*

Me: Hey bro.

Me: Hey Bro.

* I turn to my family and nuzzle them awake.*

*The family then woke up from their sleep, and smiled at Richard.*

Juliet: Morning honey.

Me: Good morning, honey.

* I lick the side of her face, then kiss her, then I turned to me kids, nuzzled them, as they nuzzled me back, as everybody is doing a raptor purr.*

*I smiled at seeing the whole family purring, as I joined in the nuzzle and did the same raptor purr.*

* Soon the screen changes showing me contact Ludwin, as I tell him it is time to get some payback on Sidious as I ask him, if wants to come along, as I know that Ludwin would want to get revenge on Sidious, he agreed to come along to get some payback, as I told him and to have his villains and his powerful evil to come and take part in a simulation to practice for the real thing, as Ludwin agreed.*

Me: So are you coming, Ludwin? Or how about I call you King Ludwin?

Ludwin: How vunderbar that you call me zhat, Richard. Of course I vill join you. I vill arrive soon vith zhe villains in a bit. OH, und I got news.

*Nichole showed herself, as Richard saw that Nichole's pregnant, knowing that she's about three months pregnant.*

Me: How are you Queen Nichole?

Nichole: Very well, Richard. Just excited on my newborn coming soon.

Me: So what what is the sex of your baby?

Nichole: I have found out by the powerful evil that I carrying, not one, but two babies, Me and Ludwin are having twins, a boy and girl, so we are going to have a new prince and princess.

Me: I will tell you this, since we allies I recognize your future rule and structure of your Kingdom.

*The two nodded and smiled at Richard's comment.*

Rex: *comes in, salutes* General. You're needed in the room with the Jedi Order.

Me: I know what this might be. * I turn to Ludwin and Nichole* I'll see you later.

*The two nodded, and the transmission ended.*

* I am at the meeting room, with holograms of the Jedi order.*

Obi-Wan: Hello there, Richard. You can guess why you've been contacted here.

Me: Please don't tell me that I did something wrong?

Obi-Wan: Don't worry, Richard. It's not that. But although, we are still quite shocked and upset on seeing and hearing the fact of you having Grievous join the alliance.

Me: Well what else did you want us to do? Not let Grevious know the truth and let him keep on killing you all? Not on my book, besides I like my policy, settle old problems, then focus on the new problems.

Mace: We understand your policy Richard. I'm just a bit unsure about having Grievous being an ally. You know what he had done these last years to the Jedi and everyone that fought him.

Me: Yeah, but to remember he was corrupted and he needed to be snapped out of it, you know that, I've gotten us this far, and now after mouths of waiting, we now retake the planet before Sidious launches the invasion of Earth.

Plo Koon: With all due respect, Richard. Alaya and the Digimon had made a plan to help get to Sidious and expose him to the people in Coruscant, and everyone around the galaxy as well. This is why we call you here for, Richard. We'll need you and your families' help on this plan. After we have gotten the Prime Minister of Kamino convinced to join us, we now made it to the next step of the plan. Think you're up for it, young one?

Me: I'm in, let's hear it.

Obi-Wan: Alright. Here's what Alaya and the Digimon had planned. *shows a hologram of the base* The Empire Clones and the ships will go and attack the base, where we'll distract them, while the group will go take the secret tunnel built under here to get to the ship that's landed not far from here. They'll take 'Godzillo' with them to help aid on their plan. And this is where you and the others come in. We want you to go and help them with this plan. I want you and the others to fly to the planet of Coruscant, and help them take down Sidious and his allies that he might have. But we don't want ALOT of Clones killed though. We can still kill the clones, but not ALL of them, just until we exposed Sidious for who he really is, and help the Clones and everyone know who he is. Until that plan goes to action, we want you and the others to help us defend the base, until we make the call for the next step. But you can't be exposed to Sidious, cuz if he sees you, he'll know something's up. You got all of that, Richard?

Me: It's good. But I decided to add a little something to that plan.

* I found a document about Operation Entebbe, as I show the Jedi order.*

Me: I'm sure you guys heard about Operation Entebbe?

Anakin: Yes, heard about that, where the Israeli Special Forces saving the hostage from those Terrorist in the country of Uganda in Africa.

Me: Yep, here is what I want to add to the plan.

*The Jedi then began to hear Richard's plan.*

Richard: Alright, here's an example of one of the plans of Operation Entebbe. Since the ousting of the PLO from Jordan, following the Jordanian-Palestinian civil war, the Palestinian military organizations made South Lebanon into headquarters, enlisting militants from Palestinian refugee camps. South Lebanon was also referred to as Fatahland, due to the almost complete control of Fatah and other military Palestinian organizations over this officially Lebanese area, which they used to stage attacks against Israel, mainly targeting civilians, and to engage in international air flight terror campaign.

At Entebbe, the four hijackers were joined by at least four others, supported by the pro-Palestinian forces of Uganda's President, Idi Amin. They demanded the release of 40 Palestinians held in Israel and 13 other detainees imprisoned in Kenya, France, Switzerland, and West Germany. They threatened that if these demands were not met, they would begin to kill hostages on 1 July 1976.[13] The hijackers deliberately sorted the hostages into two groups—Israeli nationals and others,[4] or according to other sources – Jews and Gentiles.[14] As they did so, a Holocaust survivor showed Böse a camp registration number tattooed on his arm, Böse protested "I'm no Nazi! ... I am an idealist".[14]

According to Ilan Hartuv, one of the hostages, the hijackers told the hostages explicitly that they are against Israel and not against Jews. Among the freed passengers there were many Jews that did not hold Israeli citizenship, including two yeshiva students from Brazil.

The hijackers held the passengers hostage for a week in the transit hall of Entebbe Airport—now the old terminal. Some hostages were released, but 106 remained captive. The hijackers threatened to kill them if Israel did not comply with their demands.

Upon the announcement by the hijackers that the airline crew and non-Jewish passengers would be released and put on another Air France plane that had been brought to Entebbe for that purpose, the flight captain Michel Bacos told the hijackers that all passengers, including those remaining, were his responsibility and that he would not leave them behind. Bacos' entire crew followed suit. A French nun also refused to leave, insisting that one of the remaining hostages take her place, but she was forced into the waiting Air France plane by Ugandan soldiers. A total of 85 Israeli and non-Israeli Jewish hostages remained, as well as 20 others, most of whom were the crew of the Air France plane.

Terriermon: What is your point?

Me: Were going to what the Israelis did but a little different.

Terriermon: How different?

Me: Here is what I have in mind.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing me helping Dan and the 'Robinator' make weapons for the war that's going to happen.*

Dan: I feel good building weapons that will help get rid of Sidious for good.

Me: Me too, Dan. I'm just glad they helped you guys make weapons and machines and other things.

'Robinator': You said it, J-Dawg. And with the extra armies helping us out, we'll defeat Sidious and win the war against him.

JD: Let's keep the war effort going.

Dan: You said it...*smiles* Brother.

*Me and Dan smiled at each other, then continued to work. Just then, Richard came in the room, seeing us making weapons.*

Me: What type of weapons are you making for us?

Dan: Well, my raptor brother of JD's, we're taking the original weapons, such as the Retro Lancer, Lancer, and HammerBurst guns that we found back at Crystal Lake, and are making some modifications to it.

Me: Besides the weapons were going to use, we are to use some weapons from Earth.

Dan: Yeah, but it never hurts to have some equipment to help you out. Am I right, bro?

JD: Not at all.

'Robinator': Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we gotta get these weapons ready for the final war against the Separatists.

Me: It's the Empire, the Separatist are on our side, remember?

'Robinator': *embarrassed* Oh yeah...*chuckles sheepishly*

Me: You guys remember Nichole?

*We nodded at Richard.*

Richard: Well, she and Ludwin had told me that she's pregnant.

Me and the two: What?

Richard: With twins.

JD: Twins?

Me: Yeah, a prince and princess.

Dan: That's great news for them.

Me: I recognized their rule and their new kingdom. *change the subject.* Anyway he and villains, army and his powerful evil are coming here to do a joint practice in our fight again Palpatine.

Me: Well, that's good to hear, bro. The more the merrier.

?: Und you are right.

*Me and the three turned and saw Ludwin standing there, with Slade and Jinzo with him.*

Me: Good to see you three.

Slade: Same goes for us, Richard. So, it seems this is the final war against the Empire. This should be very *narrowed his eye* Interesting.

Me: I wouldn't call it end of the fight against the empire just yet, even if we kill Sidious, I fear that someone else will take his place and continue Sidious' work.

Jinzo: Yes. I agree with the raptor boy. I had foreseen that someone will rise up and take Sidious place. But not taking over by using Clones...but something else though.

Me: But the question is what?

Jinzo: Precisely, boy. They don't call me 'Psycho Machine' for nothing. *android laugh*

Me: You might be right. Let's focus on taking down Sidious.

Jinzo: Yes. And we must get ready...I can sense the Empire clones coming their way here as we speak.

Me: Let's get going, and fast, there coming to invade Earth.

Ludwin: Agreed.

* Soon we get ready for the first empire battle on Earth, hours later Empire ships are hovering all over the globe, then the empire launches an assault, as we surprise attack the invading empire force, and other countries around the world launch a surprise attack, even terrorist on Earth start attacking.*

*Palpatine then noticed the people of Earth are stronger when they're united, as he realized that there's no way to cooperate with the people, as he contacted the Clones to ready the virus.*

*Which was exactly what the Jedi had been hoping for. Before the fighting began, there was one more thing that they wanted to accomplish.*

Anakin held up a holocommunicator in his other hand and activated it. Instead of another hologram appearing on the small device, however, a very large hologram of Anakin appeared behind himself, broadcast from the holotransmitter that Artoo and Arfour had placed on the roof of one of the larger buildings.

When Anakin spoke, the voice coming out of his holographic form was many, many times louder than he could have done by shouting. It ensured that every clones in the opposing army could hear his voice and he addressed them like the old colleagues they had been.

"Clones of the Empire!" he called. "I understand that you have been ordered to eliminate everyone within these city walls. I understand that you have been instructed to wipe the Jedi Order off the face of the Galaxy once and for all. I know that orders, including Order 66, are things that you have been programmed to follow without question. However, I must inform you that by following these orders now, you are making a very grave mistake, even if you do not realize it."

Some of the clones looked at each other in slight hesitation, but most of them remained unmoved by Anakin's words.

But Anakin was not yet done.

"The Jedi are not the traitors that you believe us to be now. Everything you have heard in the past about us being guardians of the Galaxy and advocates of peace, freedom and honor – that is all true. We have no wish to fight you. We have fought with you clones in the past and have no wish to kill or even harm a single one of you. If you force our hands, then we will act out of self-defense and nothing more. And if you do choose to fight us, then may I apologize in advance for any who meet their end on the field of battle today, regardless of which side you are on."

More of the clones seemed to waver slightly. This was a lot more like the Jedi approach they were used to and he sounded sincere enough.

"However," Anakin added. "I am afraid to say that it is your Emperor who is the true enemy of the Galaxy. Has he not turned the Republic into an Empire with no apparent provocation? Well, I can tell you why he has started making these sudden decisions – he is the enemy. He is a Sith Lord, by the name of Darth Sidious."

Among the clones, there were various reactions to this piece of news. Some of them looked shocked, some of them disbelieving and many of them actually laughed.

Anakin knew that was about as much as he was going to be able to do, so he passed the communicator over to Rex, who was standing nearby. The clone's hologram took the place of the Chosen One and said, "It is true, my brothers! We received the proof of it ourselves not a few days ago. Why do you think we have chosen to defy orders like this? We've always fought for good, and yet our leader is evil. He has been manipulating us from the very start. All of our brothers who died fighting the Separatists did so at his whim, for he was the leader of both sides of the conflict. It is a terrible truth, but it is also a real one. Please, listen to General Skywalker. Listen to me."

"You are not our enemies," Anakin added, stepping up beside Rex. "And you never will be real enemies. It is he who is the real enemy. Please, do not make yourselves into enemies by following his rule. We wish to end his reign of tyranny. We do not want to do it by having to go through you."

Palpatine, from where he was watching his office, scowled. He wasn't surprised that the Jedi appeared to have been prepared for his arrival. The moment they had realized that Bane had gone missing they must have prepared their defenses just in case. He could hear every word and while he couldn't see the reaction of the clones from the viewpoint on the screen, Anakin's words would no doubt have a powerful impact on some of the men, if not a good many of them. He had to put an end to this.

He quickly relayed instructions to Commander Stone, and it wasn't long before a giant version himself appeared, hovering over the clones and being displayed by a holotransmitter built into one of the stun tanks.

The clones looked momentarily surprised by the arrival of the Emperor in holographic form and all the ones on the walls tensed, their faces screwing up under their helmets as they beheld the man who had fooled them all.

"Anakin, my dear boy," Palpatine shook his head. "We meet again, I see."

"Palpatine," Anakin nodded, a little stiffly, curbing the anger which he could naturally feel trying to burst out. All the Jedi were having similar reactions at this point as they looked upon the Sith Lord.

"I'm afraid to say Anakin that you are wasting your time with these words," Palpatine replied smoothly. "Do you honestly believe that these clones would be taken in by your explanations and excuses? Me, a Sith Lord? Hardly. It is surely a preposterous statement, is it not, my loyal soldiers? How could I possible manipulate both sides of a war? Would not somebody have found out by now if I had?"

"We did find out, Emperor," Anakin replied, equally smoothly. "And that's why you sprung Order 66 out of nowhere and accused of treachery when it was, in fact, you who was the traitor the whole time."

"This sounds something of a concocted story to me," Palpatine replied. "You have had a few days to think one up, after all. But my clones are loyal men. They will not be taken in by your words, Anakin. They will fight for me to rid the Galaxy of your and the rest of your Jedi. After all, even with this fanciful story of yours, you have admitted that you want me to be unseated right to their faces, have you not? That you do not want me to be the Galaxy's ruler and that you are willing to resort to violence to remove me from my seat. That is treason. You have openly admitted to it."

The clones suddenly seemed to be more determined, inspired by Palpatine's words and readying their weapons for the signal to charge. They would show them! They would show the Jedi that they would not mess with the Galaxy they had fought so hard to free.

But Fox and Stone were both looking at one another with unease. The idea of Palpatine being a Sith Lord was indeed ridiculous… but it certainly explained many of the things they had been puzzling over if it were true.

"Do you have any proof of your allegations?" Palpatine chuckled. "I think not."

Anakin gritted his teeth. He knew full well that the holographic proof they had used to convince the other clones would not work in this situation. Holograms could be faked, and unlike last time, they would have had the time to prepare one this time around. So they did not have any proof to show the clones that Palpatine was, in fact, a Sith.

Palpatine: Do you see, men? They are seeking to turn you against me as they have with those traitorous clones who side with them. They must be stopped before our Empire falls apart. I am entrusting the job to you. Now, if you please… begin.

*End of transmission*

* The clones carry on shooting, as the gunfight start up, then Grevious appeared and ordered his battle droids to start attacking, the now former Separatist droids now have the symbol of the New Republic on them, and the systems are also have program in them, that a drone has, then Sidious launches the virus, as I see it coming.*

Me: Ludwin, fire the missile, now!

Ludwin: Got zhit. *to Gizmo* Launch zhe missile, Gizmo!

Gizmo: *salutes* You got it, boss!

*Gizmo then starts typing in on the missile's launch, and the missile then flew up to the sky.*

* Then the missile explodes, as every human around us and the world, feels the transformation happening.*

*The Jedi Order, and the Clones, which are immune to Ludwin's missile, can see all the humans transform into dinosaurs and humanoid animals, well some aren't humanoid modern animals, but anthropomorphic modern animals.*

* Ludwin can see that Gas has worked, as he looks at his new form and see's that his human form is gone, as he turned into a raptor, and he figured that Nichole is a raptor too, and his new prince and princess is now in two eggs, I the virus coming, as the humans that transformed, are safe, the Jedi order, the new republic clones, Grevious, and if some the Empire clones, some of the empire clones saw the virus, as they thought their emperor is crazy, as they also made run into a air tight bunker, as the doors shut.*

*Then, the ones that are immune to Ludwin's gas, then ran to the underground of our base, and hid there, just as the virus spread throughout the planet Earth.*

* The Sidious virus died off in about a day, as the Jedi Order, The new republic clones, grievous, and the empire clones then were in shock as they see what is left the empire clones that didn't make it, as I shake my head, as the empire clones that survived realized that Anakin wand Rex were telling the truth all along.*

*I was even more amazed on the fact that the plan worked. Everyone on planet Earth is safe! Everyone was now an animal or a dinosaur, in the modern Earth.*

* Me and everybody, even Chomper saw a new hope and era rising as we all realize this is the road to a new life on earth.*

*I then thought of something else about the virus that Ludwin had launched? Did it affect the villains as well? I soon got my answer as I saw the villains, except Ludwin and Nichole, still humans, even Slade himself and Jinzo. I then shrugged it off, and turned to my brother, and ran to give him a hug of our new hope. Richard then saw me running to him, as I gave him a hug.*

Me: Bro! We did it! We save the Earth!

Me: Yes we did, you what this means in the future bro, it is time for a new era to begin in present day Earth.

Me: Oh, I can't wait for this new era, bro. Now we don't have to worry about dinosaurs eating each other, when we have everything in this bright future. *tears up in joy* Oh, I love you bro. So much, I care alot for you and your family. Thanks for everything you did these past months, bro.

Me: Your welcome bro. * As I turn to next part of the plan.*

Me: So, are we going to fly to Coruscant, and put an end to Sidious' ruling, bro?

Me: Yep. *turn to Ludwin* Are you ready for some payback, King Ludwin?

Ludwin: Of course...It is time I take revenge on Sidious for betraying me.

Me: And let's starts showing Sidious what we mean.  
>Let move!<p>

* As we start loading the republic ship for the liberation of Coruscant, as we loaded up weapons from the New Republic, and also from Earth, as volunteers from the worlds military's around the world, as they join us to fight against Sidious, those that joined, want revenge on Sidious, soon we left Earth with a fleet, as we stopped at other Planets, picking up people that are on our side, those that joined us, were once peaceful protesters, that then picked up arms to defend themselves, as I told those that want revenge on Sidious to join as they did, as few suicide bombers and few terrorist that are on our side, joined us as we then started making our last meeting, before we start our assault on Coruscant.*

*As the ships fly off to Coruscant, the words, 'To be Continue' appeared on the screen, ending the episode.*

* * *

><p><strong>What a very short chapter we got today, but we saw a lot of action, now everybody on earth is a dinosaur or modern day animal. Will be able to take down once and for all? Will we survive? Found out next time on Richard's Greatest Adventures.<strong>


	39. Chapter 39: The end of Sidious

**RolePlay! Episode 38: The Final War Part 2-The Battle of Corucant, and Anakin vs Darth Sidious**

* * *

><p>* The intro shows Darth Sidious and Cad Bane fighting.*<p>

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Richard fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows me and the others seeing Palatine's hologram*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows the clones fighting alongside with us, against the Empire clones.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed Godzilla and the Zillo Beast fighting with us.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows us fighting against the villains.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the Dark

*The scene changes showing me and my brother readying ourselves for the final battle, AND to put our plan into action on stalling the Empire Fleets that may block our way to Coruscant.*

* I load my Walther PPK pistol, as I load an MP5 and a AKS-74 to use, and I pick up an RPG launcher, and some grenades, and also some stun grenades.*

*I took out a Reaper(upgraded PPSH-41), an After Burner(upgraded MP-40), and a Hyena-Infra Dead(upgraded Scavenger), and armed myself for battle. I then also grabbed a few incidiairy grenades, and a Retro Lancer, just in case.*

* Ludwin loads his own Walther PPK as well, he loads his regular MP40, as he also loads a Heckler & Koch G3, as he also picks up a Bazooka and some stick grenades.*

Me: Alright, bro. This is it. The final war against Sidious. This is going to be awesome, bro.

Me: Got that right. We now begin the liberation of Coruscant.

Me: Ok. But first, I wanna show you something, bro. Something that I wanted to give you a long time ago. Follow me.

*I walked to a room, with Richard following me.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Me and my brother arrived at the room, as I grabbed the box.*

Richard: What's in that box, bro?

Me: It's something you recognize from someone that wears it, bro...something that I think you'll like.

*I opened the box, and showed my brother the amulet, that's similar to Mrs. Brisby's. Richard gasped as he saw the necklace that Mrs. Brisby had.*

Me: It's the amulet from the movie The Secret of NIMH, where did you find this? And I thought that the stone was only the size for Mrs. Brisby only?

Me: It is, bro. But this is actually another amulet that Yen Sid had created. He was friends with the wizard. What was the name of the wizard who gave Mrs. Brisby this stone again?

Me: Nicodemus.

Me: Yes, that's the one. Anyway, Nicodemus and Yen Sid had been friends since they met. They both had a conversation and thought that instead of having one stone to help Mrs. Brisby, but also make another stone similar to Mrs. Brisby's, but have different powers to help someone. So, they made two stones. And this stone was mine. Yen Sid gave it to me a long time ago before I got the armor, and helped people. Now that I no longer need it...*takes it out and placed the stone on my brother's neck* I'm giving this stone to you, bro. Yen Sid wanted me to give it to you.

Me: Thank you, bro.

* then suddenly, the powers of the stone activated, as it then shows me and JD, Nicodemus, as Nicodemus starts talking as if he was really there.*

Nicodemus: Richard. You have been chosen by the stone to help aid with you and everyone against the Sith, and help make peace to the galaxies around. Master Yen Sid and I had seen you grow stronger with a bond so powerful, no one can break it. You and your brother had shared the caring and judgment to aid the others to the right path, and avoid the Dark Side of the Force.

Me: But why does everybody chose me, despite what you said?

Nicodemus: Because, you my friend, had proved yourself that no matter what they done in their past, you showed them that to move on, and forget their past. That shows how much courage, and how much bond you have with your friends, young one. I had spoken the same thing to your brother, when both me and Yen Sid had met him. He was suppose to be the one to help win the war...but then something happened...When you came along, we both sensed something...powerful within you...something magnificent.

Me: That is?

Nicodemus: The power of friendship.

Me: Thank you all very much, this means a lot to me and the others.

Nicodemus: And remember, Richard. If you need anything to know about, just think and the stone will do the work.

Me: Okay I'll do that.

Nicodemus: In that case, I will be on my way. May the force be with you young one.

*Then, the stone dimmered, as the image of Nicodemus disappeared.*

*Richard then looked at the stone once again, and smiled a bit and looked at me.*

Me: Now let's turn to Palpatine.

Me: Yeah. Let's end his rule once and for all. Let's see how Anakin and the others are doing in the stealth ship that we'll all be in.

Me: Good idea.

* The screen changes.*

*Me and my brother arrived at the hangar, and saw Anakin, Ashoka, Alaya, Barriss, the digimon, and the tamers there.*

Me: How is everybody?

Anakin: We're getting ready to depart soon, Richard. Once we jump out of hyperspace, we'll turn on the cloaking device on this ship, and we'll be on our way.

*Soon enough, the time eventually came, when Admiral Yularen's voice began to echo out of Anakin's comlink. "General Skywalker!" he reported. "We are about to pull out hyperspace above Coruscant. I suggest that you all get in position and prepare to set off the moment that happens."

"We're on it, Admiral," Anakin replied, clambering to his feet. "And… just so you know… it was an honor to have you by my side in the struggle against evil. I want you to know that… just in case something happens today that results in either one of us not returning."

Yularen cleared his throat in apparent embarrassment. "Yes, General. I could say the same to you. Ahem, yes… we shall arrive over Coruscant in approximately two minutes."

Anakin nodded and signed off. Aayla turned around to face Henry and Terriermon. "Well, you guys better get to your places then, right?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded. "I suppose so."

"Be careful, Henry," Suzie urged.

"Isn't he always?" Renamon chuckled. "It's Terriermon that I'm more worried about."

"Oh, momentai," Terriermon grinned. "We'll be alright. All of us. I absolutely guarantee it."

"If you say so," Renamon smiled sadly, and she pulled Terriermon close and gave him on final peck on the lips. "Just don't do anything overly reckless, okay?"

"Sure thing… Rena," Terriermon winked up at her.

Henry himself was immediately pulled into a bear hug by Rika. He yelped at the sudden movement, but he slowly returned the hug. As boyfriend and girlfriend relationships went, the one between Henry and Rika was not as pronounced as others. They rarely kissed one another, both thinking themselves a bit too young still to be considering things like that, but Rika apparently deemed this occasion enough to place her lips against Henry's for a few seconds, before she stepped backwards and said, "You two watch out for each other, okay?"

"And you all watch out for each other," Henry nodded. "May the Force or luck or whatever you like be with you all!" he called over his shoulder as he and Terriermon dashed towards the door that led out of the hangar.

As the others watched them go, Grievous, from where he was now standing on the ramp, growled and said, "If I might interrupt, but are we not supposed to be getting ready to move out?"

"Yes, of course," Renamon nodded and bounded over the top of Grievous and into the ship. As the rest of the group hurried up the ramp and disappeared, the fox peered back around the door and gave Godzillo a thumbs up, eliciting a growl and a nod in response, before the ramp rose and the door shut, sealing them inside the stealth ship.

When the ship's eventually did pull out of hyperspace and Admiral Tarkin of the Empire made the call to Palpatine that elicited a cry of rage from the Emperor, the stealth ship was already in motion, lifting slowly off from the floor of the hangar and swerving around to point towards the hangar doors, which began to slide aside as soon as ship had stopped moving.

Inside, Anakin and Aayla were up at the front in the two pilot seats, as before. Strangely enough, Grievous had called the place immediately behind them and he was standing with one skeletal hand on either of the two seats and glaring out of the window, while Barriss and Ahsoka tried to to squeeze in next to him to see what was going on inside.

"Shields fully functional, Anakin," Aayla reported from her own seat. "And the cloaking device is primed and ready for action."

"Then cloak us immediately," Anakin instructed. "We don't want the enemy to get even a glimpse of us before we exit this cockpit."

"Got it," Aayla nodded, and her hands flew over the buttons in front of her with practiced ease. Nothing appeared to happen to the occupants of the ship except a whirring noise, but outside, Godzillo's eyes actually widened in surprise when the ship seemed to vanish directly in front of him. He could still smell it, of course, but it had been completely wiped from his vision.

"And we're on our way," Anakin nodded. "Admiral Yularen, do you read me?"

"Yes, General. Loud and clear."

"Make your approach towards the Empire's blockade," Anakin ordered him. "But draw it out for as long as you can. Make it look slow and deliberate, so that they think you're analyzing their weaknesses before you attack. If fact, why don't you go ahead and actually do that. Just hold off attacking until we've reached a safe distance. Terriermon will tell you when we've gotten past the blockade."

"As you command, General Skywalker," the Admiral replied. "Good hunting, sir."

"Thanks, Admiral," Anakin nodded and he slowly moved the ship out of the hangar doors, which began to slide shut behind it once it had exited. Then the ship slowly and invisibly turned around and began to make its way towards the Empire blockade as a reasonably pace, neither slow nor fast.*

Me: Here we go, playing a little game of cat and mouse.

Me: Yep. And then, it'll be the next step of our plan.

Me: I feel like this is Operation Entebbe, but it has just begun, and remember we can not make any mistakes like what the Israelis did.

Terriermon: Momentai, Richard. We'll get through the barricade in no time.

The stealth ship was making progress, and was moving past the halfway point between the two opposing sides. Anakin had a confident expression as he piloted the ship forwards, having seen this ship in action before and knowing just how well it worked, but the rest of the occupants could barely restrain themselves from holding their breath as they watched the cruisers they were heading towards.

Some of them were expecting the cannons and turrets on the cruisers to swivel around at any moment and fire upon the ship. It might have shields but it was still a very fragile vessel and could probably be torn apart with ease if something did manage to pound into its side.

However, that didn't actually happen, and Anakin slowly closed the space between them, while the rebel ships behind them also moved forwards at an incredibly slow pace, waiting for the signal to move in closer.

Eventually, the stealth ship was moving along directly between two massive Venator-class cruisers, its pointed nose leading the way forward as it made for the planet below. Ahsoka found herself breaking the silence by saying, "Are you sure we need to get that close to the enemy ships, Master?"

"Don't worry, Snips. I got this," Anakin assured her. "I'm not getting too close and they don't seem to be able to detect us after all. Evidently this stealth technology works extremely well, and they don't have anything that can penetrate through it. That's the problem with state-of-the-art technology," he chuckled. "They usually develop the counter afterwards. And there are so few of these that they probably haven't thought it to be that important."

"Good to hear," Lopmon murmured.

"This is surreal," Barriss whispered, as she watched the giant cannons which should be shooting at them drift silently by, hanging limp and unconcerned by their presence. "They really can't see us. I don't think I've been this close to an enemy ship while it was occupied."

"We were indeed fortunate to have this ship in our possession," Aayla nodded. "We're almost clear."

"Why are we moving so slowly?" Grievous snarled. "It is quite plain to see that they cannot detect us so why are you piloting so slowly, Skywalker. Let us get down into the atmosphere and start the battling!"

"Patience, Grievous," Aayla looked up at him. "Remember what I told you about trying to curb your anger. It might be a good thing for you to have in battle if you aren't a Jedi like we are but if you have too much it can also spur you into rash decisions. Be calm. We don't know if they can detect the increased output from our engines if we increase our speed."

"I will remind you, Secura," Grievous' eyes narrowed, "That I do what I please later on. I will stick to the plan that you have concocted, but if I wish to be angry then I will be! Got it!"

"Sorry," Aayla replied. "I was only trying to give you some friendly advice, not an order."

"She was also trying to look out for you, Grievous," Renamon added. "After all, that is what allies do with one another, or that's what they're supposed to do, though you probably wouldn't be all that used to that considering the company you used to keep…"

"I was a warlord of the Kaleesh!" Grievous snapped. "We were a proud race. I know about sticking by your allies, Digimon!"

"Good," Renamon smirked. "Nice to know."

Grievous snorted in annoyance, causing Artoo to back away from him with a couple of jittering whistles, Seripas perched atop the astromech's head. The passengers of the stealth ship then became silent once more as Anakin moved the ship around the back of the flagship of the Imperial blockade, situating it behind its engines and effectively shielding their vessel from any incoming fire from their own ships as they continued to make their way towards the surface.

"Well, we're clear," Barriss observed.

"Without so much as a shot fired," Lopmon chuckled.

"And I'm going to guess that Terriermon is currently relaying that news to Admiral Yularen and the rest of the fleet?" Aayla turned to look back towards Renamon.

"You need to guess?" Renamon raised a brow.

* The Terriermon relayed the massage.*

"Admiral," Terriermon's voice came through the comlink on the bridge of the Resolute. "They've done it. They've got past the blockade and they're moving down towards the planet now. I think we can begin the first diversion."

"Very well," nodded Yularen. "Deploy."

"All over it, Admiral," Henry replied.

Over on the other side of the two fleets, Admiral Tarkin was also analyzing the weaknesses that might be present in the enemy strike force. Much like Yularen, Tarkin was forced to admit that there were very little potential weaknesses in the opposing team, clearly demonstrating that they knew exactly what they were doing. When he spotted the rebel fleet launching their fighters but holding position, Tarkin had instructed their own fighters to do the same.

And now it was a waiting game. One of the most important rules in blockading a planet was that you did not pre-empt an attack. You waited for them to make the first move, and that gave you a chance to retaliate and to strike back at them instead.

A hologram of Emperor Palpatine was standing next to Tarkin on the bridge, glaring out at the fleet which was still progressing slowly towards us. "It seems…" he mused, a scowl of fury on his face. "That we have been played, Admiral Tarkin. The war on Tython seems to have been a mere diversion only. The Jedi have evidently decided to go ahead with their assassination attempt on me while they think the majority of our clone army is off world fighting against their comrades."

"I assure you, my lord, that will not happen," Tarkin shook his head. "If any of them wish to assassinate you, then they will have to get past the blockade, and in sufficient numbers to penetrate through your impressive security. However, I plan on letting none of them pass, let alone enough of them to do that."

"You must take down every single one of those ships, Admiral Tarkin," Palpatine growled, his face twisted and his gnarled hands clenched in fury. "Make sure to target the flagship known as the Intrepid with extra firepower. Aayla Secura herself might be dead, but I will take a great deal of pleasure in watching her ship go down, as I was unable to watch the moment of her actual demise."

"As you command," Tarkin nodded. "All the pieces are in place, your Excellency. When they make their move, we shall retaliate with everything we have in our arsenal, and I believe it is safe to assume that we have more at our disposal than they do. They will be crushed beneath us."

"I have underestimated the Jedi several times myself today, Tarkin," Palpatine reminded him. "It would not do to underestimate them again. They may have a few surprises of their own in store for us."

"Then we shall be ready for anything," Tarkin replied.

"Sir," one of the clones said from his station at one of the monitors. "Something has just jettisoned from the Acclamator-class cruiser."

"What is it?" Tarkin asked quickly.

"It… appears to be an escape pod, sir," the clone replied.

Tarkin smirked. "You see, my lord. Already some of them see the strength of our force and decide that quitting the battle will give them a better chance of survival."

"No, sir," the clone replied. "The pod seems to be turning around and flying towards the front lines."

"What?" Tarkin frowned in confusion, stepping closer to the window and peering out into space. Sure enough, he could see the little cylindrical pod jetting slowly past the lines of the Y-wing and ARC-170 fighters that were crowded in front of the rebel fleet, moving itself slowly between the Resolute and the Intrepid and pushing forwards until it was at the very front, hovering innocently in the vacuum of space.

Tarkin had to admit that this time he was stumped. He could only guess that this was some sort of bizarre malfunction, because it looked like the escape pod was getting into position to lead the charge into battle. But escape pods had no weaponry, no shields, no nothing that might be able to give them protection or a fighting chance in a battle situation. So what in the Galaxy were the Jedi playing at with this if it wasn't a malfunction?

"Hold the line," Tarkin instructed. "Remember to let them make the first move."

"Yes, sir," the clones responded, each of them thinking similar thoughts as they stared out towards the distant escape pod.

And inside that escape pod, Terriermon smirked as he peered out the window. Henry was standing right behind him, a more serious expression on his own face at the thought of what they were about to do.

"I hope this works," he murmured.

"Of course it'll work, Henry," Terriermon looked up at him. "You're the one who came up with this idea anyway. Momentai."

"I just hope I got the science right, is all," Henry added.

"Well then, we should find out, shouldn't we?" Terriermon chuckled. "Come on, Henry. We've been through a lot by doing this, haven't we? We took on Zhuqiaomon, the D-Reaper, Ogudomon. What's one measly Imperial space blockade, right?"

Henry laughed. "Sometimes, Terriermon, I wonder where I would be without you."

"Sitting at home and mindlessly playing the Digimon card game still, no doubt," Terriermon chuckled.

"Oh shut up," the Tamer snorted as he pressed his D-Arc into his chest and held out his hand. Terriermon smirked and lifted one ear, placing it in Henry's grip. "Well, I suppose we should just do it then."

"Yep," Terriermon nodded. "Let's introduce ourselves to Palpatine."

"Got it. Biomerge activate!"

"TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO…"

The little escape pod didn't stand a chance. As Henry and Terriermon merged together and grew at an alarming rate, their expanding body pressed up against the walls of the escape pods and tore it to shreds from within, causing some of the nearest fighters to have to swerve out of the way to avoid the flying debris. For a few startling moments the two of them were robbed of air, but as they ascended into their highest form, air became unnecessary and they settled down quickly.

After all, machines didn't need to breathe, did they? Even if they were alive.

Tarkin watched in shock, amazement and a good deal of horror as they escape pod exploded outwards and a mass of white light as bright as any star blazed outwards. The hologram of Palpatine also had widened eyes, as for the first time in quite a while, he was, quite literally, dumbstruck.

And when the light began to fade to reveal what had been inside, both of them reeled back in astonishment. Massive green arms unfolded from a broad and equally green chest, the dog-like head complete with a horn rising upwards and the eyes opening up to glare out towards the Imperial blockade. Huge green legs extended downwards as the hands clenched into fists, the Gatling guns around the wrists whirring in readiness, and the two gigantic, yellow-faced shoulder mounted cannons tilting downwards ready for action.

Many of the clones on the side of the rebels were just as dumbfounded as the Imperial ones. Many of them had not had the privilege of working alongside a Digimon until now, and most of those that had had not seen them going up to this stage of digivolution.

"MEGAGARGOMON!"

The Mega-level Digimon bashed both of his colossal fists together for a moment as he floated in the air without even having to use his back rockets. He looked down at himself briefly, checking for any side effects of being outside of an atmosphere but there were none. A living machine he may be, but just as Parallelmon had been unable to put him into a trance, so too did the vacuum of space fail to have an effect on him.

"Oh wow," Terriermon laughed out loud. "This is so epic! Why in the omniverse did we not do this sooner?"

"Just in case there were any holocams on the enemy cruisers that could have sent information on us to the enemy before we got the chance to destroy it?" Henry pointed out.

Terriermon: Good point.

"Oh yeah," Terriermon snorted. "But now, we don't care anymore if Palpatine sees us. I guess the Secret of the 327th is finally over, even if only third of it has been revealed so far, huh?"

"Yep, that about sums it up," Henry laughed. "Shall we go?"

"We shall!"

MegaGargomon activated his jets and began to spur himself forwards, heading straight towards the nearest of the Imperial cruisers, a hard look in his eyes as he prepared himself for battle.

Tarkin managed to smash himself out of his stupor long enough to shout, "All batteries, open fire! Bring that thing down, whatever it takes! Do not let it get close to us!"

The clones all hurried to obey and immediately swiveled the cannon turrets around on all the nearest cruisers, opening fire with every blue laser gun in their arsenal as wave upon wave of firepower pounded straight towards MegaGargomon. The Digimon's eyes narrowed further as it swept right into the path of the laser storm and met it head-on.

Laser after laser pounded into the giant, green Digimon. Tarkin smirked as he beheld the giant robot getting swamped by the Empire's ammunition. But that smirk turned to a balk when he saw MegaGargomon was powering straight through the lasers as if they were having absolutely no effect on his body. His metal hide remained and practically unblemished as he swept through the lasers as if they weren't even there.

His armor might not be Chrome-Digizoid, but it was pretty damn tough all the same.

Tarkin was almost too dumbfounded to do anything about it for several moments, and during that time, several of the fighter squadrons of ARC-170 fighters decided to act and swept around to face MegaGargomon, shooting towards him adding their own laser-fire to the attacking, combined with many of them throwing a bunch of missiles straight towards the giant robot, whistling as they moved across the space between them. While MegaGargomon ignored the lasers, he did react to the missiles – he twisted around with a surprising turn of speed and swept up one thick, armored leg, which ploughed into the majority of the missiles with one giant sweep kick.

The missiles obviously exploded on contact, but MegaGargomon seemed to ignore any damage done to his body and flipped back around, raising his hands and clenching his fists. The Gatling guns immediately began to open fire, sending a laser storm of his own back towards them that was almost as large as the one the cruisers had been sending at him. The fighters immediately scattered, but at least two dozen of them were caught in the blasts and exploded.

"You're going to have to come up with something a lot better than that to beat us," MegaGargomon murmured, more to himself, as he moved his arms out in opposite directions in pursuit of the fighters, slamming several more across the back and sending them spiraling downwards, while lasers from the cruisers continued to crash into his chest with no apparent result.

The fighters quickly tried to regroup and move in to try a second strike on MegaGargomon from either the sides or the back, but before they got the chance another surprise suddenly swept in from the rebel fleet. Even though none of them had formed up in front of the cruisers, the area was suddenly swarming with Vulture Droids that shot straight past the other rebels ships to join MegaGargomon at the front.

The Empire ships were taken completely by surprise, and many of them were torn apart from the flashing rivers of red that burst from the cannons of the Vulture Droids. The sleek black droids spiraled past their ranks and began to divide outwards and seek out any target they could, sticking close behind it to pound against it with their guns. Unlike the clones, the Vulture Droids had absolutely no sense of co-ordination and they flew all over the place and blasted at anything they recognized as an enemy, creating a scene of chaos almost from the beginning.

The sheer number of them threw the Empire clones of pace and many more of them fell before they managed to recuperate enough to try and return fire. Many of the vulture droids were sent spiraling downwards themselves and sending up plumes of smoke behind them, but everything seemed to degenerate from there into something like an aerial broil, as the droids paired up in pursuit of individual clone fighters.

Such was the ferocity, suddenness and the randomness of the attack of the Vulture Droids that the first wave of clone fighters broke extraordinarily quickly and they began to flee back towards the cruisers with the Vultures in hot pursuit.

MegaGargomon himself was freed up from having to deal with the fighters himself under the attack and he quickly went into motion against the cruisers, shooting upwards on his rockets and clearing the laser fire still trying to wear him down. The turrets of the cruisers swiveled up to try and follow him, but the crew of the Imperial ships watched in stunned horror as hatches began to open up all across MegaGargomon's body, including legs, arms, chest, head, fingers and shoulder cannons.

"Let's see how they like this!" MegaGargomon cried. "MEGA BARRAGE!"

The huge multitude of missiles that exploded out of MegaGargomon's body whistled downwards towards the Empire cruisers, weaving in and out of the laser fire as if each and every one of them could detect if they were about to hit something and whether or not it was what they were supposed to hit. They began to separate and spread out across a line of cruisers rather than focusing on just one.

The first missiles to arrive hit the shields and exploded against them without harming the ship, but so powerful were the explosions that they tore through the shields and cleared the way for the next wave of missiles to streak into the gaps they had created and impact on the hull of the ship, ripping massive holes in each one. Several of them whooshed around the back of one ship and struck against its engines, tearing them asunder with tumultuous explosions. Several more targeted the bridge of another cruiser and blasted through its protective shielding, blasting into the control room and vaporizing it under their impressive firepower.

And even then, they still weren't done. The final wave paired off and began to assist the Vulture Droids against the enemy fighters, locking on to a specific fighter and pursuing it across the battlezone no matter how much the fighter tried to dodge and smacking into the back of them, practically reducing the ship to nothing but a flaming ball of wreckage that began to fall towards Coruscant far below.

There was stunned silence for several seconds, as clones on both sides witnessed the incredible power that had come from just one attack from the Mega-level Digimon. Never had they seen such artillery strength before, and the battle had barely even begun. Tarkin stood almost frozen on the bridge of his ship, staring at the one a few places across from him that had lost its own bridge several moments before.

One thought filled his head – That could have been me.

And then MegaGargomon fell upon the blockade like many, many tons of pure awesomeness that he was. One of the damaged cruisers found out just how heavy he was because he slammed down onto its main body with both feet and immediately catapulted the back end of the giant cruiser upwards as it threatened to flip over completely.

MegaGargomon lashed out and grabbed the bridge in both hand as it flipped towards him and heaved, ripping the metal around the base of the bridge to shreds and tearing the entire structure free of its moorings. He tossed it over his shoulder and immediately grabbed what remained of the ship in in his hands.

Me: Hey MagaGargomon, do not overdo of destroying the enemy fleet, just only distract the enemy.

From within the Digi-Core, Henry shook his head. "He's right," he nodded. "Let's dial it back a little bit, Terriermon. We do have to keep the attention of Palpatine for a while longer yet, after all."

"Gotcha," Terriermon replied, and MegaGargomon started moving once more, ignoring the lasers that were crashing into the backs of his legs as he swept back towards the action where the Empire's ARC-170 fighters were ducking it out with the Vulture Droids.

Tarkin was slack-jawed as he stared at the destruction going on outside. This was not how he had envisioned the battle going at all. The slimy man had dealt with many a space skirmish during his time serving under Even Piell in the Clone Wars but he had never, in all his military career, come across something as incredible destructive as MegaGargomon. Not only had the Digimon decimated the initial strike attempt with ease, but he had left the rest of the Empire's defenses completely helpless to deal with the rest of the rebel's attacks, which were being coordinated by Yularen.

The fighters continued to take out the Empire's own ships, the bombers were swooping around for another pass and MegaGargomon was beginning to get closer once again as he too prepared to resumed his assault on the cruisers.

He didn't have a clue what to do next. His first assignment for the Emperor as an Admiral was becoming a complete disaster.

"Emperor, what are your orders," he turned around to face the hologram next to him, desperate for a suggestion that might be able to counter the giant green mecha.

He got no response. The Emperor was glaring at MegaGargomon with such loathing and hatred that even Tarkin was startled.

Palpatine simply couldn't believe what he was seeing here. Where in the Galaxy had that huge robotic thing actually come from? This was not the first bizarre opponent he had seen today either. First that wolf creature on Tython, which was also loaded with a ridiculous amount of destructive weaponry, but now this too. It made no sense!

He was the leader of both the Republic and the Separatists. If the Separatists had been producing such a giant droid to counter the Republic, then Palpatine would have been aware of it. He knew of everything that went on in the ranks of the Separatists, so there was no way this was just a new droid. And the same could be said the other way around for the Republic building it to fight the Separatists.

And they couldn't have constructed such a giant thing in the couple of days since Order 66. It was too big. Too complex. And what was more, it had expanded out of an escape pod, which should be completely impossible. Nothing that large could compact into an escape pod surely.

And yet, there it was. The Jedi had pulled another trick out of their sleeves to face him with. A trick that Palpatine couldn't work out at all. He could feel his rage building further and further. His hands were actually shaking, such was his wrath.

Tarkin realized that Palpatine was too far gone in his fury to be of much use here and turned around, wracking his brain for something, anything, that could be used to combat this new threat against them.

Unfortunately, that was the moment the rebel cruisers got within range.

"Open fire!" Yularen ordered, and the cruisers began to add to the storm of firepower that was pounding the Empire's blockade, sweeping past the fighter brawl and accompanied by a pair of Gargo Missiles as they all slammed into the enemy ships with metal-shattering force.

Tarkin gritted his teeth as he pounded his thoughts. So far, the Empire's blockade was holding enough, and (to his knowledge) nothing had yet gotten past him and into the atmosphere. As long as that was the case, there was still hope.

He frantically called to the rest of the cruisers to tighten themselves together and ensure to close the gaps created by the rebels and their giant, green ally, desperate to keep the 1000 rebels away from the planet for as long as possible.

MegaGargomon noticed the orders being put into effect as he moved closer to the battling once again. So far, the plan appeared to be working. He was doing his job. Most of the rest would be up to the others down on the surface.

Good luck, guys, he thought as he thrust himself towards the nearest cruiser once more.

Down in the Coruscant atmosphere, the stealth ship had increased its speed. It was still cloaked, as it was an unusual ship that was sure to draw the attention of people seeing it, and many of the clones would no doubt know what it was for and guess that the people in it were not supposed to be on the planet.

Anakin steered the ship out over The Works, keeping low to the buildings as he swept towards one particular tower that stretched up into the sky ahead. "That's the place?" he asked as the ship lanced in its direction

"That's it," nodded Renamon. "Definitely."

"Let's hope that our little friend is there as promised," Aayla murmured. "Or we might have a bit of a problem."

"I'm sure she'll be there," Ahsoka assured them. "It would not be like Chuchi to be late for anything, especially not for something as important as this."

The group had not been given much of an opportunity to talk to their friends within the Senate during their last few hours, so their information was not as up-to-date as they would have liked it to be. The fact that it took Chuchi at least half an hour to walk underground to the contact zone and that she was the one who had to initiate the calls had made communication intermittent, but during their last call, they had arranged to rendezvous with the Pantoran at the old base of the Sith Lord.

Renamon had given Chuchi instructions on how to disable the life-form scanners from the inside, which would allow them to get into the building without being somehow picked up by Palpatine or his followers.

Anakin quickly moved the ship up towards the open hangar doors close to the shop and eased the ship in through the doors, skilfully rotating it around in the tight space so that the nose and engines narrowly avoided scraping the opposite walls. And sure enough, they could see Chuchi out through the cockpit window as they did so. The Pantoran evidently couldn't see the ship, but she definitely heard it because her eyes narrowed as they darted left and right, trying to pick up any signs of it.

No alarms went off either, which was a good sign.

As Anakin set the ship down and lowered the ramp, Ahsoka stepped over to the door and leaned out of it, waving to Chuchi. The Senator jumped – from her angle it was as if Ahsoka had leaned out of thin-air, but when she saw who it was, she grinned and said, "I see that you guys made it."

"Just as we planned," Ahsoka nodded. "You coming in or what?"

Chuchi nodded and hurried forwards towards the ramp, narrowly and obliviously avoiding walking straight into the back of the ship. Ahsoka took her hand and almost dragged her into the ship and the two of them embraced briefly, glad to see the other unharmed after everything both had been through over the last couple of days."

"Hey, Senator," Lopmon smiled as she hopped over from nearby. "Good to see you again."

"I could say the same. You have no idea how good it is to see all of you," she smiled at the group. When her eyes settled on Grievous, they lingered there for a moment, her yellow eyes meeting Grievous' own. The Kaleesh cyborg glared at her, daring her to back down, but Chuchi had been expecting him and while she had to admit to herself that being in the presence of the powerful warlord was enough to make her knees knock, she refused to let them and stared levelly and resolutely into Grievous' eyes for a few moments.

Me: Now, here comes the next part, we are going to act as a convey heading to pick up Palpatine, Me and Ludwin and the first vehicle will shot our Walther PPK's with suppressors at the guards. While we all drive by as if nothing happened.

Me: Sounds like a plan to me, bro. Let's do it.

* Soon we started to land somewhere else, as we got into vehicles driving toward building where Palpatine is, I told the new republic, former Separatist droids, and the terrorist to wait until they see our signal, as they agreed, as Grievous would be in command of the unit, as we drive in the way the Israelis did years ago, in 1976.*

*Then, we armed our silencers on our weapons, and readied ourselves.*

Me: Alright, remember everyone. We'll try to create another diversion, as Alaya and the others will do their plan and finish off the ones who are working with Sidious. Once we do that, it'll be Anakin's destiny to get rid of Sidious once and for all.

Grievous: Good. But I'll have my revenge against Count Dooku. And I don't want ANYONE to interfere.

Me: As long you don't get in the way of me taking out the bounty hunters.

Grievous: Agreed.

*Just then, we saw the guards not far.*

Me: Get ready...

* Just then we stopped at where the guards are.*

Me: Let's shoot us some guards, bro.

Me: Roger that.

* Then guards came to the vehicle and opened the doors.*

Clone: Where are you all going?

Me: In.

* Me, JD, and Ludwin point our silenced weapons at the guards.*

*Before the guards can even react, we shot them down.*

* The guards went down, with ease.*

Me: That was easy. Hmm.

Me: Something's not right, bro.

Me: I can feel it.

* Then I smelt a scent, and knew what is going on, as I get out of the vehicle.*

Me: You guys go, * aim my Walther PPK out in the open.* this time it personal.

Me: Bro...*Richard turned to me, as I looked at him, and nodded* Be careful bro. And remember that the stone will help guide you.

Me: Okay bro, I'll meet up with you guys. Now go!

*Me and the others then drove off, as Richard arms himself with his Walther PPK, and looked around.*

* I follow me nose as I track the bounty hunters down.*

*Just then, he heard some conversation, and hid behind a pillar just as he saw both Aurra and Bok walking down the path. Richard then hears the conversation.*

Aurra: The Emperor was far pleased when he heard that the raptor that meddled with him was dead by my sniper.

Bok: Me still want Raptor head, for collection.

Aurra: It does not matter now. The raptor's dead, and the Republic are doomed as we speak.

*Before Bok can speak, they heard something clanking their way to them, and saw a Stun grenade, as it set off, blinding them. Then, the two heard a raptor yell, and saw Richard, with his dragon sword, swinged at them. The two then dodged just in time, and saw the raptor, standing and alive.*

Aurra: *shocked* What...IMPOSSIBLE! You couldn't have survive that attack from my sniper.

Bok: How possible! Me saw you sink down with hole in head.

Me: You two, only toke out my double, no one can take the real me, the real me is far more dangerous then what you expect, and besides it's payback time.

*The two were shocked to see the real Richard standing in front of them. But Bok changed his expression, and laughed*

Bok: Me glad you returned. Now me will kill and get head. *takes out his lightsaber*

Aurra: I don't know how you got here...*takes out two lightsabers* But you'll die, and this time forever. *yells, and charges at Richard*

Me: I'm not that easy to kill, they don't call me the unkillable for nothing.

*Richard then did a raptor yell, and he and the two Bounty Hunters began the fight.*

* When the bounty hunters tried to fight me, it was not doing so good with them, as I fought against them Asian style, as the two bounty hunters switch from lightsabers to guns, as we started an all out gun fight.*

*Aurra then takes out her sniper that she used to shoot against Richard, and Bok pulled out two pistols also firing some blast at me, as the two starts shooting at him.*

* I then start shoot back at them with an AKS-74 assault rifle, at about 30 minutes into the gunfight, Bok goes down, he is hit in chest, he looks at his body armor and can see the bullet has went threw the body armor like it was nothing and into his chest, the bounty hunters armor are only designed to withstand lasers from star wars weapons, not metal or steel bullets from weapons from earth, shorty Bok dies, as Aurra is then goes next, but she is injured, but she is injured so bad, she can't move or try to fight back.*

*Richard then came, and placed some handcuffs on the rail.*

Richard: Don't go anywhere. I'll be back to arrest your ass, bitch.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera then shows Count Dooku exited the room that he was in. Dooku had learned that even subtle things like this could cause intimidation in any potential opponents, and was using the Force the move the cloak as he saw fit.

The Senate Guards on the other side of the door stood to attention as he passed, but Dooku ignored them and strolled down the corridor as if he were out for a leisurely walk, the door sliding shut behind him and his lightsaber hilt appearing in his hand and he came to a stop at the other end of the corridor, the red blade slowly and menacingly extending out form the hilt as he looked from one way to the other, his mind stretching out as he searched mentally for any potential intruders that might want to try and get past him and to Sidious.

He held the blade by his side, a scowl crossing his features as he prepared for an attack from either angle. If Skywalker was in the building, then the only way in which he could get to his target would be to come down this corridor. Dooku thought that he had the situation under control. He had been humiliated by Aayla several days ago. He would not be humiliated again.

Then, he frowned slightly as he became aware of some kind of strange clicking noise. He cocked his ear listening to the faint and slightly muffled clicks, trying to figure out where it was coming from and what might be causing them.

It seemed to be close and yet faint at the same time, and Dooku couldn't make out why for a moment. And was it… coming from… beneath him?

Dooku's senses suddenly yelled he stepped backwards as a green lightsaber plunged upwards through the floor where he had been standing. He stared at it in surprise, and before he could do much more than that, another green lightsaber erupted from the floor behind him and two blue ones shot upwards on either side of him, surrounding him by pillars of shining blades. Before Dooku could fathom what was happening, the lines drew through the floor and switched places, cutting a circle beneath Dooku's feet which promptly fell in to the floor below.

Dooku was so startled that he forgot to jump off it and he tumbled downwards with the piece of floor, slamming into the ground and instinctively rolling over as a green and blue blades slashed through the floor where he had been. He sprung back onto his feet, holding his lightsaber ready as he faced his unknown assailants.

Then his eyes shot open when he realized he was only facing off against one person. One person wielding four lightsabers, one in each hand, and who was glaring at him with an expression of utmost hate and livid rage, and no small amount of anticipation in the slitted, yellow orbs. The hulking figure was hanging by his magnetized feet from the ceiling, but he hauled his body up and dropped his legs to crash onto the floor nearby, his body swiveling at the hip to face him while he stepped his bottom half around more slowly.

"Grievous?" Dooku gasped at the sight of the Kaleesh cyborg warrior who had long led his droids into battle against the Jedi and killed off dozens of the enemy Force-users, of all different ranks. Dooku was shocked to say the least. The last time he had seen Grievous had been in combat with Aayla over R 1000 hen Var, before he had been knocked out and Grievous had gotten away. And the only news about him was that the Separatist stronghold where he had been told to wait had been cleared out for some reason when Durge had been sent there to finish it off.

Of course, Dooku had already come up with several theories as to why the Separatist Battle Droids on Tython were suddenly helping the Jedi, instead of fighting against them like they usually did. But he had assumed that upon hearing that Dooku and Ventress and the others had joined Palpatine, someone like Nute Gunray had panicked and gone to the Jedi for help, promising the lend the aid of the droids in return for protection against the Empire and the Sith.

But Grievous? The thought of Grievous joining the Jedi had never even crossed his mind? It was impossible, illogical… completely and utterly insane. And yet here Grievous was right now, angry as ever, but facing off against him instead of the Jedi.

Grievous roared and immediately thundered forwards, his top two arms slashing downwards once after another, while his bottom arms rotated over the top and also slashed down, but at the same time. Still in a state of shock, Dooku was a bit slower than usual, but he managed to parry the first to attacks and block both of the other lightsaber attacks with his one blade, before Grievous kicked out with one taloned leg, in a blow that slammed into Dooku's stomach like a piston.

The wind was driven out of Dooku's lungs as he was tossed backwards, away from the hole in the floor which was now the ceiling. He crashed into the wall and propped his hand up against it, clutching his stomach with his lightsaber free blade. He looked up, still in disbelief as Grievous stepped slowly towards him, savoring the moment of the Count being down on the ground before him for a change.

As the initial shock of Grievous' presence here in the Senate Building faded away, and Dooku saw that he wouldn't be able to reach the hole Grievous had cut in the ceiling without getting past the Kaleesh in question, he immediately drew himself up so that he was as tall as possible, his face regaining the stern overlord-like expression which had perfected over the course of being the leader of the Separatists. The same face he used whenever he had wanted to tell Grievous off for going over the top in the past.

"Grievous!" he snapped. "What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here on Coruscant and how dare you be so foolish as to raise your hand to attack me like this?"

"Don't play that old mentor-leader game with me, Dooku?" Grievous snarled. "That's not going to work anymore. I once respected you, and revered you as my esteemed leader and better, just as you always wanted me to, but those days are well and truly over, Sith! And now, I am here to exact my vengeance against you! Something which you should have known would one day come knocking at your door."

"Vengeance?" Dooku demanded. "Against me? This is madness Grievous! I demand an explanation?"

"Oh, do you now?" Grievous chuckled, his voice lowering even further until it was more raspy that ever. "Do you really? I do not think that you do, Sith! You know exactly what it is I am talking about? And this is not madness. Madness is what you wanted me to become!"

"You are working with the Jedi?" Dooku demanded.

"Yes," Grievous nodded, his eyes blazing. "Is that a problem?"

"Grievous, you have shamed yourself," Dooku reprimanded him. "Deigning to work with your own mortal enemies to come on a fool's errand such as this to strike me down for no reason. I do not know what lies you have been told, but I am not the enemy to our cause, Grievous. They are. We want to dominate the Galaxy, while they would stop us."

"Spare me the lecture!" Grievous growled. "Our goals have never been truly the same, Dooku! You might have wanted domination over all life, but for me that was always just a perk! My main reason in helping you was revenge, if you remember! And so my main reason for working with the Jedi is the same one!"

"What insolence?" Dooku snorted. "Have you forgotten, Grievous? It was the Jedi who planted the bomb on your ship that destroyed your body and forced you to become this…"

Grievous: LIES! I am not going to be taken in by your deceit any longer, Count!

*Dooku then backed away forcefully when he heard Grievous' bellowed yell.*

Grievous: When Richard's friend discovered the real truth – the fact that you were the one to plant that bomb on my sheet and that your Master refused to help my people just so that I could fall into your hands to let you do it, so that you could make me into a superweapon, I forced the truth out of San Hill. He told me everything, confirmed just what Secura was saying. The Jedi are not the ones who ruined my life… you are!

*Dooku's eyebrows had shot upwards as Grievous shouted at him. So he knew… he actually knew the whole truth about his past at last and now he had turned on the true culprit of all of the traumas he had faced. And, once again, Richard was the one to blame for turning one of their best allies against them? Was there no limit to what that pestilent raptor could do?

Grievous rotated his wrists a couple of times, his blades flashing through the air as he did so. "Not only that, you went back on our agreement, Dooku! Your scientists tampered with my brain despite the fact that I expressly forbade you from doing so. You are not the mighty man that I once thought you were. You are a deceitful, lying human who nobody can trust! The worst part is that I should have known that somebody like you couldn't be trusted, or realized that even I couldn't trust you along the way."

His eyes flashed as he clashed his blades together for a moment and put them into a full spinning set of four pinwheels. "But now my eyes have been opened! This time, I am facing the right opponent. Let's see if your Sith powers can help you stand up to the weapon which you brought into this Galaxy, Dooku! You created me! Now die by my hand!"

And he hurtled forwards with a snarl of rage.

For a second, Dooku realized just how all the Jedi he had pitted Grievous against might have felt when they saw him speeding towards them with four blades whirling through the air like buzz saws. It was an extraordinarily intimidating sight. But then his training as a master swordsman quickly took over as he faced his opponent and swung his blade up to counter the first strike of the battle – a double sweep downwards to the head.

Grievous bulldozed his way forwards, occupying Dooku's blade with his own while he slashed in from either side with the other two. Dooku managed to jump off the double slash but he was forced to jump up again the moment his toes touched the ground as Grievous slashed the other way, the blades passing just under the toes of his boots. He span around to wrenched his blade free of Grievous' own, and Grievous kept charging, swinging up from below with one blade and then stabbing forwards with another almost in the same movement.

Dooku parried the downward attack and whipped around to slam into the stab from the side and knock it off course, but Grievous just swept his body around at the hip and brought three lightsabers sweeping in from the side as he did so. Dooku was only just able to block, and the power of the attack flung him to the side to crash into one of the walls, allowing Grievous to shoot out his forth blade from below with another stab. Dooku rolled to the side as the blade punctured the wall, moving back towards the hole in the ceiling that Grievous had created.

Two lightsabers slamming into the wall in front of him discouraged that, and he was forced to back flip out of the way when a third cleaved down from above and sliced through the wall, the forth swinging in from the right and shearing off a section of Dooku's cloak. Grievous rounded on the Count as he whipped around and charged once more, bounding into the air in a massive pounce and pointing all four blades down towards his target.

Dooku twisted backwards as Grievous blades plunged into the ground, but the cyborg motored forwards without withdrawing them, dragging them up through the floor into a quadruple double slash. Dooku had to jump to avoid having his feet taken off and all four blades crashed into his own, catapulting him into the air to send him crashing into the ceiling with a dull thud.

He dropped to the ground on hands and knees momentarily dazed. Grievous bounded forwards and Dooku managed to recover his senses just quickly enough to roll to one side as the heavy clawed feet pounded the ground next to his head. Dooku quickly flung up a hand and Grievous was hit by a powerful Force push that sent him flying back down the corridor, rolling over and over several times before he plunged his claws into the floor and skidded to a halt on all sixes, his eyes blazing with anger and rage.

As Dooku got up, he quickly used the Force to soothe the aches and pains that had already sprung up in this bout. He had not started the duel on quite the right foot, still slightly dumbstruck by the fact that Grievous was fighting him instead of rushing to the West Wing to kill Ahsoka before Ventress did just to rub it in Ventress' face. He forced himself to focus as he held his blade down by his side, prepared for more action in a moment as Grievous rose back to his own feet as well.

The cyborg General's rage was stunning. Dooku could feel it. He quickly decided that drawing out this duel for entertainment would ultimately serve no real purpose and resolved to try and end it as quickly as he could. After all, Grievous had thrown his lot in with the Jedi. That meant that he too, would have to go. Not that Dooku particularly cared.

"You are a fool, General," Dooku sneered in contempt. "To think that someone such as you would be a match for your own Master."

"Shut up and fight!" Grievous snarled and charged towards him again, all four lightsabers pointing forwards this time as if he was seeking to impale Dooku on all the blades. Dooku shook his head, knowing that the cyborg's mind was so clouded in anger that he was leaving himself vulnerable to one particular Sith attack he had no defense against.

That's what he thought anyway.

He was therefore shocked beyond almost all measure when fired a white blast of Sith Lightning from his fingertips towards the General and, instead of being fried by the attack or indeed blocking it with his lightsaber, Grievous pulled out of his charge and raised his top right arm before him like a shield. Dooku watched in terrible fascination as the lightning veered off course and veered into the tip of a small thin metal rod about halfway down his lower arm.

And then nothing else happened.

Grievous' lowered his arm and his eyes betrayed the smirk which the rest of his face-mask concealed. "New feature," Grievous chuckled. "Do you like it?"

Dooku growled and fired another round of lighting but this time from both hands. Grievous raised his other top arm and crossed the before his chest, and the lightning surged into the rod and the identical one on Grievous' other arm. Grievous laughed triumphantly as the electric attack completely failed to have an effect on him and stepped slowly forward, walking through the attack as if it wasn't even there.

Dooku tried to aim upwards towards Grievous' head instead, but Grievous didn't even need to move his arms. He just kept stepping forwards while the rods just drew the electricity down and towards them, as he stepped inexorably closer to the Sith. For the first time since the duel started, Dooku felt a real ripple of fear through him. He had always been confident that if Grievous went rogue for whatever reason, his lightning could handle Grievous' metallic body with ease.

He hadn't installed the electric rods.

But Grievous had. And now he was out for blood. The moment that Dooku relinquished his lightning attack, Grievous charged forwards once again, blades spinning wildly and cutting into either side of the corridor around him. Dooku instinctively raised a hand to Force choke the General, but then he remembered that Grievous didn't even have a windpipe to close so doing that would be pointless.*

And then Grievous was on top of him, spinning blades homing in for the kill. Dooku stabbed his blade forwards to catch two of the spinning blades and then flipping clean over Grievous head, which Grievous counted by rotating at the hip and slashing out with two blades. Dooku ducked under them and reposted the blow from the third blade which cleaved in after them, and rolled backwards as Grievous stabbed down with another two. Grievous immediately charged in pursuit, and Dooku tried one last burst of Force lightning to try and catch him off guard.

Grievous didn't even need to try blocking. The lightning just curved up through the air to fizzle into nothingness on the rods in his raised arms. Grievous belted out a round of sadistic laughter at Dooku's obvious frustration and swung upwards with both his bottom blades. Dooku rolled aside from one and flung the other one outwards but was forced to lash upwards to block the other two coming in from overhead. Grievous swept in from the side a moment later and Dooku dropped even lower to counter it and push it up to catch Grievous' own next attack, a stab from above.

Grievous retracted and then launched himself into a spinning leap with lightsabers whirling. Dooku pressed himself into the wall as the blades span in front of his face and lifted his hand to push Grievous into the opposite wall with the Force. Grievous' feet slammed into the wall and magnetized, anchoring him there as he drove all four lightsabers up above his head and towards Dooku's stomach. Dooku dropped back again and Grievous stepped off the wall, putting himself between Dooku and the hole in the ceiling once more.

Dooku frowned. This fight had not been going all that well for him thus far, and he had had enough. Grievous was being his usual over-aggressive self, except he seemed to have taken it to a whole new level such was his desire to get at the Sith. So, Dooku thought, the way of gaining the advantage again and winning this battle… would be to use that over-aggression against him.

As Grievous motored into the attack, Dooku feigned himself being pushed back, blocking a flurry of wild, swinging attacks from the maddened cyborg General and bouncing back down the corridor, more nimbly than an old man really should have been able to. Grievous seemed to take the bait and struck several more times, eager for a kill more than a drawn out battle, but as he did so, slashing down with his three of his blades and pulling the forth back for a stab, Dooku acted, grabbing Grievous with the Force and hurling him sideways and into the wall.

Grievous impacted so hard against it that he produced a huge crater in the structure, but his duranium body absorbed the hit easily. But before he could react again, Dooku whirled in front of him and slashed his blade through his guard and straight towards his face. Grievous immediately lurched his head backwards on his long neck but the tip of Dooku's blade still sheered off one of the tusk like projections at the bottom of his mask.

Grievous span back around, his face now looking slightly lopsided as Dooku spun back into the 1000 attack, becoming a blue of motion that even Grievous' lightning reactions found it difficult to keep up with. Crossing his top two blades to block an incoming swipe, Grievous then pulled them back and lashed out with his bottom two blades, parrying a succession of about six blazing fast lunges with quick rotations of his wrists, sending his blades blazing out all around him.

He struck out in a stabbing motion with one of his top two arms and spun around at the shoulder rotating his body beneath his own arm so that when Dooku parried the stab, two more lightsaber were already swinging for his feet, and another lashed down from overhead. Dooku jumped, his feet passing over the top of the other two striking blades and his blade crashing against the one from above, even as his feet lifted up to slam into Grievous' chest.

Grievous stumbled backwards, his claws latching into the ground to steady him and bringing up sparks as they did so, but Dooku had already pulsed out a huge Force push that blew Grievous' talons out of the ground and sent him hurtling back across the corridor and rolling out of control, dropping one of his lightsabers in the process. Dooku threw a Force Lightning blast after him for good measure and then dashed towards him.

Grievous anchored himself with his four arms and immediately threw one of them upwards to block the Force lightning with the rod on his arm. Which had been exactly what Dooku had been hoping for because he charged after the blast and sprang with blade raised, swiping it down towards Grievous' outstretched arm with the intent of slicing it off at the wrist and then continuing on to his Grievous in the neck.

Grievous' back two blades immediately arced upwards at an angle that would be impossible for just about all humanoids, crossing over each other to catch Dooku's blade in the crook of an X. Dooku growled in frustration and immediately pulled himself back and swept around again, aiming for another exposed wrist, but Grievous moved with lightning speed and brought another lightsaber across to catch that strike too.

"I don't think so!" Grievous roared. "I've had enough of people cutting off my hands during combat."

Dooku said nothing. Instead, he twisted his blade down and up, relieving Grievous of another of his blades and leaving him with just two instead. As the lightsaber hilt clattered to the floor, Grievous dodged to the side as Dooku whirled his blade low over his head and almost crashed it against Grievous' shoulder guards. The Kaleesh brought one blade up and parried a rapid strike to the abdomen, pushed away from the wall and defended himself from a further four precise slashes towards the head, locking Dooku's lightsaber with both his remaining blades and holding it still for a moment.

Dooku smirked, but in reality, Grievous was still more than capable of striking back. Even though he only had two weapons now, he still had four arms, and one of them immediately lashed through under Dooku's arm and hammered him in the nose with the force of a sledgehammer. The Sith Lord yowled and brought a hand to his nose, which was now broken, and quickly tried to retaliate by thrusting against Grievous' blades with his own, using the Force to add power to his own attack and put some distance between the two of them.

But Grievous had other plans. His lightsabers swung outwards and crashed into each wall of the thin corridor, slowing him to a stop almost immediately. Still clutching his nose, Dooku quickly took the opening that this move provided and darted forwards and almost realized his own mistake too late. Without him noticing, Grievous' foot had closed around the fallen lightsaber hilt and the talons had wrapped around it. With a blur of motion, he activated it and kicked outwards, sending the blade spearing towards Dooku's gut.

Dooku spotted it coming at the last second and threw himself backwards, spinning around to launch another sideways slash at the General, only to find his blade countered by the one in Grievous' foot. Grievous took his turn to thrust outwards and Dooku went a lot further than he did, as the cyborg pulled his blades out of the wall and tossed the third blades upwards to grab it in another hand.

Grievous snarled as he stepped forwards again, making himself ready to charge through towards Dooku again, blades swinging, as was his usual approach. But something made him stop. He had come close to death or being handicapped a couple of times there, and before he could prevent them from doing so, the words that Aayla had given him earlier that day flashed through his brain:-

"Remember what I told you about trying to curb your anger. It might be a good thing for you to have in battle if you aren't a Jedi like we are but if you have too much it can also spur you into rash decisions. Be calm."

Grievous was still loathe to take advice from a Jedi, even one with his respect, like Secura. But he had to admit that she was right. Dooku knew a lot of his capabilities as it was, better than most Jedi. So he had a counter for a lot of the things Grievous possessed, and in his rage, he was forgetting a lot of the techniques that Dooku had taught him and was just swinging around wildly, and it had almost got him killed.

So, he was going to have to try something new. Something the Count had probably never had to deal with before. And he was going to have to do it with a calmer head. The struggle to suppress his rage was phenomenally difficult, like trying to plug a volcano with a giant cork, but he gently squashed it down as he tried to think of a solution.

The answer came to him in a flash, but first, he intended to retrieve his fourth lightsaber. Dooku was dashing towards him again, but Grievous whipped his lightsaber through the floor to create a gash, plunged his talons into the gash and tore a section of the floor upwards, slashed through the bottom of it and kicked the metal slab right at Dooku. Dooku dived backwards to avoid it and grabbed it with the Force to knock it to one side, but Grievous had taken the opportunity, dashing forwards and seizing his lightsaber off the floor.

He charged forwards once more, blades spinning in his usual approach, which is what he wanted Dooku to think he was doing. Dooku rolled his eyes and prepared his blade, waiting to counter Grievous' attack once more.

He was therefore very surprised indeed when Grievous suddenly changed angle, throwing his feet into the air to impact on the wall, scaling it and latching onto the ceiling with his magnetized feet and continuing to dash forwards, upside down. The corridor was not that tall, so Grievous was easily able to lash down towards Dooku as he covered the last two paces and hacked downwards.

Dooku suddenly found himself in a various precarious position. With Grievous suddenly above him, he was having to block all the attacks at a rather awkward angle. He pushed himself lower to the ground, to try and avoid Grievous' swings, but Grievous moved over him and simply dropped from above, knocking Dooku's lightsaber aside and seizing him by the back of the neck in one foot, hauling him into the air and tossing him down the corridor.

Grievous laughed in exhilaration. He suddenly understood how Aayla's fighting style was so effective. She had managed to merge graceful co-ordination and completely wild randomness to perfection and he had just done something similar. This battle was still up in the air, and he eagerly dashed forwards to continue and, hopefully, end it.

*Just then, Grievous heard and saw Richard coming out of the corridor, in shock of what he saw Grievous did to Dooku.*

Grievous himself snarled as he was hammered back into the wall by another Force push from Dooku. The Sith Lord arched down the corridor and flew towards him with blade raised, but Grievous hurled himself off the wall with two of his arms and slammed the other two towards Dooku to slam his blade and knock him backwards. Dooku skidded to a halt and charged in again, pushing two of Grievous' blades aside with a swing of his blade and carving towards his hip with another.

Grievous span around and sprang to the side, lashing out to the side with a lightsaber that Dooku ducked underneath and then curving the other three over his head to slam them down into the ground where Dooku had been moments before. Dooku darted back down the corridor and held his blade in front of him in one hand, pointing it down towards the floor and ready to block whatever Grievous decided to throw at him next.

Grievous lowered his body so that he was almost bent double, his head looking up with blazing eyes and his hands rotating his blades through the air above him, keeping up the snarl as he did so. Normally he would charge in himself recklessly, but he knew he was up against a very skilled opponent and had already learned that the more foolhardy you were, the better Dooku could turn it against you.

So it was Dooku who made the first strike this time, thrusting one hand out before him and grabbing Grievous with the Force, lifting him into the air and off his feet. Grievous thrashed his legs but he couldn't reach the ground with them and he snarled angrily as Dooku approached quickly, rearing back his lightsaber with intention to sever Grievous' neck. Grievous quickly jerked himself to the side and slammed his feet into the wall, fastening himself there and wrenching himself out of Dooku's hold to slash forwards with two blades and counter Dooku's strike, wrenching the other two into stabs that Dooku dodged by rolling aside.

The Sith span past Grievous and whipped around to slam four rapid twirls at his former ally, but Grievous stepped up onto the ceiling again and countered each blow with a different lightsaber, dropping to the ground with the last one to support himself upside down with three hands while his forth hand jerked Dooku's lightsaber out of the way, his foot lashing out with talons seeking to grab Dooku by the face.

Dooku swerved backwards as the talons closed within inches of his nose and he span backwards to hit Grievous with the Force and knock him off his hands to send him rolling away down the corridor. Dooku turned back around and immediately made for the hole in the ceiling he had fallen through previously, but before he could reach it a lightsaber shot through the air and slammed into the wall just in front of him. Dooku's head snapped around just in time for him to see a second scything right at him.

He jumped backwards and the blade buried itself in the wall in front of his face. Grievous scuttled towards him on all sixes for a moment before he flipped himself back onto his feet, dashing towards Dooku with both lightsaber spinning wildly. Dooku caught the attack with a stab to the midriff that Grievous locked into the crook of his lightsabers and used to fling Dooku back past him so he had his back to the two lightsabers in the wall. He reached behind him and wrenched them out again, stepping forwards once more with blades flashing.

As Grievous pressed Dooku further back, he lashed down from up above to draw Dooku's blade into the air and crash all four blades against Dooku's own, shoving him downwards with his brute-force cybernetic strength, and then lashed out with his foot to slam Dooku in the gut with its base. At the same time, Dooku tried to save himself by slamming his swiping his palm outwards at slamming Grievous with a huge wave of the Force that practically knocked the whole corridor slightly loose.

Both of them went shooting backwards at the same moment, both of the losing their grip on all of their lightsabers as they slammed into opposite walls with tremendous force. Both of them collapsed to the ground, but Grievous managed to recover first due to his cybernetic body. He sighted his four lightsaber and immediately charged towards them, seeking to finally end this, but Dooku reached up and fired a blast of Force Lightning right at him.

Grievous caught the attack on his lightning rods easily enough, but he was forced to a stop by the intensity of the attack, which was more powerful than any Dooku had thrown at him yet. Dooku pushed himself back up onto his feet and added his other hand into the equation. Grievous brought his own second arm upwards in response and the two of them stood there for several moments, lightning pulsing between them as one cast and the other absorbed, their eyes locking as they both glared hatred at each other.

"You are a fool, Grievous!" Dooku growled as he powered on as much force into the attack as possible. "You always were a fool, but this time you are being a bigger fool than ever. And I have no need for fools in my employ! Quite frankly I regret the day that I planted that bomb on your ship. You always were a loose cannon, but your impudence has cost you this time. You will not be walking away from this conflict, General."

But as Dooku sneered, Grievous' eyes narrowed even further and he felt a growl building inside him and rise to the surface in a steady crescendo. Dooku was usually very good with words, but this time, he had said the wrong thing. To hear Dooku finally admit the plot against Grievous himself instead of denying it was the last straw for the cyborg General, and powered his resolve so much that it practically flared like a beacon.

"It is you who shall not be walking away from this fight, Dooku!" Grievous snarled and he took a step forwards, ignoring the lightsabers that were scattered on the ground just in front of him and stepping right over them. And then he shifted his other foot forwards, then another and then another, slowly stepping against the Force of Dooku's lightning attack towards the Sith Lord.

Dooku's eyes widened. When he hit people with a full power lightning attack with just one hand they could usually never move forward more than an inch, such was its force. But Grievous' mechanical strength was far greater than that of any Jedi, even large ones like Pong Krell. Slowly, adamantly, Grievous stepped past the fallen lightsaber and down the corridor towards the Sith.

Dooku piled on more power, but Grievous ignored it and continued to push against the stream. Lightning flashed and crackled all through the corridor as it flashed up the metal support beams on either side, the attack becoming more powerful the closer Grievous got to Dooku. But Grievous didn't stop. He didn't even slow. The fury born from Dooku's words ignited his very soul, and nothing Dooku could throw at him was going to stop him now.

Dooku's heart was racing, as he continued to pour more and more power into the attack to no avail. As he stared into Grievous' burning, yellow eyes, he felt fear course through him like never before, and he realized his mistake.

Grievous tilted his arms, locking them back together until he had just two and angled them so that he was taking the brunt of the attack on the rod on his left arm, while the rod from his right arm was drawing a lot of power from the one on his left, lightning flashing in a continuous crackling stream between the two metal rods. Dooku backed into the wall as Grievous pulled to a stop right in front of him.

"Nobody uses the Kaleesh!" Grievous snarled. "Not even the Sith!"

And he slammed his right arm forwards to press the electric rod against Dooku's arm. A large portion of the electricity that Dooku was blasting into Grievous' left arm lanced across to his right and surged in 1000 to Dooku's own body, effectively repelling Dooku's own attack against him. A howl of pure agony was torn from Dooku's mouth, even half the power of his own attack was enough to fry his central nervous system.

He was catapulted back into the wall, lightning attack finished and breath coming out in ragged gasps as he body smoked from the power of the attack and hovering on the brink of death. And Grievous' hand lashed out and grabbed Dooku by the neck and wrenched, snapping it like a toothpick and finishing the job.

Grievous glared into the Sith Lord's dead eyes for a moment before he flung him to the side where he crashed against the wall and slumped down, neck head lolling at a horrible angle.

"And so…" Grievous growled. "Justice… is served." He chuckled and added, "Who'd have thought that I'd be the one to deliver it to you."

Dooku didn't answer. After all, he would never answer anyone, ever again.

*Just then, Grievous heard and saw Richard come out, shocked on what he saw Grievous did to Dooku.*

Me: Damn! He is really burnt up. * I laugh, as I turned to Dooku's dead body and said.* You should have toke my advice, Count Dooku, I told you, you should retired when you had the chance. You big corrupt motherfucker, son of bitch, bastard!

*Eventually, Anakin had reached the thin corridor which ultimately led to another storeroom underneath the Emperor's office, having been restored after the Zillo Beast had completely trashed the place. Anakin slowed to a walk warily, lightsaber hilt grasped in his hand as he listened out for any sign of conflict coming from within.

There was none, but he did hear the sound of a whirring lightsaber blade. Anakin hurried forwards quickly and turned another corner, spotting Grievous standing in the way with a red lightsaber in one clawed hand, twirling it round in circles experimentally. The cyborg Kaleesh looked up as Anakin appeared and gave him a curt nod.

"Do I have to ask?" Anakin asked.

"Not if you look down there," Grievous replied, nodding towards the floor nearby. Anakin looked and, though it was difficult to see in the shadows, he saw Dooku lying still, very obviously dead, his neck causing his head to loll to one side, his eyes open and glazed over and thin curls of smoke rising slowly off his body.

"So, you won," Anakin nodded. "Impressive. And I don't even see any lightsaber marks on him?"

"Indeed not," Grievous cackled. "The way I dealt with him was all the more sweeter because of it, though."

"I see," Anakin replied. "Well, I can't stop for details, I'm afraid, but I can tell you that the others all won various duels of their own. Ahsoka took out Ventress, Barriss defeated Aurra, Rika and Renamon killed Durge and Aayla slew both Bok and Pong Krell."

"The little Padawan killed Ventress?" Grievous snorted, and then chuckled lowly. "Oh, I almost wish that I could have been there to see that."

"Well, regardless, Sidious is the only one still alive."

"And you are going to deal with him?" Grievous asked.

"That is my intention," Anakin nodded, stepping forward and squeezing past Grievous to make his way towards the hole in the ceiling that Grievous had sliced to begin the duel against Dooku.

As he moved towards it, Grievous asked, "Do you require assistance?"

Anakin paused for a moment and turned back with brow raised. "Excuse me?" he asked. "You're offering me you help?"

Grievous' eyes narrowed and he growled loudly. "Do not get the wrong idea, Jedi! Sidious is just as much to blame for the fate of the Kaleesh and myself as Dooku and San Hill were. My revenge will not be complete until both of the Sith Lords are dead. I have killed one, and I would 1000 like to have a hand in killing the second as well."

"Charming," Anakin rolled his eyes. "But I'm afraid that this time, I must face him alone, Grievous. This isn't just about the fate of the universe. This isn't just personal. This is both. Palpatine had used and manipulated me far more than he ever did you. Facing off against him alone is the way that it has to be, and nobody else can interfere. Not even you, understand?"

Grievous' eyes narrowed further, obviously not liking being told what to do, so Anakin added. "Besides, remember the second stage of the plan. I think having your presence in the fight would make things confusing instead of punching through the message that we want."

"Fine," Grievous replied, stowing Dooku's lightsaber at his waist. "You get your wish, Skywalker. And what shall I do in the interim."

"You can rendezvous with Aayla and the others," Anakin replied immediately. "They're all going to meet up at the communications center in the East Wing. Help them protect the Senators if you have to."

"Very well," Grievous nodded. "And Skywalker, do not fail! Sidious must not live through another sunset on any planet."

"For once, we're in complete agreement," Anakin nodded back.

Grievous turned around without another word and dashed back across the corridor, stepping contemptuously on Dooku's dead legs as he passed and then disappeared from sight. Anakin sighed and turned back around, heading back towards the hole in the ceiling.

*Anakin then looked at Richard, with confidence.*

Anakin: Ready to take down Sidious, Richard?

Me: Hell yeah. Let's get this son of a bitch.

* Then Me and Anakin enter inside Palpatine's room.*

Anakin reared himself upwards the moment he landed and narrowed his eyes as he beheld the door in front of him. Many of the doors in the Senate Building looked the same, but this one he recognized with ease. After all, he had walked through it many times before to have a talk with Palpatine when he had been the Chancellor. But now, there was quite a different reason for his visit.

There was no point in delaying the inevitable and Anakin knew it. Grievous engagement of Dooku certainly hadn't gone unnoticed and it was very likely that Palpatine was expecting company. However, Anakin could sense the overpowering anger and hatred coming from the other side of the door, which indicated that Palpatine was still in there. Evidently he had not been cowardly enough to flee when he heard of how close the fighting had gotten. He might have figured that Dooku would be victorious in the battling, but whatever the case, now was the time.

Anakin moved towards the door and lifted his hand in front of his, using the Force to slide the door open.

And there he was, standing on the far side of the room, behind his desk. He had his usual red ceremonial robes on instead of the dark cloak which had appeared in his holograms when he communicated to the other Separatists, and his white hair clung to his head like a thought-bubble. His back was to Anakin and his hands were clasped behind his back, a pose that Anakin would often find him in when he stepped into the office in days gone by.

Even though Anakin had come to terms with his position on the side of the Light and had pushed the Dark Side away, hopefully for good, he found it extremely difficult to quash the huge uprising of anger that he felt inside him at the sight of the man who had used and betrayed him and everybody that he cared about. He paused for a moment, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, forcing the bile and rage that he felt threatening to well up inside him back down.

It was not an easy task, even now. Every Jedi often had to deal with anger like this, even ones like Yoda and Obi-wan, and the rest of Anakin's team was no exception to this either. But somehow, seeing Palpatine in the flesh once again was even worse than when he had appeared in holographic form to speak to him and the clones on his side on Tython.

But Anakin couldn't afford to feel anger. Not ever, but most especially not now. After all, he was almost blown backwards by the sheer amount of rage that he could feel pouring out of Palpatine… or Sidious as Anakin decided to refer to him from now on.

Evidently the plan had been working so far, and every new thing that Palpatine had thrown at them had triggered off another wave of anger that had built up and up until he had reached the stage he was at now, which was beyond downright livid and getting close to mentally unstable.

Anakin couldn't let himself be tempted by the Dark Side. If he let it come surging back after everything he had done to repel it, then Palpatine might succeed in turning him there permanently right then and there. Anakin might even end up killing him just so he could replace him, and he was not about to let that happen.

He felt a feather touch on his mind, as a consciousness he recognized to be Ahsoka reached out to sooth him. It was joined by another, and then another, and then several more, until all nine of the rest of the Tenacious Ten were helping him to sort out his temporary emotion turmoil, flattening it beneath the power of the bonds they shared. Anakin opened his eyes and mentally thanked them all, before he took a step forwards towards the door.

Just before he stepped through it, he paused in thought and then summoned the Force into his hands and brought them together with a loud clap. Sure enough, a pair of red robed elite guards that had been lurking on either side of the door within the office were jerked out of hiding and their heads were slammed together, knocking them out immediately and sending them flopping to the floor in a heap. Anakin carefully stepped over them, wary of more guards, but it seemed that they had been the only two.

"Good afternoon, Emperor," he said grimly. "How goes your rule?"

Palpatine turned around. Although Anakin could still feel the ripples of anger that seemed to tug at the very air (either Palpatine wasn't bothering trying to conceal his Sith Lord presence any more or he was just so angry that he couldn't contain it anymore), Palpatine's face was a mask of calm and almost regal dignity, a small smile adorning his features just as it had done every other time that he had spoken with him.

Anakin grimaced. He knew immediately what Sidious was trying to do – he was trying to confuse his thoughts with the mask of the Chancellor once again. He growled, refusing to let himself by this monster.

Sidious nodded to him and said, "Ah, Anakin, my boy. It's such a pleasure to see you again. I am well. How have you been faring yourself?"

"You mean since you ordered my troops to turn against me and the rest of the Order?" Anakin asked bitterly. "Actually I've been not that bad considering everything that has happened since then."

"Now, Anakin, you must understand," Sidious simpered. "I simply had to turn the clone army on the Jedi. Surely you must know that they never really trusted me or believed in me. And then, they hired a dangerous Bounty Hunter to track me down. It was a conspiracy from the very top and I only had to put a stop to it for the safety of the entire Galaxy. Do you not understand that?"

"I understand that you're lying to try and talk me out of battling you," Anakin replied. "You should know yourself that it's pointless to try and sway me back to your side now. Not after everything I've learned and seen about you in the last few days and not after I felt all that anger that's currently pouring off you."

"Anger, Anakin?" Sidious asked. "Of course I am angry. Would you not be angry if you were in my position. I am trying to create a Galaxy of peace and you and the rest of the Jedi are insisting on trying to take that away from me."

"Because you're a Sith and have no place here," Anakin added. "Because you don't have the right to lead anyone, let alone the entire Galaxy."

"Do you believe that really, Anakin?" Sidious asked almost serenely. "Do you really believe me to be the villain here? I have been your friend for years now, and I do not think I have ever said a word to you crosswise, excepting that little incident with the Zillo Beast." He glanced back out the window to where the reptile in question was currently pounding the stuffing out of a line of AT-Es.

"The Zillo Beast was perhaps the thing that opened my eyes the most before I was given the real solid evidence. It showed me the you that you had been concealing under your veil for so long, or at least a fraction of it. These attempts of yours to put me off aren't going to work, Sidious. I have seen enough to know that your friendship with me was nothing but a lie. Don't bother trying to be friendly now. It won't work."

Sidious scowled in irritation. He had been hoping that Anakin would have been so consumed with anger at the sight of him that he would fly into a rage and attack him straight away, thus tossing him back into the recesses of the Dark Side almost immediately, but Anakin just stood there instead. Sidious could feel a slight pinprick of anger coming from Anakin's mind, but it was heavily pressed down at the bottom.

Even the kind-hearted act, which Sidious had thought would incense Anakin still further due to the fact that he was still trying to lie to him even through all that, didn't seem to be having much of an effect on the young man. The Sith could quite clearly see that Anakin was practically completely beyond his reach now. He might be able to break him if he captured him and eroded him over time, but he would never be able to do it right off the bat.

* I stood there watching the talking happen, Palpatine still doesn't know that I'm alive, as I arm myself, but when I reloaded my weapons, I made a loud click, as I realize that Palpatine might have heard it, so I try to keep myself calm, where Palpatine won't know that I'm there hiding around the corner.*

*Luckily, Sidious was too distracted to even hear the noise, as his attention was at Anakin.*

So," Sidious glowered at his younger opponent. "I suppose you intend to kill me, yes?"

"If I must," Anakin replied evenly.

"No lingering doubts about cutting down your old friend?"

"No. Not anymore. My friendship with you has been permanently terminated. And I was able to deal with my emotions in the last couple of days before we came in to visit you. And now, you are the only one left, Sidious. The only one on your team that remains."

"And you think that means you have me?" Sidious sneered, dropping his act completely. "Don't be naïve, Anakin. I am far more powerful than Count Dooku and any of the others who were in my employ. Just because you have the upper hand with numbers does not mean that you will win today? And your giant friends out there won't be able to help you."

Oh, let me at him! Terriermon shouted.

Anakin, on the other hand, smirked as Sidious mentioned the Digimon and the Zillo Beast. He chuckled and said, "Speaking of them, were you surprised to see them?"

Sidious' growl was more than enough to answer Anakin's question. "What are they anyway? And where did they come from? I have never seen anything like them or heard of anything like them throughout my whole life. What are they?"

Anakin was only too happy to answer the question – not only would Sidious be unable to do anything with the information but it also allowed Anakin to rub the secret they had once been in his face. "They're called Digimon," he replied simply. "Living beings made of computer data that were thrust into my life about six months ago. I couldn't even hope to count the number of your battle droids that they have taken out, individually as well as between them, but they have been fighting alongside me and my friends for a very long time, in helping to defeat you."

"Is that so?" Sidious asked, his voice getting dangerously low, as Anakin felt fresh waves of anger peeling off him at this revelation. "All four of them?"

This time it was Anakin's turn to blink? "Four?" he asked.

"Yes, four," Sidious snapped. "The giant, green machine, the giant rabbit creature, the yellow fox who merged with the girl to become a shaman and that giant missile-throwing wolf back on Tython."

"Missile-throwing wolf?" Anakin blinked. "You mean Numa and Gabumon managed to digivolve again?"

Sounds like more than that, Lopmon cried, and Anakin could feel the elation coming off the brown bunny. Sounds to me like they managed to biomerge somehow. Neither Garurumon nor WereGarurumon can throw missiles.

Sidious simply looked bewildered at the word 'digivolve.' So Anakin merely said, "Well, the wolf is a newer addition, but the other three have been around for a long time, yes. They have the ability to assume a variety of forms, and have been hindering your plans ever since they were thrown into our universe from out of their own. A smaller form of the big, green machine was the one who overheard Ventress, Grievous and Dooku talking about you and alerted us to your existence after your forces captured my Padawan."

"Oh?" Sidious growled, clutching the back of his chair and beginning to tremble slightly such was the anger that was rippling up through his body.

"Oh yes," nodded Anakin. "And it was that same form who also overheard San Hill and Nute Gunray talking about how you got Grievous to join your ranks and told him about it. Then he and Aayla were the ones who were able to get him to join us against you?"

"Yes, I was going to ask about that," Sidious snarled, having seen the battle between Grievous and Dooku on another holocam.

"And as for the giant rabbit," Anakin smirked. "She's the one who foiled Passel Argente's attempts to re-create the Blue Shadow Virus and then it was her, and not Barriss, who managed to convince the Wookiee, Chewbacca, to join our group and then got the whole Wookiee Army to turn against you."

"Really?" Sidious hissed.

"And the yellow fox," Anakin chuckled, enjoying himself as he effectively taunted Sidious. "Well, she's probably the one who's done the most to foil your plans. She helped Aayla take back Christophsis, which is where they first met, then she's the one who enchanted the Acklay and made them into intelligent creatures. She's the one who initially befriended the Zillo Beast, while the other two managed to take on and defeat it, and then, to top it all off, she was the invisible being who you sensed in the basement of 500 Republica, and therefore the one who discovered who you really are, Sidious."

"That was her?" Palpatine's eyes shot open in shock and rage. "I was led to believe that that was Bane."

"Bane lied," Anakin shrugged. "He does that. No, it was the fox, Renamon, who was there when you took your hood off. And I should mention that she has a special mind-link with the other two, so the instant that she knew who you were, so did they, even though they were with us on Ryloth right across the Galaxy. They were able to tell us straight away and that's how we got the word out about you being a Sith Lord. The word was being spread around even while you were still locked in combat with Bane."

Sidious said nothing this time, but his eye was beginning to twitch and spasm as if his anger was taking control of his facial features and distorting them. All of the unanswered questions he'd had with regards to the Jedi knowing things that they couldn't possibly know had been answered in one fell swoop and right now, he was beginning to think that he had never been angrier in his entire life. He hadn't even come close to being this angry before.

"And…" he said slowly through gritted teeth. "Why was I never informed about any of this, Anakin?" he asked.

Anakin chuckled again. "Express orders from the Council," he replied. "It was their decision to turn the Digimon into our secret weapon to win the war against the Separatists. At first I was reluctant to keep the information from you, as well as the rest of the Senate and, indeed, from everyone else, but I decided to see if it had any effect. And when I saw how well the Digimon fought against the Separatists, and how each and every time the Separatists didn't expect them and paid the price for it, I saw that the Council was right and my reluctance vanished. But hey," he grinned. "No hard feelings right?"

Sidious could practically feel his insides slowly being set on fire such was the wrath that was building up inside him. This was not how this was supposed to go. He was the one supposed to be feeling better while Anakin was the one getting angrier, but instead it was completely the opposite way around. He felt a complete fool, and he even felt inadequate compared to the Jedi now. He had thought the fact he had been able to deceive them and keep his Sith identity a secret from them was impressive beforehand.

But the secret with the Jedi had been keeping from him seemed even greater. They had covered all bases and used every opportunity, and they had brought his plans to the brink of collapse. Now, Anakin and his team, which was over twice as large as he had even known it to be, was here and the only thing standing between them and victory was himself.

It could not be further from the grand victory that he had been edging towards for well over a decade.

He felt like he was going to burst inside, like his internal organs were going to explode. This was like the closest thing to a coronary that he was ever going to get. It almost felt like the Force itself was the only thing preventing him from getting a brain aneurysm. His blood boiled, the veins in his eyes standing out against the whites and his fingers flexing on the back of the chair.

He let loose with a sudden scream that tore through the office and could be heard practically halfway across.

* I chuckle silently at Palpatines face it was priceless, but when I heard him scream in anger, I smiled.*

Me: *whisper* Someone is really pissed right now.

The air pulsed around him and Anakin immediately took up a stance, activating the lightsaber in his hand and getting ready to defend himself against anything with Sidious threw at him.

That something turned out to be the entire desk, ripped from the floor and tossed across the room and towards the door. Anakin's eyes shot open in astonishment and he bounded backwards and out of the door, the desk crashing into the frame with such force that the whole structure splintered and several fragments shot out into the corridor and right for Anakin. The Chosen One raised his arms and used the Force to divert the debris to either side of him, while simultaneously grabbing the desk before it could fall and crush the two unconscious Senate Guards.

He then bounded back forwards and slammed the desk with a hefty kick, knocking it backwards into the room and swiping outwards with the Force to send it spinning back towards Sidious. With a flick of his wrist, the Sith Lord sent the desk spiraling over his head instead of slamming into him. It slammed into the duraglass window instead, and while the window might be tough, the desk was moving at such speed and with such strength that it smashed straight through it and show outwards, spiraling towards the ground far, far below.

Anakin stepped back into the room and twirled his blade in readiness. He was rather surprised when he spotted Sidious with his hands over his face and trembling in a position that made him look like he was crying. But Anakin could hear the grinding teeth and the low snarling that suggested otherwise.

And then Palpatine shot back upwards, his arms flexing out to his side and his fingers curling into claws out by his side lifting his head into the air and letting loose a sound that you might normally expect to hear in a prehistoric jungle. He'd gone so high-pitched that he almost sounded like an Acklay. Then his head snapped down and his eyes bored into Anakin's own. Anakin was taken aback when he saw that Sidious' irises had gone bright yellow.

It was shocking just how evil that made him look. Senator Chuchi also had yellow eyes, but you would never think for a moment that she was a bad person just to look at her, as her features were kindly and gentle. But with Sidious, the effect was very different. It made him look almost like a monster, especially when you combined the fact that those eyes were set in a wrinkled face that was twisted with rage, teeth bared in a primeval snarl.

Anakin could feel the Dark Side washing over him with such power he almost staggered backwards. He knew what was going on. It felt the same as he himself had when he had gone berserk on Tatooine and killed off the entire tribe of Sand People that had killed his mother, only on an even larger scale.

This was called Force-fury… a Dark Side technique that enabled its user to tap into an amplify his own anger by almost tenfold and then draw stupendous amounts of power from it, and Sidious had just activated the technique within himself. And he had been overflowing with such anger, that his power reserves suddenly felt practically bottomless.

Anakin, on the other hand, knew that he could not allow the Dark Side to intimidate him. If it did, then he would start to lose the will to battle and his conviction, and so his movements would slow and Sidious would get the upper hand. And there was no way that Anakin was going to let that happen, no matter how much power Sidious poured at him.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel slightly tense. Suddenly, the idea of making Sidious ridiculously angry didn't seem like such a good one anymore.

Sidious wrist flexed and a lightsaber hilt appeared out of his sleeve. Anakin wondered if he had kept it there at all times when he had sat down to have his private conversations with the man, but he banished those thoughts from his mind as Sidious activated the red blade.

Courage, Anakin, Aayla shouted. You can do this.

He's just one big bully! Suzie agreed. I know you can take him, Uncle Anakin.

His evil is unnatural, Rika put in.

Go get him, Master, Ahsoka cheered. Give me an early birthday present!

Momentai.

HENRY!

What?

Unaware of the little debate going on in Anakin's head, Sidious snarled and said, "Well, Anakin. You have come this far. Let's see if you can go the full distance. Now you shall find yourself facing a Master Sith Lord, not just the apprentice. I believe you will find me a far more difficult opponent than you realize.

"Bring it!" Anakin challenged.

Sidious brought it.

He launched himself into the air, an unnatural scream ripping out of his mouth as he spiraled towards Anakin. The young man could feel his body seize up under the Force scream attack, but he promptly flooded his body with the Force to break the effect and spiraled out of the way as Sidious slashed through the air where he had just been twice in quick succession. Anakin wheeled around to counterattack, but Sidious' blade was there to meet his with shocking ease and Anakin was forced to leap back again, with his blade flashing as he desperately struck two more slashes to him aside.

He backed off quickly, realizing that the battle had started off on the wrong foot already, but Sidious pressed the attack, hurling a huge Force-push that was almost like a physical wall outwards that crashing into Anakin and sent him thudding back into the wall, shoulders-first. Anakin rolled to the ground and leapt up as Sidious slashed twice through the wall behind him and whipped around with a whirl of his robes to drive his blade down towards Anakin with barely a pause.

Anakin caught the strike on the base of his blade and successfully pushed Palpatine backwards flipping into the air to bring his lightsaber smashing down towards Sidious' head and the moment his lightsaber touched Sidious' deflecting one he swerved backwards and twirling his sword into an upwards stab. Sidious' span about and knocked Anakin's blade aside, and plunged himself back around, but Anakin stuck his blade up into the air to catch the strike and lashed out with his own Force-push.

Sidious went flying back across the room, but he snarled in mid-air and threw another Force-push behind him at the wall, slowing him down and then hurling him back the other way before he touched the wall and before he even hit the floor. Startled, Anakin only just managed to save himself by dropping flat onto his back and rolling to the side. Sidious sailed overhead and his blade skimmed into the ground next to Anakin's head, as the Sith Lord flipped back over onto his feet.

Anakin bounded up and fled the length of the office, trying to earn a reprieve from the sudden aggressiveness of the Emperor for a moment. Sidious snarled and dashed off in pursuit, his lightsaber carving viciously through the air with each stride. Anakin gritted his teeth as he leapt up to push himself off the wall and slam himself into Sidious, lightsabers locking to push him away slightly, and then attacked with a flurry of his own blows, crashing two up near Sidious' head and curving down to sweep around his feet. To his extreme dismay, Sidious turned that shots aside with frustrating ease, so Anakin upped the ante and hurled a huge strike towards the Sith Lord's abdomen, adding a considerable burst of the Force to his wing in the hopes of at least sending him flying across the room.

Sidious did nothing of the kind. Instead, he caught the blow and didn't budge an inch. Anakin only had a moment to register his surprise before Sidious suddenly pulled away and span his blade like a rotor, striking towards Anakin at three different heights on each side of his body at almost the same time.

*Just then, Sidious heard something shot, and turned to stop some bullets, as he saw Richard standing there, shocking the Emperor.*

Palpatine: YOU!

Me: Hey there, Palpatine, long time no see, we meet again, but this time in the flesh.

Palpatine: *anger* Impossible! Aurra Sings had told me she shot you on the head.

Richard: *chuckled* That was actually a doubleganger they shot. Courtesy of Master Guido.

*Palpatine then snarls in anger at the mentioning of Guido.*

Palpatine: You do not know who you're facing, Raptor. I am more dangerous and powerful Sith Lord that you'll face. And you will not survive from me.

Me: Then come and get me, bastard!

* I start running, As Palpatine growls in rage, then he chases after me, as Anakin follows Sidious.*

*Richard turned and saw Sidious using the force to fly at a incredible speed, catching up to him. Just then, a blurry object came flying to Sidious, and crashed him to the wall. Richard then turned and saw the figure come out of the hole, revealing me, in my Makyura armor human mode.*

Me: Sorry I'm late bro.

Me: Thanks Bro.

* I start running again.*

*I smiled at my brother for his safety, and turned to the hole that I made when I hit Sidious. I then saw the debris fly out, as I dodged them. I then saw Sidious come flying to me, in such rage, as me and Sidious fought.*

* Soon Sidious has his foot on JD throat, as he says to my brother.*

Sidious: Now you will suffer for your interference, meddling brat!

*Just before he can strike me, we heard a roar, and saw Dan charging at Sidious, then tackled him.*

* But Palpatine got Dan off of him, as he focus on me.*

Palpatine: I don't have time to focus on you fools!

* As Palpatine then chases after me, as Anakin passed the two, I stop for a good minute, until I see Palpatine coming at me, as I start running again.*

*Richard can feel how much anger Palpatine's getting, as he chased him through the hallway. Just then, Richard saw Guido(Armor Master mode) flying towards Sidious, and grabbed Sidious, as Richard kept running.*

* When Sidious saw Guido, blood boiled even more, as he says.*

Sidious: You will not interfere with my revenge, Microraptor! *pushes Guido with his force, as Guido stood his ground, and stopped.*

Guido: Am I? *takes out his Wedge sword* If you want to get to Richard, you'll have to go through me.

Sidious: If that is how you want it, then fine!

* As Sidious pulls his lightsaber out and turned it one.*

*Then, Sidious corkscrewed and did his Force Scream at Guido, and the two fought.*

* Guido fought Sidious as good as he could, but had to back off, as Sidious chasing after me, as Anakin came to Guido, as the two chase after him, I keep running until I bump into Ludwin.*

*Just then, the two heard some running footsteps, and saw Sidious from a distance.*

Ludwin: Ah, zhe Sith Lord is coming. *to Richard* I'll keep zhe Sith lord busy, vhile you go und meet Slade and Robby for zheir help to expose Palpatine as Sidious.

Me: What about you?

Ludwin: I vill try to not let Sidious get you, until you get zhe camera ready to expose Palpatine using the Dark Side force abilities.

Me: Just be careful.

Ludwin: Careful? BAH! I am zhe undead RingMaster of Carnevil. I vill not die so easily. Especially, *turns into his Aparamorph dragon form* when he is facing Ludwin, the Aparamorph Dragon king!

Me: Like the others, even if they can't die, I still worry for my allies, no matter what, that also includes you, I see a bright future for both of us on Earth, I still want you to be careful, even if you can't die, just promise me that you be careful.

Ludwin: I vill. Now, GO! We're running out of time!

Me: Right! Already on the move!

* I start running again.*

*Ludwin looked at Richard running off, then turned to see Sidious almost within his distance. Then, he took out a Lightsaber and turns it on.*

Ludwin: Now, it's time you learn your placve, Emperor.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Richard is seen running, trying to find Slade and Robby.*

* I ran into doors leading into where the senators are, but they are locked, as I knew that Slade, Robby, the New Republic clones, the former Separatist, now new republic droids, and some anti-sidious terrorists are inside, as I realized the only way in, was the roof, as I realize that it was spy time, as I start running to the top of the building, as I get rope ready, the 007 James Bond theme song is playing in the background.*

*Richard is seen aiming his grappling hook up to the building, and shot it upwards. Then, after the hook made it's mark. Richard beacon climbing the roof, and a few minutes later, he arrived on the top. Then, Richard opened the window hatch, and turned into his dragon form, and flew down to the floor, and land. Then, he turned back into his raptor form, and ran to the room. Then, he finally arrived at the3 room, but saw some Empire Clones guarding. He looked around, and looked at the ceiling. An idea came to him, as Richard turned into his dragon form once again, and began climbing on the ceiling, passing by the Empire Clones undetected.*

* After I passed the empire clones, I open the door and walk into the room, as I see Slade and Robby talking to senators.*

* After I passed the empire clones, I open the door and walk into the room, as I see Slade and Robby talking to senators.*

Robby: You gotta believe us, Senators.

Senator: Why should we believe you both? You two are working with the traitors of the Jedi.

Robby: But...

Senator 2: NO excuses!

Slade: *calm* My dear Senators. With all due respect, we will prove to you all that Palpatine is actually Sidious. In fact, we even have Richard to explain.

Senator: Richard? Impossible. The Emperor had informed us that he's dead.

Richard: Well, you're wrong.

* The senators turned and saw me, half of them were shocked, while the other half were confused.*

Senator 1: What? But how?

Me: You see your emperor had sent some bounty hunters after me, but I made a copy of myself, and they killed it instead, so avoided death, which gave us a chance to have some of the former separatist to join our new Republic. Now, since you don't believe us, I think its is time, to show you all senators what we recorded.

* I show the camera.*

Senator: What is that?

Slade: Just the recording of the revelation of *narrowed his eye* Darth Sidious.

Me: I think it is time, to show you, what we discovered, before the emperor launched order 66.

* I rewind the tape.*

*The Senators began to watch the video, as they heard Sidious say something to the hologram Grievous on what Richard, me and the others were listening too. Then, the Senators saw Sidious talk to a Genosian, then took off his hood, revealing none other than Chancellor Palpatine. The Senators were in utter shock seeing the Chancellor as the Sith lord Darth Sidious.*

Richard: Me and my brother and our friends had went to the place called the Works, where it was abandoned a long time ago. Sidious used the location to contact the Separatists on our strategies and other things going on here.

Terrorist 1: And after Sidious unleashed the Order, we protested at him demanding peace, but he did some crackdowns to us, therefore we became violent and began terrorist targeting symbols of the Empire.

Me: I'm glad you did that.

Terrorist 2: Some of us, are for revenge, some of us are here to avenge loved one killed in the crackdowns, those that lost loved one, have nothing to live her.

Me: I understand that, if I felt that way, and I lost all of my family by an enemy, I would blow myself up and take some of the enemy with me.

Robby: *clears throat* Um, sorry to interrupt your little chat, but we have to get the camera ready to record Sidious fighting Anakin. Padme's almost ready for the signal.

Me: He's coming after me, he wants to finish me off for good, even if Anakin is going to fight the emperor, Palpatine still wants me dead, and he will not stop, until he has me, because he doesn't want to just fight Anakin, he also wants to fight me as well, but last time I fought him, I he almost had turned to dark side, because he was about to see me wife Juliet, which was my girlfriend during that time, now he is condering to have me dead.

Robby: But didn't the prophecy say that Anakin will bring balance to the force?

Me: Yeah, but... * I remember what Father said* Lord Father also told me a prophecy, which is similar to Anakin's, but it has me and the LBT crew in it.

Robby: *confused* He did?

Me: Yeah, but... * I remember what Father said* Lord Father also told me a prophecy, which is similar to Anakin's, but it has me and the LBT crew in it.

*Robby, Slade and the others were amazed and interested on hearing Richard's explanation of what Father had told him about the prophecy.*

*After the explanation...*

Me:... and that is why Me and the LBT crew got involved.

Robby: That...was...AMAZING on what you said, Richard.

Me: So, what should I do, I'm not a Jedi, I don't think that I might win, I may not stand a chance against him.

Robby: Look, Richard. We know that you're not a Jedi, but that doesn't mean to just give in doubt. You have to believe in yourself and the others that are with you, whether far or near, they'll always be with you. We believe that you'll defeat Sidious, alongside Anakin, and bring peace to the whole galaxy. Don't LOSE hope, Richard. Don't forget who you are. Don't forget who's with you the most. Don't forget your brother, JD. And Dan. And us too. WE believe in you, RichardTerminator.

* Then the amulet came to live again, as I saw Nicodemus again.*

Robby: *stunned* Whoa. What was that?

Me: It's a amulet that JD gave me.

* As Nicodemus talks to me.*

Nicodemus: Richard. I sensed that something's troubling you, young one.

Me: Yes, Nicodemus.

Nicodemus: I sensed that you are in unsurity of facing the Sith Lord alone or together.

Me: Yes Nicodemus.

Nicodemus: You mustn't lose faith, my friend. Master Yen Sid and I had sensed how strong you are when facing dangers around you. And no matter how tough they are, you always find a way.

Utopia: *V.O.* Nicodemus' right, Richard. Giving up hope is NOT the way to defeat Sidious nor the remaining evil around. Remember, I'm here to help guide you.

Me: Your right.

Utopia: *V.O.* Besides, you have friends and family looking out for you, young one. Especially me.

Me: Thanks you two, I'll remember that.

Nicodemus: Remember what I said to Mrs. Brisby, about the stone,...

Robby: And what was it you told Mrs. Brisby?

*Nicodemus replied Robby's question, saying.*

Nicodemus: Courage of the heart is very rare. The stone has a power when it's there.

Me: I remember now.

* I touch the stone.*

*Just then, Richard felt something inside of him unlock within when he touched the stone. Then, the stone dimmered, as Richard looked at the stone, confused.*

Me: Huh?

Robby: What was that?

Richard: I don't know, Robby. But we'll worry about that later. Let's get everything ready to expose Sidious.

Robby: You got it, RichardTerminator.

* Soon we got ready, then we saw Sidious coming in.*

*The group then saw Anakin coming in as well, fighting in a lightsaber duel.*

Robby: Are we in position, RichardTerminator?

Me: Yep. *to Palpatine* Hey shit head!

*Palpatine turned and saw Richard and the others aiming the camera at them.*

Anakin quickly put himself between Richard and the Sith and said, "Don't bother, old friend. It's already too late! That holocam in his hand is broadcasting live as we speak, to every monitor and transmitter in the whole of Coruscant, and the one we set up on Tython."

"WHAT!" Sidious screeched.

"Yep. It's true!" Anakin grinned with satisfaction. "At this precise moment, every clone on both planets will be laying down their weapon and the citizens of your Empire are turning against you. No… scratch that. The citizens of the Republic are turning against you Sidious. It's over! You've lost!" He twirled his blade and leveled it towards the former Emperor. "Lay down your weapon and surrender now."

But all thought processes seemed to have been wiped from Sidious' mind. The knowledge that all his grand designs and any hope of overcoming the opponent and setting things right against were ripped away almost before his very mind. At every turn, he had been out thought and outmaneuvered by the Jedi and their allies. They had beaten him at his own game.

Surrender was not an option even now. Sidious might not have the clones to back him up anymore, nor the apprentice which had had been seeking to gain throughout the whole Clone Wars, but as far as he was concerned, he could still end this on a high note – by killing Anakin and making his getaway. The Sith might not rule, but they would survive. They would always survive.

And he screamed as the Dark Side of the Force poured out of him in greater quantities than ever and he exploded forwards, thrown down the slope by a Force-blast to the roof behind him as he soared towards Anakin, slamming into him so hard that he went flying backwards, forcing Seripas to dart out of the way and only just grabbing onto the edge of the roof before he was swept over the edge completely.

Anakin looked back up to see Sidious falling towards him and hurriedly swung himself back up, flipping over Sidious' head and whirling around in an attempt to blast the Sith off the roof himself, but almost faster than plausible, Sidious hand had lashed out and swept Anakin back into the air to send him crashing into the roof back-first. Anakin grunted as he impacted once again, but he had no time to recover and he had to roll aside several times as Sidious' blade carved down towards him, then again, then again.

The Dark Side seemed to have taken over completely now. All that was left was the rage! And Sidious was more powerful than ever. Anakin was beginning to get overwhelmed!

*But then, Richard came to the rescue, by turning into Utopia, blocking Sidious' attack. Richard then said to Sidious.*

Me: I will not let you harm anyone else today, Sidious!

*Sidious then pushed Richard with such powerful force, causing both Anakin and Richard to crash through the wall, making a huge hole. When the two got up, they saw the pissed off Sith Lord charging at a FAST speed that no human can outrun.*

* Then I used the stone, as it's powers hit Sidious, sending him flying, I hold the stone, the same way Mrs. Brisby held it, as the power cruise through me, as I brightened the same way Mrs. Brisby did, as I gave Anakin some of the amulet's power, when Sidious recovered, we saw both me and Anakin coming straight at him.*

*Sidious then did a Sith Lightning at the two, causing the two to fly to the wall, getting hit. Just then, Richard quickly recovered, then hard Utopia's voice.*

Utopia: *V.O.* Richard. The amulet has unlocked my armor's new ability within you. Use it to disarm Sidious, and put an end to his ruling.

* I then unlock the new ability.*

Richard: Let's do this! *did a Ranger motion* Stone of Justice! Activate!

*Richard raised the stone upwards, as electricity course from it, and unleashed it around the group. Sidious was then pushed away from the force of it. Then, Richard's armor began to change. Although Utopia's armor looked the same, the armor had upgraded to a different level. His shoulder pads became golden and bright white, with sapphire emerald on it. His face mask changed to full golden helmet armor, with beautiful gray mouth plate, and his eyes turned into a ruby red color. And his wing spans turned into diamond colored featured, making him look powerful.*

Richard: UTOPIA! THE GUARDIAN OF THE STONE!

* Soon I also turn into my dragon form as well, with the armor still on me.*

*The group was shocked in amazement, except Sidious, as they see the armor around Richard. Just then, the camera shows me and Godzilla just arriving, and saw my brother's dragon armor around him, in amazement.*

Godzilla: *mental link* Uncle, you look amazing.

Richard: Thanks, nephew.

Me: Go get him, brother! Show this no good Sith who's boss!

Me: Me and Anakin are going to care of this personally.

* As I turn to Sidious.*

Me: You stand no chance against us, what are you doing do now? Your screwed!

Godzillo: *mental link* Go dad. Kill pale man for what he did to me.

* I then strike at the emperor, as he start a fight.*

"FOOLS!" Sidious screamed and emptied a massive burst of Force-lightning in the direction of the two. But Richard moved forward and drew the attack into his blade. It slammed into him with the Force to send him flying back again, but Aayla and Renamon simultaneously grabbed him by each shoulder and caught him between them, planting him firmly back on the roof. Richard struggled to gain his purchase again, but with the fox and he Twi'lek helping him, he managed to stand tall once again.

Anakin clapped his hands together and managed to generate a shock wave that catapulted outwards, rippling the very fabric of the air itself. Sidious retaliated with a burst of lightning from both hands, so powerful that the roof of the Senate Building shone out across Coruscant where even the citizens could see the signs of the battle. But the two attacks only cannoned into one another and canceled each other out, allowing Anakin to dive down through the smoke of the resulting explosion lightsaber held in front of him and ready for action.

Sidious jumped backwards some distance as Anakin crashed into the roof and immediately rebounded towards him, hoping to catch the Chosen One while he was down. But Anakin had not hesitated even for a second and flung himself through the air and towards the flying Sith. Both of them clashed together with strength that seemed to be about equal and fell to the ground, straining against one another, but Sidious was startled when Anakin began to push him backwards. He was using the Force to add to his strength, but Anakin was still overpowering him.

He tried to reach under his guard while his lightsaber was occupied to pour electricity into his chest, but taking his hand away from the lightsaber hilt turned out to be a bad idea because Anakin immediately muscled forwards and drew back to hack out with a blow that tossed Sidious back into the air, arms flailing wildly.

But Anakin didn't give him the opportunity to go very far and his hand lashed out immediately, seizing the back of the former Emperor's robes in one hand and heaving back towards him. Sidious yelped as he was hauled through the air, Anakin spinning around several times with the Sith Lord swinging around him before he tossed him with one huge lurch to send him flying back across the roof. Sidious collided hard with one of the halves of the stealth ship and crashed to the floor, winded and breathing heavily.

He looked up to see Anakin walking slowly towards him once again, and his gaze drifted off to the side, to where the rest of the Tenacious Ten were also staring at him. Their expressions were blank, as they devoted all their strength towards Anakin with their minds alone. Sidious reached up with a hand crackling with electricity, aiming towards them instead of his direct opponent.

Anakin reacted immediately, but not out of anger. Never out of anger, not anymore. He barreled across the roof and threw himself into the air with both legs out. Sidious hurriedly rolled out of the way, as Anakin's legs pounded into the stealth ship where he had been, and swiftly turned around to strike at his side. But Anakin whirled around and caught the strike once more, lightsaber locking for a brief instant as he stared levelly into Sidious' yellow eyes with his own blue ones.

"No," he said, simply. "You will not harm them. As long as we fight together, nobody will ever harm them again. Understand?"

"You cannot win against me," Sidious hissed. "Nobody can win against me!"

"Wanna bet?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

The Chosen One's near nonchalance seemed to drive Palpatine completely over the edge and he howled in frustration and rage and broke the lightsaber lock, throwing slash after slash at Anakin with the red lightsaber, roughly twenty of them in about seven seconds flat, in a technique that he was sure would end the life of just about any opponent as he struck for just about every single part of Anakin's body.

Anakin's feet didn't even move as his lightsaber shot up to block every single slash with no more than a flick of his wrist each time. Sidious gawped in astonishment and that was all that Anakin needed. Gathering the Force in the split second interlude, he pulsed it out of his body and struck Sidious full in the chest with it, hard enough to break several of the Sith Lord's ribs. Sidious gasped as he was flung backwards across the roof, his lightsaber flying out of his hand and sailing through the air, right into Anakin's own. Anakin brought the lightsaber hilt up before his face and poured the Force into the small device, shattering it into dozens of pieces instantaneously.

Sidious landed with a thud on his back gasping for breath as his chest throbbed with pain. He coughed loudly, a tight pain in his throat and finding it difficult to breathe. Nevertheless, he desperately tried to push himself back up, determined to be the victor – determined that the Sith would rise to power once more, by force if nothing else.

But as he struggled, a blue lightsaber appeared in his face, the tip hovering no more than a few inches from the Sith's hooked nose. Sidious stared up its length and directly into Anakin's eyes, which were hard as flints as he stared down at him.

"Looks like I win," he said, simply.

Sidious hissed, baring his teeth in a snarl that looked like some feral wild creature. "Then what are you waiting for, Skywalker! Finish me! Do it! Strike me down and end my reign of tyranny once and for all – just like you said you were going to."

"You make a very persuasive argument," Anakin replied, the lightsaber not moving an inch or wavering in the slightest as it hovering low over Sidious' face. "It is no more than you deserve. Your manipulations of the entire Galaxy should have earned you a slow, painful death by this stage. All the pain and suffering that you have caused as you safely lurked in the shadows – it goes without saying that most people would consider an agonizing demise as even too easy for somebody who's soul is as tainted by the Dark Side as yours."

"Then strike!" Sidious demanded. "Carve out my heart! Do not deny that you have wanted to ever since you learned who I really was, Anakin. The desire for revenge lurks within you, just as it did when the Tusken Raiders killed your mother."

Anakin didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "A Jedi doesn't look at the past, Sidious. What the Tusken Raiders did to my mother was barbaric and they deserved even worse than I gave to them, but I see now that it was wrong of me to do what I did to them. I still hate them, and I don't think I will ever stop hating them, just as I hate you now, more than anything I've ever hated before.

"But slaughtering the Sand People was wrong of me too. All I accomplished was to stoop to their level, and that is something that my mother would never have wanted me to do, no matter what they had done to her. If I could go back in time, but was still unable to save her, then I would contain myself. And I shall contain myself now. Killing a man at my mercy is not the Jedi way. Because that's what I am – a Jedi, and to strike you down now would mean I would be making the same mistake all over again. I would be no better than a Sith."

His eyes flashed.

"And if there is one thing I will never, ever act like or be, it is a Sith."

He stepped backwards, still keeping his lightsaber pointed at him but giving him room. "Now, 1000 stand up! You are hereby relieved from your place as Emperor and I am taking you into custody. Make it easy on yourself and give up now."

Sidious snarled and grunted as pain wracked his body, as he slowly levered himself up to his feet, his chest sending lances of agony shooting throughout every nerve ending in his torso, but nevertheless, he managed to stand up, the lightsaber still pointed directly at his face, staring at the blazing tip with a slight amount of fear in his eyes.

Anakin's eyes flicked to the left, where he saw the others staring at him with smiles on their faces. Each of them gave him a nod of respect and he smiled back at them.

Well done, Anakin, Aayla congratulated him.

You were so awesome, Suzie cheered.

A proper bad ass, Terriermon agreed. Of course, MegaGargomon is still cooler.

Terriermon.

Momentai, Henry.

"ANAKIN! RICHARD!" Barriss suddenly warned him as Sidious reared back suddenly and let a large Force-lightning burst directly at Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin swept back around to counter it, but it hit his lightsaber at an angle that sent it flying out of his hand. Then Sidious lifted both hands and let rip with both a scream of pure rage and the biggest flare of Force-lightning yet, blasting towards Anakin's chest from only about three feet away.

Quick as a flash, Anakin raised his hands and once again the Lightning was countered by a Force-block, but the sheer volume of it was still enough to push Anakin backwards several feet before he regained his footing, gritting his teeth as he used the Force to hold Sidious' attack at bay.

"POOOOWWEERRRR!" Sidious shrieked. "I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU AND LET YOU TAKE OVER MY EMPIRE! BEHOLD MY UNLIMITED PPPOOOOWWWEEERRR!"

*Sidious then gave Richard another Sith Lightning, as Richard blocks the lightning. Anakin then came by, and helped Richard hold the Sith Lightning.*

"OH YEAH!" Anakin roared over the sound of the crackling lightning. "I'M NOT IMPRESSED, SIDIOUS! WE WILL NEVER FOLD TO YOU AS LONG AS WE STAND UNITED! BEHOLD OUR POWER!"

And he plunged his mind back into those of his comrades and melded with them to an even greater degree than before, drawing all the love that they held for each other and for him into his body simultaneously. Sidious blanched slightly when Anakin took a step forwards, pushing the lightning stream back again, and then another step. The air seemed to ripple and not just from the electrical charge, but also from the waves and waves of energy that were pouring out of Anakin's body.

And was it just the effect of the lightning or was Anakin's body beginning to glow slightly.

The rest of the Tenacious Ten watched in wonderment as Anakin pushed himself through Sidious' lightning stream. Aayla had a feeling that she knew what was going on and quickly sent the information to the others over the mind-link. Anakin was using Force-light, an incredibly rare technique that few had ever attempted, let alone done successfully. But she had never heard of anything this intense before – Anakin's body radiated power like an entire sun as he drew on every shred of love they had for each other and combined it with his own already ridiculously heightened Force prowess.

As Anakin got closer to Sidious, the Sith Lord screeched with pain as he felt himself burning up inside. The light from Anakin's body seemed to be permeating through his skin and into his very soul, burning through everything that was darkness, and since Sidious was pretty much all darkness it was pain beyond all imagining. It felt like a contained nuclear explosion was going on within his body.

But such was his anger that he still managed to stand relatively firm as he resisted the technique until Anakin was standing three feet before him again. He continued to fire lightning, howling in pain as the light of Anakin's body intensified still further and he began to tremble, losing control of himself as he practically felt his entire essence being torn to shreds.

Anakin's face was set and grim for a moment, but then his eyes flicked upwards over Sidious' shoulder and a brief grin appeared on his face, almost concealed by the intense light-show (which could be see right across the Senate District by the onlookers like some sort of bright beacon), then the grin turned to a smirk and he looked back to Sidious. "I believe you two know each other," he said, nodding back towards whatever he had looked on.

Through the blur of pain and as he struggled to remain standing, something made Sidious turn around to look at what Anakin was indicating. His eyes widened in fear when he saw what it was – the enormous head of Godzillo had suddenly appeared over the edge of the roof and the enormous Zillo Beast's body was clambering up and over the edge after it, the huge green eyes fixed on the man who had given the ordered to have him killed with pure venom, despite the light that was blazing on the other side of the Sith Lord.

Sidious turned back to look into Anakin's shining eyes, his pupils shrinking in fear and in an attempt to reduce the glare. Anakin stared back at him levelly.

"I gave you your chance," the Chosen One said, his voice only just distinguishable over the sound of the lightning. "And you didn't take it. You could have been sent to prison for the rest of your life in the Citadel, but you decided to keep going. You brought this upon yourself, Sidious. And it seems that I will be fulfilling my destiny here, after all."

Sidious' eyes shot open wide fearfully as he poured what energy he had left into the lightning attack, but Anakin also intensified his Force-light attack, causing Sidious to howl again and arch his back as pain vaulted through him. Anakin looked up and shouted, "Hey, Godzillo! He's all yours!"

And he threw all the pent-up power within him that had been building and building from the feelings of himself and his comrades out of his body in one go. The light of his body was turned off as if via a switch and a massive Force-shockwave ripped out of his body, as shown by a massive explosion of light that flashed out from Anakin in all directions. It washed over the rest of the Tenacious Ten, Seripas and Godzillo and left them completely unharmed, but as it slammed into Sidious, it did several things at once.

Firstly, it repelled his own Force-lightning right back at him and caused it to sear through his own body. Sidious had gone past the point of screaming by this point, so he didn't cry out, but that was only the tip of the iceberg.

The second thing it did was to slam him with the most powerful Force-push of the battle, one which completely busted several more bones throughout his entire body and flung him high into the air, limp and useless.

And thirdly, the light permeated right into his body and pulverized the darkness within him, ripping his spirit to pieces in a single, devastating blow that obliterated just about everything inside his black soul. It was more painful than anything Sidious had been able to conceive in his mind or in reality in the past and as he was catapulted through the air, he was reduced to nothing more than a husk, his life-force slipping away with each passing second as both his body and soul were damaged completely beyond repair.

But before his life-force could slip away entirely, as it was about to anyway, Godzillo roared in anticipation – a deep-throated bellow that shook the Senate Building and he pounded forwards and up to roof on his hind legs. In two massive strides, he had covered the distance between the edge and his target, stopping momentarily to swing himself around and lash his enormous tail out to slam it towards the flying, dying Sith. The enormous tail-spikes slammed into Sidious and instantly pre-empted his death, slaying him instantly and sending his body shooting up into the air.

Godzillo span around and narrowed his eyes as he watched the flying body practically disappear from sight, but he hunkered himself down as it reached its peak and began to fall, before hurling himself up into the air with legs like giant springs, his maw stretching open wide. Sidious' dead body vanished between his gaping teeth and Godzillo's jaws slammed shut like the mother of all steel traps.

Sidious was gone – his body never to be seen again by any living being.

Godzillo landed with a thump that caused us to lose their balance, before we were caught by the others. The giant lizard reared backwards and let out a bellow of triumph that could be heard several miles away. Finally, he had succeeded over the pale man! He might not have been the one ultimately responsible for his death, as Sidious would have died a few seconds later regardless of his actions, but he had struck the final blow, and that was good enough for him.

*Me and the others were shocked in amazement seeing that we killed Sidious. We finally killed Sidious! We then cheered at this victory, as I came running to Richard.*

Me: Bro! *hugged his dragon chest* We won! We finally won! We killed Sidious!

Me: Spread the news around the universe and on Earth tell them all, we toke that son of a bitch down.

Me: And we shall! I love you, bro!

*We then got into a hug, as me and my brother did a purr. Both Godzilla and Godzillo smiled at this. But then, we hearda gunshot, as I saw Richard shot, injured. Then, we saw Aurra Sings standing there.*

Aurra: You may have killed the Emperor, but I can still kill you and earn a new title as an Elite Bounty Hunter.

*She aims her sniper at Richard, ready to take him out. Just then, two suicide bombers came from behind her, and grabbed her.*

Bomber: This is for our loved ones you killed!

*And then...*

BOOM!

*We took cover just as one of the bombers activated the bomb, killing the two and Aurra. Then, we saw Aurra's dead burnt up body. I then walked to the corpse, in anger.*

Me: No one shoots my brother.

* And out of pure rage, JD pulled out his upgrade PPSH-41, and start shooting Aurra's dead body, I came to JD and stopped him, then I take the gun away from him.*

JD: Bro, let go, let go of the weapon.

* JD let go, as I hold the weapon my hands, as JD was just staring at Aurra's body in disgust, as I lead my brother away from the building, as we all start walking out.*

Me: I'm sorry, bro. I don't know what came over me. When I saw Aurra shot you, something dark almost came out of me. It almost feel like it wants to take over me. Could it be the Nightbrother monster that's trying to take control of me again? If it was, then I'm afraid of what might happen if it did. I'm scared bro.

Me: Bro, it's completely normal, it's war, every soldier goes through this, even members of the United States Army and Marines.

Me: Thanks bro. I'm just amazed on the fact that we killed Sidious. All because of you and Anakin, you beaten the most powerful Sith lord that ever walked and terrorized the whole galaxies.

Me: Well you see bro, I'm not technically a Jedi or sith, I'm a CIA agent, and we do dangerous missions all of the time, and nobody can kill a CIA agent like me, I am hard to kill, and if I do die, I will die of old age or something, then die in a battle.

Me: That's what's cool about you, Richard. And no one is collar than my brother.

Me: True on that.

* Ludwin walks over to us.*

Me: Glad to see you, made it again, Ludwin.

Ludwin: I told you. I am zhe undead RingMaster of Carnevil, und releaser of the four monsters.

Me: Hey Ludwin, I found a few places, where you can establish you new kingdom Ludwin.

Ludwin: Vhere?

Me: Here is list of countries that have no Diplomatic relations with the United States, one is Cuba, which is under the rule Fidel Castro's brother, which still rules it as a communist country, and it is only a miles away from Florida, two Iran, Iran was friendly to the United States and also a country called Israel, but when the Islamic revolution happened, diplomatic relations fell apart and is damaged beyond repair, three North Korea, Ever since the Korean War, North Korea, has been isolated from the world, the have a nuclear program, which everybody around the world fear, and we have our troops helping the South Koreans at the Demilitarized Zone, and last but not least Bhutan, they have relation with a few countries except two, Britain and the United States.

* Ludwin looks at the list, as chooses which country make his new kingdom on.*

Ludwin: I vill take Iran.

Me: Very wise chose Ludwin, Iran has been a problem to the United States and Israel ever since 1979, when Iran toke some hostages and later released them, Iran along with country called Syria backs a group in Lebanon called the Hezbollah, which our country and Israel consider as a terrorist organization. Iran is even doing a Nuclear Program, which the world fears that it's trying to develop nuclear missiles, and the sanctions we have in place is not working, so if you take Iran, then our country and Israel will have diplomatic relations again.

Ludwin: Ver vell then. I vill see to it that zhe countries vill have diplomatic relations again.

Richard: Good to know.

Me: As do I. Hey bro.

Richard: Yeah?

Me: I've been thinking...since we defeated Sidious and whatnot, I was wondering if you wan to...I don't know...sing a song with me at everyone in Coruscant?

Me: That would be good.

Me: Really? Alright then! And I already know which song to do it, bro.

Richard: Which one, bro?

Me: How about Bad by Michael Jackson?

Me: That's a great idea, bro!

Richard: I knew you'll love it. Thanks for letting me sing with you on Corcucant.

Me: No problem. After all, we did win the war. Did we?

*I started walking away from the two, to give them some time alone, as both Richard and Ludwin look at the starry night sky.*

Ludwin: Ve von zhe battle, but zhe var isn't over yet.

* I nod my head, as I talk, Ludwin hears my words.*

Me: This is not the beginning of the end, but it is the end of the beginning, this is the turning point of the war.

* Ludwin nods his head, as Me and Ludwin look at the sky, wondering about our futures ahead.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene change showing the Senators making a speech about me and the others' success on our victor against Sidious and save the Galaxies from his terror. After the speech, me and my bro were seeing getting ready for the final thing...singing.*

Me: I'm so excited for this bro!

* Soon we start singing, Bad by Michael Jackson.*

*Me, and my brother position ourselves in front of the crowd, ready to dance.*

Me: Ready bro?

Richard: Ready when you are, brother.

*I smiled and looked at Richard, as I sang.*

Me: Huh! Your butt is mine, gonna take you right  
>Just show your face, in broad daylight<p>

Richard: I'm telling you, oh how I feel  
>Gonna hurt your mind, don't shoot to kill<br>Come on, come on, lay it on me  
>All right, I'm giving you to the count of three<p>

Me: To show your stuff, or let it be...  
>I'm telling you; just watch your mouth,<br>I know your game, what your about

Richard and me: Well, they say the sky's the limit  
>And to me that's really true, but my friend<br>You have seen nothing...

*Out of nowhere, Dan appears and joins our dance, and singing.*

Dan: Just wait till I get through, because I'm bad,

*And with that, me and my two brothers started our dance again, as Dan sang, with us joining in.*

Dan: I'm bad, come on, bad, (really-really bad), you know  
>I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, (really-really bad), you know<br>I'm bad, I'm bad-come on you know (really-really bad)  
>And the whole world has to answer right now, to tell you,<br>Once again, who's bad...

*Me and the two looked at each other, smiling. Then, we turned back to the audience, as Dan sang.*

Dan: The word is out, your doing it wrong  
>Gonna lock you up<br>Before too long, your lying eyes,  
>Gonna take you right<p>

Me: So listen up, don't make a fight  
>Your talk is cheap<br>You're not a man

Richard: You're throwing stones, to hide your

Hands

Me and Richard: Well, they say the sky's the limit  
>And to me that's really true, and my friends<br>You have seen nothin'...

Dan: Just wait till I get through, because I'm bad,  
>I'm bad, come on, bad, (really-really bad), you know<br>I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, (really-really bad), you know  
>I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it, you know it (really-really bad)<br>And the whole world has to answer right now, to tell you,  
>Once again, who's bad...<p>

*Me and the two stopped dancing and looked at each other.*

Me: *speaks* Well, you guys. It looks like we finally brought justice to that Sith Lord and his allies.

Richard: *speaks* Yep. And we did it all because we worked together, bro.

Me: *hugs Richard, speaks* You're the coolest raptor brother I ever have, Richard.

Dan: *joins the hug, speaks* Make that 'You're the coolest raptor brother WE ever have'.

Richard: *to Dan, speaks* Thanks...brother.

*Dan smiles at his brother, and nuzzled him for a bit, before he gave him a lick on the cheek.*

Dan: *speaks* And now we have a new Era going on Earth, now that everyone's a dinosaur and modern day animals. In fact...

*Dan then continued singing.*

Dan: We could change the world tomorrow, this could be  
>A better place, if you don't like what I'm sayin', then won't<br>You slap my face, because I'm bad, I'm bad (really-really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad. You know it (really-really bad)<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know  
>(really-really bad)<p>

Chorus: And the whole world has to answer right now, to tell you,  
>Once again...<p>

Me: You know I'm bad, I'm bad, come on, bad, (really-really bad), you know  
>I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know it (really-really bad),<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know, you know, you know,  
>Come on (really-really bad)<p>

Chorus: And the whole world has to answer  
>Right now, to tell you,<br>Once again...

Dan: You know I'm smooth, I'm bad, you know it  
>(really-really bad)<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad baby  
>(really-really bad)<p>

*Just then, the camera zooms out, showing our friends and families dancing along to the song, including Godzilla and Godzillo. There's also Robby's PMK dancing around as well, like Michael Jackson, as Robby is seen mimicking his robot's moves, while holding a radio.

You know, you know, you know it,  
>Come on (really-really bad)<p>

Chorus: And the whole world has to answer  
>Right now (woo!), to tell you,<br>Once again...

*Meanwhile, in Metro City, the camera shows the warden, and the security guards (still humans), looking on the window, moving their heads to the song. In the cell, are the villains that are seen dancing to the song, while the rest just watch. While the villains dance, they say, 'I'm bad! Oh yeah! I'm bad!'*

Chorus: You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know  
>It (really-really bad)<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know -hoo!  
>(really-really bad)<p>

*Then, the camera changes back seeing me, Richard and Dan dancing like Michael Jackson, then me and my brother hugged our Hammerhead shark brother. Then, Guilmon came by, and joined in on the hug, then we did the finale dance.*

You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it!-You know  
>And the whole world has to answer<br>Right now, to tell you, Once again...  
>WHO'S BAD!<p>

* The crowd cheers, as I say.*

Me: Thank you, thank you all, and good night.

* The crowd cheer even more, as we wave our hands at the people of Corucent.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After the whole song, I decided to introduce my brother to Guilmon, whom came to the mission a while ago before we took off. The camera shows me having a reunion, after he realized that I turned into a raptor.*

Me: *hugged and nuzzled Guilmon* Oh, it's good to see you again, boy.

Guilmon: *nuzzles back* I missed you so much, JDMon.

Me: *chuckles* Me too. I wanna introduce you to someone, Guilmon. *to Richard* Guilmon, meet my brother Richard. Richard, meet my friend, Guilmon.

Me: Nice to meet you, Guilmon.

*Guilmon looked at Richard for a bit, while tilting his head. He then sniffed Richard for a bit, then smiled.*

Guilmon: Nice to meet you, RichardMon. Will you be my friend?

Me: Of course. Why not?

Guilmon: *smiles* Yay. I got a new friend.

*Both me and Richard laughed at Guilmon's joy.*

Me: Well this is the moment we have all been waiting for.

JD: Yep.

* Then we hear a phone ring, as I answer it.*

Me: Hello this is Richard. Oh Hi Nichole, what? You want to speak to Ludwin? Alright. * I turn to Ludwin* Hey Ludwin, your Queen is calling you.

* Ludwin takes the phone.*

Ludwin: Hey Honey, vhat is going on? What? *Ludwin get's excited.* It's happening now? Right now? Alright I'm heading home.

* Ludwin hangs up the phone and cheers in joy.*

Me: What's going on, Ludwin?

Ludwin: Nichole's laying her eggs right now!

Me: That's great Ludwin, now you have Prince and Princess, and you are now a father.

Ludwin: I'm so happy now. Now I have children of mein own.

Me: I think this is an even a bigger step, of helping our allies and maybe, be allies forever.

Me: It's going to be the best thing that's going to happen, bro!

Richard: And together, we'll make peace to the world, and work together in our new era, bro.

Guilmon: And we can eat more peanut butter with breat later.

*Me and the two laughed at this. Then, the camera moved upwards, as it shows Godzillo from a distance, looking at the sky, then roared of victory. Then, the screen darkens ending the first season of 'Richard's Greatest Adventures'.*

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the last chapter, another season is coming soon, see you later.<strong>


End file.
